


Touch Of Dawn

by Geert_Wim, TheFartingRabbit



Series: A/B/O-Series with TSV [6]
Category: TSV - Fandom, TwoSet, Twosetviolin
Genre: ALL THE GOOD STUFF, AND LETS NOT FORGET WEDNESDAY, Alpha!Brett, Already finished, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Betaed, Bottom!Eddy, Collaboration, Developing Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hugging, Kissing, Knotting, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Minor Character Death, New Update-Plan: Monday and Wednesday and Friday, Omega!Eddy, Omegaverse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy?, Top!Brett, YES DUCK YEAH THREE TIMES A WEEK, longfic, update twice a week :D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 52
Words: 381,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26575054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geert_Wim/pseuds/Geert_Wim, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFartingRabbit/pseuds/TheFartingRabbit
Summary: NEW Story!!!Long fic. Already finished writing, so strap in, its gonna be a very long one.A/B/O from Geertwhim and Me! So have fun :DBeta-ed by the most wonderful Peppermintgrape ever existed :D I love you babygirl!+++Excerpt+++With that, Eddy walked past them, slapping Brett's ass as he went by. "See you there, cute thing."Brett whipped his head around when the hand made contact, and he stared incredulously at the dragon rider."Did he just…?"Ray tried to hold it in, he really did - but his laughter burst out from him, and he had to lean against Brett when Eddy went out of sight."Oh my God! He really did that!"Brett was still unsure if he had dreamed that or not. He had never been slapped! Especially not on the butt. Especially not by an omega.+++“Not tired,” Eddy whined against Brett’s chest. He didn’t want to rest. He squirmed against the alpha for a bit before giving up, because the alpha’s arms weren’t budging. The omega huffed in defeat. Being curled up on the shorter man wasn’t all too bad. Brett was warm, firm, yet soft, and all around pretty lovely.+++Please leave a Comment and Kudo if you liked it! Thanks!
Relationships: Brett Yang/Eddy Chen
Series: A/B/O-Series with TSV [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629535
Comments: 473
Kudos: 233





	1. Chapter 1

A/N:

Please be aware that in the beginning you will read a tiny bit of Ray/Eddy, but that will be quickly resolved and it will turn to Brett/Eddy.

So don't fret, everything will be fine (mostly)

**Chapter 1**

  
  


The sun was setting by the time they were finished.

"Are you still alive?" A hoarse voice finally broke the silence. "We have to get up, you know, I won't let you sleep through my big night."

He nudged the beta in bed with one of his sweaty legs, none too gently.

"Come on, Ray. Get up, you lazy ass."

He demanded, despite the fact that he was lying down as well. The omega only got a groan in reply, so he nudged a bit harder. The big ball on the bed moved reluctantly. He was tired. The omega was, again, way too pushy and needy. Why was he so full of energy when Ray was barely alive after this tryst? It wasn’t fair. He wasn't an alpha - just a beta. But of course, the pushy omega in question didn’t care about that.

Ray sat up, rolled the condom off, knotted it and threw it in the trashcan next to the bed.

“Shower and then going, Eddy?”

Eddy sat up to stretch his limbs, "Of course, I don't have time to stay. The dinner starts in an hour and thirty minutes." 

He spoke in a very matter of fact way as he wiped some of the slick off his thighs. Another unsatisfied attempt leaving him only wanting more. Sometimes, he wondered why he even came to Ray. He liked him and trusted him as a friend, that was probably the only reason he confided in the man with his wants. It surely wasn't because of the disappointing sex.

Ray threw a look over his shoulder to Eddy. He knew what the omega was thinking.

“Hey, Eddy, can we talk a sec? I know you hate it when I call you out, but maybe you’d be better off with an alpha. I know I can’t satisfy you any longer.”

Omegas had much more stamina than betas. They were designed to have the same sexual appetite as an alpha - and, quite obviously, Ray wasn’t one of them. 

He ran his hand through his hair.

“Maybe you should really start looking beyond this, Eddy.”

"You're right, I do hate when you call me out about all the alpha bullshit. It's not like I haven't looked. Alphas just don't like me. Whether they’re women, men, non-binary or anything else, they just don't." Eddy shrugged nonchalantly. If they didn't like him, he didn’t have to like them, either. "You're fine, Ray. It's nice to just trust someone sometimes, and be able to share things - even if I leave unsatisfied and you look like you just ran a marathon. At least it's a safe place."

Well, it was for him. Sometimes, he was pretty sure that the beta looked like he'd rather get strangled than fuck, but that was beside the point.

“Eddy, I’m not fine. Not fine for you, at least. But okay, I know you’re not in the mood right now. Can we at least shower together? Maybe I can fingerfuck you until you're satisfied? Because my dick is empty and probably dead from all the milking you did.” Ray stood in front of Eddy, naked as the day he was born, and looked down at the omega. 

Hopefully, Eddy wasn’t that pissed about his comment, but it was the harsh reality. He couldn't go on like this. Ray himself had a very nice time, the sex was absolutely perfect with Eddy. But seeing his friend after trying again and again and again to satisfy him... all that was left was an increasing sense of dread. He wanted to help his friend, not make it worse. And he had a feeling Eddy knew that.

“Maybe try to be a bit nicer to alphas?”

Eddy rolled his eyes at the last comment. Nice didn't get anyone anywhere, unless they wanted to be a doormat. He glanced between his legs - his slick was still dripping, a clear sign that he wanted more. Honestly, his omega felt a bit sad that he’d done all this milking but still had no cum in him to show for it.

"I'll see what I can do about being nicer. Other than that, if you make it quick, yes, you can finger fuck me in the shower. Still gotta get clean, though."

“Either get up or I'll fingerfuck you on the bed. Maybe that’s better? I don’t know, tell me.”

He looked at the naked ass and laid a hand on his firm bum. Gosh, Eddy was so fit. Ray was kind of jealous. While he wasn’t unhappy with his body - most of the time he was more than happy with it - seeing Eddy’s fit and trained body was almost unfair. Even more so when one thought about how much work the omega did to get into this shape. Omegas were usually much more soft and squishy, but Eddy’s butt was firm as a rock. His thighs and arms had defined muscles as well, and all in all, he looked more like a fit alpha than an omega.

Which was why it was such a shame that Eddy was an omega. He'd make a very good alpha.

"If we do that, you'll never get out of bed. I already had to kick you out once. Shower, now." Eddy motioned with his head toward the bathroom. His tone left no room for argument. He wasn't going to wait to be pleased, nor was he going to wait to get ready. Sweet little touches wouldn't entice him back to bed. It was time to multi-task.

“Okay, okay, I get it.”

Ray snickered as he went to the bathroom and fetched a towel. He was over at Eddy’s often enough to know where everything was located. Stepping carefully under the shower, he turned the tap and let the warm water fall onto him. Eddy would probably come straight away after he wiped off the slick, so as to not ruin his carpet. But this small window of time was heaven, for Ray. Eddy wasn’t a bad person, but an omega showing such mannerisms was … quite unusual. In fact, Ray had never thought he'd meet such an insolent, feisty, pushy omega in his life.

In no time, Eddy came strutting in like he owned the place, because he did. He was entitled to it. He had earned it by his hard work, not because of a mate or alpha. All on his own. He smiled to himself before making a pleased sound at the steam that had already started forming.

"Such a good boy, heating up the water for us." 

He stepped into the shower, swiftly grabbing his shampoo to start washing his hair.

Ray snorted. “Cheeky bastard.”

As Eddy lathered his hair up, he stepped behind him and kissed his neck. After the tryst, Eddy hadn’t bothered to collar up once again. And he didn’t need to, in Ray’s presence. They couldn’t bond, even if they'd like to. He waited until Eddy had washed the shampoo out of his hair, then made his move. 

His hands glided over Eddys’ chest to his nipples, teasing and pinching them, before going south to wrap around Eddy’s dick. The other hand went to his back, slipping inside the omega.

Steady pumps and three fingers inside wasn't perfect, but it would make do. It had to, because Ray would get chafed raw if he tried to fuck the omega one more time. Or his dick would be crushed, and he kind of liked his dick.

His hands were pumping faster, feeling the omega's dick getting hard and the walls around his fingers clenched.

"Yeah, just like that, Ray. Oh, fuck yeah..." Eddy tilted his head back to rest against the beta's shoulder. He rolled his hips to feel Ray's fingers deeper in him, and so he could get more friction on his dick.

"Bite me."

It wasn't a question. It was an order. Eddy was okay with it being on his shoulder, or even his neck. Either way, nothing would happen.

Ray obeyed the omega and bit into the back of his neck. His hands sped up and he slipped a fourth finger inside. Now, he was at normal thickness for an alpha - but not an alpha with a knot, not at all. He wiggled his fingers around inside Eddy, finally reaching his prostate and rubbing it hard.

Eddy moaned properly. Now this was good. Very good. 

"Oh, fucking hell."

This was the stretch that he needed and so desperately wanted. How sad it was that it wasn't a real dick, but the omega in him would have to deal with it. Fingers would do just fine.

"Spread your fingers to stretch me a bit more, Ray, as you touch my prostate."

“Bossy bitch,” Ray scolded, but obliged anyways. His middle finger rubbed at his prostate while his other fingers stretched the omega. He kissed his shoulder before he bit into it - it was important not to leave visible marks. Eddy would throw a fit when he saw them and couldn't cover them up before his ceremony, no matter how badly he wanted them right now as further stimulus. His hand on the boy's dick tightened, rubbing furiously. From the moans, the twitching of Eddy’s body, and the fact he leant more on him than was standing up himself, Ray knew Eddy must be close. It was sad that his dick was still soft, even when his nose was pressed against the scent gland and his senses were overwhelmed with Eddy’s strong pheromones. If he were an alpha, it would be easier for the both of them. Ray threw a glance to the dildo on the side. Should he fuck Eddy with it? 

Eddy made a growling sound from the back of his throat, "You know you love it when I boss you around, don't deny it."

His lips pursed into a smirk before another moan escaped him, making the smug look slip away almost instantly.

If kept pleased, there wasn't much room for his bratty behavior, although it continued to persevere. It would simply be more at bay, because he was too busy moaning.

Ray chuckled and kissed Eddy's cheek. 

"True. Should I fuck you with the dildo, or are my fingers enough?" 

He loved it when Eddy moaned and was reduced to being a soft, needy omega. It showed him that Eddy just needed a little bit more special attention, and then he was a normal omega. Not that there was anything wrong with his attitude, but he wouldn't find an alpha like this. If Eddy even wanted one… 

Eddy glanced at the dildo: it was a thick black silicone shaft imitating the girth of a typical alpha, and even had an inflatable knot at the base. It was one of his favorite toys, and he liked it more than the real deal. Probably because it was an inanimate object with no dominance complex to clash with. 

"Yeah, I should cum soon anyways. Fuck me with the dildo so it won't take too long."

He murmured, still trying to think of the schedule he needed to keep.

Ray grabbed the dildo, pulled his fingers out of Eddy's ass and slid the big thing into him, knowing how to angle it to force the dildo into the omega's prostate. 

"Don't think, Eddy, just feel. I can hear your thoughts." 

Ray slid the dildo almost completely out only to ram it back into him again. The pace he set was brutally fast and deep. He knew Eddy could take it. The hand around his dick sped up even more, and for even more stimulus, he bit the omega's shoulder again.

Eddy whimpered, cognitive thought slowly vanishing, allowing him to simply whine for more. He was so unbelievably close, now.

"Ray knot me, oh gods, please. Ray!"

This wasn't a command or demand - it was begging. Eddy wasn't above begging. There was power in it, too. It was another way to get what he wanted, and what he wanted was to be knotted.

"Come on, baby, cum for me." 

It was kind of weird for Ray to talk like this when he wasn't actually fucking him, but he knew Eddy needed it. He was a good friend and wanted to fulfill Eddy's wishes. 

He pressed the dildo deep into the omega. He bit again into his shoulder, licking over the mark. 

Eddy mewled softly, eyes fluttering closed with the force of his impending orgasm.

"Thank you."

He had enough manners to thank Ray for giving him permission to tip over the edge.

With a moan, he spilled his translucent semen. It was thin and liquidy, unlike that of betas or alphas. Not like it needed to be thick and milky - its purpose was not to impregnate, after all. Eddy thought it was a partial shame. He'd probably have a female lover by now, if it weren't for his second gender. It wasn't something he was ashamed of, but it would have been nice to actually enjoy those luxuries. He had tried, but it wasn't his cup of tea. Receiving dick was much better than giving it.

Once his dick was thoroughly spent, Eddy fell limp against Ray, trying to catch his breath.

As soon as Eddy slumped against him, Ray slid the dildo out and threw it on the floor. He pressed a kiss onto the omega’s cheek and sank down with him to the floor. Ray caressed his arms, helping him through the orgasm. 

"You alright?" 

Eddy glanced up at him through glazed eyes, mind wandering elsewhere as he tried to collect himself. He panted a few more times before replying on an exhale.

"Yeah."

“I hope this helps you get through a couple of days. Or at least this evening. There will be a lot of alphas present.” Maybe Eddy would even like one of them? Ray loved the sex with Eddy, but he was also a very concerned friend. Who knows what Eddy would do if he was constantly under-fucked? So, Ray pressed another kiss on Eddy’s temple and helped him to get up. “Shower and then dress. We only have an hour left.”

Eddy grunted. These days, he felt rather insatiable. His needs kept growing at the worst times possible, it seemed, but having Ray helped take the edge off. 

"Are you trying to marry me off already? It's a promotional dinner, not a dating show." He playfully smacked Ray's thigh whilst rolling his own eyes. "Guess we'll have to do all of that quickly, then." 

“We have enough time. You said the dinner was at Cardigan Towers, right? We only need 20 minutes to get there. So get up, and we'll shower. Also, a mate would suit you well. Maybe you'll find someone when you look around.” Ray snickered and helped Eddy up and together they showered.

After a quick wash, Ray stepped out of the shower, smacking Eddy’s butt on his way out. He’d dried himself off and rubbed his hair dry by the time Eddy finally came out.

“No more touch, now, eh? Otherwise you'll stink like me.”

"Maybe that's why I can't find a mate, I reek of you. You must really stink." Eddy pressed himself to Ray, rubbing against him even as he spoke of how smelly he was. "I blame you for all my hooking up failures, but it's not like I'm looking for a mate anyways. You might be the repellent I need."

The omega was as smug as ever.

Ray grabbed Eddy’s wet hair and kissed him.

“Too bad my smell isn't strong enough for a claim, eh? But they'll know we're more than friends if you smell like me. It could be detrimental to your career. But also, you're very competent, you'll make do.” His eyes wandered over Eddy’s body and sighed. “You're nothing like the soft-looking omegas. I can only hope you meet someone in the future who will respect and cherish you, because you're really worth almost all the trouble you make.”

The beta flashed him a smile and pulled a towel over his head.

Eddy huffed out a laugh as he took the towel into his hands to dry better.

"As if I'd let you scent claim me. And what do you mean almost? I'm worth every cent - plus, if the person is second gender sexist, I'd never be with them. An omega can do everything a beta or an alpha can do." Eddy kissed Ray's cheek. As of now, this was fine by him. The playful and mildly insulting banter made it worth it. 

“Oh, I know you're worth every penny. But you don’t make it easy for a possible mate, that’s for sure. Most of them will be probably intimidated by your strength. And I don't mean the physical strength, but the mental. You're a wonder, Eddy Chen. A real wonder.”

They dried themselves, and Ray dressed in a nice button down shirt and black pants, as well as shiny black shoes. A splash of cologne, and he was ready.

Eddy put on his work uniform. A dragon rider typically wore more traditional attire anyways:

dark pants tucked into boots, a leather belt that attached to thigh holsters, and a white button down, sometimes worn with a cloak or long coat. He decided to go without the cloak and coat today, instead allowing his shoulder holsters to show. Since he was an omega, the shoulder holsters connected to the collar he wore. Couldn't have any savages ruthlessly biting into his neck. The other function was so they could tie a leash from the dragon's saddle to the ring in the center of the chest straps, so they wouldn't fall to their doom. 

"Think I look good?"

Eddy glanced to Ray. He was beyond excited for tonight. The beta gave him a once over, and tilted his head.

“You always look good, but I think you look better in the long dark coat you have. You look more regal, then. Also, I think it suits you perfectly.”

Eddy looked delicious. Always. That was another big problem. He looked super cute and ravageable, but when someone tried, they'd get a brutal whooping. Eddy nodded, content. He respected Ray's opinion enough to get his long coat and put it on over his outfit.

"You want to ride with me? I won't let you fall... again."

He smiled slyly as he wrapped his arms around his friends waist.

The beta snorted. “How comforting. But yeah, please don't let me fall. Again. Only when you promise me not to do that, I'll ride with you.” Then he kissed Eddy’s cheek.

“You look adorable and full of confidence. I like that look on you.”

"Yoake likes you, so she won't let you fall, either. Unless you make her mad, of course."

Eddy grinned as he squeezed Ray by the waist. "I'm not adorable, I'm handsome - you're the adorable one. Now, let's go out to the balcony so we aren't late. I hear Yoake snorting. She isn't a fan of tardiness."

Ray wasn't weak, either, so he grabbed Eddy by his waist and hoisted him up while ramming him against the wall. Not that he put much force behind the action - he just manhandled Eddy a little bit. Eddy loved that, if done right. 

“You're more adorable, but I'll give you handsome, too.” A quick kiss later, Ray let Eddy down and they walked to the patio door. The beta quickly grabbed a thick coat, so as not to freeze completely, and waited for Eddy to get his dragon out of the stable and ready for riding.

It only took a matter of seconds before Yoake could be seen moving out of the stable: she was white, with some colorations of reds fading into pinks mostly seen in her chest plates, claws and wings.

She came to Ray, nuzzling her big face against him. She was familiar with and fond of the man.

Eddy wasn't far behind his dragon, trotting after quickly with the extra straps needed for Ray. 

Ray gave the big dragon a few pats on her soft nose. He was kind of wary of her; she was nice and friendly, of course, but he wasn’t the biggest fan of big dragons in general. He knew they were important, and he liked Yoake more than others, but she was huge and strong. If she wanted, she could swallow him, and Ray would instantly be dead. That was also why he wasn't in the Air Force like Eddy. He liked the small ones more. They were just as deadly, but the illusion of safety was still there.

Ray smiled at the dragon.

“Hello, big girl. Please don’t let me fall this time, ok?”

She nudged him with her nose, as if offended by such a comment.

Eddy rolled his eyes with a soft chuckle. "That's what the straps are for, so you don't die. Do you need me to help you up?"

“Yes, please. Yoake is a bit too big for me to jump on her.”

Before he got on, he patted her again. With Eddy’s help, he was on the dragon in seconds.

“We have 30 minutes left, Eddy. We need to hurry up.”

Eddy climbed up after him, and Ray scooted in front. With swift motions, he tied the elder safely to the dragon.

"I know, I know. She's a quick flier, though."

He got himself attached next. With one arm around Ray's waist and one hand on the reins, they were ready to fly. So fly they did.

With a few powerful flaps of Yoake's wings, they were high in the sky, and on their way to dinner.

  
  


It took them only 15 minutes to fly to the tower where Eddy’s promotion would be held. 

They were way too early. Ray sighed. Yoake was really fast. So fast, he didn't even open his eyes while they were flying, because the sharp wind hurt his eyes. He should have worn the protective goggles. Well, next time. 

They were on their way to the elevator so they could get down to the restaurant when his phone made a sound. When he checked it, a big, fat smile formed on his face.

“Hey, Eddy, do you mind if I greet a friend really quickly after the dinner? I know you wanted to go home as fast as possible, but he's constantly on the move, and he's here tonight! I just want to have a quick chat with him, if that’s okay? Or, if you don’t want to, I can go home alone after dinner?”

Ray wouldn’t want to force Eddy to stay behind, but he also would love to chat with his friend.

Eddy quirked an eyebrow. The poor beta seemed so defenseless. He really couldn't just leave him here all alone. 

"Oh, you have friends?" 

He made a jokingly snarky comment to hide how protective he actually was. It probably wasn't healthy for him to worry this much for one person.

"I'll stay with you."

Ray slapped him on the butt. Hard. Not that it would hurt much, with the long coat protecting him.

“I do have friends. Very good ones, to boot. He's just constantly on tour; he plays the violin too. He's super cool. And you don’t have to babysit me, Eddy. I'm a big boy, you can leave me alone in the wonderful company of this alpha. He won't drag me into a dark corner and fuck me. Probably.” Ray shot him a smirk. “Well, only if I want to.”

Not that his friend would actually do it. He was hetero, meaning he only liked to fuck omegas. Not betas and not other alphas. At least, Ray had never seen anything other than an omega on his friend's arm.

Eddy frowned at Ray, and somehow managed not to growl. It might be silly, but he felt even more of a need to be there.

"If you do somehow manage to fuck your friend, I'm going to be there to make sure a dumb horny alpha doesn't accidentally knot you. Your poor ass would literally split in two. I simply cannot allow it to happen to my most beloved beta."

He huffed, already not liking how Ray's friend sounded.

“Eddy, calm down. I'll never get fucked in my ass, and you know it. I do the fucking, and I'll never spread my legs for any alpha, regardless of what they want or who they are. You should know me better than that.” Ray poked Eddy’s cheek, smiling. He didn’t take it too personally that Eddy thought he was a weakling, even if it wasn’t true - but he shouldn’t have those protective instincts. He wasn’t his boyfriend or husband; they weren't even in a stable relationship. “I mean, you can come with me if you want, but please, please don’t be an asshole. I really like this friend. We know each other from childhood, so play nice or fuck off.”

"When have I ever not played nicely?" Eddy huffed. There was a long list of times, but it couldn't be helped; they deserved it. 

"I won't be an ass unless it's called for. I just like making sure you're safe. You're unbelievably danger-prone and get in more trouble than you should."

“No, I’m not, and you know that. I assure you, he won't do anything to me, other than probably take me to the next bar. We’ll have a drink or five, and catch up on what’s happened in the last 6 months.” Ray rolled his eyes. This omega beside him was unbelievable. They stopped at the elevator and Ray pressed the button while sending his friend a message to ask if it was okay if he could bring another one with him? A few seconds later a ‘sure’ came back. Seems he was busy now. He pocketed the phone and patted Eddy’s cheek. “He's fine with you coming, but if you step even once out of line tonight, I'll ditch you.”

"And if you ditch me, I'll make a huge scene with crying and my distressed omega pheromones. We'll see how that goes down, because you'll have made a dragon rider and omega cry, if you dare. I’d rather you just tell me to shut up or something, so we can avoid that. I'm mature enough to take correction and sulk about it, but not mature enough to be ditched," Eddy stated, matter of fact. His threat was far from empty.

“You're not mature enough to be shut down, either, and we both know it. But okay, I won't ditch you until after the dinner. And I'll slap you, if you step out of line.”

Ray snickered and they stepped into the elevator. He pressed the correct floor and down they went.

"That's why I said I'd sulk, because I will, but I won't step out of line unless provoked. If provoked, I make no promises." Eddy crossed his arms. "And if you like him, it shouldn't be a problem, right?"

“That’s what I'm afraid of, Eddy. You feel provoked if an alpha even just looks at you. Just… just don’t do anything unless I tell you to beat him up, ok?”

Not that this would happen, but he wanted his friend to be safe. Or at least try his best to keep him safe.

"I do not! It's not just a look, you can see the evil intent in their eyes. Plus, most of my squad is either alpha or beta and I'm close to them - sometimes my partner on duty will scent me, even, so that's far from true."

Eddy pouted. He wasn't crazy, he just wasn't interested. 

Ray sighed heavily. “Not every alpha has only fucking in their mind. You're far more needy than them, I swear. And your comrades scent you because otherwise they'd go crazy. Wouldn’t be the first time they needed to overhaul your squad, and you know it. Anyway, what am I to you tonight? I mean, if people ask? We can’t say we're just friends who regularly fuck?”

Eddy was ready to bare his teeth at Ray, but he knew it wouldn't be the best choice. It was a sore subject, though.

"I know not every alpha is like that, and you know I'm needier than usual because my doctor took me off my inhibitors, because the excessive amount was unhealthy for my cycle. I'm not crazy and I can handle my squad. They have self control."

He really did hate the feeling of being belittled, especially when it was just his hormones, because he knew Ray didn't mean it that way.

He sighed to calm himself. He didn’t need to get defensive.

"If people ask, we’re friends. You're my supportive best friend."

Ray instantly caught on to Eddy’s mood change.

“Sorry, buddy, I didn’t mean it that way. I just mean he’s not looking for sex all the time. He's quite calm about this sort of thing. Also, best friend sounds good.”

He placed a small kiss on his cheek before the door opened and they stepped into a hall. A few of the others were already there, milling around in small groups.

Eddy rubbed his face with a groan.

"I know you didn't mean it like that, don't apologise. I'm just really high strung because of tonight, you know? Just the promotion and stuff. Worried I don't deserve it or can't do it, even though I know I earned this, since I'm here. Stupid hormones."

It was the easiest thing to blame them for his troublesome mood.

“I know, but still. I shouldn’t make it harder for you. And you earned this promotion, just remember that.” 

Sadly, Ray couldn’t kiss him right now - someone came to them, smiling big and waving his arms. 

  
  


The evening flew by so fast, neither of them could catch their breath. Only when all the speeches were told, the promoted coworkers of Eddy sat down again, and the chief of the dragon riders gave the last words could they take a breather.

“.... And thank you all for your hard work! Please enjoy this meal!” The chief bowed and all those present clapped. Then he went back to his seat, and waiters came into the hall, taking orders, refilling glasses, and serving small appetizers. 

Ray looked around, and in an instant, beamed. He gripped Eddy’s thigh under the table and leaned over to whisper in his ear.

“There's my friend!”

He pointed at the musicians who had entered the stage and started playing softly. It was a nice sounding quartet. 

“He's the one on the far left.”

Ray chuckled and waved to the other one. The musician recognized Ray, a soft smile playing at his lips as he nodded to him. Then he turned his head to the music stand again.

Eddy glanced over to the male that Ray pointed to. Ray should have told him that his friend was cute. He blinked owlishly for a few moments as he watched, tilting his head to the side in thought.

“He’s small.” It was the only thing he could think to say, staring quite dumbly. 

Ray could only laugh. “Well, yeah, he isn’t the biggest out there, but he's very nice and very alpha. And only a few centimeters smaller than me, so don’t talk down on him like that. His personality is bigger than his size.”

Ray sipped his wine and took a small bite of his food.

“I didn’t mean anything bad by it, just surprised me,” Eddy played with his glass, trying to pretend he wasn’t just staring. 

“Looks like a sweet thing.” 

The beta did a double take. Really?

“You know he's still an alpha, right? He may not look like it, but he is. Just wait until you smell him later.” 

Eddy rolled his eyes to Ray’s comment.

“Of course I know, you told me. And it’s rude to sniff people openly.”

He’d probably sniff the alpha anyways out of curiosity.

The conversation dwindled down after that - the food was being served.

  
  


The musician focused on the piece, not looking at them again for the whole dinner. It passed by quickly, and soon all that was left was the sound of people shuffling out and waiters picking up empty plates.

Ray was standing with Eddy and a few of his colleagues when he noticed the familiar grassy scent. He turned around and waved at the male coming towards them.

“Just a sec, Eddy.”

He excused himself and wandered over to his friend.

“Hey, Brett!”

The male smiled brightly, and they shared a hug.

“Hiya Ray, good to see you. What a surprise!”

They exchanged pleasantries and went a bit farther from the group of dragon riders to have a quick and low conversation.

Eddy stayed put, not wanting to intrude on their conversation, Ray seemed eager to catch up with his friend. So Brett was the name of the mystery alpha. What a lovely name. He waited patiently, figuring he’d get an introduction soon enough.

Brett threw a surprised look at Ray, eyes wandering to the omega as he raised an eyebrow and asked something in a low voice, to which Ray laughed and nodded.

The alpha shook his head and smiled. He nodded to Eddy. As the colleagues left Eddy with various excuses, the both of them came to Eddy.

“Hello, my name is Brett. Brett Yang. Nice to meet you.”

The alpha smiled, friendly, and extended his palm for a handshake. His calm, grassy smell breezed over Eddy. Eddy sniffed the air, trying not to look too obvious. A confident smile spread across his lips as they shook hands. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr Yang. I’m Eddy Chen.” 

The alpha really did look like such a sweet thing. 

"I've heard a lot about you from Ray. Congrats on your promotion." 

Brett pulled Eddy into a short hug on impulse. Usually he didn't do that. His nose flared as he took the opportunity to get a deep breath of the omega’s orange scent. Brett smiled brightly at the omega, releasing him from the hug. 

"A friend of Ray is a friend of mine. I hope you don't mind if I kidnap him to the bar. Or do you want to come with us? Ray said you might like to go." 

The alpha raised an eyebrow. 

Eddy was a bit stiff after being released from the hug - it was something he certainly wasn’t used to getting from strangers. He was a nice smelling stranger, but a stranger nonetheless.

“If it’s not too much of an intrusion on you two, I'd like to come and thank you for your congratulations.”

He'd allow them to catch up on their own if he had to, but he didn’t particularly want to be left out.

"Sure, sure. Are you familiar with the bar several floors up? It's a great bar, I like it a lot." he asked, looking at Ray. The beta nodded. 

"Sounds good. Eddy?" 

The alpha and the beta turned to him. 

"Actually no, I have a moral clause in my contract with the dragon riders, so I'm not very familiar with the bars around here. But it sounds good." 

Eddy smiled. He drank on his own personal time at home, and while he was very much alone. Drinking in public while wearing the uniform wasn't very acceptable. But he was fine with watching them, though.

"True, true. I’ve heard something about that. Well, we can all just get normal, non-alcoholic drinks, then. It’s no problem. Ray and I will go upstairs, it's on the 25th floor. You can come with us when you're ready, Mr. Chen?" 

Ray laughed and threw an arm around Brett's neck.

"Mr. Chen? Oh, come on!" 

Brett's cheeks turned slightly pink as he murmured, "Asshole." 

Then he threw a smile to Eddy. 

"If you want, you can call me Brett. It would be awkward to call you Mr. Chen the whole time. You fine with it?" 

"I'll be up in a little while, to let you two catch up a bit and so I can check on my dragon. Yoake doesn't like to be left alone too long," Eddy ran a hand through his hair, he should get her a treat as well. "I'm fine with that. I'll call you Brett, and you can call me Eddy, just so Ray doesn't get confused about which Chen you're talking to," he said jokingly to the male he was familiar with. Ray was obviously smart enough to figure out who Brett was addressing. Brett just nodded, but Ray snorted. 

"Geez, thanks! "

With that, Eddy walked past them, slapping Brett's ass as he went by. "See you there, cute thing."

He continued on his way to the stairwell without batting an eye. He had seen his other coworkers do it as a way to flirt, and it worked well for them, so why not try? 

Brett whipped his head around when the hand made contact, and he stared incredulously at the dragon rider. Then he turned his head to Ray. 

"Did he just…?" 

Ray tried to hold it in, he really did - but his laughter burst out from him, and he had to lean against Brett when Eddy went out of sight.

"Oh my God! He really did that!" 

The pair made its way up to the bar. Brett was still unsure if he had dreamed that or not. He had never been slapped! Especially not on the butt. _Especially_ not by an omega. 

They stood in front of the bar, waiting for Eddy and having a quiet conversation. Ray told Brett what he knew and what kind of relationship he had with Eddy, and then some more. Brett took all the information in - it seemed important, if Ray's twinkling eyes were anything to go by. The bomb was dropped in a whisper, directly in his ear, as they waited. 

It seemed that this omega was a peculiar and perennial one, that's for sure. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER TWO IS HERE!!!  
> Finally some Breddy action :D

**Chapter 2  
**

  
  


It didn't take Eddy long to reappear, the same confident air about him and a sly expression on his face. His female dragon, Yoake, was appeased by some snacks he’d grabbed while passing the kitchen, so it would hopefully keep her occupied for a while.

He smiled impishly at them, finding it amusing they'd waited outside the bar for him.

"You could have gone inside without me. I could have smelled you both out easily."

"Probably, but it's not nice to let an omega wander around alone in close proximity to probably drunk people, even if they’re more than competent at defending themselves." 

Brett shot him a smile and Ray nodded. 

"Okay, let's go in, shall we?" 

Eddy quirked an eyebrow. So the alpha was an old fashioned type that still believed in chivalry. He didn't find it to be an awful thing - gentlemen were often dolls, but it was also his job. He had hauled in so many drunk people, it wasn't even funny anymore.

"Sounds good to me." The omega nodded his agreement.

Brett suppressed the urge to place his hand around Eddy’s waist. He knew this would be appropriate if he was any other omega, but not with this one. 

Instead, he smirked and slapped Eddy's ass when he walked by. Ray snickered and slipped in between them, trying to be a good cushion. 

"Bar or lounge?" 

The alpha tilted his head, thinking. 

"I'd prefer the lounge. Eddy?" 

Eddy looked at Brett quickly, then to Ray. He questioned if the mutual slapping was a good sign, like some kind of strange ritual. He was prompted to take it as something good.

"The lounge seems more comfortable, so I'll have to agree."

He smiled. He liked being involved in decision making, or making decisions for people. 

They went to the quieter area of the bar and settled on a comfy looking couch arrangement. A beta waiter came and took their orders, mentioning it wouldn't be long before they received their drinks. 

Meanwhile, Brett turned to Eddy. 

"So, Eddy, tell me a bit about you. You were promoted, I heard, to the captain of your flying squad? That's awesome. You must have worked hard for it." His tone was carefully neutral, not insinuating anything. Brett shed his formal black jacket, and Ray followed suit. It was, after all, a bit warm in the bar, and the longer they sat and drank, the warmer it would get. Brett also loosened the knot of his tie and opened the first button. 

Eddy stared for a half second more than was considered appropriate, so he looked away. Once he opened his mouth to speak, he made eye contact.

"There's nothing too interesting about me, besides my job. I'm rather plain. I like books, and I can play a bit of violin and piano. My skills are almost non-existent now, though, with my typically busy schedule. I wake up at four to do endurance and muscle training, eat breakfast, then go to work at 6. Then, if I'm not doing training or work, I spend the rest of my time with my scaly baby Yoake." Even to his own ears, Eddy thought he sounded dull. "Yep, I was promoted. I worked extremely hard for it. I practiced riding for hours, even when my thighs and hips hurt. Basic maneuvers and keeping a cool head are probably the most important skills, especially when leading a whole squad. When things get bad, you can't let your mental space suffer, because there's people relying on you to get them through. There's no room to have bad days or moods; not with lives in your hands."

He shifted to get comfy. It would have been nice to snuggle up with a pillow.

Brett nodded to his story, but then furrowed his brows. 

"Eddy, no omega in your position can be plain. You should be proud of your accomplishments. Other omegas your age are already tied to a home, with children and a mate. As far as I’ve gathered, you're very successful, and you should really be more proud of it; boast a little. You’ve earned it, more than anything."

Brett might be a bit old fashioned in some ways, but not in this regard. He was very impressed at Eddy's tight schedule and intense workout routine, not to mention how far the omega had climbed up the ladder in his career. 

"It's a job that anyone can do - second gender doesn't dictate the dos and the don'ts. With a little bit of hard work, anyone could have done it. Too bad society doesn't make it sound like that."

Eddy had worked hard, fighting his instincts and nature, trained harder than most, and lots of other hard things, but he didn't want to undermine it. By making it an achievement to boast about, it became a thing that omegas couldn't do - when in reality, he held the belief that omegas could do anything a beta and alpha could in the working force.

"Do you like small pet dragons as well, or just the big ones? And how good is your violin playing? As you might know, I played a little bit at the dinner."

Some people would prefer only small or big dragons, kind of like cat and dog people. Brett loved both. Not to mention, he had a small one himself. 

Ray perked up. "Oh, are you gonna talk about Pudding? How is the cute little wiener?" 

Brett rolled his eyes. 

"He's not a wiener! He's just… a bit longer and smaller than usual! And bit deformed and kind of looks like a sausage, but still!" The alpha sighed. His pet dragon did look like a wiener, but Ray had no right to mock his cute little buddy. 

"Yes I saw, Ray pointed you out to me. You look fascinating while playing. I used to be decent at violin, but I'm not that great at it now. Also I like both, I just like dragons in general. And please talk about your dragon, he sounds adorable."

Maybe just as adorable as its owner - and yes, he thought the small alpha was adorable. Was it a dangerous thought? Probably. Was he afraid of a little bit of danger? No. In fact, he welcomed it. So, as if daring something to happen, he put his hand on Brett's knee, rubbing his thumb against it.

"And of course, you can talk about yourself.'

They’d had the mutual ass slaps, so this was most likely okay. 

Brett stared at the hand, slowly raising an eyebrow. This was a bit awkward, but he shrugged it off. It was kind of like… as if an alpha was hitting on him. It didn't make him feel uncomfortable, but it was a bit strange. Especially when his nose was full of omega and beta scent. 

"Let me show you a picture. Or 100. I have a few." 

He fished in his jacket pocket for his phone and opened the gallery. 

A photo of a funny looking green dragon the size of a golden retriever was the first thing that popped up. And then some more. And more on top of that. 

He looked for a good photo and showed it Eddy.

"He's a crossbreed between a lung dragon and something else really, really small, so I'm not sure what he is. Other than adorable, of course. His name is Pudding, and he's approximately 3 years old, so basically a baby. He likes fish and everything I eat. Isn't he adorable?"

Brett really loved his deformed, small, wingless dragon. At least Pudding had the two horns. 

"Also, he can't fly. Whether he doesn't know how or his magic is too small, the vet and I don't know. But he's happy anyways." 

The alpha swiped a few times, showing Pudding in various positions. The last one was a selfie of Brett and Pudding, where the dragon lay sleeping on the alpha, completely content. 

Eddy leaned over to get a better view, and so he could get closer to his prey… get closer to Brett.

"He's the cutest thing I've ever seen."

Yoake could probably eat Pudding in one bite and swallow him whole; Eddy refrained from telling Brett, though. It probably wasn't appropriate to say how one’s pet could eat someone else's pet like a potato chip.

"I like the last picture the most. He looks like he loves you a lot, and like you make him feel happy and safe."

His expression softened while staring at the cute dragon.

"I love him, too. He's a very good friend and he shows his love in a very gentle way, unlike some other dragons. Also, he's super well behaved. He doesn't chew on anything or destroy my stuff. And he loves when I practice with my violin. Wherever he is, he always comes when I start and keeps me company."

A tender smile was on Brett's lips. He really loved his doglike dragon. 

Ray saw what was happening, and also the glint in Eddy’s eyes. 

"I have to go to the toilet. Excuse me for a moment."

Brett's head shot up and nodded. 

"Sure." 

Ray had always been Eddy's partner in crime, it seemed. The omega tried not to smile too slyly when he picked up what his friend was up to.

"Be back soon."

Eddy watched his friend - he actually meant take your time, but that would be a considerably weirder thing to say.

He looked back at Brett, slowly inching his hand more to the man's thigh.

"Your dragon sounds really delightful. Mine is here, if you'd like to meet her. She's nicer than she looks, I promise."

He smiled, it would all be good if Yoake didn't decide to chuck Brett off the building just for fun. It was like her strange idea of fetch that Eddy swore he didn't teach her.

Brett daringly laid his hand on top of Eddy’s, looking him directly in the eye. 

"I'd love to, but my little puppy can get quite envious of me being scented by another dragon. Just like I'd never touch somebody who already has a partner."

He removed the hand. 

"Even if I don't understand why or how, I don't discriminate against any form of couples. But I won't play housewrecker."

This was a very clear line drawn. Brett would definitely need more information. 

Eddy tried not to laugh, guessing at what Brett was indicating. He probably still smelled a lot like Ray from rubbing up against him to use as repellent.

"Ray and I aren't in a relationship, if that's what you're referring to."

Could friends with benefits be considered a relationship? Not a normal or committed one, that's for sure. Ray's been trying to marry him off since day one, anyways.

"Nice to know, but he's still fucking you and you still let him, which means it's consensual. Also, he's my friend, childhood friend I might add, so I won't interfere. I'm not the guy you want for a one night stand, I promise you."

Brett wasn't the type to fuck and run. He was more of a relaxed sex type of guy. A few nice dates, similar interests, and all that stuff. He had one night stands, but it wasn't his preference, and also not with his friends’ fuck toys, on top of that. 

"He's been trying to get rid of me, honestly - poor man always looks like he’d run a marathon, afterwards, and sometimes he’s a bit depressed." Eddy was undeterred. He had what he wanted in sight, and he wasn't going to give up on the prize. "Promises are empty words unless proven."

He leaned back into the cushions. Ray was right. He didn't like being shot down and wasn't mature enough to take it, but he had to pretend to be unfazed.

Brett chuckled and leant back too. His side, where Eddy sat, felt like it was on fire. The omega’s body heat was immense. 

"So you say, but I didn't hear anything about that from Ray. He could very well be in love with you. And while you look quite cute and nice, I won't risk my friendship with Ray for a piece of ass." 

Eddy actually did laugh this time. The idea of Ray loving him like that was absolutely ridiculous. The guy talked about feeding him to sharks once, if he didn't shut up, and pushed him out of bed on more than one occasion while having sex simply because Eddy was too demanding. If anything, it was a deep connection and bond, but not in a romantic way. It was platonic, with the addition of sex.

"You can ask him, then. I don't mind, but he doesn't love me like that. I might not act like an omega, but I still have an omega needs. It's actually really typical for an omega to confide in one of their close friends as a bedmate. It's a deep profound trust between the two parties, but it's platonic. It's a thing that happens when an omega doesn't have a mate, because believe it or not, if there's a deficit of touch, it could end fatally. So he loves me as a close friend, but not in a romantic way. He'll tell you the same thing." He probably wouldn't have to worry about his omega deficit if his damn doctor just gave his inhibitors back. "I respect that you won't betray Ray, but if he wasn't okay with me looking, I wouldn't betray him, either. He's a good man who probably needs a break."

Brett nodded at that. He knew of this sort of thing. It was more or less common knowledge. 

"What would you do if I was in a relationship? Would you still try to be fucked? Cause essentially that's what you're trying to do, and don't forget I have a better nose than Ray. I can smell your want, especially in such close quarters." 

The alpha grabbed his drink and took a sip. Sadly, there was no alcohol in the drink, because Brett definitely needed it. The omega was really straightforward. Not that he minded, but boy, it was a whole new experience for him. 

"My want doesn't overshadow my respect. You can just say no, without the excuses of your friendships or relationship status. If you had another – which I don't smell on you – I'd respect your partner, as I can respect your loyalties. I'm not a child that will throw a tantrum if rejected. I just thought you were one of the more intriguing alphas I've seen in a while."

Eddy sighed. Mutual slapping apparently meant nothing. He'd have to become more well versed in the art of flirting to see what things really meant.

Brett snickered and laid a hand on Eddy’s thigh - way, way, way higher than was appropriate. 

"I can remember Ray telling me you flung him off the dragon because he said no to you, once." 

His hand squeezed the flesh right next to Eddy's crotch. He started caressing him with his thumb. 

"Let me ask you one thing - how desperate are you? Do you beg for bites? I can't safely promise you I won't try to bite you when you beg me. My alpha has been quite… insistent on me having a mate, for a couple of years now."

The alpha took another sip and pumped the air between them full of his pheromones. His grassy scent tripled in intensity, not to mention the ‘let me fuck you’ pheromone. 

"Not my fault he decided to say it while we were riding - and Yoake was in the mood for a game of fetch, can't blame a dragon for that. Anyhow, we caught him before he hit the ground."

Eddy huffed. It wasn't really a temper tantrum, per se, more of an intimidation tactic for the beta’s bad timing. It was also during one of his weird mood swings. He glanced at Brett's hand as he sniffed the air. He was a bit confused, since he thought he was getting rejected just a few moments ago, but his attempts seemed to have worked.

"I do like to be bitten, but I have a top grade collar for that. It wouldn't be the first time an alpha tried to bite me. Also, I wouldn't say I beg, although I'm not above it. It's more of a demand."

If the alpha was any good, he might keep him around - if not for the sex, another friend may be nice. The sex seemed more appealing at the moment, though.

"Good then. I don't want a mate, only my alpha wants one. Have you had sex with an alpha before?"

Brett's hand started painting circles on Eddy’s thigh. He wasn't sure if he should have sex with his friend’s fuck buddy, but he was offering himself up, right?

"I have before, but that was when I was young and dumb. Since then I never did it again, so it's been years since I've had a real alpha cock or knot in me."

Eddy smiled slyly. Did this mean he could be more bold and straight forward? He'd try to play his cards well. 

"First heat, or after that?" 

Not that it would be important for Brett to be the first. He didn't care about such trivial things, but he wanted to know how much care he had to give Eddy afterwards. Years sounded really stressful. 

"It was a bit after my first heat, with a female alpha. Almost took a chunk out of my throat by accident."

Eddy chuckled at the memory. It was horrifying then, but looking back at it, not so much. It amused him. Honestly, he felt bad for her, he didn't like seeing alphas cry.

"Ugh, that sounds… Not good. I can promise that I won’t rip you to pieces if we do the deed.

Are you on birth control?" 

If he was… then that would be a long, long night.  _ If _ Brett decided to go with Eddy’s plan. 

"It was interesting, to say the least. Anyways, yes I'm on birth control. I can't have unexpected pregnancies on the job, it wouldn't end well."

The omega stroked his own stomach. He could, of course, take maternity leave, and even heat leave, but that wasn't his problem. It was a high risk job with lots of people who didn't like him. To try for a kid was just dumb.

Also, to try for a kid while not being mated was pure chaos.

“Good. So, what do you have planned, then? Bossing me around, using me for my dick? Or do I have a say in anything?”

Another sip was taken. Maybe he should really switch to alcohol. But he couldn’t. He still had his car on the road, and flying under the influence was forbidden, too.

"Hmm, if you're a good boy, you may get some privilege, but I'm understanding enough to know you probably want something out of this rather than to be used like a toy. So how about you tell me what you'd like first." Eddy quirked his eyebrow at Brett.

“You want to fuck, smacking me so brazen on my butt, so why don’t you go first?” Brett looked around. Where was Ray? Probably high-tailed out of this mess. He wouldn’t check his phone right now, because if he did, the brash omega would probably bite a chunk out of him!

"It's a flirting tactic, and, need I remind you, you slapped back." Eddy rolled his eyes with a chuckle. Alphas really were strange creatures. "Mentally, I didn't get that far into the plan, but I think I'd like to ride you. Just to see if I like the way you feel. Gotta know if it's worth a sore ass in the morning. I wouldn't ditch you, though, if I don’t like it. I'm not that much of an asshole. I'll just suck you off, and then we can have tea. You have a nice personality."

He shrugged nonchalantly, this is probably the farthest he's actually gotten with snagging someone.

“So, wait, lemme recap that. You want to fuck me to see if it’s good to fuck an alpha? And if not, you just say ‘oh well, anyway, let’s have tea’! Are you shitting me? And on that note, no, slapping someone's ass is not a flirting tactic. It’s harassment, actually. Alphas use it to show the omegas that they’re interested in them, but it's still harassment. I don’t really care, most people don’t really care - especially the alphas - but it’s still an offense.”

Brett’s voice was neutral and calm. He didn’t want to attack the omega, because clearly this boy had no idea how to flirt with someone. The alpha withdrew his hand from his thigh; this was not good. Not good at all. 

"I see. I've done and said something wrong, I apologise for that. I didn't mean to offend you." 

Eddy's air of confidence fled for a moment before he gathered it back up quickly to try to fix the situation. He could fix this. He hated apologizing, but he had to admit he was wrong when it happened.

"That wasn't what I meant by what I said. I meant, if I thought you felt good, I'd let you take control with the fucking because it probably wouldn't hurt. And I think it's rude to just kick people out of my house, so yeah, tea. It's relaxing, and can do a lot to help with the atmosphere. I'm sorry for the misunderstanding."

Was this the time he was supposed to leave before being rejected? He wasn't a coward though so running wasn't an option.

“Eddy, you have a shit way with words, honestly. Because what you say and what you mean are two fundamentally different things. Okay, how about I try, then.” He took a deep breath. This was a lot harder than he thought it would be. “Simple as this: you want to be fucked, and I’m not against fucking you. Let’s just go home to yours or mine, I don’t really care, and do exactly that. And then you can think about what you really want, now that you know what an alpha is offering you sexually, ok?”

Brett drowned the rest of his drink. Phew, this was hard. But also he hadn’t had an omega like him, either.

Eddy smiled as he reached for his own drink to pretend his pride wasn't injured by the first comment, but it certainly was.

"Okay." His tone was quieter than before. All he needed was a deep breath to soothe his omega and the anger broiling in the pit of his stomach. "How about your house, then?"

He kind of wanted to meet Brett's dragon, Pudding did look adorable, after all.

Brett raised an eyebrow - he maintained the same calm tone the entire time.

“If you don’t want it, we can just forget it. No harm done if you say no to me. It’s your decision, after all.”

Eddy smiled. It wasn't a very pleasant one, though. It was almost daring Brett to say one more thing that displeased him.

"I wouldn't initiate or entertain the conversation if I didn't want to. I'm not indecisive."

Sure, he couldn't express everything perfectly, with these things, but it didn't mean he didn't know what he wanted. He wasn't an idiot. "Maybe you, or I, should text Ray to make sure he isn't left behind, and to make sure he's safe. He's been gone for awhile and didn't bring transport home." The omega relaxed when talking about the beta, he wasn't here to fight the alpha but to fuck him. Not fight. He reminded himself to get the agitation down. "But besides that, I mean, I'm fine with the arrangement."

He was trying not to be as aggressive. Ray always said most alphas didn't like it, or took it as insolence. What utter bullshit. He should have just as much as a voice without it being considered wrong. That was an angry thought for another time.

Brett didn’t say anything. This was getting more and more strange with each passing minute. Checking his phone, he saw a message. Of course, it was from Ray. It was a picture.

Wordlessly, Brett turned his phone - it showed Ray with a girl in a car, with the caption ‘you duck? I fuck!’

“It seems we've been ditched. What a bastard.”

The alpha laughed and shot Ray a message, stating that he is, in fact, an asshole.

Then he turned his attention to Eddy.

“So, you want to go to my place? I have a garden where your dragon can rest in, if you want. Or does she fly home alone? I seriously have no idea how this works. I mean, we can drive with my car if you want. Or you can fly and I drive?”

This was complicated.

"Tell Ray he better wear a condom, because I don't want his STDs. Protection is a good idea, and maybe do a background check to make sure he isn't with a serial killer." Eddy leaned over enough to see the photo Ray sent. Maybe he should do a quick background check on Brett too, just in case he was a wanted criminal. "The garden sounds wonderful for her, I don't like sending her home alone so I'll fly with her and let her rest a bit at your house. She's well behaved, so she won't ruin anything "

“She's fine. She's the cellist I worked with. I've known her for 5 years now.”

So Eddy was still thinking about fucking Ray after he had Brett? Well, that was a slightly disturbing mental image. “And you should know better than me that he always wears protection.” Why did Brett know that? Because Ray overshared everything. 

He paid for the drinks and chugged Ray’s, because that bastard ordered something but never came back from the toilet. 

“Do you want to go now?”

Eddy nodded at the information. He'd keep that in mind, just in case.

"Yes, I'm ready to go, unless there's something you still want to do here."

Was it sad he wasn't expecting much from this night? He wasn't sure how to read Brett, especially when he was neutral.

“Nah, not really.” Brett had his usual deadpan face when he rose. “Do you need my address, or did you already check my background?” He snickered and shot Eddy a small smile.

"I'll need your address, yes. I haven't had my phone out to do a background check, but I will later."

Eddy was trying to not be so uptight. If it was actually going to go well, he needed to loosen up. If it was a night full of disappointment, at least there would be a cute dragon to meet.

He returned the slight smile to show he was capable of doing so.

Brett reached for his jacket and put it on. They should have known something was off when Ray went to the bathroom with his jacket. Oh well.

Brett turned to the omega. His face was a bit stony. Was Eddy already regretting it? Maybe he was unsure because he didn’t know Brett? Well, probably that too.

“My street is Sunville Avenue, and it’s No. 168. You can see it from above very well.”

Brett lived in a very upscale neighbourhood with lots of ground in the middle of the city.

“I need about 20 minutes from here to my house, you're probably a lot faster with Yoake. You can put your dragon in the stable on my grounds. If you hear something squawking in a very high pitched voice… well… that's Pudding. If you round the pool and go to the patio with the glass front, you'll see a green sausage licking the glass and being very excited. That will be him. I'll be informed when you're on my grounds, so don’t be shocked when it’s suddenly very bright. I had floodlights installed after a break in last year.”

They were now standing in the hallway again.

“See you in 20?”

"I think I'll like your Pudding, sounds so sweet. See you in 20." He headed towards the elevator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I lied.  
> No Breddy action so far. More of a rocky start.  
> BUT IT WILL COME I ALMOST PROMISE!
> 
> See you next Monday :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> U wanted Breddy action? Here it it :D

**Chapter 3  
**

  
  


"I know, Yoake, it's not what you're used to, but daddy will be back soon. Don't you worry, I wouldn't let anything happen to my poor baby. But it's not often I get laid by someone that isn't Ray." Eddy stroked his dragon's face as she nuzzled into his chest, unsure of the stables. "It's okay."

He kissed the dragon's forehead. He hated leaving her for too long. It always broke his heart, especially when the creature was one of his joys in life. Raising her from an egg and having a bond with her – as most riders did with their dragons – was something that made him truly happy.

She huffed. After a bit, Yoake relented, curling up to take a nap as she waited for her human.

Eddy petted her one last time before he headed out of the stable to the patio.

A very high pitched noise sliced through the air, and a few flood lights came on as soon as Eddy placed one step on the patio.

A little green sausage ran up and down the glass front. Sometimes it stood, watching Eddy, but the lower part of the body always moved like crazy. Then it took off, running up and down again, totally excited.

Eddy smiled as he approached the glass doors. He obviously wouldn't try to enter, since that would be dumb, but he did sit in front of the glass to watch the dragon pup.

"Hello there, you're so cute. Even cuter than your owner."

He made a purring sound, so Pudding could know he was happy to meet him too.

"Such a happy sweet boy."

The omega continued purring as he baby-talked to the pet.

Pudding got more and more excited until his mouth was hanging open and he was visibly panting, his tongue lolling out. But he still kept going. He rolled over, excited, on the fluffy carpet, presenting his belly and wiggling like a snake. Then he jumped up again, screamed a bit, then ran up and down again. It was clear that this dragon was super young and couldn’t fly yet - if he ever could. 

Then, a ding echoed through the house, and one of the glass doors opened automatically. The little dragon ran out, breezing past Eddy to the big stable Yoake was in.

Eddy quickly got up. It was always good to have someone moderate when two dragons were meeting for the first time. He didn't want Yoake to bite the cute little thing. That would literally be the worst thing to happen tonight.

He sighed in relief, seeing that Yoake only laid her head on the pup, sniffing him and yawning.

A sharp whistle was heard throughout the garden. Pudding snapped his head up, headbutting Yoake in the process, and ran like lightning onto the patio again, where the dragon squealed and jumped right into Brett’s arms.

“Hey, buddy.”

The dragon wiggled in his arms like an eel, and Brett flopped on the patio so that the hyper dragon could run around him like he always did, stopping every now and then to boop their noses together. Brett laughed at the antics of his dragon, totally used to it.

After a while, Pudding just flopped on his side, breathing heavily while Brett reached over, gathered him in his arms, and petted him like there was no tomorrow.

Then he lifted his head and looked at Eddy.

“Heya. Come in. Don’t mind the crazy dragon.”

He laughed again and carried the dragon inside to lay him on his nest, which was a big, very fluffy bean bag.

Yoake huffed at them. She was too old for this. She used her nose to nudge Eddy towards the patio. It seemed that she was just as demanding as the omega.

He huffed right back at her as he strode forward.

"Thank you for letting me in. He's cute, so I won't mind him at all."

He smiled at Brett, Eddy had time to cool off and relax so he could be more pleasant.

Giving his pet a last stroke over the head, Brett turned to Eddy. The man was smiling more. Seems that the break they had, helped them both.

“Do you want to drink anything? Water, cola or juice?”

He stepped over to the omega, knowing that his dragon would be fast asleep and not disturb them for the night. Brett was close, but not too close to be offensive. The last thing he wanted was to step on Eddy’s feet again, and send the omega storming off in huffs and puffs. So grabbing him and throwing him on the couch or the thick fluffy carpet was a no-go. At least until Eddy said it was okay.

"Water would be fine, thank you." The omega closed the sliding glass door behind him so no strangers would come walking in. He had a sinking feeling one of the dragons would alert them to a person if someone did try.

He slipped his boots off, so as to not track dirt into the house. 

"Where would be appropriate to sit or go?" 

House manners were important, and it would make things easier to know the dos and the don'ts.

“Just make yourself at home. The boots, just place them at the glass doors. My housekeeping lady will come tomorrow and clean everything, so don’t worry too much.”

He went to the open kitchen and opened the fridge. He got two small bottles of water and fetched a glass. Then he returned to Eddy.

“I didn't know if you like it carbonated or not, so I got you both. Just choose.”

The alpha placed the bottle and the glass on the low table in front of the couch.

“You can just… I dunno, lay your coat somewhere. The trek to the wardrobe is too long anyway.”

Brett sat down on the couch, already only clad in his white button down shirt and the long black pants. He had shed the rest of his clothes.

Eddy made sure his boots were straight as he left them by the door. As for his long coat, he found a chair to fold it over.

"I like plain, but thanks for bringing me both."

He was a bit more subdued while talking, calculating every move to find what was right.

In the end, he decided to sit with Brett, still leaving a good distance between them. He figured they should be closer if this was going to work.

Brett grabbed the other bottle and drank straight from it. His throat was parched. From the corner of his eyes, he measured the distance, finding it too big.

“I won't bite, I promise. Well, until you want me to, that is.”

"Bold of you to assume that I'd even let you." Eddy had a smug expression once again as he retorted playfully, for the most part. He scooted a bit closer, still testing the waters.

The man was much more bold in the bar, Brett concluded. It was as if this was the super awkward first date between teenagers. They were men, they knew what they wanted. So Brett took a deep dive in the cold water.

“Just tell me when you don’t like something, ok?”

Then he pulled the other man close. Brett was pretty sure Eddy indulged him, because no way he could move the other man that easily with such hard muscles on his arms.

He placed his hand on his waist and leant into Eddy’s private bubble, stroking his thigh with the free hand.

"Oh, you'll know if I don't like something." The omega purred, but it was probably a threat. He wouldn't harm Brett unless the man purposely did something to him. Which he didn't think would happen - the alpha smelled and acted nice enough.

“Sounds like a threat,” Brett murmured, kissing Eddy on the cheek to test the waters. His hand wandered higher on Eddy’s thigh and was now right beside his crotch, teasing him with small, gentle strokes.

"Maybe it is, maybe not."

Eddy turned to face Brett. He bowed his head to sniff the alpha's scent glands better.

“With you, it probably is. As long as you don’t break my arms and hands I’m fine.”

The feisty hand was now on Eddy’s crotch, rubbing it gently. They wanted to fuck, so they should start! At least, that was what Brett was thinking. They could talk later too. 

His kisses wandered from the cheek to the rim of his collar, licking over the half-covered scent gland.

Eddy grunted as Brett stirred his arousal. This was probably a good sign that he could touch, too. He buried his face into the side of Brett's neck to sniff more as his hands shot up to grope the alpha's chest.

"It's better to not tell the person threatening you what your weaknesses are."

He started to suck the scent gland closest to him. If the alpha could lick his, he could suck the alpha’s. Eddy gave Brett's chest a firm squeeze before his hands traveled down his sides.

“Not weakness, but rather, invaluable assets. Like my cock. Don’t break it.”

The alpha unbuckled Eddy's belt, then opened the first button before unzipping the fly. He palmed at the clothed dick as he lifted his head, his other hand turning the omega's head upwards so their lips could finally meet. He gave him ample time to refuse the kiss, moving his head very slowly and even stopping right in front of him.

Eddy closed the distance, pressing their lips together. There were small hints of eagerness in the kiss - besides that, the omega seemed calm and collected.

He nipped at Brett's bottom lip, tugging on it slightly as his way to ask for entry.

While waiting, his hands traveled to the alpha's thighs, pulling them open for better access to his crotch.

Brett opened his mouth and turned his body while pulling the omega between his spread legs with gentle persuasion. Maybe Eddy wanted to suck and see for himself what Brett had to offer. The hand resting on Eddy's jaw travelled to the back of his head and held him there. Brett tongue traced Eddy’s lips before they engaged in a battle.

His other hand slipped into his underwear, feeling the hot and stiff omegan penis.

Eddy pushed his tongue forward into Brett's mouth, exploring the cavern languidly as he made sure to massage under the other man's tongue. One of his hands went back to Brett's chest as the other went to his hip. With a swift motion, he pushed the alpha to his back as carefully as he could.

It might have made him lose the contact on his dick, but it was worth it to see Brett's mildly surprised face. Brett raised an eyebrow, not really expecting this move - but he should have known.

"Don't worry, I won't try to top you. I just want to suck your cock."

The alpha nodded and opened his pants, lifting his hips so Eddy could remove his pants without any obstruction. 

“Take off your shirt, Eddy.”

He couldn’t do it himself because there was a holster in the way, and he had no clue how to remove it. Ripping wouldn’t help at all because it looked very sturdy; well, it had to be, for the job. Now with his hands free, he took hold of Eddy’s hair, petting it like he did with his dragon. Threading his fingers through the soft locks, he was neither demanding nor impatient.

Eddy pulled Brett's pants off first, because he'd take his damn shirt off when he wanted to. He threw the pants off the couch as he nuzzled his face to the man's crotch

The omega used one hand to rub the alpha's thigh as his other hand went to his holsters, starting to undo them. Brett watched intently on how he removed it; he wanted to do it himself the next time. If there was a next time. It seems that the holster was kind of interconnected with the collar? How would one remove it? But Eddy had skilled hands, and off it was.

The alpha’s penis swelled, and a strong, pheromone heavy smell was emitted from his scent glands. Like all alphas, he didn’t wear a collar, so his smell was instantly on Eddy, drenching him in the grassy smell.

He wanted nothing more than to open the omega’s mouth and plunge his dick in, but with Eddy, he was more than cautious. The omega would probably bite it off.

Eddy felt his body heating up in response to the smell of the pheromones. Luckily, his allergies couldn't be affected just by the smell of grass. If it did, his hay fever would have a ball. At that thought, he chuckled to himself.

Eddy watched as Brett's dick seemingly kept growing bigger… the thing was bigger than his dildo! And that was pretty big. 

There was almost a perceptible sparkle in his eyes as he stared.

"It's gorgeous."

The best choice of action right now, he concluded, was to rub his cheek against the base of the alpha's cock. He quickly unbuttoned his shirt with the hand that had removed the holsters. If this was the prize, getting undressed was worth it.

“Well, people usually just say it’s frighteningly big, but I think I like ‘gorgeous’ more.” His appreciation was made clear, because his dick grew even bigger.

“I hope you have time on your hands, because we need to stretch you thoroughly.”

He leaned over the side of the couch and bent down to the low table; it had a small storage space, which he pulled open and procured a big bottle of unscented, water-based lube.

Then he returned to his original position, legs open for Eddy.

“You're clean, right? No STD’s or anything?”

"I'm clean, and nope - I’ve had my shots, and always have protected sex." 

Eddy could already feel his body producing slick from his fascination with Brett's size and his warm scent. He knew there was already a telling wet patch growing on his pants. They needed to come off, just like the shirt. 

The omega was so ready for this. It was a pleasant surprise.

Brett always had problems with his partners and his size, so he liked the change a lot. When Ray told him Eddy liked to be demanding in bed, he couldn’t believe it, but now he definitely could. Instead of the omega, he was now laying on his back, legs spread wide. But in smelling Eddy’s slick, he knew it wouldn’t take long for his dick to get some action.

“If you’d like, then lick it. I probably don’t have to tell you this, but be careful with your teeth. I’m not very fond of them peeling my dick.” 

Eddy didn't have to be told twice - he was going to lick and suck on that beautiful thing as much as he wanted to. He knew it wasn't going to fit all the way into his mouth, obviously, so he required the help of his two hands.

One went to Brett's balls while the other went to where the knot would form, massaging it. This alpha’s knot must be massive. It may literally make him feel like he was splitting in half, but that would be welcomed if he prepared well enough.

He started near the base, licking all the way up to the tip. There he gave kittenish licks, lavishing the thick head with attention.

Brett groaned, and the hand in Eddy’s hair tightened its grip. Hopefully Eddy could take more than half of it, but he doubted it. The man had a big mouth, but sadly, not in that sense.

"Gorgeous," Eddy whispered one last time against the tip, finally drawing it into his mouth. He used his lips to cover his teeth as his tongue circled the head, wanting to savor the unique taste. It was purely alpha, and it got him wetter than he'd have imagined.

The omega's hips swayed slightly in anticipation. He was definitely going to ride Brett.

Brett looked down and saw the omega, inch by inch, swallowing down his dick. It looked even bigger in comparison.

The smell of slick intensified, and Brett had an idea. He used his hand and pulled Eddy slowly off his dick.

“Come on, get off. Turn around, so I can start preparing you. We need time for that. I can't fuck right into you, I'll tear something.”

He wanted for Eddy to kneel over him in the 69 position. Maybe it was easier if they lay on their sides.

Eddy grunted at him, very displeased that he was pulled off. With a begrudging noise and a scowl, he shuffled the way Brett wanted him to so he could go back to sucking dick and being happy.

The alpha decided laying on their sides was probably easier, so he turned and Eddy followed.

Blindly, he grabbed for the lube and put it right next to him. Even the best lubricated omega would need help; he knew that from experience. 

He grabbed one of Eddy’s legs, bent it and laid it on his hips.

Then he inserted one finger, which went in super easy. Another finger was added, and even that went in too easily. 

“Have you had sex today, Eddy?” 

"Before the ceremony I had full sex, then three fingers stretching me wide, and after that my favorite dildo. It was celebration indulgence," Eddy grunted. He thought it was kind of obvious he had done something today. There was a reason he smelled like his beta friend.

Brett knew he’d had sex, just based on the stretch of his ass, but sex with a beta would never stretch him so much. It made sense, in hindsight. Eddy needed more than just a weak, small beta dick. So the man had a dildo laying around? Was it bigger or smaller than him? 

The alpha dismissed that thought; it didn’t matter. He inserted the third finger, and now there was some trouble, so he put on a little bit of lube and it slipped right in. The alpha started pumping in and out, scissoring and stretching the tight hole. He'd need a lot more stretching, for him.

Eddy rested his forehead against Brett's thigh, moaning at the attention.

"Fuck, yeah." He moaned as he tried to push his hips back into bliss.

Once again, his mouth and hands found Brett's cock - he was going to take as much of him as he could.

Finally the hot mouth was on him again. Brett grunted, suppressing a growl. His alpha reared its head, demanding more and more from the omega. But so far, Brett had a good hold on it. The alpha could make an appearance after the man was stretched and Brett had breached him, giving him enough time for the alpha to go wild afterwards on the omega.

Hopefully Eddy didn’t need to ride that dragon tomorrow. Or had training. Or work. Damn, he should have asked beforehand. But now it was too late.

Brett slipped the fourth finger inside, still stretching it. In between pumps, he lubed his fingers up to avoid causing pain from even just trying to enter. He'd cause enough discomfort in a little bit. 

Would Eddy allow him to take him raw? That would be amazing. 

Eddy moaned around the length in his mouth, thoroughly enjoying himself. Musicians were always better with their hands, he thought. It could be translated into playing one's partner well. He moved down a bit more. He had about half of it in his mouth, now. His lips felt like they were reaching their stretching limit. How sad, he wasn't even close to the base. Maybe with more practice, he could get a bit more in.

As everybody else before him, half was the max. Brett wasn’t surprised at all. Instead, he focused on the dripping wet hole he'd fuck into later. 

“Raw or condom?” He pressed out when Eddy lifted his head off his dick, only licking at his tip. Filling the omega would be the highlight of his day, but he also knew it was probably not possible. They didn’t know each other well enough for it. 

Eddy glanced up at him through glazed eyes. He may be focused on the sex, at the moment, but there was still snark left in him.

"Can a condom even fit you?" He scoffed looking briefly up at Brett, then back to his monster of a cock. "Looks like the sheer width of your dick could rip the latex."

“First of all, thank you for the compliment, secondly; I assure you, I have condoms that fit. They sell bigger alpha condoms as well, so, yeah. With or without? I’m clean.” 

Brett turned his head and gently bit onto the soft flesh of Eddy’s inner thigh.

Not even Ray had the pleasure of cumming in the omega, so he wouldn't be giving the pleasure to Brett, either. Sure, his omega would get sad if he walked out of here without any cum to show for it, but it would just have to deal.

Eddy kissed Brett's balls.

"With a condom. Maybe we can do it raw next time, because your cum in me sounds appealing."

He had already decided that there would be a next time. Brett raised an eyebrow. Maybe there will be a next time, maybe not. 

"You can still knot me, right?"

It was always depressing when he begged for Ray to knot him - and it could never happen, because betas didn't have knots, unless they used an inflatable ring to put around themselves, which was a lot like a cock ring.

“Yes. I can knot you, but the knot won't be as big as usual when I wear a condom. But it should be plenty enough.” 

He threw a look at Eddy’s hole. He took his fingers with ease now.

“I think you're ready. If you want, you can ride me.” 

Of course the alpha hadn’t forgotten what Eddy said. It was even better, because Eddy could determine the speed at which the first breach was happening. Afterwards, if the omega was even coherent at that point, he could flip them and choose his tempo, but for the first time, it was way better for the receiving partner to choose.

"Get that condom on, then I'll ride you." 

He slapped Brett's thigh gently – for the most part – to tell him to get his ass moving and put it on.

Eddy wiggled away from Brett and sat down, a predatory little grin on his face, fully intent on watching the alpha rubber up. Brett leant down again and took a condom out of the drawer. He sat up, ripped the package open, placed the condom on his penis and rolled it down. Yeah, it fit - no surprise there. Then he took the foil wrapper and threw it on the table.

Eddy glanced back to Brett's face, deciding if he'd do reverse cowgirl or just cowgirl. Facing the alpha wasn't bad. He had a pretty face and a nice smile, so Eddy should indulge in seeing it.

"Lay flat on your back, you know the rules."

He put his hands on Brett's sides. He wondered if he could manhandle the cute little thing. He definitely could, but probably shouldn't. Brett didn’t need to be manhandled, he just did what Eddy asked him to do. His hand wandered to Eddy’s hips, holding him steady, while the other gripped his own dick so it was easier for the omega to fuck himself onto his cock.

“Go on then, ride me.”

Eddy only gave him a smug look as he took his time on mounting Brett's stomach.

"Patience is a virtue, alpha."

He reached up to stroke the man's porcelain cheek. Luckily for Brett, Eddy wanted some dick in him, so he pressed his hands on the man's chest to stay balanced.

The omega glanced behind his shoulder to see the angle of the alpha's cock, slowly pressing down.

"Mmm..."

The first breach was always the hardest, but what followed wasn’t small either. Finally, Eddy pushed down, taking in at least the head of his dick. Brett knew from experience it would take a while for the omega to be seated - if he could even take him completely - so he had a lot of patience.

His fingers stroked the soft skin of his hips, just supporting the omega a little bit.

Eddy licked his lips, he had to concentrate so he could do this. His brows furrowed in focus - he almost looked like he was glowering from under the strands of his bangs, but it was just his expression of deep thought. It was like he was solving a hard puzzle, trying to see it from all angles before he continued.

Eddy's features relaxed once he started to inch down Brett's length. He was taking it slow.

When he’d made it halfway down, the omega started to pull off again. Suddenly he pushed back down with ferocity.

Brett moaned. He wasn't prepared for this! His dick was suddenly enclosed in the tight, hot walls. His hand gripped his hips tighter, but not trying to set the pace, just providing hold.

He grunted, not quite at moaning level yet. Eddy did this a few more times to get himself loosened up, then he wasted no time to seat himself.

As soon as Eddy bottomed out, Brett released his dick and put his second hand on his hips as well.

This was torture - sweet, sweet torture. The alpha hoped Eddy was well enough prepared, because such a move was very risky with a girth like his. His breath came in short pants, his eyes focused on Eddy’s face. 

“You okay?” He asked between breaths. 

The omega's face was flushed, a small trickle of sweat already making its way down his forehead, yet he still looked as smug as ever; even more so, perhaps.

"Peachy," was his breathy response, an unreadable glint in his eyes. 

The omega grabbed the alpha's smaller hands, peeling them from his hips to instead pin them above Brett's head. Eddy decided he liked the view, looking down at the man as he shifted to hold both of Brett's wrists in one hand.

With a bit of a wheeze, he leaned down, pressing a brief kiss to the alpha's lips.

"You feel amazing."

He moaned against him.

Brett couldn’t say he was enjoying it, when his hands were pinned above his head. He felt a bit more objectified, which didn’t suit him at all. But he let Eddy do his thing. The omega still needed time to adjust to him.

The kiss came as a surprise, which he wasn’t against, so he responded eagerly. He had to fight down the urge to flip them and fuck into the omega until he was only a begging, moaning mess. His alpha roared behind its bars, wanting to be let out.

Eddy broke the kiss to nuzzle against the side of Brett's neck, inhaling deeply as he decided to lay on the alpha’s chest as he adjusted. A purr ripped through his body, and the smug look was replaced with a smile as he continued purring.

He released Brett's wrists, using his fingers to massage the area he had held, then rubbed soothingly down one of his arms, only to repeat the process.

Was it okay to touch the omega now, or not? Brett wasn't sure, so he didn't move his arms, just in case. 

When Eddy nuzzled deeper into his neck, he turned his head, giving the omega more space to work with. Cautiously, he moved his hips, waiting for Eddy’s response. 

Eddy kissed Brett's scent gland, then licked at it as he moaned through his purrs. He rolled his own hips to match the alpha’s motions.

He supposed that he probably should sit up again to ride properly, so that's what he did.

He shuffled back into his seated position, with his hands on Brett's chest.

When Eddy propped himself up, Brett’s hands wandered automatically to the omega’s hips again. He ground upwards, waiting for Eddy so take charge like he wanted to, and start the fucking in earnest. 

His breath came much more relaxed than a couple of minutes ago. The small wait in between helped immensely. His dick was still rock hard, and he wasn't sure if the knot would even fit into Eddy, given the small and tiny hips he had. If he broke him, it wasn't his fault. 

Eddy grinded with Brett's thrusts, testing how he felt. It felt pretty good, so he decided to hop right into it. He pulled up halfway before slamming himself down.

"Ahh, fuck." - "Bloody hell." - “Fuuuuuck."

The omega cursed with almost every moan, already setting a brutal pace.

His hands roamed Brett's chest, squeezing with occasional hard thrusts, touching the man's nipples to see if he could get a rise out of the alpha and his more favored motion of tracing Brett's collarbone with his fingers.

The alpha’s hand gripped the hips tight, forcing them down a little bit more when the omega pushed down. 

The pace was fast, but not as deep as Brett wished. Well, it was hard, after all, to take all of him in. Sweat ran down his forehead, wetting his hair and neck. Eddy emitted the sweet, sweet scent of wanting to be dominated, filled and bred, even when he said otherwise. His pupils expanded, and only a thin ring of brown was left. 

Should he egg Eddy on? Maybe. A sadistic smirk rose on his face. 

"Come on, omega, move your hips a bit more."

Eddy grunted at him, baring his teeth a bit as he purposely stilled his hips.

"Don't tempt me to snap your dick, alpha."

He copied Brett’s tone. Despite his usual, very real threats, this one was empty; although, it didn't lack its bite.

He pulled himself almost all the way to the tip, staying there as if considering if he should pull off. After a few seconds of fake deliberation, he pushed himself all the way down, taking as much of Brett in as quickly as possible. He bounced a bit, rolling his hips when he reached the bottom, grinding it all in. He moaned loudly, not ashamed to hide it.

Brett chuckled breathlessly. He didn't like the attitude much outside the bedroom, but he loved a good tease. Not that they were in a bedroom - but, well. 

"As if you can stop, boy. You crave my dick." he snapped his hips up when Eddy pushed down, eliciting a choked moan from both Eddy and himself. He was buried deep into the omega, far deeper than with his other bed partners. 

"Maybe not just your dick, you also have a very pretty face." 

Eddy wouldn't deny he was craving this and that he definitely wouldn't stop, because it was true. He wanted this - maybe even needed this - and he wasn't going to let the opportunity slip by. 

The omega repeated his motions, lifting almost to the top then pushing all the way back down.

"A very lovely alpha, you are. Gorgeous dick, gorgeous face." He thought Brett was cute and squishy, so he wasn't lying when he said it, but he wasn't sure if alphas liked those things as compliments, so he'd see where it went. "The attitude could be worked on, though," Eddy said jokingly, but it came out as more of a series of moans than anything else.

"Same. Your attitude is worse than mine, but your face is kind of cute. But your hips should work more than your mouth, honey. Fuck me like you mean it, not sloppy like you are now." 

It was panted with no bite behind it. Brett was sorely tempted to flip them and fuck him in earnest, but he gave Eddy one last chance. "Fuck me right, or I'll do it for you." 

"Oh, so you want me to put my dick in you and fuck you for real? Who would have known. And if you make a comment on how my small dick couldn't please anyone, I'll fist you." Eddy shrugged nonchalantly. He obviously knew what Brett meant, but this was more fun. Brett chuckled at that, but bit back a comment. The omega was way too talkative for sex. "My dildo’s inability to order me around is sounding oddly appealing to me right now. If you're so good at fucking, then why don't you do it? Show me, and we'll see how you like to be criticized."

He ran a hand through the alpha's hair as he actually smiled at him, this was his weird way of giving Brett permission to do it.

"Your tiny dildo isn't me. I'm better," he boasted, and grabbed both of the omega's arms. He pulled him onto his chest and rolled them over so that Eddy was underneath him. In Brett's opinion, he looked better underneath him, anyway. 

"Pushy omega." 

The alpha grabbed Eddy’s legs and hoisted them over his shoulders so he could fuck in deeper. Then he started moving. His pace was faster than Eddy's, and also reached deeper thanks to the change of position. He snapped his hips forward and buried the whole shaft into the tight hole. 

Brett moaned and his grip tightened on the legs. There would probably be bruises tomorrow, with his strength. He growled and angled his thrusts until Eddy screamed - he’d found the omega's prostate. 

"Your tempo is atrocious - come on, alpha, I thought you said you'd do it right."

Eddy gritted out through his teeth, a smile on his face. His chest was heaving up and down with his heavy breathing. He moaned and screamed with most of Brett's thrusts, a telltale sign that he was enjoying the alpha's ‘atrocious’ tempo.

With every second, more and more slick was leaking out of him, his stretched pink hole squeezing around Brett's girth to make deliciously lewd noises.

"Yeah, scream like the bitch you are. Your pussy is so wet. I can feel you pulling me in. You're so greedy. Such a greedy pussy. You probably want to be filled up, right? Filled to the brim and more." Eddy was probably into dirty talk. If not, he wouldn’t be able to answer anyway, because Brett picked up speed and squeezed his hard dick. "Let me fuck a baby into you, omega."

Brett panted, sweat dripping down his forehead, back sweaty as well. He'd make this one time thing good for himself and Eddy. 

Logically, Eddy wanted to say Brett couldn't do that because he had a condom on and Eddy was on birth control, but his omega was all too pleased with the idea for him to try to ruin it now.

"Fuck yes." The moan came out as a hiss. His eyes fluttered closed as he turned his head to the side, exposing his collar more than his neck. "Do it, Brett."

He arched, since that was all he could really do when being bent over like this, yet his demanding personality did not falter.

Brett slid out when he was close to cumming, sitting back. He flipped the omega on all fours and spread his cheeks, only to fuck deep into him again. 

"Bitches should be bred like the whores they are." 

With this new position, Brett drove even deeper. 

"Hussy is a better word than bitch!" Eddy screamed out his retort in pleasure. His whole body jerked with every snap of Brett's hips. He lowered his chest to the couch, so he could lay down with his ass up for Brett. "So deep." Eddy mewled in an almost happy manner. It stung, but in the most pleasant way he had felt it in a long time.

"Only bitches get to be bred. And breed, I will." 

He grabbed Eddy's head with one hand and turned it roughly to the side, exposing the collared neck. He bent down without slowing down and bit him harshly. It was dangerously close to the sensitive skin which would form a bond, but that part was thankfully covered by the steel infused collar. 

"Letting a useless beta breed and use you, disgusting. Omegas are for alphas, not betas,” he growled, right in Eddy`s ear, thrusting deeper than ever inside. He breached the cervix and pushed his head into the uterus. 

"You'll never even look at a beta's dick again. You'll be addicted to alpha cock." 

With full power, he rammed into Eddy, sliding the omega on the couch. The alpha let go of the omega's head and held his hips in place, so Eddy was helpless to his powerful thrusts. Brett's breath was heavy and fast, he was nearing his orgasm. 

Eddy's hands fisted into the soft fabric of the couch, jaw falling open in a silent scream. He couldn't even make a witty reply this time about how he's had other omegas, too. Or how they could be way better bedmates than any alpha.

Everything slipping from his mouth was either a whimper or a moan. Nothing had ever breached him that much before, and he was loving it.

Suddenly, Brett felt a different sensation on his dick, but he kept going. When his head breached the uterus again, he grinded down, forcing the whole head into Eddy. He knew it made most omegas bliss out, if not making them cum immediately. One hand sneaked from Eddy’s hip to his nipple, pinching and massaging it to give the omega more stimulation. 

His tongue traced the indents made by Ray and sucked on them before biting down, breaking the skin with his sharp canines. 

He was so, so close, but his alpha wouldn't let him cum until the omega had his fill. 

Eddy shuddered, an orgasm raking through his body with an intensity he never thought he'd feel. He cried out - maybe there was a strand of drool dripping down his bottom lip and over his chin, from all of his screaming. He certainly felt the dampness.

His cum and spit painted the cushions under him. Eddy wasn't completely out of it yet, though - he thrust his hips back to try to take the knot of the alpha into him, to no avail.

"Cum, knot me," he ordered through a pant.

Brett wanted to tell him off, because Eddy had a bad attitude even in orgasm, but he couldn’t. His alpha screamed at him, and when Eddy clenched around him in his orgasm, Brett immediately followed. He spilled his thick semen deep into the condom - or so he thought. 

Instead, he filled Eddy, which was not planned at all. But Brett didn’t feel a difference, simply relishing in the orgasmic bliss.

Eddy actually squeaked – a very undignified one, at that. He could feel the difference almost immediately, given it was warm, thick liquid filling him. His eyes widened in shock, to say the least - his omega was happy, but he didn't know what to think about it, so he whined.

Brett slumped onto Eddy’s back, still panting. He placed one arm right next to Eddy’s head so he didn’t put his whole weight on the omega - even though he could probably take it super easy - and lifted himself a bit. Then he started pulling out and saw the damage.

“Shit! The fucking condom broke.” 

Given that Eddy had spilled all over the couch anyway, there was no chance in avoiding a mess. So Brett just slipped his dick out, seeing as he hadn’t even knotted the omega, and instantly the semen came pouring out of Eddy.

What was left of the condom, Brett peeled away and threw on the couch table. This was not supposed to happen.

He turned to the omega; he was probably not even close to happy about it, especially because they talked about that beforehand.

“Sorry, the shitty condom broke. Damnit.”

Eddy glanced at him through his messy bangs and glassy eyes. He pouted as he looked away from the alpha to hide his face in a cushion as he grunted.

"Accidents happen, it's fine. No need to apologise,” he mumbled. With the high of arousal going down, he was left tired, and with a sore, filled ass. It was no use being snappy unless he wanted to be kicked out immediately after, which he partially expected anyway.

Brett stood and threw Eddy a look. He probably wanted to take a shower or something. But first, he needed to get rid of the semen. He never had sex on the couch without protection; he loved that couch. And now his semen dripped onto it. The housekeeper would throw a fit - and rightfully so. Not only getting it out was the problem, but also the smell.

He went to the guest bathroom, grabbed a few small but very soft towels, wetted one with warm water and came back to the living room - still naked as the day he was born.

Without asking beforehand, because Brett didn't think it was needed as he’d fucked the man a minute or so ago, he wiped his ass between the cheeks, gathering as much semen as possible.

“If you want, you can take a shower. Can you get up, or is your butt too sore? I can carry you, if you want.”

The guest bathroom was only equipped with a shower, but it would make do. 

"A shower would be nice, thank you. I think I can walk."

Eddy still had enough pride intact to try to do it himself - he wasn't that blissed out. It would be a miracle if he was ever blissed out enough to be utterly useless.

He shifted to his side, throwing his legs off the couch so he could stand up, ignoring the way he almost fell by doing so too quickly.

It was his luck that Brett was right next to him to catch him, sitting him back on the couch.

“Take it easy, man. No need to hurry. Your legs are probably not cooperating well right now.” He petted the damp hair of the omega. “Also, I need to check if you're hurt down there or somewhere else.”

With soft force, he pushed Eddy on his back again, wanting to see if he’d tore the omega.

“Just a quick look, just me, checking.”

Eddy furrowed his brows, wouldn't the semen dripping out of him be tinged pink if anything tore, because blood? Then again, he's never had anything that deep so he wouldn't know.

He lifted and spread his legs for Brett to check.

"Um, thanks."

Brett nodded and looked down. The semen wasn’t pink, that was much true, but it was also a huge load he spilled into the omega, so it wouldn't necessarily be pink right away. He placed a finger on Eddy’s rim and traced it carefully.   
“Does it hurt?”

"It stings, but doesn't hurt." Eddy watched Brett, showing no signs of discomfort on the outside. Then again, he was trained not to show those signs, so he slipped very easily into it.

“Okay.” He slipped two fingers inside, scissoring the hole open and another load came out. It was still white, so probably nothing was broken. Slowly removing the fingers Brett stood and gave Eddy one of his softest towels.

“You'll drip on the floor, because there's a lot of semen still inside. Please put that on your opening. If you see any blood or what could be blood, tell me immediately. Okay, come on, I'll show you the bathroom so you can wash up.”

Thankfully their clothes didn’t get dirty.

Eddy pressed the soft washcloth to his hole as he stood up. Walking would be a pain. Nonetheless, he straightened himself and tilted his chin up like anyone of high ranking should. Any little sign of discomfort or flinch could lose respect or drain morale.

He glanced at Brett, reminding himself that he wasn't at work, so he didn't need to be so uptight - but around a more old fashioned alpha, he'd still like to look like he was in control.

"Thank you."

He said again with a small smile. It was nice not getting kicked out.

Brett furrowed his brows. Something was off. Most of the omegas he had sex with were weak in the legs sometimes for hours after they had a tryst. But here he stood, all too proud, with his chin high up. Well, it couldn’t be helped if Eddy refused any help. So he showed him the bathroom and laid out big towels.

“I'll leave you alone now. Take your time.”

Then he closed the bathroom door behind him. He had a few things to do as well - showering was one of them, too. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, well, well, that was more or less the Breddy action.   
> What will happen now?  
> Find out on Friday :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you really think everything will go smoothly? Nah, nothing ever goes smoothly :D

  
**Chapter 4**

  
Once Brett was gone, Eddy slumped against the wall. Shit, everything hurt - but he wasn't weak, so he couldn't let himself succumb to it. With a few deep breaths, he pushed off the wall - there was plenty of time to relax when he was in the warm water of the shower. He hobbled over to it, turning the knob to the highest setting. He liked it hot and steamy. While he waited for it to heat up, he took his collar off.

The omega had to admit he was spoiled and missed Ray's presence. The man always showered with him afterwards, making sure he was all clean and his muscles weren't cramping, and they'd even share soft kisses as they goofed off. Shower time was usually the best part. Not this time around though. His omega wanted to mourn that he had to figure out how to clean out by himself, since it's not like he had ever done things raw.

Eddy's mindset was stronger than his instinct, in this case, even if he missed Ray's stupid commentary. He stepped under the scorching heat without a second thought, resting his forehead against the tiled wall as he shoved fingers into himself to shovel the byproduct of their relations out.

Brett took only a 2 minute shower - he just wanted the sweat and the semen off - and dried himself. A pair of boxer shorts were the only thing he put on, and then he went to the living room. He threw the condom away after rinsing it out so his home didn't stink like a brothel, and cleaned the couch a bit. Thankfully, his housekeeper insisted on putting a second layer of covering over the couch, so he just took the blanket with all the bodily fluids and threw it in a hamper. Then he opened the automatic doors to let fresh air inside.

Eddy came into the living room silently, only a towel hanging loosely around his rather slim hips, and his collar in his hands. He had taken a while to get out of the shower, but the motivation to do so was lacking. The water was warm and safe, like a gentle embrace - except for it burning his skin.

He glanced around for his clothes and holsters. Eddy knew there was absolutely no way he could fly out tonight. His ass felt like it had been split in two. Sitting on his dragon would be pure torture, although he'd do it if he had to.

Brett came out of the kitchen to see Eddy standing in his living room.

"I can lend you clothes, if you want? Otherwise, your clothes are on the couch, far left."

The alpha took a big gulp from the ice cold water he got himself from the fridge and leant against the wall, following Eddy with his eyes.

He had a damp towel slung around his neck and crossed his ankles. While he wasn't as lean or muscular as Eddy, his shoulders were broader than one would think, and he had a hint of a six pack. Also, his arms were quite evenly muscled.

His eyes zoomed in on the way Eddy stood and moved, trying to see if the omega was in pain or not. This omega was very hard to read. Brett never had this much trouble.

"I don't know if your things would fit me, I'm a bit taller than you, after all, so I don't think you want me to be strutting around in something that resembles booty shorts and a crop top." Eddy shot back, but there was no bite, just a small smile on his face. "But a change of clothes may be nicer than wearing my stiff uniform."

Brett nodded and took another gulp from the bottle. He threw the empty bottle in the trash and walked to his bedroom.

"I think I have something that would fit you quite nicely."

In his bedroom, he went to a different wardrobe than his own and fetched a bright pink hoodie and large, soft sweatpants. Arriving back at the living room, he gave Eddy the clothes.  
"They're fresh." They only smelled faintly of Brett because he had them in his hand. It was mostly the laundry detergent, which was a nice, soothing oceanic smell. "Are you hungry or thirsty?"

Eddy took the clothes gingerly, feeling the fabric in his hands. He made the same pleased face as he did when he saw Brett's cock for the first time. The material was just so soft!

"A little bit of both, actually."

He was more focused on bringing the pink hoodie up to his face, though, to attentively sniff and rub.

"If you like them and they fit you, you can have them." Brett never kept clothes his one-night stands wore anyway. The alpha would get rid of them as soon as the omegas were on their way. He had no qualms about that, and also didn't think anything between him and Eddy would go beyond tonight. It was nice, but the omega was apparently not very happy with how it had gone.

He wandered back to the kitchen and opened the fridge. Something small to eat and drink, eh? Brett looked through everything and settled on sliced watermelons, a strand of grapes, a smoothie, more water, cubed cheese and a few sweets as well. He didn't know what Eddy liked, only that he disliked eggplant and mushrooms, so he refrained from getting that. He put everything on a tray and brought it to the cleaned couch table.

"Take what you want. If nothing is to your liking, I'll check if I have something else."

Brett grabbed a cubed cheese, which was very intense in flavour and nicely sharp, and popped it in his mouth.

Eddy eyed Brett, finally taking the time to appreciate his appearance. Maybe he wasn't as squishy as he thought he was - definitely soft, but still toned well enough.

"Thanks, Brett. You look nice, by the way."

He gestured vaguely at him as he dropped his own towel to put on the clothing. He wasn't typically a pink kind of guy, but he found himself liking this hoodie a lot. Maybe it was from its texture or smell - Eddy didn't really know, nor did he care.

Brett was stumped. This came now?

"Well, thanks. You don't look bad either." Maybe he should put on a shirt. Yeah, he probably should, he decided, after looking at Eddy's super toned and defined abs.

He looked around and yes, his housekeeper had cleaned everything away. So he got up and fetched himself a shirt from his bedroom.

After putting it on and deciding against pants, he returned to the living room.

"Close the patio doors." He said to no one in particular. The house made an affirmative beeping noise and the doors closed silently. Now it shouldn't get so cold.

Eddy was fully dressed by the time Brett was back out, sitting a bit awkwardly because his butt hurt. He was now very pleased that the alpha didn't knot him. The cumming in him part was also a good reason not to be knotted, because no birth control was completely effective.

He glanced at the alpha, wondering what else he should say since they didn't know each other. Although, it seemed Ray blabbered more about him to Brett then Ray blabbered about Brett to him. Totally unfair, he had just heard about this guy tonight.

Brett grabbed another cube of cheese and saw that Eddy hadn't taken anything.

"Not to your liking? Should I get something else? I can order pizza too, if you want."

The alpha grabbed himself another water bottle and drank half the bottle in one gulp. Brett was always super thirsty after sex. Probably because it was always a workout. He took another glance - yes, the omega was sitting funny. He had seen this so many times now, he couldn't even remember. This was the 'I'm uncomfortable and maybe a bit hurt, but I won't say anything because I don't want to be a nuisance'-position every omega so far had endured - in Eddy's case, it was probably not that reason. He had thought Eddy would throw a fit about Brett cumming in him, but the omega was pretty chill about it. Also, he didn't even whisper a thing about him being hurt.

"No, you don't have to, I just got a bit distracted in thought."

Eddy reached out for a piece of cheese, observing Brett as he did so. He smiled slyly, eyeing him up and down before looking away as he tossed the cheese into his mouth.

"Something good?"

Brett also had a smile on his lips. The teasing part he got down, but the rest made him uncertain about the omega. Was he interested in him, or just his dick? Because, all fun aside, the night didn't end like Brett thought it would.

Pudding whined in his nest. The alpha whistled and the dragon came near, not nearly as energetic as before. He lifted his short legged buddy up, and after sniffing Brett, Pudding cuddled with him. In the end, he laid his head on Brett's thigh, purring softly as Brett petted his head and body.

Eddy watched the little dragon, Pudding was certainly something else. Nothing like his Yoake but very cute.

"Yeah, very good - thinking that both your dragon and you are adorable."

It's not like he was going to say he was secretly stressing out about his birth control, and how he wasn't on his inhibitors, so that would automatically make him more fertile. It was always best to pair the two together on top of a condom. Even if the condoms failed them this time... instead of saying it out loud, he simply smiled.

The alpha didn't even think about that. For him, the situation was clear: Eddy was on birth control. It was safe. Why waste a thought on that? Also, the omega seemed calm, so Brett saw no reason to be alarmed.

"Yeah, Pudding is the best." The small dragon huffed at hearing his name, but no fire came out. His tail moved a bit, but quieted down when Brett resumed petting him. He grabbed more cubes of cheese, feeding some to the dragon and some to himself. Pudding hated grapes, so only Brett ate them.

"He ran out to greet Yoake when you first opened the door. She seemed to like him. Laid her head on top of Pudding while he was wiggling."

Eddy tilted his head to both sides to crack it. His neck was a bit sore too, since they'd done it in three different positions.

"Yeah, he's like a worm when he's excited." He poked the small dragon awake. Pudding lifted his head sleepily and sat on his behind, focused on Brett.

"Greet." Pudding perked up - his tail went straight up, and he looked around. Then he saw Eddy and dance-trotted to him. He sniffed at Eddy's hand and nudged it, signalling he wanted pets.

"He's also very well behaved, when not a wiggling worm, and he knows a lot of commands."

Eddy put his hands on the dragon, running them over Pudding's scales, lightly scratching as he pet. He looked for the pup's tickle spot as he grinned. The omega seemed generally happy around dragons.

"Did you train him yourself?"

"Yes. He wasn't even house trained, at first. The previous owners told me they neutered him and kept him in a shed outside all year long. I felt really bad about that, and convinced them to sell Pudding to me. Since then he's always been at my side. It was three years ago. I'll never regret that decision.

I actually bought this house so that he had freedom to run around in the garden, if he wanted to. He loves the pool. He likes to swim with me a lot."

His eyes and face were soft when he looked at Pudding and spoke of him. Brett really, really loved that small little wiener.

Eddy looked down at Pudding as he listened - the poor little guy had an awful first family. He was happy that Brett found him and took him in.

"The big space will also help when he gets bigger, and you've trained him really well. I'm glad you rescued him from a potentially horrible life. This breed is used commonly for dragon fights." The omega paused thinking of something. "Actually, in the hatchery, we're looking for a part-time dragon trainer. Maybe if you ever have the time, since you have a knack for it, and Pudding could come to make new friends. Other dragons also learn well from ones closer to their age and are trained."

"I'm honored that you think I'd make a good dragon trainer, but I don't really think it'd suit me. I had a very hard time with Pudding, and I'm mostly happy with how he turned out. Sadly, I wouldn't have much time for that. I'm still a touring soloist. I travel around the globe - of course Pudding is with me everywhere I go - and I can't make any commitments which are bound to one location. I can come and visit the hatchery, if that's okay. I'd love for Pudding to make friends. While I don't think he gets lonely, he still needs dragon friends, not just human friends." Brett ruffled his damp hair, airing it out.

Eddy nodded to him with a small smile. So Brett was a soloist. Why did he take on the small event of a promotional dinner? Especially if his schedule was busy... questions for another time. No need to be too nosy.

"I'll bring you to the hatchery sometime, then. Whenever you have the time. We've had two new ones hatch recently. One is a Yinglong – a Chinese breed, like your precious lung dragon – and the other is a Firedrake."

The omega kept petting Pudding, it made him happy.

"Have you ever rode one?"

"Not in a traditional sense, no." Brett smirked. "But I once had a dragon rider who was very.... How do I say it without sounding vulgar? Yeah, she was very ... experimental, to say the least."

The alpha looked at Pudding who was happily purring away, laying his head on Eddy's thigh.

"Are you looking for a commitment, or was this just a fling? Because, and I'll be honest with you here, I don't want any relationship right now. Too time consuming - and I already don't have much anyway - too stressful, and so on."

Eddy quirked an eyebrow at him. He decided he really didn't want to know any more about the experimental dragon rider. He prefered not to, anyways.

The omega purred back at the dragon whilst rolling his eyes to the alpha.

"I don't know if other omegas you have had were all clinging to you and asking for you to take responsibility because you fucked them, but I'll make this clear. I don't give a fuck, I'm not about to commit to a stranger to get a better life or some shit." His purring didn't stop, even as he talked, because he thought it was a good way to communicate to Pudding. "I was thinking I'd give you my phone number and we could fuck again for stress relief, because tonight was good. I liked it, and I like that your personality challenges mine - it's more fun that way. Also, you're interesting, with a genuinely good personality. Plus Ray would like his friends to be friends with each other. I'm not going to ask for a gold ring. If I wanted one, I could get it myself."

He shrugged as he looked at Brett, the old fashioned man with old fashioned beliefs.

"That's a relief for me, to be honest. I was just looking for a fling, but Ray was insistent that I meet you. Well, I won't whine about that, but I think he had other intentions when he set us up. But anyway, yeah. I'll be gone next week. A big concert in Hong Kong is waiting for me, so I might not be always available - but when I'm here, we can meet up."

He stretched and yawned. Pudding sprang up and waddled to his owner, happily chirping.

"Yeah, yeah, you tyrant. I know." Brett patted the dragon on the head.

"I think it's time for me to go to bed. Do you want to sleep here, or do you want to go home?"

"I don't think I'll be able to ride tonight, pretty sure my hole is still gaping open. Doesn't go well with sitting on a saddle. So if I could stay here, that would be wonderful." He'd probably go out to sleep with Yoake in the stable if the alpha really wanted some privacy, and Eddy would be fine with it, the same way he was fine with this whole ordeal. A new fuck buddy would be fun to have.

"I'd offer you the couch, but seeing and smelling it, it would be no fun for you. And also gross. You can sleep with me in my bed. It's big enough for the two of us. Are you fine with it?"

Eddy's comment made Brett thoughtful. If the other was gaping open... He smirked.

"Maybe you can be my feisty cockwarmer for tonight, eh?" The alpha laughed. "A warm hole all night around my cock, that has really some appeal. Especially since you can take all of my cock. And when I wake up tomorrow with morning wood, how convenient that would be, don't you think?" Brett was only half serious. One part wished for it to come true, the other hoped he wouldn't get killed for that.

"You're lucky I haven't been laid by an alpha in a long time, or I'd have bitten you for that comment, but I'm off work tomorrow and I'm horny, so why not. I must warn you, though, if you call me a pretty little cockwarmer or some shit, you won't have a cock to be warmed - it'll become my new favorite dildo."

Eddy flashed Brett a toothy grin. He had to keep his reputation as bossy and demanding, even if he wasn't serious about the threat...well, not completely.

Brett laughed and got off the couch.

"Shall I carry you then to the bed, oh fair maiden?" Without waiting for the omega to respond, he bent down, grabbed him by his thighs and lifted him without any problems up. Then he started walking to his bedroom. Pudding was such a good dragon, he just walked behind them, following Brett's every move. "If you weren't so sore, I'd fuck you again, filling you with my cock over and over until you can't even talk anymore. Your voice would be gone by the time I'm finished with you," he growled into Eddy's ear.

The door to his bedroom slid open, and Brett placed the omega gently on the bed.

"How about you get your clothes off so we can start having fun?"

Brett chucked his boxer shorts off. His dick was already at half mast and Eddy was in the perfect position to suck him - if the man wanted that, of course. The alpha wouldn't mind at all.

Eddy eyed Brett up and down.

"I didn't consent to being carried, you know? I think you need to be punished." He reached out, caressing Brett's bare thighs with his hands, gently rubbing his thumb on the insides. His punishment looked like him leaning in to kiss the side of the alpha's cock then licking a wet stripe along it. "Don't you think?"

"No, I don't think so. If you were to punish me right now, it would be either getting me hot and then leaving, or you bite something off, and I prefer neither of those options to happen."

Brett threaded a hand in Eddy's hair, gently pulling at the strands.

"But I wouldn't mind fucking your mouth, even if you don't get it all in."

"You already know me so well, alpha. I suppose I can permit you to fuck my mouth a bit." Eddy chuckled lowly at him as he tried to ignore how Pudding was just staring right at them.

Brett noticed the glance Eddy gave the dragon. Pudding had an affinity for watching while he had sex. Which freaked him out, at first, but after a while, he got used to it.

"Pudding, nest."

The dragon huffed cutely and wandered off to his nest, which was at the end of the bed on the floor.

The alpha's hand fell on Eddy's mouth, separating the lips.

"Don't choke," was Eddy's only warning, and then he slipped his dick into Eddy's mouth. He did so very carefully and slowly, so that the omega could give him a sign when he was full and couldn't take any more.

Eddy let his jaw fall slack so more could go in with ease. There was no way in hell it could fit entirely, but the omega was determined to get it more than half way. His hands continued to stroke Brett's thigh - once he couldn't take any more, he tapped twice on the alpha's leg.

Noticing the tapping, he slowly started pulling out, remembering the vague point, and thrust into Eddy's mouth again. He was cautious as to not choke the omega and still get enough stimulation.

"Good boy. Take the other hand and squeeze my base." He needed friction to actually cum.

"You'll swallow like a good boy, right?" Brett murmured. "Tap once for yes, two for no."

Spitters were quitters! So Eddy tapped once on Brett's leg as he hollowed his cheeks to suck harder, and used his tongue to massage around it.

He grabbed the base of the man's cock, rubbing around the knot to see it fully swell, then massaged the base to get the friction needed. But the knot wouldn't bloom fully in a mouth. Brett didn't have much control over it, and by not being fully inside, it would probably not swell to its full size and lock Brett's dick in Eddy's mouth. The base got thicker, though, as Brett fucked at a languid pace. He moaned, and the first drops of precum dripped directly into Eddy's warm mouth. His pace got a bit faster there.  
"I really wish I could fuck your tight little hole right now. Spearing you with it, fucking so deep you'll definitely get pregnant."

His grip grew tighter, and he started moving Eddy's head in tandem with his thrusts.

The omega took the thrusts with only some troubles, but mostly with ease after he got used to the tempo.

Eddy glanced up at Brett through his eyelashes. Like this, he could simply just observe the alpha and listen. It would make it easier to learn how he ticked in the bedroom.

As of now, it either seemed like Brett had a pregnancy kink or that the alpha thought Eddy did. Although, Eddy was pretty sure he wouldn't say it if he didn't have that kind of interest.

Getting a fertile omega pregnant was probably in the alpha's mind, not Brett's. He was in the right age range and had enough means to support an omega with whatever they might need.

But also, the mental image of seeing Eddy - or any omega, for that matter - pregnant with his child was a very strong image. One he definitely liked.

His thrusts were getting faster, and he noticed he couldn't keep good track of the limit Eddy had set in the beginning. So he pulled out until only his head was in Eddy's mouth and gripped his penis, rubbing furiously until he came a couple of moments later, filling Eddy's mouth.

Eddy sucked hard around the tip, being careful not to let any of it spill. It was too precious to waste, even if he found it partially disgusting. He swallowed every last bit until the alpha was dry. Afterwards, he pulled off, licking his lips.

"I suppose I'll get undressed now."

His throat sounded a bit raw.

"Yeah, you should." Brett was still panting, and fixed the omega with a heated look. He was very pleasantly surprised how willing the omega was now, instead of being the brusque, cold thing he thought he'd get after fucking his brains out. Or maybe that was why. The omega was more or less sated now.

"On the nightstand is water, if you need something to get rid of the taste."

Eddy reached out to grab the water - the taste wasn't the worst thing, but it was rather salty. Too salty for his liking, so he chugged the water.

"You're bitter," he mumbled, once he set the water down, some of it dribbling over his chin. Eddy licked at it so as not to waste a drop of water, either.

Slowly, he started to undress himself - admittedly, he didn't really want to take the hoodie off because it was soft, so he didn't. The omega kept it on, because he only needed to be bare from the waist down. He flopped on his side with no grace whatsoever.

"Well, I'll try to eat more sweets for the next time, then. And you're really liking that hoodie, aren't you?" Brett stripped his shirt as well, leaving him bare, and slipped behind Eddy under the sheets. "I'll warn you, I like to cuddle."

With that he traced over the hole with his finger. His other hand pushed away the hair and he kissed the omegas cheek.

"Shall I use lube so you have it easier?"

"I do like the hoodie, and is the lube thing even a question?" Eddy scoffed. Of course the lube was a yes - he didn't need to accidentally injure himself while asleep just because he wanted more dick time.

Brett removed his hands and leant over Eddy to get to his nightstand, where the lube was located. After coating his fingers with a generous amount, he tested if Eddy could take it without stretching. After he pumped four fingers inside and Eddy was still loose, he concluded the omega would be fine, and lined up his half-hard cock. He pushed inside until his whole dick was inside the other man.

"God, you feel good." Even though Brett came just minutes ago, he knew he could go again instantly, if Eddy gave him the go ahead. But he was happy with this arrangement, too. His hand wandered under the hoodie and pulled the omega closer. "Lights out," he said and the lights slowly dimmed until they were completely off.

Eddy yawned. It was kind of amusing that Brett was the big spoon, even though he was shorter than the omega.

"How can you be half hard already? Didn't you literally just cum?"

This guy's sex drive was something else.

"Really? How can I not?" Brett asked incredulously. "I mean, of course. I have a lot of stamina, and when an omega is aroused or smells like arousal, the alpha will do its best to match. It's a give and take kind of situation. I'll match your sexual appetite, and you'll match mine. And hearing and piecing together what I've gathered, I'd say I have to match yours, because you are starved." He pressed another kiss onto Eddy's cheek before settling in behind him and pressing the omega against him. "And don't freak out in the morning when you're woken by an alpha fucking into you. I can't help it - only to a degree. If you have a wet dream, you'll be fucked."

Eddy thought about it. He wasn't necessarily touch starved, but he wasn't exactly getting everything he needed either, when it came down to it. Was there such a thing as alpha starvation? He figured not, since he's seen plenty of happy and healthy omegas with other omegas or betas. It probably just depended on the omega.

"Hmmm, I'll try not to kick you if I wake up to that." He closed his eyes, ready for sleep.

"Much appreciated." Brett was halfway asleep, at this point. His hand under the hoodie drew lazy circles on the omega's stomach, feeling the bulge his dick and semen created. The other arm was under Eddy's arm, laying useless on the pillow.

Brett stroked one last time over the bulge, and then he fell asleep.

  
___

  
Eddy squirmed in his sleep, moaning and whimpering.

"Please, alpha."

He whined, wiggling his hips. His omega nature may not show that well in his waking state, but in his sleep, it was free to rampage.

"Fuck me, mark me."

His fingers curled into the sheets as he cried out.

Brett woke with a nose full of omega pheromones and pitiful pleas to be fucked and marked. He told Eddy he'd do it, and he wasted no more time. His dick was hard and ready, pulsing inside the omega.

Brett repositioned them, with Eddy on all fours again and his ass high. Eddy's whole body shook as he was put in position.

"Yes, alpha..."

The omega bowed his head, trying to keep in position like a good boy.

The alpha slipped the hoodie off the omega and thrusted into the nicely stretched, lubricated, and wet hole. His hands roamed Eddy's body, teasing and caressing at the same time, before he took a special interest in his nipples. He pinched and massaged them, making them swell and therefore even more sensitive.

The omega under him whimpered as he puffed out his chest for more. At that, Brett's thrusts went even deeper and faster.

The endless whispering of Eddy's pleas for fucking and marking had the desired effect. He licked over the uncollared neck, sucking at the flesh before biting into it, marking and bonding the omega while still fucking into him until he spilled his semen deep inside.

Eddy screamed into the mattress, his body falling limp as his translucent cum soiled the sheets.

"Thank you, alpha, thank you," he cried into one of the pillows. God, his omega was just so happy that Eddy was finally mated, because it was - kind of like Ray - seriously doubting that it would ever happen. But it did! It was a literal miracle - his inner omega was rejoicing, because there surely must be a god that loves him, if this can happen.

After slowly coming down from his high, Brett positioned them so they laid on their side like before, and while licking over the mark and neck, he fell asleep again. He couldn't get away from Eddy, anyway - his knot was fully enlarged, locking them together as his dick spurted ropes of cum into the omega, one hand stroking languid over the ever growing bulge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, well, well. Accidents are prone to happen if you are not careful :D  
> Eddy should have known better ;D  
> See you Monday!
> 
> Please remember to Vote and Comment if you liked the Story! Thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost forgot to update. Oh my.
> 
> ANYWAY; have fun :D

**Chapter 5  
**

  
  


Eddy woke up first, actually feeling content and happy, but there was a strange ache in his neck and head. That was strange; the ache in his head wasn't even a normal headache. It felt like an intruding presence.

He grunted, glancing back at Brett. The alpha looked so peaceful while sleeping, so he decided not to bother him just yet.

At Eddy’s movement, Brett woke up too. He groaned and picked up his stroking, not noticing the belly was now much bigger and that he was still knotted in the omega. 

Brett still had his eyes closed, relishing in the content feeling he had. If this always happened when Eddy slept in his bed - having a good cockwarmer, that is - the man could move in right away. That was a very warm and nice feeling to wake up to.

Eventually, he blinked his eyes open and kissed the neck presented to him softly. “Morning.”

Eddy shivered at the kiss on his neck. It suddenly felt so much more intense. "Good morning."

He spoke just as softly as Brett had. Eddy glanced around for a clock to see the time. Luckily, there was an alarm on the nightstand: it read 8:30. That was sleeping in, for Eddy! It was a nice change.

Brett nibbled over the skin and kissed it a bit more. He felt like he had to. Then his brain caught up on things, and he stilled. Just to see if that had all been a dream, he tried to move, but his knot was still in Eddy. No, not a dream.

He opened his eyes and moved a bit away from the skin he’d just kissed and licked over. Yep. Uncollared, but not unscarred, skin was in his face. Oh, shit.

The alpha groaned and buried his head into Eddy’s neck. This wasn't fair. This shouldn’t have happened! Why did Eddy not collar up after his fucking shower?

Now, did the omega know what happened? Probably not, because he was way too calm for this. So Brett tried a different approach.

“Did you have a weird dream?”

"Actually, I did… why do you ask?" Eddy was automatically suspicious, glancing over his shoulder at Brett. He was catching on, with feeling the knot, the alpha's kisses to his aching neck, and then the question. But one could hope that it was all just a weird coincidence, right?

“Well, I had one too, where I was woken up by a whining omega who was begging to be fucked. Then something really strange happened, and I woke up. And please don’t make any fast movements, I knotted you. I want to keep my dick, and you don’t want to go to the hospital because you ripped your ass to shreds trying to get away from a knotted alpha.”

Brett continued the stroking, but left out that he actually marked him already. Only one shock at a time was a good process.

“If you think you're strong enough, please look down. Your stomach is huge now, full of my sperm and dick.”

Eddy glanced down slowly - oh gosh, he could be sick. He quickly looked back up as he silently prayed his birth control wouldn't fail him now.

"I'm, uh, off my inhibitors - that makes me more fertile, you know? So we need to get it out. How much longer until the swelling goes down?" He said, as evenly as he could. Eddy needed to keep a cool head about himself. Getting sick or thinking of how knotting increased the chances of pregnancy wasn’t going to help. 

“I’m not sure when I knotted you, and the knot is still strong, so we have to wait. Could take five more minutes, or thirty. I feel that I'm still releasing in you.” He pressed a calming kiss to Eddy’s neck. “If you're worried about pregnancy, there's still the option of the morning after pill. If you take it as fast as possible, it increases the chance of avoiding pregnancy to 99%.” Then he took a deep breath and licked over the mark. “Also, I might have another bad thing to tell you. You apparently begged me so prettily that my alpha couldn’t resist. You're marked. We're bonded.”

Eddy fought the urge to elbow the alpha in the gut - it wouldn't end well if he did, anyways.

"Shit! These dumb things can't be fucking broken easily, shit shit shit!" He was pissed. "You don't want commitment, and I just wanted to fuck! We have to break the damn thing. Is your phone on the nightstand? I need to call Ray…."

“Eddy, if you move, we'll both be in massive pain, so please don’t do that.” Brett had to be very careful, now. He couldn’t order Eddy around like any other omega, mostly because Eddy would flip him one - but also, an omega was designed to obey, not to lead, in the traditional sense. And he didn’t want to abuse that.

“Let’s… let’s just talk through all the options, okay? We both don’t want that, so we're on the same page here. First things first, why do you want to call Ray?” He took a deep breath, and guided by instinct, he kissed the omega’s neck again while stroking over his stomach.

"Because he could get something to help get rid of this." The omega sighed but went on to quickly explain. "I've worked with enough cases to know that if you heat up a metal rod and burn the fresh bond, it'll be forced to break. I also know it's very risky - it could ruin the mating gland, meaning I could never mate again, and it might lead to death, or severe injury - but it might come out alright. But you don't want this, or me, and I have so many things I want to do before being tied down." Eddy spoke dryly as he stared at the wall. He felt like he had lost a piece of himself. He never wanted a mate!

“Eddy, if you do that, you may never have a mate again. Also, you’ll risk your life.”

Brett didn’t think Eddy was serious about this. It was probably for the best that they were still together by force, so that Eddy couldn’t just jump out of the bed and risk killing himself.

“I mean, I’m also not a big fan of this, but you're essentially trying to commit suicide. Is the bond that bad for you that you prefer to die?”

"Those are only risks, not definite results. I never wanted to lose my freedom to some alpha because of a stupid mark on my neck. I worked so hard to get to where I am - I believe in omega equality, but if you noticed, this isn't that. This is ownership, not a relationship. I'm the only one with a mark on my neck, which shows I am something like property. It wasn't even out of love! So yes, I’d rather die than belong to any man. Can you blame me for wanting my freedom, Brett? I would risk everything."

Eddy hadn't cried since he was a little boy, but he really wanted to cry now. He was scared that he'd lose everything.

The alpha pressed his lips together. While he could understand Eddy, it was still a panic response. He wouldn't let Eddy go and mutilate himself, not by any means. He could already feel his alpha roaring at the mere thought of it. But Eddy wasn’t finished.

"I worked so hard for my job, to get in shape, to be respected. I don't want to throw those away because of my instincts. I don't want to submit. I don't think you'd make me. But what if my instincts take that all from me? It's scary to think about."

He wanted his comforting beta, not a stranger he just met. Eddy mentally cursed himself for not wearing his stupid collar. If he had just worn it, he wouldn’t be in this situation.

Brett was at loss. He couldn’t say anything to make it better, because it was, in fact, right.

“Eddy, listen, I’m not around much; I told you that. For you, nothing would change. Other than you spending your heat with me, that is. I won't force you to anything else. You're as free as before, even when you have this mark on you.” He sighed and placed another kiss on the mark, licking over it, while pressing the omega to his side. “And when you find another alpha, he can challenge my claim and I'll transfer it to him, okay?” It pained him to say, but he'd do it.

Eddy almost laughed. Alphas didn't like him; it was pretty much fact by this point. This was certainly depressing. His omega would get depressed and lonely without his alpha, and he'd probably curl up and wish death upon him from some weird deficit. His life as he knew it was slipping through his fingers.

The omega tried to keep his distressed pheromones to himself as he stared blankly at the wall in dead silence.

But even when Eddy was trying, Brett still caught on.

“Listen Eddy, if I let you bite me too, it would mean we'd never get out of this. And you charmed me yesterday, so why wouldn’t another alpha be interested in you down the road, hm?” He nuzzled the scarred skin, kissing and licking it, because this was the only thing he could do. “Whenever I’m here, I'll make sure to visit you. But other than that, nothing changed. Only a stupid mark.”

Brett wished he had reminded the other last night to wear the collar. It wasn’t that hard. He noticed it, of course, but he also didn’t think the omega would beg him in the night. If he hadn’t done that, nothing like this would have occurred.

He sighed. It wasn’t just Eddy’s life which was suddenly turned upside down. Sure, Eddy’s life would be more altered, having only one alpha now to get sex from, but Brett was the same! While he could do other omegas, it would never feel the same as before. And with him touring so much, it would become a real hassle.

Maybe he should have listened to his mother and marked a nice, boring girl to take with him on his tour. Because there was no way Eddy would do that - not that Brett would even want that.

With a big sigh, he contemplated his own choices. Maybe he should settle down in an orchestra? The Sydney Symphony Orchestra offered him a permanent spot as concertmaster, if not soloist, a couple of weeks ago; maybe that would be better? 

But he didn’t even know if Eddy wanted his presence!

"Okay." Eddy closed his eyes, he needed to collect himself. He couldn't let this affect him. A good squad leader always kept a level head - otherwise, it would let the team down. If he acted out even more, he'd only let the alpha down. 

He took a few deep breaths as he internally told himself it would be okay. All he needed to do was work even harder now!

Brett wasn’t sure what the ‘okay’ meant. Was it for him, was it for Eddy himself, what did it mean?

“Eddy, come on, talk to me. Let me help you. I’m as much at fault for this as you are. I should have reminded you to put the collar on when I noticed it was missing.”

He let his forehead fall on Eddy’s neck, not sure what to do now. His knot deflated, and he finally slipped out. He used this motion to turn Eddy and laid on top of him in a weak attempt to hold him down. Both of them knew Eddy had the strength to easily remove Brett if he wanted.

“Except mutilating yourself, what do you want? I can stand at your side or vanish, I just need to know what you want so I can act accordingly.”

His hands were on either side of Eddy’s head, stabilizing him while he waited for Eddy’s response. The alpha wouldn’t get pushy or demand anything - other than about not killing himself, that is - but he wanted to know where he stood.

Eddy opened his eyes, a fierce look in them. The omega was obviously stressed about the whole situation, if his eyes said anything.

"I need time to think, okay? I don't have the answer right now. I don't know."

His lips pursed into a scowl. For once in his life, he didn't have the answer, the thing he prided himself on. He chewed the corner of his bottom lip out of nervous habit, something he thought he stopped doing a long time ago. Eddy reached up to pinch the bridge of his nose, whether from frustration or annoyance, he wasn’t sure.

"I know my omega wants you nearby, but that's just instinct and need. I don't want you to give up your aspirations because of this. That would be unfair. So I don't know."

"Well, you're part of my responsibility, now. If you want it or not. And I'll try my best to help you, as well. But I can only do that if you help me with it. So, when you decide whether you want me by your side or not, just tell me." 

Fighting down the urge to kiss him, Brett laid his forehead on Eddy’s. The omega looked up at Brett, his gaze softening while staring. He reached up to cup the alpha's cheek.

"I told you in the beginning, you don't have to take responsibility. You don't have to do anything. I'll let you decide. This is your life, after all. My instincts and I will make do."

He patted him gently. It would be selfish to make him stay, even if his omega wanted it.

Brett furrowed his brows and lifted his head to look Eddy square in the eye. 

"But it _is_ my responsibility. Even if you don't want that. Your mental health is equally important to your physical health. But I need you to tell me what you want. So don't hold back. Just tell me when you know, okay?" 

This time, not fighting his instinct, he softly pecked Eddy on his lips. It was a very innocent kiss, gentle and short. 

Eddy resisted the urge to scoff at the notion of being anyone's responsibility, but it would be counterproductive. Old fashioned alpha, indeed.

"Can I have Pudding?" He smiled almost playfully, despite how desperate and stressed he actually felt. Eddy really had to think hard about this.

Brett chuckled and shook his head. 

"Only when you're here. Then you can have all his attention and love. But otherwise, I'm afraid he likes me more, as of now. You can pet him though. You're undoubtedly good with dragons." 

He had seen it yesterday. Pudding was a friendly, cuddly dragon, but he rarely laid so cozy in a strangers lap. Could have been the smell, or that Eddy was simply special. Maybe a mix of both. 

"Why do I always smell arousal from you? Do you want me to ravish you again?" 

The alpha was half-hard already, pressing his dick against Eddy’s. 

"Aw man, for sure I thought I was going to get the cute little wiener." The omega glanced to the dragon's nest. He really needed to check on Yoake, too. His poor baby girl has been alone for quite some time, and she may not even like Brett. It would be unfortunate if she bit the alpha… He tilted his head to the side, clearly thinking about how there'd be no evidence. Eddy then pushed that thought down, because Brett had been a nice man so far. "You know what I think? I think either your nose is broken, or it's because of the new bond on my neck that you’re getting all horny." The omega pinched the alpha's nose shut, then released it. Fucking is what got them in this situation in the first place, for crying out loud. "You aren't getting any pussy right now." 

Brett tilted his head and smelled the air again, ignoring the pussy comment. Yes. He clearly smelled Eddy's arousal. He grinded down, but the omega was soft. 

"How can you smell of arousal, but be soft?" he mumbled. Lowering his head, he smelled Eddy's scent gland. Then he checked the other one. A warning sign went off in his head. 

"Eddy, how long have you suppressed your heat and normal hormones with inhibitors? Because one gland is smelling of arousal, and the other one not." This was strange, very strange indeed. 

Maybe Eddy's scent gland was malfunctioning? It could be possible, if the omega suppressed his normal cycle aggressively. 

"I started them when I was 16, to until now." That would probably explain why Eddy didn't have some typical omegan features either - they were stunted at some point, so Eddy grew up like a beta. That would explain his height. "My doctor took me off them this year though, because I need to let my cycle run its course naturally."

Brett was shocked. "So you haven't had a cycle in more than a decade?" 

This was an unusual and uncommon practice. Sometimes skipping, yes, but not more than a decade of going through no cycle at all! 

"Basically, yes." Eddy shrugged. Yeah, he knew it wasn't healthy, but heats were troublesome and he had better things to do. His schedule no longer had any time for such troublesome things. 

The alpha groaned and slumped on Eddy. He knew the omega was more than capable of not being squished down. 

"Then it's no wonder you smell like you want to fuck whenever you’re around alphas. Your inner omega probably runs rampant in your head." 

"Recently, that's how it seems. It's very hormonal and emotional, or simply troublesome, as I see it." Eddy carefully wrapped his arms around Brett's waist. Oh, the poor creature the alpha was, already acting up to his phony pheromones. 

"Yeah, no shit, Sherlock. No wonder you're smelling like this. Your inner omega probably was super desperate, and while you were asleep, begged to be marked, so this starvation doesn't happen again after being satisfied by an alpha. I didn't knot you, and your omega was probably very unhappy about that, so it made sure next time I would." He kissed Eddy's side of the neck, licking over the salty tasting skin and sucking a hickey on it. His growing erection pressed against Eddy's full stomach. "You'll probably smell like this for as long as your omega deems necessary. Hopefully your birth control holds."

While Brett was not a hormone-driven alpha, he still couldn't refuse the pull of pheromones from Eddy. Even if his rational side of the brain was sure this wasn't what Eddy wanted, his alpha side argued it was what Eddy’s omega side wanted. So it was okay, right? 

"We need to get better condoms and morning after pills. Because I think your omega will want you pregnant as soon as possible. And we want to prevent that, at least." 

Eddy grunted up at Brett. He needed to deal with the alpha's not so little boner problem, if he didn't want that thing in him again. It was distasteful when one was already this full of bodily fluids.

"I don't want to be pregnant, so we should go do something about that. Although, I suppose you can't do shit with your steadily growing erection. Which, by the way, is still not going in me - but you can use my thighs if it doesn't go down." A smug expression grew on the omega’s face as he thought of something he probably shouldn't say, but was going to anyway. "Hump my leg like a dog, alpha."

“Fuck you. No, scratch that. If you don’t behave, I _will_ fuck you,” Brett chuckled. There was no bite or heat behind his words. He bit shallowly in Eddy’s neck, only leaving harmless indentations behind. It wasn't his goal to maul him, or even reprimand him - he was just doing it for fun. “Be a good bitch, and spread your legs for your alpha. Or I'll take in another, more willing omega. We'll relocate you to the stable where you belong.”

The alpha lifted his head and placed a kiss in the corner of Eddy’s mouth.

The omega grinned toothily up at him, even with the small kisses. It was weird, to say the least, with an alpha all over him - and one he didn't really know, for that matter - but it was kind of nice. It was like Ray's soft kisses, which he was fond of, so his omega was even more fond of this.

"Hate to tell you, but the only bitch in heat here is the one with an erection pressed against my stomach. Oh, yes, please put me in the stable with my dragon, she can eat you and your new lover - then I could get Pudding, and possibly your estate, since I wear your mark and have slightly higher chances of winning it in court of law. Just put me on your life insurance."

Eddy kept his legs closed. It was the legs or nothing.

“Aw, come on, you were the one who begged me in your sleep to fuck and mark you. I just obliged because I'm a good hearted alpha. Kind, compassionate, and a little bit horny, because you damaged your scent glands. Also, you'd probably get all of it: Pudding, my estate, my money; everything, because you have my mark now. You wouldn't even have to go to court.” Brett kissed his cheeks. “At least I know that you'll care for Pudding the way he deserves: only the best of the best. Nothing but the best. The best is just barely good enough. I like to spoil the things I love.”

And he could afford it easily. Maybe he could persuade Eddy? He peppered the omega with small, soft kisses on his face, his neck, his shoulder, everywhere he could reach.

Eddy lifted one of his legs for Brett. Maybe he was finally taking pity on the alpha, or maybe he was being dead serious about the whole dog thing.

He'd keep the other things in mind as pros if Brett unfortunately disappeared. Again, that thought was pushed down - this man had hardly done anything wrong.

"What do we do when we want something? Can you ask nicely, Mr. Alpha? Although, I think I’d rather hear you beg for it if you really want it. So tell me, Bretty, can you beg and ask nicely?"

Brett halted and looked into Eddy’s amused eyes. “You know, this will come back and bite you in the ass, right? Because I won't be the omega in heat, desperately trying to get the alpha mate’s cock inside. I could let you beg for hours, until you finally break down and just cry. Not that i actually would, but I could.”

He caressed the leg, grinning mischievously. His hand wandered to get a good grip, and he yanked his legs open, slotting himself between the now spread legs.

Of course Brett wouldn’t fuck Eddy if he really didn’t want it, but he could tease him.

With a little bit of maneuvering and repositioning, his now completely hard penis nudged at the entrance of Eddy’s body. 

“And yes, I can beg, and I'm not above that. But I think I don’t need to.”

"I wouldn't expect it any other way, but sadly you won't even be here during my heat – as you have that concert next week – so I'll be crying alone anyways. It doesn't really make a difference if it's with someone or not." Eddy shrugged nonchalantly. It seemed like he had no qualms about not telling Brett things. Given, he didn't really expect to be bonded this morning, and most likely had already planned to have an omega or beta friend as his bedmate to help him through it. Which was now a ruined plan because of the mark. He'd just have to suffer. "You're still not getting to fuck me. My ass is sore, and there's so much cum in me that my belly is bulging. You probably came in me for at least an hour straight! If you push more in, some of it may never come out."

Eddy's resolve was strong. He didn't show any outward reactions to Brett's teasing. But this comment about Eddy’s heat halted Brett completely. 

“Wait, when exactly is your heat?” He felt a cold shiver run down his back. Eddy’s heat was coming up that soon? He didn't comment on the all too true fact that he’d pumped Eddy full of cum - which one could easily see. 

"It's predicted to be next week." 

Eddy watched Brett, quirking an eyebrow. It didn't matter much to him.

“Next week? Don’t you have a more specific time frame? Like, Monday or Friday or so? Or is that too unclear with your fucked up cycle?” Brett didn’t mean ‘fucked up’ in a bad way. It was just a fact. He never knew it was possible to go over 10 years without having a heat, so he was curious. The other omegas were much more precise with this.

"Since I haven't had one in so long, there's no way to tell - like I said, it's just a prediction. So I only know it'll start sometime that week. It's troublesome." 

Eddy sighed long and hard. Maybe he could still try to do some paperwork in the beginning phase. Or, he really needed to crack down on work this week so he could take his leave.

Brett sighed as well, letting his head fall onto the omega’s shoulder. Just for fun, he bit him without breaking any skin.

“If I don’t get to fuck you, we should clean you out. If there's still sperm inside you, you might get pregnant, and seeing we both don't want that, then it's probably a good idea to get rid of all the semen.” He kissed the mark he just made and looked at Eddy. “I'll help you this time, ok?”

Eddy's eyes seemed to light up when Brett offered to help him. Maybe shower time could be the fun part in this, too.

"That sounds good to me." He smiled happily.

“Great. Now I think we need to actually get up. And as soon as we do, my little over excited wiener will jump on us. Do you mind if he comes into the bathroom?”

Brett still didn’t move. He knew what was coming, and he wasn’t sure if Eddy could handle it.

"No, I don't mind at all - not like he'll be trying to watch us have sex again." That was awkward, just staring in the dragon's eyes as he licked Brett's shaft. Showering definitely wouldn't be as awkward.

If Eddy knew what Brett had in mind, he probably would have denied him access to the bathroom while he was in there. But he didn’t. Brett pressed a quick kiss onto the omega’s lips and got up.

“Should I carry you like yesterday?”

Eddy nodded as he lifted his arms for Brett. He wasn't in the mood to drip all over the floor.

"Yes, please." 

The alpha gathered him in his arms and pressed the buttcheeks together before lifting Eddy up and wandering with him to the adjacent bathroom. Brett kissed Eddy’s neck while carrying him, ignoring the totally hyper dragon puppy running behind them and yapping happily.

It was a walk in shower with no curtain or doors, so Brett didn’t need his hands. He hushed the puppy, and Pudding sat on his butt, still wiggling like crazy. Brett let Eddy down and then he turned to Pudding, scratching his head and nose, petting him like crazy.

After Pudding had his fill and nudged Eddy with his nose to say hello, Pudding went outside to get food from the automatic feeder.

This left the couple alone in the shower. Brett turned on the shower and set it to his favourite setting: almost boiling. 

“If it’s too hot for you, you can just change it, ok?”

Eddy glanced at him. Too hot? Laughable. This was the first sign of neither of them being completely sane.

"Okay. It feels good though, so I won't change it most likely."

He tilted his head back into the water, letting the flow run through his hair.

"Do you want to finally meet Yoake today, since we're bonded?"

Brett stepped behind him and nodded - not that Eddy could see it, of course. 

”If you promise she won't snack on me, then yes. Pudding would be heartbroken if I died.” His hands sneaked around Eddy’s waist and pulled the omega against his chest. Eddy was a few inches taller than him, but he didn’t really care.

“Should I clean you, now?” Brett’s mouth was very close to Eddy’s ear, whispering in a husky voice while his hand wandered between the omega’s buttcheeks, teasing the wrinkled rim of his hole.

Eddy licked his lips, as if sensing the shower had been a trap. He had already fallen into it - too late to jump out now.

"That would be lovely, Brett."

The alpha only had a little bit of funny thoughts about this situation. Only a tiny little bit. He really wanted to help Eddy, at first. He used the water as a semi-okay lubricant for his fingers, and slipped two of them inside.

He opened the hole, and instantly semen came pouring out. This would take a while. He had pumped him full, after all.

“You can help me get it out if you change your position. Can you squat, or does your stomach hurt too much for it? If you bend your knees and push like you're having a baby, it'll go very fast.”

Brett had experience with this kind of situation. Wasn’t the first time he helped an omega to get rid of his semen. Most of the time, the omega wasn’t helping at all because they were still delirious, but Eddy had the whole night to process everything. Also the last round of sex they’d had was when they were half asleep. 

The alpha felt the semen flowing over his hand and arm. The water washed it all away, so it was fine with him.

“Squatting sounds like taking a shit or trying to lay an egg.”

Eddy snickered at his own sense of humor in this situation. It was definitely the least sexy thing to do, but cleaning was rarely sexy, anyways. 

"I'll go with more of the birthing position to help you out."

“Well, it’s a bit of both actually. Press until you feel nothing coming out anymore, but take breaths in between. I'll help you.” While Eddy got in position, Brett sat down right next to him, and when Eddy started pressing, he spread the opening wide so that the fluid could come out in huge heaps.

While Eddy pressed and gave birth to a very fluid-y baby, Brett caressed his neck with his mouth and tongue, whispering encouragement in his ear. 

"This is why I use  _ good _ condoms. This is beyond disgusting." Eddy's nose scrunched up as he made a displeased face. Never again. He'd check the condoms himself to just make sure Brett did it right.

“Yeah, these were shit. Never again. The store didn't have my usual brand, so I thought I could swap them out. No, it clearly didn’t work. You’re the first one to actually have to endure something like this. I know you said I shouldn’t apologize, but I'm still sorry. I'll throw this shit out and get my usual stuff.” 

He pressed another kiss on Eddy’s neck while starting to pump his fingers deeper to get those muscles working and all the semen out.

"I just wanted to fuck, but now I'm mated and could accidentally get pregnant - that's a good reason to apologise, because you're stuck with this now, too." Eddy sighed as he glanced down to watch how Brett's fingers disappeared in him. He probably wouldn't be able to ride today, either.

“We'll get you the pill as soon as possible, so we don’t have to worry about pregnancy at least, ok? Also, you did a good job by pushing out the semen. The only bit left is in your uterus.” Brett curled his fingers, not looking for Eddy’s prostate - but still finding it - instead, he wanted to stimulate the canal to open up the cervix and let the semen out. Most of it was out, anyway.

The omega whimpered, his back naturally arching at the stimulation. His body was already so sensitive from everything.

"Okay." He whispered his reply about the pill. Oh, he was so thankful he didn't have work today.

Brett dug deeper with his fingers while still getting semen out.

“Lean against me, and spread your legs wide. We need to get everything out of your uterus.” Eddy mewled as the pressure continued to grow inside of him. He leaned back into Brett, spreading his legs wider. For once, he was just being obedient without any biting remark. “You're doing good.”

Brett could see very clearly how much Eddy liked the cleaning - well, the side effects, at least. But even if he tried, he couldn’t get the cervix to open up. His fingers were too short.

“Eddy. Eddy, do you hear me? I need to open you up, and my fingers aren't long enough. I'll use something else, ok?”

Eddy blinked at him. What kind of question was that? Of course he could hear him, was obedience that much of a shocker? He rested his cheek on Brett’s chest, lightly rubbing against him to leave a bit of a scent mark.

“Okay,” The omega murmured softly, like one would expect an omega to.

Helping Eddy into a slightly different position wasn’t hard. They were now chest to chest, and Eddy’s back was against the warm tiles for support.

Without much hassle, he slid his still-hard dick into Eddy. The omega gasped as it breached his cervix and opened up the uterus, even if the alpha immediately pulled out to let the last bit of semen flow out. Brett kissed Eddy and stroked his sides. He didn’t need to repeat it, thankfully. The bulge disappeared, and Eddy’s flat, toned abs were slowly returning to normal. Brett bit his lower lip. His dick trembled. Eddy didn’t want to be fucked, so he’d just used his dick to help him get the semen out. He buried his head into the juncture where Eddy’s neck and shoulder met, then grabbed his dick and jerked it a few times before he spilled his seed. The water washed everything down the drain.

Brett took a few moments, then lifted his head. He turned Eddy’s face towards him to kiss him softly.

Eddy returned the kiss, keeping it gentle as their lips moved together. It was quite a show to watch the alpha jerk off quickly. There certainly was an appeal to it. He was also curious how Brett could do it so quickly. It usually took Eddy a couple of minutes to finish by himself. Given, his whole length could fit in the palm of his hand, so there wasn’t much jerking involved. 

He broke the kiss, a tiny purr running through his body like a tremor. “I guess it’s all out now. Time to actually shower.”

Brett caught his breath and opened his eyes as he nodded. “Yeah, hopefully. Do you feel bloated, or are you hurt anywhere? Other than your ass, of course, because that’s kind of normal.”

“My legs are a bit sore, but that’s to be expected, like after a nice workout.” Eddy didn’t want to get up just yet, but he knew he had to, to wipe away all the grime and sweat from his body. Afterwards, today felt like a stay in bed kind of day - that is, if he could even get himself home. Was it even appropriate to leave one’s new mate? Probably not, but there was no place like home, and that was his preference. 

Eddy used the wall to help himself stand up fully. The alpha rose at the same time, and looked down at Eddy’s erect dick.

“Do you need help with it?” Brett certainly wouldn’t mind helping his mate. But the question was, would Eddy let him?

“Oh, that. I was just going to use cold water or my hand.” Eddy glanced down to his erection, grasping it in the palm of his hand. His cock fit in it perfectly, although it was a very snug hold. He made a show of lightly running his hand up, only to jerk it back down, letting his hand rest. The omega made eye contact with the alpha as his thumb carefully pulled down his own foreskin to reveal the blushed tip. “No, I think I’m just going to use the cold water.”

Eddy let go with a shrug, as if he hadn’t done any of that. Before Eddy could even grasp at the tap, Brett forced him against the wall, grabbing his arm with one hand and wrapping around his dick with the other.

“You're a fucking tease, you know that?” The penis was small enough that it almost disappeared in Brett’s hands, as well. “If you turn on the cold water, I swear I'll chain you to my bed and fuck you until you black out.”

With that, Brett started pumping the dick in his hand. It wasn’t as if he’d never helped an omega jerk off, but he rarely did so. He preferred to just fuck them.

“Oh, do you even have anything to chain me with?” Eddy hissed through his teeth in a clear challenge - but it was stopped with a little moan.

He rolled his hips forward to grind into Brett’s hand.

“I do, actually. Do you prefer leather shackles, or the good old metal ones? Or maybe you're a kinky, dirty boy and want silk? I have all that and more.” His thumb rubbed over the small slit, and he grabbed Eddy’s balls with his other hand, kneading them.

“I’m not dirty, I just deserve better than what I cuff people in when they’re getting arrested - minus the leather - so silk would be preferable, yes.” Eddy let his head fall onto Brett’s shoulder as he moaned. The stimulation was nice, he had to admit.

“Oh, Eddy. You're probably a lot dirtier than you let on. And I think red silk would suit you. Maybe even some shibari? I'd love to tie you up.” Brett chuckled and sped up the hand on his dick. Wandering from his balls to his hole, he plunged in deep. He remembered quite well where Eddy’s sweet spot was, and forcefully attacked it with two fingers. 

Eddy whimpered loudly, emitting a strangled moan in reaction to the brutal attack of his insides.

“Like I’d even let you tie me up.” He forced out with a whine.

“You'd like it. Probably.”

To give him an extra push, Brett bit into his mating mark. Not breaking skin, but harsh enough to pretend he'd actually do it. Then he slipped in a third finger and squeezed his dick.

“Come on, Eddy. Cum for me.”

The intense feeling on his mating gland felt like a fire moving through him, the burning surprisingly pleasurable. He screamed into Brett’s shoulder, translucent cum spilling all over Brett’s hand. He panted heavily, trying to get himself together.

As soon as the alpha felt the warm liquid on his hand, he slowly slipped his fingers out, but resumed pumping until Eddy was dry. He settled his hands on his hips, kissing his neck in the meantime.

He waited for Eddy to come back down, and then they could shower properly.

Eddy slowly pushed off Brett to slump against the wall as his breathing evened out.

“That was better than cold water,” he mumbled, as if it were a hard thing to admit. 

Brett just smiled and said nothing. It was probably better this way. He let go of Eddy’s hips, seeing as the omega was able to stand up by himself, and grabbed a bottle of shampoo.

“Duck your head, I'll wash your hair.”

Eddy bowed his head slowly. He might not enjoy being told what to do, but he sure as hell loved to be pampered. Pampering was exactly what Brett was doing right now, and he couldn’t deny such things.

“Want me to wash you too?”

“Let me finish your hair first, and then sure. I wouldn’t want to get any shampoo in your eyes.”

He took a small drop of the liquid and rubbed it between his hands so it started to foam a little bit. Then he massaged the shampoo in, lathering it in Eddy’s hair.

“If you come over more times, I need to invest in a stool.” Brett laughed quietly and moved Eddy’s head a bit more under the water so the shampoo was washed away. He still didn’t stop massaging Eddy’s head, though. The alpha knew from experience that it was actually really nice and relaxing.

“So you can stand on it? That may be a bit dangerous in a shower, you know?” Eddy grinned at him smugly as he closed his eyes to avoid getting soap in them as well. He’d probably be over here more when Brett was home, just because he was kind of tied to the alpha now, and it would be bad for his omega if he stayed away. Brett slapped him on the butt for his remark. “I should give you my address too, maybe show you my residence.”

“Yeah, that would be nice. You probably live in a very nice apartment on some high tower all the way to the top for Yoake, right? So you can be swift for take off or returning home. Speaking of Yoake, does she need food? I have to feed Pudding, and I could give her some of Pudding’s food?” Brett didn’t know what breed Yoake was, but he was certain he had something for her as well. If not, it could be express ordered. “Also, we need to make sure you get all the attention you and your omega need, right? I'll call my manager later and give him my updated relationship status.”

Eddy listened to Brett. He probably needed to tell his bosses and squad, too, that he got suddenly marked. If he did, he’d leave out the accident part, since some of his coworkers/friends have proven to be a bit protective; they had to be.

“You pretty much guessed right about my living situation. Also, Yoake eats raw meat, sometimes a full pig, even. I don’t know if Pudding’s food would cut it for her. Unless you happen to feed him fish, she likes that as a snack.” She was a big girl that needed lots of feed to maintain energy. “You don’t have to let the relationship status thing change your schedule, you know.”

“Does she eat bluefin tuna? I got a new delivery yesterday and didn't get to cut it. Pudding loves tuna as a snack. It’s about 520 pounds, I think? Would that be enough for her?” Brett let go of his hair and grabbed the body wash. He started with Eddy’s shoulders, rubbing and scrubbing him with his hands. As he got lower, he smirked. “Maybe you should do it now, because otherwise we'll never get out of here. Also, don’t worry about my schedule. I'll just inform him.”

That was more or less a lie, of course. Brett would take care of his mate, even if Eddy didn’t want that. And sure as hell he'd help his mate through his first heat in forever. But Eddy would soon see that Brett was capable and willing to change for his mate, even if the mating was an accident.

But that was all in the future - not important right now.

“She does like tuna. Yoake doesn’t discriminate against meat, much. Actually, 520 pounds would satisfy her. That would be perfect.” Eddy smiled softly as he talked to Brett. His baby wouldn’t have to be hungry, which meant a lot to him. For someone to freely offer to help take care of his scaly child meant so much to him, he couldn’t properly express it. He nodded at the rest of Brett’s words, not finding it as important at the moment. “I won’t worry, then.”

He reached out to grab a washcloth so he could finish cleaning his body.

“I need help to carry it to her, or at least out of my fridge-room. She can’t come in, she's probably too big. I have two of these - does she need both, or is one fine? I don’t really care if she eats both; she shouldn’t be hungry just because I kidnapped her holder.”

Brett washed up pretty quickly; he didn’t take long. 

"It might be wise to let me do the feeding, so she doesn't mistake you as the food. One is fine for now, it's good to spread her meals out."

Eddy kept smiling. It seemed that this made him happy, or appeased him, at the least. After giving him a once over, Brett nodded.

“You know her best.” With that, he stuck his head under the shower and rubbed the last bit clean. “I'll get you clothes and then we might as well feed the hungry mob. And I include us in that, as well.” He placed a gentle kiss on Eddy’s cheek before stepping out. “You can just relax a little bit in here if you want.”

The alpha dried himself quickly and slung a towel around his hip. Within a minute, he disappeared into his bedroom, dressed, and searched for some clothes for Eddy. He got him the pink hoodie and another pair of sweatpants.

He probably wouldn’t need to keep clothes of different sizes anymore, now that he had a mate and his nights filled with one-night-stands came to a halt. Not that Brett minded much, but it would be a little hard to explain when Eddy saw his second dresser full of clothes of varying sizes. Or maybe the omega wouldn’t care. Hard to predict. Brett went into the bathroom and laid the clothes out for Eddy.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, mateship is coming for them and fast. How will they cope?  
> You will see on Friday :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the aftermath of the mating begins. Oh boy. Strap in folks :D

**Chapter 6  
**

_Brett went into the bathroom and laid the clothes out for Eddy._

Eddy glanced at the clothes - he hoped they were still just as soft. Soft clothes were worth speeding his shower up for, and plus, he wanted to see Yoake.

He turned the water off before stepping out of the shower. Eddy glanced around for the towels to dry himself off with. Once he found one, he made quick work of drying off.

He'd have to find his collar to make sure the faulty pheromones of arousal could be cut off a bit.

Thinking ahead, Brett had already gotten Eddy's collar and placed it under the clothes, figuring the omega would want to clothe himself first, then collar up.

Meanwhile, Brett was in the cold room where he stored the food for his dragon. His supplier always brought him the freshest selections, and when Brett had time, he'd chop it into small pieces - snack sized, for Pudding. But this time, he wouldn't need to do it.

He rolled a wheelbarrow under the fish and released the gigantic monstrosity. It was so big, the tail flopped over the rim. Brett sighed. At least the fish was so fresh, it wouldn't stink.

After pushing the wheelbarrow outside to a few meters away from the stable, he went inside again. It was always better, with big dragons, to have the handler within shouting distance when meeting a dragon for the first time.

He got to the kitchen and pulled Pudding's breakfast from the fridge.

Pudding was all too happy to finally get food, and Brett sipped from a water bottle, waiting for Eddy to come out. The omega should know where he was, and if not, he just needed to follow his scent.

Eddy tightened his collar, trotting out to find Brett. It wasn't hard to find the alpha with his pungent scent. His step had a bit of a limp in it, but it didn't stop him from walking tall and proud. He tried to sneak up behind Brett.

Brett was sipping his water and looking around in the fridge, searching for something to serve Eddy as breakfast. He had more than enough food in the stupid fridge, but what should he give the omega? Eggs with bacon? Just painkillers for his butt? Toast with jam? He had no idea.

The omega walked up behind Brett quietly - his hands came up quickly to jab the alpha in the sides playfully. Deeply immersed in his thoughts of breakfast, Brett jerked away when Eddy got him. He whipped around and smiled at the omega.

"Really? What a bad boy you are. You scared me a little bit."

His hands tickled Eddy's side as revenge.

Eddy screamed as he burst out laughing. He hated tickles! He shook his head as he tried to pull away. He hated it so much, but he couldn't stop laughing.

It seems Eddy was ticklish. Very, very ticklish. Brett let Eddy go and laughed. Pudding came running when he heard the screams, huffing and throwing in a few of his own high pitched screams as well. He ran to Eddy, sniffing him.

Eddy was still giggling from the tickles, as it was hard to just stop laughing. He glanced down at the pup.

"Did you come to protect me?"

Eddy wheezed. Pudding screeched and nudged Eddy's leg again as he wagged his tail. He rubbed his head against his leg, and finally got on his hind legs and pawed at Eddy's thighs.

"He wants to be lifted up. Naughty boy, down." Instantly, Pudding dropped down and waddled to Brett, whining. He bent down and scooped the dragon up. "What do you want to eat for breakfast? Or do you want to feed your dragon first?"

Pudding was wiggling in Brett's arms, trying to get to Eddy, so Brett simply went to where Eddy was. Pudding's tail started wagging like crazy, watching Eddy, and he huffed. The human was nice to him and smelled like his daddy, so he had to be nice to him, too.

Eddy took a step forward into Brett's personal space so he could cup Pudding's cheeks. He stroked the dragon's softer face. That's what he liked about lung dragons. Their faces were way smoother.

"I don't mind if he jumps a bit, he's cute. Also, I don't typically eat breakfast at this hour, so I'll feed Yoake before we start discussing food."

Brett nodded. "I just don't want him to jump on every person he meets; it's a discipline thing. He can be excited as he wants to be, as long as he doesn't jump. If he gets bigger and bigger and still has the same manners as a pup, it'll hurt people. So I tend to avoid it." He put the happy pupper on the floor again. "Then let's go feed your dragon."

"Understandable, it's not pleasant to be crushed by a fully grown dragon." Eddy chuckled as he nodded in agreement.

They left through the patio, Pudding left securely behind in the house. Brett got the wheelbarrow and rolled it over to Eddy.

"Good enough for your princess? Feel free to check it. Came in fresh yesterday."

Eddy ran a finger over the tuna, inspecting carefully to see if it was, indeed, good enough for his princess. "It looks good. I'll get her, or take this to her."

"Pudding is inside, you can call her out. Then I can see her too."

It came to no surprise for Brett that the fish passed inspection. He'd only ever get the best for his Pudding. And apparently Yoake and Eddy now, too. Brett took great pride in providing for the ones he considered pack, like all alphas did - while he knew Eddy could sustain himself and the dragon, it would be a pleasure to care for him, too. But now he was more intrigued by Yoake. What would she be like?

Eddy whistled sharply. From the stable, she answered his call with a sound of her own. In no time, her head poked out as she took her time to strut out of the building.

She was indeed a big girl. And she was gorgeous and glorious.

"Oh my god, she's a real beauty!" Brett whispered, eyeing the dragon. "She looks so good and healthy. Like a real masterpiece." Her color was vibrant, and her scales shimmered in the sunlight. Brett had a huge smile on his face upon seeing the dragon.

He stepped respectfully away from the wheelbarrow so the dragon could feast on it without being disturbed by a human.

"She really is," Eddy sighed with a happy smile as Yoake approached him first.

She looked down at the omega almost skeptically as she bowed her head to sniff him. He smelled different.

Yoake shot a look at the alpha, then back to her human.

Eddy chuckled as he rested his forehead against her face. "Don't worry. Just eat, okay?"

The dragon nudged his face before turning to the tuna to gobble up.

"She's pretty skeptical about you smelling different, huh? What a good girl she is." He stepped slowly to Eddy, bringing one arm around his waist. "Would she mind when I touch you in front of her?"

Brett didn't know what she'd do, and from his pet, he knew it didn't matter for Pudding. But he also read about 'accidents' happening because the dragon rider smelled different.

"No, she won't mind. She's just a bit protective, you know." Eddy put his hand over the one on his waist. He lightly stroked his thumb over the man's knuckles.

"She just needs to get used to it. She made the same face when introduced to Ray."

Brett was pleased to see Eddy accepted his touch. His alpha was happy, too.

"Okay. I mean, we'll see each other more in the future, so I think she'll come around. I'll store her favorite snack, when you tell me what she loves the most." He pulled the omega against his chest and placed his cheek on Eddy's shoulders. "Breakfast?"

"How about eggs and toast, that sounds good." Eddy kissed the top of Brett's head gently. "I hope you can cook, then."

Yoake stared at them both, kind of confused, tilting her head to both sides. It was no doubt that the alpha was the source of the new addition to Eddy's scent. The dragon crept over to the pair, as if stalking prey.

Yoake pressed her snout to the side of Brett's face with a loud snort as she inhaled. Brett let the dragon do her thing, just standing with Eddy. If she tried to bite him, she'd get Eddy too, so he was safe in his close proximity.

"Can I touch her, or should I leave it with her sniffing and touching me?"

"Let her sniff for a few seconds, then you can put your hand on her snout so she knows you aren't a threat. If you want, I could teach you how to ride. When on the ground, it's kind of like a horse, but I could always teach you to fly too. Especially if you want to see my apartment sometimes."

Eddy kept a close eye on her to make sure everything was safe.

Brett let Yoake smell and sniff for a couple more moments, then very slowly lifted his hand to stroke her soft nose. "While I'm really curious about flying, I think the best way is first to let her get to know me. I want her to like me."

The alpha watched the dragon's motions and posture carefully. She seemed relaxed, but a dragon, especially this big, was still more wild than tamed. A little bit more caution wouldn't hurt.

"She likes me, so she wouldn't try to toss you or anything - unless I said she could, of course." Eddy grinned slyly, as per usual.

Yoake took a second to relax into the touch, but eventually started to nuzzle into his hand. She must have decided he was okay.

"Then I hope you don't order her to fling me off a cliff so you can have my Pudding."

He gave Eddy a soft smack on the butt while his other hand petted Yoake. His eyes were constantly on the dragon. It wasn't that he didn't trust Eddy or the dragon, but he liked to have all limbs intact. And with such a big girl, one only had one chance, after all.

"Pudding would be depressed if you went missing, so I'll refrain." Eddy's eyes were also on Yoake. He knew she was a good girl. "I think she wants cuddles. Of course, it can't be done easily with her size, but if she lays down it's possible."

He'd have to make sure he was flexing the next time Brett slapped.

"Well, if she likes it, she can have it, of course. But I'm pretty sure she prefers your scratches, for now." His hand rubbed over the butt he oh so conveniently had under his palm, and he shot Eddy a smile.

"But I think, first, food for us humans? Because this alpha is kind of starving."

Eddy quirked an eyebrow at Brett. He took the butt rubs as a more possessive habit than as a tease.

"I can cook," he offered. It was the nice thing to do, since Brett was letting him hang around. "Then maybe we can let out dragons sniff each other while I give Yoake attention. She's a big softie."

"Sounds good to me. Does she need more food? She doesn't look like she'll be full with only one measly fish."

They turned around and started walking towards the patio to go inside. Brett's stomach was rumbling, at that point. He was really starving.

"She'll be satisfied for now. If she eats too much, she'll throw up, and that's a mess I do not want to clean." Eddy whistled again, lower pitched than the last one, to let Yoake know he'd be right back.

"That sounds nasty, yeah. Let's try to avoid that, shall we?" Brett let go of his waist - or mostly butt - so they could walk normally. He opened the door and held Pudding back. After Eddy stepped in and the door was closed again, he let his wiener run free.

"So, do you need help with cooking?"

Eddy watched Pudding, nudging the wiener with his foot to see if he liked to play like that.

"No, I don't need help. Just help to find stuff."

Pudding did not like that, and he snapped at Eddy's feet. He didn't bite, just held the foot in his mouth, growling a little bit, while staring directly into Eddy's eyes. Then he let go and waddled to the couch, sulking.

Brett only chuckled and went to the kitchen, getting the ingredients out of the fridge to help Eddy.

"What do you need? I got the eggs and the toast, and salt and pepper are here." He brought the two hand mills over. "And here's the pan." He pulled it from a drawer and put it on the stove. Then he looked expectantly to Eddy.

"That's all I need, basically, but butter for the pan would be nice, thank you. So how do you play with Pudding, since he obviously doesn't like being nudged with a foot?"

Eddy strode over to the stove, looking at what he had to work with.

Brett got the butter out of the fridge and handed it to Eddy.

"Well, admittedly, we play with cat toys. I have several long ropes because he loves to catch them. He doesn't like to be nudged with the foot, probably because - and I can only assume now - he was mistreated or kicked. At least nowadays, he just shows you he's a bit disgruntled and doesn't want you to keep doing it. The beginning was much harsher. I think I even have scars from his teeth. I accidentally nudged him after coming home late, and he bit directly into it. I had to go to the hospital. But it's fine now."

"I'll keep that in mind, because those stitches don't sound nice. How about getting on all fours, and tapping the palm of your hands on the ground?" Eddy took the butter to grease the pan for the eggs.

"Tried it. He'll try to mount you and hump your leg. Or just jump on your back, using you as a ride." Brett sat on the counter, watching Eddy doing his thing. It was oddly domestic, and felt good.

"I don't need one more thing humping me, I already have an alpha for that."

Eddy flipped on the burner he put the pan on.

"Well, you'd look good in nothing but an apron, ready to be taken, so yeah. I can get behind that. I'd definitely do more than just humping you. But I'd say, don't bend over while being naked. Maybe Pudding might confuse you for a female dragon. Not that he can fuck you, but he probably will try, at least." Brett laughed at that. "Or sniff your butt. He really likes to do that."

"Would it be a red apron, or a pink frilly one?" Eddy rolled his eyes as he listened to Brett. The comment about Pudding trying to do something caught him off guard for a few seconds. "Well, I mean - once, as a joke, Ray got me a dildo modeled after a dragon's dick, but that's a bit weird."

"That's why I warned you. And of course the apron would be white with frills. I think I even have an unused one laying around somewhere." Brett hopped off the counter and fetched plates for them and put the toast in the toaster. "Do you want anything else with it? Jam, Nutella, honey?"

"You have weird apron kinks, I see, especially for ones with frills. No to both. I eat my toast with just butter," Eddy watched as the eggs fried.

"It's only weird if you think it's weird. I may have a knack for domestic stuff. What are your kinks?"

Brett grabbed a fork and a knife and cleaned away the eggs as they talked.

Eddy hadn't really thought about his kinks that much before. He had explored some things in his arrangement with Ray but nothing really stuck.

"I'd say I have a mild size kink." Eddy shrugged nonchalantly. The eggs were ready for plating.

"Mild size kink. Alright." His voice had a sarcastic undertone. "Eddy, you do know that I'm above average, right? I really don't wanna brag, but my dick was too big for half of my previous bed partners. I can count the omegas who could fit it all from memory. And you took it like a champ. That isn't a mild size kink. It's a full blown one, probably even size queen worthy."

He got the warm toast from the toaster and held out the plate for Eddy to load on the eggs.

"Well, I thought it was mild until I took you on, I guess." Eddy began to put the eggs on the plates so they could sit down and eat. This is where he preferred the conversation to end.

"Ah, I understand." The tone in which Eddy ended his sentence was more than clear. No more talking about sizes or, probably, previous omegas from Brett's side of the story. "Anything else I should know about you?"

Brett sat down and started loading his toast with the egg.

"Nothing that I deem important, but you're free to ask questions, if you want."

Eddy took a seat cautiously, just in case. He didn't want to be clumsy or anything.

The alpha saw the way he gingerly sat down, and he had to give it to Eddy - the man didn't even grimace.

"I'm curious about anything. I mean, I should know my mate, right? Do you have any questions for me?"

"Let me be brutally honest with you, here. You may be my mate, but I don't trust you enough to know everything about me. My life is very private, and you'll have to earn your place to know more about it. And I don't expect any less from you. You can't trust me beyond this base level yet, so I'll simply listen to the things you want to tell me."

Eddy stared him in the eye as he spoke dully on the matter. "I'll find some things to tell you, though, if it makes you feel more comfortable."

Brett bit down on his toast, chewing slowly. This was kind of what he expected, but much, much earlier. Right after they had sex yesterday, actually. The cold, stiff captain was back. After swallowing, he sighed.

"You break my heart." He took a sip of his water. "If you don't ask me questions, and I can't ask everything, then there will be a lot of silence. You do know that until you find another alpha to challenge my claim - which you told me was kind of impossible - we're stuck together, right? My alpha will not tolerate me ignoring you, and your omega will follow suit."

He sighed and finished his egg-toast. If he was being completely honest with himself, he was angry. Angry at himself, angry at Eddy. So it was probably best not to say anything more. If he spoke up now, it would only cause more problems down the line. He wiped his mouth and grabbed his water bottle. He really tried to be accommodating and helpful, and he really thought he made tiny progress with how Eddy was behaving after the shower, but this complete turnaround was off putting. Not completely out of the blue for someone like Eddy, but still.

The omega sighed, knowing the alpha was right. But did he seriously think Eddy would just open his heart up to some dude he just met the night before? Idiotic, Eddy thought to himself, but decided to try to actually make an effort.

"I'll tell you something, then, so you can know things and there won't be silence. I was born in Taiwan before I moved down here at age four. My parents are separated, so my dad stayed behind; they were both alphas. And yes, it's possible for a female alpha to get pregnant; they just have to take something special so it's less difficult. My mom was a dragon rider too. As for my dad I never knew him so I don't know. But I have an older sister named Belle; she's a beta, and how I met Ray. I presented as an omega at age 14. Thought nothing of it, since everyone is created equally, as taught in school, until I got beat up for it. Some kid wrote 'slut' on the inside of my thigh, and on my mid-back, 'fuck hole'. That's when I learned that, no, not everyone was seen as equal. That was also when I promised myself it would never happen again. There you go; a brief history of Eddy Chen, and why I'm like this."

He thought of these things as the bare minimum that may appease Brett.

"Any questions, then?"

Brett drank the rest of the water and shook his head. It wasn't like he'd thought he'd hear Eddy's life story, but at least he had it now. Even when it was in crisp, probably heavily edited form.

"You know, you don't have to force yourself to do anything; that includes talking. Thank you, nonetheless, for sharing your story." He stood and took his empty plate to the sink.

"Just one more question - will you try to stay monogamous, or are you trying to get different partners?" His tone was neutral again, his face blank. He'd just deal with whatever Eddy decided to dish out. But his insides were churning. If Eddy decided to fuck this thing over, then he saw no reason to force himself into the omega's life. Maybe he could even find a different alpha who would take over the mark? It was a possibility. But up until now, he'd actually had fun with Eddy. Not only the sex, but the teasing and the sarcastic fun they had, as well.

Eddy used his fork to play with his food. He hadn't actually touched it yet. He was just watching how the yolk broke, now. His appetite was quickly fleeing.

"I wasn't forcing myself. I just thought it would appease you to know something, and if I made efforts to do so." He stabbed his fork into the yolk more. It kind of made it look like it was bleeding. "It feels wrong to look for other partners, so I don't think I'll do it proactively, unless you want me to."

He'd probably go with trying to burn the bond if Brett didn't want this, because Eddy wasn't going to offer himself up as fresh meat to another alpha.

The admission from Eddy that he wouldn't look at other partners let Brett breathe a little bit easier. So he tried at least to stay faithful. Which wasn't as bad as one thought it could go.

"I understand. Like I said, thank you for sharing." The alpha returned to his seat after getting another water bottle. A quick look at Eddy's plate told him enough.

"When will we meet again? Will you send me a message, or what?"

Eddy let his egg bleed, fixated on it, because it meant he could avoid the indifferent look of the alpha. He'd rather not deal with it. His omega hated that look. And Eddy hated being made to feel he had done something wrong. He tried, despite not trusting Brett, but it was an effort.

"I don't know. We're both busy men - as you said, you travel the world, and I'm on call most of the time. But I'll give you my phone number and address so it can be figured out."

It wasn't polite to let food go to waste, so he finally put a bit of his breakfast in his mouth, despite his hunger doing a magic act by disappearing.

Brett took another sip, looking away from the omega. His alpha growled, sensing the discomfort and the suddenly heavy aura. Wordlessly, he got up and brought back a slip of paper which he placed in front of Eddy. "My number. If you want something - anything - just shoot me a message."

Brett wondered how much longer the omega would force himself to stay. Didn't he have fun? Apparently not. Had he misinterpreted something? He didn't think so, but apparently he did. This was probably too much for him, as well. He rubbed over his face, trying to sort out his thoughts, but failing miserably. He needed some time to figure it all out.

"Thank you," Eddy glanced at the paper, taking it to put in his pocket for safekeeping. He continued to try to finish his food, since he didn't need something else to be stressed about doing wrong. Maybe he should just learn to keep his mouth shut. Even a fool could look wise if silent. Or he'd simply just lie to figure out what the alpha wanted from him, since honesty didn't cut it.

Quickly, he shoved the toast in his mouth as he got up to put the plate in the sink, making sure to rinse it.

Brett grabbed Eddy's hand, pulling the omega to him.

"Anything, and I really mean anything. It doesn't matter if you think it's stupid, or silly, or not worth mentioning. Just give me a heads up, okay?"

He hoped he got his point across.

Eddy was half tempted to wrench his hand away from the man, but that would be counterproductive, so he let it remain that way. Quite frankly, he did not believe it to be a sincere thing. Sure, Brett probably had enough money to do just about anything, even if it was questionable how a soloist got so loaded; it most likely depended on the events played, but that was beside the point.

Eddy took a deep breath to calm his nerves and to gather enough courage to actually look at Brett.

"I don't want anything from you. This isn't about what you can do for me, Brett. I don't doubt you have the ability to fulfill wants, from the small things to the big things. You don't have to do a thing but be by my side if I need it, as I will do the same for you. Okay?"

The alpha was trying to be kind, so the omega simply couldn't repay it with wickedness, even if he felt the aggression in him wanting to burst. He tried to soften his gaze a bit to match the tone he spoke in.

This wasn't something Brett would have thought would happen. He thought Eddy would rip his hand out of his grip and throw a scathing remark in his face; reminding him, while he is an omega, that doesn't mean he needed anything, especially from Brett himself. Whether it be money or company didn't matter.

So, pleasantly surprised the omega was actually speaking up, he nodded.

"This is what I mean, Eddy, when I say I'll try to help you with anything. I can only help you when I know how. I know this bond isn't what both of us wanted from the night, but it is what it is. We can make do - but for that to happen, I need your help." He let go of Eddy's hand as he spoke with a soft tone, matching Eddy's. "I can't read your mind, and I won't pretend to know everything, so just... just tell me when I make a mistake, or offend you, or anything. I try, I really try here, but this is nothing like I've ever done. I'm blind in this - just like you are - and instead of fighting against each other, I'd like for us to master it together."

Brett was unsure if touching the omega right now was acceptable or not. In his head, all his thoughts whirled together, not making any sense. He just hoped Eddy would know what he meant.

Eddy stared at Brett, mulling over what was just said to him. He nodded after a few seconds, because it was probably considerably nerve wracking to not get a response and only be stared at.

"If you're clear with what you want, I don't think there will be room for me to be upset. Ideally speaking, that is." It could start an argument or many other things, but it was better to know than not. "At the least, it'll make it so you can't be blamed for my reaction."

Brett sighed and stepped a step back then rubbed over his face.

"Will you do the same, then? Just telling me what you want and need without hesitation? Because if I'm to do that, I want that from you, too. You shouldn't bow to my whims. Not that you would, probably, but I want to make sure you understand that we're equal in this. We both have the same rights and obligation to express our wishes and opinions. Are you fine with that?"

He stared at Eddy.

"Yes, I'm fine with that, it doesn't hurt to try." Eddy already planned on doing that anyways - maybe biting back a bit on his brutal honesty, though, since it didn't seem to go well. "Sounds good. We have a deal, then."

Brett wasn't sure if he should exercise this directly right now, Eddy still seemed a bit off. But it wouldn't hurt to try, right? Right?

"Tell me how much your butt hurts right now. Do you need a salve or painkillers for it? And I don't mean to insinuate that you're weak, I just don't want you to be in pain when it can be avoided."

"Out of a scale from one to ten, I'd say the pain is at level seven. Painkillers would be nice, yes." Eddy stated, without showing much sign of his discomfort. It was there, though.

Brett gave him a once over. This was why he wanted open communication. Eddy might sit and walk a bit funny, but he'd never have guessed he was already at a seven. Maybe three or four. So he got his first aid kit and grabbed some painkillers, setting them right next to Eddy with a bottle of water.

"Do you want to lay on the couch? I also have a donut pillow which helps with the pressure."

Eddy picked up the bottle of water to get the cap off in a swift motion first.

"That sounds good, yes, although I do still want to go out with Yoake to make sure she gets attention."

Eddy was a stubborn fellow. His pain levels weren't going to stop him from doing what he wanted to do.

"We can get out on the patio, it seems like it'll be a nice day. I have loungers I can pull out. They're very comfy, and on one side they have wheels for easy transportation." Brett pulled another water bottle from the fridge and sipped at it. "And, if Yoake wants, she can go into the pool. Pudding can join her, then, after they're reunited safely."

"That does sound nice - we can introduce them after setting up some loungers." Eddy popped one of the pills into his mouth, swallowing it with a gulp of water.

The alpha wouldn't let Eddy set up the loungers, but he knew Eddy didn't want to be coddled. So he just nodded.

"I'm feeding Pudding, then, so he can rest a bit before meeting her."

Also to make sure the pills had enough time to start working in Eddy's body. Brett got to the fridge again and grabbed some already pre-cooked eggs, minced, cooked beef and three cans of tuna. He mixed it all in a bowl and added a whole pack of cream cheese. A little fresh parsley on top for bad breath and aesthetic, and he put the bowl on the ground. Pudding didn't leave his side since he took the bowl, but waited until he got the signal to eat. It took about 5 seconds flat - then the bowl was empty, and Brett could rinse it.

Eddy watched Pudding devour his food. That was one thing the dragons had in common: they inhaled food like it was nothing. He drank a bit more water as he watched the room in silence.

Brett rummaged around Eddy, putting things in the sink and cleaning things away, just to make it seem less messy. His house cleaner should come in the next hour or so and deep clean everything. That's what he paid her for, at least.

Pudding went to his nest right next to the couch after burping and laid down to get a nice nap.

"Do you want to lay on the couch, or outside? Pudding will take a nap; he always does after feeding. And by the way, you know dragons a lot better than me - should I change something in his diet, or what's the best way to feed him?"

Brett tried to get Eddy to talk. He had noticed the omega was much more calmer and willing when their pets were involved, rather than humans.

"The couch would be fine for a bit."

Eddy was pretty sure he left his phone in there anyways. He needed to check if he had any messages from work. Not all days off stayed that way.

"I think if he reacts fine to it, there isn't much to worry about. But in my knowledge, I wouldn't combine the meats. Or at least cut down on three cans of tuna, and make it one. Too much protein can give your dragon digestion or bowel problems."

"I'll do it, then. He just loves canned tuna. I'm not a big fan of it, but if he wants it, he gets it. Should I add vegetables to his diet? Because he needs to eat this portion at least 5 times a day, and well, he's not fat, as you can see. Do you think he'll grow bigger? The vet says probably not, but they also don't know his complete history."

"This breed is capable of getting very big. But they typically only grow as big as their environment allows them. Kind of like a goldfish. So if he's mostly inside, it's unlikely he'll get bigger, unless it's like the size of a low coffee table. Besides that, he'll also get longer with growth to be more snakelike. Like a really big snake."

Eddy would probably have to examine the lung dragon more closely to be able to tell.

"He spends half the time inside and half outside. How big can they get? 15 or more meters? Bigger than Yoake?"

Brett took his bottled water to the couch table.

Eddy followed Brett as he continued to talk about dragons. It was a conversation that was very easy for him, and one that he enjoyed.

"His size depends on his breed of lung. The T'ien lung is one of the biggest breeds, and the Pan lung is the second biggest. The lung Wang is typically the smallest, which he is obviously not. So that being said, a T'ien lung can get up to 31 meters in the wild.

Judging by the way Pudding looks, he's probably from a purebred bloodline that had too much interbreeding. He's probably a Shen lung, so in the wild, if healthy, they could get to 20 meters. But considering the interbreeding, I wouldn't expect any more than 10 meters." He went through what he knew.

Seeing Eddy ramble on and on about dragons, and his much happier demeanor, Brett knew he made the right choice of topic. Also, it did seem Eddy knew what he was talking about - no surprise here.

He was, after all, a seasoned dragon rider in the Air Force. He should know those types of things.

"He can't spew fire, then, right? Even if he gets bigger?"

Brett settled down on the couch, waiting for Eddy.

"You know, lung dragons used to be considered and worshiped as elemental gods. Which means he'd be able to use fire, if that's his element. You said he really likes water right? That's probably his element."

Eddy sat carefully on the couch as he hypothesized.

"He does like swimming, that much is true. So, will he spit water? Or how does it work? I read a bit about dragons when I got him, but his previous owners wouldn't tell me about him. I don't even have a certificate for him. Maybe he's a cute little inbred. Or not. I might never know. At least he's happy, healthy and loved. What's Yoake's breed?"

The alpha got a fluffy blanket for cuddling, and gave it Eddy so he could sit on it to minimize the pressure.

"You can lay down if you want, too."

"As his element, yes, he'd be able to spit it, but he'd also be able to bend it. Like the moon does the tides. Yoake is a dragonnet, very similar to a European dragon, but smaller."

Eddy glanced for his phone, grabbing it before he flopped to his side.

"What's a dragonnet?"

Brett hated it when people were on their phone, not minding they had a conversation going like 2 seconds before that, but he didn't say anything. Maybe he was just checking the work situation? It would make sense, even if he had a day off. After all, Eddy was now the captain of the squad.

Eddy furrowed his brows, seeing he had missed five calls. He groaned, deciding to set it on his chest as he answered Brett's question.

"You know how a pony looks like a horse, but smaller? Well, that's what a dragonnet is like. It's a European dragon, but tiny."

He smiled. "Ah, okay, so Yoake is a pony in dragon slang. Any bad news on the phone?"

Brett leant on the back of the couch, watching Eddy.

"Of sorts, yes. I missed five calls from my work place, if that's considered bad news. I probably have to deal with that."

Sadly, the omega couldn't just ignore it. Brett nodded.

"Then just call back, right? Can you even ride with your butt in this condition?" He was pretty sure even sitting normally hurt the omega, so riding a dragon should be out of question. Eddy would probably ignore that and still go to work, all while having a stone face, to boot. Hopefully ass slapping wasn't common between team captains and team members. At least Brett hoped, for Eddy.

"I still can. It doesn't mean it would be pleasant, though." Eddy held a finger up to signal for Brett to be quiet for a bit as he made a call back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah well, that was bound to happy. COMMUNICATION IS EVERTHING!  
> Never forget that :D
> 
> See you next monday folks!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we have here another chapter. yay. Enjoy peeps :D

**Chapter 7  
**

_"I still can. It doesn't mean it would be pleasant, though." Eddy held a finger up to signal for Brett to be quiet for a bit as he made a call back._

It took a few moments before someone finally picked up.

Brett took another sip of his water and waited. His phone was in the bedroom and he wouldn't get it. Maybe when Eddy needed to head out. He wanted silence for now.

Eddy rolled off of the couch to pace about the living room.

"What do you need?" - "Uh huh." - "What the hell do you mean!?"

Eddy pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Then handle the problem, or I will have your head on a platter."

He was obviously talking to someone that was below his rank, because he wouldn't talk to his boss like that.

"Let me explain this to you like you're two, because apparently that's the only way you're going to understand. Flip the little switch on your gun so it's on the safety lock. Do not get on your dragon unless the safety is on, or it could go off.... oh, so you already set it off by doing exactly that. Oh God, you accidentally already injured the dragon and a civilian - why did you call me and not an ambulance!? Your badge is mine, and so is your gun until you go back into training and learn to do your fucking job! Fired!"

Eddy may still serve this person's head on a platter.

"I don't care if you have a wife and kids, your job is to protect people, and you clearly can't do that. I expect a resignation by tomorrow - that, or you can try to get into a different squad, but you will definitely not be in mine," he growled, ending the call.

The exchange was not one Brett thought he'd ever hear, but here he was, listening to his mate - which he also didn't think he'd have - on the phone, completely smashing another officer's life into pieces because he was dumb as hell.

He silently sipped his water, not wanting to attract any attention from the seething omega. Brett gave him a once over. Anger wasn't the worst that could happen to Eddy. The fire in his eyes and his scathing voice... it had its merits. And, it was hot as hell. Too bad he couldn't act upon that.

Eddy shoved his phone in the hoodie pocket with a loud huff.

"What an idiot."

He rubbed his temple in annoyance. This is something he shouldn't have to be dealing with. Honestly, he didn't even know how this man got through training and snagged a job in this career.

Brett was asking himself that question too. If the other person on the phone wasn't even aware of the fact one should put the safety lock on the gun, why was he allowed to hold one? He always thought officers were pretty intelligent creatures. This one, however, might not fall into that category. Probably. Most likely.

The alpha watched Eddy pacing up and down. Should he say anything? He liked having his head connected to his neck, though.

"Do you need to go to them?"

"The ambulance is already coming, from my understanding, and there's other cops aiding, so I don't. It'll be my job to review it tomorrow, though, and take responsibility for it. First day of leadership and I'm already going to be taking the heat for some idiot, because this is my day off. How did he even get past training!?" Eddy threw his hands in the air. This was beyond stupid.

"I guess every workplace has one or two idiots. And you couldn't do anything to prevent that - you weren't on site, and also, you didn't train the guy and admit him into your force, right? Or can they prosecute you for his mistakes?"

Eddy came back to the couch, slumping down into the cushions with a grunt. "Of course I didn't admit him, that's the instructor's job. But that still doesn't change the fact that he's under me."

The omega rubbed his face, just trying not to feel so frustrated. Being stressed about what was already done wouldn't change anything.

"So, yes, I could get prosecuted for it. It's likely that we're just going to pay medical bills, and some other things as compensation, then of course boot him out, which I just did."

"But you wouldn't lose your job because of this, right?" That would be more than cruel. Or, a way they got rid of an omega they didn't want in the force. But Brett hoped it was not a staged thing going on.

"No, I shouldn't get fired, just need to bare my neck a bit to show I understand the importance of everything, and can take responsibility for things that aren't my fault, per se."

Eddy huffed, sulky. They'd probably give him more grace, seeing as he was on break, and he did just get the promotion. Some of the trainers would probably get fired though.

"Well, I hope that's all you'll face. Because that idiot's behaviour wasn't your fault in any way, shape or form. But I get it."

Brett moved closer to Eddy and looked at him from above.

"Your ass is better, I hope? Do you want to go outside?"

"I can take whatever is thrown my way. The painkillers have helped, so we can relocate outside. Where do you keep your loungers?"

He'd help Brett move them outside, Eddy thought.

"They're already outside, but protected. We just need to roll them where we want them. Do you want to take a dip in the pool? The water is heated, and I can lend you a pair of swimming trunks." Brett wouldn't mind getting in the pool. He had his day off too, and he was fine with lazing around. Although he'd practice later for sure.

"I wouldn't mind being lazy in the pool for a bit, but swimming also makes good exercise."

Eddy slowly started getting off of the couch since they'd be moving anyways.

"Skinny dip or trunks?" His garden was fully enclosed, which Eddy knew, and no one could see in the garden from the outside. Brett got up as well, looking at Pudding in his nest. The small dragon was still sleeping, but would surely wake up if they moved to the pool. He probably wanted to swim, too.

"Trunks, please. My poor hole was abused, and exposing it to chlorine without anything on is probably not a great idea," Eddy glanced at Brett. "You can skinny dip if you want, though."

"There's no chlorine in the pool. It's self-regulated with plants and filters. You probably didn't see it in the night, but it's semi-natural. But I can still get you the trunks, if you want."

Brett smirked. "Also, I didn't hear a complaint about the abuse last night." He stepped closer to Eddy and was very tempted to smack his booty, but he refrained. He didn't want to know what the omega was capable of, especially in the given circumstance.

"Do you want to eat dinner here or go home before that?"

"I'll still require the trunks. If I decide to take them off, I will. I can hardly complain when I'm horny and getting good dick, but your tempo was still atrocious. Just saying." The beginnings of a smirk grew on his lips as he stared down at the alpha. "If you want me to stay for dinner, I will, but if you want time to yourself, I'll fly myself home." He thought it to be a simple and somewhat considerate answer.

"Was my tempo really that bad? I heard you only whining about it for like 10 seconds. The rest of it, you seemed to quite enjoy it. And you can choose if you want to stay for dinner or not. I'll just let the housekeeper know so she can prepare more." He pressed a kiss on Eddy's covered neck. "Also, if you want, you can take off the collar when you're here. It would please me and my alpha if you did."

Was Brett too pushy? Maybe a little bit, but they'd agreed to talk about everything they wanted, so he was just following in Eddy's footsteps.

The omega tilted his head to the side in thought.

"I'll stay, then. Maybe I should invite you over to dinner next time. Although I cook for myself, since I don't have any fancy housekeeper." Eddy swayed as he walked, just looking around. "So bad that you need a metronome to find your rhythm. What even was that pace?" The omega looked at Brett smugly, he was just pulling his leg without meaning any of it. "Will you and your alpha be constantly hard if I take it off?"

Eddy was already reaching for its strap. It was uncomfortable to wear, so he opted not to.

"I just can't cook to save my life. I never needed to learn, so I'm a bit spoiled in this regard. And I'll inform you that I can and will fuck you at 325 bpm, next time, if you keep this up. Your asshole will burn after this." Brett smirked at him, showing Eddy he wasn't serious about that. Could one even fuck that fast? Probably not. And he did not want a chafed penis.

"Hm, we can try? Also, what do you have against me being hard? It's not like I'd fuck you without permission. It'll be just me and my suffering. But I imagine being collared all the time is not a great feeling - probably worse than having a constant boner - so take it off if you want."

He looked at Eddy, who in turn looked around. His alpha liked seeing his mate in his room and buried under his smell. Because Eddy definitely smelled like him, and not like Ray anymore.

"If you can even fuck that fast, you deserve a medal," Eddy scoffed with an eye roll. It wasn't much of a threat if it was impossible. "I can smell the spoiled on you," the omega joked softly as he took his collar off. He hated these things, sure, but if he'd had it on last night, this wouldn't have happened.

"It's a bit awkward to be swimming then bump into someone with a raging boner."

Brett laughed at that. "Maybe I bump into the right part of you, and then I can show you how medal-worthy I can be. And of course, I'd spoil you afterwards, too. Giving you a nice, thorough massage, especially on your bum area - and then I'll give you the pleasant experience of being slow fucked for hours upon hours. At least, I'd do that if you didn't need to work tomorrow, because you won't be able to walk after that."

The alpha got them each a pair of trunks - black, of course, even if he was tempted to get white ones for Eddy - and gave the omega one pair.

Then he walked out, opening the door with his voice again, and stepped onto the patio. There was a not so small garage-like thing on the far end, and Brett opened it with his fingerprint. The automatic door rolled up, and 6 big ass, comfy-looking loungers came into view.

He hoisted it up on one end and rolled it to the farthest end of his patio, right next to the pool, and as close as he could get to the stable at the same time.

"While sitting around and getting fucked all day does have its appeal, I do unfortunately have to work tomorrow - and longer hours, too, because of the heat leave I've requested." Eddy spoke dramatically in reply as he followed the alpha's lead so they could lounge around.

"Maybe next time, then? Also, isn't it sexist to force you to work more hours just because you need to take a leave for something you have no control over? It's like a sickness, but a regular one. I don't see patients with other terminal illnesses working more than healthy people."

Brett parked the lounge and went to fetch the second one.

"I chose to do it that way of my free will. I don't want to be stressing about all the things I didn't do or could have done, so I decided to take on extra hours," Eddy followed Brett, like Pudding would, but less excitable. Way less.

The alpha went back into the garage and grabbed the next lounge. They weren't heavy, but a bit chunky. He rolled them next to each other.

"Hm, okay, if you do it of your own volition, then I guess it's okay. Oh, you can change here if you want." He put it down and stretched while looking around.

Brett whistled, and Pudding came running, baying happily like always. Before he could even get to Brett or Eddy, Pudding saw they were at the pool and jumped right into it.

Eddy watched the little dragon plunk right into the water - it definitely seemed to be his element.

"I suppose since it's all enclosed, it doesn't matter if I change here."

He started to slip the hoodie off. The omega would probably whistle for Yoake soon as well.

"Not really, no." Brett took off his clothes and slipped on the swimming shorts, then went into the pool. Pudding had gone to the bottom of the pool, but when he noticed his daddy coming in the pool he came up, happily yapping and clearly wanting attention. The alpha laughed and scratched his head while he found secure footing.

He turned, only to be greeted by a firm, lovely looking bum in his field of view. Eddy looked good from behind as well.

Eddy took his time getting changed. He wanted to be careful that he wouldn't make himself more sore than he already was. Which was a lot, but considerably less now with the pill.

Once he had the swim shorts on he whistled sharply for Yoake so she wouldn't have to be lonely.

The familiar sound of her heavy footsteps filled his ears. She seemed happy to finally have some attention when she came into sight.

Pudding didn't care much this time that another dragon had come to visit. He was focused on playing with Brett in the water, which didn't surprise Brett one bit. He grabbed the green sausage and threw him in the air and it made a huge splash when the dragon came down again. It was another one of the ways they played.

Yoake looked at them and the water, almost judgemental about it as she strode to Eddy. She probably didn't like water enough to swim.

The omega sat on the lounge chair, guessing Yoake would want to lay by him to sunbathe a bit. The female dragon curled around the chair, resting her head on Eddy's lap with a huff as she awaited pets.

Pudding was thrown in the air for a couple more rounds, and then Brett couldn't throw him anymore.

"You're getting fat, boy. Fat and happy!"

Pudding saw that as a reason to cry for joy. Eddy smiled while watching them play.

Brett dived under the clean water and was fully submerged when Pudding came to join him. They played around for a bit, then Brett left the pool. Pudding was still in the water, clearly not coming out anytime soon.

It was at that time, Brett noticed they'd forgotten something: towels.

"Shit."

He was dripping wet. Eddy looked over at the alpha with a questioning look to see if there was a reason he was cursing. "Do you need anything?" He stroked Yoake's snout gently, but kept his eyes on Brett.

"I forgot the towels. And I'm not a big fan of going through my house like this. I don't want to make everything wet."

"I can get one for you. I'm still dry, so just tell me where they are." Eddy shrugged, since it wasn't a big deal for him to go do that.

"That would be absolutely delightful. They're in my wardrobe in the bedroom. Just open the one on the right side, there are a lot of towels. And when you're there, can you fetch my phone as well? It's on the nightstand. Thank you!"

With that Brett plopped down on the other lounge, watching Eddy as he got up and went to the house.

Yoake pouted since her head rest left her. She stared at Brett since he was the source of Eddy walking away. She snorted at the man with another huff.

Brett scratched his head. "I'm sorry. Oh, Yoake, I didn't want that, ok?"

He apologized to the dragon when Eddy was out of earshot. He wanted the dragon to like him, not eat him now that his protective shield was gone!

Thankfully, Yoake ignored him.

Eddy walked to Brett's bedroom, going to the wardrobe first and opening it attentively. The omega tilted his head to the side, trying to piece together why there looked like to be different-sized clothing. Brett didn't seem like a clothes hoarder to him, but it seemed that assumption was wrong.

"You find out a lot about people by what they hide in their wardrobes, I suppose."

Eddy observed the mess for a bit longer before realizing there were literally no towels in this wardrobe.

"What the hell, am I bonded to a sociopath? That would be just my luck."

What kind of weirdo had one wardrobe filled with just random clothing and phallic objects he'd rather pretend he didn't see? Eddy silently told himself that he wouldn't let Brett use anything on him from the apparent communal wardrobe; he didn't know where it had been, or who it had been in. His eyes caught sight of the second wardrobe, and if this thing didn't have normal things in it like towels, it was going to become the subject of a bonfire.

He bumped the doors shut with his hip before trotting over to the second one. Luckily, it had towels, so it escaped with its life.

Next it was time to find the alpha's phone, which was easy, considering it kept buzzing. The screen lit up with every new text message that Brett received.

Eddy didn't consider himself a jealous type, but he was nosy, so he looked at the recent message that lit up the screen.

It was from someone named Samantha.

"Not a sociopath - just a man whore, I see." His lips twisted into a snarl. It's not like he was mad, but he was definitely kind of disgusted. A bit more than kind of. More like a lot. It grossed him out to think about. "Not like I can complain much, I've had like 5 bedmates. So I could be considered whorish, but then again, I don't have thirty unread messages that mostly consist of asking me to come back."

Then again, he also gave up because not many liked his personality, and the ones who did stuck around in sort of relationships - if he could even call it that.

Brett was waiting outside, wondering what was taking Eddy so long. Then a figure came to the door.

It was his housekeeping lady. He asked her to prepare some food and snacks for them, and she started cleaning up while preparing the food at the same time. She had a key to his house, and her fingerprints were on the list of people who could come in.

Brett reminded himself he needed to put Eddy on that as well. It would be more than shameful if a housekeeper was on the list, but not his own mate.

Pudding came out of the water - finally exhausted enough - and laid on Brett's lounge so he could get dry.

Brett went to the glass door after 15 minutes passed.

"Eddy? Is everything alright?"

Eddy popped his head out from the bedroom door - fuck, he'd taken too long for it not to be suspicious.

"Just peachy. My eyes have been burned by trauma. I suggest you block the girl known as Samantha, she's getting a bit pushy - I've seen things that no omega is meant to see flashing up on the phone screen, especially when just trying to retrieve it. Also, the second wardrobe, I advise sanitizing it. Especially the things that could have been in people." He licked his lips awkwardly, because this was definitely uncomfortable. The omega knew he wasn't supposed to be snooping, but it was hard not to see what was flashing before his eyes - and sure, he probably shouldn't have sat there 15 minutes just watching a desperate girl trying to get attention, but it was just so sick he couldn't stop watching the messages flood _his_ alpha's screen. "And maybe an appointment with a therapist, for her, before the blocking."

Brett furrowed his brows as he mouthed the name.

"Samantha? I don't know a Samantha. What kind of messages are you talking about?"

Then Brett blanched - Eddy had mentioned the second wardrobe. Yeah, maybe he should get rid of some items in there. They were all nicely organised, and after every use sanitized, but he could understand Eddy's hesitation. Oops. He held out his hand for the phone.

The alpha wasn't mad that Eddy had taken a look; if he wanted to avoid that completely, he'd have gotten it himself. Also, these messages didn't mean anything. Most of the time.

"Three words for you. 'Fist in vagina'. It just sucked it right in. A few seconds of horror, that video. Also, about how you broke her heart, and how she's going to kill herself if you don't come back to her. That was after all of the sexting stuff, because you didn't respond." Eddy shook his head. He would never unsee that. His interests were definitely not seeing things being shoved in other things. It also pissed him off that someone even had the audacity to send those things to Brett, although he was pretty sure a lot of the texts were from past hookups.

But hah! None of them came out with the alpha's mark - only Eddy had!

He knew he shouldn't be so snide about it, since it was an accident. However, it made his omega feel better about itself. Until, of course, it entertained the thought that maybe his mate would still crawl back to those losers or new hotties, because Eddy wasn't good enough to please the alpha's needs... Eddy chose to ignore that.

"Fist in... wait, what? Lemme take a look."

Brett got his phone back and opened his messages. Oh yes. That girl. She was impressively stretched if she could fit in her whole hand, and oh yes, she could now! How fascinating.

He cleared his throat as he scrolled quickly through his messages. Nothing of interest, only a few from his adventures.

"Well, she's improved a lot since last time..." Then he remembered who exactly had given him the phone, and he backtracked. "Well, anyway. My housekeeping lady is here. Please meet Margaretha. She'll cook, clean, and is the friendly soul, here."

He lowered his phone and gestured to the nice looking lady, who was in her mid-forties - she was standing in the kitchen, but drew closer upon mention.

"Margaretha, please meet my mate, Eddy. Eddy, Margaretha. I hope you'll get along."

Margaretha scoffed and looked the boy up and down. "How did you convince him to mate with your whorish ass, Brett? Did you drug the boy?"

Brett rolled his eyes. He grew up around Margaretha, and she was typically blunt, so he was quite used to this.

"No. I didn't drug him."

"Assault?"

"No."

"Bribed?"

 _"No!_ Margaretha! Stop that! Anyway, please tell her just what you want, Eddy, preferably for her to shut her mouth, and then some wishes for food. She'll make it."

Brett flashed Eddy a smile.

Eddy held his hand out to Margaretha to shake, with a very cordial smile on his face.

"It's nice to meet you, and actually, I'm a one night stand gone wrong. I forgot to put my collar on. Stupid mistake - I think he'd rather go back to the impressive Samantha." The omega said it as if it was a joke, and even laughed like it was one as well. His omega was insecure, and Eddy wasn't at all bitter about it. "He was just a pleasure to meet, very kind and charming. Did you help raise this fine man? As for food, some alfredo sounds lovely."

Margaretha scoffed again and shook Eddy's hand.

"He's not a fine man, he's a whore. I never saw him more than twice with the same omega. I'm really sorry for what he is now. At some point in his life, something went wrong and he turned out like this." She shook her head and sighed. Then she ushered Brett away, so she could have a semi-private talk with Eddy.

"Will you move here to live with him? I do hope so, my boy! Otherwise, he might look elsewhere very soon. Nobody has captured his heart, as far as I know, and his eyes are quick to wander." She turned to the kitchen again, not knowing what damage she could inflict on the couple. "Alfredo will be done in a few. Go to him, give it your all. I know he can be kind of an asshole sometimes, but he's a good boy - apart from being unable to settle down and being a whore, of course."

With a last look, she practically forced him out, closing the glass doors behind him so she could cook and clean.

Brett laid on the lounge right next to his dragon and scrolled through his phone. He didn't bother to delete any of the messages - he was just skimming through them. Most of the time, the other person got the hint very quickly, but some were a bit more persistent. When Eddy came closer he looked up.

"Don't take anything she said to heart. She's a bit strange from time to time."

Eddy glanced at Brett. It was definitely already too late for that. His shoulders were slumped, and he was thinking of how shit this was. Sure, the sex was nice, but to be in a bond without any affection beyond the artificial kind was absolutely heart wrenching. On top of that, there definitely wouldn't be anyone to even challenge the damned thing, because he didn't particularly like many alphas, nor did many like him. The only alphas he could think of were in his squad, and were already married and bonded. He would be stuck in a life being someone's side bitch as Brett found someone new, because he was never seen with the same omega twice.

Eddy kind of huffed at him, since he definitely saw the alpha scrolling through the messages. He literally had so many options. Why would he want to stay monogamous with ready to go partners?

The omega slumped in the lounger set out for him, trying to get over the urge of wanting to ditch everything.

When Eddy didn't answer him and just huffed, Brett grew concerned. What did they talk about? Well, Margaretha could come on quite strong - she'd even kicked other omegas out of the house - but she wouldn't threaten Eddy, right? He was his mate by accident, sure, but still his mate. She'd respect that, right?

Laying the phone down, he sat up and focused all his attention on Eddy.

"What is it? Talk to me please."

Eddy rolled onto his side, preferring not to look at the partial reason of his future of despair. "Want to take a wild guess at it before I tell you, just to see how self aware you are?"

He rubbed the back of his neck, touching the mating mark absentmindedly as most bonded omegas did when feeling anxious.

"I told you, I can't read minds. Ten minutes ago everything was halfway okay, and now it's not. So I assume Margaretha told you something? Whatever it was, she probably just exaggerated the whole thing. Or was it the closet, what was inside? I'm not sure." Brett rubbed his face. This was so complicated! Since waking up, it was up and down the whole time. Couldn't they have one normal hour at least?!

"So, my guess is something she said, or the closet. Am I close?" He didn't expect to be right on the dot.

Eddy chuckled softly, even as he anxiously touched his neck.

"You're really bad at guessing, but I suppose you're close enough. I was already thinking it when I saw everything, and she just vocalized it, so maybe I should count your guess as right." The omega sighed, guessing he probably had to elaborate more on the matter. "She basically just said you wouldn't be faithful, especially when and if I wasn't around. Not like I could blame you, though, since this was an accident and I shouldn't keep you from your life, but it doesn't make my omega and my awful moody hormones any less hurt, even when trying to be logical about it. You're a young man with neither a heart nor eyes for anyone, as she said. As you can imagine, it's stressful."

"Do you want me to be fixated on you? Do you want me to love you? Because I'm not sure if you want that at all; at least, you didn't mention or hint at it." His tone was carefully neutral. He didn't want to agitate Eddy more than was necessary, and he wanted to avoid a topic which could turn his mood sour - at least today. It was turbulent for the both of them. But when Eddy wanted to talk about it, he'd be as honest with him as he said he would. Even if it would hurt Eddy in the process.

"I don't know, I'm just confused. Would you like to be bound to someone for the rest of your life that could walk away at literally any time, without batting an eye? I'm the one wearing the mark - it affects me more, and I'm not about to chain you down with me by biting you, too. But like, you have so many options. Mine are slimmed down to three. I hear for bonded omegas, it literally feels like burning to try to accept someone in their body that isn't their mate. As for an alpha, I hear it's only a bit less pleasurable." Eddy pressed into the mark a bit harder, but it kind of hurt, so he lessened up on it. "I'm having a little pity party about how life feels like shit, because all of these things need to be sorted out, but there's no answers, because it's only day one!"

Brett took a deep breath. This was really a bit much. Too much for him, but he'd try his best.

"Well... yes, I guess? I have a lot of sex with a lot of different persons. This has more than just one factor. First of all, I tour - you know that - so I change locations very fast. Then second, I'm huge. I don't brag about it, I'm stating a fact. Personally, I don't know any omega who could fit me and is ready to go again the next day - you have the same problem right now. As for the third, yes, I like to spice and change things up quite frequently, because I like a change more than stability. Otherwise, I'd have a boring, every-day-the-same-shit job." He inhaled deeply again. "I have needs like you have. I won't push them down brutally, but I will also not force you into something you don't want - the mating is probably more than enough. And I won't go out and fuck everything which catches my eye just to satisfy me. This wouldn't be fair to you. I'm willing to compromise and to collaborate with you. I don't want to argue about everything with you; I want harmony more than stress. And for that, and you being my mate, I know I have to make sacrifices and won't be able to live my life like before. And I don't resent that; it's a very normal thing to do."

"Are you ready for that change, though? Like I said, I understood why you do those things, it's just my hormonal omega talking," Eddy turned to look at Brett as he sighed. At least the alpha was willing to make compromises for this. Whatever this was.

"I don't know if I'm ready for the change. Up until now, I did what I wanted. The transition from being a bachelor to a mated alpha isn't easy, and I don't know what this will entail and affect; especially since it was an accident, and not a choice I had time to think through and decide on. So I can only give you my promise to talk about things, and try to make it right. I'll make mistakes, you'll make mistakes, we'll get angry and probably shout at each other. But every time we overcome a hurdle, we'll have more understanding we can build upon. At least, that's what I think. Nothing worthwhile comes easy."

He took Eddy's hand and stroked the back of his hand with his thumb.

"We should eat something when Margaretha is ready with the food, and then go our separate ways for today. To have time for ourselves to think it through. Maybe we can think about what we want and what our goals are, and then we'll speak about it when we both are ready. How does that sound? I won't throw you out, not at all - but I think a bit of separate time is what we both need. To clear our heads and such."

Eddy looked at Brett's hand with a soft smile. Time to figure things out would definitely be nice. Boundaries, compromises and understanding would do them both some good.

"It sounds good to me. I'm also willing to make compromises, just need to know on what exactly, I guess. Um, sorry for being emotional," he mumbled, clearly not used to apologising or his own hormones.

"It's fine, Eddy. It's not like you're trying to make it difficult on purpose. It's just... what it is. Maybe you should take a dip. The water is nice, and a bit of different physical activity may help you. I'll check how far along the food is, ok?"

Brett stroked one last time over his knuckles and then let go of his hand. He stood and went to the door.

Eddy sat up so he could get out of the lounger. "Yeah, I'll do that."

The omega stepped towards the pool - maybe he could half drown himself while at it. At least, he'd enjoy the feeling of his burning lungs. It was almost nice, because it let his mind slip away from him.

Once Brett went inside, Eddy jumped into the water. The alpha threw a quick look at Eddy right in time to see him jumping in the pool. Then he went to his housekeeper. The talk was short and crisp, and Brett was scathing - he hated it when she stuck her nose where it didn't belong. She fixed them a plate each and Brett brought it on the patio. They could eat it on the loungers with no problem.

He placed the food on the loungers after shooing Pudding down. He might be well behaved, but placing food right in front of his greedy nose? No, that was torture. Brett went to the edge of the pool, waiting for Eddy to surface.

Eddy seemed to be taking his good old time on resurfacing.

When he did, he was gasping for air, because he was literally suffocating himself just to clear his head and air levels, apparently.

"Are you trying to drown yourself? Please say no. Margaretha made pasta alfredo, just for you." Brett looked down at the omega and smiled thinly. It wasn't the best start they could have had, but they'd probably make do.

Eddy coughed a bit before replying. "No, I'm just making it so I feel like I am."

The omega stepped out of the pool, shaking.

"Well, don't make it a habit, please. You need your brain cells."

They went back to the loungers, and Brett gave Eddy one of the towels he'd gotten. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we had some talks, learnt knew things and what is next? Well, something interesting for sure :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Horny time again :)  
> But fear not, the smut will end at some point and we focus more in the story :D
> 
> Also Pudding is a naugthy boyo :D

**Chapter 8  
**

Brett sat down and took his plate. He waited for Eddy to sit down, and only when Eddy started eating, he ate too.

"It burns so nicely, though," the omega said over a mouthful of alfredo. He'd be going home soon.

"Still, oxygen is helpful, and a tiny bit necessary for the brain and for your life."

He ate some of the pasta, but he wasn't the biggest fan of it. After maybe five bites, Brett placed the plate next to him. Maybe Eddy wanted more?

Eddy twisted the noodles around his fork, finding it pleasing to do so and watch.

"I suppose so, but it's fun to tempt life and death."

"Not so much for me, when I have to explain to your colleagues why their Air Force captain is lying dead in my pool with my mark on his neck. I would much appreciate it." Brett snickered and leant back, just watching Eddy.

"That would be an interesting story to try to explain. I'd watch you from hell and laugh my ass off. Alas, I wouldn't do that to my precious Yoake. I love her too dearly, and maybe Ray, along with my family." The dragon was literally his source of pride and joy. He'd definitely have to cut the arrangements off with Ray now, but his beta friend brought him much comfort - even his bland smell. Most likely because it reminded him of Belle. "I probably should add my mate to that list instead of saying I'd be laughing at him from hell, huh?" He added a bit teasingly as he shoved more noodles into his mouth.

"Ah, the dragon is more loved than me." Brett laughed and shook his head in mock hurt. "Well, that's fair. I love my Pudding too much, too."

It was good to see Eddy eat with vigour, unlike breakfast. He placed his almost full plate on the ground, a clear sign to Pudding that he could eat it - which he did, in the matter of two seconds.

Brett knew it wasn't good to feed his dragon too much human food, but he wanted to spoil his baby a little bit.

"I can see why, he's a sweet little fellow. It's interesting to watch you two."

Eddy watched the little dragon, pleased Pudding didn't choke on the long strands of noodles.

It was hard to choke on something one feisty dragon gobbled down. The dragon licked over the plate, cleaning it thoroughly. One wouldn't be able to tell the plate was used just by looking at it.

"What do you mean by interesting?"

Brett patted on his lap, signalling the dragon he could get on the lounger again to receive pats and snuggles. Of course, he came up, happily purring at the attention. All dragons were attention whores, apparently. The alpha indulged him, petting his soft head.

"Like, you make good companions, and it's nice to watch you play or snuggle. It's very soft and interesting to see how those kinds of connections work between a man and a dragon." Eddy explained, shoveling more noodles into his mouth until his plate was clean.

"Well, he's kind of like a family member to me. I think loneliness is why I got him in the first place. I get kind of lonely, sometimes, when I'm travelling and visiting the world. He's a constant partner at my side. And his friendly nature and size are perfect for taking him with me everywhere, and everybody loves him. And he's a good check for people. He doesn't like the ones who aren't friendly or potentially dangerous. So, added security included. A good package all around. And he loves me, so of course I love him." He lovingly petted him and smiled at his dragon.

"What will you do if he actually manages to get a lot bigger?"

Eddy asked softly. Sometimes his questions seemed more like an interrogation, given his line of work. It would be kind of sad if Brett couldn't bring Pudding with him on his travels anymore because of his size. The alpha being lonely suddenly concerned him very much. Probably because of the stupid mark on his neck. If it weren't for that, he most likely wouldn't care at all.

"I don't know. On one hand I want him to reach his full potential; he shouldn't hold back because of me. But on the other hand, I want him around. Maybe I'll just settle down, maybe I'll travel without him and get him a nice open field where he can live, maybe I'll get a partner for him. I don't know. He's as small as he was the day I bought him. Well, he's rounder now, because I've actually fed him, but he hasn't grown even one inch longer. So I'm not sure if I could handle a sudden growth spurt well, where he gets three or ten sizes bigger than now. And it also wouldn't matter how big he gets. As long as he's happy and well. This is my only concern for him."

"It's always difficult when your scaly baby starts to grow up, because you always miss when they were a cute little pup that you could actually hold and bring inside." Eddy sighed, thinking of his own experience with it. "A happy dragon means a happy life. At least, in some aspects."

Brett nodded. "Yes. I think it would hit me harder, because for one, he hasn't grown since I got him, and also, I never expected him to grow. So maybe he is, like you said, a cute little inbred who'll never grow more than this. It would make me happy. But if he grows, I hope he'll be happy in his bigger form too. Because if he gets too big, I can't pet and snuggle with him, which in turn would make me and him unhappy. Also, it would be too dangerous for me to keep him here." The alpha sighed. "I just want the best for him, but I can't say I'd be disappointed if he stayed the way he is now."

"Your stable looks big enough for if he does get a growth spurt. They don't typically get bigger than their environments, anyways, so you don't have to worry too much about it being dangerous to keep him here." Eddy set the plate down so he could lean back comfortably.

"Maybe add an extension, though, if he gets really long, so he doesn't accidentally whip himself against a sharp corner or something."

He never had that problem with Yoake because she wasn't a very long species; he did have to baby proof things, however.

"I meant, if he grows, I have to leave this house and move to the countryside. They don't allow pet dragons that big. Not in the city, at least - in the outskirts, it's more likely. And I wouldn't want for the police to come and arrest me for having too big of a dragon. Would be a bit embarrassing for you, when your mate doesn't stick to the rules and laws." Brett snickered and got up to gather Eddy's plate.

"Do you want seconds?"

"It would be a bit embarrassing, but I could always pretend that I don't know you, if you somehow get arrested." Eddy deemed that a good plan, even if they'd know Eddy was lying about it. "No thanks, I think I'm good."

The omega needed to get his stuff soon so he could ride home.

"I'd scream for you when they arrest me. So you could rescue me like a prince in shining white armor. And I'd expect you to show up, of course."

After hearing Eddy didn't want anything more, he held the plate to Pudding's nose, getting the dragon to lick the plate clean.

"You'd expect me to just bail you out? I guess I would pay the fine, but I'd carry you out of there thrown over my shoulder as you got an earful of a scolding." Eddy stood up from the chair, stretching as he did. He needed to make sure his body felt okay enough to journey back.

"Do you need another painkiller? Or is your butt okay?"

Brett wasn't sure what they'd do, if Eddy had too much pain. But on the other hand, he would probably fly, regardless of that. At least, Brett suspected.

"My butt is fine for now, I'll simply take more painkillers when I get home. Don't worry."

Eddy cracked his neck, his back and his wrists to release some tension. He had an early morning tomorrow, and needed to review the damn accident that happened today.

Brett shuddered at the noise. He really hated it. It sounded as if something was very, very wrong. Also when he did it in his wrist, it hurt like hell. But Eddy didn't seem to be hurt by it, so it was probably a different sensation for him.

"Okay. You'll send me a message when you want to talk?"

"I will, yes. I'll probably send you one tonight, so you have my number as well. Maybe send you my address, while I'm at it. Also, would you like a key to my apartment?"

The omega knew he worked late hours, typically, so if Brett wanted to come visit, it would be wise to give him the ability to let himself in.

Eddy headed towards the glass doors, needing to get all of his straps and holsters. Yoake had probably walked herself back to the stable when she got bored, so that would be his next stop after getting his things.

"Let's wait for that until we've to come to a conclusion. It doesn't hurt me to not have a key to your apartment, but the address would be nice. Just in case something happens." Brett followed him, gathering Eddy's hoodie and sweatpants he lent him. "Do you want to keep this stuff? Otherwise, I'll just throw it out." Like he did with the other stuff. When Eddy decided what he wanted, he'd probably go through his second wardrobe and throw everything unusable away.

"I'll keep it, because that's just a waste of fabric, and I like the hoodie." Eddy glanced at Brett. Rich people. Some of them had no sense when it came to wasting things and blowing cash. "Okay then, I'll wait on having a new key made for you; Although, I was just going to take the one Ray has." He mumbled the last part to himself. Speaking of the beta, he hoped to be able to talk to him tonight.

"Why take away the one Ray has? You're friends, right? I wouldn't mind if he can go to your place whenever he wants." Brett wasn't concerned. He knew Eddy would have immense pain if he was to have sex with a different male, so he didn't fear Eddy would be unfaithful to him. He had no exclusivity on Eddy's body. Also, a friend thrown into the mix was probably a good cushion. So Eddy could trash talk and curse out Brett, and seek platonic comfort in his friend.

"Because I know for sure he already copied the one I gave him, so he'd still have an extra key. Also I don't typically have time to do simple little things like copying keys." Eddy shrugged nonchalantly. It seemed pretty clear to him as to why. It was the easiest way.

He gathered his stuff up into his arms.

"Ah, well. I thought you would just rob him of your precious, charming company. And we wouldn't want that, right?" Brett grinned and got a bag for the clothes. Margaretha was probably cleaning somewhere else right now, because he couldn't see her. He held out the bag for Eddy to take.

The omega took the bag gingerly. He'd probably change into his uniform once in the stable, just in case.

"I've tried many times, but Ray just keeps coming back." Eddy said jokingly, with a small smile. Maybe the beta would already be at his house stealing his food.

"Hm, I can't see why." Brett stepped closer to the omega. "You can change in my bedroom, if you fear Margaretha will come and see you stripping."

The alpha wouldn't have anything against having a little show just for him, even if it wasn't stripping.

"I was just going to do it in the stable, but your bedroom will suffice." Eddy nodded. He still thought that the man was a bit of a sociopath, for everything he kept in there, but at least it was private.

"No need to do it in the stable. I'll have someone get it really clean, so your precious princess will feel better in it. And I'm not talking about your dick." He snickered and followed Eddy to the bedroom. "Will she be okay with Pudding's scent in it?"

"My dick is a king, for your information. Small but mighty." Eddy corrected the alpha with his typical smug look, and Brett laughed. "She's used to other dragons, so the scent won't bother her."

Then, he turned to look around the room. The bed smelled like them, and he scrunched up his nose. He should probably let that be deep cleaned. Maybe even get a new bed entirely.

"Do you like wood or metal more?"

"Wood is more aesthetically pleasing." Eddy slipped the swimming shorts off, carefully bending over to push them down his thighs and step out of them.

Brett licked over his lips when Eddy bent down, exposing his rear. He tilted his head to get a better look. In the end, he was just a still overly horny alpha, and in front of him was his mate and omega.

"Wood, you say?" He mumbled, a bit absentmindedly. "Dark or bright?"

"Dark oak is nice, even cherry, since it's an in-between shade."

Eddy stood up straight once again as he looked for where he put his red boxers.

"Hm, I understand." His eyes raked over his body in the clear daylight. Of course he knew how Eddy looked - but the firm butt, the defined muscles, the slim waist and the broader-than-usual shoulders looked quite pleasing. Very much so.

"When do you want to go?"

Maybe they had time for a little bit of fun?

"I don't have a time frame in mind, why?" Eddy looked over his shoulder at Brett with a quirked eyebrow.

"Hm, just had a thought." He stepped right behind him, pressing his rapidly swelling dick between Eddy's buttcheeks and kissing the omega on his uncovered neck. "Maybe you can be convinced to help a poor alpha out?"

His arms sneaked around Eddy's middle, and pressed the omega against his chest. Of course, Eddy could easily get away, but the alpha liked to pretend a little bit.

Eddy rolled his eyes as he listened. Ray had lied when he said Brett was less needy. The guy had the ability to get a boner whenever he wanted. He supposed this was karma getting back at him.

"How would you like me to help, alpha?"

"Bend over, and you'll feel me right away."

It wouldn't probably happen like Brett wanted - namely, with his dick in Eddy - but he'd take up Eddy's offer to fuck between his strong thighs. He rubbed his dick against his firm butt, unnecessarily letting Eddy feel his thickness and how ready he was. His scent glands were already producing too many pheromones. One hand glided up, rubbing and pinching Eddy's nipple.

The omega inhaled deeply as the earthy, comforting scent of grass surrounded him. Eddy groaned, his body already beginning to quiver in anticipation and working overtime to produce slick.

Fuck, even if he wanted to reject the alpha, he couldn't now, because his body would be beyond pissed with him.

"Sure - and I'm not bending over because you told me to."

Eddy huffed as he put the palms of his hands on the mattress so he could bend over and present his slick, glistening hole.

"Use my thighs."

Brett let his hands wander to Eddy's hips, gripping the omega tight.

"It's a shame that I can't use your pussy. It's practically begging me to sink into it. So wet, so shiny."

He only slipped his swimming shorts a little bit down, and rubbed his dick between Eddy's buttcheeks to lubricate it. Then he nudged the opening with his head, smearing his precum all over it. Then, finally, he put his dick between his firm thighs.

"Can you push them a bit more together? It's too loose."

Of course, it wasn't as good as using the omega like nature intended, but it would make do. Brett rubbed his dick on the underside of Eddy's.

It really was a shame that the alpha couldn't fuck him properly. Eddy could feel himself clenching around nothing in dismay. He mewled softly at the feeling of Brett's much larger dick rubbing up against him. He'd gladly grind against the gorgeous thing. He closed his thighs a bit to squeeze around the alpha's girth.

"Yes, good." Brett started thrusting in between. Nothing came close to a wet pussy, but Eddy would break if he filled him now. Also, he hadn't gotten the new condoms, and another broken one with Eddy cleaning up afterwards wasn't the best idea. Seeing as Eddy could hold himself up, he slipped two fingers inside to stimulate the omega.

"God, next time we need to prepare you better so I can fuck you even more. It's torture to smell and see and feel your slick, and not be able to fuck you properly," Brett panted, small beads of sweat gathering on his forehead. In sync with his thrusts, he penetrated Eddy with his fingers.

Eddy rocked his hips back into Brett for his own pleasure, and also to help with the sensations on his alpha's dick.

"Maybe if you didn't keep your dick in me all night, and didn't sleep fuck me somehow, we could have fucked properly, now."

The omega groaned, trying to press himself more on the bed.

"Do I have to remind you that you said you were fine playing my cockwarmer?" Brett growled, feeling his dick wetting the thighs with his precum and mixed with the dripping slick of Eddy's hole. "And the sleep fucking wasn't all my fault."

His words were almost inaudible. His thrusts sped up, and his other hand pushed Eddy's dick down so that, with every thrust, their dicks rubbed against each other.

The omega pressed his face into the bed with a loud moan, his fingers curled into the blankets.

"I was horny, how could I say no to your gorgeous dick," he groaned, happily grinding against Brett's cock as best as he could. Eddy decided not to comment on the sleep fucking part, because it was his fault, too.

Brett leaned on Eddy's back and bit into his shoulder.

"Fuck!" His thrusts grew erratic and far less controlled; he was close. To help Eddy over the edge, he grabbed the dick tightly and rubbed him hard.

Eddy panted, ready to spill any second now.

"More!" Eddy demanded, needy. The alpha wanted to fulfill Eddy's wish. So he slipped, against better judgement, the third finger inside and searched for his prostate. In this position, it was a bit awkward, but finally he found it. He pressed on it, rubbing continuously over it while still moving his hips.

"Ah, alpha!" Eddy cried out as he hit his orgasm, spilling all over the sheets and Brett's cock. As soon as Brett felt him cum, he groaned and came. His dick trembled as he spurted thick strings onto the bed. His sweaty forehead rested on Eddy's shoulder blade as he caught his breath.

Finally, he slipped his fingers out of the omega, wet with slick, and pulled his penis from in between his legs. Curious, he sniffed at the slick and tasted it as he stepped around Eddy and sat on a clean spot at the edge of the bed.

"Do you want to clean me?"

Eddy lifted his head, trying to decipher what Brett meant by that. He took it to be in the dirty sense, so he sank to his knees, shuffling in between the alpha's legs to lick Brett's cock clean.

His hand wandered instantly into Eddy's hair, petting the man softly. So while Eddy was kneeling in front of him and dutifully cleaned his dick, a sense of calm rushed through him. The sex was good with Eddy, the company was - for the most part - enjoyable, and he had a witty and dry sense of humour. He would really like it if Eddy decided to stay. But he wouldn't force him. Not only because it was the wrong thing to do, but also, Eddy would rip into him and end the bond with his death. And probably blame his poor little Pudding for it, so he could take him as an 'aggressive dragon' he needed to 'keep an eye on'. He snickered at that.

Eddy looked up at Brett, hearing him snicker. He gave him a questioning look as he took the soft tip into his mouth for a very thorough cleaning. The omega simply wouldn't stand for his alpha being filthy.

Brett shook his head and signalled Eddy could continue. He scratched his scalp a little bit, carefully aware of two big eyes watching them from the door. Pudding the stalker made an entrance. He was probably there since they began.

"I hope you don't mind an audience."

Eddy released the tip from his mouth almost immediately with a loud pop. His eyes darted quickly to see who the audience was. His eyes met Pudding's. He probably shouldn't feel as uncomfortable as he did, with it being a dragon, but he'd rather it be a person instead of Pudding's eyes staring into his soul.

The omega slowly looked back at Brett. If he just focused on getting him all clean and glistening, it would be fine.

"Don't worry about him." He coaxed his soft dick between Eddy's lips once more. "Just ignore the voyeur."

The bad boy in question came silently over to them, sitting right behind Eddy. A big fat grin spread over Brett's lips when he saw that.

The omega tried not to worry, but the look Brett was giving him made him nervous.

After Eddy deemed his dick clean enough and let it slide from his mouth, Pudding took his chance. He licked over the sweaty, slick covered thigh and butt. Then he yipped and dashed off.

Eddy made a shrieking noise out of shock. He wasn't expecting a wet tongue licking him!

He shot an accusatory look at Brett. The man knew this was going to happen! He was the dragon's accomplice!

Brett pressed his lips tightly together, but couldn't hold it for long. He threw his head back and laughed. He collapsed on the bed, wheezing and laughing.

"I... I didn't know... oh my god." Brett slapped his thigh, trying to get a sliver of control back, but it was hopeless. Howls of laughter bounces in the room. "I swear, he never did that before!" Brett pressed out, having tears of laughter running down his cheeks. "He likes you, really!" Then another fit of laughter crashed into Brett.

"Don't lie!"

Eddy bit Brett's knee with a growl. It was more playful than it was threatening. He sunk his teeth in enough to leave a mark, but didn't break skin.

"Ouch! He really didn't do it before. He just stared at the other omegas. He never licked them, I swear, please spare me!" Brett grabbed Eddy's hair and very gently pulled at it - not in the slightest could that inflict pain. It was only a tugging sensation, at most. "Don't eat me, please!"

"You taste better than the alfredo. It's tempting, but I will refrain," Eddy licked at the mark he left. "Seriously, he hasn't licked any other omega?"

"No, never. He stared at them, for the most part. He even ignored some completely, or avoided being touched by them. Maybe you simply smell too good. Or my mark does the trick; I have no idea."

Brett shook his head, with an amused smile on his lips.

Eddy rested his cheek against Brett's thigh with a huff.

"That's curious, then. Maybe it's due to the mark." He shrugged. This was one thing he didn't know about dragons: how they reacted to bonds.

"Or you taste too good for him to resist. Where did he lick you? I didn't see clearly."

Brett sat up on the bed again, petting Eddy's hair. After getting licked by a dragon and coated with jizz, he probably wanted to take another shower.

"My thigh and ass, probably because my slick is dribbling everywhere," Eddy kissed the inside of Brett's thigh gently as he looked up at the alpha.

"Yeah, then it's probably your slick which attracted him. You are, in fact, very delicious smelling. And seeing you on your knees in front of me isn't a bad sight, either." He grinned and grabbed his soft dick to nudge at Eddy's lips. "I could get used to it."

The omega took it as a hint to lick at the tip, so that's what he did. Eddy lavished the tip with his tongue.

"I can't smell myself that well, but your scent is very calming, even if it makes me think of my allergies."

Eddy grinned as he took the tip back in.

"Allergies? You're too harsh on me. I smell perfectly fine. Like a fresh mowed lawn. Crisp and congenial. Or so I've been told, at least. And honey, if you keep this up, I'll wreck your ass. Again." Brett noticed the slow rise of heat in his lower stomach. They should probably stop here, but when Eddy was offering himself up in that way, Brett wouldn't say no to another round.

Eddy let it slip out of his mouth with a wet sound. "Are you ever sated?" He licked teasingly, with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "I get hay fever. Freshly cut grass isn't exactly a turn on for me."

"Well, thank god the smell doesn't make your allergies act up, then, right? And no. I'm never sated. You probably know by now, but I have a lot of stamina, and a lot of willpower. And how could I not think about fucking you, when you're kneeling so perfectly in front of me? You look gorgeous like that." And he'd probably look even better in silk ribbons, with tear stained cheeks and his mouth and ass stuffed with all the good things.

"Too bad my ass is sore and I have work tomorrow, what a shame. It's good that it doesn't activate my hay fever." Eddy nudged Brett with his leg.

"I would say just spread your legs like the good whore you are, but sadly, you're not just any omega - you're my mate. I can't say such things to you. You'll probably give me a hefty whooping for it. And on that note, we should take a shower. You're sweaty and covered in our semen, and also your slick. But if you want, I could call Pudding to lick your slick off?" He smirked.

Eddy stood up almost immediately, taking the last bit as a threat. A dragon's tongue had no business down there.

"Shower it is, because I don't want Pudding to make a habit of it."

"Hmm, if Pudding hadn't already licked you, I would. But I don't want to put my mouth where his was." Brett wrapped his arms around Eddy's waist, pulled him tight and kissed his belly. His wicked tongue dipped into the belly button, and he looked up through his lashes like Eddy did.

"You look better than me when you're down like that. What a pretty alpha you are," Eddy purred, lifting his hands to run through the man's soft hair. "Pretty, just like the omega lovers I've had. But you have more rugged features. Sharper eyes and a strong jaw." His fingers trailed down the alpha's face.

Brett snorted, lifted Eddy a tiny bit and whirled him on the bed before kissing from his way up to his neck.

"I may be pretty, but I am no omega." He bit softly into the sensitive skin right above his mark. "So, tell me, _mate_ , did you fuck the omegas, or did they fuck you?"

Eddy groaned at Brett biting so closely to his mating mark - it really made him just want to melt and enjoy it.

"We'd switch. Or use double sided dildos, sometimes."

He licked his lips, looking up at Brett. The omega liked being diverse in his options.

"Oh, kinky. I've never had an alpha in my bed. But more than one omega? Sounds good to me. I could see how you fuck the other one while being filled with me. Would you like that?" Brett nibbled at the skin and stroked Eddy's sides. He was such a good omega right now. Nothing left of the strong, commanding officer, but a soft, sweet thing for his pleasure and needs. Brett couldn't get enough of that.

"Being monogamous means I wouldn't try to fuck someone else - also, the other omega wouldn't be very pleased with me mounting them, with a very attractive and good smelling alpha in the room. And I don't like sharing, so the poor thing would leave very sad."

Eddy knew he'd fail in comparison to an actual alpha. Even if he had the features and the attitude of one, he wouldn't be able to satisfy an omega, not so close to the real deal. There was some lingering interest that reflected in his eyes, but he didn't like being cruel to his own kind.

"Ah, I understand. But if you want to know, I wouldn't mind if you fucked other omegas. Especially if I can watch and interact with you, too. I wouldn't like it very much if there was another alpha or beta in the bedroom, but I have nothing against another omega. Call me sexist, but two omegas going at it? Sounds very, very nice to me. And as long as you do the fucking, I see abolutely no reason why you shouldn't do it. But just imagining you in front of another alpha or beta? Sucking and licking them? Makes my blood boil." To emphasize, he bit his neck a little more harshly but was careful not to draw blood. "And as long as you give me a heads up so I know what you're up to, and don't try and sneak behind my back, I think I could live with that. But if you're against it, then this is off the table anyway."

He turned his bites into kisses and licks. But the vision of Eddy fucking an omega while being fucked himself was strangely erotic. If Eddy was then unable to fulfill his needs, he could turn to the other omega, if Eddy would allow that. But he was smart enough to not voice that. The thought was there, the seed planted.

Eddy bucked his hips instinctually when the man's teeth sunk deeper into his neck. He liked biting quite a lot, it was a pleasure more than a pain. It still compared little to how amazing Brett's lips and tongue felt, though.

"You're like a straight guy who likes lesbian porn, but with omegas instead. I like the male ones more, but the women are quite soft and gorgeous. I won't proactively search, but if it's something you want to see I'm not against it. Also, lucky for you, not many alphas are stupid enough to like me, and I don't tend to enjoy many of them, either."

"Well, that's exactly me. I love omegas, I don't care if they're male or female; they just need to be omegas. At least in my bed. When outside of the bedroom, I don't care for gender or second gender. And the alphas you met before me are idiots. You're such a good thing." Brett noticed he got a very different reaction with kisses than he got from bites. So he bit him once again, only to feel Eddy's body bucking into him. Interesting.

"Tell me, do you like pain in sex?"

It honestly wouldn't surprise him. The stretch his dick brought was probably not without some pain.

Eddy quirked an eyebrow at Brett, then smiled. He'd have to be more troublesome. Being good was overrated.

"I can't blame you. They're lovely. But the alpha thing, they were smart for avoiding me." He wrapped his arms around his mate with a smug look. "Yeah, I'm a bit masochistic."

"That's what I thought. Probably the reason why you could take all of me in the first place." Brett lifted his head and kissed Eddy on the lips. "Dammit, I want to chain you to the bed and fuck you again. We should probably head to the shower. Otherwise, you and I will do something you'll definitely regret after it's done."

But contrary to his words, Brett still just laid on Eddy, stroking the omega at his sides - not too lightly, so he wouldn't tickle the man - and licked over the mark he placed on Eddy. His dick was still soft, but for how long, he wasn't sure. And this time, it wouldn't be enough to use his thighs.

"I'd have loved to fuck again, but you're right. It would be regrettable, especially with work."

Eddy lifted his legs to squeeze Brett's waist.

"In preparation of your heat and in your new position as captain, do you even go out on the field? Or are you stuck behind the desk all day? Because if so, I see no reason not to fuck. I can lend you my donut seat for this." Brett snickered at that. Walking into the office on the first day as captain with a very noticeable limp and a donut shaped pillow in tow, and on top of all this, recently mated, would cause a storm. Probably. At least, in the orchestra, it would. Just to be a little bit of a tease, he rubbed their dicks together by grinding with his hip against Eddy's.

The omega had no qualms about rubbing back with a small moan.

"Luckily, I get to still go out, because I have to lead my squad."

Eddy tilted his head up to press kisses on Brett's jaw.

"Dammit. I had hoped you'd say 'Oh no, big strong alpha, just fuck me, please.' Well, not that I think you'd ever say that to me. If you do, you'll never leave my bed again."

Brett turned his head so their lips met, and the alpha used the distraction to grip Eddy's hips and grind down on him again. He knew this was a very, very bad idea. He should let Eddy get up, shower and go home. But his inner alpha wasn't so fond of the idea. The more they fucked, the less the omega could move, and when someone couldn't move, they couldn't leave, right? Right! The heat started pooling in his lower stomach, but he still didn't stop rubbing their dicks together.

"You like male omegas better? Why?" Eddy moaned quietly. Having his hips grabbed meant he couldn't grind as well.

"Because I like men more, simple as that. I like their shapes, and playing with dicks and balls."

He nipped at Brett's bottom lip, pulling on it gently. Eddy kind of liked chewing on Brett.

"Tell me to stop, Eddy, or you won't be going home today. And probably not to work tomorrow."

After Eddy was kind enough to release his lip, he pressed his nose on his scent gland, lifted Eddy's hip and rubbed his hardened dick between the cheeks and over his still wet opening.

Eddy closed his eyes. The alpha was right, they needed to stop. On the other hand, Eddy really wanted this. He wanted the alpha to fuck him.

"I wish you didn't feel so good, makes it harder to tell you no... maybe just the tip." The omega licked his lips, that was a dangerous sentence that would lead him to no good. He really had to go to work tomorrow.

Brett groaned at that and bit Eddy's neck again. It would be black, blue, and purple tomorrow. It would be impossible for Eddy to hide the marks, if he even wanted that.

"Eddy, I can't just do the tip."

But when he nudged the opening again, he breached it this time - he had, after all, Eddy's permission. It didn't stop there. Of course not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you next Monday :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally Monday again, huh folks? Buckle up, this is the new chapter :)

**Chapter 9  
**

They laid right next to each other, bathing in the afterglow with Brett still in Eddy, filling him with his cum as the big spoon.

"Sleep here tonight. You can just fly to your apartment tomorrow and get ready."

One hand stroked the still forming bulge.

"Okay, I don't think I could leave. Even if I wanted to," Eddy rocked back on Brett's knot with a purr. He liked this. Maybe it was a perk to have a mate. "I gotta wake up at four to clean up, but don't freak out if I'm not there when you wake up."

"I'll wake up with you, but probably go to sleep afterwards again. You can shower here, too, but I'm afraid I don't have your work clothes here. If you're willing to commit, you should probably bring over some of your clothes next time." He threw a look at his phone to check the time. "It's 8pm, when do you want to sleep?"

"I still have my uniform that I wore before. It should be fine. I'll do a sniff test tomorrow." Eddy yawned, snuggling into a pillow. "Probably now. Not like we can do anything but sleep. Plus, it gives me eight hours of rest."

He needed more painkillers in the morning. Thank god, then, that Brett had a full cabinet of painkillers in his bathroom and his kitchen. He liked to be prepared.

"Oh, I have one or two ideas." Brett rocked his hips lightly while kissing Eddy's neck. "There's no such thing as 'too much sex', in my opinion."

Well, he didn't have to take it, so it was a little bit different from Eddy's perspective. The omega made a displeased whine and nudged the man with his elbow.

"No, sleep. Unless you like doing it with a lifeless, sleepy omega."

Eddy grunted and huffed while Brett laughed softly, peppering his neck with kisses and licks. Eddy would have a black and blue neck all around tomorrow. He could already see the hickeys forming.

"We did it in the haze between being awake and sleeping, so I guess it wouldn't be the first time for us. And when you're asleep, you can't offer resistance." He lifted his head to place a kiss on Eddy's cheek. "But you'll probably kick me out of my own bed if I try to fuck you in your sleep, right? On that note, will you play my wonderful, warm and comfortable cockwarmer again tonight? I mean, we can't get mated a second time."

"I'd definitely kick you out of bed this time around. Face my wrath." Eddy glanced over his shoulder at Brett, a small smile playing at his face. "I guess there isn't much risk this time around, so, sure. I'll play nice and keep your dick warm."

"Why do I get concerned for my dick when you act so nice? Will you cut it off and play with it, like you threatened?" Brett lifted his head again and leaned on Eddy's shoulder so he could kiss the omega once again. "I promise, the rest of me isn't so bad, either."

"I'm sleepy and sated, I'm capable of being nice," Eddy scoffed with an eye roll. Unbelievable. Kindness didn't mean he'd do something awful... probably. "I think I like your dick attached to you. So it's safe."

"Ah, that's good to hear. So I can sleep without worrying about my dick and safety, that's nice." He kissed him again on the cheeks and laid down behind Eddy. "If my knot deflates in the next 30 minutes, do you want to get it out, or keep it until tomorrow?"

"You can clean me, mate. Makes my life easier," Eddy hummed. He was more focused on sleeping than anything else, at the moment.

"Will do." Brett wasn't that tired, even if he had a very rigorous training exercise behind him, or maybe because of that. And he also wanted to clean Eddy tonight instead of tomorrow, because that would only lead to ... more problems and delays. Like this morning.

Brett didn't intend to make Eddy stay, but to be fair, the man didn't offer much resistance. The belly swelled a bit more.

___

The next morning came, and Brett awoke to the harsh and unforgiving noise his phone made ten minutes before 4am. He had cleaned Eddy yesterday evening and removed the semen from him, wiping the man down with a warm cloth. All while Eddy slept soundly. Then he eased back into the omega, and that was how he woke up this fine morning. His dick was overly happy, like every morning, but instead of acting upon it, he simply slid out and kissed Eddy on the cheek.

"Ten before four."

With that, he fell back onto the pillow, still super groggy. This was not his usual wake up time, not at all.

"Mmmm." Eddy stirred awake after a few seconds of not wanting to. "Good morning."

He yawned, trying to stretch his limbs so he could get out of bed and check the damage.

Eddy turned his head to kiss Brett. Pretty groggy and still sleepy, Brett returned the kiss, and stretched as well. He'd help Eddy move around the house until the man left for work, and then probably just go straight to bed again.

"Morning. Do you need a shower? I tried to clean you yesterday, but you have to say if it's enough or not."

"I always shower before work, so yes." Usually he was exercising before work, thus providing the need for a shower. But this time, he wanted to clean off the smell of sex and alpha. Eddy probably wouldn't be able to wash the alpha away, sadly - or not so sadly.

Eddy carefully slipped away from Brett, ready to get his day started.

Brett got up with him and fetched two new towels. He'd shower with him, even if he'd just fall into bed later again; it didn't matter. He gave Eddy the towels and headed to the kitchen, where he fetched a bottle of water and the painkillers; Eddy would need them, probably.

After entering the bathroom, he placed the bottle and the painkillers right next to the toothbrushes.

He turned to Eddy.

"How bad is it?"

Eddy was examining himself in the mirror as Brett entered. The marks were so troublesome. He couldn't even cover them up!

"Assuming you're talking about my ass, it's a bit swollen and so sore it's borderline numb." He didn't look at Brett as he said it, gaze still locked on to the mirror. "Do you have any makeup?"

Concealer and foundation was probably the only thing that could hide the hickeys. He couldn't, and wouldn't, walk into work this way.

Seeing the marks in the bright light of the bathroom, he couldn't say he disliked them. In fact, Brett liked them very, very much. So he grinned and shook his head.

"Hm, I'm not sure if I should be proud or ashamed I did that to your ass. I'll go with proud. And nah, don't have that." He stepped closer and placed a kiss on his shoulder while wrapping his arms around Eddy's waist.

"Well, they know you're mated, at least your higher ups, right? This is normal between mates or not? But if that's a problem, I have a black turtleneck laying around. You don't need your tight collar anymore; so that's maybe the way to go?"

To put on the collar would probably hurt anyway, thanks to the bitemarks Brett left all over Eddy's neck. He probably had a softer one as well in the depths of his wardrobe.

"Should I look for them?"

"I have a uniform I have to wear, it's not like I can just switch everything up." Eddy pinched the bridge of his nose. He hadn't told his bosses anything about the mating mishap because he knew it would be spread around the office. What gossipers. He wouldn't divulge that information to Brett. "Yes, it's normal, but hardly appropriate for me to come into work looking like a chew toy. It doesn't demand much respect." The omega groaned with a huff.

"Well, your entire presence demands respect, and they already know you, so they should know better than to say anything to your face. They're probably worrying about your mate's state, if you look like you've been mauled. They probably think you're a beast in bed, too. Which you are, by the way." Brett smirked and placed a soft kiss on a blue spot. "I like the way you look. It shows you had lots of fun. Do you want a cravat, then?"

The alpha didn't like how seemingly distressed it made Eddy to see the leftovers from their mating and fucking the next day. It was almost as if he was ashamed of it. But he was so willing yesterday, and after the rocky start they had, he thought they'd made progress. At least they didn't have that tense atmosphere around them. As for troubles, there was only the thing yesterday with his phone and his housekeeper's intervention. But they'd talked about that, right? He was probably too tired to properly function, and his thought process was also not up to par. Maybe he should ask Eddy later about that, and the meaning. No need to stress this early in the morning.

"A bit old fashioned, but a cravat can look nice. So I'll say yes to that. Thank you." Eddy turned his head to kiss Brett's temple. The omega was very serious about his job, and didn't want to represent anything that wasn't up to par. Plus, he'd just fired someone yesterday - someone who most likely despised him now - so he needed to be intimidating, along with being able to shoot down any budding rumors or unwanted comments upon seeing the mess his neck was. "You were given respect the second you presented. If I do one little thing out of line I could lose it all. I don't think you understand."

Eddy put a hand on one of the arms wrapped around him.

"Hm, yeah. I probably don't understand because I don't have the pressure you have. Not only because of our second genders, but also because of my occupation. I just have the pressure to be good, to be the best musically; it's just one thing I have to perfect, not my whole personality and work on top of that. I'll get you the cravat. Any color preference? I think I have black, grey and white, but I have to check." Brett didn't understand it completely, but he could see the place Eddy was coming from. He had much more pressure than Brett would probably ever have, even if it felt sometimes the whole world was on his shoulders - which was never the case, but the feeling was still present.

"Black would be nice, it'll blend in with everything else. Thank you," Eddy stroked Brett's arm gently to show some gratitude. "That can wait until after the shower, though, since I'm not getting dressed yet."

It was nice to hear the alpha trying to be so understanding, and admitting he might not understand everything.

"Should I carry you, then, into the shower? Or are you strong enough to do it yourself?"

Brett snickered and teased him in a light tone before gently biting his shoulders. He'd get the cravat later, then. If he thought really hard about it, he'd probably even remember where it was.

"I like being pampered, carry me the rest of the way to the shower."

Eddy snickered as well. It was a short distance, so he could obviously do it, but it was rude to reject such an offer.

Without any objections, Brett lifted Eddy and carried him the few meters to the shower. He set him down and turned the tap to the hottest setting. His dick slowly deflated and softened. Brett got his hands on the shampoo and lathered first Eddy, then himself. It was undeniable that he liked the way Eddy smelled after he used his body wash and hair shampoo. It was kind of hot to smell the ripe oranges mixing with the crisp scent of a salty ocean.

"So I guess, we do today what we wanted to do yesterday? I'll wait for your text, then?"

"That would be a good assumption of what will happen. I'll text you my address so you have my contact and know where to find me." Eddy closed his eyes, relaxing into the innocent touches. He enjoyed it, maybe even a bit more than the not-so-innocent touches.

"I guess the work will keep you up until late at night, so when I don't reply, please don't get mad at me. I need my beauty sleep." Brett let his hands wander over Eddy's body. The flat stomach, the hard pecs, the toned arms. Everything was very firm to the touch. And, while Brett liked it so far, he was far more used to the squishy, soft feeling of omegas. But he'd adapt.

"For now, yes, I'll be out late. But you don't need to worry about me being mad, I'd fall asleep while waiting for a reply." Eddy blinked his eyes open to watch Brett's hands. He wondered what the alpha was thinking about while touching him. The omega tilted his head back, thinking it was probably best not to know what went through Brett's head - his mind was a dirty, deep lake, where all sorts of stuff drowned.

"Hm, good." The alpha pressed another kiss onto his neck and stepped back. They were clean right now, and if he did anything more, the shower would have been useless, because then Eddy would smell like him all over again. "I'll get fresh underwear for you, I guess, then?"

Eddy turned the water off then shook much like a dog to get excess water off of him. "That would be nice, yes. I suppose you have different sizes in your wardrobe, unless you want me wearing yours."

Eddy snickered. The second wardrobe was still the weirdest thing to him. For an alpha who claims he's busy a lot, he sure had a lot of free time to get that many things and have so many partners.

"You mean in my second wardrobe? Yes, I do. And I actually don't wear anything from that wardrobe. It's all for..." Brett stopped, reminding himself that Eddy was not a fling, but his mate. He really needed time to adapt to this. "I mean, you know. I just don't wear anything from this closet. Anyway. I think I know your size. Take your time, I'll come and carry you out of the shower when I return." He threw him a smile.

"I am well aware of what and for whom it is for. Very naughty, tsk tsk." Eddy wasn't here to make Brett feel bad about it, so he smiled and teased the alpha about it instead.

It wasn't very good to hold his new mate accountable for everything he had done before this. Unless it was illegal activity - then it would be Eddy's problem. In Brett's history, there was probably nothing illegal, but one would only go so far back.

"Yeah, well, okay. I'll just get you your size." Brett chuckled and got out, drying himself off quickly before going into the bedroom again to fetch the things he'd promised.

"Do you want coffee?" Was his first question after reentering the bathroom.

Eddy was drying himself off with a little hum even as he glanced over at Brett with a small smile. "Coffee would be great, black is my go-to." He needed the caffeine to make sure he'd stay awake and look alive.

"I understand." Brett got to the sink and furrowed his brows. "Did you take pain killers? Because I can only imagine you'll need them."

"Not yet, I haven't, but I definitely need them from what I can tell on the edge of numbness."

Eddy wrapped the towel around his waist once he felt good enough about the dryness of his hair. "Do you eat breakfast?"

Oh, how lovely it would be to give Eddy a smack on the butt, but Brett refrained. He wanted to keep his hands. He indulged, however, in raking his eyes up and down. Some very interesting fantasies could work out if Eddy decided he'd like Brett in his life. Brett had a bit too many of these. "I typically eat eggs in the morning. Do you want breakfast?"

Eddy wasn't about to let the man cook him anything after hearing Brett couldn't cook to save his life. He'd most likely be food poisoned. "I can make you something."

Brett laughed and shook his head. "No, I didn't mean I'd cook you something, just in general. I have cereal at the ready, and toast and eggs and jam and things like this. I'd just accompany you, and after you leave, I'll go back to sleep. I'm not eating anything this early."

The omega didn't trust Brett's cooking skills, and he was right; he shouldn't. Not even for one second. Scrambled eggs weren't hard to make with toast, but anything more complicated would end in calling firefighters and an ambulance. And, this early in the morning, Brett wouldn't risk doing anything, anyway. His brain was too sleepy.

Eddy nodded, relieved at hearing that the alpha wasn't intending to try to cook for him. "I'm so glad you don't intend to give me food poisoning. I'll definitely cook for myself. And if I have you over for dinner, I'm definitely cooking. You bring nothing." The omega didn't want to take time off just because he ate something bad.

" _If_ you have me over. We'll see, ok?" He placed another kiss on Eddy's cheeks and grabbed his toothbrush and started brushing his teeth. The coffee machine was on and would heat up the water so when they'd go into the kitchen, Eddy could have a cup.

"Our schedules aren't very conducive to dinners, and you know it." Eddy rolled his eyes with a small chuckle. He really needed to get dressed now, instead of loitering and watching Brett.

"I meant, if you even want me in your life, Eddy." He spat into the sink and rinsed. Turning to his omega, he dried his face off and raised one eyebrow.

"But, like I said, we'll see. Now, coffee for the working man!"

Eddy tilted his head to the side. He thought it was an obvious answer, but he supposed not everyone could see it as clearly. He also knew he wasn't the most vocal about things, so he couldn't just assume the other person knew.

"You're good. I'll keep you." He said bluntly, without any other explanation he walked out of the bathroom to get fully dressed.

Brett shook his head. The omega was really honest. And abrupt! Brett put on a pair of boxer shorts and walked behind Eddy. "I thought we agreed on giving each other time to think about it?"

He went to the coffee machine - it was a big, automatic one - and put a cup underneath it. Then he pressed the button, and the room was filled with the heavy scent of freshly-ground coffee. Carefully, so as to not dirty the floor unnecessarily, he brought it over to where Eddy stood and placed the cup in front of him. The coffee beans were very aromatic and freshly imported from Brazil. Only the best, of course.

"You can take all the time you want to decide. As for me, I've already made my decision. If you don't want to move forward together, I can respect that. After all, I did say you don't have to take responsibility." Eddy quirked an eyebrow at him. He didn't need to take a snail's pace to choose. He wrapped his hands around the mug, allowing the warmth to fill him, along with the scent. "Thank you."

"For me, there are a lot of unanswered questions, as well as some I probably haven't thought about yet. I have all day to think about it, and probably will have a few questions for you then, if you're really sure you want to do it properly. I mean, like a real mating. A relationship."

The alpha leant against the kitchen island and crossed his arms. Basically, they just had sex and a few conversations. Enough to say if the other was good enough to keep around for fucking, but for a mating? And Brett would also like to have a bit more time to think about that. Maybe Eddy was sure, and Brett was inclined to say he wanted that too, but there were a few very evident things they needed to talk through, and hopefully come to either a compromise or a solution.

"And you can ask all you want, and we can discuss the tiny details, like boundaries and so on. But that takes actually spending more time together. So it's pointless to say no right now. You're pleasant and understanding, so I want to try to keep you. Trial run." Eddy needed to actually know his boundaries then, he never really thought of what his deal breakers were. "But you're right, there needs to be more conversation, obviously." He sipped his coffee, closing his eyes with a pleased noise in reaction to the taste.

"I'm not saying no, but I think one day apart from you and your intoxicating smell and body should clear my mind a little bit, so I can actually think with my brain and not my dick. Because if my dick were to decide, you wouldn't be standing in my kitchen, ready to go to work." Brett yawned and turned to the fridge. "Cereal, or toast and eggs?"

"You should take some alpha inhibitors so as to not have such strong hormones. I agree, though, one day apart will do us good, just to gather thoughts together. Just eggs would be fine." Eddy smiled at him over the brim of the mug.

"Funny thing is, I _am_ currently on inhibitors. You don't want me around if I'm not on them, trust me. Although you'll probably see me then, because my doctor said, a mate could - after a while, of course - handle my sex drive without me taking inhibitors. Why do you think I have so many options to choose from on my phone? I can't self-medicate year-round, and doing it with my hand not only gets boring but also hurts after a while, and doesn't satisfy me."

Brett wasn't stupid enough to do that. But he really needed to talk to his doctor, if Eddy really wanted a monogamous relationship. He turned to the fridge and took the eggs and placed it next to Eddy, yawning. "I'd help you, but I'm more asleep than awake."

"I wouldn't expect you to self-medicate, nor do it with your hands. It gets lonely and sad doing it by yourself, and I'd rather not think about all the contacts on your phone." Eddy sighed. Not that it made him mad, it was just mildly uncomfortable to think about. "I don't need help. Just rest."

He slipped out of the chair.

Brett nodded and took the seat next to Eddy's. "That's only one thing to think about; there are probably a lot more. Also, I have to talk with my doctor, too. But anyway, that's why I need the day, if you're sure. I'm pleased with it, don't get me wrong, and I like and enjoy your company as well. More than Samantha's, at least." He cheekily grinned at Eddy.

"Samantha has issues," Eddy chuckled softly as he went to grab the things needed to fry some eggs. He was still traumatized by what he saw lighting Brett's phone up.

"Yeah, she probably does. But also, she's not the one with the biggest problems out of the bunch... maybe we should stop talking about that. How was Ray in bed? I always wondered."

Brett crossed his arms on the kitchen island, watching Eddy do his thing. Ah, he would really look nice in only an apron.

"He was very kind in bed – although, he once pushed me out of bed mid-fuck – and I thought he was really amazing at first, too. Then my demands grew higher, and I just felt bad for him, because he's good and lovely." Eddy talked fondly of the beta, tone completely softening while talking about Ray. It was tender and warm.

Brett nodded. "He's really a good egg. How come you got kicked out? What were you doing? And what did you do to him as revenge? Because, come on, I know you got yours."

"In his words, I was being too much of a bitch for him. As for revenge, I used his own cum in cookies I made for him. He still doesn't know about it." Eddy shrugged, cracking an egg on the counter gently.

"Well, you are a bitch, yes, but nothing someone couldn't handle. Probably a beta thing, then. And that's so gross, please remind me to always be present if you cook or bake. I don't want to eat my own cum. Also, I probably would smell it, but I'm not sure, and I'm not keen on finding out. Also, how can he be such an asshole to throw you out midfuck? That's a bit harsh. On that note, did you ever fuck him, or did you get fucked?" He laid his head on his arms, still very tired. This was really not his time.

"He thought I made him chocolate chip cookies as an apology, but no. It was revenge because you're right, I _am_ a bitch!" Eddy laughed evilly as he watched the egg plop into the pan. "He was having a bad day and I kept egging him on, so it was kind of my fault. You should know, Ray never takes it up the ass. He always fucked me. Couldn't keep up with me, poor thing. I still enjoyed it though."

"Yeah, I know Ray doesn't spread his legs, but I thought he might do it for you. He probably would. You look cute enough to meet his standards. And I don't get it; you're not hard to please. I mean, look at you. You look sated as fuck." Brett sighed deeply. "Or is that a beta thing? I dunno." His eyes fell shut a little longer, but he tried to stay awake.

"I'm probably too bratty for him to even consider me topping him. It's definitely a beta thing. His dick is smaller, no knot, and doesn't have as much stamina. So he cums and is done, basically. It takes him 30 minutes to an hour to get hard again."

Eddy saw the egg was done, so he grabbed a plate for it.

"Only every 30 minutes to an hour? That's crazy. That shows why an alpha and an omega should be a pair. Or an omega with two or more betas. God, that sounds really horrible for you. With me, you won't have _that_ problem at least. More like the kind of 'I can't walk anymore' problem. Which you have now." Sleepily, Brett blinked, following Eddy's movements with his eyes. "I wish I could fuck you again. You look so good." His speech was mostly slurred thanks to the sleepiness.

"Didn't you take any general health classes? Love is love, or lust is lust in this case. Some omegas have very successful and pleasant relationships with betas and other omegas. Not just alphas are best suited to omegas." Eddy glanced back at him. The man had again showed off his more traditional side, whereas Eddy was definitely more on the progressive side. He found nothing wrong with it but it was interesting to say the least. "You're too tired to even fuck me."

"I took those classes, but ages ago. Forgot most of it. What I mean is, people with the same sexual appetite should meet up. You were obviously not suited for Ray because your sexual hunger is much more prominent than his. There are omegas who can't keep up with alphas, so of course they should look elsewhere. Same with alphas who don't have much sex drive. I have nothing against such relationships. As long as people are happy, they should do what they want. But for me, it was very clear since the day I presented that I needed an omega. Also, I'm only sexually interested in omegas. Their soft bodies, their sweet smell - ah, wonderful. Betas don't give me the same desire as omegas, and alphas are just... ugh, no."

He yawned again. "Don't underestimate me, honey. I can and will fuck you. But you're hurt, so please don't aggravate my alpha."

"Well, I got the sweet scent part. Not very soft, though." Eddy said a bit jokingly as he walked back to the table with his food. "I could make your alpha cry, so that isn't much of a threat."

At that Brett actually lifted his head and tilted it to one side. "How would you make my alpha cry?" Now he was curious.

"Why would I tell you my secret of getting alpha tears? If you knew, you wouldn't cry. Just know I've done it to many."

Eddy smirked at Brett as he flopped into a chair.

"You probably cut them up or let Yoake nibble on them, right?" Brett leant onto Eddy as soon as the omega sat down. "Or you just kick them off the dragon - Ray told me about that. He's still sour about it, too."

"I've used Yoake as a force of intimidation before, but no, I don't need to get physical. And Ray had that coming - it was like how he pushed me out of bed, but a much larger fall." Eddy wrapped an arm around the alpha's waist, rubbing his hip gently.

"So, first you serve him cum-cookies and then you kick him off the dragon. That's double vengeance. You're cruel. Poor Ray. How come that guy is still your friend? Ah, yes, I know. You seduced him into forgiveness." Brett placed one of his arms around Eddy's hip as well, nuzzling into his neck. "If you ever punish me like that, I'll whoop your ass until you can't sit the next day, and the day after. And I don't mean I'll smack your ass with my hand, honey. Unless, of course, I deserve it. But at least tell me what you'll do to me, so I can prepare accordingly."

"The dragon incident was for something else, and we talked about that at some point, but he got his own revenge. Like gagging me and using my own cuffs to cuff me to my bed. He was like, 'if you got nothing nice to say don't say it at all - not like you can speak anyways'. He took mercy on me, though, when I started – fake – crying. He got played." Eddy kissed the top of Brett's head with a hum. He ignored the other part the alpha was saying, because he wasn't concerned.

"Poor Ray, really. He must have endured so much with you. I think I need to take this guy out for a drink without you. And he had a good idea. Not the gagging part of course - there's nothing better than hearing a partner whine, cry and moan in my ears - but the cuffing you." Brett licked his dry lips and caressed Eddy's hip.

"I should probably pay for the therapy he'll need because of me. Ray is kind, but he's also kind of sadistic and masochistic, so I believe that, in some way, he enjoys it. Keeps him on his toes and lets him make plans on how he'll get me back. It's kind of like a game." Eddy looked down at Brett. The man's inhibitors seemed to only contain some of the horniness. It surprised him that so much of it could still be there. Given, Eddy always took extra strong ones, and he was an omega so he had no idea how the alpha's worked. "You'd like that, now, wouldn't you? You'd have to somehow catch me off guard if you wanted my wrists cuffed."

"Or I'll just ask you if you're willing to do so. I have no intention on eating disgusting cookies." Brett opened his eyes and looked at the clock. It was 4:45. Still too early. The darkness of the night slowly began to lift outside, and he felt the effects of his long flight home deep in his bones. But still, Eddy was here and he wouldn't leave the omega alone. Not because he didn't trust him, but because he wanted to. At 8, he had to take his dose of inhibitor fluids. He hated the taste, but if he didn't take it, he'd probably be much, much worse at the end of the day.

"It's hard for me to give up control of my hands, but I'm not against it." Eddy ate the egg in one bite, basically, since it was getting closer to the time he needed to leave. He glanced at the tired alpha. Maybe he should carry him to bed. The omega put his fork down, reaching over to stroke Brett's face gently. "Want me to take you to bed? I'm going to be off pretty soon."

"Hm, I'm a big boy, I can go to my bed by myself. But thanks." The last time someone brought him to bed was more than 20 years ago, and that was his soft omega mother who tucked him in when he was violently sick. The funny thing was, he believed Eddy was more than capable of lifting and carrying him to bed, and he wouldn't even mind it that much. He slipped off the stool, wrapped both of his arms around Eddy's middle, and laid his head on his shoulder. "I'll just stand; it's better for me. That way I can't fall asleep. When do you leave me?"

"In fifteen minutes." Eddy smiled softly. He was definitely going to carry Brett to bed, or at least walk him there, to make sure he was tucked in and cozy.

"Ugh, how unpleasant. Can you feed Yoake at the police station?" He turned his head and pressed a kiss onto Eddy's cheek. He wouldn't want for the dragon to go hungry just because he couldn't keep his hands off and his dick out of Eddy. It wouldn't be fair. He should probably fill up his pantry and walk-in fridge if Eddy slept over more often.

"Don't worry, I can feed her there. There's a feeding station for that."

Eddy stood up carefully, not wanting to accidentally give the man whiplash from digging his shoulder into the man's neck. He wrapped both of his arms around the alpha to make sure he was held up straight, rubbing Brett's back and sides gently.

"Good. I wouldn't want her to go hungry. Poor baby doesn't need that." Brett yawned again. "I'll go to my bed. Accompany me?"

"I wouldn't want my scaly baby to go hungry, either." He kissed Brett's forehead. "I'll gladly accompany you, alpha."

One of Brett's hands moved to Eddy's neck, and he pulled the omega down to his level so he could kiss him for real.

"Good omega."

Together, they made it somehow into the bedroom. Brett fell instantly on the bed, arms still tight around Eddy, pulling him close.

"Message me tonight." With that, he kissed him deeply, and then released him so Eddy could stand up and go. Eddy pressed another kiss to the alpha, but this time it was a chaste one.

"I will. Thank you for waking up with me." The omega purred his reply as he slipped out of the bed. Once his two feet were steady on the ground, he pulled the duvet over Brett, tucking him in carefully.

"Have a good rest."

Before departing, he brushed Brett's hair back to keep it out of the man's face, then left the room to take some painkillers and get his shoes on. After all of that, he left for work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, nothing big happens, its kinda like a filler, but it progressed the story. So, see you on Friday!
> 
> Als always, please leave a comment & a vote if you liked it. Thanks!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, well, well, time for some sprinkle of struggles in the relationship, RIGHT?  
> YAY!

**Chapter 10  
**

Eddy yawned as he dismounted Yoake. "Come on, let's get you some breakfast." He started to guide her to the dragons' enclosed area.

Yoake walked with authority, just like her owner. It was almost as if she understood Eddy's rank on the squad. His given rank gave her respect amongst the other dragons.

The enclosed area was much like a large dog park, but with different biomes to cater to the dragons' habitats. It also happened to be close to the hatchery. That section was generally closed off so no accidents would happen with cannibalism. Like many other species, dragons weren't above killing their young.

Eddy opened the gate for his princess. "Ladies first."

She sassily whipped him with her tail as she walked by him. The omega stumbled a few steps forward with a wheeze.

"Low blow, Yoake, low blow."

His body was still so sore, and his dragon knew it, teasing him with swats.

She made a snorting noise, waiting for Eddy to hobble in after her.

"Oi, Chen, you're in early," came a voice that Eddy didn't recognize. It certainly wasn't someone in his squadron. "I heard you fired Robert yesterday."

The tone was condescending and judgmental, one that Eddy didn't appreciate. Eddy's eyes shot over to the man speaking to him. He stunk very clearly of alpha.

"I don't see why that concerns you, sergeant." The omega's eyes sharpened threateningly, daring the man to do one thing out of line. "Let me guess, you were a friend of his? And you're here to make me reconsider. You'll either bribe me, threaten me or try to blackmail me. So, tell me, which one will you try?"

He stepped into the alpha's space, even if the man towered over him. Eddy took this as a challenge - one he'd snuff out.

"Listen here, omega, you have no right!"

Suddenly, there was a finger in his face, and a raging pheromone telling him to submit. Eddy would not bow. Instead he grabbed the finger pointing at him, not-so-gently bending it the wrong way, a sick little smile playing on his face. "No, _you_ listen here. I don't give a damn about your opinion, and will get you fired just like I did your friend. Do not ever come to me again like this." Eddy listened to the way the alpha's finger started to pop and crack. He only released when he heard the alpha whimper in something like submission. "Good little alpha. Now, run along."

He waved the man off, and Yoake stepped behind her owner, just for intimidating purposes. She'd bite anyone who would try to hurt what belonged to her.

Begrudgingly, the other officer walked away, leaving the omega and his dragon be.

"Jeez, it's tiring being a bitch so early in the morning." Eddy leaned back into Yoake, who held him up with ease, rubbing her snout against his cheek. "You're the best. Come on, let's feed you." He sighed with a chuckle as he stroked her nose gently.

Slowly, they walked together to the fishery, where Yoake enjoyed trying to capture her own fish.

Eddy pulled his phone out while watching her. This was a good time to add Brett's number to his contacts. It was very tempting to text his newfound mate, even if he wasn't up yet, so he did.

~ _Hey, this is Eddy. I know you aren't up yet, but I couldn't resist the urge to text you. I'm already getting angry complaints about firing that one guy.~_

Eddy stared at the text he hadn't yet sent, debating if it was appropriate. The alpha said to text him that night, and they needed time to think. The omega sighed, deciding against sending it. Instead, he shoved it into his pocket just in time to see Yoake making a disgusted face at getting herself wet. She was happy to get the fish, but at what cost!? The dragonnet hated water with a passion if it wasn't for drinking.

Eddy grinned with a little laugh, trying to keep it quiet so she wouldn't dunk him into the fishery. He didn't want to be all wet on day one.

If dragons could frown, Yoake would be frowning right now at Eddy. It was hard to tell, though, because she always had a resting bitch face.

"Okay, okay. Yoake, I'm sorry for laughing. On a different note, I have to find my new office, so you can come with me to your new platform, or you can stay and play with some of the other dragons. It's your choice now that you ate."

The omega thought his dragon was pretty smart - smart enough to make some choices and understand what he was saying. Yoake nudged him with her nose, signaling she wanted to come with. She wanted to see her new platform more than his boring office and socializing.

Together they trotted towards the building in search of their new location.

He gathered his stuff from his old cubical, which mostly consisted of a family picture, a baby photo of Yoake, and a little cactus. Then of course his important things, like case files, notebooks, pens, pencils, and his laptop.

With a little bit of a struggle, he made his way to his new space; Yoake had already found hers and was now resting on it.

It was a bigger room and way more private. Well, as private as a glass front could have. He set his things on the metal desk with a loud thunk.

He went to close the blinds so no one would be looking in at him as he set up. It would be kind of embarrassing for someone to see him limping around his office. Eddy sighed. He couldn't really feel the soreness anymore, but there was a lingering emptiness, making him want to be filled again. The omega pushed that thought aside. It was far from okay to entertain such ideas at work. Giving into his needs was a weakness.

With a huff, he slumped into the desk chair. "Might as well review what happened yesterday."

He grabbed one of the folders that someone left for him, most likely someone from his group. Eddy would be happy to see them. The ones in his inner circle always felt like a pack to him.

_~Fire them all if they're shitty to you._

_You're the alpha in this squad. Make it your own._

_B~_

Brett didn't expect Eddy to be the one who texted on his work hours, but after waking up 5 minutes before 8 to take his liquid inhibitors, he checked, as always, his phone, pleasantly surprised to see a message from an unknown number. Of course, he saved it in his phone instantly, and wrote him back.

Eddy jumped, hearing his phone buzz; damn, he really needed to put it on silent so it wouldn't distract him. Too late for that. His curiosity was already high, and he was checking. Oh dang, it was Brett! He must have accidentally sent the message he wrote earlier.

~ _It's a bit more difficult to fire someone when they aren't under my command. But I can talk to their leaders._

_Did you sleep well?~_

Eddy licked his lips as he sent it, hoping he wasn't bothering Brett.

_~Only awake for my inhibitors. I'll probably go to sleep afterwards again._

_Shit start to the day, I presume?~_

_~Trying to sleep in as late as you can before the stress of waking up for your travels next week?_

_Meh, it was more interesting than shitty, sometimes it's interesting to see how people will try to threaten me.~_

Eddy chuckled to himself, he definitely had some weird interests and musings if he liked it when people were asses to him.

None of them ever ended badly, so he figured this wouldn't end badly either.

_~Maybe. I'm not sure. I need to clear the bed though. Margaretha wants to 'air it out'. She says it 'smells'. I dunno why._

_If they threaten you, just have a leisurely walk with them to Yoake. She needs food anyway.~_

~ _You just must be a very smelly alpha, stinking up the bed :P_

_I'm pretty sure feeding my coworkers to my dragon is highly illegal. Can't just kill all my problems lol. ~_

Eddy laughed to himself. If he could just feed all of his problems to Yoake, the bond would be one of those things.

_~Thankfully I don't stink up the place all on my own. Pudding is humping the pillow you slept on right now. I think he likes your taste very much. Such a naughty dragon. He never did that until you strolled into my home, btw._

_Also, it's only illegal if caught.~_

~ _I see Pudding has some good taste, but you said he's fixed so there shouldn't be jizz on your pillow case, at least._

_I'll keep that in mind Mr. Yang~_

Eddy found himself actually smiling at his phone screen. Maybe it was just the silly mark making him thrive off the attention or Brett actually was amusing.

_~Maybe no jizz, but he likes to pee on things he likes. Aaaaaand he's done it.~_

Photo attached

_~My poor innocent dragon is compromised!_

_Also, why does that sound like a threat, Mr. Chen? Should I be worried?~_

Eddy stared at the photo with a chuckle. Oh my goodness, the dragon had some real vigor.

_~Make sure he doesn't pee on me then if he sees me. And you should always be worried, I'll just be doing some background checks to see if you were involved in anything suspicious ;P ~_

_~If he pees on you, he'll do it only once._

_Yes. It was an accident and I didn't know then. Also no, I don't want to talk about it._

_Run your check. Feel free. Look up how awesome I am!~_

~ _Like scent marking I suppose, but that isn't one I want. I'll interrogate you later if I feel the need to know, but your secrets are safe for now. Hmmm I don't think awesomeness tends to be included in reports~_

Eddy quickly put his phone away when he heard a knock on his door, "Come in!"

_~Maybe not. They should put it in. Also I'm amazing, you'll just need to read between the lines~_

When, for quite some time, nothing came back, Brett turned off the phone and relaxed a bit more at his pool. He had a day off and had already spoken to his doctor. Now he was thinking about the whole situation without being distracted.

One of Eddy's squadmates walked in, a smile plastered on her face. "Good morning, Captain! I just wanted to come in and congratulate you on your promotion."

She was a petite blonde girl, but there was no question that she could whoop ass.

"Thanks, Lynzy, and good morning to you too."

Eddy didn't dare stand from his chair, he didn't want his squad imagining what kind of sex life he was having if he couldn't get the limp under control.

"Are you excited to have gotten this high up?' She approached the desk with a smile. There were papers in her hands. "I also came here to give you these. Robert seemed too pissed to bring his resignation in by himself, so here I am bringing it to you."

 _Coward_ , was all Eddy could think about that man. He couldn't even face the omega, for goodness' sake. How that dragon rider ever got into this squadron - or this job - was a mystery.

"Thank you again. I'll sign his leave immediately."

He took the papers from the beta's hands, dropping them on his desk.

She turned to leave. "By the way, Rockie and Chris are waiting to congratulate you too; they may take you out somewhere."

_____

Eddy made sure to lock his office door before striding out to Yoake's platform. He carried a dragon treat in his hand to feed her.

"Hey, girl, I hope I didn't keep you too long. The guys kept wanting to talk to me."

He tossed the biscuit in the air for her to grab and gobble up. He finally checked his phone as he leaned back against Yaoke.

Eddy read Brett's text with a soft smile.

_~Maybe I can make them consider adding an awesome section for you. I just got off work._

_Goodnight~_

He finished the text with that, thinking Brett was already asleep by then. After all, it was one in the morning. It looked like Eddy would be getting only three hours of sleep tonight.

Brett was of course asleep by then, but he woke up when his phone buzzed. He only had three contacts from which his phone was set to buzz.

He checked the message and grinned.

_~I hope you don't keep this pattern up. It'll be hard for me to rush over to you if you're coming home so late._

_I'm horny again and can't do anything about it because you're not here._

_B~_

Eddy perked up when he almost got an immediate response from Brett. It surprised him that the man was up or could wake up that quickly.

~ _Shouldn't you be asleep, not horny? When I get home, maybe I can help you out with your horniness somehow._

_E~_

He could swear that Yoake was giving him a disappointed look.

_~When you get home, you have to sleep. You wake up at 4am. It's way too late for fucking and then sleeping. You should sleep right away. But I would like you helping me very much. And Pudding searches for you and Yoake btw. He whined and sniffed your pillow when you didn't come~_

_~I could just send you pictures to masturbate to, it's a bit late for phone sex or something. Tell Pudding we'll be back soon, as long as he doesn't hump or pee on one of us.~_

Eddy quickly mounted Yoake, making sure to strap in tightly, as he'd rather not fall.

_~I don't want to masturbate. I want a warm body around my cock. And I'm not sure if he understands that this isn't appropriate behavior. Fly home safely~_

_~And I'd rather have a nice warm dick in me but we can't always get what we want now can we :P I'm about to fly home now so I'll message you when I get back if you're still awake. I'll be safe~_

Eddy slipped his phone into his pocket, so as to not get distracted before flying off into the night.

_~You could have a dick in you if you'd stop working at a reasonable hour, and either come to me or order me to you. Also could I bring Pudding with me, if I visit you? I'd hate to leave him alone~_

Brett didn't know how long Eddy needed from his office to his apartment, so he wasn't sure how long he had to wait for a reply. Hopefully not that long.

It took Eddy about ten minutes to get back home. Which meant ten minutes before he texted back.

_~It's just how it is for this week, not forever. Yes you could bring Pudding with you, I wouldn't mind~_

Eddy gave his dragon a kiss on the head goodnight before he walked into his apartment, ready to get into bed.

_~A_ **_whole_ ** _week? Damn, that's long and harsh. Only because of your heat or ...?~_

Brett laid in bed, Pudding right beside him, forcing pets out of his hand. The dragon laid on the pillow Eddy laid on yesterday, occasionally rocking his long, wiener body into it and purring contentedly. What a weird pet.

_~Yes this_ **_whole_ ** _week, I need to get stuff done. I'm mostly doing it in preparation for my heat~_

Eddy made it to his bedroom. Speaking of his heat, he probably needed to learn how to build a nest. He had literally no clue on how to do it.

"Guess I'm watching YouTube videos on how to do it as I work out tomorrow." The omega grumbled. It was stupid but he wanted it to be impressive.

_~What am I supposed to do? Visit you at work for a nice 'lunch'?~_

_~Seeing as you don't get up early nor do you stay up that late, I'd say yes lunch break would be a good opportunity. But you don't need to feel obligated to come see me. It can simply wait until when we both have free time again~_

Eddy threw his phone onto the bed so he could go and brush his teeth. He partially wondered if Brett knew how to build a nest. Alphas sometimes helped omegas after all, so maybe with his omega attraction he had some experience in it. Eddy knew he could also ask one of his omega friends, but he found it more embarrassing to admit to them he didn't know how.

_~If you want me to, I could stay up late. But the problem isn't my schedule, it's yours. Because you'll still need to get up very early. And fucking will reduce the hours you have to sleep. I think I'll visit you for lunch. Do you have your own private office? We can 'eat lunch' there, if you want.~_

Brett wasn't talking about eating lunch, that was for sure. Eddy would eat something entirely different. Eddy came back from the bathroom when he was done, falling into his comfy bed as he scooped his phone up to talk more to Brett.

_~Yeah I have a private office, but it doesn't mean it's sound proof. I'm not against it though, just gotta be quiet~_

If it was on break, it technically wasn't doing it during work. But it was probably wrong to do it in his office still. It was risky, especially for the position he was trying to maintain.

_~You're a smart man, you know I don't actually mean eating lunch. Are you sure we can fuck in your office? Two days after you got your promotion?~_

Brett furrowed his brows. Was that really okay? He didn't want to be responsible for any backlash Eddy would get when word got out that their omega leader was being fucked on his desk during his lunch break. He would do that, of course he would, but wasn't it a bit risky? Also he doubted that Eddy could keep quiet. He wasn't able to be silent the last times they did the deed.

~ _You kept using air quotations, of course I caught on you weren't talking about food. You weren't exactly subtle, you know. Honestly it's a beyond terrible idea to do it in my office. But I do know some seedy restaurants or bars we could have a quickie in, if you're that horny and want to do it during my break.~_

Eddy snuggled into one of his pillows to get comfy, three hours of sleep was now less than that. He didn't mind though since he got to talk to Brett.

_~Still, is it advisable? I mean, we didn't talk about it, but I can get through the week on a different route too. No need to bother you. You're probably so hardworking you didn't even take a break, right?~_

_~Is anything ever advisable? Welp I guess we're talking about it now._

_Does eating a salad while doing paperwork count as a break?~_

_~No, it does not count._

_As I said, I could get through the week with not-you and then help you through the heat? If that's fine with you I mean~_

Eddy frowned a bit at the last part of the text, assuming its implications. He didn't really like the idea of the alpha smelling like some other omega. It was probably just the stupid bond talking.

_~I think it should count, it was the most relaxing thing I did all day. That's up to you Brett, I can't stop you from doing anything, and you have needs too. And what do you mean helping me through my heat? Aren't you supposed to be traveling for a concert next week?~_

_~Cancelled it. When they heard my mate's heat fell on the same week, they basically kicked me out._

_So, you and your omega would be fine if I went to another omega to help me?~_

Brett couldn't really believe that. Maybe Eddy was just generous, but he didn't seem like the sharing type at all. Brett himself would flip, to be honest.

_~Why would you do that!? It's not more important than your job._

_If you want honesty, no my omega isn't okay with it. It's somewhere between pissed and sad, but as for me I know logically that it's stupid to try to keep you from doing that since the bond was an accident. I don't have time to please you, I'm not very soft or nice or anything like normal omegas as Ray likes to point out. So it only makes logical sense you'd find someone to actually meet your standards for pleasure.~_

His omega was probably beyond pissed. It was screaming 'the audacity that he thinks he can do this and still join us for our heat'!

Eddy tried to swallow it down. Gosh he wished he had his inhibitors to shut it up!

_~It's not that I don't find you attractive or find you pleasurable, not at all. If that were the case, I'd have let you go through with the burning, don't you think? Also you wouldn't even get to my bed. Just...~_

Brett shook his head. This was dumb to try to type. He pressed the button to talk to him. This was the only way beside meeting up. "Come on, buddy, take the call."

"Why the fuck is he calling me?" Eddy's brows furrowed as he stared at his flashing screen. He picked up since it would be awkward not to when they were already texting. "Hello?"

"Hi. Writing is shit when it comes to this topic. I can't get a feel on your emotions to act accordingly. What's your omega saying about it? Not happy, right? So, just say yes if it's okay or no if it's not."

"I hear I'm not easy to read while talking to, either. My omega is screaming about the audacity you have right now, kind of wish it would shut up." Eddy sighed, this was a strange reason to call him. "To me it seems we're both trying to find the right answer without knowing what it is?"

Brett nodded, then was reminded by his tired brain that Eddy couldn't see him.

"Yes. Seeing as we're essentially strangers who are mated and aren't really comfortable around each other, I think it's a bit of stretch to say we know what we want. I don't know, at least. You seemed sure, but how much is that you and not your omega? I don't know and probably don't need to unless I really, really want it. So, your omega wouldn't be happy if I went, like say, tomorrow to another omega to let off some steam. It would probably throw a fit during the heat, right?"

"It would definitely try to fight you out of the nest. Maybe you're lucky in that aspect because I don't know how to build one, so nothing to be kicked out of." Eddy kept his omega from growling and from making him vocalize how he'd rip Brett's throat out if he dared.

Eddy himself was talking pretty chill about what Brett was asking. He decided not to answer the other about which parts of him wanted what, because he didn't know.

"You don't know how to build one? Well, that's simple. I've seen more than a handful in my life. Also if your omega isn't fine with it, I won't do it. It would be bad if this thing started out with a fight between your omega and my alpha." Brett sighed. This was so complicated. "But then I absolutely need to see you in between. My balls will feel like bursting tomorrow evening, probably. Can you get off a bit earlier, like two hours? Then I could come to your place."

"Never built one, nor needed to. Plus both my parents were alphas so I certainly didn't get taught. Easy, you say? Maybe you can help me do a test one before I start binging YouTube videos on it." Eddy had a hunch that Brett would know, and he was right. "For you and your balls' sake, I'll do it. It's the least I can do with my omega causing problems."

"That would be much appreciated. Also when you've never needed to build a nest, you don't have all the supplies you need, right?" That was probably the case as well. Brett would then bring the stuff.

"No, I don't have anything that I know of for it. Are there specific things I need?"

The whole thing confused Eddy. Why couldn't his bed just do? Why did omega's even need nests? It was one of the dumbest things he's ever heard. Certainly if a bed wasn't enough, the whole apartment he earned by himself was enough. In his opinion it should be. Perhaps when he actually went through nesting behavior he'd understand it.

"Ah, only a few things. I'll bring them, no problem. I have laying around a lot of what you need, so don't buy anything. Just a whole trunkload of soft blankets and other soft stuff. Do you want to nest in your apartment, I guess?"

Brett wasn't really happy with how things turned out, but he said he'd compromise, so he'd do it. At least until they figured out what they really wanted.

"Yeah my apartment will do. It's what I'm most familiar with, if that has anything to do with nesting." Eddy wondered how they'd even settled on this conversation. It was curious that Brett had all this stuff, but then again the man had been with lots of omegas, so it wasn't too much of a shocker. "Unless you'd prefer your house for all of this."

"I'd like my house more, because I know how Pudding will behave and have all the stuff here, but your apartment is more familiar, and seeing as you haven't had a heat in a long time, I don't know if it's that good to uproot you. Also, your omega might hate me for even asking to... well, sidestep."

"My omega can deal with it. It's quite a spiteful little thing, but it'll be seeing you tomorrow, so it can chill. You can bring Pudding here tomorrow as well to see if he adjusts well - also, how will both our dragons be fed during heat? Like, I have some automatic feeders, but I don't know how long my heat will be so there's no guarantee that will hold out."

Sometimes Eddy wished he was a beta, because they certainly didn't have an instinctual little voice in their head. Or did they?

"That's one of the reasons why I prefer my house. I have men who I know and Pudding knows, and they feed Pudding when I'm only one day away. It's easier for me when I know them and they know their way around. But as I said, I won't force you to spend your heat here. All I'm doing is offering you my home and amenities. "

Eddy groaned quietly. Why were these things so hard? He wished he could just work through it or take his inhibitors again to not deal with it altogether.

"Tough call on that one. Would it be bad to just leave our dragons at your place? So we know they're fed and we have privacy."

"We can do that, but I'm not a big fan of leaving them unsupervised. They've seen each other two or three times by that point. I'd like to make sure Yoake wouldn't eat him while I fuck you, you know? It's not that I don't trust your dragon, but she's so much bigger than him and he's just hyper. "

"Yeah, I understand, but I don't think either of us would be supervising them anyways when fucking. Maybe we could get someone to watch them? They both like Ray, probably. Maybe him." Eddy tried to think up a solution to their problem. "Unless you have another person in mind."

"I'd never leave Pudding in Ray's care. Also, while we can't supervise them, that much is true, Pudding wouldn't go out and annoy Yoake too much. He'd stay mostly inside. But anyway, that was just an option for you. Nothing more. I can leave Pudding at my house and maybe you can take Yoake to the hatchery or something... I don't want to pressure you to do anything."

"Did Ray do something to Pudding? And we'll figure it out, there's still time. It's only Tuesday."

Eddy yawned, he was soon going to near no sleep for tonight. He'd need lots of coffee.

"Let's talk about that later. Get your sleep. I'll come over at 10 tomorrow, if that's ok? I need about 20 to 25 minutes with my car to you." Brett heard the yawn and threw a look at his clock. They'd talked for almost 30 minutes now. Eddy should go to sleep. An omega was much weaker the week before the heat; he knew that from experience. "You can also just send me a message when you leave work, then you'll have time to take a shower and Yoake."

"Ten is fine, I shower at work in the communal area," Eddy closed his eyes, sleep did sound very good so he'd actually listen to the alpha, "Okay, goodbye and goodnight. I wake up in two hours."

He pulled a blanket over himself groggily.

"Good night."

Brett lifted the phone off his ear and hung up. He didn't want to be an asshole, but he probably was. His dick was hard just from hearing the omega. But Eddy said no sidestepping. When he was over tomorrow, he needed to ask what this entailed - all of it.

He took a short trip into the shower and helped himself with his pressing problem before he fell in the bed again, sound asleep in mere seconds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first problems arise. Who would have thought?
> 
> Anyway, see you guys on Monday!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *whistles* have fun with this one and prepare yourselves :)

**Chapter 11  
**

Eddy slipped tiredly out of bed. He should have slept more, but instead had taken the pesky call. Stupid omega side causing him problems, like getting him bonded and giving him very vivid imaginations of chopping the alpha's dick off out of jealousy.

"Once this is all over with, you'll be lucky if I don't shut you up for eleven more years!" He hissed, very well aware he looked insane. He felt like he was, too.

He shuffled off to the bathroom to brush his teeth before going to his designated room for a quick morning workout.

Eddy put some earbuds in to listen to some fiery, angry music as he did reps with the medicine ball. Squatting and lifting wasn't all too pleasant when he was a bit sore, but he still did it.

After his morning workout, he showered and got dressed for work. With that, he flew off with Yoake.

Elaine was one of Eddy's subordinates. She saw him rise in the ranks, despite his second gender.

She also had done the night shift and saw her boss flying on his white-pinkish dragon. Elaine herself was a beta, divorced and remarried. She stood straighter and greeted her boss.

"Good morning, Eddy. I hope... oh god, you look like shit. Didn't you sleep at all?!" Upon seeing the white face of her boss, she couldn't hold it in. That was a terrible face if she ever saw one.

"Good morning, Elaine. Hmm, I got a little less than two hours last night, but I'll be fine." Eddy gave her a weary smile. Did he actually look that bad? He rubbed his neck awkwardly and to make sure his marks were all covered up. The omega didn't need her worrying about that too.

"Please, Eddy, go home. You look really bad today. Even worse than yesterday." The beta stepped closer and tilted her head.

"Is your butt at least better?" She whispered. She'd noticed the captain's unusual walking pattern.

Eddy's face flushed an embarrassing shade of red as he heard the question. He cleared his throat. Evidently his team could read him quite well.

"Yeah, a bit better - probably won't be tomorrow, but, eh. I can't leave work today. I will, however, leave early."

The omega smiled a bit shyly as he rubbed his neck.

Elaine smirked and chuckled. It was rare to see Eddy leave early. The man even came in running a high fever! So, for him to leave early, and those hints... "You'll get dicked today again, eh? Must be an impressive beta... or wait... is it an alpha? It is, right?" Her voice dropped to a hush. "Oh god, Eddy, did you catch yourself an alpha to fuck?! That would be awesome!"

"Yeah, it's an alpha," Eddy didn't just catch one, he was bonded to one, so it was kind of his duty to help Brett blow off steam.

He felt like they were a pair of gossiping schoolgirls. They weren't far from it.

"Oh my god!" Elaine squealed softly; she didn't want to attract any unnecessary attention, but she couldn't help herself. "He's good, right? And for you to limp... he's _big,_ right? Oh my, Eddy! I'm so happy! Is it just a fling or something permanent? How did you meet him? How big is his dick?! You have to tell me _everything_. You were so against shagging an alpha! Oh my!" Elaine was a very composed, strict and adult-like person, but not now. She jumped a little bit up and down - it was early enough to get away with such behaviour. "He must be super good if he could convince you!"

"You're more excited about this than I am. He was the violinist in the quartet at the promotional dinner. I thought he was cute, so I went for it. He looks short, but his dick is definitely huge! I haven't measured it, though, so I'll get back to you on that. We planned on it being a fling, but then it became a bit more permanent of an agreement. Do you want to talk about this in my office?" Eddy looked around, he didn't want people to overhear.

Elaine nodded enthusiastically. She was super hyped about this. The cute violinist? She didn't remember - but when Eddy remembered, and even had a permanent fling? He was worth it. Or, his dick was worth it. They made the short trip to his office, and Elaine hopped on his desk while Eddy sat on the soft and very cushioned chair.

"Now tell me everything. If you leave one speck of dust out of your retelling, I'll 'surprise' you tonight. And I swear, if that alpha is any good, I'll try to seduce him! Now spill!" Of course she didn't mean it like that, they always made such dorky, inappropriate jokes. But seeing Eddy limping and now even telling her it was permanent...! It was hilarious. She'd never have thought that an alpha would be willing to 'overlook Eddy's flaws'. Because in her eyes, there were no 'flaws', only a huge amount of ego, willpower and spirit. That Eddy was jacked was even better. The omega could help himself! And she loved it. Even alphas cowered before the omega.

"Okay, I'll try to give you the brief run through. He's Ray's friend, I slapped his ass, we went to a bar, Ray ditched us so we flirted a bit. Some misunderstandings later we ended up at his house - let me tell you, he has the cutest little lung dragon named Pudding - and then we practically fucked all night."

Eddy rubbed his neck again, he was purposely being vague because it was kind of embarrassing that he was accidentally bonded. "Apparently he's a soloist, but he cancelled his concerts next week to help me with my heat."

"He did what?! Eddy, this is serious, then! It's like... if you'd ever not go to work and... oh my god." Elaine stopped, her eyes were big as saucers and she leant on super close. Thankfully, the beta had a shit sense of smell.

"You like him, right? And he likes you? Damn, Eddy, how good are you in bed if an alpha throws his career away just to fuck you?! Oh wow, you have to teach me! I want to make alphas beg, too!"

"I told him that his job was more important than my heat, but he did it anyways, that fucker." Eddy shook his head. It really was unbelievable. He should just kick Brett out and make him do his job so he wouldn't waste his talent and hard work. "Sure, it's something like liking each other."

He enjoyed Brett's company, but as for actual affection, he wasn't sure.

"And if he still did it, it means he _likes_ you! And spill, what did you do to this poor alpha that he throws his life away after one night? It must have been a hell of a night!"

The beta inched even closer, staring directly into Eddy's eyes.

"I did nothing to force him, it takes two to tango." Eddy rubbed his neck even more now. It seemed to be a nervous habit. He guessed Brett had to care about it in some way, if he actually gave a damn and cared enough to ask permission and give respect. Eddy didn't understand Brett. He smiled. He needed to compromise more too.

"I didn't say you forced him. It was a big compliment to your skill in the bedroom." Elaine narrowed her eyes, watching his nervous gesture. "He didn't bite you, right? Because you're constantly touching your neck. Also, I've never seen you with a cravat before..."

Eddy looked away awkwardly. He wasn't good at lying to Elaine. Other people, yes, but as for her, she always saw right through him.

"I don't know what you're talking about, most omegas touch their necks and cravats can be quite fashionable."

He didn't typically pull the omega card in normal situations; however, desperate times called for desperate measures.

Elaine tilted her head and thought about that.

"Maybe other omegas. You never did, though. Not like this. Eddy, I've known you for five years now. Or is it because your neck is black and blue, because of the collar? An alpha would probably try to dominate you, and some of them are very fond of bites... is that what happened? Because if you're mated, you have to tell the higher ups, you know that right?"

"Of course I know I have to tell the higher ups about it." Even though it was none of their business, Eddy added in his head. He probably needed to get his documents changed so it would be on record. "You're right, collars hurt a lot and are hella sexist. Inhibitors tend to suppress the scent glands anyway." He licked his lips. He did really need to get the paperwork to change everything.

"Yes, but we all know you're not taking any inhibitors now. That's why you're not coming to work next week. Have you had the chance to contact the emergency-heat-helpers? The organisation I told you about? Have you made an appointment with them?" The company specialized in helping alphas and omegas who had no partner to share their heat. Elaine had given him a pamphlet three weeks ago in hopes Eddy wouldn't have to go through his heat alone. But seeing as he'd gotten himself a willing partner, the appointment was naught, right?

"Trust me, I wish I was still on my inhibitors. No, I didn't contact them or look into it, I wasn't very keen on the idea." Eddy leaned back in his chair to look up at the ceiling. His initial issue with it was not wanting a stranger near him when he wasn't sane. Now, the complaint seemed a bit silly, since he still basically ended up with a stranger.

"Ah, okay. But they also have very good classes on how to build a nest and what awaits you in your heat and such. I wondered if you knew how to build one? Sorry if I was too presumptuous." Elaine bit her lip and backed up. She didn't want to insinuate that her boss couldn't do all the omega things by himself, but he seemed a little lost.

Eddy watched her from the corner of his eyes. Her assumptions were right, in that aspect. He didn't know how to build one, but he had Brett to help him figure that out.

"No need to apologize, just scurry off and get to work. There's a lot to do today, especially if I want to leave early."

He smiled. He had to fill out some things.

"Yeah, yeah, boss, alright." She smugly looked at him. "If you don't want to keep the alpha after your heat, give me his number and I'll hit him up. Maybe he's interested in a fling with me. I may not be an omega, but I know how to make alphas happy." She laughed and slid off his desk.

Time to work, apparently.

Eddy fought to keep his omega's growl down. He knew she was joking, and that Brett didn't have sexual attraction to betas, so it didn't really matter. Instead, he smiled and nodded her off.

"Will do."

As for him, he got up to grab the things he needed to fill out since he had to tell his higher ups... although, he still thought it was none of their business, it wasn't worth his job. It was amusing how he always said he was mated to his job, yet he was literally mated now. The two would mostly likely conflict with each other, so it would probably be good to find a balance early on. With the paperwork done, Eddy suspected they may be a bit more lax on his hours because of deeply rooted sexism, or something like that.

_____

Brett had a lazy day, as per usual when he wasn't touring, and could just relax at home. After they talked late that night, he slept in, of course. He had the luxury. But his first thoughts wandered to the other man as soon as he woke up. Brett sighed. This was not normal. But also, he had never been mated before, so maybe it was? Time to do some practice and research.

All day, no text came from Eddy, unlike the day before. He didn't know what he should think about that. Mostly because his alpha was nagging him to keep tabs on what Eddy did. He was, after all an, omega. The fact that he was more capable than any other omega or beta and sometimes alpha in any given situation wasn't important to his base instincts. An omega was an omega. Omegas had to be protected, cherished and kept close. With force, Brett pushed these thoughts down. Eddy wasn't like that. He was no damsel in distress who needed rescue.

So he sighed and got to work.

After a long, long shower, he gathered all the stuff Eddy might need for a heat and put it in his trunk. He even asked Margaretha to make something for him so he could take it to Eddy's place later that night. Maybe the man was hungry. If not, Eddy could always take it and eat it the following day.

Then Brett sat down and sighed. It was time to go through his phone. Oh boy, he dreaded _this_ part.

Every single number that wasn't a friend or work-related was deleted, and in some cases - like Samantha's - blocked.

After that, and it took him well over two hours, he sighed. Man, that was tiring.

A quick look to his kitchen clock told him it was 6pm. Maybe he should throw in some practice time so he could at least tell himself he was productive today.

___

Eddy grunted. He was late to his own house! Not by much, only like 15 minutes, but still, it was unacceptable. This was why he wanted to give Brett a key.

The omega whipped his phone out quickly to shoot the alpha a text.

_~Just left the office, I was held up by the same person I complained about yesterday. So sorry._

_E~_

The darned man was infuriating. He had the audacity to step into his office when everyone was basically gone. Eddy was definitely contemplating getting him fired. He'd have to talk to the alpha's leader so he'd be subdued.

As Brett's phone vibrated and lit up with the text he was waiting for the whole day, he smiled.

_~No problem. I'll be on my way then.~_

He packed away his violin, petted Pudding before leashing him up and went to his underground garage to get in his car. After Pudding was secured in the backseat, he typed in Eddy's address, started the car, and drove off.

It took him roughly 20 minutes to get there, thanks to literally no traffic because it was so late. Brett felt kind of strange driving to an omega's location to have sex. It was usually the other way around.

He parked right outside, not knowing where else to park, and got out. Pudding at his side, he rang the bell.

Brett's driving time gave Eddy enough to get home and shower, to his relief. So when he opened the door for the alpha, he was only dressed in sweatpants, with a towel draped over his shoulders. The shower had been recent, obviously, because his hair was still damp.

"Welcome to my humble abode."

Eddy motioned for Brett to come in as he leaned down to pet Pudding. He didn't even hug or give Brett a welcome kiss. He just went straight for the dragon, giving him all the affection he could.

And while Brett liked that Pudding got his much needed pets, he was still disappointed. His other omegas were maybe not that affectionate to his dragon, but at least he got a welcome kiss. His alpha grumbled, clearly displeased.

He just swallowed it down and nodded towards Eddy.

"Hi."

After Eddy let him in, he looked around and let his eyes wander over the entrance. Very cozy. And small.

"Nice apartment."

"Thanks, it's not as big as your place, but it's quaint. Are you hungry?" Eddy asked to see if he needed to feed the alpha before they went at it like bunnies.

"Yoake is on the roof in her stable, if Pudding wants to visit her later. Also, before you leave, remind me that I need you to sign something."

The omega needed more coffee. He was just plain tired.

"No, I'm fed. I brought something for you actually. Margaretha made it." Brett held up his little package. "If you want it, of course. You can also just eat it tomorrow for lunch, if you want."

Eddy really didn't look good. Tired and exhausted. Was it really okay to come here and keep him from sleeping? Brett furrowed his brows. Was everything alright with Eddy? Also, what should he sign? His life insurance, making sure Eddy got everything, with Pudding on top?

"What should I sign?"

Eddy gingerly took the package from Brett with a small smile, kissing the alpha's cheek in return. At that, Brett's alpha rumbled contentedly.

"Thank you, I'll have it for lunch at work tomorrow. The signing thing is for my workplace to change my relationship status. It needs my alpha's signature because of it being a one way bond, and also legally gives you the right to change my hours and other things in my job. But I'd prefer if you didn't."

Where did he put the papers anyways? He glanced around for a few seconds, then decided he'd look for them later.

Brett was sure this was the wrong time to ask Eddy if he wanted to change it from one-way to a two-way bond, right? Probably. Also, that way he had much more freedom to do what he wanted. Well, almost. If his alpha would shut up for one second, maybe.

"You ate already I guess, then?"

He wandered to the living room and looked around. So cosy. He didn't comment on changing his hours. He would see what the future would bring.

"I ate at some point during the day," Eddy muttered. He hadn't eaten dinner, but he wasn't about to eat now. It was too late for that, as it wasn't good for one's health to eat after nine. He went to the fridge to put the food Brett brought away, then moved over to the alpha. "Make yourself at home."

At that, Brett plopped down on the couch, Pudding right next to him. The dragon would probably not leave his side today. The dragon nudged his daddy with his snout and Brett absentmindedly started petting him. The dragon was visibly uncomfortable.

"So, how was your day?"

Eddy took a seat, leaving Pudding in the middle of them. The dragon looked warily at Eddy and tucked his tail under his belly.

"My day was stressful, but that's to be expected with the new position. Some of my closer squad members totally noticed how I was thoroughly fucked yesterday, so that became the source of conversation this morning. And that asshole cornered me before I could leave. I'm going to ruin his whole career. How was yours?"

The omega rubbed his temple to try not to be so tense.

"Oh, okay - well, you have to have observant team members on your team; that's what a good cop is, right? My day was quite uneventful, and nothing like yours. And - did you meet someone? Pudding hates being near you now, he wasn't like this before. Did someone touch you?"

Brett watched his little buddy, stroking him over his soft head.

Eddy sniffed himself. He thought he had gotten the scent off, but apparently not. "The dude I mentioned who cornered me, he's an alpha, and was giving off some very aggressive pheromones. Maybe that's it, but no one touched me, unless me shoving him counts?" He might need to shower again.

"If he touched you, Pudding probably smells it on you. Or he doesn't like how you don't smell like me. When you first met him, you smelled like me and Ray, but now, not anymore. Maybe that's why. I'm not sure." Pudding even went as far as crawling over Brett's lap to sit on the other side - away from Eddy. "He never behaved like this."

"Maybe it's due to the bond, then, if it deals with smell. I should have you scent mark me before work so I don't always come back smelling like other people, if your scent is that strong."

Eddy sniffed himself again, not paying too much mind.

"I'm not sure." He leant forward to sniff Eddy when Pudding growled - loudly. He put his tiny legs on Brett's thigh and looked at Eddy. His hackles rose and he bared his teeth. "Down, boy!" But Pudding didn't listen. He only calmed down when Brett leant back again. Pudding glared at Eddy. "Maybe it's the smell. Go to the shower, I'll come in after a sec, ok? Maybe I just need to hug you where Pudding can't see you."

Eddy groaned, since he'd just gotten out of the shower, but an angry dragon probably wasn't a good thing for what they wanted to do.

"If I take too long, it's probably because I accidentally fell asleep and drowned."

He got himself up then trotted to his bedroom, as that was the only way into the bathroom.

"You don't need to shower, just go over there!"

Seeing the omega going was almost as good as seeing him coming. His butt was really nice. Brett shook his head to get rid of the thought. He'd have him probably in mere minutes, if Pudding decided to not cockblock him anymore.

After Eddy vanished to the shower, Brett stood up and petted the dragon on the head, going after his mate. Pudding looked up at him and followed.

The alpha slipped through the crack of the door and took the two steps to Eddy, hugging him. He kissed him on the jaw.

"Aren't you a little bit too tired for today?"

Eddy leaned back into Brett, glancing at him. "No, it'll be fine. I'm sure I'll stay awake with you in me. Would be kind of hard to fall asleep like that." The omega tilted his head to the side with a hum. He'd probably be getting more sleep tonight than his usual average.

"Hm, do I need to remind you that you sleep very well connected to me? Maybe I should test more techniques or positions on you, then, so I make sure you won't fall asleep?" His hands stroked Eddy's stomach, slipping under the shirt. "Or, we could stop here so you get enough rest."

Eddy chuckled softly with an eye roll. How could he forget? It always left him feeling so empty. It was unfair.

"You came here to fuck, so we're going to fuck."

He was a stubborn thing, and honored his promises - he'd keep his word.

"Back then I didn't know I'd be fucking a corpse. I like them lively and when they actually take part in it. Not the dreaded 'just to be done with it' mentality." Brett removed his hands and took a step back.

"I thought of it as more of a de-stressing technique before bed to sleep better, not something to get over with. Ultimately, it's up to you, but it may be a bit awkward if you leave without doing anything."

Eddy had to quickly straighten himself up since he was leaning back on Brett then the alpha just stepped away.

"Why would it be awkward? It would be more awkward for me to fuck my reluctant mate who's almost falling asleep on his feet, to be honest. Feels like you do it out of obligation, not because you want it."

How bad he wanted him, Eddy probably couldn't even fathom. How hard he had to fight against his alpha to even take a step back to the point it was excruciating.

Brett had the whole day thinking about the situation. It wasn't the best, but also not the worst he could have ended up with. But this situation opened his eyes. Eddy needed sleep more than he needed to fuck. Sleep was essential. Fucking, not so much.

Eddy turned to look at Brett. It felt awkward to him, at least, but the alpha wasn't wrong. He wasn't against fucking, he liked it - but in this situation, it was just to try to fulfil the man's needs.

"Do you want to stay, at least, since you traveled all the way here? I wake up at four, but work doesn't start until six a.m if you decide you want to do something in the morning," he offered. It was two hours, and he'd be more awake then.

"Sleep until 5:30, maybe. It would help you more." He got closer to Eddy and kissed him lightly on the cheek before turning on his heels and walking out of the bathroom. Pudding sat right in front of the door, waiting for him. He picked him up and relished in the warm contact.

"I'll get some people to deliver the nesting things tomorrow night." No way in hell would he do it now. Brett wanted to get out of his apartment as fast as possible.

Eddy watched Brett leave, a bit stunned that the alpha was just leaving. His omega was probably just as displeased as Brett's alpha.

"Um, okay...goodnight, I guess," he finally managed to get out after his initial shock.

Eddy himself could respect Brett's decision to put his well being over fucking. On the other hand, his omega was trying to figure out what it had done wrong. The dragon rider really was going to shut it up when he was allowed to take his prescription again.

"Yeah, bye." Brett nodded in Eddy's general direction and took large steps to the door. He almost ripped the door open and threw Eddy one last glance. "Call or text me when you're awake and able to do anything beside work and sleep."

With that he closed the door behind him and almost ran down the stairs. This was not good. Not good at all.

Eddy slowly shuffled to his bed, falling into his mattress, feeling like he could scream. He guessed he wouldn't be texting or calling Brett this week, then. He was mated to his work first. He'd be lucky if the alpha didn't find a better omega who didn't work all the time!

"Damn, he forgot to sign the papers."

He groaned into a pillow. This was shit. 

Brett sat in his car, a raging boner in his pants and no chance of getting help. That damn omega! He hit the steering wheel in frustration. Now he had a mate and even then he couldn't let off steam! The alpha cursed loudly and started the engine. Time to head home apparently. After like 5 min into the apartment. He typed in his home address and let the self driving car drive him home safely. With this mindset, he shouldn't drive at all.

He grabbed his phone and his thumb hovered on the 'contacts' icon. Eddy was fine, he said. Only his omega wasn't. That he even considered this option was more than a hint. It was a clue as big as the mansion he grew up in. This was not right. Not at all. He should have let Eddy burn the mark off that day. He threw the phone on the car floor and screamed in his hands. 

Eddy could feel the anger through the bond. The discontent, even! He wasn't going to get any sleep with that eating him alive. He tried to tell himself he did nothing wrong, he came home early from work, and even offered for the alpha to stay the night so they could do something. So Brett storming out wasn't his fault, too bad his bond and omega told him differently.

With a groan, he reached for his own phone that lingered on the nightstand. If he couldn't sleep, he'd do some research so he could sleep.

"How to numb a bond?" Eddy quickly googled. He didn't want to be feeling all the negativity, and he knew there were tricks to temporarily 'turn off the connection', so to speak. He knew enough omegas that this would come up in conversation. Some tricks were safe, and some weren't, but Eddy didn't care which was which as long as he could get sleep and get work done.

His omega threw a hissy fit at the idea, but Eddy kept skimming without paying much mind to it.

When satisfied, he turned his phone off, putting it back on the nightstand. With his hands free, he pressed his fingers into the mark. He read that it hurt to do it this way, and the article was right! It hurt like hell, but he kept pressing his fingers until he felt the bundle of nerves he needed.

He wondered if Brett could feel it starting to go numb - then again, he didn't care. It was probably best for them. With a strained hiss, he had in reaction to the uncomfortable pinching, he felt all the alpha's emotions withdraw from him.

Eddy sighed. He'd fix it later, maybe once his week of work was done.

What had Eddy done? After a short spike of hurt, he felt the bond recede into nothingness.

He picked up his phone. With shaking hands he typed out his message.

_~What have you done to the bond?!~_

Eddy glanced at his phone. That was probably his answer to whether Brett felt it or not. The question was now if Eddy wanted to be an asshole and not answer, or if he'd tell the alpha. He decided maybe he'd leave it for a few minutes. He needed fresh air to deal with this, since the alpha probably wouldn't like the answer.

With that, he grabbed his phone in case Brett texted him again, slipped out of his bed, then walked out onto his balcony. There, he had fresh air. Now he had to figure out what exactly to tell the man.

Brett's hand shook when he saw the 'read' appear next to his message, but still no answer came. "Is he shitting me?!"

Eddy took a deep breath as he tried to find the right words.

It was tempting to be like _just doing what you wanted. I can feel your emotions, remember?_

It didn't take a genius to decipher, maybe just a detective. But he figured it wouldn't be a proper reply and was a bit too nasty.

_~I just numbed it. No offense, but I'd rather not feel your anger and discontent towards me or this situation – it all jumbles together – at this particular moment.~_

Eddy would probably add that Brett said to text or call only when he wasn't just working and sleeping as an excuse, later, to end the conversation.

_~So, you can't feel me anymore?~_

_~No, I can't, and I suppose you'll use that as an opportunity to find someone else for relief, too.~_

Eddy wasn't bitter, not at all... okay, maybe he was a lot bitter. He looked away from his phone to look at the night sky. He should have stayed at work.

_~Sleep now. Maybe you'll feel more awake tomorrow.~_

Brett wasn't a cheater, definitely not. But this was unacceptable. The question now was only what to do.

_~I have work to finish up, I'll do that. I left two hours early, there's still things to do.~_

Eddy shoved his phone into his pocket. He stress worked to relax his nerves. It was probably silly because work could be stressful too, but there was no way he could sleep now. His omega was whining about how mad Brett was and how Eddy was pissy, but he was also not happy about leaving early for nothing.

He walked back inside with a sigh to go to the kitchen where the table was.

Brett threw his phone almost on the floor again, but he refrained. He was just so angry right now. He was almost tempted to drive back. Only one second later, he gripped the steering wheel and switched from automatic driving to manual.

The alpha turned around and drove back to Eddy. It took him about 5 minutes then he was in front of his door again, ringing the bell. He was still fuming.

Eddy marched to his door, quite annoyed - he could faintly smell the pheromones of angry alpha tinged with grass. Oh fuck, Brett came back.

He chewed on the pen in his mouth harder as he opened his front door that he had forgotten to lock anyways. This time, instead of wearing just sweatpants, he also had a t-shirt on.

The dragon rider was used to angry alphas, but he was never bonded to one.

Eddy held his stance at full height as he looked down at the shorter alpha. "Aren't you supposed to be going home?" His tone was cold.

"Fuck you."

Brett gripped the omega by the shirt and pushed him inside. With a bit too much force, he closed the door, spun them around and pressed Eddy against it. Then he cornered the omega and kissed him. Well, it was more of a bite than a kiss. He forced his leg between Eddy's and gripped his hips. He knew very well that Eddy could probably force him away if the omega didn't want this.

Eddy's bigger hand found its way into Brett's hair, pulling not-all-too-kindly so their lips would part from each other. He didn't push the alpha away, instead allowing him to stay put.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He growled. Being submissive was overrated.

"Doing what I originally came here for. I wanted to let you sleep and maybe try again tomorrow when you feel better, but if you're just using the time to work, then we can fuck. I just wanted to be a considerate mate, but if you don't want that, that's fine by me."

He bit into Eddy's shoulder.

"Yeah, considerate," The omega said sarcastically - it probably would have had a better effect if his hips didn't naturally come forward in reaction to being bitten. "Making me leave my job early, ditching me later because I look too tired, rejecting my offers for a morning go, saying to only text or call you when I can do something more than work and sleep, then fucking bitching about it when you leave. Really fucking considerate alpha. I couldn't even sleep with the immense mess of your emotions, even if I wanted to."

His grip on Brett's hair got tighter.

"Fuck you. I tried, okay? I'm not fucking perfect. Neither are you. Either we fuck, or I go. But I won't come back 10 minutes later, this time." Brett bit him again.

Eddy grunted at being bitten again. He had two options now.

"Okay then. We'll settle it in bed, but that requires you actually going to my bed," he ordered. He chose the fucking because his omega probably couldn't handle Brett leaving again, especially with not being able to feel him through the bond. It would probably help Brett take out his frustrations as well.

"We don't need a bed. The door is just fine. Or are you too much of a pussy and only want to do it in a bed?"

Brett gripped at the pants, almost ripping them off of Eddy, but settled on opening his zipper and closing his fingers around his dick.

"I could call you a pussy, too, for not wanting an even playing field. Scared I could beat you, alpha?"

Eddy could very well turn this into a wrestling match. He rolled his hips forward.

"Correct. You'd probably beat me. That's no even field, omega. Turn around so I can finally fuck you. It's been too long." Brett growled his order, kneading the rapidly hardening dick of his omega.

Eddy growled back, shamelessly challenging the alpha. It was kind of exhilarating to know he could beat the man, but nonetheless turned around. "Come on then, alpha, fuck me."

Brett looked up into Eddy's eyes, and with force, he bit down into his shoulder again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not innocent in this, but i am much more innocent. I am not sorry lol xD
> 
> I hope you had fun, see you all next Monday!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, please leave your forks and torches at the door before coming in. Thank you :3

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Chapter 12**   
  
  
  


Brett actually stayed the night. And the morning. And Eddy was, for the first time in his life, late to work. Because of his horny alpha, of course.

In the middle of the night, after Eddy more or less fell into deep sleep, Brett got out and fetched the poor wiener dragon, who was yipping sadly when he saw his daddy.

Pudding came in and laid right beside Eddy, purring contentedly. Apparently it was a smell thing.

Eddy purred back to the dragon since he was asleep and more willing to do it without threatening someone or teasing them for it.

He didn't even hear his late alarm go off, which he set in case he ever overslept. Brett just snuggled deeper into the warmth Eddy provided after he shut off the alarm. But now he was awake - more or less. More less, but at least he knew where he was and with whom this time. He kissed Eddy's neck, licking over his bite mark while softly moving his hips. Of course, Eddy was a good omega, giving him the permission to stay inside him.

Eddy murmured softly when he felt the careful roll of Brett's hips, shifting to get more of the sensation. He was a greedy omega that always wanted more.

And more he got. Way too much. Three times in a row. It would be a huge surprise for Brett if Eddy could still walk after that.

After that morning workout, Brett slipped out of Eddy, kissing the omega on the cheek.

"Can you even go to work like this?"

The omega's purring stopped abruptly at the mention of work. His eyes snapped open in some panic. Oh shit, he was beyond late.

"I'll call in sick," he grumbled. It wasn't worth stressing about and he kind of sounded like shit anyways.

"Can you do that? You told your coworker how you'd have sex yesterday. Wouldn't that be a bit too obvious?" But even as he said that, Brett grabbed his omega and connected them again, reluctant to let go of his very comfortable cockwarmer.

"Fine, I'll say I had a freak accident during sex. Is that better?" Eddy moaned when Brett pulled him back onto his cock. "Elaine has tight lips, she wouldn't say anything until I come back, then make fun of me mercilessly."

He was still tired. Having angry sex was exhausting.

"Elaine is her name, yes? Well, I hope Elaine has those tight lips you think she has. How about round four?" Brett was tired - of course he was - but not _that_ tired. He still could go on which he proved by rocking into Eddy.

"She does, we've been friends for five years." Eddy fumbled for his phone to make that call. He could do some of the work from home, anyways.

"Sure, we can have a round four, but we really need to check my ass afterwards. I kept thinking I smelled blood, and not from my split lip."

He grabbed the phone, speed dialing his workplace. Brett shook his head. He didn't smell anything, and he definitely would. His alpha would make sure of it. So while Eddy was waiting on the phone Brett rocked again. And again. And now a little bit deeper. It took no effort to actually get a good, slow rhythm and get the fucking started. Brett pumped the omega so full, even with his bloomed knot semen would still drip out. This was perfect for Brett, because he didn't need any lubrication now.

Eddy grunted, quickly taking control of his voice, though, because his bosses didn't need to hear him moaning like a whore.

"Hey this is Eddy Chen, I won't be coming to work today. I'm sick."

His voice was gruff enough for it to be believable. He kept his tone steady for someone being rocked into. And this would not do at all. Brett grinned devilishly and rolled them over so Eddy was laying down. This was much easier now. Also, he knew the angle he needed now to be a really bad boy. Eddy would totally hit him after the call, he knew it the moment he started this shit.

Let the fun begin!

Eddy squeaked, very unlike himself; he should have known Brett would pull this shit.

"Yeah, I'm fine...just a bit uncomfortable."

"It's a pain in my lower stomach." Eddy glared up at Brett. It was more of a pain in his ass, but same difference.

"No, I'm not pregnant!"

Eddy grew silent for a bit to whatever his boss said.

"Well, no, I didn't take a pregnancy test, but this is a different kind of pain."

The omega sulked, trying not to whine up at Brett.

"Fine, I'll take one to see if it's morning sickness."

This was dumb, of course he wasn't pregnant, he was on birth control...although it still could fail. His boss was just weird, wanting him to bring in a baby Chen to work or something.

"Okay, bye..." Eddy hung up with a groan.

After the final goodbye, Brett started in earnest to make Eddy happy.

Brett was finally sated. Not for long, but for now at least. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and slung his arms around Eddy, who laid on his chest.

"Problems at work? You know, they can't actually force you to take a pregnancy test. Also, it's dumb. You took the morning after pill that day. Right?" Brett suddenly blanched and looked at Eddy. "Y-you did after you got home, right? Tell me you did it."

"Not a problem particularly, but they kind of see things as a pack and think it would be adorable if I brought a baby Chen into work. And I know they can't make me." Eddy blinked owlishly at the second question. "Oh fuck, I forgot!"

Eddy rubbed his face in frustration. How could he have forgotten!? Maybe he actually needed to get a pregnancy test now.

"Tell me you're fucking with me right now. And I don't mean the good type of fucking."

Brett looked at the ceiling. This could not be happening right now. If Eddy was pregnant, then well, shit. "If you were pregnant, the test wouldn't show it right now. It needs to be taken 6 to 8 days after intercourse. And I'd know that. But it's too late for the pill. Shit."

Despite his very calm and almost relaxed tone, Brett was kind of freaked out. He wouldn't bring a child into this mess - hopefully Eddy would see the same.

"Sadly, I'm not fucking with you. We'll wait for those 6 to 8 days, then I'll take the test. And if I happen to be pregnant, we'll put the kid up for adoption, okay? Neither of us could raise a kid at the moment, but they should still have a good life."

Eddy licked his lips at the thought. He'd rather not go through with all of that and not be pregnant but if that happened, this would be his game plan.

"You'd go through the whole pregnancy?" Brett's voice was down to a whisper. He couldn't fathom or understand why Eddy would do that. Pregnancy was not an easy task or mission. And then go through all of this, just to give the child away? This wasn't Brett's choice. He'd rather end it before it begins.

Yeah, and that was why he fucked into the omega the whole night without a condom, shit.

Brett closed his eyes, angry at himself. He was so stupid.

Eddy gently stroked Brett's hair, petting him tenderly in hopes it would help him destress.

"Yes, I'd go through with it. Surprising as it may sound or strange, I'd do it. I wouldn't expect you to take responsibility for it. Don't worry." He'd probably hate it, but he'd also think it's worth it. "One of my team's alphas has been trying to get her omega wife pregnant for a while, but both are most likely infertile, so I'd most likely give the child to them through the proper adoption paperwork," he said thoughtfully, as he removed one hand from Brett's hair to rub his back.

A low, displeased grumble filled Brett's throat.

"I won't let you go through the pregnancy just to dump the child on someone else. If you don't want it, I'll raise it."

Either commit fully, or nothing. Not a good plan, but a plan.

"Also, we need condoms. My correct brand. Not the shit thing that started this disaster. And if you see me without a condom, smack me in the head until I wrap myself up. I will not have this conversation again. Especially not so close to your heat."

"Typical alpha, still wanting to raise a child even when not wanting one. But, okay then, we'd raise it and I'll beat you for not wearing condoms. Should I spank you for all the loads you've already spilled in me? And how can I get your alpha to wear condoms during my heat?" Eddy tilted his head to the side. It dawned on him that he now had a full day to learn how to build a nest!

"I won't give away my 50% of the child. If you want that, then fine." His voice was dark, not because he was angry - not at Eddy, at least - but his alpha was screaming at even the mere suggestion of giving away his child.

"I won't wear condoms, of course. Otherwise, your omega would force upon you way too long of a heat. I'll get an infertility shot a day prior. Well, I already have one, so it's just a matter of catching your heat in time, then I'll be infertile for up to 10 days. And if someone needs a spanking, it's not me, but you." Brett groped Eddy's hip and stroked it. "Should I look at your butt now to see if everything is healthy and fine? But if it is, I promise nothing."

"Yeah, you can check now, then maybe we can eat. I can cook dinner and we can eat what you brought for lunch. As for my heat, it may be really long since I skipped so many. But I'm hoping it's short so I don't die."

He was probably exaggerating the death aspect, but it was possible.

"You won't die. Maybe you'll be super exhausted and unable to move, but not dead." Brett grinned and turned Eddy on his back to kiss his way down, before spreading his legs wide and lifting the omega's butt so he could see better. As expected, it was red, swollen and looking thoroughly used. But he saw no blood. But a lot of semen.

"I can't see anything, but maybe we should first wash up in the shower and get you cleaned. Then we'll douse you in painkillers. You don't need to cook; I'll order something. You should just stay in bed and look pretty. You've earned it." He pressed a kiss to the soft flesh on the inside of the thigh before he set Eddy down. "Should I carry you to the shower?"

If Eddy were to stay in bed, he'd do some paperwork and watch nesting videos all day.

He lifted his arms to Brett, making grabby hands at him. He wanted to be carried and pampered.

"Yes, please." He smiled softly, clearly tired.

"And maybe get a few hours of sleep eh? Thankfully, your heat will be helping you."

Obliging the motion and the soft spoken request, he carefully cradled Eddy in his arms and carried him to the shower. Pudding of course could not hold himself back and licked over the exposed, naked thigh Eddy revealed when being carried. Again, it was covered in slick, and probably Brett's cum. Most likely both of the fluids combined.

Eddy's face scrunched up in disgust. The dragon didn't need to be ingesting that.

Even Brett's sharp, "Stop it, Pudding!" didn't help. At least the alpha locked the dragon out of the shower, where he sat in front, pitifully whining.

Setting Eddy slowly on his feet, Brett apologized for the infuriating behaviour of his dragon. "Some would think he wants a mate himself! Crazy dragon!" He let his hands wander over the expanse of Eddy's skin and turned on the hottest setting of the shower, as usual. "But I can't fault him for that. I want to lick all of you too. Again." The alpha shot him a smirk.

Eddy used the wall to keep his balance. His legs felt like jelly. They only ever felt like this when he had to run 2.5 miles in 10 minutes. Now he could add fucking Brett to the list of what made his legs useless.

"Your dragon better find a more scaly mate, then, so he doesn't keep licking me. He's been watching you fuck too much." It still unnerved him, the dragon's big eyes locked in on them with an intense gaze of interest. "I'm sweaty and gross. No licking for you."

"I wouldn't lick you now anyway, because my gross pet licked you. But I wouldn't mind doing it again." He chuckled and pressed a kiss to the bite marks he left all over Eddy's shoulders.

"And I wanted to apologize properly for yesterday. I wasn't in my right mind." Cheekily, he slid a leg between Eddy's to help him stand up. His hands moved to rest on his hips, softly stroking the omega. With soft kisses, he traced the bite mark. "I really just wanted to be a good man and let you sleep. It wasn't my intention to hurt you. But I was so angry. Angry at myself, and at you. But then I was livid when you shut me out. Don't ever do that again." His voice grew darker with every sentence, and by the time he reached the last, his tone was almost harsh. "Our bond is new; my alpha went rampant when you did that."

Eddy stared down at the alpha, choosing his next words very carefully. He couldn't just pass the blame, even if it was tempting. Being bonded meant making compromises and admitting faults.

"I should apologise too, for being pissy with you over text." He wasn't going to apologise for numbing the bond, though. It wasn't pleasant feeling such intense anger towards him. The omega was used to feeling things like that in the natural world that were directed towards him, but through the bond it felt completely different. It was driving him insane. "Don't give me a reason to shut you out. Nevertheless, I'll fix the bond today."

"With you, I'm not sure what to do and what not to do, to be honest. Sometimes, I'm convinced we're getting along just fine, and then the next second everything tumbles downhill."

He let go of the hips and grabbed a bottle, seeing the dildo for the first time. Compared to him, the dildo _was_ smaller. Nice, he thought. At least he won in that regard.

Eddy nodded. It's only been four days now, so it's to be expected.

"We don't know each other very well, so I don't think there's a way around the awkwardness of not knowing things. It's just something to be worked out."

He shrugged nonchalantly, it was just a fact to him.

"It's still shit. How did you even do the thing with the bond? I've heard of it, but never seen someone actually do it."

The alpha grabbed the bottle of body wash and started cleaning Eddy, who was still more or less sitting on his thigh.

"You get used to shit situations after a while. It deals with the deep tissue, nerves and the muscle under the mating gland. So I pressed my fingers into it, twisting them a bit until I found the right nerve, and knotted the muscle so it would cut out the connection." Eddy explained, he knew what to look for due to some strange cases he took on, and of course, omega friends that could be very spiteful towards their mates. "The technique can be used as punishment to an omega, or by the omega if they're spiteful enough to fight nature."

"So, you'll do that every time we have an argument?"

Apparently Eddy was spiteful enough to do that after only their first argument. If this trend continued, Brett wouldn't know what to do. He still cleaned Eddy with the body wash and one finger slipped in between Eddy's cheeks. He wanted to get rid of the semen inside.

"I won't, I just did it because your anger felt like it was driving me insane. Not because I was upset with you, just uncomfortable." Eddy had his reasons, which weren't to teach the alpha a lesson or put him in a place below him. He simply did it because he didn't like the intrusive feelings. He already had to deal with his nagging omega, why would he want to deal with an angry alpha?

Eddy leaned his head back against the tile wall, closing his eyes when he felt Brett's finger.

"So you'll only do it, when you feel me angry or really upset?"

While they had a calm conversation, Eddy was breached by Brett's finger again and the semen came out. Brett swore. This was the last time he'd forget the condom. Maybe he should get a vasectomy? At least then he wouldn't fill up Eddy all the time. And, he wouldn't get him pregnant. Given their situation right now, it was probably for the best. Brett didn't like children, and his family plans were complete with a mate - a reluctant mate he didn't plan for. So hopefully Eddy wasn't pregnant. They'd see and do the test after the heat, probably.

"I don't know, if I get used to the intrusiveness of the bond I most likely won't. I don't tend to like other things in my head, but if the presence is normalized, it should be fine."

Eddy sighed when a finger breached him. He could feel it, but it was nothing compared to the girth he was taking earlier.

He didn't understand why some people wanted bonds. They were troublesome. Then again, he'd only had it for a short amount of time, so he should at least try to get used to it.

"So you really don't want to break the bond or plan on burning your neck?" Brett needed to know. Because, after their day apart, he'd had enough time to think things through. More or less, at least.

"Why don't you tell me what you want, first, and then I'll proceed accordingly?" Eddy hadn't thought about it. His mind was on work most of the time - or dragons - so he just kind of accepted the situation as it was.

"Because I won't force my opinion on you. You're the one who's marked against his will. Like you said, you're shouldering more of the burden than I am. I essentially could go and get another omega, bite them and bond with them too. Nothing you do could stop me from doing this. I could mark as many omegas as I want, and while you have probably a very set opinion about that, I wouldn't need to heed or even respect it.

Of course, I won't do something like that, but the thing is, we aren't equal here. You pointed that out as well. So I want your opinion on it, not just for you to 'roll with it', you know?"

"I planned on just rolling with it, honestly. It just became a thought in the back of my head. This is the least of my concerns, even if, legally, it's like you own me. Which you don't."

Neither a bond nor an alpha were going to stop Eddy from using his free will. Someday, those stupid laws would be abolished.

"But I do still care for your opinion on the matter. Relationships – forced or not – take both parties to communicate on their wants. Your opinion will not sway me, but I'm willing to compromise."

The omega wouldn't back down. He wanted to know what the alpha wanted, because he sure as hell didn't know. "Sometimes I really don't get you. Honestly. You're confusing me."

The alpha sighed and felt that no more semen came out, he removed his fingers. He grabbed the shampoo bottle and started washing Eddy's hair. Thankfully when the omega sat on his knee he was smaller, so he could easily reach up that far.

"But if you want my opinion, then you'll get it. Just don't get angry at me.

Personally, I don't need a mate. I was never looking for one. I have one now, so I wouldn't force you to get rid of the bond. We're from vastly different backgrounds, so I don't expect us to fall in love or such sentiments. I just want a cordial, honest, friendship-like relationship; that would be enough for me. I prefer even indifference over anger and resentment."

Brett sighed and washed the foam on Eddy's hair away.

Eddy nodded at Brett's words. It didn't seem like a bond was worth that, and it would be rather troublesome to try to stay monogamous in this thing if just friends. Not like Eddy had much of a choice but to stay true. The whole thing was complicated.

"How about we try to burn the bond today, then? Neither of us wanted mates, and pretty much only like each other because of sex and a handful of good conversations. It would be pointless to keep you around for my heat, since that's when the bond would set as a permanent thing, unless someone challenges it. But it should be weaker now, since I numbed it."

His omega was dying inside from the mere suggestion, but Eddy himself said it quite calmly. It would be a lie if he said he wasn't a little bit sad, but neither of them could run from the truth. They didn't want to be here.

"Are you really fine with trying it out? You'll be in huge pain, and your heat is coming very soon. What will you do if it doesn't work? Also I refuse to go to prison for endangering my omega, or even to enable and help you go through it. I need a legal document to save my ass if something goes wrong, and, in the worst case scenario, you die." Brett's alpha was again rampaging inside his head. This wasn't how it should go. They should make sweet, sweet sex and babies, as far as the alpha was concerned. Even just cleaning Eddy had the alpha on edge.

"Yes, I'm willing to try. You said you had no need for a mate, and neither of us were looking for one. There's no point in staying monogamous to a stranger, in a friend-ish relationship. If it breaks, we can get back to our normal lives. Isn't that what you want?" It's not like he knew Brett thought about just letting him burn it last night, but it was a bit of omega intuition. All Eddy could hear from Brett's words was that he wasn't wanted, so he tried to appease. "You can leave, then, so you won't be a suspect. I'll do it on my own, but have you as an emergency contact if something bad happens. That way you'll be clear. Anyways, the law is fucked up. You could get away with it even if you did force me. Also, the pain of burning should be nothing, I've been shot once or twice before and other similar shit, I'm used to pain." The omega saw no point in dragging it out if this wouldn't fulfill the alpha. "If it fails, I might actually die during heat due to the weakened state and no mating, I guess, but I'd also most likely be hospitalized, so that's unlikely. If you want something bad enough, you'll take the risks."

"So you'd rather die than live with the mating." It wasn't a question - more like just stating a fact. Well, that wasn't great for his self-esteem, nor his sanity. Brett was quite obviously a total asshole, apparently.

"Death is only a risk, not a definite, you forget that. You don't want a mate; neither do I. What's the point of staying mated? There isn't one." Eddy pinched the bridge of his nose. His words were being twisted. It was absurd when he knew Brett didn't want this. He didn't want the alpha to be sleeping around with other omegas when and if they stayed bonded, but who was he to keep Brett from living his life? It was best to let him be free. "Or would you rather this be a permanent thing? I wouldn't like you to see other omegas, yet I am mated to my job first. See, I'm a shit partner! Is that something you want? Because I was sure that you knew you didn't want that. To be tied down."

The omega quirked an eyebrow, he looked indifferent but he knew this was his own self destruction.

Brett bit his lip so as to not shout in frustration. He let his head fall on Eddy's shoulder, hiding his face and expression from the omega. Thankfully, the bond was still numb, so he could get away with it. "I'm sure we could work that out. But why are you so adamant about hypothetically killing yourself? And if you're mated to your work first, why does it bother you if I want other omegas?"

"But what if we can't work it out? I'm a jealous creature, and I'm not exactly emotionally stable with my omega. It was shut up for 11 years, you know? Also, I'm not hypothetically trying to kill myself, I'm hypothetically trying to set us both free, so you don't have the pressures of my omega, and for me to avoid all the legal ownership things. I know for my omega, it'll never be happy with the arrangement of a friendship thing, and it'll always want more. It's in my nature, sadly. These are things you can't provide - you said so yourself - nor want to. I don't want to live a life of despair, nor do I want to drag you down with me by trying to force you to conform to my idea of what a mateship should be. "

Eddy was trying to be considerate. He didn't know why Brett was getting so upset about it. The alpha made it clear he didn't want this thing, so why make a fuss about it?

The omega was not considerate, not at all - at least, in Brett's opinion.

"Well, have it your way then. But I want a video from you on my phone, stating that you're doing it of your own free will, and that I won't be charged." He lifted his head and looked Eddy dead in the eye, his deadpan in place, not letting one thought show. "It's your life, your decision."

Eddy reached up to cup Brett's cheeks, a soft, obedient smile on his face.

"Don't worry, alpha, I won't let you go to jail. I want you to be happy." The omega moved his hands away after a few seconds. He couldn't even give himself happiness, there was no way he could give it to the alpha. "You'll be free. Why don't you leave so you aren't on the scene? I can send you the video." He just smiled. His omega hurt, and it was saddening even to him, but this would never work out.

"Don't get me wrong, but I want the video before I leave here. It's not that I don't trust you, but I just don't want to go to jail for neglect, or something."

Slowly, Brett let the omega stand on his own before he stepped back, turned the shower off, and left the shower to dry himself and put on clothes.

Eddy leaned more against the wall with a sigh. He didn't understand why this was so hard.

"I understand. Do you want me to text you if the bond is effectively abolished, or to be an emergency contact if it goes wrong? It's okay if you don't want to know if it goes wrong." He still talked to Brett since he was just outside of the shower.

"Do what you want, but I'll feel when the bond is gone. Care to come out so we can get this over with?"

Brett was fully clothed, and held the soft towel for Eddy in his hands.

"The bond is still numb, so you may not feel it, but okay." The omega carefully stepped out of the shower, trying not to feel like he was doing something wrong. He carefully took the towel into his hands, messing with the material between his fingers. He didn't understand why the alpha was being so cold, when the omega was just trying to make it better. The alpha said, quite frankly, that he did not want a mate. Eddy didn't want one either, so it just made sense. Didn't it? "Thanks."

Brett nodded silently. He turned on his heels and went to grab some clothes for Eddy, so the omega didn't need to search for it. Pudding stayed with Eddy, whining softly and nudging the man at his chin.

Eddy carefully picked up the dragon. "Don't worry, everything is okay." He pet Pudding's snout, then gently scratched behind the dragon's ears, trying to produce some soothing pheromones to hide his own distress and confusion.

The omega gently pressed a kiss to Pudding's forehead.

Brett chose right that moment to come back, a white grey shirt and soft sweatpants in hand. "Where do you want to film the video?"

The bedroom was out of question. Maybe the kitchen?

Eddy glanced at the alpha. Well, there went any attempt of creating soothing pheromones, so he simply hugged Pudding.

"The kitchen or living room would be fine," he mumbled, decidingly avoiding eye contact. This was shit and he wanted to sulk. There went his plans for working or watching nesting videos all day. Now he was going to be heating metal and burning himself.

"Then go ahead. I'll follow you."

With this, Brett closed himself completely. His first mating, and his mate of not even a whole week would rather kill himself than staying with him. This was depressing, to say the least. But he'd respect Eddy's decision; he was not, after all, his master. Apparently, nothing more than a shit alpha in his eyes. He knew Eddy didn't like alphas, but not to that extent.

Eddy set Pudding down to quickly pull his clothes on, since filming this thing naked wasn't an option. It kind of sucked he had to do this alone, since he originally hoped that Brett would help him with it just in case he needed a medic. It seemed he'd be alone this time around. After all, he did say Brett could leave so he wasn't scared of getting in legal trouble.

Nothing he wasn't used to.

He slowly walked - limped - out of the bathroom for the alpha to follow him to the living room. No words were spoken between them.

He flopped onto the couch, taking a deep breath as he did so he'd look calm for the video. Otherwise, they'd just accuse Brett of forcing him.

Brett stood opposite him, crouching down and got his camera ready. He nodded to Eddy as a signal he was now recording.

Eddy looked squarely into the camera.

"This is Eddy Chen, the captain of squadron three of the Dragon Riders. I'm going to be burning an accidental mating bond today. In no way does it pertain to my alpha, nor is it his fault in any way. I forgot to wear my collar, so it's my duty to fix it, as well. In the case of an accident, I do not press any charges, and there shall be no further investigation." He talked in his boss-voice.

Brett stopped recording and furrowed his brows. "Again, but this time, tell them my name. It makes it easier."

Brett got in position again and held his camera up.

Eddy did as told by repeating what he said, but with the addition of his accidental mate's name. If it supposedly made it easier for Brett, he'd do it for him.

"Thank you. I'll leave you now, or do you have any questions or wishes?" Brett lowered the camera and looked at Eddy.

Eddy licked his lips as he stood up, still a bit wobbly.

"My wishes are for you to be happy and enjoy your life. Don't be sorrowful, things will turn out okay. That's all I have to say. You can go as you please."

He nodded, he said his peace.That's all he really wanted and he was certain this was the only way to make it possible.

"I wish you the best of luck. Come, Pudding."

The alpha called his dragon, took his things and left the apartment as swift as he did yesterday - but this time around, he wouldn't come back. Either it failed and Eddy died, was injured, couldn't mate again or he was freed. He closed the door of his car behind him and drove to his home.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cough* *cough* ANYWAY, see you Monday :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nothing here today, just enjoy the chapter

**Chapter 13**

Eddy watched the flames dance around the metal. The only thing running through his head was _holy shit I'm going to do it_.

He glanced around his lonely kitchen. This was fine. He was doing the right thing, the omega told himself. Brett would be happier this way. And as for him, he'd just be... something. Whatever he'd be, it would be okay.

His phone was nearby, and so was Yoake for emergency.

"It's now or never," Eddy whispered to himself as he finally turned the lighter off and brought the metal closer to himself.

With the bow of his head, he could reach the mating mark. He took one last deep breath before pressing the rod into the bonding gland as deeply as he could. It was excruciating! The omega could even hear some of the skin bubbling around it.

From Eddy's lips broke a blood curdling scream, tears brimming in his eyes. But he couldn't stop here; he had to hold it until the bond was broken.

He hadn't cried since he was a little boy, yet here he was, sobbing pathetically. Anyone in their right mind would let go and stop. Eddy wasn't one of those sane people. He felt like he had to do it for things to be okay.

Yoake poked her head in through the open balcony doors, hearing her omega crying. It was obvious to her that this wasn't going to make anything better.

Eddy's gaze became unfocused, his whole body shaking, and sweat dripped down his face along with his tears.

Finally, he dropped the metal to the floor, but it wasn't the only thing that fell. The omega joined it with a hard thud - on his way down, he was able to grab his phone.

Lucky for his fading vision, he didn't need a password to unlock his phone.

Eddy somehow managed to speed dial Brett. He didn't expect an answer because of how cold the alpha was to him - which was to be expected - but his instincts told him to get his alpha.

"I'm scared," he cried to the device lying next to him. "I'm scared..."

The second time the cry was quieter and weaker. It resembled nothing of the fiery captain or omega Eddy was. He couldn't even hear if Brett answered or if Yoake was near. His vision was black, so he couldn't see these things, either.

"Brett...Yoake." He cried one last time before his end went completely silent. Only Yoake could be heard whining unhappily in an attempt to wake her owner up.

She crawled her way into the apartment, knocking furniture over and breaking some things in the process to get to Eddy. She got to him, gently grabbing him by his shirt to drag out the balcony door.

Brett was lying face down on his bed, focusing on the white noise his white noise maker made. He hated complete silence. Pudding was lying in his nest in the living room, letting his daddy know he was unhappy with him. The alpha didn't care.

His phone rang, and he turned his head. What was it now? Very disgruntled, he grabbed his phone and, without even looking at the caller ID, took the call. He wanted to gruff something, but he was cut off by a weak voice, a voice he had never heard sounding that way.

Eddy?! Before he could reply, the call ended, and he felt something through the bond.

It was pure pain. Excruciating pain. He gripped his neck, feeling the ghost pain on his own body, and stumbled out of bed.

"What happened?!"

Yoake tried to figure out how to carry her omega. She heard him cry her name, then the name of the alpha, but how could she get Eddy there?

The dragon, not being the most trained in common sense, draped the omega over her back, so she could fly to the place she remembered her papa got laid and bonded.

Yoake was careful when taking to the air. She was carrying precious cargo, after all.

It took her no time to find herself at Brett's patio door. She laid on the patio to move the omega on the ground. She rested her head on top of Eddy's chest to protect him.

Yoake whined and pawed at the glass door, trying to be heard.

As soon as Brett heard something at the glass front, he rushed to it. It opened immediately and he ran out, checking for the omega. There he laid, unmoving on the wood. In an instant Brett was at his side, cradling the man in his arms - once Yoake lifted her head off of the omega - and whisked him into his bedroom, where he prepared a lot of things. He laid Eddy on top of the bed, giving him a once over.

He saw the charred skin before he smelled it.

That was more than just disgusting.

He grabbed a cold water cloth he had prepared in a small basin on his night stand and put it over the wound. A quick glance to the clock showed that his family doctor should arrive any minute now.

Pudding crawled on the bed and laid beside Eddy, nudging his hands softly and whining.

But the omega didn't stir and didn't pet him like usual. The little dragon didn't understand this.

After some more minutes of waiting, the doorbell rang, and the alpha doctor hastened inside. He was told it was an emergency and apparently, it was.

He knew the young man who called him very well. He was, after all, the man who had helped with the birth of the boy years ago.

"Dr. Zhao! Help him, please!"

The doctor came near and looked at the omega, smelling the air to make sure it was really an omega.

"What happened?"

"He tried to burn off the mating mark I placed upon him."

At that the doctor threw a surprised glance at Brett. The boy wasn't really known for wanting to settle down, but he refrained from saying anything. Instead, he'd rather help the poor boy lying in front of him.

After peeling away the wet cloth, he assessed the damage done.

"Is he going to be ok?"

"Shut up, boy! I need to concentrate!"

With that, Brett shut up pretty quickly and let the doctor do his thing.

After over 3 hours, the doctor left the house with very stern instructions Brett had to follow.

Eddy's wound was covered in a very generous amount of burn cream, then wrapped up in non-stick gauze bandages. Dr. Zhao had injected the boy with a heavy dose of painkillers, which should let him rest easily. Brett had to stay awake and check for his pulse and breathing rhythm. If something changed, he needed to get the boy to the hospital immediately.

The whole night, Brett watched him like a hawk, changing the bandage gently to cover more of the wound with cream, because the dry and black patch sucked in the cream like a sponge to water.

In the early morning, he called Eddy's office, asking the nice lady in the front to get him redirected to a 'Elaine' in the dragon flying squad. After it seemed like half an hour, he finally got through and called in sick for his mate.

That Elaine person was really surprised, but noted it down. Brett had no idea where Eddy's phone was, but he surmised it was still in the omega's apartment. No chance in hell would he leave Eddy alone just to go get his phone. So he hoped Eddy wouldn't have to deal with a lot of shit from his superiors because he was calling in sick a mere day after he worked after the promotion.

He knew it was a bad idea. He knew it from the start, but did he say anything? No. Why? Because he was an idiot. A colossal idiot. A still-mated, colossal idiot. Because after the initial burn, the bond came back to life.

Now Eddy was scarred, and Brett had no one else to blame but himself. He should have objected to it more. But he also didn't want to tie the obviously reluctant omega down.

This was all a mess.

After what felt like a night of hell, Eddy finally stirred. A whine ripped out of his throat before turning into a loud whimper. The omega was alive! And crying again, his whole body trembling. It was hard to tell if it was from fear or pain.

Brett was just closing his eyes, resting a little bit when he heard the omega whimpering.

His instinct forced him awake, even if he was so tired he'd probably sleep standing up, and he looked at the omega. The wound was still nicely dressed and clean. But it seemed the omega was in pain.

"Eddy?" Brett whispered, not really knowing if Eddy would even be able to answer.

Eddy whined harder upon hearing his name being called by Brett. Brett was here? He wanted him, so he made noise to get his attention, now. The omega didn't even open his eyes to see where he was.

The alpha gently brushed a few stray strands from Eddy's face and stroked his cheeks.

"Are you still hurt? Do you need anything for the pain?"

He didn't say anything, seeing as he still wasn't completely there. He tilted his face to nuzzle into Brett's hand. Eddy's noises got quieter now that he had touch from the alpha.

The doctor also said Eddy should move his head as little as possible, so Brett scooted closer and grabbed the omega's hand with his free one. It seemed touching alleviated the stress from the omega, and that's what he needed.

"I'm here, Eddy. Don't worry."

Eddy huffed, but happily. Well, as happy an unconscious omega could be. He seemed at peace with Brett there. It seemed to be his true omega, instead of Eddy, present in his head.

Brett bit his lip. This wasn't good. He should call the doc again. Eddy wasn't responding, not even opening his eyes. But also, he couldn't leave the omega when he was obviously happy when Brett was near. Experimentally he placed a feather light kiss on his knuckles.

The omega made a pleased little sound at the gentle touch. Maybe he'd even purr like he did yesterday morning.

Seeing that it helped the omega, he continued. He kissed his hands, stroked his cheeks and was in general very close to Eddy, almost glued to him. After the omega fell asleep again, Brett reached for his phone, dialing the doc to ask him about it.

The doc refused to tell what this was about after only hearing what Brett described, and told him to wait. He would come again.

In the meantime, Brett dressed the wound again and after that sat at Eddy's side, holding his hand.

Dr. Zhao arrived within thirty minutes, rapping his hand against the door to let Brett know he had arrived. Brett had his phone ready by his side, waiting for the doc to actually come, so with a swipe of his thumb he let the doc inside, not leaving Eddy's side.

The doctor walked in once he heard the door unlock with a click. He strode to Brett's bedroom. He already had a pretty good hunch on what was up with Eddy, but it was good to observe the patient.

"I suppose I should tell you what I believe is wrong with your omega."

He glanced between the two. It was good to see the omega breathing fine and having more color in his face.

"I would very much appreciate it, yes."

Brett caressed Eddy's hand with his thumb and looked at the doc, giving him his attention.

"It's nothing too bad, so you needn't worry, but it can be a process of a few hours or of a few days," Dr Zhao started as he examined both of them. "His core omega and his core being have been split, it seems. Usually, these two parts need to function in harmony for the person as a whole to function. When he burned the bond, his omega took control, seeing him as a danger to the both of them. It's a defense mechanism, to protect the bond and their life. So this is most likely what you're dealing with now. His omega, not him."

The doctor explained.

"So him burning the bond away was stupid on such a profound level that his omega took control to save him and the bond?"

At the nod of the doctor, Brett sighed.

"Is there any chance to quicken up the 'combining' of the parts? Anything I can do?"

"The only way to move it along is to make the omega feel safe. Lure it into security, and your mate should regain some control over his instincts. You have to be the most careful during that time, though, when they merge. There will most likely be a strong rush of emotion that could pertain to how he feels about you, or in general, his own feelings."

If the patient had reasons to burn the bond, he could very well attack Brett out of disdain. Of course, Dr. Zhao didn't know Eddy's reason, but it was a fair warning.

"I understand. I'll be careful. Anything he shouldn't do in the next few days?"

Keeping Eddy safe wasn't very easy - that Brett could see clearly with his own eyes, looking down at the omega. Not only because he had a dangerous job, but also, Brett was apparently a very shitty mate. He couldn't even keep Eddy safe from himself. He sighed. But the inner omega would probably be easier to handle than Eddy himself. The man had a really big attitude, and character to match.

"I wouldn't let him outside, or in water unless you take the bandages off and dry the skin well. Of course, limited head movement, like I said earlier. Besides that and what I said earlier, there are no other rules," Dr Zhao looked at the omega who seemed content in snuggling with Brett.

"I understand. Thank you, Dr. Zhao. Also, thank you for coming this quick." Brett wasn't sure how this would turn out, but he'd try to do his best. "I'll call you when I have questions or need your help again."

The doctor nodded as he turned to leave, "Anytime, Brett. I hope this turns out well for you."

He sighed, the boy always got into some crazy situations.

Then he waved to Brett as he left.

The alpha nodded to the doctor; he didn't need to formally escort him out, as the doctor knew where to find the exit.

"So, now you and I are all alone. And you can't even speak. Well, this will be fun."

Carefully, as to not to disturb the omega, Brett bent down and kissed him on the cheek.

What should he do to make the omega feel safe?

The omega was still pretty asleep, so all he did was tilt his head a bit to feel Brett's lips at a better angle. Well, at least omega-Eddy was pretty happy when he got physical contact. That was at least something he could work with. It would be hard if his mate would recoil from being touched.

"So, tell me, how do I make an omega feel safe? Because my brain came up blank. Had never done that before."

Brett was mostly murmuring to himself, because Eddy couldn't answer anyway. So he just laid down completely next to Eddy and provided full body contact. The omega, sensing that his alpha was there, rolled on top of Brett, nuzzling into his chest with a loud purr. He was asleep, warm and happy.

While Brett didn't mind that, he was unsure if the omega's neck was comfortable like this. Also, Eddy was heavy! All those muscles were really firm.

Knowing the omega was okay with him touching, he stroked his back, but was definitely cautious to not touch the skin. Just a gentle caress.

The omega nudged his nose into Brett's scent gland, inhaling deeply. He purred louder. Apparently his omega was very fond of the grassy scent, despite Eddy's allergies.

Sighing softly, Brett grabbed the blanket and threw it over them; they'd be here a while.

A long, long while, probably.

And not without a little bit of dread, Brett hoped omega-Eddy wouldn't think it would be a good idea to fuck. This would be actually horrible.

His omega started to rub his face against the gland instead of just sniffing it. He was going to be covered in Brett's scent by the end of it. Nothing was going to stop him! Except maybe the alpha himself.

Slowly, the omega poked his tongue out and just licked it, then went back to nuzzling as if he didn't just do that. Then again, the omega wasn't even really there, so maybe he didn't even realize he did it.

Brett sighed and let the omega do what he wanted. This would be taking so many years from his life.

Days went by, not hours.

It took Eddy three long, long days to come back.

Brett and the omega were cuddling on the couch when it happened. The wound was newly dressed, and he had given Eddy painkillers so the omega wouldn't be in pain. He had some orchestra concert running on the TV as background noise. Pudding, Brett and Eddy were more or less pressed together. Eddy was between Brett's legs with his back on the alpha's chest; Brett's hands were around his waist, and Pudding had his small wiener body placed on Eddy's legs, purring.

Thankfully the omega hadn't insinuated he wanted more than cuddles and kisses; so that was a huge relief for Brett. He didn't want to have sex with him in this form. It felt all too wrong. But the constant body attachment with no release was still hard for Brett.

He called Elaine, stating that as Eddy's alpha he'd take him on a vacation, so they wouldn't get suspicious - which probably made them super suspicious anyway - and after they shared the heat, Eddy would come back.

The heat was another thing. Eddy smelled more and more delicious every day; his orange smell turned even sweeter, and Brett knew the heat would be on its way. Eddy even instinctively built a nest on one day where they now slept in every night, coating and drenching it with their smell.

But now they were just cuddling, with Brett stroking his belly over the clothes, and more or less napping; the same with his dragon and Eddy. It was a calm afternoon; they already ate and were now, by Eddy's demand, on the couch. The big glass front was all open, so Yoake could see and smell and even peek her head inside to check that her omega-rider/daddy was alright.

She was staying in the stable after Brett had organised people who deep cleaned it and freshened it up. Not really knowing what a big dragon would eat, he also had a person coming every day to feed her - it was a female beta dragon-food-specialist, so Brett could make sure Yoake was properly fed. He'd probably mess it up. The dragon seemed suspicious at first, but after seeing how happily the little lung dragon gobbled his food up and was still alive, she ate it too.

Brett pressed a kiss on the boy's shoulder and listened to the omega and dragon purr at each other. He leant back and closed his eyes, letting the music and the calm atmosphere wash over him.

Eddy stirred. It wasn't the omega's typical movements to get comfy - it was more jerky. In fact, he almost accidentally fell off the couch with such a rash movement, but was able to stop himself from plummeting. He even had enough cognitive ability not to accidentally kick the dragon off him, despite the sharp movements and Pudding laying on his legs.

It only took a few seconds for Eddy's eyes to snap open. They were unfocused at first, continuously flicking around the room. Then an eerie calm filled the atmosphere, and he stilled. There was no intense outburst of anger, hatred or even sorrow - just silence, now that his purring stopped abruptly.

The alpha held Eddy more securely at his belly and kissed his temple in a calming gesture, still quite sleepy from the nap he was about to take.

"Calm down, Eddy, you're safe."

He resumed stroking his belly and sighed, pulling the omega closer to his chest.

"I'm well aware," Eddy mumbled. It had some sarcastic tones, but was still rather flat compared to the tone he'd use in prime function.

He closed his eyes then opened them again a few times to try to shake his headache and the heavy feeling of guilt that sunk into every crease it could.

The response jerked Brett awake. His stomach plummeted and he released his hands instantly from the omega.

"You're awake. Well, more awake." Isn't he observant? Brett shook his head. "I mean, you can talk again." Not better. The alpha sighed. "You're back, I mean."

Eddy nodded at what Brett was saying. He didn't give a sarcastic reply to him, even if there was so much material given to him to do so. Instead, he twisted his torso a bit – as to not disturb Pudding – to awkwardly wrap an arm around the man's waist as he rested his cheek on the man's chest. He avoided eye contact almost adamantly.

"I'm sorry... I thought it would make you happy..." It was the same small tone the omega had used when crying, _I'm scared._

Eddy didn't like apologising, but he was just so wrong in this matter that he knew he needed to. The intensity of his guilt didn't fade - it stayed consistently there, eating at him. The alpha had apparently answered his call and even took care of him for three days... it would have been better to be thrown to the streets, or something - maybe that way, he wouldn't feel so bad. But if Brett hadn't taken care of him, it would have ended pretty badly, most likely resulting in the omega's death.

"Happy. You keep mentioning that." Brett's shock was slowly settling, giving him a calm appearance and voice. "But I don't think you understand what that means when concerning me. I for sure don't know what you mean by that. Is being mated to me really that horrible? I know I'm not the nicest person, and can be a huge idiot and asshole, but I never expected you to hate me this much."

"I thought you'd be relieved from the stress, with being able to go back to your normal life without me in it." Eddy closed his eyes, sniffling. He wasn't going to let himself fully cry. He hated looking pathetic. "I don't hate you."

Brett clenched his hands into fists at his sides, refraining from touching and cuddling the obviously upset omega.

"I didn't have 'stress' for changing my life. Even if I didn't choose this willingly, I'll still take up responsibility for this. But you wouldn't let me. Instead, you made me feel like you only put up with me, but secretly not really liking it. After I came back, when you numbed the bond, I felt like I'd forced you - raped you, even. I know you can stop me anytime you want, but I still got that feeling. And it wasn't nice."

Eddy must have forgotten the whole pathetic thing, because he was full on ugly crying at the information. He knew he had done wrong, and he knew Brett had every right to be upset, but it probably wasn't the best timed conversation. He should just count his losses.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." The omega let go of the alpha, not seeing how he could fix this or be forgiven. He sat up, fully intending to leave. "I can go if it makes it easier." He wiped at his eyes furiously.

"This is what I'm talking about. I share my feelings and thoughts, and you try to run away or block me. I'm not the only one hurt here. You're hurt too, in more than just one sense. I know it's not easy, but why won't you talk to me? I'm not perfect, but I'm willing to listen. When you asked me what I thought about the situation, I told you the truth, and then you turned it and made the decision to cut me off completely. Now you're here, burned and mutilated, with the bond still intact. I know you haven't known me long, but I beg you, trust me at least a little bit. Share your thoughts and feelings with me. Talk to me. Because otherwise, this will ruin us both."

Brett wouldn't stop Eddy from running away, but he'd be hurt by that greatly.

"Because I don't know how to be forgiven! I messed up... " Eddy looked at his hands in dismay. He didn't know why the alpha just planned on antagonizing him with this conversation. Maybe to rub it in his face on how wrong he was? Eddy saw relationships similar to his job, apparently, where there was no margin for failures or opportunities for forgiveness. It was what it was.

"Because there's nothing to forgive. You don't need to be forgiven. We take it as it is and strive to do better next time. But if you cut me off, we can't do that. Then we'll stand still, not able to move forward. We can't get better like this, it'll only get worse."

Brett sighed deeply. He needed to stay calm and not dump all his emotional baggage on the omega, but otherwise he probably wouldn't understand what this was about. Brett didn't see the mistakes as failures - they were small specks, and they had to work to remove them.

"Nothing to be forgiven for, my ass... I made you feel like shit and tried to burn the mark."

Eddy hugged himself. It was some form of divine punishment, he was sure of it! No alpha ever saw it that way with him, of self improving in things, so why would Brett? To lull him into a false sense of hope, then break it!? The omega was crying again as he cradled himself. He hated it.

"Yes, you did. But you also acknowledge your mistakes. Why should I hold it against you? A mistake isn't a dealbreaker. Not for me. Also, I made mistakes too. I should have used better words, or tried harder to help you understand what I mean. I'm at fault too, Eddy."

Seeing the strong man in front of him crying didn't make him feel better, it made him feel worse. Very slowly, he unfurled his fist and took one hand of Eddy's in his, hoping he didn't overstep.

Eddy looked at Brett like he didn't understand what utter bullshit he was saying. He was pretty sure it became a deal breaker for the alpha when he left the omega's apartment, which seemed to be confirmed when Brett also listed what Eddy had done wrong right after he apologized and just watched him cry for what felt like the longest time. He was getting mixed signals, here.

"I don't get you." He squeezed Brett's hand in dismay. The omega was certain this was some cruel trick.

"And I don't get you. But when we don't talk about it, it'll never get better."

"Why are you doing this to me?" Eddy whispered shakily. He got it, he messed up. No need to be so mean and confusing. To say the least, the omega had issues.

"Because we need to work through this. Not right now - we can take a pause and start later again. We're a pair now, Eddy. Or do you want to mutilate yourself further?"

"I'm sorry... I won't do it again." Eddy shrunk down to the last comment. It did nothing to ease his guilty conscience.

Brett shook his head, pulling the omega gently closer.

"This is what I mean. I don't want to taunt or criticise you. I want you to talk to me, not apologize. Yes, what you did was wrong, but you said you did it so we'd be happy. I can appreciate that, just not the way it went or the outcome. You have every right to be angry at me for forcing you to do this." He was just not good at words; he sucked at them. The alpha could talk his pants off in a second, but deeply connected, insightful things? He had to learn that, now. "Maybe we should stop here and talk later. Because I can see it's not comfortable for you. I'm sorry."

Eddy seemed to be a bit more soothed with the contact, but he was still nervous because he didn't know how to read Brett. He just nodded instead. He needed time to sort himself out and not be a mess.

"Are you hungry? I could get you something. Also, in 2 hours I have to redress your wound, and no, you will not do that alone. But maybe you should greet Yoake first. She was kind enough to bring you here." Before Brett released Eddy's hand, he traced his back with one finger. "Also, when you need something - anything - just tell me. I can't read your mind, so you have to be vocal about it." His omega-base-instinct was very vocal about his needs. Not that he spoke, but when he wanted cuddles, he just grabbed Brett and cuddled with him - even standing up.

Eddy nodded again as he watched Brett from the corner of his eyes. He'd go see Yoake and be a mess with her. He didn't feel like his dragon was trying to torment him. The omega knew that was most likely not Brett's reasoning, and the man probably didn't know how to express some things, but he was still unsure.

"I'll try to be more vocal once I don't feel like a mess," he murmured.

"Please, that would help me immensely. Anything you want, Eddy." Should he mention the thing with his work? Probably not. It could wait until the evening. The omega looked like he needed some time alone right now, and Brett didn't want to put even more stress on the omega. He could imagine that Eddy was not the type of guy who cried easily.

"I'm going to see Yoake." Eddy moved Pudding off of his legs gently before he got up, he didn't want to disturb the pup too much. He wiped his eyes again, trying to stay calm. He needed to be.

Brett watched the omega, not sure if this was the best course of action. But Eddy said he'd say if he needed something, right? He could only hope he'd really do that.

After he stretched, he got up and fetched his violin; he really needed to practice. He turned off the TV and opened up his violin case. After tuning it, he played a few scales to warm up. Then he started playing, focusing on performing.

The first concerto he played was the Mendelssohn. Maybe Eddy would like it?

Yoake was relieved to see the omega being fairly normal. She nuzzled against him just to show she was happy. Eddy smiled, lifting his arms to wrap around her neck as she tilted her head to be on his shoulder. It was her own kind of hug.

They stayed like that for a bit, considering it had been three days.

Brett switched to the Sibelius while watching Eddy standing with his dragon. It didn't hurt, but it made him feel a bit useless that his mate ran away almost at the very first chance he got. Maybe he'd even run home to his apartment later? If so, then Brett would have to take it as it is. But he'd wait. Wait for Eddy to speak up, because otherwise it would lead them to nothing. For now, Eddy should have time to himself to gather himself or break totally down. Brett would wait and see.

Eddy slowly released the dragon from his hug, sensing she wanted to lay down for some cuddles, which he could tell by her snorts. She seemed pleased when she could lay down. Yoake patted her tail on the ground to signal she wanted the omega to lay with her. Eddy smiled softly as he carefully sat down. He missed his dragon, so it was no problem for him to lean back on her and try to relax.

Pudding came running to Eddy when he settled down and yipped happily, leaving his daddy alone in the house. The music could still be heard, but now Brett switched from pieces to scales and techniques, only playing an excerpt of a piece when he was done with one of the other things.

Pudding, meanwhile, licked Eddy's hand and purred.

Eddy gently pet the dragon with a soft smile. He was pleased that it seemed Yoake liked Pudding too. She sniffed him for a bit, then happily huffed at him.

The omega pulled the little dragon into his lap. Dragons were his happy place. Eddy still wanted to cry a bit, but he also wanted to be strong like he knew he was capable of. Instead of doing either, he snuggled more with the scaly babies, closing his eyes.

While Eddy was snuggling with the dragons, Brett stopped playing. He put away his precious violin and closed the case. Both dragons were flocking around Eddy, he saw with a quick glance. So be it. If Eddy was happy that way, then Brett wouldn't take it away. He felt small tingles of happiness from Eddy, but mostly still just sadness.

Brett went to the kitchen and looked inside the fridge. There was plenty of food, but nothing he wanted right now. He was trying to be as calm as he could when he got to the open door, glancing at Eddy.

"I'm going out. Food is in the fridge. I'll be back later."

"Be safe," Eddy called to him as he opened his eyes to watch Brett.

With that, the alpha quickly left the house.

Eddy glanced down to Pudding, gently petting his head.

"I see you aren't mad at me for what I put your daddy through. Sadly, not all of us can feel guilt free."

He was glad the dragons didn't experience it to this extent.

"I'll be better though, yeah?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sick so dont expect anything witty from me today. I feel like run over by a truck. Thrice. In a row.  
> Just accept this and I hope you enjoy the chapter.

**Chapter 14  
**

Brett came home roughly two hours later. He quickly changed in his bedroom and put on comfy clothes before gathering all the needed supplies.

"Eddy? Please come here, I need to redress your wound."

Eddy had been in the living room, so he easily heard Brett and followed the man's voice to the bedroom.

He didn't ask any questions about why Brett was out for that long or where he went, just silently came to him. The omega didn't feel any better - his guilt had more or less become a full-on sickness. Eddy had vomited on and off with the alpha out. Of course, he didn't leave any evidence of it, because he didn't want to be any more trouble to Brett. He'd tell him later if asked.

Brett readied everything while Eddy sat down on the bed. Carefully, he removed the bandages - making sure not to touch the burnt skin - and took a quick picture for the doctor, reapplying the cream heavily before wrapping it all up again. It took at most 5 minutes, now. Brett had a lot of practice doing that the last few days.

"Have you eaten anything?"

"Couldn't stomach anything, so no. Maybe tomorrow it'll be better." Eddy gently put a hand over his stomach with a sigh. First step: honesty. He'd be honest with Brett, like he typically did, but this time to show he was trying to make an effort even if he'd rather hide.

"Are you in pain, or what caused the issue? Do you know?" Brett cleaned everything up, but made sure it was readily at hand, so when the next two hours rolled around, he could do it all over again. He absentmindedly sent the picture to his doctor. It was looking good. He could see a steady healing course over the days, and that was good for Eddy. But it would still scar.

"And do you want to sleep here, or go back to your apartment with Yoake?"

"I feel guilty," Eddy mumbled quietly as he glanced at Brett wearily. "Which would you prefer?"

He messed with his hands nervously. Maybe Brett was trying to get rid of him after all. The omega wouldn't blame him.

Brett glanced from his phone to Eddy. Seeing the omega so subdued made _him_ feel sick.

"You have nothing to be feeling guilty for. And I'd like it more if you stayed here, to be honest. That way I can care for you, your wound and your dragon better. Are you in any kind of pain right now?"

He stepped closer, but stopped. He didn't know if Eddy wanted them to touch; his base instincts always wanted that, so maybe he wouldn't get kicked in the balls for doing it, but who knew? Maybe Eddy was the one putting up with him.

Swallowing his doubt about the whole situation, he took Eddy's hand and stroked the back of it as he had done over a thousand times already. If Eddy wanted or needed more, he should have said so.

Eddy chuckled softly at the notion he had nothing to feel guilty for. It was absurd.

"I'll stay, then, thank you. No, I don't feel pain."

He glanced at their hands. He didn't understand why Brett was being so kind, but it was something.

Eddy took a deep breath to calm himself, then paused... was that another omega's smell on Brett? He gave the man a confused look. Was that why he had taken so long?

"I have to go to the bathroom."

Eddy felt sick, his guilt twisting in his stomach into something more vile: loathing. It wasn't even directed at Brett, because he could understand why another omega would be preferable, especially after the stunt he pulled. He was so confused right now that it hurt.

Brett still held Eddy's hand, not letting the omega go.

"Are you sick? Should I ask the doctor to come and check you?" He stepped closer, cradling Eddy's cheek in one hand, stroking over it in a gentle gesture.

Eddy felt like if Brett got any closer to him with that smell, he'd accidentally puke on him.

"I'm going to barf... your smell is different. The doctor isn't needed."

He bit his bottom lip trying to hold himself back, free hand rubbing his throat.

"Smell? I don't smell any different..." His voice faded as he realised something. "Oh dang, yes. I was at the pharmacy for you. For the pregnancy test. The pharmacist was an omega!"

Brett grabbed the bag he'd had when he came in and produced three pregnancy tests.

"She said all of them are accurate and could be trusted. If that smell makes you sick, should I shower?"

Eddy stared blankly at Brett for a good few moments, as if relieved. Too bad it was too late for his stomach - it had already decided it was going to stay churning. However, he released his throat to give Brett an awkward one-armed hug.

"Would you? Don't like it," he mumbled.

"Of course. Do you want to shower with me?" Brett let go of the hand and instead circled Eddy's waist, caressing his back.

"Yeah," Eddy answered softly. The shower was another safe place of his, but he didn't mind sharing with Brett. Maybe Brett was actually giving him a second chance.

Of course he would, if he knew about Eddy's inner workings and musings. He already told him as much.

Without asking this time, he picked the omega up and took him first to the wardrobe, then to the shower. He only let him regain his footing when he was a few steps away from the shower.

"Should I undress you?"

Eddy held onto Brett tightly, just wanting to be close. "Don't worry, I can do it."

The alpha rubbed small circles onto Eddy's back before stating softly, "You can do that, but you have to let go of me for a second."

"You're right, but I don't wanna," Eddy mumbled as he nuzzled into Brett's scent gland, much like his omega did the first morning.

Brett sighed. He didn't mind the closeness, but when the smell made his omega so unhappy it left him physically sick, it just wasn't right.

"I understand. We can also just shed our clothes, and you can rub your scent all over me? If your stomach can handle it, of course. I don't want you to throw up."

Eddy hummed in thought. "We can do it after the shower, I feel gross."

He really did. He was getting sick, and he had sweat so much under the heat of the sun and from the two dragons lying so close to him.

"Then you have to let me go."

With that, Brett slid his hands to the front of Eddy's crotch and slowly pulled his sweatpants and underwear down. While he clothed Eddy every day, he didn't bother with restrictive clothing like jeans, just simple things. Mostly just sweatpants and hoodies, because Eddy loved them.

When the clothes pooled at Eddy's feet, he simply lifted the omega again and kicked the things away. He did the same with his pants, but now Eddy would have to let go for them to undress their shirts.

Eddy huffed, but let go of Brett, even if it was remorsefully. He grabbed the bottom of his own shirt to pull it over his head. Honestly, he didn't feel much like himself today. He just wanted to cling to the other man.

As soon as Eddy let go of him, Brett pulled off his shirt before collecting the now naked omega and carrying him into the shower. He had even installed a stool, where he sat him down. Now they were almost the same height, with Brett just a bit taller.

"I know from Ray you like to be pampered, so I thought a bathing stool would be great. That way I can actually reach up comfortably to wash your hair." Brett mumbled.

He wasn't sure if Eddy would like it, but his omega did. So he turned on the shower heads and let the warm water rain down on them. After that, he'd need to change the wrappings again, but it didn't matter.

"Thank you, I like it." Eddy faintly remembered it. It was very kind of Brett. He settled down into the stool with a little hum.

Brett turned the water warmer and warmer until it reached the perfect temperature for the both of them. He quickly washed his own head and hair before rinsing off and turning to Eddy. He nudged his legs open and stepped closer to Eddy. Lathering up his hands, he sank his fingers into Eddy's hair, massaging his scalp. He took his sweet time with it. After washing out the foam, he put in some conditioner and did the same. Time passed quickly while Brett tended to his omega's need for close proximity.

Eddy enjoyed it silently, for the most part, except for a few pleased hums. The omega remained subdued. It was easier to deal with his own emotions that way.

Half an hour had passed by the time Brett grabbed a washcloth and began cleaning Eddy's body. He was very thorough with it, and after he finished with Eddy, Brett did the same with himself - only much, much quicker.

The omega watched him wearily, thinking that maybe he should try to help Brett clean and not just be useless.

After almost an hour later the water turned colder as the warm water was used up. So Brett turned off the water and lifted Eddy, walking to the toilet to set Eddy down. He wrapped a towel around his waist, and a very big towel around Eddy's shoulders before he started drying his hair. Brett dried himself quickly after he finished with the omega.

He slipped into one of his soft bathrobes and helped Eddy into one as well before carrying the omega again to the bed.

The bandages were quickly replaced, and finally they were laying face to face on the bed. Pudding was still at Yoake's side, so there would be no butt licking this time.

Brett intertwined his fingers with Eddy and looked at him.

"Anything to tell me?" he whispered.

"I'm glad you just saw another omega at the pharmacy and didn't fuck one - even though I'd understand if you did, and I don't really have any right to feel upset by it," Eddy replied, hushed. He didn't add the part _, because he messed up_ , since it never seemed to please the alpha, instead leading him to spout about stuff the omega couldn't understand.

Brett furrowed his eyebrows.

"You told me you wouldn't like me going after other omegas, so of course I won't do that. That wouldn't be very nice of me. In fact, that would be a total dick move. And since I hope we reconcile whatever this is, I don't want to blow my chances. Is your stomach better?"

He took their intertwined hands and kissed Eddy's knuckles. The omega closed his eyes, still not really believing that Brett actually wanted to fix this. He'd play along, but would be wary of the alpha's reasoning. He saw no reason for the alpha to want to salvage this.

"Why would you even want to?" Eddy asked quietly. A guilty and shame-filled soul often couldn't understand why they were being accepted. "It's still churning, but it's okay."

"Why wouldn't I? I want you by my side, because I don't want a mate who numbs the bond all the time. If we did it that way, we'd only be miserable. If we try to be together, our life would be much better than that. And I want that. Don't you want that too?"

He kissed their hands again.

Eddy bared his neck as a sign of submission. If being so subdued wasn't a sign of his emotional state, this definitely was. Eddy never submitted without a fight or without a reason besides gender hierarchy – he didn't even consider that a valid reason to – so it was beyond strange for him to do it with Brett.

"I won't be messing with the mark, anyways. It hurts." He mumbled, keeping his head tilted to show it wasn't a lie. "As long as you'll keep me, I'd be glad to be by your side too."

Brett laid a hand on his neck, careful of the wound.

"You don't need to submit to me. I'm not an alpha who forces you to do my bidding. I want you to be my equal, not my slave."

He kissed his cheek and removed his hand from the omega's neck, intertwining their fingers again.

"Okay," Eddy looked at Brett warily, but stopped baring his neck. Sadly, his more submissive behavior didn't stop. Perhaps in the morning he'd feel better. It was hard to tell at this point, though. "I'd like that."

Brett looked Eddy directly in the eyes. "Believe me, Eddy." He kissed his hands. "Are you hungry?"

Eddy stared back, giving a small nod to Brett's request. He'd try his best. "Yeah, but I don't know if I'll throw it back up."

"Maybe we can wait a bit, or until tomorrow. No need to rush. When you think you can stomach things, then feel free to eat. I have enough in the fridge. No need to be shy."

Brett rubbed closer and slung his arm around Eddy's waist. The omega sniffed Brett, a lot more pleased with his smell now that it was just the alpha's, and mildly like his own. Eddy carefully draped his arms around Brett's shoulders.

"I think it'll be better tomorrow."

"As you wish." The alpha rubbed their noses together and inhaled Eddy's scent. The omega was so sweet smelling, it was almost unfair. "I know it's very early to ask, but do you want kids at any point?"

"I haven't really thought about it. I like kids, so maybe someday," Eddy mumbled in thought. He wasn't sure. If he ever did, he wanted to make sure they lived in a good home environment.

That was quite unexpected for Brett, to be honest. He didn't think Eddy wanted kids or was a very motherly omega. Not that he couldn't be, but he wasn't exactly the type one would imagine.

That also would mean he couldn't get a vasectomy to prevent pumping his omega full of semen. Maybe he should talk about other options with his doctor.

Which led him to his next point.

"When you need to go to the toilet, you should take a mug or glass with you. We need to take the pregnancy test. I got heat tests as well - we can better estimate when you'll go into heat, so I can prepare the infertility injection for that time. You just need to pee in the jar, dunk the small, white paper in it, and then you can dump the rest down the drain. I can help you, if you want."

This would be very important. He hoped that Eddy wasn't pregnant. That would complicate things even more.

"I think I'll do that by myself. It would be awkward for you to watch me pee in a jar." Eddy blinked owlishly. Even if not exactly himself, he was still quite honest about things he thought. He really had no reason not to be, though he was still a bit anxious about all of this.

"I can come in later, if you want. Or you can just show me the test when it's all done." Brett pressed the omega close and rolled them so Eddy was laying halfway on top of him, his head pillowed on his chest. Sighing, he closed his eyes. "I'm tired. I think I need a nap."

"I'll show you when it's done." Eddy seemed to like the new position. He pressed his face into Brett's firm chest with a noise of contentment. "Sleep, then."

Brett nodded sleepily and rubbed over Eddy's back.

"Wake me up in two or three hours. I need to change your bandage. And no, I won't let you do it alone - lose that train of thought as quickly as it comes."

The circles on his back got slower and slower until they completely stopped, signaling that Brett was asleep.

Eddy peeled Brett's hands from his body, gently laying them by the alpha's sides before getting off of him. He had better things to do, probably, than stay in bed with the alpha for two or more hours.

Once he got up, he tucked Brett under a blanket, then walked out of the bedroom in search of something to occupy himself. He wanted to be useful, or at least feel like he was earning his stay. Things were worked for, not given, and thus he had to do something to repay the alpha for his kindness. Nothing was free in life, so he was certain Brett's care wasn't either.

The hard part of this plan was finding something to actually do. The house in general was pretty spotless, and he figured things were organized to Brett's tastes, so he'd leave it be. As for cooking dinner, there were already premade meals. There weren't even any dishes in the sink to do! Being useful was hard when an omega's mate was apparently rich and could afford all of this.

Eddy sighed at the realization he could do literally nothing to improve Brett's life. Sadly, that did nothing to make him feel any better. He slumped down on the couch to consider his options of A) going back to lay with Brett, or B) sulking on the couch because any job he could have done was already done by someone else.

Pudding ran inside, having grown bored of watching Yoake sleeping, and saw that somebody was moving in the house. The dragon ran quickly to Eddy, whining softly as he didn't see the alpha at his side. The past couple of days, his daddy was almost always accompanied by the omega. He hopped on the couch and almost crashed into Eddy because his whole body was shaking from excitement.

The dragon nudged Eddy's thigh through the bathrobe, tail swishing rapidly from left to right.

Eddy gently reached down to Pudding, petting his head. "Hey, bud."

He took a sniff. Admittedly, the dragon didn't smell all that great from being outside with Yoake. Maybe he could be useful by bathing Pudding?

The dragon loved everything with water. But he loved pets more. He yipped and rubbed his head against the hand, tip-tapping happily on his short legs as Eddy kept petting him.

"Want to take a bath?"

He asked the dragon, although Pudding couldn't talk back. He'd give him all the pets there, too.

Hearing the magical word 'bath' got him really excited, though. He jumped from the couch and up again, running and hopping around, yipping loudly. Apparently Pudding really wanted to have a bath.

Eddy smiled with a chuckle. Pudding was so adorable; he could make anyone happy again. He got up from the couch, motioning to the little dragon. "Come on, Pudding, let's go, then."

The omega walked to the bathroom in Brett's room, finding himself wanting to be somewhat near, especially if dragon cleaning was the only way he could be useful to the alpha.

Pudding ran through his legs, darting into the bathroom before Eddy could.

The little dragon even climbed into the tub on his own. He really knew what he wanted. Pudding was different from Yoake. She hated water and bath time, and would fight to avoid it.

Pudding yipped at Eddy as he shook his butt and wagged his tail, then sat down – still shaking with excitement – to show he was waiting for the water.

Eddy chuckled quietly as he closed the door to keep most of the sound in the bathroom and not bother Brett.

"Okay, okay, I'll wash you."

Bath time for the dragon went well. It was hard to get Pudding out, however. He just wanted to float around. Thankfully, Eddy was able to get the dragon out, wrapping him in the fluffiest towel he could find. The omega walked into the bedroom quietly. They both curled up on the bed with Brett, Pudding ditching the towel somewhere to lay between them.

Brett awoke when the bed dipped and the warm, good-smelling body of Pudding was pressed against his side. Sleepily, he blinked open his eyes and turned his head to see Eddy and Pudding.

"Not so smelly anymore, hm, Pudding?" He took the lung dragon and moved him to the other side to pull Eddy closer and press his nose into his hair. "How long was I out?"

Eddy gently cupped one of Brett's cheeks, stroking the soft skin with his thumb.

"Only about forty five minutes, you can go back to sleep. Sorry if we woke you up." He spoke in a hushed breath, being mindful of his partner.

"Hmm." Brett closed his eyes again, but rolled on top of Eddy and kissed his fingertips. "It's okay. You gave Pudding a bath? Thank you."

Bathing Pudding seemed to be a good choice. At least, it made Eddy feel more deserving of Brett's affection.

"Yeah, it's my pleasure," Eddy stared up at the sleepy alpha, simply watching him.

"I hope you're not too bored here." Brett took Eddy's hand, kissing his fingers and his palm before shooting a look at the clock and Eddy's neck.

"How are you feeling? Are you in pain?"

"Don't worry so much, it's all fine." _Fine_ was a safe answer that could answer Brett's questions. It wasn't a lie, either. Things were fine. Neither great nor awful. Eddy felt too bad for anything to feel great, but Brett's presence made it okay, so it wasn't an awful ordeal.

The alpha sighed and bent down to kiss Eddy on his cheeks. He moved his kisses over his jawline and to his ear, where he nibbled on the earlobe before turning them so they were side by side.

"I'll worry until you feel better. It's my fault as well." He took the hand he kissed before and intertwined their fingers.

Eddy watched Brett, blinking owlishly. The alpha worried too much about his well being. The omega tried not to feel bad about that too. "It's not your fault."

Eddy whispered quietly.

"But it is. I should have never let you go through with this. It was stupid of me. I wasn't thinking clearly." Brett took his other hand and caressed Eddy's cheek. "You probably hate me for that."

Eddy leaned into the touch with a little sigh. "I wouldn't be here if I hated you. All I felt was immense regret, fear and loneliness - but I didn't hold you accountable." He mumbled, tongue darting out to wet his lips.

Brett snorted. Maybe Eddy didn't, but he would hold himself accountable for that for a long, long time. If the bond would have been destroyed, it wouldn't be as big of a problem, but it hadn't been.

"Did you have time to take the tests?"

"No I didn't. Just bathed Pudding," Eddy tilted his head back. He should have taken the tests too while he was in there.

"Ah, okay." Brett leant forward to kiss the tip of Eddy's nose and closed his eyes again. "No need to rush anyway. The tests can be done later."

His phone rang, and Brett groaned before rolling away from Eddy to grab it.

"Hello?"  
"Yes."  
"I understand. Thank you."  
"Yes, yes."  
He threw a glance at Eddy and smiled.  
"Yes. Yes indeed."  
"Mhm."  
"Yep."  
"No, thank you."  
"Bye."

He hung up and rolled back to Eddy, throwing the phone on the side to open the bathrobe Eddy still had on to caress the back. Brett placed a kiss on Eddy's shoulder and nibbled at the skin.

"What was that about?" Eddy couldn't help but to ask curiously as he mewled softly at Brett's nibbling.

"The doctor. He asked if you're back. Also, he reminded me I have an appointment tomorrow at his clinic, so I won't forget. You should come with me so he can check your wound."

Letting out a deep sigh, Brett planted a kiss on his shoulder before backing up a tiny bit. He didn't want to send confusing signals - which he probably was, anyway - and also, he didn't want to imply that he wanted to have sex with him. At least, not in this situation.

"Yeah, okay," Eddy nodded as he watched Brett. Was that actually allowed, just barging in with his mate to get a check up without an appointment?

"The appointment is at 11am, so maybe we should set an alarm for that, so we don't miss it. It's Dr. Zhao's clinic, so it'll be mostly empty at that time."

Eddy was pretty sure he'd wake up before that, but he hadn't been keeping up his typical schedule, so it may be good to set one.

"That would be wise. So if it's pretty empty, no one would mind that I come in with you?"

"Even if it was full, nobody would mind. Dr. Zhao is our family doctor. We own the clinic he works at." With that, Brett set the alarm. "We have to take the car, though. They don't have a dragon landing space. We'd planned to install one, so maybe it's time to do that now."

Brett threw the blanket over them both and snuggled closer to Eddy, pulling the omega close to him again.

"Your family has lots of money, it seems," Eddy closed his eyes, nuzzling into Brett's hair. He wondered if Brett's parents were his patrons, or if the alpha stepped into their estate since he obviously had more expenses than most soloists.

"Too much to spend, yes. I don't need to work, but I do anyway. Mostly for me and my self esteem, as to not be a freeloader or live out of my parents' pockets. I just do whatever I want - and I want to perform for people." He pressed their bodies together, slinging his arms around Eddy.

"Are they your patrons?" Eddy found himself curious about the alpha and his life. It was certainly different. The omega had to work to get to where he wanted to be, but Brett was given the choice of riding on legacy or making his own name. It was clear that Brett chose making his own name.

"No. Not anymore. They helped me get my music degree by giving me the best instructors and teachers, but they didn't help with money to make things smoother. I had to work for everything I have now. But I had it easier than my peers, that's for sure."

"But you still worked for it, so that's what's important. Music and skill speaks for itself." Eddy carefully rested his hands on the alpha's chest.

"I'd feel dirty if I just used my parents' influence or money, so yeah. You had it rougher for sure."

Brett laid his hands over Eddy's, caressing him.

"Hmm, probably." Eddy shrugged. He wouldn't come out and just say that he had. He worked hard for everything, but he never wanted to diminish anyone else's ethic.

"Yeah, most likely. Not only do you have your whole second gender against you - and believe me, second gender sexists still exist, the fuckers - but also because some will think you're not worth that much. But you are. You're good, Eddy. Very good at what you do. And with your position, now you have the opportunity to change even more for the better. Not just for you, but for all the omegas after you."

"You're very hopeful that my position will change things. I hope so too." Eddy sighed. He was well aware of the sexism that still existed. It was in his workplace, outside of it, and even in dealing with people. There was no escape from it, it seemed.

"I hope so, yes. We have way too many alphas in high positions. It's nerve wracking. My mother, bless her soul, is a powerhouse, even if she is an omega. But until she got married to my dad, nobody took her seriously - which is a shame. I wouldn't want that. You're more than just your gender or your second gender. You're a human, not a breeding machine just because you're an omega. It's more than sad that people actually think like that. So old fashioned. I mean, yes, I'm old fashioned too, because I think omegas don't need to be put into harm's way, but I also think coddling them isn't the best either. Their voices need to be heard. And now, you have the perfect situation and position for that."

Brett kissed Eddy's hand, not knowing where this would go. They still had a lot to talk through.

"It really is the perfect position. It shows that there can be workplace harmony – at least in my squad – and that anyone really can do anything if they work hard for it. Sadly, that can't change an ideal by itself, it takes those further up in the hierarchy to come into agreement against the problem, research, speak up and advocate." Eddy could easily talk about this, because it was a problem he was forced to grow up with. "I hope your mom is happy now."

"I hope so too. You both should meet sometime. After you heal, probably. I have to introduce you to my family, anyway." The alpha's hands wandered over Eddy's back, slowly tracing circles on the bare skin.

"I suppose that means you should meet mine too, sometime." Eddy sighed. He had no clue how this would go. Would Brett's family not like him because he wasn't a traditional omega, or would his mom kill Brett if she heard this was an accident? One could only hope this wasn't a mess.

"Maybe when we've settled down a bit, what do you think? My parents would be mad at me for not bringing you immediately, but I can and will face their wrath anyway, so it's fine. What about your parents?"

"Parent," Eddy corrected, since he had gone over it before with Brett, how his parents were separated and he only really knew his mom. "I think waiting to settle down first is probably the better idea instead of committing to tell our families. They always ask intrusive questions, and it would be good to be able to answer them. As for my mom - and most likely my sister - they'd interrogate you or simply talk to you over tea. Although, I do hope that my mom won't try to kill or challenge you, if she hears it was an accident."

Eddy watched Brett worriedly, since there were so many possibilities.

"If she challenges me, my mom would step up and with her my dad. They've been desperate to get a mate in my arms for years. It won't matter for my parents if this bond was created by accident as long as I'm happy."

"Challenges aren't allowed to have any outside interference, unless it's to take the place of the alpha. I'm an omega, so I know we're a vicious species, but a female alpha can be more so. It would be best to just try to avoid that, if possible. Leaving out small details won't hurt anyone. It's also kind of embarrassing for someone like me to accidentally get bonded after begging for it. It's not exactly conversation material." Eddy fidgeted with the fabric covering Brett's chest. "We should meet them at separate times first, then let our families meet each other."

The alpha nodded. "Yes, that was my gameplan as well. So we met at the dinner, went later to a bar and decided we like each other so well that I marked you? Your mom will probably rip into me like a tiger in fresh meat. Maybe we can tell her that I knocked you up. If I knocked you up, of course. Also, I'd hate to fight with your mom. You'd probably hate me when I win."

"If you word it like that, then yes, she'll bite a chunk out of you. So step one is let me do the talking. We met at the promotional dinner, I had eyes for you because you looked like a lovely little thing. Ray set us up because he's childhood friends with you, we saw we were both compatible – we'll leave out that meaning physically – and out of excitement, we rushed into a bondship because you couldn't refuse me asking you to. To that, she'll take pity on you thinking that when I say 'asked' I really meant 'ordered you to do so'.

She'll pull you to the side and be like, 'Oh dear, did he force you? Are you okay? I swear, for an omega, he's such a brute'. And you'll give some response to show you're a real alpha that doesn't get pushed around and whatnot. Thus, effectively pulling you out of blame and simultaneously earning respect. It's not lying, but playing the narrative in your favor." Eddy explained to Brett like it was obvious what they should do. "I take it you're more blunt with things because you can get what you want, but here, you want to be able to play your cards to get the outcome you desire. That sometimes requires bluffing."

Brett smiled. "I'm shit at poker, but I think I'll manage. As long as you show me how to convince your mother not to rip me a new one."

Eddy kissed Brett's forehead. Luckily, they had time to work on it.

"I'll teach you well. We'll work on something for you to say, although she just may go into the whole speech about where rushing relationships landed her and my father. Anyways, is there anything I should know about your parents?"

Even desperate people still had the opportunity of not liking him for certain things.

"Let my mother finish speaking; don't ever interrupt her. Then she'll love you. My dad isn't complicated either - just don't step on his feet, and everything will be fine. They care for my happiness, so as long as I smile when you're there, they're fine with you. You could be a stripper or kneeling the whole day in dragon dung, they wouldn't care."

He lifted his head and kissed Eddy on the lips, still stroking slowly over his back.

Eddy snorted. He would have made a terrible stripper, because he'd probably drop kick a customer. He gently kissed Brett back - he still had so many other questions about the alpha's parents, but kissing wasn't a bad alternative to asking.

Their lips moved softly against each other and Brett savoured the taste. Eddy really tasted sweet. But alas, they had to breathe at some point, and it felt wrong for Brett to do more to the omega right now. Also, Pudding was humping the pillow again.

"This dragon... I swear, I'll kick him out."

"If you kick him out, he may try to hump Yoake." Eddy huffed out, trying not to laugh at what he was seeing. He was supposed to be sad, not laughing because Brett's dragon looked silly trying to hump a pillow.

"Yoake will eat him before she lets that happen. When you were out of it, he tried to hump her leg; she was neither impressed nor amused. He saved his scaly butt by diving into the pool. Maybe I should throw him out, you're right." But Brett didn't move to remove the dragon. Instead, he grinned at Eddy. "Maybe he's horny and needs an omega like his daddy? Could you be a doll and help him? No! Don't hit me, please!" He evaded the hit aimed at his head. "Oh, come on, Eddy. It's a joke!"

"I might have to arrest you for your terrible jokes. I think you've already talked once about your dragon trying to hump me while I didn't have clothes on. Are you trying to say something here, seeing as it's now the second time you've said something?" A little smirk played at Eddy's lips as he reached to grab Brett's wrists.

"Have mercy, maybe?" Brett laughed and surrendered his hands to Eddy. "Also, he didn't hump you, he just licked you. He likes the taste. He's such a good boy; he wanted to clean you. And I think you liked it, too. Should I be jealous that you like my dragon more than me?"

Eddy gently pinned Brett's wrists as he rolled on top of him. It was playful, not trying to exert any dominance, since that would be stupid on his part.

"Hmm, I didn't say he did, just that you talked about it." He smirked down at him. "Maybe you _should_ be jealous." He stuck his tongue out.

Brett gasped in fake surprise. "You love my dragon more than me! You'll cheat on me with him! So both of you can then murder me and you get your scaly lover and my whole estate and money and all my shit! What a naughty boy you are! How many times have you done it already?"

The alpha bent his knees so if Eddy wished, he could lean against them.

Eddy rolled his eyes, Brett's imagination was definitely an interesting thing. He decided he'd play along, though. It was fun to see Brett being overdramatic.

He leaned down over the alpha, a mischievous grin on his face. "Why would I tell you how many times, huh?"

"I'm utterly shocked, and I assume you've done it already many, many times now. You use your body and a night of great sex to lure in innocent alphas, only to gain their shit afterwards? No wonder you're in the police force! No one would suspect you!" Brett had a big smile on his face and a pleasant feeling was rushing through his body. He liked it when Eddy had fun and was happy. Even if they were just acting like small kids. But the relaxed atmosphere between them was hundred times better than the gloomy, depressing one from before. He rocked his hips up. "If you kill me in the end, please do it fast and painless. I beg you, oh almighty omega."

Eddy put a bit more of his weight on Brett's hips to try to keep them still, even if it was tempting to rock back.

"It helps to know people in high places, alpha." The omega gently nipped the alpha's bottom lip, pulling back on it before releasing it and sitting up properly. "I'll think about it. Or perhaps I'll keep you for a bit. Lock you in a basement and call you in as a missing person. I'd treat you very nicely."

"Yes, please. I'll be a good boy too, I promise. Just tell me what you want, oh almighty omega. I'll put the world and my money at your feet." Seeing as he'd gotten away with it once before, he rocked his hips into Eddy a second time.

Eddy grinded down into the motion this time. It was too tempting not to. "Don't lie to me, little alpha. You being a good boy? We both know you'd rather be a pain in my ass."

"But you like me being in your ass, am I right, oh almighty one?" Brett fake struggled to get his hands free.

Eddy leaned down and kissed Brett's forehead with a little purr, "Oh yes, you are. It's so very nice."

The alpha rolled them over and pinned Eddy underneath him. He leant down and kissed Eddy fiercely. Pudding was more than unhappy with the turn of events and walked to the end of the bed, clearly disliking it. He wanted to hump the pillow a bit more!

"Good to hear that I'm good at what I like to do. But for now, we need to change your bandage and reapply cream, as unsexy it sounds. I want you to get better."

Eddy took a deep breath, looking up at Brett. He didn't mind too much that it was an unsexy thing to say - it was still sweet. "We'll make up with all the fucking during my heat." He smiled at the alpha as Brett groaned. The heat, yes. He let himself fall on Eddy, sneaking his arms under the omega and lifting him from the bed.

"Then it's time for you to get peeing." Brett placed a kiss on Eddy's cheek and carried him to the bathroom. "I'll get you a cup and the test, and then you do what you have to do. When you come out again, we'll redress your wound. All the tests have a 10 minute waiting time."

After he sat Eddy on the toilet, he closed the bathroom door on his way out after bringing Eddy the stuff. The omega didn't want him in the bathroom, so he wouldn't bother him.

Meanwhile, Brett rearranged all the medical stuff.

It only took Eddy a couple of minutes to reemerge from the bathroom. The tests were simple enough, so it hardly took him long. All that was left to do was to wait for the results.

In the meantime, Brett cared for Eddy's wound. It looked much better. When he was finished, he bent down to Eddy and kissed him on his cheek.

"Even on the chance that you're annoyed: are you in pain?"

"It's sore, and there are some instances of sharp pain, but it's not terrible." Eddy sighed heavily. The healing process wasn't pleasant.

Brett could only imagine how much pain it caused Eddy. He held the omega's head in his hands and kissed him again.

"Time to look at the test, right?"

This was kind of nerve wracking for Brett. He hoped Eddy wasn't actually pregnant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also,  
> Cliffhanger because we are assholes lol


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be gonna die today .... Oh yes, so die .... *whistles*
> 
> Have fun with the chapter :3

**Chapter 15  
**

Eddy had been the one to wake Brett up instead of the alarm. As per usual, he woke up early and tried to work out. It proved difficult seeing that Brett didn't have much equipment, but squatting with Pudding did just fine. The pup was surprisingly heavy for his size.

Once the alpha was awake, Eddy made him eat a pretty healthy breakfast, but opted to skip out on eating.

After that, they made their journey to the doctor's office, which was about a thirty minute drive - perfect opportunity for a cat nap, so that was exactly what the omega did. He only woke up when they got there.

Brett parked the car underground, and rounded the car to open the door for his mate, but Eddy was faster and beat him to it. The alpha blinked in surprise. Well, he shouldn't be surprised, to be honest. Eddy was, after all, a very competent omega. He chuckled and locked the car. They went into the elevator and Brett pushed the button for the hospital.

Contemplating if it was appropriate or not, Brett grabbed Eddy's hand right before the doors made their typical 'ding'-sound and opened. He went to the front desk and smiled at the nurse, who immediately showed him into one of the doctor's offices.

"Dr. Zhao will be with you shortly."

Brett nodded to the nurse, completely unfazed by how fast everything seemed to happen. He didn't know any better for this was a normal behaviour around his family. Eddy on the other hand was surprised by how quickly they were let in. Such things had never happened to him!

"Even when I was shot, the hospital didn't let me in this fast - given, it was just my leg, but still," he whispered in disbelief.

They were seated, and Brett settled down on one of the very comfortable chairs.

"So, Dr. Zhao will look at your wound, and then we'll discuss the plans for your heat. Well, more or less _my_ plans for the heat. As you already know, I'll take an inhibitor to make my semen infertile - but as we don't know how long your heat will go, we need to take extra security measures, if you're okay with that. Because I won't expect us to remember condoms again. One shot in the dark was more than enough for my heart. Thankfully, the test was negative."

"Throwing a child into the mix wouldn't have been good, so yes, thankfully. As for the rest, I'm fine with extra precautions. I don't really know what's in store for my heat, anyways, so some security things would be nice." Eddy wasn't even sure if he could remember his first heat. He had a couple before the inhibitors, but they were still hard to remember.

Brett nodded. No kids for them for a long while - at least, Brett hoped. They had two dragons; that should be enough for now. They had to work on their relationship first.

The door opened and Dr. Zhao came in. He smiled, apologetic, and got behind his desk.

"So, Mr. Chen, and of course, Mr. Yang. Nice to finally meet you, Mr. Chen. I hope you are quite alright now? You were in quite a state of distress the first time I saw you." He flipped through the cards and then smiled at Eddy.

"I think we should start by checking your wound. I hope Mr. Yang here has taken good care of it?"

"It's nice to meet you, too." Eddy gave a curt nod to be polite. "I've been doing a lot better under Brett's expert care." The omega smiled at his alpha's doctor. Dr. Zhao seemed nice enough.

The doctor stood from his chair and made his way over to Eddy, looking at Brett before touching the bandage. In essence, he was now touching another man's omega, so it was always better to check first. But Brett didn't say anything or make a move. He was here to get Eddy help, not rip the doctor to shreds for touching what was his. If Eddy knew what Brett was thinking, he'd probably hit him. Hard.

"I have to take a look, so please don't mind me, Mr. Chen." The doctor removed the bandage and observed the wound. "Do you feel any tension, sharp pains, or anything unpleasant with the wound, Mr. Chen?"

"I get sharp pangs every so often, but that's it." Eddy held still for the doctor.

The doctor was happy with the healing so far. It seems that Brett had taken great care of his omega. He reapplied the cream and bandaged Eddy's neck again. "It looks very good. I think the bandage should be redressed after 3 to 4 hours, now. And if you dress the wound right before you go to sleep, and then redress it the first thing in the morning, you should be fine. However, if you feel any tension, Mr. Chen, then please make sure to change it during the night as well. So far, I'm very happy with it. If you need any form of painkillers - or anything that would help - please do not hesitate to contact my clinic. We'll send you the medication with our express courier, as you probably know from Mr. Yang, so you'll have the medication a few hours after you order it. Do you have any questions?"

Eddy shook his head at Dr. Zhao. He'd let Brett do all of the talking, if he could get away with it. He gently squeezed his alpha's hand.

"I have no questions. Thank you for everything."

The doctor smiled and returned to his seat.

"Mr. Chen, I have to remind you that I can only help you if you're willing to talk to me. But, I understand it's a bit more difficult when the alpha is in the room." Brett bristled at that, knowing what would follow. "Do you want to speak privately with me? Mr. Yang can always be removed from the room if you have issues you are not comfortable discussing in front of him."

The alpha had to keep himself in check. He knew this was an option, and he'd do as he was told, but he'd despise every second of it. Eddy was, after all, a human being, with the same rights to doctor-patient confidentiality as everybody else. If he was asked to be removed, he wouldn't refuse.

At that, he turned to Eddy, looking at him. "Should I go?"

"You can stay." Eddy squeezed Brett's hand reassuringly. He could feel his alpha's displeasure at the notion. The sentence the doctor said could have many connotations, such as indicating the omega was scared of Brett because he was a brute, or it could simply be a polite statement for Eddy to know he had the right to privacy. Either way, he didn't care.

"With all due respect, doctor, I'm able to take care of myself. If I have further questions, I'll ask them."

At that, the doctor nodded and Brett squeezed back.

"I'm sure you're able to, Mr. Chen. But I want to give my patients all the care I can give them. Well, now - Mr. Yang, we both know why you're here. Do you want to go through with the vasectomy?"

Brett shot Eddy a small look before he shook his head. The omega quirked an eyebrow, but otherwise said nothing. Did Brett not want kids that much?

"No, Eddy wants to have kids in the future. I just want to make sure he won't get pregnant in his heat or afterwards, and want to know my options."

The doctor shuffled some papers and nodded.

"Understandable. While a vasectomy can be redone, it's always a risk. So, I have to ask you both: do you have regular unprotected intercourse?"

Brett cut in.

"Dr. Zhao, if condoms were an option, I'd use them. But my alpha foregoes them when we're intimate, and I can't trust myself - or Eddy, for that matter - to remember wrapping it up. A chemical solution would be preferable." He didn't mention that Eddy had been abusing his medication, because it was more common for the omega to care for pregnancy prevention than the alpha. Brett wouldn't throw Eddy under the bus like that. Also, it was more convenient for him to know that he wouldn't be physically capable of getting Eddy pregnant. It was, after all, safer to simply unload the gun, rather than for the other party to wear a bulletproof vest.

"Well, yes, there are some medical solutions to that. Let me show you your options."

Then they went over some of them. Brett took all the information pamphlets and took in as much information as he could. He'd decide with Eddy what they wanted later. For now, he just wanted to have his options explained.

"So, Mr. Chen, your heat will start in a few days; as in agreement with Mr. Yang, we'll induce his rut at the same time, so you'll have the same cycle starting then. The inhibitor I gave Mr. Yang will need to be injected at least 5 hours before the rut or your heat starts. I prefer to advise my patients to take it one day before the actual heat starts. Do you have the set date?"

They nodded.

"Good. The inhibitor will last 10 days. Any day after that can and will result in a 99% chance pregnancy, if you're still in heat by then. If everything goes smoothly, we'll meet up in another 2 weeks after you finish your rut and heat, and we'll go over the options again. If you have any questions, please do not hesitate to contact me or make an appointment with me or my colleagues. Mr. Chen, we also have very qualified doctors who specialise in omegas, so you're very welcome to come here for your bi-yearly checkup and prevention visits, if you don't have a regular doctor already. We'll strive to take the best care of you and your body."

Dr. Zhao smiled at both of them and leant back.

"Do you have any more questions?"

"You explained it all quite well. I don't have any questions," Eddy then looked at Brett to see if he had any questions. He was pretty sure that the alpha didn't, but it didn't hurt to make sure.

He also shook his head.

"Very well. Mr. Yang, Mr. Chen, thank you for visiting us. Oh, one more thing, though, Mr. Yang. Please do yourself a favour and stock up on the morning-after pill. That way, if the heat really does go over 10 days, you're safe. As you know, they're effective up to 48 hours after unprotected intercourse. It's just another precaution." Brett nodded as he stood. That was his plan anyway.

"Thank you, Dr. Zhao."

The doctor smiled and nodded first to Brett, then Eddy, as it was customary.

Brett grabbed Eddy's hand tighter and waited for the doctor to open the door before they went out.

"Thank you." Eddy intertwined their fingers as they walked out.

After all was done, they went to the elevator again and Brett pushed the button for the underground garage.

"So, well, that was a long doctors visit. Almost two hours. Are you hungry? We can snack at a very good restaurant I know. You didn't eat breakfast."

"I still wasn't sure if I'd get sick or not." Eddy mumbled his reasonings of why he avoided breakfast adamantly. "But I _am_ hungry, so it would be nice to see a restaurant you like. I don't eat out much."

"You don't have to explain why you didn't eat, Eddy. It was just my observation. But yes, we can eat there. A snack or a whole meal, what do you prefer?"

The elevator dinged and they got out.

"Oh," Eddy replied to the first half of what Brett had said, then continued. "We can start by snacking."

He was still unsure, but a small amount seemed safe.

"Sure. If you can keep it, you can always get more, I guess." They slid into the car and Brett started the engine. The omega slipped into the passenger side seat. "Can you drive a car, by the way? Or do you only have your flying license?"

Eddy looked at Brett like that was a beyond stupid question.

"Yes, I can drive. I had to get around somehow before I had Yoake."

"Well, a fair share of my friends don't have a car license, so I just had to ask. You can always pick one of my cars to get around, too, when you can't do it with Yoake. I'll add you to the insurance, then. I should show you my cars in the garage, right?"

Brett was the only one who got into the underground garage to fetch the car. Maybe that would change. Also, he still had to add Eddy to the list of people authorized to enter his home. He should really do that.

He typed in the address and started the automatic driving. It was easier to have a conversation and not focus on the road.

"We'll be there in like 15 minutes, if that's okay with you. It's a family run Asian restaurant. They're lovely people." It would be nice of him to call beforehand, but Brett figured it was morning, so they didn't have many customers anyway.

"Wow, you have friends, didn't think you had time for those," Eddy said sarcastically in a joking manner. "When you say cars, how many do you have and why?" This reminded him that they probably needed to figure out living arrangements if they were to get anywhere in the mateship. "They sound lovely, from the way you talk about them."

Brett really had to think about it.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not sure. Eight or nine? I have to look. And, well, I have cars because I like them. Why else would I have them? Also, I actually need them to drive around, seeing as I don't have a dragon flying license. But hey, I actually have friends. I'm a very lovable person!" The alpha slapped Eddy's thigh softly for the insult, but had a smile on his face. "This is one of the newer cars. I like that I don't have to drive, but still have the option of driving. Also, it makes car-sex easier. Well... made it easier." He should really stop talking about that. This wasn't nice to his mate, nor was it appropriate. Eddy wasn't his buddy, he was his mate. He really needed to check these things coming from his mouth.

Eddy rubbed the place Brett had slapped, his face scrunching up in displeasure trying not to think of who had all been in the car to screw around. The reminder was always unpleasant, because he had so much that he couldn't compare to, and it wasn't all too nice to think about.

"Lovable or fuckable?" He quirked an eyebrow, then bit his lip because he realized it was uncalled for. "Sorry, I didn't mean that. You're a very nice guy."

Brett laughed at this and shook his head before looking at Eddy.

"I'm both. Also, I get the car deep cleaned every month, and I haven't had any ... visitors or surprises in this car since then. I was on tour, remember? I don't take my car with me when I'm on tour. So rest assured, everything is clean. We can soil it at our own time and pace." Brett leant over to Eddy and grabbed his hand. It seemed to calm the omega down every time. "You're also 'a nice guy'."

"Don't lie, I'm not nice at all," Eddy glanced at Brett's hand, holding in the urge to sigh. It wasn't like him to get upset about simple things like this - then again, he wasn't mated before, and didn't have a burn-damaged gland. Very new, hormonally different things. The omega only hoped he'd get used to it so his brain wasn't everywhere all the time.

"You are nice. Especially when you're on your back and moaning. But you can be nice outside of the bedroom, as well. You made me breakfast. You scrubbed my naughty pet. If you want, you can be very nice." Brett leant forward and kissed the back of Eddy's hand. "And sometimes, you're funny, too." The alpha grinned as the car slowly came to a stop. "Also, you should know, the car can tint its windows black for privacy. If you want, we can tint it later."

"You know certain windshield tints are illegal right? You could be carrying a weapon," Eddy said, mostly as a way to pretend the rest of what Brett said didn't affect him, even though it really did. He leaned over the middle console to give Brett a quick kiss then sat back in his own seat.

"It can change color in five seconds when a button is pushed, so when I get flagged down by a cop, I have enough time to change it."

He grinned and let go of his hand so they could leave the car. They were standing in front of a very small restaurant, and while Brett still wasn't fast enough to open Eddy's car door, he was quick enough to pull the door of the restaurant open for him.

A nice, older looking lady came over to them and smiled politely until she saw Brett.

They greeted each other warmly and the woman pulled Brett into a hearty hug.

"It's good to see you! Eating here?"

Brett nodded. "This is my mate, Eddy. We want to have a snack here if that's okay with you, grandma."

The woman nodded and ushered them to a table in the more secluded area, where Brett pulled the chair for Eddy and waited for him to sit down before sitting down himself.

"Can you read Mandarin? Because I kind of suck at it, and I go with almost everything they have unless it's spicy, but they know that. Just order whatever you want, and the rest we can take home."

"I can read enough of it to understand, same with Japanese." Eddy shrugged. He liked languages, and they helped to know in his career. "So was she actually your grandma, or do you just call her that?"

Brett furrowed his brow but shook his head. "Oh no, she's not my grandma. She's the woman who was the nanny for my mother. We call her grandma because we all know her better than my actual grandma, and she was always very sweet and caring to us. So yeah. Maybe better explained, she's my family's adopted grandma? Something along those lines. She makes the best dumplings. Also, the soup is good. Well, anything is good here. Just pick something."

A much younger girl came to their table, a big smile on her lips. "Hi, Brett! Hi, friend of Brett. I'm Lydia, and I'll serve you today. What can I bring you guys?"

Eddy gave Lydia a little wave when she introduced herself as the server. He glanced over the menu quickly. "I'll just have your egg drop soup, jiaoza, and a glass of water."

It seemed that whenever he was learning more about Brett, someone interrupted.

Lydia threw him a look and wrote his choices down before looking at Brett again.

"Some of grandma's dumplings, the same soup as Eddy, and a glass of water."

Lydia smiled brightly and took their menus, and while she took Eddy's professionally, she let her hand linger on Brett's.

"Thank you for ordering." Eddy got another glance, and Lydia was off to fetch them the water. Brett sighed.

"Lydia is grandma's grandchild, and she works here. She used to have a crush on me, but I think she's over it. I'll correct her when she comes."

"I'd say she still isn't over her crush, if my intuition tells me anything," Eddy thought anyone with eyes could see it, but maybe he was just paranoid. Brett shrugged with his shoulders.

"Even if she's not over it, you're my mate. Nothing has changed that."

Brett grabbed Eddy's hand, intertwined their fingers and smiled at him to reassure him. It wasn't hard to do, because his alpha told him to do so and his instinct was almost never wrong.

Eddy watched Brett, then glanced to their hands with a small smile.

"I know, I know, can't help but think I'm intruding on something though. You know?"

He figured Brett did understand the feeling, since they were just magically forced into each other's lives.

"You'll never intrude on anything. You have the right to be here, after I placed that mark on you. If you ever feel like that, just tell me. It's my right and pleasure to make you feel welcomed. We'll share a lot more situations like this and I want you to be comfortable, not just enduring."

Before Brett could say anything more, Lydia came and placed the water in front of them. She looked confused to Brett and their still intertwined hands before her ears and cheeks were stained beet red. She turned to Eddy and smiled sweetly - and absolutely fake.

"So, not a friend I guess? New flavour of the week then?"

"Lydia!" Brett growled, he actually growled at her, "This is Eddy, my _mate._ Behave!" Lydia whirled around to stare at Brett, mouth hanging open. Before anything else could happen, the door dinged and more customers came in. Lydia took the chance and hurried away.

Eddy looked at Brett, surprised. "Did you just growl?" Sure, what Lydia said to him was pretty rude, but he could take it. Rudeness was nothing insanely new in his life. "Anyways, that was a bit awkward..."

"She was rude to you." It seemed that this even kind of shook Brett. "I mean, I know you can handle this and all, but still. She was super disrespectful. Also, she's an omega, but on suppressants. I don't want anyone to challenge you unnecessarily." Brett blinked. He knew, of course, Eddy could handle all that was thrown in his way and even more, but he just wanted to avoid conflict. He gripped the hand harder.

"The sooner she understands has no chance, the better. She can be pretty stubborn. Also, I don't want her to ruin our day."

Eddy lifted Brett's hand, gently kissing it like Brett had done so often.

"Omegas can be extremely hateful to their own kin. It really is an interesting thing, but I'm sure she'll get over it. Thank you for defending me, alpha." It still meant something to him. "Hopefully she doesn't poison or spit in my food."

Brett leant over the table to kiss Eddy.

"You'll be my last flavour, and for the rest of my life, so I actually hope you don't mind if I scared her away. And she'd do neither. If she tries, I'll wipe the floor with her legally. She'll rot in hell for trying to harm you." He sat back down and took a gulp of his water while he was looking in Eddy's eyes. "Why are you calling me 'alpha' so much, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Well, I was taught that it isn't just the designation of second gender, but also a term of reverence. When you respect and honor someone, it's fitting to call them 'alpha' or 'my alpha'. I may be progressive for the most part, but I still know some traditions. Or when I'm just joking around with you, it's more fun to say. In this case, I'm trying to show you honor. It would also be traditional for me to lift your hand and rest my forehead against it, to show my trust while calling you alpha."

In other words, Eddy was saying that he was giving his respect to Brett, thus the formal title.

"While I feel honored, you know you don't have to do it, right? I mean, I certainly don't mind, but I know you don't care much for tradition in the traditional way." He was happy that Eddy meant it like he'd assumed, and the warm feeling spread throughout his body. He pressed another kiss on Eddy's hand. "Where do you want to live?"

"I'm aware that I don't have to say it. I do it because I want to," Eddy rolled his eyes, but with a small smile toying on his lips like it was amusing. He really did find himself respecting Brett. He had done so much that was respectful to Eddy, so he returned it. "I suppose most mates live together, I don't know. I think I'd miss my apartment, but I'd be willing to move in with you... Yoake seems to like it."

"You don't have to live with me. Of course, I'd prefer it, but I don't want to pressure you into anything. You can just keep your apartment so you have a sacred place for whenever you want to be alone? It's not far from my house, actually, and you then have the option of choosing." Of course Yoake loved it at Brett's. He tried really hard for that, too. He wanted the dragon to like him and his housing, so maybe Eddy would have more reason to move in with him. His house was much bigger, and he liked it. Also, it was designed to fit his needs, but as he said, he wouldn't force Eddy to live with him. "And do you want to marry, too? Also, maybe in your heat you should bite me as well, making it a two-way bond, not just one sided. At least, this is what my alpha would like."

"Might keep it just as a quiet place away from your housekeeper and to do work." Eddy rubbed his face with his free hand. He'd probably never get anything done at Brett's house, and he actually liked cooking and cleaning on his days off. It was probably sad that was the highlight of his weekends, but it was relaxing. "I enjoy doing stuff without being taken care of by some workers, and I have a little gym in my apartment. But I do like your home, though, so I wouldn't mind being there every night to be with you since we're mated. How about weekdays at your house, then on Saturday my apartment as a little retreat as we try to make more permanent arrangements?" Eddy tapped the table, clearly thinking deeply on their living arrangement. "A two-sided bond and marriage... wow. That's a big commitment, you know? Would you be sure? I'll let you think on that one, since it would start to affect you more."

Brett shrugged. "Well, it would only be fair. You and me, on equal terms. Also, it would be no problem for me to just remodel the guest room that no one uses into a small gym for you, if you want. I mean, I have 3 guest rooms, so it would be fine."

He opened his mouth to say more, but they were interrupted by Lydia, who brought the food with a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Here you go guys. If anything is amiss, just let me know."

With that, she vanished again. Brett sighed and shook his head, releasing Eddy's hand and taking his chopsticks.

"Enjoy your meal then."

He took one of his dumplings and dipped it in sauce before biting into it. It was as delicious as he remembered. Eddy didn't dig into his food right away. Instead, he examined it to make sure there was no rat poison or something.

"I wonder if this will be a common occurrence. How many enemies will I make?" he mumbled to himself, not thinking it would matter too much. If it came down to it, he could take them! "Anyways, back to our conversation. A gym addition to your house would be nice. We could work out together. I worked out with Pudding this morning - I usually have a medicine ball to hold while doing squats, but I held him instead. He liked it. Also, I like the idea of us being shown as equals, but I don't want it to be just an impulse for you just because your alpha sees it as a great idea. Take time to actually think about it."

Brett munched on his dumplings, alternating between them and the soup.

"Eddy, it makes no difference for me. I don't need time to think on it. You and I are very clear on certain points. One, we'll never get rid of the bond. Two, we both agree that we'll stay monogamous. Three, we're equals. I respect you, you respect me. It would be very disrespectful of me to not have your mark and then say 'we're equal'. Some people, me included, would say 'this is bullshit, then'. And I agree. I'm not doing it to appease my alpha, or you. I'm doing it because I want that. I also want you to feel safe in this, because I failed you before. And that matter is because we don't correctly communicate. With the bond in place, it'll be much better; we could have a deep understanding of each other. I don't like to guess what you're thinking and then act on it; that line of thought caused the burn mark on your neck in the first place. I want to make you happy, but seeing as we need time and all the help we can get, I think it's good for us to actually feel and be connected on a deeper level than just the surface." Brett finished his dumplings and the rest of his soup. "Or do I see from the wrong side? Is there an error in my way of thinking? If so, please tell me."

Eddy subconsciously reached up to touch the bandaged bond mark when Brett mentioned it. He'd probably keep trying to defend that it wasn't Brett's fault.

"There's nothing wrong with what you said, I just don't want you to do it out of duty or guilt and then regret it later. I know you want to respect me and understand me, but these things aren't to be taken lightly, as you are aware." He moved his hand away because it hurt. Instead, he actually tried to take a few bites of his food. "Motive can change a lot of things, and how you feel about it in the future."

Brett rolled his eyes this time.

"We're a pair now, Eddy. We'll stay a pair, as far as I'm concerned. Why are you so against biting me? Don't you want a full fledged bond between us?"

"I have nothing against it - you have a gorgeous neck that I'd gladly mark up, but I have concerns. I wasn't exactly asked about the bond on my neck. It's a privilege to be asked, and you deserve the privilege. You're worth time and thought, Brett. So I just want to make sure you don't regret it. If you can tell, no other alphas particularly like me as mating material."

Eddy wasn't sure what other reasons Brett would have besides guilt and duty, and once that faded, regret would probably take its place. Or maybe, he was offering because he wanted to, like how Eddy wanted to offer his respect. An omega could hope.

The alpha sighed and shook his head. "Eddy, if you want to mark me and I want to be marked by you, why are you trying to steer me away from it? It kind of feels like you're still trying to get rid of me. And it's more likely that I'll regret _not_ having your mark than having it. Just think about it: no other omega can come up and try to get in my pants. Everyone will see your claim on me, like they see my claim on you. Your omega chose me - maybe because it was desperate, maybe because I was at the right place at the right time. But it is what it is. Would I do it again? No. I'd ask before I bit you. But that scenario isn't open to us, Eddy. I want you as my mate, at my side, and in my home - no one else."

Eddy looked like he could have a heart attack then and there. Apparently miracles really did happen. Part of him wondered if he was hearing this correctly. Maybe he should get his hearing checked or pinch himself just in case?

"I wasn't trying to get rid of you, just making sure." He lifted Brett's hand, briefly pressing his forehead to it to show his trust, then kissed the inside of Brett's wrist. "Then, during my heat, we'll make it a complete bond."

The alpha stroked Eddy's cheeks, rubbed over the soft skin and smiled.

"Yes. I would really like that. I'll carry the mark with pride."

Finally, Eddy said yes. That was way harder than he expected it to be. Brett chuckled and held Eddy's hand while the other ate. Eddy was something else entirely. The other omegas presented themselves like no tomorrow, yet here he was, almost forcing an omega to bite him. Oh, how the tables have turned.

Eddy wondered how he could still wear his own with pride. It was going to have a nasty scar over it now. Maybe he'd just call it a freak accident. He did work in a dangerous field and with dragons, so an accident was very possible.

"Hopefully, that will be the case; otherwise, I'll have to bite you more."

Brett chuckled and shook his head.

"Oh, please no. You'll probably bite my dick off next."

Seeing that Eddy almost finished his food, he nodded, pleased. He didn't like it when Eddy wasn't eating, but he also knew with an unstable stomach it was hard to force yourself to eat. Maybe the uncertainty caused it, maybe something else. He hoped Eddy would be eating better from now on. Especially with his mark on Brett's neck. One could hope, right?

"What would be my purpose of biting off such a thing? I'd cut it off so it was a clean slice through," Eddy smirked at Brett before he laughed. He tried not to laugh too much, since it was a choking hazard while eating.

"Ah, I hope so. And please don't bite. Not that, at least. I kind of need it!"

Brett chuckled and drank the last of his water. It was good to see Eddy laughing.

"Well, you could become a eunuch, so you don't really need it. It's just preferable that you have it." Eddy finished up the last of his food with a smile, it was really delicious.

"Oh no, that's no fun at all! No balls, and nothing for you to ride on. You'll leave me!"

Brett laughed at that, and on cue, Lydia came back.

"Do you guys want anything else?"

The alpha turned to Eddy, smiling. "Do you want more, or to take something home for later?"

"I'm good, I don't need anything else." Eddy smiled at Brett as he thought about how Lydia probably had the worst timing in the history of mankind. Okay, it was a bit of an exaggeration, but still it was annoying. Brett nodded to that and asked for the bill. Lydia was off and Brett turned to Eddy.

"What do you want to do now? Go home? Or maybe shopping? We have the whole day."

Eddy tilted his head back in thought, they certainly did have a full day to fill.

"How about we take a walk, that sounds nice," he offered. It was something he enjoyed.

"Sure."

Lydia came back, and Brett paid without letting Eddy have a chance. They rose and Brett said goodbye to the older lady with a kiss on her cheek. The mated pair was then out of the restaurant and on the street.

"Park or shopping? You can look at the various training devices they sell. Or do you know what you want?"

Brett took Eddy's hand and waited for his answer.

"I know the things I want, so we can go to the park. It's always nice to see the ducks at the pond there."

Eddy enjoyed things that could be seen as very dull. His life was hectic, so the small peaceful things were definitely enjoyable. So they made their way to the park; it wasn't long. Brett never really got out of his house - and when he toured, he was only getting from the hotel to the venue and back, beginning and ending at the airport. He rarely had time to just appreciate things; he had his own garden for that, with the natural pool in it. But the park with the big ass trees and the pond was something else. There was a nearby park bench where they settled down.

"I would have brought my violin, so I could play a little bit."

"From when I heard you practicing, I know your beautiful music would have gone hand in hand with the scenery of the park," Eddy relaxed back into the bench with a contented sigh. "Do you like to climb trees?" he asked randomly.

"I'm not very good at that, to be honest. If I fall or hurt my hands or arms, I'd be unable to play, so I try to stay away from it. But in my childhood, I loved climbing trees. Maybe I should plant some trees in the garden."

"You're missing out, there's nothing better than climbing up onto a sturdy branch and reading. You can watch all the people, but get to remain undisturbed. Hmm, maybe you should plant one. What kind do you like?"

Eddy closed his eyes as he asked Brett.

"Oh, I like birch trees. They're not good for climbing, though. Maybe a willow? Would go well with the pond, maybe? I'm open to suggestions. Do you have anything in mind?"

Because he'd like to have Eddy's opinion on that; not only because he'd probably only plant the tree for the omega.

"I do like weeping willows, and the coloration of birch, but I also think that oak trees and even weeping cherry trees are nice." Eddy nodded at what he was saying.

They spent a good half an hour talking quietly to each other before they were, quite rudely, interrupted with a loud shout of 'Brettyboy!' from a small group of people.

Brett looked up, his hand still intertwined with Eddy's, and furrowed his eyebrows. Then he smiled and waved at them.

"These are friends of mine, Eddy. You might as well meet them."

Eddy eyed the group. Brett knew too many people, in the omega's opinion. Then again, Eddy was kind of an introvert and didn't like many people, so his opinion was most likely invalid, the extrovert his mate was.

"I suppose I had to meet them sometime, anyways." Eddy gave a short wave as well.

The group drew near, and Brett kissed Eddy's hand. "They'll most likely be nice to you - not so much to me."

The boisterous group stood in front of them, laughing their butts off.

"Heya, Bretty! Sorry to interrupt your date, but how are you, man?"

Brett nodded to them, not bothering to stand up. Instead he sat right where he was, Eddy's hand firmly in his.

"Yeah, well, you always had shit timing, Nate. May I introduce you guys? Eddy, these are stupid alphas, just ignore them; boys, this is Eddy, my mate."

"Hi," Eddy gave a short response to his introduction. He didn't really want to be talking to the possibly rambunctious group. But he'd try to be polite, for Brett's sake.

A collective silence washed over the group. The first one, Nate, snickered and then laughed.

"That was a good one, bro! As if _you_ would settle down. You'll never eat the same dish for the rest of your life! Just say he's your current flame, it's fine. We all know you fuck around too much. No offense to you, Eddy-baby, you're quite cute."

The omega's eyes narrowed. Oh, he'd show him cute _real soon_ if the alpha didn't shut his trap.

"Adding no offense to the end of a sentence is usually an indicator that you shouldn't say it." Eddy bared his teeth. Sure, it was true that Brett slept around a lot, but how dare someone else talk to _his_ alpha like that!

Brett pressed his lips in a firm line, and his scent intensified. He was very, very unhappy with the other alpha.

The other alphas recognized that very quickly and tried to hush Nate. Another one, a blonde with blue eyes, stepped forward.

"Nice to meet you Eddy. My name is Alex. Just ignore Nate; he's the biggest idiot out of us."

Eddy's facial features softened a bit in reaction to Alex. He was a more soothing alpha in his scent and the way he carried himself, and his eyes were also soft. He was willing to hold his hand out to this one for a handshake, which was typical in introductions. At least, they were at work.

"Nice to meet you too, Alex."

Alex smiled, but before he could say anything, Nate interrupted again.

"Oh, come on, don't be like that, Eddy-baby. You look prettier with your mouth shut."

This time Brett growled and stood, directly in front of Nate.

"Shut up. If you can't behave, fuck off!" He turned to the other ones. "Jason! Get your brother away from me and my mate until he learns to speak respectfully. I'm tired of his shit."

Jason, looking quite similar to Nate, grabbed his brother and pulled him back a couple of feet. Brett sat down again and grimaced to the rest of the group.

"Eddy is my mate. Get it or leave."

Alex nodded and smiled at Eddy again.

"We're very sorry, but Nate is kind of an asshole. Don't take him seriously."

Brett rolled his eyes. "And you, Alex, stop eyefucking my omega. No one buys your 'I'm harmless'-shit anyway. Old times are over. No sharing."

Alex laughed and shook his head. "Oi, Brett, do you really think I'd go after a mated omega? And by the way, how come you guys are mated? Tell me your story!"

Brett threw a glance at Eddy. "We can outrun them if you want."

Eddy lightly smacked Brett's thigh. He could handle himself against a rowdy group of alphas without being protected by Brett.

"Hush, you." He whispered to Brett then looked at Alex, he was too old for this. "Do you really want to know?"

"Of course I do, it is rather curious."

"He played at a promotional dinner for the dragon riders. I was promoted to squad leader over about 400 people. I saw him playing the violin and thought he was cute, so I pursued him, slapped his ass. We went to get drinks, then hooked up. We saw we were compatible, and he bit me because I apparently gave an offer he couldn't refuse." Eddy made the story sound like a threat, if anything. Then he smiled sweetly at the end, only amplifying the unsettling feeling. "And that's how the story goes."

Alex looked at Brett at the end of the little story, not really believing it. But he'd hold his tongue. Brett rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Yes, an offer I could not resist, that's quite right. Also, he forgot to mention we didn't drink alcohol that day. But anyway, in the end it isn't of your concern. He is my mate, end of discussion." The alpha's eyes lit up and he growled low, "And if _somebody_ has a problem with it, kindly fuck off."

The rest of the group exchanged uneasy looks. Brett wasn't notorious for starting fights, but he could hold his own - and with a mate who worked for the police force, it was unwise to engage the pair any further.

"Well then, congrats to the both of you!" Alex donned his best smile, and the others nodded and mumbled something along those lines, too.

It was clear the group of friends were uneasy with all this, so to no surprise, they took off shortly after that.

Brett kissed Eddy's hand to calm himself down.

"Sorry about that. I used to hang out with them. They're philanderers. Some are worse than me, some are not. Alex is one of the nicer ones, but Nate has no filter. He thinks omegas are there for him to use and discard. I'm sorry you had to meet him. He's only in the group because we like Jason, who's quite decent, by the way."

"What are you apologising for? It's not your fault, and I didn't even care about what they said to me. I didn't like how they talked to you." Eddy lifted his free hand to cup the back of Brett's head and draw him near to an exposed scent gland to give him more comfort.

"I'm used to some things by now, so let me handle it. Wouldn't it be better for an alpha like that to be humiliated by an omega instead of being put down by another alpha? I have a mouth to defend myself, and I have fists that can do the talking for me." He kissed the top of Brett's head, he just wanted to protect his alpha too. Brett didn't have to stand alone on these things.

"But you shouldn't need to get handsy with the details. They can just watch their fucking mouths."

On cue, Brett's phone started beeping, and he looked on the screen before switching it to silent, not bothering to reply. Instead, he leant back and pulled Eddy close to him.

"Do you want to stay here and watch a little bit more, or do you want to go elsewhere?"

"Maybe we can stop by my apartment just for silence. No one that knows you will bother us there. Or make obscene comparisons to flavors or food." Above all things, Eddy just wanted peace and for them to stop getting interrupted.

"Yes, of course. Let's go back to the car."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooooo, they are going back to the apartment. Where it was a disaster last time. Ooooooooo who will try to guess what will happen now :3????
> 
> first one to guess correctly, gets a cookie :3


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One useless Alpha coming up lol

**Chapter 16  
**

When they arrived at Eddy's apartment, Brett felt like his phone wouldn't stop vibrating. Apparently the alphas didn't waste any time when it came to spreading the 'news' around. Well, that was a problem for another time.

After they left the car and were up in Eddy's apartment, Brett looked around. He hadn't been here since the disaster that was Eddy's attempt to burn the mark off.

The apartment smelled heavily of stale sex - from their angry sex session - and of burnt flesh. Some furniture was pushed over, and his coffee table, along with a lamp, was broken from when Yoake forced her way in to get to Eddy. Even the balcony door was still open.

Eddy's nose scrunched up in disdain. "I gotta clean up... you can sit on whatever surface we didn't fuck on. And avoid the kitchen."

The only reason he told Brett to avoid the kitchen was because the metal rod was still there, and the floor most likely had tear stains and possibly blood stains.

Brett more or less ignored Eddy's advice - or command - and walked right into the kitchen. It looked like a battlefield. He instantly saw the metal rod, still covered in burnt flesh and blood and picked it up. He had really done it. Of course he had, but Brett still couldn't really wrap his head around it.

This wasn't crazy. It was beyond that.

"If I ever push you to do this again, just kill me beforehand. Because this is sick. And I don't mean the good kind of sick."

Brett was still on the floor, looking around. Thank god Eddy had Yoake. He needed to get her a big fat treat when he got home.

"Didn't I just say don't go in there?" Eddy sighed as he walked in. He'd clean the kitchen first. He looked down at Brett wearily, slowly sitting down by the alpha. He was certain that Brett really wouldn't have cared if he hadn't known it went terribly. After all, he did tell the omega to do whatever he wanted, then marched out after the video because the legalities were the most concerning part at the time. Eddy didn't bring that part up, though, because he knew Brett was emotional then and didn't want to upset him further now. It still kind of hurt to be left alone and feel like he was being treated like he was nothing, but in the end it was his decision along with his actions. There was no one else to blame.

"You really didn't know what it entailed, huh?"

 _If you'd known, would you have tried harder?_ Eddy thought to himself. It would be a rather depressing conversation, especially in comparison to some of the other events from their relatively good day.

"I had a vague idea, but I didn't want to think too deeply into it. I was scared." He looked at Eddy and let his gaze wander to the bandage, where he knew the wound was hidden. "I should have stayed, but I knew my alpha wouldn't let you go through with it. It was screaming at me the whole time, from the moment I said that you should do whatever you wanted and you confirmed you'd do it."

Brett got up, the rod still in hand.

"I'll keep it, just the way it is now." His tone was final. He'd keep the rod, as a reminder to never brush Eddy off like that again. As a reminder for them to talk. And as a reminder for him to try better.

Eddy watched Brett with the same weary look. It seemed like a weird souvenir to keep from all of this.

"I'd hoped you'd stay, but it didn't happen. I'd hoped it would go smoothly, so as to not cause you more stress or whatever, but it didn't happen. I'd hoped not to be alone, crying like a child. I wished I was better at words and expressing things. But I sobbed, and I'm shit at communicating anything deeply personal. The point isn't to feel bad about what has already passed. Crying over spilled milk doesn't put it back in the cup." The omega slowly stood up as well. "There were also lots of things that I hoped and wished could happen. I hoped you'd answer my call, and you did. I hoped that I could at least see you again, and here we are. I wished I could apologize, and I got to. Focus on the good to come out of all this, I guess." He walked up to the alpha, gently kissing his cheek. "Don't feel bad about it."

Brett turned his head to kiss Eddy on the lips.

"I'll feel bad for a long time, but this rod will remind me that I should strive for better things between us. Where would you like to start? If you want, I can get people to do it for you, you know?" He wandered to a chair and sat down, waiting for Eddy's response.

"I was going to clean the kitchen first. I enjoy cleaning, actually. It can be fun. So, no thank you, I'll do it myself." Eddy shook his head at the kind offer. Brett really was a bit spoiled when it came to those sorts of things. Maybe he'd have to teach him some cleaning and cooking methods so he'd also know the enjoyment of it. Brett would probably never enjoy such tasks. Not because he thought he was above it, no - but he wasn't used to it, and had no motivation to learn it, either. He was happy when he could boil an egg and eat it without setting the kitchen on fire.

So he watched Eddy as he flitted around and made things look good again, using the time to check his messages and emails. Yes. All his friends had more or less blown up his phone.

A surge of 'What happened?!' and 'You, mated? Don't fuck with me!' were quickly disposed of, and only a handful of friends got something similar to the story he and Eddy had agreed upon. And, of course, one or two dozen of his old 'acquaintances' who still had his number and weren't blocked were raging in his inbox.

He deleted those fairly quickly, not even bothering to respond.

Eddy turned the radio on. It seemed to be some k-pop channel, a contrast to all the classical music Brett had been playing on the TV. The omega swayed a bit as he cleaned. He pulled his hair back in a tiny ponytail to keep his bangs out of his face, rolled up the hoodie's sleeves, and put on a face mask, ready to get dirty and scrub. He seemed to be using a homemade vinegar and water blend to spray some of the grime and wipe it down. As for his broken furniture and lamp, he'd just have to get it into the dumpster outside, since the coffee table was a bit too big for his trash can.

The omega really liked cleaning, apparently. The music wasn't his favourite type, but he wasn't against it either.

"You know, I can help you with this stuff, if you want? I mean, carrying stuff around and such? I'm no good at cleaning, though, as I'm sure you are well aware." He certainly wouldn't mind seeing Eddy in his kitchen, with only an apron on. This fantasy of his would only die when he either saw it in reality or he was really dying. "Also, if you like it so much, I can call Margaretha and tell her she doesn't need to cook anymore. Or clean. I mean, if you want that."

"Could you bring my poor broken coffee table down to the dumpster? I'll have to buy a new one, it seems. As for the cooking, that would be nice, but you may want to keep her around sometimes - especially if my work schedule gets crazy, which I assume it will, considering I have missed a lot of it." Eddy tried not to dread how much he missed or think about it for that matter. It would be fine. That's what he kept telling himself, anyways.

"Sure, where's the dumpster? Then I can bring it there. Also, I'll buy you a new one, seeing as it was my fault anyway." He went to Eddy and slung his arms around the omega, kissing his cheek. "Don't worry about work. I called in and explained the situation. That Elaine person was really nice after I told her I'm your alpha. So don't worry too much. She said she'd take care of everything. Also, didn't you say you needed me to fill out some form? It should be here, right? Let me see and sign it."

He should step back, but instead, he hugged Eddy tighter before finally releasing him.

Oh yes, the papers! It was lucky that he didn't decide to shred them before he burned the mark. "They're on my table, in a pile with a lot of other important documents. I can buy my own coffee table, you don't need to guilt buy anything for me. And the dumpster is outside, in the back. Not too hard to find."

Eddy replied all in one breath, then bumped their foreheads together, seeing as he couldn't properly return the kiss through his face mask.

"Should I pack anything to bring to your place?"

"Maybe some clothes, your favourite items, and a change of work and gym clothes maybe. You can pack everything you want as long as it fits in my car. If you want to take more things, we'll stop by either later or after your heat. Anyway, I'll look at the form and dump your broken stuff at the dumpster. As you wish, my lady!"

He laughed and skittered out of reach, leaving the room to search for the documents. It would probably hurt a lot if Eddy hit him with a broom.

After looking through some stuff, he found the papers and signed them. He could prevent Eddy from being promoted, and even request that he'd give up his current position? What a world! How many sexist things like this were still applied in different situations? This was horrible. He would never block Eddy's opportunities. The omega could think and decide for himself as long as he was able to. Brett snorted and put his signature under the documents.

Then he turned to the broken table, gathered as many pieces as he could and carried them down. He had to make two more trips to get everything out, but after that it was done.

"Anything else, your Majesty of Cleaning?"

Eddy huffed at Brett as he shook his head at the new nickname. "I wouldn't want you breaking a nail while trying to clean - also as you said, you're probably shit at it anyways. So no, there's nothing else that pertains to cleanliness that I require from you. But you could run out and get the morning after pill, since the doctor told us to stock up on that. I should be done by the time you get back, and then I can start on a proper meal for us."

The omega trotted off to the bedroom to rip his sheets off the mattress and throw them in the washer. They were absolutely disgusting, and still covered in bodily fluids.

Brett followed Eddy, typing on his phone.

"Okay, morning after pills will be dropped in my mailbox later. So, do you need any groceries for the food? I can maybe look for them? Because that will take a while for me to identify. Also, I might be able to get a pot of water boiling. And I can wash the stuff you need for cooking. Oh, on that note, we should take all your food with us. It would be a shame if they spoiled while you're at my place, you know. Do you need anything for Yoake?"

"Groceries depend on what you'd like to eat, so decide on that. It would definitely be a shame if it all went to waste, so we'll bring it - and yes, I have things for Yoake that she'd be happy if we brought, like her snacks, and the only toy she hasn't eaten or ripped up."

Eddy didn't even look at Brett as he talked. He was very focused on what he was doing, which was shoving sheets into his washer and putting detergent in. Lots of detergent...

Brett shrugged. He had no idea what would go well together, but he'd try.

"Maybe you can bring all the stuff you want to the hallway, or in front of your door so I can make the trips to the car, then? Because I don't know what you'd want to wear for sure. _Nothing_ would be perfect, but could be a bit problematic in the long run."

He snickered. That would be glorious. Also, this was also a very distinctive difference between all the other omegas and Eddy. That man literally cleaned. While the others were just fine letting the housekeeper do all the stuff, Eddy was actually against it. Well, Brett didn't mind, as long as there was food in his fridge he could reheat and his house was clean.

"I can do that, I have boxes in my closet; I can put my stuff in one of those so you have an easier time loading stuff up. And I'm bringing my own sex toys, because nothing that has been in someone else is going near me." Eddy didn't share his toys, unless it was the double sided dildo he talked about using while with other omegas, but he was still adamant about putting a condom on it and clearly marking what side was his. Something about using a toy that someone else had already used disgusted him. "Also, still on the topic of food, I have cookbooks in the kitchen, so you can look at those for ideas if you can't decide what you want to eat."

"Why would you need sex toys? Are you implying I can't satisfy you? The only thing you'll need is a plug, but have it your way. I wanted to go through the wardrobe and throw away everything, anyway. I know you don't like it."

"Oh, don't get your panties in a bunch, I wasn't insinuating anything. Have you ever heard of foreplay, oh alpha with the mighty dick?" Eddy rolled his eyes with a scoff. "And I don't dislike it, per se - I just think it's a tad weird, you sex addict."

Brett huffed and turned around to go to the kitchen. As if he couldn't satisfy an omega! He got to the fridge to open it and saw a lot of things. What were these things anyway? Some of it he never saw before. Very cautiously, he took some of the green stuff and sniffed at it. Why did it smell like garlic but didn't look like garlic? What was this sorcery?!

He shook his head and opened various tupperware to look inside. As he had feared, he had no plan at all. So, hoping for the best he pulled some things out of the fridge and placed it on the clean counter. Red peppers were there - he knew that - the garlic-smelling-but-not-looking-like-garlic-thing, chicken thighs, a yellow paste which smelled nice, and some carrots, as well as some other stuff. It was mostly fresh vegetables, and a green apple he'd found in the back of the fridge.

Hopefully Eddy could create something with this.

When the omega was pleased with the washer actually starting, he walked out of the laundry room to see what else he needed to clean. He glanced into the kitchen briefly to where Brett was; it was kind of amusing to see the man examining the things he had pulled out.

Brett even went as far as to Google things, but he wasn't very successful with it. Maybe he should invest more time in getting to know what he was actually eating? Nah, probably not. It didn't matter anyway. As long as it was tasty and he could eat it, it was fine.

He rummaged in the kitchen to look for plates; he could do at least that!

After he set the table he went to the hallway, checking if Eddy had left him stuff to carry into his car.

Eddy hadn't yet, he was still tossing some things into his packing boxes, which were of course his harnesses, collars, uniform and other necessary things. He started on his clothes next - his clothing variety mainly consisted of black, and occasionally some reds. But he did have the pastel pink hoodie Brett had given him, as he quite liked it, and something else of a similar shade that seemed to be a part of a denim jacket.

"Fuck, where did I put my glasses?" he grumbled to himself. He didn't wear them very often, but they were still a good thing to have, especially when reading.

Brett wandered where the scent brought him and he leant against the doorframe, watching Eddy struggle and flit around. Thankfully he wasn't the one who had to do that.

"Anything big you want to take with you?"

Eddy glanced at Brett this time when he heard him, "No, unless you consider Yoake's saddle to be big. I figure it would be helpful if it were in the stable," he mumbled, still focused on finding his glasses. He went on all fours to look under his bed. "Aha! I found them!"

Seeing the omega on all fours, ass up in the air made Brett's blood go south, and he quickly looked away.

"Where's the saddle, then?"

He should probably do something to scatter his thoughts. It wasn't the first time he had seen this, but the difference was very clear: it was his mate. Eddy had probably no idea what he was doing.

"It's in her area on the roof," Eddy reached under the bed trying to grab his glasses, which in turn meant he was now pressing his chest to the ground and arching his back ever so slightly to get more reach. He could crawl under to grab them, but he wasn't in the mood to somehow fit himself underneath.

Now Eddy was just straight up torturing him. So he turned around and went to the stable, hoping to distract himself. He wasn't very successful at that. But he did find Yoake's saddle! With that in hand, he moved it down to his car, placing it on the backseat so they had the entire trunk for the stuff Eddy wanted to take with him. Maybe they needed to drive twice, maybe more, but that would be tackled when they got to it. He called the elevator and got up in the apartment again.

Luckily, Eddy wasn't still in the same position - he did have his golden framed glasses on and mask pulled down, however.

He trotted back to the laundry room to throw his sheets in the dryer. He was pretty happy with how his apartment was smelling and looking better already.

Brett grabbed the packed box he found and brought it back to his car before stepping inside the apartment again. A quick sniff told him Eddy was now in the kitchen, so he followed his nose.

"I feel kind of useless now. Well, the whole time since we stepped into this apartment, really, so... can I help you with anything?"

"You can make the bed, the sheets are in the dryer." Eddy looked over the things that Brett picked out to see what he could make. "I suppose I could make chicken and apple curry."

The omega pushed his glasses up to rest on top of his head.

"As long as it's tasty, I don't really care. Do whatever you want. You can also put back the stuff and just use whatever you want. I just thought we should use the fresh stuff instead of the canned food which has a longer shelf life."

Make the bed. Brett had never changed sheets in his whole life. But this time, he'd try his best. He went to the dryer and had a small fight with it to get it open up. After realising he only needed to push the button labeled 'open', he looked around. Thankfully, Eddy was still in the kitchen, and not witnessing the embarrassing moment. He put the whole load in his arms and carried it into the bedroom. The alpha would need hours to fix this, probably.

He started by sorting out the bigger cases from the smaller ones and contemplated life while thinking about how to do it the right way. Was there a right way? Maybe. He wouldn't know!

With a sigh he grabbed one case and turned it around. Was that correct? The colors seemed less vibrant than before. After turning it again he figured that yes, a pillow case - and probably the blanket, as well - had a "right" side and a "wrong" side. With great care he stuffed one of the pillows in the case and closed the buttons. Of course he did it the first time in the wrong order and had to redo it again. The second attempt was better and a lot easier. That was until Brett saw he put the case wrong-side up.

"Oh fuck, really?" he grumbled as he stripped the pillow again and redid it, this time the correct way.

The other two pillows were easy peasy, and then he had to put on the big sheets. He'd die. How did people do this?! The cases were easy, his arms were long enough to reach the end - but this?! Did he have to go inside this thing? No way, right? Maybe. It was worth a try, right?

He made up his mind and grabbed one sheet before he flung the case over his head to get the corners of the sheet in the corners of the blanket. This was torture! He was sweating instantly.

After a few minutes he gave up. It wasn't working!

The alpha threw both things on the bed before he had a moment of enlightenment.

After a few more hassles of trial and error, he was done. Only one more blanket to go! Not that it mattered anymore, because now it was over 30 minutes he'd been standing like an idiot in the bedroom and dressed the stuff. He could undress, but apparently not dress! But he got it and all things were ready. Clumsily, he threw the pillows at the headboard - not even trying to make them look presentable, because he sucked at that anyway - and haphazardly threw the blankets on the bed. He was finally freed from this chore.

Never again, he swore under his breath.

He turned around to go to Eddy. There was no need to look for Eddy, though. He was leaning against the doorframe, eyes locked on the alpha, before his eyes flicked to the bed.

"Did the sheets try to eat you, or something?"

He pushed off the frame to walk into his bedroom. This was laughable. Eddy was nice enough not to roll in laughter though, only a small amused smile lingered on his face.

"Actually, yes. I was inside of one case at some point, yes. But it didn't eat me, I went in voluntarily. I have no idea how to make a bed, but it's at least dressed."

Of course he saw the smile on Eddy's face, probably because he did a shit job - but when Brett looked at the bed, he was quite proud of himself. Even if it was lumpy. He ran his hand through his hair, trying to tame it. "It was my first attempt, don't make fun of me!"

"This being your first attempt and you're god who knows how old is good material to make fun of," Eddy chuckled, shaking his head almost fondly to Brett, "Come on, let me show you how to straighten this up."

Brett was just lucky he was Eddy's mate. Otherwise, he wouldn't be this nice about it. He did have a reputation of being mean, after all. And Brett really appreciated it, but also fought down a smile.

Instead of watching what the omega would do, he pushed him softly into the bed and laid on top of him.

"I like a messy bed with you in it more than a straight bed with no one in it." There he pressed a kiss on Eddy's lips, as this was much easier with Eddy laying down, and jumped away and out of bed. "Food is ready, I guess?"

With a smirk, he waited for Eddy so that they could go in the kitchen to eat.

"I'm still going to straighten up the bed," Eddy said flatly. He was a bit of a perfectionist, especially when it came to his own apartment. He sat up, then slipped out of bed, leaning down to give Brett a quick kiss on the cheek. "Go plate the food, I'll be right out."

The alpha made his way to the kitchen and stood in front of the oven. Plating, he could do! Not as nice as a restaurant, of course, but he managed to get even portions of the rice and the curry on the plate before setting it on the table. He got up and looked through the fridge to grab something to drink for the two of them.

When he was finished and already settled down, Eddy came in. He got water for the food and waited until Eddy was seated before he'd dig in. It was common courtesy to wait until everyone is seated to begin to eat. At least in his family.

Eddy examined the plates and how Brett set them, he was pleased that Brett could in fact do this task. He took a seat across from his alpha with a smile on his face. "I hope this is to your liking."

He picked up his chopsticks, he rarely ate with a fork, they were troublesome.

Seeing that there were only chopsticks on the table, Brett copied him and took a small bite as a taste-test. "As expected, it's really good."

And with that, they dug in. Brett finished first, but waited for Eddy to clean his plate before he cleared the table.

"Do you want to sleep here or return to my house for the night?"

"We can return to your house, I'm not sure if I'm comfortable leaving Pudding and Yoake alone." Eddy cleared his throat, then furrowed his brows. He felt weird, like strangely warm, and his body was tingling in weird ways. It surely wasn't because of the food, and he wasn't sick, so what was up with that?

As Brett stood and gathered their plates, he smelled it instantly. But he tried to keep calm. This was much earlier than expected! The test had indicated it was still two days until Eddy's heat, but now he was clearly smelling of pre-heat pheromones. Quickly cleaning the plates and putting them on the drying rack, he dried his hands and crouched in front of Eddy as to not tower over the omega.

"Eddy, I smell your heat starting. We need to get home immediately. I need to take my inhibitors, and you need to lay in your nest you built. Everything has to wait; we don't know how fast or long it'll take. Please gather your stuff, we'll leave in 5."

Brett knew time was of the essence now. They still had to prepare a lot in his home for the heat.

And the most important thing: Brett needed to take his medication. They were lucky last time, but if something happened now, it was almost guaranteed to result in a child.

Eddy nodded quickly. At least that was an answer to why he was feeling so funny. He had forgotten what a pre-heat felt like - damn, he should have guessed. He got up from his seat carefully, since he felt a bit shaky. Ugh, he hoped he wouldn't drench his pants.

"I only have a few more things to grab, would you please make sure everything is off so a fire doesn't start?" The omega flashed a weary smile. Gosh, he hated his body sometimes.

"Yeah, sure." Brett checked the oven and grabbed everything that could spoil before he closed the windows and the big door. Very quickly, he grabbed the next box and the food stuff and practically ran to his car to stuff it in the trunk before running up again. Time was very, very limited now. It could take hours for Eddy to go into heat or minutes, and they needed to get home.

He almost ripped the door open in his haste and located Eddy.

"Anything you can't live the next days without? I don't want to pressure you, but we really need to go. I need my medication." Brett was really trying to stay calm, and for the most part he got that down, but his nerves showed in his trembling hands, flitting eyes and ever changing posture.

"We can go... I think you loaded it all up, and I packed what I wanted in the box," Eddy rambled, he felt a bit dizzy with the haze growing around him. It wasn't even arousal yet, just his body preparing for it. He walked over to Brett, swaying a bit unsteadily as he did.

"Take us to our nest." Eddy grabbed the alpha's hand, squeezing it gently as if it were a stress ball.

Brett decided to put Eddy in the car first, then come up again to get the box. It seems that the pre-heat was affecting Eddy more than both of them thought it would.

"Yes, of course."

So he grabbed Eddy and carried him down. Thankfully, nobody was there to see them. It would be very bad if someone saw Eddy like this. After placing the omega in the seat and buckling him up, he again ran to the apartment, got the last box and locked the door. In less than two minutes he was in his car again, shoving the box in the trunk. Then he slipped in the driver's seat and punched in the address and chose the automatic driver. The car started them on the quickest path to Brett's home, but it was still 20 minutes away.

"How are you feeling, Eddy? Is your body feeling hot? Are you dizzy?"

"I feel like shit, I'm feverish and dizzy." Eddy pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance of his body's terrible, terrible timing. He looked at Brett, relieved by his presence, even if the situation was sucky. The omega reached over to hold the alpha's hand.

"Oh, great. It'll feel even worse from now on. I'll get you first in the house, throw out my gross pet, and then I'll get your stuff, ok? Don't worry I'll be back, I promise."

"I trust you will be."

Brett knew he'd have to repeat that a lot in the next days when he needed to leave the omega, because they usually didn't take it well when the alpha tried to leave. And knowing that Eddy suppressed his heat for so long wouldn't make it any better. He would decide if Eddy was coherent enough to be left alone or if he was already gone past that. The pre-heat was already pretty extreme, but maybe that was just what it was.

They got to the front door and Brett activated the automatic parking so the car would drive itself into the underground garage. The alpha carried Eddy as fast as he could to the bedroom, where the nest was still intact. Eddy wrapped his arms around Brett's neck to hold onto him tightly and to stay close.

Once to the nest, Brett laid Eddy down and kissed him before checking his state.

"Will you be fine for a few minutes? I'll hurry, I promise. I'll be back."

"I'll be okay, don't worry. I just feel like a baked potato," Eddy grumbled, he felt like his body was on fire. The quicker he could get out of his clothes, the better he'd feel. So that's what he started to do. He pulled the hoodie off, put his glasses with it, and took out his tiny ponytail so his hair would lay flat. Next to go were his pants.

Brett made haste to get the things from his car and put them in the fridge. Eddy looked and sounded coherent enough, so he could do this himself and didn't need anyone's help. Then he grabbed the basket he always used for something like this, and filled it with water bottles and non-perishable food. Every time he had an omega in heat at his house, he thought about for the next time he should install a mini fridge just for this occasion in his bedroom - and after accidentally getting a mate, he should really do it. Because he wouldn't let Eddy destroy his body like he used to in the past. He set the big basket on the floor and got more drinks and fluids, because those were heavy. Pudding came and looked at what was so interesting, and without further ado Brett grabbed the perplexed dragon and put him outside to Yoake. Pudding had his own small dog/dragon house outside, and would live the few days without seeing his daddy.

After getting to the kitchen again, Brett injected himself with the inhibitor. Hopefully it was early enough. He got the last supplies and brought them all into his bedroom, where Eddy was laying already naked in the middle of the nest, panting.

Before getting on the bed with his mate, Brett sent a quick notice to all whom it concerned that he would not be available for the upcoming days, lowered the blinds, and opened the door to the bathroom. They'd frequently alternate between the bedroom and the bathroom.

"Do you need anything else, Eddy? I think we have everything we need."

Eddy rolled onto his stomach, sulking a bit at how uncomfortable the pre-heat was. "No, I don't need anything else."

He pressed his face into the soft materials of the nest. He decided that he'd have to build it more impressively next time, because his omega did mediocre at best. Eddy knew he should have actually redone or edited the base of it. His perfectionism was very judgemental.

"This sucks. I hate it."

The omega was probably talking about the feeling and the nest he was critiquing.

"It'll be over soon, maybe. Should I join you, or do you want to take a drink first?"

Hydration was very important in this whole situation. It wouldn't be good for Eddy to take in less fluid than he needed. While he waited for the omega's answer, he went to the nightstand and fetched the lube. They'd need that, probably. Brett glanced at Eddy's already pretty slick butt. Or maybe not. But it was better to be safe than sorry, and Brett put the bottle on the bed.

"You can lay with me." Eddy turned his head to look at the alpha. "It would be preferable if you got your clothes off, it's too hot to be wearing anything."

He hoped that it would start soon so this part of it could be done with.

"Did the doctor say it would take your inhibitor, or whatever it's called, about ten minutes to kick in?"

"No Eddy, it takes up to 5 hours for them to fully work. But you're in pre-heat, not heat, so maybe we can stretch that a little bit." He glanced at the clock. Five hours could be possible, but his alpha was rearing his head, smelling the sweet pheromones from his mate. It was now impossible to get him calm, so he had no choice. But the pre-heat could stretch up to 24 hours before the real heat set in, and Brett hoped it would take at least six hours so they were on the safe side.

He stripped his clothes off and entered the nest to lay beside Eddy.

"Come here, maybe cuddling is what you and your omega need to calm down a little bit."

"I kind of wasn't listening to the doctor, I zoned out at one point," Eddy shuffled to Brett, snuggles were indeed a great idea and so was skin on skin contact. He flopped on Brett with a sigh and huff. "Five hours is a long time."

"That's why I wanted to take these one day before you went into heat, and that was the reason for the test. Maybe you'll be in pre-heat for a long time. Up to 24 hours is possible, and the test only shows when you'll be in heat-heat, not pre-heat. Don't worry, I'll try to not take you until the five hours are up. We have more than one option."

His hands stroked Eddy's back, trying to calm himself and the omega. It would be a test of mind and willpower for Brett, and he wasn't sure if he was up to it.

"If my pre-heat takes two days, I'll go insane." Eddy groaned, very displeased with the idea. "Think I'd be able to do paperwork during it, if that were the case?"

It would be better use of his time if he were able to function during the time before his heat.

"Don't worry, I won't let you take me before that. I'll bite you. I have strong willpower."

He mumbled. He was sure he could do that, unless arousal and his omega just hit him like a bus out of nowhere.

"Eddy, 24 hours is one day, not two. See? This is why you're not allowed to work in pre-heat. And believe me, you can do nothing against me in heat. Not because you're weak, but your omega will override your decisions and make you do everything it wants you to do. And if your omega wants my dick, it'll stop at nothing to get it. But we'll be fine, probably. Maybe your heat is off because you abused your medication for too long."

He rolled them over and kissed Eddy before peppering his face with kisses.

"I'm functioning perfectly." Eddy was not functioning perfectly, but he'd try to defend it. The omega tried to return some of the kisses to his alpha since they were laying like that.

"You're not. Please stop lying and be honest with yourself." Brett's voice was calm and smooth. They'd gotten back in time and he could prepare almost everything. So the alpha had no issues other than the time the inhibitor took to work. All the stress he had before vanished into thin air, and he could concentrate on the omega.

"I'm not lying," Eddy pouted up at Brett, he could do things if he deemed it worthy to be done. He was a stubborn creature that didn't like to admit anything.

"Hm, if you say so," Brett was kissing Eddy again slowly and leisurely. His hands stroked Eddy's sides, and he was sure his nose picked up a deeper fragrance of the pheromones. He released Eddy's lips and laid beside him. Maybe it was better that he wasn't on top; it would only stimulate the heat further. Eddy whined at the loss of contact, he didn't want it to end! The omega didn't voice that though, not wanting to egg the alpha on. Doing such things always proved to be unwise. His body felt even warmer now, and his slick was dribbling out almost consistently.

"Would you mind grabbing me my dildo, so if it gets bad before the end of five hours I can use that instead of trying to get you to fuck me?" he mumbled as he reached down to touch his slick.

"I can, if you feel comfortable enough to let me leave the nest. Or we can just lay here and kiss. I just think it would be unwise for me to be on top of you. My alpha likes the position too much, and I bet your omega hated me rolling off, too."

Brett took Eddy's face in his hands and kissed him softly. Eddy kissed Brett back. There was some eagerness in the way he kissed the alpha - it would be hard not to want the man. He moved to pull out of the kiss.

"My omega was upset that you moved, and I'll be fine if you go off to grab that for me."

"Do you have any idea what you're asking me to do right now? How should I hold out for five hours while you fuck yourself on a plastic dick right in front of my eyes, hm? I'll rip that thing from you and take you, Eddy. And we both don't want that. Endure it for me. Please."

Brett didn't beg, but it was very close. He knew his limits, and having a mate made nothing easier. Also, the days before, with his abstinence, put a big strain on his willpower. But the last thing he wanted was to impregnate Eddy. But if the omega would fuck himself, all would be lost, he was sure of it.

"We could put a cock ring on you..." Eddy tried not to pout too much about being told to wait, he just wanted some relief! But if his alpha asked him to wait, he'd wait. "I'll wait but only for you because I don't want to...it hurts and feels funny."

He grumbled, maybe he could at least rub against a pillow or something.

"Eddy, we can't put a cock ring on me for five hours." He grabbed the omega and pulled him on his chest. "Just wait for a few more moments. You'll see. The hours will run by. Try to close your eyes for a second. The next time you wake up, you'll probably get what you want, ok?"

Brett tried really hard, he really did, but Eddy was really stubborn. It didn't surprise him how the omega thought only of his wants, disregarding Brett's reason. It was typical for all omegas in this scenario. But it also meant a lot to Brett that Eddy would at least forego the dildo. A tiny victory, but a victory nonetheless.

"Okay," Eddy whispered softly. He'd trust in Brett, and trust the area in which he led. The omega rubbed his face against the alpha's chest, sniffing him as he did so, and got comfy.

"It'll be okay, right?"

"Of course it will be. I'm here, you're safe here, everything will turn out okay."

Brett grabbed a very light blanket and threw it over them. While Eddy was really hot - in more than just one sense - he couldn't risk the omega catching a cold. Laying it on him should help immensely, and maybe even lull Eddy into sleep.

He helped that further along by gently caressing the man's back.

Eddy purred quietly. It was drawing him towards sleep.

"I like being with you," the omega murmured through a yawn.

"I'll be here when you wake up," Brett whispered, waiting for the omega to fall asleep.

When he heard even breathing, he closed his eyes as well. But not to sleep - it was to pray. If Eddy was able to sleep for 5 hours, everything would be fine, but if he woke before, at his peak, it would fully explode at that point. Everything would be for naught. The alpha really hoped it was the former, not the latter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it started WUHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pre-heat yay.
> 
> Heat, yay.
> 
> Smut, well, not really, but yay.
> 
> Have fun :)

**Chapter 17  
**

Sadly, Eddy woke up within two hours of his nap. The omega just wasn't very tired, despite waking up early. Sleep was for losers! Eddy rubbed his nose against Brett's scent gland, sniffing deeply, then gently licked it.

"Salty," he mumbled. Salt was better than the taste of mowed grass, which he'd half expected, considering Brett's scent. Part of him was well aware that he had already tasted Brett before, at some point, but he was also a bit too loopy to recall.

Eddy pressed his hands on the alpha's chest to push himself in a sitting up position, but the movement was hindered by the arms Brett had slung around the omega. He was dozing lightly, but was instantly awake when Eddy woke up.

To calm him down and maybe get him to sleep a little longer, he continued to caress the back in circles and pumped out calming pheromones. At least Eddy didn't smell like his heat was at full height - he was still in pre-heat. That was a small consolation.

"Not tired," Eddy whined against Brett's chest. He didn't want to rest. He squirmed against the alpha for a bit before giving up, because the alpha's arms weren't budging. The omega huffed in defeat. Being curled up on the shorter man wasn't all too bad. Brett was warm, firm, yet soft, and all around pretty lovely.

"I know. But it would be for the best if you slept. You need all the energy you can get. The next few days will be pretty strenuous for you and your body. You'll have almost no time to rest." He looked down to see only Eddy's hair and placed a kiss on top.

"Sleep is for the weak!" The omega he pressed his face a bit more into Brett's chest. His pecs were just like built in pillows. They had to be one of Eddy's favorite things about the alpha, but he also liked his faintly toned stomach. Thinking of the alpha's stomach, he couldn't help but bring his hands up to trace the divots with his fingers. "You're soft." It was apparent that his mind was jumping to different subjects quickly.

"That's a nice way to say I should work out more. Maybe when you have your training room here, I'll use it as well. I sure as hell need it. Too much good food for me in the last few days. I should cut that out, probably."

Brett didn't really care for the state his body was in; he just wanted to live a healthy lifestyle. He didn't want or need the physique of a jacked up bodybuilder, but seeing and feeling Eddy was a bit disheartening for him. The omega was much more firm. He should probably eat less and work out more in the future. Also, the thought-process of the omega was interesting to hear.

"No, I like it." Eddy stroked Brett's belly. He saw nothing wrong with it at all. A soft alpha was a happy alpha - at least, that's how he took it. He kissed the man's sternum to show some of his appreciation.

"Hm, well, if you say so." His mind was made up, anyway, and looking at how dedicated Eddy was on his regular days to his work, he probably wouldn't even notice. Or he would. In the end, it wouldn't matter.

He stroked over Eddy's back and sides.

"How are you feeling?"

"I feel very warm." Eddy continued to pet Brett gently, the alpha felt nice under his calloused hands. "My ass also feels weird." He swayed his hips to accentuate his words. Eddy was certain he was probably dribbling slick all over the other male's legs.

"That isn't weird, it's natural. Don't worry about it. When the heat fully kicks in, you'll be happy for all the lubrication your body produces. How warm are you feeling? Do you need water?"

Brett put a hand on Eddy's forehead, trying to check his temperature. So far nothing seemed amiss. Eddy was warmer than usual - he could feel the warm body against his own, as well - but not overly so.

"No, I don't need water, it's not that bad." Eddy snuggled a bit more into Brett with a purr. He could get used to the snuggling aspect, it wasn't all too bad. In fact, it was great. He kissed the man's sternum again, then moved to kiss over Brett's chest. His hands slid up from the alpha's stomach to lightly grope the man's pecs with a happy purr. Definitely his favorite part.

"I like your chest. Your skin is a very pretty porcelain, as well. It's not just your dick that's gorgeous."

"It kind of feels like you're trying to get in my pants. And yes, I should probably be more out in the sunlight to get a decent bit of tan going on. Hadn't had the time. But that will change in the future." A lot would change, actually. Getting compliments for something other than his dick was a nice change, for once. He kissed Eddy's head again and rubbed his back. "Do you want to take a short shower, or are you fine?"

"I like your skin tone, though. It's pretty, and goes well with your handsome face and pink lips. Very pretty. You don't need to change a thing about yourself." Eddy probably wouldn't compliment Brett like this regularly - maybe just call him handsome, because he'd be more aware that some alphas detest being called pretty. He couldn't help it now. though. He just found Brett to be simply beautiful. "Hmm, a shower would be nice. I feel gross and wet in my own bodily fluids."

Brett took Eddy's head and tilted it so that he could kiss him on the lips.

"Thank you. Now I feel like a princess." With that, he rolled them over and gripped Eddy's hip to lift them both up. He would do that also in the next few days quite a few times, so Eddy could get used to that very quickly.

Brett was never so thankful he decided on a walk in shower without a door than when the omegas were in heat. It made everything much smoother and easier. He placed Eddy on the small stool he had in the shower and turned on the water before bending down to kiss him.

They still needed to be careful to not be too sexual, but slight touches like this were fine. Usually Brett would turn on the hottest water, but this time, it was lukewarm at best. Eddy would tell him how he wanted it, anyway, but he might like the colder water on his warm body.

Eddy carefully draped his arms over Brett's shoulders with a happy little hum. He watched Brett, observing his facial features curiously. The omega pulled the alpha down a bit more to bump their foreheads together. Brett's eyes were also nice, he thought. Even if they were like black holes.

Brett let Eddy do what he wanted; this was the time for the omega, not him. He placed chaste kisses on Eddy, cradling his head as well and stroking his cheeks.

To make things easier, he lifted Eddy up and pushed him against the wall so they were on an even level, and Brett didn't have to stand on tiptoe like usual to kiss Eddy. This was much better.

The omega tilted his head back with a little laugh. It was almost funny for him to be manhandled, because it was usually him doing it.

Brett's hands kneaded Eddy's ass while he distracted him with even more kisses. He'd love to have a go here, but seeing that they wouldn't do it without a condom - Brett didn't get around to buying his favorite brand, the one he knew wouldn't break - and the medical inhibitor still needed time to go into effect, it was, sadly, not an option. Otherwise, he'd have taken the omega at the first sign of the heat.

Brett felt his alpha waiting. Waiting to pounce and dominate the omega. Only one whiff of the real heat would drown Brett in red, and he'd be lost to his instincts like Eddy would. But for now, everything was very chaste, almost virginal.

He softly bit into Eddy's lower lip, smiling.

Eddy returned the smile, although it was a bit awkward with his bottom lip being bitten. He was enjoying his pre-heat a lot more than before, it seemed. Being a bit out of it helped a lot.

"I like you lots," Eddy murmured, soft and content. It was a nice little moment, which made it the perfect opportunity to say it.

"I like you too." Brett saw no harm in telling Eddy that. He really liked his company, even if he was sometimes really strange in Brett's eyes and could be bossy - but then again, it didn't annoy him. Eddy was kind of like his own kind of breed, one Brett had never encountered before. The first contact between them was a freaking butt slap Eddy dished out. That alone made him laugh.

But they really needed to talk about things; that he had learned quite harshly. He never wanted to feel like that ever again. That was also why he'd let Eddy complete this bond. While it was a huge thing for such a young couple, Brett was sure he wanted to go through with it. Also, it would give Eddy a sense of support and commitment for when they had their next disagreement. Brett might get mad, but he'd made the decision to stand by Eddy, for better or for worse.

"Good, good. Otherwise this would be awkward." Eddy gently pressed their lips together, he kept it chaste then pulled back. "Your left eye has a black speck in it. What is it?"

He kept their foreheads pressed together, staring intensely. It was tempting to try to poke it, but he still had enough sense not to jab the man's eyeball! Had Brett known what Eddy was thinking about, he'd have been very grateful that he refrained. "You're very unique. Old fashioned, but different."

"It's a birthmark." Brett kissed him again just to taste him. "I try to incorporate my beliefs and upbringing into the next generation. And I try to update it, make it better. Otherwise, we'd be stuck in the 18th century and this would simply not do." He stepped closer, pressing their bodies even tighter together.

"Your birthmark is in a very interesting place. Were your parents really old fashioned then?" Eddy did wonder what Brett's upbringing was like, since the alpha lived a life of grandeur and couldn't even cook, clean or make a bed. Very simple tasks, in Eddy's opinion.

"In some instances, yes, and in others, not so much. My mom always said I should cherish my partner when I finally get one. My dad was more of a traditional alpha, until he met my mom and she wiped the floor with him. But they're happy together, and that's what's important."

Eddy had it much harder, from what he'd gathered. No alpha for the poor mother was heavy on not only the body, but also the mental state. He couldn't understand how cold this person was to leave the family. It was outlandish just to think about it.

Instead, he held Eddy with one hand, and with the other, grabbed for the bottle of body wash.

"Your family sounds lovely, do you have any siblings?"

Eddy wouldn't stop talking. He had lots to say and to ask. He had no filter when it came to his curiosity and heat crazed mind. He was ready to learn more and listen. The alpha knew the basics of his early life, so the omega wanted to learn more about his mate.

"An older and younger brother. Both have mates and children already. I fought well enough, but now I have to relent, because somehow I got myself a mate." He'd need to step back to wash Eddy, but he didn't want to. Instead, he rested his head against Eddy's. "Why do you want kids?" he asked, voice soft.

"Your alpha seems to have won, as my omega did." Eddy nodded. It could have been a far worse outcome. Well, worse than his poor burnt neck. "I just like them. They're adorable and are the key to the next generation. It's a chance to live for someone else, and to love someone more than yourself. It's a selfless thing. And, I'd like to give my mum grandbabies. I'd probably be a shit parent, though. I work a lot, and I don't know if I can be maternal enough. And there's so many other fears I have about it," Eddy rambled. It was a subject he was unsure about.

"But why do you need a baby if it's not for you, but for society and your mom? I think having a baby to appease others is not the right way. And I can assure you, I'd be a horrible dad, too. And when we're both shit, it's better to not have one. What do you think?"

Now this was interesting. If Eddy really wanted a child, but wouldn't make changes or sacrifices for them, why should they have one? Because Brett didn't want kids.

"It's not just for that, silly, I like them too. As I said first, the other points do not negate the first one. It would be for me too, not just others." Eddy giggled at the alpha, thinking his focus on the points that came after the first to be amusing. "I wouldn't want a kid now, don't worry. Maybe when I'm thirty-five or so. Gives time to settle down, work things out and mature. Don't you want your legacy to live on? But if you really don't want kids, we don't have to. I'll just let that thought go, like dust in the wind, if it displeases you."

Kids weren't a necessary thing, so he could let that little dream go. If they were going to be with each other for a long time, he'd have to make compromises.

"I don't want to hold you back. If you want a kid, then you can have one. I just don't like kids. And my legacy is what? I have none. And my family's name will 'live on' in my nephews and nieces. I don't have the pressure to 'uphold the lineage' because, let's be frank here, nobody does. It's a stupid thing from the past." To clear his head and wash away those troubled thoughts, he kissed Eddy. "But I wouldn't mind seeing you pregnant, stomach swollen, breasts full. I wouldn't mind that at all. But the aftermath of such a thing is not my field of expertise."

"You really are a silly thing. Legacy isn't about lineage or name. It's the imprint you leave. Will you die being a nobody that didn't do shit, or will you be a person that's worth being remembered? Will they remember Brett Yang for his music, or for not keeping his dick in his pants? Did you help anyone? Will you be remembered? And who'll tell your story? The Brett Yang I've been around is someone worth remembering, unlike the cocky alpha your friends made you sound like. Children carry on those stories. They continue what you've started, and display the imprint you've left behind. A man only truly dies when he is forgotten. Of course, philosophy isn't the point of kids, but it's stuff to think about and internalize," the omega said thoughtfully as he looked up at the ceiling briefly. These were things he often thought about in his own life. There was a reason he was in an influential position.

He looked back at Brett with a teasing smile. "Do you have a pregnancy kink?"

"Then I'll be forgotten, and that's good. I don't need people to sing praises about my accomplishments, or spout criticism about my failures as a person. And probably, yes. My alpha likes the image of you being pregnant and having the opportunity to drink from an omega again - but this time, my mate - could be very interesting." To prove his point, he lifted Eddy a bit higher and kissed his already swollen nipples, licking over them and sucking them into his mouth before releasing them with an audible pop. "Very interesting, indeed."

Eddy whimpered at the feeling of his lips on his sensitive skin. It felt like some pressure on his nipples were released with Brett's sucking.

"It's not about what people say, but making life better for the people after us. That's why I have my job, I want to help people." Compared to his mostly stern and skeptical nature, he was quite hopeful. He knew the world was in chaos, but he still wanted to make a difference where he could. He didn't care about what people said, because others' input in his life didn't matter. "The idea is appealing, although I don't know how I'd feel about having tits. Don't need people staring at my cleavage like they do my ass."

"Well, I don't make people's lives better or do anything for the generation after me. So I guess I'm not good at that." He bit into the hardening nub, only to lick over it afterwards.

"Well, you'll only have tits when you're breastfeeding the baby. Afterwards, there won't be a trace of it. Maybe a little more fat deposits for future kids, but otherwise none. Maybe we can play a little game if you're up to it, afterwards. I know that some omegas take special hormones to produce milk without having a baby. That could be fun, too." Brett laughed and let Eddy slide down again.

"Everything we do affects someone, whether it be good or bad. It's a scary thought, huh? It scares me, at least. Like, do you ever wonder how many people ended their lives because of you? How many people have you left believing they're worth nothing more than their body? And all the things you could have prevented, but didn't... or wished you could. Or the people you could have saved, but you're just too late!? I think about it a lot sometimes." Eddy's brain was spiraling. He was almost zoning out, lost in his own crippling thoughts. He had reasons to think this way, most likely from experiences.

He shook his head to get himself out of it. There were more lighthearted things to think about.

"We could try that, it might be fun. I'd like to take care of you, even if it's by treating you like a pup. You're adorable like one." The omega smiled, trying to focus on Brett's weird kinks so they could be happy.

"That was quite a heavy topic. Maybe it's better to let that rest until after the heat, hm? Let us focus on you feeling good."

Brett sat the omega down on the stool and kissed him softly.

"I don't want to be treated like a pup. I want to suck my mate's breast while fucking into you, Eddy. Then every time our theoretical child would suckle on you, you'd get hard and come to me to get fucked. Only because your body needs that. Also, I know that your breasts will be super sensitive. It would be a nice challenge to stimulate you until you cum by playing with your nipples. That would be fun."

"Your imagination is very vivid. Such a pervert," Eddy stuck his tongue out at Brett, not really minding that his mate was such a perv. It helped him clear his mind to happier thoughts, which was much better than his relentless questions.

"I'd probably have to wear a bralette too - better choose a nice one, otherwise I'd just wear a binder. Probably would anyways, for work, but wearing nice things for my mate is probably preferable."

"You knew I was a pervert. No turning back now. And yes, I actually have a few in mind. There are pregnancy ones, very simple designs, with slits in the front for easier feeding. That would be acceptable. Or showy kinds, with black lace and stuff. Maybe even some babydoll lingerie for you. You'd probably look amazing in lace with really nice shoes. As for work, I'd prefer if you wore a binder. It's safer, and if something happens, you're at least decent. You have a very dangerous job, after all. If you're really agreeing to try it after your heat, I can look around for new stuff for you."

Brett bent down to get the body wash bottle and lathered his hands up before he touched Eddy.

"Now let me clean you, mate, because we're spending way too long in this shower."

"I don't know if lace would suit me. I'm muscular. Not a typical pretty omega, you know?" It's not like Eddy didn't enjoy those kinds of things, he was just unsure about it. The omega carefully brought his hands to Brett's hair, gently running his fingers through the wet strands. "We have time."

They had time to kill, seeing as the inhibitors hadn't kicked in yet and Eddy hadn't even started his heat.

"Time we have in mass, correct. But sadly, not hot water. And with your body, you can pull off anything. Just imagine: my big, muscular, very authoritative, very attractive omega comes home from the brutal workfield, and turns into a soft kitten the moment he steps over the threshold. If that's not a turn on, I don't know what is. You could kick my butt any time you want, but you _choose_ not to."

The warm water washed away the suds and Brett quickly washed himself. His hair didn't have to be washed, as it was still fresh.

"And you on the bed, with nothing but a babydoll on? I beg your pardon, but I'd be on you in a second."

Eddy blushed. His whole face was red in no time under the compliments Brett showered him with. He cleared his throat shyly - he didn't know what to say to that. What was even a proper response?

"Thank you." Those were the only words he could get out. They seemed appropriate enough.

"No need to thank me. I'm just telling you what I think about you." Brett bent down and kissed him again. He couldn't get enough of this. "Ready to get to bed again and try to sleep a little bit? Or we just lay in bed, kissing, for the next few hours. Maybe I can try and suck your nipples until something comes out?"

Eddy still felt so shy under Brett's words - his face remained red, and he was still relevantly quiet.

"I like the second option better, we can do that in bed."

He didn't want to go to sleep again, it was dull. Brett snickered at that and turned off the water.

"Maybe we'll have a very thorough foreplay session, then. To prepare you for the big thing. Also, I have something in mind I want to do with you."

Brett grabbed the towels right outside the shower and dried himself off before throwing a towel on Eddy's head to rub his hair dry. Then, he quickly dried off his body and carried the omega back into the nest. He laid Eddy on his back, pulling the blanket over them. His gaze fell on the bandage - yes, they needed to change that first. Thankfully, everything was on his nightstand, and with a little bit of Eddy's help, the wound was redressed. Then Brett laid next to Eddy, kissing him.

Eddy rolled onto his side to face Brett and to be able to kiss him better. He nudged the alpha's nose with his own, then pressed their lips back together. The omega took the kiss slow at first, but soon felt a bit more eager. He nipped the man's bottom lip, then gently licked over where his teeth had left an indentation.

Brett eagerly reciprocated, slinging his arms around Eddy to pull him even closer. A leg went in between Eddy's and gently pressed onto him. His tongue glided into Eddy's mouth, tracing everything and tasting what he already knew well.

They came up for air and Brett smiled at him. "Yes, even if it was an accident, I'm happy that you're still my mate."

Eddy bumped their foreheads together, resting them together. Those words made him so happy, he didn't even think he'd need to hear them. Apparently he did need to hear them.

"I'm happy it's you, too."

He tried not to be emotional about it, but one of the reasons he tried to burn the mark was to make Brett happy. So to hear the alpha say he was happy like this really did a number on the omega. Eddy gave Brett a quick kiss to the corner of his lips.

Brett felt what Eddy was going though and smiled. He did want to make his omega happy; not only would he feel like a bastard every time he felt the sadness in the omega, but also, his alpha wouldn't let him. He wanted to give Eddy a good life, emotionally, and - even if it was laughable - financially, too. He wanted to provide for him, like he should. Eddy made it hard to do sometimes, but they'd make do.

But now, onto the fun part of the evening. Brett checked the clock - only one hour left before the inhibitors were fully ready. And that was a short time that could be filled with kisses and body worship, which Brett planned on doing.

He kissed Eddy on the lips before he brought his kisses lower, over his jawline, the edges of his bandages and down to his collarbone. He smirked and kissed lower until he was at his nipples. Softly sucking on one while his hand played with the other, Brett slowly stimulated Eddy.

Eddy puffed his chest out, a moan escaping his lips.

But he didn't spend much time on them - instead, he kissed the whole chest area, wandering lower and lower and stopping at the omega's crotch area before coming up again.

Eddy whined when Brett started moving back up. What a way to get him going and then leave things to be desired. Slowly, he rolled his hips forward to grind on Brett's leg, since it was still in-between his.

For now, Brett would allow Eddy to grind on him, but he was far from finished. When he was back up to his face, he kissed Eddy and then started his path down again, this time more thoroughly. He licked and kissed every inch of Eddy's chest before paying very special attention to his nipples, sucking them in with much more force than before. His hands stroked his sides before settling on his hips and pushing Eddy's hips down, forcing him to stop grinding. When the nubs were visibly hard, puffed and swollen, Brett continued to lick over them.

Eddy whined again when Brett stopped the movement of his hips. Nonetheless, he felt a pit of arousal growing in his stomach. He felt his dick weeping, along with his hole, dripping with want.

The next thing Brett did let his hand wander from Eddy's hip to his weeping cock, gently wrapping around it and squeezing. Before long, his kisses and licks wandered lower again. He dipped into his belly button with his tongue and kissed it. Nibbling at the sensitive skin right above the crotch area, he kissed only the tip of Eddy's dick before deciding to torture him again by going back upwards.

"Brett!" The omega moaned, despite his displeasure with Brett moving back up his body. Eddy might be an omega, but he was still a man and liked his dick to be played with, even if it was small. He tried to wiggle his hips so the alpha would turn his attention back to his lower body.

"We have time, Eddy. A lot of time. Now, be a doll and turn around. You'll be rewarded."

Brett kissed him on his cheeks, because he didn't know if the omega would like to be kissed on the lips after he'd had his dick in his mouth, probably not. Brett wouldn't like that either, so he was playing it safe.

For Eddy to turn around, he let go of his hips.

Eddy nodded. He didn't know what was in store, but it certainly wouldn't be anything bad... he hoped. Slowly, Eddy shuffled away from Brett to roll onto his stomach. He licked his lips in anticipation of what the alpha would do next.

Brett helped Eddy to get in the right position, since Eddy didn't know what would happen. His legs were spread so Brett's knees had enough space, and his hips were up in the air. The alpha loved what would follow now. The wet, glistening hole was now at his eye level. He smirked before he placed a kiss on each side of the omega's butt.

"Just enjoy it."

With that, he spread his cheeks and licked in between, tasting the flavourful lubrication of his mate. At first, he only teased the opening with his tongue, listening to any sounds Eddy made.

Eddy squeaked. It wasn't like Brett was the first person to do this, but every time he was rimmed it caught him off guard. The omega didn't often think about people eating his ass out - if it weren't for his pure carnal desire, he'd think it were disgusting.

When Brett deemed it enough teasing, he probed the hole, pressing in only the tip before finally taking what he wanted and inserting his whole tongue. His hands kneaded Eddy's ass, pressing the omega against his face as he savoured the taste and the feeling. He may not have entered his mate with his dick, yet, but his tongue was more than okay.

He alternated between sucking at the wrinkled, pinkish muscle and tongue-fucking him.

Eddy arched his back with a particularly loud moan. Brett may have not been the first, but he was definitely the best.

 _"Ah,_ Brett," the omega moaned again. He was withering under Brett's tongue. Eddy tried to push his hips back a bit in time with the alpha's tongue thrusts.

Brett removed his tongue when Eddy got pushy and turned his head to bite into his firm butt.

"Hold still, you naughty boy." He placed a kiss on the bite and resumed what he was doing before, only to add more to the mix. A hand kneaded Eddy's balls before the index finger and the thumb closed around the base of his dick, pressing down. This would prevent Eddy from cumming. Not as effective as a cock ring, of course, but good enough for now. The omega wasn't being punished for his behaviour - Brett simply wanted to prolong the sensation. Also, with his hand on Eddy's dick and his face on his butt, he could control the movements, which he decided wasn't necessary for Eddy.

With vigor, he plunged deep into Eddy, taking all he wanted and leaving Eddy with nothing but the sensation and feelings of what he did.

Eddy screamed out in pleasure, his fingers curled into the soft blankets of his nest. He buried his face into the mattress trying to stifle his noises as he cried out from the sensations. The omega didn't know how much more he could actually handle, but he was forced to take it with Brett keeping him from cumming. With his growing pleasure, his slick increased. And the more slick he produced, the more Brett had to take from him, which in turn forced him to endure even more. It wasn't that Brett was evil or wanted to torture Eddy, but when the orgasm was delayed, it was much more powerful.

Also, Eddy said he didn't want to sleep and he was fine with foreplay. This was a special type of foreplay, yes, but foreplay nonetheless. Maybe he could draw it out until his medicine finally worked? With this in mind, he slowed down until he just peppered very light, very soft kisses to Eddy's butt, occasionally licking over the opening and giving Eddy time to come down a little bit.

"More," Eddy purred as he tried to sway his hips again, but to no avail. He was still being held in place.

The poor omega had no idea what Brett had in mind for him, but he'd know soon enough.

Eddy finally calmed down a little bit, and Brett licked the lubrication from Eddy's thighs before pressing his face between his cheeks once more and plunging into the hole with his tongue, with even more vigour and enthusiasm than before. Screaming and tears weren't enough. He wanted to hear Eddy beg. The dick in his hand quivered, flushed red from the pressure. When Brett finally lifted his fingers, Eddy would cum instantly. But that would come later.

"Oh my god, fuck yes-" Eddy screamed into the mattress. He was forced to stay still, so all he could do was be vocal. "Thank you, so good..."

His hole clenched around Brett's tongue, trying to either take him in deeper or to keep him still.

Brett leant back and grinned. Eddy really liked that, apparently. He kissed his buttcheeks and glanced at the clock. Only around ten more minutes, and then they'd be ready to go.

Brett slid one finger into Eddy before quickly adding a second one. Thanks to the pre-heat, Eddy was quite loose, but it couldn't hurt to make sure. He slid in the third finger and massaged his prostate.

Eddy quivered at the new feeling. He might have taken the three fingers easily, but fuck, it was so good.

The omega mewled, arching his back to feel the pressure on his prostate better.

Brett slid his fingers out and smeared the slick onto the bed, cleaning his fingers roughly. "You like that, honey?" With that, he bit roughly - but without breaking the skin - into Eddy's butt. "How about we both calm down a little bit, hm?"

"I like it a lot." Eddy lifted his head from the mattress to look at his alpha with a dazed expression. "Please don't stop."

Brett planted another kiss on his ass and smiled at Eddy, but did nothing. Only his hand caressed over his thigh, taking its time.

"Beg." His tone was silky smooth and barely above a whisper.

Instantly, Eddy obeyed, the words quickly falling from his lips. "Please don't stop, please continue fucking me with your fingers and tongue."

"Such a good boy." With that, he turned to pleasure Eddy, this time not holding back and releasing his dick from its confinement.

Eddy whimpered again. He wasn't sure if his dick could actually handle it now that Brett had let go. He'd try to hold back, even if seemingly impossible. To help Eddy out, Brett replaced his tongue with his fingers, massaging Eddy's prostate again just to see the omega cum. The smell Eddy's scent gland emitted was getting stronger and stronger, and a quick look at the clock showed that sex was now safe for them. It should only take a few minutes for the omega to be in a full blown heat. Brett's blood was also starting to warm, the red haze engulfing his mind and vision - and he knew his alpha was reacting to Eddy's scent.

Eddy collapsed into the mattress with a cry as he came. It was strange, though, because his erection didn't go down.

"Please fuck me."

Those were the first words out of his mouth; they just felt so right.

Brett growled, and fulfilled Eddy's wish. The heat had started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you next Fridaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay :P


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:**

make yourselfs ready.

BE PREPARED! (yes I'm doing them here because otherwise no one ever reads the A/N :( )

**Chapter 18  
**

The next days went as any days in heat went: They fucked. A lot.

It took nine days for Eddy to finally calm down and for the heat to subside. Brett had never seen such a long heat. Two or three days with an alpha was quite normal, but nine? That only cemented his decision to never let this happen again. Eddy wouldn't suppress his heat the next few years; his cycle needed to return to normal.

But finally, both of them emerged from the haze of the rut and heat, and laid spent on the sullied bed. Well, Eddy probably wouldn't move at all today. The alpha had to carry the omega to the showers multiple times, and after the second day, it wasn't something that was optional anymore. Eddy couldn't walk a step - even if he wanted to and tried to convince Brett it was possible - so Brett just carried him. Three or four times a day they showered, while Brett cleaned Eddy - only to take him again afterwards, repeating the process. They only stopped fucking when Eddy fell asleep.

Now they were spooning on the bed in the destroyed nest, and Brett - like they'd discussed beforehand - now had Eddy's mark on his neck.

They weren't connected anymore, and Eddy was as clean as one could be in the dirty bed. Before the heat vanished, they'd taken a shower with, of course, another round in there.

Eddy could probably still feel the alpha in him even if he wasn't there anymore.

Cautiously, he removed himself from the omega, tucked him in, and threw on a bathrobe. Time to look after the dragons.

But before that, he went into the kitchen, drinking a whole bottle of cold water to refresh himself. Time to install a fridge in the bedroom. If he was forced to drink water, it should at least be cold.

He wandered to the glass front and opened it with the voice activation. Without any hurry, he stepped onto the patio, whistling for Pudding to come. Strangely, he didn't see any of the dragons. Had Yoake eaten Pudding?!

No, probably not. At least, he hoped.

He slipped his garden shoes on and made his way to the stable. The scene he was greeted with wasn't the one he had expected.

"Oh, shit."

The alpha sighed and closed the door again. It would be his duty to break the news to his mate - because Pudding was the male dragon and was apparently _not_ fixed. Not from the way he was in his big form, coiled around Yoake, and how both of the dragons were making rather _special_ sounds. Yeah, nice. He wasn't looking forward to it.

He trotted back and prayed to heaven Eddy wouldn't kill him if he heard that his precious princess dragon was willingly bedded by his pet. And the day had started out so well, with Eddy in his arms and the heavy smell of sex and contentment around them.

He slipped inside and made his way to the bedroom, where he opened the big window he had to freshen up the air. The alpha discarded the fluffy bathrobe and slipped naked behind his mate. Maybe this was a dream, and when he woke up again, this wouldn't be happening.

He kissed Eddy on the cheek and settled behind him.

"Hmm, what are you doing?" The omega murmured sleepily. He rolled to his other side to face Brett, draping an arm over the alpha's waist. He felt so exhausted. Honestly, who wouldn't be, after the nine day abuse his ass had received? Eddy wasn't much for sleeping all day, but it was becoming an appealing idea.

Brett shook his head and pulled Eddy closer to him.

"I just looked after the dragons to see if they're alive and well. They are. Also, Pudding isn't small anymore, but that's not important right now. Sleep - you need it."

He rested his forehead against Eddy's and nudged his tip of the nose against Eddy's, softly smiling.

"What? How? That's a quick growth spurt." Eddy's eyes drooped with how tired he was. He rubbed his nose against Brett's since he'd nudged him first. He gently kissed Brett, then pulled back to keep their foreheads together.

"He had a pretty big motivation." Brett mumbled and laid one of his arms on Eddy's waist, like the omega did, to pet him. "Like I said, just sleep. We'll sort out the rest at a later date when you feel better."

"Okay, okay." Eddy closed his eyes. He wouldn't ignore the alpha on this. Sleep was too good to ignore it. He'd never take it for granted again. Brett chuckled and pulled the omega close. Even he was weary from the days of constant sex. He probably wouldn't get it up the next time, which was probably a blessing for Eddy, as well. One good thing was that the wound on Eddy's neck was almost completely healed. It was now more than 14 days after the burn, and he didn't need any bandages anymore. They still dressed it anyway.

Brett closed his eyes, but whenever he wanted to sleep, he was rudely awoken by the image of the two dragons... how long did dragons mate, anyway?!

That probably wasn't a good question to ask Eddy when he was awake again. He should probably Google it.

Eddy snored softly as he fell into a deep sleep, unlike his poor alpha. The omega was content with the mess that surrounded them, and the intense – albeit staling – scent of sex. That in itself was a testament to the sleep he was lacking. He'd probably try to clean everything when he woke up, or when his body didn't feel like jelly.

When seeing his exhausted mate, he kind of felt bad - but then again, it wasn't his heat that took so long to get out of the system, but Eddy's. The man should be lucky it wasn't any longer.

But when his mate was sleeping, Brett couldn't reach for his phone to look up his question about the dragon issue - well, that would have to wait.

The air was gradually replaced with a fresh scent thanks to the open window and only the sheets were now the problem who needed a deep cleaning. Well, and them now, because they laid in all that stuff.

Brett placed a kiss on Eddy's forehead. This could and would have to wait. He'd instruct Margaretha to freshen up another guest room, because Eddy wouldn't want to walk with a butt and legs like _this,_ and he'd put him there for the few hours it would take to deep-clean the whole bedroom. And probably install the fridge if he got his hands on one fast enough.

But for now, he'd just try not to think about the naughty dragons outside, and just doze with his mate.

A few hours passed before Eddy stirred awake again. The omega didn't look any more rested, though. There were dark circles under his eyes, and they still drooped slightly - but neither his body nor his mind would let him sleep over a designated time frame. Often, if he stayed in bed too long, he'd start to wonder what he was even doing with his life. It was hard for Eddy to just do nothing.

He eyed his mate over. Brett looked very tired too. The omega gently pressed a kiss to the alpha's cheek.

Brett was just dozing on and off, and woke up when Eddy kissed him. He blinked awake and looked at Eddy.

"You don't really look rested. But, at least, a bit better. Hungry?"

Brett was hungry for sure. All these days with just snacks and things from cans and wrapped in plastic, he wanted real food now. Fresh, real food. And when he found his motivation to stand up he'd only need to go to the fridge; it was probably packed by now. But so far it was more comfortable to just lay with Eddy on the bed, cuddling the omega against his body.

"Very hungry," Eddy yawned in response. It's not like the omega ate much during the weekdays, unless it was something small, but nine days straight of just that was pushing it. Heats were troublesome - if Eddy had it his way, he'd try to never have one again! All he really got from the experience was borderline starvation, and a very, very sore body. For goodness' sake, it would be a miracle if he could even sit properly! Eddy hoped the articles about an omega's body accommodating and adjusting to their mate were true, because Brett's size would make it more difficult to have spontaneous sex if Eddy's body wasn't well adjusted. He had taken Ray's size for granted, it was a blessing in a small package.  
"Then maybe just give me a bit of motivation, and I'll get out of bed to get you something." None of the other omegas could sit after the first day of a normal heat, so it was out of the question for Eddy, especially after they'd overshot the days by triple the normal amount. But that stubborn donkey would probably still try to. He sighed and kissed Eddy. "How sore are you?" Brett didn't even try to stay connected after the first day, which was his alpha's wise foresight. It was impossible to gather any form of coherent thought when the mates were in heat and rut. But the lack of the scent of blood on Eddy was reassuring enough that they were bodily compatible. A lot of it probably stemmed from Eddy liking it bigger, and how he was practically thirsty for it. And, wow, Brett should really stop thinking about sex right now. To discard his train of thought, he booped Eddy's nose with his. "Any wishes?"

"What would you consider motivation to move? My body feels like an octopus out of water and it's very, very sore." Eddy rubbed his nose against Brett's, since the alpha started it. He leaned in, pressing a chaste kiss to his mate's lips. After a few moments, he pulled back. They probably needed to brush their teeth. "As long as the food is edible, it'll be fine... scratch that - as long as it's edible and has no mushrooms or eggplant in it, it'll be fine. I just want food."

"I told Margaretha to not bother with those two, so I reckon she made something without them. Do you want savory or sweet, or it doesn't matter, just anything? And also, do you want to stay here or move to the couch? I'll carry you, of course."

Brett felt his alpha lifting its head, trying to protect and care for his mate. He felt the bond stronger now, thanks to the bite mark adorning his neck. But that also meant his alpha would react faster than usual. With a bit of training, it should be manageable, at least.

"Savory is better, since I don't think sweets are that good on an empty stomach... well, almost empty stomach." Eddy had swallowed a lot of cum during his heat, which didn't settle too well with only snacks to help wash it down. He once had the ideology that spitters are quitters, but now, he saw nothing wrong with spitting the salty fluid out. A nine day heat could clearly change one's mind about certain topics. "I'd like a change of scenery, actually. The couch would be nice to relax on."

Brett nodded and stretched, letting go of Eddy. "I'll make sure it's comfortable there and then come back and get you, okay? It'll only take a couple of minutes."

"I'll wait, that's perfectly okay." Eddy nodded in agreement. He didn't see why it wouldn't be okay, but he supposed it was nice that Brett told him what he was going to do.

The alpha stood, picked up the bathrobe he had on earlier and went to the kitchen to gather some things. Then he packed the coffee table full, adding two plates and chopsticks and opening the hidden stash of fluffy blankets from underneath the couch to arrange it into something soft Eddy could sit on.

Then, after downing another bottle of water, he went to fetch his mate. He got the other bathrobe from the bathroom and helped Eddy into it.

Eddy was relieved to be in something that resembled clothing again - being naked for a long time was kind of on the uncomfortable side. It was too vulnerable to him. Although, he was pretty sure he could still kick ass even without clothes, if he had to.

"Thanks." The omega murmured with a sigh. He'd be happy when he could be useful again and actually do things himself.

Brett carried Eddy into the living room and placed him on the couch before handing him a full plate with small portions of almost everything he had brought out. While Eddy sat on the couch, Brett sunk on the floor so the table wasn't so low for him, also that meant Eddy had enough space to sit or lay however he liked it.

"Maybe next time you shouldn't skip the heat, hm? Usually they're just two, max three, days."

"Can't I just take my inhibitors to avoid ever having a heat again?" Eddy played with his chopsticks for a minute. He knew his suggestion wasn't an option, but it didn't hurt to dream. Honestly though, his inhibitors had probably screwed up his body and hormones, so the chances of being put back on them this year were very slim. He probably needed to check in with his doctor to see the other damage they potentially could have done.

"I don't think it would be wise, but maybe check in with a doctor."

Brett hoped everything would be alright. If not, then hopefully Eddy wouldn't be too devastated. And, most importantly, hopefully Eddy didn't notice that Pudding wasn't here, and Yoake not on the patio to look for her omega-rider, because the dragons were probably still doing the deed. And Brett did _not_ want to have that discussion. Maybe it was better now, because Eddy couldn't move?

"Like, why do I even need a heat? They're useless things that waste our time. To get pregnant isn't even an excuse, because I could get pregnant anytime, like how we could obviously make a bond anytime. It's a useless thing." Eddy rambled as he poked at his food to see what he wanted to eat first. Lucky for Brett, it appeared that Eddy hadn't yet noticed the lack of dragons.

"Eddy, you know this is a remnant of the past. 200 years ago, it wasn't possible to have a child between two male mates, and the bond was weak at best. Now it's obsolete, yes, but not for the people back then. And, getting pregnant is much easier in heat than outside of it, believe me. My younger brother tried for two full years, while my older brother was lucky at the first shot." Brett was calm and ate his food. This was probably just because Eddy was still full of hormones. It would calm down - probably.

"Well, lucky for us, we don't live in the past. It would have been nice to evolve out of it, though." The omega huffed as he shoved a piece of food into his mouth. "When I meet your family, will I meet your brothers? And nieces or nephews, too?"

With the mention of Brett's relatives, Eddy was able to easily change the subject.

"In maybe 500 or so years, humans may evolve like this, but we'll never know. And yes, most likely. My family likes to gather with all the family members, and that includes the spawns of the devils, too. If you like kids, you'll love them. My older brother - Frank - has a male mate and my younger one has a female mate. They're both lovely. And their spawns are... yeah, mostly fine. But loud. And one vomited on me the first time she saw me. I wasn't a big fan of that. But they're already mobile, and can walk or crawl their way through the world."

Brett ate one of the homemade dumplings, and moaned because they were so good. They tasted just like his mother's! Maybe Margaretha had finally gotten the recipe from her? He had to ask her when they were meeting up again.

"You sound lovely when you moan," Eddy murmured as he watched Brett take the dumpling into his mouth. He knew from some of his civilized alpha friends that, apparently, some omega partners didn't like it when their alpha was vocal. Eddy was different in that manner. He liked having a vocal top. It let him know he felt good to them, and also, he thought the sounds Brett made were beautiful. Even if he was only moaning for food. "And they probably have good reasons for not letting you babysit, in that case. But it's nice to hear that your family isn't against same first gender relationships. Having the second gender in place, you wouldn't think that was still a problem, but apparently it's still a sin." The omega shrugged nonchalantly. Life could be hard for a mostly gay omega in this world, or anyone else whose love-relationship didn't fit others' paradigms.

"Well, you've heard me moan almost the whole time these past few days. You're not tired of it?" Brett grinned at him. "And yes, like I said - sometimes they're more traditional, and sometimes very progressive. Just maybe don't say that we bonded by accident, and everything will be fine. They'll probably ask you if you want to marry me, too, because they'd like that - but don't feel pressured to say yes. They value honesty above tradition. And they'll be eternally grateful to you for stopping my 'whorish manners', anyway. But they'll ask if you're keeping your last name, and will be very adamant that you change it to 'Yang'. So if you want to make them happy, marry me and take my name - then they'll love you from the bottom of their heart."

Brett couldn't get enough of those dumplings. They were freaking tasty. He loaded another batch onto his plate and started digging in. It was more than enough for Eddy to eat too, so it was fine. He took a sip from his water and ate more.

"Why would I be tired of it? You sound beautiful." Eddy quirked an eyebrow at Brett, like he was asking him a dumb question. Perhaps Brett had that sort of experience too, like his friends - being criticized for being loud and not stoic, like most would expect from an alpha. Stoic was overrated. Banter, laughing, and moaning was where it was at.

"Not to slut shame you, but I've only had six long-term partners, counting you. Typically, I don't like a lot of people. And don't even tell me how many you've had, because from your stock of unread messages, I don't want to know. As for the rest, how does Edward Yang sound? Eddy Yang... yeah, doesn't sound great. Maybe you should be a Chen. Brett Chen - it doesn't sound as weird. My full name with your last name is pretty decent, though." Eddy smiled teasingly at Brett. The alpha had already asked him about marriage before the heat, but he was still unsure. As they were both bonded, he didn't see much of a reason to have a ring on his finger - at least, not yet.

Brett snorted. Yeah, sure. As if.

"If my phone is any concern for you having sleepless nights, I can assure you, I've deleted all unnecessary contacts and blocked the more persistent ones. Also, not everyone got my number, Eddy. Only the ones I thought were good. If I'm being honest, Edward Yang sounds better than Brett Chen. Eddy Yang, too. In fact, anything is better than Brett Chen." He grinned at Eddy before taking another dumpling - man, they were really good! He'd have to ask Margaretha tomorrow. "And some people have said I'm too loud in bed; they didn't get my number, so yeah. I like you being loud in the bedroom, as well. That way I can hear you like it or not."

"It's not your phone keeping me up at night, it's more like that girl fisting herself. It looked so disgusting and wet." Eddy shivered. Getting dick was better than giving it, so he just couldn't see the appeal of watching someone else shoving things into their intimate places... although, with his omega partners, it could be kind of pleasurable to see in a weird interest kind of way - and they were usually doing it together, so maybe that helped. He was aware he probably looked like that too when masturbating solo, but still. "Also, thank you for respecting me enough to do that. It means a lot. What, you don't want to join Ray and I in having the last name Chen? I guess you're not cool enough for it, anyways. I suppose I'll take your name, then. Edward Yang it is - although Eddy Yang still sounds weird." Eddy stuck his tongue out at Brett childishly. "Hmm, I don't see why anyone would ever bash you for using your voice. It's irritating."

The plate was again empty - Brett changed that before loading some of them on Eddy's plate for him to taste. "Well, Miss Fisting is gone and blocked, hopefully never to be seen again. She liked my size and wanted to have more in her - that's why she probably 'trained'. I'm not a big fan of shoving a whole hand in there, but in birth, a whole human can be pressed through that, so I suppose it's possible. And the Yang-Club is far superior to your Chen-Club. And that's all I'm saying to that." Very carefully, he dipped the dumplings in the sauce before finishing his third plate. Now he was full. He got up and sat next to Eddy - who was still eating - to move the bathrobe to the side and kiss Eddy's shoulder from behind. "If you like my voice, how about a repeat then, hm?"

Not that he was able to get it up. The alpha was also pretty sure Eddy would flat out refuse.

"Tempting, but my everything hurts. I don't think I could even give you a good handjob," Eddy chuckled softly. He turned his head to kiss Brett's forehead, and purred, "I can understand why she liked it, your size is absolutely gorgeous. Your dick's size and your height? Stunning." Eddy had noticed that he was growing a lot kinder to Brett. He didn't really care that he was being a softie, though - the alpha had mostly shown him kindness, so he would return it. "Yang isn't superior, it's for losers." The omega clearly said it as a joke, since he kissed Brett on the lips right after. After he was done, he turned to the dumplings Brett had given him. He used his chopsticks to pick one up and to shove into his mouth. He'd have to learn how to make them, if Brett liked them so much.

"Not even a handjob, I'm scandalized! And then you kill my heart by smashing my pride in my name to pieces. Well, at least I'm good enough to fuck, eh?" Brett smiled and took one of the dumplings from Eddy's plate to eat it. "God, aren't they great? I could eat this for the rest of my life and not get tired of it! I love these, they're exactly like my mom's. I have to ask her if she'll give you the recipe after the wedding. She insists upon them being a family recipe, but she probably got it from Google or something. But dang, they're delicious." He swallowed and slung his arms around Eddy's waist. "But I know something that's almost as delicious. And moans when I eat it."

"Are you going to be a perv and say my ass or something?" Eddy said after he swallowed - it wasn't polite to talk with one's mouth full. He shook his head. If he was right, he wouldn't be surprised. Now if it pertained to something that wasn't dirty the omega would be surprised. "I'd definitely like the recipe though, since you seem to like them so much. I could learn how to cook them for you."

"Which food do you know moans when being eaten? If I remember correctly, you were very happy about being swallowed." He placed a kiss on his cheek. "Yeah, maybe you can ask her when you meet her, but she'll definitely tell you that only full members of the Yang family have the honour to look upon it. I never even saw the recipe, because mom told me I would burn the house down by trying to make them - and I have no shame in admitting that she's right."

The alpha was daring and stole another one, but he should really stop. He was already full.

"I'm not food. It was pleasant, I'll give you that, but 'happy about it' might be an exaggeration," Eddy smirked over at Brett. It was tempting to whack him or stab him with the chopsticks for stealing Eddy's food, but he let it slide this time. "Guess I'll have to get married to you, then get the recipe - and I feel like she was valid in that decision, if you're as bad of a cook as you say you are. Maybe I should teach you. It's fun."

At that, Brett groaned.

"Nah, don't bother. I'll burn the house down trying to knead the dough. Or even just mixing together the ingredients. I like this house, please don't let me burn it down. Let's just say, you can cook, and I can make suggestions of food I want, and get the housekeeper to buy all the ingredients? I think that's a better arrangement."

"If you let me teach you, I'll give in to your apron fetish and wear one of the ones you have. I won't let you burn the house down. It would take a special skill of stupid to manage that." Eddy shook his head at the spoiled alpha who had these simple tasks done for him.

"That's a really interesting offer. Very tempting. Maybe we can make toast together. That counts as cooking too, right? Because that, I barely manage. Hmm, I can see it now - you, in the kitchen, wearing only an apron... white and ruffly or black and lacy, we'll see... how many times are you willing to bargain for?" The alpha smiled and kissed behind Eddy's ear.

"I'm willing as many times as you're willing to learn something new in the kitchen. I'll get you to learn an actual dish, and not something you can just put in a toaster." Eddy tilted his head with a snort. The kiss behind his ear kind of tickled. He was determined to get some cooking skills out of his mate.

"Double it, and I'm in. And when you kick me out of the kitchen, I'll still get the apron-thing. And I mean not only once, but more. For that, I promise you not to screw up on purpose, and actually try to learn the things you show me. Deal?" One of his hands wandered under the bathrobe and stroked Eddy's flat stomach. Not as tease or anything like that - just to feel the warmth of his skin again. Nine days of only naked contact was nothing Brett would ever disapprove of.

"It's a deal, then. How about we look at recipes for some of the food you liked from that Chinese restaurant you brought me to? Most of those dishes are pretty simple." Eddy finished eating, relaxing into Brett's innocent touches. He glanced around, finally noticing the absence of the dragons.

"Um, where are Yoake and Pudding? He got bigger, you said?"

Brett froze. Right, the dragons.

"Um, yeah? They're outside. In the stable. Having a good time together. They get along well." Too well. "I can take a look if you want?" He kissed behind Eddy's ear again and picked up his movements. His mate was sated, fed and happy right now. Maybe he wouldn't kill him when Eddy saw or heard what happened.

Eddy furrowed his brow as he looked at Brett in skepticism. The alpha's tone was weird. "Is there something you aren't telling me?"

"Do you promise not to kill me? I mean, nothing bad happened, oh no - both are fine and well. And like I said, happy. Very happy." He kissed him again, praying for the best. "Just... there was a thing or two I didn't know about Pudding. He's a really big lung dragon now. Like the long Chinese ones, you know? He's triple the size of Yoake, at least."

"I won't kill you, just spit it out." Eddy watched him intensely. It was a bit of a surprise that Pudding had gotten that big! And that quickly, for that matter. Could the dragon control his size, or something?

"Well, like I said, they get along well. Too well. When I checked on them, they were doing the same thing we did this morning. Yoake seemed to like it. At least, she was purring like crazy and wasn't trying to bite him." And seeing a dragon's penis wasn't what he had expected out of this fine morning.

"So you're telling me our dragons fucked... I thought Pudding was fixed!?" Eddy wasn't too pleased by this news, but it wasn't like they could do much about it now. There was no reason to get extremely upset about it - their dragons were probably at it for those nine days as well. It was typical, really.

"At the vet they told me that he was. The previous owner said that too! I never saw his penis! Also this is my first dragon pet! I didn't know it any better, I swear." Brett sighed. "Pudding is now a big Pudding. And fucking Yoake. Well, Yoake is fixed, right? Or can they have babies?"

"If she were fixed, what would he be fucking into? So in other words, she's not, and he better not be ass-fucking my baby. It's possible for them to have babies, but because of their genetic differences, there's a very slim chance of that happening." Eddy pinched the bridge of his nose with a groan. "I didn't think of telling you this, since it seemed unimportant with Pudding supposedly being castrated - but most for dragons with connections with humans, their mating cycle usually aligns with their owner. So Pudding was probably just answering the call of nature because Yoake went into her own cycle." He explained briefly, since Brett wasn't an experienced dragon owner, and probably just saw Pudding more as a dog or something.

"Well, then it should be over, right? And... can I fix Pudding, now that he's big? I mean, he'd put up a fight, right?" This was complicated. And annoying. He should have double checked, but he didn't know any better. He trusted the word of his vet and the previous owners too much. "But how can a vet say he's castrated when he's clearly not?!"

"They should be done by now, unless they just liked it so much they're doing it for fun now. Also, he'd have to be sedated if you tried to fix him now, because he'd be aggressive if anyone tried. He has a lady to please, for as long as we're mated. They're quite monogamous creatures - which means he'll have even more of a reason to try to defend his balls." Eddy watched his alpha to see how he'd process this information. "Well, usually the balls and penis are retractable in the lung dragon's breed - it's behind a lower scale plate. So maybe they looked at the wrong plate - or Pudding just refused to open it to the people probing - thus concluding he was fixed."

Brett sighed calmly. It was done, they couldn't change it now. So it was best to know all the information to maybe prevent something in the future. "You said the chance of them having offspring is low? How low are we talking about? Because if Yoake gets her cycle every time you get yours, they have the chance to have babies four times a year. And he looked so big on her. I mean, he was so long and wrapped around her. She didn't seem to mind, but can he hurt her like that?"

"If he squeezes her like a python, yeah, but he's probably wary of that. It's probably just a coil to keep her warm and safe. Lung dragons are known to do it that way in case another dragon decides to challenge them or their mate. That way he could bite something, but still continue with the... I really don't want to think about our dragons having sex. He's watched you too much," Eddy tried to calculate in his head of the likelihood of them having a pup. "I'd say it's around 15 percent. So still pretty unlikely."

"But still 15 percent. That's more than zero. Can we avoid a pregnancy without getting either of our dragons fixed? And I'll fault you for that. He licked you. Your delicious taste was probably the reason he decided to fuck your princess." The alpha chuckled to show he wasn't serious, and slid his other hand under the robe. "Please eat a bit more, Eddy. You didn't eat much during the heat."

"I'd have to do more research to see if there are ways of lowering the percentage even more. I know there's a natural way of doing it, with certain kinds of herbs and roots, but they might not like to eat that stuff. I think I'll still blame you - you raised him to be a pervert, just like you." Eddy smiled as he turned his head to kiss Brett's cheek. "I don't know if I can eat more, my belly feels stuffed."

"Hm, okay. Should I clean up, then? I can bring you a snack later, if you want. And while I _am_ a pervert, you have a female dragon who went into heat, as well. If you had a male dragon, it wouldn't have happened, right?" Brett's hand moved very innocently on Eddy's stomach, rubbing it gently.

"I guess not, although they could have tried to mount one another for dominance. It probably wouldn't have ended well. Yeah, you can start cleaning up. I wish I could help you more." Eddy put his hand over the one on his stomach.

"You don't need to help me. It's fine. You should rest more, if you ask me." The alpha slid his hands from the omega's stomach and tied the robe closed before he stood. "Thank me later with a nice surprise, honey." He smirked and gathered their stuff before making the trip to the kitchen to put it all away. One or two more dumplings landed in his stomach on the way. "Should I check on the dragons?"

Eddy laid down on the couch, since Brett had gotten up. More rest did sound quite nice. "Uh, yeah, I think it would be wise to check on them." He nuzzled into the soft blankets the alpha had set out for him.

"Sure thing." Brett popped the last dumpling he had in his hand into his mouth, and looked at Eddy. The omega looked quite comfy there. "If something is wrong, just scream, yeah? I'll come running to your rescue."

With that, he went to the door and opened it to look at the dragons, clad only in his bathrobe and some shoes.

When Brett went to the stable, he heard them before he saw them. Yep, still fucking. The alpha sighed and shook his head before turning back to Eddy to give him the 'wonderful' news.

"Hello, honey, love of my life, my very cute omega, I have returned from the land of dangers and adventure!" Kicking the shoes off his feet, Brett closed the door and walked over to Eddy. "Good news! Apparently my dragon has enough stamina to keep going at it, and your princess likes it so much she lets him. Even after all this time. Pudding takes right after his daddy. Knows how to please his partner!" He snickered and bent down to kiss Eddy's forehead.

Eddy rolled his eyes, but lifted his arms to pull Brett down on top of him. It might get him to shut up. "He better treat her right, otherwise you're both getting castrated." He lazily grinned at the alpha, he was joking.

"From the sounds she was making, she seemed very, very happy to be in that position. Not like her daddy, who whines about how everything hurts so much, he can't even give me a decent handjob."

Brett placed a kiss on his collarbone and opened the bathrobe so they could lay more comfortably on each other. His hands wandered to Eddy's sides and stroked there. The alpha knew how much pressure he should apply so it didn't tickle, and also so it wasn't hard enough to hurt Eddy.

"Well, someone just plowed me with their monster cock. You fucked every orifice you could. I didn't know my lips could stretch over something that big until you went wild." Eddy wrapped his arms around Brett's waist with a quiet little purr. "I bet Pudding is gentler than his daddy."

He lifted his head to kiss the top of Brett's head.

"He's a beast, so I guess not. Maybe his partner is better. Or more used to it." Brett grinned and bit into the shoulder. "And you know, you didn't say no. Not even once, to all of what I did."

"She definitely isn't used to it. My baby girl was a virgin, until now." Eddy gasped when he felt the man's sharp teeth. "I like it a bit rough."

He licked his lips before offering up a sly little smile. "Then she's a natural, because she takes it very, very well. Like a good girl. And we both know you like it rough - otherwise, you never would have taken my dick in the first place. Your hole is too small for that." The alpha kissed over the bitemark, smirking.

"Probably because I hadn't had a real alpha's cock in a long time." Eddy trailed one of his hands from Brett's waist to his hair, threading his fingers through the strands, "Well, she's good, unless she's playing fetch with Ray."

He chuckled. "Well, now you've had an alpha's cock in you for more than nine days, so it should be alright, eh? I can fuck you whenever I want, right? And as long as she doesn't play fetch with me, I don't care. Playing fetch with Ray is okay on my property."

Brett liked it when Eddy's hands were in his hair. Not only when they were softly petting him, like now, but also when Eddy screamed in pleasure and gripped the strands like a lifeline.

"I feel pretty loose, actually - it's a weird feeling. Could you even get it up after nine days of straight fucking? And poor Ray, he's not safe with either of us." Eddy chuckled, closing his eyes, purely relaxed under his alpha.

"Nope, probably not. Not without extensive stimulus and probably pain. The last time we did it, it hurt, but I wasn't sure if that was because you were clenching down so hard or because my dick was weak. Probably both, because your omega really wanted that last drop of my cum." Soft kisses were placed wherever Brett could reach without moving too much.

"Looks like we're both staying abstinent for the next few days. Wouldn't want to rub your dick raw, now, would we? Even if I feel strangely empty now." Eddy ran his hand through Brett's hair, using his nails to lightly scratch at Brett's scalp.

"Hmm, we brought your toys. We can stuff you. Give me two days, max, and then I'll be ready to fuck you into the mattress again." He closed his eyes and enjoyed it. "I like that."

"We did, but I think I'll give myself a two day rest, too." Eddy kissed Brett's forehead as he continued the head scratches, since the alpha liked them. "I'll continue, then, until one of us falls asleep."

Brett only hummed in acceptance before he fell asleep.

**A/N:**

Well, that was a fake out. No porn for you naughty little girls (and guys) :P


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:**

here we go again :)

Prepare for something :D

And please leave your weapons at the door, thank you :)

**Chapter 19  
**

Eddy rolled out of bed later than usual. Having an extra day to laze around and heal really made him a bit lazy. The clock told him it was just past five in the morning - today was the day he'd go back to work. He glanced at his sleeping partner, leaning over to give him a quick kiss on the temple. "I gotta go back to work, I'll be back," he murmured softly before pulling away to go find his uniform and get ready.

Brett grumbled and opened one eye. Before Eddy could get up completely, he gave him a kiss on the cheeks as a goodbye, then rolled over and closed his eyes to sleep in.

Since he didn't have his typical two hours, he forewent his normal work out and went straight to the showers. After he was clean and dry, he got into his uniform, and after collecting the papers Brett had signed, he took off on Yoake. Luckily, the day break was also a good time for his poor dragon to rest, as well. Admittedly, it was strange to go into the stable and see Pudding there curled around his Yoake to sleep. The tiny dragon had gotten so freaking huge! He bet Pudding was still just as hyper, though. He'd have to get Brett a license for having a dragon that big in these parts or they'd have to find a new place.

By the time he took off to work, it was already five-thirty, and by the time he got there, it was almost six. Eddy was seven minutes early to work; it wasn't one of his proudest moments, but he had made it on time to clock in.

First things first, he had to drop off his papers so Brett would be recognized as his mate. Oh god, was that the dumb alpha that had been harrassing him standing by the document drop off? The omega frowned. This was just his luck. Why did he have to see this icky person first thing in the morning?

"I see you finally came back. Ditching your squad to get a good dicking isn't exactly professional, you know."

Oh, Eddy was going to get him fired, too. "I was on heat leave, sergeant; that can hardly be controlled, and what I do on my leave is none of your concern."

He stepped around his coworker to shuffle the documents into their proper spot. The alpha was nosy, though, looking over the omega's shoulder to see what Eddy had.

"Oh you've gotten yourself a mate, too? That's a surprise, with that terrible personality of yours. You might as well hand your job over to your new alpha. That position belongs to one, anyways."

This time, Eddy simply ignored him. A musician doing his job was almost laughable - Brett would probably freak out in his position. His silence seemed to anger the man, because it wasn't submissive silence; it was defiance, that said this wasn't even worth his time. The omega stepped away from the drop off, turning on his heel and marching off to his office. Maybe he'd pick up a harassment form, too.

"Oh, Eddy, you're back! It just wasn't the same without you!" It was one of his civilized alpha friends, who happened to be in his squad.

"Hey, Israel, it's great to see you too." Eddy smiled at the man, who was sitting in a little cubicle working on some cases. "Got anything new for me to review?"

"Actually, I do." Israel stood up, grabbing a thick folder. "There's a situation going on near the border, and I know you're good with strategy, so we thought it would be good to get your input."

The omega nodded. It seemed that things were always going wrong when he wasn't present. Eddy gingerly took what was being held out to him. "Thanks, I'm on it."

Israel smiled at him before taking his seat again so the dragon rider could be back on his way. 

Once in his office, he slumped down in his desk chair. He had missed this place. It was like a second home to him. Well, a third home, now, since he had his apartment and Brett's house.

As soon as his ass hit the chair, Elaine came in, paperwork in her arms and an expression full of concern. She rushed to Eddy, giving him more than one look over.

"Are you alright, boss? That strange alpha called and told me you were sick, and he said he was your alpha. I told the higher ups that you've been calling in sick and that you were taking your heat leave. Was that okay? Are you fine?" She shot her questions at him in rapid succession, not letting Eddy get a word in. Elaine was just so worried! Her eyes fell on his still-bandaged neck.

"Did he hurt you? I'll kill him if he did!"

"Yeah, that response is good, I called in sick one of those days, anyway. They thought I was having morning sickness or something. And no, he didn't hurt me - he's a musician, so I don't think he could, even if he wanted to." Eddy sat up straighter, seeing as he wasn't alone anymore. It was always good to try to present oneself as professionally as possible while at work. "I'm fine, you don't need to worry."

"Fine? _Fine?!_ Boss! I was super worried! I called you like a bazillion times on your phone! I knew you were getting mushy with an alpha, but I never could have known it was _that_ alpha! I was worried the whole time that you'd been abducted and he'd kill you! I could only sleep when I tracked his phone down and looked up who he was! He has a nice house, by the way. Big, nice pool, and a stable big enough for Yoake. The live pictures from the satellite only showed good stuff, even if his visitors don't seem to stay long - mostly just one night. I checked his background to make absolutely sure you were in good hands. Did you know he won the Menuhin Competition as a child? Amazing! But that's beside the point. Although, he looks very good in a suit. That man is a whore! I hope you could beat some sense into him! He had more than one visitor over multiple times! I can't believe that! And to make extra, extra sure, I checked out his family and his housekeeper. A Margaretha Studsin. Did you meet her? Nice woman. Always single. Loves cats. His parents are, like, super rich. He has two brothers who have very decent jobs and mates, nothing fishy from what I could see. But man, he's loaded. Did you know that? Also, he has a cute little pet dragon named Pudding. That's the most adorable thing ever." Elaine took a deep breath and continued. "But back to the point. I was forced to watch more than 8 hours of video footage of interviews Mr. Yang was in to make absolutely sure it was his voice! Man, he looks super hot when he stands on stage - _anyway,_ I was so worried!" She slapped the stack of papers and files in front of Eddy. "I made so many background checks. Just to make sure he was a good man! I was worried, Eddy!"

Eddy forced himself to not make a comment on how she was droning on. She was just worried, after all. He'd have to look through all the research she did. Maybe that way he'd actually get to know something about his mate.

"I know he's a bit whorish, but he's giving that all up, he says, and I really have no reason not to trust his word. I didn't know he won that competition as a child. He doesn't tell me a lot of things about himself. I met his little dragon, but sadly Pudding isn't that small anymore - him and Yoake got along well in the stables. I did meet Margaretha. She was sweet, but had no filter when talking to me. I know he's loaded. I was with him, in his house. Everything is automated and can be done at the press of a button. I was with him for like thirteen days straight. Anyways, I'm sorry I worried you, I left my phone at my apartment," he said wearily. At least she didn't ask about the bandage, but it was kind of depressing that she knew more information about his mate than he did. It would work itself out. Brett was still good to him.

"But boss - Eddy! You never forget your phone. What happened? I saw on the cameras Yoake flew onto his porch and he carried you inside. And I don't feel guilty looking that up! Also, how can you be sure he won't fuck everything when you work late?! I looked up his phone number and went through all the calls and messages he got! That man should be ashamed! It would amaze me if he knows how to blush anymore. Of course, he never answered - only a handful, and to tell them he wouldn't need their company any longer - but that man has no shame!" At that point, Elaine had red tinted cheeks. Of course, she was only working herself up because of Eddy.

Eddy rose up to his full height, towering over her. He was done with whatever this was, "Elaine, that's enough. That's stalking, and an invasion of privacy - both of which are against the law. We are not the law, nor are we above the law. I know you were worried, but you need to stay in line, because this has crossed it on so many different levels. I would also appreciate it if you didn't talk about my mate like that. He wears my mark on his neck, as I wear his." His tone was eerily calm, but there were a lot of unsaid threats behind it. Brett had blocked some numbers and deleted the rest. Sure, the guy had an extended sexual background, but he'd given it up for their mateship. Eddy respected and appreciated that, so anyone who doesn't know his alpha personally doesn't get to talk about him like that! It didn't matter what he did before - unless illegal - what Brett was doing now was more important. "End of conversation."

He didn't see a need to answer any of her other pointless questions, that business was his and his alone.

Elaine snapped her mouth shut. Apparently Eddy was not happy with how she'd handled things.

"Eddy, boss, I just wanted to make sure he wasn't a psychopath. I'm sorry." She laid another big stack of paper on his desk. "These are his messages, received and sent. I don't know him, but on paper, he looks nothing like what you'd like. I know you hate philanderers, and alphas who have more ego than brain. Just... just look through all of that. I'll bring the rest later. If you'd excuse me, boss."

The beta practically ran out of the office. Eddy had never reprimanded her like this! She wouldn't cry over this, but it was a close call.

Eddy looked at everything she'd left on his desk with a frown. Brett had basically saved his life when the omega had tried to burn the mark off. The alpha had given him a second chance to redeem himself. Brett had even accepted his mark. Eddy couldn't - and wouldn't - believe he was all that bad.

"I respect my mate enough to not read any of this," He mumbled to himself. What happened in Brett's life wasn't any of his business, unless the alpha let it become his business. With that being said, he had no clue what to do with all of this. Maybe he'd shred it... he decided he'd put it in his take home bag. He'd probably let Brett shred it.

Elaine only came into his office one more time to bring him the rest of her 'research', and left his office without uttering another word.

The day rolled by, and suddenly it was six in the evening. Eddy packed his stuff up and went home. 

Brett did almost nothing the whole day, except changing the bedsheets, pillows, and everything else on the bed, with his housekeeper's help. He threw almost everything from the second wardrobe away. Well, he sorted that stuff and donated all the clothes - they were clean. The toys all went in the garbage if they weren't in the original sealed packaging; anything he wasn't sure was used was thrown away.

His mate wanted new stuff? He got it. The rest of the afternoon was spent ordering all the stuff he liked online or for pick-up, so Eddy could choose what he liked. Remembering the deal they'd made, Brett even ordered five different versions of an apron - none of them would be used for actual cooking, though. A couple of other fun things were thrown into the shopping cart, too.

After that was done, he went to the big dinner table, and on one end, he stacked all the magazines of gym equipment he could find on short notice for Eddy to look through.

He even organised for some people to come tomorrow and remove the sparse furniture from two of his guest rooms. The third one was his music room, which he wouldn't give up.

By then it was half past six - he fell on the couch, unexpectedly exhausted.

This was also around the time Yoake landed on the patio, dropping Eddy off so she could go back to Pudding. Yoake apparently liked snuggles from her partner, too.

The omega stepped up to the sliding glass doors as the lights came on - what was he even going to tell Brett when he got in? Wouldn't it be awkward to have folders upon folders of information on his mate? Yeah, definitely, but it just made him so pissed! Due to his thoughts, he just stood there; he had to weigh his options.

Brett turned his head to see his mate.

"Good evening, sun of my life, honey, sweety, most precious thing in my life!" He dragged himself off the couch with the last of his strength and hugged Eddy. "Did you have a nice first day back at work? I asked Margaretha to make something so you wouldn't have to cook today. I hope you like seafood with fresh vegetables and rice. Come on, wash up, change into something less stiff and get your ass to the dinner table."

He pressed a kiss on Eddy's cheek.

Eddy almost gave Brett a sad look. It hurt to know what a lot of people thought of the alpha, despite him being so caring. He leaned down to press a kiss to the other man's lips for a brief moment before moving back. "Yes and no. Some things weren't that nice to deal with, but it was nice to be back in my office. Also, dinner looks delightful - I'll tell you the details of my day once we're settled."

He glanced at his bag. It really was stalker-like behavior. He shouldn't have put up with it in the office. The omega was growing soft after all.

"I'll plate up, you get your butt moving. I also have a few surprises for you, so hurry up."

Brett turned to the kitchen and set out plates for the two of them. He filled their glasses with water and waited for Eddy to come back.

A pair of soft, brand new sweatpants and another hoodie were laying on the bed for Eddy to change into.

Eddy always showered in the communal showers at work, so all he really had to do was wash his hands and change. He smiled softly at the clothes Brett had left out for him - another reason why the alpha was so good. He changed into the clothing, relishing in their softness for a few moments before going to the dining room to see what his mate had prepared - well, set out, since Brett couldn't cook.

"The food smells amazing."

"I'll tell Margaretha. Oh, what I wanted to ask you was: do you want to cook on weekdays, or should Margaretha do that? I mean, you work hard all day, and I think it's unfair to force you to do double work. And seeing as I'm shit at both cooking and cleaning, I can at least help you out so you don't need to do that. But anyway, just dig in. The fish and shrimp are gonna get cold if we just talk."

Brett took his chopsticks and ate some of the food. It was as tasty as always.

"I can cook on the weekends, but weekdays are questionable, so I wouldn't mind if she cooked for us," Eddy took his own chopsticks to put some of the rice in his mouth. It tasted as good as it smelt. Hopefully he'd be that good of a cook, someday.

"Sure. I'll let her know. Anyway, you wanted to talk about your day with me, right? You said something bad happened. Do you want to talk about it?"

Brett ate his dinner slowly - they weren't in a rush. And Eddy looked a bit tired. Maybe the omega should stay at home for a couple more days? Not that Eddy would like that, of course, but he'd just come fresh out of a very, very long heat. Maybe one day of rest wasn't enough.

"It's just coworkers. I still have problems with the same alpha, so I'll be working on it, but the other issue is in my own squad. Some behaviors are just unacceptable, but it feels wrong to fire the person off the bat because we're close... I'll probably just give her a strike, but she kind of stalked you. Okay, more than kind of. It was full on invasion of privacy! And if one more person calls you a whore, or acts like all you are is a sleazeball, I'm going to strangle them. I get it, you have a sexual history, but it's not that fucking important." Eddy said, failing to keep the anger out of his voice. He felt even more heated about it now that he was with Brett. He stabbed his fish with his chopsticks to take out some frustration.

"Wait, what? I mean, I'm sorry - why was I stalked? And why is that jerk still on the force? And, might I ask who stalked me?!" Brett did _not_ see that coming. Maybe it was a lot of work after such a long absence, or maybe something else - but Eddy was angry over people stalking _him_? Well, that was interesting. "Please don't kill the fish, it's already dead. Take a deep breath and tell me."

Eddy slowly let the pressure off the poor, already dead fish, taking a deep breath. He supposed Brett did need more information.

"He's still there because I don't exactly have the time to prove that he did something wrong. It's basically my word against his. I'll probably fill out some harassment forms, though. As for the person who stalked you, it was Elaine. She was worried about me when you called in, so she tracked your phone. Found your location here, obviously, checked live footage, and then aerial photos, and so much more. I think at first it was just worry, and then it became an obsession - she watched eight hours of interviews! That's unholy! And just plain scary. Like, now I have a printed version of your phone record of messages, and so many other files." Eddy pinched the bridge of his nose. How did she think it was acceptable? "I didn't read any of it. I thought, if you wanted me to know, you'd tell me. I respect and trust you enough. It also just made me so mad that she had the audacity to call you a whore to my face without even knowing you. I don't like how people talk about you."

"Eddy, don't get me wrong, I thank you for that, but... you know my history. I fucked so many omegas, it's no wonder people think I'm a man whore. You probably thought the same when you brought me my phone that day. God, my _mother_ thinks that. What got me more concerned was the words 'live footage'. Where did she get that from?! And I've deleted all the contacts I don't need anymore, including all my fuck buddies. You can look through the records, I have no problem with that. What other information do you have? I'm guessing that when she checked me, she checked my family, too? Also, I can't believe it. Are there even 8 hours of interviews with me? I mean, yes, I did a couple, but that many? Oh boy." Brett shook his head and smiled. "I'm not angry at you, or at that Elaine person. She just wanted to make sure you were safe."

"I did think that, but I didn't know you. I still don't know you that well, but I know that you saved my life, despite me trying to cut you out with the burn - you gave me a second chance, you gave up all your fuck buddies, and so on. I don't care what you've done before, only what you're doing now." Eddy was pretty adamant. He still didn't like people saying such disrespectful things. "Yep, there's family records, too, and some on anyone associated with you. She probably rewatched them because she thought you were hot in a suit. I'm just going to shred it all."

Brett almost spat his water out. "Wait, what? I thought she was screening me to make sure I was safe to be around, not because I was hot. I mean, I _am_ hot, make no mistake, but... Elaine, you said? She was an absolute doll on the phone. I talked to her for like... four days? She never said anything out of line. All the usual questions." Brett furrowed his brows, trying to remember Elaine, but quickly gave up. "Anyway, can I look at the files? Maybe you have some questions?"

"It's easy to be good on the phone. And yes, you can look at them. I don't know what you'll find, but you can decide what to do with them." Eddy ate his food. It still pissed him off.

"Maybe we can look through them together. You still don't know a lot about me. Maybe this way, we can get to know each other better. I mean, we want to meet up with each other's family, so it would be wise to use that, right?"

Of course Brett wasn't happy about it, but he couldn't change what had happened. And why not use the opportunity to get to know each other better? It was far from perfect, but they could make it work, right?

"I guess we could do that. You don't have to tell me things you don't want to. You can ask me questions, too, so we're even." Eddy looked at Brett wearily. He wanted his mate to be okay, and he wanted to respect his mate above all.

"Well, we can make it a game, then. We'll read through my stuff, and I'll ask you questions. That would make it fair."

Brett smiled at Eddy; it definitely wasn't just the omega's fault. It was his as well. If he hadn't pushed Eddy to burn the mark, this never would have happened. He ate the last of his food and downed his water.

"I still don't want to look through your cell phone records, though, so can we shred those? My own records are rather dull, although Ray does send some good memes, sometimes," Eddy said, somewhat thoughtfully. He just wanted to avoid any thoughts that would betray his alpha, which he was sure would be triggered by certain things.

"Well, memes are fine, I think. But maybe no sexy time between you and Ray, even in text form, please. My alpha isn't happy about you even staying in contact. It'll get better, but the bond is still fresh. Please keep that in mind. My phone was just full of porn - no use in sugarcoating it. A lot of pictures or short videos, some sexting. And a lot of begging to meet up, nothing of importance. And my brothers send me a lot of pretty pictures of omegas interested in meeting up. Like, for a relationship and such. They'll stop now that the bond is complete."

Brett stood and refilled their glasses before sitting down again.

"I said I'd be monogamous. I wasn't planning on any phone sexy times with Ray. It defeats the point of being loyal - also, unlike you, I have to be careful about what's on my phone, because some things would probably get me demoted or fired." Eddy shook his head. Porn was for a private computer or tablet, not his phone. He supposed Brett didn't have that problem as much. "So they were trying to get you to settle down, too?"

Brett never had to be careful on his phone, because why should he? He was nowhere near the position Eddy was in, and it suited him just fine.

"Well, that was more my alpha talking than me. Sometimes, friends who have been intimate continue to say things that could be easily misinterpreted. My alpha isn't very calm about that, but give me time, and it'll work itself out. And, yes. My whole family was trying to get me sorted."

Brett drank a bit from his water. He was suddenly feeling uneasy about all this, but he couldn't put his finger on why.

"I'll be careful with it, as not to hurt your alpha. I don't want to disrespect you." Eddy nodded. He could sense the other's uneasiness through their bond. Maybe they could just wait to do all of this stuff. "We can hold off on all the document stuff, and the talking about past relationships. We can just talk, since we're sitting right here. Question for question?"

"Eddy, nothing worse can happen than the things you already know. I have basically nothing to hide. I don't know of an accidental child or pregnancy, or murder I might have committed, or anything else. I don't know why I feel like this now." The alpha rubbed over his face. This was crazy. Not crazy as in talking about it, but as in why he felt this way all of a sudden. Maybe Elaine had dug something up even he didn't know? Just because he didn't know of a child doesn't mean there wasn't one...

Eddy reached over the table, grabbing Brett's hand and gently cradling it, stroking the man's knuckles with his thumb. "I trust that you have nothing to hide from me, but I'm okay with waiting until you're feeling more at ease. We can sit on the couch to relax." He looked at him sincerely.

Brett turned his hand and intertwined their fingers. "Yes, the couch sounds nice. After you've finished your food." He looked pointedly at the last few bites on Eddy's plate.

Eddy squeezed Brett's hand as he nodded. "Can do." He ate the last few bites quite quickly, since he didn't want to waste time. "Did you see Pudding at all today?"

"Yes. The dumbass was heartbroken and crying because when he finally woke up, his small princess wasn't there. Also, he can float now. Super cool. By the way, now that we know he's a big dragon, we need to fill out the forms to keep him. I thought maybe you could do something to speed up the process, or is that not possible?" Brett stood and gathered their utensils to put them in the sink, and after getting another water bottle from the fridge, he wandered to the couch with Eddy. He sat down and guided the omega to sit on his lap. "I bet Yoake is getting some intimacy again. Pudding seemed to really like her smell when she was in pleasure."

"When I found them this morning, he was curled up around her and she was purring a bit. It was cute. Yeah, I can speed it up for you, probably. I wouldn't want him to be taken away." Eddy kissed Brett's scent gland gently. He was growing more fond of his scent. "Now you're a dragon pervert, too. But as long as they're both happy."

He wrapped his arms around him.

Brett nuzzled the scent gland, and for better access, he removed the bandage to kiss the intact skin above the mark. He inhaled the fresh, orange smell and kissed the gland.

"Well, pervert or not, our dragons like to fuck. Yoake was probably super happy to come back and wanted to get to Pudding instantly, hm? If so, then your princess is a little whore." He chuckled softly and slid his hands under the jumper Eddy wore to caress the back of the omega. "Ask your questions, omega," he purred, and leant back a little bit to see Eddy better.

"She did go to find him rather quickly, but my princess is definitely not a whore - she just likes being loved on." Eddy kissed Brett's cheek before settling back. "How many competitions have you won?"

"Not a whore? She is just like her daddy. Greedy for dick. Well, only one dick, now, so yeah, not a whore - but a greedy bitch. And I mean it, of course, in good humor and with lots of love."

Before he answered the omega's question, he let himself fall over so that Eddy was laying on top of him. "I have no clue. I participated in hundreds of competitions. My mother has most of my trophies. I only have the certificates of the most important ones. I won the Menuhin Competition when I was fourteen, and scored second place at the Queen Elisabeth Contest - which is like the biggest thing you can actually win. And then some minor and some major competitions in Australia and around the world. Winning was never my goal. I mean, of course I tried, but it was also important to note who was there and on which level and such. Nowadays, I don't go into competitions anymore. You only need to do that until you have a sponsor, or enough connections. I was lucky. Thanks to the status of my parents, I was able to quickly make the right friends and connections, which helped my career." His hand wandered from Eddy's back to his butt, then upwards again. "What about you? You told me you played violin too?"

"Many think that I'm a bitch in other ways, too. As for competitions, I only won one, the Queensland Young Instrumentalist Competition. Then, I was a finalist in two other prestigious ones. Violin used to be my life. Now it's just a hobby, though." Eddy didn't give a long explanation like Brett did, choosing to keep it short instead. "What's your proudest achievement?"

"Winning the Menuhin Competition, and getting into Julliard through a sponsorship. Also, performing with the Berlin Phil." He couldn't say 'when he got a mate', because that was too cheesy, and also not true - maybe in the future it would be, but not now. "Yours?"

"Hmm, don't have one. Nothing is good enough yet. Although, I was pretty proud when I got into the dragon riders, but still," Eddy shrugged nonchalantly. He was striving for something better than everything he had ever done. Someday, he'd do something or be someone to be proud of. "First heartbreak?"

"Never had one. You? And also, what's your happiest memory?"

Brett was liking this. The cuddling was intimate, but platonic enough to keep it from turning into foreplay - the connection between them was building. Also, Eddy was a damn good cuddler, and he liked having the weight of his mate on him.

"Yeah, I had one, but it was in high school. I confessed to another omega I liked, and they just laughed at me, because apparently relationships like that were impossible. As for my happiest memory, it's of my sister breaking some dude's nose because he slapped her. It was satisfying to hear the crunch, and knowing he got what he deserved." Eddy pressed a kiss to Brett's collarbone. "Did you have any pets as a kid?"

"Ouch. Your poor heart. So your first heartbreak was an omega... I kind of thought it would be an alpha, for some reason. I'd always wanted a pet dragon, but my mom wasn't into that. She always said that you can't trust breeders, because they'll tell you anything to get the dragon into your home. They lie about everything - size, feeding habits - and look at Pudding. Oh, my mom will be so unhappy! Heartbroken, even. She loved Pudding so much. And back to your question, no. None of us were allowed to have a pet. It would be too much for my poor mom with three kids, and then three pets. Your first sexual encounter?"

"Now, my first sexual encounter was an alpha - her name was Toni. The one I said almost took a chunk out of my neck. It was in the back of her dad's Camaro." Eddy nodded with a soft chuckle. "Did you even have a childhood if you weren't allowed to have pets? Do you like video games?"

Brett shook his head. An alpha who bit a chunk out of an omega? Still dumb as fuck, in his eyes. "Yes, I had a childhood, I can confirm. It was just one thing less. But everything else, I had more than enough - the love of my parents, food, a good home, the freedom to choose whatever I wanted... So while it was sad that I didn't get a pet, I think in retrospect it was better that way. Now I can appreciate Pudding even more. I waited my whole life for him.

I'm not the biggest fan of video games, but I like Super Smash Brothers a lot. Although, I'm not that good at it anymore. I practiced more as a kid. How about you?"

"Oh, I liked Smash too. I always played as Peach. I like video games, just don't really play them unless it's at a friend's place. Who was your favorite character to play as when you did?" Eddy closed his eyes as he got comfortable on Brett's chest. He gave the occasional purr.

The alpha leant forward a bit and placed a kiss on Eddy's hair. "I liked Lucario. Do you want to switch to the bed? And also did you have pets as a child?" He gradually lowered his voice. He wouldn't wake his mate up if he was peacefully sleeping...

"Hmm, the bed is bigger and better for snuggles. That sounds good to me. Yes, I had a few pets. There was a hamster named Mimi, a one-eyed stray cat we named Oscar, and a mutt we called Mozart." Eddy shifted so he could get up.

But the alpha just grabbed his mate, supported him with one arm, and sat up before carrying the omega to the bed. He let himself fall on his back, and now they were laying like they were on the couch - Eddy above Brett.

"Sounds like a lot of pets. What do you wish for in this life?"

"Only three, it's not that many. I wish that when I'm on my deathbed, I can say that I lived a good life, and that my accomplishments outweigh my regrets." Eddy didn't wish for much in life. He just wanted it to be a good one. "Do you have any future goals?"

He nuzzled his face into the crook of Brett's neck.

"Other than making my mate happy? For now, no. Maybe later, but not right now. How about you?"

Brett picked up the gentle caress over Eddy's back and slipped his hands back under Eddy's hoodie. The warm body on top of him, the soft breathing - even the air was calm. His mind was starting to slow down, and even if it wasn't that late, he felt a comfortable drowsiness.

"Mine is the same as yours - to make my mate happy, with the addition of doing good at my job. I don't want to fail my team." Eddy started purring again, pleased by the petting.

"Well, then we have something in common, right?" Brett closed his eyes and felt the drowsiness settle into his bones. If they stayed like this any longer, he'd fall asleep. Before that could happen, he grabbed one of the many, many blankets and draped it over Eddy.

"We also have Smash and violin in common, besides wanting to make one another happy." Eddy lifted his head to place a kiss on Brett's lips, purring. Sluggishly Brett responded and his hands were wandering to the waistband, gently cupping his butt and kneading it. But he was so tired, he stopped not long after, just resting his hands there and sometimes stroking lightly.

"Hmm, true - but I think 'making our mate happy' is probably the most important one, don't you think? Well, for me it is. The rest is just a luxury."

Eddy returned his head to the crook of Brett's neck to gently kiss and purr in. "Yeah, I think so too." He curled up on the alpha a bit more.

Brett mumbled something incoherent, more asleep than awake. To no one's surprise, he was asleep only moments later.

Eddy didn't dare move with his alpha peacefully in slumber beneath him. He wouldn't leave Brett's side, even if he was still awake. He lifted one of his hands to pet the man's head, just the way he liked it.

**A/N:**

Who likes Elaine NOW?!


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:**

They will now have a little breather. Or not? Hmm, lets see xD

**Chapter 20**

Thanks to the very early bedtime they had the day before, Brett woke up with Eddy when the alarm rang.

He turned to Eddy while shutting down the alarm.

"On the dinner table are some magazines. I forgot to give them to you yesterday. Maybe, if you have time on your lunch break, you can mark what you want to have so I can get around to buying them." Brett pressed a kiss on Eddy's cheek, smiling at the omega. "Don't work too hard today."

"I'll try to take it easy," Eddy smiled down at Brett. It was much nicer to wake up with his mate instead of rolling out of bed alone. It was also the proper time to wake up - at four! He could finally do his morning workout. Too bad Eddy didn't have his equipment with him - or most of it, anyways - and Pudding wasn't small anymore.

Brett contemplated leaving the bed with his mate or turning over and sleeping some more. He grinned as he reversed their positions, pinning Eddy underneath him.

"Should I make sure you'll take it easy?" He grinded down with his hips. "You're a big fan of morning workouts, right? How about a nice, long cardio session this fine morning?"

Eddy chuckled up at him. "To make it exercise for me, I gotta be the one doing the work. So why don't you let me ride you like a bike?" He grinned. He was all for this idea. "We have an hour and a half." Eddy tilted his head up to give Brett a quick kiss.

"Not like a bike - more like a wild horse, hm? Then, go on, use me like you did our first night. But this time, _honey_ , you should try and end it like this, too. Otherwise, you might be punished, and you will _sadly_ be late for work." Brett slapped Eddy's behind and grinned from ear to ear. "Condoms and lube are in the nightstand - the right brand this time." Brett had looked out for that yesterday, too, and got a big package from his usual brand. The inhibitor was out of his system, and he was now fertile again. Even when Eddy showered, the alpha's smell would cling to him. It was a statement, on top of the mark Eddy wore.

Eddy rolled back on top as he reached for the nightstand to reach for the drawer, "Hmm want me to try to put the condom on you with my mouth?"

He had been good at that trick with Ray, but Brett was way more hung than a beta. "Well, halfway, because I don't want to suffocate myself." He chuckled softly. They should probably ditch some of their clothes.

"You can try. But even during the heat, you had trouble taking all of me, so maybe halfway is a good compromise. No more swallowing, hm?" The alpha slid his hand under the hoodie and peeled it off Eddy, then sat up and removed his own shirt. They separated to remove their pants, and then they were finally naked. Brett's dick was already half hard, a bead of precum adorning the tip. "Be a good boy and clean me beforehand, will you?"

"Can't the big boy clean himself?"

But Eddy leaned down, nevertheless, to lick the tip of his mate's dick, savoring the saltiness. He had a love-hate relationship with swallowing cum, along with precum.

"Why should I? I have a wonderful mate, who is so good at keeping my dick clean." The alpha carded a hand through Eddy's hair, scraping over the scalp and urging him to take him deeper. Eddy was such a good mate to him.

Eddy hummed his reply, since he couldn't say anything with a mouth full of dick. He pushed further down, trying to take as much as he could.

It was crazy how fast time passed when people were having fun.

They were now standing in the showers, and Eddy had to hurry up. They took their sweet time with their 'cardio exercise', and in haste - and a bit breathless - Eddy kissed Brett on the cheek and ran out to get to work on time.

Thankfully, Yoake was a good girl and was standing on the patio, ready to leave immediately.

Brett waved them goodbye and went to look after his own dragon. As expected, Pudding was sulking now that his girlfriend was gone. 

The day was spent with even more work for Brett to remodel the guest rooms, as well as getting two very, very important phone calls. He was very excited about them. When Eddy came home, he _had_ to tell him about them.

Within the blink of an eye, it was six in the evening again, and Brett sat on the patio with Pudding's head on his lap, petting the dragon as he waited for Eddy to come home.

Eddy and Yoake soon came into his line of sight - she flew elegantly, as per usual, and the omega held on loosely. He wasn't too concerned since his harness was attached. Even if he accidentally slid off, he wouldn't fall to his doom.

Yoake landed a bit away from the patio, since crushing their mates wasn't in her schedule. She snorted a greeting as Eddy half-waved, since he was now focused on unhooking himself and dismounting.

Pudding's head was three times the size of Yoake's - if not four - and that puppy energy was still there as he waited for Eddy to get off the dragon. Only then did he sling his whole body around her, not minding the saddle, and nuzzle their faces together. It was cute until Yoake let out a cry, and then they both started purring so loudly even Brett knew what was going on.

"In the stable, both of you!" Brett snickered and pulled Eddy close. "See, your princess doesn't even try to fight him. Also, why are they having sex right now? Can't they wait until they're in the stable?" The alpha kissed Eddy on the cheek. "Welcome home. I hope you had a better day than yesterday."

Eddy bumped their foreheads together with a roll of his eyes. "They're dragons, they like to do it where they please. On the bright side, at least they aren't doing it while flying. And why is Pudding so into fucking her? Hopefully they don't somehow manage that 15 percent." Eddy shook his head before returning the kisses with a single one to Brett's forehead. "My day was good - also, I got your dragon handler's license today. How about yours?"

"Productive, for the most part. Come on in, let the dragons have their fun. At least he isn't forcing your baby girl. Food is ready." They wandered inside, Brett closing the door on their way in. "Wash up and come back. Clothes are on the bed."

On today's menu was vegetable soup, with tiny meatballs and plain rice. While Eddy changed and washed his hands and face, Brett plated and served. Tomorrow was Friday, so maybe the day after that, they could go shopping for clothes? At the insistence of his alpha, Brett wanted to indulge his omega, even though he knew perfectly well that Eddy could afford everything he wanted. It was more of an instinct thing than anything else.

Eddy took his time washing himself up. He really wanted to try to wipe the sleep off of his face. Being up from four in the morning to six in the evening was definitely a way to make someone tired.

When Eddy came back, Brett sat down and watched the omega in his new clothes. This time it was a big, bright pink sweater with dark sweatpants.

Eddy moved over to Brett, giving him a quick kiss atop of his head before he took a seat opposite the alpha. "Perfect weather for soup," he commented, as it was slightly more chilly outside than usual.

"Yeah, Margaretha said the same. She also said that a soup without mushrooms is gross, but I watched her - no mushrooms. Just for you."

The soup was delicious, like everything else. After finishing the food, Brett cleared the table before the mates slumped onto the couch together.

"Did you have time to look through the magazines?"

"Yeah, I had some time. I marked stars by the things I thought looked nice." Eddy cuddled closer, much like a cat would with their owner.

"Good. Then I can order them later. Also, what do you think about going shopping on Saturday? There's no work for you, and you have a whole wardrobe to fill. I want to spoil you a bit." Maybe there was still some lingering guilt in the back of his mind about the burning of the mark, but that wasn't the whole reason. He liked spending his money on things he liked. And now he had a mate that he could drown in gifts, which was good for him. "Also, I got two very important calls today that I want to talk about."

The alpha leant on the back of the couch and let Eddy snuggle closer before he slung his arms around Eddy's waist and kissed him on the cheek.

"I don't mind shopping a bit. Hopefully it doesn't turn out like it did after the doctor's appointment. And, calls? Yeah, tell me." Eddy nuzzled into Brett's scent gland, sniffing him deeply. Luckily, the alpha's scent no longer reminded him of hay fever.

Brett petted his omega on the head and pressed him against his chest.

"I cancelled all the concerts I could so that I can stay here and spend more time with you, and asked my manager to look into opportunities to perform here - maybe as a soloist, or maybe as concertmaster. I actually want to know the person who is my mate, and I want us to spend more time with each other. Which would be hard if I still tour all the time. So, as I was saying..."

Eddy's phone started ringing. The omega recognized the ringtone that he'd set for his mother's calls, which was Darth Vader's theme. He gave Brett an apologetic look. "It's my mom... I should probably take this. Sorry." He reached into his pocket to grab his phone, bringing it to his ear as he moved to sit up on Brett. "Hi, mum. Whatcha need?"

The angry, concerned alpha could be heard over the line quite clearly, despite Eddy not even having his phone on speaker. "I thought you were dead! Ray hasn't heard from you for weeks! You don't check your phone or your messages! You had us all worried!"

Eddy held his phone away from his ear as he listened. "Sorry, mom. Things just came up."

Brett furrowed his brows. He thought he had sent Ray a message? Hm, strange. But now his mate was occupied, so he smirked and held Eddy's hips in place. He could pull the same thing he did when the higher ups were calling, but that would be a bit too much. He wanted Eddy's mother to like him. So he just leant forward, prompting Eddy to lay on his back, and pushed the sweater a bit up and started kissing his stomach. It was something that occupied him, and wasn't too distracting for Eddy.

The omega shot the alpha a look to make sure he wouldn't do anything too out of line.

"Was it more important than your friends and family?!"

"Well, kind of... and no, it doesn't deal with work again, and it's actually something you'd probably consider important." Eddy watched his alpha, it was a transition to having a new alpha in his life so it was pretty important and he was mated now on top of it.

"Hmm," came the woman's response. It was a skeptical sound, but also one prompting her son to continue.

Eddy debated on telling her the news now. He knew he had to sometime and she did grow quiet on the other end so it was probably a perfect opportunity to tell.

Brett nudged him and nodded his head as in an 'it's okay, continue' motion.

"Well, you see, I have a mate now."  
-  
"No, I'm not lying. I'm fully capable of finding one because I have one," Eddy huffed, "Yes, I'm with him now. His name is Brett, and he's not some psychopath."  
-  
"Oh, you'd like to meet him? We were discussing meeting each other's parents already, so he'd like to meet you too." Eddy reached down with his free hand to pet Brett's hair. It was soft. "I'm free Saturday and Sunday."

He went silent for a bit, continuing to pet Brett while the alpha kissed his belly.

"Okay, I'll bring him Saturday to show you he's real. Buh-bye, love you too."

Eddy hung up and laid the phone down off to the side.

"Your mom thinks you're making up a mate? I mean, that's too easy to catch you in a lie."

Brett smirked and pecked Eddy's stomach one last time before shifting so their faces were at the same level. He leant in and kissed him softly. "And thank you for confirming that I'm not a psychopath. Very nice of you."

"Well, I've kind of passed the typical mating age, so it's probably hard for her to believe that someone actually sealed the deal. Also, psychopaths can be a real concern. You never know if someone plans on locking you in their basement to saw little bits off of you," Eddy mumbled against Brett's lips as he pressed more into the kiss.

The alpha went full out on Eddy and slid his tongue inside before breaking the kiss abruptly. "I have a basement full of dismembered bodies. I like them male, brunette and pushy. I mark them and lure them into my house to fuck them to death. When they're finally quiet, I drag them to the basement and hack 'em up. And I think I'd like you to be my next victim." He rubbed their groins together, gripping Eddy's hips tightly. "Didn't Elaine tell you?"

"It seems she left that part out. Lucky for me, I'm not a real brunette, so I'm not your type of victim. Sorry," Eddy smirked up at Brett, trying not to laugh. He kept a serious expression on his face.

"Ah, I take fake-brunettes too, as long as they please my aesthetic. Also, they must please my dick. Which you do. So, maybe, if you're good enough, I'll keep you. If you dissatisfy me, I'll chop you up and feed you to Pudding."

Contrary to his words, Brett's kisses were soft and gentle.

"And what makes you think I won't kill you first? What if I just strangle you while pleasing your dick?" Eddy purred in reply, quite pleased with the kisses.

"Well, I'll just assume otherwise, because so far, I'm still alive."

They were interrupted a second time by a high pitched shriek from the dragons.

Brett let his body fall on Eddy's and sighed. "They have more sex than me. I don't know if I should be impressed or jealous. How is your butt, anyway? I hope it wasn't too rough this morning."

"Maybe I'll have to treat you to more sex, then. My ass is feeling pretty okay, actually. I think I'm getting used to your dick, somewhat." Eddy kissed Brett's cheeks with a hum.

"That sounds heavenly. Maybe I'll keep you around a bit longer." Brett grinned and kissed Eddy, "But maybe I should finally tell you that I quit my job. Your mom interrupted us. So yeah, I'm officially jobless."

"What? You quit? What are you going to do?" Eddy furrowed his brows, staring up at Brett with concern. He couldn't imagine quitting and having nothing to do.

"I got an interview with the orchestra here. It's next week, so until then, I have nothing to do other than playing housewife. Well, and fucking you, and caring for our perverted scaly children in the garden. And I think sex is the best medicine, so be a good omega and care for your alpha." Brett leant down and captured Eddy's lips again.

Eddy nipped at Brett's bottom lip, pulling at it with a playful little growl. He was glad to hear that Brett had a job interview. There was no doubt that the alpha would get hired.

He released the man's lip to lick over it. Brett used this as an opportunity to bite Eddy's tongue softly. "Condoms and lube are in the bedroom. Let's move there. I want to hear you moan for a few hours."

"Think our sounds will interrupt the dragons this time?" Eddy said jokingly. He rolled on top of the alpha to pull him off the couch, carrying Brett to bed like a sack of potatoes. That earned him a sharp slap on the butt, but Brett didn't fight back.

_____

Friday passed without any troubles, and then it was finally Saturday.

Brett had planned for all the things Eddy needed for the little gym to arrive today while they were out. Ideally, when they came home, the room would be ready to go. The clothes should arrive today, too.

The alpha smirked at the idea of the 'other' clothes.

It was now a little past eight, and they'd just eaten breakfast.

"When do you want to head out?"

"Maybe at ten. It's kind of an early start, and gives us time to get ready," Eddy yawned, raking his fingers through his hair. He liked to look nice when out in public. Appealing, but untouchable. Well, at least that's how it used to be - now, he had a very touchy mate.

"I mean, when should we be at your mom's place?" Brett took a sip from his coffee and looked at Eddy. The man looked quite good - but when he was underneath him with flushed cheeks, glazed eyes, and begging for more, he was irresistible. And now, he was the only one who could see him like that. "And should I dress up for her and your sister? Like, suit and tie, or is casual chic fine? Or I can wear my formal orchestra suit. I don't mind."

"Ah, yes, almost forgot about that. We can head to my mom's place at two, unless you'd like to go earlier. Casual will do, just make it look nice."

Eddy stretched. He had no doubt that the dragons were entertaining themselves again. He missed Pudding's small presence - especially when the little thing would jump into their laps or sleep in the bed with them.

"Casual chic it is, then. We probably only need to go to a couple of stores, so there should be plenty of time. Anywhere in particular you'd like to go? Otherwise, I'll just show you my favorites."

Brett missed his little pup as well. He had a mate now who would cuddle with him, yes, but it was different with Pudding. Maybe he should be on the lookout for another. But only after the two dragons were finished with their daily fuck routine. He read online that it would tone down after a while. Maybe then he'd look for another small dragon. Or a dog. He wasn't sure. At least, it had to be something cuddly and cute. And this time, if he got a dragon, he'd DNA-test it immediately at the vet and make sure it wasn't fertile anymore. It would be a disaster if he got another dragon and either Pudding and the new one fought over Yoake, or the dragon got a harem.

"No, I don't have anything in mind. I like to stay home, so I'm not too familiar with the shops around here," Eddy shrugged. Sure, he liked shopping, but people were just so exhausting. After dealing with people the whole week, hiding away in his apartment sounded nice. Maybe they could go there tonight to escape the sounds of their dragons having sex.

"Well, you'll probably like my stores, then. They're nice and quiet. Not many people, and the employees are very helpful. Also, today is my treat. You'll leave your money at home. And if I see you looking at the price tags, I'll spank you. I'm guessing you want to go to your apartment today to relax there?"

The alpha wasn't sure if he was invited to the 'alone time' as well. If not, he'd be a bit sad, but not bitter. If Eddy needed time to himself to recharge his batteries, he'd let him have it.

"Like, spank me in public? Because I'll make a scene out of it, if that's the case," Eddy chuckled. He supposed Brett didn't need to be too conscientious of prices. "Yeah, actually. I was thinking we could go to my apartment to escape our noisy dragons."

He smiled, sometimes he was surprised they could even get sleep with all the loud purrs and other sounds. This was probably because they were exhausted when they were finished with their evening 'workout' and fell asleep immediately.

"Hm, no, not in public. In the changing room. Until your butt looks red, and of course, is nicely stuffed. But that would make a horrible first impression on your mom, so please resist the urge." The alpha emptied his mug and refilled it at his coffee maker. "We? I thought you wanted to have a day off from all of this? I'm not complaining, I'll gladly come with you - but I thought you wanted to rest on your own."

"You're not attached to me by the hip. I have a bedroom and I have a couch. If I want alone time, I can go to a separate room or take a long shower. Just because I want to relax doesn't mean I'm going to ditch you somewhere. We can be alone together." Eddy liked being alone, but he also felt comfortable with Brett at his side. Maybe it was the bond affecting him, or the actual amount of time they'd been spending together. "I don't know if the dressing room thing is a threat or not. Sounds quite appealing to me," he smirked.

"Oh? Well, in that case, I'll take a few condoms with us. The employees will probably look the other way if I tip them a bit." A warm and fuzzy feeling spread through him at the prospect of not being kicked out by his mate. "Also, you know how much I love to have you in the shower, so maybe a shower isn't the best hiding place from me." A small smile played at his lips as he threw Eddy a glance over the rim of his mug.

"I still think the shower is a death trap when it comes to sex. But that's what the lock on the bathroom door is for: keeping people out." Eddy returned the smile with a small shake of his head. He thought the alpha was adorable. "Don't forget lube, just to be safe. Also, choose a nice dressing room."

"Eddy, we've done it in the shower multiple times now. We're still alive and well, so it's safer than you believe. And if you're wet enough, I don't need lube. But for this I actually have very small packets - looks like a condom wrapping, but has lube inside. Perfect for the gentleman who only needs to take his wallet. Now get your ass moving, _honey,_ and make yourself pretty. I want to leave in 30 minutes." That was well enough time for them to make themselves presentable - at least in Brett's eyes.

Eddy scoffed as he got up from the table. "Sorry, _sweetie,_ but I think you'll need more time to even look half as good as me," the omega said teasingly. He kissed the alpha's cheek before sauntering off to the bedroom to find good clothes.

"That's why I said, _you_ make yourself pretty. I'm not even gonna try. You need to be extra pretty for the both of us." Brett watched him as he went to the bedroom and shook his head. What a nice bastard he was. Eddy made breakfast, so Brett cleared everything away and drank the rest of his coffee before turning to the bedroom to dress himself. He decided on a mid-grey button down shirt, black trousers and normal black shoes. He had a thin leather jacket he could take with him to make at least a decent impression. He only had to brush his hair and put on some very light cologne before he was ready.

A glance at the clock said he'd needed only ten minutes.

Eddy, on the other hand, used up ten minutes just looking for his glasses. After he got those on, he found some black skinny jeans, the pastel pink hoodie Brett gave him, and a pair of Vans. When he wasn't in uniform and wearing a serious look on his face, he actually looked his age: young.

After he was dressed, he brushed and teased his hair, then put on a dash of lip balm.

Meanwhile, Brett sat down on the bed and scrolled through his phone, waiting for his mate to finish whatever he was doing. They only needed to put on their shoes, and in Brett's case, a jacket, and then they were good to go.

Eddy emerged from the bathroom when he felt comfortable enough with his appearance to head out. It took him in total almost half an hour.

The alpha looked at his mate from head to toe and raised one eyebrow. He really liked what he saw, but did that really need half an hour? Oh well, it wasn't like Eddy was late or anything, so it was fine. "Finished, my fair lady? If so, you look very good. If not, you still look good."

He got off the bed and circled his mate before kissing Eddy on the cheek. "Come on, time to go shopping, _honey_."

"Yeah yeah, I'm ready. It just took me a while to find my glasses." Eddy chuckled softly as he approached Brett. "You look pretty hot, _sweetie._ "

He said 'sweetie' in the same tone as Brett said 'honey' - there seemed to be a mutual understanding between them that pet names were a bit stupid.

"Yeah, and I took even less time than you." He gave him a quick kiss on the lips, licking over his to taste Eddy's lip balm. "Oh, cherry flavoured?"

"I needed time to put on my face and fix my mess of hair. And yes, it's cherry," Eddy made a popping noise with his lips.

After that, they went to get their shoes and Brett's jacket, and then Brett revealed the underground garage.

"Welcome to my humble garage. Which one would you like to try out today?"

There were nine cars, from small and fast to big and chunky. All were the latest models from each of their respective brands and series.

Eddy just thought it was excessive, but Brett had the money to do it, so why not. "How about that Mustang? It looks pretty nice," The omega pointed out with vague interest. Cars weren't much of his thing.

Brett just nodded and went to a small key box, which opened with his fingerprint, and took the key out. Then he went to the car and opened the passenger seat door.

After Eddy sat down, he closed the door gently and rounded the car to slip into the driver's seat. After typing in the address of one of his favourite stores, he started the engine, and off they went.

"Salvatore Ferragamo has some of the best shoes, but if you don't need any shoes right now, we can skip him. Burberry has their signature trench coats but lots of other stuff as well and are well rounded. We should start at Burberry and if you don't find anything I'll bring you to my Italian tailor, how does that sound?"

While Burberry wasn't high-high end, it was pretty good, and Brett more or less found something every time he went there.

"Um sure, sounds nice," Eddy nodded. They all sounded like things he wouldn't typically indulge in.

The ride didn't take long, and soon they were in front of the store. Brett pulled into an empty parking spot, and together they went inside.

Eddy glanced around; he definitely didn't fit in here. Looking around for the first time, it was interesting, to say the least. He tilted his head occasionally - there were some fashion choices that seemed to clash.

Brett was right at home in the store. He slid one arm around Eddy's waist and sent the smiling employee away with a dismissive wave of his hand. They rounded the store once, twice and Brett picked out some clothes for Eddy.

"I'd like to see you in a suit. Also, they're famous for their trench coats. You see anything you like?"

He didn't like that some things had price tags, but he couldn't change that. A button down shirt could cost a bit, or a bigger bit. Not that Brett cared for that, obviously. He held a simple white shirt to Eddy's chest and shook his head. This wasn't really 'Eddy' to him. Maybe Eddy had found something?

"That thing over there is hideous, and they want ten grand. That's ridiculous." Eddy said, gesturing towards an article of clothing that was absolutely not worth that kind of money.

Brett furrowed his brows and looked over to where Eddy was pointing. "Well, it's unique. Not my style, but hey. Different people, different opinions, right?" Brett grinned at him, not really meaning what he said. It was more to have a little fun. He took him by the hand and showed him a very nice looking beige jacket. "I'd like to see you in this. I like the colour, and the sparkly things would be perfect on you. They even have matching pants."

"Different opinions, or just bad taste? Well, I guess it's more or less confidence that makes the outfit." Eddy looked over at the jacket Brett guided him to. It was certainly something else..."Wow, it's - um, very flashy." He wasn't sure what he was supposed to think of it. "You think sparkles suit me?"

"I think being naked suits you, but this could look nice on you. Wanna try it? I mean, you have a unique personality, so I think your wardrobe should have something to emphasise that. At least one or two pieces. And it's not that over the top. They have it in grey, too, if you're more the grey type. And don't forget: matching pants as bonus!" Brett smiled brightly at him. He'd buy it in an instant for the omega if Eddy wanted it. It was really nice looking and unique, and as a suit, it was perfect. But he wouldn't force Eddy to get it.

"I do like grey a lot better than tan..." Eddy licked his lips thinking about it. The design wasn't that bad. He'd give it a chance since Brett seemed pretty into it - the way his eyes lit up and how he smiled was worth it. "I'll try it on."

The alpha nodded, and together with an employee, who Brett waved to come and help him, they looked for the right size for the jacket and the pants. The omega employee got a plain white shirt underneath so Eddy and Brett could see the full outfit. Then Eddy was ushered into one of the very spacious changing rooms and the employee waited outside.

"If the gentleman needs any help, please just say so. I'll gladly assist."

Brett sat down on one of the comfy provided chairs and waited for Eddy to come out.

Eddy was pretty sure he didn't need any help. It all looked simple enough to him. It was just like any other suit, but more flashy. He started with the white button down, then the pants, tucking the shirt in. Last came the suit jacket. He slid it on carefully, looking at himself in the mirror to see if he actually looked okay before he walked out to show Brett.

Brett tucked his phone away when the curtain moved and Eddy stepped out.

"Well, what do you think?"

The sparkly bits accented Eddy nicely and gave him much more flair. The light grey proved a nice contrast to his golden rimmed glasses and dark brown hair. It was something really different on the omega; something he hadn't seen before, and he liked it. But he wanted Eddy's thoughts first, so he kept his face neutral. If Eddy didn't want it, he wasn't going to force it on him.

Also, he looked up the price. Nothing in this world was too much for his mate - except maybe buying an island but so far Eddy didn't request one like his sister-in-law had jokingly - but if Eddy wouldn't wear it, it would be sad to spend all that money.

"I didn't think it would actually look good but I was wrong. It actually looks pretty nice," Eddy straightened any wrinkles that he might have accidentally created. He kind of felt shy in it since it was really nothing that he was used to.

"Well, if you like it, I can honestly say it really suits you. How do you feel in it? Special? Fancy? Elevated? Does it give you the 'feeling'? Because if so, then I'd say you've gotten yourself a new suit today."

Brett got his phone out fast enough and took a picture of Eddy in it. He really looked good.

"It makes me feel kind of shy, I'm not used to this kind of stuff," Eddy laughed a bit awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

He hadn't even noticed that Brett took a picture of him in it.

"It also makes me feel good too, it's just strange."

He tried to explain it to Brett, but it felt somewhat difficult since the alpha was used to this kind of thing.

"Well, if you like it, take it. If you're unsure or don't want it, then don't take it. Maybe you want to sleep on it for a night or two and then we can get back here, that's also an option Eddy."

Brett stood from the chair and stepped over to Eddy, closing the buttons on the jacket and turning him to face the mirror, standing right behind him.

"It forms your body very well, thanks to the English cut. You look sharp, and even taller. Some nice black shoes would be perfect. The colour is a very pleasing contrast, and the sparkly bits tell everybody you're something different. So yes, I like it a lot."

Eddy looked into the mirror, eyes mapping out the points Brett made about it. He was right about everything he had said.

"What would I even wear this kind of thing to?" he asked, unsure. If he did end up getting it, he'd have to wear it out. Just sitting inside and looking pretty probably wasn't an option.

"A wedding, or a fancier family gathering. Maybe to an after-concert with me." He stepped even closer to whisper in Eddy's ear. "Or maybe in our bedroom, for fun." The alpha pressed a kiss onto Eddy's cheek. "But you have to decide if you want that or not."

Okay, maybe sitting there and looking pretty _was_ an option, as long as it was for fucking. Eddy tilted his head. Wouldn't that possibly ruin the expensive suit? But the other places were very valid. He could see it at a wedding, or some fancy party Brett was no doubt invited to after concerts. "Bedroom is questionable, but you made other valid points," he whispered back.

Brett chuckled and gave Eddy's bum a gentle pat. "Think about it." Then the alpha stepped back and went to the employee who was discreetly looking away to give the pair their privacy. "I want 10 shirts in his size- different colors, please."

The employee nodded, and off he went to collect the items. Brett liked the shirt, so he'd get Eddy some of them. A good, sturdy button down was never wrong to have. Also, one could never have too many of them. At least in Brett's opinion.

Eddy watched Brett's movements before looking back into the mirror to examine himself. The look was really growing on him. This would probably be a bad time to look at the price of it all- the alpha had told him not to, but it was tempting.

His mate was fighting internally with himself - that much was obvious, but Brett didn't know what to do anymore. In the end, Eddy had to choose. If he intervened more than he already had, he'd probably talk Eddy into buying it, and he didn't want to do that. After the salesman came back with an arrangement of colors for the shirt, Brett chose every color he liked - 15 in total. A bit more than he thought, but it was for his mate, after all.

He leant over to the salesman and whispered something in his ear- the omega smiled wide and nodded before he flitted away once more.

When Brett came back, he leaned down to kiss his cheek with a little hum. He felt more comfortable in this place with his alpha near. After all, his alpha was like his guide, in this place where he clearly didn't fit in.

"Have you decided, or do you want to sleep on it?"

"I think I like it, so I don't see a problem with getting it," Eddy nodded slowly.

"Great! Then strip, baby, and we'll get it for you. I've chosen a couple of button downs for you, too." Brett looked at the clock. "How long is the drive to your mom's?"

Hopefully they had a little bit of time- he wanted to stop at a florist's to get a bouquet for Eddy's mom.

"She lives about 45 minutes away," Eddy shuffled back into the dressing room to strip out of the suit and get back into his normal clothes.

"Great." Then they really had a bit more time to shop. "Did anything catch your eye? Do you want to try on a different suit? Or maybe their famous trench coat? You'll look awesome in a trench coat, because you're already tall." Brett grinned and the clerk took the suit away to replace it with a brand new one from storage. The alpha held up a grey trench coat for Eddy to look at.

"I already kind of wear a trench coat with my uniform, so I know I look good in them, for the most part," Eddy looked at what Brett was holding up for him, it looked sleek, and soft-ish. He reached out to run his hands along the fabric.

"It's cashmere, so it's super soft. I think I have a couple of these coats as well. But if you don't like them because they remind you of your work, that's fine too."

"No, I like it, it's very soft." Eddy liked work for the most part, so it wasn't an issue to be reminded of it.

Brett nodded. "So you want it? They have different styles and colors as well. I didn't see you in your coat as of yet, so I'm quite intrigued."

"I wore it the night we first met, silly. Over my uniform," Eddy shook his head with a chuckle. He supposed it probably wasn't that memorable, what with all the sex. "I mean, I could always use another coat and I think grey is sleek, but maybe one in black would be nice."

"Yeah, sorry, I didn't pay much attention to your clothes that night." Brett smirked. "But I remember the fact that I filled you that night. I think my brain just has different priorities. One black one will do." He slung his arm around Eddy's waist and they went to the variety of different black coats. "Do you want more than one?"

"No, just one will do. I don't need a lot," Eddy leaned down to press a small kiss to Brett's smirk. "You filled me up so well that night, too," he purred to the shorter male.

"We really need to look into alternatives to condoms. You always smell much nicer when I fill you up. Not that you don't smell good now, but with me inside you, it's always better. You know, typical dumb alpha stuff." He motioned for the clerk to add the coat. "Maybe now we should pay and drive to your mom's. I want to give her a bouquet. What kind of flowers does she like?"

They wandered to the register, where all their purchases were scanned and bagged. A horrendous total lit up the screen and Brett just gave his credit card.

"Stupid alpha stuff, huh- is it like a possessive pride?" Eddy thought he could understand that. It seemed better to leave something of oneself on a lover. "She likes white roses. Those are her favorite."

The omega went dead silent when he saw the price, eyes widening in horror.

"Then I'll get her a fine bouquet of that, too. And please, Eddy, don't forget to breathe." He petted his waist and nodded to the clerk, who was kind enough to carry their purchases to the car.

Eddy caught his breath when Brett reminded him that he needed air, but his words didn't absolve him of his shock. The price didn't seem to bother the alpha, though, so he tried not to make a big deal of it - but he did feel _very_ thankful.

Brett said goodbye and gave the man a tip; Eddy watched as the green note changed ownership, and then Brett opened the passenger door for Eddy. After the omega slid into the car, Brett moved into his as well.

"And yes, I like my omega scent-marked and filled, and most importantly: smelling like me. You know, just to appease my inner alpha."

He started the car and typed in the address Eddy had given him earlier. Then he looked up if a florist's was on the way. Thankfully, there were three of them. Brett picked one, and then they started the drive to Eddy's mom.

"I can understand that, it's nice to leave a remnant of yourself," the omega nodded with a small smile. He liked when his alpha smelled like him, too. It was a pleasing thing to be able to scent-mark someone so others would know whose they were. "I like that too. I have an appointment with Dr. Zhao next week, so I'd like to go over the different alternatives with you maybe tomorrow or so."

"Of course, reviewing them would be good." Eddy didn't remember some of the options, honestly.

After a few minutes, Brett parked outside a small florist's.

"Do you want to come in and help me choose the right flowers for your mom? I want to make a good impression."

"Well, she's already going to be impressed that you're real," Eddy chuckled. "Yeah, I'll come with." He unbuckled himself with a little hum.

"Well, that's one expectation I'm not scared to meet, then. Who knew it could be so easy?"

They got out of the car and went inside. The nice lady had a big, pre-made bouquet with white roses and some other flowers Brett couldn't name, and so they bought it and went on their merry way.

Half an hour later, they stood in front of the door leading to Brett's doom. Or, Eddy's family. Same difference. At least for Brett. He rubbed his hands on his pants discreetly to rid himself of non-existent sweat, and took a deep breath.

"Make sure the flowers didn't get crumpled," Eddy warned- and then he rang the doorbell.

**A/N:**

Ahhh, yes. the perfect cut now. I hope you had fun. See you on Monday :D


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N**

The dreaded talk with the Chen family is about to happen. Hope for the best lol

**Chapter 21**

A woman about as tall as Eddy opened the door. She looked young, and had long black hair. It was obviously his sister Belle, since his mom wasn't that young.

"Aw, Eddy, you made it just in time!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms around him in a hug. Then Belle's eyes landed on Brett. "Oh my God, you actually got a mate."

Eddy rolled his eyes, hugging her back. "Yeah, yeah, love you too. Belle, this is Brett. Brett, Belle."

Brett put on his best smile and held a hand out for Belle to shake. "Hello, I'm Brett Yang. It's a pleasure to meet you." Belle reached over Eddy - who she was still half hugging - to shake hands with Brett enthusiastically.

"Nice to meet you," She grinned widely, letting go of Eddy to motion them inside. "Come, come, follow me."

The mates shuffled inside, where they placed their shoes on the rack and were led to the living room by Belle.

"Lian, come say hi," Belle called into the living room.

A little girl looked up from where she was playing with dolls on the floor. A wide smile erupted on her face as she jumped to her feet. "Jiùfù!"

She had large brown eyes and long, straight black hair pinned up in a bun. Lian was probably around seven. Eddy squatted down, opening his arms for a hug. "Hey, how's my favorite niece?"

She ran over, leaping into his arms. "I'm your _only_ niece, silly."

Brett smiled at the little girl and turned to Belle. "Where's your mother? These flowers are for her."

He knew from experience that most children would be a bit cautious around strangers, but given time, they'd come at their own pace. Especially if they weren't alpha or omega. So Brett was okay with being ignored; the girl would come if she wanted. But now was the time for him to introduce himself to the alpha of this house as quickly and politely as possible.

"She's in the kitchen. We were cooking when you two came along," Belle motioned to another room.

Eddy glanced at Brett. It was probably a good idea if he came with his alpha to introduce him, so it wouldn't seem like some random alpha was in their house.

Brett nodded his thanks to Belle and made his way to the kitchen. He knocked politely at the open door and smiled at the woman inside.

"Hello, Ms. Chen. My name is Brett Yang - I'm your lovely son's mate."

Ms. Chen looked up from the leek she was chopping, brows furrowed. The name seemed familiar, especially the last name.

"He didn't bribe or threaten you to show up to cover his ass for his work addiction, did he?" The women seemed very skeptical, so Eddy had probably pulled a similar stunt before just to get them off of his back.

"No ma'am, he did not." He rubbed the mark Eddy left and showed it to the alpha. "I'm afraid I've stolen your omega son from the family. But I'll bring him here every once in a while."

Brett laughed and held out the bouquet. "I brought flowers. Eddy told me you like white roses, ma'am. I hope they're to your satisfaction."

It was very important for him that the alpha approved of him.

She went dead silent, eyes flicking over to the mark and immediately recognizing it as her son's. Ms. Chen leaned back on the counter out of pure shock - she could finally marry off her son!

But she was still a bit suspicious of the young man supposedly doing it of his own free will.

"Did he do something to you?" she asked in a hushed whisper.

"No, I didn't do anything to him." Eddy walked in, carrying Lian in his arms as he approached Brett and kissed his cheek.

Ms. Chen looked between them, then reluctantly accepted the flowers with a small nod. "They're beautiful, thank you."

The alpha turned his head to return Eddy's kiss, and nodded to the head of the family. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you. I hope you're not too angry about someone you don't know marking your son. I can assure you, I'm usually not like this."

"And it's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Yang." She still seemed pretty shocked. "I'll go get a vase for these flowers."

Ms Chen turned away briefly to go to the cupboard where she kept some of the vases in.

Lian stared at Brett like he was a mystery. She was confused why her jiùfù was kissing this strange man.

"Who's this?"

Brett just smiled at her and went for another kiss on Eddy's cheek. "You explain, Eddy. It's your family, after all." With that, he went over to the other alpha, feeling more comfortable doing that. He was still not a big fan of kids, and he thought distance was better than handling her wrong and making her cry. "May I help you, ma'am?"

Eddy rolled his eyes with a chuckle as he looked down to the little girl he held. "Well, Brett is my mate."

"Like a wife?"

"Yep, he's totally my wife." The omega snickered at the comment, but it made the little girl's eyes light up in excitement.

Ms. Chen glanced at Brett. "Hmm, you can fill this with water for now." She handed him the vase, which Brett took gingerly and filled with tap water. The omega and the little devil were loud enough for them to hear, but Brett paid them no mind. It was true; he was like the wife. And he had no problem with it. Or was he? Eddy liked to clean and cook, he couldn't do that. Maybe they were split? Each half-husband and half-wife.

Brett smiled at that and shook his head. It wasn't even important. Labels weren't important. But there was one label he had to put on Eddy before they met his own family.

He handed the vase back and looked around. Was there anything else he could do?

She tucked the flowers into the vase then went to put them on the dinner table. The female alpha decided she needed time to actually wrap her head around this. It was very surprising how things turned out for her son. "I'll finish up the food. We'll discuss everything once that's done."

Seeing as he wasn't needed at the alpha's side, Brett nodded and went back to the living room.

"I want a wife, too!" Lian exclaimed, and Eddy laughed.

"When you're older, you can have one. But right now, you gotta stay a single pringle." Eddy kissed her forehead with a little smile on his face, walking her back to her dolls.

Brett sat on the couch and smiled cautiously at Belle. "Your mom seemed nice. How old is your daughter?" It was best to make small conversation before somebody came up with the idea to put the child in his arms.

"Ah, don't let her fool you. She's a crab," Belle said with a small laugh. "And Lian? She's eight. Have you and Eddy started talking about kids yet? I'm going to guess no, since this is the first time I'm hearing about you from my brother." She returned Brett's smile. It was interesting to have him here.

Brett liked to keep his private things private, even within family. But he couldn't fault Belle for that, since they didn't know each other.

"We have talked about kids already, but we didn't come to a definite answer. We're a very new pair, though, so I think the conversation will pop up again later. May I ask where your husband is?" He tried to change the topic in a not so subtle way.

"Makes sense. My husband is at work. He couldn't make it tonight, sadly. He's away a lot, but here when it counts," she smiled wearily as she glanced at Eddy and her daughter. It seemed Lian was convincing her jiùfù to play dolls with her.

Belle's smile turned more soft as she watched them, her wariness seeming to dissipate.

"You shoulder raising your child all on your own? If you don't mind me asking, what's your husband's job? I can only imagine how hard this is on you."

Brett furrowed his eyebrows. That didn't sound like it was a fair arrangement between them.

"He works as a technology developer, so, software and such. I personally don't understand it. I do the best I can at raising Lian. Our mother helps me a lot."

Belle leaned back into the couch with a sigh. It was just how it was.

The alpha chose to say nothing. Tech devs were needed and worked long hours, but choosing his job over his family? That wasn't really a viable option to him.

"I hope you're not overworked. Caring for a child can be very draining, even if you love them with all your heart." Not that Brett had personal experience, but his brother's mate had problems like that. He leant back, glancing over at Eddy, who was still happily playing with his niece. His mate looked content.

"I'm not, she's surprisingly self-sufficient. And it's nice to be with her. It would be a lot harder if I had more than one kid. Imagine trying to raise three kids mostly on your own. Now _that_ would be rough." Belle chuckled softly. Sure, it could be tiring, but being a mother was worth it.

Brett shrugged. He'd probably never understand this.

"Well, that sounds pretty exhausting." The alpha smiled and gave Eddy another glance. Sitting and chatting was fun and all, but with a person he'd never met before, it was always like walking on eggshells. He never knew what topics were appropriate and which weren't.

"When's her birthday?" At least the child and pet topics were always safe.

"November 26th," Belle hummed in reply, watching Lian and Eddy as well from the corner of her eye. She had to admit, it was always pretty funny to see her tough dragon rider brother playing with a blonde doll who was freaking out over prom. Even if Lian really didn't know what prom was, she liked to pretend her dolls had the teenage problems that were always dramaticized in TV shows. It was also funny to hear Eddy talk in falsetto to appease the little girl, since she didn't want her pretty pink doll to sound like a man.

Seeing as the conversation had started to lull, Brett looked over to Eddy and his niece. Maybe he could see why Eddy wanted to have kids - because as of right now, nothing had changed for Brett.

Eddy glanced over at them, catching both of their gazes. "Hey Bretty, you want to join in on the prom dilemma? Lian said she wouldn't mind if my wife came to play. She also says you're very handsome, and out of my league." That earned the omega a little slap on the thigh from his niece.

"I did not!" The little girl was blushing as she tried to tackle her uncle to defend her honor. Eddy played along, falling back with ease as he laughed. She was vicious, like her mother. "Oh, no! I'm no match for you, please spare me!"

"No mercy!"

The alpha chuckled at that. "Well, Eddy, defend yourself! Liars should be punished! Go, Lian! Destroy the evildoer!"

The warm feeling in his stomach grew as he saw Eddy on the floor with his niece on top, laughing heartily. It was the feeling that just kept on springing onto him since they'd bonded. Of course, he knew what it was and had no intention of stopping it.

Belle grinned. It always gave her such a warm feeling to see her daughter having fun with her favorite uncle... although Ray had somehow won that title, without even being related.

Eddy stuck his tongue out at Brett playfully, "I feel betrayed that you won't even try to save me from this tyranny!" He didn't really care, though. Lian was pretty harmless.

She squished Eddy's face. "Yes, evildoers must perish!"

Eddy quickly shot his hands up to tickle her sides, which of course made her shriek with laughter and fall off of him.

Right at that moment, Ms. Chen walked in. "Dinner is ready, children and Brett."

Brett almost snorted at how he was excluded from the 'children'. Well, that was another family for you. He stood up and waited for Belle to go first before he went to his mate, helping him from the floor.

"I hope you were severely punished, evildoer." He smirked and leant in very close to Eddy. "If not, I'll gladly do so later." He pressed a light kiss on Eddy's cheek and went to the dinner table. In his family, everybody had their own designated seats, but he'd guessed it wasn't like that in every family. He turned to Ms. Chen. "Where may I sit, ma'am?" It was always better to address the alpha, not someone else. That was how he was brought up, anyways.

"Wherever you please, as long as it's not at the head of the table." Ms. Chen nodded to him. It was always nice to have a polite guest in her home.

The center of the table was a lazy susan, so it could be spun and people could grab their food. It was a very personable way of doing it.

With almost no direction where to sit, Brett chose to sit next to Eddy. This way he wasn't wrong under any circumstances. The food looked delicious - was white rice, leek soup, pork buns, and steamed vegetables

"This looks really good, ma'am. Thank you for having me."

"It's my pleasure. You can call me Akemi if you'd like, since you're technically a part of the family now." Whether she _accepted_ him as part of the family was yet to be decided. As for now, Ms. Chen was comfortable with allowing Brett to use her first name.

She sat down at the head of the table, Belle sat across from Eddy, and Lian sat next to her, across from Brett.  
After Ms. Chen took some of the food, Brett followed suit, helping Eddy fill his plate like a good mate should. He had seen this hundreds of times with his parents and his brothers. It was customary to put a bit of one food on your own plate, then do the same for your mate. It was just something one would do naturally. He also plated Eddy's food when the omega came home from work.

After giving thanks again and waiting for Ms. Chen to take the first bite, he started eating. "The soup is very good!"

"You flatter me," Ms. Chen chuckled as she eyed him over, still skeptical. Not of the situation, but of Brett himself, because something was definitely wrong if he'd gone after her son. "So, how did you boys meet?"

Belle perked up at this, wanting to know. She was curious as ever.

Eddy glanced at his mom. It sounded like she was addressing both of them, so it was probably okay for him to answer. "We met at the promotional dinner. He was a violinist there, in the quartet."

"That's right. And I have to say, Ms. Chen, he came onto me pretty strongly. He was hitting on me like an alpha would, which was really confusing for me." Brett chuckled and looked at Eddy. "But we worked that out, and went to a bar for a nice long chat. Ray Chen is an old friend of mine, and he was the one who introduced me to him."

He urged Eddy with his eyes to complete the story.

"Ray kind of ditched us, though, because we hit it off, despite the confusion. So we hung out at Brett's house afterwards. He likes dragons too - even has a cute lung dragon. But that's besides the point. We saw that we were pretty compatible, and kind of rushed into a bond. It was kind of fitting, since we're both over the typical mating age." Eddy smiled wearily as Belle wiggled her eyebrows at him, of course immediately understanding what 'compatible' meant. "My omega and his alpha got along well, too."

Brett wouldn't spill the beans here, of course, but something had to be added.

"As you can also see, Ms. Chen, we carry each other's marks. I let Eddy bite me in his heat, which we spent together. We're equals in this." He turned back from Eddy to his mom. "I know this might seem rushed, but it felt right for us. Although, I'm very sorry for not asking you beforehand."

"Hmm, it's typically the traditional thing to do to ask the head alpha. Especially if it's their blood child. But as you see, we aren't the most traditional family, so I'll let you off the hook for now." Ms. Chen gave him a quick nod. She'd talk to him later as an alpha, one on one. She needed to make sure he'd be good to her son. Eddy seemed to like him, which was a good sign.

Brett got an uneasy feeling at the look on Ms. Chen's face, but there was nothing he could do. He was 100% sure he'd be put to the test after dinner, while Belle occupied Eddy. He had seen the same glint in the eyes of his own mother when she'd 'talked' to his brothers' partners. Some left the residence crying, and his mother had that triumphant look on her face.

"Thank you, Ms. Chen."

Now he could only wait and hope for the best for his impending doom. At least he wouldn't cry that easily. Or so he hoped.

Eddy kissed Brett's cheek with a hum to reassure him. He was sure it would work out. What could his mom even do? They were both tied to each other with no chances of breaking the bond, so what good would it even do to try?

Brett grabbed Eddy's hand and squeezed it, thankful for the silent support. Then he resumed eating.

"I guess I have no dowry to pay for taking Eddy out of the family if you're not that traditional?"

It was said with a smile and a lighter tone. It was almost nonexistent in this time and age, but he knew some still wanted that. Especially if the omega was the oldest child.

"Honestly, we should have been offering people money to take Eddy, not the other way around," Belle cut in jokingly as she laughed.

"Your partners needed a bit of bribery too, don't act like you're not a brute!" Eddy shot back with a grin. He really felt comfortable in his own home. He didn't have to worry about keeping his guard up, or be concerned with the way he acted.

"Well, that reassured me a lot. This family seems to be well equipped with headstrong personalities."

Brett smiled at Ms. Chen. She really did a great job raising these trouble children. He finished his plate and leant back on the chair. The food was really good.

"Ms. Chen, this dinner was excellent. No wonder Eddy can cook so well, what with learning under your tutelage. I, sadly, am not as blessed with knowledge or skill in the kitchen."

"Hopefully, you're good at cleaning dishes. Would you like to help me clean up?" she asked once the dinner was done. It was her signal that she wanted to talk to him privately.

Ah, yes - he knew that line. All mothers were the same! His mother said that in a much sweeter voice but that made it only more terrifying. This was his way to the slaughterhouse, and he was the pig.

"Of course, Ms. Chen." Even a soon to be slaughtered pig should be nice and accommodating. At least, that was what his mother said. Brett helped stack the plates and brought them and the utensils to the sink. Hopefully he'd live after this.

The siblings stayed silent, recognizing the hidden meaning in her words. They migrated to the living room to avoid what would go down.

Ms. Chen followed him into the kitchen to start washing the dishes. "I suppose you know what's going to happen next?"

"Well, ma'am, I also have been blessed with a very headstrong mother, so - yes, I know what's about to happen. What would you like to know?"

Brett turned to face her, looking relaxed and calm. He couldn't avoid this - and didn't plan on it, either - but he was less than happy about it. If he was a lesser man, he'd have been scared shitless. He looked her square in the eyes, waiting for it to begin.

"Brave boy you are, facing this willingly. What I need to know is whether or not you're good for my son." She eyed him up and down with a frown on her face. There wasn't much she could do since they were already both bonded, so she wouldn't try to get rid of him - but she _would_ sit him down to talk.

"Eddy will have the best life at my side. I can support each and every one of his wants and needs, whether they be financially or emotionally. He will stand by my side, as will I do for him. He's free to make his own choices, just like before the mating. I'll never force him to stay home or play the demure, subservient omega - we both know he's not. He doesn't need to hide or fake anything with me. I may have bonded with him too early for your taste - and you're probably right - but I'll never let him carry the burden for it. I carry his mark with pride, as he does with mine. I hope you understand that we care for each other. All I wish for him is to be happy, and I'll make sure he will be with me." Brett's tone was soft, but had a steely undertone. He wouldn't let the woman try to stir something up, but he was almost sure that wasn't her intention. She was just worried for her son.

"My first husband said the same thing, and you can see how that worked out." She started washing the dishes by hand. Just because they were discussing didn't mean she wouldn't get something done. "Thing is, I know Eddy isn't the most conventional omega. Hence him being where he is, and single for so long. I don't say these things to throw my son under the bus - I'm immensely proud of him. But it's also worrisome. I don't want his heart to be broken. Vows mean very little these days, and it's the same with promises. So I hope yours hold true - but if they don't, I'll be there. And you can probably guess what happens after that."

Brett nodded, letting her words sink into him. After a few moments, he opened his mouth to continue. "But please do not forget that I am not your ex-husband. I'm an alpha, and even though Eddy acts almost nothing like one, he is an omega. The bond we have is something you never had with your husband. I feel his emotions, and he feels mine. The bond is strong between us. I don't know what will happen in the future. But I'll work hard for Eddy - of that, you can be assured, Ms. Chen. I don't make empty promises, you'll see. But it doesn't matter what I say right now - only what will be in the future. So give me a chance to prove it to you that this can, and will, hold. I'll make him happy."

Brett was sure that if both of them worked on their relationship, it would bloom into something great. And so far, everything had worked out between them. Even if they'd had a rocky start.

"We'll see, Brett, for both of your sakes." Ms. Chen looked over at Brett. She was still worried, but she could respect him. The male alpha was trying to be as honest as he could. They'd just have to wait and see.

He nodded and started drying the dishes. This had gone surprisingly well. He'd thought it would be harder, but then again, the woman couldn't do anything against the bond. They'd already tried and failed, so almost nothing she could do would break that bond. Brett saw a lot of his own mother in her, even though their differences were like day and night. They'd probably be fast friends.

He smiled. His poor father...

When Eddy heard silence from both of the alphas, he walked to the kitchen to make sure they were alright. He didn't feel anything wrong within the bond, but it didn't stop him from worrying. But when he got there, he just found them cleaning peacefully.

Together, Brett and Ms. Chen made quick work of the dishes. When Eddy walked in, they were on the last few.

Brett looked up, and a big smile formed on his face. "Come to rescue me, my mighty knight? As you can see, your mother didn't eat or kill me - which I am very grateful for." He shot her an amused grin and dried the last cup before placing it on the counter and hanging the cloth to dry. He moved over to Eddy and pressed a kiss onto his cheek.

Eddy looked relieved that Brett seemed okay. He nudged their noses together, then gave him a proper kiss.

Ms. Chen shook their head at them, but had an amused smile on her face. Her son definitely seemed to like this alpha, unlike the rest.

Brett slung one arm around Eddy, and after the kiss, turned to Ms. Chen again.

"Is there anything I can help you with?"

"No, there's nothing more. You can sit back and relax." Ms. Chen smiled at them. She'd let the kids do what they wanted.

Brett and Eddy went back to the living room, but before they could enter, Brett stole Eddy away to the bathroom so they could talk in relative peace.

"I think you're okay with this. I told her that I would make you happy, just for your information. She wasn't happy with how fast everything has gone, which is understandable. Will she corner you next?"

"She shouldn't. At least, not in the same night - she'll probably just call me to check up. Don't worry, it seems like you did fine." Eddy ruffled Brett's hair with a chuckle. The alpha had survived, which was the important part. His mom didn't try to tear him to shreds, which was a small victory. Brett liked that as well. He wasn't a big fan of being torn to pieces.

"Good. I hoped it did, but I wasn't sure. Well, that was nerve wracking. Now I know why everybody is so nervous about meeting their in-laws." Brett leant his head on Eddy's shoulder. "And, up until now, she hasn't asked to see your mark or why you have a bandaged neck. What are we gonna say to her about that? It's in a suspicious place."

Well, one problem down, right onto the next one.

"I work a dangerous job. It wouldn't be the first time I've come to visit with bandages on in weird spots. I'll just say an accident happened," Eddy shrugged nonchalantly. He'd try to think of something, since he didn't want to destroy the progress Brett was able to make.

"Right on the spot where your mark is? If you think they'll buy that, then fine, but isn't that a bit obvious?"

Brett sighed. This mistake would probably haunt him forever. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and wrapped his arms around Eddy. "Go back to your family. They might get suspicious. Just say you showed me the bathroom." He let go of him and looked up at Eddy.

"I've had injuries in weirder places, and I've had people go for my neck on multiple occasions. It'll be fine." Eddy kissed the top of Brett's head as he reached up to stroke his cheek. "Okay, I'll go back to Belle and tell her that. Although she'll probably somehow translate 'showing you the bathroom' to 'having a quickie in the bathroom'."

The omega chuckled. "You can tell her we don't do quickies. We both like to take our time, and certainly not in somewhere like your mother's house. I wasn't raised by pigs." Brett turned his head to kiss Eddy's hand on his cheek, and stepped back so Eddy could leave first.

"Like I'd divulge my sex life to my sister." Eddy shook his head. They were close, but not _that_ close. He chuckled as he watched Brett. He turned on his heel, walking out of the bathroom and closing the door behind him before heading to the living room.

Brett kept silent. To no surprise, each family was different.

He waited for a few minutes and flushed the toilet; better keep up appearances. After he washed his hands and face, he went to the living room, spotted Eddy on the couch and sat beside him. Eddy was talking with his sister about something and he didn't want to interrupt.

The omega put an arm around his alpha's waist, but otherwise didn't look at him. Eddy was very focused on their conversation. They seemed to be talking about their schedules and babysitting.

His ears picked up the word 'baby'. He slowly turned his head to look at Eddy, raising an eyebrow. Should he be concerned? The tests came back negative, right? And Eddy would have told him, so they were probably talking about his niece. Hopefully.

Ms. Chen sat down on the recliner and Brett nodded to her politely. She nodded back to him, but was otherwise silent, just watching and listening.

"I can always take her off your hands for a weekend, so you can have some alone time with your hubby," Eddy offered. He knew Brett wasn't fond of kids, but if worse came to worst, he'd just send the alpha back to his own house. He wasn't even talking about this weekend, so there would be time to prepare.

Tiny humans in his house? The whole weekend? His eyebrow rose higher. Well, if Eddy wanted that, then he had to work hard. Not even his own brothers could saddle their spawns with Brett. The omega had better have perfect arguments for that to happen. Maybe he should reconsider moving their gym outside, then, so the guest room could be used for actual guests? They definitely needed to talk about it, but Brett would be patient. They had a lot of time ahead.

Eddy glanced at Brett, sensing his concern. "It would be at my apartment," he whispered to his mate so he wouldn't have to worry, then turned back to his sister.

Belle smiled at him, thankful for the offer. "Would the end of the month be okay? We were planning a date night then."

At the end of the month? Well, that was a few weeks away, so they could talk later this evening or maybe next week. He laid a hand on Eddy's thigh and stroked it with his thumb. The after-dinner-calm was his favourite time. He leant back and listened to the conversation.

"Yeah I think that would be fine. All I really do around then is reports, which aren't hard at all. I'd have all the time for Lian." Eddy always had fun when it was just him babysitting, but he didn't have a mate that needed attention too at that time.

Belle grinned widely. "You're the absolute best, Eddy!" Her alone time with her husband was probably slim to none.

Eddy nodded, "I know, I know. I'm just _so_ amazing."

The beta socked him in the shoulder lightly. "Oh, shut it, you - you're ruining the compliment."

Eddy rolled his eyes as he snuggled into Brett.

Brett grinned at the all-too-familiar banter between the siblings and looked down at Eddy when he used him as a crutch.

"You tired?"

He moved his hand from Eddy's thigh, snaking it around his waist to pet him there.

"A bit, but not too much." Eddy rested his head on Brett's shoulder, tilting his head to kiss the alpha's throat with a purr.

"Do you want to go home? Because I see a princess with a righteous glint in her eyes, ready to banish all evil doers." He grinned at Lian, who was watching them both. Brett shot a glance at Ms. Chen but she just sat there, observing them with a hint of a smile on her face.

At least she wasn't against physical contact between them. And Belle liked to see her brother getting all cozy with his mate.

"I think going back home would be nice. Can't be banished if we leave first." Eddy chuckled warmly as he pressed another kiss into Brett's skin.

"That's true. I know it's kind of rude to leave immediately after dinner, but Eddy here had a long week after an extremely hard heat, as you are probably aware. I think we should call it a night. We can visit again after things have calmed down a little bit, if that's okay with you? Maybe at my house, so you don't have to cook and clean." He looked directly at Ms. Chen. "Thank you for inviting me. It was nice to get to know you all. And, now you can see that I'm not a figment of Eddy's imagination." Brett kissed Eddy on the top of his head.

"Maybe a god really does exist, then. My son found someone crazy enough to be with," the alpha smiled at Brett.

He helped Eddy to get up, and after hugging the family, they took their leave.

Eddy clasped Brett's hand once they were outside the house. He glanced around out of habit, making sure everything was safe. Seeing no open threats, the omega continued to guide his alpha by the hand. Brett shook his head at that and just smiled. This was nothing he really thought of, but made sense. Eddy was a cop, and he'd take care of him - even if his alpha was kind of confused by the omega leading. When they were near the car, he opened the door and held it open for Eddy.

After sliding behind the steering wheel, he sighed.

"Your mom was pretty negative about the mating, to be honest. She said your dad was full of empty promises, and basically said that if I hurt you or turn out like him, she'll kill me. Well, she didn't exactly say that, but that was more or less the vibe I got from her. I mean, I get it - she's your mom, and wants the best for you. But I have a lingering feeling that she'll look deeper into our relationship in the future. If she ever gets wind of what really happened or what you tried to do, I'll end up in a river somewhere. Probably unrecognizable." The alpha shot a grim look at Eddy. "If you like me even a tiny bit, you'll protect me. Because I sure as hell will not go against a woman like that. I'm not stupid. She'll wipe the floor with me."

"I think it's a typical mom thing. I'll probably get a similar talk from your mom. She sounds feisty too - well, I like a challenge, anyways. Also, if my mom decided to kill you, there wouldn't even be a body to find. You'd be gutted like a deer and flayed alive. I could go into more detail about it, but it would probably be weird. We used to talk about the perfect ways of disposing bodies a lot, it's weirdly fun," Eddy buckled himself in with a soft laugh. "I like you, so I'll protect you, my alpha. Give it a little time, though - if she watches us for a while and we get along well, plus like each other, the mistakes won't matter as much."

"I hope you're right. I'd hate to make my mom cry."

Brett took a deep breath and typed in Eddy's address so the car could drive them there safely. He was high strung the whole time he was in the apartment, so it was better not to drive manually. The car started and they drove off.

**A/N:**

Well, that went surprisingly well. No blood was shed. Lets hope it's the same with Bretts family, right? :D

Let's see on Friday my dears :D


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N**

An unexpected visitor will come and WUHU the fun will start. Well, not for Brett but for Eddy at least lol

Have fun with it!

**Chapter 22**

The next 'surprise' waited for them when they entered the door to Eddy's apartment.

The door was closed, but the extra pair of shoes on the rack suggested a visitor. Brett shot Eddy a look. A burglar wouldn't put their shoes on the rack like a gentleman - or would they? Probably not.

But a familiar face greeted them with a serious expression in the living room. It was Ray, sitting on the couch.

"Hiya, Ray!"

"Fuck off, Brett!" The beta stood and went to Eddy. "Are you alright?!"

The omega wasn't expecting Ray to be there, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He was fond of the beta. If it weren't for Ray's serious expression, he'd be smiling. And if it weren't for Brett's jealous alpha, he'd hug the man.

"I'm fine, Ray, I assure you. I'm really sorry for not contacting you sooner, it slipped my mind." He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

Ray shook his head and grabbed Eddy by the shoulders before pulling him in a hug.

"Shit, Eddy! The last time I saw you was _weeks_ ago! I got a message from Brett that you were mates and that I shouldn't worry, and that you would probably call me. You never called!"

The beta tried his best to crush his friend, not caring that the alpha next to him started growling. Brett showed restraint; it was his lifelong friend, but the fact that he and Eddy used to be in a sexual relationship wasn't helping at all. It was bothering him, and even more so his alpha.

"I worry, Eddy. I really do. You can't just 'forget' me."

Ray released the omega and grabbed his face with both hands. "You mean so much to me. We're friends! Or do I mean nothing to you, now that you have an alpha?!"

It was clear that Ray was hurt.

Eddy was weary of touching Ray and being touched by the beta. He could feel the tension radiating from his alpha. The beta did mean everything to him at some point in his life, and still did mean a lot to him - he just wasn't 'everything' anymore.

"You mean a lot to me, too. I didn't forget about you. A lot of things just happened between work, being out of commission, and my heat. I didn't have my phone most of the time. I should have called you sooner, I'm really sorry." He risked putting one of his hands over Ray's to assure him, but only for a brief moment. "How about I start tea, and I tell you everything that happened. Okay?"

Brett's chest had been vibrating with a low growl the whole time, but his growl grew when Ray pulled Eddy in for another hug. "Shit, Eddy! You have a fucking dangerous job. I didn't know - I was - I thought you were injured or something! Or worse, dead! Why didn't you call me?!"

Only a snarl from Brett made Ray release the hug and step back. His eyes were shining, and he looked haggard. Probably because he hadn't slept that much the last few days, and had eaten even less.

With shaking hands, he grasped for Eddy's and gripped them tight. "Tea would be nice, yes."

Brett tried to quash the feeling he got when he saw Eddy and Ray so close together. Otherwise, he'd probably take on Ray and beat the shit out of him for touching his mate. Ray had fucking luck that Brett wasn't just some mindless beast, but boy, he was close. He followed them into the kitchen, standing close enough to hear everything, but far enough to avoid ripping Ray off of Eddy.

"Do you want to stay over tonight? I can set a place up for you on the couch. Maybe we can watch a movie." Eddy took pity on Ray. He really felt for him, since the beta was his closest friend. He hoped Brett wouldn't care. It wasn't like he was inviting him into the bedroom. "And I think you should probably lay off the physical contact, I don't want you to get hurt."

He guessed that Ray - as a beta - didn't really understand the nuances of an alpha and omega relationship, but he'd explain. Ray shot Brett a look, only now noticing how tense the alpha was. But he didn't care. He wanted to be comforted the fact that Eddy was alive and well, not stepping back because of some dumb alpha/omega dynamic.

"Eddy, I don't want to stay over, I want you to keep me in the loop! I was so, so worried."

He took the mug with calming chamomile tea and sat down at the kitchen table. "I saw you leaving with Brett, then I hear nothing for weeks. Only a message from Brett explaining you were mates and then nothing. I knew nothing. I even had to come here to see you! Would you have called me any time soon?"

"I would have, honestly. I was still thinking of you, even if I wasn't messaging you. You're one of my closest friends. I kind of did something stupid, anyways, so it was hard to contact you." Eddy sighed, he had a lot of high stress about things.

"Stupid? What did you do, other than bonding with _Brett?_ Because that's stupid enough for me. He's a walking disaster! No offence, Brett, but you'd fuck anything that didn't run away." Brett shrugged. He knew this was the reason Ray wanted him to meet Eddy. As long as they were omega and pretty, he didn't mind. Seeing the beta now sitting at the kitchen table, therefore smaller in height than him, and a bit away from Eddy calmed Brett down immensely. He was now pretty much chill about the whole affair.

Ray turned to Eddy again. "So what tops mating this fuckwhore in stupidity?"

"Most alphas fuck a lot, that's old news. But yeah, I burnt the mark and was out of it for three days. Probably almost died, from what I gathered, if it wasn't for Mr. Yang over there taking care of me." Eddy wasn't going to lie to Ray.

The beta's face turned white. With an open mouth, he looked between Eddy and Brett, before closing his mouth and carefully setting the mug on the kitchen table. Brett had already caught on to what was going on in his friend's head, and he was prepared for it.

Ray stood and stepped to Brett, looking the alpha square in the eyes before sending a fist smashing into his face.

Brett's head snapped to the side, only barely holding up. Blood rushed in his mouth and he was sure his nose started to bleed too. For a musician, Ray had always had a mean right hook. Shouldn't he care more for his hands?!

"You _let_ him do this?!" Ray was usually a calm man. He was always smiling, and preferred to look at the bright side of things. But now he was screaming at Brett, who was left to use the wall as help to stand upright.

Brett shook his head very slowly to get his sight clear. "Yeah, I'm at fault here too, I get it. That's a mistake we'll never make again. Eddy and I spoke about it and agreed to talk about things from now on."

_"Fuck you!"_

"Fair enough. Eddy, I think I'll take a walk so both of you can talk, ok?" Brett looked over to the omega, the raging beta still in front of him. He slipped away and was out of the door before Eddy could say anything. The beta turned to Eddy, looking at the bandage.

"Did you _really_ do that?!"

Eddy had never seen Ray punch someone. It was usually the omega lunging for someone, not the calm beta. He was torn between going after his alpha or staying with his friend. He didn't see that coming, he supposed Brett walked out as not to rip Ray apart.

"I did, I have no reason to lie about it. It was mostly my fault."

He liked his lips as he rubbed his neck again.

"His alpha should have stopped that!" Ray was all over Eddy again. "Take off the bandage, I want to see it with my own two eyes."

"His alpha did, but Brett himself wanted to respect my decisions, not hold his natural authority over me." Eddy reached back to take the bandage off. He peeled it off carefully to show Ray the damage.

"He said he didn't want a mate, but was okay with it being me. However, I took it to the extreme and offered to burn it so he could have freedom and happiness. It was a misunderstanding."

Making him record a video so Brett wouldn't get in any legal troubles felt a bit coldhearted, but the omega wouldn't express his own hurt - especially when he felt like he was the one in the wrong, and since it would probably fuel his friend's rage. "It's my fault."

"Fuck that. You know you can't lie to me. You and your omega wouldn't have taken it so hard if he said he wanted you as a mate, even if he didn't want any in the first place. I know Brett. I know you. Tell me everything, not the sugarcoated version!" The beta looked at the wound. At least it was healing nicely, and the burned skin was no longer to be seen. Only patchy red new skin. "Nothing is _just_ your fault; he'll get another whooping if he comes back! Did you see a doctor for that? I know you hate them."

Ray sat down again and took a long sip from the tea. His hands were still shaking. It was pretty obvious he was still angry.

"If I say it's my fault, then it's my fault. I was the one who took it the wrong way, and I was the one to do it. Words mean very little compared to actions." Eddy still felt guilty, and that's why he was adamant on it being his fault - he felt like it was, and believed it. Sure, they'd talked about it, but he never stopped believing it was all on him. "Please don't hit him again, if you do you might end up being the one getting the whooping. Also, yes, a doctor took a look at me. His name was Dr. Zhao."

At that name Ray raised an eyebrow. "Dr. Zhao? I've heard that name before. Brett had probably talked about him. Anyway, it doesn't matter if you did it or he did. You'd never have done it if he didn't give you the feeling that you weren't welcome. In the end, it's his fault for even letting you feel that way and then not stopping you. God, I'm an idiot. I should have never introduced you to each other." He blanched and whispered, "Then _I'm_ at fault. God, Eddy... you must hate me."

Eddy did suppose he did feel a lot of things emotionally, was high strung on hormones and was more insecure than he'd like people to know, but weren't those his own issues and faults, too? He really couldn't blame anyone else for the way he was. It was all from his own life choices.

"I don't hate you, and I don't hate him. I'm a grown man, and I've made my own choices." He reached out to put his hand over one of Ray's shaking ones. "I'm seriously okay."

"And I'm not. This would've never happened if I hadn't played the meddlesome friend." The beta stood and hugged Eddy tight. "I'm really sorry, Eddy."

The omega hugged Ray back now that he wasn't in the presence of his alpha - although he'd try to clean the smell of his friend off later.

"You have nothing to be sorry about."

Maybe lying to Ray, saying that everything was perfect, would have been better.

They went to the living room, where Ray pressed Eddy close to his chest once more.

"I won't stay the night and annoy you and Brett any longer, but - please, please don't forget me again. Just... I dunno, text or something, so I know you're alright. We don't meet up anymore, because apparently Brett helps you with your omega needs, but I'd like to still be a part of your world. If you have time, of course." Ray laid his head on Eddy's, even if the omega was taller than him. He still felt horrible that he'd let that happen, but he couldn't do anything. "Are you happy with him? I hope he's at least loyal to you now."

"Ray, don't be stupid, you'll always be a part of my world. You were always my number one, but now you have to be my number two. It's a weird change, but some things will never change. I like your company, your voice, your laugh, smile and everything else. I trust you and am fond of you. I promise I won't throw you away like trash. You're important to me, even without our arrangement. I'll try to text and call you." Eddy pet Ray's sides. "Yes, I am. Brett's very kind to me. We've both decided to be monogamous, and he let me bite him as well."

Ray cursed at that. "Really? That old philanderer is now monogamous? I can't believe it! I mean, if Brett told you so, then it's true, but man, I can't imagine that. He is - well, _was_ \- not one to stay with the same person for long. Even _twice_ seemed like a record. And the fact he got bitten as well... Did you force him to go through with it?"

That Brett was the one who asked - or more like begged - Eddy to do it didn't cross his mind. That was too absurd. Ray shook his head. Eddy being monogamous was more believable than Brett, for sure.

"It was the other way around, mostly. He asked me to do it. I was unsure and almost told him no." Eddy closed his eyes and nuzzled into Ray - not trying to sleep, just relaxing. "He's been really respectful of my wishes."

"He's a decent man if he wants to be, but still. I wish you were bound to a different alpha. I mean, Brett is my friend and all, but I don't think you're a good match. He doesn't like children; you should see him with his niece and nephews. He's probably never even held one of them, and I know you want kids. Also, he's a rich, spoiled kid. I'm amazed sometimes he knows how to wipe himself after going to the bathroom. I know you're headstrong and a powerhouse, so please just don't succumb to your instincts and degrade yourself to a cooking and cleaning fucktoy. You're worth more than that. I now know that instincts can be very, very strong. If he says you should cook and clean his stuff because you're the omega, you beat him." Ray pressed a kiss onto Eddy's head. He knew how the omega loved affection and touches. "And if he ever mistreats you or lets his eyes wander even one time, dump him in a ditch. Your mom was probably not happy. I'm sorry. I haven't heard from you and I turned to your family. I hope they didn't give you too hard a time?"

"I like cooking, cleaning and fucking, though. If he asked me to cook, it would be because he'd burn the house down. He also has a lot of good qualities. He's a hard worker, willing to make compromises. He's got a caring and almost maternal nature - he likes to nurture things, and he protects what he cares about. He's got self control, and he's forgiving." It was kind of strange that so many people said all the bad aspects of Brett. "Yeah, mum was worried too, but we visited my family today, actually. It went pretty well. I'm sorry for worrying you."

"Eddy, I've known Brett longer than I've known you. I know he's not just a bad guy. But he's also not a perfect human being. And I meant that you should still do your job and what you like to do, not become just his subservient omega. I want you to stay your own person, not quitting your job and hanging onto his every word. You're too good for that.

And I'm glad Ms. Chen likes - or at least tolerates - him." Ray kissed Eddy on his head again and stroked his upper arms. "I just hope everything turns out okay. Lemme hold you one last time, ok?"

"Oh, ye of little faith. An alpha didn't stop me from my goals then, and one won't stop me now." Eddy sighed quietly. If Ray wanted to hold him like they were doing before, he saw no problem with it. "Okay, one last time."

He'd miss some of the stuff with his friend, as would Ray. He loved his friend, and would terribly miss their sexy times together. "If he ever cheats on you, I'll help you bury or burn or dissolve the body."

That, of course, was the perfect timing for Brett to come in again.

He saw the both of them in way-too-close proximity and only heard the last sentence. He leant against the doorframe, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Nice to hear that my mate and his fuck buddy are planning my demise." His tone was dry, but he smiled, even if it was thin. "Do you even want Pudding, now, Eddy? He's big now, not so cute anymore."

He eyed their position before flopping into the recliner in front of them. He could see all their hands, and smelled no arousal - yet. So he deemed it safe, and chose to trust his omega.

Eddy immediately looked at Brett, trying to read the situation. He searched the bond to understand what was going through his mate's mind. He didn't seem happy, though.

"I wouldn't kill you even if you cheated on me. I'm too petty for that. And yes, I'd still want Pudding. I like big dragons." He looked at Ray, thinking he might need to ask him to leave now.

While Brett wasn't overly happy to see Ray and Eddy in this situation, he tried to be calm about it. They were friends. Hugging a friend was normal. Normal contact and social interaction, as well as hugs, were totally fine. That was his mantra. And he didn't want to lock Eddy up, even if his alpha was shouting for him to do exactly that.

"So, no killing me - what will you do instead, _honey_?"

"I'd let you know what it feels like, physically and mentally. There's two ways to break a man - through pain, and through their own thoughts." Eddy might have been the actual sociopath there - acting normal, but capable of detachment and unspoken things. The omega really did trust Brett not to do anything, though, so he doubted he'd ever dive into that sort of business. "But I trust you, my alpha. You wouldn't."

Eddy believed in it deeply. He really hoped Ray wouldn't try to kiss the top of his head again. That would be a bloodbath.

"Yikes. Well, not that I thought about that anyway, but now even more so."

Ray took that opportunity to place another kiss on Eddy's head before sighing.

"I'll leave you both alone now. I just wanted to make sure you're okay. Seeing you definitely helped. So, I'll take my leave." He let go of Eddy, ignoring the clearly angry look Brett gave him, and hastened out of the apartment before Eddy could even move.

Now the two mates were alone again, and Brett was not happy. He got up and went to the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea. With disdain, he took Ray's mug while the water heated up and cleaned it before putting it in the cupboard. Then he pulled out a teabag and poured in the hot water.

His lips were pressed into a thin line, and the bond was eerily calm.

Eddy slipped off the couch. At this point, he needed to be _very_ careful.

"I'll go shower so I don't smell like him," he murmured. The omega knew he didn't like when Brett smelled like others, so it was probably mutual.

Should he apologize for Ray's little kiss to appease Brett's alpha?

"Don't bother." He removed the teabag from the hot water and threw it away. "Give me just a minute or two to readjust. Then we should probably cuddle. Like, a lot. I know you're just friends now, but my alpha isn't very happy about your old fucktoy touching and kissing you in front of me."

Brett breathed in deeply to get a calming effect from the tea, but it didn't help. He poured in some ice cold water and chugged the whole mug. Still didn't help.

The expression on his face was still carefully neutral and the bond still silent.

"I'm sorry, I know you told me to be wary of that since the bond is new. I guess I'm just weak when it comes to Ray cuddles... um, do you want me to check your face? I didn't think he'd punch you." Eddy thought Ray was pretty protective for a beta.

"I already did that in my car. Nothing is broken." That would also explain why his face was clean. Thankfully, he had tissues and wipes in his car. Not for blood, originally, but it worked.

"So, what do you want to do now? It's too early to go to sleep." It was only six, after all.

"Maybe we could just relax and watch a movie. We could watch Harry Potter. I have all the movies, same with Lord of the Rings. I also have anime, and a funny movie called Hot Fuzz," Eddy offered as he licked his lips, still unsure.

Brett nodded. There was still an unpleasant feeling in his stomach, but he'd have to swallow it down.

"Let's try the anime. I don't know. Couch or bedroom?"

"There's a TV in the bedroom we can watch it on. Do you like Attack on Titan?" Eddy asked softly as he tried to figure out what would make his alpha feel better, "I also have some of the ice cream mochi in my freezer, along with regular ice cream if you want to eat that while watching."

He shook his head. "No, something funny is more my vibe right now. If you want ice cream, please go ahead, but I'm not hungry right now. Let's just go to bed and cuddle." He probably just needed physical contact with Eddy to reassure himself and his alpha. New bonds sucked.

The omega nodded as he held his hand out to Brett. "I'm good, too. I can find some funny anime I like. Perhaps Gintama?"

He smiled wearily. "Yeah, sure. I liked the older version, but I assume you mean the remake."

Brett needed a second or two to process the hand in front of him, but when his brain finally caught up, he grasped the hand and they made their way to the bedroom. He thought he'd be all over Eddy when someone touched him, but strangely enough, there was no urge to remark him. Maybe because he had Eddy's mark already? Or maybe something went wrong with the bond when Eddy tried to burn it? But then, he'd have noticed it, right? Brett got rid of most of his clothes and laid under the sheets, waiting for Eddy to join him.

"Well, I have the 2006 one, which was still pretty good, not the 2017 remake." Eddy peeled his shirt and pants off before going to put the anime in to start, then crawled into the bed with Brett.

Brett nodded and pulled Eddy closer. His arms were around Eddy's waist, and he pressed his nose against the scent gland, which wasn't injured.

"Let's just watch it."

He would be paying more attention to replacing the scent, anyway, until he was happy with it - and then he'd start paying attention to the things on the TV.

Eddy wrapped an arm around Brett's waist as he settled against the alpha to watch the show. He had already pushed play while up, so it was just the introduction.

The episode rushed by him. Brett didn't really pay attention. Instead he sniffed Eddy's head, petting and kissing him, slowly replacing the beta's scent with his own. His other hand wandered over Eddy's chest and sides, touching him as much as he could without distracting him from the anime.

The unsettling and unpleasant feeling in his stomach faded as Eddy smelled less and less like Ray.

His was still in the air, but that was probably because of the clothes laying on the floor. He started trailing kisses from Eddy's neck to his shoulder. Sadly, he couldn't use the most effective way to drench Eddy in his scent - which would be fucking and spilling his seed inside him - so he had to settle for that. He really needed that doctor's appointment. His alpha would be calmer if Eddy would smell like him all the time, too. Proof to himself and to others that he was marked and well taken care of - not just by the bite mark Eddy still hid behind the bandage, but a pretty obvious scent-mark. His hand twitched at the thought, but he reined in his thoughts.

"Hmm, I like this," Eddy mumbled. It was a simple but sweet interaction. It really was nice, and fed his omega's craving for affection.

Brett hummed. He'd like it even more when he wasn't trying to fight Ray's smell off. Thankfully Ray was a beta, not an alpha. Otherwise it would be much harder.

"Has anyone said anything about your bandage? Also how is Elaine? Still crazy?"

"Some people close to me asked about it because they were worried, and the news about me having a mate got around fast. So now I have a meeting with my bosses on Monday about how there's no shame in being the victim of an abuse relationship, and/or no shame in being mated. Since everyone has their theory of why I have the mark covered." Eddy yawned. People were too nosy, in his opinion, even if some of them were just worried. "Elaine hasn't been - she's probably scared that I'll yell at her again."

Brett kissed the juncture of the neck and sighed. "Are you in an abusive relationship? Maybe I should talk to that alpha, then. And maybe they saw how you limped in after your heat." At that he snickered before pressing his lips onto Eddy's warm skin again. "What will you tell them about the wound? I mean, it looks pretty good, but anyone with half a brain cell will think that the timing and the position of the wound _and_ you being sick before your heat is not a coincidence."

"Maybe you should talk to that alpha and tell them to be more gentle, so my coworkers aren't all riled up. As for what I'll tell my bosses, I'll say that I was a hormonal and insecure mess and did some dumb shit. They'll think I'm joking and ask for the real reason, so then I'll pretend to be more vulnerable and honest about what 'actually' happened with some elaborate story. Remember how my boss asked if I was experiencing morning sickness from possibly being pregnant? I can say that I was pregnant - or at least found out that we conceived - and out of concern for my new mate and my job I burnt the mark just enough to ensure an early miscarriage before it was obvious I was pregnant. I've worked on cases like that, where omegas throw their body into high stress to miscarry, so their alphas won't pull them out of their jobs or force them to keep the kid - since a lot of permissions in certain things are needed in this world." Eddy's mind was kind of scary. The way he could understand how to play people and just build lies off the top of his head probably wasn't a good thing. Then again, there was a reason Eddy was so high up. He put in the work, but also had to rely on his brain a lot more than brawn for a long time. Now he had both. "And if anyone asks why the mark is burnt, I can tell them the same story, but with a mental breakdown. Ray knows I did, but not the reason."

"Sometimes I'm not sure if you're joking or actually mean it. Just say it was an accident! They don't have to believe you, just take your words for fact. Also, that story is way too elaborate. And even if you were pregnant, I wouldn't pull you out, I hope you know that. It's ultimately your body and your decision what to do with it." Brett paused the anime and turned Eddy to him. This was too important to discuss without eye contact and both of their attention. "Tell me you know that and believe me."

Eddy looked into Brett's eyes with ease. It didn't concern him as much as it seemed to concern the alpha. "I believe you, Brett, it's fine. Even if you tried, I wouldn't let it stop me. And what kind of accident would even get me this burn? I fell on a stove?" He giggled at the lame excuse. He knew they'd ask how he'd gotten hurt. The omega gently kissed his cheek.

"Maybe you slipped and fell on the barbecue grill? Or played with Yoake? Or... I don't know. Just don't give them the ammunition to fire you for 'mental instability' or some shit. I'd feel even worse if that happened. Or just say a jealous ex-lover tried to burn it off because they wanted you for themselves. Would that work?"

"If they were going to fire me for being mentally unstable, they'd have done it a long time ago. Someone already tried to use that as a reason to fire me," Eddy chuckled. It amazed him, sometimes, the sheer amount of obstacles he had to face. "I think I'll go with Yoake, since I don't want to prosecute some imaginary man."

He placed another soft kiss to Brett's face.

"Just don't give them _more_ ammunition, then. Tell them your mateship is plentiful and really good for you and the burn was just an accident. You're a happy, mated omega, and can't wait to give me lots and lots of babies. Or some other shit they want to hear. Just don't make it too dark." Brett sighed. Hopefully, everything would go alright. "Also, while we're already talking about kids... What was that, exactly, with your niece?"

"Sometimes, I feel the darkness comes with the job, and it just swamps the brain. You'd understand if I showed you some of the cases I worked with. It's haunting. But yes, giving them a spiel of what they expect out of an omega would be a good way to make them buy it. Very smart, is my alpha also conniving?" Eddy nuzzled into Brett with a playful purr. "I said I could babysit Lian... oh, damn, I probably should have asked you!" It's like he had an epiphany. "I was thinking it would just be at my apartment, since she's familiar with it. And if you don't want to be here during that time, you don't have to be. I know you don't like kids that much."

Brett hummed and bit into the warm skin gently as a reprimand. "Yeah, ask me next time, please. Or say you're not sure to your sister, and then afterwards we can talk about it. I don't like it when you plan your limited time with other people. Especially on the weekends. You're terribly busy throughout the week, so I want to be at least asked beforehand. Or I might just decide to punish you." His hands wandered over Eddy's body, massaging the bits he could grab. "You can always talk to me about the cases - or anything, really. It would make me happy, and I could learn about you. Also, giving the higher ups what they want may make them give you a hand, and probably a raise, too. It's just smart." He manhandled Eddy so that the omega was straddling him, his hands pressing Eddy tightly against him. "What do you do with your niece?"

"Yeah, I'm still getting used to the whole mating thing. I guess it slipped my mind that it isn't just my time anymore - but I'll make sure to ask you next time, I promise." Eddy was fine with the new position. He gave the alpha a very quick kiss. "Maybe I will, if you can handle it. Also, with my niece, I just do the typical things. I usually take her to the park first, so she can get all her energy out. Then we go feed the ducks, get ice cream at a cute little shop, then go back to my apartment. That's when we start making lunch - she likes to help cook - and while we're in the kitchen, we also do some baking crafts. After that, it's lazy time on the couch, and we read together or watch TV. She always has a second wind after that, so it means playtime. She likes dolls or acting. Lian's favorite game to act out is the wild west. She's always a cowboy."

Eddy explained what they typically did when he watched the little girl. "Usually once playtime is done, it could go anywhere. But I think her new favorite thing to do after it is giving me little concerts. Belle is teaching her piano."

"Piano? That's nice. Educating them young, I guess? What do you think her second gender will be? She seems to have very high energy levels... maybe a successful omega like her uncle?" Brett kissed Eddy on the cheek. "Or maybe a beta like her mother? Or a strong alpha like her grandmother? I find it interesting to see which one they'll become. And how they cope with it. And I'll let you know if anything is too much for me to handle - be it you, your family or anything else you throw at me."

His hand wandered to Eddy's back, stroking and petting the omega. He loved the feeling of the naked skin underneath his calloused fingertips. It surprised him how soft Eddy's skin really was. His mate might look strong and hardened, but his skin and attitude when they were alone were more of a soft kitten than a ferocious tiger. On top of that, almost no scars could be found on Eddy's body. He moved his hands to roam over Eddy's six pack.

"Maybe I should work out more," Brett murmured. He probably should. Maybe getting broader shoulders was worth it, now that he had a mate.

"I'll also do the same with you if things get to be too much, which I doubt, but eh. I have a feeling that she might turn out to be an alpha when she presents. She can act a bit like her grandma, and I think when I play with her, I see some of that same alpha glint in her eyes." Eddy purred in response to all the touches. They felt so nice. "You can work out with me tomorrow, but I like the way you look and feel." Brett was like his pillow, why would Eddy want to give that up for a rock?

"You mean while you're hot and hard as fuck, I'll stay a flabby, fat mess? No way. Either you're getting some soft edges, or I'll pump like no tomorrow and get seriously jacked. Don't forget, I have time for it now. I'm jobless, after all. What better time to start pumping iron and chugging steroids so I can look and feel like The Rock? Man, just imagine: if you're soft and squishy and I look like freaking Hercules, how would you feel about yourself?" His hands wandered to Eddy's pecs, caressing them and softly scraping over his quickly hardening nipples. "You, with a bit of good fat and having a beautiful pair of breasts... damn, I'd want to suck on you all day long. You'd never leave the bedroom." Brett smirked at that and pulled Eddy close before kissing his cheeks. "I don't like babies, but imagining you heavy with my child, with supple breasts, and all too willing and horny for me? Hell yeah. I'd love that."

Sadly, it wouldn't last long, because at some point the baby had to be birthed and then the horror would begin. And the sleepless nights wouldn't even be the worst part of it.

"I like you all soft and cuddly. It's one of my favorite things about you. Also, do you even know how to 'pump iron' without hurting yourself?" Eddy kissed Brett's cheek, blowing air onto the skin as he did. "Who said I'd even be a horny pregnant omega? I could be a cranky, kick-ass pregnant omega."

"In the third trimester, every omega gets horny. Both of my brothers' mates were like this - my mother as well - and about every omega I had a chance to meet or to talk with their alpha about pregnancy tells me this. Maybe it's a myth, but I walked on my brother and his omega. Damn, for a guy who was eight months pregnant, he sure was flexible. And greedy. I waited for a few hours and then left because they were still going at it. They didn't even notice me. I called the next day, and yeah. Anyway, you have so much high energy all day long, you probably either have a horror pregnancy or a breeze. No in-between."

Brett smiled and let his hands wander over the omega's body. He always had a semi-hard time not just feeling Eddy up and fuck him every chance he got. Not because he wanted that, but also because he'd never had a relationship like this. He was Mr. One-Night-Stand. The only touches he exchanged were with his fuck buddies, and they were always sexual. It was weird for him, but he liked it.

"I'm not much of a typical omega, besides the baseline instincts and needs. So I guess if we ever decide to have kids, we'll find out." Eddy wouldn't let himself actually hope that they would, though, since Brett didn't like kids and that probably wouldn't be good - for their relationship _or_ the kid. So hope was a useless thing, along with any dreams of it, but they'd see. Until then, he had Lian.

The omega kissed his alpha's forehead with a hum. Poor thing didn't need to be traumatized by seeing his brother and his brother's mate going at it.

"Hm. Yeah, maybe. Until then we also need to discuss what we should do about our sex life. And protection against a child. I have different options, but I want to hear your thoughts, too."

The fantasy of a pregnant Eddy was strong, but would be far less pleasurable than Brett would think it would be. Also, the problems didn't begin and end with a pregnancy. Actually, raising the kid was the biggest problem. He couldn't see Eddy quitting his job to care for his children. The man would probably go berserk. Brett sighed.

"What were your options again?" Eddy closed his eyes, not really sleepy, just resting them.

"For a permanent solution, the vasectomy. Then we have the semi-permanent solutions: a chip injected under the skin of my upper arm to shoot hormones through my body, kind of like the inhibitor, but for a period of six to nine months - and then something I really want to avoid: a urethra insertion, which is coated with a special liquid that kills the sperm upon contact. It only lasts about 3 months, but even the third month is heavily disputed. It's easy to install and I can do it at home. But I'm really not a big fan of this. A vasectomy can be undone, but that's a surgery and the risk is like with every other surgery. I opted for that until you came into my life and said you wanted kids. So maybe I'll go with the chip. What do you think?"

Brett saw that his omega was resting and picked up the petting.

"I think I like the idea of the chip the best, since it still gives the option, but just regulates and limits accidents." Eddy hummed in response. Having options were nice, and so was having control over them.

"Yeah, I was thinking about that too. I can get a refix every six months, and if we both want to eventually knock you up, it can be done in about a year after removing the last chip. It's also less risky than the operation. And, plus point: you won't need to take blockers or inhibitors anymore, and can get your cycle like normal. And no, that is not up for discussion. You will not poison your body any longer. Only if you're sure you don't want children, but even then, I won't let that happen."

It wasn't easy for Brett to say it like that. He liked Eddy - he didn't want to play the big bad alpha, but for the sake of Eddy's health, he would. Because Eddy would smile in his face and then turn around and dose himself just so he wouldn't have to go through a heat. And Brett wouldn't let that happen.

Eddy grumbled, but he'd deal with it, even if begrudgingly. "Fine."

He huffed, but didn't open his eyes. It was nap time now that they were all snug. He'd make dinner for them once he was up.

**A/N**

Nap time is here and they will use it. Lets see what Monday has in store for us, right :D

Also, please go to peppermintgrace insta and sent her all the best wishes please. She is the amazing beta-reader for this story and how about we all shower her with a bit of love today? Thank you <3


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N:**

Fun things all around, yay. And Brett & Eddy have some relaxed time together, who wouldn't want that, right?

**Also, please check out the A/N at the end!**

**DO NOT FORGET TO READ THE A/N AT THE BOTTOM!!!! THANK YOU!!!!**

**Chapter 23**

Their 'short nap' turned into a long one, and Brett awoke the next morning at five sharp. When he reached blindly for his glasses and checked the time on his phone, he couldn't believe it. Why did they sleep for so long?!

Eddy was snoring lightly on his chest, miraculously still asleep. They'd probably needed it - otherwise, their inner clock would have woken them up.

Brett sighed and petted his mate. He could do that while he was awake. He didn't want to leave his warm cocoon of their combined smells and so he closed his eyes again. Even though his thoughts were racing and he couldn't sleep anymore, moving was out of question.

Eddy snuggled more to Brett, rubbing his scent all over the man and trying to get as close as he could. He occasionally sniffed through his snores. The omega must have been exhausted if he was sleeping this long.

Brett ran his hands over Eddy's body like he did the day before, placing soft kisses onto the omega's head every once in a while. He didn't want to wake him up - just shower him in a little bit of comfort. Eddy seemed to like those sorts of touches, so why should he deny them? So he lavished affection on Eddy - and going by the omega's constant purring, he was apparently doing well.

Brett sniffed at Eddy, and all he could recognize was their combined scent. Ray's pine smell was completely gone now. He really hoped Eddy would be at least a bit more cautious with that sort of thing, but he could also understand why Eddy did it. They were friends, after all, and Brett knew how affectionate Ray could be. But it wasn't easy for him. He sighed and placed another kiss on Eddy's forehead.

The omega rolled to be more on top of the alpha, blanketing Brett. His instincts apparently weren't aware that he was bigger than Brett, and could very well crush or suffocate him.

Eddy rubbed against his alpha even more now as he purred.

Brett really needed to work out. Air was kind of important to him. He rolled Eddy to his side so he could breathe normally again, pressing a kiss onto Eddy's cheek. Hopefully, he wouldn't wake up, but Brett didn't have much hope.

Unfortunately, Eddy blinked awake at the movement.

"What time is it?" he asked, voice gruff.

The alpha knew that if he told him the truth, Eddy would be adamant on getting up. Seeing as it was still dark outside, he decided on a white lie.

"One in the morning. You squished me a bit. Sleep, Eddy."

He pressed a series of kisses onto the omega and petted him. Hopefully, Eddy would just take his word for it and sleep.

"Hmm, that early?" Eddy mumbled, still half asleep. He only faintly recalled that he didn't make them dinner, like he said he would. It didn't matter much, though, if it was already the next day. He'd just make breakfast.

"Just go back to sleep, Eddy."

He kissed him again and slung his arms around the omega, changing their position again so Eddy was laying on his back and Brett halfway on top of him, so that they were still close. He pressed a kiss onto Eddy's shoulder.

"Mmkay." Eddy's still-tired eyes fluttered shut, and he tried to go back to sleep.

~

Brett woke up in much the same way as before - trapped under Eddy, who was too heavy for him - but this time, a significant amount of hours later. And the omega was still out of it.

He flipped them again and sat up, waiting for Eddy to open his eyes and murder him. It was past eleven. They'd slept way too much. And while Brett liked laying in bed, cuddling and such, he also liked waking up without a splitting headache. Which he got from sleeping in too long, and not hydrating enough. Or maybe not eating enough. Probably all three.

He cursed. This wasn't fun.

Eddy opened his eyes after being moved, huffing. He glanced around to find the time - once he saw it, he suddenly felt more awake. "Oh, shit."

He flung himself out of bed to get dressed, and maybe start lunch or something.

"Well, good morning to you too, for starters. And next, slow down."

Brett rubbed his temples. This was too hectic for him. "Can you be a doll and bring me water? Cold, preferably. And if you have it, with fizz. Lots of fizz. I want sparkling, ice cold water. Please and thank you."

He needed something to drink or he'd explode - and with him, his head, too.

Eddy glanced at the alpha, who was cradling his head like he was in pain. Oh yeah, he was there, too - and it was Sunday. Eddy had nowhere to be. "Yeah, of course."

The omega nodded as he trotted out of the room to get some sparkling water.

Brett groaned and fell over on the bed. This wasn't how he imagined his weekend to be. At least it was almost quiet.

Eddy came back with a cup of some sparkling water, bringing it to his alpha, who didn't look all too good.

"Ah, thank you." Brett took the water and gulped it down, already feeling relieved.

Eddy leaned down to kiss Brett's forehead with a hum. "Are you feeling okay?" he asked softly.

"Yeah, just slept too long. Do you have aspirin, or ibuprofen, or something like that? My head feels like it's splitting in half every time one of us says something. Anyway, thank you." He rubbed over his face and looked up at Eddy with a smile. "How are you?"

"I have both, I'll get you some. Do you need something to eat with it?" Eddy petted Brett's cheek with a sigh. "I'm fine, just feeling like I'm wasting my life. Happens when I stay in bed too long."

"You're not wasting your time sleeping in for _one_ day. Also, if your body didn't need it, it wouldn't let you sleep anymore. A light brunch would be nice, yes. I'll help you."

Brett got up.

"I know, I know. Just feels like it."

Together they went into the kitchen.

"So, what should I do? And please be gentle on me. This is my kitchen virginity we're talking about, here. Don't overstrain me, or I'll overstuff you." He shot him a grin.

Eddy smiled softly at him, "How about a quiche? It's easy enough, and can be small."

The alpha blinked. "Quiche? Wait... is that the floppy thing with eggs in it? Are you sure I can make that? It involves fire and sharp knives, right?" Then he nodded, smile turning cheeky. "Hit me with it. What should I do first?"

"Floppy? I think you're thinking of an omelette. A quiche is more of an egg pie. Unless you just had a really bad, floppy quiche." Eddy shook his head fondly at the alpha. "Get me six eggs and the pie crust I have in the fridge."

Hoping for the best was probably the only thing he could do, oh, and obey his omega apparently. He went to the fridge and took out the eggs, putting them carefully onto the counter. Then he searched for the pie crust. His eyes passed over it three times before he finally found it.

"And now?"

The alpha laid out the ingredients on the counter before Eddy, waiting for his next instructions.

"We also need milk, green onions, the cubed ham, shredded cheese, salt, and black pepper," Eddy listed out the ingredients as he got out a mixing bowl, whisk, pie plate and some measuring spoons, "You can also grab any other veggies you want to be in it."

Brett repeated the list wordlessly to himself as he went to the fridge again, looking for everything.

Milk, he got that. Green onions... was that the green one with the white stuff? Probably. Cubed ham, he knew, and cheese, as well. He put the ingredients on the cutting board and looked around for the salt and pepper.

"Um, where's the salt and pepper?"

"That's in the spice rack above the sink." Eddy unwrapped the pie crust and put it in the pie pan, molding it to the pan's shape.

Brett found it quickly, now that he knew where to look. "And now, I guess, comes cracking the eggs?"

"Yep, crack the eggs into the mixing bowl." After Eddy was satisfied with the way the crust looked, he moved to the oven to preheat it.

"Put in three-quarters cup milk, as well, and whisk it together. Once you have those pretty mixed, you can put in your salt and pepper. You only do that after you pour the milk in."

"Okay, wait wait wait, a little slower. First, I need to crack the eggs, and then I fish out the shells, and then I'll do the rest."

Brett grinned. He knew he was bad at that. He always tried to do it how his mother or Margaretha did it - he'd watched them a couple hundred times by now - but he'd never quite mastered it like they had.

He knocked the delicate egg on the counter a few times and opened it slowly, before cursing because some of the shell slipped into the bowl with the rest of the egg.

"Great. Now how do I fish the damned shell out? The fucker's avoiding my fingers!"

Brett tried it a few times, then sighed. He hated cooking in general, and was only trying for Eddy. And, of course, the apron thing. But also for Eddy! Instead of getting the shell out, he accidentally crushed it, and it was now not one big piece but a million little pieces. "Shit!"

Eddy grabbed a fork from a drawer before approaching Brett from behind. "Don't freak out, it's fine. Try to use a fork to get it out. If you can't, we'll just start over."

He kissed Brett's cheek as he gently put an arm around the alpha's waist.

"It's like practicing music - you can't rush the passage, otherwise it crunches together. You have to treat it with patience and time. Like all things, cooking is a process."

He tilted his head down to kiss the mark that he had placed on Brett's neck.

"At least I only wasted, like, one egg. The shell is too small to get out." Brett sighed and shook his head before dumping the contents of the bowl into the sink, washing it out and trying again, all without moving an inch from his position. This time, nothing fell into the bowl. The second egg, he cracked into a mug first; he had seen his mother do it that way. He checked the egg before dumping it, shell-free, into the bowl. The alpha was fully concentrated on the task, but it still took quite a while for him to get the eggs out of their shells.

But soon, finally, he was done.

"What was I supposed to do after the eggs?"

"Pour milk into a measuring cup, so you know it's three-fourths, then pour that into the mixing bowl." Eddy rubbed Brett's hip with soothing circles. He decided he liked standing behind the alpha. Brett wasn't a big fan, but he'd let that slide. He actually needed Eddy here - otherwise, he wouldn't get any food.

He poured the right amount of milk in, trying not to make a mess. Then he grabbed for the salt and pepper and put in a generous amount.

"And now?"

Eddy used his free hand to grab the whisk he had set out. "Whisk it together." He handed Brett the whisk as he gave the shorter male's hip a tender squeeze, then took a step back from his alpha so he could whisk in peace.

"Whisking is kind of like giving a handjob. So I should excel in it. I have, sadly, enough practice in that," Brett mumbled, and started to whisk. The first few times, he was careful, and when it got easier, he whisked like he actually knew what he was doing. Which he didn't.

It looked fine to him when he stopped and turned to Eddy.

"What do you think about it? Not the best, but it's fully combined. At least I think so. What would you say?

Eddy stared into the bowl, judging Brett's whisking abilities. If the alpha thought whisking was like giving a handjob, Eddy would hate to see Brett give an actual one, because the work was kind of sloppy. He didn't want to crush Brett's spirit, though, since he looked pretty happy with himself, so he opted to give a nice response.

"It looks good. I think giving it three more hard stirs will make it perfect, though."

While Brett was doing that, the omega went to go chop his green onions.

The alpha furrowed his brows, but did as Eddy asked of him, stirring the mix until it was a bit frothy on top. He looked over and saw Eddy cutting the onions in thin, perfectly sized slices. If he'd been asked to do that, he would probably end up with little chunks of his fingers in the onions. Thankfully, Eddy had spared him.

"And now?"

"Add a pinch of salt and pepper." Eddy continued to chop until he was done, which didn't take him very long.

"I already did that. Was it not enough?" Brett was unsure, like he always was when it came to cooking.

"I didn't notice that you did, but I wasn't particularly paying attention the whole time, so it's probably fine. In that case, just layer the bottom of the pie crust with some cheese," Eddy smiled at him, leaning over to give him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Brett grinned at the kiss. While Eddy wasn't like typical omegas with his attitude, he definitely was in his touchiness. Not that he was any better. He looked at the cheese and carefully layered a thick foundation of cheese over the pie crust. In his eyes, there was no such thing as too much cheese.

Cheese was love. Cheese was life. And also, pretty damn delicious.

"So the egg'll be mixed with the chopped veggies and stuff, and then poured on top of the cheese?"

"You guessed right - the ham and the green onion will be put in with the egg, then poured in." Eddy picked up the cutting board to scrape the contents of it into the mixing bowl.

"Okay."

Brett then gave everything in the bowl a good mix before carefully pouring the mixture in the dish. He didn't even make a mess! Expectantly he looked at Eddy after he set the bowl back on the counter.

"And now in the microwave?"

"Into the stove, that's why it's preheated. Plus, I don't have a microwave. This will only need to bake for thirty minutes." Eddy opened the stove door so they could put the quiche in.

Brett grumbled something under his breath, but did as Eddy said. He closed the oven and sighed deeply. "Cooking is nerve wracking. And I still hate it."

"We'll cook something more fun next time, it's really not that bad." Eddy went back to his fridge to grab some fruit. He'd cut it up so the alpha had something to snack on.

"If you can't cook, then cooking is like doing yoga when you're not stretched. It hurts, it's uncomfortable, and it scares you. Also, you feel like you're burning the whole time. At least I didn't set your kitchen on fire. Yet." Brett accepted the mango and bananas Eddy cut for him greedily, throwing in an aspirin for good measure. "How long before it's ready?"

"Thirty minutes, like I said before," Eddy sat on one of the clean counters as he watched Brett eat his fruit. "I kind of like the burn and the pain. It feels good, especially when working out. And yoga is like stretching. You're supposed to focus on your breathing to relax your muscles and ease into it."

"I know how long it needs to be cooked. I want to know how long I have to wait until I can eat it. I can't eat it right out of the oven, Eddy," he rolled his eyes. "Yeah, you're a size-queen, of course you like the pain and the stretch. And yoga is shit. I tried it. Didn't work out." He popped another piece of mango into his mouth.

"Your mouth is weak, so we'll let it cool for five minutes. Only thirty-five minutes, can you wait that long?" Eddy teased, then continued. "Makes sense. Some forms of tantric yoga were rituals to have sex with the gods, so in the red branch of tantra, it's basically a bunch of receiving-end sex positions. Generally, people use vedic yoga mixed with the white branch of tantra, because, duh, breathing plus meditation. No one is stopping us from practicing the red branch of tantra though," the omega smirked at the alpha and winked. "Nowadays, most use it for just exercise and stretching, but it's still meant to open up your body to the supposed 'spiritual energy'. Weird shit, huh?"

"Crazy weird shit. So are the instructors, like, the gods' servants or something? Then I can say I fuck like a god. Also, leave me and my sensitive mouth alone. It's just delicate." He pulled Eddy down to kiss him. "You look like you do yoga for fun. My living room has enough space to do yoga... and some other stuff."

"That probably depends on what your yoga instructor believed. Most just see it as exercise. So, sorry, but your sex skills are still at mortal level - especially with that tempo you still haven't fixed. No god needs a metronome to fuck," Eddy said teasingly. If he were serious, he'd be the fool who loved to be fucked by a tempoless mortal. He pressed a kiss to Brett's lips, a subtle smirk playing at his own. "You're right, I do like to do yoga for fun. Maybe I should bring my yoga mat today and set up in your living room."

"Maybe you should. Also, stop picking on my tempo. Just because your weak ass body can't handle a good pounding doesn't mean my tempo is shit. I can give you a shit tempo next time, if you want." Brett's grin grew. He had a few things in his basement - besides his cars, of course - so maybe it was time to get his omega tied up on his bed. And he wouldn't put a gag in Eddy's mouth, oh no - he wanted to hear every little beautiful sound that he could draw from those lips.

"Oh, please, you call that a good pounding? A dildo on a washing machine could do whatever it is that you do. And don't ask how I know." Eddy nipped at Brett's jawline with a happy purr. The alpha wasn't taking any offense to the joke, so he saw it as okay. "I still love your awful tempo, though."

"You probably tried a lot of things when your other partners left you unsatisfied, right? Well, at least you can say you're satisfied, now, to the point that you've had to call in sick at work. I bet that's never happened before." Brett grabbed Eddy by the waist and pulled him close. "Maybe I should punish you for the way you keep bringing up my tempo. I have a few things I could do to 'persuade' you to like my tempo more. Horrendous things, so you appreciate me more." The smile on his lips betrayed his true feelings. He liked their friendly banter, and the way they teased each other. Life was too short to always be strict and stern.

"Would you expect otherwise from me? Of course I did things on my own, there's a reason I've got my own toys." Eddy continued to nibble along Brett's jawline with a contented hum. "Oh, are you going to try to train me to be well-behaved, and to stop disrespecting your technique? Maybe I could get behind that."

"I would and could. But I'm not sure if you deserve to be trained. It's a reward, not a punishment." Brett gripped Eddy's jaw and kissed him, a bit rough around the edges. He sucked on his bottom lip, nibbling at it. "So far, you've only earned the privilege of being stripped of your clothes and laid across my lap for a good spanking."

Eddy playfully growled as Brett nibbled on his bottom lip. He wouldn't mind a good spanking - it wasn't much of a punishment to him. "Punishment just makes me want to resist harder."

The omega put his hands on the alpha's chest - one stayed there, gently groping, while the other began to slide down, making its way to Brett's groin.

"Then resist elsewhere. I only have time for good, obedient kittens." He reached for Eddy's hand and interlaced their fingers, stopping him from reaching his goal. Eddy pushed back against his hand petulantly for a few moments, then hesitated.

"Does something smell burnt to you?"

Brett blinked and sniffed the air. Yep, something smelled burnt. He dreaded looking over at the oven - hopefully it wasn't the quiche. Eddy snapped his gaze towards the stove as he pulled away from the alpha. "It does smell burnt, shit - it's probably the crust... or the stove wasn't clean on the inside, which I'm actually hoping for, in this case."

He groaned, opening the oven door and waving the smoke away. It hadn't even been thirty minutes yet, how could it have burnt?

The alpha leaned against the kitchen counter and let Eddy handle it. He'd only make it worse.

"What's burning? Food or old remains? Because if it's the food, you'll have your proof that I don't belong in the kitchen." He crossed his arms and waited for Eddy to assess the situation.

The omega grabbed a skewer to poke the quiche, checking if it was cooked through or if anything was burnt on the bottom. "I think it's remains. The quiche seems fine, actually," he murmured.

"I told you, I ruin everything when I'm in the kitchen." He sighed and rubbed his nose. "It's not even just an excuse. But you won't believe me." He wasn't angry, just a bit exhausted. This wasn't the first time something like this happened, but it _was_ the first time it'd happened with Eddy.

"Nothing is ruined, Brett, don't be dramatic. It seems to be cooked through. We can eat it." Eddy grabbed some oven mitts to pull the hot pan from the oven.

"Yeah, and probably it'll taste burnt. Had that, too. Also, I'm not dramatic. I'm a fucking drama queen, that's normal for me."

After Eddy set the pan down, Brett moved to set the table.

"It's going to taste fine, don't worry about it. And if it does taste burnt, I can just put more cheese or hot sauce." Eddy watched Brett with a sigh. He should have just made sure the oven was clean.

"If you say so." Brett shook his head and sat down at the table. "My 'weak ass mouth' will be the judge of that." While cheese was important, it was also disgusting if it was burnt. He hated burnt cheese with a passion.

Eddy was certain it would taste fine, since it hadn't been in there that long - well, not smoking for very long.

After Eddy cut the quiche, he brought it over so Brett could serve their food. Finally, they each had a piece on their plates in front of them. Brett took his first bite then lowered the fork and sighed. It was burnt. And this time, he didn't even operate the oven.

Eddy watched him wearily. He could always just cook something else. At least he'd had the foresight to give Brett a snack beforehand. But this kind of sucked, since he was definitely looking forward to the quiche, and for it to actually be good for the alpha.

"Yeah, as expected. Tastes a bit burnt." This didn't stop the alpha from eating it, though. He hated food waste, and it wasn't completely inedible. But a bit more inedibile than usual. He still tasted a little bit of the cheese, at least.

"Do you want me to make you something else?" Eddy asked, bummed about the flavor. He got up to grab some hot sauce for himself, it would make the eggs better. His disappointment was plain as day, especially since he was only half-awake - which meant his poker face was pretty much nonexistent.

"No. Food is food, and I hate wasting. It's still edible, so it's fine." Brett shovelled the food into his mouth, and in record time, his piece of quiche was gone - he helped himself to another, which made its way into his stomach equally fast. Then Brett got his fruit and ate what little he had left.

"What do you have planned for today? And do you want to sleep here, or at my house?"

"I don't have any plans. We can go back to yours, since I need Yoake for work tomorrow." Eddy slunk back into his chair once he had his hot sauce in hand, pouring a generous amount onto his eggs.

"I can send her over, if you want to sleep alone tonight." Brett offered. He wouldn't force the omega to sleep with him. Besides, he'd love to check out the guest room renovations before Eddy had a chance to see them, just in case Brett wanted to have something redone.

"I don't know if Pudding would approve of you sending away his girlfriend, they've been practically inseparable." Eddy wouldn't mind watching both dragons, though - he thought that would actually be really nice. He loved dragons a lot, so two coupling ones wouldn't be a problem.

"Okay, when do you want to go? Don't get me wrong, I don't mind being in your apartment. Just asking." It seemed like the medication was finally kicking in. His headache slowly ebbed away, and he was in a much better mood.

"Whenever," Eddy shrugged. Today was his day off, so he didn't really care when they went over.

The alpha nodded and leant back, waiting for Eddy to finish his food. Then his phone dinged and he excused himself to the bedroom. It took only a couple of minutes, and when he came back out, he went to the fridge to grab a water bottle and drank it empty.

"You're going to drink my apartment dry," Eddy commented, moving to the sink to clean the dishes by hand. He scrubbed them in the scalding water to make sure they were squeaky clean.

Seeing as Eddy had started the cleaning process already, Brett took it upon himself to dry the dishes before putting them away.

After they flopped onto the couch, Brett laid his head in Eddy's lap and closed his eyes.

Eddy ran his hands through Brett's hair, gently scratching the alpha's scalp. He liked his alpha being cozy and fat with food. It was a sign of a happy alpha.

"So, now you've seen what I do in the kitchen. Do you still want to try teaching me your secret food-making skills, or will you be like my mom, leaving me to pre-made food or take-out? Because she's not wrong." Brett snickered and opened his eyes to look at Eddy.

"It was my fault that the stove wasn't cleaned properly. You actually did really well, for someone who doesn't cook." Eddy gave a sigh of his own. "Also, pre-made and take-out will shorten your lifespan. Don't want to destroy your liver, do you?"

He removed a hand from Brett's hair to slide it down to the alpha's stomach, gently petting it.

"I don't plan on living forever, so that's fine. Also, I can still get salads from the store. They seem healthy. Salads and bubble tea. What a life that would be." He turned his head towards Eddy's stomach and pressed a kiss to it. "And don't lie, I suck at cooking. My mom would always make fun of me. Speaking of my mother, when do you want to meet my family?"

"I'm not lying to you, you did good. Seriously." Eddy continued to stroke Brett's belly. "In that case, I might outlive you, old man. You should take care of yourself - I doubt you'll be getting salads."

"I'd get salads, but I wouldn't eat them. Take-out is better. Or having a cook to do it for you. If my money ever runs out, I'll just accept my death. And, don't try to change the subject! How would you like to have your Saturday ruined by meeting my family? Sounds fantastic, right?"

"You really need to take better care of yourself. In that case, get ambition and some ethics," Eddy said. "Next saturday? Fine. Shouldn't kill me."

"I have enough ambition and ethics. I just don't expect to live without someone who cooks for me. You could poison me and I'd be helpless. I'd just eat it." At the confirmation, Brett opened his eyes. "You sure? I could give you a quick rundown of how it'll probably go, if you want."

"I know lots of poisons. There's one that can't be detected after 24 hours." Eddy chuckled darkly. "Yeah, having a quick run through would be appreciated."

"See? I won't waste away from my unhealthy diet - my mate will get rid of me before that. Does the poison hurt, or will you be a doll and let me go in my sleep? That would be much appreciated," Brett played along, "My mom will hound you from the moment you step into the house. After you've said your greetings to my father and my brothers, as well as their spouses, she'll drag you to the kitchen to interrogate you. Don't talk back, don't interrupt, and always agree - believe me, you'll only get _one_ 'no', so try and save it for something good. But other than that, everything will be fine if you pass her test. If not, then we'll have to say goodbye and leave. Happened quite a lot with my brothers' partners. If they don't pass, they don't last long. But, lucky for you, you have the advantage of being my mate. So she probably won't refuse to see you again. So, there's that. Any questions?"

"Well, if she does refuse to see me again, that means she doesn't get to see her grandbabies, either - although it's not like we'll be having any anytime soon, or ever.... um, are there any questions of hers that I should be prepared for? Like, give me an idea of what she might say, even though I should say yes to everything."

Eddy wasn't too worried about it - he had experience with pressure in scenarios he found way more important than whether Brett's family liked him or not.

"I told you - on one hand, they're very open minded, but deep down, they're very traditional. They wouldn't mind you working and stuff, and they won't mind your gender at all. They want me to be happy. My mom is a doctor, so she'll probably recognize what happened with your mark. Also, never ever lie to her - she's got a knack for sensing lies, and is probably psychic. If she asks you what happened to the mark, just tell her what happened. She'll see we're still trying to work on our relationship, and that'll give her all she needs to know. Just be honest - that's the best advice I can give you. I've never been in the room when she's grilled the omegas, but I know more than a dozen left my family home in tears and never came back. Either she's brutal or she's very forceful, I don't know. But I don't think she'll be worse than anything you've already encountered. So, you'll be fine."

"Luckily, I'm used to that, so I'll see what I can do - and I'll try to be polite, like I should be. I wasn't exactly polite to the others." Eddy giggled, leaning down to press another kiss to Brett's hair with a hum.

"Are there any family rules I need to know of?"

"Not really. Just... when we eat dinner try to stick with the usual omega-rules. They're quite persistent about those. Like, only start eating when I do, and all that bullshit. You know what I mean." Brett turned his head and looked up at Eddy. "Try not to antagonize everyone, and then they'll love you, like I said. My mom should just be happy that I have a mate, so, yeah."

On second thought, maybe Eddy _wouldn't_ survive this. Sexist bullshit - those rules were just dumb. "So stay quiet unless spoken to, only sit when seated, smile and be eye candy, basically. I won't actively antagonize them about it, but if it turns out they like me it's just going to be because of some false image. Keeping silent is just another form of lying."

The omega groaned. He'd put up the act if he had to. He took those standard classes about omegan manners anyway so he could put on that stupid smile and be obedient. A bit of obedience and submission wouldn't kill him - he'd learned that baring his neck a little often got him where he wanted to be.

"That's not what I meant. You saw what I did with your mother. It was a polite thing to only eat when she started, and things like that. Just try to copy my mother. They don't want a blank slate. They want to see your character, so there will be a lot of talking - sometimes even screaming - at dinner. So, no neck baring or kneeling or anything like that. She'll absolutely refuse to let you into the kitchen before dinner, so maybe don't disturb her there. My nephews and nieces will be there, so you can play with them you want. My dad is more of a traditionalist, so maybe bow to him like you would to an elderly person, just out of respect. He'll tell you immediately that you don't need to do it, but not doing it at all would be considered rude. Any questions?"

"Kind of sounded like what you meant, but I'll play along. I'll see what I can do." Eddy slumped back into the couch. He'd figure it out when they got to that point. "I don't have any more questions, unless there's any more important stuff I need to know."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to mislead you. They're good people and they forgive mistakes, so in the end, it doesn't matter if you slip up. They'll probably come around sooner than later." He turned his head to smush it into Eddy's stomach with a sigh. This would be a stressful evening. But after that, it would be okay. Hopefully.

"Do you want to go back? I have a little surprise for you, but you can't see it yet. I need to make sure everything is okay, first."

"Yeah, we can go back. I can be elsewhere, though, if you don't want me to see the surprise yet," Eddy replied.

"Yeah, that would be nice. You can check on the horny dragons, if you want. I'll come and get you after I've made sure everything is alright." Brett sighed again. He had sent another message to his brother, who was overseeing the reconstruction, to add a regular guest room as well. Frank tried to be as nosy as ever, but Brett didn't elaborate - he hadn't told his family, as of yet, that he was mated. This would be a fun evening he wished he didn't have to endure.

"Alright, then, I'll deal with our dragons. Maybe I'll get some good cuddles from them," Eddy grinned. He loved dragon snuggles.

"If they're not too occupied with themselves, yeah. Do you want to shower here or at my house? I don't really care either way." Brett had to bite his tongue so as to not ask something he knew he'd regret. Instead, he took a calming breath and pushed the thought away.

"I can shower tonight at your house." Eddy sniffed himself to make sure he smelled okay, since there could be a reason Brett was asking him. The omega decided he smelled fine so the choice of showering that night still stood.

"Good. I like you covered in my smell." He pressed his nose against Eddy's stomach and took a deep breath. He slung his arms around Edd's waist and rubbed his face into the warm skin.

"Let's go then."

With that he released the omega and stood, ready to leave.

Eddy slid off the couch to follow Brett out. He went back through the house to make sure all the lights and the stove were off, checking on everything else that could be a hazard while they were gone. Once he was done, he came back to the alpha.

Brett waited for him at the door, the burnt quiche safely packed away in a container and ready to be taken home. When Eddy returned to his side, they left the apartment and made their way to his car.

~

In 30 minutes, thanks to traffic, they were back at his house again.

"Please check on the dragons, I'll come and get you from the patio." He pressed a quick kiss to Eddy's cheek and then got out to open Eddy's car door. "Just take a little stroll through my garden," he snickered, and left to go up to the house.

Eddy rolled his eyes with a laugh, then walked to the stable. When he got there, he was in luck - no dragon sex! They were just coiled together for a nap.

"Hey there, scaly babies."

Yoake lifted her head with a happy yip. Pudding grumbled a bit at being woken up, but then saw Eddy and made an equally excited noise.

~

Brett went to the rooms being remodeled and checked on everything. The first room was their new home gym - the flooring was a nice, dark wood covered in protective mats, and the walls were a pastel to add a bit of color. All the equipment Eddy had wanted - and a few more, courtesy of Brett - were ready for use.

Then he checked on the guest room, which was now a bit smaller than before. It was decorated in muted colors and gender-neutral. For a young girl, it was big enough, Brett concluded. If Lian ever stayed over at his place, it would do just fine - maybe it could even be for a future child. They could re-furnish it at any given time.

He shot a text to his brother, thanking him for the help before stepping out on the patio to look for Eddy.

He walked to the stables and shouted "Eddy?" in hopes that the omega would hear him.

Eddy poked his head out from where he was now in the dragon's coil, they gladly accepted him, "Oh, hey, are you done looking at it all?"

Yoake lifted her head to look at Brett as well, with another greeting like the one she gave to the omega.

"Hey, princess." Brett drew closer and petted her nose, then turned to Eddy. "Yeah. If you want, you can leave the group hug now and come and see it. Or later. Whenever is fine."

"You want to join?" Eddy asked as Yoake rubbed her nose against Brett's hand with a purr.

The alpha planted a kiss on her scaly nose and shook his head. "Sadly, no. Maybe next time."

Pudding watched his daddy and purred softly, trying to convince Brett. But other than a pat on the nose and a soft smile, Pudding didn't get what he wanted. "I'll go back inside. Come when you're ready."

With that, Brett turned and walked back to the house, going straight into the bedroom to pull open the drawer of his nightstand - he washed down the pill he found there with a bottle of water. Then he went to the living room, knowing full well that Eddy needed a bit of time to get out of the dragon heap, especially now with Pudding being so damn long.

~

Eddy looked at the disappointed dragons, petting both of them as well as he could. "Well, sorry guys, we tried to make him stay. I should probably go, too."

Yoake whined disapprovingly as she laid her head on the omega, so he'd have a harder time moving. She wanted Eddy to stay a bit longer.

"Fine, but only five more minutes." Eddy made no move to get up.

~

Brett wasn't surprised that Eddy didn't come back immediately, so he sat down on the couch, scrolling through his phone and answering some messages. He also shot his dad a text that he'd come on Saturday with a guest, and that he should invite the whole family. He had news for them. That would certainly make sure he had their attention. And, his mom would make his favorite dumplings again.

After five minutes passed, Eddy came inside. Yoake still gave a bit of a fight, but knew she had to let him go.

"Sorry it took me a bit longer, they didn't want me to go. I think they're lonely and missing us, even though they have each other." Eddy approached his alpha with a small hum.

He flopped down on the couch, curling up by Brett.

"It's fine. You could have stayed with them even longer if you wanted." When Brett was done with his phone, he sat up and looked down at Eddy. "Come on, I'll show you the present I got for you."

Eddy slowly got up so he could see what Brett wanted to show him so badly. He really needed to do something for the alpha, one of these days.

"Your gifts tend to be expensive," he smiled nervously

Brett just waved with his hand. "Nothing I did was expensive so far. I'll let you know if I can't afford food anymore and you have to pitch in, okay?"

"Well, expensive to me, a cheapskate," Eddy said, laughing.

Brett just shook his head with a smile, taking Eddy's hand and leading him to the guest room door. "Open it."

Eddy slowly pushed the door open, looking out into their brand new training room with a bright smile on his face. "Looks amazing! I love it. You can work out with me now."

"I'm glad you like it. It has everything and more for you to train in. Now you can open the next door."

Eddy opened it at the same pace as he'd done with the other, smiling just as brightly. "Cute. Is this for when I babysit Lian?"

"Yeah. So she or anyone else has a place to sleep." Brett leaned against the door frame and watched Eddy as he looked around in the room. "If something is wrong or missing, just say so and I'll get or rearrange it. I tried to think of everything the small guest needs, but I'm not sure if there's everything."

The room was nicely arranged and decorated. In one corner sat a huge tent with fairy lights around it and humongous pillows inside. In the other corner was the bed with a white frame and a nightstand. Everything was in soft pastels. The floor was covered with a thick, neutral coloured carpet which was very soft to the touch. Brett took extra care to keep things gender neutral. If Eddy liked his nephew and niece, then they'd probably come over as well and he didn't want the boy to be subject to unicorn-filled rainbow stuff, or whatever it was small girls liked these days.

Eddy looked back to Brett, quickly kissing the alpha's cheek, it all looked pretty great to him, "I think it's pretty good. Nothing needs to be immediately changed," the omega purred his response, he really wanted to show his thankfulness but didn't know how to. What was a proper way of doing it?

"Thank you, it means a lot to me that you're investing in my hobbies and family, even if the guest room could still be used for something else. It still means a lot, thank you." Eddy pressed another kiss to Brett but this time on his lips, wanting to lavish him in thankfulness.

Before their lips could connect, Brett turned his head so the kiss landed on his cheek.

"I know, that's why I wanted to do it. You don't need to thank me; it's my duty and pleasure to make you happy. And the rooms were empty anyway, so why not put these to good use?"

Brett stepped back and added thoughtful "Maybe a big teddy bear? Kids like these, right?" He pulled his phone out of his pocket and typed something on it, then he looked at Eddy again and smiled. "White or brown? I like a nice pastel brown more, kind of like beige, but a bit darker. What do you think kids will like?"

"They definitely like stuffed animals, I think a teddy bear would be a good option. Also classic brown is nostalgic. Maybe you should go with something smaller though so they could cuddle it when they're asleep. It's nice to have something that fits in your arms," Eddy decided not to ask why Brett avoided the kiss, he'd respect it. He just kissed Brett's forehead this time with a hum.

"Maybe a few in different sizes, then? I know I liked my big bear. He was a giant when I was small and I loved laying on his belly." He redirected his attention to his phone and again was absorbed in whatever he was doing - probably ordering the bears. Then he looked up and nodded. "I guess we'll see when the devil spawns come here. Then I can always get more or something else instead."

"I used to have a rabbit stuffed animal, I named it Usagi," Eddy said a bit reminiscently since they were talking about childhood toys briefly, well Brett was talking about his big stuffed bear, "They're not devil spawns....well I guess they can be but not all of them."

The alpha laughed at that and shook his head. "All kids are devil spawn, even the cute and most behaved ones. But anyway. You seem to like it, so I guess I did good."

He was looking around once more. He liked it, but that didn't mean kids would like it.

"You have an interesting outlook on kids," Eddy snickered as he reached to grab Brett's hand, "When did you have the time to set this all up anyways?"

"Oh, I have a lot of free time when you're at work. And I know a couple of people who can make things happen." Brett smirked and squeezed his hand before letting go. "Anyway, do you want to go back to the dragons? I just wanted to show you that." The alpha still smiled, but it was weaker than before. The pills he took, took something else with them too. He was much more listless and needed more sleep than usual. His usual vigour was absent. Hopefully Eddy wouldn't notice.

"Hopefully when you get into that orchestra you have less free time and can entertain yourself and do what you love. Maybe I should cut back on my hours. Or I could work at night." Edd said thoughtfully as he tilted his head back with a hum, "You want to join me with the dragons, Pudding seems to miss you a lot."

Brett shook his head at that. "No, I know you love your job, don't cut back on that for me. Also I don't think you even could cut on the hours because of your position now. Anyway, the interview is next week. Just wish me luck and I'll work again in a few weeks. Don't get your panties in a twist. Also, no, just go back alone, I'll take a nap to be honest. My headache is a bit better but not fully down so yeah."

"I guess you're right, I just feel like you're already doing so much and I'm just kind of here not doing much for you....well besides cooking and keeping you company," Eddy rubbed the back of his neck a bit awkwardly, he hoped all the strain would get better in time and it wouldn't be just out of duty. It was hard to say though, time with his dragons meant that he could talk about his feelings to them. They were generally good listeners and didn't get him in trouble, "Okay, sleep as long as you need. Do you have someone feeding the dragons or should I do that while you sleep?"

He did wonder why Brett was so tired considering how long that they slept that morning.

"Yeah, yeah, the person I employed for your heat still feeds the scaly babies. They seem to like him so I wouldn't change that at all." He yawned and stretched his arms over his head. "You do enough, Eddy. No need for you to struggle with two jobs - your job-job and the mate-job. Anyway I'm off to bed. Napping."

He smiled weakly to his mate and went to the bedroom to lay on the bed. It didn't even take seconds, then he was out of it.

Eddy noted to himself to check on Brett in an hour to make sure he wasn't sick, he didn't want the alpha to feel low from germs or something. He sighed as he walked out to the stables. Talking to dragons was probably a sad thing but eh, they were sweet creatures.

"Hey Pudding, Yoake, I'm back."

The omega was truly happy that they were still in their coiled cuddling position. Once again he could squeeze himself in and let time wander.

**A/N:**

Well, well, well. What do you think? xD

A few new problems arise. Hopefully they will push through!

Also, because a few of you have been coming up to me (all very friendly I have to admit) that YES!!!!

**We changed the upload time to later on the same day. Do not worry, we have not forgotten to upload**.

But I was always uploading on midnight 0:00-0:30 sharp (lol) and I was knackered the next day. So yeah. Geert and I decided to just move the upload time to afternoon/evening when I'm home from work :D

So don't fret or panic, the upload will come lmao

And with that: See you Friday my dears :D

~~_Also, Carnal Desire Rebirth (2) is completely written. Be prepared to read that as well in the future, the very near future :D_ ~~


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N:**

Brett still doesn't feel better. Hmmmm, any suggestions on what he took :D?

have fun reading the new chapter :D

**Chapter 24**

Eddy slid away from the dragon's a bit later then he thought he would, he must have dozed off a bit if the darkening sky told him anything.

"Oh shit," He grumbled, he needed to start dinner and check on the alpha. The omega scurried back inside the house, grabbing a bottle of water before heading back to Brett's bedroom. The alpha was out cold still, he must have really been ill.

Brett awoke when the sky was dark and the night knocked on the door. He yawned and got up. Where was Eddy? He rubbed his eyes and searched for Eddy. He shed the pants and the shirt before he had his 'little' nap and only boxer shorts were covering his butt. The alpha scratched his neck, looking around. When he came to the kitchen he found his omega.

"Eddy, hi. Sorry, I kind of napped away. I hope you don't make too much food because I'm not really hungry. Also we still have the quiche from lunch." A huge yawn was let loose and he closed the distance between them.

"I'm still tired."

"I'm not going to make you eat something you don't like because it tastes burnt. I'm making some soup. It's very light," Eddy glanced at Brett with a worried glint in his eyes, "You have nothing to apologize for. Are you even feeling okay?" He walked over to the alpha, pressing his lips to Brett's forehead. He didn't feel warm, so maybe it wasn't a fever.

"Nah, I'm fine, just a bit tired, like I said. And I'm really not hungry. How far along are you with the... okay, don't answer that. I see." Brett sighed. The pills made him not only sleepy but apparently dumb too. Eddy was almost ready to serve, or so it seemed. He wordlessly grabbed the soup bowls and the spoons and put them on the table.

"I'll only eat a very small portion. And please don't make additional food when we have some. It only tasted a bit burned, but it was otherwise okay. I really hate food waste. As long as it's kind of edible and doesn't make me sick, I'll eat it." He was really exhausted just from standing up so he sat at the table and laid his head on his arms, watching Eddy.

"You don't look okay..." Eddy mumbled as he gave Brett another worried glance, he sighed. The alpha said he was fine and didn't appear to have a fever so maybe he should just trust him and not worry. The omega still worried there was no way around it, "I'll abide by your food rules."

He agreed to it with ease since there was really no point to argue over something so small.

"That's nice, thank you." Obviously the alpha didn't hear the first part and his eyes were slowly closing again. Thankfully he didn't have to work, so he could just sleep all day. Which was not good for his biorhythm but that wasn't important anyway. When Eddy sat down at the table, the bowls filled, Brett jerked awake and groaned. It was unbelievable! He had to ask his mother why he was so damn sleepy.

He threw a glance to Eddy while he yawned.

"Still just sleepy."

He grabbed the spoon and slowly ate the soup. "It's good. What kind of soup is that?"

"It's just vegetable soup," Eddy watched Brett closely because all that sleep definitely wasn't normal, although it was a symptom of mono. Either way he was going to get the alpha in bed right after dinner. Or he'd get him bathed first then in bed.

Oblivious to the omegas thoughts ate Brett his soup and was quickly finished. "It was good. Don't let me hold you back, but I need my sleep. Again. Just let the stuff on the counter, Margaretha is coming tomorrow and will deep clean everything. If you want you can come to bed with me or I don't know... Cuddle with the dragons a bit more or watch TV? Sorry for being such a lazy slob today."

Brett stood from the chair and yawned. He wanted to fall into his bed as soon as possible.

"Do you at least want to take a bath? Like I could help then carry you to be," Eddy asked to see if the alpha wanted to be clean before bed. He licked his lips, he really shouldn't be so concerned but it seemed to be warranted.

"I'll shower at least. Do you want to come with me to make sure I won't kill myself by either drowning or slipping and crashing my head?" Brett grinned and stretched again. He felt - and heard - some of his vertebrae popping.

"Yeah I'll come with you," Eddy smiled softly, he had the strange urge to take care of the man. It was probably some weird maternal or he just generally cared for Brett. It was probably a combination of both, but he didn't want to look too deeply into it.

"Then chop, chop. Time to shower and then sleep."

Seeing as it was only 8pm it was way too early for either of them to sleep but Brett yawned again. Maybe he had too much sleep? They went to the bathroom and after a very short, very unsexy shower Brett fell into his bed, again exhausted. He grabbed Eddy and pulled the omega towards him for cuddling purposes.

"Good night."

Eddy kissed the top of Brett's head, "Good night." he whispered quietly. Maybe he'd call a doctor, or watch videos on his phone as Brett snoozed. Luckily Eddy woke up at four so if he did go to bed early it really wouldn't hurt him.

~

The next morning came and as always Brett woke with Eddy when his alarm rang. But instead of getting up, he just grumbled and pushed Eddy out to cover his head and body under the blanket and was out of it in mere seconds.

Eddy scoffed at being pushed out of bed, not all too kindly. He turned his alarm off so as to not bother Brett any longer. He still gave the alpha a kiss on the forehead however, even if the alpha was covered to say his goodbyes then slipped out of bed.

Needless to say he went to work two hours early since his morning workout would probably be too noisy. There was a gym for the trainees on work grounds anyways.

Yoake on the other hand was hardly pleased at leaving her Pudding this early, it just wasn't fair that she had to be at work too. Pudding whined heartbroken when his female left, but curled up in one of the corners to sulk. And wait.

~

"Wow Eddy you're early, excited for our meeting later today?" The omega was met with the cheery face of one of his higher ups at the coffee machine.

Eddy wasn't excited for that at all but he smiled anyways, "Yeah of course, always love talking to you guys."

It was a lie, they were like the worst people to talk to at work. They were always too fakely happy for his taste. No one with such a wide smile could be trusted, not at all. There was always something to hide behind that happy mask; nonetheless, the omega kept the grin on his face, "How's your wife and kids, sir?"

"They're doing great," The higher up chuckled, nudging Eddy with his elbow, "Maybe I'll be asking you the same here soon." He continued to laugh at his own very unfunny joke, if it were a joke. The omega couldn't actually tell so he just laughed along.

"Maybe you will, maybe you won't. " Eddy resisted the urge to roll his eyes, his wife as Lian liked to refer to Brett as, seemed sick and grumpy to him, but he only saw Brett that morning. He'd most likely text him later to make sure he was alive. Eddy made a small note of it to contact Brett at lunch.

~  
  


After a few more hours of sleep, Brett emerged from the bed, still sleepy. He grabbed his phone and called his mother to talk to her about that. And to tell her, she'd need to get the good silverware out of the basement, they had something to celebrate. His mother was overly excited to hear that and promised not to go too overboard. Brett snorted at that. As if. She'd probably make food for the whole army.

After that he hung up and had his answer. The pills only made him sleepy in the first few days, then it would gradually get better. While this didn't help much, it offered peace of mind. He felt deep down and tried to feel the bond. He still could, but it was muted. Not the same kind of numbness he felt when Eddy twisted the muscles on his neck, more like a warm blanket on top. He got up then and tried to practice his violin, but to no avail. He couldn't remember what he was even trying to play and instead took a nap on the couch after putting the violin away. The alpha was never more tired than that day - maybe yesterday. 6pm rolled around and he was still sleeping on the couch, only covered in a thin blanket and still only clad in boxer shorts. Brett hadn't even bothered to put on clothes.

~

Eddy was getting ready to leave work more worried than ever, he had texted the alpha during lunch but never got a reply. He was sure Brett was alive at least but being alive was a pretty low standard when it came to being okay. The omega sped walked to Yoake, ignoring his coworkers as he went by; he was very focused on getting home. Luckily Yoake was on the same page as him, she wanted to go back to Pudding. With a quick mount of his dragon they were off to Brett's home.

Once on the patio, Yoake practically dismounted Eddy herself, tossing him onto the patio. She kind of held the grudge of being made to leave two hours early.

"Fine fine I get it, I won't do that again just go make dragon babies or something," Eddy grumbled to her as he regained balance from being tossed. He slowly walked through the patio door, glancing around for his alpha. Of course Brett was just sleeping on the couch. The omega furrowed his eyebrows wearily. Something was definitely wrong.

Brett awoke when the big glass front opened and the cold air washed over him. Groggily he sat up and blinked to the tall person who was coming in. The smell of oranges came to him and he nodded before falling on his back again, calmed by the smell of his mate. Brett didn't eat one bite today but he wasn't feeling very hungry. He groaned and turned his head to Eddy.

"You're already home?" He slurred the words and rubbed his eyes to free them from the krusty parts around them. "I swear it was morning a couple of seconds ago."

"It's like 7 pm," Eddy sighed as he approached Brett, squatting down in front of the couch to look him over, "How long have you been laying here?"

He pressed the back of his hand to the alpha's forehead. Still no fever, "You could get a cold from lying out here basically naked."

"Hmm, I had a blanket. Last thing I remember was talking to my mom and that was at ... I believe 9 or 10 am. Then I came here and wanted to take a nap." He grabbed for Eddy and pulled the omega with a very weak pull towards him. Thankfully Eddy obliged and Brett pressed his nose on Eddy's neck. "Care to help me to the bedroom? I'm beat."

"Of course, lovely, I'll carry you to bed." Eddy pressed a kiss to the side of Brett's head, "Wrap your arms around my neck."

Eddy made sure that Brett was bundled up in his blanket as he slid his arms under the other man.

That wasn't what he had in mind, but Brett could roll with it. The omega was pretty strong - stronger than him - and he wouldn't let him fall down, right? Right?!

"You won't drop me, right?"

Brett still slung his arms around Eddy's neck and sniffed at it. He was pretty sure if the omega wanted him on the floor, Brett would probably not have enough strength to cling to Eddy. Also his reflexes were like working at old grandpa-snails pace.

"Of course I won't drop you," Eddy lifted Brett off the couch then he stood up himself, now holding the alpha in his arms bridal style. Eddy smiled softly down at him, he liked him like this. All soft in his arms, just like a beautiful princess.

"Are you feeling okay today?"

He asked as he started walking back towards the bedroom, he was still pretty concerned.

"Tired. I asked my mom about that. She said it'll pass. Give it a few days then I'll be as normal as before." He laid his head on Eddy's chest and closed his eyes again. He was even more tired than yesterday and that day was filled with sleeping.

"Not hungry. Only sleep." He murmured when Eddy carried him to the bed. He didn't want to make it even more complicated for the omega.

"So this is normal?" Eddy furrowed his brows, was it actually something medical then since Brett asked his mom? The omega opened the bedroom door with a bump of his hip then shuffled in, bringing the alpha to the bed laying him down with ease.

"Hm. Yeah." Brett was half asleep by now but didn't let Eddy go. "Cuddle?" He barely even got the word out before he was in the land of the dreamers and his arms slid right off of Eddy's neck.

Eddy watched him, his poor sleepy alpha. How could he even tell his princess no, just too cute. He stripped down before crawling into bed and pulling Brett to his chest. He pet the alpha gently, massaging his spine and his scalp to keep him relaxed.

~

The next days were kind of the same. Brett slept way too long for it to be considered normal, but after the disaster-monday he got better. By Thursday he was almost back to normal. He took a nap when Eddy wasn't home, but he didn't need to tell him that.

It was now after dinner and they laid on the couch, some dumb series was rolling in the background while Brett was again laying his head on Eddy's thighs, eyes closed and dozing, but not outright sleeping.

Eddy stroked Brett's hair with a hum, he sighed. They hadn't fucked like since his heat, or a bit after. The thing was he couldn't even remember and he really could use some of that sweet relief right now. In the bedroom he didn't have to be in control or think, all he had to do was roll his hips. Sure it probably wasn't the greatest coping mechanism for stress but he enjoyed it. Didn't the alpha say he needed to fuck practically everyday? If that were the case then why weren't they fucking? Like he appreciated not being just used as someones boy toy, but in times like these he really could use some good dick. He put a hand on Brett's chest, then carefully trailed it down to the alpha's stomach, trying to figure out how to bridge this subject. It felt weird trying to even bridge it while Brett was so tired. With another sigh he finally decided to ask and be vocal with some needs, "Um not to be that needy omega but do you think we could fuck?"

Despite feeling a bit desperate he still knew consent on these things were very important.

At _that_ question Brett snapped open his eyes, looking at Eddy.

"Pardon me? I'm sorry, I think I misheard that. Could you please repeat that?" Brett was surely hallucinating. Eddy wouldn't ask for that. He certainly did not do that just right now. He blinked. Eddy probably meant... duck? Eating duck?

"Could we fuck?" Eddy asked slower this time so Brett could even read his lips this time. He thought it was pretty clear.

Something was wrong with his head and ear. That was probably the issue. Brett slowly got up and shook his head to clear it. Then he turned his body to Eddy, blinking in surprise.

"Of course we can eat duck. I don't mind that. If that wasn't what you were asking, but instead something else that rhymes with it, then please have mercy on my soul, because I actually heard you asking for a fuck." He rubbed with one hand over his eyes. This was literally torture if that was the case.

"Even if you probably think I'm stupid, could you explain to me why?"

"I want to eat your dick, and I did say fuck," Eddy furrowed his brows, he did think Brett was being a bit stupid but for a different reason. Was it really unbelievable for him to ask? He still had needs and all.

The alpha sighed. So he hadn't misheard. Time to gently put that aside, he still needed a few more days. "To tell you the truth, I'm still a bit sleepy. I don't think you'll enjoy it very much with me today."

Eddy was a bit disappointed since that was a no, even if Brett didn't straight up say no. He'd just have to deal with it since he wouldn't force the alpha, "Welp this is a bit awkward now." He kissed the alpha's forehead, "Alright, I'll just go masturbate by myself. Cool? Cool."

The omega got off the couch, yep definitely awkward. He knew he shouldn't have asked the dumb question when Brett was obviously getting over some kind of thing, which he assumed was some sickness.

The alpha watched as Eddy went to the bedroom and from there presumably to the bathroom. He sighed and flopped back on the couch. This sucked. Hard. And not in a good kind of way. He was very close to just screaming in frustration, but it couldn't be helped. Instead he had to watch his mate go to ...

Brett stopped that thought process. This was dumb. Seriously dumb. Before he'd hear any on this, he got up and walked from the couch to the patio, closing the big doors behind him. Maybe the dragons would like a platonic cuddle? At least that way he wouldn't hear him.

Eddy shuffled around, looking for the box of his toys. Even this felt awkward! He had the real deal so close to him but he had to go with silicone. Maybe it would feel more fleshy and life like if he put some self warming lube on it. For any of that he had to find his dumb box!

After a few frustrated minutes of searching he found it! He grabbed his big dildo, lubricant then headed to the bathroom.

~

Brett didn't come back after that. He rather slept on the couch all on his own before going to bed with the omega right now. This was more than horror, this was torture. His own personal hell. The alpha groaned.

~

Eddy just sat in the shower, with heavy breathing and the dildo discarded to the side. Well that absolutely sucked. It didn't even remotely feel good. Well not as good as it used to be. Maybe he was losing his skill or it was because of having a real alpha after so long.

"Guess I won't be doing that again any time soon. I can suffer horniness without release." He groaned, it was time to clean up. Maybe it would have been better if he used those fake alpha pheromones like he used to while masturbating. Although he was pretty sure that wouldn't end well, since it wasn't Brett's grassy scent that he was so fond of now and it was probably based off of some random person. It was never wise to smell like another alpha when in a relationship with one. He reached up to twist the knob and turn the water on to rinse all of his disappointment away and lots of sweat.

~

Brett heard the shower running and guessed that Eddy was finished at least. But that didn't mean he'd go back to bed, oh no. He wouldn't do that. Instead he grabbed a pillow and threw the blanket over his body. It was colder without Eddy's body warmth but he'd manage. His dick gave a very interested twitch and Brett groaned in pain. No fun at all.

~

Eddy quickly showered, he had been in there long enough. He made sure to clean his dildo too, to put it back in his box. It would be nasty to put it away without sanitizing it. He made his way out of the bedroom, not sure what to do with himself now. He wasn't exactly tired and he kind of missed Brett but felt too awkward to go see him. With a sigh he decided he'd work out. The omega slipped on a tank top and a pair of shorts before trotting to the work out room. It's not like he did anything wrong, so they wouldn't have to talk about this, right? They probably should but Brett wouldn't be the one who started this conversation. Also it wouldn't matter anyway if Eddy knew the truth. Everything would go to normal at some point. Hopefully.

Brett heard his mate going through the living room to go to the work out room, but his head and eyes were firmly trained on the glass front. He closed his eyes and felt the sleepiness settle into his bones. Maybe he should take another nap.

Eddy glanced at Brett trying to gauge if the alpha was actually mad at him. Sometimes it was hard to tell if he had done something wrong. He didn't say anything, just continued on his way. It's not like he could help his hormones. The omega slipped into the room going straight into deadlifting. The slight burn would take his mind off of his paranoia. It was stupid to worry about every single little thing he did, if it pleased an alpha or not. He never used to think that way specifically, he was a generally paranoid omega though so it kind of made sense for him to remain so.

And if Eddy overthought every single thing it just wasn't good. At least Brett could use the excuse that he was tired.

Eddy simply did a five minute workout, which meant he did five reps of deadlifts, squats and pull ups. When he was done his body was definitely exhausted since it much rather he lay down after masturbating but no he went into a workout! So he slumped down on one of the benches and pulled out his phone. It was a good time to text Ray since he was alone and now not doing anything.

_10:30 pm_

_New message, Eddy:_

_I miss your stupid face :P_

It was true, he did miss his friend and after seeing the hurt look in his eyes Saturday night Eddy wanted to actually make an effort to stay in contact. He slipped from the bench though to check on Brett, he didn't want him to catch a cold from always accidentally falling asleep on the couch. If the alpha was asleep he'd carry him to bed.

And yes, Brett was indeed asleep again. His brows were still furrowed from earlier and he mumbled incoherent stuff in his sleep. He turned to the other side and grumbled a bit louder, but still no coherent words.

Eddy sighed at the display, he made sure to bundle Brett up with the blanket then pulled him into his arms. He liked carrying Brett like a bride, so he did. The omega trotted back to the bed, lying the alpha down and tucking him in.

"Goodnight." Eddy kissed Brett's forehead before slipping out of the bedroom.

~

The next morning was still not good for Brett. His phone woke him with a message that the dinner party was re-dated to next week, because his parents had forgotten they already had plans. Oh great. Brett rolled his eyes and turned around. Why was he in bed? He slept on the couch, he remembered that.

Did Eddy tucked him in again?

It could only be assumed because by the time Brett was up, Eddy had already left for work without a word.

He had been really adamant on trying not to bug the alpha. Even more so now. He was already sulking about the lack of physical contact but he couldn't force Brett to do anything. It would be wrong on many different levels. But it didn't stop him from sulking at his desk and worrying about it. Would Brett be okay? Was he undesirable now because the sex got old that quickly?

Eddy groaned, rubbing his face furiously trying to get his mind away from that. He was at work and needed to do work related things, not think about his alpha.

~

Brett was at the clinic this day to get checked up and redosed. After that he shouldn't be sleepy all the time. At least in theory.

When he got home, he still took a nap. But this time it was clearly only a nap. Before he fell asleep he texted Eddy.

_~Meeting with my parents moved to next week._

_So you're free on Saturday to plan something you like._

_Just wanted you to know.~_

Eddy checked his phone when he heard it buzz, having Brett text him didn't help him take his mind off of him.

_~oh thanks for letting me know. Take care of yourself today~_

Eddy slumped back into his chair after he sent the text, he pinched his arm to try to get his mind focused. He hated quiet mornings like this, it left him too much time with his own thoughts. He thought too much and remembered many things. They either drove him or destroyed him piece by piece. It was insane sometimes. Sometimes he felt like he was insane but as long as he kept pretending it would be fine.

~

Brett looked at the phone after his nap and saw that Eddy replied. He didn't bother to send a text back; it was all cleared right? Then he went about his day. He still waited for the orchestra to call him back. He hated the feeling of being tied to the house and doing nothing. It was nice for a while, but not all the time. Maybe he should get a new dog? Or dragon? But he couldn't. Not before he asked Eddy first of course.

5pm rolled around and he got another text, but this time from someone else. One of his acquaintances from the past was texting him, wanting to meet up.

Brett shot Eddy a text.

_~I won't be home for dinner; I'm meeting an old friend. Food is in the fridge. I'll come home late (probably). Give Yoake a kiss from me.~_

With that he grabbed his jacket and was off.

Eddy stared at the new text message. It was okay, it's not like they needed to see eachother every day or something. It was fine. The omega sighed as he contemplated if it was too needy to keep tabs on the alpha.

"Now don't be stupid Eddy, you don't need to breath down his neck."

He scolded himself before texting back.

_~Okay, have fun out. If you need anything because you got yourself in trouble just call me. I'll save your ass~_

He decided it was a good enough response and sent it. He really didn't expect to get a text back since that seemed to be the running theme recently.

_~I think I can handle myself with a friend, but I'll remember it. Go to bed early!~_

Brett was at that text already on the other side of the town. He shook his head and smiled. As if he was a baby. Only Eddy saw him as that. He rang the doorbell and waited for the door to be opened. After a few seconds it did. His friend greeted him like usual, with a kiss on the cheeks and a warm hug.

"Hello Amalia. Long time no see! How has life been to you?"

Amalia snorted and hit him on the arm. "Come in Brett."

She was a short, asian woman and an omega. They loved to play the violin together in high school and uni and now she was living here in Australia again after moving.

Her sweet smell drenched his clothes, but Brett didn't think about that being a problem. She was, after all, just a friend, right?

They talked almost all night, trying to catch up but at 3 am Brett called the shots. He wanted to sleep in his own bed at least. So he said goodbye to her with a promise to keep in contact this time.

Half an hour later he stumbled over the threshold of his house, bone tired. After hanging the jacket and stacking the shawl on the rack, he went to his bed, not even bothering to change.

As soon as his head hit the pillow, he was out.

Eddy wasn't in bed nor was he asleep, he decided to stay at work a bit later then came home to do paperwork in the dining room. He was worried as per usual now so he stayed up to make sure Brett was safe and of course work. But no he didn't get a greeting he just got a tired alpha stumbling past reeking of another omega.

"Don't jump to conclusions now Eddy, he said just a friend," The omega pressed his forehead to the hardwood table with a thunk, as long as he pretended it would be okay. It was fine.

Needless to say he didn't go to bed that night.

**A/N:**

Drama baby, drama xD

Ohhhhh, the calm of the storm seems to be over, are you guys ready?   
(If not: well,   
:P   
sorry not sorry!)


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N:**

Hello guys, here is a new update, have fun with it.

Also, for all who are interested: I still have my Ko-Fi up, so please, if you have the means and want to support me you can do that there.

https://ko-fi.com / kira_

(just delete the spaces xD)

Thank youuu :')

**Chapter 25**

Brett woke up to a made and clean side on the other side of the bed and the day almost halfway through. And two new messages from Amalia, asking if he got home alright and that she liked the time spent with him. She was really a sweet girl.

Brett showered and got dressed before he replied to her. They made plans for tomorrow as well, this time not just conversation, but actually to practice. The alpha needed to step up his practice time.

When he got to the kitchen he saw Eddy sitting at the table, doing paperwork.

"Do you really have to work on Saturdays, Eddy? No free time for you?" Brett went to his omega and looked down on him.

"I guess you already had breakfast?"

Eddy looked up at Brett tiredly, he just stayed up pulling an all nighter. He was technically done, just re-checking his work to make sure he didn't mess up, "No, I haven't eaten."

He looked away sulkily to look back at his papers to flip through. They made him feel useful and wanted.

"I'm not hungry though."

He looked at the strategy he was making with the problems at the state border.

"It's past noon. Come on, you need to eat, also you look tired. Didn't you sleep?" Brett went to the fridge and grabbed cubed cheese and a few grapes.

He should probably work too, his technique would fail him otherwise. Seeing his mate working so hard made him feel guilty.

"I can order something or get Margaretha if you don't want to cook."

"No I didn't sleep, I waited for you but by the time you were home I was too wrapped up in work to go to bed," Eddy sighed he wouldn't just all out attack Brett for being out so late and smelling of someone else, but he had a hard time trusting people in general. It was probably best not to bring it up then look like an idiot if it really was just friends, "I don't need to eat anything."

Brett rolled his eyes and put some cheese and grapes in front of Eddy.

"You don't need to wait for me when I'm out. I can help myself. But thank you.

And now: Eat. You and your body need it. So do it."

He fetched himself a bottle of water again and drank from it.

"Please." For good measure he added that. Maybe Eddy would give him more leniency with it.

"Yeah I noticed," Eddy murmured more to himself, it was made quite clear that Brett really didn't need him to loom around worrying. He chewed on his pen somewhat anxiously, he needed some stress relief or sleep to just not go insane, if he wasn't already. He looked at the plate of grapes and cheese in front of him. The omega kind of poked at it for a few moments before actually making an attempt to eat some, "Okay, thanks."

"Good. You'll need your energy when you work on a Saturday. Also, will you be working the whole day? I was kind of hoping not, but I said you could make plans, so..."

If Eddy would actually just work, then maybe he could go to Amalia even today. She always welcomed him with open arms and the practice would do him good. As far as he knew, she hadn't planned for today either, so that was an option. Because he wouldn't sit beside Eddy while the omega was working.

"I'm actually done, I'm just making sure I didn't make any mistakes, since it was so late." Eddy marked some things up on his strategy to make it better. One wrong move and someone could be dead. These moments he hated his job because if someone fell on his watch, it was their blood on his hands. It needed to be perfect!

"I worked all night, I hardly need to work all day too. That's insufficient."

"Then maybe you should go to sleep. You can't work without sleep or food."

Brett wasn't malicious by suggesting it; he was just concerned. Was it normal that Eddy worked like crazy on a project? Hopefully not, because if he was a workaholic, it wouldn't be very fun for Brett in the long run. Always being home alone, waiting for the other to maybe come home; what a nightmare to think about.

He nudged the omega gently.

"I don't think I can sleep... not now anyways" Eddy was chewing his pen again, honestly he was too stressed. Stressed about a lot of things, his alpha and the border issues primarily but there was still more. Sometimes the omega was frankly surprised by the fact he hadn't gotten a stroke from his levels of stress bursting blood vessels or something. He closed up his files, his brain hurt from it all. He'd revisit it on Monday or when he was left alone again..

"But you don't look good. Maybe take a nap? That helps me a lot of times."

Brett stepped closer to the omega and after a hesitant second, petted Eddy's head.

"If you're overworked, then you'll burn out. And that can't be the thing you're after, right? We can cuddle if you want...?"

He was really unsure if that would help Eddy and his voice shook a bit when he gave Eddy the option.

"I'm just too stressed to sleep, there's some bad situations that keep growing and if I screw up and people end up dead, the blood's on my hands, you know?" Eddy tilted his head to feel more of Brett's touch on his head, he liked being pet. He definitely knew the alpha probably couldn't understand since he'd never been in that place but the concept was simple enough, "I like cuddles."

"Well, you've done what you can, right? You're not superman, Eddy. You can't fix or prevent everything that might happen. You can give it your best, but when you don't sleep or eat, you're not at your best."

He stepped a bit closer and rubbed his hands over the back of the neck and the short parts of Eddy's hair. "Nap? Then I'll give you more cuddles? How does that sound?"

"It would sound amazing if I could actually close my eyes and rest," Eddy rubbed his eyes and face in frustration, he was right about one thing: Brett really didn't understand, "I'll leave it for Monday."

He sighed, at least he could enjoy pets for now.

Something wasn't right, Brett felt that deep down, but he didn't know what was causing it. But Eddy seemed too wired and he didn't want to annoy him with further questions. Maybe Eddy just needed a calm and quiet workspace? Probably. Brett worked best in these situations as well. Or with friends.

"Do you want to call a friend over so you can relax then?"

The alpha dropped his hand and took a step back before he sat across Eddy again.

"I don't have many friends and the one I do have punched you. I don't think that will be very relaxing," Eddy chuckled dryly. It had no mirth in it. He kind of missed the touches but why be a bother. No need to press his insecurities and stress on someone else, "Did you have plans for today?"

"You can invite Ray to keep you company, no problem. If you want, then I can leave before he comes over so no additional stress is built. I won't force you to go no contact with Ray just because he got me good. I'm not angry at him. Or you, for wanting that."

It still wasn't fun thinking about, but he knew he'd need to make sacrifices and compromises. When Eddy felt more relaxed with Ray then he could only give the omega the option to go for it. At least he knew the other man. His alpha wasn't so fond of the idea. It was very loud with his screeching and screaming that he wasn't good enough as of yet. Eddy didn't trust him, that much was clear. Probably because he had no clue what the omega had to do in his work.

"Oh, nothing definite to be honest. I just wanted to practice a bit and maybe just chilling. Also I miss my tiny Pudding. If you're not against it, I'd like to look for another pet dragon. Something that stays small. I liked his company in my bed and for cuddles all the time. And even when I get the spot at the orchestra I'll pull even less hours than you, so it may get lonely here. What do you think about that?"

"I don't think that would be wise, so I won't invite him over," Eddy gave Brett a small smile, he wanted to be respectful and Ray could be way too nosy. He wouldn't be giving the beta any more fuel to be mad.

"Yeah we could get you a new dragon that can keep you company, but you should also go out and visit Pudding more. He seems lonely without you too."

"He has a female friend he loves to bang, Eddy. Also I visited him, but he's so big now. I miss my small one. I mean, he's just ... different now, you know? I can't lift him and squish him like I used to." Brett sighed and leant back. "Sounds shallow, right? But I loved his small form more. But as long as he's happy, he should do whatever he wants. I just can't deal with him big. Now everybody is bigger than me and it sucks." Angry at himself he rubbed over his face. "Forget that. Yeah, I'll visit him. My insecurities shouldn't affect him."

The alpha was torn. He really wanted only the best for Pudding and Eddy, but apparently he wasn't good enough to fulfill their wishes because he was the problem. And now he felt miserable.

"You don't sound shallow, I felt similarly too when Yoake got bigger. It's like denial that your adorable little baby dragon grew up. And it's hard to manage at first because you can no longer do what you used to," Eddy reached his hand out to Brett, "I could teach you how to ride him though, it's really a bonding and helpful experience for when your dragon gets bigger."

"Don't I need a license for that? I don't have one." He looked at the offered hand and sighed, but took it. He didn't feel much better, but it probably helped Eddy more than him. "And he was never trained for that. I mean, I'd love to try it, but I'm pretty sure I'll die trying."

Eddy took Brett's hand then put his other one over it, massaging the man's knuckles and palm. He guessed that Brett may have sensitive hands with being a musician as to feel the music.

"You need a license if you're doing it in town or the city since you can damage something. But if we go out in nature you won't get in trouble for it. Pudding wouldn't let you die, it's an instinctual thing especially since they tend to bond with their humans like how I'm connected with Yoake. It's instinct. Have you ever been high up in the air with the wind blowing right through you? It feels like you're flying yourself. It's freeing, no one can touch you up there, no pain and no worries just an open sky."

He smiled while talking about it, "Or I could take you out on Yoake. I think they need exercise anyway."

"I mean, we can try in the garden, it should be big enough for baby steps? But I'm honest with you, if I get hurt, I have a big problem. My hands and arms can't get hurt." Brett was nervous. He'd love to fly on a dragon, but he was unsure. If he broke a finger or an arm it would be hell for him. Not to mention he needed to rest and let things heal, but also the fear of never being able to play again was strong. The 'what if's' were not in his favour.

Eddy lifted Brett's hand, pressing a gentle kiss to it then leaning his forehead against the man's hand, "I won't let you get hurt, I promise. So don't fear. Why don't you get a feel with it on Yoake since she's already trained? Dragons learn better when they see examples of it, so Pudding will be able to mimic his girlfriend since he probably wants to fly to do the annual flying ritual."

Brett raised one eyebrow at that. "The what? I'm sorry, I never read into that much because I never assumed I'd be able to ride a dragon. And yeah, maybe we try on Yoake. As long as she won't drop me 'accidentally'. Are you angry at me by the way? I just wondered if you may 'accidentally' tell her that I need to be 'disciplined' or something like this." He grinned and turned his hand to trace Eddy's eyebrows with his fingertips.

Eddy giggled because the touch kind of tickled, "I technically have no reason to be mad at you so no," He also had no solid evidence, assuming anything would just make an ass of him.

"She won't harm you. Also the flying ritual is when mated dragons fly out with each other and kind of do this sky dance then go to find a hatchery. They typically come back in three days. Yoake has obviously never done it before and I'm guessing Pudding hasn't either so it may be laughable to see them try to do their flying dance."

"That will be fun, probably. A dance on pure instinct. But at least they have that to guide them. Also should we take them somewhere else then? Because I only see Pudding hovering, but not outright flying? Maybe he can't fly? He doesn't try to follow Yoake when you go to work, only looks sad and curls up in the corner until Yoake comes back." Brett gently pulled his hand back and moved to Eddy's side again. "If something happens, you'll be my slave for the next 50 years, so be careful with me. If you agree, then we can try it." He grinned, showing Eddy he just meant that as a joke.

"Sure sure, I'll take care of you old man," Now that Brett was closer Eddy gave him a quick kiss on the cheek with a little purr, "He probably can fly, just doesn't know how to, it's not like he's done it before. Bringing them somewhere would be wise though. I know a spot that I take Yoake to."

He mumbled, thinking about it. It would probably be good for both dragons.

"Should we rent a van or a truck or something like this for him? I mean, if he doesn't know how to fly, it'll probably be a hassle to get him there. Yoake can't carry him, that much is clear."

Brett petted Eddy's cheek in the meantime. "Also, how about now? I mean, try to fly, right?"

"It would have to be one of those trucks you see people drive cattle in, but if he does fly then most likely yes." Eddy really did like the pets, it made him feel better, well only a bit because he was exhausted and hormonal but it didn't stop him from purring, "Yeah let's go try. Do you want me on Yoake with you if you feel ready to go in the air?"

"Let's just try it on land and then build it slowly from there okay? No need to jump from 0 to 100 in a second. So, I probably need shoes?"

Brett let go of Eddy and looked for his shoes. He wouldn't go in socks on the dragon. He found his comfortable sneakers and brought them to the patio.

Eddy was still in his work uniform since he never changed from the other day so he just grabbed his boots and slid them on as he followed Brett to the patio, "Don't want you to piss your pants so sure, we'll take it slow."

Once they were outside he whistled sharply, Yoake promptly walked out of the stable when hearing the beckon.

Brett slipped on his shoes and was at Eddy's side when Yoake came from the stable.

"Is it just me or does she walk funnily? Is she hurt?"

The alpha furrowed his brows but then the dragon stretched and came normally to them. "Or not", He mumbled.

"Probably just woke up from a nap," Eddy kissed the top of Brett's head as Yoake approached them. She nuzzled her snout against Eddy's face then seemed to try to mimic the omega's kiss to the alpha by pressing her mouth to his hair, but otherwise did nothing.

"Oh no. Please don't tell me she wants to cuddle me too like I'm a big baby." Brett sighed and petted Yoakes snout. At least he had nothing to fear that she'd eat him because Pudding would be most upset - hopefully. "But you're a good girl, right? No munching on me, right?" He stroked the snout until Yoake released him and purred like no tomorrow.

The alpha threw a glance to Eddy. "Do I... tell her what I'm about to do or does she know it already?"

"Being babied isn't that bad," Eddy rolled his eyes at Brett as he looked at his purring baby, "Seeing as we don't have her saddle she doesn't know yet. We communicate visually but also through whistles, clicks and chirps."

The omega clicked twice with his tongue, Yoake laid down when hearing the noise. He could make Brett do it bareback but he figured that would be uncomfortable to his family jewels. Then Eddy chirped once, "Now she knows we're going to be riding. I'll get the saddle though for you. Maybe Pudding will come out."

Eddy smiled at him then started walking towards the stable and of course Brett followed.

"I only talked and whistled to Pudding. Sometimes I gave hand commands, so it's a bit different. For him probably."

The big lung dragon was again sulking in the corner, thinking his girlfriend left him. When the pair came into his stable he unfurled and purred. He moved his head to Brett, wanting pets, which Brett gladly gave him.

"Yes, baby, you're still my baby, even though you're the biggest of us. Not tiny, like me." Pudding started purring and saw that Eddy took Yoakes saddle. This and the clothes meant Yoake had to go. Pudding lowered his head on the floor and whined.

"Yeah, this is what he does when she's away..."

The alpha looked at Eddy. The omega chuckled watching Pudding, "He really does need to get out more and some good loving. I'm not taking Yoake away from you silly."

He talked to the dragon like one would to a baby. Eddy didn't know how Brett communicated to him so it was questionable if the dragon could even understand him.

"Try to guide him out if you can so he stops sulking."

"Come on, boy, let's go outside. Since you're big, you only sulking inside! Time to get going. Also Yoake is outside." Brett didn't use the high-pitched baby voice some people used for their dogs, but instead a friendly, calm voice. He talked to Pudding between a boy and a man, like a teenager who was still younger. Since the day Pudding was big, he stopped talking to him in baby-speak altogether. It felt weird to him. Pudding just snorted and turned away his head, not wanting to get outside.

"There's water, Pudding."

Even that didn't get a response.

"I promise Yoake will not go. We'll stay in the garden. Come on, big boy, let's go!"

The dragon just curled up again, not moving an inch.

Brett sighed, he knew that behaviour.

"He apparently doesn't want that. Maybe we'll just leave the door open so he can hear us and Yoake. Maybe then he'll come out?"

Brett stroked a few times over the warm evermoving body and stepped aside to go to Eddy.

The omega watched both of them, it seemed like a suffering relationship to him but he wouldn't tell that to Brett. He didn't want to worry him, but the flying was becoming a better idea by the second, "Of course, I think if he hears Yoake and looks out and sees her, he'll be okay."

Eddy yawned as he said it, he grabbed the spare straps along with the saddle, "Now come along." He walked back outside, towards Yoake who was still obediently lying down.

Brett looked back to his dragon, really worried now.

"What do you think about Pudding? Does he need to be taken to a vet? He's so down all the time... He never was like this when he was small. Did it affect his brain or awareness somehow?" The alpha squatted down to pet Yoake's nose as well before going back to Eddy.

"How much time are you actually spending with him?" Eddy licked his lips, he was wary of answering the question, it's not like he could control the truth. He wished he could through.

Yoake purred to the touch, she nuzzled into Brett's hand a bit.

The omega got the saddle onto her with ease, "When you're ready I can get the holsters and straps on you."

"Since the enlargement not much to be honest. Also I was with you for your heat and he was with Yoake a lot. I didn't want to interrupt." He sighed, "So, it's that bad, eh? Just tell me straight away. I might not look like it, but I can handle the truth, so tell me."

Brett had a sinking feeling that he might have neglected his buddy. He knew it was the cause probably deep down as well. They were almost inseparable when he was small and now he didn't even see him for long.

"Okay then, it's a suffering connection between you two and he's most likely depressed because the attention he gets is from Yoake and occasionally me, but we both work so he's alone and sad about it. It's been about a month including my heat and we're at the office for like 12 hours. So he's been alone for 360 hours added all together," Eddy looked over at Brett to see how he was handling the information since the gist of it was that Pudding was seeking love from his lady rather than the man who raised him.

"In essence I neglected him and he suffers now because of it. Or more likely our bond suffered." Brett was calm. If that was the case, then it was his fault anyway, no point in blaming someone else. He scratched his head.

"Yes basically, so perhaps that flying idea isn't a bad one. At least riding," Eddy waited for Brett to come over to him so he could get him all strapped in. It seems that Brett had a lot of work ahead of him in the next few days. Well, at least he had a plan then. And his body seemed to like the new dose more.

He stepped to Eddy and let him strap up.

"So, give me a quick rundown please."

Eddy tried not to think too deeply on bdsm as he put Brett in the harness, although he was definitely thinking that Brett would look good in leather and bound up. He was too tired to filter his thoughts.

"It's going to be like a horse. Since she's lying down so kindly for you, you need to just take a seat then swing one of your legs over. Put your feet in the stirrups if you don't like your feet dangling. She doesn't have a rien or a bridle though so you'll have to hold the sides of her neck or the horn of the saddle if you're really nervous but it won't do much," Eddy briefed him on the first steps as he finished getting the holsters ready.

Brett nodded to that. He rode on a horse in his youth, so he knew how to ride.

"Okay. And then we'll start with her walking and then take one step at a time from there, right?"

It felt a bit uncomfortable to be so tightly strapped, but it was after all his life which was on the line when he was high up in the air, so he'd bear with it. Also it was better to get used to it quickly when he wanted to ride Pudding - if the dragon could fly. They still had to wait for that.

"Yep, a walk, a trot, gallop, run then maybe her climbing for take off without flying so you know what it feels like. It would be bad if you were afraid of heights after all," Eddy snickered then patted Brett's chest, "Okay I'm done. Get up on the dragon."

He nodded and took the few steps to get to the saddle. With a bit of fumbling and general awkwardness and a lot of ungraceful motions he finally sat on Yoake.

"So, you'll give the commands first and I'll try to mimic? Because I want to learn them. I could use them for Pudding as well, if he lets me."

"Okay I'll show you, also make sure to tie that long strap to the metal ring in the saddle before you get high up." Eddy would probably do it for Brett beforehand but he didn't think it hurt to mention. The omega clicked his tongue once, which Yoake stood to. She was slow about it since she'd never had Brett on her before, which she was confused about. She looked at him then at Eddy.

Brett tied the strap securely like Eddy told him to and decided to put his hands on the horn. Maybe when he felt a bit more secure and safe he'd change that, but for now his hands were tightly clasped around the horn. It if were a neck, it would have snapped. He was excited but also worried. Nothing would happen - hopefully - but having respect for a beast was better than to discard it. He mimicked the clicking of the tongue.

"Click once for stand, twice for lay down, chirp to say you're ready to ride, and chirp twice to bring her to a walk," Eddy stepped to the front of them but continued until he was a bit further back, then chirped twice. It was more of an omega cultural thing but alphas could chirp too if they so wanted.

Yoake watched Eddy, still having no clue why Brett was on her back; nonetheless, she started to walk.

Yeah, Brett couldn't chirp. Not cleanly like Eddy. It was more of a dying chirp than anything, but he could learn and train that. He unclasped one hand from the handle and petted Yoake while she walked obediently to Eddy. It wasn't rocky but smooth, like on a horse.

His eyes searched Eddy's and he nodded, signalling he was ready.

"So you want her to go faster, lightly press your heel into her side, the pressure signals how much you want to speed up, this is accompanied by the two chirps again," Eddy made sure Brett was steady as he chirped again. His scaly baby was very obedient and Brett was very happy about that. Eddy trained her really well. He pressed only lightly on her sides, wanting to go slow. He could always speed things up, but he wanted to get a feeling for it first. His garden was big enough that the small dragon could take more than enough steps and could even run if she desired to do so.

Yoake took slightly bigger steps but was still under the speed of a trot, she was being really careful with Brett; despite her attitude to match Eddy's. For her gentle and careful approach she got pets from Brett. Then he tried to chirp twice while pressing his legs a bit tighter, signalling her she could go faster. He felt secure enough and like Eddy said, it wasn't a big difference between a horse and a dragon.

"Go on, baby girl. You can go a bit faster."

Eddy smiled, he liked when his mate and dragon got along so well with one another. It really was a happy moment.

Yoake liked the pets just like the omega did, so she sped into a trot with ease. It was pretty interesting to have a new rider.

Brett leaned forward when she started trotting and moved in rhythm with her. Yep, just like a horse. After a while, when he finally felt more secure, he chirped twice again, this time pressing his legs even tighter. His hands wandered from the horn to the sides of her neck, stroking the dragon as she went even faster until she outright ran. After a few laps he now had a problem. Eddy told him to go faster but nothing for slowing down.

"Okay girl, down to a walk." He lessened the pressure from his legs.

She slowed down but didn't really stop, the speed fluctuated.

Eddy noticed Brett's attempts, oops he forgot to tell. He gave a whistle that was sharper and higher than the one he used to call her. At hearing the sound Yoake stopped, turning her head to the omega who was now walking towards them, trying not to laugh.

Brett petted the dragon and watched Eddy coming closer.

"You might have forgotten something, eh?" A big smile was on his face. He wasn't angry. It was actually really fun to ride a dragon - at least on the ground.

Eddy chuckled, it was nice to see Brett smile and be happy. His grin was gorgeous in the omega's opinion, "So it seems I have, you survived though didn't you?"

He returned the smile.

"Yeah. I'm still alive - to my surprise. No, jokes aside, she's fun to work with. Very smooth. She's a good girl."

For that she got even more pets. Brett threw a glance to the stable, Pudding was still not to be seen. Hopefully he could get to that in a bit.

"So, we walked, trotted and galloped. Now flying? Which you totally need to be on the dragon for, because I will not do that alone."

Yoake purred loudly in reaction to getting herself some praise and more pets. She could get behind that.

"I wouldn't let you fly alone anyways, we're in city limits and you don't have a license," Eddy was happy that Yoake was so well behaved with Brett and not trying to throw him off.

"She's a very good girl."

"The best." Brett petted Yoake and then clicked twice with his tongue so she'd lay down to help Eddy get on.

"But not so high at first, okay? Just take it easy. I want to keep my breakfast."

Yoake laid down for Brett since she was told to, Eddy took this time to situate himself behind Brett thinking it to be the safest way, "Okay, not too high."

He yawned again, he really needed to be awake for this. He tied himself and re-tied Brett to make sure they'd be safe, "Is 15 feet a good starting point?"

"15 feet?! Can't we go a bit lower for the first time?! Like, barely off the ground?"

He saw Eddy yawning. "And are you sure you want to fly right now? We can do that another time as well. Maybe you can sleep now? Because I'm not sure how safe I feel with my co-pilot more asleep than awake."

The alpha turned around and petted his cheek. Eddy tilted his head to lean into the touch, "She has wings, to fly she needs lift. She isn't like Pudding who can hover. How about five feet and don't worry. I'm perfectly fine."

Eddy pressed a kiss to the mating mark on the back of Brett's neck.

"But I worry. You look like you're falling asleep any second. Oh well, just tell me beforehand how i steer her and get her to land, then you can sleep. I bet she won't try to buckle me off when you're on her too," He petted the neck of the dragon, turning to her again, "Right baby girl? You won't throw me off. You're a good girl. And I'll give you a very tasty reward. Tuna sounds good, right?"

If Eddy said he was fine, then he was fine. He wouldn't doubt his mate at every corner presented.

Yoake snorted at Brett, she could be bribed by tuna quite easily.

"I've fallen asleep in many unconventional places but never on my dragon while flying," Eddy chuckled softly as he placed another kiss, "I'll show you when we're in the air. It's more by touch than by sound this time because it's hard to hear in the air." He reached around putting his hands over Brett's to guide his movements.

"Okay. Let's go then." He chirped twice and pressed his legs to her side to get her running from the get go. She needed momentum to fly, that much he knew now. Then he waited for Eddy to take control and show him how he did it.

Eddy waited for Yoake to get enough momentum before he took Brett's right hand and made it rub up the side of Yoake's neck, signalling for her to jump up and flap her wings to get some air current under them. The omega stopped rubbing their hands up when they were at the desired height.

Brett watched and felt what Eddy was doing and tried to commit it to memory. He'd have it much easier when he tried to work with Pudding and could maybe even borrow Yoake or Eddy's wisdom in that area. Also it helped to have the same commands so maybe Eddy could fly Pudding if he wanted to and Brett Yoake.

He turned his head and nodded.

"Okay, I feel safe. A bit higher?"

Eddy once again rubbed their right hands up the side of Yoake's neck so she'd fly up higher. He pressed his lips to Brett's ear so he'd hear him, "Just like before you use your feet to nudge her for speed but also use them to tap the side in the direction you want to go. Also lean to that side for her to follow."

Brett followed his direction and led Yoake slowly flying as high as his house was and circled it in the air. The wind breezed through his hair and the feeling of being weightless settled in. Now he understood why Eddy would rather fly than drive, because that was breathtaking. He let her fly once more over the house before he turned to Eddy, "How will we be going down?"

"Fly her to a place above the area you want to land, then like how we rubbed up her neck to make her go up, rub down so she goes down and she'll do the rest of the landing," Eddy exhaled against his ear one last time as he moved away to just nuzzle his face against the nape of Brett's neck.

In the open area he had, he made the same hand moves like Eddy told him. Yoake was slowly going down and landed elegantly. Then Brett steered her to the stable before ordering her to lay down.

He unstrapped both of them and slid down.

"Well, that was amazing to say the least." He went to Yoake's head and petted her. "A big tuna will come tomorrow for your hard work, baby girl. You did amazing. I'm proud of you. You were very gentle. Thank you." He rubbed her head between his hands and smiled. Yoake was a bit like Eddy, but also much easier to handle and keep happy.

"Thank you too, Eddy." It was after all the omega's idea and dragon he was riding on.

Eddy undressed Yoake of her saddle while she perked to Brett's attention. She was ready to go back to Pudding though even if she liked the attention.

"No problem, you looked like you needed it. I know I did. " Eddy seemed more peaceful on things.

"Well, that's good too. I'll go to Pudding, try to see if I can fix it or at least make a bit of progress between him and me. I need to think more about him and his needs." The alpha was still petting Yoake. "And you, baby girl, you'll help me, right? More tuna for you then!"

"Do you want me to get you out of that harness first? Or can you do it yourself?" Eddy asked, he'd probably try to take that nap now if Brett was going to try to fix things with Pudding.

Yoake chirped at Brett in reply to everything he said.

"I can get out of it myself, thanks. Or I'll try at least. If I want to really fly more, then I should probably do that on my own." He scratched Yoake softly and shot her a smile. "I'll look for the best tuna for you. Big and tasty." Then he turned to Eddy again, "I'll bring her in the stable if that's fine with you. And if she wants."

"You love my dragon more than me," Eddy said jokingly since Brett had told him the same thing before when Pudding was small.

"I don't mind, think you can bring the saddle back too? I can do it if you don't think you can manage to."

The omega wondered if he brought his own violin over to this house or kept it in his apartment.

"Yeah, can do, no problem." He let go of Yoake after stroking over her nose once more and went to Eddy to take the saddle off him. "And I love her because dragons are easy to love. They have no sinister thoughts or are too complicated. Either they like you or not. They're like dogs in that way. Easier, simpler. I like that. I don't have to pretend with them. You probably know that as well."

"I know that very well, their love is unconditional, it has no rules or shame. They have no perceptions of what things should be, they just know what is and they're completely fine with it. Always a shoulder to cry on and someone to listen. Yoake felt like the only creature I trusted for a long time. So yeah I get it. I hope you're able to make up with Pudding as for me I think I'm going to cash in on that nap you suggested." Eddy gave Brett a quick kiss before turning on his heel to head towards the house.

"Okay. When you wake up and I'm not in the house, I'm probably still with the dragons. Sleep tight."

Brett watched as Eddy went inside. Hopefully the omega could sleep enough.

"Come on, baby girl. Time to make things right." He went with Yoake in the stable, putting away the saddle before walking over to the snuggling dragons.

"Hey buddy."

When Brett came inside a couple of hours later, Eddy was still asleep. He just smiled and let the omega sleep. It didn't take him long to join Eddy in the bed.

**A/N:**

Well, no fight, no drama, just a bit fun between them. And poor Pudding ;-;

But I promise (nothing) everything will be alright (maybe)!

Also, please help me out - if and when you can - under

https://ko-fi.com / kira_

(just delete the spaces)

so I can continue to produce content for free for all of you.

Thank you all my dear readers!!!!!


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N:**

Wow, much exciment, very update, so chapter!

Yes, a new uload schedule comes for your butts!

Recent Upload-plan: Monday and Friday.

**NEW AND IMPROVED UPDATE-PLAY: MONDAY, WEDNESDAY AND FRIDAY!!!!!!**

**yes, ToD will come for your butts on THREE DAYS IN A WEEK**

Be happy y'all.

And strap in, the issue "Amalia" will be adressed next :D PREPARE FOR THE WORST!!! ( ~~maybe~~ )

**Chapter 26**

This time Brett woke before Eddy. He felt way better than last week and therefore was feeling more energized as a result. He decided he'd make breakfast for once and slipped out of the bed quietly. Eddy probably needed a big, healthy breakfast for he ate almost nothing yesterday, so he prepared something really quick. Not that he cooked, other than eggs in the egg-cooker. That he could do without burning the house down. At least until now. So he had high hopes. He put all the things on the table he liked for breakfast and made himself a big cup of coffee, waiting for Eddy to wake up. He texted Amalia in the meantime.

It was good to be reconnected with her. She was also an omega so he could ask her things he could never ask Eddy.

He took a sip from his coffee and smiled as he saw her reply to one of his many - probably dumb - questions.

Eddy stirred awake when he realized he was alone, it was rare these days for that to actually happen since he was typically awake before Brett. It was surprising not to see him there and smell coffee. Unusual indeed. He got himself into sweatpants but remained shirtless as he shuffled out of the bedroom to the dining room, "Good morning."

He yawned his greeting.

Brett turned around and smiled at Eddy. The omega looked way better than yesterday.

"Good morning." He stood and made Eddy a cup of coffee before looking at the eggs. They still needed a minute or so. "Sit down at the table. I'll bring you your coffee."

With that the coffee maker was finished and Brett fetched the coffee and placed it in front of Eddy. "Eggs should be finished in a minute or so. Are you hungry?"

"Yeah I'll eat today. I'm surprised you even got up to cook this morning. Does that mean you're feeling better?" Eddy had noticed how exhausted Brett had been.

"Yeah, I'm mostly good now. And I wouldn't say putting eggs in an egg-cooker is cooking, but I'll shamelessly take the credit for it." And with that the machine beeped, signalling it was done. Brett fetched them and placed the bowl on the table. He hoped Eddy wouldn't catch up on his sleepy state he was in last week.

"I got fresh toast and croissants for breakfast, thanks to Margaretha. What are your plans for today? I guess you'll pour over these strategies and other work again?" Brett didn't have high hopes for a calm weekend. Not with the stress level Eddy exuded yesterday. He seemed pretty wired and nothing Brett did helped him calm down. Only the short flying seemed to help, because Eddy practically slept through the night. Maybe he should text Ray to see if the beta was up for a surprise visit. It would do Eddy good to have someone else than Brett around him, seeing as Brett was useless in cheering his mate up.

Eddy gave Brett a genuine smile when he heard that the alpha was doing better, "That makes me glad to hear, I was worried about you for most of the week... a bit silly but yeah." Eddy picked up the mug of coffee letting it warm his hands, "I said I'd save it for Monday so I am. I don't really have plans, besides not sleeping all day again."

He also wanted to avoid wallowing in insecurities.

That wasn't what Brett expected, "Oh, really? I thought you would so I made plans to meet up with Amalia again. We wanted to practice together. She's employed at the orchestra where I want to work at and she said she'd help me with it." He scratched his head. "I can text or call her to move the meet up to Monday, if you want. I dunno if she has time on Monday, I have to ask her though."

"Is she the omega you were out with until three?" Eddy asked softly. He didn't know who Amalia was, Brett had never given him the name before so he could only ask. It didn't make him feel much better to know that Brett planned something on his day off, but he shouldn't be oppressive about it or some shit. Even if Brett told him that he should ask the alpha if he wanted to do things on the weekends with others, because Brett didn't like sharing time. Clearly the sentiment wasn't the same but since Brett said he could hang with Ray maybe he could try to be more lenient.

"You don't have to change your plans because of me.... I can figure out something to do on my own, I'm used to it. Maybe just don't come back as late, you also could invite her here," Eddy took a large sip of coffee, needing his omega to shut up. He hated it sometimes, the damn thing always made him feel so insecure and emotional.

"Yeah, she's an old friend. We worked together a lot in the past. Also, why do you know when I came home? Are you keeping tabs on my coming and going?" Brett raised an eyebrow to that. He wasn't aware he was still living with his parents where he had to explain why he was staying out so long.

"And I can change the plans with her when you want to do something together. I honestly forgot about it being Sunday. My inner clock is muddled with all that sleeping and having no job." He rubbed over his face in snit. It was all a bit muddied right now.

"And she wouldn't come over. She never was and never will be. She hates my house with burning passion. She calls it a 'whorehouse'. So yeah."

"Remember I told you that I originally stayed up waiting for you to come home, I can read a clock," Eddy just so happened to work while he waited. He was worried, hadn't heard anything from him, basically hadn't seen him all day, and thought the alpha was sick so of course he was worried. He felt stupid for feeling that way too, "Well I guess her coming here isn't an option then. I'll leave it up to you Brett."

He fidgeted with the mug in his hands.

"Do you have something you'd like to do together? I mean, I can always reschedule, so it wouldn't be a big deal." Knowing Amalia, she'd just snicker and tell him to be with his mate if he told her why he wanted to reschedule their meeting.

Eddy tried to think of something, he really didn't have many ideas on these sorts of things, he wasn't used to it, "I haven't thought that far, I just like your presence. Kind of stupid sounding I know, but I'm sure I could find something besides you just being here and looking gorgeous."

He set his mug down on the table with a hum. Eddy would still try to let Brett decide though.

"But you see me every day or not? I mean, yeah, I was kind of out of it last week, but still. And you don't have to find a reason just to keep me here. Just laying on the couch together, enjoying each other's presence is more than enough reason in my eyes. I wanted to give you a bit of space if you need it. The change from being alone and then having someone around you for 24/7 is quite a difference. I'm still adapting, so I figured you were the same."

Brett got up and got himself another coffee.

"It's just different for us I guess, if we're being honest I think your life has changed more than mine," Eddy could admit that, also their nature was different. It made sense to him that both of them would react differently to such things. At least Brett had some alone time when he was at work, "I'm at least glad you think it's a good reason... I'm not really sure about that myself though."

"Anything that makes you happy or content or just feels right is reason enough, I think. It doesn't always have to be grand or smart or something like that. A simple reason is good. And you feeling better and content is important after all."

He grabbed his phone and texted Amalia to tell her the change of plan.

"So, lazing on the couch it is, after breakfast which you really should eat?"

"I want you to be happy too, you know? You don't need to just sacrifice yours or your time for mine." Eddy slipped out of his seat to get food since Brett suggested it and the alpha did get up to prepare it, "But thank you, I'm truly thankful for it."

He had a lot to be thankful for right now.

"And I'm happy when you're happy. That's the way it works, Eddy. If you're happy I'm happy and that makes you happy. It's a good circle. Also I have a lot more spare time to, well, spare than you, I believe. You don't need to bend backwards to accommodate me when I have it much easier."

He grabbed the toast and cut himself a generous slice; everything else was already on the table. Grabbing the butter, he spread it on the toast and put some cheese on top.

"When you're already standing, can you get me the grapes? I forgot them."

"Are you sure that's a good cycle? I don't know much about relationships but I think both parties are supposed to give into it," Eddy asked not being completely sure about that, wasn't it too much pressure? He went to grab the grapes for Brett, "Yep I can get them."

He got the grapes then some toast for himself before walking back to the table.

"Here you go."

"Thank you. And yes, both have to give, but it doesn't bother or hurt me to accommodate you. When I'm working again, maybe you'll need to accommodate me, but that's far in the future. We'll see when the problem arises, okay?" He popped some of the grapes in his mouth before he went to eat his cheese-toast. "Maybe you're up for a bit cuddling with the dragons? Pudding was much happier when I left him yesterday."

Eddy always thought it was best to stop a problem before it happened, but he shouldn't try to control a problem that wasn't there. So he nodded to the alpha and took his seat, "I'm always up for dragon cuddles. Also it's good that Pudding seems to be doing better."

"Yeah, he sulked a bit before he was his almost normal self. I mean, I can understand him, poor baby probably misses being around us all the time as well. But his snout is still soft, so when he tackles you, it won't hurt too much."

Brett finished his toast and took a croissant where he put Nutella on top. He loved Nutella.

Eddy listened to this with a small chuckle, "I'll die a happy death if he accidentally crushes me with a loving tackle."

Eddy kicked his legs a bit as he munched on the toast.

"Please only die when you have me added to your last will. I need to take care of Yoake. Poor princess gave so much into this relationship. Which reminds me to order premium tuna for her. I promised it and she shall get it."

Brett would order that right after breakfast, but for now he filled his belly. After he was finished he got himself another cup of coffee; his 5th or 6th for today.

"Do you want to cook or shall I get my housekeeper to do it?"

"You'd get her anyways if I died because you're my alpha," Eddy scoffed with a chuckle that followed, "I'll cook today, I like cooking."

"You're hating these old laws, right? But your mom can drag me to court to get to try and get custody of the princess. And do you need anything for the cooking? We can send Margaretha shopping for things we need, if you want."

Brett leant back and nursed this cup of coffee. He was kind of relaxed today. He just wished it would stay that way.

"Well that depends on what you want to eat today but I was thinking I could bake, maybe tiramisu for dessert tonight," Eddy finished his toast, he wondered if Brett even liked that dessert.

"Fine I'll put you in my will for Yoake."

Brett shook his head, softly smiling.

"Tiramisu sounds good. Would you mind letting me practice a bit today? I feel like I should do that, because I didn't get to it last week."

It wasn't that he was looking for things to avoid being with Eddy. Rather he really needed to practice if he wanted that spot in the orchestra. That was why he wanted to practice with Amalia in the first place. His thoughts were already running wild again about what he should do while he took another sip from his coffee.

"Of course I don't mind, you don't have to ask me about that. I'm not your dictator, although I could be if you wanted but back to the point. Yes you can practice," Eddy shook his head, he liked listening to Brett play anyways. The alpha was pretty good, no Ray Chen or Hilary Hahn but he had a unique sound to his playing, from what Eddy could tell. Eddy would say that Brett could make his violin sing and speak while portraying the emotions.

"I actually brought my violin – no I'm not offering to practice with you – maybe I'll surprise serenade you sometime and you can feel all powerful by critiquing everything I did wrong."

He said that a bit jokingly, even the alpha needed to feel powerful at something.

"You wanted to do something with me, so I just ask if that's fine with you. And no, I won't critique you. I've seen what that does to the household peace if the man critiques the wife. Or the other way around. My dad suffers the consequences every time, so I'll pass upon that. I'll just flex in front of everybody else, that's enough empowerment for me." Brett chugged the coffee and leant back, observing Eddy.

"You like to dominate alphas, right? Which I don't really understand because you can be such a nice, soft kitten and oh so obedient. Do you like being put in your place or putting others in their place more?"

"I said I liked your presence, violin just carries more of your presence through the house. Yes yes, do your flexing and show how great you are," Eddy rolled his eyes with a small chuckle, "The dominating thing depends on the scenario. In the working world yes I prefer putting others in their place. Also obedience is just a more subtle way of putting people in their place, making them think they're in charge but you actually have them tied around your little pinky finger. Besides that when I'm at home, I don't like to think so I'm fine with being put in my place and following orders. It's a beautiful thing to find someone you can sink into submission with."

The omega explained his thoughts on it.

This was actually a good train of thought. Brett never saw it that way. "That's true. True submission means trust and feeling safe while letting yourself fall for the other person to catch you. It's a nice way of putting it." He looked to his garden. True submission was given, not forced. It simply couldn't be forced. He never had a true submissive partner, but then again how should he? He only had most of the time one-night-stands and no actual relationship besides friendship and family bonds. And Brett wasn't sure if Eddy even wanted to be truly submissive to him, and he also didn't want that anyway. A bit of roleplay and more easier things were more his style. Only staying in the shallow water, never diving in deep. So far that served him pretty well. Also he kind of liked how Eddy was bratty and had his own mind and perspective on things. Sides he was forced to look at which he was never forced before. It broadened his mind and looked at things, which was nice as well.

"Exactly. I think that's why it's good to at least experience it once, being the receiving end or the active end," Eddy had topped and mostly bottomed in his life, so he really had a round experience with things as such, "It's gorgeous seeing your partner under you, trusting you to get them through whatever is going to happen. It strengthens the relationship truly since it's not just about what you do in bed. It's a commitment that's made together in life in general. It's also a scary thing though because there's the fear of messing up, hurting the one you care about and damaging what you'd built. It's honestly stressful to be the top, but as the bottom it's a way more intimate experience from the get go. Did you know chemically for an omega and women that the level of possessiveness and love or whatnot starts to grow through just physical contact and conversation but during sex is when they tend to get emotionally attached but for an alpha or a male that possessiveness starts at the orgasm then kind of builds off that. So to even be on the receiving end it's to open your body to someone, trust them enough to actually take care of you and to believe this person won't bring you any harm. So even that can be an act of trust and respect. I don't think you'd understand willingly laying yourself under someone though, most don't."

Brett listened carefully. He never had that so a tiny speck of his brain wondered what it would be like, but then he reminded himself that he got through all his life without that.

"I didn't know that to be honest, but I suspected that. And yes, I don't completely understand what you're saying because that concept is very foreign to me. Not bad, just nothing I ever thought I'd have or actually do. You should know I never had an actual relationship. You're the first commitment I made in a long, long time. The first was the violin and then after just my career. Nothing else."

The alpha didn't miss anything living like that. But Eddy made it sound so easy and nice. An emotional commitment wasn't the worst, that's true, but also it was expected of him now because he had a mate. He wasn't sure how he felt about that.

"I was in four actual relationships. Ray was long term but we didn't date, we were just lonely so he doesn't count as one. And yeah, this is kind of an accidental commitment, so I'm sorry about that. When you said it was taking you a bit to adapt to everything I understand it must be harder for you with emotional things then having someone present in your life, whereas for me things just click very quickly. A blessing and a curse, because if something goes wrong you'll probably be able to distance yourself and I'll probably need therapy like Ray's been trying to convince me for years. It's also nice though in some ways because it aids in the decision to actually invest into it which might be extremely horrifying to you and understandably so for many reasons. Both have their ups and downs," Eddy shrugged, they might as well openly talk about some things. He knew the difference between duty and an actual relationship. Did it hurt? Hell yes. But he could keep on pretending most likely if this conversation went sour.

"Well, then I'll need your help to make this between us good. I don't want you to resent me and the other way around. And I don't think that being emotionally invested in your lifelong partner is a bad idea. In fact, I see it with my parents and also my brothers. My mom loves my dad and vice-versa. I just never had the opportunity or the want to pursue that. My career was always more important, I guess.

So, I'm bound to make mistakes, and don't get me wrong, this isn't an excuse to get out of trouble, not at all. I want to talk to you as to why and the reason you say it is for you a mistake. I can't just assume everything because I'll get it wrong. The reason doesn't even have to be "logical". Emotions are hardly logical. But what I need is for you to talk to me, otherwise this is probably doomed to fail and I don't want that. I'll try my best and want you to correct me when I make a mistake. It's like with the dragon riding. You show me how it's done and I learn it from you."

Not that Brett had any other options to begin with. He couldn't just say "lemme test this "relationship"-thing on someone and then I'll get back to you." Eddy would probably either rip him a new one or this would be the last time they'd see each other.

He rubbed his face. This was a conversation they needed to have, but Brett wasn't really ready for it. But when was he anyway? Probably never.

"Your parents really do sound amazing well in their relationship at least. Also not to be a downer but those things aren't taught, they're caught. Which means it's kind of something you have to feel out for yourself but as you suggested I can guide you. And give some advice although you may need an expert, because obviously I'm here and not with any other past relationship. Although you can probably try to avoid the same mistakes I made," Eddy tapped the table in thought, he had to come with the terms that Brett may never feel anything in this. Sometimes he hated his nature, then again he hated his omega most days, "Main things you need to know is communication, honesty because if you lie in the small things you'll lie in the big things, trust, open-mindedness and creating a safe place. These things are the hardest and need to be mutual on both sides. I have trust issues so I probably need to work that out..."

He furrowed his brows, he actually had a lot of issues. Maybe that therapy was actually needed, he'd have to ask Ray to hook him up.

Brett hummed. "Yes, honesty is very important for me too. If you ask me something I'll tell you the truth. But you have to live with the answer then, because I want brutal honesty from you too. After an uncomfortable truth I may need a moment or two to compose myself or to work through it. And I'm guessing here, so please correct me if I'm wrong, but you or your omega already feels attached, right?"

The alpha wouldn't be surprised if that were the case. He heard from Ray how Eddy could be to other males and Eddy was treating him differently for sure. He even acted differently from the first time they met. And apparently he had a lot of work to do. He wanted to see Eddy happy, but wasn't sure how to achieve it. And subtle wasn't his strong suit. But he made up his mind - and it now wasn't important if it was him or his alpha side who decided on that - and he'd do it. That was also why he took the pills in the first place. As that thought trickled in, he sighed. He had to take it again. The pills made the bond much calmer and softer, but also kind of cold to him. Not uncomfortably so, but enough to notice it.

"The shower is always a good place to cry if the truth is too hard, no one can hear you in there," Eddy paused to the last question, oh god he'd have to admit to it now. If he said it out loud it would become more real to him, there would be no more running. More importantly would it be inappropriate for him to say _"sadly"_ or _"foolishly"_ enough that he was? Probably. He'd just have to say yes.

"Yeah I am, it's scary. The uncertainty and the weird feelings are just eating at me! The trust issues don't really help either."

"How can I help you with it? I'm not sure how to give you what you need. Or at least give you enough so you don't torture yourself. I already deleted all my contacts which are not friends or colleagues or other important persons in my life; I try to be not as controlling as I'd usually be so you have enough space to choose what you want and I try my best to not be too needy because you love your work." He even took pills because of it! "How else can I help you? You said you wanted to spend time with me, and of course I want that too. It helps me a lot when you just tell me how I can help you. With time, I'll pick up on the signs, I'm sure of it, but the beginnings are hard. My alpha is already fond of you and wants to keep you around and not just for procreation purposes only. And I like having you around too. It's not so lonely anymore. And by spending time with you the bond between us will strengthen."

Brett trailed off. He wasn't sure what to say anymore. He couldn't lie to Eddy and say he was in love with him or overly attached to him after promising he'd be truthful. That was wrong on so many levels. Also Eddy probably wouldn't even believe it. He liked Eddy around though, so he told him that. Maybe that helped the omega at least a tiny bit?

"This would be a bit awkward if your alpha didn't even want me. Just a bit," Eddy said jokingly as he got up from the table to clean his plate and Brett's if the alpha was done. He trotted over to the alpha, kissing the top of his head, "You've already done enough don't worry, I just have things I need to work out. I simply like spending time with you too so hopefully it all works out."

"I hope so too." Brett mumbled as Eddy took care of the dirty dishes. After a minute or two he stood and helped him. He wondered a bit why Eddy didn't ask him more questions, but maybe the omega needed time as well - wouldn't surprise him. While Eddy cleaned, Brett dried the used utensils and put them away.

"Soooo, cuddling on the sofa or with the dragons? What do you recommend?"

"With the dragons if they aren't fucking. I think they'd like the attention," Eddy turned the faucet off when he was done cleaning the plates and the mugs.

"Let's hope for no fucking then. Because I don't want to cuddle with them while they fuck. And they probably didn't want us in there either."

Brett hung the towel and went to the door to check if the dragons were cuddle-ready. But as soon as the glass door swished open, he heard a loud shriek. He heard that a lot of times in the last couple of weeks. He threw an annoyed look to Eddy and closed the door again.

"No luck this time. Maybe later. Couch?"

"Couch it is then, when do you want to practice?" The omega titled his head as he asked the question, wanting to make sure Brett had all the time he needed.

"Anytime is fine. Seeing as I don't have to worry to wake any neighbours up, it's just important to play an hour or so. I can do that when you sleep too, but I'll probably be faster in the bed than you."

Brett went to the couch and picked up one of the large blankets. He leant against the back and spread his legs so Eddy could be comfortable in between.

Eddy trotted over, happily taking his place in-between Brett's legs. The alpha was his new throne.

"You can do that after we cuddle. I need to go work out anyways. Gotta stay in peak shape, and be ready for a fight at any time."

"Take me with you this time. I want to work out a bit more too, as I told you. I'm getting too fat with all the food I'm shoveling in my mouth."

Brett stretched and slung his arms around the omega after wrapping both of them up in the big blanket.

He laid his head back and sighed. Cuddling with no sex was still weird for him.

"If you do my work out with me, I wonder if you'll throw up. A fat alpha is a well taken care of alpha. Would you want to go on a run with me then? Nah nah I got something better than that! We can do a little competitive thing in your garden. We just need to see how much your arms can lift with a kettlebell or a medicine ball. I also like listening to angry music while working out to warn you," Eddy relaxed against Brett, this would be fun. Well for him at least.

"I never said I'd do _your_ work out. I just wanted to _work out_. Not die. Also a fat alpha is undesirable and disgusting. Staying a bit in shape doesn't hurt anyone." He pressed a kiss on Eddy's head which was conveniently lower than his, "Yeah, I'll pass on that. I need my arms to work and play my violin. Running is no problem, I can do that, but throwing stuff? Nah, no thanks."

"I don't think you're disgusting or undesirable also don't be a pussy," Eddy grinned up at him, he was just teasing the alpha at this point. He probably just wanted to laugh at Brett flailing as he beat him ,"Do you want to be that one guy we all know who has buff legs but a skinny torso and noodle arms? Maybe you could just use a medicine ball to hold and do squats with. Have you ever done burpees?"

The alpha stroked Eddy's back, seeing as he laid facing him.

"I'm not fat at that point. But I'll be if I keep that up. Also I just want to lose a bit of weight and define my muscles, not become the next "The Rock". And yes, I've done burpees a lot when I was a baby and was softly patted on the back." Brett grinned at the omega. "And the fitness thing I never did."

"Well the fitness kind you sprawl to the ground in a push up position, do a push up then jump back up before dropping to the ground again to repeat the process. Are you good at push ups? Because push ups, sit ups and squats will probably help define your muscles and your core."

Eddy touched Brett's stomach to feel him over, he really wasn't that bad. He wondered if the alpha was comparing himself. Eddy was pretty fit.

"I try to avoid things where my arms can hurt too much or the risk of being injured is higher like the burpee thing. One slip and I could break my wrist if something goes really wrong. The only thing I actually did was using 1kg weights to work out my arms."

And of course Brett compared himself to the omega. Not that he'd tell him though. It wasn't Eddys fault for being so fit; it was Brett's fault for drinking too much bubble tea and eating out.

Eddy gave Brett a skeptical look, "I get that violin is your career and all but are you being serious? This is why if there's a threat I'm handling it."

The omega shook his head, "If you never train your wrists then maybe they'll snap but if they're strong and everything is done right it should be fine. Okay then, we'll give you something for your wrists and to just tone."

Eddy would do the real training but at least Brett was trying. Brett tried his hardest not to feel insulted and pouted.

"Hey! I'm just cautious. Like you'd be with a criminal! My whole solo career was built on these wrists, I didn't even have the time to get a flu, much less for a serious injury. When I was building my career I couldn't afford to even decline one concert for it may be the first and last time I heard from that orchestra. I'm already an accomplished soloist and can turn things like this down, but not at the beginning. It would be like you spitting on one of the higher ups in the face. Well, maybe not that dramatic, maybe just on the shoes. Your chances aren't very high afterwards. It was the same with me and my playing."

He gave Eddy's butt a sharp slap to reprimand him, but grinned to show he wasn't very serious. "Give me a break!"

Eddy bit Brett's shoulder in retaliation for being spanked! Given it wasn't that hard, just leaving slight indentations, "There's a difference between caution and fear. I wouldn't be in the career I am if I were afraid of what could happen."

Eddy stuck his tongue out at Brett playfully then laughed, unbelievable.

"See, that's the difference. I only fear for like 50% and the other half is caution. Now it's more like... 10% fear, because well, I don't have a soloist job anymore. I could try more intense workouts now, but only after I get the job. If I get it."

The alpha started picking up on the petting and caressing of Eddy's back. He really hoped he got the job he wanted. If not, well, then he'd be a parasite to his family and use up the money they made. Maybe he'd pick up other hobbies then? Probably not.

"You were a world class soloist, of course you're going to get the job. There's no ifs to it." Eddy kissed the side of Brett's neck with a small smile.

"Being a soloist is different from being an orchestral musician. They might think I'm a good soloist but not a good concertmaster. We'll see; Amalia promised to help me. And if not, then I'll just annoy you every lunch break."

"Oh that's nice of her." Eddy lifted his head to look up at Brett, he'd only be chill with Amelia as long as she didn't make a move on his alpha.

"Yes, she's very nice. A great violinist on top. She's sitting in the first violins, I think second seat, so really good. I worked with her on multiple occasions like in quartets and such. We've known each other for ages! I think we met in the second year of high school. She's the same age as me. She was one of the omegas my parents wanted me to mate, but we both felt like this would be a huge mistake. We like each other as friends, not sexual partners. She prefers female omegas anyway, as far as I know. We don't talk about these things often so I'm not sure."

A lightbulb went off in his head. "Eddy, she's _just_ a friend. Nothing sexual ever happened between us and won't ever happen. She's like my sister or something. So you have nothing to worry about, okay?"

Eddy relaxed a bit when hearing that, it made him feel more comfortable with the arrangements of Brett spending time with her. It gave no room for doubts, "I mean female omegas are beautiful so I can't blame her for liking them."

"Yeah, they are. I like male ones a bit better though. But females are pretty nice."

With that, Brett kissed Eddy softly on his forehead.

"That's pretty gay sounding," Eddy said jokingly but it was also assuring because he was both an omega and a male. So maybe, just maybe he could be to Brett's liking, "I'm pretty gay too so that means I'm allowed to judge."

He grinned not meaning one word of that seriously.

"Well, that one is true. You're pretty." Brett took a strand of hair and tugged it. "Pretty and bossy." not that Brett minded much.

Their Sunday was filled with just lazing around and cuddling. At some point they visited their dragons and cuddled anew. That was the best way to spend a day in their eyes. 

**A/N:**

The issue Amalia was addressed, ARE YOU HAPPY NOW????!?!?!?!?!!!!

Yes? Good xD

AND NOW AGAIN:

**NEW AND IMPROVED UPDATE-PLAY: MONDAY, WEDNESDAY AND FRIDAY!!!!!!**

**BE HAPPY!!!!**

See you in 2 days :D **  
**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N:**

Meeting the parents and MOAR DRAMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

WHO WANTS THAT?! 

I hope all of you because you get it!!!! xD

**Chapter 27**

The week was long but finally over. Now Saturday was here and with it the dinner with Brett's parents and family. Brett was calmly tying his tie and gave him a last once over in the mirror. He was ready.

"Eddy, are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," Eddy sighed, he felt a bit more nervous about it now that it was so close. The omega would be happy to get this over with. He wouldn't care much if they didn't like him but he knew they probably had some sway on Brett, and he didn't want that to affect the alpha. The man already had enough stress on him, he didn't need any more pressure on him.

"They'll love you, don't forget that."

He let his eyes wander over Eddy. He looked sharp. But one thing was annoying him. Brett took off the bandage from his mate's neck.

His parents would ask anyway and it was better to be open from the get go. The wound was scarred and only pinkish. The mating bite was clear to see. Brett himself showed his one too, well only half of it because the collar was hiding a bit of it. But it was a tie event in his family and he wouldn't be ignoring that.

"Better."

He stroked over the shoulders, ceasing invisible wrinkles from Eddys shoulders. The alpha stepped back and looked him over.

"Time to go."

They still had a 30 min drive ahead of them.

Eddy rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, he still didn't know if it was a good idea to have the burn exposed to the world. It was certainly a regrettable decision, especially now since questions would probably be asked.

"Okay, let's go." He reached out to grab Brett's hand just to hold. It was more for his own comfort because he wasn't exactly sure how the alpha felt. The uncertainty needed to just leave him alone for a bit.

The bond was calm and silent for the most part. Brett knew it was because he was taking the pills so he couldn't be so sure. Eddy didn't look okay though.

"Eddy, everything will be alright. They'll love you." He squeezed the hand. Then they went to the underground garage for the car.

Brett opened the car door open for Eddy and waited for him to be seated before closing it.

After Brett sat behind the wheel he started the car and drove off.

Eddy sunk into the car seat trying to relax, "I'm not really concerned if they like me or not. I just kind of worry more for you. I can only imagine the pressure you must feel, the alpha who had no desire to have a mate then comes home with one. My family is pretty relaxed, but it seems more important to get approval from your own family than mine." The omega closed his eyes with a sigh, "I must worry too much and I don't ever remember being this empathetic with people, there must be something wrong with me."

Eddy rubbed his face with a groan, why couldn't he be a disattached jerk again? It was probably good that he wasn't though.

"I was worried about meeting your family as well and am calmer with mine so I think that's just a normal reaction. And nothing is wrong with you, Eddy. You're directly involved emotionally, so your reaction is understandable." Brett switched from manually driving to automatic and gripped Eddy's hand. "My parents will be delighted to finally see someone permanent at my side. They tried to hook me up with an omega of their choice far too often."

He let his fingers wander over Eddy's hands.

"I kind of feel stupid for it though," Eddy opened his eyes to stare up at the roof of the car, severely questioning a lot of things, "Sounds annoying that your parents tried to set you up a lot, would definitely make you think family visits were some marriage traps."

Finally he looked towards their hands, a small smile playing on his lips as he watched.

Brett nodded. Oh yes, it was always a gamble if there was an omega waiting for him to meet or not. "Yeah kind of. The last few times they didn't do it because I threatened my mom that I wouldn't come anymore if they keep that up. So it's mostly fine now. She nags me sometimes when we talk about that though. But that's okay. We can shut her up because she has no reason to push for a mate anymore."

He gripped their hand tight and looked Eddy in the eyes.

"Just be yourself and mimic my mom, then everything will be fine."

Eddy squeezed Brett's hand gently, running his thumb over his knuckles, "Hopefully they don't forget about your threat tonight because damn that would be awkward. I'll try my best, you said to bow to your dad right? To seem proper and respectful."

They had the briefing like two weeks ago, a reminder would do him good so he didn't mess up.

"Yes, correct. And I don't think they'd be so brazen as to invite an omega tonight when I told them I had big news. Maybe they even know that already. Wouldn't surprise me."

Oh how wrong that assumption was. But both didn't know that yet.

Brett leant forward to place a light kiss on their combined hands.

"Parents seem to just sense things so they may," Eddy chuckled softly and grinned as he watched Brett and felt his generally soft lips against their hands, "Also I don't mind if you guide or 'put me in my place' if it aids in appeasing your family."

"I won't do that. If you behave out of line I'll say something but seeing as I never had to do that, it won't be necessary. I'll guide you though, but not push you down just for my parents sake. Also my mom would probably whack me with a wooden spoon or something if I pull something like that. We'll be having a normal dinner like every day, just with a bit more people. Only the crude remarks should stay out of conversations. My family has no topic which should be avoided, so every topic is fine. Maybe not political standings but otherwise it's fine. The only thing never to be spoken of - with the exception of my mom of course - was my blank neck. So yeah. It'll be fine."

Brett really hoped that. It would be devastating to him if his parents didn't like Eddy, but he doubted it. He looked at the clock.

"10 minutes and we're there."

"I take it that your parents spanked you with a wooden spoon too then. So no crude or politics, yeah I think I can do that. That's easy enough to avoid....unless someone says something stupid then I may need to be held back," Eddy really tried not to dread that they'd be there so soon. It wasn't good when the guest looked miserable, so he needed to swallow down his nerves.

Brett grinned and stroked him with his thumb.

"I remember my brother's spouse was so nervous he threw up after the greetings. We had a garden party and he threw up in mama's rose bushes. And she still likes him. So I think you'll do great."

The alpha looked at their hands and gripped a bit tighter. "I can hold your hands if you want?"

"I'll make sure not to throw up, unless that's what it takes to be liked," Eddy smirked, he was joking. No way would he let himself get sick from just anxiety, he had too much pride for that. His pride kept him from doing lots of things, "Hmmm I like holding hands but I don't need to be babied." He paused thinking, "Actually I take that back, I'll allow it."

Brett chuckled and nodded. "Will do. Oh, we're here already."

The car parked right outside a big house. It was even bigger than Brett's and had a massive stone wall to enclose the garden. It sort of looked like a very fancy and nice prison from the outside. Brett switched from automatic to manual, letting go of Eddy's hands in the process, and after the big ass metal gate opened, he drove inside. He parked in one of the parking spots near the front door on the right side.

He set the car into parking mode but was still sitting. He turned to Eddy, taking his hand again in his own.

"We can still run. I mean, it wouldn't be very nice and my parents would be shocked, but that's still an option."

"Running isn't an option. Only tactical retreats are allowed if something goes terribly wrong," Eddy returned the gaze but with a look of determination in his eyes.

"Well, if you want to do a tactical retreat just say cucumber. That's our safe word, okay?"

Brett still grinned. He was a bit nervous, yes, but for Eddy it was probably more intense. He was the same when meeting Eddy's family so he could understand it.

"Ready to go?"

"Ready as I'll ever be, so let's do this," Eddy leaned over the middle console to give Brett a quick kiss on the cheek before leaning back and removing his hand from the alpha's. It was like going into a new mission. If he viewed it like that, he was able to keep the look of determination and control. Unlike those situations, however, he had no experience in this.

Brett shot his mate a last look, then stepped out of the car and rounded it to open the car door for Eddy. Hopefully this would go well.

Together they stood in front of the door and Brett rang the bell, waiting for the executioner, no, his mom, to open the door.

Eddy made sure to stand straight with his shoulders rolled back and hands positioned in front of his stomach. Overall he looked quite militant, maybe he was thinking of it as a mission too much. He sighed and relaxed his body a bit, there that looked more normal and not like he was about to ticket them or something.

Brett slung his arm around Eddy's waist and petted the side but retreated the hand when the door opened. To his surprise it wasn't his mother who was greeting them, but his brother.

"Hiya Frank! Nice to see you!" The brothers hugged shortly before Brett took a step back and introduced Eddy.

"Frank, this is Eddy, Eddy, this is my older brother Frank." He waved between them and Frank smiled at Eddy, "He's my mate." At that Frank's face slipped and he looked openly shocked. His eyes zoomed in on the mark of Eddy, then back to Brett who pointed at his own, then back to Eddy. Frank blinked a couple of times but then smiled thinly and offered his hand to Eddy. "Well, that was a surprise for sure. Hi Eddy, welcome to the family then and nice to meet you."

Eddy gave Frank a curt little nod as he took the man's hand to shake. It was a pretty good business grip, if he said so himself, "Thank you, it's nice to meet you as well."

He let go when deeming the shake was reaching a socially inappropriate time.

Frank stepped back and whispered something to Brett, who looked shocked then. Oh no.

Brett grabbed Eddy's hand and when Frank went inside, they followed. They placed their shoes on the rack and slipped on house-slippers so as to not anger Mrs. Yang and Frank hastily went back to the living room to give the mated pair a couple of seconds.

The alpha gripped Eddy's arm and looked him in the eyes.

"Do you remember what I told you a couple of minutes ago? That my mom tried to set me up with omega and such? We joked around that she wouldn't do that tonight, right? Yeah, fuck it. Instant-karma is here. In the form of an omega my mom brought over." He rubbed his face. "Well, that's going to be awkward."

"Poor other omega, I'd imagine they'd be kind of humiliated by this," Stupid empathy coming back up! Eddy sighed, he'd just have to deal with his nicer self. He also had to deal with his new found fears saying that Brett may like this omega better. Altogether he had a bad feeling about this, an omega that felt scolded or humiliated wasn't a pretty sight.

"She's a work friend of my mom, apparently. I heard her name a lot of times now. Just... try to survive this without killing her okay? Thankfully we didn't come by Yoake." Feeding the omega to the dragon seemed oddly appealing to Brett right now - and he didn't mean Eddy with it.

"I'll see what I can do," Eddy chuckled softly, "No promises though."

With that, they went to the living room where his whole family - minus his mom - was sitting. He saw his father and bowed to him.

"Hi dad. Hi y'all. Um, yeah, hi Madison. This is Eddy." He gripped Eddy's hand and had a nervous smile on his face. "Where's mama?"

Mr. Yang stood and came to hug his son which Brett only half heartened returned. "Good to see you, your mom is in the kitchen. Hello Eddy. Are you a work friend of Brett? It's rare to see my son bringing a friend to a family dinner. An omega on top." The older male smiled friendly. Before Eddy could even open his mouth, Brett went in between.

"I'd like mama for that present actually. Otherwise she'll rip me a new one. Frank can you please get her?"

Frank nodded quietly and went to get their mom. It was deadly silent in the living room, the others a bit flabbergasted. Only Madison still had a friendly smile on her face, giving Eddy a once over. Of course she noticed the mark and the scar on it before her eyes wandered to Brett's neck. Her eyes widened, instantly making a connection. The other family members were just looking at them, confused.

Eddy caught Madison's gaze but prompted to not acknowledge it.

Thankfully Brett's mom came out of the kitchen, wearing a squeaky clean apron despite having cooked for hours, and smiled at her son. That smile fell instantly as she saw her son's 'friend' standing way too close to him.

"Hi mom, um, so, yeah," Brett stumbled over his words a little bit, before taking a huge breath and looked his mother in the eyes, "I'd like you to meet my mate; Eddy. Eddy, this is my family; family, this is Eddy Chen."

Eddy made sure to give a cordial bow to Brett's father when he was finally given an introduction then gave Mrs. Yang a soft smile, "It's nice to finally meet you all."

And it would be nicer to leave if the night was going to be all like this.

It was deathly silent after this announcement.

Eddy glanced at Brett to see how he was handling the silence, since it meant the spotlight was on them. He gently rubbed Brett's arm with the back of his hand, then lowered it since again he wasn't sure if that would even be assuring to the alpha with all eyes on them. This really was awkward.

Mrs. Yang was the first one to recover.

"Oh shit." Well, that summed up the whole situation pretty good.

"Oh dear, that's nice. Hello Eddy." Mrs. Yang went hastily to the pair and forced Eddy in a warm, motherly hug. "Nice to meet you. I'm terribly sorry for this. When my son said he had to make a big announcement I thought something terrible had happened." She put her clean hand on Eddys cheek and turned him left and right, "You're so good looking! Thank you for curing my son of his horrendous ways!" Then she kissed him on the cheek before releasing him. Eddy smiled with a chuckle, "Thank you ma'am and there's no need to apologise or thank me." He didn't feel like he deserved either because maybe he was the terrible news that had happened to Brett...

Brett got a painful whack on the upper arm from his mother. "Ungrateful son! You should have instantly told me!" She gathered Madison and kidnapped her to the kitchen, probably to apologize.

Mr. Yang gave Eddy a hug at that too.

"Welcome to the family, son."

Eddy hugged him back a bit awkwardly, it was strange for him to see their big happy family and weird to hug someone's dad at that. He didn't have one, so the change was nice in a way, "Thank you." It was his turn to say thanks for being kindly accepted.

The rest congratulated them as well, but much more subdued.

The start in the night was pretty shitty to say the least. And uncomfortable.

Brett shot Eddy a look and grabbed his hand, squeezing it.

Eddy squeezed Brett's hand then intertwined their fingers with a small smile. It eased his fears a bit, and the Yang family was proving to be nice so he relaxed.

The alpha steered Eddy to an unoccupied couch and gestured to it so Eddy could sit down. The male omega at Franks' side nodded to him. The conversation was kind of dead while Brett stood nervously at Eddy's side, trying to listen to the kitchen. They all were.

Mr. Yang flopped on the couch and sighed before removing his tie.

"Well Eddy, we're sorry. But when Brett told us he wanted to gather the whole family to tell us big news we thought he had knocked someone up and was trying to get rid of them. Also my lovely wife thought it would be the perfect opportunity to remind him that mating isn't the end of his life and he should try it. Apparently he figured that out by himself," Brett snorted at that, which resulted in a nasty glare from Mr. Yang, "Anyway, how long have you been mated, child? How did you meet? Because we never heard of you before. Oh, and so you want something to drink? Brett! Get your lovely mate a drink this instant!" Brett grumbled something, knowing that his father was trying to get him away from Eddy so they could interrogate him.

He put a hand on Eddy's shoulder before sending him an apologetic look and vanished to the kitchen where his mother and Madison would wait for him. Oh the joy. Not.

~

With Brett finally out of the room, all eyes were on Eddy.

The omega took a deep breath, it was just like a meeting with his higher ups, so he put on the loveliest smile he could put on, "We've been mated for about three months now. We wanted to keep things on the down low as we tried to figure things out as not to cause any strain. We actually met him at my promotional dinner, he was playing in the string quartet. He automatically caught my eye and Ray so happened to be both of our friends and introduced us."

He didn't acknowledge the first things Mr. Yang said since he was pretty sure that besides the knocking up, there was already an attempt to get rid of him but Brett was too scared now to try again.

"Three months?!" That came from Frank, "Oh holy... Um, yeah, three months already. Well, congratulations then." His omega rolled his eyes and slapped the thigh before smiling brightly at Eddy.

"They're all idiots. The whole alpha side of the family. They might seem brilliant, but don't pay them any mind. My name is Anthony, nice to meet you." The other omega spoke up at that. "And my name is Lisa. Nice to meet you Eddy. And this is my useless alpha Brian." She slapped with the back of her hand on the mouth of the brother who was trying to speak up, but instead grumbled. "And Anthony is right, all useless alphas here. Except papa of course." The older alpha laughed at that, knowing fully well he was included in the 'useless alpha'-pack as well.

"May I ask which promotion that was? You seem familiar, but I can't place my finger on that."

She looked expectantly to Eddy.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you, Brett has told me some interesting things. Anyways to the promotional thing, I'm a dragon rider and I was promoted to squadron captain. It's over about four hundred people. Luckily it's broken up into smaller squads of 40 with a leader so I mostly address the leaders and work out their issues and strategies, but then there's my own inner circle of about ten people who I find most elite. I ride with them so you may recognize me from that," Eddy suggested as he internally hoped he never arrested any of them or someone they knew closely because people could hold grudges about those kinds of things.

Lisa nodded to that. "Ah, yes, I think I saw an article with your face on it some months ago. The big arrest you made with the illegal dragon trade? I think it was that. Do you work perhaps with Elaine? She's a friend of mine and she works in the same force as you. Maybe you've heard of her? She always gushes about her supervisor who is an omega, so maybe that's you?"

Lisa smiled friendly to him and dug her fingers into her mate's thigh so he wouldn't utter a word. Brian knew better than to disobey his mate of course. Strained, he took a sip from his drink and kept quiet. They knew Elaine all too well. That and her newfound obsession.

"Yes she's a close work friend of mine," Eddy liked Elaine but some behaviors were out of line. She knew more than she should which was unsettling.

"She's like my secretary."

"Your secretary? That's quite interesting, she described her work a bit differently." Lisa was still smiling, but noticed something was off, "So, anyway, may I ask how old you are? Brett is kind of old so I wondered."

Mr. Yang stood and shook his head. "I'll see what my wife is doing to my son in the kitchen. Hopefully he's alive."

Frank laughed "I didn't hear him scream!" With another shake of his head, Mr. Yang disappeared in the kitchen, closing the door behind him.

"We both have that in common, being well past the typical mating age. I'm 31," Eddy chuckled, he was too old for this.

"Oh no, you're not too old! You were just waiting for the right person. Or were more focused on your career, which is a good thing! Anyway, I'm happy that you're so close to Brett in age. How has mated life been to you? I hope it wasn't too bumpy? Because oh boy, every couple has problems on their way. You bit him too, right? That's wonderful!" And it showed the family and all other omegas they were serious about that as well, "Oh and you don't need to answer all questions if you think we ask too personal stuff. We're quite upfront with everything. I gather Brett told you we all have children already? The boys and girls aren't here at the moment because we don't bring them all the time. What are your thoughts on kids? Do you want any?"

Lisa was unstoppable when she had a run and Brian petted her thigh to get her down a little bit. She stopped and looked at her mate before turning a bright scarlet. "Oh my god, Eddy, I'm so sorry. I tend to babble a lot."

"It's fine, I understand that it's curious enough seeing Brett have a mate so the questions are a bit unavoidable. I'd like children in the future but the topic is still uncertain since I'd prefer it to be a mutual agreement and I work a lot so, yeah," Eddy sighed, mateship was treating him okay now. Kind of at least.

"Oh yes, I remember Brett telling us he didn't want children. He wouldn't even hold his nieces and nephews when they were born. When you're in the dragon force I suspect you have a dragon as well. I hope Pudding and him get along well?" She just assumed Eddy had a male dragon because that would be logical. Even if he was an omega. "Oh I love Pudding, he's so great with the children! I hope you like him as well?"

"Oh our dragons get along very well. Yoake and Pudding spend all their time together now," Eddy chuckled as he leaned back, "I love Pudding as well. He's adorable and soft."

"Oh yes, he is. And so small. I love giving him pets." Lisa really liked Pudding. "But he's a bit lick-y. I mean, it doesn't bother me at all, but he really likes to lick my legs on the summer or my kids faces, even when they're clean."

Anthony chimed in, "Yes, he does that with the twins too. Well, only Lianna to be honest."

They shared a laugh.

"I hope he doesn't lick you too much? I'm guessing he just likes the smell of omegas and therefore licks them."

Eddy tried not to think about the uncomfortable places Pudding had licked him, at least the licking phase was mostly done since he was big now and had a dragon wife.

"He used to at the weirdest times possible but he's grown out of it. Which is good, considering he isn't that small anymore."

Lisa shot a confused look at her mate and Anthony. "What do you mean? He's a small wiener dragon? He doesn't grow anymore? Or is he just a bit longer now? I liked him small and cute to be honest. He was the perfect dragon pet. Also he was perfectly sized for the kids. Oh, they'll be so sad if he can't play with them anymore!"

Lisa gripped her mate's hand at that.

"I'll just show you a picture," Eddy grabbed his phone, pulling it from his pocket. He had a lot of pictures of their dragons cuddling, and yes he was sure it was just cuddling.

He pulled a picture up to show Lisa and her mate, "He's a really big boy now."

Lisa was at his side in an instant, looking at his phone. Anthony joined her as well. Both gasped.

"Oh no! He's a giant now?! Or your dragon is small too? No, look at his head, he already is a small dragon and he's so much bigger than Yoake!" Lisa took Eddy's phone from his hands and zoomed in on the picture. "At least they look cute together, but oh my. The kids will be heartbroken!" Anthony took over the phone and nodded after looking at it and handing the phone back to Eddy. "So sad. Maybe we need to get another one, but this time we need to make sure it stays small. Pudding was so cute! But I'm happy he has a friend now. Do they play together? They look so peaceful sleeping together! Yoake is looking so soft! He's such a good cuddler. Is it true that dragons start to resemble their owners after a while in mannerism?"

Both omegas sat down right next to Eddy, wanting to see more pictures of the beloved dragon.

"Yeah they play and Yoake isn't a boy, she's a girl. She's a dragonnet so she's naturally thinner and more elegant because she's meant to be a fast flyer. They do play around a lot. And yes it's true that your dragon takes on your mannerisms because when a dragon chooses you it can form a special bond. So a lot of things align," Eddy flipped to a new picture to show both omega's. It felt more relaxing with his kind.

"Oooohhh, a female dragon! So, does... I mean, is it inappropriate to ask if they ... 'do the deed' like you know what I mean? I mean, it's totally fine not to answer! But I read somewhere that dragons of different genders mate with each other when their partners are in a romantic relationship as well. Is that true?"

Lisa robbed closer, pressing her side to Eddy to look better at the phone like Anthony did on his other side.

"Oh, they look really cute together!"

"Like their owners! You and Brett are such a nice looking couple as well," Anthony laid a hand on Eddy's thigh to be even closer to the phone, "Ohhh, their babies will look so cute. Can they even make babies?"

Both omegas turned their head to look Eddy square in the eyes.

"Yeah they're mates now too," Was it sad that his dragon was seeing more action than him? Probably, but he wouldn't admit to that. Their dragons just fucked even if they weren't.

"Their babies would be adorable but sadly they only have a 15% chance of having kids. It raises a bit during the flying ritual but still slim."

Luckily Eddy wasn't claustrophobic, because the others were so close to him. He continued to flip through. Luckily he really didn't have any questionable pictures or anything seen as inappropriate because he was very careful with anything that could be incriminating. Although there were some goofy pictures of him and Ray.

"Oh Ray! Ah, you said both of you met through Ray yes? He's such a good friend to Brett. Always nags him to get a mate too."

Both of them laughed.

"And so handsome!"

"Oh yes he is!"

Both alphas grumbled a bit at that but their mates just ignored it.

"How long do you know Ray?" Anthony was looking at Eddy again while Lisa was scrolling through the phone.

"I've known Ray for ten years now, not a childhood friend like he is with Brett but he's definitely one of my closest." Eddy smiled fondly, too bad Ray wasn't an alpha but if he were Eddy wouldn't have met Brett. So he probably shouldn't be thinking about such things. He might have to hang out with him again here soon if Brett and Ray didn't get in an argument.

"He's strangely protective and possessive for a beta but I think that's just his soft nature."

"Oh yes he is. And he's very good with the kids too. Brett doesn't bring him over as much, but that's probably because he was busy the last few years with being a soloist and such."

Both omegas smiled and leant back on the couch.

"We should invite him. He's practically family!" Anthony nodded. "The summer party maybe? He was always there for it."

"Oh yes!" Lisa turned to Eddy, "Did Brett tell you about the big summer party we throw each year?"

Brett didn't tell Eddy a lot of things, then again he never really asked, "This is the first time I'm hearing about it actually. He probably assumed I'd be too busy or wanted to wait to see if you guys actually liked me before telling. I hear my personality is hard to get along with," The omega chuckled, honestly he was sure it just slipped Brett's mind. It wasn't a really big deal anyways so how could the alpha be tasked with remembering.

"Oh you're lovely. Who told you that horrible thing?! Nothing wrong with a working omega!" Lisa hugged him and laid her head on his upper arm.

"Also you seem to have a great character and really, anyone who makes Brett settle down, is a good, headstrong person! And oh my god..." Lisa pulled away and touched his biceps, "You're jacked too! Oh nice! You work out regularly, right? To keep up with the damnable alphas? Were you hurt on the field before?" Anthony's eyes flicked to the scar on Eddy's mark.

"Actually a lot of people have told me that. I have many enemies. Many many," Eddy sighed to that, oh they'd see eventually of his disagreeable personality, "Yep I work out every morning at 4 am sharp. I've also been injured. Shot, stabbed, you name it."

Lisa gasped while Anthony furrowed his brows. "That's not very nice!"

Just in this moment, Brett and his parents as well as Madison came from the kitchen. Mrs. Yang smiled at all of them.

"Come on kids, food is ready!"

Brett went instantly to Eddy, looking at him. The other omegas left him to go with their alphas in the kitchen.

"I hope they were nice to you?" Brett whispered. It wasn't that he was nervous, but... Oh well, yes, he was nervous. He didn't plan on abandoning his mate to the hungry wolves that fast!

"I hope they don't overstepped? Lisa and Anthony can be a bit too much sometimes."

"I held my own, no worries," Eddy kissed Brett's cheek gently as he moved closer to him. He felt safe near him.

"I know that, but I also know that you know that roundhouse-kicking families aren't greeted with happy faces here and you probably want to be liked. Also the omegas can be annoying, let's be honest here." Brett slung an arm around Eddy's waist and turned Eddy's head to kiss him softly on the lips. "But as long as they don't overstep and you're having fun it's fine. You can just remind them not to babble too much."

"I'm an omega, I'm kind of used to it and pretty okay with it," Eddy was happy to get attention from Brett.

At the stern look his mother sent their ways, Brett got Eddy moving to the kitchen.

Brett sat down right next to his older brother who was sitting next to his father. It was rather evenly split. All the omegas sat on one side and the alphas on the other. Madison was the only one without a partner in front of her, probably because she was supposed to sit where Eddy would be seated now.

Eddy followed Brett's and the other omega's lead, he didn't want to accidentally mess up when this far in. He was too deep in now.

Brett nodded to him that he could sit down when his mother was finally seated. The table was more than loaded with food. Without a doubt Brett's mom went all out. She even placed each children's favourite in front of them specifically, in Brett's case it was the dumplings.

Mrs. Yang smiled at Eddy. "I'm sorry dear, but my ungrateful and disrespectful son didn't tell me your favourite food, so I'm afraid I couldn't make it. Please tell me what you like the most so I can make it next time. And I hope you like the Asian cuisine, because I'm really terrible at making western food."

And yes, everything was all Asian cuisine. In front of Eddy was a big bowl of filled mushrooms and the next plate were grilled vegetables which had eggplant on it and seasoning. There were noodles and rice and a lot of other options as well.

Brett spoke up "Mama, Eddy doesn't like mushrooms and eggplant."

The woman whipped her head to the son and snarled "Well, I'd have known it if you told me earlier!"

She almost jumped from her seat and took the plates away to replace it with chicken curry and a plate of dumplings which looked suspiciously like the ones Brett had in front of him. The alpha ducked his head and his brothers snickered at him.

Eddy was tempted to scold Brett on his own about how he'd still eat it but it looked like the alpha suffered enough. He'd probably give alpha the dumplings back when no one was looking.

The father just shook his head and smiled at the family. "Let's dig in. Your mama cooked for hours!"

Everyone took their chopsticks and waited for the alpha to eat first. After that the alphas waited a second for their mother to take a bite, then all started eating. Lisa was on Eddy's left side while Anthony was on his right side.

"When you want something different, just tell us, we pass the food around here a lot."

"Okay thanks for explaining it to me," Eddy spoke quietly as he grabbed his chopsticks. It sounded a lot like how his family handled dinner. It was nice to learn how this thing worked from the mateship veterans.

"No problem." Anthony shot him a smile and passed him the rice.

Dinner was a very quiet affair for the first few minutes because everybody was more or less eating their fill. The questions came at the second half when everybody slowed down a bit.

Of course it was Mrs. Yang who spoke first. "So Eddy, I was wondering, how did you get my son to mate with you? Or did you bite him first?" Her tone was neutral and curious.

Eddy glanced at Brett to see what he should say; it wasn't exactly a comfortable topic to explain in front of everyone, "He actually bit me first and it took him a while to convince me to bite him back."

He fiddled with his chopsticks a bit, "Convincing him to bite me actually wasn't that hard, all I really had to do was ask. It's kind of embarrassing."

Begging and asking were basically the same thing. He sighed, he'd tell Mrs. Yang the full thing when they didn't have a full audience.

Mrs. Yang furrowed her brows, looking not really convinced. She shot a look at her son, who was shaking his head. So there was more to it, it seemed. She'd let it rest for now.

"Okay, so you're a working omega, yes? Will you quit, seeing as my son is a touring and very busy soloist who travels the world?"

Brett cut in at that "Mama, that's actually the second big news. I quit touring when I mated Eddy."

Dead silences filled the kitchen again. Mrs. Yang very slowly fixated her eyes on her son.

"You quit your job."

"Yes, mama."

At that, the burning eyes of a full blown matriarch was settling on Eddy. "May I ask you why, Eddy? What do you work? I'm pretty sure the others already asked you, but I was in the kitchen so please forgive me for forcing you to repeat yourself."

"I'm a dragon rider and the captain of a squadron overseeing 400 people. I do agree it's a bit regrettable that Brett quit, he plays beautiful music." Again Brett didn't tell him until he quit, but Eddy still felt bad about it.

"Ah, that's probably why. You're much more important to the people here and can't visit him anytime you want." It was clear that Mrs. Yang did not approve of this decision at all, but she was still softly smiling at Eddy. "Did you ask him to do that?"

"No, mama, it was my decision only. I told Eddy afterwards; he had no clue I was doing this."

Mrs. Yang pressed her lips together as she looked at her son.

"I understand." She clicked with her tongue and ate one of the mushrooms.

"How long are you mated?"

"Three months, mama."

One could practically see the wheels in her head turning. She blinked and looked at Eddy before she looked at Brett again. She finally settled on Eddy.

"Did you have your heat in Brett's house? Because I was in there and left some dumplings some weeks ago," At that Brett went white, "And I might have heard something. Also, that could have been the needy dragons."

Eddy's face went beet red, why were these the dinner topics? He was a private person, he definitely didn't like discussing everything in front of everyone, "Yes he shared my heat with me at his house."

He cleared his throat. Mrs. Yang's eyebrow rose and Lisa chuckled beside Eddy.

"I see. Well, yeah. Um. Good then."

Brett looked annoyed and rolled his eyes. This wasn't the worst that could happen but also not very nice. "So you left the dumplings? They were very good. Eddy liked them as well."

At that Mrs. Yang perked up and smiled. "Yes, yes, they're good, I know. So Eddy, do you plan on marrying my son?"

"Yes we plan on getting married. We just don't know when," They'd talked about it so he assumed it was the plan, both just hadn't committed to the idea yet. Although Eddy thought it would be quite nice to get Brett a ring.

"So my useless son plans on being monogamous at last? I'm proud of you Eddy."

Brett groaned at that and laid his head in his hands, before whipping it up and looking at Eddy. "See? They love you already more than me! I knew it."

Frank snorted. "Eddy didn't cause so much trouble all these years for mama, so yeah, of course he's loved already! He's at least not a man-whore like you!"

Brett glared at this brother while the rest snickered or in Brian's case laughed. Before that could escalate Mr. Yang knocked on the table and everyone fell silent.

The older man looked warmly at Eddy. "I'm happy to have you here. Now, all stop with the questions. Let the boy eat in peace."

Eddy looked at Mr. Yang like he was the savior or something. Oh, he was so thankful that the head alpha saved him from the interrogation.

"I know it's not easy, Eddy, so please forgive them this time."

Madison snorted at that. All of the eyes were on her. She smiled sweetly in the round before he looked at Eddy. "So you say you just had to ask Brett to mark you? I won't call you a liar, not at all, but Brett had many partners who were begging to get marked by him. I know that because we have a mutual friend. So please tell me about it."

Mr. Yang knocked again on the table, looking sternly at Madison. "I said enough questions!"

Madison glanced at Mr. Yang and sent a smirk in Eddy's general direction.

Lisa clicked her tongue in displeasure at that and patted Eddy on the thigh to show her support.

Eddy just smiled back at Madison despite her smirk, oh this was about to get interesting. He was actually hoping she'd continue making a scene in front of everyone.

He glanced at Lisa giving her a little nod of appreciation.

He felt smug though because apparently his begging was the only one which worked, not like it was his intention but heh, he won!

Madison caught his smile and poked at the pork she had on her plate. Brett was looking between them, his stomach filled with dread. Thankfully his father had forbidden any more questions.

Time to change the topic apparently.

"Um, mama, these dumplings are fantastic. As always."

Mrs. Yang just nodded and watched Eddy. "I have to ask you too, Eddy, were you in pre-heat when this happened?"

She was only a concerned mother after all. This time it was Brett who slammed his hand on the table and looked furiously at his mother. He growled. Even if his father was the head of the family and he respected his mother, this was going too far. His father clicked with his tongue and shook his head. "Darling, enough. Please. Brett, calm down. No need to be so aggressive towards your mother."

Mr. Yang was as calm as still water. He picked up a slice of grilled eel and ate it.

Silence hung over the family afterwards and they finished the dinner quietly.

The omegas shuffled after everyone laid their chopsticks down and Lisa bent to Eddy. "We're cleaning up, but please, feel free to go in the living room; it's better that way."

Brett wasn't far behind and was coming to Eddy to guide him to the living room. "I'll speak to my mother, just wait here."

"Um okay..." The omega wasn't sure what to do.

With that, Eddy was left alone until Madison came sauntered in, closing the kitchen door behind her.

"So, 'asking' huh? I don't believe you. What did you do to get Brett to mark you?! He was supposed to be _mine_. Not yours!" Her eyes were blazing and her tiny frame shook from rage. Her fists were balled as she stalked right up to him, getting in his personal bubble.

Eddy stood up, slipping a hand into his pocket as the other stayed lazy in front of him. He looked disinterested. Well, he did feel bad for her but not anymore.

"Oh you want to know? Well, let's see, hmmm. What did I do? Ah yes, nothing. It was a casual thing. So correction, I didn't do anything to him. Also, it's not your business."

He said evenly. This was getting interesting, "He was supposed to be yours, you said? Did you ever ask or present to him? And you also said he had a lot of partners right that begged him but couldn't get a mark, yeah? So how do you know he was meant to be yours?"

He tilted his head to the side, it was rather curious on how there was never any logic in these kinds of thoughts. It was probably bad but he really wanted to see what she'd throw at him. Maybe he was a masochist or in the mood to test his limits, pushing his insecurities into place, with every sting of words he'd know what he'd have to work on.

"So you say your mating was an accident? You were just some one-night-stand he brought home to fuck? Because that's the only reason I can think of why he's even mated to you, since I was his fiance for two whole years before this disaster stroke. I have his mother's approval. You wouldn't get it even if you begged for it on your knees." She huffed and stepped back, "You know, he'll never stay at your side. He fucked you, well, that's unfortunate. But after your heat, how many times did he touch you afterwards? I bet he didn't touch you in weeks. He had his fill of you. So please tell me. How often do you fuck?"

A devious smirk was around her lips and she lifted her chin up.

"Actually I came onto him first and no you definitely weren't his fiancé. You have no ring, he has nothing from you, he'd have said and no way would he close the bond if his heart belonged to you." Eddy tilted his head up with a little hum, then looked back down at her with a sickly sweet smile, "Aw hun who told you that you're only worth your body and intimacy is only through fucking? Are you okay? There are a lot more intimate things that show genuine care. Do you want to see pictures?"

Madison laughed, she outright laughed at that.

"I'm a pure and untouched virgin. I'll make sure my mate is the only one who touches me. Also Brett is a known player - it doesn't matter for him if you wanted the sex first or he. Fact is, that he fucks everything and everyone as long as they're omega. So, go on, tell me, show me pictures, I don't care. You were only allowed to bite him because he felt guilty. Do you think I'm stupid? I saw the scar on your mark. You probably tried to burn it off to get rid of him and he felt guilty for it."

The small Asian woman wandered up and down, fixated her eyes on Eddy's face and posture, looking for clues to stab and kill him verbally.

Eddy stayed calm showing no signs, "Wow, you really are clever. I think you may be right. Please tell me more, you know what: I have a better idea! Why don't we go to him? I'm sure he'd love to hear about your undying love, how you saved yourself and that he was meant to be with you. It would be so precious. Then you can expose me to the rest of the family. Maybe I can even run out crying at that point and just burn myself again because you won fair and square."

He hummed and smiled, also he'd love to get permission to fight her.

"I kind of pity you so we can try to even the playing field."

Eddy was pretty sure he'd win this one since she was so bratty, "I hear he likes male omega's more though, so I'm interested in seeing how you'll use your charm. You're obviously full of charm."

The female omega snickered. "Oh, did he tell you he liked male omega's? Well, he's not wrong there. But you know what he loves too? Having a soft omega at his side. He wants and needs someone who'll cook and clean for him; he's helpless otherwise. The poor man can't even cook breakfast without burning something down. I've known and love him for longer than you'll ever imagine. He's not one for settling on one omega. He'll have more. And what will you do then? Letting yourself fucked so he feels the pain? Do you really think that will hurt him when he decides he's had enough of you? You're a male omega, yeah, but you're nothing like his usual type. He likes them soft and squishy. I bet he feels the need to work out and compares himself to you."

She came to a halt and stared Eddy down. She knew she was right. She may never have Brett but this fucking asshole omega wouldn't get him either.

"Wow that's just sad how little faith you have in Brett, and you have the audacity to say he was supposed to be yours. He's a wonderful man, understanding and strong. You say you've known him for a long time but still have the audacity to talk bad about him behind his back. You can hate me, blame me and even criticize everything I do but if you're willing to throw Brett under the bus you aren't worthy of him. And never will be, if you plan on competing stick your neck out and protect what's good in him. Not the bad, if you think the bad is what defines him then you're wrong," Eddy started walking away from her not giving a fuck. People could come at him but not Brett, "I know I'm fucked so throw all you have at me but you will not speak badly of _my_ mate."

He continued walking, going to find the alpha. Eddy was done, not even sparing a glance.

Madison hastily ran in his way, blocking the door.

"I'm not talking bad about him; I'm stating the truth. Would you let him go to another omega, knowing fully well what he'd do to them? No you wouldn't. You'll probably be a dramatic bitch and try to kill yourself or burn the mark again. I, on the other hand, would let him if it meant he'd be happy. I love him. Probably more than you'll ever do. So, what are you going to do now? Run to him? How about that..." She let go of the door and walked a few steps away, "I worked with his mother on a pill which will dissolve any bond. It was originally designed to get unwilling omegas out of hurtful matings and it's in it's finishing stages. Why don't you give him the option? A bound life to _you_ or a free life? If you trust him, then it shouldn't be a problem to present him these, right?" She smirked. "Should I get those or will you just be an asshole and hide this option from him?"

Eddy for the first time actually smiled cruelly at her, the one that said he'd ruin her whole career, "Beyond anything I want Brett to be happy so yes give me the pills. He can have the option, a voice and a choice." He paused then leaned closer to her, "I'm honestly impressed that you thought ahead enough to bring those. Kudos to you, you're quite the brainy one. Let's both make him happy, yeah?" He leaned back against the door frame then held his hand out expectantly.

Eddy was petty so he had his own plans up his sleeve even if he'd take the pill.

Madison furrowed her brows. She didn't expect that, but she could roll with it.

"Oh no, you don't get them from me. His mother is in charge of distributing it to willing omegas. You have to fill out a form which you consent to being a willing participant and are aware of the risks involving taking the pill. In addition to it, you'll need to have to have an appointment where all the risks are explained for you. I won't risk my medical license for you. Also I don't have them on hand, so you should speak to Mrs. Yang about that. If I had, I'd have stolen these and like I said, I'm not stupid. So please, go ahead and ask Mrs. Yang if you can have the pill to break a bond."

The omega flipped her long hair over her shoulder and watched Eddy like a hawk.

"Thank you, you've given me all I needed." Eddy now had enough ammunition. His hand finally slipped from his pocket. A shit eating grin on his face, "I think I'll go ask now."

He slipped out of the room with a little giggle as he hummed a little tune, "Riddle me this, can you tell me what's in my pocket."

He made sure he wouldn't be blocked off this time as he looked for Brett and Mrs. Yang. The omega had recorded the whole conversation. Madison's eyes widened, but she made no move to stop him. Nothing she'd said was going to get her into trouble, maybe the fiance-thing, but she could explain that. And everybody knew she was in love with Brett, so. She bit her lips and followed Eddy, not intending to stop him, but rather to get Brett to take the pills. The omega wanted him free. Free from this cold, heartless, ill-fitted bastard-omega.

**A/N:**

CLIFFHANGER!

What will they do? I don't know!

Maybe Monday? We will see?!


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N:**

MOAR DRAMA!!!!!!! And more love for Madison please :D

(Even if she is a bitch)

Also, much love for Mama Yang please, she is a wonderful person ;-;

**Chapter 28**

They arrived when it was only Mrs. Yang, Mr. Yang and Brett who were standing in the kitchen together. The others were on the patio, setting the table in preparation of dessert.

Brett saw Eddy coming closer with Madison in tow and furrowed his brows. His mother told him what she intended to do today and told him most of what he needed to know.

A look in Eddy's face was enough for him to feel dread.

"Eddy, what's up? I sent Madison to you so she could get you for dessert. You both took quite some time. Did something happen?"

He stepped to Eddy and slung an arm around his waist. Something felt wrong.

"No nothing happened, sweet Madison was just making a proposition to me. Well, it was actually to you but the poor girl was too nervous. So I recorded it!"

Eddy grinned oh yes he planned on playing it for all three of them.

"My alpha, above all I just want you to be happy and she thinks she can provide you that or a solution, so yeah."

He pulled his phone out and turned the volume up. The omega set it down on the counter as he pushed play for all to hear.

Eddy was actually quite proud of his responses because it showed he generally cared about Brett at least. He would defend that dumb alpha no matter what.

Only the first minute or so played, then Brett grabbed the phone and silenced the conversation. He looked angry at Eddy and Madison. On the inside he was seething for a lot of reasons, but they'd talk about that like adults - hopefully.

"Papa, I'm borrowing your office." Before either of the parents could deny it, he hissed to both omegas in front of him "You come with me. Now." and walked towards one of the offices in the house.

Madison looked at Eddy and followed Brett instantly.

Eddy sighed, he was hoping Mama Yang could help get rid of Madison. Maybe next time. He followed Brett unfazed.

The office door closed behind them and Brett sat in one of the chairs.

"I'll listen to this and you'll shut your mouths. Then we'll talk."

Eddy nodded as he decided to stand militant and take whatever would come his way. He couldn't be cocky here, cockiness was what got him in trouble in the first place.

The whole conversation filled the now dead silent office. Brett shot Madison a dark glance when she lied about being his fiance, but said nothing. He let play it to the end without interrupting it. Then he played it again. After the second hearing he sighed and rubbed his face.

"So, what do you have to say for yourselves? Eddy, how about you begin?"

"I kind of felt sorry for her so that's why I listened at first but I'm not someone's personal punching bag to take their frustrations out on. I didn't really care that she was coming at me because frankly I'm used to it and I get criticism a lot. But fuck, it pissed me off so much that she said you were meant to be hers, but talked about you like the facts were all there was to a person. Yeah, I had some thoughts when we first met and became a pair but I didn't know you or claim to love you! If what she has for you is love, that's just warped and I want no sense of that word. It should be understanding and willing to stand for someone even if you know some things, not use it against them to tear what they have going on down. I know I'm pretty fucked up and am probably unhealthily petty at times, not the best mate, typical omega or even wanted for that matter so yeah, some things she said were true but I'm still pissed and I'm not sorry for recording the conversation. After all I wouldn't be able to prove anything without it."

Eddy sighed but kept his tone fairly professional as he said his piece, "Madison can tell her thoughts now, I'm done."

The omega snorted and stepped forward after Brett signalled her that it was indeed her turn. "Fuck you, I don't need your permission." She turned to Brett, "I just love you. I want you to be happy. If you're happy with _him_ then I'll understand. But if this mating was just an accident and you want to be free of _him_ ask your mother for the pill. I was merely suggesting it. I know you're honorable and will ..."

Brett didn't even let her finish as he held up one hand.

"You can go now Madison. Make sure to say goodbye to mama and papa. Go home. Now."

To say that Madison was shocked was an understatement. He let this bastard run his mouth, spouting nonsense but she wasn't even allowed to speak her mind? She seethed but bowed to the alpha's order. But not without getting a bit of satisfaction out of slamming the door behind her on her way out.

Brett was now alone with Eddy, the air heavy with slow burning anger.

"It's good that you're very sharp and think ahead. Thank you for recording this conversation and showing it to me. What I don't like is that you roped my parents into this, but that's understandable. More witnesses for more humiliation I guess."

The alpha rubbed his head again. "What do you plan to do now?"

Eddy bowed his head in instinct because of the heavy atmosphere and Brett's displeasure, "Humiliation is too kind. I was actually hoping your mom could suspend her medical license for harassment and bias in her medical opinion. Which I'm guessing isn't good to admit when I'm in trouble." Eddy watched his feet finding them more interesting at this moment, "I don't know what I'll do. But I think I'll start with the discussion of what you want to do now that we have the information on a prototype pill being out there and afterwards maybe have a mental breakdown while crying."

He dreaded this, he wished he could just pretend they both didn't hear that there was apparently another option. He wished he could pretend that they actually had something that wasn't one sided. He wished he wasn't an emotional creature that could fall so easily. Eddy wished a lot of things and often liked to pretend but this time there was no way around it.

"Eddy, she's a renowned doctor, it'll be hard even for my mom to get her suspended, but I'll see what I can do together with my parents. They can probably get her to move the location or facility. And we make sure she has a hard time there, but I'm afraid nothing more severe will come out of this. Her father is a very influential congressman." Brett sighed. He wished he could do more than that, but it was risky for his parents to even move her. "Also I knew about the prototype from the beginning. My mom worked on that for years. If I thought it would help us, I would have told you in the beginning of its existence. But as for now the pill isn't ready to be published. The side-effects are too severe, so I didn't propose that. Also I didn't think in the beginning you were willing to take it until the day you burned yourself. After that I didn't think it was fair to tell you about it because you suffered so much because of my idiocy. And also I feared you'd hate me even more because you risked your life even when there was a 'safer' method out there."

He looked at Eddy. "Or do you want to break this bond between us, now that you know of the possibility of being free again?"

"No offense Brett but we both know that it was my choice that day. You said do what I want and I did. If you've noticed, I'm not good at making decisions in these cases." Eddy paced back and forth, his anxiety was finally bubbling up, "I want you, I know that but what's my right to keep you if it's kind of clear you don't feel the same. I have no right to keep you tied down especially if it's just out of guilt. We don't fuck, I don't see you some days and I'm literally nothing you like in an omega. It's exactly like clair de lune. You're the gorgeous moon and I'm the water bending and reaching for something that can't be mine!"

His mind spiraled.

Brett just shook his head and went to Eddy to circle his arms around the omega to hold him.

"And here I am, feeling the same about you. You are for me like the moon and I can't reach you." The alpha sighed and put one hand on Eddy's cheek.

"I'm sorry. I really am. I try to do the right thing and in the end it's you who gets hurt."

He led him to the couch and sat him down before sitting on Eddy's lap to finally be taller than the omega.

"I made my choice when Yoake came to me with you in her clutch, searching for help. I could have just bandaged you up and called the ambulance so they'd take you to the hospital and out of my life. I choose not to do that. I try to subdue my sexual drive because I know you need to be at your best in your job and not limping because I pushed your body too hard. And I have no right to keep you in this mateship if you don't want it." Brett closed his eyes and let his forehead sink onto Eddy's.

"I was happy when you told me you became attached to me. I was happy to see Yoake and Pudding getting along so well because that meant you had one more reason to stay. I'm happy with you at my side. But I can't force you. I still feel incredibly guilty about what happened that night you burned yourself, not because of what you think, but because it feels like I pushed you to it. I hoped you'd say no, but you didn't. You said yes. Yes to a broken bond even if it meant you risked your life for that. I thought you'd rather choose to be dead than my mate and that hurt. Nothing you'll say to me will change the fact that I felt like I pushed you to do it. That you did it because I wanted you to do it. And I'm deeply sorry for that."

"I didn't mean to make you feel like that, I'm sorry. I thought it would help...I don't know, you were just so mad that night and we fucked so hard, I just thought maybe it would be better to let you go the next morning. I'm emotional and I'm insecure, I don't know how to deal with it and I just hate it sometimes."

Eddy hugged Brett tightly. He was scared of it ending, he wasn't sure what this meant but he thought it was a yes to not doing the pills. Well it would be a yes to not doing it when he'd give his answer, "I want to be by your side as long as you'll have me."

"Then stay by my side. But I don't want you to force you." The alpha opened his eyes and laid both of his hands on Eddy's cheeks, stroking them with his thumb. "I want you to be happy and live the best life. And I'm not sure if I fit in yours. But if you're willing to give me another chance I'll try my best to make you happy."

"Just spend time with me and I'll be happy.... We'll figure it out. You've done nothing wrong here," Eddy looked at him in the eyes trying not to cry. Brett softly pressed his lips on Eddy's.

"Thank you. Really, thank you."

He hugged him tightly, not sure if that was the right decision. Eddy was after all already attached to him, but he'd make sure that Eddy wouldn't regret that. He had to. After all, the omega was now his duty, his responsibility and his life. Brett would move the world for him now if that meant Eddy was happy.

Eddy kissed Brett back just as softly, movingly against him with gentle movements. Then pulled back as they just hugged, "You have no reason to thank me. It's really my pleasure to have you."

He bowed his head. He didn't actually think this would happen, he thought it would be the burn all over again and Brett would leave him. Eddy was happy that wasn't the case, happy that Brett was actually letting him stay and not abandoning him. He knew he probably wouldn't have a chance to mate again so he really needed not to screw this up, especially now he was this far in emotionally.

"I want you."

Brett pushed Eddys back against the couch and kissed him again very softly.

"And I want you."

A loud knock disturbed the couple. Well, it was more of a fist hammering on the door than a soft knock. Brett groaned and sighed. He should probably not ignore that but it was tempting. With a last kiss on Eddy's soft lips he slid off his lap and went to the door, opening it a slit.

Just like he thought it was his mum. "Dessert is ready and Brett, I dare you to do anything inappropriate in your father's office. I'm not above spanking you."

He nodded and closed the door.

"My mum said it's dessert time and sadly she didn't mean that I can have you as my dessert, but actual dessert. Come, let us go to the crazy people I call my family and eat that damnable dessert."

He held his hand out for Eddy to take it.

Eddy carefully took Brett's hand, feeling more at ease. It was also nice that they wouldn't be dealing with Madison now, hopefully her connections didn't get them in trouble later on.

"You can have a second dessert when we get home and I like your crazy family. It feels very complete and wholesome."

It wasn't like anything Eddy had really been a part of so it intrigued him.

"Yes, they're all crazy, but what can you do? It's still my family." He grinned and helped Eddy up. It was probably better to mingle with his family more for now anyway.

Before they left the office, Brett took Eddy's head in his hands and analyzed his expression.

"Are you okay though? You don't need to deal with them right now. We can go home if you don't feel well."

"I feel a bit emotionally fried but I'm okay. Let's just enjoy your family right now because running off isn't an option."

Eddy closed his eyes as a way to really focus on the contact.

"Running is always an option if you don't feel well, just saying. I know they can be a bit too much under normal circumstances and this is even more stress for you. They'd understand too, I promise." Brett pulled Eddy's face closer, placing another soft kiss on his lips. He was just cautious. It wouldn't be good if the omega was struggling too much. They had easier options at hand so there was no reason for Eddy to go through this when it would be better to let him rest. Emotional drainage was a serious issue after all. So it was better safe than sorry.

"It's really fine Brett. When life gives you lemons you squirt the lemon juice back in life's eyes. Gotta take charge and make strong stances even when you don't feel like it sometimes. I also like Anthony and Lisa, they have very soothing auras about them and I don't think questioning will go too far. I'll survive," Eddy opened his eyes to look down at Brett, since they were close he rubbed their noses together.

"Okay." The alpha was pleased that his family was soothing for the omega, even if they were a bit crazy. So he let go of his head and took Eddy's hand in his before he opened the door and was startled to see his mother still standing in front of the door. She looked them up and down and nodded.

"No need to spank you then."

"Mama!"

Mrs. Yang huffed and took Eddy's hand to kidnap him to the patio. Brett let go of his hand and laughed, following him a little bit behind.

"Are you okay, son? I didn't know that Madison would pull such a thing. I'm very sorry."

Mrs. Yang parked Eddy in the kitchen while shoo-ing her son out to the patio; she wanted to have a little talk with Eddy, preferably alone.

She looked at Eddy and petted his hand because his head was way too far above her; she was just a small Asian woman after all and Eddy was tall.

"I didn't even think she had it in her to be honest; she was always so polite and shy around me. I knew she had a thing for my son and I purposefully invited her today, but I didn't think my son would come home with a mate. I'm really, really sorry! I didn't intend to make this evening harder on you than it already should be."

Quite a bit nervous, Mrs. Yang stood in front of Eddy, squeezing his hand to reassure him and mostly herself. She wasn't a bad woman, she just wanted her son to be happy and if he was with Eddy then so it shall be. She was fine with whoever her son would choose. But she'd never thought that the sweet, shy Madison she knew would pull such a stunt and could be so vicious. She only heard the first part, but she could quite frankly envision the rest.

"It's okay Mrs. Yang, you had no way of planning for such a thing. It's not like you knew we were mated and she's a colleague of yours I hear so it makes sense for you to always have seen the good. So it's okay, don't worry." Eddy smiled softly down at her, he didn't need to be babied about it. At least not by Brett's mom. The women made an honest mistake, he wouldn't hold it against her or make her feel guilty about it.

She petted his cheeks again.

"Oh I could whack my son to the moon and back. If he'd have just told me... but I guess he was just cautious. I do tend to have quite an attitude with his 'lovers'. But you seem to be the right person for him. Don't let him order you around, yeah? He's quite spoiled and it's all my fault. Give him a whack with a wooden spoon if he misbehaves and he'll do better, I hope. It worked with his father at least."

She pulled him down to kiss his cheeks.

"And next time please tell me your favorite dish. I'll make it! Oh I'm so happy that my useless son finally has a mate!"

The omega laughed and petted him again before releasing him.

Eddy laughed himself, he couldn't help but think whacking Brett with a wooden spoon wouldn't go well.

"You'd be proud of him. He makes a very sweet mate and I'll make sure to tell you my favorite dish for next time."

She nodded and smiled at him before it fell as her glance was on his neck.

"I'm worried though. This mating was neither planned nor did it go well at first, right? I saw the mark and knew what you'd tried. You tried to burn it, correct? Please tell me the truth. I promise I won't be angry at you."

"No it wasn't planned and I did try to burn the mark," Eddy gave a wary look, he wasn't sure if he could actually hold himself together like he did with the spat, also when already feeling a bit exhausted.

"Oh you poor boy. I'm so sorry. Brett wasn't your first choice of a mate, hm? I promise to help you wherever I can. Whether it be helping in making it a great bond or have the opportunity to sever this. You just need to tell me what both of you decided on. I saw Madison running away so I'm guessing Brett at least told her no, but what about you? What do you want? It's not that I want you gone, not at all, please don't misunderstand me here, I want the best for both of you. So do you have another alpha you want to bond with? "

"I was actually kind of like your son in that neither of us were planning on having a mate, probably ever. For me I was just burnt out with relationships because a lot of them went sour so I had no other alpha in mind to bond with. I don't even like most alphas. I like Brett though and I want to stay with him."

Eddy thought the story of how they became like this was rather embarrassing but it was what it was. He didn't wear a collar to sleep and got bit.

"As long as you both are on the same page about the mating, then I think I'm not needed. I just want the best for both of you and an unwilling mating is not that. But remember, there's a way out. You can't be forced to endure everything. Yes, my son is very entitled and a handful, but he also has good sides, but sometimes I wonder if he's even worthy of a mate. Omegas are natural pleasers and he takes advantage of it very easily. I'll always be there for you, Eddy, I promise you that. You can rant about my son, curse him and what else you want, but if it comes to a point where you know you can't handle it anymore, I'll also be there for you. I want my sons to be happy, yes, but not because someone else is suffering for it."

She gently pushed him on one of the chairs so they were about the same height and hugged him. "You're important as well, Eddy. And your happiness too."

Eddy hugged her back reluctantly, he still wasn't used to all this physical contact. He was pretty sure Brett was a bit too traumatized to use the natural people pleasing nature to an advantage considering the burn. Indeed Brett seemed very traumatized. Also Eddy could be quite scary on his own.

"Thank you Mrs. Yang, it means a lot to me."

"Oh honey, call me mama. Every child of mine does. And now that you're a part of the family, you're automatically my child too. No exceptions. And Mr. Yang is papa for you. If you stay with Bretty, you have to call us that."

She pressed a warm, motherly kiss on his forehead and sighed softly.

"I just hope both of you will be happy. Bretty can be so stubborn, it's amazing that he's not a donkey. Keep an eye out for him for me, yes dear?"

Eddy debated internally on if it was weird to call someone else's parents by that. He supposed since he was accepted into the family he should abide by it.

"Okay, I can do that for you mama. I'll keep him out of trouble."

Who knew getting so much attention in one day could be this exhausting.

"Yes, sounds good. Also don't get in trouble yourself, young man! Or I'll rip you a new one on the hospital bed or wherever you are!" Despite her harsh words and stern voice, she kissed him gently on the forehead again.

"Now cake, ice cream and dessert! I hope you'll eat that, my boy."

The older omega let go of him, after she motherly petted his cheek.

"I'm sure you would, I'll do my best to also stay out of trouble but I make no promises," Eddy smiled as he stood up, "I'll gladly eat dessert. Can't go wrong with icecream."

Mrs. Yang clicked with her tongue.

"Promises are kept, son, so don't make those lightly. We're an honorable family. Every promise will be kept!" She smiled and took his hand to then venture outside.

Brett was looking at Eddy in concern. Apparently his mother finished her investigation.

"Eddy, go to Brett, I think he might have missed you!" She laughed and went to her own mate.

Eddy walked over to Brett with a small smile, he was happy to be back with the alpha. He had been pulled away from him a lot in these encounters.

"I'm fine," Eddy whispered to him.

"Did mama grill you?" The alpha took his hand and squeezed it, raking his eyes over Eddy. The omega seemed ruffled and tired. It was probably not easy for him. He sent a light glare to his mother who just smiled. She could have waited! But then a plate of warm apple pie and a big vanilla ice cream scoop was pushed in his hands so he had to take care of that first. As expected he gave the dessert first to Eddy before getting his own one. Sadly their hands had to be released for that, but they'd survive.

Eddy kissed Brett's cheek since they weren't holding hands now, "She didn't grill me, just making sure we'd be alright and asked about the burn along with the status in which the mating happened."

He kept his voice hushed as he spoke to Brett. It would all be okay. Well, he hoped. Brett nodded and shovelled his pie with the ice cream. He was always a glutton for pies.

Anthony spoke up.

"So, Mama has taken you to the famous interview, huh? I'm glad that you're still sitting here and not running home, dissolved in tears. Mama has the nasty habit of going overboard."

Mrs. Yang scoffed and hit Anthony with a wooden spoon. The omega yelped at that.

"The only thing nasty at this table is your manners, Anthony! Wash that mouth with soap or I'll do it!"

Everyone was laughing at that. It was just friendly family banter.

Eddy smiled watching them as he leaned a bit to Brett, how amusing. It really was one big family.

"I guess I should be thankful for the mercy I received then." The Madison situation probably made Mrs. Yang go easier on him.

Brett snorted and Lisa followed with a laugh. "Yeah, probably. But mama doesn't let anyone slip. I had my interview too, but don't worry. Seeing as you got the good pie, you're already loved. Probably because Brett was making mama sad by being stubborn with having no mate, just dumb toys." Brett rolled his eyes and sighed. "Now it's my turn? No thank you. How is the baby making coming along?"

The alpha looked slyly to his brother. "Still no luck? Maybe you shouldn't 'flirt' with your secretary too much then."

Frank slapped him on his arm for that.

"Fuck you, Brett. My wife is my secretary! Don't make me an asshole in Eddy's eyes!"

The brothers snickered and Brett shot Eddy a smile. It was relaxing for him to be here for once. Nobody nagged him and nobody forced him to watch photos or videos of 'potential mates'. Also he was fed and happy.

He set the empty plate on the table and looked at Eddy's clear one. "Do you want another?"

"No thank you, I don't want to get sick," Eddy liked sweet things but the sugar could really get to him sometimes and he didn't want to follow Anthony's footsteps of puking in the bushes. He was enjoying watching all of their interactions.

Seeing as their hands were now free again, Brett took Eddy's and stroked the back of the hand with his thumb while he was engaged in a conversation with his brothers. Anthony got another whack from the wooden spoon and Lisa was laughing so hard, she had tears running down her face. She wheezed as she leant on Eddy.

"Oh god, you must think we're all crazy!"

"Hmm. Only somewhat along that line," Eddy smirked playfully. He had worked with verified crazy people before and this family was far from it, but they were certainly something else. It surely wasn't a bad kind of chaos either.

"Hey, at least only somewhat crazy!" Lisa laughed and pointed to the pool. "Wait for the alphas to get drunk and yeet themselves in the pool. It's super fun to see papa throwing his sons over his shoulder and into the pool! Or mama is chasing them with her wooden spoon! It happens mostly at the summer family gathering when mama makes the best tipsy punch. It's fun all around, even if it gets even crazier than this. If your family wants to, they're invited too. Mama liked to have all families together. She says it strengthens the bond."

Lisa smiled at him and took a bite from her third piece of cake.

Eddy chuckled as he nodded, he definitely wouldn't be drinking the punch in that case because of his morality clause. On the bright side, being sober meant he could laugh even harder and remember even more about the alpha's making fools of themselves.

"Sounds like an absolute blast. I'm sure my family would love to come. It's much smaller than this though so they may not know what to do with themselves."

Eddy didn't really know what to do with himself either. Lisa waved her hand at that in a dismissive gesture.

"I'm sure after a cup or two of mama's punch, they'll have fun too. As long as they're not really uptight people, they'll be fine. Mama is a great host and accommodates everyone and papa is the good soul here. Tell me a bit of your family, since Brett was really tight lipped about that. He said it was your story not his to tell."

"I was basically raised by my mom and sister. My mom is an alpha and so was my dad but I don't know him so meh, then my sister is a beta her name is Belle. She's married to a computer developer or something, we never see him anyways. Then I have a niece, Lian, she's 7 and that really is the extent of my family. It's small and close knit. My mom is a retired dragon rider and my sister is a piano teacher, she had to quit her actual career to be a stay at home mom," Eddy was kind of vague about his family. They loved each other but they didn't always talk much, probably because of him pouring too deeply into work. There were occasional calls and texts just to check up on everything and he only usually saw them once a month or in a few months. He really needed to see them more or at least let them know he was alive.

"Oh that's really a cute small family. Like mine! My mother died in a car accident 20 years ago, I was 8 at that time, and my sister and my dad were the only ones I had for a long time. Then the shittiest, brattiest, most entitled alpha comes along my way and actually has the nerve to give me a big, loving family and two of the most wonderful kids. I swear, Brian is even more entitled than Brett!" She smiled while her husband shook his head.

"Ungrateful bitch!"

"Entitled asshole!"

Brett laughed and Mrs. Yang pounded on the table with her spoon. "Shut up you quacking children!"

The whole table erupted in laughter. Brett turned to Eddy with tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry. They can't behave. Neither of us apparently can."

Eddy just shook his head with a smile on his face, "Behaving is overrated."

He nudged his alpha with his shoulder. Really was just an observer for the most part.

"True enough, but wait until it's midnight and the whole bunch fed themselves with the leftovers and are on a sugar high. Then it's getting really funny. They're even worse then. No alcohol is needed!" Bretts frame shook from laughter. He witnessed it too many times apparently.

"I can only imagine what it must be like, you must have seen some things," Eddy chuckled as he placed a kiss to Brett's temple. Would they be staying that long? He didn't work tomorrow so it would be fine but wow, that was lots of socializing.

"Too much, Eddy, too much. But also I'll spare you that horror for another time. You're probably exhausted. It was a tiring day." Brett lifted their combined hands and kissed the knuckles. "Do you want to go home?"

"I bet you have, poor baby." Eddy smiled at him, oh, yes he was very tired, "I would like to go home soon actually."

Showering then hiding in a warm bed sounded lovely. He could get himself together that way.

"Sure." Brett looked around and his family was boisterous as always. He caught the eyes of his mother and smiled at her. He motioned with his head that they wanted to go and she nodded.

Brett stood and he helped Eddy up as well.

"So guys, it was almost nice seeing you all but you're too much. My fragile, squeamish omega needs his beauty sleep and I'm fed up with you all. We'll take our leave."

The alphas roared with laughter while the omega whistled.

"Have fun at 'home', you two!"

"Don't get to much 'beauty-sleep', Eddy!"

"Remember Brett, you're an old man now, be careful with your hip!"

And other stuff was thrown their way as Brett laughed and went to him mom. He bowed down and kissed her cheeks. "Good night mama."

Then he repeated that with his father and looked at Eddy. "Just kiss mama if you feel like it. You don't have to."

His hand lingered on Eddy's waist. His parents wouldn't mind if Eddy didn't do it; it was just a Yang-tradition from all the children.

Eddy definitely wasn't used to these kinds of things but he had to learn sometime so he mimicked what Brett did and kissed Mrs. Yang on the cheeks, "I'll take care of your son."

Now that was a promise. He smiled and bowed his head to Mr. Yang because he was more comfortable with the formalities and hoped for no more surprise hugs. Then he leaned to Brett whispering to him playfully not meaning a word of it, "Should this fragile omega carry you like the princess you are?"

He wouldn't do that in front of the family but he had to admit he liked having Brett in his arms.

Brett snorted and slapped Eddy on the butt.

"Come on, fragile omega. Time to feed the dragons with our love."

"Fine fine, they may be feeding each other with their own love though," Eddy chuckled, he didn't even care that Brett slapped his ass in front of people, although it made him tempted to grab Brett's in retaliation. His alpha did have a pretty nice ass.

Accompanied by laughter they left the patio.

They went to the quiet kitchen where Brett pulled out a big container with food inside from the fridge. He smirked and showed Eddy another secret.

"All of our favourite food will be stored in the fridge after dinner. It's labelled with our names on and we're expected to take it home. You don't have one because mama doesn't know what you like so that's why she gathered all the dumplings for us. And I promise you, if you forget that thing, she'll be super angry about it next time. Anthony forgot his the second time they were over and mama was really hurt by it. She cried because she thought Anthony didn't like the food. But my stupid brother just forgot to tell him and after that came out, mama pushed Frank in the pool in front of everyone. It was hilarious."

Brett popped open the lid and shoved one dumpling in his mouth, before closing it again.

"Come one, let's go home then. I just wanted you to know so you don't make the same mistake."

"I'll make sure to take notes of what not to do. It sounds like Anthony has been through a lot with this family. Puking in the bushes, you walking in on them fucking while he was pregnant and accidentally offending your mom." Eddy chuckled as he reached out to stroke a few stray strands of hair out of Brett's face.

He swallowed and grinned at Eddy before they went to the foyer.

"He was the first one to introduced. We all learned from his and my brother's mistakes. But Anthony is loved all the same. Especially after the birth of the twins."

After a couple of minutes they were ready to go.

Eddy was happy to finally be leaving, he liked the family – surprisingly – but there was still so much on his brain that probably needed to be discussed with Brett. Discussions were more about clearing the air so there would be no room for doubts.

Brett opened the door for Eddy as always and it only took them again 30 minutes of a silent drive to be back home to Brett's house.

After parking the car and going upstairs in the house, Brett placed the dumplings in the fridge and grabbed a water bottle.

"Do you want something to drink?"

"No thank you I'm good," Eddy was trying to figure out if this was a good time to try to talk about things, and how if he tried. Maybe he should wait, he was already tired and emotionally exhausted so it probably wouldn't be great to act all depressed, when it was a relatively good night.

Brett shrugged and closed the fridge. He knew they had to talk about some things and he wanted that out of the way immediately, but Eddy seemed tired and after they left his family, he also walked differently. Dejected even.

"I know we need to talk, but maybe not tonight, hm? Let's go to sleep and tomorrow we can tackle this, okay? After having a wonderful filling breakfast and energy to do so. My family is like a vampire. Fun to be around, but they suck the life out of you."

"Yeah tomorrow sounds good," Eddy rubbed his face, he really needed to try not to think about everything that bitch said to him. He could put up a good face and a good game but damn things really got to him. The omega could see his issues as if they were stained in red and now it was his responsibility to purge himself of it.

Brett nodded and drank the rest of the water.

"Shower and then bed?"

He stepped beside Eddy and placed a kiss on his neck. "Come, the warm water will help you."

"I hope so," Eddy mumbled as he looked down at Brett.

They went together to the shower and readied themselves for the bed. Brett went out first, brushing his teeth and before he went to bed he visited Pudding and Yoake really quick to say hello to them and to pet them. Then he went back inside where Eddy was already between the sheets.

He slipped beside him, took his glasses off and sighed when his head finally hit the pillow.

"The dragons are okay. They were already half asleep when I checked on them. Now let's sleep."

Turning to the side to look at Eddy, Brett rested one of his hands on the omegas hip. He pulled him closer and closed his eyes.

"Good night."

"Good night," Eddy whispered with a slight slur, the dragon's weren't the only ones who were half asleep. He draped an arm and a leg over the alpha.

**A/N:**

Family introduction is over. Wuhu!


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N:**

FINALLY SOME MORE ANGST!

MOAR DRAMA!

BE READY!

(or not, I'm not here to tell you how to live your life)

And FINALLY the pills are completely addressed, no more guessing guys :D

**Chapter 29**

Eddy didn't sleep well, he kept having spouts of anxiety throughout the night. Making his heart beat spike up and his eyes snap open due to the sharp pains in his tightening chest. By the time he woke up again at 5 a.m he decided to just stay up. He needed to blow steam. The omega slowly slipped from the bed, grabbed some of his work out attire then walked to their gym. Eddy might as well hit the punching bag instead of something else.

At least it was some _thing_ not some _one_.

When Brett woke a few hours later than Eddy and upon opening his eyes he saw the empty bedside. He sighed. It was apparently too much for Eddy to even sleep beside him. The alpha groaned. Maybe they should have talked yesterday, but Eddy looked like he had a run-in with a bus. Or was run over by one. Same difference.

The alpha turned on his other side, so he wouldn't see the empty bed. This was one of the many times he wished Pudding would still be small, then he could cuddle with him. But Pudding was with his own mate. And much better at that when he looked closely. At least Yoake didn't leave him all the time. Well she did, but that was because Eddy was working. And she was happy to see him and went instantly to her mate. Brett closed his eyes again and felt a headache coming up. It seems that all his words and actions from yesterday didn't even have an effect on Eddy if he wasn't willing to sleep next to him.

Seems like he fucked shit up more than he thought. Even though he took a shower yesterday, he took one again to clear his mind. Maybe Eddy was just hormonal or too emotional yesterday and he didn't mean what he had said with being together with Brett? Brett leaned his head on the tiles. He was no stranger to intrusive thoughts. They always showed up at the worst timing, bringing all kinds of shit stuff with them. It was probably nothing anyway. But it could also mean the world. The alpha sighed again and turned the knob. Time to see what it was.

He dried off and threw on a pair of comfy sweatpants and a pastel lilac shirt. Taking a last deep breath to calm himself down and shoo the thoughts away, he then stepped out of the bedroom, straight to the kitchen. He took his usual bottle of water and drank it before grabbing the next one. Then he looked around.

Eddy was still in the gym, the chains creaking from the force of his hits to the punching bag. He had been at it awhile now so his skin glistened with sweat as his chest heaved up and down with his heavy breathing. He was glad he had the foresight to wrap his hands and chalk them up otherwise he'd have raw knuckles and no grip. His attire was under armor shorts, ankle braces and wrapped hands. He was shirtless and still burning up. And not just burning up with heat but anger. Eddy found himself mad at his anxiety along with insecurities that kept trying to bubble up as it coiled in the pit of his stomach, waiting to strike like a cobra.

Faint panting and the clinking of metals chains alerted Brett where Eddy probably was. In the gym-room. Yeah, no surprise. Probably punching on a punching bag with Madisons or his face glued on top. Brett sighed and shook his head. His hair was still wet and water droplets fell on the tiles. Should he be a coward and hide with the dragons? Not the best hiding spot.

He got the leftover dumplings from his mother and heated them in the microwave for a minute. Maybe he should just face this situation like a man. Or maybe not. After three dumplings he was full and man enough to face this. He went with squared shoulders to the gym room and opened the door.

"Good morning Eddy." The alpha leant against the doorframe and watched his mate who was as wet as if he came out of the pool. Seems like the omega was at it for a while. At least no face of him on the punching bag.

Eddy stilled the punching bag with both his hands so it wouldn't rock and the chains wouldn't creak. He looked over his shoulder at Brett as he panted, "Good morning, you're up? What time is it?"

"Almost 8. When did you get up? Did you sleep at all? You were a bit restless in the night." The alpha woke up a fair share of times when Eddy tossed and turned but he wouldn't hold it against him. The omega didn't do it on purpose.

"I slept a little bit, I kept waking up with fits of anxiety and my chest hurting so at five I decided to just stay up," Eddy said through uneven breaths. He was quite calm while answering Brett; the omega didn't think it would be appropriate to project his own problems on his alpha.

"So, breakfast? Maybe? Or do you want to work out a bit more?"

If someone asked Brett, he'd say it was enough but Eddy wouldn't ask him. That was for sure.

"Yeah breakfast sounds good, just let me clean up first and I could make something. But as of now I'm covered in chalk and sweat," Eddy glanced to his wrapped hands, he'd have to take those off too.

"I think I might set up an appointment with my doctor for sometime next week."

Those anxiety meds he told his doctor he didn't need, well it looked like he may need them.

"Yeah, if you think you need one, then go ahead. And you don't need to make breakfast. My mother's dumplings are in the fridge. She packed like 30 or so. We have enough to eat unless you want something different for breakfast. I'm fine with them."

Brett pushed himself off the doorframe.

"I'm waiting in the kitchen."

With that he turned around and left. Eddy's eyes followed Brett's retreating form, once the man was out of sight he grabbed a towel to wipe himself down. Once he felt dry enough he walked to the bathroom to get himself cleaned up real quick. It took him only five minutes to appear in the kitchen, now he was clean and dressed in more comfy attire.

Brett reheated some more dumplings and placed them on the table when Eddy came back.

He sat down and took another one.

"So. Now you know my family as I know yours." Brett's voice was calm, the intrusive thoughts were almost gone. He hated those. Thankfully he knew how to battle them, but it wasn't easy. Especially with everything on the line like this time.

"Yep, I really did like them although I didn't talk to your brothers. They seem pleasant," Eddy shuffled to a seat, flopping in it almost immediately to rest his body a bit. Anger could only do so much exertion, he still felt a bit tired.

"When their wifes are with them, they don't get to talk a lot with other people unless the omegas are occupied. Also they like you. Frank seemed impressed by you. Brian seemed to like you too. They observe more in the beginning. Especially with an omega so don't take it to your heart. I saw Lisa running behind Brian because he checked out a new omega maid a bit too closely for her comfort. Not that they're womanizers anymore. Not after their mating and wedding. Mama likes you for sure. So the most important people like you: the omegas. Lisa was impressed with you being so successful in your working career."

Brett took another dumpling and dumped it first in soy sauce, then in this mouth.

"Us omegas are quite the judgemental bunch. I must say though, your brother Frank was ripped, he looked like he could crush a watermelon between his legs! And trust me I'm not sure if that's a compliment or not either. Do Anthony and Lisa work or are they just moms? I didn't ask them anything." Eddy wasn't quick to eat anything yet, he wanted to make sure his stomach wasn't churning.

"Anthony is ... I actually have no clue, but he works, I think he works with flowers? Like, a florist or something? He makes the most amazing bouquets anyway and Lisa doesn't work. The last birth she had was terrible and her mental health suffered from the loss of their third child one year ago. She worked before they had their first child though. She was a nurse in Dr. Zhao's clinic. She seems high spirited and happy, and most of the time she is, but she has severe depression. But that's her story if she wants to share it. I'll just tell you the rough outline. Brian and her had it rough, but they're simply perfect for each other. Frank is also a doc and Brian is working as a state lawyer. I'm the odd one in the family by being a musician." Brett smiled for the first time this morning. His family, as exhaustings as they could be, was still amazing.

"My brother works with my father in their law-firm and Frank is training to take over a hospital. My mom, as you are well aware now, works in the research center she created together with my dad. So yeah. Both of my brothers are super smart and prestigious and I'm the black sheep. Not that anyone ever called me that and my parents were always super supportive of my choices. I became a world class soloist for their sake as well as mine."

Brett was quite wordy today and it was no surprise. "But you probably knew that from the 'research' Elaine did, right?"

"I didn't read any of the research, it's unconstitutional, she also didn't bring it up," Eddy watched Brett, he liked seeing him smile. The alpha had a beautiful smile, just like everything. Eddy just found everything about him beautiful.

"Depression seems to strike the happiest of people, I can also understand that losing a child is hard and is quite personal so I hope the best for them and they don't really need to disclose any of that information."

He finally felt willing enough to eat.

"No, but she'll talk about that if you ever get pregnant. They wanted a third child but now it's not possible. But anyway." Brett went for his last dumpling and leant back. He wanted to wait for Eddy to finish breakfast before talking to him. The omega already ate not as much as he liked and if he'd start the conversation now, Eddy would probably not eat a single bite afterwards. It seemed that stress was affecting his eating behaviour. He should probably have an eye out for that. Eddy was already too small, yes he was muscular, but a bit more wouldn't hurt him. So the alpha drank from his bottle and waited.

"That doesn't sound like a pleasant thing to tell a pregnant person," Eddy chuckled with a small smile as he took a dumpling to munch on.

"No, I mean that she'll tell you stuff to prevent that. And to make things easier for you and such. She'll prevent that from ever happening again; that's quite obvious."

The alpha didn't know what to say anymore. Eddy seemed at least relaxed now. The work out seemed to have helped him.

"That makes a lot more sense rather than just the very sad story," Eddy took small bites of the dumpling, tearing the waters of it. His stomach reacted fine so he shoved the rest of it in his mouth.

Brett nodded and drank another sip of his water. "Yep. She knows a lot about that. How many did you originally want?"

"I always thought two would be a good number because built in best friend, or enemy. But it's a fifty-fifty shot," Eddy reached for a second dumpling. He'd probably only eat two, to play it safe.

"Girls or boys or one of each or just healthy?" His parents always wanted two boys and one girl, they were blessed with three alpha boys. His mother wanted the set, but never got it.

"I think both would be okay, but if I had two daughters I'd be chill. I feel like I'd be too tough on sons," Eddy said over a large bite of dumpling.

"So no confidence in raising boys or would you expect them to turn out the way you did, regardless of their second gender? And speaking about that, which one would you prefer for them - if you could choose I mean."

"Well not like me, but it's still pretty much a man's world out there so I'd probably be more disappointed in them if they abused that fact of not being oppressed. Also if I could choose what they'd be, I'd want them to be betas. Life would treat them better that way, they wouldn't have to experience what I did and they wouldn't have to stress about the stigma or the expectations of an alpha," Eddy finished eating as he spoke thoughtfully.

"Hm", Brett hummed. This was a quite interesting view on the things, "But if they were girls they were being the ones oppressed. And omega girls have the worst cards in my experience. Drawing the short stick all around. Being female, being an omega, unless they have very strong fathers it would be quite problematic, don't you think?"

"I agree those do seem to be the worst cards. But it's not problematic, what's viewed as their weakness is actually their power. They aren't weak by any means just have the world fooled. I think if I was a girl dad though, I'd be able to speak into their worth, never let them doubt that they're loved. A daughter who knows she is loved and has a place to turn to, can have confidence in her identity and rule the world if she so pleases. It's not about being your kids best friend because you need to say no sometimes but love shouldn't be conditional. So not problematic but simply a broken society we live in. The problem isn't the oppression, it's the free people who don't use their voices because they don't want to get into politics. It's not even politics, it's the state of human lives!"

Eddy leaned back in his chair with a sigh.

"Somehow I think that agitates you a bit more than I expected." Brett raised an eyebrow at the state Eddy was in. He was clearly passionate about that, even a blind man could see that. "Born or adopted?"

"It agitates me to a great degree," Eddy pinched the bridge of his nose, of course it agitated him, "Either. I think it would have a child from the actual result of love making but also adopting is a great opportunity to give a kid a new home. So both are good."

"What do you prefer?" Brett was calm, calmer than before. He wanted to put Eddy in a good mood or maybe at least have him calm before he sliced into the ugly cake of problems on their table.

"I don't have a preference because I've done neither. Although I know that adoption is still really hard for a gay couple so maybe pregnancy," Eddy shrugged, he really wasn't sure.

"As hard as it seems to tell people this but when you have money, you literally can buy a child through a surrogate. It's expensive, yes, but possible. Also if you have money you can basically 'shop' a kid in an orphanage. It's sad and cruel to others, but it's the way the world it built. Money opens doors. And knowing people high up in the chain is also very helpful. But alas, we have something else to talk about, right?" Brett took the knife and cut into the garbage cake without mercy. They needed to sort it out.

Eddy sighed, he supposed talking about the world's corruption would have to be saved for later. He wasn't sure if he was ready to face their own though, "You're right... so you start."

"Where? Where should I start, Eddy?" Brett drank another sip. Not only to stall time but to reorganize his thoughts. "Where do you want me to start?"

"Your thoughts, questions and concerns. I have a few of my own," Eddy tapped on the table, ready to get this over with.

"Then start with yours, because I'd think your sleepless night doesn't come from anywhere. And I have only one question at the end, but we'll come to that later. So, ask away." The alpha looked Eddy square in the eyes. He didn't lie to Eddy even once, and he wouldn't start now.

"I was just thinking a lot on what Madison said besides the sex thing because with her logic it's really sad that a pure bred virgin lost to me. But like do I make you feel insecure about yourself because I'm taller and more muscular?" Eddy kind of figured the answer with how the alpha talked recently, "Also you mentioned the medicine to cut back on your sex drive, will that cause you any harm?"

"Not particularly insecure but I'm not very happy about the current state of my body, yes. Too much food and not enough exercise can do that to a body. I don't blame you, you work hard for that body and I'd never expect you to change it just to feed my ego. That's why I actually got the gym room. Not only for you but for me as well. But I think you might already have suspected that." He took another sip for his nerves. "Yes and no. The pills basically eradicate my sex drive. The initial dosage was way too high and I still suffer from it. Do you remember the week where I was sleepy all the time? Wrong dosage of highly concentrated hormones and chemicals can do that to you. I take a much lighter dosage and as you can see I'm mostly awake for the day. Still no sex drive. The doc says it'll take a while to get it back. So far no problems, but he said I could have problems in the future. That's just speculation though. But I can't not take them. Because then you either quit your job or we get another omega, which is out of question. I cut back on it so you can do what you love: Your job. I saw you after your heat and after the first time we were together. You were hurt afterwards. You're not at your peak but you need to be at your best in your job. If something happens to you just because I couldn't keep it in my pants, I could never forgive myself. So yeah. And I basically had two options and only one of them was a real option for us. Anything else?"

"Brett you're so fucking gorgeous, you're not even chubby. Like God, have you seen yourself? I get working out to be healthy but you don't need to be displeased with your body. You look perfect. What are the possible effects of the pills? And if you're not up for sex and I am, what should I do? Because masturbating probably sucked for both of us and I'm not going to force you especially when your body might not be able to handle it. Does it upset you that I want you to be monogamous? "

Eddy licked his lips as he tapped, he knew Brett would feel the same displeasure if Eddy wanted to fuck around with other alphas. Not like he could unless it was oral but still.

"You may like it but I don't. It's the same with you. You'd try to get rid of body fat if you had some." Brett cleared his throat. Here came the not so fun part - not that any of it was actually fun, "In the first week I'd have immense pain when I got a boner; I gradually lost the sexual drive until it was completely gone. One of the lasting effects over overdosing it can be infertility. Now I'm on a safe level but thanks to that one week where the doc screwed massively up I'm still in pain when my little friend wants to say hello to the world. The doc, who's now in charge of that, says it should be gone in two to three weeks. It could also become a permanent thing, but it's less painful every time so I might have been lucky. And no, I'm not upset about being monogamous, but I don't see a way which this could work. When I'm not taking the hormones I'll get back up to my usual sex drive, which is more or less once a day. You can't give me that without suffering. Either your body or your work performance suffers and I don't want either because of me. Also the pills coat the bond. I hardly feel it anymore. Other times when you have extreme feelings of course, that I still feel, but when it's calm, I feel nothing from it. It's like a thick blanket over it. This wasn't listed as possible side effects, mind you, so we didn't know that," Brett rubbed over his face and straightened his glasses, "That's most of it. Of course there are others as well but they're not really important."

"Maybe the bond thing isn't that bad, like at least it lets you sort your thoughts and feelings from mine. It's probably better so you don't have the pressure of my problems too. Apparently I have a lot." Eddy did feel worried for Brett, at least he knew that it didn't upset Brett to be monogamous and he wasn't making him suffer for a cause he didn't even believe in.

"I don't have any more questions, just a whole lot of concerns."

"Then what are your concerns? Talk to me about it. I get the feeling that you're hiding things from me on purpose. You can and you should talk to me, Eddy. I won't force you of course, but I would like to help you." Brett sighed and massaged his temples. This couldn't be the end of it, not at all. There was more. The alpha got the feeling that this was only the tip of the fucking ice-berg and there was a lot more to tackle. He cleared his throat.

"I'm concerned for your health physically and mentally, how many other people I'll have to go through that hate me for a mark on my neck, what will my friendship with Ray look like now because we were off and on for so many years, will there be attempts on your life because of my many _many_ enemies, that my anxiety seems to be growing worse, was Ray right about me needing therapy, will my trust issues get in the way of things and will I have to face the things that caused them because they aren't things I can lock away and run from! I have lots of concerns and very little answers so going into detail on it, is probably not worth while," Eddy's voice fluctuated a bit showing exactly how nervous he was.

"That's... quite a big pile of worries you have." At least he could now pride himself in regard of being right. But this wasn't good for Eddy at all. "Well this is a bit too much to discuss, tackle and resolve for today. Also I think something we can't even resolve today. And I'm pretty sure for you to talk to a professional wouldn't be the worst decision. Not because I think you're messed up, but because I know how good it can feel to finally let go of things. I was in therapy for over five years, Eddy. It really helps." Brett stood from his chair and went to Eddy to finally grasp his hand. He tugged on it and led him to the couch. There he bundled them up in a hug and blanket.

"Not everything is dark, Eddy. Maybe you just need someone to talk to and if you feel that you can't do it to me or your friends, then yes, maybe seeking out professional help will help. Maybe it will, maybe not. But we can't know if you don't try it. Also I don't think someone would try to kill me. I'm not important enough, Eddy. Even if they hate you, why would they go after me?" He pressed a kiss on Eddy's forehead like his mother did.

Eddy felt less bad about thinking about therapy when Brett said he had been in it for awhile. It really helped kill some of the stigma that came with it.

"I'll consider seeking help then. Also what better way to get back at someone you hate! You don't kill them themselves, oh no, dying is too easy. What's hard is living in a world where you know your loved ones are dead for your sins when you're left breathing. No better way to break a person." Eddy returned the hug just wanting to be close to Brett.

"If you want, we can go together. Maybe that will help ease your fears. I can take them with you or wait outside." He pressed another kiss on Eddy's temples, "You think way too dark, Eddy. No one hates you to the point of murdering me. You're not that unlikeable. You're unique. Different from others, yes, but not a monster who everybody hates. My family loves you, so you can't be that bad."

"I would like it if you came but I don't know," Eddy closed his eyes with a sigh, "It's not because I'm different, it's my profession. It's very hostile and when it comes to stopping crime rings and you mess with their flow of money is like painting a target on your back. I've had people try to kill me, trust me it happens. Getting stabbed isn't pretty."

"Well at least they didn't get your face. You're still pretty enough for chubby old me." Brett grinned, trying to lighten the mood. "And I'll never ask you to stop working your job; you very apparently love it, but I must confess I'm worried about you too. I never pictured myself to be a police-wife. Anxious and scared waiting for _that_ phone call from the hospital telling me you're in a life-threatening emergency operation. Or there was an attempt on your life or something like this. How will you do it when you have children? Leave your wife - which is me by the way - and children behind to go off and save the world? Not gonna happen, mister. Not with me. I'll strap the babies to your hip if needed." His hand wandered over Eddy's back, slowly caressing the omega.

"You aren't chubby, you're gorgeous and soft," Eddy tilted his head to kiss Brett's face, "I'll become a stay at home dad if we have kids. I'd step down from my position, family comes first."

"You'll go crazy within a month. You probably need the adrenaline rush when you hunt another monster down and you need the excitement. Kids are probably fun and all but boring. They won't provide you with the thrill of an extreme chase or a shootdown with a criminal." Not to mention seeing Eddy become less and less himself would probably drive Brett up the walls as well. He wanted for Eddy to stay the same - maybe not as much mental problems, that would be nice, but the same character the same everything. To diffuse his thoughts he kissed Eddy's cheeks. Thankfully Eddy was safe from his thoughts. They were not all pretty and happy go lucky sunshine.

"I could become a soccer mom, that way I can yell at other parents and threaten the refs," Eddy grinned at Brett a bit teasingly, he'd have to wait for that one, "Maybe I'll just cut my hours then with work. I'll work at night and be with the family in the morning. When I'll sleep, I don't know but we don't have to worry about that for a while."

"That isn't a plan I'll support to be honest. But we have time. Enough time for that. Now we should probably tackle your problems, what do you think?" He booped his mate on the nose, feeling a bit calmer. This wasn't as horrid as he had thought. "What's the biggest issue you can think of? And why don't you trust me?"

"My trust issues are obviously my biggest problem. When you get burned so many times you just stop trusting people," Maybe Eddy shouldn't have said burned because he was quite literally that, "To avoid being hurt or feeling weak you keep to yourself. If you're a rock and isolated, you can't be hurt. I don't not trust you, but I guess I don't trust you fully either. I think it's just easy to project and create expectations onto someone." Eddy tried to answer truthfully.

Brett nodded."How come we eat the same food but you come up with much deeper stuff?" He sighed, "I can't force you to trust me. I can't make you believe in me, but I can stand by your side and show you that I mean it." With gentle fingers he traced the wound of Eddys neck, "I'll try my best. I can do that. Maybe we can be a rock for each other, not alone anymore. I failed you once, I won't do that again." It was true that he still didn't love Eddy, but he'd try his very best to be the man Eddy deserved.

"I just think a lot," Eddy shrugged nonchalantly, "You're right you did fail me, but I also failed you too, most of it is my fault. Truthfully when I heard about the pills I thought it was going to be the burn all over again. I didn't think you'd care or you'd be just mad, again. Not willing to make a stand but go along if it kept you out of trouble and you thought it was what I wanted. It wasn't your choice that hurt me but your lack of one. You didn't care until you saw the results and even now I wonder if I'm still here only because of your guilt; despite what you said last night. I guess that's another reason I don't know how to fully trust you, there was nothing that took a stance even on the very baseline of life. Instead I had to film a legal video to keep you out of trouble."

He sighed, yeah that also caused some reasons of distrust. He also really hoped Brett deleted that dumb video, the omega was sure he looked miserable in it despite the smile, "That whole thing from the sex to the misunderstanding seemed to communicate living didn't matter unless for sex. I know that wasn't what you were trying to do and you yourself felt hurt from my words. Hurt people, hurt people. So I don't even blame you, you had every reason and right to be mad at me and you probably felt you were doing the right thing by giving me a choice. I figure you think similarly to me about not wanting to force the other to be here. So now in this new discussion I think I'll tell you the results; I just want to let you know if you change your mind on not doing the pills I don't want to see you or ever talk to you again... I wouldn't hate you, be mad or blame you. It simply would be too painful for me. Not because of bad memories but the good ones, like teaching you how to ride a dragon and laughing at you while working out, also recording it when you didn't notice, heh you were adorable. You still are adorable. I'm so unbelievably fond of you. That being said I want to be by your side as long as you'll have me. Talking about feelings is weird but we're here anyways."

Eddy stared up at the ceiling as he let some of these things out, he never told Brett before because he didn't want him to feel bad. He supposed they needed to expose these things though so they wouldn't come back later in the form of ammunition.

Brett listened. He never heard Eddy talk so much about _that_ night and also so much about his feelings. He understood though. After Eddy fell silent he sighed before he started in a whisper "I thought about saving my ass more than about you. You seemed to be so set in the decision of breaking the bond. I wanted to give you a chance but like I said, I really hoped you'd change your mind back then. But you didn't. You didn't want to be with me so I tried to respect that but it hurt so much." He closed his eyes, letting his head fall back. "I wish that night never happened. I wish we could just go back and delete all that. But we can't. We have to live with it now." The alpha took Eddy's head in his hands, stroking his cheeks. "I won't deny it; you're here because I'll always feel guilt over what happened on that night but that isn't the only reason. Yes, it's a very, very small portion of it, something I'll always carry inside me, but like I said, not the whole reason. It never was. You're now my mate. We've been presented with two choices of going separate ways. One was handled very, very poorly, and I hope you'll forget that eventually although I doubt it because I'll never forget that too. The other one was also presented in the most shitiest way possible. But I stand by my words Eddy. I want you at my side. Not just for sex, not just because out of guilt or duty or such. I want you because I want _you_. The silent bond taught me something very valuable. I want you by my side. I want to wake up beside you, I want to spend time with you. I want to make good memories together, but all that time there's still a nagging voice in my head asking me the whole time: _Is that what he wants, too_? I'm scared that you'll wake up one morning and decide you hate me because I forced you into something you can't escape from. I don't want to leave you, but if this life we have together isn't what you want, then I'd do it. But you said you wanted to stay at my side and I choose to believe you. I'm not asking you to forget that fateful night, not at all. But I wish we could start anew, with a clean slate, without lingering doubts and fears and constant 'what if's' plaguing our mind. But I know this will never happen. But I also don't want us to be tortured by that anymore. Tell me, how can I make you forget that? How can I make it up to you? Because I feel like it doesn't matter what I did afterwards, you'll always hold that against me and ultimately that one moment of anger and bitterness will be our undoing."

It wasn't easy to talk about that, yes, but Eddy told him all of that and Brett didn't really know what to do with it. He was so unsure in all of this and also he had no idea how to handle a fragile and important discussion like this. He never had to and he was really scared of fucking it up.

Eddy lifted his hands, taking Brett's face in-between his rather large palms, gently he stroked the pad of his thumb against the soft skin. He slipped one hand away from Brett's cheek to the alpha's hair, massaging the other man's scalp like he knew Brett liked.

"Brett, listen to me. I never held it against you in the first place, I'm not telling this to you because I want to hurt you further. I tell you because it's just something I wanted to get off my chest, holding onto moments only makes you relive them. I selfishly don't want to maul it over and replay it constantly in my head, so I'm telling you so I don't explode down the road and fulfill your fears. I won't forget nor is there anything you can do to make it better, but I forgive you. You had your reasons and you had your fears and I believe you'll be there for me in the future, as I will be there for you. I'll try to understand you more and I'll try to protect your heart so this kind of thing never happens again. In time it won't seem as big anymore, but until then just talk to me." Eddy kissed the tip of the alpha's nose after he finished talking sincerely. Things like this couldn't just be fixed with a formula or an answer, it was delicate work.

"But you have to promise me that you'll talk to me about it too, okay?" Brett closed his eyes again and let his hands wander to Eddy's back again. "I'm not the man with the relationships here, I'm in this blind. I need your help to make it work," He reopened his eyes to look at Eddy, "I'll fuck things up, I know it, and I need you to tell me right in the beginning." It wasn't easy for him to admit that, but it was much harder for Eddy to hear that probably. Brett was really without a safety line here and could only go by instinct - while it served him great in the past couple of months he knew it wasn't the best thing to go by.

"I promise Brett, I'll talk to you and I'll try to learn to be more open with you. With that attitude you'll definitely fuck up. It's not just about actions but mindset. When I first started learning how to strategize, the women who coached me said this; _"If you've already assumed defeat, you've already lost the game,"_ that's probably the most important thing to know. So when going into anything, you need to clear your head first. I'll help you as much as I can with what I know, I'll keep you from drowning." Eddy continued to stroke Brett's cheek and head.

"Well, that's all I asked for. I told you I want this to work but I'm unsure as to how. But we'll cross the bridge when we get there, I guess." The alpha turned his head to push his face into the warm hand. He liked it.

"So what now?"

"Yes we will. If we've said everything that has needed to be said then we can just relax." Eddy smiled watching his alpha; so cute! He stilled his hand so Brett could find the simple pleasure of having his cheek cupped. The alpha pressed a small kiss on the hand and turned his head back to Eddy.

"Then one more thing, what should we do about the problem with my sex drive? Because I don't know what to do there either. I want to have sex with you, but I also know every day isn't possible. What shall we do?"

"Luckily I don't need to fuck every day but I do miss your dick, sad times. I'm not sure how to handle that either, I think we should wait until we know for sure it won't hurt you and your body. So we can wait the estimated time or something and I can figure out how to please myself or something," Yeah, Eddy had no answers on that either.

Brett shook his head. "I mean, should I take the pills or not? Like I said, it's everything or nothing with these. And nothing else can be done about it. We need an answer to that question as soon as possible because if I don't take them anymore, then it'll become a problem in the future and when I do take them, it'll also become a problem in the future. Which is about the same." He sighed at that. It was unfair to his mate to put him on the spot like this but Brett had tried to solve the problem and apparently made it - again - worse for them. He should take the time to talk to his mate before any decision which concerns both of them. He'd keep that in mind.

"I think you should take the pills, since that's the only solution I see at the moment with my work schedule and wanting to stay monogamous. But are you sure that's the only option? Are there any natural ways that won't hurt your body," Eddy watched Brett wearily, the use of the medicine did worry him. Especially with such a large dosage the first week of it, "I'll look into it, maybe."

"I asked my new doc about that too. He said the chemical solution is the only safe one. With the herbal stuff it can work or it just doesn't work. And seeing that I need a stable hormone level for it to work, it's a dangerous game. Also I'm the only one carrying the risk here, which I don't mind." Brett shrugged at that. After hearing Eddy was fine with adoption down the road he wasn't really concerned with his ability to make babies anyway. It would be different if Eddy wanted to carry a child at all costs.

"I know I definitely shouldn't be the one to worry about the harm chemicals could cause to your body - considering me and the inhibitors - but I can't help but worry," Eddy watched his alpha, he just wanted him to be okay. He petted Brett gently.

"Like I said, it's fine, considering our wishes and situation. The only thing that annoys me is that I don't feel the bond so clearly anymore. It's more a guessing game for me than anything at this point. I could very well not me mated because right now I feel absolutely zero from you. How is it on your side?" Brett slid his hands under Eddys shirt to caress his back to comfort him a little bit; well at least he tried to.

"It kind of feels like the way it did when it was a one sided bond, so not the full picture of it just bits and pieces," Eddy giggled with a shiver, Brett's hands felt cold and it kind of tickled.

The alpha stilled his hands, just stroking him with his thumb then.

"So not ideal or do you want to keep it that way?"

"It's not bad, I don't know. There's not much way around it if this is like our only option," Eddy tried not to continue giggling at the touch.

Brett gave him a soft slap on the butt for this. "What do we do when you want to have sex? I gather the last time wasn't really satisfactory for you? Otherwise you'd have no qualms or second thoughts about doing it again."

"No it wasn't that good, it was kind of uncomfortable. I'll just have to figure something out if I get horny, maybe I'll just try to use my fingers. Could be relaxing," Eddy gave Brett a quick kiss, this was just something they'd have to figure out.

Brett fell silent at that. He shuffled them around a bit so he was now laying on the couch, Eddy half on top of him. After closing his eyes he sighed. This wasn't ideal at all, but he didn't want to push Eddy any further. He got lucky that this conversation didn't turn too sour.

Eddy quirked an eyebrow at Brett when the alpha fell silent, he didn't ask though. Silence usually had a reason. The omega nuzzled into Brett being perfectly fine with the new position. This way he could sniff Brett as much as he wanted while snuggling.

One of the alpha's hands wandered into Eddy's hair and lightly scraped the neck and the scalp. He had a very, very bad thought he probably shouldn't be addressing. It was comfortable now. Why ruin it? Also he already got an answer from Eddy about that topic anyway. He turned his head to look out into his garden. It seemed calm.

"Next week I'll hear back from the orchestra. Hopefully I'll get the position they offered me a while ago. Amalia and I will be together tomorrow to practice, so I'll be coming home late probably. Maybe I'll come home before 6 pm but I can't promise you that. Is that okay with you?"

"I might be working so it'll be okay, just keep me posted. I have no doubt that you'll get the job though. You're really talented you know," Eddy nuzzled his nose into Brett's scent gland, he just sniffed with a happy purr. The grassy scent continued to grow and grow on him, "It's okay with me."

"I'll send you a text when I drive to her, but we tend to get lost in the music, so I probably won't text you while we're working. I _will_ shoot you a text though when I drive home if that's okay with you. And don't work too hard, Eddy. There's a life after work you know? Also don't keep Yoake too long from seeing Pudding. Otherwise he might check where she went and follow her." He grinned and hummed in tone with his mate's purr. This was a good ending for their conversation. Not all was resolved, but a huge chunk was at least addressed and now the only thing left was them working on it. He might suggest Eddy his own therapist because he liked him and was really good. On top of that it was a beta, so maybe Eddy would feel fine with him. Thanks to all the tossing and turning Eddy did, he felt a bit sleepy. So he closed his eyes to rest a bit.

"Yeah that's okay with me, as long as I know you're alive. I don't have much of a life, but I guess I have something more to live for than just work now." Eddy pressed a kiss to Brett's scent gland. He followed the alpha's suit by closing his eyes, "I won't keep them separated too long."

Brett nodded sleepily, not noticing that his mate was also right on his way to his dreamland.

His hands slowed down and silence reigned in the living room.

**A/N:**

End of Drama (you wish). A long, long talk and more situations are addressed so yeah.

If we decide to update on friday is not clear, and most of you will be busy with christmas anyway, so we will see if there is an update or nah :D

See you!

**EDIT:**

**NO UPDATE ON FRIDAY. ENJOY THE TIME SPENT WITH YOUR FAMILIES!!!!**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N:**

Well, now that we had the talk between the two dumbasses, how about we start to throw in something else? Oh yes, the thing you were all waiting for:

**Smut**

Well, not really but HAVE FUN!!!!

**Chapter 30**

It once again was the weekend, their week was pretty uneventful. It was even domestic. Overall quite pleasant, but now it was time to babysit! Belle would be bringing Lian over any minute now. Eddy paced back and forth, he really hoped that they'd be able to find Brett's place. The alpha had somehow convinced him to host Lian at his house instead of the omega's apartment. It was fair enough, Brett had gotten a bedroom made after all. It still surprised Eddy that Brett would be willing.

After a few minutes of pacing there was finally a knock on the door. The omega perked up with a smile. He quickly went to the door, expecting his sister to be standing there. Instead of his sister, Ray was standing there, holding the little girl's hand.

"Awe Ray you came too, I was starting to miss your stupid face." Eddy grinned at the beta then squatted down to Lian's level, "And my favorite niece, I always miss you."

"Jiùfù!" She exclaimed happily.

Brett was sitting on the couch when the doorbell rang. He should probably add Belle and Eddy's mother to his list of people who can enter, so he wanted to do that right away. He raised an eyebrow when he saw a different beta than he expected.

The last time he saw Ray he was punched in the face. Not very much fun in his opinion. They haven't spoken to each other since. Brett didn't contact him because he wanted to give Ray time to adjust and cool down and Ray because he was still not happy.

"Hello Ray, hi Lian."

The alpha smiled at the girl and stepped aside. The hallway was big enough but it never hurt to signal that they were welcome.

"Come on in."

Ray gave a curt nod to Brett, it didn't seem like he's quite forgiven the alpha yet. A worried look plastered on his face. The mates seemed to be doing well and Eddy was texting him again but still. He was still hesitant. Brett couldn't fault him for that.

Lian let go of Ray's hand so she could scurry inside, she was very curious about Eddy's wife who was apparently rich because the house was so big! It was unlike her jiùfù's apartment. The little girl went to Eddy to give him the first hug, "I'm so happy to be here!"

She murmured with a giggle.

The omega kissed the top of her head, "I'm so happy too, now let's get your shoes off. We wouldn't want to get Bretty's floors all dirty now would we?"

Lian lifted her head to look up at Brett, she smiled at him with a shy look then buried her face to Eddy's shoulder giggling, "No we wouldn't jiùfù. That means uncle Ray needs to take his off too."

"Good girl, yes that does mean uncle Ray needs to do it." Eddy let go of the hug so she could focus on her task.

Brett smiled at the girl and a touch on the home computer later opened the patio doors. They'd spent a few extra dollars to get Lian the perfect sized house shoes as well as shoes just for the garden, so that she could play with the dragons or go into the pool and such.

"Feel free to look around, but maybe Eddy can show you your room first? We weren't sure if you'd like it so maybe you can help Eddy with it?" It was a subtle hint for Eddy that the alpha wanted to speak to the beta.

Eddy gave a quick nod as he reached out for the little girl's hand. He understood they needed some privacy. Lian and Eddy went to check out the room while Brett and Ray went into the kitchen to have their little "talk".

All things considered it went great. They were life long friends so there wasn't much that could drive them apart and after explaining Ray more or less what happened and what on top happened after they saw each other the last time, Ray was more relaxed. Not fully, but it was better. The angry lines around his eyes lessened and it was as if a weight had been lifted off of him.

~

When Eddy and small Lian came back, both of them were sitting in the living room. The low table had healthy and not so healthy snacks on it for them. Brett just popped a cubed cheese in his mouth when he turned his head and saw the girl running towards it.

"I hope everything is to your liking? Or should we change anything for your next visit? Maybe more plushies?"

The alpha leant back on the couch, looking at the girl. He wanted her to be happy and comfortable here. The happier she was, the happier Eddy would be. And having a happy mate was a guarantee for a happy life.

"Yes more plushies," Lian nodded as she sat on the floor to munch on her snacks. Eddy approached Brett, kissing his cheek before looking at the little girl, "Don't eat too much, I don't want you getting sick."

"Only five pieces, Lian! I'm sorry, but this is a rule in this house. Only five pieces of candy unless you ask nicely and eat the healthy snacks as well. Then we can talk about more."

Brett looked stern; he knew from his brother how kids can be when they were on a sugar rush. And sadly, he had no small Pudding anymore who could match the kids in power to wear them out. The alpha took a piece of cucumber and popped it in his mouth.

"Okay," She nodded to him, she was generally a good listener. Especially when Eddy's wife was kind of scary, so Lian wouldn't be disobeying the alpha anytime soon.

Eddy sat by Brett since he was over there anyways, he was pleased to see Ray still there and looking happier. The alpha laid a hand on Eddy's thigh as soon as he sat down and leant forward to very softly whisper "Will she listen or throw a tantrum when I say stop at five? Because I'm not sure... She seems obedient but so do the kids in my family and they're devils!"

Brett was a bit concerned. He wanted to be maybe liked by the kids so she'd come over and maybe even play with the twins, seeing as they were the same age.

"No she won't, because it would probably earn her a smack to throw a tantrum. My mum helps Belle watch her, and mum is very disciplinary," Eddy whispered back as he put a hand over Brett's.

"True enough, your mom was a bit scary. Nice, but scary. And what do we do now with her?"

In his family there were enough going on so they didn't really need to "watch" the kids. They just latched on someone and either forced the attention on them or followed one around, driving them insane with their question. Mostly they just played with the others, but seeing as Lian was an only child, this could be quite difficult to keep her happy and entertained.

"If we want to talk she'll probably just sit in Ray's or my lap and listen. But if she so happens to sit in your lap, bounce your knee a bit and let her examine your hands. It keeps her entertained. She's a good girl who's used to having more adult friends than anyone her age. " Eddy watched his niece who seemed to already be heading over to Ray.

Ray was a good non-related uncle.

"Would she like to have friends over or so? My brother is always happy to drop his tyrants, I mean kids, at any person who's willing. We can invite them after lunch? Or do you want to let her play with the dragons? She's so quiet. Every time the kids from my brothers are quiet, something broke or happened." Brett looked at Lian again. She seemed very mature but it was unsettling for him. A kid should be loud and boisterous, not a perfect little mini-adult.

Ray picked Lian up, sitting her down on his thigh, with a small smile on his face when the little girl leaned against his chest with a little giggle.

"She's a bit shy too, so let's get her acclimated for today and used to you. Then we can introduce her to the other kids tomorrow." They had her for two days after all and it probably wouldn't be a good idea to overwhelm Brett with three kids or Lian with multiple additions to the new environment.

"You know her best. Should I text my brother if he even wants that? I mean, letting the children play together? Because he knows I can't watch them."

Brett sighed. This was a bit too much for him to be honest. Adults were easier. Well, not technically easier, but he understood them. When he was a kid, he just practiced a lot and had fun with his brothers.

"Text him about a playdate for tomorrow after lunch. We can take them to the park so your house can be safe." Eddy thought that sounded like a good plan, "That way you have time to adapt to."

"Well, thanks, but I think my garden is safer. They're in a controlled environment and Anthony won't rip me to shreds if something happens to his spawns. Also they know my garden and I feel safer here to be honest."

Anthony was very protective of his kids - which took absolutely no one by surprise. "Hey Lian, I hear your mom is a piano teacher, do you play any instruments?"

Maybe she liked classical music?

"Mmhmm, I play piano like mama. But I rather learn to play violin like jiùfù and uncle Ray," She bounced as she talked about it.

Ray ruffled Lian's hair, "Maybe I'll teach you when my multi million instrument isn't on the line. You can use what your jiúfú calls a violin though."

He said jokingly with a chuckle.

"Just because my violin isn't millions of dollars and in the thousands instead doesn't make it any less of a violin." Eddy stuck his tongue out then looked at Brett, "Soloists, am I right?"

Brett snorted. "Wrong person to ask, Eddy. My loan is a Strad too, just like Ray's." Then it chimed in his head. "Oh, Lian, do you _really_ want to try to play the violin? I might have something for you then. Maybe uncle Ray and I can teach you if you want?" Oh yes he actually had something in his basement if he remembered correctly. The violin his nieces and nephews were playing on whenever they were at his house! It wasn't a Stradivari of course but it was good enough to get decent tunes out of it.

"You guys and your fancy wood," Eddy kissed Brett's cheek with a small chuckle, he could have meant wood as an innuendo or just stating that was what a violin was made of. Brett patted not so innocently right next to Eddy's crotch before looking at Lian again.

Lian's eyes lit up to what Brett said, "Wow really?"

She couldn't help but grin cheek to cheek.

"Yes of course. Give me a second to fetch it."

Evil as he was, he petted his mate once again and then trotted out to the garage to get the violin.

Lian watched Brett excitedly, she snuggled closer to Ray though because she knew she had to be patient.

When Brett finally came back he had a few strands of spider home in his hair, which he dusted quickly off before wiping down the much cleaner case. He looked inside and yes, everything was still where he left it. He quickly tuned the violin and brought it to Lian, who was still on the couch and waited.

"Look! I found it. Did uncle Ray tell you how to hold it?"

"No, because uncle Ray says that the violin is worth more than my life. So to do it wrong is doom," Lian stated matter of factly as Eddy gave the beta a look.

"Oh come on I said it once and it was a joke," Ray's face was a bit red from being tattled on.

Brett shook his head disapprovingly. "No Lian, what uncle Ray said wasn't good. A human life is always much more worth than a violin - regardless of their worth. So, here we have a standard beginner violin, perfect for your size. Let me help you."

Lian giggled a bit evilly to Ray getting in trouble. Brett did what he did with all the kids before: He taught her how to hold it securely and explained in simple words how to make a sound with the bow. It was important that she felt comfortable, not perfect. Also the bowhold was simply disregarded. The unnatural pose with the violin under her chin needed to be made fun, not strict protocol.

Brett even went as far as getting his own violin and sitting down on the floor. Then he showed her how to make a sound.

"Look and now..." He made a downward motion with his bow and violin sang its beautiful song. "And now you and don't be shy."

Lian smiled happily at Brett as she tried to do what he had shown her. It came out like a stutter but not as screechy as it could have been. Eddy watched them with a small smile, he liked seeing some of his favorite people getting along.

"Sounds good for a first try! Try again." Brett showed her what he was doing, very slowly. She was at least attentive and listening, not what he was used to to be honest but he liked it.

Lian watched his movement intensely, she wanted to be good at this. She mimicked him as best as she could. It came out a lot smoother, although still not that good, but she looked so proud of herself for being able to do it.

"Very good Lian. Now try an upbow - just push the bow into the strings and pull the bow up, like this." Brett showed her then asked her to repeat his motion.

This went on for a while. Lian wasn't very good but not bad either. She soaked the wisdom Brett shared with her like a sponge. Ray interjected sometimes but all in all it was a bonding experience. The sky started to darken when Brett finally took the small violin out of Lians hand.

"Do you want to see the garden before it's dark outside?"

"Yes please," Lian held her hand out to Brett so he could walk her out, when Brett asked. She took it as the alpha would show him. Plus both her uncle's seemed to be having a really nice conversation and having fun.

"Oh, okay." He gingerly took her small hand and they walked to the open door. "We got you garden shoes, they're over there." The alpha pointed at them and waited for Lian to change out of the house slippers and into the garden shoes - which were only crocs, so she'd slip out of one shoe and into the other fairly quickly. When the small girl was ready, Brett took her hand again and showed her his garden.

"And be careful around the pool. It's quite deep and I don't want anything to happen to you. Can you swim?"

"Not well, but I can doggy paddle," Lian pet Brett's hand shyly, even Brett's small hand was too big for her tiny little hands. She was rather comfortable with the alpha, he had proven to be nice.

"Do you like swimming?"

"Oh yes, I have a dragon who was small a few months ago and he loved swimming as well. The pool is heated so maybe you can dip in tomorrow or so if you want. Eddy and I will stay with you so nothing happens to you," Brett smiled at the girl and matched her tiny steps, "Now here are a couple of steps be careful and this is the wide open field. Your uncle let me ride Yoake here to learn it. Have you ever rode on his dragon?" Brett showed her the really big, wide open field. She could run around and have fun with it because it was a plain grass field. The boys played a lot of soccer or tag on it. At the far end and at the patio were a few bushes and grasses as well as some flowers planted. The path to the front was from wood so it was integrated nicely and almost not visible.

"This field would be perfect for cowboys and native Americans!" She beamed with a squeeze of Brett's hand, "Once he let me on Yoake, he mostly held me though because it's dangerous."

She hummed, swaying their arms happily.

"That's true. When you fall from the dragon you'll hurt yourself and nobody wants that. And yes, you can play whatever you want here. Do you want to see the dragons?" When Pudding was small, he was fantastic with kids and Brett had no doubt he still would be. But his size could scare Lian. "But they're very big now. Are you scared of big things?"

"Am I allowed to? Is it okay?" Lian wanted to but there were usually rules to these things. Her own mom worried a lot, especially with dangerous creatures like dragons.

"Only when you follow my words and you can only go to them when Eddy or I am with you. Never alone!" He couldn't list Ray as well, the man didn't have a dragon and it was way too dangerous then. "Other than that, yes, sure. We can surprise them if you want."

He didn't hear any strange noises at least so they were probably only cuddling, not fucking.

"I'd love to see them, please and thank you," She looked towards where she could faintly make out the stable. Lian was approving of Eddy's choice in mate, Brett didn't seem as scary anymore to her.

"Well then, come along." Together they wandered to the stable and Brett opened the gate. Yoake and Pudding were huddling in the corner, lightly napping and of course cuddling. Brett knelt down and held Lian's hand.

"See? They're very big. Are you scared or are you okay? If you're scared you can tell me, ok?"

"Okay, but I'm not scared. They're just like big puppies," Lian giggled; despite apparently not being scared, she stayed pretty close to Brett.

"But remember, Lian, they're not puppies. They're dragons. And you need to be respectful of them." He caressed her head and stepped a bit closer to the dragons. Of course both were now awake and were looking at what came into their love nest. Pudding saw the small girl and let out a trill. Brett smiled; he knew that sound. Pudding untangled from his girlfriend and slowly made his way to the humans. Brett crouched down again and slung an arm around Lian's waist while producing calming pheromones. He held his other hand up and Pudding stayed where he was, floating in the air about 5 meters away from them.

"Are you still okay, Lian? Pudding is very, very big. He's sweet and soft but big. It's no shame in admitting you don't want to pet him." He made the motion that Pudding knew from his earlier days. Obeying the command Pudding laid his head on the ground, huffing.

Lian was starting to get more nervous, seeing just how big Pudding actually was, but she wouldn't back down now.

"I still want to pet him..." She leaned more into Brett's side.

Brett looked a bit concerned. Was she playing the strong one or could she really handle it? He wasn't sure.

"Okay, if you're sure. Come on." With that he swooped her up in his arms so she was bigger in height and went very slowly to Pudding. "Tell me when you don't want to anymore, okay?"

"Okay," Lian wrapped her arms around Brett as they got closer to Pudding. He looked sweet enough but it was still a bit scary.

The dragon cooed when they came closer. He loved small humans! They were a lot of fun. Finally they stood directly in front of Pudding and thanks to Brett, Lian was taller than him.

"You can carefully pet him now. He likes scratches on his big, soft nose."

Brett showed her how to do it, while Pudding closed his eyes at being petted.

Lian wanted to be careful at first so she held her hand out in front of Pudding's nose so he could sniff. Letting an animal sniff seemed to be the appropriate thing.

Yoake lifted her head to watch what her man was up to. Pudding sniffed at the tiny hand and cooed again.

"Yeah, he likes you. You can pet him now." Brett curled his hand and rubbed it strongly into Pudding's nose. Before the growth spurt he did the same on Pudding's body and he loved it. Now he loved it on his nose; his scales were too hard to penetrate anyway.

Lian slowly put her hand on the dragon's nose. It was surprisingly soft, that caused her to grin. She mimicked Brett's motions with the petting, "I like him." Lian decided.

"That's good because he's kind of my best buddy and Yoakes dragon husband. Every time you come here, you'll see him." Pudding huffed and opened his eyes, watching Brett and the tiny human. Over the week Brett was more often than not at the dragon stable, fixing his mistakes from earlier. He even tried to ride Pudding - not that he'd tell Eddy about _that_ disaster - and decided he definitely needed help from a professional who wasn't Eddy. He wanted to surprise his mate with that.

"Are you brave enough to stand on your own and pet him?" His arms were getting a little bit tired; while she was small and slim, she still was roughly 17 kilos, a weight he did not pull every day. Eddy had probably better chances on that than his weak ass violin arms.

"Yeah, I think I can do that. Well as long as he doesn't accidentally crush me," Lian reached out with both hands to touch Pudding's soft face.

"Oh no, he won't move unless an emergency or I give him the command." Brett squatted down and set Lian on her feet so she could pet the dragon by herself.

Lian stepped forward to Pudding, she looked up at the giant creature. She held her hand out to him, gently putting her palm on his nose, "Why did you name him Pudding?"

"When I got him he was scared and hungry and not in good shape. But every time I went to him, gave him pets, fed him, he wiggled his whole body like a jiggly pudding because he was happy to see me. Also he stole my vanilla pudding when I wasn't looking in the first months of living together. Sometimes pets name themselves." Brett sat on the floor right next to the giant head of his once so small pet and leant against him while occasionally petting him. Pudding might be bigger now, but he still had the gentle soul.

"Heh, sounds adorable," Lian pet Pudding more, definitely a big puppy. It was kind of sad the dragon wasn't smaller, she would've loved to hug him.

"Yeah, he still is though. He slept the whole time in my bed and was the cuddliest pet you can imagine. But I'm happy that he has a wife now and feels comfortable in his big form."

Brett smiled and scratched him a bit more before he rose to his feet.

"Okay, back to uncle Ray and Eddy. Let's see what they're up to. Also we need to feed you, right? Aren't you hungry?" A quick look on his phone told him that his brother sent like 20 messages and it was past 6pm. They should really feed the child. He held his hand for Lian to take but gave her the choice.

"Just a bit hungry. Do you cook too?" She looked up at Brett curiously as she once again took his hand, at least the fingers she could wrap her own around.

"Oh no, I can't cook. I'm a hazard in the kitchen. It's a good skill to have and Eddy can cook wonderfully. Even if you're not interested in learning it, I promise you, you won't regret it. Just a couple of things can make a huge difference."

"I like baking with jiùfù. Sometimes we make cookies or cupcakes together." Lian rambled a bit as they talked about cooking, "I also cook with mama and nǎinai."

Together they went back to the patio and changed their shoes before stepping in.

Ray and Eddy were still in the living room, they just moved to the same couch. The omega looked like he was kicking the beta's leg just for fun.

Eddy smiled when he saw Brett and Lian, "Oh you two finally decided to come back in."

Ray was just pleased that his leg wouldn't have to suffer any more abuse.

The alpha rolled his eyes. "Yes, and as I can see, my mate is useless and his best friend is the same. Lian says she's hungry and I am too. So instead of fooling around, how about you make yourself useful, hm? Lian was so brave; she pet Pudding. All on her own." He petted the girl on the head on top of the praise.

Ray huffed, "It's not my fault your omega was abusing me." He sulked although it was just playfully since it wasn't all too bad.

Eddy got up from the couch since he'd probably have to cook or heat something up, "Did Pudding like her? I hear he's pretty good with kids." The omega just completely ignored Ray's comment.

"Yes of course. She's very likeable and Pudding loves kids anyway. Both of them were very well behaved." Brett sat down on the couch where Eddy sat and smiled to Lian "You can have one treat if you want, but only one."

He wouldn't offer to help Eddy in the kitchen unless they loved to call the firefighters and Ray was a guest. But still, Brett turned to Ray. "How about you help him, hm? Otherwise I'll let you starve!"

"Both of you like to abuse my presence," Ray sighed with a little shake of his head, "But I guess starving isn't an option so I'll go help."

He got himself off the couch to follow the omega into the kitchen.

Lian watched their retreating forms wondering if she should help them or stay with Brett.

Brett leant forward and laughed softly. "Come here, Lian. You don't need to help them. You can enjoy your time here. But if you want, you can help them too. Just do what you want to do."

He looked at Eddy and Ray who were standing side by side in the kitchen, waiting for the ugly jealousy to surface, but it didn't come. At least not now.

Lian shuffled over to the couch climbing up on the cushions to lay down near the alpha, she watched him with a little hum.

Eddy and Ray seemed to be goofing off as they tried to prepare a meal, there was the occasional shove or elbow in the side between the pair.

Brett clicked with his tongue and shook his head before turning to Lian again. "Are you tired? It's probably a bit too much for you, hm?" He started petting her head again. Maybe inviting the twins would not be good. Maybe they could do it later. After all, it was Lian's first time here. And she wasn't as bad as he had feared. She was way too behaved.

"Very tired, but I want food," Lian patted her stomach as she talked, then she tilted her head back to feel more of the pets.

Eddy glanced back into the living room, smiling at how Lian and Brett were getting along. She really was a good kid.

"Maybe he'll like kids yet."

Ray patted the omega on the shoulder, "I guess we'll see but I wouldn't get your hopes up."

Eddy put his hand on Ray's with a soft laugh, "I don't hope for anything, you should know. But come on just look at them."

~

Lian used both her hands, reaching to grab Brett's. She spread his fingers apart and gently curled them. This seemed to keep Lian entertained.

Brett let her do it, because Eddy told him she'd do it also she was very gentle with it. His fingers were still precious to him.

"If you want you can have fun tomorrow too. My brother has twins your age. Do you want to meet them?"

He thought it would be good to ask her directly. With her behavior it made sense to him.

Lian glanced at him, taking her focus off of Brett's hand. She looked unsure, "I can try to meet them. Are they nice?"

She didn't play with many kids her own age, making friends was a scary thing. Lian went back to playing with his hand, making sure she was careful about it.

"Yeah, they're a bit louder than you and like to run around. But they're very nice and also love to swim. But you don't have to, you know? I just thought maybe you'd like to."

Brett petted her head to calm her down. She was like Eddy with that, so she seemed to like it.

"I'll try, it's good to try new things... And if I don't like them I can hide in a closet," Yes the closet, the most noble of hiding spaces to get peace. Lian closed her eyes, liking the gentle touches.

"Ah, yes, the mighty closet. If you don't like them I won't force you to play with them and they won't force themselves von you. The garden is big enough so you don't have to hide in a closet. Also my brother's omega will be staying with them and if it doesn't work out, he'll take them home. How does that sound?" Brett looked at Eddy, trying to estimate what he'd think about that and also if the food was taking much longer. Lian seemed really tired.

"Do you want to sleep in your bed or do you want to sleep with your uncle?"

It wasn't that Brett was eager to share it with the kid, but he'd understand it if she wanted to have one person she knew near her. Also the bed was more than big enough for the three of them.

Luckily Eddy seemed like he was almost done but the combination of the omega and Ray was probably what made it take longer. The two had goofed off and definitely watched Brett and Lian more than once.

Lian seemed to like the proposition, it wasn't a bad deal. It was a win-win situation, if she liked them it was possible new friends and if she didn't, they'd be taken away!

"I like that idea. I can stay in my own bedroom but could you keep yours and jiùfù's door open. I might get scared." She figured that they shared a room since that's what a husband and wife should do, at least Lian thought so, even if her mommy usually slept alone.

"Yeah, sure. If something, and I mean really anything by that, is bothering you at night you can come to us. No need to be shy. It's quite a big, scary house at night. I had one of those night lights installed in the hallway so you see where you need to go. Should I show you where Eddy's and my bedroom is, so you don't have to wander around?"

Brett had tried to think about everything, but he wasn't sure if she needed something else too. The kids of his family were always in a bunch and someone would always call the shots and the rest would follow. Most of the time it was one of the twins. But also they did know his house pretty well. Lian didn't have that experience. He looked down at her and played with her long hair. Maybe they should braid it for the night?

"Yes please," Lian opened her eyes so she could watch Brett, and of course to follow him if they got up to look now. It would do her well to be able to see her guide.

Brett hoisted her into his arms and went to the bedroom. It wasn't a long trip, so it was okay. The bedroom smelled of him and Eddy, but he doubted the kid would even notice the tightly woven smell pattern as of now.

"All the doors open automatically so don't be surprised if they woosh open."

Then Brett brought her to her room, it wasn't even 40 steps, so it was manageable. He showed her the three different night lights which could guide her way.

"So, is that fine with you or do you need more? The house can be pretty dark. You can always shout for Eddy or me if you're too scared of things, okay? I'm a light sleeper, I'll wake up and can get you."

"I think this is enough, I can always just keep my own light on if I don't like the dark," Lian leaned against Brett's chest as she kind of snuggled closer. She could hear the clinking of dishes, Ray and Eddy must have been setting the table. Meaning dinner was done!

"Okay. If something is missing, just tell me, then I'll try to get that. I don't have many children over and the kids from my brothers only slept over twice, with their parents so I don't have much experience with handling these types of things."

He petted her back and went back to the kitchen, her being still carried in his arms.

"How are you guys coming along? Lian here is a bit sleepy. I say we eat and then it's time for Lian to go to bed, hm?" He was looking at the child and caressed her back while he said that.

"The food is all done and set to be eaten," Eddy had to say he was surprised that it was basically Brett taking care of her all day. The omega definitely saw that as a step up compared to the stories of the alpha not even touching his nieces and nephews.

Ray was already sitting in a chair, he most likely planned on leaving right after dinner.

"Great!" Brett helped Lian to sit down and sat at her side. He loaded first her plate with all kinds of food Eddy prepared and only then plated his food.

"Damn I'm hungry too." With that, the only alpha at the table dug in.

Lian looked to Eddy and Ray, bowing her head a bit as a way to say her thanks for the meal. Then she slowly started eating, the girl only got a small portion because she had a small belly.

Ray tried to think of something to say since the table was pretty silent. In the end he had nothing, at least nothing completely child appropriate. So he had to think harder, it didn't work.

Eddy simply ate in silence, keeping his eyes on all parties to observe them. Brett was occupied with eating and most dinners the mated pair shared was in silence anyway. A bit of small talk, yes, but not every time. After he finished up in record time he drank his water and leant back, looking at Lian and then Eddy. He knew the omega was pleased with something but couldn't put a finger on the reason. After his last check-up with his doctor he was prescribed an even lower dosage so the bond came back in little steps at a time.

He raised an eyebrow at Eddy, silently asking him what was up.

Eddy just smiled at Brett, he'd compliment him about handling her so well when they were on their own. Sure Ray knew Eddy was impressed but it felt more meaningful to tell the alpha while on their own. Also it could lead to other conversations that were meant to stay private anyways.

"Welp I'm done, I think I probably should go," Ray announced as he shuffled from his chair and grabbed his empty plate and glass.

"Finally you leave us alone." Brett grinned up to the taller beta and took another sip of his drink.

"I was worried you want to sleep here too. I'll let Lian in my bed, but certainly not you. I'd have parked you in the stable or the pool."

"I feel hurt, I know you for almost your whole life but you won't let me sleep in your bed," Ray said jokingly, he knew there was a good reason for that. He'd totally sleep in the middle of Brett and Eddy to cockblock them and get all the cuddles!

"Yes and for a good reason too." Brett hadn't forgotten what Eddy and Ray were doing all those years.

The beta went to the sink to wash his dishes first, afterwards he came back to give them hugs.

Brett stood and gave Ray a hug still before gathering Lian in his arms so she was taller than on the chair and could hug her uncle Ray as well. And he could get her to the bathroom and the bedroom sooner. The eyes of the girl were almost closed anyway.

"Bye Ray. Text me to let me know you arrived home safely - like usual."

"Yeah yeah I will," Ray kissed the top of Lian's head, "Goodnight little lady, keep these boys out of trouble."

She half hugged him as she yawned, "Goodnight."

Ray took a step back from them to approach Eddy who was now also standing because it was just easier that way. The beta got the poor omega in a death hold of a hug, of course Eddy saw this as a competition of who could squeeze harder, so he tried to create the same, if not more pressure in the hug than Ray.

After a burst of small giggles the friends saw each other off.

Brett rolled with his eyes at their antics and went with Lian on his arms to the bathroom before Ray was out of the door. He explicitly told Eddy he didn't want them to touch and what did they do?! Yeah, great. He clicked very displeased now with his tongue, but rather focused on Lian. She wasn't the problem, his best friend and mate were. He kissed her head as he entered the bathroom.

"Time to brush your teeth and get changed, Lian. Do you need help with anything?"

He set her down and took the plastic stool to place it in front of the sink so she could reach the tap and the brushes. Her nightgown was already placed on the chair for her right next to the sink.

Lian shook her head no as she stepped up on the stool, pretty half asleep. She may need help to stay upright, which was proving a bit difficult for the little girl. Lian grabbed her toothbrush and put some toothpaste on it to begin the process of brushing her teeth well.

Brett kept a hand on her back and helped her get changed. Then he gathered her in his arms and carried the small girl to the bed. He tucked her in and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Eddy will come and say goodnight to you too. I wish you a good night's sleep."

He pressed his lips against her forehead again.

"Goodnight," She murmured to Brett with a yawn. With that he left her in order to find Eddy. The omega was in the kitchen, cleaning up.

"Go to Lian, she's dead tired and I told her you'll say goodnight to her too. I'll take over."

With that Brett started doing the dishes. Margaretha wouldn't come by to reduce the stress for the kiddo and also now Eddy was here, she wasn't needed that much anymore.

"I'll be right back then," Eddy set down a dish he was drying to go tell Lian goodnight. She did look really exhausted, poor girl and it wasn't even 9 yet, her typical bedtime. He walked into her bedroom to check up on her, like he'd probably do many times more that night.

The omega sat on the edge of the bed which made her smile despite being half asleep.

"Jiùfù?"

Eddy smiled back at her, "Yes Lian?"

"Could you stay with me until I fall asleep?" She lifted her arms for him. She hadn't really seen him much today so she wanted to spend some time.

"Of course I can," Eddy had finished most of the dishes so he was sure Brett could fend for himself. Eddy laid down on his side so Lian could hug him and snuggle a bit. He draped one strong arm over her as if protecting her from the dark. She didn't like it so it was good for her to feel safe.

~

Eddy took his sweet time with saying goodnight but Brett knew it was more than that. He finished all the cleaning up and went to his phone to finally text his brother back, explaining the plan. Then He grabbed his stuff and went under the shower as well. He smelled like Ray a bit and he wanted that scent _gone_. After the shower, which did nothing to relax him, he changed into only black boxer shorts and his black plush house slippers. He laid on the bed, answering his brother's questions, and waited for Eddy to come back.

~

It didn't take Lian long to fall asleep but Eddy watched over her for a bit longer to make sure it was peaceful. When he saw nothing was wrong he slipped out of her bed to go back to the master bedroom. He'd have to clean up and change before even thinking of hopping in bed. It was gross to lay down on clean sheets with a dirty body. That was just his opinion though. He glanced at the alpha once he walked in, "You handled Lian really well."

Brett hummed in affirmation, eyes on the screen. "You were busy with Ray so I thought I could give it a try. Also she's a very easy kid to handle. The monsters tomorrow won't be that easy and fully your part. If Anthony let's you."

He typed another message and sent it to his brother-in-law, not really bothering to look at Eddy. Also the omega stank like Ray.

"Still surprised me how well you did considering the stories and your dislike for most kids," Eddy shrugged, "It was a happy surprise and she seemed to really like you too."

He grabbed some PJ's to take into the bathroom with him so he wouldn't have to walk around naked and be cold.

"Oh so they're coming? It'll be nice to talk to Anthony again, he was very interesting."

Now with all his stuff gathered he walked into the bathroom.

Brett waited until Eddy came out again after finishing his night routine to answer him. He didn't want to shout over the water. He'd have done it, if they were alone, but for tonight they weren't. And he wasn't a complete asshole who would wake Lian up for that.

Eddy came back and got under the sheets.

"Yes, I asked Lian and she said it would be fine. If they don't get along, I'll throw them out. The twins are very different from Lian."

He leant into the omegas space, sniffing the air and Eddy.

"I'm glad she said yes, it'll be good for her to actually have other kids. Lian needs to have more fun with little ones her age. It's a lot different playing Barbies with your 31 year old uncle and someone actually her age," Eddy hoped they'd get along and that Lian wouldn't be too shy. She seemed to get nervous around other kids.

"I told her it wouldn't be a problem if she didn't like them. My garden is big enough for three kids and after a bit, I can throw them out, like I said." The alpha pulled Eddy close to him and buried his nose in the neck to smell at the gland.

"I still hate Ray's smell on you. Did you really have to hug?"

Eddy draped an arm around Brett's waist with a sigh, maybe that wasn't his best judgement. It definitely wasn't his best judgement, considering.

"Fuck...I didn't think about it, as is quite obvious. I'm sorry Bretty," He apologized for it last time too but ai, at least Ray didn't kiss him on the forehead this time in front of Brett. Eddy was pretty sure that wasn't much progress though, "No we didn't have to hug."

"Just... not at the moment, okay? I was fine with you being in the kitchen and on the couch and such, but that was a bit too much for me. I think it'll get better at some point, but not now." His tone was calm and low. He didn't want to shout at Eddy especially when the omega apologized. They both would make mistakes, nobody was perfect after all.

"I wanted to tell you my doc reduced the amount I have to take even more. I feel the bond clearer. How about you?"

Of course it wasn't over, but at least they talked about it, like they should.

"Okay, I understand. Would you want to write me a list of boundaries? The visual may help to know and not forget," Eddy sighed as he rubbed Brett's back. He could understand why the alpha wouldn't like it, for pete's sake, he wouldn't like it either if Brett was hugging an old fuck buddy. Then again Brett's fuck buddies were one night stands so the alpha would probably be able to let them go real easy and the alpha proved that by deleting all his contacts, "It's feeling a less muddled yeah, but not completely clear to me."

"I don't want to be the controlling boyfriend. Just... don't kiss or hug or anything overly bodily then I'll be fine. And no sucking his dick." Brett grinned and pressed another kiss on the gland before lifting his head. "For forgetting I demand not only an apology, but a favour. An unlimited favour. Do you concede?"

"Why would I even suck on another man's dick again when I have your gorgeous length?," Eddy shook his head then kissed Brett's cheek, he'd make sure to keep that all in mind so he wouldn't displease the alpha again, "Unlimited within reason but sure I concede."

"Good. When it's time I'll come back to that. Also it's been a long time since you sucked me. Could've been you got lonely again," He rolled them over so Eddy was on top, "Like I said; the doc reduced the dose. And yesterday I had morning wood and it didn't hurt. Maybe you can try it?"

"I'd love to try to suck you, I missed your dick so much," Eddy shuffled under the sheets to be face level with Brett's crotch, "Gotta be quiet though."

He really hoped Lian wouldn't choose this time to wake up and come get one of them. Brett was hoping the exact same thing. His hand wandered to Eddy's hair as he felt the removal of his underwear. He helped by lifting his hip a bit. Then Eddy's hot breath was on him. He sighed and closed his eyes. It was really a long time since they were active.

Eddy used his hands at first to jerk the base of the alpha's dick, he was so ready for this. Just the sight, well feeling of it between his hands got him horny. Once satisfied with running his hands along it, he gave the tip a kittenish lick before taking it into his mouth to suck happily.

Brett breathed out when he felt the warm mouth enclosing him and he put his hand over his mouth. Maybe they should have waited for tomorrow? But Brett wanted to smell himself on Eddy after the display of the omega and beta so much. His fingers scraped over Eddy's scalp, urging him on to take more of him. He was still only half hard so Eddy could take him probably easily all the way. Eddy purred in reaction to the urging, he pushed down, hollowing his cheeks and flattening his tongue to make it feel good as he went down. He knew it felt good for him, the glide of Brett's dick on his tongue, the stretch of his lips and the pressure of it in the back of his throat; it was heavenly.

Brett moaned and quickly slipped under the blanket as well. It would be a bit hot but this way another layer was between Lian and them.

"God, yes." The all too well hot feeling surfaced in his nether regions and he couldn't suppress a low moan. "Too long."

Eddy agreed with that sentiment, it had been too long. Nothing else felt as good as Brett. He really, really wanted this. He purred more, purred so much that it rumbled in his chest. He was going to thoroughly enjoy this and suck Brett dry.

The alpha would have no problem with it. His hips buckled and his penis was now fully hard.

"Come on, Eddy, suck harder." He grabbed the omega's hair and wanted nothing more than fucking into his mouth and paint Eddy in white.

Eddy slapped Brett's thigh lightly as an act of defiance! Nonetheless, he sucked Brett harder, taking Brett as much as he could. He really wished he could take all of him comfortably. He sucked as hard as he could.

Brett moaned throatily and remembered too late that they had a small child in the house. He covered his mouth with his other hand again. Then an idea came to him.

"Eddy, we can fuck! Finally!"

Eddy pulled off of Brett's dick, almost excitedly. "Then why don't we?" He licked the tip to get all the precome onto his tongue, he wanted more.

The omega froze when he heard a cry. It wasn't from either of them; it was definitely Lian. 

**A/N:**

Screaming when a child is concerned is never good. Hope you enjoyed :D

See you on Wednesday!


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N:**

**Only 19 Chapters more to go. Its slowly starting to end my dudes :D**

  
  


**Chapter 31**

Both of them heard the pitiful cry, which confirmed it being her.

"Jiùfù? Brett?" It was shaky and scared.

Eddy almost immediately pulled away from Brett, "Fuck."

No, thought Brett, this was not going to happen now. _That_ had to wait apparently.

The omega grumbled worriedly and kind of disappointed that they couldn't continue. Brett flipped away the blanket so his head was visible and he saw Lian in the doorframe. "Hey small Lady, are you scared?"

He would _love_ to go to her but his dick was still hard **and** he had no underwear on. Brett nudged Eddy with one of his feet so he could crawl out and help his niece.

"Yes." She said in a small tone as she wiped at her eyes.

The omega quickly wiped his lips to make sure no precum was staining his lips, he also grabbed Brett's underwear to quickly shove to the alpha. Eddy rolled out of bed quickly jumping up.

"Oh dear, it'll be okay."

With a noticeably seasoned move Brett covered himself and sat up, letting it look like he was only sitting up.

"Do you want to sleep here?" Brett wished for nothing more than a no, but he wouldn't send a child back into a room which she obviously was scared in. And he had promised her that she could sleep with them. His boner quickly deflated and he spared a thought if he'd ever see this again? Hopefully so. Then his focus was on Lian who was scooped up by Eddy.

"Can I please," The little girl continued to sniffle as she hugged Eddy.

"Of course you can," Eddy wouldn't kiss the top of her head since he just had a dick in his mouth and it felt very wrong to do. So he stroked her back instead. The omega slowly walked back to the bed. He gave Brett a weary look.

Brett just nodded and smiled at the girl. Eddy settled her down and Brett gave her the kiss on the forehead Eddy hadn't given her. He slung his arm around her small shoulders and gently cupped her face.

"Do you want warm milk with honey to help you sleep?"

Lian nodded as she slowly stopped sniffling, she felt better with having both men so close. Eddy kept an arm around the girl, as he watched both of them fondly.

Brett pulled her close and wrapped both of his arms around her.

"Eddy will make you warm milk because we don't want to call the firefighters in the night and I'll keep you company. Deal?"

"Deal," Lian pressed her face to his chest. Eddy guessed that seemed fair but he still didn't want to get out of bed. He still slipped out, "Okay, I'll be right back."

Maybe he'd brush his teeth while he was up as well to be on the safe side.

"Eddy, could you be a doll and bring us water? You know I like to drink in the night and you do too." No Eddy didn't but maybe he'd rinse his mouth? Would probably be better. But Brett was sure Eddy thought about that as well.

While Eddy left the bedroom, Brett stroked with his hands over Lian's head and back. He painted soft circles on her lower back and pulled the blanket around her shoulders. Thankfully she didn't have a good nose as of yet. Otherwise it would probably be very embarrassing. Well, it still was, but hey; that taught them a very valuable lesson.

"Do you want to talk about what scared you?"

Lian shook her head no, she didn't want to talk about it. She rather stay close, silent and safe then open her mouth then something bad happens.

"Okay, honey, it's okay." He pressed another kiss on her head and rubbed her back. She was so small, so fragile in his arms and he wasn't even that big. "You're safe here. With me and Eddy. Nothing will harm you. We'll protect you, I promise." Even if the kid had the absolute worst timing, he'd protect her, that much was obvious.

"Thank you," She genuinely meant it, it was a good feeling to know they'd protect her, "Daddy doesn't let me in the bedroom with him and mama." she mumbled as she just tried to get as close as she could. Of course she was only talking for when her dad was home because Belle would let her daughter stay with her in a heartbeat.

Brett furrowed his brows. He was allowed in the bedroom of his parents until... no, even now he could still simply go in. He was never banned from entering the room. Not in his youth or teenager-phase nor in his adult life.

"He doesn't? Don't you guys cuddle on the bed as a happy family on a late sunday morning? My parents always insisted on that. It's now a family tradition."

He could understand why parents wouldn't like it much - he and Eddy had their own plans for the night as well - but it was their child. "What do you do when you get scared in your parents house when you can't go to your mommy or daddy?"

"No we don't do that, mommy lets me though." Lian closed her eyes as she hugged Brett as much as her little arms would allow, "I hide under the covers. If I can't see it, it can't hurt me."

She said through a shaky yawn.

The alpha shook his head. He wasn't keen on children, yes, but this wasn't cool to do when you had one already. If the dad worked so hard and pulled such long hours, he might just cut back on those, because then he probably would let Lian do these things. But he held his breath; it wasn't Lian's fault. Maybe he should talk to Eddy? But it wasn't his family and maybe the man of Belle was just like this; he didn't know.

"Well, here you're allowed to come to our bed. We can cuddle and tickle you until you cry because you laugh so hard. Oh, there's your uncle with your milk. Why don't you drink a few sips and then let's sleep, yes?"

He pushed a few loose strands from her eyes. Oh, they really should braid her hair.

"Will you do me the honor of letting me braid your hair? It's so long and soft."

Lian giggled as she looked up at Brett, the alpha's presence soothed her for the most part, "You may have the honor," then she sat up carefully so she could look at Eddy. She was beyond happy that the omega was back.

Eddy carefully approached with the mug in one hand and water bottles in the other, he sat on the edge of the bed once he got there.

Brett leant to his night stand and pulled out a small comb and one of his collection of hair ties. It was bright orange and small so it wouldn't annoy Lian when she accidentally slept on it. While the girl was sipping her warm milk, Brett combed through her hair and divided it in three sections before braiding it expertly. He ended it with a flourish twist and kissed her head.

"All done, princess. Now you won't have so many tangles in the morning." He draped the hair over her shoulder so she could see his braiding works.

Lian looked at it, she decided Brett was actually really good at braiding and Eddy was pretty impressed too, "It looks so pretty." The little girl said as she took the mug in-between her hands to sip at the warm milk. As for Eddy; he set the water bottles on the nightstand so they were in close reach.

"Thank you. I'm quite good at doing things with my hands and fingers, I did a lot of practice to be that good." He grinned directly at Eddy, implying that braiding wasn't the only thing he could do. "Also it's easier for pretty girls with long hair like you to braid it in the night so you don't have to work through the mess the next morning."

He grabbed a bottle of water and emptied it. Again, the alpha was quite thirsty. For more than just water, but that would be their secret.

Eddy rolled his eyes, he much rather have Brett's fingers in other places but it was hardly appropriate now. Lian leaned against Eddy as she sipped her milk, she seemed to become shy under the complement of being called a pretty girl, "Thank you."

"Ah, no, Lian, thank _you_. Eddy doesn't let me braid his hair. He keeps it rather short - what a bummer. Would you like to see your uncle with long, pretty hair like yours? I certainly want to. He would be such a pretty wife."

The alpha grinned at Eddy, knowing fully well he couldn't be hit for that when the girl was between them.

"Eddy said you're the wife so why don't you grow your hair out? I think jiùfù would be pretty any way he is," Lian hummed her reply, she couldn't see Eddy being the wife, even if he liked to cook and clean. He was too much like one of her ken dolls to be, just fabulous and buff.

Eddy looked at Brett sticking his tongue out at him childishly, before grinning and speaking, "I agree, Bretty bae would look good with long hair."

The alpha snorted. "Nah, I'd look like a homeless person. But pretty Eddy would look nice though. And pretty like your mommy, don't you think, Lian? Your mom also has long, soft looking hair. Does she braid hers?" Seeing that the girl didn't drink the milk anymore he assumed she was either full or didn't want to finish it. But he wouldn't touch it; as a child he hated it when something was taken out of his hand without him being asked if he wanted that.

"Are you trying to tell me you already don't look like a homeless person?" Eddy asked jokingly as he leaned over to kiss Brett's cheek.

"Mama is prettier. She braids her hair when she cooks. Mama looks happy when she cooks too," Lian yawned, her eyes felt heavier already.

Brett smiled at the obviously tired girl. "Do you want me to take care of your mug? And of course; your mama is the prettiest mama I've ever seen in the Chen family. Very, very pretty. You'll be very pretty too when you grow up." He softly punched Eddy in the upper arm. "Thanks _honey_."

Lian didn't answer verbally, just held her cup out for Brett to take. She was once again ready for bed.

"Welcome _sweetie_ ," Eddy kissed Brett's cheek again.

Brett took the cup and set it on his nightstand. They'd clean it up tomorrow. For now it was sleeping time.

Brett snuggled into the blanket and took Lian to settle her between Eddy and him. He kissed her forehead and gave Eddy the other end of the blanket so they were in a big cohesive cocoon.

"Sleep well princess."

He settled his head on the pillow and yawned. It was probably better that they slept together. This way Eddy wouldn't worry if Lian was fine or not.

"Goodnight," Eddy crawled under the blanket, making sure to be close but still wary of crushing her, so he was cautious.

She tiredly smiled at both of them before being lulled into sleep.

~

Brett woke up the next morning to a still sleeping Lian who was laying on top of him and Eddy who was also sleeping and was pressed to his side.

Before he woke them up by moving too much he just closed his eyes again and dozed until one or both would wake up, then he'd tickle Lian like he promised to do.

Both the omega and his niece woke up, promptly at 9 a.m. It wasn't too early nor was it too late, it was the perfect time to get up. That's what Eddy thought. He kissed the top of Lian's head then pressed an actual kiss to his alpha, "Wakey wakey."

Brett groaned and opened his eyes at that shallow kiss. When Eddy let go, he pulled him back to give him a real kiss, not caring for the small girl between them. Only when he was satisfied he let Eddy go and placed a much softer and more innocent kiss on Lian's head

"Morning."

Eddy licked his lips, yes, they would have to do something when the little girl wasn't present.

Lian yawned, blinking at them owlishly, "Good morning."

Like he promised the girl yesterday his hands ran over her sides, starting to tickle her. "Hello and punishment time!" He tickled her at her side, under her arms and everywhere he could find and it was appropriate to touch.

Lian screamed and tried to roll away; tickles, it was her weakness. Eddy wasn't going to help on this one either because he also hated tickles. He rolled out of bed turning a blind eye, "I'll start on breakfast."

Brett only stopped tickling the girl to grin at him, "Yeah do that. Make something pretty for the princess," then he attacked the girl again. He was without mercy at this point.

Lian was laughing and screaming while trying to defend herself. It was pretty hard to defend herself against the alpha, her little pushes had no effect! So she tried to roll away.

Before Lian could hurt herself by rolling off the bed, he grabbed her at her sides in a comfortable grip and pulled her towards him.

"I got you!" He laughed and flopped on her, careful not to crush the small girl underneath him. He had seen that a lot how his brother acted with his spawns that way and it wasn't that bad as he feared. Probably because Lian's personality made it easy for him. The girl was on her back as Brett pressed his chest onto her, his hands still at her sides.

Lian looked up at Brett with plain fear, nothing playful in it, her eyes started to swell up with tears, "Please don't hurt me, I'm sorry."

She didn't know what she did wrong but apologizing might help. Brett immediately lifted himself off the kid and shook his head. "No, no, no Lian, you did nothing wrong. Are you hurt? Did I hurt you?"

He was concerned. He definitely wasn't good in the tear department and his first instinct was to shout for Eddy, because he might know what happened. He for sure didn't.

Anxious he watched the kid, not trying to touch it right now, it might be a very bad idea. What happened?!

"I'm sorry...." Lian mumbled again as she curled up into the fetal position, of course she didn't reply to the other questions because she was scared. Not even scared of Brett but something.

Brett turned his head and shouted for Eddy; he didn't know what to do. Period. He just needed help and the omega was far more suited for that task.

He gingerly placed the blanket over Lian, careful not to touch her and sat back.

Eddy quickly came at his beckon, he figured it was important if Brett was calling him. Brett never really called for him, "Everything okay?"

"No, something is wrong with Lian. We were just joking around and suddenly she started crying! I swear, I was careful." Brett rubbed over his face. This didn't bode well.

Eddy furrowed his brow, that was strange, that never happened before when he played with or watched Lian, "Okay I got this."

He slowly approached where the little girl was still crying.

"Lian?" Eddy asked softly, the little girl looked up at him almost full on sobbing now, "Jiùfù, don't let him hurt me."

Lian wailed, Eddy had no idea on what was going on so he pulled her and the blanket into his strong arms.

"Shhhh Brett's not going to hurt you, it's okay."

She shook her head because she wasn't talking about Brett.

The alpha was clearly uncomfortable and rose from the bed to give them space. He just stopped at his wardrobe to pull out shorts and a shirt and quickly left the room. He wasn't sure if he had hurt the girl, but if she was that adamant about Eddy letting her not get hurt, then he'd retreat. Maybe he squished her or not; he didn't know. It happened too fast. Sadly he didn't get the non-verbal no from Lian, as he was looking down at that moment. He wandered in the kitchen. Maybe he should make himself useful here.

Eddy just tried to calm her which proved hard to do, he didn't know what happened but he had a feeling it wasn't Brett's fault. It was almost blaring obvious to him, he worked with enough kids to have an idea. But she'd never shown these characteristics before, what the hell was going on?

He kissed the top of her head, shushing her and promising to keep her safe until she finally calmed.

~

In the meanwhile Brett set the table and texted his brother that he shouldn't send Anthony on his way until he said so. Maybe Lian didn't want to see the twins anymore or needed more time. He didn't know and wanted to make sure she was fine before dumping on her another possible catastrophe. He got himself coffee and he made Eddy one too, waiting for the two of them to emerge from the bedroom. He didn't hear any crying anymore, so Eddy probably calmed her down.

Eddy walked out of the bedroom, carrying Lian in his arms. The omega wore a grim look on his face as he approached the alpha. He knew that Brett was probably worrying or freaking out because it happened on his watch, so he'd try to assure him first. Eddy kissed Brett's cheek with a sigh of, "It wasn't your fault, and she still likes you so don't sulk too much." He then pressed a kiss to Brett's ear and jaw.

Lian was still a bit shaky and holding onto Eddy as if she'd die if she let go, but she was willing to look at Brett. She didn't hate him at all, he was a very nice alpha and sweet man.

Brett raised an eyebrow. Lian cried while they were playing, of course it was his fault? The alpha looked at Lian but didn't touch her.

"Breakfast is ready. Are you hungry?" The question was directed at both of them, but he looked at Eddy. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to act now.

Eddy nudged Brett with his elbow to try to convey to him to just act normal, "Yeah, very hungry. I was making waffles before coming back."

Lian just nodded not trusting her own voice. She was probably still nervous.

"Then move your butt and finish them, because I will not touch the waffle iron. Where did you even find it? I wasn't aware I even had one of those."

Brett grabbed his coffee and looked at Lian again. "Are you okay, princess? I hope I didn't hurt you?"

Lian shook her head no, she didn't feel okay and Brett didn't hurt her. Eddy looked to Brett then his niece as well it would be kind of hard to cook anything with her just holding on for dear life.

"I found it with the appliances in the cupboard under the sink. Can you hold her? I can't cook and comfort her at the same time." Eddy really hoped that would be okay with Lian.

"Sure. If Lian wants to?" The alpha held his hand out and waited for Lian's decision. He wouldn't just take her.

Lian slowly unwrapped her arms from Eddy to reach out for Brett, she made grabby hands at him to signal she was okay with it. Immediately Brett took over and hoisted her up on his arms.

"Well, do you want to drink something? I have cocoa for you or orange juice or plain water?"

He sat down with her and kept her in his arms and on his lap. The alpha was careful with his grip so Lian was stable, but not hurt or constricted.

Lian hugged one of Brett's arms because that was the thing she could fully wrap her own arms around. This was now the thing she held like a lifeline, "J-juice p-please..." she stuttered.

Eddy licked his lips looking back at them as he worked on the waffles.

"Sure thing, princess." With one hand he grabbed the juice carton and poured in a glass a bit of juice then he held it out for Lian to take. He kept his voice warm and soft so as to not scare her further. Seeing her on his lap and still trusting him made something click in his head. Maybe he wasn't the cause, maybe something else. And Eddy did say it wasn't his fault, right?

"I've literally never seen her like this before, then again I don't see her much but still. I need to talk to Belle to see what the fuck is going on at home," Eddy let the word slip mostly out of habit and his own frustrations.

Lian kind of looked to Brett as she snuggled closer, "What d-does fuck m-mean?"

She stammered the foreign word.

The alpha sent a deadpan to Eddy. Oh really? Nice one. Kids are small parrots; they'll just use the word they hear. But at least it was Eddy's fault, not his.

"Well, that's a very nasty word for something really nice actually. But you shouldn't say that out loud until you're older. Your mommy might not like you saying that."

He tentatively stroked her sides in hope she'd calm a bit more. It was never bad to try, right?

Eddy blushed from the embarrassment, "Oh shit." He covered his mouth before he could say anymore curses she could learn! He just shouldn't be allowed to talk!

Lian nodded as she watched her uncle a bit. She rested her head back against Brett, trying to get comfy.

"And that word is a bad word for your poop. Don't be like uncle Eddy; he's not very nice to his word-choice today. Maybe you do better and forget that quickly. Because your mommy might not like that either."

Brett rolled his eyes at Eddy and refilled the glass with a bit more juice. He never poured it full, the maximum he poured was maybe 1/3 of the glass.

"Do you want a cube of cheese while Eddy is making you waffles?"

Eddy kind of looked like a dog with its tail in-between its legs. He'd just be quiet and finish the waffles like a wife in the 1920's.

Lian was learning many new words today, the words sounded funny as well. What weird words. She grabbed the cup of juice to sip at, "Yes please."

Brett snickered and grabbed some of the cheese to put it on his plate and held it out for her to take it off by herself. He wouldn't feed a seven year old girl with his fingers; that was a bit too far.

Lian took the cheese to munch on as they waited for actual food. Eddy finished up quickly and plated a stack of waffles to bring to the table.

"Perfect," Brett grinned at Eddy, "So, Lian, do you want to sit on my lap the whole breakfast or do you want to go to Eddy?"

"I'm a big girl, I can sit in my own chair," She looked up at Brett with a small smile, Lian seemed to be warming up again.

"You don't have to. Eddy or myself will do that gladly, I promise." He smiled back at the little girl and pressed a soft kiss on her forehead like yesterday. Lian reached up to squish Brett's cheeks as he gave her the forehead kiss, "It's okay, I'll just sit close."

Eddy put plates and forks on the table so they could get as many waffles as they pleased then took his own seat.

The alpha helped Lian in the seat after that and plated her a waffle.

Breakfast was a very calm affair after the shock and Lian seemed to get better and better.

While Eddy cleared the table Brett took Lian to the couch and texted his brother that something came up and he was sorry, but the twins couldn't come over.

"So Lian, how about we go swimming in my pool? It's warm and you could do something?"

"Sure, sounds nice," Lian swung her legs back and forth since they dangled over the edge, "Will we see the dragons again too?"

Eddy cleaned up quickly so he could be with his mate and niece. He was just happy they were getting along again.

"Sure. Yoake doesn't like water very much, but Pudding still loves it. We can let them out of the stable if they want. But they probably won't swim with us. You have to deal with us then."

"Do you have swimming clothes with you?"

"Yeah, mama packed them after talking to Eddy," Lian didn't mind if she had to deal with Brett and Eddy, she liked them even if the dragons were way cuter.

"Good then. Now, run along and change. Eddy and I will change too. If you're faster than us, please wait here on the couch, promise?" Of course the doors were closed and wouldn't open for Lian; only Eddy and Brett could do that with their voice and fingerprint, but it was better to ask Lian instead of ordering her not to do anything. She should make her own decisions. It built character and helped her in the long run. At least that was what Brett read somewhere.

Lian nodded in agreement, she didn't want to actually get in trouble better safe than sorry ,"I can do that."

It was easy enough.

With that Lian ran along to the room to change. Brett went immediately to Eddy, "What was that this morning? She seems fine now, but I'm worried?" He pressed a kiss on Eddys neck, mostly to calm himself.

Eddy tilted his head so Brett could have more room on his neck, if he wanted, "A triggered panic attack I'd say. I'm not a professional so don't take my word for it. But before I became higher up on the food chain I did social work and dealt with lots of child cases, and they acted a lot like that... some worse some better but stemming from trauma nonetheless," The omega furrowed his brows, "You said you were playing with her right? What were you two doing exactly?"

Eddy was trying to draw a conclusion or find answers but he had very little knowledge. All he knew was that Belle would definitely let no harm come to her kid willingly, Lian was showing some of the same characteristics of abused kids he'd worked with and Brett wasn't the one to cause such a reaction. He really could only make assumptions and worry.

"I was tickling her and she tried to get away - understandably. I grabbed her so she wouldn't fall off the bed and get hurt and then laid on her in a playful manner. Then she immediately started tearing up and begged me not to hurt her. Also she apologized. I told her then she doesn't need to say sorry and asked her if I hurt her; she didn't respond to that. After that I called you. I swear that was it." He grabbed Eddy by the hand and both went to the bedroom to change. They didn't need that discussion in the kitchen where Lian could come in at any moment. Brett was sure the girl would wait for them by the couch. "So it was nothing I did directly but what she remembered what had been happening to her. I was just the trigger. Either me or the grip or something else? Because you heard her, she had fun seconds before that happened."

"I know you wouldn't do anything else besides that, you're a pretty good man," Eddy sighed, his head hurt. Hopefully he could talk to his sister when she came to get Lian. He also wondered if Ray knew anything since he seemed to keep in contact more with Belle than Eddy.

"It was something that triggered it. I hope it's nothing too bad. Like I know something bad is going on because, duh, but some things are worse than others."

He was beyond worried, he wanted to just keep Lian until he figured some things out but it probably wasn't an option. It should be though.

"I'm honest with you; she's a strange little seven year old. I mean, it's nice that she behaves perfectly and such, but she feels too grown up for me. When I compare her to my nieces and nephews she's totally different. Maybe it is her character, but while I like it, it's still unsettling to see. Like she was robbed of her childhood before she had one, you know what I mean?"

Brett was changing into his swimming trunks and came back to Eddy to kiss his neck. "Maybe check in with your family a bit more regularly, hm?"

Eddy sat on the edge of the bed as he rubbed his face, he needed to get his thoughts together. He had so many excuses of why he hadn't been that involved in his family but they were just that; excuses. It's not like it took long to just text someone, maybe like five seconds to say hello.

"You're right I should be more invested in my family and I know what you mean."

He mumbled, his logical brain was trying to already come up with solutions.

"Maybe you can ask Belle first how her marriage is and such. I mean, I doubt very much that Belle would hurt her child. She seemed very nice. So by default my mind wanders to her husband. Or someone from the school? I'm not sure."

Brett didn't want to push the topic any further, seeing that Eddy was dejected, but he couldn't believe that this was even a possibility. Eddy was sharp and had brains, maybe it wasn't the family, but someone else?

"I'm going to talk to Belle when she comes to pick Lian up," Eddy pinched the bridge of his nose as he gathered his thoughts together on the subject. Her husband was a good suspect, Eddy never liked him though for never being home but he was probably biased in that aspect.

"If something is going on at their home, I can let my sister and Lian stay at my apartment or something. It's not being used much anyways."

He couldn't do much by law unless charges were pressed or if it was warranted but he could relocate them away from a problem.

"We can move them to my parents vacation house too. They're not there and it has very tight security. And if it's the husband, he knows where you live, but nothing about my family, or so I'd guess. The house isn't listed as their property and very well hidden. They're safe there. I mean, only if you want and also if it's the husband. You don't know it yet."

He slung his arms around Eddy and kissed him. Maybe Eddy should first look into the situation a bit more before they made plans. Nothing was proven as of yet and Brett really, really hoped it would stay that way. "Come, before your brain explodes. Let's dip into the pool. So Lian isn't waiting for us too long. We can talk about that this evening as well when the kid is with her mother, okay?"

"No I don't know if it's him but I already don't like him," Eddy huffed, if only that were a valid reason to condemn someone, "Okay, let's go. We'll at least make this a fun day for her."

He relaxed a bit, he had to relax to be actually pleasant.

"Yes, fun is good. And maybe if she likes you and me and we see her more often, she might tell us something? And can't you just bug them or something? Like, I dunno, like in the movies? You suspect him of domestic violence and want to protect your sister or so?"

Brett kissed him again to help him relax.

"Do you know how much trouble I'd get into for bugging someone without substantial reason? I'm not the law Brett, no matter how much I want to protect them. Maybe though...," If he wasn't caught, then he had nothing to get in trouble for.

Eddy decided he liked kissing so he gave Brett one as well and even went as far as licking over Brett's bottom lip. Brett grinned and responded. He loved it when he could kiss Eddy. The omega reciprocated every time. "When you bug them only for a short time? So they don't notice it and if you have the evidence you need, then you can remove it and confront your sister outright so she gives you a substantial reason? Just don't tell her you bugged her. My lips are sealed." He mumbled between the kisses. His hands cupped Eddy's face and stroked the cheeks. His tongue slipped between the plump lips and tasted Eddy.

Eddy didn't respond this time for obvious reasons; he had the alpha's tongue in his mouth, which he wasn't complaining about. He moved his own tongue to massage underneath Brett's. They probably shouldn't take the kiss too far though with the alpha having some of his libido back. Eddy didn't want a replay of what happened last night.

Brett wasn't keen on that either so he ended the kiss and pecked one last time on Eddy's lips. "So?"

"I'll think about it. Until then let's go swim with Lian," Eddy bumped their foreheads together so he could rub his nose against Brett's. Maybe they could fuck tonight if he wasn't too worried.

"Swimming will be fun, I promise. So, let's go then."

Brett stepped back and grabbed some of his towels so they could dry themselves and little Lian off when they had enough. "I'll stay with Lian and you'll go get the dragon or should I go to them so you can speak with Lian? You didn't spend much time together the two days?"

Brett threw the towels over his arm and turned to Eddy.

"I'll let you get the dragons, I don't think either of them will eat you," Eddy got off of the bed so they could actually head out. He didn't want Lian getting lonely as she waited and yes, he did actually want to see her too.

"But I know someone who would love to eat at least a part of me. A very big part." The alpha grinned and as Eddy passed him slapped him on the butt and kissed his shoulder. "But yes, I'll go get the dragons, my lovely wife."

"Yeah I'd love to, but maybe when no kids are around. That could have been very bad," Since Brett slapped his ass he openly groped the alpha's groin. He moved his hand away within a few seconds though, "Are you even allowed to call me your wife when I have no ring?"

Eddy asked jokingly, and did that mean if he put a ring on Brett's finger first he could forever put that title onto the alpha?

"I can call you my lovely whore too. Or my mate. Or princess. I'm very flexible in this. And you don't need my ring on your dainty little finger to know that only I am allowed to fuck you. You know it best." Brett laughed at that and the door slid open, "And sadly, now we have to behave a few more hours. When will Belle come to get her?" It was still morning, but he wanted the girl dry and ready when Belle came.

"One or all of those titles describe you better than me, although mate is pretty accurate. Also, you're the only one with dainty little hands and little fingers." Eddy grinned at him mischievously, and if it was his way he'd be getting the alpha a gorgeous ring to match his gorgeous hands, "Belle will probably be here at 6:30 since I'm assuming she'll probably get lost on her way here."

The omega started walking out the door.

"I mean, all words are perfect for us, so it's fine, my _wife_." Brett looked at Eddy's hands. Maybe he should put a ring on that so that Eddy could get the recipe of the dumplings from his mother. He really loved them. And Eddy had no chance of ever running away anyway so it was only fair, right? "Also you love my fingers, don't deny it."

He pressed a kiss on Eddys shoulder as they walked to the living room. "If Belle has a navigator, then she'll be punctual. My house isn't very secluded."

"Oh I do love your fingers, they're so elegant and make wonderful music." Eddy kept it clean since they were now in earshot, "I don't know about that one sometimes a gps will take you on a wild goose chase."

"Oh that's true. But oh well, I think we'll see. We'll make it so that Lian will be ready at 6pm sharp. If Belle comes, good, if she comes later, also good. I don't mind."

Brett smiled at the small girl. "Are you excited, princess?"

Lian smiled when she saw both of them were finally ready, it felt like she'd waited for an eternity, "Yeah!" She giggled her happy response.

Eddy watched her, trying to observe anything that would be out of place or indicators of anything. Ultimately he saw nothing. Brett took Lians hand and together they changed the slippers again. Then they went a few steps to the pool and Brett put the towels on the loungers.

"Eddy, do you remember where the loungers were? Maybe get one more for Lian here, so she has her own as well? I'll go get the dragons in the meantime."

The big ass shed was on the right and Eddy could now open everything too, so it wouldn't be a problem for the omega. Brett went to fetch the dragons or mostly look if they were up to do anything at all.

"Yeah I can do that," Eddy trotted along, getting another lawn chair was easy enough and Lian even followed him thinking she could help him with it.

~

Brett looked inside the stable and yes, the dragons were at it again. Thankfully they were really quiet this time.

"Pudding when you're finished with your wife, we're at the pool, both of you can come. Well, after you came of course."

With that, Brett sighed and closed the gate almost fully so the dragons had enough privacy. Then he went back and shook his head. "The dragons are a bit... occupied right now. Maybe they'll come later. For now it's just us humans."

Brett jerked in surprise when he heard a shrill screech, followed by a darker rumble. He grinned at Eddy and laughed a bit. Well, that was unexpected.

Eddy covered Lian's ears immediately, she didn't need to be hearing dragon sex. They definitely didn't need to hear it either but they were kind of used to it by now. His damn dragon was getting more action then him and it just wasn't fair.

"Ugh why can't they just have some manners."

Eddy groaned as Lian watched them confused. They'd gotten the other lawn chair out with ease.

Brett just shook his head. "Because they're beasts, that's why. Now, Lian, I'm ready to get wet, how about you?" He went to the stairs and was slowly getting into the water. When he was waist deep he beckoned the child to come to him. "Let's go, it's really warm and nice."

Eddy slowly slipped his hands from the girl's ears so she could skip to the pool then take careful steps down with a little hum. Eddy followed behind with a sigh, one could never be too careful with making sure a kid wouldn't drown.

As soon as Lian as at Brett side, he put his hands on her belly to hold her up. "How about uncle Eddy and me can show you how to swim, hm? That's fun and you can learn something new. Would you like that?" Brett went deeper into the pool but he could stand easily. He waited for Eddy to come closer and for Lian to answer before he'd go even further. Now it was too deep for Lian to stand in the water; she had to doggy paddle or swim.

Lian thought about it for a few seconds, "Yes I wanna learn."

It would be nice to do more than just doggy paddling.

Eddy made his way over in no time, he wanted to be close just in case of anything happening.

Brett nodded and explained what Lian had to do in order to swim.

The three were in the water for a long, long time and when they finally got out all three were exhausted. The dragons came to visit - Yoake only from afar as to not get wet and only because her mate was floating towards the humans - and so they had a wonderful time.

It was 3pm when they fell onto the couch. Brett sighed and closed his eyes. A nap would be wonderful right now. Lian was on his left side and Eddy was on her left side, like they slept in the night before. Brett blinked his eyes open and saw that Lian was equally tired and Eddy was no better.

"How about a quick nap? That would be actually really nice."

Apparently everyone had the same opinion because it took about 5 minutes then everyone was asleep with Lian cuddling with the males.  
  
  
  
  
  


**A/N:**

Lian is a good cockblock, right?

And she is so cute. But sadly Belle comes next chapter so cute-time is OVER! MUHAHAHAHAHA

Drama time INCOMING!


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N:**

DRAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

(have fun)

Happy New Near Everybody!

**Chapter 32  
**

It was 6:15pm and everyone was ready. The small backpack from Lian was packed and was sitting in the hallway; the child was dried, fed, dressed and ready to go with her mom. All that was left was Belle coming and getting her child.

"I'm going to miss you," Lian hugged Eddy then hugged Brett's leg, she'd miss them both. Her mama wasn't even there yet and she was saying her goodbyes.

"We'll miss you too, Lian, but if we talk to your mom and you want, you can come over more frequently. Also you can meet the twins next time." Brett crouched down on her level and cupped her face lovingly, "You were such a good girl the last two days." With that he pulled her closer for a hug and a kiss on the forehead.

Eddy smiled watching them, it really was a pleasure to see Brett handling her so well, "Brett's right, we'll miss you too and hopefully you can stay more."

Lian nuzzled into the alpha, she was a very affectionate kid if given the chance to be. Brett had earned her affection, since it wasn't freely given.

The alpha petted her head and hoisted her up in his arms so she was face-to-face with him.

"We mean it, Lian. You're more than welcome to stay here more often. Pudding and Yoake love you as well, so yeah. Just tell your mommy and she'll then contact Eddy."

To his own surprise he really liked the girl and the time spent with her. He never felt like this before and he had a suspicion it was because of the bond. He didn't overly mind, but it was strange to feel so strongly in a frighteningly short amount of time for the small girl in his arms. He leant forward and kissed her cheek. She was truly adorable. Hopefully Eddy's and his vague suspicion about her father wasn't confirmed. It would break his heart.

Eddy leaned against Brett's shoulder to whisper in his ear, "I really do like the image of you with a child in your arms."

He was really fond of it.

Lian watched them, taking much happiness in what Brett had to say to her. She believed every word of it.

Brett rolled his eyes at Eddy; they'd talk later about that. For now only Lian was important. So he focused on her instead, but he bumped his hip gently into Eddys to acknowledge his commentary.

"So Lian, what do you think, hm? I hope you had fun?"

"I like it here, feels safe. I had lots of fun," She wrapped her arms around his neck to hug him more. Eddy leaned against Brett and wrapped his own arm around to stay close to both of them.

"This is good, princess. Very good indeed." The alpha pressed another soft kiss on her cheek, "Hopefully your mommy finds the house or we'll just keep you." He grinned at her to show he wasn't serious.

"Mommy wouldn't be happy if you tried to keep me." Lian giggled as she leaned her head against Brett's chest.

"Ah, we'll keep her too. She can sleep in the guest room with you, how about that?" Brett shifted her a bit so he held her with one arm and with the other he stroked her soft cheeks.

But even the most beautiful scenes must come to an end and this time it was the doorbell. The alpha looked up and at Eddy. He sat the small girl down on her feet and held her hand while Eddy went to get the door.

Eddy took a deep breath when he opened the door, he knew this meant he'd finally have to talk to her; confirming or disproving their assumptions.

Belle stood on the front step, she didn't look too well; she was paler than usual, had dark circles under her eyes and she was wearing jeans and a long shirt in the mid summer heat.

Nonetheless the woman smiled at her brother, "Hey Eddy."

Eddy on the other hand did not smile, he reached out for her arm to grasp in worry, "Are you okay?"

She flinched to the touch, "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine."

The omega furrowed his brows at that, it was an obvious lie, "Belle?"

He said her name sternly, despite his worry eating at him, "Please just come in."

Brett looked up from Lian when he saw Belle coming in. A smile was on his face as he greeted her.

"Hi Belle!" Then he caught Eddys stony face and looked a bit closer. The woman was really pale as if she'd seen a ghost.

"Can I bring you something? Something to drink maybe?" She looked like she'd pass out any moment. He held onto Lians hand, not letting the small girl go to her immediately.

"Some water would be nice," Belle looked away from Eddy to look at Brett, the omega was quite intimidating.

Eddy stepped away from the door so she could walk in. The beta couldn't hide the slight limp in her step from the omega's sharp eyes.

Seeing that Eddy was watching his sister like a hawk and made no move to get the water, Brett decided to do it instead. After all he was also the one who offered her that, so yeah. He went with Lian in the kitchen a few meters and got Belle a bottle of water and a glass. He set it on the couch table and filled the glass.

"Come here, Belle." The alpha helped Lian on the couch and sat her down only to sit right next to her as well. He watched the woman more or less limping to the couch. Brett threw a look at Eddy and raised his eyebrow.

Eddy was horribly worried now but really didn't understand why Belle wasn't telling him why or what was going on. And it frustrated him unbelievably because obviously neither Belle or Lian were safe! He pinched the bridge of his nose. The omega took a calming breath, maybe she was just staying silent to keep up the facade with Lian and because Brett was right there; Belle still had self respect. Eddy could only hope that he could get her privately.

The alpha looked uneasy between the siblings before deciding to give them some much needed privacy.

"Come on Lian, let's go say goodbye to Pudding and Yoake, okay?" He took the hand of the girl and smiled at Belle, "We won't take long, promise. You'll have your girl back in no time."

He threw Eddy a pointed look and then took off with Lian. They really should talk now!

Eddy watched Brett and Lian slip out as he took a seat by his dejected sister. He knew he needed to take a softer approach instead of just jumping straight into it. The omega put his hand on the beta's knee finding it a safe place to touch, "What's going on? You don't look too well."

She didn't look well at all but Eddy was trying to be nicer about it. Belle stared at her brother's hand, she had two options now; tell him the truth or continue pretending everything was okay. The woman's shoulders slumped forward as the tears started to fill her eyes.

"Eddy... " She put her hand over his, holding it tightly, "We just had a fight and... I don't want to go into detail about it."

Eddy furrowed his brows, ah-hah, it was the husband! Which was pretty obvious but this was just confirmation.

"A fight shouldn't end with you hurt like this, Belle." He pulled her closer, being very protective of his older sister. To say he was mad was an understatement: He was furious.

"You can always come to me. I know I'm not a big presence in your life anymore but I really do love you and Lian. I want you both to be safe and happy." He took a deep breath to calm himself, "Do you want to stay with us tonight, or you can take the keys to my apartment."

The omega was sure his alpha would understand.

"I can't not just go home...," Belle pressed his face to Eddy's chest, "I just want things to be okay, like they used to be... when he loved me."

She wasn't desperate enough to call this love, she knew it was wrong but she couldn't help but to long and to hope that maybe it would go back to the way things were.

"Yes you can, both of you deserve to be in a safe environment," It was a fragile moment but Eddy found himself growing frustrated again, "Listen to me, if you can't do it for yourself at least do it for Lian."

"...He's never touched Lian..."

"She had a panic attack pleading not to be hurt when playing with Brett. I beg to differ." The omega said sharply, he had his own fair share of bad relationships, he knew it was hard to break out of it but there needed to be some fight in the person to say they deserved better. If Belle couldn't fight for herself Eddy would do it for her, "You both deserve so much better. Someone who you see more than once a week, who takes care of you both, someone who defends you, provides and someone whose love isn't conditional. A man who raised his hand in anger towards you; doesn't deserve you."

The beta froze before the floodgates of her eyes overflowed in a full out sob. Eddy carefully hugged Belle, trying not to touch any of the bruises, which was hard.

Belle hugged him back, not really having any words. It broke her to know that something could have happened to her precious daughter. She thought she could be strong and protect Lian, but she couldn't.

"Help, please." Were the only things Belle could get out.

"I'll help you every and anytime you need me," Eddy whispered as he rested his chin atop her head.

~

Brett was on the steps of the patio as he heard Belle cry. He had Lian on his arms and she was looking worried. He wished he could turn around but he could see in Lian's expression that she wanted to be with her mom, so he sighed. Hopefully Belle could calm Lian down. He came through the door and set Lian on the floor after changing her shoes again. The alpha threw a glance at Belle, then at Eddy. He omega was still hugging his sister. It seemed that they had enough time to at least clear something of the confusion. And apparently Eddy's instinct on it was right.

He took Lian's hand and went to Belle, helping her daughter on the couch before sitting down.

Lian hugged her mom as well, she didn't like seeing her so sad, thus Lian tried to comfort her too, "Don't cry mama, it's okay."

Belle kind of chuckled with a hiccup because she was still crying, "Thank you dear."

Eddy looked at Brett. Now that he was in the room he could ask the question, "Is it okay if they both stay with us tonight?"

The gears working together in the omega's head could almost be seen. He was planning a course of action. The alpha was pretty sure even if he was against it - and he wasn't - Eddy wouldn't let him say no under any circumstances.

"Of course. Belle, you and Lian are very much welcomed here. You can stay as long as you want. I'm honest with you; I'd feel better and sleep better when I know you're safe. Please stay at least the night here." He looked at Belle, wanting her to know he meant what he said. If they stayed for more than just a few nights, he'd even buy a new bed, so Belle and Lian could sleep in a big, comfy bed if they needed it. He should have bought a bigger one anyway.

Belle looked at Brett with thankful eyes. It was one thing to have her brother offer his help but it was another thing for a relative stranger to offer his kindness, "Thank you so much."

She said ever so quietly since she was still trying to get her voice together.

Eddy gave Brett a pleased look, he knew the alpha would agree anyways but it was still nice.

"No need to thank me, Belle. You're family. We're family. Even if we don't know each other that well or that long; the Yang's will always take care of their family. If you need anything - and I mean literally anything - we'll be here for you, I promise."

The alpha smiled softly at her. Eddy knew how his family was with promises: Don't promise something one cannot uphold. Brett knew what he was promising and Eddy should know he'd do everything in his power and beyond to make sure he'd uphold it. If he couldn't do it alone, he'd gather his family to help him.

"My father and my younger brother are lawyers and my mama and my older brother are doctors. If you ever need something in that regard; just tell me."

He meant like if she needed someone to take care of her wounds or document everything and what he meant with his lawyer-part of the family was quite clear. Thankfully Belle was a beta, not an omega so it would "just" be a divorce.

Otherwise they had the pill for exactly this kind of relationship.

Belle nodded to Brett as she wiped her eyes to try to stop crying, she felt a bit more at ease now but still rather anxious of the whole ordeal, "Still though, thank you. It means a lot to me."

The mention of medical reminded Eddy that he probably should check out what injuries Belle had sustained, to see if she actually needed medical attention and to document if she ever decided to press charges rather than just a divorce.

Brett nodded. "We care for each other, Belle. Please don't ever forget that. Should I call my mom?" He wasn't asking if she wanted documentation, just if she was injured to a level where she needed medical attention. Of course his father would come with her when Belle wanted that.

Belle thought about it, it probably wouldn't be good to wait with these sort of things, "You can call your mom, it's better safe than sorry, yeah?"

She'd gone through a rough weekend and everything basically hurt from what had happened.

"Sure, no problem. Should I call my brother or father as well?"

Brett had his phone out in a second, waiting for Belle to make the call.

"No, just a doctor will be fine," Belle wasn't ready for the legal aspect of it just yet. Right now she wanted to be okay, she wanted her life and her daughter to be okay.

Eddy continued to hold her, "Maybe tomorrow after work I can go to your house to get all your guy's stuff, if you decide to stay longer."

He murmured softly, that way there would be no leverage for them to come back nor would it put either of them in danger.

Brett nodded and speed dialed his mother. He got up and left for the bedroom to have a short talk about what happened with Belle to her. As expected Mrs. Yang would only need 10 extra minutes to get all the supplies and would come with her husband. She was enraged to say the least after she heard what happened to Belle.

Brett sighed and hung up. It would take almost 45 minuten for them to come if Mrs. Yang wasn't driving. Then they'd be here in 25 minutes, tops. She'd drive like hell; thankfully he had his dad.

He came back to the living room and sat opposite of Belle.

"She'll come. She'll be here in about 40 to 45 minutes. So Lian, princess, I think we'll have the pleasure of having you a while longer." He grinned at the girl who was just quietly sitting beside her mama and hugged her but hadn't spoken one word.

Lian smiled at Brett, she was happy to be with them. She loved her uncle and her new uncle - Brett - now she wouldn't have to miss them because she'd be staying with them.

"Okay," Belle took a deep breath, trying to relax and stay calm.

Brett checked with her. "Are you hungry? We have enough food leftover from dinner, Belle." He wanted to make her feel welcomed and more importantly safe. She lost her "safe" home apparently a while back so he wanted to make sure she didn't feel the need to look over her shoulder here too.

"No, I'm good," Belle was probably too nervous to actually eat anything at that particular moment. She had lots of reasons to be nervous but at least she'd stopped crying for now.

Lian yawned, getting a bit sleepy because it was close to her bedtime. Eddy glanced at the girl wondering if he should take her to bed, it would probably be best for Belle's privacy of the check up. He knew that she liked looking strong for her daughter.

Brett saw that too and decided he'd put Lian to bed. "So princess, how about you and me will make you ready for bed and when Belle is finished with talking to uncle Eddy, she'll come join you? Would you like that? You can sleep with your mama in the bed! Isn't that fun?"

Brett smiled wide at the girl and held his arm open for her to jump in.

Belle kissed the top of Lian's head before she jumped off of the couch to get to Brett, "Yes." she smiled then yawned again as she placed herself in Brett's arms to be taken to bed.

"Thank you," Eddy smiled at his mate, it made his life easier. This way he could stay with Belle if she needed anything and she wouldn't be nervous about being alone with a stranger.

The alpha hoisted Lian up as he did so many times in the past 2 days and nodded to Belle and Eddy before he went with the small precious package to his guest bathroom. After Lian was finished and tucked in, he made sure she was content and happy, he went back to the living room.

His house made a soft "ding" noise, signalling someone entering the premise.

His TV came to life and showed Mr. and Mrs. Yang getting out of their car in the underground garage. Mrs. Yang had a very hurried step and Mr. Yang had trouble following her. In mere moments after he turned off the TV the door clicked open and Mrs. Yang was in the house. As all good parents, she took off her shoes but almost rushed inside. Brett looked at the door. 35 minutes. Apparently his father had to drive faster than usual.

The older omega came to a halt in the living room - her coat still on her.

"Oh my poor baby!" She looked at Belle because that was very much the only face she didn't know. Brett stood from his seat to go to his mother.

"Mama? This is Belle Chen. Please be gentle with her." After Mrs. Yang kissed her son, she slapped him on the upper arm. Hard.

"I know how to interact with people, you ungrateful son! Hello Eddy, dear." She bustled over to the omega and kissed his cheek, before turning her motherly attention all on Belle.

Only then Brett's father came through the door, out of breath and a few pearls of sweat on his forehead. Brett nodded to his father and they exchanged a low hello.

"Mama, Belle's daughter Lian is sleeping. We put her to sleep like right now. Maybe a bit quieter, please? We don't want to make it harder for the girl."

Mrs. Yang nodded and sat next to Belle.

"So honey, please tell me what happened if you're comfortable with it and how I may help you. Do you want to have privacy? I'm sure Brett will lend you his bedroom for the medical stuff we need to do."

"Can we do it privately, I don't want to go into detail with everyone around," Belle worried her bottom lip between her teeth nervously. She didn't want to disclose what had happened with everyone so near, especially when she was pretty sure Eddy would leave right then to murder her husband.

"Please use the bedroom then. It's fine with us; we'll just wait here.", Brett nodded to his mom. Of course Mrs. Yang knew where his bedroom was and took her supplies, chart and everything else, including Belle, to his bedroom.

The men waited in the living room as Belle had requested it.

Mr. Yang sat on the couch and turned to Eddy.

"If you or your sister needs anything, please tell us. We'll help you."

"Thank you, it means a lot to us," Eddy nodded, he wondered how Belle was going to break the news to their own mum.

And then silence fell over the men, waiting for the two women to emerge from the bedroom.

~

The older couple left quite some time later, almost 2 hours after that. Belle was exhausted. Mentally, emotionally and physically. She just went to her daughter in the bed and fell immediately asleep. Brett and Eddy went back to their bedroom to have a little bit of privacy and wouldn't disturb the sleeping girls.

Brett turned to Eddy and placed a kiss on him.

"You were right about her husband. What an asshole."

Eddy nodded as he rubbed his face, "Yeah, definitely an asshole. I just hope that we can get Belle and Lian somewhere better." He removed his hands from his face to start undressing himself. They definitely wouldn't be having sex tonight, some time of abstinence wouldn't kill them though, especially with how grim of a situation they were confronted with, "If murder wasn't illegal I'd have his head on a platter."

"Maybe he'll wander into my garden and Pudding and Yoake are hungry. Too bad we'll be out of the house, maybe in the garage when it happens. "Intruders will be eaten". I'll probably need a sign which states that now. Just in case." Brett threw his shirt on the ground and fell on the bed, "And damn, I went to having no people in my house sleeping to 3. And I mean, don't get me wrong, but I imagined a foursome a bit differently than that."

The alpha grinned and pulled Eddy close to him and kissed his mark.

"One male, two females. I'd prefer if they were all omegas and in my bed, but I'll be a good husband and not say something like this. Or mourn the fact that we're again cockblocked by your family. Which I will also not tell you because I'm a decent and empathic human being." He lifted his head and kissed him on the lips.

Eddy rolled his eyes at what Brett said, he pressed his lips against Brett's so they could kiss properly. At least they could make out, that was a small win. He bit down on the alpha's bottom lip and pulled at it before releasing the soft skin, "Maybe I should just gag you so you can't talk at all." He said jokingly of course, Brett's mouth could be put to much better use, "On the brightside, at least you won't get lonely while waiting for your interview. You'll have Belle and Lian to keep you company."

Brett let his hands wander over Eddy's back and nipped at his bottom lip as well. "Maybe I should gag you instead. Because when you're silent I can't hear you complaining and telling me no about me fucking you even when your sister is in the other room. And having an audience to practice for is equally terrifying. But I'll go along with that idea. Also I'm not home on Monday. I'm at Amalia's place, you know that. The interview is on Wednesday, so I really need to prepare for it." His hand wandered under the shorts Eddy was wearing as underwear and gripped the lush buttocks, "I'd feel more relaxed if I wasn't hard right now but damn, I don't want to be interrupted again. If that's what happens, I'll flip you over and take you, regardless of who'll interrupt us. And I know you want me inside you too." The slick between his buttcheeks said it all.

But of course Brett wouldn't do that, even if it was hard for him - no pun intended.

Maybe they could do the thing which they wanted to do at first? Fucking in the shabby restaurant across Eddy's work place? That would spice it up for sure because now the house was a no-fuck-zone.

Eddy mewled to the groping, the alpha was right, he wanted it so bad but he wasn't very sure if it was appropriate, "Well, then you'll have company Tuesday since I don't see them leaving for a few days. I still think my apartment would be a good idea while Belle gets everything together since it's still a separate space."

The omega wiggled his hips a bit, "Well I mean you have a garage under the house, we could just try to fuck in a car. No one should hear or find us."

He smirked at Brett, what was he even suggesting? It definitely wasn't appropriate with everything they'd learned but also Eddy really wanted it too, "Or somewhere else if you have something in mind."

"How about in the stable? The dragons fuck all the time and while they're at it, we can fuck too. They're louder than us and nobody will even think about getting in there with a mating dragon couple. We're allowed in there because you raised Yoake while Pudding and I are still best friends. If you don't mind fucking while the dragons will fuck too. Because if they don't do it at the moment, they will when they see, smell and hear you." Brett was only half joking and was pretty sure Eddy would say no, "Or how about the pool? It's dark outside. We can close the door; the guest rooms are on the other side of the house and the window is closed; I checked it."

Brett slipped one finger between the cheeks, rubbing over the slick hole; teasing it.

Eddy groaned to the touch, he felt his entrance flutter and try to grab around nothing. Couldn't the alpha just fucking slip it into him!

"Are you crazy? The dragons may accidentally crush us or Pudding may lick me again, and he's big now so that will be way more awkward." He chuckled a bit breathlessly, "I can agree on the pool though."

"Oh _honey_ , the stable is big enough for the four of us. Also I'm pretty sure Pudding won't lick at you now that he has a wife. Yoake will bite him for that probably. Also we don't need to fuck right beside them, just in the stable. You know there's a lot of room. Poolsex can be quite sexy, but if Belle wakes up and wanders into the living room she'll immediately see us. I don't mind, but you probably do. Or we go in the farthest corner of my garden. Outdoors is something else. My neighbours won't hear a thing - hopefully. Or they're used to it." Brett still teased the rim, slipping his fingertip into Eddy but removing it almost instantly. His other hand wandered up to his lower back and pressed him down. "As long as Belle doesn't open the doors - and she can't do it because I gave her not the rights for it yet - we're safer outside than inside."

"I agree, I honestly don't care where you fuck me as long as you put your beautiful fingers in me then use your dick to pound my ass," Eddy was never known for being the most patient omega; when he wanted it, he got it.

He tried to squirm to get Brett to pay more attention to the areas he wanted the alpha to pay attention to.

"So needy. So perfectly needy for me. I can't wait to fuck your ass. It should be even tighter. Tight like the first time I fucked you. You were so perfect for me." Brett kissed Eddy again and bit more harshly onto his lips, without breaking the skin and slipped finally a finger in his mate. The second was teased and probed at the rim, much like the first one did, "Be a good whore and stay quiet. Otherwise you'll wake your sister." Sadly Brett couldn't move his hand from the lower back of Eddys waist because then the omega would to 100% fuck himself on the fingers in him. But he could bite into Eddy's lips and slipped his tongue inside - to the same rhythm his fingers moved. He added the second finger and licked into his mates mouth.

Eddy groaned as he tried to move his hips in time with Brett, although it wasn't easy since he was being held.

He let his tongue meet with Brett's, trying to massage it with his own. That's when he heard their bedroom door swoosh open.

If Brett wasn't the man he was raised to be, he'd cry and shout and scream. This could so not be happening right now! Finally he had his mate pressed tightly against him, their erections pressed together, heated kisses and a tiny little bit more and then **this**.

They separated their lips and Brett turned to the door, dreading what he'd see. It meant no sexy time for them anytime soon. He discreetly slipped his fingers out of Eddy as he looked Belle in the eyes.

"Belle? Are you okay?"

"Sorry I didn't mean to disturb you two," Belle messed with her hands, a little blush on her cheeks. She hadn't expected the door to open to reveal them making out, "I was just pacing, I couldn't sleep."

Eddy bit his lip as to not whine from the loss of Brett's fingers, he already missed them so much. They were so fucking close! He slumped back into the couch with a sigh.

"No, no, you didn't disturb us. We were just... talking. And a bit of kissing." Brett was never so thankful for the beta's weaker nose than now. Otherwise she'd have smelled they were doing more than "a bit of kissing".

"Can we help you?"

Eddy definitely felt sulky about it, they should have just ditched the bed as soon as they decided on fucking. He kept his complaints to himself though, there would always be next time.

"No it's fine, I'll just be pacing for a bit... Hopefully without accidentally opening your door."

She smiled awkwardly.

Brett shook his head and sat up after Eddy rolled off of him.

"No, no, like I said it's fine. Do you think having a warm cup of milk with honey and sleeping with Eddy will help you? Lian seemed to like it. I can get her and you three can sleep here; I'll just take the couch or the guest bed. No problem."

And it really wasn't a problem for him; only the interruption was a bit annoying, but he'd get over it. As soon as his boner deflated he'd jump out of the bed. Thankfully they weren't naked like the last time.

Belle thought about it for a few seconds as she listened, "Would that be okay?"

She said nervously, it would probably make her feel better to have Eddy nearby since he was a protector by nature. Belle didn't want to kick Brett out of his bed but it would be nice to be close.

"Of course." And now his boner was gone. Hopefully up in the sky someone took pity on him the next time. He pressed a quick kiss to Eddy and left the bed. "I'm getting Lian, make yourself comfortable."

With that Brett slipped out, leaving the siblings alone.

"Thank you," She nodded as she shuffled into the bedroom. Eddy pouted at her once it was just them, "You owe me, I was about to get some."

He didn't care if Belle knew at this point, he was too sulky. The beta chuckled softly, "Sorry bro, just tell me next time and if Lian is wondering, I'll just say that you two are having a meeting." Belle carefully laid down.

Brett came with the still sleeping Lian in his arms and smiled at them.

"Oh come on, Eddy, don't sulk. Take your lovely niece and be happy." As he was handing him the girl, he pressed another kiss on his cheek. He got off the bed and smiled at Belle.

"Have a good night."

With that he left the family alone to retreat into the guest room for the night. Thrown out of his own bed, no that wasn't correct, he offered his bed up and left it willingly. He laid on the bed and closed his eyes.

Belle looked back at Eddy once Brett had left, she got a pretty good view of everything, "Dang Eddy you really were going to get some. He looked hung."

"Yeah a good something too," Eddy mourned his dick deprivation, life wasn't fair, "And don't look at my man, get your own!"

Belle giggled, laid down and cuddled with her daughter. She closed her eyes, feeling safe at her brother's side.

**A/N:**

Yes. yes that really happened. See you NEXT TIME!

I hope you had a calm New Years Celebration :D


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N:**

Third time is the charm, right? :D

Well, time to test that theory.

**Chapter 33**

The next morning came and Brett woke up feeling horny. He checked if somebody was up and went then to the guest bathroom and under the shower. A few minutes later he was much more relaxed and slipped his shorts on. He went into the kitchen to get his favourite bottle of water and drank it, waiting for Belle and Lian to wake up so he could change into something more guest-appropriate.

Eddy was already gone, considering it was Monday and he had to work. Thus Brett would have to fend against himself with his mate's family, at least until he left to go practice with Amelia.

Lucky for the alpha though, it did sound like they were up, so he probably could grab some of his clothes and get dressed in peace.

Brett waited at the kitchen aisle and when Lian came with her mother into the living room.

"Good morning. I'll just slip into the bedroom so I have clothes, okay?"

With that the alpha slipped into his bedroom and threw on some of his clothes before reappearing in front of the two women.

""Sorry for that, but I didn't think yesterday that I needed clothes for the morning. Anyway, my housekeeper and Eddy are very avid cooks and we have a lot of food in the fridge that needs just reheating. Please Belle, take a look and pick what you want."

"Thank you again, Brett," She smiled softly as she took Lian to the kitchen so they could see what to eat, "You have a lovely place."

Belle tried to make small talk with the alpha.

"Thank you. I bought it like... 5 years ago or so. Or rather, I had it built. It's quite nice. And I like the comfort it brings with being fully automatic." He opened the glass doors with his voice and smiled at Belle.

"I'm very sorry, but I'm a hazard in the kitchen. I can just eat cheese and some cold things, but when you want, you can reheat using either the stove or the microwave for the waffles Eddy made yesterday. Lian liked those." And Brett wouldn't mind eating them as well.

"Also, I have to leave at 9:30am; I have to practice with a friend and I won't bother you with it. You can be relaxed here, no worries. The house is very safe and Pudding is in the stable for extra security. If something still happens, just shout "help, call police" to the rooms, then the house will automatically inform whoever you said you wanted to inform as long as it's an emergency number. I'm number one if you have questions and Eddy is number five. The house will connect you to his mobile phone then."

Brett took his drink and downed it. Then he took another one and looked at Belle. Belle looked thoroughly impressed with how technological the house was. Hopefully it never got sentience and decided to fight humanity, she kept that thought to herself though, "I think I'll heat the waffles up in the microwave then."

Belle smiled softly at him.

"Sure, go ahead. No need to ask me, Belle. You're your own person, you can do whatever you want." Lian came over to him and raised her arms. Obeying the little girl he gathered her in his arms and carried her to the table. Then he got three sets of glasses and water and orange juice. Knowing from the day before that Lian liked orange juice, he filled her glass with a bit of it while he kept drinking his water.

"If you want coffee, just use the coffee machine over there. It's right next to the microwave."

"Okay," Belle nodded, she watched them from the corner of her eyes as she looked for the waffles to warm up, "Lian seems to really like you."

She smiled at Brett, it was interesting to see Lian trust the man.

"Oh and I really like her too. Even if she calls me Eddy's wife." He pressed a kiss on the girl's head and petted her. Lian smiled at him and drank a bit of the juice.

"She's very well behaved, which I really like but also find a bit concerning. My brother has twins in her age and being a family now, she'll get to meet them, maybe then she'll be a bit more 'childlike'. And no, Belle, I'm not accusing you of anything. You had it very rough."

He turned to her, "And please believe me when I say, the Yang's will always help the family. It doesn't matter for us if you're my sister or my sister-in-law. As long as you're loyal to the family, we'll do everything in our might to help you."

"I have no reason to not believe you Brett, you've been very nice so far and I trust you'll continue being so," Belle pulled the waffles out in a container, then walked to the microwave.

"Fuck this juice is good," Little Lian announced to them both. Belle almost dropped the container out of shock.

With wide eyes Brett turned to Lian and cleared his throat.

"Princess, what did we agree on about this word? And of course the other one?" Brett was super calm; it would do no good to explode, she was just a child. And it was still just a word. Brett petted her head as she looked at him. "Lian?"

"You said it was a word that was about something very good. And the juice is very good," Lian nodded to herself, yes the juice was very good. So the word seemed fitting to describe her juice.

Belle just continued with putting the waffles in the microwave, "Eddy accidentally taught her the word, didn't he?"

Brett nodded to Belle but looked at Lian the whole time.

"Princess, yes, it's a word for something really nice, but we also agreed to not say it until you're older. Also your mommy might not like it, as you can see. And please don't say the other bad word. You're not your uncle. Can you do that for me and your mommy?" The alpha was very soft in his approach and even still petted her, stroking over her cheeks before removing his hand. His whole demeanor was just exuding calmness and softness. He didn't want to get Lian in trouble and wanted her to make her own decision for it. If she continued to say so, then well. They had to bear with it. But he'd prefer it if she wouldn't say it. It was bad enough the twins knew it.

Lian looked up at Brett then towards her mom, she took what Brett said in consideration. The girl loved her mommy and didn't want to disappoint her, so she nodded, "Okay. You should tell jiùfù the same thing then."

She continued nodding as she decided, "He's not old enough."

"He certainly is not, that's true. And not only because he said it in front of you," Brett chuckled and petted her once more, "So, I've heard you like the waffles. Go on, eat them." He put one of them onto her plate before serving himself. He didn't need to plate Belle so he just started eating right away. After all she was a grown woman.

He looked at the clock and hastily finished his breakfast.

"So, I'll leave you both alone. If something is wrong, call me, Belle ok? I'll turn up my volume of the phone. I'm sorry to leave so abruptly but I really can't miss that practice. I'll be back later that day."

"I'll call you if I need it, have a good practice Brett," Belle smiled to him as Lian waved him off.

He nodded, got up, kissed Lian on her head and hastily grabbed his violin-case and ran out of the door, only shortly stopping for his shoes before driving off to Amalia. She disliked it very, very much when someone was tardy. Thankfully he had a quick car.

~

It was 9pm when Eddy had come home. He did as promised and got as much of their stuff as he could, with some difficulties because Yoake wasn't exactly made for loading. The omega honestly just grabbed what was most important to both of the ladies. He sighed tiredly, it had been a long day. A long yet successful day so he walked inside with a few of their bags of things, "Hey, I'm home!"

Brett was long home by this point, he was at Amalia's until 5 pm and spent some time with Belle and Lian in the pool to relax.

They'd already eaten and were now watching some rerun of a cartoon movie for Lian.

Brett sighed and didn't move to greet his mate. That was probably because Lian fell asleep on his chest while waiting for Eddy.

"Hi." He at least turned his head and smiled at him.

"Hey," Eddy approached them as he set the bags down in a chair, "You two are adorable," he mumbled to Brett as he got closer to them. It was a cute sight. He sat on the floor in front of the couch so he could kiss Brett's cheek.

"Thanks. Hey Lian, uncle Eddy is here. Come on, wake up, then you can go back to sleep."

Brett nudged the dozing girl and she sluggishly blinked. She smiled at Eddy.

"Hey, Lian," Eddy waved to her a bit then kissed the top of his nieces head, "Want me to take you to bed?"

Lian nodded with a yawn, with that Eddy took her from Brett, "I'll be right back my dear." he said to his alpha before standing up to trot to the guest room and put her to bed.

Brett snorted and shook his head. Eddy was funny sometimes. Belle came back from the bathroom and looked around.

"Eddy is putting Lian to bed, he brought your clothes."

Brett rolled off the couch and turned off the TV.

"Do you want to sleep with Eddy and Lian in the master bedroom or do you want to try it in the guestroom?"

"I'll try it in the guest room, I think it'll be fine for tonight. Also I won't interrupt you two again tonight," Belle winked at Brett as she got up from the chair she sat in to head on back and make sure Lian wasn't alone.

"Ah, I said it's fine." Brett clicked with his tongue. His omega was a bit too loose-tongued it seemed. Maybe he really should shove a gagball in his mouth. Eddy deserved that 'present' anyway. He grinned and followed Belle and helped her with the bags.

"Thanks for the help," She just grinned as the alpha helped. It was really nice of Eddy to go to the house to pick all this stuff out. She wasn't sure if her husband was home or not but when the omega walked in he hadn't looked like he killed anyone so probably not.

"No problem." They saw how Eddy tucked Lian in and Brett set the bags almost silently down.

He said good night to Belle and then went to the bedroom. He needed to get the 'gift' ready for his mate.

Belle walked to Eddy giving him a small hug, "Thanks to you too, I love you bro."

"Yeah love you too, sis." Eddy returned the hug for a few seconds then let go, "I'll see you tomorrow night." he slipped out of the guest room to head to the master bedroom.

Brett was laying on the bed, on top of the blankets and had a small, brightly coloured red ball with leather straps in his hands.

"Hello mate. I heard something from your sister today. And Lian. You seemed to be a bad boy. And bad boys need to be punished, wouldn't you agree?"

He smirked and finally looked at Eddy.

"That depends on how you think of punishing me," Eddy quirked an eyebrow, this wasn't exactly what he expected to be confronted with but he was down for it. He sauntered over to the bed, interest definitely in his eyes.

"Well I thought maybe we lock the door for maybe half an hour so nobody will hear you - because you can get fucking loud my dear - I thought we can try this little fun thing. Also Lian said fuck in front of her mother today and poor Belle almost dropped the waffles. I think you should learn to watch your mouth. And this is perfect, don't you think?" Brett threw his legs over the edge of the bed and held the gagball for Eddy to take, "Can you be a _good boy_?"

Eddy came closer and Brett spread his legs so Eddy had enough space.

Eddy carefully took the gag ball, rolling it in the palm of his hands to examine, "Hmm can I be? That's a difficult question. Being a good boy is overrated," he smirked down at the alpha.

"You sure? Because I only fuck good boys. Maybe tonight you should be a good boy. Otherwise I might look elsewhere..." This was bullshit and the smirk told Eddy as much. Also the hand from the alpha was now on his own crotch, slowly scratching over it. Brett licked his lips. "Bad boys need to have their mouths stuffed. If you're a bad boy then down on your knees; if you're a good boy, strap it to your mouth and something else will get stuffed." He lifted his teasing hand from the clothed cock and leant backwards, letting Eddy choose what he wanted to do.

"It's almost tempting to be bad if that means you'd fuck my mouth with your gorgeous cock. But I'd rather have it in my ass. On the other hand I think I may need some convincing, maybe you should bend me over your knee and spank me too," Eddy wiggled his eyebrows, he was mostly focused on watching Brett's hand. He must admit it was pretty hot watching the man grab himself like that.

"I'd love to spank you, but I want to hear your needy, whorish voice, begging me for more and we can't do that right now," Brett sighed and his hand wandered under his underwear, stroking himself, "If you don't choose soon, I might not need you anymore, _honey_."

Eddy walked forward to mount Brett's lap, "I guess I choose to be good for now." He lifted the ball gag to his lips, giving it a kiss before slipping it into his mouth.

As if it was always meant to be this way there was a knock on the door and it swooshed open. Eddy wished Brett had normal freaking doors that wouldn't open automatically.

Again it was Belle, she wasn't looking at them yet though, "Okay guys, I just have a ques-" she cut herself off when she looked up, "Nevermind."

Promptly she turned on her heel and made her great escape.

Eddy was on the verge of laughing or throwing a pillow at her retreating form, maybe both.

Brett groaned and let his head fall on Eddy's chest.

"I really like your sister but she has terrible timing." He pressed a kiss on the skin and took the gagball, "No more sexy time until she leaves the house. We won't have 'the third time's the charm'. With our luck she'll walk in on us while we're fucking and because it's what we deserve, probably with Lian in her arms. So no. No more sexy time."

He threw it through the room in the farthest corner. He was horny, but done. This wouldn't happen a third time, he swore to himself.

"I think the lesson here is actually locking the door. Or I don't know, not having an automatic door." Eddy got off of Brett so they could lay down together, "Maybe we can just talk about sex to relieve our desires a bit."

Brett followed Eddy's example and laid down normally.

"I don't want to talk about it, I want to fuck you. But we'll just wait for them to be safe and sound in another apartment or house," The alpha sighed and pulled Eddy close, "I love my doors. But I should look up in the manual where I can lock them properly. I just never needed to."

He kissed the neck and the mark, now almost fully healed, before laying his head onto the pillow, "I so damn want to be inside you right now, you probably can't imagine. Or maybe you can."

They exchanged a soft kiss.

"I can understand how much I want you to be in me, I never enjoyed giving dick as much as I love receiving it, so I don't know what it feels like to want to be in someone so badly," Eddy chuckled against Brett's lips since he wasn't willing to put that distance in-between them yet.

"Hmmm, probably you like being fucked may be the same way as I want to fuck you. Which aligns quite nicely." Brett pressed their lips together but retreated before it could get too hot. His one hand wandered from Eddy's hips to his butt, slipping under the boxer shorts and grabbing his butt, "Also I want to tie you up and spank you until you're a hot mess, begging me to fuck you. And when I finally sink into you, your ass will be even hotter, red and perfectly swollen. Dammit, we should really stop."

He put a tiny bit of space between their faces and his hand went to much more appropriate places like his hip.

Eddy willed himself to laugh this time, "I thought you said we shouldn't talk about sex." He smirked teasingly as if it had no affect on him, "I'd absolutely love that though. I like being spanked, occasionally. With every thrust I'd still be able to feel the sting of your hand."

"That's kind of the idea," Brett let his hand wander to Eddy's crotch, knowing what he'd find, and yes, to no one's surprise Eddy was hard as a rock as well, "I'm really sad right now," And with that his hand wandered to the waist again.

Brett kissed his omega slowly and then lifted his head to look at the door.

"What did Belle even want to ask?"

"No clue and I don't particularly care at the moment," The only thing on the omega's mind was if they could get away with just dry humping each other. It wasn't as good as the real thing but it was something.

"The option of the stable still stands. But maybe we should just sleep anyway. It's late and you need to get up early." Brett rolled on his back, removing his hand from Eddy and breathed in deeply, "Come on Eddy, only a few more days I guess. We'll live. Hopefully."

Eddy groaned then huffed, "Fine, the shabby restaurant across my work place also stands as an offer for lunch." He shuffled under the blankets to get comfy, "Goodnight I guess."

"I'd love to come to you but sadly I actually have to train for the interview. Amalia has told me what to prepare and I need to refresh my memory. After that maybe," Seeing that Eddy didn't come closer on his behalf, the alpha huffed and pulled Eddy closer so they were snuggling against each other, "Maybe you can think of some ways to entice me when your lovely sister is no longer here." Brett murmured and closed his eyes, "Goodnight."

~

Eddy typically skipped his morning workout now as not to wake up Belle or Lian, yet he still woke up at four a.m. Thus he just went to work two hours early, this gave him time to dig into research or projects of his own.

The omega sunk into his desk chair staring at his laptop, it was time to dig into some dirt. Dirt on maybe the Madison girl but most definitely on his brother-in-law.

~

Brett woke up at 8 am, a much more relaxed time but still early enough. Belle, Lian and him had breakfast, this time without any bad words, and then he headed out again to Amalia. Only two more days and on Friday he had the next doctor's appointment. But he was clearly more stressed about the upcoming interview than the doctors visit.

He came home at 5 pm and the family ate together again, then he spent time with Lian in the living room, helping her to play the violin. Brett would gift her the violin when they moved out. She wasn't dumb and quite talented.

The violinist had no idea how she was on the piano, but her sharp mind helped her with all the different things that came with learning the violin.

It was getting late and after an hour Brett took the violin from Lian. He wanted her to have fun, not to overdo it.

They settled on the couch where Lian was cuddling with both of them.

"She really seems to be enjoying violin lessons from you," Belle pet Lian's hair as she tried to make small talk with Brett. Eddy wasn't home yet but he should be here soon.

"Yeah, she's also good at it, if you can say it like that. My best guess is that she's picking up stuff from piano playing and just makes it work on the violin. We'll see later which kind of instrument she'll prefer."

He let his finger run through her hair, scraping lighty at the scalp like he did with Eddy. Lian was liking it the same way her uncle did it. But in a much more platonic way than Eddy.

"Maybe she'll just play both, conquer both instruments," Belle chuckled softly with a small smile, she wished great things for her daughter, "Maybe she'll pick something completely different, like a bass guitar."

She just grinned as they talked, Belle was a generally happy person.

"Oh God please no. Or worse, a viola. No, no, no. She can be a trumpet if she wants or a cello or play the fricking triangle, but never the viola. I'll fling myself off a cliff then."

Brett chuckled and still petted the girl whose eyes were already closed.

"What are you going to do if you and Eddy decide to have a kid, but one day they tell you they're a violist," Belle laughed as she smiled teasingly at the alpha.

"Probably the cliff. Or switch him/her to the violin. If we even have kids. I'm not sure about that."

Brett looked down at the dozing girl, "Lian is great and all but I can give her back, you know? With a baby well... you can't do that. Also I'm not 100% sold on the idea to be a dad to be honest."

Belle nodded as she leaned back into the couch, "I completely understand. It's a hard decision to make and a huge change to your life to have a kid. Not to mention there's all the worries of being a parent. It's a stressful ordeal but I feel it's worth it when you get to see them grow up. It's like going through labor, it can hurt and tear you apart while doing it but suddenly when your baby is laid on your chest for the first time, it becomes worth it. Although years of growing up is a lot longer than a pregnancy." she chuckled softly.

Brett nodded, "I'm more concerned about Eddy. I mean, he's a healthy omega yes, also not too old to get pregnant, yes; but my aunt died in childbirth. She was a young, healthy omega too. She had an easy pregnancy but when the time came to deliver, she got the short end of the stick. 22 hours of labor, resulting in her and the baby dead. And believe me, the doctors were doing everything they could to help her. But in the end, it wasn't enough to save her. And I'm not sure if I want to take that chance for a baby I'm not sure I even want. If something happens to Eddy, I could never forgive myself. Even if the baby would survive it, what good would it be when Eddy wasn't there anymore? And he'd probably say something along those lines of 'Save the baby, I don't care what happens to me.' which would make it even harder. And what should I do with a baby but be without Eddy? No," the alpha shook his head, "No. I will not risk Eddy for a baby. I know he wants kids but maybe adoption or having more pets is the better way." His fingers gently ran over Lian's face and through her hair. It was true, he liked the girl, but just the idea to have to decide between Eddy and a baby? No, not on his wishlist, not at all. He knew everything could sail smoothly as well, but the whole family was shocked when the omega died. And his uncle almost followed her because of his grief. Pregnancies were still interwoven with heavy risks and Brett would rather take the safe route. He found Eddy - more or less because it could be said that Eddy picked him up too - and he cared for him too much to let him go now.

Belle put her hand on Brett's shoulder, "That's an awful thing to happen. I give my condolences to that situation. Eddy's pretty hellbent on living so I don't think you'll have to worry about losing him right now." It was sweet in a weird way to actually see that the alpha cared about her brother. Like she figured but it hit differently to hear it from the man.

She paused when she heard said omega clear his throat; he had slipped in quietly to hear enough, "I'm home, sorry for being a bit later than usual. How was your guy's dinner?"

Eddy decided not to make any comment on what he heard and just act natural. Plus if they ate anything good, maybe he'd indulge in himself and eat too.

Brett turned around to look at the intruder in Belles and his conversation and raised an eyebrow.

"How about you don't sneak up on people when they're talking and look into the fridge? Belle made dinner so be grateful to her. We left you a portion; you just need to reheat it."

The alpha sighed. Well, he already told Eddy he wasn't keen on kids and that his aunt died. So it wasn't any different, right? Maybe without the heartfelt, emotional mush between the lines but oh well. Eddy knew he liked him too, so it wasn't - or shouldn't be - a problem.

He already saw a discussion waiting for him in the bed. He rather liked doing other things on the bed to be honest, but he wouldn't get around it.

"I hardly call walking inside the house I now live in, sneaking up. I don't even get a welcome home, sheesh," The last part was more of a joke but Eddy added a scoff for effect, "You have so much food in your fridge."

Just saying it was in there wasn't very helpful but he'd go look.

"My are you sensitive today, _honey_. Then, welcome home." Brett grinned and nodded, "Belle and Margaretha are a godsend. So much delicious food. It's on the middle rack on the right side in the blue Tupper box. Just ask me where and I can tell you, _honey_."

The alpha turned to Belle, "Man, what a baby."

"Don't tempt me to bite your precious violin fingers," Eddy called to the alpha as he walked into the kitchen.

Belle chuckled at them both, "Well, he's certainly something else."

"Yes he is. And if you bite my fingers just think about me being all alone all day with no one to care for me, Eddy. As you'll probably bite them off. Nothing will _prepare_ you for what will happen then." Brett tried to keep it clean, but was of course failing. He knew that Belle knew what he meant, "And your sister is _so nice_ to me. Hm, maybe I should change the Chen siblings?" He grinned at Belle, snickering lightly, "I could be Lian's stepdad instead of her uncle. Oh, the fun."

"Maybe your fingers won't be the only _thing_ I bite off. You won't be able to do much with just stubs," Eddy found the container that Brett said the food was in, so he took it out to heat up.

Belle shook her head, these boys certainly had interesting discussions. Biting fingers and most likely dicks off then cheating and/or marrying someone else. She patted Brett's shoulder, "Sorry bud, I think I'm going to avoid my psychopathic brother's tendencies."

She smiled then laughed, they made weird jokes.

"Ah, we can run off together with Lian before he even notices it. He's all the time at work anyway. We can be in the Maldives tomorrow. How about that?" Brett's smile grew and looked at Eddy, "He might be good, but not that good. My dad does your divorce and I can marry you before we even step a foot in this beautiful country again. Married on the white sand of the Maldives, a beautiful sunset in the back and Lian can be the flower girl. Sounds good to me? What are you doing tomorrow again, Belle?" The alpha patted the betas hand.

Eddy rolled his eyes to Brett's speech, "Note to self: lock you in the basement."

Belle hummed, as if she was thinking about it. It was a pretty good deal even if just a joke, "I believe I'm doing nothing tomorrow, but don't you have your audition? I think we might have to reschedule our eloping plans."

"Belle, love of my current life, if we elope I won't need to go in an audition, because if I ever come back, Eddy will kill me. So, that doesn't matter much. I'll book our honeymoon, yes? Only the best for my soon-to-be-wife of course!" Brett laughed and shook his head. He had too much fun with it.

Eddy pouted at both of them, he wasn't above it. Not at all because he pouted and sulked a lot but still.

"Fair point, we can't have you coming back to only get killed. Lian would be very sad," She brushed hair out of her daughter's face.

"Then we should just stay in the Maldives. It's nicer there anyway." Brett leant back and looked at Eddy, "Oh, look at him pouting. He doesn't even say anything anymore. Well, I think Belle should sleep with me and Lian in the master bedroom tonight, right? At least then she can't _interrupt_ us anymore!"

"It's not my fault your door just swooshes open at the wrong times, very wrong times," Belle exclaimed as she shook her head in embarrassment, she'd seen things that she could never unsee.

Eddy pouted more, it was possible and he was doing it, "Fine, I'll just go where they accept me. To the dragons."

Brett relocated Lian to be fully on Belle now and stood to go to his mate.

"How about Ray then? He'd certainly _accept_ you."

He pressed a kiss on his temple because he could and Eddy was sitting down and went to the kitchen to get more water for him and juice for Belle and Lian.

Eddy scoffed, "What would I even do with Ray? Give him oral all the time?" He had no qualms of staying clean when Lian wouldn't hear.

Belle quirked an eyebrow at her brother, "Didn't you used to do that anyway?"

She used to get the tea on it all the time on that since they both showed interest in Ray at a time.

"Well what else would he get out of it? Ray is too small, so making love was mostly disappointing. He has no such complaint about me. Other than of course my tempo. Hey, Belle, how about you rate my tempo? You're a musician too." When he came back from the fridge he pressed another kiss on Eddy's temple before plopping down next to Belle, "And I saw you were looking closely, honey."

He wiggled his eyebrows at her while filling their glasses.

Eddy just frowned, sure Ray was small but it was just a blessing in a tiny package. He didn't discriminate against dick he just licked it and at least Ray was really soft and gentle.

"It was hard not to look, you were just in boxers, the eyes just naturally go there! And Eddy was talking about things anyways so it just happened," Belle glanced to her brother to make sure the joke wasn't going too far, he looked displeased, "Maybe you should let a metronome judge you and your tempo."

Eddy slipped out of his chair and cleaned his dishes almost silently, then muttered, "I'm going to take a shower and get ready for bed." Without waiting for an answer he scurried off towards the master bedrooms, bathroom.

The alpha rolled his eyes at that. Seemed like Eddy was in a bad mood now. And he just wanted to have a little fun and uplift his sister's spirit.

"Come on, Belle, I'll help you get Lian ready."

But she shook her head. "No, I'm fine. Just go to Eddy."

Brett sighed again but did as he was told. After closing the door this time so it wouldn't whoosh open, Brett heard Eddy in the shower and decided to take one too. So he stripped and went into the bathroom. Of course Eddy was already under the scalding hot water, his eyes closed and his head turned towards to shower head. The alpha walked right behind him and slung his arms around Eddy's waist, pressing a kiss on his shoulder.

"I don't mean it for real Eddy. But Belle had been crying when I came home and I just wanted to lift her spirits. She should be able to laugh too. But if you think I went too far, I won't do that again like this."

"Yeah laugh at my expense. I get you want to make her happy, and to see her smile along with laugh. But let me in perspective for you, although you don't have any single siblings so we'll just use Ray as an example," Eddy sighed not moving to look at Brett or show affection, "How would you feel if I made sexual jokes towards him and basically said I'd cheat on my mate for you."

"If you say it like a joke I'll get jokingly upset with you and smack you lovingly on the head. Because I know you won't do that and I trust you on that. If you talk like you mean it and it would make you happy, I'd let you do it. I'm not trying to force my perspective on you, but you should have seen Lian when I came home. She was dejected because her mom tried her best not to cry openly and she hid in the bathroom after she greeted me just to have a few minutes for herself to cry.

I wouldn't cheat on you and you have to believe me on that. I believe in you too." Brett pressed another kiss on Eddy's shoulder, "But I won't do that again."

Eddy rubbed his face to try not to get too frustrated or say too much, "It's not that I don't trust you, those kinds of jokes just hit too close to home. There are reasons why I wasn't in relationships for a long time." He figured Brett definitely wouldn't understand the way it felt since the man had never been in a meaningful relationship, "At least you could make them happy."

He muttered because he was far from amused.

Brett stopped kissing the man and looked up. "Tell me about it so I'll understand why it hurts you so much. If you don't tell me, then I'll never understand and avoid it the next time. But how can I know about it?" The alpha slowly turned Eddy around and took his head in his hands, "Tell me."

Eddy didn't want to talk about it, it was a sucky experience, "It was when I was in my second relationship with another omega, mind you I've had three with the same second sex. Needless to say it wasn't the best of relationships. Long story short, he cheated on me, not even with an alpha or beta but another fucking omega," He pinched the bridge of his nose with a sigh, "It just wasn't good and it didn't feel good either to invest into something so much then have the rug pulled from under your feet."

The alpha was silent for a moment before gently kissing the mating mark on Eddy's neck.

"I'm not that omega. He wasn't mated to you. And very apparently didn't appreciate you enough," Brett threaded his hands in Eddy's hair and gently pulled him down to kiss him, "Don't insult me by insinuating I'd ever cheat on you, Edward Chen. Belle is nice, but not that nice. Also she's your sister, the thought doesn't even cross my mind to see her as something else than my sister-in-law. I told you I like you too. When I like you and even introduced you to my family, I'm invested more than you probably think. So don't think ever again I'd do something as disgusting as that to you."

"I wasn't insinuating anything, just said that your joke hit close to home. You were the one who asked me to tell you what happened," Eddy was still a bit defensive, it was probably a heartache he never healed from. The omega could hold extensive grudges against people, "I don't believe you'd do something like that, okay?"

"Do you really? Are you one hundred percent positive on that, Eddy? One hundred and ten percent? Because that's how sure I am of you. I don't think you'll ever betray me; that's just how you are. Also I believe in you. My past will not define my future. And even if I don't really understand, I won't do it again. It seems that you never really recovered from it."

The alpha leant on Eddy, gently pushing him against the tiles while his hands stayed around his waist.

Eddy was fairly silent, he wasn't sure if he actually trusted Brett that much but he had no reason not to trust Brett, "I have no reason not to trust you...I guess I just have doubts and insecurities then. There's so many other people just whispering in my ears about you, like you heard Madison, there was Margaretha, then there was Elaine, dumb waitress and your dumb friends! I want to trust you that much but I'm just so screwed up in the trust field already and the other voices aren't helping." The omega slumped against the wall in some dismay and genuine frustration towards himself, "I'm not quick to forgive anyone or myself so no, I never really did recover from what happened in that relationship."

"I think you meeting up with my therapist isn't the worst idea, hm? I'll help you of course and refrain from doing such comments. But please remember: The others who are whispering in your ear all have an agenda. Sometimes to hurt you, sometimes to warn you and sometimes just to make sure you know what they think will happen. They don't know me better than I know myself. But other than promises and words I can't give you anything else, so only time will show that I mean what I say. And hopefully you'll believe me fo real. Until then, I'll just work as hard as I can."

Brett kissed the distressed omega on his cheek and rubbed softly over his sides.

"Okay, how about we just shower and then sleep? Maybe that will help in calming your thoughts."

"It probably wouldn't be a bad idea, I'm just so fucked up sometimes; which I am. It pisses me off when people talk about you like that and see it just as fact. I might not be very good in the trust field but I do believe in the best of you and I have faith in what you say," Eddy lifted his hand to cup Brett's cheek, gently stroking the soft skin with his thumb, "That sounds good."

Brett kissed Eddy one last time before they finally washed themselves up.

After drying them off and redressing in at least underwear, they made their way to the bed.

"Wish me luck for tomorrow, because I know you won't be there when I wake up."

They laid side by side, face to face.

"You don't need luck, you have the skills. You're insanely talented Brett, your music will do the talking for you," Eddy kissed Brett's cheeks, he liked when they were having more soft conversations.

"Well, a little bit of luck can never hurt." The alpha laid his hand in Eddy's cheek, caressing it.

They were laying pretty close together, almost touching. Eddy was warm as always and Brett was like a greedy heat-sucker, loving the warmth Eddy radiated. He felt at home.

"I suppose you're right, so I suppose good luck. You're definitely going to make it in though," Eddy rubbed their noses together with a quiet purr, this did calm him.

"Thank you and I hope so too. We'll see."

Brett closed his eyes and off they went to the dreamland. 

**A/N:**

Well, Eddy seems so be a bit thin-skinned on that front and Brett made a mistake :( But now they are actually talking immediately about it :D

Progressss!!!!

So yeah, I hope you guys had fun. 

See you in 2 days!


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N:**

Now here we are again. Well, I would say, LETS DIVE IN, right?!

Have funsies :D

**Chapter 34**

Brett was nervous before and after the audition. It wasn't like the "nervousness until he barfed"-kind of thing, more like a constant "feeling unwell"-thing.

Amalia had prepared him well though. That, and the open offer they did from a few months ago. If he'd be accepted, he'd know in a couple of days, at most two weeks - that's what they told him. He thanked them for taking their time and drove home.

When he was in his own living room, he just crashed on the couch, face down. He closed his eyes and let the nervous feeling seep from his body. He was wired the whole time by now and as much as he - surprisingly - loved to have Belle and little Lian around, he wanted to have his home for himself again. Thankfully they were moving out tomorrow.

The two girls didn't bother Brett, they let him melt into the couch. Belle was making dinner and Lian was trying her best to be helpful.

After an hour or so Brett was awoken by the delicious smell of food. He de-melted from the couch and ruffled up his hair to see Belle just sitting down with the food already plated.

"Sorry. I just need a bit of time after an audition or something like this. I need to decompress."

Well, in the past he used other methods, but this one wasn't available anymore because Eddy was busy at work. He sat down at the table and tried to smile, but it was more of a grimace.

"If you don't mind we can pack your things here in the suitcases and I can bring you over to Eddy's apartment tomorrow."

Of course Eddy took off from work for this, so they had two cars. The omega was over to the old apartment a couple of times and brought some more stuff for the women.

It was still not enough but they'd make do.

He took his chopsticks with a heavy sigh and started eating.

"No need to apologise Brett, auditions are nerve wrecking, and I don't mind if we pack it tonight. It'll make things go faster," Belle offered him a small smile as they started on eating dinner, it was just curry and rice. Simple but delicious.

Brett loved curry with rice so he was certainly not complaining. Also Belle didn't try and rope him into helping her and was just letting him melt into the couch. He liked that a lot.

The dinner was a quiet affair. Afterwards Brett cleaned up while the woman gathered their stuff, like personal items and such. Brett really didn't want to sort panties and bras, no thank you.

Also Eddy had a knack - much like his sister - for showing up at the worst of times so he'd rather not risk that.

He put the dishes in the dish rack and looked at how the women were doing. Almost ready, he'd say. They packed a few sparse boxes and Brett took one at the time to load it in his biggest car.

Eight boxes later they were finished. It was really not much. But thankfully Eddy's place was fully furnished, so they didn't need that much either.

Brett felt great after the little work out he had as he flopped down on the couch with Belle and Lian. The small girl wasn't really happy with how they had to move out, but was quickly calmed by Belle. She knew her daughter really well.

The alpha sent Eddy a short text, telling him that all the stuff was in the cars and they were ready to move. Tomorrow they'd only need to pack their pjs, toiletries and clothes they had on right now. The clothes for tomorrow were already laid out.

It was 7 pm by now and Eddy could be back any minute, but Brett wanted to send Eddy the update right now. And maybe just because he added a small, but very important line underneath the update.

~ _And as of tomorrow we have the house for ourselves again! XO~_

Eddy smiled to the text, that meant maybe they could have sexy times again. It had been more than a month now since they were actually able to do stuff.

_~Guess that means no one should cock block us then. Totally going to be all over you ;)~_

Brett grinned as the fast reply.

~ _Not as fast as I'll be on top of you. We did get everything in one car and maybe you can take Lian on Yoake to the apartment? She'd like that very much. Also when we're finished and Belle is safely stored in your apartment, you can fly faster home than I can drive and maybe get ready for a very, very, very horny mate. XO~_

Hopefully Eddy wasn't flying and texting, was that even allowed? Brett would ask him later. Maybe. If he remembered. His brain was mush after such a stressful day.

For now he'd just assume that Eddy was still at work, so he could harass him a little bit.

_~Only one more day, honey, and then I'll stretch you on my dick and fuck into you until you black out._

_I really hope no one sees these messages. But then again..._

_Maybe they won't talk shit about me being an ass to you?_

_Because you can bet that you will love it when I tie you up with the shibari-rope I bought just for you or maybe you prefer the smooth silk I got? You'd look so nice, all wrapped up, like a present._

_A present just for me and my dick._

_Ah~ just the thought of you in wrappings while plunging deep inside you makes me hard._

_XOXO~_

Well, he shifted a bit in his seat, smiling at Belle while having a nice, soft, but very shallow small talk. They agreed already on everything that needed to be done and in which order. It should be no problem to get through this tomorrow.

_~You can bet I'll be fucking myself on my fingers while waiting for you to come home. Wait, when did you even buy shibari rope? On a different note, I'd love to be tied up just for you too, lucky for you I'm into those kinds of things~_

Eddy licked his lips while staring at his phone, it was definitely appealing. He couldn't wait until tomorrow.

~ _I ordered it with the other stuff. Also I had three of them laying around, unused and still in the airtight packaging. So it's as good as new._

_Oh yes, I went to a shibari-class half a year ago or so and have one or two books on that, I'll tie you up really nicely without leaving anything like burns or marks behind. You'll be very secure. What are your thoughts on being a swing? Or a pole in the bedroom? I'd like to see you dance with your long legs around a hard, steely rod~_

That wasn't even suitable for not-work. This was just straight up pornographic, but Brett liked it. Also if Eddy was in the mood, they could play a little bit. He had whips and paddles as well.

Before his thought drifted off too far down the gutter, he redirected it to the soft conversation he was having.

Belle grinned knowingly. She probably knew what they were doing anyway.

_~Being a swing sounds a bit uncomfortable but I'm flexible enough I suppose. The pole isn't a half bad idea, where you might have taken shibari classes, I took some dance, but I'd still expect you to shake your money maker too. That is if we get a pole :P~_

Eddy chuckled softly, this conversation was going somewhere it seemed.

Somewhere deep down the gutter.

~ _I'll have so many fives, tens or if you want, even hundred dollar notes you'll drown in it if you do a good job at it. And believe me, if I want a pole in the bedroom that isn't my dick, I'll get it. Just depends on you if you're willing to shake your hips for me like a good dancer._

 _And no, the classes was hands-on training with the motto: "If you want to do it, experience it first" So while there was no_ _more touching than the tying itself I know how it feels. It's not bad and certainly not uncomfortable. It's just a matter of letting yourself fall and willingly be caught._

_But if you're still unsure, we can take a class together so you can see and feel how it'll be done?~_

It really wasn't appropriate to text something like this. But Brett didn't want to stop. And Eddy would probably take a while to get home so he could have a little "me-time" in the bathroom first.

He looked at the clock, yes, it was already very late and Belle excused herself to the bed. Lian was almost falling asleep on the couch anyway.

Brett wished them a good night and went to the bedroom as well.

~ _I dunno when you'll grace us with your presence, but please be quiet. Lian and Belle went to sleep.~_

_~I trust you with the ropes, no classes needed or further convincing. I don't think it would be good for me to be caught in those types of classes, got a reputation to keep up and of course my morality clause. Although shibari isn't specified in the clause because that would be weird._

_Yeah yeah, I'd shake my hips for you. Give a real nice show, and a free show. No need to put money in my waistband hahaha._

_I'm leaving here soon so I'll make sure to be quiet.~_

Brett was laying on the bed when his phone vibrated. A big grin was on his lips as he read that.

Hastily he typed back.

~ _You'll be amazed what a little bit of money can do, Eddy. The teacher would come to my home and demonstrate it just for the two of us. I did it the same the first time. The teacher is very quiet about those things; he knows he'll get in trouble otherwise._

_Oh? A free show? Hmmm~ I kind of like the idea of shoving tips in your small, skimpy pants. Kind of like I buy you for the night._

_Can't wait for it to be tomorrow.~_

Brett was now going to the bathroom, taking the phone with him. Thankfully his phone was waterproof to an extent so he took it with him in the shower so as to not miss Eddy's message. If he'd write one back.

_~hmmmm I suppose that it can be an option then._

_Oh what do you think I'd be wearing? Something similar to a stripper haha, heels, laced panties and a bralette? Sounds like a plausible role play if you want to buy me for a night •3•_

_God, I agree. I wish it was just tomorrow. Would finally get some action!~_

Eddy got ready to leave, packing all of his stuff up.

~ _I have quite a few outfits for you that might work. All brand new of course. Just for you. You can choose from them. Surprise me!_

_The promised aprons are in there too, jfyi._

_If someone cock blocks us tomorrow, I'll go alpha on them. And hide their body with the dragons, I swear._

_I'm currently in the shower. It's too big without you in there_ (｡•́︿•̀｡) _~_

Brett lathered up and rinsed lightning fast. Now he had time to be a bit more... personal than "just" personal hygiene.

_~I'll be home soon so you don't have to be lonely._

_Ah yeah I do owe you some weird apron kink action xD I suppose we'll do that in the kitchen though since it's a bit weird wearing an apron anywhere else and I swear you have too much free time to order these kinds of things.~_

Eddy didn't even ask why Brett had his phone in the shower, he just headed straight to Yoake to get home quickly. He silenced his phone, putting it in his pocket so he wouldn't get distracted.

Brett didn't know that of course because "soon" could mean anything as he learned quickly when it was Eddy who said it and it involved work. So he took his time to text him back.

_~Soon. "Soon" you mean._

_I'll correct that statement for you:_

_I love my mate and his thoughtfulness of being prepared for every occasion! And I like that he takes his very valuable time and money to get me nice presents._

_There, fixed it._

_And I have no weird apron kinks. It's just the instinct! Well, that and a lot of pornos, but first and foremost instinct. An alpha wants a mate who shows they can nurture their kids, i.e. making food. So don't be so hard on me._

_Come home safe, Eddybaby!~_

The alpha didn't take long - not with the build up. He dried himself off and slipped on boxer shorts this time. Then he dried his phone and went to bed. It was almost 8:30pm at that point and they'd be doing a lot of hard work tomorrow, so it was best to be prepared and sufficiently well rested.

Eddy didn't check his phone until he stood at the patio door, when he saw the text he chuckled with a small smile but didn't text back. He came inside instead, maybe he'd sneak attack Brett. At least he'd try. He crept to the bedroom, the door swooshing open.

Brett was looking up from his phone and smiled at Eddy.

"Did you come home good? Have you eaten already? Please tell me there's food in your belly."

He sat up from the bed and looked Eddy up and down.

"My journey back was good and I ate a cereal bar if that counts," Eddy approached Brett in bed so he could crawl over and kiss him.

The alpha just shook his head and met Eddy in a kiss. He instantly had a hand on Eddy's back of the head and slipped his tongue inside. Before it could get too heated Brett backed up.

"No it does not. Go eat something and then shower and then sleep so it can be finally tomorrow."

He pushed his hands on Eddy's chest and licked his lips.

"I showered at work and I don't wanna eat, I want to lay with you," Eddy put a hand over the one on his chest, gently massaging it, "I also want to hear about your audition."

Brett clicked with his tongue, very unimpressed and not amused, "I'll tell you what you want to know, but I want you to be fed. Tomorrow will be very hard on your body - and I'm not talking about the boxes and the lifting we need to do. I want you to have a regular food intake, not the starving you apparently like to do. Get at least a healthy snack; Belle cooked fabulous tasting curry. Middle rack, yellow box on the far right side. I'll come with you; I need my water anyway."

"It's not starving, it's like intermittent fasting. I stop eating around 9. It'll be fine," Eddy sighed, he supposed he'd eat if it displeased the alpha.

"Well, if you only eat a snack bar the whole day, then yes, it's starving. Or did you eat anything else, perhaps for lunch? I want you to be around for a while, Eddy."

Brett lifted his hand and caressed Eddy's cheek. He wasn't nervous, but a bit unsettled because he never saw the omega eat for real, only when he was with him and even then Eddy didn't eat that much.

He just wanted to make sure that Eddy was regularly eating and his body was getting all the nutrients and energy it needed for the day. He'd rather have a mate who was a bit on the chubby side - like him - than a hard, boney stick.

"I eat at lunch, a protein shake and a no carb wrap with chicken and lettuce. So it's fine, don't worry about me. I try to stay alive and decently healthily," Eddy continued to massage Brett's hand to try to ease him.

"Well, okay then. Then strip, you feisty omega and come under the blanket with me. I want to hold you and tell you about my day." The alpha got up and went out of the bedroom to get his water. He jogged to the kitchen and saw no light on in the guest room - he occasionally checked that - and then trotted back to the bedroom where Eddy was laying in the bed. Brett drank from the bottle and set it on the nightstand before slipping under the blanket as well. He pulled Eddy towards him and kissed him on the nose before settling his head on the pillow.

"The audition was so-so. Amalia helped me a lot and prepared me for the right things, but I don't know. I'm always unsure after something like this or competitions. I mean, I know I had to be good to be a soloist, but then I ask myself, maybe I'm not that good," he sighed, "but anyway; self-doubt aside, I think it was good. I'm pretty sure I'll get the job. If I'm worthy of it, we'll see. Being a Soloist or a concertmaster is quite a difference. But I'll tackle it when it comes to it."

He softly kissed Eddy's nose again.

"Were you nervous?" Eddy pressed soft kisses all over Brett's face.

"Of course. I'm always nervous in this type of situation. I'm nervous before an audition, concert, masterclass, and so on and so forth. But when I stand on the stage and the first note is played, I calm down and everything is fine. You get nervous too, right?" His hand wandered to Eddy's side and he stroked the soft skin with his thumb.

"Of course I get nervous, not much with music like I used to but with strategies. If I fail something beyond bad may happen, but success means people will be saved for another day. So that makes me nervous," Eddy sighed then bumped their noses together.

"Hm, yeah. I guess your work is more stressful, but I can tell you, mine isn't less stressful. I mean, when I make a mistake I won't kill people, that's true, but it feels like it anyway."

He grinned and pressed their lips together for a short, sweet kiss. "I can't really wait for tomorrow. I wish it was already tomorrow. You won't be able to walk on Saturday, I promise you that, now with my libido and sexual drive and hunger intact."

"It's stress, just a different kind." Eddy rubbed their faces together to scent Brett with a purr, "That better be a promise that I can't walk. Tomorrow will be amazing."

"After we make sure Belle and Lian are safe of course. And after that you'll have me all over you. It wouldn't surprise me if we even enter a tiny, artificial mini-heat and mini-rut, because damn, it was too long. When Belle and Lian are settled into your apartment, I'll make just a quick detour to the doctor - it won't take long - and then I'm on my way back home. I already told you what to do in the meantime. And I dare you to cum by yourself without me. I won't be pleased with it."

It was kind of hilarious for Brett to ask that of Eddy because he wasn't that clean 15 minutes ago, but also on the other hand, Eddy never asked him not to do that. Brett would probably explode from all the blue balls he had to suffer. But it was only for tomorrow and only for a short time.

"I'll save my orgasm just for you then, it's no fun without you anyways," Eddy sighed, masturbation hadn't been as fun as it used to be. It kind of sucked he had to rely on the alpha for pleasure.

"Hm, why is that? Do you not feel satisfied or is everything too small for you now? Or do you might miss my presence?" The alpha rubbed their noses together.

"I don't feel satisfied by it, it's kind of a let down," Eddy shrugged, it was disappointing. The only satisfaction he got was soreness and a mediocre orgasm.

"That isn't good. Now it'll be different. I'll get the implant tomorrow and Dr. Zhao told me they're effective immediately. So, we can do it with condoms, but we don't need to do it. Great, right? It's just a small injection in my arm and then we can go at it like rabbits. I've been meaning to ask: Do you like me filling you up or not?"

"That's not even a question, I love it when you fill me up. The weight of your heavy balls, the way you release inside me. The thick fluid reaching my deepest parts and sometimes dripping down my thighs in streams. Absolutely amazing." Eddy leaned his head back with a groan.

Not holding back if the throat was so nicely presented, Brett attacked the throat and bit softly on the skin, alternating between kissing, sucking and biting.

"You said you didn't like it when we had sex the first time," He mumbled between kisses and bites, "But hearing that, it was a good decision to opt for the implant. I love it when you smell like me for days on end until your body absorbs the semen."

"I don't think I said I disliked it, I think I told you not to do it but it happened anyways. It's a pain to clean," Eddy quirked an eyebrow, apparently he didn't remember that far back. He groaned and mewled a bit to the movements of Brett's mouth on his neck, "But oh well, I love your semen now and being so full of you. The implant was definitely a good option because now we can both enjoy it."

"Yeah. I really can't wait for tomorrow." Brett grinned while licking over the scent glands and neck. He pressed a last kiss on the scent gland and lifted his head, "Sleep?"

"Hmm sleeping will bring tomorrow sooner so sure," Eddy pressed an actual kiss to Brett's lips.

Brett responded eagerly before backing up.

"Sleep, yes. If this continues, I can't sleep. So now nothing more." He still pressed a chaste kiss on the lips of his omega.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight Bretty."

~

"Okay let's make sure anything that's fragile is secure before we actually start driving or anything," Eddy muttered, looking at the stuffed up car. He held Lian in one arm since she insisted on going with him on Yoake.

Belle nodded vaguely to what her younger brother was saying, her concern right now was if they had everything. Luckily it seemed that they did. Also it helped that everything was already in boxes.

Brett was standing next to his car, key's in hand.

"I'd say, Belle and me will drive and you can fly with Yoake and prepare a little bit before we come. I dunno, maybe redressing the bed or something like this. Also maybe getting everything you still need from the apartment and in my house. But anyway, I think we're done, right? Then let's move!"

He was smiling at Eddy and gave him a small kiss on the cheeks before they broke into the groups.

Eddy waved to them to say he'd see them there. He wanted to be extra careful while flying Yoake since he had precious cargo. The omega kissed the top of Lian's head, "Jiùfu will keep you safe."

Belle kissed her daughter and smiled at Eddy then Brett and her slipped into the big car and started to drive away. Even if Eddy took his time and would recheck everything as well as flying carefully with Lian, the still would arrive before Belle and Brett, just because it was much quicker to fly than drive.

Brett was just happy that Belle liked classical music as well so they had a quiet, nice 40 min drive to Eddy's apartment. They encountered a bit of traffic which cost them a bit of time, but other than that everything was fine.

Brett parked the car in front of Eddy's apartment in a free parking space and while Belle was handling a very light box, he took one of the heavy ones. Thankfully Eddy had a lift so they were up in no time. Belle knocked at the door.

Eddy of course opened the door for them to let the working alpha and beta in, "I got my stuff sorted and changed the sheets and such."

He liked his house looking clean and in order; even if they never got a new coffee table, it all looked nice anyway.

Belle smiled and went into the apartment while Brett carried the box inside.

"Thank you, Eddy. Maybe you can help Brett with the boxes?"

The alpha set the box on the floor in the living room. He then grabbed the box from Eddy and went down again. It wasn't much they had to carry, but he still wanted it to be done quickly.

So, the pair did multiple trips up and down and finally Brett and Eddy had the last boxes in their hands and set it to the other ones in the living room.

Brett swiped over his slightly sweaty forehead. It wasn't that he was carrying heavy boxes, more like the up and downs were a hassle. But at least they got all inside.

The alpha went to the kitchen to grab a drink and to check the time on his phone. Yeah, he still had lots of time for his appointment.

Eddy watched Brett from the corner of his eyes. They didn't have to leave just yet, so Eddy decided he'd help Belle unpack and make everything look nice again, instead of cluttered. Boxes had a good way of doing that. Brett of course helped with the not sensitive boxes and stuff.

Belle hugged the man when they were finally finished and the empty boxes were stored in Brett's car again. She still needed a lot of her clothes and some other stuff, but for now, it was safe and secure and they could build the rest from there. Tears were in her eyes when they parted and she thanked them.

~

Brett was standing outside the apartment door and looked at Eddy, a big, fat grin almost splitting his face.

"I'll be stopping at the doc and then come to you. You have one hour starting now. I hope you use that time wisely."

He kissed Eddy's cheek featherlight and let two fingers rest at Eddy's hip, teasing the omega by slipping the fingers under the shirt and stroking the soft skin. He could barely contain his excitement and he knew that Eddy was the same. Before both could be tempted to do more - in the freaking hallway directly in front of the door - Brett stepped back.

"Now go, we'll meet at the house."

"Going to make me wait an hour, how cruel of you," Eddy chuckled jokingly as he gave Brett a quick kiss. He pulled back with a small smile on his face, "See you at home, handsome."

He turned on his heel to get to Yoake, he had many preparations to get ready for their day ahead of them. Being hydrated and having a full belly would be one of the preparations since he figured they may not get out of bed.

It was very questionable indeed. Brett licked his lips and went to the elevator to go to his car. He called the doctor as he was sitting behind the wheel and typed in the address so the car could start driving towards it.

The nurse confirmed the appointment and rescheduled it thankfully. Not that it would make a huge difference, but Brett wanted to get home as fast as possible. He had a very pressing appointment after the doc's visit.

20 minutes later he was standing in front of Doctor Zhao, got shot with the chip and the man checked if everything was fine. Then he got a band-aid over the tiny wound and he was on his way again.

Sadly the trip took 30 minutes home, until then he had to wait.

**A/N:**

Hohoho, first sexting and now the bad, evil cliffhanger. Oh my. Next update will be ~hot~ and ~steamy~ LMAO

See you in 2 Days :D


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N:**

Smut ensues. Of course it does. Because y'all were so needy for it :D

Naughty, naughty readers :D

**Chapter 35**

He was practically vibrating with lust when he kicked off his shoes when he walked into the house. The smell that hit his sensitive nose was indicator enough that Eddy seemed to have used the time alone well.

The bedroom door was open as he walked towards the center of the smell.

Eddy glanced to the alpha from where he lay belly down, ass up, in the center of the bed. He was finger deep in himself, scissoring and stretching. He had been doing this for a while but he wanted to be safe. It would be tragic if he tore right as Brett plunged into him, so he prompted to try to avoid that, "Look who finally decided to join me."

Brett ripped the clothes from his body, eyeing Eddy up and down. "Sorry, had to make sure we don't get you pregnant. And I'll fuck you the whole day and night, I swear. It'll be my mission to destroy your ass so much that you have to call in sick on Monday."

The only cloth he had on him were socks and they were removed one step right before Brett was at the bed.

The alpha crawled to Eddy and stroked the hips, his gaze not straying from the display of the fingers. Eddy's thigh was slick and shimmering wet, the hole was pliable, soft and in a wonderful shade of pink. He knew his mate was ready for him before he even sank into him.

"Let's shut you up now."

And with that Brett gripped Eddy's waist and forced the omega to accept his dick. Even if Eddy had played with him for so long, he still felt super tight. Brett went slowly and carefully; he didn't want to injure the omega.

Finally he bottomed out and laid his head on Eddy's shoulder, panting.

"Aaaaaah yeees," Eddy groaned as he buried his face into a pillow that he was holding under him, "I missed this."

He murmured with a mewl. Eddy was tempted to start rocking his hips but figured it was best to let them both adjust to this. The omega felt himself stretching almost to the brink – he loved the faint burn of it – it was maddening. He clenched around the alpha's cock to get a more intense feeling of it.

Brett hissed and slapped Eddy's butt. "Stop that. Or do you want me to cum in the first 10 seconds?"

The omega jolted forward in reaction to being spanked, basically. He moaned at the delicious sensation running through his body at that. Oh yes, he really liked that.

It didn't really hurt when Eddy clamped down on him but man, he really didn't help him there. Brett stroked the slapped buttcheek and slowly slid out until only the head remained and went back in. Eddy needed time to get used to him and Brett needed time so he wouldn't cum immediately.

Eddy pressed himself more into the mattress with a whimper, "Oh shit." He groaned loudly as he tried to loosen up for Brett.

"That's a good boy."

Brett bottomed out again and turned Eddy's head to the side so he could kiss his mark better. His dick was stimulated perfectly. It was as if Eddy was built for him and only him. Feeling a bit like a bastard he rubbed his meaty head over Eddy's prostate, just to tease him more. The small sounds the omega let loose was heaven for his ears. His thrusts gradually picked up speed until he was sure that Eddy was stretched enough to take him without major problems. Before he started pounding into his mate, an idea let him slip out completely and he laid on his back beside Eddy.

"Come on, mate. Ride me like you did on the first night. Set the tempo you want. Make it good for you and me, my bitch."

Brett grinned, wanting to rile up Eddy a bit. Also Eddy couldn't complain about the tempo if he was the one setting it. And Brett had heard enough complaining about that, not that he took that seriously of course.

Eddy groaned to the loss along with a huff. He wasn't about to disobey the demand though because he really wanted a good dicking.

"Fine," The omega slowly sat back, he took in the sight of Brett lying back and dick standing proud. Like the first time they slept together he gasped, "Gorgeous."

This time he was including Brett in the compliment because he really was. Eddy made quick work of straddling the alpha's hips and grabbing his dick. Brett hissed at that. His lovely mate had quite the strong grip around his member.

"I'm only a hussy for you."

He smirked down at him.

"Well I really hope so. Because I'm fairly sure that I'm stuck with you and you with me."

Brett laid his hands on the hips and waited for Eddy to do something.

"Come on then, my lovely whore, show me how you fuck yourself on me. My dick yearns for your wet pussy."

The alpha licked his lips, fighting down his inner alpha. He knew that it would be good if Eddy rode him. Well, hopefully. But Eddy had experience in that field and they could always switch.

"Guess that makes you my new and improved dildo," Eddy squeezed the base of Brett's cock, running his palm up the shaft, making sure to keep it in place. Then he sank down with a swift motion.

Brett was all for a witty conversation while having sex but Eddy was too tight. His eyes fell shut and he moaned while bending his head back.

Panting he could add "Seeing as you don't use a dildo anymore I'm the best apparently."

His grip tightened around the hips but he didn't use any strength to help him.

Eddy leaned forward to kiss along Brett's neck as he ground down for a good while. He sat up again, lifting his hips to slam back down.

"Fuck. You're super tight, babe. Damn."

Brett snapped his hips upwards before reminding himself that Eddy should do all the work. But it was almost a Hercules-task for him. He wanted nothing more than burying himself into that tight heat. But now was Eddy's time to shine. And work.

Eddy moaned to the snap, it encouraged him to up the pace of him just bouncing on the elders dick. He ground every time he bottomed out. The alpha moaned under Eddy's work.

Panting he looked up to his mate, pupils blown wide, eyes glossy and cheeks red. On his lips was a smile.

"You call this a good tempo, huh?"

"It seems I'm not the only one that thinks so," The omega shot back in reference to the alpha's moaning and pleasured look. Eddy liked riding and took some pride in actually being able to do it decently.

"Your tight hole is better than the tempo but anyway..."

The alpha panted and as Eddy came down again, he couldn't help himself and snapped his hips.

Eddy would have thrown a fit at Brett's comment if he wasn't too busy moaning. He loved the drag of the alpha's dick, snapping up so fast and hard. However, just because he made no verbal retort didn't mean he wouldn't retaliate. The omega leaned down to bite the area around Brett's nipple. He liked that the alpha's chest was pillowy and now decided he'd like them with a visible teeth indent.

The alpha hissed again as Eddy bit down and slapped his butt harder than before.

"Bad boy!" his hands gripped tightly on the lush buttocks, but didn't prevent Eddy from moving. Eddy grunted at him in reaction as he licked over the fresh mark.

Brett sat up instead of lying down and bit in Eddy's shoulder - much softer than he was bitten.

"Less biting, more moving." His breath was laboured and his voice was darker than before. His hands wandered over his back; one to Eddy's chest to flick his nipple.

"You only get what you deserve," The omega closed his eyes, his chest was so sensitive to touch. Eddy didn't lift his hips yet. Instead he rolled them and grinded down. Once he felt pleased, he pulled all the way to the tip then slammed back down.

"Finally!" Brett moaned loudly and sucked on Eddy's mating mark. His finger rubbed and pinched and teased the omega's nipple until it was completely hardened and Brett could see it was swelling. Only then he switched over to the other one and repeated his actions. He had to admit, Eddy was good, much better than he remembered but that could be a trick of his brain. They were now mated as well; this wasn't a one night stand.

His dick quivered and he could feel the beginning of the swelling of his knot. He'd lock himself in the omega, that was for sure.

"Hurry up if you wanna cum; you won't be able to move if you drag this out, honey."

Eddy still had enough personality left to roll his eyes at being called honey. Other than that he was a moaning mess. He couldn't resist the pleasure that Brett was putting him in. Eddy did really want to cum, it wouldn't be fair if it was only Brett. With that thought in mind, he quickened his pace to get what he wanted. Soon the familiar heat was coiling inside of him.

The faster tempo was exactly what Brett needed. The slow rocking and grinding was nice, but when he was under-fucked - and he clearly was - he liked to have a bit of a tempo. His hands settled on his hips again, still not helping Eddy but just staying there.

He knew he wasn't far and by the look of it, Eddy was the same. His forehead was sweaty and sweat was running down his neck. His lower abdomen was on fire and Brett knew he was only seconds away from cumming.

"Eddy, I'm cumming, hurry up!"

The omega panted, bumping their foreheads together to feel closer, "So am I..."

He gasped out. He could feel the alpha's forming knot but he wouldn't stop bouncing just yet. Eddy wanted to ride out their orgasms before trying to greedily take in the alpha's beautiful knot.

Brett's breath was coming in short huffs and his grip was getting stronger. But his alpha still wouldn't let him cum before Eddy came first. So he grabbed his small dick and rubbed it, smearing the precum over his head.

He opened his eyes - he didn't even remember closing them - to look into Eddy's.

"Come for me."

Eddy needed no other invitation to do so. Like the obedient dragon rider he was, he spilled in Brett's hand with a loud cry of "Brett! Fuck, thank you."

Why he was giving thanks was uncertain but it could be for many things.

As he felt the warm liquid on his hand and the omega clenched down hard on him, Brett let out a guttural moan and his hand pressed the omega down, forcing him to take his knot which swelled fully in Eddy as Brett came. The omega cried out, upon being forced down. The new stretch was amazing.

He rode out his orgasm while he kissed Eddy hungrily. His dick painted Eddy's inside as white exploded behind his eyelids and he filled the omega as deeply as he could.

They fell on their back, Eddy on top of Brett and they needed a minute or two to regain their breath.

Brett rolled them over so he was now on top and kissed Eddy, licking over his lips. He smirked as he rolled his hips, pushing his knot deeper into Eddy and breached the cervix so all his semen went inside the omegas uterus. This earned the alpha a quiet moan.

"If I could, my alpha would fuck a baby inside you. But we can try, right?" He rolled his hips again, knowing fully well that his knot was inhumanly big and pressed against the prostate. But thankfully Eddy liked a bit of pain and also could take him completely. It amazed him how well the omega's body fit him. His dick was still rock hard and he moved, rolling his hips into Eddy, breaching his cervix and forced pressure on his prostate every single time. Brett looked down at the omega, grinning. How much could Eddy take until he cried from overstimulation? Maybe he could force even a dry orgasm from him? That thought let him snap his hip forward. Maybe today he'd find out?

Eddy wrapped his arms around Brett, his nails digging into the man's back as he arched up from the feeling of being split even more open.

The omega mewled slightly as he looked up at the alpha with hazy eyes, "Yeah, fuck a baby into me."

He panted with a moan, trying to roll his hips in time with Brett's movements.

"You'd like that of course." The alpha snickered, which turned into a moan as he felt the omega moving underneath him. He rocked and grinded his hips - really thrusting and moving was absolutely out of question. Even with hours of foreplay, he could really hurt or even worse, tear something in Eddy if he'd do that.

He smeared the omegas fluid onto the bed to grab his legs, putting them on his shoulder and sinking even deeper into Eddy.

"God yes." The alpha bent down to fold Eddy in half so he could kiss him. Eddy was pretty agile, he had to give him that. He rocked his hips, feeling the heat building in his lower stomach again.

Eddy's whole body quivered, it was all so much more intense now. It was probably from the new position and from already having an orgasm. To all the people who thought yoga sucked, it didn't because he was very grateful for it in this particular moment. It helped with his flexibility.

"Mmmmmm," Eddy's jaw went slack for his moans to fall out freely; even though they were a bit strangled.

Brett grabbed Eddy's thighs for hold and stability and rocked his hips. He was panting already, feeling the red haze creeping into his vision. His finger dug deep into the flesh - he'd surely leave prints behind and his hips went faster. Only the sound of skin slapping on skin was heard - sometimes disrupted by a lewd moan. Brett felt himself getting ready but the knot still didn't deflate.

Eddy yelped before it turned into a strangled moan that merged with a slight cry. It wasn't that Brett was going at it hard with the rocking and grinding or his grip was hurting the omega; it was simply the drag of Brett's knot across his prostate and the man's meaty head continuously breaching his cervix. It was almost too much for Eddy.

When Brett looked in the blissed out face of Eddy he knew the omega was even more affected by it than him. No wonder.

He repositioned himself a bit and rocked his hips like this. If he was remembering correctly this way Eddy had no chance because of the different angle he was now dragging his head inside the cervix and never leaving it.

Eddy whimpered, this was now too much. He tried to squirm away from the alpha; despite being connected. He clawed at the sheets with a loud cry, "Too much."

He didn't hate it, but oh, everything was just so sensitive!

The alpha stopped for a moment but then resumed, this time harder. A little bit of pain was good. Eddy would come again, he'd make sure of it. Overstimulation wasn't everybody's thing, but he was pretty sure Eddy just needed a little push over the edge. He's probably never done it like that.

Now the omega's face was beet red along with his eyes becoming watery and almost glassy. "Brett, Brett, alpha."

It was almost a chant, not exactly a plea for it to stop nor an invitation for the alpha to go harder.

He felt his dick stirring in interest to what was going on.

Brett groaned and pushed harder into Eddy.

"Come Eddy, come again. Don't fight it, let it flow." Was Eddy even hearing it? Brett doubted it. But he could still give it a try.

His rocking was getting faster, dragging and pushing and pulling the inside of Eddy.

The omega clenched around Brett's shaft, trying to take him deeper but also trying to still his movements. His chest rumbled with a loud whimper, Eddy was crumbling under the alpha, he was out of it. He could see Brett's lips moving but he couldn't tell what he was saying.

"Mmmm," That was the omega's reply, trying to comprehend what the alpha was saying.

Brett shook his head and smiled. Eddy was so cute like this. He could eat him up right now but instead he fucked him. The alpha bent down and kissed Eddy shallowly, swallowing all the little moans and pants and whimpers.

"Come for me."

They locked gazes and Brett pushed into the omega, spilling deep inside him.

Eddy's little dick sputtered to the words and at the feeling of being so full with cum along with dick. He arched and cried but nothing came out. His poor dick just flopped pathetically back onto his belly once done sputtering. As for Eddy it still felt amazing, his mouth hung open with his heavy breathing, as his eyes rolled back from bliss.

Brett was really proud of himself. He made Eddy black out in the second round. He grinned. Oh, hopefully Eddy really liked it, otherwise he was in for a beating. His second orgasm wasn't as hard as his first one - at least for him - and he finally felt his knot deflate. He slipped out of the omega and placed his legs down before rolling him on his side to nestle right into his back. He kissed the sweaty omega and licked over the skin of his shoulder blades. One hand was between Eddys buttcheeks, rubbing over the abused rim, slipping sometimes inside. It didn't take long for Brett to be half hard again and he replaced his fingers with his dick. He placed a kiss on the neck after he threw the blanket over them. When Eddy would wake up from this, they'd continue.

Eddy made some noise despite being mostly blacked out, such as soft mewls turning into louder purrs. His omega apparently really liked it, especially being connected and fondled with, even if not fully conscious. Instinct always reared its head when it could since they were mostly suppressed.

Brett dozed right behind him, not really sleeping, but gathering energy for the next rounds. One naughty hand wandered from the hip to Eddy's front, teasing and fondling his dick. When Eddy started whimpering, he moved his hand higher, kneading and pinching his nipples. All the while Eddy was sleeping. He didn't dare to move his cock, Eddy would probably scream, so he teased him differently. Oh, he loved it when his mates body was hypersensitive.

"Alpha," The omega murmured with another whimper, it was in fact more of his omega than it was Eddy waking up, "Alpha."

He whined out this time, it had no particular connotation. He was just crying it.

"Shh, omega, I'm here." Brett soothed the omega by kissing the mating mark. His kisses went higher, over the neck to his jawline and then on his cheek. It was a little bit difficult, but he managed to turn Eddy's head to kiss him on the lips. Not much left of Eddy, he could see this. He was really proud of himself. Well, until Eddy came out of it. He was still unsure if Eddy liked it or not. He did ask him to stop, well not really but the "too much" was a dead giveaway.

Hopefully Eddy would forget that? Brett was sure that wouldn't be the case, but for now he'd enjoy his mindless omega.

The omega's chest rumbled with a delighted purr, he was happy to be getting affection. His omega really liked that, it made him feel safe and appreciated. So the omega purred more to let his alpha know how comfy and happy he was.

Brett didn't stop his ministrations, oh no, but he toned them down to sensual touches, not outright sex-touches. He cupped Eddy's chest and rubbed the area around the nipples. All the while he softly rocked his hips into the omega - they were still connected.

Eddy's purring had slowly disappeared, leading up to him opening his eyes, "Fuck you."

He grumbled begrudgingly, as he swatted at the hands that were fondling his chest. His sharp yet still tired eyes shot back to glower at Brett through his bangs.

Brett pressed a kiss on his mate's cheeks and his feisty hand went down when denied the breast to grab his dick.

"No, fuck _you_. Much better, darling." His smile was wide and perfectly straight teeth were showing. "You liked it."

Eddy huffed at him, swatting the hand off of his dick too. A lot more carefully though because he didn't want to accidentally hurt himself. Brett's hand wandered from the dick upwards again, caressing the tight abs and still higher. He didn't dare to touch Eddy's breasts, not when the omega was clearly unhappy.

"I told you it was too much and you plowed me; I don't think if I enjoyed it or not is the problem here."

He spoke hoarsely because it was a bit raw from all his moaning and screaming.

"I know it was too much; I heard you. But you never had a more intense orgasm than that, right?" He kissed the naked shoulder, "And I bet no one ever did that to you. They were too scared to do it when you said no, right?" The alpha placed another kiss on Eddy, "And if I'd asked you, you would have said no and never experienced this. I wanted to show you how world-breaking it was. You blacked out for a moment here."

"It's called respect when someone says no; not fear because these kinds of things need consent even if we're mated." Eddy pinched the bridge of his nose with a frown plastered on his face, "I could have said yes though, I'm already into some lewd things. The thing is, I'd like to be told or discuss if we want to try a new kink or kind of play, instead of it being forced on me."

Brett thought about it and nodded. "Don't be mad anymore, Eddy. I know I made a mistake. I'll ask beforehand from now on okay? I won't excuse my behaviour or make it seem like I had no control over it, but I wanted to let you have this experience. I didn't even think about your consent at the moment. I honestly expected you to be angry. You have every right to be."

The alpha slipped out of Eddy and laid down, giving Eddy the opportunity to roll around to face him.

"Do you want to stop?"

It would be a shame if Eddy said yes to be honest, but he could understand it.

Eddy rolled to his side to face Brett, he reached both his hands out to grasp the alpha's face. He took some pity on the creature, "You're an idiot."

He stated quite frankly, even though he was stroking the man's cheeks ever so softly. The alpha really did seem helpless sometimes.

"I forgive you but I don't want this to be a frequent thing. I don't like scolding you when we're supposed to be having fun."

The omega was capable of giving Brett some grace on the matter, "We can continue."

Brett shook his head. "Forgiven but not forgotten, eh? I'm fine with this. Maybe we should agree on a safeword first before we continue."

He was glad that Eddy didn't seem to be seething, but he understood the severity of the situation spot on. He was allowed once in a while a slip, but not all the time - and he was honestly fine with it. The alpha knew it would backfire on him and he did it anyway, so it would be Eddy's right to boot him out of the bed entirely. Thankfully it didn't happen.

"I don't forget anything that deals with other people, Brett," Eddy quirked a brow at him, "Mushrooms will be my safe word because I despise them. So if I say it, you'll know that I despise what you're doing."

"You're scary sometimes. Hopefully I'll never make you really mad at me. Also, why don't you shorten it? It's a long word. But if you want, we'll stick by it. And even though I'm pretty sure I won't need it, mine is wine. We can even use that in our conversations when we're sick of it and want to get away," He smiled softly and turned his head to kiss Eddy's hand, "What do we want to play now?"

His eyes had a special glint in them, "I want to tie you up but you're probably not a fan of it right now."

"Yes, very scary. I'm sticking with mushrooms and if it comes out as just mush then you better stop or I'll have to end you," Eddy said it dead seriously, although the ending of having to dispose of Brett was definitely a joke.

"Hmmm you can tie me up within reason I suppose."

That came unexpected for Brett. He raised an eyebrow and shook his head. "You sure? Well, you don't see me complaining then. Rope or sash?"

It would make a huge difference which one Eddy chose - at least for Brett.

"We've talked about it before and I don't mind it. I'm sure," Eddy squished Brett's face since his hands were still there, "Sash."

He answered surely, he was pretty sure Brett only had the shibari ropes and he wasn't in the mood for that.

The alpha grinned and lunged forward to kiss Eddy before practically jumping out of the bed. He walked to his wardrobe - Eddy had inhabited the second one now - and opened one of the large sliding doors. He squatted down and opened the chest of goodies. He needed a third, but much smaller wardrobe with lockable doors if that was going to be a trend. He didn't want to rummage through his good stuff, he wanted to have it on display. It was satisfying for him. He had a very, very long and brightly red coloured silk sash in his hand when he came back to the bed.

"Then please, dear, be a doll and arms up, near the headboard of the bed so I can tie your hands to it."

"You seem really excited about this," Eddy rolled to his back, lifting his hands to the headboard for Brett. He liked seeing his alpha happy even if he needed a whooping sometimes.

"Oh yes, I am. I never thought you'd agree to it," The alpha shrugged, it was true after all. He went to the headboard and took one hand to gently but securely looped his sash around it, he threaded it through the metal bars and did the same on the other arm, constantly checking that the blood flow wasn't restricted and while everything was tight and restricted Eddy's movements, it wouldn't harm him in any way.

He ended the wrapping with binding the arms up to the elbow and finished it with a big bow. He gave one end into Eddy's hand before sitting down next to his omega.

"If you want to get rid of the sash, just pull here with your hand and it'll come undone instantly. You can try to tear with muscle power alone, but this is faster. I'll twist and turn you but your shoulders, arms and hands will not be harmed. If you feel pain, tell me instantly, okay? We established a safeword, so use it. There's no shame in using it. What are your thoughts on degrading name-calling, something like I've done in the past? Any triggers or soft or hard limits?"

Brett bent down and kissed Eddy on the cheek before laying his hand on his stomach and caressing it softly; he wanted to make sure Eddy was reassured and safe.

"I'm fine with some degrading names since I know you don't particularly mean them. Hard limits in kinks would be piss play or any other kind of excretion, fisting and use of enemas. As for triggers, being hit would be one of them like getting punched and also needles. I'm a masochist but not that far."

Eddy answered in general, as for this situation he didn't have many hard no's. Right now he was tied, could easily escape and Brett looked like he had no intention to do anything that he mentioned.

"Well most of the things you said were disgusting. And I like to have my mate intact and not full of scars, thank you. As in hit I think you mean like really hard and or in the face, but what about slaps on the butt or thighs? A nice spanking, would that be okay? Or a big sound, small hurt kind of thing? I won't use you as a punching bag either, so you're fine in that regard."

Brett tilted his head. Now they were getting somewhere he was more often than not. Having a mate had its perks, of course, but when the mate wasn't into the same stuff, it was bound to get complicated. So far, Eddy was very willingly and wasn't outright declining anything, except the things Brett wasn't fond of either. He had no fun in pissing on his partner even as an alpha and marking was kind of their thing. He'd rather mark with his semen. There it didn't matter if it was an insolent alpha or omega.

"Well yes, it's disgusting, that's why they're hard no's," Eddy smiled up at Brett with a soft chuckle. He thought some of the questions had obvious answers, but he'd take the time to answer everything the man would ask, "Yeah in the face, and like full out punching or any other form of hitting that isn't a slap like a palm heel strike. I'm okay with slaps to my legs and I enjoy spanking."

The alpha nodded and listened intently. This was very, very important.

"What about shutting you up? Of course not now, but maybe later down the line. The gagball for instance you know about that and seemed okay with that. What about being blindfolded, tied and silenced?"

Brett licked his lips and laid his head on Eddy's stomach to feel the warmth of his omega.

"I'm okay with being gagged but the rest makes me more nervous, I don't like being weak and vulnerable. But I guess I trust you enough to let you do that... although we'd have to figure out how to do safety precautions with that," If his hands were free, Eddy would be petting Brett's hair but they weren't.

"I'd slowly start and then add one thing at a time when you're relaxed and such. It takes time and it's rarely done in one day. I gave the other ones buttons they could push or clickers. One click red, two for yellow and three for fine. Because when everything is fine, you have the time to click, but if something isn't okay it has to go fast. At least that was my approach."

The alpha turned his head and kissed Eddy's stomach, still caressing him.

"How are your arms by the way? Fine? Too tight in some places? Tell me."

"A clicker is a pretty smart idea. I'm fine with the process of getting comfortable with it, until that it still makes me nervous," Eddy licked his lips, "Yeah my arms feel fine, it's pretty comfortable."

"We're already training for that," Brett grinned and kissed his belly button, "It's very important to have positive links to this from the beginning. Well, that's how I did it with people who had absolutely no clue whatsoever. But I doubt you were never bound, gagged or blindfolded." He lifted himself up and scooted in between Eddy's legs, he gently pushed to either side of his hip.

"You'd look good with a bar holding your legs in place. Completely at my mercy, bound, gagged, blindfolded and no wiggle room whatsoever. Just ready for me to take you. But that's in the far, far future; if ever. How about being kept in a cage?"

His hands stroked Eddy's thighs now.

Eddy was glad with the new question to answer because the other things were making him feel uneasy. He cleared his throat, "Like for master slash pet play? Well I guess that depends on how comfy the cage is, I'd be chill with it."

"Hm, I usually had the softest blankets in there, food and water nearby and at the ready and a book when the pet gets bored. Not tall enough to stand, but crawling was fine. Like, up to one meter in height. And one meter on each side. Not too big but not too small either. A collar, a different type of collar than the typical omega-collar I mean, would look pretty." He took one of the legs and lifted it up on his shoulder. He placed soft kisses to the sensitive flesh of the inner thigh. "You comfy?"

Eddy watched Brett as he thought on what the alpha was saying. Was that too degrading? He wasn't sure, but he was pretty sure that Brett wouldn't use it as a way to humiliate him. At least he didn't think so, "I wouldn't mind trying that with you... Yeah I'm comfy."

"And of course if you don't feel good or it's just not your thing, we can end it at any time. No need to pressure yourself. Not for my sake and not for your sake as well." The alpha let the leg down again and resumed his stroking. "What about being bound and left alone - same with blindfolded and all that. Going while being bound is that okay for you?"

"I'm okay if you leave me alone if you tell me. It would kind of suck if you just disappeared," Eddy smiled somewhat shyly at the alpha, he could hold his own quite well.

Brett nodded. "Good then. Do you have any questions, suggestions, wishes you want to share with me?"

"No, not yet at least." Eddy definitely would figure out something or fantasies to tell Brett later. For now he just wanted to have a bit more fun.

"Good. If something arises, tell me. I'll leave you now; I need to get something. I'll be in the room." He pressed another kiss on Eddy's knee and slipped off the bed. The alpha went to the box again - Eddy could see him if he moved his head. He took one thing from it; he wanted to start small after the overstimulation. It wouldn't surprise him if Eddy was so sensitive he'd feel pain if they fucked and Brett reached as deep into him as before.

After getting what he wanted and hiding it from Eddy's view he sat between the spread legs of the omega again.

"So, I know you're ticklish on your sides, are you ticklish somewhere else?"

"My neck, knees and my armpits are also very ticklish. Why?" Eddy raised an eyebrow at Brett, why was the alpha even asking?

"Have you ever been tickled so much that you peed yourself? That's apparently a thing. Not that I want it to go that far." With that, Brett lifted his surprise. It was a pink feather duster, but one of the kinky stuff. So it wasn't as dense as a regular feather duster and the black handle was longer. Also the feathers were much nicer to look at and they were super soft - that would Eddy find out very soon. The feathers were tied with a pretty bow and Brett cocked his head to the side. He showed Eddy what he'd use on him with a smirk.

"You up for it?"

**A/N:**

Kinky stuff, Brett made a mistake again, and on top more kinky stuff. Guys, I hope you had massive fun with this. coz next time it will continue :D


	36. Chapter 36

A/N:

And the smut continues :D

**Chapter** **36**

He showed Eddy what he'd use on him with a smirk.

"You up for it?"

Oh God, Eddy hated tickles, but on the other hand the feathers looked really soft. He liked soft things, so maybe it would be okay, "When I was like 6 that happened a few times because Belle is evil. But if you do that to me as an adult, I'll shove the pretty handle up your pretty ass," Eddy smiled toothily up at him, "Sure we can try it."

Brett lowered the duster on Eddy's stomach to have a starting point. 

"Oh no, you'll tell me when it gets too intense. We don't want you peeing on the bed, for sure. A good boy doesn't pee in his pants or where he sleeps, you know? Also the handle is going inside your butt, not mine if you don't tell me before you pee, my dear." The alpa grinned as he began stroking the abdomen with the feathers, gauging Eddy's reaction and watching intently his face. He wanted to know where Eddy would draw a line, where he was most sensitive, what he liked. This was different from the sex they usually had. This was more about trust than purely sex. Brett's head was clear enough for it and his bodily needs were satisfied for the most part. So they could play a little bit.

"What a shame because you have such a lovely bubble butt," Eddy smiled as he closed his eyes, he had slapped the alpha's butt so he did like it. Even if people could consider it very strange since he wasn't really into fucking anyone. Just because he preferred to be fucked didn't mean he couldn't appreciate the alpha's physical beauty. He seemed quite relaxed with it going over his belly, it caused some tingles to run through him but not quite to the tickling level.

Brett wanted to start soft, mild, even boring, if one could call it that. The next target was much more interesting and Brett couldn't bite back the smile. He had chosen the feather duster with the long handle specifically for this. He had smaller ones too for more intimacy but he wanted to stay between the omegas legs to gently force him into one position. Eddy could wiggle and squirm, but he couldn't simply roll away which he could if Brett was sitting on one side. The feathers were softly stroking upwards and finally over Eddy's very swollen and sensitive nipples. He didn't stray to the side where he knew Eddy was ticklish. Brett watched Eddy's expression like a hawk when the first wisps of the feather made contact with the nub. 

Eddy jumped to the first contact, his eyes snapped open as he mewled. It felt pretty nice still. It was soft and gentle yet still pleasurable. His call on liking soft things and agreeing to this was proving to be a good idea.

Brett was alternating between teasing the nipples before he amped it up. He distracted Eddy with the duster to start his attack. While the duster was again changing the nipple he simultaneously rubbed with two fingers over the pink rim of his hole. His movements were slow, even lazy but still very much present.

"Oh fuck," Eddy gasped out. Holy shit what was Brett doing to him? Whatever it was – surprisingly – he really liked it. The motions were so leisurely and delicate that he could tell that Brett was actually just taking his time. Eddy really appreciated it.

"Yes, that will be the main event, but we have endless time on our hands, right?" Brett couldn't resist and chuckled. At the same time the tip of his finger slipped inside and the feather duster trailed down over the abs and further. 

"I want to savour this, dear."

The wisps trailed over Eddy's dick, teasing him. Brett was careful not to ruin the delicate feathers by smearing it full of precum, so he kept the feathers away from the tip. His index finger was ever so slowly sliding in and out, but never more than to the first knuckle, and that wasn't very deep. Brett wanted to see Eddy unravel, maybe even begging for more. He begged so prettily. Only moments after teasing the dick, the duster skipped the tip and went on its merry way to the nipples again. 

Eddy whined at Brett. He titled his head to the side to hide his face in his arm, there was a tiny blush spreading across his cheeks. His inner omega wasn't the only one who really liked affection. This made him happy, pleased and felt like he was going to lose his mind all at the same time. Eddy liked soft sex, even vanilla sex and it felt so much more intimate to him, strangely enough. Prompting for rough sex was easy, if something went wrong in a relationship or if it was just a one night stand, the roughness made it easy not to get attached and let go. However, their case was completely different. He didn't get attached to the alpha because of the sex but the three months they'd spent together without any of it. Eddy felt like Brett and him deserved this in bed.

Oh yes, Eddy was so pretty with the steadily rising blush. 

"Dear, look at me. Hiding your face isn't allowed." Brett's voice was soft as the duster and so much darker at the same time, "Come on, dear, let me see you wholly." 

The feather trailed over one nub, gently teasing it. Meanwhile his second finger slipped inside and also went no deeper than the first knuckle. Brett liked this type of foreplay. He liked the other ones as well, but this was almost tooth rotting sweet. And Eddy seemed to like it too, if the state of his hard penis was indicating something. 

"No don't wanna," Eddy whined again with a small mewl to all the ministrations. He felt embarrassed that he was blushing to this; especially when considering that Brett had probably seen everything about a thousand times.

As punishment Brett lifted the duster and removed his fingertips. 

"Come on, " He clicked with his tongue and looked sternly at the omega, "Look at me." 

His voice was even softer than the feather duster. 

Eddy had to either set aside his pride or his pleasure. Maybe a little bit of embarrassment wouldn't kill him. The omega licked his lips nervously before slowly looking up at Brett. The blush still spread across his cheeks.

"Good boy."

Brett leant forward and kissed Eddy. "Well done."

He sat back again and picked up where he left off. His fingers went in without resistance and the duster brushed over his mate's nipples. He really liked seeing Eddy like this. Flushed, eye's glossy, plump lips slightly opened and knowing he was the cause for it. Hearing the little moans and whimpers fall from his lips or when Eddy bit his lower lip was even better. But when he begged, oh yes, that was the really good stuff. The serious, hardened omega who was then like putty in his hands and begged to be taken was a real treat for Brett. He didn't mind much that Eddy was bossy most of the time and they even had fun with that, not to mention when they were alone, Eddy was much more pliant and softer around him anyway, but when he had the strong omega bending over willingly to fulfill his wishes it was one of the best feelings. The same went with small things like this, like looking at him when Brett asked him to after Eddy hid his face purposefully. 

He didn't think that Eddy would never be a perfect, submissive omega - Eddy was way too headstrong for that - so when the omega decided to follow his orders and indulged the alpha, it made him happy, simple as that. After all, real obedience and submission was freely given, not taken. If Eddy chose to obey, it was much more powerful than just forcing him to do so. So, he'd reward Eddy whenever the omega did something he wouldn't usually do.

Eddy was tempted to try to hide his face again but Brett already told him not to. So he'd have to bear with being watched like this. He worried his bottom lip between his teeth, trying to figure out why this out of all things was embarrassing. Not embarrassing like forgetting to wear his collar the one time it was important but a different kind, and he couldn't describe it.

So instead of trying to understand he closed his eyes, arching his back and rolling his hips to try to get more of Brett.

"Open your eyes, dear. Look at me." Brett was sure from the look of it that Eddy was deeply embarrassed by something. He wasn't sure what it was, but there was something he was shy about. Brett watched as the cheeks were now beet red and it was spreading to his neck and chest area. When Eddy didn't respond right away he slowly removed his fingers and waited for Eddy. 

The omega huffed and was tempted to just ask for Brett not to make him do it, so he could have this one sense of security. Nonetheless, he opened his eyes warily.

"See? Much better now. I like your eyes. I want to see them burning with lust and passion."

Brett licked over his lips, Eddy's eyes were already glossy and the pupils dilated. He was enjoying it even if he was shy about it. His fingers went back inside, teasing the rim with his thumb. The feathers were stroking over Eddy's nipples but slowly moved higher, over his collarbone to his neck. Brett was careful there because the omega told him he was ticklish there and he wanted to make it sensual, not torture. Well, not now at least. 

Eddy on the other hand didn't like his eyes being opened, it made him feel like Brett could stare right through him. He mewled to the feathers brushing up his neck but at the moment he was far more interested in Brett's fingers.

Brett felt his fingers being clenched down on and slid them out. He resumed his teasing where he massaged the rim instead, only barely slipping in the fingers or even one. 

He was very tempted to just strike up a normal conversation but he was sure Eddy wouldn't appreciate it in the least. 

"Oh, I almost forgot! When you want something, you should beg for it, like the good boy you're supposed to be." Of course Brett could deny it, but he'd only go so far. He moved the feather from the neck to the side and softly tickled him there while his thumb slid inside. 

Instead of replying the omega gave a high pitched giggle! When he said he was ticklish, he wasn't lying, he was extremely so and relatively sensitive. Eddy would beg if he needed but he'd also like to see how long they could drag this out before Brett would break.

Brett just clocked up an eyebrow and removed the feather duster. He brought it to his face, sniffing at it. It smelled now like Eddy. 

"Hm." 

Eddy reacted quite intense to that. He had to think about a new strategy. Meanwhile he pulled out his thumb and inserted three of his fingers. 

Then he glanced at the box, laying innocently on the floor while his fingers slowly, oh so very slowly went inside, rubbing and massaging the walls surrounding them. He was very patient now.

Eddy yelped when the three fingers were inserted, and just massaging. It didn't feel half bad though, "It tickled."

He muttered, luckily his insides weren't as ticklish.

"It's fine. I wasn't expecting you to react like this." 

The alpha smiled at Eddy and slowly inched with his longest finger for something he knew he'd find. Finally he pressed his middle finger onto the prostate. The feather duster was now caressing his dick. Brett didn't care that he'd need to throw it away afterwards, if Eddy liked this type of play he'd buy them in bunches anyway. 

Eddy arched up with a loud moan of the alpha's name, "Brett"

The omega was quite pleased by this, his embarrassment soon forgotten.

Brett massaged it for a few more moments and then removed his finger completely again. Only the feather duster was trailing over the small and very cute dick. 

"Yes, dear?" he knew that Eddy wasn't talking to him when he moaned his name, but it couldn't hurt to tease the omega a "bit". 

"Can I help you with something?" 

Eddy looked up at Brett with a dazed look, he wasn't sulking yet though. The omega wiggled his hips to try to portray what he wanted, "Please Brett."

He bit back some moans and mewls.

"Use your words Eddy. Otherwise I'm afraid I don't understand what you want." 

Oh yes, he knew exactly what Eddy wanted, but he wanted the omega to beg for it. And if he wouldn't beg then at least say it out loud. 

"I want you in me, please Bretty," Eddy pouted at him as he wiggled his hips, he wanted something.

"I'd like that too, but sadly it's not possible." And that was true. Brett wasn't even hard right now. And without a hard dick, fucking was pretty complicated, some would say impossible. 

The alpha leaned down and kissed on top of Eddy's knee. 

Now Eddy sulked about it, it was a great loss of dick which was worth mourning when already this far in.

Brett smirked and threw the soft toy off the bed. He placed both of his hands next to Eddys head and leant over him, kissing him softly. 

"I have a great idea how we can change that. Your mouth is awfully active today. With a little bit of training you can probably fit my whole dick into your mouth without gagging. Should we try it, dear?"

He knew it was possible, Eddy had done so in his heat. But heat and now were quite different. 

Eddy liked sucking dick but it had been in him and was most likely unclean, then again he did want it. It was a hard call.

"Could you maybe wipe it off first... I would like to suck you though."

Brett kissed him again. He would have done that anyway. But with that he had an excuse to leave Eddy on the bed, bound and greedy. Of course Eddy could quit anytime but he liked the idea. 

"I'll hop under the shower and clean it, okay? You'll stay here and wait for me. Can you do that for me Eddy?" 

"That depends how long you take," Eddy furrowed his brows, he said wipe off not fucking take a shower. He supposed he could survive it but it would be kind of lonely and boring.

"Hm, I'm not sure. I know you don't like it when my dick isn't clean. Also I want to kiss you when we fuck and no way I'll do so when you had my dirty dick in your mouth, dear."

He kissed Eddy again before getting off the bed. 

"Be patient, it won't take long." 

Eddy bit back a groan, this would be so dull waiting! He couldn't do anything!

"Fine," the omega managed to get out without some snide comment. He'd be patient if he had to be.

The alpha shot Eddy one last look then he went to the bathroom, leaving the door open as always. 

He started the hot water and stepped under it. Would it be cruel if he waited so long that Eddy would free himself and come get him? Yeah probably. So he was very throughout but quick. 

Eddy stared up at the ceiling not knowing what to do with himself. He sighed with a groan. He turned to his arm chewing on it for entertainment.

It took only about 3 to 4 minutes then Brett stepped out of the shower, drying himself off. 

So far no Eddy. The omega was probably still waiting for him. 

He went inside the bedroom with the towel around his hips, leaning against the doorframe and looked at Eddy. 

The omega was just chewing boredly since he had nothing better to do. Why this kept him entertained was a mystery. Maybe it was because he could see his teeth indents then watch them disappear or it was the slight sting that made him happy. 

Brett shook his head and sighed. "Shush. Stop it."

This was not a sight he had expected to see, if he was honest. He came closer to the bed and let his towel fall before he sat on the bed, close to Eddy but not touching him.

"What a bad boy you were. Shamelessly eating yourself, hm? Not good. Not good at all."

He frowned in fake disappointment.

Eddy released his arm to look at Brett, his eyes raking over the man's naked body. Such a sight would never get old, "Whose fault is it that I had to use myself as a chew toy? It was so dull waiting for you."

He groaned as he stuck his tongue out at the alpha.

"You could have spent your time wiser. Or come and get me if waiting for 5 mere minutes is that hard for you. I think what you need is a lesson in patience, not fucking. You got that down at least."

Brett jumped on the bed and thankfully he knew his ceiling was high enough for that, so he walked towards Eddy, planting his feet on either side of his bound arms.

"You were such a good boy until now. That's disappointing."

"Obviously it wasn't that awful since I kept myself occupied. Did you expect me to just lay here and cry for you to come back?" Eddy quirked a brow but his eyes were more focused on the man's cock, "I live to disappoint." 

"Well, not really, but ..." Brett sighed and shook his head, "Doesn't matter now."

He leant down and pulled at the sash to free Eddy. After he gathered the whole lot, he threw it out of the bed, he'd care for it later. He sat right next to Eddy and spread his legs.

"Freshly cleaned, so come on." 

Eddy rolled to all fours then crawled in-between Brett's legs. Now this was worth the wait. He gingerly touched the base then slowly trailed his fingers along the underside to feel the veins.

"Have I told you how gorgeous you are?" He kissed the man's thighs.

Brett sighed and leaned his back at the headboard. "Couple of times." The alpha stuffed a pillow to his back so he had it comfortable.

"Now, are you sucking or not?"

"You made me wait, now it's your turn. Let me admire you," Eddy ran a hand up Brett's thigh, to his hip then to his side as his other stroked the man's dick, mapping it out, "I'll worship your cock here soon, wonderful."

Yeah, thankfully Brett put the pillow behind him. This could take a while. 

"Just remember, the longer you letting me wait, the longer you have to wait for me to fuck you. But be my guest, I guess."

The alpha looked down at Eddy's hand, touching him. Well, he had a lot of time on his hand. Eddy was the needy one anyway. But he'd wait until Eddy deemed him punished enough.

"I've already taken that in account but I've concluded that you're worth waiting for," Eddy moved his hand down the shaft before letting go to fondle Brett's balls. He had time to cool off anyways during those five minutes, which wasn't the amount that it should take to just wash a dick. 

"You're very beautiful, I know some alphas don't like being called that but I mean it in the best way possible. Because you're also very handsome." The omega let his hand on the alpha's side explore wherever it could reach. There was nothing very sexual about it, he was just tracing his details almost in something like reverence.

Brett snorted at that. "I guess thank you then? You always look at my cock when you say something along those lines, but I guess you mean my whole person." He threaded and hand in Eddy's hair and gently scraped over the scalp. 

"And you're not so bad looking either."

"I do like your cock but not as much as you. So yes I'm talking about your whole person." Eddy spoke honestly as he tilted his head up to feel Brett's hand better, "Very lovely and mine."

He turned his head away to nip lightly at the man's thigh and to suck a hickey into the skin. Eddy was a pretty possessive creature.

"Hey!" He tugged at Eddy's head, wanting for him to let go, but instead Eddy sucked harder. Brett rolled his eyes again and just let him do what Eddy wanted; it didn't matter. Nobody but Eddy would see it anyway. It was a weird place to have one, but oh well. Brett let his hand fall off of Eddy's head.

The omega only pulled off when satisfied with the blossoming pinks and reds now on the alpha's pale skin. He kissed the new mark as he glanced up at Brett, just daring him to try to stop him again, "Mine." He repeated as he placed another kiss to the inside of his thigh.

This was childish, like licking over the ice cream so no other would eat it. He was game.

"Mine like you're mine."

"I am yours as you are mine," Eddy looked for a new place to leave a mark, this was how he marked his territory. He went to Brett's other thigh to give him a matching hickey there. The omega would get to Brett's dick in his good time, or when he was satisfied with laying his claim.

"I can live with that." 

Brett laid the leg which had already been marked on the bed, so he'd have it more comfortable.

"Also, the longer you take, the longer I'll fondle and fuck you, when you came." Well, that wasn't a threat to hurry up, but a promise.

"I look forward to it then," Eddy didn't give a fuck, he could always safe word although he figured that he wouldn't because he'd like it, "But I think you need to lean patience."

He bit the soft skin then licked over it with a broad stroke of his tongue.

"I don't think so, but please, try to "teach" me patience when you were the one whining just a few minutes ago. I'm curious." Brett tilted his head and smirked. This would be a hell of a night if Eddy kept this up, but he was looking forward to it.

"Says the man who's literally trying to threaten me with a good time to go faster. All I did was chew my arm out of boredom and you scolded me," Eddy nuzzled his face into Brett's leg but soon moved on, he was satisfied with the marks. He kissed the man's pubic bone with a pur.

"You like to have a good time, right? Also, I wonder, when I leave you on the bed for an hour or two, will you chew off your own arm to escape? That's not very pretty then." Brett laid his hand again on Eddy's head, now that they were going somewhere, ever so slowly.

"I do like a good time. Maybe I'd just sleep for one or two hours if you left me that long, unless you gave me something to occupy me," Eddy nuzzled his nose against the man before actually taking Brett's cock in his hand again.

"Maybe next time I'll shove a vibrating egg or a small, travel sized vibrator up your ass and stimulate you the whole time. And when I leave the room you can't get rid of it if I tie you up pretty nicely. When I come back you'll be a trembling, overstimulated bundle of nerves. That sounds fun." He'd never do that. Playing with these kinds of things needed supervision so when it became too much for Eddy, he could help him instantly. "On the mentioning of an egg, did you try one? The "vibrator up your ass in public"-kind of thing?"

"That sounds pretty interesting though, better than chewing," Eddy jerked the alpha a few times before bringing the tip to his lips, he kissed it then gave kittenish licks.

"No I've never tried it in public."

"Interested in trying it?" Brett exhaled when Eddy finally made contact with his still limp dick and resumed the petting. He would be merciless when Eddy was finally under Brett so having a bit of patience here wasn't a big problem. 

"I don't think I would mind trying it," Eddy took the tip in his mouth, sucking hard and swirling his tongue around it. When he said he'd worship Brett's cock, he meant it. Every inch of it would be praised.

Brett wasn't against this. His cock was still soft, but it wouldn't take long if Eddy was showering it with kisses and touches. So instead of complaining about it, he'd savour it, he promised himself. They had all night and tomorrow to do even more. He laid the leg down onto the bed, like his counterpart and spread them a little bit more so Eddy had enough space to fit in between. 

Eddy hummed around the tip to give it some different sensations through the vibrations. It was an easy place to give special attention but so often got neglected when shoved to the back of a throat. Today would be different, it would be getting some good loving.

The vibrations traveled from his dick through his body, forcing a shiver down Brett's back. He liked that, but he also liked it when the top was pressed against the back of the throat. When the omega swallowed it was such perfect pressure and constriction around it. His dick began to fill with blood and was slowly becoming hard. 

Eddy kept purring and humming, his tongue flicking against the slit in the tip. He toyed with it. Alternative from broad strokes of his tongue to kittenish licks, as a way to try to spread the slit more. Some men thought such things hurt and others found it pleasurable, or even with a chance of being generally neutral. For Eddy it would be interesting to see what category Brett fell into.

Brett wasn't really fond of it. It didn't hurt him, but the sensation was off. It felt weird. Not the good nor the bad kind of weird, just plain weird. He let Eddy continue, however. Maybe he'd like it more if he was used to it? He would at least try it, Eddy did so too. Brett was curious. His dick was now half hard. 

Eddy glanced at the man's half mass as he continued to play with the slit. This would probably be a good time to try to get all of the soft part in his mouth and try to shove the rest in. With that in mind, he moved his tongue away from the tip. Flattening it instead as he bobbed down, taking as much as he could.

This was why he liked having blow job's. His dick engulfed in a warm, wet cave, giving him all the right sensations. A pussy was preferable, but this had to be the second best thing. In his younger years Brett used to masturbate with a fleshlight, but not shortly after coming into his second gender they were too small and hurt him. Now he had Eddy after years of mostly disappointing blow job's. He didn't fault the omegas for that, only cursed his size. To have a mate who could take all of him was kind of a miracle anyway. Brett closed his eyes and let all the different touches and stimulations wash over him. 

Eddy did his best to get it all in while he could, it was easier with the man still partially soft. He brought his right hand to the alpha's balls to happily fondle while his left went to Brett's hip to actually just massage. 

The hand in Eddy's hair gripped at it, neither pressing him down or lifting him up, just gripping it. His other hand laid on top of Eddy's on his hip, intertwining their fingers. He moaned and tried to keep his hips down. He didn't want to choke Eddy - not like in his rut. 

Before this continued he had to ask the omega something actually.

"Swallowing or stopping before to fuck?"

Eddy slowly pulled off with a wet pop and let the heavy, glistening dick fall from his lips, "I can swallow, if I somehow manage to get you to a climax."

He licked his already wet lips, he wanted to get back to sucking properly.

The alpha shook his head, "I mean if you want to fuck or are you fine with it not happening?" Because for Brett it wouldn't make a difference, well, a slight one. Eddy would cum as well. But he was concerned about the state his butt was in. He didn't seem to be hurt when he pushed his fingers inside, but his fingers were smaller than his dick.

"At the moment I don't mind either way, I just want to worship your cock," He sighed, this was too much talk not enough sucking. Eddy leaned his head on Brett's thigh to see if he had more to ask or say.

"Then go on." Brett would probably decide in a split decision where he wanted to cum if Eddy didn't have any preference. But just to make sure he had all options available he grinned suddenly and wiggled down.

"Turn around and then you can suck all you want." He wanted to have access to Eddy's behind as well. He shouldn't be the only one having fun.

"Ooooh position 69," Eddy teased with a small smile. He got in the position the alpha had requested. It was a bit more of an awkward way to suck but he could and would do it. 

Brett took one of the smaller pillows and rested his head on it while Eddy was settling in the position, "Yeah, I want to take care of you too."

He felt the warm engulfing him again and took it as cue Eddy was ready to go. He laid his hands on Eddy's butt and kneaded the buttocks. He really liked Eddy's butt. Firm, but round. A kilo or two on his hips wouldn't hurt, so he'd be softer, but the abs and broad shoulders were worth it. He spread the cheeks to look at the pink, deliciously smelling hole. Yeah, Eddy's orange smell was very concentrated here - no wonder. 

He started like he did before, gently teasing the rim and smearing the lubricant over his fingers for easier use.

Eddy mewled around Brett's cock when he felt the soft touches. In some gratitude he once again grabbed the man's balls to fondle and massage in the palm of his hand, whilst he took in more dick. He wanted to give the alpha a good time.

Slowly Brett inserted one finger, while his thumb massaged the rim. Eddy liked to give head a lot, he knew that and in their heat/rut-combination he took full advantage of it. But now his mind was clear and he could focus on his mate. He turned his head to press a kiss on Eddy's thigh. He remembered the hickeys he had and bit into the supple flesh before sucking aggressively on it. In no time a dark, reddish spot appeared and he did the same on Eddy's other thigh. If the omega did it, he could do it too, right?

Eddy was equally amused as he was pleased that his mate was marking him. He moaned around the shaft in his mouth along with rocking his hips. The omega had to show that he liked everything somehow and with a dick in his mouth, talking was out of question. But Brett understood him anyway. Now he came to the fun part: Wrecking Eddy.

He pushed Eddy's hip down so the omega was laying with his pelvis on Bretts chest. He now had easy access to what he wanted to do. Eddy couldn't see it, but Brett smirked and licked his lips before lifting his head and licking over the wet rim.

Eddy squeaked when he felt the wetness of Brett's tongue. The alpha shouldn't be doing that! He was still dirty with the alpha's semen inside of him. He tried to look back at him without any luck.

Every time Brett licked Eddy down there, he squeaked. Poor omega. Instead of fucking, he should eat Eddy out a whole day so that the omega was used to it next time. Well, not used to it, but knew how pleasurable it could be. He let go of the rim and kissed the darker skin right next to it. He licked over it and finally bit softly in the lush butt. He loved biting Eddy, as the omega was very well aware of. The second finger slipped inside briefly before he pulled them out and replaced them with his tongue. He mostly just tasted Eddy, only a hint of his cum was on his tongue.

Eddy shook to the intrusion, it was so wet. He was used to being wet down there but not wet because of someone's tongue. The omega was sure Brett was aware of how dirty he was so it would be counterproductive if he told him. Instead of saying anything he sucked harder.

One hand slipped off the hip and fondled Eddy's small balls. Brett felt the harder sucking and had to stop molesting Eddy to moan. He was now fully hard and precum was dripping from the slit. He got onto his work with renewed vigour. His other hand caressed Eddy's hip and thigh.

The omega whined with the stimulation, it was working him up. He really wanted to rile Brett up too but he had less things to work with here. So he had to build off of what he had. Along with his harder sucking he began to bob up and down. Starting with shallow bobs at first then went up until Brett's cock almost slipped out then all the way down again.

Brett slapped Eddy's butt sharply, more for the sound, not the pain and bit into it. He sucked a hickey on Eddy's butt as well. Meanwhile the hand from the hips found its way inside again, three fingers and even if it was a bit of an awkward position he still pressed inside, looking and finding the one good spot. 

Eddy arched up, losing his pace even with giving a proper blowjob to release a loud moan. What the alpha was doing to him was incredibly distracting.

The fluid Eddy produced was sickly sweet and Brett lapped it up. It was too sweet and too good to let it pass up. Hearing no complaint he inserted a fourth finger, stretching the omega while massaging his prostate. The hand on his balls wandered to the shaft and rubbed over the meaty head. Sadly with stimulating Eddy and pushing him towards an orgasm, he lost the warm mouth on him, but he'd fuck into Eddy soon enough. Now he lavished all his attention on Eddys orgasm first.

Eddy withered under all the sensations, almost collapsing on the alpha. He made sure not to, instead he bowed his head. The burning of the stretch and the pleasure of the massage mixed together as one, creating the perfect combination for the omega. He gave another loud moan. At the moment he was just trying to stay up right.

Brett pumped his fingers deep inside, hearing only moans from Eddy, no complaints. That meant he wasn't injured at the very least. His middle finger pressed merciless on the small part and rubbed over it, giving the omega constant stimulus. His other hand wrapped tightly around the dick, pumping it. It would only take mere moments, then Eddy would probably cum. Brett licked over the thigh, nibbling and sometimes biting into the flesh.

Brett wasn't wrong in the assumption that Eddy would be cumming in mere moments, the omega could feel the familiar heat coiling inside of him as his stomach muscles clenched in preparation.

"Fuck," Eddy cried out as he weakly spilled his seed into Brett's hand. This was technically his third orgasm. And in such a short time as well. 

Brett let Eddy ride out his orgasm and then helped the now very much spent omega to lay on his side before Brett flipped himself so they were face to face. His dick was still rock hard and he pulled Eddy gently onto him, easing inside at the same time. He kissed and licked the mating mark.

"Can I fuck you now?" Eddy was more out of it than before but Brett learnt he needed to at least ask. If Eddy said no, then he wouldn't do it, if he said yes, then well, he'd do it of course. He even said he would, but Eddy wanted to be asked first, so Brett obliged.

Eddy mewled at first, he could feel how hard Brett was. He wanted to please him too, "Yes."

The omega mumbled groggily, now feeling tired again, "Want you to feel good too."

Eddy bumped their foreheads together not caring if he was using proper sentence structure or grammar, not that Brett even cared about that in the moment too. He kissed the omega and rolled them around so Eddy was underneath him. 

They spent more or less the whole Friday together as well as the Saturday, just giving into their carnal desire of being together after so long of abstinence. It was heaven and hell at the same time. 

A/N:

End Smut. And NEVER TO BE SEEN AGAIN MUHAHAHA *insert evil laughter here*

So I hope you enjoyed it :D

But alas, next chapter we will tackle some more problems and drama, yay :D

Also, just a friendly reminder: In Instagram you can get sneak peeks of current series/fics as well as polls where I decide where the fics should go, so its worth looking for my account there :3

Anyway, see you in the next chapter :3


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N:**

Who wants dram? EVERYONE WILL GET DRAMA! WUHUUUU

**Chapter 37**

Time flew past them and with the letter of acceptance from the orchestra Brett was no longer jobless. Which also meant he was gone on weekdays for rehearsal, no more lazing around for the alpha. He had a blast as concertmaster as they rehearsed the piece they'd perform. Finally the alpha felt socially validated again, he really missed it. Oh, and of course the social interactions and talk with like-minded people helped him too. All in all it went very good for Brett.

Brett's father was in the process of finalizing the divorce of Belle and the custody agreement. Belle was still in Eddy's flat but would soon move to a different location. Not that Eddy would mind having Belle at his apartment because he was at Brett's the whole week anyway.

The two months sped past them with both being very busy and happy.

Brett had morning rehearsals so the pair started getting up at the same time this week.

The alarm rang and at 5 am sharp they woke up. Eddy hadn't felt good the last couple of days – thus no 4 a.m workouts – but both had eaten something that was in the fridge way too long and had gone bad. Three days of barfing from the both of them and it finally went away for Brett. Eddy, however, seemed to suffer a bit longer. When he woke up that morning and wanted to drink his coffee, he ended up running for the guest bathroom.

Brett was never happier to have two bathrooms as he had been in the last couple of days. He really liked Eddy and did some really questionable stuff with him, but barfing together crossed a line he didn't want to cross.

The alpha shook his head and tasted the coffee Eddy's body felt repulsing. Tasted normal to him.

He sat down at the table in front of his breakfast, waiting for Eddy to show up again.

The omega came back within a few minutes. He had probably used some of that time to brush his teeth after getting sick, "Did someone poison our coffee and you magically just have an immunity to it?"

He groaned, his hands rested carefully over his stomach, occasionally pinching the chub that he didn't remember having. Then again the alpha had been feeding him a lot more, it was probably a healthy barrier. There was no such thing as skipping meals when it came to living with Brett.

Said alpha shook his head and grinned at Eddy, "No. It tastes normal? Are you sure you're over the foul food we ate? Why don't you stay at home and work from here? Or maybe check in with Dr. Zhao?"

Brett looked at Eddy and tilted his head. Eddy gained a tiny bit of weight - much to Brett's delight and Eddy's dismay. While Brett worked out when he came home from the rehearsals just to loosen up the cramped muscles, Eddy was used to working out in the morning, which he hadn't done. And even when they were barfing their guts out, Eddy didn't lose any weight. Probably because Brett made sure to give him a little bit extra every meal. He liked seeing the difference between ripped, shredded and hard Eddy compared to ripped, shredded but a bit softer Eddy now. Hopefully the omega wouldn't throw himself into a frenzy to lose all that. It would be a shame. When they laid in bed he cupped Eddy's chest and fondled his breasts, which were now a little bit more prominent than before, not so much Eddy had to wear a binder. They were still too small to call them 'real breasts' of course. On top of them growing they were more sensitive too. But maybe that was because Brett used the foreplay and after care to really show Eddy how much he liked them and sucked and played with them. His sexual hunger also dwindled down naturally. His doctor said it was probably because he was now mated and that calmed his alpha down. The more sexual partners the alpha had, the better the chance of finding one to mark; that was their explanation and Brett went with it. It was partially true too, he would have never met Eddy and fucked him if he hadn't such a high sex drive at that time.

Now they had a nice routine, which was spiced up a bit every now and then.

"I don't know if I'd actually get work done from here but maybe I can try. It's nice to have that option now," Eddy slumped in his chair as he weighed his options. Maybe he should go to the doctors to make sure the food poisoning wouldn't kill him. He glared at the coffee since it had betrayed him.

Brett took it upon him to kill the deceiving liquid and shook his head, "Well, I have to go in like 10 minutes then you have the whole house to yourself. The connection with your work is stable and the video-conferences are as good as running to the damn higher ups. If you feel unwell, just give Zhao a call, he'll come like he did in the beginning, so don't worry about it."

Brett inhaled his breakfast and went to Eddy to kiss him on the head.

"I'll be at rehearsal until 11 am and then I'll go to Amalia to practice with her and the chamber music ensemble, so it'll be around 6pm when I come home. I'll try to meet you in the office for lunch, if you go there, so we can have lunch together. Just shoot me a message what you decided on, okay?"

"I will Brett, just have fun at rehearsal and practice," Eddy flashed him a tiny smile, it was pretty nice that their work schedule was basically on the same page. It made life easier.

"I will." Brett lifted Eddy's head and kissed him. He tasted the minty toothpaste but refrained from doing more. He probably still tasted like coffee and he wanted to avoid having Eddy puking his guts out - again. The alpha went hastily through his morning routine after breakfast, namely just brushing his teeth and throwing on some clothes and went fully dressed to Eddy who was still at the table. He had about 30 minutes before Eddy would leave the house; it was funny to Brett that Eddy was now the one who went to work later.

"Bye _honey_!"

"Bye my good thing," Eddy shook his head with a small smile.

With that Brett put on his shoes and went to the underground garage to drive to the orchestra hall to his work.

~

Eddy decided that he'd go to the office after all. He wanted to set a good example for the people who worked under him. An employee was only as good as their boss. He just had to be wary of eating or drinking anything that would upset his stomach and be careful on Yoake. The omega didn't need air sickness.

Eddy used his thirty minutes to look presentable then flew off to his office, only with small hopes of it being a pretty chill day.

~

It was nearing 10am and Brett still hadn't heard from Eddy so he sent him a message, asking whether they'd eat at home or in the restaurant which was at Eddy's workplace. He saw that his battery was dying, damn, he had forgotten to charge it in the night. They were occupied with ... other stuff.

 _~Hey_ honey _, I was wondering about lunch at the house or your workplace? I'm getting off at 11 for lunch and can be at yours in 10 min. Please reply asap_

_XOXO~_

Eddy was kind enough to give Brett a quick reply, it did seem that he was having a more peaceful work morning.

_~At the office, I decided to come in today~_

The omega always found it adorable how Brett finished his messages with x's and o's. Hugs and kisses, pretty much his highlight of going home to see his alpha, besides Brett himself.

_~Coming 11:20 sharp. Lunch at your office or restaurant for more "fun" stuff?_

_XOXO~_

Brett was a sap and he knew it. But it didn't bother him. He stored the phone away as rehearsal picked up and the violas were finished getting a verbal spanking. His violinists from the 1st chair and 2nd chair were snickering but as soon as the conductor looked at them, they quickly sombered up. Rehearsal started anew.

_~Always up for some more fun stuff ;) so restaurant plus it's apparently not good to eat where you work~_

Eddy finished up his last text before getting back to work. Sadly the papers wouldn't do themselves. He started writing out strategies, courses of action and simply reviewing things he had to sign.

Time went pretty quickly with papers to be done and written. Soon enough it was rolling around 11:30.

Wait, 11:30? That was odd, Brett should be there by now.

The omega furrowed his brow as he reached for his phone, sending another quick text.

_~are you okay?~_

He didn't get an answer... Now he was worried. The alpha was always punctual and very good at checking his phone now.

Eddy slipped away from his desk trying to figure out if he should go to the conservatory where the orchestra practiced.

That's when he heard a knock on his door.

"Um come in."

He felt frustrated, just wanting to leave to find Brett!

It was Israel who walked in cautiously, "Captain, there's a situation you should know about."

"Okay," Eddy raised an eyebrow trying to urge the man on. He didn't like waiting.

"There was a car explosion."

"Let the police handle it, dragon riders don't typically deal with those things." Eddy waved it off; sure it was bad, he hoped that everyone involved was okay and he liked helping people, but he was insanely worried about his alpha to concern himself with it.

"Sir, it was your mate's car. He wasn't found on the scene but the car is so charred no one can tell if there was a human in it or not," The man got out quickly before Eddy tried to interrupt him again. The omega looked unwell to the news.

"Do you want to be taken there?"

Israel wasn't going to ask if his captain was alright because it was quite obvious he wasn't, "I'm sure it's going to be okay."

He instead tried to assure, although no promises could be made.

Eddy was pale and wide eyed, hands clenching around his stomach due to the queasiness that filled him. All he could do was nod, he wanted to see. To check if any possible escape from that fate was possible.

"Okay then, come on," Israel wearily put a hand on the omega to keep him balanced and help guide him out of the office. He'd probably make Eddy ride with him because the man was in so much visible distress.

"It's going to be alright." He tried to assure again as they slipped quietly out of the office to the dragon's stables. Once both dragon riders were settled they were off.

~

Needless to say the officers were surprised when a big ass dragon landed close to where they were taping everything off.

The car was long since put out but now being searched for evidence.

Eddy took a deep breath before dismounting, he had to put on his indifferent work face.

"Have you found a cause?" His voice trembled a bit, he had to keep himself together.

The female investigator decided not to question why they were there, the dragon riding department must have deemed this important to be here.

"The markings align with an explosion caused by a bomb, but judging on the way the metal has curled and moved, there were two separate bombs. Most likely one in the engine and the other near the gas." She cleared her throat as she gave her report on the matter.

Eddy felt a bit dizzy but he needed to ask his next question, "Could anyone survive that blast if inside?"

Deep down he knew that nobody could, but there were such things as miracles so he could only hope.

"Sadly no, the heat and force from the initial explosion would be fatal, then the metal shards and fire just make it more even more fatal," it was a cold fact, "Sorry to say, we still don't know if anyone was in it."

If it weren't for Israel steadying him, he'd have fallen over by now from how dizzy he got to the news. To him the situation was looking pretty bad. Maybe the alpha was in there, he hasn't heard from him after all.

The investigator looked at the larger man, "Is he okay?"

Israel shook his head, how could the omega be okay?

"It was his mate's car." He mouthed the words without saying it out loud, her eyes widened but she remained silent since this was a touchy subject.

Israel rubbed Eddy's shoulder slowly to get him out of it, "Why don't you try to call him."

He whispered to the omega who was now giving off intense pheromones of distress. Eddy nodded to Israel, his shaky hands reached into his pocket pulling it out. Lucky he had Brett on speed dial because his hands were shaking too much. All he had to do was tap the icon and it began ringing for Brett.

_~Sorry but the number you're trying to reach can not be connected right now~_

The automated voice said as soon as he called, since he was sent to voicemail almost immediately. The churning in Eddy's stomach started once again, he might be sick. He stared at the black screen of his phone, turning it off, then slipping it back in his pocket. The omega just felt sick and empty.

Israel frowned as he showed his own signs of worry.

"Let's go back..."

~

Brett was pissed to say the least. His car was in flames and now he had to go to a telephone booth or something similar to call for a cab. This sucked - hard! Thankfully nothing happened to him. He started the car as he was exiting the conservatory hall and then his phone battery decided to give up, even though he still had 15% left. What a bitch. Time for a new phone apparently.

He heard something loud and looked over to where his car once was. It was just a ball of flames when he finally spotted it.

Shit! He really liked that car! Thankfully nothing of worth was in it, except maybe a few condoms, but they were easily replaced if he wanted to.

Groaning at his loss, he went to the nearest cafe, buying a muffin because he was damn hungry and called the cab.

To inform Eddy didn't even cross his mind; he'd be there a bit later than usual, but that was okay. Eddy took his break when Brett was texting him he was at the restaurant or they met up in his office. Now, with his phone dead, he had no chance to text him, so he'd just show up unannounced in his office. He didn't like to do it that way, but it was his only option.

So he took the change and was told to wait for roughly 10 to 20 minutes.

He lingered in the cafe, looking at the displays and waited for the cab to arrive. A very nice looking raspberry cake slice caught his eyes and he decided to purchase it for Eddy. The omega liked sweet things only when they weren't too sweet and the raspberry had a little zing to it. The friendly woman behind the counter packaged it nicely and Brett went out of the store to get into the cab.

He told the driver where he wanted to go. One glance was spared at the car, but the first responders were still dousing the flames. They'd probably try to contact them on his phone, so he needed to get it charged right away. He couldn't fathom what chaos would ensue if he wouldn't respond to their call; they'd probably think he was in it, as he was the owner. That would simply not do. They might get Eddy involved and he wanted to avoid that. That was why he was heading to Eddy right now.

~

The cab drive wasn't long, roughly 20 more minutes, and Brett tipped the man generously for his quick response.

Now he stood in front of the looming, big-ass building Eddy worked at, with his violin on his shoulders and the cake in his hand. Thankfully he already knew his way around and went inside without needing to disturb the girls at the front. In the elevator he selected the floor Eddy worked at and waited for the ride to end. Why did his mate work on the 30th floor again? Oh yeah, dragons, he remembered. Damn, he didn't bring Yoake a gift. Oh well, she'd get a big ass tuna when she was home. Maybe Eddy could fly him home so he could get another car to drive to Amalia.

He didn't even think too hard on why his car blew up; he just assumed something was wrong with the electric or something. The car _did_ sound a bit different in the morning when he started it. He thought at that time, he could bring it at least home and a mechanic could look at it, but that was probably not needed anymore. He needed to contact the company he got the car from though.

The elevator pinged and Brett got off. He sauntered to his mate's office and with the memorized code he got himself an open door. He set the cake onto the open files, wondering why it was still a mess in here. Eddy was normally very adamant about keeping things straight. Maybe he was leaving in a rush? Probably.

He looked through the drawers to finally find a working charger. He plugged his phone in and waited for it to come back to life. Meanwhile he sat down on Eddys chair and was bored out of his mind. When would Eddy come back?

He looked at the clock. 12:30. Amalia would throw a fit. Maybe he could get around the scolding when he told her his car was only a ball of flame? He didn't think so, but he could hope, right?

The alpha swirled in the chair and grinned. Oh yes, he was so not born for an excruciating boring office job. The chair Eddy had was nice though.

He checked his phone but the damnable thing still didn't want to start. Yeah, he should really invest in a new one, this one was garbage! The alpha didn't want to use Eddy's work phone to call someone, this was inappropriate.

But damn, he was tempted to do so. He spun childishly on the chair until his head spun and he had to stop. 12:50. Man, when was Eddy coming back? He was more than bored out of his mind now. Hopefully his phone was cooperating now? No, it wasn't. Today started good - well, kind of - but the turn it took wasn't funny. It was like "When one thing goes wrong, everything will go wrong." Brett was annoyed with it. Also where was his mate?! He was now 30 minutes in his office and he hadn't seen one of them, didn't they work at all? Eddy told him he was bothered too many times a day by his coworkers but Brett didn't see one of them. Where were they?

Finally he heard footsteps from the hallway leading up to the office he was staying in.

The door clicked open, it was just Eddy. His gaze was stuck to the floor so he didn't see Brett yet. The omega slumped against the door, burying his face into his hands with a soft and exhausted cry. The stench of his distress covered up any smell of the alpha.

Eddy had convinced Israel that he'd be okay by himself; he was far from okay.

Brett furrowed his brows, what was happening with Eddy? The acidly smell hit his nose and he walked towards the omega, hands up and from his scent glands poured out calming pheromones.

"Eddy? What's up?" What happened to him that he was this down? Did something happen to Belle or Lian? Hopefully not. Damn, his shit phone!

Eddy's head shot up immediately, he was looking at Brett like he had seen a ghost. It only took him a split second to lunge towards the alpha, pulling him in a tight hug, letting some tears fall free. He didn't say anything yet, just hugged Brett with a death grip.

That actually hurt Brett a bit. His lungs were compressed and he had trouble breathing, but nothing would make him shake off the omega. They sank to the floor when Brett slung his arms around Eddy's waist, pressing him a bit tighter. Something horrible happened, that was much obvious. Maybe Lian was kidnapped by her father? It was possible after all. He didn't link his car being destroyed to the emotional response of the omega.

"Hey, hey, shhh, calm down, dear. Everything will be fine," He caressed Eddy's head and stroked his back, "But don't you want to talk to me about what happened first?"

"I thought you were fucking dead!" Eddy was still a bit hysterical, it was a lot to process after all. His mate basically disappeared after a bombing then reappeared! It was a good thing but not easy to catch up with emotionally.

"Wait, what? How come? I mean, yeah, my car went up in flames, but ..." Then the dense alpha connected the very clear and obvious dots, "Oh my god, Eddy, I wasn't dead! I'm not dead! Well, shit. I'm sorry!"

This was too much for the alpha; he was never in this situation and when people cried someone else was bound to cover his ass. He was shit at comforting. He could only cradle Eddy's face in his hands and kiss the weeping omega.

"I'm sorry. My phone died and I came here to take you to lunch and maybe ask you to fly me home because my car caught fire. I'm sorry."

Eddy had no clue why Brett was apologizing to him, it wasn't the alpha's fault that someone was clearly trying to kill him. He shook his head, closing his eyes to blink away the tears. It didn't work. Eddy reached up to put his own hand over one on his cheek, "I love you."

He murmured without thought. Honestly he was just happy that the man was alright.

Brett breathed in sharply. He had known Eddy was attached to him, the omega said so himself, but this was one big, fat, gigantic step further. He laid his forehead against Eddy's and released the breath slowly. He wasn't sure if Eddy even knew what he was saying right now. So he'd let that slide, because he frankly hadn't an answer to this. It wasn't that he didn't like the omega, far from it, but he didn't know what it was. He was never in love before.

"Eddy," he whispered. Would it be better if he just said it back? He wasn't sure, "Oh Eddy."

Brett was overwhelmed; this was a lot to unpack, but maybe not in the office of his mate, in his very much see through _glass_ office. Where everybody could look in and see them like this. Eddy was a very personal man at work so it might be better to get the omega out of here.

"Eddy, dear, let's go home, okay?"

Eddy nodded to him as he squeezed Brett's hand, "I'm happy you're alright."

He used his free hand to wipe at his face. His tears were no longer from sorrow but from joy.

The alpha could only nod. This was more than awkward for him.

"Is Yoake here? Is she near? We'll fly immediately. Also if you're up to, please explain to me why you think I was dead?"

"There were two bombs in your car. One in the engine then one near the gas. Someone was trying to kill you and if you were in the car they would have succeeded," Eddy had an easier time getting the words out now knowing that Brett was alive but it didn't really ease him. What would stop whoever tried from trying again and succeeding, "Yoake is on her perch."

"Shit, I just thought it was an electrical problem. I saw it on fire, but heard no explosion." Eddy's behaviour made sense then. It explained a lot. The confession still shook him to the core. Maybe when Eddy has calmed down, he should ask him what love is for him. Maybe that way he could compare it to his feelings.

Brett gathered Eddy in his arms and went with him to the chair, grabbing his violin. He wouldn't let the Strad behind, unguarded and unprotected. The news that someone tried to kill him was squashed down immediately. He'd deal with it later. Now his mate was much more important.

They reached the perch in no time, thanks to Eddy guiding him towards it. Yoake came when Brett whistled for her and he clicked twice with his tongue to get her to lay down, like Eddy told him so long ago. After Yoake was doing what she was told to, he strapped Eddy and himself in, the omega in front of him, so he could hold him tightly and saw what he was doing.

Brett clicked with his tongue after checking the security of the straps and Yoake stood. Then he gave her the signal to fly, holding tightly onto Eddy.

Yoake leaped off of her perch instead of just jumping up in the air, so they were free falling for a few seconds before she got air under her wings and flew up with a gust of wind.

Eddy still planned on guiding her, he was a lot less upset now so it should be fine. He glanced back at Brett to see how he felt about being this high up.

Brett kissed Eddy's temple when the omega turned around. He wouldn't say that he had planned something for now three months just to ruin it. But his hands on the omegas waist tightened shortly before he relaxed.

Yoake flew them safe and sound to their home and laid down so her riders could get off.

Eddy unlatched them so they could hop off the dragon and hopefully talk about this and safety measures. Would it be bad to assign his mate an armed escort?

Brett slid off the dragon after Eddy and after they removed the saddle from her and she bounced off to see her boyfriend, they went inside. Brett sat with Eddy on the couch, holding his hand.  
"Are you calmer now?" The bond wasn't silent, but calmer and Brett wanted to make sure everything was okay with him.

"Yeah, since I see you've okay. I'm still concerned though," Eddy looked out the glass patio doors and watched Yoake who was already scurrying back to Pudding so she could get to her own relationship.

The alpha pulled Eddy on his lap, holding him by the waist and released the collar Eddy insisted on wearing to work. After that was thrown on the floor, he pressed his nose against Eddy's scent gland and inhaled deeply. His arms were slung around his back and he pulled the omega close.

"You don't need to worry anymore. I'm fine."

Eddy shook his head, Brett was fine now but might not be later on.

"Nothing stopped the perpetrator the first time, what will stop them from completing the task."

He furrowed his brows wearily.

"Maybe now that they see I'm alive and well and the police are everywhere, they'll stop? Maybe they had the gall the first time, but not the second?"

Brett kissed the neck and caressed the back in order to calm Eddy down even more.

"If someone wants you dead, they won't stop," Eddy sighed, he assumed that the alpha probably had a hit on him. Unless it was just to give a scare. Making a threat heard loud and clear.

"Or they'll give up to protect themselves. Eddy, we don't know that yet and it would be bad to assume anything. Maybe we'll just let the people do their job and then we'll know more, how does that sound? Also, why would anyone want me dead? I'm very likeable. You on the other hand are..." Brett faded off, not completing the sentence. He took a deep breath, "Well, you're also very likeable. Two very likeable persons. Nobody wants to harm me. Maybe they got the car wrong?"

"Don't lie, I know I'm not likeable and tell me how do you put two, most likely homemade, bombs in the wrong car?" Eddy looked at Brett with a firm look in his eyes, "Brett this is serious, if you were in there, you'd be dead. Also to remind you, this is my job."

"You _are_ likeable, Eddy. Otherwise I wouldn't stay with you. Also maybe they got the right car, but the _wrong_ car, you know what I mean? Maybe they just hated the car." If Brett would think like that, he was certain of it. The other possibility was much more frightening. He was different from Eddy in this regard too. He wasn't confronted daily with the bad of people, more like the best. So it was hard for him to wrap his head around the fact.

"People don't blow up cars because they don't like the car," Eddy brought a hand up to stroke Brett's cheek then gently pet his head. This couldn't be ignored. On the bright side at least Brett thought he was likeable, although compared to the problem it mattered very little.

"They do. Have you seen the mad things Peta does? There are crazy people everywhere. And I'm fairly sure nobody really wants to kill me. Maybe scare me, but not kill me. I'm not worth anything, except my violin, but they wouldn't get that either if they blow me up. Thankfully nothing happened to my Strad." Brett grinned and turned his head to kiss Eddy's hand.

"Please let the police do their job, then we'll see, okay?"

"But you're mated to me which automatically makes you a target. There are crazy people but bombs are meticulous things, you can't use the umbrella term crazy for someone smart enough to build one. Pipe bombs are fairly simple to make but this was two in your car. Which means they were smart enough to know the mechanics of your car, that could either mean they're a car nerd or that they studied you to know every car you have and learn how they tic. It also alludes to them either having access to your garage or waiting until you were in rehearsal, either way that shows that you're being watched and/or your well known whereabouts are being recorded. This isn't the work of a crazy person nor is it an accident," Eddy cupped Brett's chin, lifting his head to look in his eyes just to show how serious he was, "Listen Brett, I love you so I won't just wait and see if the cobra comes out of its den. I won't wait and see if someone manages to get you. I'm going to catch them and when they do they'll be sorry."

Brett had to close his eyes and he wished he could close his ears as well. He didn't want to hear a thing from this. Not the possibility of a clever madman wanting his neck, not Eddy's love declaration, nothing. He wanted to believe in the good of people and not see it like Eddy. He sighed and let his head fall on Eddy's shoulder.

His heart beat like crazy and he didn't know what to do. Not with himself, nor with Eddy. Especially not with Eddy.

"How can you say you love me?" Brett mumbled into Eddy's shoulder. It seemed so genuine. In the past he had heard it enough times to pass up on it, he scoffed at the idea of "love at first sight", so when did "attachment" change for Eddy into "love"?

Eddy rolled his eyes, of course love was what Brett laser focused on as a first world problem not the fact of getting potentially murdered, which the implications pointed to. It wasn't a negative world view, it was just honesty. Nothing was perfect and ignoring the problem at hand wouldn't fix it. Ignoring bad didn't make good, it only made things worse most of the time unless there was proactive change.

"I can say it because I mean it," Eddy thought that was pretty simple of why he could, "We've been together about seven months now and you mean a lot to me. Not just because you're a pretty good friend and a decent fucker or your big dick – the dick is a bonus – but simply because I'm fond of you and can't picture myself with anyone else, nor can I imagine you not being by my side. Love is a feeling of caring for someone more than yourself, seeing the good, having fun times, being fundamentally friends, and just straight up liking the person. And love is so many other things that can't be said well, it just is so yes I can tell you that I do indeed love you truthfully."

How could Eddy say that without stuttering or feeling exposed? Brett wasn't sure. He felt raw just listening to it. But what should he do now? He was torn.

On one hand he despised the word love so much, on the other hand he didn't want to disappoint Eddy by saying nothing or worse "No". This was a very tricky situation. At least for him, Eddy seemed to have a very clear vision, which didn't surprise him.

Brett sighed and lifted his head so he could see Eddy's face before mentally preparing what he wanted to say. His tongue felt heavy and his lips weren't cooperating. A sense of dread filled his stomach.

"Are you sure? Are you really, really sure? I don't ask you that because I don't believe you or for validation, but I've heard it many, many times. They're words I don't think I can really grasp. It's become a phrase in my head which I hate. A shallow, untrue phrase getting thrown around endlessly and at every possible moment. I know you're different from _them_ but I can't help but wonder. Are you really feeling that or just because we're mated? Maybe because I was your last chance at that? I don't know how to respond to it, Eddy.

I can't say it back because I don't know what love really is.

I like you, you know that. I like spending time with you and I enjoy your company as well. You have a wicked sense of humor and whenever you're not here I'm bored. I like gifting things to you, I want to make you feel good and welcome and appreciated. But I really don't know what love is. Once upon a time I thought I knew, but I don't. And even if I feel love for you I wouldn't know."

Brett pressed his head against Eddy's neck, not wanting to see his face.

"I want you to be happy, but there are some things I'll probably never be able to fulfill. I hope you forgive me."

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it. The bond probably has some influence because it helps me know you more intimately but it doesn't distort my thoughts or feelings. Mating has an influence too I guess since that's why we're here, but that's not my reason to love you. No one in their right mind would mark me, but even so I'd just marry a beta probably or another omega. So even if this is most likely my only chance that I don't want to screw up; I still have options. Thus that isn't dictating my love either. It's okay if you don't know how to return the sentiment or feel the same, no matter what my feelings will be unconditional. You don't need to live up to it or put expectations on yourself. At the least you care and in time you'll figure yourself out," Eddy hugged Brett gently, he couldn't force or make Brett feel anything such as love but maybe he could help him be more confident in it. He felt like just holding the alpha for now.

Brett tightened his arms at that. He always had felt pressure with these words but here was Eddy, just telling him without anything in return, well most likely. He sighed and pressed a kiss on Eddy's neck before letting him slowly fall down and taking Eddy with him. He laid with his back on the couch.

"People always said "I love you" to me and wanted me to say it back. But you don't. You're really odd."

He smiled and looked Eddy in the face. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Eddy said unsurely, not sure why he needed thanks for that. It just seemed natural to him that Brett would need space with it. They weren't just different personality wise but their brains were also chemically different along with their experiences. It was only considerate to give Brett time and space. If he believed in the love he spoke about he'd give his alpha that respect, "If I believe in what I say and what I feel, why would I make you say it back? If it's really unconditional then I just want you to be happy and discover that for yourself not crush it."

It was the same idea of what he said to and about Madison's "love" but the tone and words were different.

"Saying something and meaning it are two different things, Eddy. I'm just glad you're not angry at me and are willing to give me time. I can't promise you anything but be assured, I'll stand by your side too. It doesn't matter what will happen."

And he meant it. Hopefully that was enough for Eddy. It was hard to not hear it back, but Brett could only promise him the things he could and would do, no empty promises were given. He kissed the omega softly on the cheek.

Eddy gave a small smile, the uncertainty always hurt but right now the happiness of Brett being okay overruled all of that, his mood wouldn't shift due to some unfulfillment, "Actions speak more but just like you my words have to be followed through. They aren't empty. I'm not going to be mad for something like this. You're pretty much in deep and unexplored waters here. It would be quite petty to add more to that." He gently put his hands on Brett's chest to rest there, "Thank you though."

"And you don't need to thank me as well. Just... Just tell me why. What made you fall for me, how are you feeling it, and knowing it's love? I can't understand it and I want to know. And just because I'm helpless here doesn't mean I can sit back and declare I know nothing. I want to learn more about it. And hopefully one day I can return it. I want to make you happy too, Eddy. Because you deserve it too."

"Love isn't a logical thing to explain, you just know and feel. It can kind of feel like having a panic attack sometimes but in a good way. Yeah hard to explain," Eddy shrugged, "I'll try to be of more help when I can."

Brett kissed the omega again. "Just tell me then how that makes you feel. Like this here. I feel content just laying with you, but how about you? You can't feel like a good panic attack all the time or do you?"

His hands wandered over the back, softly stroking the omega.

"No not all the time, I wouldn't be able to get anything done," Eddy chuckled softly to the idea of that, it would be awful if it were all the time, "I feel at peace because I feel safe with you and when you're close sometimes my heart flutters, like beats faster."

That sounded oddly familiar to him. "So now you feel safe? Because I'm with you?"

This would explain how easy it was for Eddy to switch from the hardened dragon rider captain to a soft kitten every time they were alone. Brett liked having that effect on Eddy. He could relax that way.

"Yeah I feel safe now that you're here," Eddy rubbed their noses together affectionately.

A grin spread over Bretts lips. "That's good."

They kissed softly and Brett put both hands on Eddy's cheeks. "That's really good."

The air was calm around them and when Eddy snuggled closer to Brett, the alpha helped him get comfortable. It was probably very stressful for Eddy to think he was dead. Emotionally exhausting too.

Eddy yawned as he nuzzled his nose to one of Brett's scent glands. With a deep inhale, he felt himself relax. His alpha was here with him and very much alive. They were both safe for now so he might as well rest before getting to work on catching the culprit.

"I love you," Eddy mouthed against Brett's scent gland before finally drifting off into a slumber.

**A/N:**

Ahhhh yes. Someone tried to murder Brett and Eddys love declaration. Its getting quite juicy here :3

Lets hope it will end in a happy ending, eh? :D

Hmmm, we will see about that. See you in the next update!!!!


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N:**

*insert evil laughter here*

*insert much more evil laughter here*

(also I'm sorry LizziepoOoOo)

**Chapter 38**

Eddy worked overtime. A lot. Like, really a lot now.

Brett was only going out when strictly necessary - he promised Eddy that until they found the person who wanted to see him dead - and so Amalia and his chamber music colleagues were invited to practice in their home, not only at Amalia's anymore. He also had new cameras installed even though he thought he had everything covered, but Eddy suggested it and Brett obliged.

As far as Brett knew, there was no definite clue on who it was, but Eddy was very tight lipped about that anyway. He could only barely talk his mate out of the idea of having a security convoy every time he set a foot outside the house anyway.

It was dark outside and Brett waited for Eddy to show up for dinner. It was past 8pm and Brett felt a bit neglected. He knew Eddy was doing it for him, but also he had colleagues who were out for blood too. No one dared to make a move on one of the mates of the squadron. Especially not on the captain's 'wife'. Yeah, not only Lian called him that now, even the team under Eddy did.

Maybe because when he was brought in to give his statement, Eddy was seething with anger and oozing dominance all over the place and Brett just followed quite amusedly. Whenever Eddy would say that day, Brett grinned, grabbed his hand and followed. It was a sight to behold in Brett's eyes. Their roles were quickly reversed when they came home though.

Not that the team members knew that of course.

But now he was waiting **again** for his mate to show up for dinner. It was Thursday and Eddy _promised_ to come home at least before 7pm. He'd wait until Eddy got home though before he scolded him. Maybe he had a clue or a hint? But until Eddy would drag his ass over to their house, he wouldn't know.

~

Eddy did have plans to come home earlier but instead he found his evening being spent in a doctor's office. Elaine and Israel had sent him there after catching him vomiting in the bathroom again while clenching his stomach because of some severe cramping. So there went his plans for coming home by seven. Elaine came with him to wait in the waiting room, which took about thirty minutes. Then he had to go see his original doctor and talk about the symptoms and get tested, that also took thirty minutes. So by the time he got the results it was already 8p.m. They weren't even good results, they were completely bogus!

"That's impossible," Eddy wouldn't put up with this bullshit. All his doctor did was roll her eyes, "Eddy dear, you took 7 pregnancy tests and they all showed up positive. That's not a fluke."

"But it should be impossible, I'm on birth control and my mate has an implant to kill his sperm. I can't be!"

"You're a bit over two months now, we should be able to hear the baby's heartbeat. So if you need more evidence than your 7 tests, let me offer you an ultrasound," Sometimes she wondered why this omega was so dense to these sorts of things.

"If it shows you that I'm in fact not pregnant then I accept your offer." Eddy stared at her challengingly.

That's how he ended up being proven wrong and very confused. He stared at the mostly black and grey screen. Eddy tilted his head to the side trying to see the fetus the doctor pointed out. He saw no baby in there but apparently there was, he had heard the heartbeat. Oh shit, this was apparently possible.

With a printed copy of what he saw on the machine and a positive pregnancy test he walked out into the waiting room where Elaine was.

"Oh that took long, are you okay Eddy," Elaine stood up wearily, that's when she noticed what he was holding her whole face lit up, "Oh my gosh!! This is so exciting!"

"Yeah," Eddy wearily smiled, this wasn't exciting.

~

Eddy got home around 9:30 with an anxious feeling stirring in him.

Brett was still waiting for him, pacing up and down the living room. Finally the omega came home!

"Eddy! Hey, it's late. What happened?" His tone was soft as he looked over the omega. He seemed stressed. The bond was quite a whirlwind of emotions but Brett didn't dig deeper into it, wanting to give Eddy more privacy. The omega would tell him when something happened right? Right?!

"Come on, the food is ready, you need to eat." He kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm sorry I was late, Elaine and Israel made me go to the doctor," Eddy felt bad about being late, it wasn't his intent to be so late, "Thanks for getting dinner ready."

"Doctor?" Well, that was new. And explained it, "Why were you at a doctor? Are you feeling unwell?" They went to the table and Brett set the plate in front of his mate before sitting down. It was just a salad with some bread and now cold fish filets. Not that Brett did anything other than washing the salads and cutting the things very, very slowly. The rest Margaretha did of course.

"I got sick at work," Eddy slumped in his chair with a sigh, he wasn't sure what to tell Brett. Like he knew that he had to tell the alpha sometime and he'd find out sometime but how could he even bridge that conversation in such chaos.

"Still that stomach bug? Are you fine, though? Did the doc give you any medicine or regulations on what to eat?"

Brett took his fork and started eating. He was super hungry now; of course he had waited for Eddy to eat, like he always did.

"Yeah I got eating regulations. No caffeine, sushi, lunch meats, alcohol, soft cheeses, pate, unpasteurized milk, smoked seafood, raw eggs and raw shellfish," Eddy groaned, there were so many things he couldn't eat! He could at least start on the salad to munch on.

"That's an odd bunch of things. Soft cheeses, pate, fish... They have nothing in common." Brett furrowed his eyebrows. Something was ringing inside his mind, but he wasn't sure what to make of the odd combinations. The raw stuff he got, but the rest was kind of wonky.

"What did the doc say you have again?"

Would it be alright for him to call the child a stomach parasite? Probably not. Eddy shoved more lettuce into his mouth to avoid the question.

"Can I tell you later? I'm just really stressed right now and I don't want to worry you."

And with that Brett's worry spiked and doubled and multiplied. He lowered the fork and looked at him.

"Sure, if you need it; of course. Take your time." He wanted to know what was happening. Was it cancer? No, then the food regulations made no sense. Maybe it was just precaution? He'd let Eddy have his rest for now, but he really hoped his mate would open up to him at a later date. Maybe Eddy just needed time for it to sink in and look at all options. He could wait for it.

He started eating dinner again.

"Sorry, everything is just hard to process," At least that was true, it was pretty hard for the omega to come to terms with what was happening, "On the bright side your life may be going back to fairly normal. The case is coming together nicely." Eddy fidgeted with his fork.

"Sounds good. Do you know who did it? Or still can't talk about it?"

Brett didn't take long with his food and leant back. "Should I eat your fish? It's neither raw nor smoked, but maybe we should play it safe? I can make you a sandwich instead if you want."

"Keeping that on the downlow but we're following a paper trail. There seems to be a series of payoffs to try to cover it up. And a sandwich sounds good, peanut butter and butter," Eddy tried to get his mind off the current situation.

Brett got up and made the sandwich. Who could eat butter underneath peanut butter? That was disgusting. But he held his tongue and made two of the abominations and brought it back to Eddy.

"So the person is rich from what I understand. Or very influential?"

"Try for both," Eddy picked the sandwich up, taking a big bite out of it because he was really hungry.

"So, a problem from what I can gather. Can you get them or are they too high up the chain?"

Brett took the plate from in front of Eddy and ate the fish. He'd need to make a list for Margaretha so she wouldn't cook anything Eddy couldn't eat.

"No one is ever too high up to be brought to justice. We just have to pull more strings than they do. Get a judge and jury that can't be bought," Eddy said over a bite of sandwich.

Brett raised one eyebrow. That powerful, huh. "Sounds scary. Who's so high up? A politician? A judge? Maybe someone who hates not only me, but my family as well? Maybe papa stepped on one too many toes in his line of work or was it my brother? I'm an easier target than they are for sure."

If that was the truth, then he would tell his family nothing. They shouldn't stop doing what they worked hard for to accomplish.

"Politician is a close guess, since that's part of their platform. But no, it's a congressman and the target is definitely you," Eddy just really wanted to tell Brett at this point because of being so close but he didn't want to get him in more danger.

"A congressman who's out for my head. I don't think I ever offended a congressman. Who can hate me so much to the point of wanting to kill me?" He shook his head and finished the fish before drinking his water. Then a lightbulb went on in his head. "It's Madison's dad, right? Oh damn, he'll lose everything if he's the person we're so not talking about I mean."

He shot Eddy a pointed look. He knew only one or two persons who were this influential and the other one was a very friendly omega who was now mated, so he was dismissed as a potential suspect.

"Ding ding ding, give the man a price. That's what it looks like so far. Obviously he didn't set the bombs, he hired a hitman. Motive is probably because we pissed his daughter off. She got humiliated by me and rejected by you. You can bet that her daddy wasn't pleased," Eddy grinned, it was kind of nice to talk about it finally and not deal with the optimistic shit of seeing the best in people. Some people were liars and cheats and it was just that.

Brett sighed and rubbed over his face. "Fuck her dad, well, no, don't fuck him, but damn. Why would he kill me? For his precious little daughter? As if that would make it okay?! I hope you can find a papertrail to him and rip him a new one, I swear. Well, as far as the law will let you of course. When you find enough evidence, tell me, I'll get my dad involved. I already made a claim against an unknown person for the damage and my dad and brother will be overly happy to replace the blank with the name. But for that, the evidence has to be really, really good, like an email or phone message or something like this. The next best would be a confession."

The alpha sighed again, this was too much crazy for the evening. No wonder Eddy felt sick to the stomach. Just because he rejected the bitchy omega? People were crazy.

"It's pretty warped isn't it, what petty bastards. We're working on as much of the case as we can, before coming out with it," Eddy ran a hand through his hair, shaking his head.

When Eddy finished his food, he put everything away and kissed him on the cheek. Thankfully he had such a good mate who would protect him. Even if traditionally he should be doing that - not that he worried about that - but it felt good to know Eddy would handle the situation. Hopefully they found good evidence and then he'd sue the shit out of Madison's dad for sure. Maybe then he could finally buy the island he always wanted? A nice, medium sized Carribean Island, just for him, and now Eddy, Pudding and Yoake. That would be nice.

The alpha grinned at that and looked at Eddy. Maybe pulling the omega out of the stressful environment would be good too. He looked a little pale and also seemed very stressed out. This would not do.

Eddy leaned back in his chair, eyes locked on his alpha.

"So, how about we go to bed then?" He laid his hands on Eddy's shoulders and bent down to kiss his head. "I've heard a nice exercise before sleep is a good way to unwind and I have the perfect idea for that."

He let his hands trail down Eddy's arms; it was very clear what he wanted when he turned his head to kiss Eddy's neck and his arm caressed the chest and belly. Eddy felt much softer and Brett loved every second of it. He was very surprised that Eddy didn't already train that off, but he was _so not_ complaining about it. Instead he pressed his hands against the swelling breast and licked over the mating mark. His trousers were already tight from the combined smell of Eddy and him and the seductive body Eddy now had was a killer combo every single time.

The omega chuckled, who knew putting on some chub would make his mate so handsy. Brett especially seemed to like his chest, "If my chest gets larger, maybe you can fuck between them." He smirked up at Brett, he knew his chest would definitely get larger to his dismay, but it would recede eventually, "Yeah let's go to bed."

Brett chuckled and bit softly in the warm flesh underneath his lips.

"For that to happen you must either gain 30 kilos or be pregnant. And even then your breasts won't be as prominent. I'd need a woman for that. But I don't need breast-fucking anyway. Sucking is much more fun, mate." Brett let go of Eddy so the omega could stand up but before Eddy could move a muscle, Brett swept him up in his arms.

"How about we try very, very hard for a baby? And with that I mean fucking into you until you can't move anymore. What do you think about that?"

With big strides they were in the bedroom and Brett threw Eddy onto the bed.

"And what did the doc say about contracting the illness you have? Are you fine with fucking and kissing?"

"Lucky for you it's highly not contagious, and I brushed my teeth," Eddy got himself comfy on bed, he really hoped Brett wouldn't figure out anything before he told him. Hopefully his scent wouldn't change too much with the pregnancy to alert the alpha if the weird sickness wasn't enough of a clue.

"Good then. Fuck, Eddy, you smell amazing." Brett got out of his clothes and helped stripping Eddy. The omega was bare to his eyes and Brett could simply not wait to touch him. He looked so good. He scooted between Eddy's legs and stroked the thighs, belly and chest-area.

"Not only do you smell good, but damn, you're so hot like this. I fear I can't let you say no now."

He bent down to kiss his delicious treat of a mate.

Eddy decided to be careful about what he was thinking, since Brett seemed to confirm that his scent was changing a bit when he was thinking it! He kissed his alpha gently. He didn't think he looked that good, but he figured it was just the alpha's pregnancy kink going on here.

Brett greedily took over the kiss, licking inside and tasting Eddy. Well, he still tasted a bit like peanut butter but that was fine. His hands still roamed over the body underneath him, trying to grab, fondle and touch every surface available.

"How about I blindfold you and fuck you from behind today? You'd feel it even more intensely."

Eddy groaned, he knew he'd have to be more careful with his stomach, but he thought that this should be fine. He'd just put a pillow underneath for precautions, "Sounds great, handsome."

He smiled up at the hungry beast above him. His wife was vicious in bed.

Thankfully Brett didn't hear his mates thought. With a last kiss Brett got off the bed to their toy area and helped himself. Tonight would be fun!

~

Brett was still snuggling with Eddy when the alarm went off the next morning. His nose was pressed into Eddy's neck and his dick was where he left it the night before: in Eddy.

He groaned as he shut off the alarm and let his head fall back on the pillow.

The alpha didn't want to get up, but he had to; he knew that. So he took his last chance and stroked over the belly and the breasts while he eased out. He kissed his mate's cheek and went to their bathroom to shower. Everyone in the orchestra knew he had now a mate, but he shouldn't come to work smelling like sex.

Eddy was still asleep when he got out of the shower so he went to him to shake him softly.

"Eddy? It's time for you to get up. You need to shower before you go to work."

"I don't wanna," Eddy whined, he was sore, didn't feel good and was so immensely tired. It wasn't even the tired that could be fixed by sleep. It was plain old fatigue.

Brett leant on the bed and kissed Eddy. "Come on, you love your job and it's already Friday. You can have the whole weekend to yourself, with me of course, and you can sleep. Doesn't that sound nice?"

Eddy just turned his head into his pillow and pulled a blanket over his head. It sounded like shit to him. He may have loved his job but he didn't feel like going at the moment. The omega knew he should but it would be agonizing!

Brett snickered. He never had seen the omega behave this way. He sobered up pretty quickly.

"Are you hurting, Eddy? Maybe you should stay home today if you're not feeling well?" Gingerly, he sat down on the mattress and laid a hand on Eddy's back.

"I can even call your work if you want?"

"I'm sore, my stomach is churning again and I'm tired. It's too early for this shit," Eddy finally grumbled out as he slowly peeked out from under the blanket at the alpha. He'd just work from home and maybe facetime his trusted teammates.

"That doesn't sound so good. Didn't you get medicine for the stomach-problem?" He snuggled his head between the blankets and the pillow and kissed Eddy on the nose. "Sorry for going overboard yesterday. I'll try to restrain myself. But you looked so damn delicious." Also, Eddy didn't say stop, so he figured it was fine, even after the second round, but he wouldn't tell Eddy that. He seemed a bit bristled today.

"I don't look delicious, I look like a blimp," Eddy huffed, he was a bit hormonal and moody today it seemed. Well the combination of what he said he was feeling wasn't exactly a good combo for his mood, "I liked it, no apologies needed and yeah I'll take medicine."

"You always tell me I look gorgeous and now it's your turn, so bear with me," Brett kissed the tip of the nose again, "You look absolutely perfect. If you weren't in a bad mood and we both need to go to work, I would slide right back into you and fuck you until you pass out. And then a tiny bit more. Until you overflow and are smelling like me with only a hint of you."

Brett pressed now a real kiss onto Eddy's lips and smiled, "I'll make breakfast. Peanut butter sandwich again?"

Eddy felt a bit better about himself when hearing Brett talk about it like that, a little blush spread across his face. He couldn't let that show though, he was supposed to be grumpy! So he huffed, "Toast would be just fine."

"Then toast you shall get. Which topping? Raspberry jam? Nutella? Scrambled, but fully cooked eggs? Oh, wait, you'd have to make these, um, boiled eggs?" That he could do. He noticed the slight blush and grinned. He liked it when Eddy had color in his face - red was his favorite. It was better than the paleness of the last few days for sure.

"Just jam would be fine," Eddy burrowed himself back under the blanket for warmth and so he couldn't see the time.

The alpha licked his lips. The blanket was fairly thin and he could see Eddy's behind pretty good. So, when he sat up, he couldn't resist and place both of his hands on the lushious cheeks.

"Eddy, dear, if you don't get up, I'll fuck you again." He kneaded it softly, remembering Eddy told him he was sore.

"Mmmm, you have work still. Can't fuck me yet," Eddy closed his eyes, ignoring the alpha's touch because he just rather sleep.

"I'm the concertmaster. I always arrive 30 minutes early. We can put these 30 minutes to good use. Namely I put them to good use in you." Yes that wasn't grammatically correct, but at least Eddy knew what he thought - not that it was hard to think like Brett. He straddled the omega and sat on his thighs, both hands kneading and kind of massaging the butt. "I have enough time for a quickie, baby."

"You're never quick, you liar" Eddy stayed under the blanket, hugging a pillow close to him as he let Brett do whatever it was that he was doing.

"True, but also 30 minutes isn't a quickie anymore too. Maybe we can do two? Because I like how you smell when we fucked too much to pass upon that opportunity."

He pressed his face on the soft mounds, grinning like an idiot. The only thing between him and his goal was a thin blanket and well, Eddy himself.

"Can you even take me, my dear mate? Or are you so fragile because we did three rounds yesterday?" Softly, he bit into one buttcheek, careful not to hurt Eddy, just to stimulate him a little bit more. So far he didn't say no, but not saying no wasn't a yes either.

Eddy felt like whining again; he just wanted to sleep. Sadly, he wasn't in much of a position to kick Brett off. But if he said yes that they could fuck it would give him more of a reason not to go to work.

"I'm not fragile, I could take it if you were gentle," Eddy mumbled sulkily.

"Oh I can be gentle, but my dick sadly isn't built for it." Gently he pulled the blanket up from the feet, bunching up the material on his back. Eddy was still naked from yesterday - what a surprise - and so he just leant down to pepper kisses all over his butt, thighs and lower back. Meanwhile his hands were roaming over the side of his thighs, kneading and stroking the warm skin.

"You like the burn when I fuck you, though. Question is, if you can take that now, my fragile, cute mate."

"I can take it," Eddy huffed at the notion that he wouldn't be able too. What bullshit. Logically he knew this wasn't a challenge but it was a challenge.

Brett raised an eyebrow, that wasn't Eddy's normal tone. It was a bit snotty. Maybe Eddy had a bad day? Probably. So he just spread the cheeks and placed a soft kiss on the rim, mostly to just look at it. Just as he'd thought, it was red. Not pinkish, but red. He wouldn't fuck Eddy now, it would probably hurt Eddy more than it brought him pleasure so he'd refrain from doing so. Even if it was hard for him. He trailed his kisses upwards, and slipped with his head and shoulders under the blanket. Soft kisses, nibbles and the occasional lick was peppered all over Eddy's back until he reached the neck. Pressing a kiss directly on his mark before he whispered, "Come Eddy, let's go. Time to stand up and shower at least. I'll make breakfast. And tonight, when you're well rested and your ass doesn't look like it's been plowed the whole night, we can spend some time together, okay?"

Eddy relaxed to all the soft touches and kisses. He still didn't want to get up, but was prone to agreeing with the alpha when he was being sweet, "Okay."

The alpha pressed another kiss on Eddy's neck, thankful that the omega didn't seem to mind that he wasn't fucking him. With Eddy's mood he could also think that he was being unattractive right now and that would be the case why Brett didn't want to be near him. Which was absurd; he loved the way Eddy looked, but still. Sometimes his mates' thoughts were a book with seven seals and a maze on top of it. Then he rolled off the omega, draping the blanket over him so Eddy wouldn't be cold and went out of the bedroom to prepare the breakfast. He doubted Eddy would be out of bed any time soon, so he fixed everything on a tablet.

Eddy poked his head out of the blanket, glancing towards the bathroom to see if he was actually willing to get up and go that far. He wasn't. Brett asked him to shower at the least so he probably should. With a groan the omega slipped out of bed waddling to the bathroom. Eddy didn't even bother to turn the lights on, at the moment he really didn't want to see himself.

~

Brett took some time, but not so much that Eddy went back to sleep, but he was finally done. He took the tablet in his hands and went to the bedroom.

"Eddy, darling, sun of my life, moon of my nights, star in my eyes, I'm back." And Eddy wasn't in the bed. The running water was indicator enough that the omega was still showering. Oh come on! Brett grumbled something inaudible under his breath before placing the tablet on its legs and on the bed so he could check the shower. Maybe Eddy needed help? Probably not, but one could hope.

With silent footsteps he crept closer and looked inside the bathroom, immediately seeing Eddy. The omega was wet from head to toe - no surprise here - and when he turned to the side to grab for the shower gel, Brett could see the silhouette. His mate was more than beautiful.

He grabbed the towel Eddy usually used and the big bathrobe and waited for Eddy to come out.

Eddy ran a hand through his hair to get the shampoo out, he sighed with that. On the bright side at least he wasn't having any cramps or phantom contractions. The steaming water relaxed his muscles enough to make him feel less tense. He still hated it though. Eddy closed his eyes, resting his head on the wall. How were they going to even raise a kid when it was born? He liked kids but wasn't ready for it and Brett just didn't like kids! Although he did seem to like Lian quite a bit. All those thoughts were so stressful and emotionally exhausting.

Once all the soap was rinsed off he turned the water off and slid out from the shower.

Brett was standing right in front of him and wrapped Eddy in the towel. He pressed a kiss on his cheeks and after Eddy was more or less dried off, helped him into the bathrobe.

"Breakfast in bed today. You seem really exhausted."

He carried Eddy bridal style to the bed, ignoring the soft protests and tucked him in. Then he placed the tablet in front of Eddy and urged him to eat. Brett had already eaten when he was preparing Eddy's breakfast.

"I'll be home by roughly 2pm. The concert is tomorrow and we have a free afternoon. Stay home today, get a bit of rest, yeah?"

"Okay, I planned on staying home anyways. Good luck with practice, I'll see you soon," Eddy tilted his head up to kiss Brett more properly.

"Good, good. And if you need medical help, please call Dr. Zhao. It won't hurt you to do so and you don't have to go out." Brett only wanted the best for Eddy and when Eddy's doctor was incapable of helping him, he'd eradicate them. But for now, hinting at his own physician was much safer. He took Eddy's hand and pressed a kiss on his knuckles.

"I'm off, see you later."

"Goodbye Bretty, see you later," Eddy sunk deeper into bed, it was once again sleepy time.

"And eat, Eddy. I'll know when you haven't eaten!" Brett grinned and slipped from their bedroom. After the car incident he had taken Eddy's advice to heart and employed a company to install roughly 20 more cameras. They were double secured and even when the power went off and the first row of generators were off, a third and secret compartment fed the most important cameras. And one camera was installed in his bedroom. Not on the bed of course, but with voice transmitting. And he had it interconnected with his smartphone - which was a new one of course.

So he could make sure all of the inhabitants of the house were perfectly safe.

It was very, very tempting for Brett to have a camera installed which would film them when they were intimate, but he had the suspicion Eddy wouldn't like that at all. Not even one bit. And not just because he was in the forces.

Brett sighed. It would be fun, though. He went to the garage and drove off.

~

Eddy grabbed his phone and earbuds so he could call his bosses and say he was working from home today. The next thing he did was FaceTime Israel and Elaine, they were the ones he trusted to get work done in the office.

Elaine had very different plans though when she saw she was getting a call from him.

"Did you tell him?" A huge smile was plastered on her face. Israel hopped on the call a second after she asked, basically the whole inner circle knew the big news because of her. She liked talking a lot.

The omega groaned, shaking his head no to the question, "It was late and I was too nervous so Brett's still in the dark." He kept his tone quiet being well aware of the camera in their bedroom.

Elaine whistled as she took this information in, Israel was just trying to figure out why they were talking about this because he thought this was a work call.

"Well when do you plan on telling him?" She was persistent.

"I don't know... maybe I can just hide it for a really long time," Eddy closed his eyes. It was too early for this conversation.

Before the beta could say anything more the alpha cut in, "Eddy, why are you so nervous about telling him? You two have been decently happy together here recently."

"But what if we aren't happy together once he knows? I'm nervous because he doesn't like kids and how suspicious it is that I even got pregnant since he's supposed to be infertile." There were also a lot of parent things that Eddy was worried about but that didn't deal much with telling Brett.

Israel nodded as he listened, "Let me tell you something Captain, I have five kids and a sixth one coming. My wife didn't break the news to me until two months into the pregnancy and when she had an ultrasound. But leading up to telling me, which took another whole week, she warmed me up. Making favorite meals, going on nice dates and the little things she knew I like. So my advice is to get him in a really good mood throughout a week and then break the news to him. It's better to have your mate happy when you're telling them something important."

Elaine waited until the alpha was silent to get her piece in, "You should get him one of those funny cups that say good morning handsome but the inside says you're going to be a daddy."

She giggled to her own suggestion.

Eddy nodded to what they had to say. One thing was for sure though, if he needed parenting advice he'd go to Israel. Five was a lot!

"Thanks guys, I'll try to do that. Anyways back to business there's a list of things I need to be done today."

~

Brett breezed through the rehearsal. It wasn't totally perfect, true, but it was near perfect and the best they could do. The violas of course were still all over the place. But other than that it was really good. They even could leave early!

Brett shot Eddy a short message that he was coming home a bit earlier.

_~Hello, I hope you're not asleep and that this message wakes you. But I'm coming home a bit earlier. 1pm-ish probably. Should I get anything from the store or pharmacy for you?_

_XOXO~_

Eddy was very organised and didn't need any coddling, but Brett felt better when he at least asked. Also Margaretha wasn't in his home, they reduced her work hours by almost 50% thanks to Eddy practically living with Brett. Well, not only practically; he really lived with him. Brett rubbed over his face. When would Eddy have the dreaded talk about kids with him?, he wondered. True, Eddy said, he was fine having no kids, but he had seen his eyes when they had Lian over. The longing when they were in the city shopping when a pregnant omega or lady was walking by. He noticed it, but chose to ignore it. They were both not getting younger, so maybe Eddy would break that topic soon. Or he'd bury that wish because he loved Brett.

Both options were shit in his opinion. Eddy shouldn't be held back, but also Brett didn't want kids. What should he do then? He pushed the thoughts away. He'd deal with it when Eddy came to him, not before that.

His hands rubbed over the small bump in his arm. Thankfully he was infertile right now, so nothing could and would happen.

Checking his phone, he saw that Eddy didn't write back as of yet. It was 11:30am right now, so maybe Eddy took a nap? He looked very tired this morning after all. So, Brett shoved the phone back into his pocket, picked up his bow. The break was over and they played again.

Eddy wasn't taking a nap although he rather be. Instead he was in the kitchen trying to follow Israel's advice by doing things Brett liked. Maybe he'd even put on that apron to make the alpha happy. First things first though, he was going to try to make a lovely meal. He remembered some of the food Brett enjoyed ordering and he was going to recreate it! He glanced at the recipes for this ambitious move.

The last hour flew by and Brett and the orchestra were let go only a few minutes after 12. He shot Eddy another message.

_~On my way home now. Hope u r ok?_

_XOXO~_

Eddy always answered so this silence was new and not good. Maybe he slept. Yeah, he probably slept. But thinking about his own accident, he logged into the camera account and looked around the house. Oh, okay, Eddy was apparently busy making food. Brett really hoped the omega took it easy.

But for now he was much calmer. Eddy was safe and sound in the house. With their fiercely protective dragons. He was fine. Brett slid behind the wheel and drove homewards.

~

Eddy was mildly regretting deciding to make steamed pork buns as a little side. He used to make them with his mom but by himself was a lot harder, at least the Pad Thai went smoothly. Maybe he'd have to ask Mrs. Yang for Brett's favorite dumplings sometimes. It would make his life easier and would make a good stress food for the alpha when breaking the news.

~

Brett drove in the underground and parked his car. Then he went upstairs, being super sneaky now. Maybe he could surprise Eddy? He had at least a big bouquet of lilies and callas in his hand - he didn't want to gift Eddy roses for obvious reasons. He opened the door almost silently and took off his shoes. He hung his jacket on the rack and set his violin silently on the floor. Then he was sneaking into the kitchen.

"Hello darling."

Eddy jumped, almost dropping the mixing bowl with the pork mixture in it. Luckily he didn't, just grasped it tightly to himself, "You almost gave me a heart attack."

The grin almost split his face as he laughed, "Oh no, can't that happen. I messaged you. On more than one occasion, dear. Also I brought you flowers, look."

He held the big bouquet in front of him. By now Eddy knew where the vases were, "I hope you like lilies and calla. I thought of you when I saw them."

It was a colorful arrangement, with lots of red, orange, yellow and white flowers. He really hoped Eddy liked it or that it would lift his mood a tiny bit.

Eddy set the mixing bowl down on the counter with a soft smile on his face, "They look beautiful Brett. Thank you."

He leaned in to kiss both of Brett's cheeks then carefully took the bouquet to put in a vase.

Eddy was a lot less enthusiastic then Brett thought he'd be. He watched Eddy put the flowers into their watery grave and looked around the kitchen. It was a mess. Of course it was. Every time they cooked - well, _Eddy_ cooked and Brett watched - it was a mess they cleaned up.

"Eddy, is everything alright? You seem ... off. Since this morning."

The alpha came closer and slung his arms around the omega's waist, leaning into Eddy, "Have I made you upset again without me knowing?"

Eddy glanced at Brett as he made sure the flowers were displayed nicely in the vase. What was he exactly supposed to answer? Brett may have been the one to get him pregnant but he wasn't upset with him.

"No Brett, you haven't done anything wrong. I'm not upset with you. I just have a lot on my mind."

At that Brett pressed a kiss onto Eddy's neck. Thankfully the omega tended to not dress up his neck when they were home, so Brett had always access to the sensitive skin.

"If you say so, then it's fine with me. But if it's something I've done, tell me, yeah? Also, what are you making? Can I help you with anything? Maybe look for the dragons?"

"Brett don't worry so much about me, it was you who almost got murdered after all. I should be worrying about you, not the other way around," Eddy tilted his head to the side so Brett could have more access to the side of his neck, "I'm making pork buns right now."

The alpha instantly used the opportunity by licking and kissing over the mark. He felt good doing it and he knew what Eddy felt when he did it; it was the same with him. He felt warm tingles all throughout his body when Eddy manipulated his mark.

"Oh, pork buns? Like my mom? You know they're my favourite." His hand stroked Eddy's stomach over the apron. Sadly Eddy still had more than just the apron on. He was curious as to when Eddy would fulfill his dreams. Probably later? Brett was sure, Eddy hadn't forgotten; he wasn't the type to forget things like this.

The alpha pressed his whole body into Eddy, still kissing the omega.

"I'm okay and I can worry as much as I like. You telling me not to do it won't change it. How is your butt?"

"Your moms are a bit different because they're pork dumplings instead of buns. But I'm trying. I hope you enjoy them." Eddy shivered to all the wet kisses to his neck. What a turn on, "My ass is feeling pretty good."

"As long as they taste good I'll eat them, you know me." After hearing that Eddy felt good he let his hands roam over his chest before deciding he'd get a bit more personal. One hand held Eddy lightly in place while the other wandered under the apron and shirt, caressing the stomach. Not even once he let go of Eddy's neck. He didn't put any hickeys on the spot though, because Eddy really hated to cover them up for work. So he put the markings in other areas of his body now.

"When will the food be ready?" Brett murmured softly while sucking Eddy's earlobe into his mouth, nibbling at it. He couldn't deny that he was horny. Again, Eddy smelled so good and tasted even better.

"In about an hour, and maybe after I clean the kitchen we can do something. You, me and this apron," Eddy licked his lips, two ways to make his alpha happy quickly. Food and Sex. He was done admiring the flowers so he grabbed the dough he made to start shaping around the pork, "Also I made some Pad Thai. I remembered you ordering it a couple times, so I tried my hand at it."

Brett groaned right into Eddy's ear, "I was wondering when you'd fulfill your promise. But I have to make one demand: Not this apron. I have different ones which are much more suited for the games I like to play with you." Brett let his hand wander higher, over the belly to Eddy's chest, gently massaging the sensitive skin around the nub. "Yeah, I like that. I'll let you finish making dinner and try to get my boner down."

To emphasize it, he pressed his hips not too gently into Eddy's behind, letting him feel the hardness and hotness which came with it.

"I'll change now. And take a shower. I probably stink of other omegas anyway." With one last kiss he removed himself from his omega. He couldn't wait until he was done. Food was good, but the promise Eddy made was even better than this.

"While you're at it, get the apron you want me to wear too," Eddy smiled to himself. This is probably not exactly what Israel meant with his advice but it seemed to be a good plan.

If Brett knew about this plan, he'd love the person who had suggested it - not the ending of course.

"Sure, baby. I'll get you the nicest apron you'll ever wear. And then we'll turn off the cameras in the kitchen for an hour or three, how about that?" The alpha grinned from ear to ear as he gave Eddy a once over. Then he skipped away, way too excited for the things to happen. He went to his wardrobe - he really should get a third one! - and looked through his three options. Plain white with ruffles, black with lace, or pink with white, full of ruffles and all the cute stuff. Of course all three were very short and had big long stripes at the end to tie in a beautiful bow. Or wrap the omega up, Brett would think about that while he was showering. The shower was much quicker than he originally planned and only clad with a towel around his shoulders and a wide boxer shorts he stood in front of the bed, thinking about his options.

Maybe after dinner he could decide? Because now he wasn't sure what to choose.

Eddy was now steaming the buns since he had them all formed. He was still thinking of the excited look on his alpha's face. It made him giggle to remember the way Brett skipped along just like a little kid. Although three hours seemed like a long time to fuck in the kitchen. He'd worry about that when it happened though.

Brett came back to the kitchen, tapping on his phone to shut down the cameras. He wanted to have some fun today and pesky little cameras weren't getting in his way. Eddy still stood by the oven - no wonder - and Brett came up behind him to kiss his neck and wrap his arms around him.

"I hope you know what you're getting into, dear."

"Well not completely certain but it can't be that bad if you look so happy about it," Eddy smiled tenderly at him, his love and worry for the pregnancy made him do these weird things for the alpha.

"And I'll make sure you'll have fun too. But we need Margaretha tomorrow then to clean up the mess we'll make. Because you, darling, will not be able to move when I'm through with you, and I can't clean for the life of me. And she's seen worse scenes, so don't be ashamed. Deal?" Brett grinned at him; it would be his goal to make Eddy come again and again until the omega couldn't worry anymore because his brain was fucked out. He looked forward to it.

"Okay it's a deal my lovely alpha," Eddy turned to kiss Brett, he hoped it would be fun like the alpha suggested.

"Hmm, I like you being so nicely obedient. I know you choose to be so and that's the best." he returned the kiss and smiled. He really liked the unbending, headstrong omega, but having a cute kitten at his side was very nice.

"I'll take great care of you, babydoll. But now: Food."

"It's almost done, get some plates out lovely," Eddy had to check if the buns were well steamed. A well fed alpha was a happy alpha.

Brett did as he was told and set the table. He got his and Eddy's drink as well and sat down. A quick text was shot to Margaretha, telling her roughly what to expect. He didn't even wait for the affirmative; he knew she'd come, so he placed it face down on the table, not wanting to get disturbed by a flashing screen when his attention should be only on his mate. Eddy seemed in a tiny bit lighter spirit now. At least he smiled and that was a win in Brett's book.

Eddy got the food out to put on the plates that Brett had gotten out, then he took the vase of flowers to make them a centerpiece on the table. He liked admiring them even though he didn't say much.

Brett as always was a hurried eater, he still had manners, but the food was practically inhaled by him. After he was finished and set the chopsticks to the side he drank from his water.

"The pork buns were good. I liked them. And I know they tend to be a hassle and you still did them for me, so thank you." He wouldn't even say he liked his mother's better, because they were different things. The filling tasted differently, the taste was different but different didn't mean better or worse. It was just different, and Brett liked it.

Like the gentlemen he was, he waited for Eddy to finish up his food before putting the plate and the rest into the dishwasher.

"Now that we're fed, how about some sexy time, hm? I already shut off the cameras, so don't worry about being starred in an amateur porn video. It's not even recording our voices. I'd say, let's go into the bedroom and dress you up before we play a little game."

Brett grinned. He wanted that for so long now, he could barely believe it was finally happening.

"I wouldn't make a very good pornstar so that's good," Eddy chuckled softly with a little head shake. He would definitely not look good on camera getting screwed. Especially not when he felt kind of ugly. Brett was looking pretty for both of them though, "Yeah let's go get me dressed up all purty for you."

Brett laughed at that and shook his head. "I wouldn't want to share you and your body with anyone. So that's out of question."

The alpha was on Eddy's side as soon as the omega stood, slinging his arm around his waist and pressed a kiss on his shoulder before they went to the bedroom. The three options were still laying on the bed and he and Eddy stood now in front of it.

"I'm not sure which one I should choose. What would you want to try?"

Eddy looked over the aprons that Brett had out, they were all certainly something. He tried to decide which one would be most comfortable if he had to stay in it, "I think white would get too dirty and ruined. Black looks nice but lace can get itchy. So I choose the cutesy one, it seems comfy."

Brett shook his head. "The lace is high quality - of course it is, you're my mate and nothing you'll ever wear will be itchy when I buy it - and don't worry about the dirt on the white one. I'll get it professionally cleaned so it'll look nice and pristine the next time as well. But if you want, you can still choose the cute one. I liked the ruffles and you look gorgeous in pink."

He had it chosen specifically because of the color. Eddy looked so damn good in the hoodie he gave him on the first night and he thought maybe it would make him even cuter when he purchased it.

All three materials were indeed very soft to the touch, but durable. Well, at least when used with caution. They were merely decorative items for the wearer anyway, not intended to actually withstand a real cooking.

Brett licked his lips, looking at Eddy.

"Would you indulge me in a little roleplay? Like you're the cute housewife for once and I'm the hard working husband, coming home and seeing his wife at the stove like this? We don't need to, but I would _really_ like it."

It was one of his fantasies. This was the mild one too, but maybe Eddy would find it strange or even appalling now? He wasn't against the kitten play when they were having fun after the long abstinence but maybe that was just a 'spur of the moment' thing? He was happy that Eddy would even wear such a thing, don't get him wrong, and he'd love to see the omega in such flimsy lingerie - because it was really nothing more - but Brett wouldn't force him to roleplay when he didn't want it.

"Sure, I'll be your cute housewife for today," Eddy picked the frilly thing up, feeling it in his hands. Yes it would do. He'd try the other two later for Brett's pleasure, "It was kind of like that today anyways, you were the only one who went to work and came back to me cooking."

It wasn't too much of a role-play so he could do this.

"Well, yes, sure. But maybe you can be a bit less scared when I come home?" Brett grinned, "And be a little more seductive? I mean, not that you're not, but maybe with a sweet _"Welcome home sweetheart"_ or something? I'm just kidding!" He pressed a kiss to Eddy's temple, he didn't want to plant the wrong ideas in his head. Worst of all, he made fun of it and that would be tragic. And potentially ruin the whole thing for Brett, even if Eddy probably didn't know this.

"I'll wait for a couple of minutes outside the door, ok?"

With that he took off. Hopefully it would end well. Maybe Eddy liked it? Or he hated it. Both were possible.

Eddy rolled his eyes as he set the apron back down then got his clothes off, petting over his belly a bit protectively once free of his shirt. He would have to be careful of it, especially with the hard surfaces of the kitchen. Eddy slipped the apron on carefully after he freed himself of his pants. It would be tragic when he couldn't fit his clothes anymore. Slowly he walked out of the bedroom.

Meanwhile Brett stood in front of the door, butterfly wings of nervousness fluttered in his stomach. He deemed enough time had passed so he opened the door and stepped in.

He cleared his throat as he took off his shoes.

"I'm home!"

Luckily Eddy had enough time to get to the kitchen. He was leaning over a counter, looking like he was cleaning it, which he secretly was really doing. Then he turned his head with a soft smile on his face, "Welcome home _sweetie,"_ he tossed the cleaning rag to the side but stayed leaning over the counter.

The alpha gulped at the sight. Damn, it was even better than he thought. With big strides he came up to Eddy and grabbed his hips. Eddy and the apron did well, very, very well together.

"I hope you forget to make dessert because I just decided I'll eat you instead."

Eddy giggled, pressing back into the alpha with a grin, "Silly man, you can't have dessert before dinner." He arched back so he could turn his head and actually be able to plant a kiss to Brett's face.

Brett agreed; kissing was good for now. And grinding against the bare butt with his clothed hip. When they separated he mumbled, "Then you're my main course as well."

He kissed Eddy's naked shoulders and let his hands roam over Eddy's body, anticipating the incredible moments that were sure to come.

**A/N:**

*cough cough*

Uhm, yeah. Eddy is preggers, like 100% of you wanted it. Boom. 

And Brett has no idea.

Lets see how this will turn out, right? :3


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N:**

After the very tumultuous chapter last time, not a very calm one. Full of fluff and taking a rest. And the big secret is still not in the open :D

bets are open when Eddy tells Brett :D

(also pssst: We only have 11 more chapters to go :D)

**Chapter 39**

Brett had a very good night with his mate and was in the best mood at the rehearsal and afterwards the concert. Nothing could dim his smile and enthusiasm. All thanks to a certain omega, who was invited to watch the orchestra playing.

Eddy had sat proudly in the audience since it was his day off and despite being sore. Such a thing wasn't going to stop him from supporting his mate. Even if Brett wasn't the leading role, he kept his eyes locked on the alpha that he was most fond of.

After the concert was over and all musicians left the stage Brett immediately went to Eddy, scooped him up in his arms and twirled him around before he kissed him. He was in a really, really good mood.

"How was it? Did you like it?"

Eddy tilted his head back with a laugh, it seemed somewhat rare to see Brett in this kind of mood. He decided he liked it, too bad he'd have to ruin it eventually by telling the alpha about the baby.

"I liked it, it all sounded amazing. Although I must say, watching you was my favorite part," Eddy kissed his mate briefly then smiled down at him.

Brett laughed and kissed him again, "Thanks, but the music is more important than me, Eddy! Let's go home, I need to unwind after a concert. Otherwise I'm too hyped to sleep."

He twirled Eddy again, just for the fun of it before he grabbed his violin which he placed on the floor for safety and slung it over his shoulders.

"Hmmm I beg to differ. You help create the music, thus just as important," Eddy smiled at him, he felt a bit dizzy from all the spinning but not terribly so.

"Do you want anything celebratory for a successful concert as you wind down?"

"Food and then maybe swimming in the pool for a bit? Then a warm shower and then falling into the bed. That's more or less my routine. It helps me unwind and relax and just be calm again."

He took Eddy by his hand and they wandered out of the concert hall, stopping once in a while for Brett to chat a few words to a colleague.

Eddy stayed close to Brett, intertwining their fingers and giving the occasional squeeze to show his affection. Other than that he was pretty silent.

The alpha smiled at him after every squeeze and kissed their intertwined hands. It took them only a short amount of time to be outside the hall and Brett breathed in deeply.

"Hah! Finally!" They went to the car and Brett gave Eddy the keys.

"Wanna drive?"

"Yeah I can drive," Eddy wasn't too out of practice, just mildly. He examined the keys in his hands being pretty certain that he wouldn't kill them.

"I mean, I can drive too if you want? Or let the car drive, if you feel not up to the task. I won't judge. I just thought you want to try driving it, maybe?"

It was, after all, a brand new car. It was a red BMW one this time. It was like the last one, which ended up at the trauma center, capable of driving fully automatic. He just wanted to make Eddy happy but apparently cars weren't his thing. Maybe a pet dragon then? Eddy loved dragons.

Maybe he should look closer into breeders or shelters. Probably shelters. He liked giving pets a second chance. But this time he'd make sure that it was a really castrated dragon so neither Yoake nor Pudding would feel threatened by it.

"I probably need the practice so it's fine, I'll drive." Eddy flashed Brett a small smile. Sometimes he was pretty dense and didn't realize that Brett was doing something for him, or didn't understand why, like the flowers.

He looked at the car, yeah he better not wreck this, Brett would probably have his head since it was new and had a pretty nice paint job.

"You don't have to, Eddy. Really. I just thought you maybe would like it." Brett furrowed his brows; he liked driving so he thought maybe Eddy liked it too, but he could see now how dumb that was. Eddy was a dragon-person, of course he'd like a dragon more than a dumb car.

Eddy looked at the alpha, raising an eyebrow. Oh, so the alpha thought he'd enjoy it. He kind of thought that Brett just wanted to relax in the car and that's why he asked. He decided not to make a comment about that. Instead he smiled and kissed Brett's cheek, "That's a very considerate thought, I'll drive."

"You can just let the car drive." Brett sighed. Yep, definitely a dragon next time. First the flowers which only got a "oh nice" and now this. Was he too stupid to get the right things for his mate or was Eddy...? No, it was definitely Brett's fault. Next time he'd try harder.

"It's fine, don't stress so much. Okay?" Eddy cupped Brett's cheek, gently stroking the soft skin with his thumb. He looked into the alpha's eyes to convey he meant what he said.

"I don't stress about it, Eddy, I just thought it would make you happy too, but I was wrong. Just... lets drive home ok?" He wanted to soak in the pool. There he couldn't make any more mistakes. The good mood was diminished quite a lot, but that wasn't Eddy's fault. The alpha rubbed over his face and forced a small smile. "Let's go home."

Eddy really wasn't sure why Brett looked so bummed. It wasn't such a big deal, was it?

He continued to stroke the alpha's cheek, so helpless sometimes, "Brett, you're my good thing. Being with you makes me happy."

He leaned in giving Brett a quick peck on the lips before stepping back, "Yeah, let's go home."

He nodded and held out his hands. That way he could stare at the road in concentration and not think about anything else.

"Yeah, give me the keys, I'll drive."

Eddy gave Brett the keys wordlessly, he really didn't need much to be happy.

Of course Brett was still a gentleman and opened Eddy the door, then he placed his violin case in the trunk and secured it before getting behind the wheel. The 20 minute ride home was mostly silent.

After parking the car and going upstairs, Brett went to the bedroom to change so he could soak in the water. He really needed to destress right now. He cracked his neck and stretched his arms.

"You coming or no?"

"Yeah I'll come, maybe just sit out and watch you though," Eddy smiled, to him. He wasn't too sure about swimming, he still wasn't really comfortable with the new shape he was taking on.

"How about you come in the water with me? Pretty please?" Brett really wanted to get Eddy a bit more naked than he was now; he was so gorgeous. Also he wanted to touch him. Just caressing him, kissing him and fondling him a bit. He knew Eddy was more sensitive at the breasts and he'd take full advantage of it.

"You know I can't deny you when you ask so nicely," Eddy shook his head with a tut, "I'll swim with you then, just let me get in something water worthy."

"Naked is an option too, you know? Pretty please?" Brett grinned, clearly joking, but only half of it.

"Hmmmm l think I might actually have to say no on that one. If I wanted a bath I'd take one," Eddy shot jokingly back as he pulled out some swim trunks and a t-shirt.

"Well, you're going into warm water, it's like a bath but with enough space to actually swim in it." Brett grabbed the towels and waited for Eddy to change.

Eddy got into what he picked out, he still felt decently covered to his relief, "You make some valid points there."

He chuckled with a small grin.

"Hm, yes, I just can't wait to get you naked and lavish your body with kisses and affection; you know that." Together they walked through the living room and Brett opened the doors. The pool was as always heated and warm to the touch and he sank right into it, after depositing the towels on one of the loungers.

He moaned at the warm water hitting his tight and tense body. God, he really, really needed that.

Eddy took his time getting into the water. He slowly sunk into its depths with a little purr, it helped with his soreness and muscle tightness.

Brett swam to Eddy and snuggled into his side. He laid his head on the omegas shoulder and sighed. It was a calm night and slowly all the adrenaline rushing through his body burned out, leaving him tired and empty behind. He knew it was coming; he had performed enough times but Eddy didn't know. It was the first time he was seeing the alpha like this. Brett closed his eyes and hugged the omega sideways so as to not drift off or sink.

"This feels nice. Warm and comfy, just like I like it."

Eddy wrapped an arm around the alpha, going from the side as well. He would keep him close and safe. The omega kissed the top of Brett's head, "It's quite pleasant."

"Hmhm." Brett mumbled and pressed his nose into Eddy's neck. The smell the omega emitted was sweeter every day. He didn't know why, maybe Eddy was preparing for his heat? He snapped his eyes open.

"Eddy, when is your next heat? I want to know so I can plan accordingly with the orchestra." He lifted his head from the shoulders and looked at Eddy.

The omega knew he wouldn't be having one anytime soon but he should at least give a rough estimate. He wasn't exactly sure, "Well if my cycle is on a normal schedule it would be like in the next two months I think. But I doubt I'll have it," Eddy clicked his tongue, he'd try to tell Brett tomorrow about the situation. That was if the alpha was happy again.

"You doubt it? Because of the meds? Well, you can go next month to the doc again, maybe checking with them your hormone levels. Maybe they can give you a better estimate. I know you're having an irregular cycle."

One of his hands wandered to the belly, stroking it with his thumb and he laid his head back on Eddy's shoulders.

"You can tell me when you were at the docs. Then we can plan accordingly. No need to stress over that."

No heat meant for Brett no heightened sex drive and no heat meant also no rut, which was good in his eyes. They had a lot of regular sex anyway. The alpha was amazed how Eddy could take him again and again anyway.

Eddy probably needed monthly check ups now anyways, "Okay, when we get a good estimated time. My hormones will probably be weird for a while."

He nuzzled back into his alpha, the stroking of his belly felt more intimate now. Too bad his alpha wasn't aware of that.

"Okay. I mean, we have time, right? I just want to be there for you, just like the last time. And not only because of the sex. I really like you, you know?"

Brett took them to the integrated steps so they could sit down and not swim all the time.

"What are your thoughts on a jacuzzi? Would you want one?"

"We have time and I know you like me, Brett. Are you worried that I don't know that?" Eddy was perfectly fine with sitting, that sounded very relaxing to him. He gave Brett a quick kiss to assure him that he knew, "Hmmm a jacuzzi could be relaxing but would we really use it?"

"I dunno. In the summer I use this pool daily. Maybe we can build it right next to the door or back at the bedroom for winter usage? You and me in the tub, full of warm, bubbly water, enjoying the sunset, relaxing. Doesn't that sound nice?"

Brett could almost see it before his eyes. Just him and Eddy, not drinking alcohol because Eddy couldn't because of the morality code, but the two of them together, relaxing and maybe thinking about the future. Where they'd travel to, what pets they'd adopt and so on. A child never showed up in these fantasies.

"Hmm when you say it like that, it sounds quite lovely. Maybe we should look into it then," Eddy grinned at his alpha, Brett seemed so calm while in the water. This was also a lovely side of his alpha.

Brett smiled. It did sound lovely. Maybe with a small dragon thrown into the mix it would be also lively. He turned his head to kiss Eddy's shoulders. He loved doing that. His hand wandered over the omega's body, just gentle caresses, nothing more. Brett even refrained from even reaching far down enough or avoided the chest area completely.

"What are your thoughts on another pet dragon? I know you said maybe Pudding and Yoake wouldn't like him, but this time I'd make sure it's castrated and would even take a DNA test beforehand so look into their genetics so something like Pudding would be avoided. Just... it's just a fleeting thought, but I'd really want to know your opinion on that."

"I like dragons but do you think we could really take care of one?" Eddy closed his eyes thinking about it. It would be cool to have a dragon to grow up with their kid. Taking that in count though, they already had two dragons and were expecting, so it may be too much to add a dragon into the mix. Especially with their work schedules. On the other hand though he did really like dragons.

"Sure, I took care of Pudding too. He wasn't house trained, wild almost like a feral one and I still got him big and strong and confident. With a lovely wife to boot. I think I raised him well. Also I could take the dragon with me to the orchestra, like I did with Pudding. But we don't have to. It was just a thought, as I said." He wouldn't deny that he'd be happy with another pet, but it _was_ a lot of work. Also when Eddy had doubts, he wouldn't get one; they were in a relationship after all. Either both wanted it or not.

"And you'd do that all again, huh? Like I said I like dragons, I would just want to make sure we could raise it well," Eddy stroked his own belly. They had a lot to talk about.

"Sure. I don't even travel that much anymore so it would be easier. I had to train and raise Pudding on the road, here I have my home and my mate who can help me. But this is a decision we both need to make, because it's kind of like having a baby. The dragon would be ours. Not mine, not yours, ours. And if you're unsure, it's okay, like I said. Don't stress over it."

"Speaking of a baby, can you make an appointment to check and see if that implant is working properly. Like I know it should be, but you can never be too sure," Eddy tried not to so obviously stare at his own stomach. He knew Brett got a faulty chip because here he was two months and a half deep into pregnancy.

"Hm, yeah sure. I mean, they're the safest protection there is, except condoms. But I can check in next week or so with my alpha doc to get tested."

Brett didn't see the worried expression nor the glance at Eddy's own stomach or the biting of the lips, for he had his head on Eddy's shoulder and his eyes closed. He rubbed his fingertips together and lifted them from the water. They were pruned.  
"I think we were soaking long enough. Shower and then bed?" Brett wasn't hungry anymore. It was now later in the evening and his hunger would come in the morning of the next day.

"That would be perfect, better sooner than later," Eddy lifted his hand to stroke his alpha's head, "Want me to take care of you once we're out of the pool? I can carry you and bath you."

He smiled a bit slyly and Brett snorted.

"I'm the alpha. I can take care of myself." But he was contradicting himself by getting in front of Eddy and slinging his legs around the waist and the arms around Eddy's neck. "And I deem myself very much capable of going into the shower and bed by myself. And now carry me into the shower, dear."

He kissed Eddy and wrapped himself like a baby koala tightly around Eddy, careful so he wouldn't choke him.

"Yes, very capable indeed. You look gorgeous in my arms though, I must say. I like taking care of you." Eddy kissed Brett's forehead as he got up and stepped out of the pool to bring them inside. He would clean the water they dripped later. Eddy might as well enjoy carrying Brett around now while he could.

"Yes, I'm strong. I'm independent. But I think you look better in my arms, though. Or underneath me, tears brimming in your eyes and begging me to fill you. That's very, very nice too." While the omega was kind of distracted with walking, Brett bit with a bit of force into the neck presented so seductively in front of him. He didn't break skin, but it still was a bit of pain laced with the bite. Then he sucked on it, carefully not leaving a mark.

Eddy grunted at Brett in reaction to the stimulation on his neck, "Hmmm I think I like that too but this is definitely better," the omega smiled slyly again as he looked to his lovely alpha, "Like damn have you seen yourself. You look like you came straight out of a fairy tale. "

"Says the man who's even more seductive than a siren. You're like a succubus, so dang delicious you're a sin. A sin I'd gladly go to hell for." Brett snickered and pressed another kiss on the neck, "If I could and you would allow it, I'd mark your neck completely. Every single night until you don't even know what your original skin color on your neck was. Or how to walk normally. Or walk at all." Brett's back hit the cold tiles but he still didn't let go of Eddy, "And then I'd take you even more. Especially when you smell so good with our combined smells like right now."

One hand wandered from the neck into Eddy's hair as Brett kissed him again. The other turned the knob so the shower was turned on. The only hold he had was the tight grip from his legs around Eddy's waist and Eddy's hands on his butt .

"I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or not. I basically call you a dream and you call me a demon," Eddy said jokingly as he grinned at the alpha, he wondered if he could get away with groping Brett's ass. Probably not so he just cupped him there to keep him held up. He nuzzled against Brett with a little purr, "Hmm too bad you can't do all of that. It would be frowned upon to come into my office limping and covered in hickies."

"Well, if you can't walk then no work; easy fix. Also I just mean that you're hot as a sin. The angels are boring, demons know how to party." Brett bit into Eddy's lower lip, "I'm living rather with a naughty, sinful demon than a pristine, pure angel. So take it as a compliment. But I know that you know what I mean."

The warm water was washing over them, cleaning them and thanks to the hot-setting on the shower, made Brett even more sleepy. He was burned out for the day, no energy left. He released his legs and carefully stood on his own, "So, back to business, dear, I need to go to bed. And I'll take you with me, so hurry up, gorgeous ass, and then off we go."

"I guess I'll agree with you," Eddy grinned, it made him feel pretty decent about himself. He didn't need to be some virgin pure to please Brett, he could just be him. It was relaxing to know it, "Okay, okay. I'll finish up quickly. Just for you."

"Good boy." Before the alpha took the body wash, he slipped out of the swimming shorts and hung it over a hook inside the shower. Eddy followed Brett's suit of taking his swim clothes off and hanging them elsewhere

Then Brett cleaned himself quickly and waited under the warm spray of water for Eddy to finish.

He didn't dare to touch him, mostly because he was now really tired and he didn't want to start something he wasn't able to finish. Instead he leaned against Eddy without hindering him too much, pressing every once in a while a kiss on him.

The omega was thorough with his cleaning wanting to purge himself of germs. He was considerate of his alpha though and finished up semi-quickly.

"Okay, lovely, let me get our towels so I can dry you off."

More or less, it was his plan to wrap Brett up then carry him to bed.

Brett grunted and changed his stance so Eddy could walk out of the shower. He followed, but significantly slower. Even his bones were tired. His muscles didn't hurt thanks to all the hot water but still. He stepped outside the shower and dried himself, well, more or less. He still was a bit too wet for his own liking but with his moveable and very cute heating pad right next to him he'd be fine.

Eddy looked at Brett, bundling him in his towel then scooped him up into his arms, "Let's go cutie."

He carried the alpha bridal style, leaning down to plant a kiss on him as he walked across the threshold of the bedroom. Eddy laid Brett on the bed, as gently as he would with something priceless.

As soon as his back hit the mattress, he tightened his hold around Eddy's neck and opened his eyes - he didn't remember closing them. "If you go away right now I'll be severely disappointed. Also are we still complimenting each other in every sentence? If so; get you wonderful ass and your perfect body right beside me this instant. And don't you dare to think about cleaning up. I have a housekeeper for that. Not you."

Eddy rolled his eyes, but crawled into bed seeing as he was forced too, "I just like complimenting you because I love you." He whispered to the alpha, he still wasn't exactly sure if he was allowed to say it, since it could make Brett uncomfortable.

Right as he was about to curl around Brett, his phone rang loudly from the nightstand where it was left. The omega groaned but grabbed it anyways. He answered, putting it on speakerphone, seeing as he felt too lazy to hold it to his ear, "Hello?"

_"Captain, we have an update on the case. We have a man in custody that's the suspected hitman."_

Eddy went silent for a bit, his inner circle and Eddy were quite hellbent on closing this case and capturing all accomplices who dared harm his beloved wife!

"And?"

_"We've confiscated anything that could be evidence, such as a laptop, blueprints and materials that could be used for building the bombs."_

"Okay, I'll see if I can be in to review all of this tonight. Thanks for calling, buh-bye," With that Eddy hung up and looked to Brett to see what he thought. The alpha just looked beyond tired to him. Tired and disgruntled. But he knew he couldn't say anything against Eddy leaving. This was important. So he just pulled the omega close and gave him a soft kiss.

"I'll probably be asleep when you come home, but that depends on your workload. Be safe and text me when you need fresh clothes."

Brett wasn't happy but he knew it was important that Eddy got to his work to get through the evidence. Time was of essence. And as hard as it was to sleep without his heating pad it was probably harder for Eddy to go.

"Let me just hold you until you fall asleep," Eddy whispered to his alpha, they didn't need him just yet. His pack didn't even typically do these sort of cases, just took it on because they saw Brett as important. They even had people more professional than them in those investigative areas to make sure they did it all correctly. So Eddy didn't have to go in right away.

"Okay. But don't work the whole night." Brett pulled the omega on him with a little tug and yawned.

He waited for Eddy to settle down in his position and then pressed a kiss on his temple.

"I won't, I have something worth coming home too and Pudding may eat me for taking Yoake away from him that long," Eddy enjoyed the soft kisses and closeness. This always made leaving hard.

"Be careful with that. Pudding is big and strong and when he's decided he doesn't want Yoake to leave, you'll have a hard time." Brett grinned and stroked over Eddy's head, "But he's a good boy anyway. And he knows you'll come back and bring his wife back to him. And I'm grateful that you have another reason too. I'd be very lonely without you. I can't think anymore of how it was before." He closed his eyes, his mind was getting fuzzy with sleep and his tongue was getting heavier and heavier, "I really love your presence next to me and..."

Brett exhaled and then he was off to the dreamland, mid conversation. His petting stopped and his hand settled down. He wanted to say more, but his body wasn't having it.

Eddy kissed the alpha's forehead, "Goodnight, I love you." He whispered although no one could hear him. He slipped out of their bed, tucking Brett under the covers before going to throw some clothes on. Going to work naked would be hardly appropriate so he got his uniform on which was a bit more than uncomfortable now. When ready, he made his way out of the house to go get Yoake.

Her and Pudding weren't exactly pleased that the omega was taking her out this late. Nonetheless, Yoake got up and out even if begrudgingly so.

Eddy hoped she wouldn't try to throw him off out of revenge. He made careful work of dressing her up and mounting the saddle. It was time to crack this case wide open now that they may have the missing link in all of this to actually prove everything else they'd found.

~

Eddy came home around 4 a.m. It wasn't just work though, he had decided to stop at the store on his way home, to pick something up. The contents of what he got would be brought up on a later date so he hid it in his work bag before going back to the bedroom.

The door automatically swooshed open for him so he could trot in. Eddy wanted to make sure that Brett was okay and alive. After the incident it became a habit to check if the alpha was still breathing.

It was fear.

Fear of losing him, fear of being alone, fear of it ending sourly. When your mate had a hit on them, there were a lot of things to be afraid of.

Oblivious to that, Brett slept like a dead person but he was restless. He tossed and turned from side to side. He blinked his eyes open when he heard the whoosh and sat up immediately.

"Eddy?"

"Yeah, it's just me baby," Eddy peeled his work clothes off, leaving them on the floor where he stood. Once just in his boxers, he crept to bed, crawling in so he could cherish his alpha.

Brett grabbed for the omega and pulled him close.

"Hmmm, finally. Sleep. Now."

Brett threw the blanket over them and snuggled into Eddy's neck. He kissed and bit softly into it and slung his arms around him.

"Hmmm, missed you. Sleep."

Then Brett exhaled and mumbled something under his breath. Eddy smiled softly to that, it was very sweet even if Brett chewed on him a bit.

"Missed you too."

He whispered tenderly as he adjusted himself to also be holding Brett. The alpha slid his leg between Eddy's and crawled almost on top before settling down. Brett was out of it as soon as his head hit the omega's chest. Eddy chuckled to himself, his mate was so adorable and so soft, the extra pressure on his stomach though was a bit uncomfortable. Soon he'd tell Brett everything.

The omega pet his alpha's head and back while being slowly lulled to sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**A/N:**

And that was it for this chapter. A fluffy thing for Monday. Anyway, hope you had funsies.

See you in 2 days :D


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N:**

which of you wanted fluff and which of you wanted drama? Well, decide know which side you are one because the chapter begins NOW

AND YEAH, THE LAST 10 CHAPTERS ARE NOW BEGINNING

So be ready for a count down :D

**Chapter 40**

The next time Brett woke up he laid half on his mate, head on the scent gland and hands on the chest. He groaned and rolled off.

When did he come home? He looked at the clock, it was 9am.

He kissed him softly and slid off the bed to prepare himself breakfast. Eddy should and would probably sleep a bit longer.

The omega whined slightly to the loss of his personal heater but he would have to make do with just wrapping himself up in a blanket. The alpha grinned at that and bent down to place a soft kiss on Eddy's temple.

Eddy was probably going to stay asleep for at least another hour.

Brett went to the kitchen and looked into the fridge. Then he put something cold together and went to the dragons in the meantime.

He gave the couple a few pets and then he set out to check for their food and water and everything else. After that he went into the gym to get rid of his fat pockets and to broaden his shoulders.

In record time he sweated a lot and he changed to push ups.

Sure enough, during that time, Eddy stirred awake to an empty bed. He blinked owlishly. So this is how Brett felt waking up to nothing.

In the meantime Brett did his first rep. He had 50 push ups in front of him.

He was so deep in the training he didn't hear anything else. Sweat dripped from his forehead as he pressed his body up. He let his thoughts wander. Eddy was now his center. Brett didn't think it was possible. Before Eddy, his music and his career was the most important to him. Now that was still true, but not his first thought. It was strange but also very natural for him. He grinned. It wasn't the worst that could happen to him.

Eddy finally got out of bed to search for his alpha. When he found him in the gym, he really knew what it felt like to be Brett. Oh how the tables have turned, "You look sexy working out."

Eddy yawned, leaning against the door frame.

Brett looked to the door. There he stood, half naked and in all his morning glory.

"Damn, it's so early and you are so beautiful."

He stood and gave Eddy a very clear once over. "Yepp, come here and bend over, honey."

He laughed and went to Eddy to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"You up? Don't you want to sleep a bit longer? When did you come home?"

"I got back at 4 in the morning, and no I don't want to sleep more. If I sleep too long I feel like I wasted my life," Eddy chuckled as he pushed off the door frame to wrap his arms around Brett's waist.

"Ah, don't touch me, I'm disgusting and sweaty," although he grinned and leant into the embrace, "Did you eat breakfast as of yet?"

"Sweat does not deter me," Eddy stuck his tongue out at Brett then squeezed him more, "No I haven't eaten as of yet."

"Then go eat, dear. I want to finish up here and then I will come back to you."

Brett stepped back and went back to his training. He wanted to finish at least one rep before he called it quits. So he got on the floor again and started counting in his mind. He needed another 50, then he would take a shower, now that Eddy was awake, and then they could lounge maybe in the pool, maybe on the couch and maybe just doing adult stuff.

"Okay then, I will see you once you're done," Eddy watched the way Brett's muscles moved, he looked absolutely delicious. Too bad he couldn't nom on Brett, he had to get real food. He shuffled away to the kitchen. He'd probably eat toast to be safe.

It took Brett a few minutes but when he was done, he grabbed the small towel and dried his face before he slung it around his neck and wandered to the kitchen.

His mate sat obediently at the table and munched on toast. Well, at least he listened when he was told to eat. Brett grinned and stepped to him, bending down to kiss his temple, "What do you want to do today? Any plans?"

He let himself fall into his own chair and looked expectantly to Eddy.

Eddy glanced to his alpha, although a bit more focused on shoving bread into his mouth, "I have no plans as of now. However, I do have some good news about the case. Once we get everybody incarcerated, you'll be free to press charges and for your dad to prosecute."

"Sounds great. The evidence is foolproof, yes? God, I hope so, that we can put that man behind bars once and for all. And I can wander around again. I really want to go adult shopping with my favourite omega, you know. He is in need of more lingerie. And cute stuff. He is really, really pretty, I have to admit."

Brett drank from his water bottle and shot Eddy a grin.

"Also, I want to either shower or go into the pool, what would you prefer?"

"We confiscated the hitman's laptop and found the emails sent between him and mister congressman, then of course the paper trail of money." Eddy shook his head at Brett for his pervy reasons of wanting to go out. Albeit, it was kinda sweet in its weird way, "How about the pool it seems more relaxing."

"Pool sounds great. Because I need to get clean, but when you get in there with me, I don't need to shower beforehand because I want to test the pool with you in a very unique way." Brett grinned even bigger. Eddy was so cute when he rolled his eyes at his antics, "I like that train of thought."

"Are you ignoring the new details of the case in turn to talk about possible sexy times in the pool," Eddy quirked an eyebrow at him. That statement sounded about right. Brett wasn't as interested in justice and criminal cases, Eddy observed and it seemed fair. After all, his alpha was a musician.

"No? Yes? Maybe? No, for real, Eddy, you are so obsessed with catching and eliminating the threat on my life, I don't worry. I only worry about you. I feel safe with you, Yoake and Pudding in my house. With you at my side, I have nothing to be scared of. So I'd rather think about fun things we can do while you are here, don't you think? You worry for the both of us anyway."

Brett got up and went to Eddy to hug him from the side and place kisses on his head, "And thinking about sexy times is much more appealing than thinking about an old, stupid fart who wants my head because he cannot accept his daughter is shit and I prefer something much more refined and am happy with him."

Another kiss was placed upon Eddy's head and Brett petted his hair. Yes, he really thought that way. He didn't need to worry when Eddy was there and when he was home and when Eddy was not, then he had Pudding. The dragon was big and strong. He didn't have to worry about a thing.

Eddy smiled happily at Brett's little speech. It would be something he'd try to remember by heart.

"Such a wife thing to say," Eddy teased Brett as he reached up to cup his cheek. He now looked more seriously to the alpha as he examined his features, "I'll continue to protect you and keep you safe, until the day I die."

And he meant every word of it too, he would let no harm come to Brett willingly.

The alpha turned his head to kiss Eddy's hand. "Such a husband thing to say."

He laid his hand over Eddys and bent down to kiss him.

"And now you know why I never worry about things like this; you will take care of me and I know and appreciate it very much. And now let me take care of you, ok?"

Seeing that Eddy was finished with his food he gathered the omega in his arm so that their heads were at the same height and pressed a real kiss with lots on tongue on Eddy. Yes, Brett would never worry about his safety, not with Eddy near him. And Eddy would be safe and happy with him.

Eddy pressed into the kiss, he was perfectly okay with all the tongue. He parted his lips to invite the man into his mouth. They both probably needed to brush their teeth to get rid of morning breath, but that would not deter Brett.

Greedily he pressed the omega against the glass door leading to the patio, before releasing his lips. He kissed his cheek, jawline and neck before he finally arrived at his mark, which he generously lavished with kisses and small, harmless bites.

"Can't wait for you to go into the pool. But first: the dragons. Yoake was grumpy in the morning when I checked on them. Maybe you can go to her to apologize?"

Eddy groaned slightly, his mark was so sensitive to touch and of course the alpha knew this. His one weakness besides tickles, "Fine I'll apologise to her first. I already did last night though."

He huffed with a pout.

"Doesn't matter, dear, she was still huffing and puffing."   
Well, that was true and all, but Brett wanted Eddy away for one minute from him so he could get a surprise which he bought. And yes, it was a new swimsuit - but this time a very nice ruffled pink bottom, kinda like a skirt. And of course a matching top as well. He found it in the omega-online-store he regularly frequented and he had to buy it for Eddy. The omega looked so soft and cute in pink. It was rapidly becoming his favourite color to see on Eddy. And it all started with the pink hoodie he wore the first time around.

"I will get our swimming stuff, okay?"

"Fine, fine," Eddy groaned, unwrapping himself from his alpha.  
As Brett saw Eddy walk away, he sprinted inside to get him the thing and change into his swim trunks. Hopefully Eddy wouldn't misunderstand again, but on the other hand, what was there to misunderstand? Brett gifted him the things he wanted to see on the omega. Maybe Eddy would think he liked him better if he was a female? But that was not true. He liked him the way he was. Brett nodded. He would make sure the omega knew that today! So he hatched another plan. He laid the carefully wrapped present on Eddy lounger and waited for him to come back.

~

Eddy rubbed Yoake's nose, calming her as he apologized, "I won't take you away from your hubby late again. It's okay my baby," The omega kissed the tip of her snout with a little purr. She didn't seem as mad at him anymore.

Since she seemed pretty calm, he slipped away from her, walking out to the pool to find Brett.

~

Brett was lounging on one of the loungers and smiled at Eddy when he came back.

"I got you your stuff." He pointed at the pink thing, "I hope you are not annoyed with it?" If Eddy was, he had a spare, plain black trunks under his towel. But so far Eddy never got mad at him for suggesting 'girls' clothes on him.

Eddy tilted his head to the side observing it. Not exactly something he would wear in public but in private with his mate it wouldn't be awful.

"Did you buy this recently?" He asked while picking it up, "Thank you."

The omega gave a small appreciative smile.

"Of course. Only for you. Because you look good in pink. I liked that hoodie on you a lot."

Brett got up and took the top from the lounger. "You don't have to wear the full set of course, seeing as you don't have much breast-plush. If you want, you can, but I am not forcing you - not that I could anyway, my dearest someday-husband." A big grin was on his face as he leant towards Eddy to caress his cheek with his thumb. "You are very welcome."

Eddy leaned his head into the touch, he liked it. A small smile toyed on his lips, it seems that Brett had finally accepted him being the totally manly husband of an omega. Eddy thought Brett made a really good alpha wife too, so he certainly was going to put a ring on him, "Well it never hurts to try on and see, the skirt-like bottom may look weird without a top."

The omega snickered slightly as he leaned down to kiss Brett.

"Sounds perfect." He turned his head more to Eddy and they kissed gently. Brett sucked the bottom lip between his teeth and nibbled on it. The other hand settled around Eddy's waist, pulling the omega closer. Although Brett had pretty dirty thoughts about the course of the day, he didn't let the kiss escalate. Eddy worked hard in the night so he would shower him today with affection and gentle touches he liked so much. After all, the omega was trying his best just for him and him staying alive. After a few moments Brett backed up his head a tiny bit, "Should I help you get undressed?" And seeing that Eddy still wore only the boxershorts he went to sleep with, it was not much of work, but Brett would do it gladly.

"Sure why not, taking my underwear off should be a breeze for you. You're pretty master full at it," Eddy said jokingly, although it was pretty true. His alpha was very good at getting people's panties off.

"Yes, that is true. I earned my masters degree and doctorate in it." He gave the top into Eddy's hands and started by kissing the mark again, slowly kissing his way down. He spent some extra time on Eddy's wonderful sensitive nipples, sucking and playing with them before he went lower. He kissed over the belly button, sliding his tongue playfully inside and looking up to Eddy with a grin. His hands followed his path at the omegas side, careful not to tickle the man. Brett went on his knees when he reached the waistband. His hands slipped inside and pulled the pants agonizing slowly down, kissing the bare skin which was exposed.

Brett never sucked Eddy's dick, but he showered it in soft, butterfly winged kisses.

The omega reached down to tangle his hand in the alpha's hair, "You look beautiful on your knees."

Eddy made a quick comment while he could. All too soon, the shorts went lower and Brett kissed and licked over Eddy's thighs. He stopped at the knees and the shorts dropped to the floor. He took the skirt-like bottom and helped Eddy to step one foot at a time into it - it was after all for male omegas so the dick was not freely swinging around but securely packed away.

Quickly Brett got behind Eddy and travelled his way up as he slid the skirt-pants on. He went especially slow on Eddys butt, licking and kissing and of course biting into it. Far too soon he was standing behind Eddy, his hands on the waist and caressing his hip. He placed a kiss between the shoulder blades.

The top was a neckholder one with straps to tie it. Gently, he took it from Eddy's hands and tied it around his neck and 'fitting' - more like molesting him than anything else - the triangles over the breast before tying it close on his back. Only then he stepped around and looked at Eddy.

"Yes, like I thought, gorgeous. It was made just for you."

"I don't know about that, but thank you. Anyways, you're such a fucking tease," Eddy looked down at himself to see what he looked like. Well somewhat looked like in it. This was a weird angle to try to judge his appearance in.

"Tease? Oh dear, I was just helping you to change the clothes. Nothing more?" He laughed at that faintly, "Now, in the water with you, gorgeous. It will loosen up your muscles; you look kinda... tense."

Brett stroked over the small tent on Eddy's front and let his fingers wander over it. He took Eddy's hand and gently guided him to the stairs leading into the pool. Of course Eddy knew the way, but holding hands was nice. Brett led the way so they were shoulders deep in the water in no time. He swam with his mate to the integrated benches and float-sat down. He spread his legs and waved Eddy closer to him.

"Let me give you a nice, relaxing massage, baby."

"Let's see what your massage has in store," Eddy swam to Brett then turned in the water so Brett had access to his back. He figured this would somehow become suggestive. The omega wouldn't mind though, he loved the feeling of the alpha's touch.

Before Brett started massaging the presented back, he first of all placed soft kisses on the neck. His hands wandered from the sides up higher until they settled on the shoulders. The alpha didn't know how tense his mate was there, so he started very softly and slowly circling on the skin before he gradually massaged stronger. He didn't want to hurt Eddy, just easing the build up tension the job and sitting at a desk came with. After feeling the knots and pressure points he decided he would totally either take a class to do it right or get a masseur to help them with it. Probably both. His thumbs and fingers rotated on the skin, loosening Eddy up slowly. Sadly Brett wasn't used to this motion so his hands started hurting after a short time. He still pushed a bit more but after 20 minutes he couldn't anymore.

He reduced the strength to a gentle caress and finally wrapped his arms around Eddy's waist, pulling him closer while closing his legs, so that the omega could sit on them.

One of his hands was naughty and strayed further down until it caressed the front of Eddy's skirt-pants. In no time there was a small tent while Brett sucked on the crook of the neck.

"Did that help at least a tiny bit?"

"Hmmmm just a bit, I think I may need more special attention," Eddy said suggestively with a purr. The omega languidly rubbed himself against his mate as he leaned back to rest against his chest. He let his head fall back onto Brett's shoulder, giving him more exposure to his neck.

"Just tell me where, dear," the amused tone told everything; of course Brett knew what Eddy was referring to. But for now he would just stroke over the tent and pull his omega closer. He lavished the neck again with kisses and small bites.

"I would love for you to fondle me like you always do, maybe examine my chest and dick a bit better," Eddy moaned softly, his neck was just too sensitive for his own good. It didn't matter much though since Brett was the only one allowed to touch him there now. For others it would be a death wish to even try.

"So you are the needy one for once? What a pleasant surprise," Of course Brett followed the 'demands' of his mate. His hand slipped underneath the skirt part to rub over the meagerly clothed dick. His other hand teased his chest through the fabric. He never stopped harassing the neck though. This was the perfect position for him: everything his mate had to offer was his to take and he could have a lot of skin contact.

He licked over the outer shell of the ear and sucked the earlobe inside to nibble at it. His hand went down to the belly and he traced the disappearing six pack before going up again to fondle the other nub this time.

Eddy closed his eyes and parted his lips to let his mewls and moans escape. In a weird way it was pretty relaxing to have all the physical contact and be in warm waters. It felt safe and pretty comfortable. He got lucky to have an alpha such as this.

"I might be needy, but you're such a good boy for obeying."

Eddy said cheekily before he would be completely lost to the sensations.

"Well, you are dressed so prettily for me, even indulging in my fantasies; so how can I not pamper you? Especially when your demands or requests are so easy to fulfill and match so well with mine? I cannot stop touching you. You have no idea how hard it is for me not to chain you to the bed every day, but instead I have to watch you leave or wake up to an empty bed. I know you love your job and that's the reason why I love to wake up next to you on the weekends."

Brett knew he was a bit sappy today, but that was just because he had all the reasons for it. His mate was happy and purring all the way, fulfilled him every silly request for dressing up he asked for and even went beyond that. How could he not praise the omega with soft kisses and touches for it? And he had got something from it too: a moaning, willing mess of a mate, ready to be thoroughly ravished.

Finally his hand slipped underneath the fabric and gently teased the small but rock hard dick. He easily wrapped his hand around it and his thumb teased the head.

Eddy rocked his hips slightly, finally getting what he wanted. He was still a man so of course he liked his dick to be toyed with every so often. It didn't get much attention these days so he'd thoroughly enjoy it now.

"You're being so sweet today," He said on an exhale, he was already a bit exasperated.

"As sweet as you are to me, dear." The alpha pressed his erect dick against the lush bottom while he jerked his mate's dick. The tip of his tongue went shallowly inside Eddy's ear and at the same time he pinched one of the nipples. He gripped the dick tighter and moved his hand quicker.

The nub was rolled, pinched and thoroughly stimulated and Brett regretted not having four hands. He could pleasure his mate so much better with it, but sadly he had only two and a mouth.

Knowing about the ban on hickeys on the neck and nibbled and sucked in the crook of the neck. This could be easily covered with Eddy's uniform and it was still sensible enough to stimulate the omega.

Eddy rocked his hips in time with Brett's hand, first pushing his dick into the man's hand then grinding his ass back against the alpha's crotch.

"I won't last long," The omega sputtered out. Sadly his cock was inferior to a beta's and an alpha's so it wasn't built to last.

"It's okay Eddy. Just let go. This is just for you." Brett knew he had to double his efforts to make it good for Eddy. He attacked the neck and the dick aggressively, pumping on the dick while simultaneously grinding his own hard dick against Eddy's butt. He bit harshly into his neck, just barely below what the collar would conceal and pressed his thumb on the dick's head, rubbing with his hardened fingertips over the sensitive slit.

Eddy squeaked but it quickly turned into a loud moan as he hit an orgasm. His hips rocked erratically and he arched his back just to have better contact points. It felt absolutely amazing for him. Once he rode it out he tried to cuddle more into Brett and purred loudly to show how pleased he was.

After Eddy calmed down, Brett removed his hands from their places and wrapped it around the stomach of the omega to pull him closer and nuzzle his neck.

It really didn't take long; far less than he expected. Maybe he should do that more often? Like he did with Eddy's nubs, training him to be more sensitive in that part? Brett grinned and turned Eddy's head so he could kiss him.

Eddy gladly kissed him back.

Sometimes the omega couldn't help but wish his dick were more useful. On the bright side his mate didn't seem to care about his early climaxes. It wasn't like he even needed it that much anyways.

He broke the kiss after a few moments to get air, "I love you."

Brett caressed Eddy's cheeks and smiled. "Thank you." The alpha leant in once again to place a chaste kiss on him before resting his back against the pool.

He still didn't know what love felt like and after a lot of online research he was even more confused than before. The best advice he read and his brothers gave him was "Wait until it feels right to say it" which was not good advice at all, but they were far more knowledgeable in these things than him, so he trusted them. When he looked in Eddy's eyes he felt warm and content. But no storm of butterflies was in his stomach or something like that. Also the earth and world didn't feel like shattering when he kissed him - it was very nice though.

So he took another one.

"Thank you for being so patient with me."

"You have no reason to thank me. It's a privilege and honor to let you know that I love you even if you're not sure what it really is and haven't said it back. I just like letting you know," Eddy stroked Brett's arm tenderly to show that he meant it. He could wait, and if it never happened, it wouldn't stop him from telling the alpha.

"I have every reason to thank you, Eddy. Thank you for staying at my side even if it's hard for you, thank you for protecting me, thank you for loving me, even though I don't deserve it, thank you for doing so much for me."

Brett shook his head, "I will never stop being thankful for all of this. I don't want to take you for granted. If I do, I start making mistakes and these upset you. You don't deserve that. You deserve to be happy all the time, not just occasionally."

He pressed a kiss on Eddy's forehead, "So: Thank you."

"You know what they say. A grateful heart isn't easily deceived. I guess you're welcome then. I like taking care of you, you know?" Eddy kissed the underside of Brett's jaw to return the affection. These sweet moments were honestly something to look forward to.

"Hm, yes, you said something along those lines." He laid his head on Eddy's shoulder and closed his eyes. It was nice in the warm pool with Eddy on top of him as company.

"Is it strange that I am sleepy again, even if we literally just left the bed?"

"No it's not too strange, it's really cozy here. The warm water and snuggling. Sounds like a perfect nap combo. It's unadvisable to fall asleep in water because you know, drowning." Eddy chuckled, he should probably carry Brett to the showers before any napping happened.

"Yeah, drowning. I heard about it. That is the nasty thing where you need air and don't get it and instead you swallow water. Very not advisable," Still, Brett had his eyes closed but his arms were still around Eddy's stomach for some hold. "But I will rely on you to protect me from that horrible fate. So please remember I am nice to you, so please don't let me drown."

He turned his head and opened his eyes, staring directly in Eddy's.

"I need to redo my last will. Remind me tomorrow after we wake up please. It is high time I do that."

"I guess I should redo my will too so you're in it. I think Pudding would like it if you got Yoake." Eddy pet Brett's arm still, his skin was so soft! The omega was almost jealous, his alpha was becoming soft and ripped. So unfair that he was both.

"Yes, it would probably break their hearts if they were separated. On that note, if they are forced to be apart for any kind of reason, would they look for other partners or stay alone for the rest of their days? I always wondered about that."

"That depends on how attached they get to each other. They're generally monogamous but they can move on," Eddy tried to explain that it depended on the relationship between them.

"Ah, okay. So until we are together, they will too? And it never happens that they get unattached or disinterested in each other as long as our relationship is good as well?"

Brett was curious about that. Could dragons fall out of 'love' when their owners were still in a relationship?

"Most likely they will stay together unless they grow to resent each other. So they can decide, some dragons hate one another even with their owners together. It just helps if their owners are together and if they've developed a bond with said honor. So in our cases we both have a bond with our dragon, thus some shared characteristics and shared cycles. So in their case I don't think they'll grow to resent each other if we stay together. And it's a possibility they'll stay together when we're dead and gone if they form something together," Eddy found dragons so tricky yet so fascinating to talk about. Their ways were higher than their own.

"But the sky dance ritual will probably give us more insight on the nature of their relationship."

"When will the dance ritual be?" Brett found it fascinating as well, but also because Eddy became much more energetic, lively and his eyes began to sparkle. Yes, a dragon would be a much better and more thoughtful gift for his mate. He now had just to find the right one. A dragon who will stay small and would compliment their little family. Maybe a female dragon? He had to ask Eddy that, "Are the males typically territorial or the females? Because Pudding had like... Zero tendencies, even when he is big now. Will Yoake then take up that manner? Because she seems pretty chill so far."

Brett took the chance and caressed Eddy's stomach, softly stroking the warm skin and kissed him on his neck.

"The ritual happens during the winter solstice," Eddy put his hand over Brett's to hold gentle, "Both can be really territorial if they feel threatening, but the males are more of eye candy and the females are typically more aggressive."

"Well I am eye candy too. So that is something I have in common with Pudding too. But you look at least as good as me." Brett kissed his neck again, "Especially when you look like this, on my lap, sated and with those cute pink tinted cheeks. Not to mention with the tiny tummy you have, the breasts and the best part: your personality. Even if you think you are not loveable, you are."

"You're right, you really are the eye candy, my perfect trophy wife. I could just eat you up, you're truly scrumptious," Eddy purred to his perfect wife to mask the way his heart fluttered to almost every word Brett said. Although he wasn't sure how he was actually lovable if even his mate wasn't sure he loved him, and understandably so. In his eyes he could be likable but not loveable, so it was nice to hear that maybe he was capable of being loved, "You're too sweet."

"Thank you, but I think you are the better person between us two. Also, I'm not a trophy wife. If you tell me that one more time to my face, I will throw you across my lap and spank you." Brett placed a very tender kiss on Eddys cheek at that, "We are getting sappy. You are being sappy. Disgusting. Do it more."

Brett was pretty sure if Eddy kept up this behavior, the little compliments and such, he would fall in no time for him - if he knew how to identify it of course. Because in this scenario Eddy was not the problem, Brett was.

"In theory no one is better than another person because everyone has unique skill sets, but I do more for society. At least try to because activism. So maybe I am better," Eddy smirked up at Brett since he was just teasing, "But what if I want you to spank me, gorgeous? You have quite beautiful hands you know, why shouldn't I want them on me."

"I do a lot for society too. I give them something back with my music; all the feelings, dreams and emotions. I think we are both equal. But you are necessary while I am luxury. I am leisure, pleasure and riches. So, yes, you are definitely better, dear."

Because Brett was evil through and through he let one of his hands wander lower, kneading the thighs and pressed another kiss on Eddys shoulder, "If you want to be spanked with my delicate, precious musician fingers then all you need to do is ask. Well, but I will use a paddle. The last thing I need is a sprained wrist."

Contrary to what he said, he took one leg and moved it a bit to the side before groping at Eddy's dick again.

Eddy decided not to shoot back at Brett's first statement about how the alpha probably also crushed all the dreams made by using people then throwing them out like garbage. The sins of the past didn't make the man today.

"Yes you're a luxury item," The omega snuggled more into his alpha, he felt so spoiled with the touches and their stupid banter.

"You fucker, you were doing push ups earlier. My ass isn't going to sprain your wrist."

He laughed with a huge grin.

Eddy languidly rolled his hips forward with ease to rub against the man's hand. But as soon as Eddy was seeking the contact, Brett withdrew his hand and petted him on the stomach again.

"Yes I did. Because I like the muscles I build. But I will leave some chub for you to snuggle in, but only when you promise me, you will not get rid of the chub you acquire. I like you a bit softer. It makes you even more loveable and desirable."

He mouthed the last words more into Eddy's neck than anything, peppering him with kisses and lazy licks, "And keep still, dear. We want to relax and enjoy the water. Not dirty it even more."

"I gotta stay fit though, for my job. You don't exactly have a physical requirement in yours, but I do. But I'll see what I can do with keeping some chub for my favorite alpha." Eddy wasn't exactly pleased that Brett moved his hand away but he could understand the reasoning, "What about your neglected dick then? It still feels a bit hard to me."

"Don't worry about me for a second or two here. I will be fine until we go to bed tonight. And you can be fit and still have a little bit of fat between the skin and your muscles. I don't ask for that much. What you have, is fine. And if you ever want a kid you will need it. When you are too thin, you have nothing to spare when you are throwing up all the time. Speaking of which, how is your stomach today, did you take the medicine the doc gave you?"

Yes, Brett still hadn't connected the dots. He thought it was just a stomach problem, not a pregnancy. After all, why should he? He was still under the impression they couldn't have a baby with him being infertile.

"Yeah I'm taking what my doctor told me to. It's working mostly but my stomach still churns really bad at certain smells make me a bit nauseous but it's died down," Eddy wanted a kid but not now, it made him tired and stressed.

"Good, good. I really don't like it when you are unwell." Brett leant back and pulled Eddy with him. He closed his eyes again and exhaled. "I like the calm weekends with you though."

"We'll be able to have a lot more calming weekends with my sickness at bay and with your attempted killer behind bars," Eddy was really glad that Brett was alive, there went any plans of disposing of his mate.

"So no more planning to kill me for my wealth and dragon? That is very nice of you, dear. I really appreciate it." He grinned and opened one eye to look at Eddy.

"Also are you not bothered by the kind of girly cloth I want to see you in?"

Eddy tilted his head back to kiss Brett's cheek with a small smile, "No more plans, I'd miss you too much," He glanced at the swimsuit he was wearing since it was pretty girly, "No I don't mind. I like feeling and looking pretty sometimes. It's just you seeing it anyways."

"Well, it's hard for you not to be pretty to be honest. You look good in everything - and of course nothing." He turned his head to kiss Eddy now, "But the most pretty you are, is a sight only for me now. No one else can see it."

Eddy scoffed slightly, he definitely didn't look pretty in everything. He tried not to, this explaining his once hardened features.

"Only for you, lovely. I wouldn't want anyone but you to see."

"Good. Maybe I should hire a hitman to kill the people who were with you so only I have the knowledge of your body. Hm, Ray would be tricky. Maybe he can live. Because I am a good mate and don't want to make you cry." He gently helped Eddy to get off his lap to turn him around and pulled him closer, now they were face-to-face. Yes, he liked that better. His hands were on Eddy's butt and gently pressed their bodies together.

"Ray is very dear to me, so yes, please don't kill him. I would also have to arrest you so it would be a double loss," Eddy kissed both of Brett's cheeks now that he was looking at him. His alpha had such a beautiful face, Eddy could study his features forever if he ever so wanted to.

"Nah, because I wouldn't be an idiot, leaving behind evidence. Maybe we should talk about the perfect crime, huh? Just in case." Brett let Eddy reign and do what he wanted; he didn't mind it.

"I don't think I should tell you what the perfect crime would be. You'd be crazy enough to try to do it," Eddy rubbed his cheeks against Brett's next to scent mark him again. He found great pride in the alpha smelling like him.

"Me? Never! I am appalled that you think in such ways about me. I just want to engage my lovely mate in a discussion about what he likes and now I have to listen to this. I am offended."

As punishment leant Brett forward and kissed the tip of his nose.

"Don't try to deny it you scoundrel! And you think I like talking about the perfect crime, " Eddy giggled, this punishment was just so horrible! He leaned closer to whisper into Brett's ear, "I do have a sick method to dispose of a body though."

"Oh, really? Feeding it to Yoake? Dissolving it in acid? Tell me more, darling, you are so cute when you talk about homicide." The alpha snickered and slung his arms around Eddy's back, caressing it in long, slow strokes.

Eddy furrowed his brows in thought then a dangerous little grin spread over his face.

"Well it's a one night and two day process. First with a corpse; you bring it to your bathtub. Tenderly cleaning it. Then you slit inside of the thighs, the wrists and throat so the blood drains. That takes hours but once you're done draining the blood, using cold water to wash it out of your tub, you plug the tub then cover the flesh with oil. Flesh on dead people is surprisingly like pulling off latex, so the oil helps it slip right off. Also because oil separates the fat. Of course you'll need a parrying knife and a fillet knife. Make a small slit with the parrying knife under the chin, wiggle your fingers under the skin flap and start pulling up and over, it'll come off just like a mask. Then the rest you'll just have to skin. I advise separating your parts into different bowls. With the fillet knife you'll fillet all the muscles off. Manually you'll just have to take the organs out with your hands. So if you follow that you'll just have joints, bones, eyes and the brain. But that will be a later focus. You'll have to take out all the teeth with pliers so there's no dental recognition, cut the joints so the bones are free to grind into only powder, pluck the eyes, crack the skull open to the brain since the bone needs ground anyways. So after all that's done, we'll..."

Before Brett was tortured with any more visuals his brain oh so supportively supplied, he quickly covered Eddy's mouth.

"Thank you, but I think that is quite enough. I think I got the gist of it: I will never be able to pull anyone's skin off. And that is not because I can't handle a knife, but because I have a weak ass stomach." Yes, he was slightly pale and a tiny bit green around the nose. This was not a romantic morning anymore. "Would you be very disgruntled if I ask you to stop? Because otherwise I will dream about that in the night and I quite like my sleep. And also remind me to never make you angry. Thank you dear."

This was too much information for him. It was ... nice that Eddy had so much knowledge and he really seemed to like to talk about it, but this was too much in a too small timeframe.

He removed the hand from Eddy's mouth and kissed him quickly.

"I see you have never been present for an autopsy," Eddy kissed the corners of Brett's lips. It was a part of basic training to be present for autopsies; he had seen them pull a man's face off and snap it back on, "No I'm not disgruntled, I now know that I have to carry my knowledge alone. Which is fine."

The omega pet Brett's head, lightly massaging his scalp as he did. It was clear that Eddy had seen one too many dead people and worked with lots of dark, awful cases.

Brett rubbed his face against the neck, seeking comfort in the smell.

"When had I ever had the chance to partake in an autopsy? I am a musician, not a doctor. I'm sorry, Eddy, really, but I think this is as much as my stomach is able to handle. If I want someone gone, I think I will ask you, okay?"

He traced gently the cheeks of Eddy's face, admiring the soft edges and trying to forget everything Eddy just said.

"How about we talk about dragons? You like that too and as long as we will not discuss their hunting skills or more like kills, I think that's mostly safe?"

"No need to apologise. It disgusted Ray too, probably why he said I needed therapy. I've seen and been through a lot," Eddy kissed Brett's cheek then bumped their foreheads together with a small smile. He took no offense to Brett's weak stomach.

"What about dragon's then? How about that pup you've been talking about."

"I thought about it and I am not sure what to get. What would you prefer? I would like another male, but this time a really castrated, small lung dragon. Like Pudding, but this time he should stay the way we will buy him: small and cute. Also why? Because you said the males are not the aggressive one, the girls are. Which means if we put a girl into the two, maybe they'd fight, but with a male, it can be avoided? Or what would you say and prefer? I can only throw out ideas, but you are the expert. Also you should call my therapist. When you have time of course. They are very discreet and they are willing to meet outside their office to meet their clients. We talked about it." Brett didn't want to force Eddy to therapy, that was something the omega had to choose for himself, but they did talk about it and Eddy seemed not to cross with the idea, but had made no steps towards it. Well, he could understand that too, first of all it was scary and second of all they had a lot of stress in the last few weeks. But maybe a tiny little push to remind him was not the worst idea.

"If you give me their contact I will consider setting up an appointment during one of my hour lunch breaks," Eddy could work it somewhere into his schedule during the week because he wouldn't squander his weekends. The weekends were his special times with his mate.

"I like lung dragons, they're a breed that can generally stay small and are more loving. As for it being male, it probably would be less likely for Yoake and Pudding to hurt it. If Pudding isn't disrespected or challenged for king status, the pup will be treated kindly."

A dragon had to feel threatened to actually go for the kill, but if they were being disrespected; they would not hesitate to put the offender in their place.

"If we get a really young one, it shouldn't challenge Pudding but accept immediately their 'lesser' status, like a puppy and a grown dog, right? At least we are on the same page on the breed; I like lung dragons because I am biased thanks to Pudding. He was a really good company all those years. And I probably want to recreate or have something like this." He kissed the tip of Eddy's nose and nodded, "Yeah, sure. I will send you the contact info and you can do it in your own time. Just tell me whenever you need me, either to go with you or just accompany you. Appointments can be really draining and it helped me to have someone waiting for me outside. My family was really supportive in that regard."

He wanted the best for Eddy and wanted to help him, but he could never help him like a professional. Knowing that and knowing someone who could help him, he would still make sure Eddy got the best of the best. Like it should be.

"Puppies do challenge a grown dog sometimes because they think it's play, but the intentions can be sensed but still need to be corrected. So if the new pup just did it playfully, Pudding would probably just roll the other dragon on its back then lay his head on it. So gentle correction. That's not much to worry about though. Hopefully this one is as good of an experience like Pudding," Eddy was pretty okay on the idea of the dragon. While talking about a new pet, he had almost forgotten he was pregnant.

"I don't know if you could handle the weight of the issues I carry to actually accompany me for a session. You have a weak stomach and there's no use making you depressed and anxious too from overthinking. I wouldn't mind if you were there waiting for me though, I think you can handle that much. Also your family is really amazing, this probably sounds stupid but I don't think I've ever met one quite like yours. Wants the best for their kids, are successful, loyal, generally love each other and so on. Just a generally big happy family. Especially compared to my family, we're small, angry lots of the time, victimized and so on. "

"Well, my parents weren't always this understanding towards me. It is still a lot of work, but they now see that everything works out. They just wanted all of us to have the best life and for them it was a successful job, a good and loving spouse and no regrets in life. They saw the competition I had in the music world and probably thought I would never make it, but then they saw I really wanted it and tried their best to give me that with the best teachers and stuff. Also your family loves you too and you love them. I like your family too, Lian is cute, thank god Belle is away from that asshole and can be finally happy too, and your mom is a very strong, loving alpha to the family. I don't think they are lesser than us, not at all. And you are not always angry. You are very good to me and not a ball of anger and fury. Don't talk yourself down like this."

Brett kissed his nose again while he looked at Eddy.

"And I will try to help you wherever I can, whether it be fighting my weak ass stomach for you or wait outside to help you afterwards. And maybe when you have time, we can go next weekend to some of the breeders or shelters or organisations who help dragons in need. I would prefer the adopting route to give a small dragon a second chance, but we can do what you prefer. Also you can probably look at it and identify the breed immediately - I can tell you if I like his personality and color; even if that's not very helpful."

The alpha recognized his flaws of course but so far it had worked out quite good for him and his life. He breathed in, letting the smell of his mate engulf him.

"Not lesser, just different. A lot different. I know we love eachother but things didn't always seem that way. What you see is because we've gotten older and reconciled for the most part. They were good people who didn't know how to do some things. Like how to love and how to be loved. I learned good lessons from my mom such as how to be strong when you feel like it's for nothing, and that if you care about something you fight for it. She fought for our family and what you see is the result of her victory. And I'm not slighting myself about saying the generally angry part. I'm just not as angry now as I was, because it was too exhausting. Rage was replaced with tiredness, regret and sorrow. I don't feel things like you do. When I'm angry I see red, when I'm sad I see the crimson blood on my hands, when I'm tired I see the faces of those who I've failed and in comes my regret." Eddy lifted both his hands to Brett's face, cupping his cheeks as his thumb gently stroked the smooth skin. The point still stood that Brett didn't know much of his past or childhood since he found it best to usually be quiet about it. He hated that kid he used to be; hating everyone yet trusting anyone who would show him a taste of kindness. He despised that, "But when I feel love, when I feel joy, when I feel trust, when I feel worthy, when I feel peace, and when I feel safe, I see you. Your sharp yet gentle eyes, looking into mine is what I see. They have a welcoming warmth yet hold so many mysterious. Drawing me closer and deeper than I ever thought I could go."

He bumped their foreheads together, bowing his head ever so slightly as a silent way to show his loyalty and love.

He had kinda forgotten about the dragon conversation. They were already going so deep into this one that it would probably ruin the tone for the omega to jump straight into happy dragon talk. The moment they were sharing wasn't melancholy, rather a bittersweet intimacy.

To say that Brett was touched would be an understatement. It wasn't like he didn't know that Eddy felt big and deep about him, but hearing it so clearly touched something deep inside him. He had to close his eyes and take a deep breath to get a small amount of control back. When he opened his eyes and saw in Eddy's wonderful ones he couldn't help himself to place a hand on his cheek and kiss him softly, gently and all too light.

"Thank you for trusting me with this." he whispered now, not wanting to break the moment, "You are the best that could have ever happened to me."

He swallowed around the lump in his throat. It would simply not do to cry in front of Eddy. But what could he say to that? He wasn't sure if he loved him but that seemed the only possible and adequate response. So far he wasn't sure.

"You are my safe haven as well. I want to grow old with you, hold you every day and give you everything the world has to offer and more. I know I am being stupid sometimes and I am not the best fit for you, but I want to make you happy. Because you make me happy too. "

This was getting out of hands for Brett. He never had to be so open with his feelings and he didn't particularly like it. But on the other hand, this was his mate. The one person he could and should be open about everything.

"I've never felt like this before. Never in my life. And I hope someday I can look you into your eyes and say the words you deserve."

Eddy pressed another kiss to the alpha's lips, much like the one Brett had given him. It radiated love. Sadly he had to pull back, but wanting to still be close, he basically had their faces pressed together, "I want to do all of that with you too. You're my good thing, Brett."

He whispered as he looked into Brett's eyes, they seemed to hold the universe in them.

"I hope to keep giving you new feelings then, lovely. You deserve that too and more."

Brett pecked him again, not really knowing what to do otherwise. He felt like a fish out of water. From a logical standpoint he knew this was the perfect timing to say the three damned words, but he didn't want to lie to Eddy either. It wouldn't be fair and like he said, Eddy deserved the best. So he stayed silent, enjoying their closeness and soft kisses they exchanged. It had to be enough for now.

The moment broke pretty harshly when they heard a high pitched shriek and a roar from the stable. Brett couldn't help himself, he first snickered then it turned into a laugh.

"Seems our dragons think we are too sappy."

Eddy shook his head laughing. Their dragons really did have the literal worst timing, "I guess so. Maybe we should just be like them and only fuck all the time and cuddle."

He bowed his head, resting his forehead on Brett's shoulder, kissing it as he did so. Before they completely abandoned this conversation to go on to something new, Eddy just had to say it.

"I love you."

The omega was quite thankful that Brett had chosen to keep him around.

Brett still laughed and put his arms around Eddy's shoulders, kissing his head.

"They have the worst or best timing. But thank you Eddy. For sticking around and giving me another chance when you didn't need to do so. I really appreciate it and you."

He tightened his hug shortly before resuming petting his omega.

"Soooo, on that note.

Dragons? Maybe we can get another ass-licker like Pudding?"

"And how are we going to test if the dragon is an ass-licker?" Eddy eased into the new conversation with a small smile. Luckily for them, this dragon wouldn't be fucking with anyone. At least he hoped. There was already too much noise.

"Well, we will see then? Should we get one or two? So that he is not so alone? Maybe a pair? Then we are surrounded by sex noises probably the whole day."

Brett couldn't help it and he almost cried tears from laughing so hard.

"Maybe not?"

"The only sex sounds I want to be surrounded by is ours." Eddy rolled his hips forward to accentuate his point. Why would he want any more perverts around him, "So only one."

He licked his lips feeling Brett's girth under him. It was quite pleasing to him.

"Maybe I should really record an audio from us and set it as background music? Or even better: your moan when you come can be my ringtone. Too bad I don't want to share your moans with the rest of the world. Then I would totally do that."

Brett gripped Eddy's hip tight and licked over his lips.

"You just came and you want to go again? You are a perv. I like it."

Eddy grinned at Brett, after all that his mate still had the audacity to call him the pervert. He didn't mind though, he kinda was, "I don't think our sex noises would make very good music. Hmmm I'm an omega, I'm built to cum a lot and quickly in reaction to pleasure, but if you're worried about that I wouldn't mind watching you masturbate."

"I think the music we make together is the best music. And I am the musician between us, so trust my expertise. And my dick. That is mostly my dick speaking through me."

Brett patted Eddy's behind, smiling at him, "I don't want to masturbate; not when I have a mate and a lovely omega at my hand. If he is willing of course."

He leant forward, forcing Eddy to bend back. "But how about we change location then? Or do you want to ride me in the pool?"

"I'm willing if you give me a little show," Eddy said cockily even though he was bent back, he loved watching his gorgeous alpha and his alpha's gorgeous cock. The way it came to life and sputtered cum was fantastic.

"Hmmm riding you in the pool sounds like I'd get a lot of water in my ass. How about on one of the loungers?"

"I'm not picky. Loungers, bed, couch, grass. Just not on the hard floor and then I'm game. I have a delicate body, you know that." Without any haste, Brett wrapped his arms around the waist and walked to the stairs of the pool, "So where do you want to do it?"

He decided not to mention the cameras - Eddy knew about them and he would text the security team later to delete the evidence.

"As I suggested the loungers, time to get back at our dragons and get some sun," Eddy wrapped his legs around Brett's waist and his arms around the alpha's neck. He purred with a grin plastered on his face.

"Fine." Brett got them to the loungers and sat down on one of them before latching his mouth on Eddy's neck and his hands travelled from waist to butt.

"Make it good like always, dear, will you?"

**A/N:**

sooo, that was another fluffy chapter where nothing really happens except smexy time and smut and some heartfelt convos in the middle. AND BRETT STILL DOESNT KNOOOOOOW.

EDDYYYYYYY, WHYYYYYY???? (thats you,m my dear reader, asking the question)

well duh, Because. (thats me, answering it)

SO, anyway, have a great day and see you in 2 days :D


	41. Chapter 41

**PLEASE READ THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE BEFORE YOU CONTINUE TO READ THIS CHAPTER**

**!!!TRIGGER WARNINGS!!!**

Last two chapters fluff, now DRAMA; oh yes a lot of it. 

And please remember to be careful with this chapter as we tagged the story with " **MCD" - MINOR CHARACTER DEATH**.

**Please read it at your own discretion.**

**This chapter contains blood, death, mental health issues as well as disfigurement, torture and a lot of other very bad and possibly disturbing things. Please watch out for your own mental/physical health and if you feel uncomfortable, either skip it or just skim the chapter.**

**Thank you!**

**Chapter 41**

It was Monday again and Eddy got up for work, approximately at four, now an hour before Brett woke up. He had a big day ahead of him. This was the day that they were going to arrest Madison's dad. The omega wanted to go personally because he was a little shit. He wanted to stare those jerks right in the eye so they would know how it felt to be defeated by someone they saw as lesser. It would be a plus if the man's bitchy daughter so happened to be there. The omega quickly got himself dressed as quietly as he could as not to disturb Brett.

He grabbed a few sticky notes and a pen from his work bag then walked to the bathroom. Eddy knew Brett always showered before his morning routine and spent the longest amount of time there. So with that knowledge and knowing he wouldn't be able to see Brett off today, he wrote sweet little notes to stick to the mirror. He put only three up, which said _"You're looking handsome today", "I hope you have a good day at work,"_ then last but not least was, _"Remember that I love you."_

With that Eddy brushed his teeth, put his stuff back in his bag, grabbed a cereal bar then left.

~

A few hours later Brett woke up. Monday was a rehearsal-free day, so he used this to sleep in. Not that Eddy knew this of course because Brett didn't tell him. He wanted to go to the shelters and look around, maybe finding something.

He got up at 9am-ish, more like half past 9, and wandered yawing into the bathroom where he showered. After he dried himself off and walked to the mirror he saw the little notes. He carefully plucked them and smiled at them. With a towel around his neck and waist he went back inside the bedroom to change into real clothes and place the notes into his nightstand. He would need another small thing.

_~Hello dear, I hope you are fine and looking good as well. Come home safely._

_XOXO~_

Eddy was being given the brief of the typical procedures of going into someone's house. He knew some of the stuff because he was in social work but it was always good to make sure that protocol was followed. They were about to head out, so he needed to know.

The sound of his phone buzzing distracted him a bit. It was either Ray or it was Brett, because those were the people he texted most often. Sneakily he pulled his phone out to check. A warm smile spread across his face. It was Brett! He discreetly texted back:

_~I'll be back safely, don't worry. Just raiding that dickheads house today to arrest and collect more evidence.~_

He had to put his phone on silent now seeing as he was leaving for important business.

~

Brett didn't dare to text back. He could text back at the wrong time, so he would rather wait to tell Eddy in person than making a mistake.

So he pocketed the phone and went to the kitchen to have a small breakfast. Today would be productive for him. He looked at his list he eagerly prepared. Two breeders, four shelters and two organisations, all had dragons in their care and today Brett would look at them. Maybe even pre-chose one. The final decision would be with Eddy though. So, fully energized he made his way to the car after breakfast. The day could begin!

Eddy mounted Yoake. Only one other of his elite were coming with him, since this wasn't typically their job. They were mostly going to let the police take care of it but the dragon riders were coming just in case. They also worked restlessly on this so they wanted to see justice. He couldn't wait to see the horrified look on the man's face when he showed up at his door. With that thought in his head, they flew.

Eddy and Israel landed their dragons within the courtyard of the pristine mansion. The omega dismounted first, then the alpha.

"Make sure you're locked and loaded, just in case. These people are potentially dangerous." Eddy whispered as he reached for his gun holster to switch the safety off so he could draw and shoot quickly. Israel copied his captain's movements with a small nod, "I got your back, sir."

Eddy took a deep breath just hoping the man would come peacefully. He approached the door knocking on it quite loudly, "This is the dragon riders, we've come to talk to you!"

Madison was the one who opened the door. She sneered at Eddy as soon as she recognized him.

"What do you want, omega? We have nothing to talk..." She fizzled off after she saw there were more people than just Eddy at the doorstep, "What is the meaning of this?!"

Her face went pale and her voice quivered. Didn't Eddy humiliate her enough already by taking advantage of Brett and forcing him to continue the wrong mating? Red specks of anger appeared on her cheeks as she bit out: "Get out, you have no reason to be here. Take your muscle-man and don't you ever come close to me or my family."

"Ma'am I have a warrant to enter and to be here, but my business is not with you. It's with your father if you'd kindly get him," Eddy said very sternly but professionally, he was doing his job there was no room for a cat fight. He pretended not to know the other omega although he did feel a bit spiteful towards her. Despite that and even having a warrant, he would not force himself inside if he saw that they could cooperate peacefully.

Madison scoffed, "Fuck you." And shut the door in their faces. She was having none of it! Especially from the shitty omega at the door! She flipped her hair back and turned to her father. "Daddy? The police are outside? What's happening?"

The color drained from his face. Why would the police in front of his door? Maybe they got wind of his attempt? No, he was smart, smarter than this. Also his position made him invincible. He would just claim someone tried to frame him. Discreetly he rubbed over his pocket where his small handgun was.

Eddy knocked again, although it was more of pounding this time, "Open the door," this was where they were trained to get more aggressive, when people clearly disobeyed. He didn't agree with that one hundred percent of the time but right now he did, "Open it before I bust it!"

It was either going to be the nice way or the easy way.

Madison's father hurried to the door, pushing his daughter out of the way before hastily opening it.

"Good morning, gentlemen, no need to be so aggressive. How may I help you?"

His hand was still in the pocket, sweat on his forehead, but the mantra was in his head all the same. They had no clue, and if they had a suspicion, they had no proof. He left no trail.

Eddy took a step forward, to be in the congressman's personal bubble then put a hand on his shoulder. This way he could feel the man's movements and determine how much of a threat then contain it, "Sir, you're under arrest for attempted murder. You have the right to remain silent, anything and everything you say can be and will be used against you in the court of law. So you will come with me silently or with a struggle but either way you're coming."

He smiled down at the man, as Israel also stepped closer as if sensing there would be a struggle.

The man opened his mouth, then closed it, then opened it again. He shook his head and breathed in.

"Please remove your hand off my person, omega. I am a man of the congress and I demand your hands off me. There must be a misunderstanding. Please remove yourself and your man off my ground. Do you have a warrant?!"

"I have a warrant for your arrest for attempted murder of Brett Yang. We are not leaving until you are in custody sir." Eddy made no attempt to move, his job wasn't done here, "If you have nothing to hide and you're innocent you should have no problem coming down to the station and testifying so or letting us search your house."

"I will do nothing of the sort, boy!" He looked around and decided on something very stupid in a split second. He shoved the hand from Eddy off his shoulder and rammed the door close. He turned on his heels and ran to the stairs, leaving his daughter behind to fend for herself.

He was sure now that the omega had something in his hands and he would not be captured!

Eddy growled, "Fuck we have a runner!" He was a pregnant omega he didn't want to be running after people! Quickly he kicked open the door sprinting inside. He could see the back of the cowardly man disappearing up the stairs. Eddy groaned but ran towards him in a quick pursuit.

Israel wasn't far behind because it was seriously dumb for his Captain to just run in alone without even pulling his gun.

As the door broke, the alpha turned his head and drew his gun. He hesitated at first, but then took aim with his trembling hands and a loud bang echoed through the hall as he pulled the trigger. Madison screamed and pressed herself against a wall so as to not get shot in the crossfire, she was not even two meters away from her father.

Eddy's eyes widened, his life flashing before him as the bullet whirled towards his face. He gave a yelp, which meant he wasn't dead but the bullet scathed the surface of his cheek and a bit of his ear. Leaving it burnt and bleeding. The omega had no choice now but to pull his own gun. He may have an idea of how to get rid of a body but he never wanted to kill anyone.

"Sir, put down your weapon, I don't want to hurt you!" Eddy raised his gun but wanted to give the guy a chance, "Please sir, put your gun down."

He hated how his hands trembled around the metal. Israel was waiting for his captain's signal to open fire.

The man did not lower his weapon of course. He swore to himself that the next shot would be the last the damnable omega would see.

He took aim again and pulled the trigger a second time.

Madison screamed at him to stop it, but she was too late. The loud sound of the gunshot ricochet again in the hall.

Eddy shot back this time as the bullet somehow missed him. He took it as a miracle, although moving targets were hard to hit, and he was moving. Moving forward, shooting for the center mass of the man like he was trained....bullseye. He hit the mark without even needing to signal Israel to shoot.

Eddy watched the wound seep with blood, the shocked look coming over the congressman's quickly paling face. It would be unlikely that they could get a paramedic in time.

The man let the gun fall from his hand to grab at the rapidly bleeding wound. His legs gave out under him and he crashed to the floor. He heard his daughter scream again, hearing her running towards him, but it seems that Eddy got him good, probably an artery was destroyed or ripped, because the blood came in pulses. In mere minutes he would bleed out like a slaughter pig. His daughter turned him on his back, face tearstained and oh yes, she had such an ugly crying face. He smiled at his daughter while blood ran from his mouth; his lungs probably have been pierced as well.

"I love you, Maddy."

"Daddy, no!"

She pressed her hands on his wound, but as a doctor she knew nothing much could be done without surgery and she didn't have anything on her. Helpless she watched as the face of her father went whiter, turned ashen. She looked down at her hands, they were bloodied. Snot ran from her nose and she turned her hateful eyes down to the omega who fired the fatal shot.

"You fucking monster!" He would regret it, and she would make sure of it. Blindly she grabbed for the gun and felt the cool metal beneath her fingertips. Her father's body was shielding her actions. She would not miss the target like him.

As soon as she felt the gun safely in her hand, she whipped it up and shot immediately.

Israel didn't wait for Eddy's command this time, he shot quicker and more accurately. Her multiple rounds weren't as efficient as Israel's one.

Eddy was relieved he didn't have to shoot another person, it felt awful, even if their lives were threatened.

Madison fell over, right between her eyebrow was a small hole, a thin stream of blood escaped as her head rolled to her side, eyes wide open. She was instantly dead. Her father followed suit; he lost already too much blood. Thankfully, he didn't even see his beloved daughter getting killed.

Eddy slowly strode down the stairs, it was now agonizingly silent, except for the loud ringing in his ears, "Israel, call back up and a paramedic to pronounce them dead."

He was also a relief that they wore body cams so it could be seen for what it was and not just manslaughter.

"And what about you Captain?" Israel furrowed his brows, he knew how the omega could be and he worried.

"I'm going to search the house for more evidence," Eddy said in a cool tone, but in his head it was a storm. Different scenarios playing to show him that there could have been different outcomes. Sure the congressman was a pretty horrible person, but Madison was just a bitch, not a bad person. She probably didn't deserve that fate even if it was her intent to probably kill Eddy.

The omega put his gun back on safety and in his holster before taking off towards a hallway. At least searching would take his mind off the corpses on the stairs.

Israel watched Eddy take off with a sigh. Right now, all he could do was what he was told.

~

Eddy glanced around, opening doors to search some rooms. He didn't really have to do a thorough search through, the actual police would handle that and send it to the forensics lab. So all he had to do was look things over and not touch too much. The omega wondered around a bit, it felt like he was searching for nothing at all. He was about to pass the basement door without going down until he heard a faint cry. What was that? Could this day really get any worse? Eddy slowly back tracked to it hearing the cry again. With a gut sinking feeling he opened the door to a dark stairwell and headed down them.

To put it simply: the basement was pure horror. The stench alone was too much already, but when Eddy opened the door, it was only getting worse. "Lab 001" was not going to cut the description; this was hell.

Eddy flicked the light on and was met with an even more horrible sight than smell.

Cage after cage after cage, bare steel-wires cages with neither food or water bowls inside, were placed alongside one wall. The other wall was filled with two operation tables; at least they were clean. Eddy held his cloth in front of his sensitive nose while one of the policemen had to excuse himself; he barfed right outside the room.

The closer Eddy came, the more dread grew in his stomach. Birds, dogs, cats and even dragons were squeezed into way too tiny cages. Some were badly wounded, the wounds oozed blood and secretion, some were disfigured by removing their eyes or nose and some had their jaws sewn close. All of the carcasses were thin - too thin - and Eddy almost wept at the sight. All the cats were dead, as were the birds. The only dog still alive, the other two of his cage-mates were lying next to him; partly eaten already and it went berserk when Eddy drew closer. Its mouth was frothing and the eyes wild - it had gone crazy. It probably needed to be put down.

Eddy loved dragons, so it broke his heart when he came to the cage with the small lung dragons. Like the dogs, only one was alive. It was a tiny, malnourished lilac colored dragon, even smaller than Pudding in his small size, and it pressed itself in the farthest corner, eyes full of fear and pain. It whined miserable and bared its throat, probably trying to 'calm' Eddy down in a futile attempt not to get hurt.

Eddy's eyes were glossy when he carefully crouched down and laid a hand on the cage.

The nostrils quivered but the dragon didn't move one inch. Only when it got a whiff of another dragon's scent - Yoake's scent - he very slowly and carefully stretched his head towards the smell. It let out a whine only a baby did, calling for its mother.

After seeing that Eddy wasn't moving an inch, not opening the door to grab it and hurt it, the small dragon braved a step closer. One tiny step after another until its bloody nose was almost touching the omega's hand. The whining stopped and was replaced with a cautious purr; the dragon looked at Eddy and a very faint waggle of its tail signalled the omega that the dragon would not hurt him.

Very slowly Eddy opened the cage door, waiting every time the dragon squeaked or its eyes went wide again in fear for it to calm down again. It felt like an eternity but finally the dragon, who was not much longer than his arm, was safely in his arms, wrapped in his coat. It needed to be taken to a vet immediately.

Covering the dragon's ears right behind its broken horns, he went with it outside to meet Yoake. The dragon was trembling in his arms but made no move to bite. Instead it was paralyzed with fear as it was carried through the mansion and to the outside where the dragons were waiting for their riders.

As soon as it saw the older and much bigger dragon it started whining again; the same pitiful cry for help and its mum.

Yoake answered the call by huffing and bending her head down, sniffing over the tiny thing in Eddy's arms.

"What do you think, Yoake?" Eddy kept the tiny thing close to him as Yoake sniffed and eventually gave a loving lick to try to mend its brokenness, "Maybe Bretty well let us keep the little guy."

He would have to get the alpha's permission first before taking the little fellow to the vet, so he could register the dragon under both of them, "Let's see if I can take you, little pup. Then get you some care."

He would probably bring it back to the office with him to get settled with a box and a towel. That way he could carry the dragon with more ease and less worry of it being hurt. Also he could take pictures for Brett.

Carefully he mounted Yoake, strapping himself in cautiously then took flight.

They were quick to get to the building and he was quick to run into his office. Using one hand to unfold a box and the other to hold the new dragon, luckily he also kept towels for the showers there. He grabbed on of his favorite and fluffiest ones to lay on the bottom of the box.

He set the dragon down in it carefully, "Okay little guy, I'm going to get you some water, be right back."

The small dragon whined pathetically when Eddy left him, but stayed put. It learned not to wander around or it would get hurt quickly. It sniffed cautiously at the box and the soft towel. It never felt something like this. Carefully it patted its paw on the fluffy towel before looking up again to see if the human came back to put him in a cage. But it didn't happen - to its surprise.

Eddy scurried away from the box to go to the break room where he knew there were water bottles and foam bowls. He also took the time to text Brett.

_~I got a surprise for you~_

Brett came home, exhausted and disappointed.

While he saw cute dragons, no one would fit perfectly. They were all cute, but nothing sparked his interest. He still donated a large sum of money to the organisations though and thanked them for their time.

He flopped on the couch with a groan when his phone dinged.

Oh? Hastily he grabbed for the phone and looked at the message from Eddy.

_~Surprises are good. In most cases. Is that a good or a bad surprise for me?_

_XOXO~_

What surprise meant Eddy? His mind instantly went into the gutter. Maybe something.... Erotic? But he wouldn't send that on working hours, right? Probably not.

Brett sighed and waited for Eddy to reply.

_~Well good, but also sad.~_

Eddy sent the text while walking back to the office. He was happy that he found the dragon but he felt so sad about what it had been through. He hoped the bowl of water in his hands would help. He pushed open his office door with his hip, taking long strides to where he left the box, "I'm back cutie baby."

He chirped as he squatted down next to the cardboard. Eddy carefully put the water in, "It's all okay now."

The dragon heard the loud footsteps and whined pathetically, trying to curl in itself even when it hurt to do so. It trembled instantly and when Eddy loomed over it, it even yipped instinctively before falling silent. Being loud was a sure path to pain - at least for it.

Now it was just a panicked, trembling ball of scales with way too big eyes, staring at Eddy fearfully. It didn't even try to get to the water, just staring at Eddy.

Eddy sat down then scooted back slightly to give it more space, "Sssshhhh it's okay."

He made his tone a lot more hushed which was generally reserved for an infant. The omega even quietly purred because he remembered how Yoake really liked the sound. It was a calming sound to most.

_~Sad? What happened?~_

The dragon waited for a bit before the human was out of its vision. It knew that the human was near, but he was purring, so it was a good sign, right? Slowly it unfurled and sniffed through its bloody nose. It only licked twice over the water, tasting it. When it was deemed safe it drank hastily, being very thirsty. It didn't even remember when it last tasted fresh water. Most of the time it was some stinking soup, laced with a drug. It had no choice other than to drink it or die. Maybe this human was the same? Or maybe not. The other dragon seemed to like the human and dragons were friends; it was its own species after all.

It didn't take even a minute, then the water bowl was empty and it whined softly.

"Do you want more?," Eddy stayed sitting as he scooted back, he didn't stand because he didn't want to scare it again. He sat there for a few seconds so the dragon could get used to his presence. He wondered if he should try to clean it up a bit too. As he thought he texted.

_~You'll see soon, just give me a bit.~_

He reached for the water bowl, stilling his hand so it could be sniffed and so the dragon would know that he wouldn't become violent.

The instant Eddy moved and even reached inside the box, the dragon stilled, pressing his belly against the fluffy towel and didn't move anymore. It wasn't even sniffing at the presented hand. It was too scared.

Eddy pulled the water bowl out, making no attempt to actually reach for the dragon. He wanted to give it some space as of now. He would have to clean the blood sooner or later. He grabbed the water bottle he brought with him, pouring more of its contents into the foam cup. Once done he put it back with the dragon.

As soon as the omega's hand vanished the dragon was drinking more water from the cup.

The omega stood up once more to get a washcloth from his showering supplies, it was just as soft as the towel. He grabbed it right as Brett texted back.

_~Sure. Are you alright? Do I need to worry?~_

_~No concern needed as of now.~_

Eddy sent the text quickly so he could trot back and wipe the poor thing's nose.

The dragon was laying on the longer side, pressed against it and had his eyes closed. It was exhausted and finally it felt full thanks to all the water. It opened its eyes when it heard the footsteps coming back, but didn't move otherwise.

Eddy sat down, using the water in the bottle to wet the cloth. Very cautiously he reached into the box for the dragon. The omega wiped it's little nose gently and tenderly then wiped where there was some more blood. He made sure to be careful because it was scarred and hurt. The omega purred the whole time to let it know that it was all okay.

Once done he set the dirty washcloth to the side and grabbed his phone, taking a quick picture. He sent it to Brett with the caption:

_~Do you love him or do you love him?~_

When Brett heard the next ding he wasn't sure if it was something good or bad he was about to witness. Eddy didn't reassure him that much with his replies. Then he opened the attached photo and sat up. He was instantly furious. He knew this condition, Pudding was almost in as bad shape as this poor soul.

_~I will kill the person who did this!!!! This is outrage. Tell me you are planning to bring him home so we can raise him or I will go berserk. The poor thing!!!!! Who does such a horrible thing?!_

_When you come home this evening and this smol little bean is not in your arms, consider yourself booted from the bedroom for eternity. And I mean it! ~_

Brett was fuming and started instantly preparing. He gave Pudding in the beginning something he called super soup. It would take a while to prepare but dang, he would do it. Because solid food with those protruding ribs was an absolute no-go. While he was furiously preparing, he called his housekeeper, so she could come and cook the fish he needed. He would raise this poor baby whether Eddy would help him or not. But he had a slight suspicion that Eddy would be totally on board with it.

_~Well you can't exactly kill an already dead person so.... yeah. I found him in a lab with a bunch of dead and disfigured animals, so I don't know if I can bring the little fellow home tonight. He probably needs to go to the vet. Unless you think we can handle all the possible injuries. I cleaned off the blood on him but I don't know what they did to him internally._

_But I want to keep him._

_If you want to, you can come to my office and we can discuss it and you can have a visual of the damage~_

Eddy looked to the dragon to see if he touched anymore of the water and to see if he was still alive. He chirped at him softly like he would with Yoake.

Of course the water bowl was empty again. The dragon fell in an uneasy sleep and blinked his eyes open quite a few times only to look around and then settle down again. It didn't move that much.

_~bring him home. Im makin soupp alrdy_

_Vet on spedcall._

_Wen u gonna hom?~_

It was evident that Brett was not really spellchecking his message, he just wanted it sent out. Eddy could probably read it anyway.

The alpha looked through the cabinets and fished out the small feeding bottles he had left over from Pudding. He threw them in the kettle with boiling water to sterilize it. They were unused for at least two years now and he wanted it fresh and ready to go. He could at least boil the things.

After that was done, Margaretha came inside and together they made the soup. Well, she did it, Brett went on a shopping trip for the baby dragon.

_~Once I fill out my report and turn in the footage of today I'll be home. Give me two hours~_

~

Like Eddy said he was home in two hours, he decided to go through the front door this time so the pup wouldn't get scared of Pudding. It may have been his kin, but Pudding was huge! Definitely could be scary.

He carried the box as steady as he could while walking through the door. Thank the lord for it automatically opening, "Okay Mozart, this is going to be your new home. Let's find your new daddy too."

The name would probably change but for now the frail thing responded to the name Mozart, so he would call him that.

Brett was in the kitchen filling the feeding bottles up. He heard the opening of the door but filled the bottle first before looking up. He didn't read Eddy's message, too busy preparing for the small bundle in his arms.

"Hi de...." he took a double take, his gaze fixed in the wounds, which apparently have not been addressed.

"Welcome back Eddy." he closed the bottles and wiped his hand at the kitchen towel clean. His voice was low as to not disturb the dragon more

"How is the pupper?"

"The pupper is doing better, he's still scared but seems to recognize I won't hurt him after being in my office for two hours. He even was brave enough to try to step out of the box. But he got scared and quickly flopped back in. Oh and I learned that the softer sounding classical music calms him along with purring. Also he responds to the name Mozart with a yip." Eddy smiled like a kid on christmas, apparently two hours also meant he got attached to _Mozart_. The omega was very pleased that Brett was on board with keeping the pup, he didn't even really notice Brett's stare at his wounds. His mind was preoccupied, which was probably good considering it kept his thoughts of the dude he killed.

Brett showed him the nest he made out of fresh blankets and a sturdy, wooden box right next to the couch.

"Maybe settle him down there. Has he eaten already? I made the super soup that helped Pudding. The vet had prescribed him for the first few days only liquid food because his stomach was so small and couldn't handle real food. I figured it was the same with him."

He held up a bottle.

"Once you settle him down in the box we can see if he wants food."

He would talk about the wound later. Eddy seemed more concerned about the dragon - which was understandable - and the wounds were not deep. But damn, that gave him a scare. After the dragon was cared for, he would drag his mate by the ear if necessary to the bedroom to clean him up.

Eddy nodded, he set the cardboard box down first then carefully picked the dragon baby up like he had when getting him out of the cage, then put him down in the nest of more and new soft fabric, "There you go little guy."

He murmured to the dragon before he addressed Brett.

"No he hasn't eaten yet. He's only had water because I wasn't sure what he could handle. Such a poor baby, I'm so glad I found him when I did. It was such an awful place Brett, it would make even you cry."

Eddy always saw and went through the seriously fucked up shit, he should be getting used to it by now, "Okay let's see if he'll drink your super soup."

"Animal cruelty always makes me sad, and from the smell, he has been through some shit." When Eddy put the small dragon down and Brett could see him for the first time, he shook his head. This was animal cruelty at its best. Too thin, broken horn, wounds on the scaly, trembling body, wide, scared eyes. Thankfully he had one of the feeding bottles in hand, so he did the same thing he did with Pudding when he first got him: He laid flat on his stomach on the floor to minimize height difference and put a small drop on the clean plate that was just outside the plush box. The dragon would come and look for the smell of food, even if he was scared - it was the same with Pudding. And sure enough, the small wounded nose crept out of the box to sniff at it and then a tongue came and licked it. Carefully Brett repeated the action, still laying flat on the stomach. The only thing that moved slightly was the bottle of food to drip drops on the plate when the head emerged faster and faster, until it didn't hide anymore. Brett squeezed a drop out of the bottle and didn't put it on the plate, but instead he let the dragon lick it from the bottle. Eddy just stood back and watched in amazement, he found himself falling in love even more. His mate was amazing with dragons, especially the ones who had been broken.

It took Brett all of maybe 10 minutes then the dragon sucked happily on the baby bottle. It finished it in 10 seconds flat.

Brett took his hand and bottle away after the dragon sniffed thoroughly to make sure there was no more food and went back to hide under a blanket.

Only then Brett stood slowly, and went back in the kitchen. The box had a waterbox in it that was laced with fond to increase his water intake and to get some food inside him at the same time. He even found the watering can with the very, very thin and long neck so they wouldn't disturb the dragon too much.

Margaretha was gone already so Brett put the used bottle in the sink, he would take care of it later when a few bottles would be emptied.

He turned to Eddy and took his chin between his fingers and his thumb, turning it to examine the wound.

"Eddy, tell me this is not a wound from a gun."

"If I did then that would be a lie. A bullet grazed me today," Eddy sighed, he knew he forgot something! He was too busy treating the dragon to remember his own injury. The omega really didn't know how he forgot about it because it still stung quite a lot. A mild burn from hot metal and a thin slice from his cheek to his ear due to the amount of velocity, was not a pleasant thing.

Brett pressed his lips together and was very clearly not happy about that. His hardened fingertips wandered right under the wound, not touching it.

"Go to the bedroom, I will get the first aid kit. You need to take care of yourself too."

And if Eddy wouldn't do it, he would. But damn, that was close. Brett's head was a mess right now. He came to the slow realisation he could have lost his mate today. They went to the bedroom and Brett left the room to look for the first aid kit in the hallway. As soon as he was out of sight of the dragon and Eddy, his legs gave up under him and he almost collapsed. He sunk on his knees and placed his head against the wall. It took him immense willpower to not cry and shout and scream. He could have lost him! His hands were trembling as he rubbed over his face and tried to get his breathing under control. His mind spiralled downwards and he had to close his eyes for a second and take long, deep breaths to calm himself.

It took him a minute or two and only then he was able to get up and get the first aid kit. He could break down in the evening when they were going to bed. For now Brett suppressed everything to get through the day. First: Get the wounds cleaned and dressed, second, look at the dragon and try to feed him again. After that, get scent samples from the big dragons to the smaller one and vice versa. And maybe chain Eddy to the bed so he would not go to work tomorrow and get himself killed.

That sounded like a plan.

He shivered as the door whooshed open and he went to Eddy who was sitting on the bed. Wordlessly he cleaned and dressed the wound. He needed to stay calm and collected otherwise he would be even more of a mess. As he applied the last of the band aid and traced the wound, his hands shook.

His face was the all too known deadpan, letting nothing through. The alpha needed that right now to hold everything together.

But he allowed himself to cradle Eddy's head in his hands and bent down to kiss his unscathed forehead. Eddy could sense easily that something was wrong - his hands still shook as they did the whole time and his lips trembled as well. The omega didn't even have to go to the bond to see that something was very, very wrong with Brett.

The alpha pressed his eyes together to prevent the tears from falling and stood quite a few moments like this. Then he forced himself to step back and gave Eddy a once over. His eyes were troubled and glossy; something Eddy never saw in all this time.

"We need...," Brett cleared his throat; his voice was scratchy and squeaky, "We need to try and feed the small one again. I would prefer we feed him a bottle or a half every hour, in the night every two. I will take care of it, don't worry about it." Before Eddy could even respond or utter one word, Brett turned on his heels and walked out of the bedroom. The dragon was a safe place. No imminent death sentence, no troubled thoughts, his only mission was to try to build trust and feed the small one. The soup was lukewarm and that was good. He grabbed it and tiptoed to the box to lay down on the floor again and repeated the feeding process. This was important, this was easy. Easier than going back to the bedroom and confront his feelings or even worse: being confronted about it by his mate. That would just not do. He needed to calm his nerves and heart. Only then he could be the unwavering alpha Eddy needed.

**A/N:**

So yeah, that was the MCD. Let's hope not more are to follow eh?

Anyway, please be careful with your own mental health! See you next time.


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N:**

DRAMAAAAAAA AND MOAR DRAMAAAA

:D

Also, another Trigger Warning:

**Blood**

Please read on your own discretion

**Chapter 42**

Eddy slowly slipped off of the bed, he wanted to comfort his alpha but he didn't know how. He knew this was probably a reality check for Brett. Every day he was on the job it was an open invitation for death. He pet his stomach slightly. Every day he was out, it wasn't just him at risk. Now he had an unborn pup to worry about. On the brightside, Brett didn't know about that aspect. If he did have that information and combined it with the information of today, Eddy would probably have to step down from his position. Which he wouldn't let happen! He was mostly just doing paper anyways, and organizing things. Sometimes he would go on missions, if his elite really required it, but only top level threats would require him. That could either be a good thing or a bad thing. The omega ran a hand through his hair with a sigh, he'd have to talk to Brett. Today was a pretty shit day, anyways. A conversation wouldn't hurt.

He shuffled out of the bedroom to watch Brett handle the baby dragon, that made him feel happy.

Then the dragon was fed, Brett slowly got up and set the used bottle to the other one. He knew that Eddy was there, probably wanting to talk.

The alpha sighed and turned to his mate, looking him square in the eye.

"Yes?"

Eddy walked over to Brett now that it wouldn't disturb him, he gently wrapped his arms around the alpha's waist. He leaned in to press a quick kiss to Brett, "I like watching how you take care of our little pup. You're very nurturing."

He decided to say first with a wry smile. The omega didn't want to ruin anything just yet.

"I can handle broken things. That's not nurturing, that's more like being a repairman. I know you want to talk about it, but I don't. Drop it."

Brett was so not ready for this conversation, no less in front of the still scared pup. The alpha just needed more time. His deadpan was still in place and he avoided Eddy's eyes after the first initial contact. The pup was much more interesting anyway.

"I will call the family vet, if you have no objections. She looked at Pudding after I found him too, and no, she was not the vet who diagnosed him wrongly of him being castrated."

Eddy sighed, well Brett was grumpy, "Yeah call the vet, I'm going to go shower."

He slipped away from the alpha feeling a bit scorned for a comment he hoped would help the talk go smoother. Apparently not. He'd just have some alone time to think things over. He turned on his heel, if he didn't want a discussion then he wouldn't get a word.

Brett fumbled with his phone and called his vet. She promised to come as quickly as she could after Brett sent her the picture Eddy sent him. Meanwhile he went back to the box, keeping a meter and a bit more distance between them and laid on his back, directly in the vision of the small dragon. That helped Pudding too, seeing him, noticing him, just doing stuff but neither try to touch the dragon nor interact with him. Just being side-by-side.

Because his mate apparently was feeling prickly after he brushed him off. He didn't want no contact, he didn't want just this one topic now. Brett gritted his teeth. This was unbelievable. Just because he said no to one thing?!

The alpha breathed slow and deep, calming himself before things spiraled even more out of control. After he got himself under control, he looked at his phone, scrolling through social media and such, just focused on the phone - not the dragon.

~

Eddy groaned as he reached the shower, just the cherry on top of his already crap day. It was utterly frustrating, he backfisted the wall, willing the stinging sensation on the back of his knuckles to calm his nerves. He sighed, willing himself to not hit the wall again. Instead of hitting anything else he closed the door and locked it. The warm water would ease it all away. The omega went to the shower, turning it on to scorching hot. He'd probably stay in there for a while just to put himself together, maybe think about the life leaving the congressmen's eyes and Madison's, or maybe even all the dead animals that lived to only be tortured. Sounded like a good variety of thoughts to him. Eddy stripped off his uniform before stepping into the shower. He didn't even waste energy standing up, he just sat down and hugged his legs tightly.

~

Brett heard the shower but decided to stay there. Eddy would probably come when he needed or wanted to. This night he would sleep on the couch if necessary, he had done so many times before he even met Eddy, so it was no problem for him. It was probably for the best anyway. Some time alone between them couldn't hurt.

He didn't want to explode in Eddy's face when confronted with the brutal reality that his mate was risking his life every day.

His thoughts were interrupted when he saw a small movement from the side. The dragon poked his head out, watching Brett.

Yes, time to focus - or not focus - on the dragon. And he did just that: not focusing on the dragon.

~

The omega let the warmth of the water and the steam embrace him, maybe he'd just go to bed early. That was probably better than having a breakdown in the shower. "Just breath Eddy, in and out. Bad thoughts out and good thoughts in."

He mumbled to himself trying to focus on his stuttering breath. This sucked, absolutely sucked. At least they got a cute dragon out of it, and was giving it a better life than it had.

"Pull yourself together, it was you or them...."

He was aware that he probably looked like a crazy person talking to himself, but he really had no one else to talk to but himself. Maybe he'd call Ray, he was good at kinda listening then lifting his spirits. Sadly, Eddy decided that he shouldn't do that, it would probably piss Brett off if he went to the beta to talk and not his mate. Too bad he didn't want to talk to his mate now after being automatically shut down after just a silly compliment. Keeping it to himself and talking to himself would just have to do.

~

Brett was slowly making progress. The dragon's head was outside the box and he was sniffing around. It was clear he was still afraid but dragon's were curious beasts after all. Brett closed his eyes after he laid the phone to the side, not making any big movements to scare the pup away.

He knew he should probably check on Eddy but Eddy decided to walk away from him. So he would respect his wishes and not follow him. Also Brett didn't know what to say anyway. With the dragon it was much easier. Nothing to talk, nothing to promise, just... be. He could be who he was and do things in his own way - no one would stop him.

The alpha heard a noise and glanced out of the corner of his eyes. Yes! The dragon had one foot out of the box - that was a huge deal. It slightly huffed and Brett turned his head carefully, so they were looking at each other. The foot instantly disappeared but Brett thought as much. Now was it time to play the waiting game. The bottle full of food was close to Brett and the dragon smelled food. Food was perfect bait for a beast. It took ages for the foot to reappear and then the second followed. Brett suppressed a smile. Showing teeth was not the best idea now.

He shortly wondered what Eddy was up to, but he squashed the idea.

The dragon was more important than a moping omega who didn't get his way for once. At least that was what Brett thought Eddy was doing.

~

If crying in the shower for about an hour was considered moping then that was exactly what Eddy was doing. Although there was so much water that it was hard to tell what was spray from the shower or tears from Eddy. He didn't really know why he was crying over the people who tried to kill him. Being by himself with his own mind wasn't really doing him any favors. The omega just felt like he wasn't doing his job, his job was to protect people. He could have aimed towards the man's knee caps, arms or shoulder, those things would have disarmed the congressmen, but no he just had to shoot him fatally. Stupid center of mass being the easiest thing to aim for. He wiped his face with the back of his fist, "Chin up, Chen's don't cry."

He mumbled to himself scornfully, after all there was no use of sobbing over spilled milk. Eddy slowly got up and turned off the water. Going to bed early did seem like a really nice option, it probably wasn't what he needed though. What he needed was to get his mind out of the dark, he'd work out or take a walk. Those things always helped.

He stepped out of the shower, quickly drying himself off and walking out of the bathroom. He'd look for his workout clothes and maybe some sneakers.

~

The water finally was shut down but Brett didn't hear it, because he was fully focused on the dragon. He was now sniffing at his fingers, waddling very shy and cautious from the box away. Every time Brett made a move, the dragon would squeak and wobble back into the box.

The dragon perked up and only then Brett noticed the absence of the running water. Seems Eddy was finally done. How long was he in the shower?

Brett watched the dragon and it perked up, only to wobble back inside the safe box, waiting for the footsteps to come closer. After all, Eddy had to cross the living room to go to the indoor gym.

Eddy walked quietly in when he was dressed but he wasn't heading to their indoor gym: He was heading for the front door. The omega decided on a nice long jog, "I'm heading out."

He mumbled to the alpha, but didn't really spare him a glance. Not because he was mad at Brett but because he didn't want Brett to see the way his eyes were red and puffy. A dead give away that he had been crying for the last hour.

Brett grunted to acknowledge Eddy. "Yeah, sure."

He didn't ask where Eddy planned to go this late and he decided it wasn't his place to ask either. Not when Eddy was clearly avoiding him. The omega didn't even look towards him, a dead giveaway in Brett's book.

This was all not ideal, not at all. But now the alpha couldn't and wouldn't do anything against it. Maybe later. Maybe when Eddy came back.

Eddy slipped on his shoes staying dead silent. The fresh air would be good for his head, at least he thought it would be. Once done tying his shoes he finally said something again, "You can eat dinner without me."

He wasn't exactly hungry at the moment when all he could think about was disformed corpses and lifeless eyes. A little shiver ran up his spine even at the thought. This was a signal for him to slip out the door and not show weakness, because Chen's didn't cry nor were they vulnerable to those they felt scolded by.

Brett grunted again, waiting for the omega to disappear into the night. Yes, his decision was made; he really should sleep on the couch tonight. The cold shoulder hurt so he responded the same. He would not crawl to the omega, begging to be acknowledged just so Eddy could...

He stopped himself before this derailed. His mind wasn't the best right now. Brett rolled on his side, face to the box. The dragon would guide his thoughts on a much happier rail - hopefully.

Eddy took a deep breath slumping his back against the wall, as if his body was following his mind, his abdomen ached. He put a hand on his stomach with a sigh, it was probably just the thought of dead people and food. He didn't put any more thought into it than he would a stomach ache as he pushed off the door. All he needed was to get some good distance from him and the house. Eddy could even walk to his old apartment if he decided he didn't want to come back yet. With that thought in mind he started to walk, he didn't know where because he didn't really know the rich side of town as well. On the bright side, it appeared that no one was out to judge him, or try to take advantage of the distressed and frustrated omega. Not like he'd let anyone touch him though. He'd probably bite their fingers off.

As he walked further into the dark, his stomach ache gradually became stronger. It was nothing that Eddy couldn't ignore, though. He didn't want to go back home. The air was hostile and he felt to stupid to address it. His alpha probably thought he was sulking because of being shut down, typical, but he wasn't even really that upset with him. It was just the fucking cherry on top of everything else. A sharp pain went through him. If he thought any longer on all of it a blood vessel would probably pop.

This though was something he couldn't ignore though, he had to take a seat. Seeing as there were no benches around he took a seat on the curb. Eddy took a deep breath in and out, "What the hell is wrong with me"

He grumbled through uneven breathing, sometimes he could get really sick through stress but it never felt like this. He probably had to head home, the one place he didn't want to be.

~

The alpha looked at the clock. Eddy was only a few minutes gone and he sighed. This was all so stupid. He grabbed his phone and started dialing his brother's number, wanting some hints so he would not screw this up even more. Even if he still felt he was not in the wrong here; Eddy was just overreacting! A couple of dead animals were bad, yes, but not like that. And he should really stop joking about killing people. Well, in all fairness, Brett should probably too.

~

Eddy shuffled his way back home, but every step literally felt like stepping on needles that pierced his body. He shouldn't have tempted fate, he thought that his day couldn't get worse but it just did! Why was this day so freaking awful?! He hissed to himself in agony, the walk had been a bad idea, a very bad idea. On top of that he didn't know the area well and it was really dark so finding the house was of no ease. Eddy glanced around, now he wished there was someone out so he could get help. Like directions on to which way. All he knew to do was walk the way he came.

"I hate life, I hate people, I hate myself," Eddy rambled under his breath as he trudged forward, he thought he wasn't going to make it! He would just die on the sidewalk like he probably deserved. Right as he was about to give up, he saw the lights of Brett's house! He was saved! That's if his alpha wasn't too pissed at him. He wobbled to the gate, he was so happy that he had the codes to get in. All he had to do was get to the front door, only a few more strides. It felt like hell though, every step was torture, shooting pain through him.

He made it to the steps but ended up just collapsing on them with a loud shriek that probably woke the neighbors.

~

Brett was laying on the couch, dangling one hand off it so the dragon could see he was harmless when he heard the loud shriek. Was that Eddy?!

The alpha laid one blanket over the small dragon, keeping him safe and comfortable before he rushed to the door.

His heart nearly gave out when he saw the omega laying on the stairs.

"Eddy? Eddy!"

Brett grabbed his phone and speed dialed his mother, laying the phone beside him and then he checked Eddy's pulse. It was still there thankfully. He gathered the omega in his arms and turned him around. Eddy's eyes were open thank god, but what happened?

"Eddy, what happened?"

A quick once over didn't give him any clues. Then the smell of blood hit his nose. Where was the blood coming from? He heard the click and knew his mother listened in.

"Mom? Eddy is not okay. I smell blood but I can't find a wound."

He waited for either of them to say anything.

Eddy just wanted to curl up and try to protect his stomach, although that seemed pointless now he was bleeding and he fell pretty harshly on the stairs. It was probably all over now, he'd be telling Brett that he was pregnant on the day he most likely miscarried. That was the thought dominating his mind, making him just start crying like he had in the shower. He was a terrible mate and omega, he made his alpha mad and he couldn't even keep a kid!

"It hurts," he murmured hysterically, "I should have told you!" He cried harder, he should have told Brett when he could. He had a good idea of what this was. Blood coming from where slick usually came from, and the hard cramps in his lower abdomen.

"What is it Eddy? What? Are you hurt?"

His mother interjected with a few crisp words: "Hospital. NOW!"

Then she hung up. Brett took his phone and shoved it into his back pockets. His mother was right, they should go to the hospital immediately.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine, Eddy." With a swift move, Brett gathered Eddy in his arms bridal style and ran down the stairs to his cars. The blood would probably ruin the leather of the big van he was steering to, but that didn't matter.

He seated Eddy, even if he would rather lay him down, but there was no one to hold him and Eddy didn't look like he could grab for safety.

So he strapped him in and was behind the wheel in a second. Then he started the car and they were speeding through the night.

~

As soon as he was at the front entrance a whole entourage was waiting for them already, his mother at the very front. Brett hadn't even fully stopped the car when the door was ripped open and hands grabbed at the omega, laying him on a stretcher and off he was.

Now Brett was alone in the car; his mother ran with the doctors and was at Eddy's side.

His glance fell on the seat right next to him. It was smeared with blood. Brett felt bile rising up and he could only free himself from the seatbelt, open the door and he was already retching onto the street. A nurse came and took him inside.

To his utter disbelief, they wouldn't let him see his mate. It was probably the order from his mother, but still!

Feeling worse and worse by the second he took a seat in the empty waiting room, eyes glued to the double door he was not allowed inside.

~

Mama Yang was still at Eddy's side when they got him from the stretcher to a hospital bed.

"Hello Eddy, can you tell me what happened?"

While she was softly talking to him, a nurse placed a vein catheter and started an infusion.

Eddy sniffled trying no to break down more, "I was on a walk then I started cramping and when I got home I was bleeding," he murmured a bit out of it, out of being hysterical and the blood that continued to drip.

"Is there anything we should know about?" The mother stroked over his cheek, she had a suspicion but she would wait for Eddy to say something. She already paged the obgyn anyway - not standard procedure for sure, but it was better to be safe than sorry.

"Any wounds you might have, other than this one on your cheek. Any stray bullets we should look out for?"

Eddy shook his head slightly to the bullet comment, he wasn't physically injured during the blow out, maybe just a bit mentally. But there was certainly something important he had to say, he put his shaking hand on his stomach, "I'm pregnant."

Mama Yang pressed her lips together, much like her son. Then she nodded. "I understand. We will give you the best care and docs we have to offer, Eddy. We will do our best."

~

Brett was a nervous wreck when his mother came back and led him to Eddy's room. She didn't say one word, didn't answer his question, nothing.

Only when she stood in front of the door, she looked her son in the eyes.

"Don't mess this up. I don't care if you have to grovel or crawl on your knees; this omega inside this room is the best you will ever have. If you make him cry one more time, I will hack off something very, very precious to you."

With that she stormed away.

Brett gulped and opened the door. Eddy was lying peacefully in the bed when Brett stepped closer.

"Hi. How are you feeling?"

Eddy glanced at Brett, he wasn't sure if he was ready to actually talk to his mate. He felt tired, emotionally and physically.

"I'm tired, this is the worst day of my life," He closed his eyes, petting his stomach slightly. Right now all he had to be happy about is that they had the baby dragon and that his actual baby was okay.

"I apparently had no clue. Mom didn't even tell what you had. Are you okay now? Was it the stomach ache you had for so long?" Brett stepped closer, laying his hand right next to Eddy, but not touching him, "I'm sorry. I was just too overwhelmed when I saw the wound, knowing its implications. Should... Should I leave you alone for the night or can I spend it with you?"

"Yeah I noticed it shook you that's why I was going to ask if you were alright. But Brett, I didn't blow you off earlier because I was mad at you. There was just a lot on my mind and I didn't need to add bickering to my list of shit that happened today. You can stay," Eddy sighed, not willing to open his eyes yet. That discussion had to wait. Right now he had to tell the truth about his supposed ongoing stomach ache, "Stomach aches don't cause bleeding. I had a subchorionic hemorrhage. I'm pregnant."

"You are what?!"

Brett was flabbergasted. This couldn't be! It was impossible! He was infertile!

Then he remembered Eddy told him to get a hormone check up right after he threw up for so long. Eddy probably knew it at that point. And he didn't tell him anything.

Which Brett couldn't fault Eddy for really, because Brett's stance to children was very clear.

"How long did you know?" His voice was soft, but his hands shook. This was really too much. Not only for the omega, but for Brett as well. He was not ready for anything that happened today, maybe except the baby dragon.

"I knew since that late night doctor's appointment. I was two months along then and now I am closer to three months along." Eddy opened his eyes tiredly. He continued to pet his belly, he was glad the child was okay.

"So I gather from that, that you knew you were pregnant and still went on this mission where you were almost killed. And I also think what you are trying to say is, it is mine, right? That was why you were asking me to go to the doc to get checked."

Brett looked around, his legs felt wobbly and not secure anymore. Not after that bomb.

He grabbed the chair right behind him and sat down. The alpha was still pretty close to Eddy anyway.

"If you're going to get mad about me doing my job, you can leave. I'm tired, I don't want to argue. You can be mad at me when I'm out of the hospital and not suffering from blood loss." Eddy sighed as he sunk as much into the bed as he could, this really was the worst day of his entire life and he had a lot of bad days.

"I haven't had sex with anyone else, so I am assuming that it is yours. I want it to be yours."

"I don't want to argue nor am I mad. I just wanted... Well, I was just asking. Also, I think to have a baby you need sex so I think it's quite possible it's mine then." He rubbed his face and leant on the back of the chair.

This was really too much for him. No wonder his mother didn't tell him a thing.

"Okay," Eddy thought it was still a suspicious question if the alpha didn't want a fight, but he wouldn't say that. They both needed some peace, "Maybe you could have your implant checked while you're here. It might be good to get it out if it's not doing anything. It probably isn't doing any good for your body."

He mumbled, he wanted this day just to end. Eddy paused thinking about it all, "Oh and if you're wondering, the baby survived the fall and the bleeding."

He murmured, his voice broke off into a yawn.

Brett wasn't sure how he felt about that. Another problem on the horizon. Maybe he needed sleep and after that they would need to have another talk to talk things through. Because right now everything was a mess.

"Thank you for telling me. I will need to go back to our home soon. The dragon needs to be fed. Are you fine on your own or should I bring the small bean here?"

For now Brett would take everything that was thrown in his face. Tomorrow he would look at it and start to think about it. Now he had just no strength for it.

Eddy closed his eyes thinking about it, "I don't think it would be good to leave him in our house all by himself, you can bring him here."

He might be asleep by the time Brett came back but it would be fine.

"Okay." Brett got up and looked down at Eddy, "You are fine here? Should I bring you anything? Food or the hoodie or anything else?" Only for a split second he looked at Eddy's belly before looking up again. His hand which was right next to Eddy's was starting to shake again. But he could do this, he had to do this. First, get the small dragon, don't scare him, then get back to Eddy; he had to do this.

"Maybe a blanket, it's cold in here," Eddy mumbled, the room was indeed a bit chilly but the omega could also just feel cold from his health scare, even when he was already under a couple sheets, "Please and thank you."

"Yes of course." He gently let two fingers touch Eddy's hand before taking it carefully in his own, "I am glad that you are okay. And I am sorry."

He had many things to be sorry for. For not helping his mate, for ignoring him and his problems, for making him probably freak out about the pregnancy and so much more.

Brett could not say he was happy for the baby because he wasn't; he was emotionally apathetic right now. It was all too much. Maybe tomorrow after sleeping on it would be all clearer. Also he would definitely get his implant checked. It wasn't that he distrusted Eddy, he had no reason to, but the failure rate was under zero percent and also he would need then a different one.

He sighed and let go of Eddy's hand.

"See you in a bit."

"Brett you have nothing to apologise about, you didn't know... yeah see you," Eddy cracked open his eyes a bit to look at his alpha before closing them again. His eyelids were too heavy with exhaustion to keep open.

The alpha lent over to kiss Eddy on the forehead. Yeah, they would probably not see each other, but he would be there. That was the least he could do for his mate.

Quietly he slipped out of the room, almost running into his mother, who was quietly waiting outside. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Hey mom, can you put in another bed for me? I will get a small emergency from home and bring him here. I want to sleep next to him. Also can you give him more blankets? He says he is cold."

His mother nodded and put a hand on Brett's cheeks.

"I love you son, I really do. And I hope you come to realise that Eddy is the best for you. The poor soul is scared and needs you now. Don't leave him hanging."

Brett nodded and went to his car. His mother looked at his hunched back and sighed again. Yes, this would be hard for them. She turned and knocked on Eddy's door room before opening it, poking her head inside.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, son, but I want to check your physicals again. To make sure everything is fine with you."

The mother stepped closer and looked at the omega. He was pale, but on the outside he was calm.

Eddy didn't want to open his eyes, or move for that matter but he knew it was needed. They'd probably be monitoring him all night.

"You're not disturbing me, it's fine."

He finally blinked open his eyes to look up at mama Yang. Part of him wondering how his own mom would feel if she knew all of this. He probably wouldn't tell her, or anyone if he didn't have to.

She bustled over to him, checking his vitals and taking his temperature - a procedure only nurses took, but this was her son's mate, she would do it so she could properly sleep at night, knowing nothing was missed.

"You gave him a fright. Not that it was your fault, I didn't mean that, but Brett can be a pretty dense boy. He isn't big on telling his feelings and he certainly isn't open about them. But he cares for you, I know it. I will not tell you to not hold a grudge or let everything slide he pulls on you, not at all. Sometimes you just need to stand in the room and almost shout to get what you want."

She stroked his cheeks and smiled down at him, "Shout you want him to love you as well. Shout to him that you want and need a hug. Shout to him he is a dumb sheep for reacting the way he does. Shout you want to be cared for too, not just satisfy your bodily needs. If you do it more often, he will remember on his own. I'm really sorry my son turned out like this, but all my other children are kinda dumb in that regard and needed a litte push. I dunno why, but they are all flawed like this. I love you, Eddy, and I want you to be happy with him. But he needs a push every once in a while."

She didn't want to come off as a mother-in-law who was only interested in her own child; for her it was quite easy: Everyone in her family, be it tied by blood or through a mating or marriage was her child as well and she would love all equally. And she would make sure **every one** of her kids was happy and well cared for: in body and soul.

"He's a good man, but is a lot like me. We don't like looking vulnerable in front of those that we feel have scorned us. Talking can be seen as a burden if we don't even know how we feel, quick to a burst of anger, mine comes off as bitchy and his comes off as being a jerk, and we're both stubborn because we've never lived our lives like this with someone, in my case I haven't without it ending horribly. Despite that, he's still a good man. He's caring, patient and when it counts he's right by my side making sure I'm alright for the most part," Eddy watched her, he knew Brett could be dense but the omega was also very blunt at times so it balanced it out, "We're just having a bad day today. It was the worst day of my life even before we had like a one sentence spat and I walked away. I am happy with him."

Eddy wanted to make it clear that he wasn't having problems with the alpha. Or maybe it was just his nature to try to defend and protect Brett. He did that a lot in their physical life, why wouldn't he do it verbally too? In a lot of ways he felt like the protector – which made it nice when Brett stood up for him – it was his job.

Mama Yang smiled at Eddy and took his hand. "I was never insinuating you two were not happy. But I know my son can be a jerk. And did you even tell him that you have a bad day? I will just assume not, because otherwise you would not look like you cried for hours on end. I know things are not always sunny and rainbow. No relationship ever is. But you are hurt so much and it doesn't come from having one bad day. You need something to strengthen you emotionally and Brett did a very, very poor job of it. You don't need to defend him from me. He can be a great guy, but he is also a very flawed human," She bent down to kiss Eddy on the forehead, "But I will not stick my nose even farther in your matters. Just so you know: In this family we care about each other. Anthony and Lisa come to me and rant every once in a while. Your secrets and every conversation between us will not reach Brett. You can vent and rant to your heart's content. Sometimes we need that. And I will be there for you. Please, just promise to remember that."

She smiled down at him while brushing the strands of hair from his forehead and caressing his cheek. He was such an adorable boy. Her heart went out to him. It seems that they both needed a little push, but she didn't want to overdo it with Eddy. That boy was fragile and had a heart too big for his own good. That made her love him even more. Her motherly instincts flared up but she tried not to be too much.

Eddy nuzzled into her hand, he liked the soft caresses and was a bit too out of it to care that a tough omega like him didn't do stuff like that. The older omega smelled nice, it was warm and soothing, making him feel more at peace.

"He has a weak stomach, I don't think he could handle my kind of bad days." He mumbled as his eyes fell closed on their own accord. Eddy was dumb enough to think he could carry the burden on his own and he would if he thought it was best for Brett not to know. It was fine if he was seen as overreacting, at least it wouldn't hurt Brett's heart. Although maybe today was a sign that silence when something was really wrong wasn't the answer.

"I promise I'll remember. I don't forget."

"If my son has to puke his stomach out or not is of no concern. He will always be a wimp when you don't train him. And if you still don't want that, that's fine too. You don't have to go down to the gory, ugly things, but you can talk to him. You even should. Please Eddy, don't try to shoulder everything on your own. This is not very healthy. He is your mate; he should share everything with you. Not just your meals and the cute, fun times, but the bad ones as well," she now put her second hand on Eddy's cheek as well, caressing the heck out of his cheeks, "If you need a hug and emotional support, he will be there for you. And if not, tell me, then I will tear him a new one. I know you are very capable of doing it yourself, honey, but you don't _need_ to fight every fight with him alone. Get some allies; Anthony, Frank, Brian, Lisa even my husband, they all love you and will support you. And they can and will help you, but you have to ask. The first few times will be hard, I know, but it will be very rewarding. We support you and Brett, and we will try to make sure everyone is okay. We don't like pretending, we want to make it happen, you know. When Lisa was in a dark place, we all helped together. We want to help; you will never bother us. But now I will let you sleep. Brett will hurry here, I know it."

Eddy wanted to argue that he didn't even really know them that well, so how could they love him but he was pretty distracted by all the cheek pets he was getting. Absentmindedly he began to purr like crazy, yes he did really like the touch. She kissed his forehead and gave him a last long stroke over his cheeks, "You are wonderful Eddy. And we love you so much. I love you so much."

"Thank you," Eddy murmured, kinda bummed that he got no more face pets but he'd live. He didn't think he deserved all of their love nor their support, but it made him appreciate it even more because he didn't deserve it. Nothing he could have done would make him worthy of such loving in-laws yet here he was.

She kissed him again before laying a hand softly on his stomach.

"If he ever gives you heartache about the little bean in there, gimme a heads up. I will round him up. So, honey, sleep a bit. We will roll another bed in here and I will give you some additional blankets. Brett will come back soon."

They talked for quite some time now.

Mama Yang wished him a good night and exited the door.

A nurse came two minutes later and brought the bed as well as one of the heated rolling beds used for infants. Brett apparently called and let them know he brought in a wounded pet. The nurse put the blanket over Eddy and wished him a good night as well before turning off the lights.

**A/N:**

so yeah, Brett now knows. What they will decide? How will Brett cope? So many questions, and no answers. For now at least.

See you in the next Chapter :3


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N:**

Well, how bad can it be, right? RIGHT?!

Be Prepared :D

**Chapter 43**

In the meantime, Brett was fixing the small dragon around his chest with a long maternity scarf. He still had that from Pudding and the dragon had no broken bones and could use the heat the alpha provided easily. Then he grabbed a couple of items for the omega and the pet and was on the road again, this time the car drove itself.

The alpha arrived only a couple of minutes after the nurse exited the room. The pet dragon was purring like crazy and was quite comfy. He had been fed in there and it was wonderful warm and cozy, unlike his cage. And the human smelled friendly too.

Brett slowly opened the door, careful not to make any big noises if Eddy was already asleep.

Eddy didn't seem to be sleeping all too peacefully though. He rolled to either side with the occasional whine or whimper. The omega was having night terrors.

Brett set the bag he packed on the floor and went to Eddy. He wasn't sure if he should shake him or try something different.

"Eddy? Eddy, wake up."

Would Eddy attack him in his sleep? That was not a real problem if he hadn't had a traumatized dragon strapped to his chest. Hopefully Eddy would wake up from his voice alone.

Eddy whined in response not really waking up to the sound, all the monitors were kinda noisy anyways. So he got used to constant noise.

Brett was kinda at a loss of what to do. He switched on the small hospital light over Eddy's head and sat on one side, protecting the dragon on his chest.

Then he shook Eddy slightly.

"Eddy, wake up!" He wasn't screaming but he said it a bit louder than before. That the omega had nightmares was no fun to watch. His mother, whom he had seen on the floor, just told him he should really care more about the omega, nothing else. But how was he supposed to care for him when he didn't know how or what even was wrong with him?

Eddy jolted awake, gasping for air as he sat up straight before doubling over in pain and laying down again. A cold sweat was dripping down his forehead as he glanced at Brett, now noticing he was there. He hadn't noticed him before, then again he was asleep so how could he?

Brett fished a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped over Eddy's face.

"You were having a nightmare," he stated. He looked at the omega with eyes full of concern.

"Should I get a nurse or do you want to cuddle? Mama said she talked to you; I hope she could help you?"

Eddy tried to get his breathing in check before attempting to answer both questions, "Cuddles please. She's a very helpful woman."

The omega foresaw that he would not be getting any sleep that night. He licked his lips, eyeing Brett and the dragon.

"Sure, sure." He kicked off his shoes and went to the head of the bed. "Do you want to put your head in my lap? That would be easier for me." That way he could pet the dragon and the omega at the same time, because he would not prioritize one over the other.

Brett was reluctant to put the dragon in the heated rolling bed. He didn't know what the dragon would do; but his mate was also very important. At least Eddy could communicate his needs - if he communicated.

Eddy just nodded, talking right now was just a chore. He held out hope that the snuggles would ward away his bad thoughts. Sometimes he was really heartless like how people saw him, but he wasn't. Some things he could become numb to, other things felt just as awful when it reoccurred.

Brett settled down and put a pillow on his lap before Eddy laid his head on it.

He started with gentle caresses, just like his mother, on the head and cheeks. His other hand was around the dragon. He looked like he was pregnant or strapped a baby to his chest with the scarf, but he didn't care. His hand wandered to Eddy's neck and up again, scratching the scalp.

Eddy wasn't as soothed by the touch this time, he was a bit tormented. He debated with himself on actually telling the alpha but he found no words. At least not the right ones.

Brett didn't mind the silence. Of course he would love to talk with Eddy, but sleep was probably better for the omega anyway. He would stay awake for the whole night, only dozing in between feeding the dragon. Thankfully no rehearsal was done the week, so he had no obligation to a tight schedule. It was different for Eddy though.

He felt almost sad to break the comfortable silence.

"Should I call your work tomorrow, letting them know you will take the week off? Because of the baby?" His voice broke a little at the word baby. He still couldn't wrap his head around it.

"I'll probably be on sick leave by doctor's order because of the bleeding. They want to monitor me a bit to see what caused it since it wasn't a miscarriage," Eddy mumbled, he was so lucky that it wasn't a miscarriage. He would have been devastated, and he probably wouldn't have told Brett that either, because what he didn't know couldn't hurt him, "They have a hunch it's from stress levels though."

The omega stared out into nothing.

"Stress, huh." Brett sighed. That was probably the cause for a lot of things in Eddy's life. He couldn't say anything about it. Eddy probably had enough stress just knowing he was pregnant and that Brett was against a baby. On top of it the whole day and something backfired horrible. This was not ideal in any sense or way.

"I ... I don't know what to say to make things better Eddy. I'm just glad you are okay though. Can I help with anything?"

"You can't make things better, everything that has happened is done and can't be undone. There is no helping at this point," Eddy licked his lips, he didn't want to be a downer but nothing would change. Words couldn't bring anyone back to life, it couldn't make him not pregnant and it wouldn't change his shitty day. Some things couldn't be taken back, "Don't feel bad though, it's not your fault. Maybe you could just listen to me for a bit."

He couldn't blame a man who didn't know anything.

"Not my fault? Eddy, you almost lost the baby due to _stress_. How could that not be my fault? And of course I would listen. I want you to talk to me; about anything." Brett needed to take a deep breath. It was just not logical for him how he could not be at fault for it. Yeah, maybe he was not the cause of it, but he certainly didn't help at all. He closed his eyes and rubbed over his face; he did that quite a lot since Eddy joined his life. Nothing he had ever done was as stressful and complicated as having a mate in his life. But for Eddy it was the same.

"Because it's not you that stresses me out, at least not today. That's why it's not your fault, because you're clueless and aren't the cause," Eddy sighed, his eyes locked in on a new place on the ceiling. Staring into nothing was better than closing his eyes. The scary thing about the void was that the void stares back, "You probably thought I was overreacting because you shut me down or a few dead animals, but no, I was crying in the shower for an hour. That's why I didn't look at you when I walked out, I didn't want you to see me weak. I took a walk to escape, yes, but not from you. I wanted to escape my own mind. "

He said dully as he tried to find what else to say to bridge the heavy topic of what was actually haunting him, "When I close my eyes I see dead lifeless ones staring at me, I feel cold hands wrapping around my throat as a woman cries in the background and screams monster. I know she's not talking about the lifeless corpse strangling me but its killer. That's my nightmares, I see the mission, it replays in my head over and over. The gruesome scenes and the looks of fear. You want to know why? Because there was no arrest made today. I shot and killed Madison's father, and Madison is dead too. Hers was instant but he took a few minutes of labored breaths, not being able to get any air in his lungs as he bled out. Then after that I found a lab under their mansion. Filled with caged animals. Animals with their jaws stitched shut to starve to death. Animals with their eyes plucked out and so much more. All the cats and birds were dead. All that lived was Mozart and a rabid dog that was eating the bodies of its dead friends. That's what's stressing me, not you."

Eddy now glanced at Brett, seeing if it was a vague enough description because honestly it was so much worse than what he had just said.

Brett never stopped petting them, alternating between Eddy and the small dragon to look at them.

He had to clear his throat, "That ... That is horrible. Only small Mozart was alive? I know you love pets, so this must be horrible for you. And Madison... How ... Why? I mean, I get her father because he probably tried to kill you, but her as well? Was she also trying to kill you? I'm so sorry for what you had to endure." His voice cracked and he had to start over a couple of times. This was not what he was expecting; well he didn't expect anything in the first place, so this came as an ugly, nasty surprise. Even when Eddy had some countless missions and had probably seen more than enough for a whole lifetime, this was something that probably never let go. At least for Brett. He stroked the omega's head, not knowing what to do. He was helpless in these situations, but that just wasn't excusable - not in this situation.

"Madison shot at me too once I got her dad, she cried and screamed, trying to stop his bleeding then picked up his gun to kill me for what I had done. Israel got her though, right between the eyes. I don't like killing people, I pleaded for him to put his weapon down but in the end I had to shoot. Who would know I had such good aim and would hit an artery." Eddy wanted to hide his face now, he didn't want Brett to see how much that actually upset him, especially when the guy did try to kill his mate. He turned his head to bury into the pillow, "I mean, it's my job to protect people, if they're bad or good but I couldn't."

"I cannot even fathom what you are going through. I am just grateful you are not the one who is now laying in the morgue, to be honest. Yes, for you and your conscious it would be better if neither was dead, that you could apprehend them." But Brett couldn't help but feel grateful that both were dead. They tried to kill his mate. This was unacceptable. But it heightened the burden on Eddy, "I wish the day would have gone differently for you."

If Eddy wouldn't have done the raid himself, then he didn't have to endure the consequences but Brett knew that was not an option for Eddy. The man was so focused on catching the man behind Brett's attempted murder, he would not have been derailed.

This was the other side of the coin though.

"I wouldn't think so, as far as I know, you've never had anyone die by your hand... Thanks for listening though," Eddy mumbled, there wasn't much else to say on the matter. All comforts seemed rather pointless. As he said before what was done, was done, there was no fixing it. It was just there, tormenting him. Hopefully no charges would be pressed against him because the guy was a congressman. People often disappeared when they invoked a politician.

"You can talk to me about everything Eddy. I want you to. I thought you were being dismissive because I said I didn't want to talk about that one thing. I didn't know what you had to endure. Of course it's not your fault; it's mine as well. I didn't make it easy on you."

What else could he do anyway? Pulling Eddy out of his job? The omega would hate him for it and probably not allow it anyway. And Eddy even went into the arrest knowingly pregnant. He couldn't know what would happen, but things didn't go smoothly all the time, right? Not in Eddy's job at least.

"Well it's true that I didn't want to talk to you after that because I didn't want you to react the same way and tell me to drop it before I said anything. You were stressed and you have a weak stomach. I didn't want to bother you with my problems," Eddy mumbled trying not to sound like he was blaming Brett, "Sometimes I am more insecure than I would like you to know, and I have many tiny fears and anxieties. Sometimes I get scared to try to say things. I don't know why, it's just hard. So I don't say things a lot."

"I understand. But your mental health is important too. I may have a weak stomach, but what you told me wasn't that horrible. Horrible, yes, but I will not have nightmares about it. But for you it's important to get it off your chest and maybe out of your mind, Eddy. I want to be a good mate. I really do. I want to really help you. Please forgive me for giving you the feeling of not being able to talk to me."

Eddy took a hold of Brett's hand, tracing his knuckles and massaging the man's palms, "Why are you asking for forgiveness? You were stressed too Brett, most normal mates don't have their other half almost dead. I can understand how emotionally nerve wrecking that is. You almost got blown to pieces, trust me I know. It's scary," he looked up at Brett wearily, "I'll always forgive you though if you ask."

"But that didn't affect me that much, Eddy. I was just being an asshole and you don't deserve that. Not when you risk so much for me. And let's be real here for a second: You risk much, much more than me. You have the more complex and more stressful job, not to mention your position, the constant pressure to perform well and beyond and all the other things. I don't need to add more stress to the package by being a brat."

Brett moved from his head to Eddy's cheek, rubbing the soft, squishy cheeks.

"I have the feeling that all you do is to appease me. The clothes, the fantasies, all that and more. I just can't help but feel I make it more difficult for you with all my constant demands. And when I try to shower you with affection, I do it wrong, like with the flowers and the car drive and such. You said me being with you is enough, but I want to do more. Appreciate you more, but I don't know how and that annoys me so much all the time. I can't figure it out and I don't know what to do with it."

"I liked the flowers though, they were pretty. I'm just dense when it comes to affection," Eddy mumbled, he kinda felt bad for the alpha. He could only imagine that it was hard to live up to. Eddy never really thought about it, he didn't do those things to get anything back but because he could. What more Brett could do for him, never crossed his mind.

"I think you're doing a pretty good job, I like you lots you know."

"I know that, but your like is different from my like. And I want to show you my appreciation for you being here. Cooking for me, meeting my needs and all that. I want to do something for you too, simple as that. And just being here is in my mind not good enough. I went to shelters and breeders and organisations today, but nothing was appealing to me. I wanted to gift you a small dragon and you brought home Mozart. So even that present fell flat. I mean, don't get me wrong, he definitely needs a new home and I am happy to help raise him. He needs it more than anyone out there.

Also, do you really want to stick to the name Mozart?"

Brett moved his other hand from the dragon, seeing that he was lulled into sleep by their calm voices and constant conversation and started massaging Eddy's temples.

"I'm sorry that you don't feel like you're doing enough, but you'll have plenty of time to take care of me with sick leave and maternity leave that'll come eventually. You'll get your chance," Eddy tilted his head back in an attempt to get more touch. Once again it was calming him down, he started purring, "We don't have to stick with it. He just responded to it when I talked to him in my office."

Brett let his fingers circle and stroked him more than he massaged him now.

"I think Bean would be fitting for him too. Also I think, as a classical musician, having a pet called "Mozart" is a bit too cliché. But I'm fine with it, if you want it." Now he had a purring dragon on his chest and a purring omega in his lap. He smiled at that. He kinda liked it.

"And apparently he loves me now. Mostly because I feed him, I guess. The vet will come by tomorrow and check on him. Do you know when you will be discharged?"

The alpha leant his head against the wall, closing his eyes for a second.

"We can make a list of names and see which one he responds to better. Also I think I will be discharged tomorrow, probably. That's if they don't find anything wrong with me that is." Eddy tried to nuzzle against his alpha to snuggle. He liked being this close. It was a tad more calming now that a lot of it was off their chests, "I hope he will like me too. Well, he doesn't seem to hate me but still."

"He will love you in no time. When you are up to and feel better, you can feed him tomorrow. Food, as you know, is the best source for animals to build trust, because food is always good. Speaking of food, are you hungry? I know you haven't eaten anything today. Are you up to?"

His hands were massaging the head, making a mess out of Eddy's hair, but the purring didn't stop, so Brett was doing good, probably. After opening his eyes again, his gaze wandered to Eddy's belly. It was still nothing to see, but maybe that was the reason he gained weight? Probably. But he still didn't know what to feel about it. Knowing that Eddy hadn't said anything made it clear that he wanted probably to wait the first three months and then tell him. After that it would be illegal to abort the baby. Because he couldn't believe that Eddy just forgot to tell him the big news - no way.

Or he was just waiting for a good or perfect moment, that could be the case too. Sadly there was no good moment to break the news to him apparently. Or Eddy knew it not as long as Brett thought. Maybe after he went to the doc or just today? Brett didn't know and wouldn't ask. It was clear to him that Eddy would want the kid and asking him would only create tension they did not need at the moment. He sighed and wished life was more easy on them.

Eddy watched Brett and noticed his long stare at his belly, he wasn't sure what to make of it. He already knew that Brett wasn't happy about having a kid so early on but it was still kinda a bummer knowing that.

"I know I should eat, but after the events of today I'm not really hungry." He sighed and tried to close his eyes. He was trying to see if he should say what he wanted to say next or wait for the morning. He supposed there was never a right time for these sorts of things so he decided to say it now, "You know if you really don't want the kid by the end of the pregnancy we can put it up for adoption."

That kinda hurt to say but Eddy would give Brett a way out if he wanted one. He knew the alpha wasn't fond of the idea when they talked about it before, but things changed quickly when stuck in an unexpected pregnancy, "I have the ultrasound pictures in my work bag if you ever want to see, I couldn't really see the baby though... Speaking of ultrasounds I'll probably have one next month about to find out the baby's sex."

After hearing the heartbeat the first time he wanted to do his best to keep it, but he really didn't know what the future could hold nor did he know what that meant for them.

"We both know that adoption is not a real choice for you. And not for my family either. My mom probably knows it, which means my whole family knows it latest tomorrow morning. I will be beaten to death if I even utter a single word of wanting to give it up for adoption."

That wasn't even being overly dramatic for effect, no, Lisa up front would kill him. His mother was not far behind with everyone else in tow.

"It's like the mating; we will discuss the things we can and want to do and what not and then see from there. Did you think about what you want to do with your work? Giving up your position so shortly after receiving it would be stupid and you would probably never getting another chance like this."

Eddy confirmed Brett's suspicion: "by the end of the pregnancy" - Eddy already decided to carry it. Which was absolutely no surprise for Brett. He now just had to think about what he was willing to do and what not.

Also Brett was sure Eddy would never step back from work, not fully at least. That would be the end of his career. And at the bottom line it was Brett's fault. His implant failed and he didn't bother to check it, he was too greedy to get to his omega at the time. If he had done it the right way - getting an implant, waiting for a week and then checking his hormonal levels and giving a sperm-sample for the doc to check if everything was alright; meaning dead - it would never have happened. This was probably karma.

He neither wanted a mate nor a child. Now he got both in under one year and both by accident.

If that wasn't karma he didn't know what it was.

"In the end it's our kid, our family's opinion shouldn't matter. I'd protect you if they tried to hurt you. I rather the baby have a good home than a pair of dysfunctional parents who don't know how to raise a kid....It's just an option," Eddy tried not to get too emotional about it, even if he kinda felt like crying again. His fears and worries were showing, "I love you, you know. I can make sacrifices. No, I haven't thought about my job. I don't know what I'm going to do about it."

Brett shook his head. No, that way of thinking was not okay to him.

"And why should you be the one that makes all the sacrifices? You already make so many. That's not fair to you, Eddy." He licked his lips. Any option he could think about was bad.

Keeping it? Bad.

Giving it away? Bad.

Abort it? Bad.

Nothing he would choose was a good choice and he was not mentally prepared to make a decision. He knew only one thing: He didn't want to see Eddy crying and unhappy. And forcing the omega to give up the child was going to make him unhappy. But also having the baby would make Brett unhappy. He didn't know what to do.

"Let's... Let's just call it a night, okay? Let us think about it and talk later. I don't know what to do or what to think. I want to best for you, for us, not just what I want. And for that I need a little bit of time, Eddy. It's all very much now and I am overwhelmed. When you have come to a decision, please tell me, regardless of what I think or don't think. Tell me your wishes as well. I don't want to make this decision alone. I make shit decisions."

"Your decisions are pretty shit," Eddy said jokingly trying to lighten the mood a bit, it was obvious they were both quite distressed. He wanted Brett to be happy but he had to desire to be happy too. He hoped Brett would maybe warm up to the idea of a kid. As of now he was just as unsure, "Have as much time as you need."

"Thank you. And yes, my decisions are not the greatest, that much is true."

Brett smiled and petted Eddy. This was all too much in such a short time. At least now he was safe - hopefully.

The dragon whined a bit and Brett took the feeding bottle from right next to him. He had thought about that as well and now the soup was kinda luke-warm, perfect for feeding a hungry small baby dragon. He licked at the nub and sucked happily, letting out small, very soft yips.

"Well, at least I got the feeding down," Brett joked. He couldn't lie, having the baby dragon on his chest felt good. Maybe a baby was not that different? He wouldn't know, but after another glance at Eddy's stomach, in a few months he would know.

"Yeah, this must be the practice run," Eddy turned his head to kiss Brett's own belly since it was the closest thing he could kiss. He wondered if he would be allowed to hold the dragon. The omega didn't ask now though, he wanted the dragon to be comfortable first.

"Yeah." Brett wasn't sure what else to say, so he fell silent. The dragon finished the bottle faster than ever and Brett set the empty bottle on the nightstand. He wouldn't move, now that they were pretty comfortable.

"Do you want to sleep a little bit? At least try to? I will stay right here, I promise."

"I don't know if I can sleep but I can try," Eddy said softly as he placed another kiss to Brett's stomach. He really did love this alpha. Even if said alpha wasn't good with emotions. He wished he could take care of him better.

Brett caressed the cheek still, waiting for the omega to close his eyes and maybe get a bit of sleep. Tomorrow would be coming too fast for everyone's liking and his family would probably come busting through the door, worried and anxious the whole bunch. Maybe not this time, because it was Eddy and they didn't know him that well. But he had no hope for it.

He sighed again and petted the dragon and the omega, making himself comfortable for the night.

**A/N:**

Well, that went over not as bad as one would think. No screaming, no shouting nothing. And maybe, just maybe, something good will happen. Now they have the absolute love of my life after Pudding: Mozart. Poor baby Mozart. 

:(

But hey, he has a new, loving family now so all will be good.

What will happen to the baby? hmm.... who knows :D


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N:**

So yeah. Eddy in the hosital and Brett with the baby dragon. Hmmm, what could go wrong :D?

**Chapter 44**

One of the nurses came in bright and early to do a routine check-up on the patient, seeing as it was her job to do so. She smiled slightly at seeing the alpha and omega conked out together. If it weren't for the context of the situation it would be pretty cute.

She carried a doppler fetal monitor in her hand because she wouldn't be just checking up on Eddy this morning. The kind of hemorrhage that Eddy had could create higher chances of pregnancy complications so it was better safe than sorry.

The nurse knocked lightly on the doorframe to wake and alert them.

Brett stirred at the soft knock and looked at the nurse who came in with a smile on her face. Instinctively he looked down at Eddy and the dragon, thankfully both still sleeping. He put the end of the scarf on the dragon's head so he wouldn't be scared and softly stroked Eddy's head.

"Wake up, Eddy. The nurse is here."

Eddy stirred unhappily, he didn't want to get up, even if he had to. He blinked his eyes open with a little huff. This check up would probably be the one where they decided to let him free or not.

"Good morning, I'm here to do a check up on both of you," The nurse smiled while walking in fully now. She wasn't including Brett in the word both, just Eddy and his precious package.

"Morning," Eddy said a bit groggily but tried to be nice.

Brett petted his mate again and after Eddy sat up, he slid from the bed into the chair. The dragon whined when he was being awoken by the movement but quietened down when Brett sat in the chair right next to Eddy. For standing it was way too early.

He was quite curious as to what would happen now. What would they see or would he feel anything? Brett wasn't quite sure so he grabbed Eddy's hand just in case.

Eddy intertwined their fingers as he waited for the nurse to do the check up and to tell him what to do.

"Could you expose your belly for me hun," She asked while quickly checking the IV and monitor. Everything seemed to be fine so far, which was to be expected since Brett got Eddy to the hospital quickly.

Eddy nodded slightly to the nurse, and lifted his hospital gown to expose his belly.

"Thank you," She smiled, coming over with the ultrasound gel to rub over his belly, "This will only take a second."

While she was doing the ultrasound exam, mama Yang strode in looking at her patient and the nurse.

The nurse smiled and after finishing, mama Yang took over. She trusted the nurse, but this was her grandchild and she wanted to make sure everything was okay.

Mama Yang was very quick and thorough.

"Do you want to hear the heartbeat?"

She looked at Eddy but the question was clearly addressed to Brett as well, who nodded. So far he could only see a white-ish blob that moved or the ultrasound head moved, nothing too exciting.

Then mama Yang positioned the head in the right place and turned on the speakers. Thumping noises were heard and Brett had chills running down his back. He threw a quick glance to Eddy who seemed calm about it and looked closely at the screen.

Brett could still see nothing, but he heard it very clearly. His hand squeezed Eddy's.

Mama Yang finished up and wiped the smeared belly with a warm cloth - unlike other hospitals who used hard one time paper towels.

"So, everything is fine with the baby, dear. We will take your blood and check your vitals again and then wait for the test results to come back. When everything is in the clear, you can go. Unless you feel like you need a day or two more here."

"I think I'll be okay to go home today," Eddy nodded to mama Yang then turned to his alpha to see what he thought. He felt him startle a bit when he heard the heartbeat. Eddy smiled at him, what a cute alpha.

"Okay, Mina here will take the blood but first lemme check your vitals."

Mama Yang got up, not sparing Brett a glance, and took Eddy's heart rate, blood pressure and listened to his heart and lungs.

Then she stepped back, nodding.

"So far so good. Now we will torture you a bit and then we need you to stay in bed a bit. I will come and tell you the results. Until then, both of you behave." She kissed Eddy's cheek and off she was. Mina, the nurse, took five vials of blood and Eddy's temperature with an ear thermometer. Then she also was gone and the pair was alone.

Brett still held Eddy's hand, not quite sure what happened right now. He looked at Eddy.

"Did you hear that?" His voice was only a whisper, his eyes wide.

"In which are you indicating, lovely?" Eddy squeezed Brett's hand not sure which thing Brett was referring to. He had heard a lot of things, although he had a hunch.

"You know what I mean. The... The heartbeat. It was so loud." Brett leant back in the chair. Of course he knew the beginning and some of the stages in a pregnancy, his brothers mates had gone through a lot of them, but this was something different entirely. At least for him.

Unexpectedly he felt cheated when he thought about Eddy hearing it the first time without him. Not that he would blame the omega, but it stung nonetheless. To take his mind off the things he looked down at the still sleeping dragon.

"Yeah it really was, already beating so strong," Eddy squeezed Brett's hand more as his free hand pet his own belly, "I'm excited to find out its sex sometime next month too."

If somehow Brett warmed up to the idea, maybe they could work on names too! It was domestic but exciting for the omega to think about.

"I want you to be present for that one since you weren't with me the first time, you know?"

Brett looked at Eddy. The man was way too excited but he finally could slightly understand it.

"Yeah, sure. I will come with you if that's what you want."

It was the least he could do after fucking up. He smiled and squeezed his hand back.

"I do, if you'd like to. I won't force you to be that involved if you don't wanna," Eddy didn't need the alpha despising him or the kid. Things like that couldn't be forced, but eased. So he would give Brett an option of what he'd do.

"No, no I will come. What do you want it to be anyway? A boy, a girl or just healthy?"

Brett didn't even know that. Yes they would need to talk about a lot of things and then maybe they would be more than now. Not just a couple who were holding it together by fucking and actually start to have conversations about the important things as well.

"Remember the conversation we had about kids once? When you asked me my preference. Well it still stands that I think I would be a better daughter dad, but I think I'd be happy if it were just healthy." Eddy stroked his belly again. No matter what he'd love it unconditionally, "Back to the heart beat though, what did you think of hearing it for the first time?"

"Overwhelmed is the best I can come up with. I saw nothing on the ultrasound but I sure heard it. You love it already, right?" It would not surprise him, all mothers loved their kid instantly it seems.

Brett cleared his throat again and sat up straighter in the chair. "May I... May I touch your belly? Can I feel anything?"

Eddy would probably allow him to touch him, but he still wanted to ask first.

"Yeah I already love it, I think something would be wrong with me if I didn't. Just personally speaking for me though," Eddy glanced at Brett, at least he was trying with his interest, "Yes Bretty, you can touch. And actually the 'quickening' process as they call it when the baby starts moving happens between 16 and 25 weeks. Sixteen weeks is like three months and a bit over half, and I'm around three months so you might be able to feel something soon but probably nothing today."

"Oh, okay." Brett still released their intertwined hands to lay it on Eddy's stomach. He felt a bit weird for doing so, especially because he felt nothing, only his belly, but he was sure he would some day. Maybe not even just the touch but also a connection to it.

After a while Brett grabbed Eddy's hand again.

"How are you feeling now?"

"Still tired and the other stuff but I bit better," Eddy squeezed Brett's hand, since his was being held again, "Thanks for being here."

The omega didn't know how he'd feel if the alpha didn't stay or come but right now he could be happy that Brett did.

"Of course I would be here. You were collapsing on the stairs and bleeding like crazy, what else could I have done? Go away? No, Eddy, I would never do that again. As long as you need me and want me, I will stay by your side, I told you that." The alpha smiled at Eddy thinly. Eddy probably didn't mean it like that, but Brett felt a slight stab at that thought. He would just need to try harder in the upcoming weeks and months.

His gaze fell on the belly again before wandering to Eddy's face.

"Are you fine if I leave you with the dragon for a short amount of time? Dr. Zhao will look into my hormonal level and I will get my sperm checked. And probably get another, this time safe, implant while they are at it. I will be gone for half an hour, tops. He will call me when my results are finished, because now I can't do any more damage."

"Well you could have if you were really mad at me.... But that's besides the point. I didn't mean it like that. I'm just usually at the hospital alone and it's a nice change of pace to have someone," Eddy intertwined their fingers then lifted Brett's hand to his lips, giving a quick kiss before letting go. His alpha had some medical things to do too, "No I don't mind, I can fend for me and the dragon."

He gave a small assuring smile.

"Okay. I will come back as soon as possible."

Very carefully now and with one hand under the dragon's butt, he unwrapped the scarf slowly and placed the small baby on Eddy's bed. The dragon was not happy with it and whined, looking at Brett before he looked scared at Eddy. Brett helped the small guy by lifting one corner of the blanket and immediately he snuggled under it, right next to Eddy. Brett laid the scarf on the side, still in the bed, so that the dragon had their combined smell available to stay calm.

The alpha bent over the bed and kissed Eddy's temple.

"I reckon he will need to pee at some point, but maybe he will wait until I come back. I will take care of it then."

Brett fetched another feeding bottle and gave it to Eddy. "In about 15 to 20 minutes he will start to whine and then you just feed him. You are smart and he already knows what to do. So I guess you will be fine. Or do you have any questions?"

"Nope I don't have any questions," Eddy shook his head no, it seemed simple enough. As long as the dragon didn't go on a hunger strike because he wasn't Brett, he'd be fine. He looked to the small dragon, he really did hope it would like him. He did save it after all, but if it made Brett happy he didn't mind if the little dragon preferred Brett more.

"Good. I will hurry back." He kissed his mate again before walking out of the door, grabbing at his phone. So far nothing had blown up - to his utter surprise. Then he quickly called Dr. Zhao and confirmed that he could come immediately into his office. That was not a fun visit for the doc, that much could Brett predict. It took him only a couple of minutes, then he went inside the doctor's office, eyes glaring.

"Hello Dr. Zhao."

~

Eddy furrowed his brows, the little dragon hadn't started crying yet for food and it was already passing the twenty minutes. Was the little creature actually going on a hunger strike because he wasn't Brett? Should he just try to feed it? Probably not. It would most likely get him bitten if the dragon was really scared. Eddy decided to wait it out.

"Don't worry buddy, Bretty baby will be back soon."

He spoke softly, he liked talking to dragon's.

"I don't care if he says that it's not nurturing, it totally is. He already loves you little guy."

Brett came back just as Eddy was talking to the small one. He shook his head. Eddy was probably on pregnancy hormones already. He wasn't nurturing, he was just feeding the guy and showering him love and support and... yes. That was nurturing. He sighed and opened the door quietly.

He stepped to the bed and gave Eddy a kiss before slowly lifting the blanket.

"Did he eat?" The low whine when the dragon saw him told him no. The dragon waddled a couple of steps to him and whined louder. Brett scooped him carefully in his arms, not on the back like one would do with a baby but instead Brett sat down so the dragon could press his small front legs into Bretts chest and his head was up. He took the bottle Eddy gave him and started feeding the dragon.

"Let me guess, he didn't move one bit, wasn't whining, just a trembling mess beside you?"

While the dragon slurped, Brett looked at his mate.

"Yeah, he's still weary of me despite everything. It really goes to show that food holds the real power," Eddy smiled with a small chuckle as he watched Brett. He didn't want to make a comment but he really did love to watch Brett take care of the pup. He tilted his head back, "I love you."

He prompted to say instead because it was true, and if he wanted he could probably fall for the alpha daily. Learning these new aspects interested him.

Brett snickered and stroked over the long body on the dragon.

"They are beasts after all. Food is the best. You should know. I like your food very much too."

The alpha could only grin and shook his head when Eddy said the words again. It wasn't bothering him that much anymore, but he still felt a bit guilty because he still didn't think he deserved that. But still, it made him happy that Eddy seemed to be happy.

"When we are back in our living room, I will help you so he loves you too. It shouldn't take long."

"Hmmm they say the way to a man's heart is through his stomach so yes, very sensible," Eddy chuckled watching Brett, what a great alpha. He wanted to do so many things with the man before him, it was almost silly. He sighed contentedly. Having someone at the hospital with him was a lot better than being alone, "Yeah I'd like that. I want some dragon love too."

Eddy's mind trailed off as he thought on the many things he would like to say or ask Brett. They had the time now, "What are your hopes and dreams?"

Brett laughed. "Dragon love? Dear, you know that you are right now just begging to get licked again, right?" He shook his head and set the empty bottle aside. Carefully he took the small dragon in his arms and was looking at the bathroom which Eddy's hospital room had included.

"I will try to get him to pee, but I will leave open the door. And no, you will not stand up and walk around until my mom comes and clears you."

The alpha went to Eddy before he went to the shower; it was easier to let the dragon pee there than into a toilet. It was only a couple of feet away and they could hear each other perfectly without shouting.

"Hopes and dreams? Well, not really much to be honest. Nothing I didn't tell you about. Simple things mostly. Making you happy, see Yoake and Pudding happy, now raise this small bean here and such things. Maybe not having a madman breathing down on my neck would be perfect, but beggars can't be choosers."

Brett took a towel and laid in inside the shower so that Mozart didn't feel the cold tiles before setting him down and squatting right next to him. He had done it with Pudding as well, so he knew what to do. He gently rubbed his belly, carefully getting lower until the dragon hiccuped and released. Thankfully the towel also minimized the sound, but hearing him curr would be a loud message to anybody. After Mozart was finished Brett cleaned him quickly and draped him over his chest again, tying the scarf around him.

Then he washed his hands after throwing the towel in the garbage, and went back to Eddy.

"The mission 'Getting Mozart peeing' was successfully accomplished!"

Eddy giggled softly looking up at them, the alpha also had a good sense of humor, "Good job then commander, I expect a report later this evening," he grinned with an eye roll.

"I don't have many hopes or dreams either. I feel pretty accomplished right now. I just want to see how far I can go and what changes I can make. Everything has an effect and I want mine to have a good one."

He shrugged, maybe they'd rediscover some dreams. A relationship nor being 'old' didn't mean the end of them.

"Well, maybe you want to go higher up in the chain of command? Or are you happy with being the captain? You certainly are able to go higher. You have the brain, the mentality, the headstrongness. All good things."

Brett sat down on the chair again and took Eddy's hand in his. He liked that actually quite a lot. It helped him and Eddy, so win-win.

"I do like being a captain but moving up would be cool. I could provoke more change in our system that way. I also have good people in my squadron that I could move up to the captain position." Eddy said thoughtfully, he still didn't know what he was going to do with his job now that he could be a parent. He thought he would work from home and work night shifts. That way they could alternate and still do their jobs. Although he would have to figure out when they could actually see eachother... but that's what babysitters were for.

"If you get the chance with the baby now. You told me, some of the higher ups were sexist assholes. It could be very difficult for you. I mean, I would support you of course, but you have to either outlive them or do such a good job they can't ignore you. And that would mean even longer working hours, more risky and therefore dangerous cases and all that shit. I would love to see you higher up, don't get me wrong here, but what will you sacrifice for it?"

He said everything calm and collected. Brett didn't want for Eddy to get the feeling that he wanted him as a stay-at-home-wife - well that would be nice too but Eddy would never be satisfied with it - but also he didn't want to get stuck with the kids 24/7. It was a tight balance act Eddy would need to do and this would imply more stress and stress was something Eddy should really avoid, not only now but in the future as well.

"Brett, I don't know what I would sacrifice but I know what I would sacrifice and I know what I wouldn't. I won't sacrifice my time with you, and if we raise a family, I won't sacrifice that either. You're more important than my job, okay?" Eddy squeezed Brett's hand wanting him to know that. If he learned one thing, Eddy wanted him to learn that he was loved thus important.

"As long as you know what you want and be open to me about it, we can do it, don't worry about me. I mean, our time is reduced, but we will manage somehow." Of course seeing Eddy even less would make no sense, not with a kid, but if that meant Eddy would be happy, then Brett would just figure out something. He was not really happy about it, but also they were just talking about it, not setting it in stone. He would take care of the issue when it definitely would arise. Until then he saw no need to wake the sleeping dragons.

"I know I want to be with you, so the statement still stands. You come first, family should come first and it will," Eddy lifted Brett's hand to press kisses against, "Just for being captain I'll probably just take over the night shift and do meetings in the morning from home."

He saw no point in working so long that he never saw anyone. Now he didn't at least, he was prone to it when mateless.

"Then it's fine. Just don't burden yourself too much. And let's see when or if that happens, okay? We can talk about it when it's time to do so. Any other dreams and hopes you have?"

Brett smiled. Eddy copied his move. His other hand was caressing Mozart.

"Oh and by the way, I got a new implant right away. The results should be in my hands in at least 2 to 3 days - that's what he told me at the very least."

"Sounds good, we'll figure this out. Oh, then let's hope the results are good this time," Eddy chuckled slightly, he wouldn't say that the baby was a bad thing but it wasn't what they wanted during this time. Things were very complicated in their already complicated relationship. Hopefully life would give them mercy. They really needed something good to be thrown their way.

"Good, huh? Yeah, hopefully. Even though for the next few months it wouldn't matter." He sighed. At least he couldn't get Eddy pregnant now.

"But what a twist, huh? You have been abusing the birth substances way longer than you should but you still get pregnant at the almost first try. That is kinda funny to be honest."

Brett chuckled and petted the purring dragon. "Some people hope for that miracle and you just achieved it like it was nothing."

"I like to win in everything I do so I guess my body just defeated years of self poison," Eddy rolled his eyes with a small laugh, it was pretty ironic. He felt bad for everyone else that didn't luck out like him.

"And we weren't even trying. I guess that goes to show I get pregnant really easy and more precautions need to be taken. Because I may have said I would like two but not one right after another so yeah."

They probably wouldn't survive another kid, they'd just die or something.

"Well, we will see how that turns out, okay? Let's not make any decisions for a second baby when we still haven't thought things through about what we should do with this one."

Brett was fairly certain they should and would keep it, but his mind still hasn't fully settled. It would take a while. And Eddy wanted to carry it to term, so he had enough time to think about it. He still would rather have ten dragons than one baby.

The alpha sighed and leant back, petting Mozart and holding hands with Eddy. A quick glance at the clock showed him that it was way past the one hour mark his mother had said it would take. Was something wrong?

"Don't worry, I don't even want a second kid yet. Just saying we need more precautions. Like using a condom again, even if it really is a sad loss since I love your cum but apparently we don't have luck on our side. Better safe than sorry. And maybe I should change my birth control." Eddy wanted to have more contact with Brett but he didn't want to disturb the baby boy snuggling into Brett's chest, "So what would your preference be on the sex, boy or girl? You asked me but I didn't ask you."

Eddy guessed Brett didn't have a preference because he didn't want kids, but it didn't hurt to ask.

"Hm, I never thought about it. I generally don't care about gender at all. Each gender has their pros and cons, as well as the second gender. And maybe we should think about me getting a vasectomy for real. Because I don't trust myself to use condoms around you; that didn't work well in the past. Maybe we can freeze my sperm into a tube for maybe a later date if we decide to have more kids then, so I don't have to undergo the surgery again."

Because more than two was a no-go for Brett anyway.

"Also, with that you don't need to poison yourself, have all the needs met but we are safe."

He looked at Eddy, tilting his head. "Because I will be quite honest with you: One is enough, two because you want it, but three is a dealbreaker. I will not tolerate any accident. We can give it a shot for this one and maybe the second, but that is as far as I am willing to go. Even if the two are the perfect children in any shape, way or form, are angels from heaven or whatnot, I will put my foot down and say two is more than enough for that, that I don't even want one."

"Bro bro, I don't even want three! That would be the death of me... I would literally die no joke. I don't think my body could handle it." Eddy shook his head to that even being an option. It was a ridiculous notion and how would breaking the deal even look like that far in!

"We can get you the snip if you want though. We have time to think."

"Your body probably can handle it; it's designed that way. But yes, snip and no more thoughts on that. Like I said, I would maybe freeze my semen for maybe future use, but get the vasectomy really fast. This way we can be safe. And don't "bro" me, mate. That feels super weird." Brett snickered and now he kissed their intertwined hands, "So, have you already heard anything from my mother? Did I miss her? Because she is usually very punctual, and it's now one and a half hours already. I don't want to stress you or me, but this is a little bit strange."

"Your cum will be a great loss and worth mourning over," Eddy snorted with a grin, he liked watching Brett and teasing him a bit.

Now that Brett brought it to his attention, it was a bit weird that they haven't heard from a nurse or the doctor, "Maybe we could call a nurse and ask?"

"Mama is very thorough so maybe she runs the test twice. But it is kinda weird, yes."

He pulled his phone out and typed his mother, "Maybe something went wrong in the lab and she wanted to test it again to make absolutely sure?"

Brett bit his lower lips. Maybe that was the case, maybe not.

Eddy sat up a bit so he could watch Brett and wait. He hoped that there was nothing to worry about.

"I'm sure it'll be fine. Let's try not to worry over nothing."

"Yeah, hopefully. I mean, the last check-up you had, everything was alright, right?"

Brett looked concerned at Eddy. What if they missed something?

"Yeah it was alright, stable in the least," Eddy answered with what he knew. They hadn't told him anything bad then but also he was kinda loopy when they talked to him so he could have forgotten.

"Hm, strange then. Also, mama hasn't replied as of yet. Let's just wait a little bit longer. I mean, we have no choice anyway, but she wouldn't forget us."

Brett lightly scratched the dragon who was still alternating between curing and purring.

This was a too long wait and Brett had enough. Hospitals were shit and he wanted to take his buddy and his mate home to safety. Also to put Eddy in a more comfortable bed.

"Maybe we can nap until then, I can scoot over so you can lay down too," Eddy suggested, he knew they both needed more sleep. Last night wasn't very peaceful for them. He had nightmares and his alpha woke up to feed the dragon constantly.

"Yeah, I will keep an eye out, you can sleep. I will take a nap at home." Brett didn't mind being awake; he knew he could sleep at home.

"You sure? Want to just lay with me then?" Eddy asked since it could get pretty boring waiting. He didn't like waiting when his mind was on it.

"I can lay with you of course, but sleep will have to wait. Also I need to feed the little buddy here in half an hour. He needs a little bit of fat on his bones."

Brett was just about to stand up when someone knocked on the door and came in quietly.

It was his mother.

She smiled at them and came to kiss firstly Eddy, then Brett on the forehead.

"Sorry sweethearts, it took me such a long time to come to you, but I had to rerun a test to see if everything is alright. And yes, it is. Eddy, you can be discharged but I highly advise you to stay at home and only move if you really need to for 2 weeks. You hit your stomach pretty hard when you fell and the stress at work is not ideal at all. Also I would suggest you go to a yoga class for pregnant male omegas and get a massage every other day as soon as you are showing. I have here flyers and I expect you to follow this medical advice through. Also swimming in Brett's natural warm pool once a day for 30 minutes or so is fine. No weight lifting, no bench pressing, so martial arts, nothing of this sort. You don't have a high risk pregnancy yet, but we would like to keep it that way. You already have an omega-specialized doctor right? We will send all our reports to them."

Finally the older woman took a deep breath and turned to Brett, "You will be at his beck and call for the next two weeks. I don't care what your plans are, but now they are all canceled except Eddy. And I know you, sex only when you can hold back and the best way is either in the swimming pool or in a position where absolute no stress is on the abdomen. And be careful. Other than that, everything should be fine. Any questions?"

She looked first at Brett, then Eddy.

Eddy tried not to feel embarrassed by the fact that they got a brief sex talk from Brett's mom.

"Yeah I have a specialized doctor, her name is Samantha Toki."

He specified so they'd have an easy time finding her. The omega had a sinking feeling that he really had no choice if he took the advice. Mama Yang would probably know if he ignored it.

Brett nodded as well. "I guess you will pop in after a week for a surprise visit?"

Mama Yang smiled and nodded. "I will bring dumplings. So, if both of you don't have any questions, then you can go. Oh and Eddy, please check in with your doctor today or tomorrow how you are feeling. A call is enough. But if you are not better or are having pain attacks in the stomach again, come immediately to this hospital. We have a room reserved for you now and the whole pregnancy. We hope it's not necessary, but we want to be prepared in the worst case scenario. And that's that."

"I will call her then." Eddy nodded slightly, he was happy he could leave though. It would be nice to get out of a hospital gown and into his own clothes. Crawling into his own bed would also be quite amazing. "Thank you for all of your help. It means a lot."

He hoped they wouldn't have to make a trip back, he prefered having no more health complications.

Brett wouldn't mind not coming back either. For now they were good to go and that they would do. He helped Eddy to gather all the things when his mother was out of the door.

"So, well, that was that. At least you now know what to do and what not. Also we can probably call her if you are unsure if you should do something or not." Brett smiled at Eddy and kissed his head.

"But now let's go home. Our bed is calling us."

"Oh my gosh yes, our own bed will be so amazing," Eddy was very excited about their bed, it would be amazing. So soft, big and cozy. Absolutely the best. He wanted to be as close to his alpha as he could when they got home.

"Then we should hurry, because I hear it calling us. Very loudly."

In record time, they were finished and in Eddy's case dressed and were getting ready to go.

Brett took Eddy's hand and had his other around the bag.

"I want a shower. I stink."

Eddy intertwined their fingers, he really liked holding hands. It felt innocent yet close. The small things meant a lot to him, along with the big things, "Maybe I should shower too so the bed isn't dirtied."

"The bed sheets can be changed, you are probably exhausted. But if you want, we can take a quick shower together and then we will stock up on dragon baby food in the bedroom before passing out, how does that sound?"

Of course Brett would set an alarm to wake up and feed the little guy but other than that it would be almost heaven to be back home. They walked out of the hospital and sat in the car, which Brett let drive by it's own. He was not safe behind a wheel, not with that night behind him. So he was responsible and let the car drive.

After a quick ride they stumbled into the house, Brett was at least dead tired. He instantly went to the kitchen to feed the dragon. Mozart was thankfully so fast, the bottle was empty when he arrived at the bedroom.

"Shower. Bed?"

"Sounds perfect, let's go," Eddy walked to his alpha, wrapping his arms around the other male's firm waist. He gave a quick kiss to the tip of his nose. His poor Brett really did look tired. He probably didn't look any better but who cared.

They shuffled into the bathroom and Brett slowly and carefully unwrapped the dragon to set him gently on a towel on the floor. He stroked him a few times over the head and then walked with Eddy into the shower. The dragon could see them the whole time, so he wouldn't get nervous.

The pair was finished only mere minutes later. Brett yawned and stepped out of the shower, getting the soft, big towel Eddy always used. He wrapped the omega in it and carried him to the bed before getting the dragon as well. The food was also stocked up - Brett did that all naked because why bother with clothes - and finally he fell into the bed. He set an alarm to wake him up in two hours and placed the dragon on one of the unused pillows with a blanket on top. Then he snuggled into his omega and was out like a lightbulb in five seconds flat.

Eddy turned slightly to bury his face into Brett's scent gland, sniffing at him almost constantly to feel at peace enough to fall asleep. Having his man right next to him really helped with sleeping. He drifted off happily.

**A/N:**

DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN

Baby survived. as of yet. We will see about the future, right :D?

Anyway, see you in the next update!


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N:**

What do people want? Drama and smut? HOW ABOUT NUTHING! MUHAHAHAHA

ALSO, THE LAST FIVE (5) CHAPTERS ARE COMING WUHUUUUUU!!!!!

**Chapter 45**

Brett woke up dutifully every two hours to feed the dragon; Eddy slept soundly. The omega really needed that sleep.

When they woke up in the late afternoon, Brett yawned, feeling a bit more energized. Eddy was laying next to him, cuddling the heck out of him. He kissed the top of his head and petted Eddy.

"Do you want to call in sick or should I do it for you?"

"Do it for me please," Eddy didn't want to talk to anyone today unless it was Brett, "Gotta tell them I'm on sick leave due to doctors orders."

It wasn't all that bad, it meant he could fill his weeks with endless cuddles. It was the only good thing about bed rest. That's if Brett didn't get sick of an omega being attached to him.

"Sure. I'm all yours for the next two weeks."

Brett grinned and kissed Eddy on the nose before turning his head to look for his phone. It was barely out of reach.

"Ah, fuck it. House! Call Eddy's work."

The house made a -ping- sound and after a few short rings someone got to the phone.

It was surprisingly Israel.

"Hello it's me, Brett Yang. I call in for my mate, Edward Chen, Captain of the Dragon Force Squad to tell you, that he will be on sick leave for two weeks. Do not contact him unless it is an emergency. Please take this call and inform the higher management as well. Thank you.

End call."

With that the call ended and Brett looked at Eddy. "Kinda rude, but I got everything across I guess."

The dragon was snuggled up right at Brett's arm which was not around Eddy and petted the dragon as well.

"Yes you got your point across, thank you Bretty. I didn't want to talk to anyone," Eddy snuggled closer to his alpha with a yawn. He placed a few kisses on Brett's neck and cheek.

"It's okay. I'm here for that exact reason. Are you hungry? We didn't eat the whole day and it's past 4pm already."

Brett let his hand wander over Eddy's naked back; they were still not clothed after the shower because they slept most of the time anyway. And it was for Mozart a perfect bonding exercise. He was still weary when someone moved too fast and had a blanket on his head so he was 'invisible' but he at least didn't tremble anymore when he heard Brett or Eddy talking. Probably because the omega was purring the whole time and after three hours, Mozart followed suit. It was really cute to see how well those two bonded when they were asleep.

But now his stomach was rumbling and churning; he really needed food. And Eddy did too, even if the omega would probably say he didn't need that.

"Not really but I should eat, so I will." Eddy was aware that he couldn't skip meals, he wasn't just taking care of himself anymore. He had to take care of the baby growing inside him too, "Do we still have meals ready in the fridge?"

He asked, not wanting to cook. Brett laughed at that softly.

"We have a plethora of food in the fridge and I will not start on the contents in the freezer. You don't need to cook a single day until you have the baby. After that I make no promises, but for the next seven-ish months we can live off the fridge, freezer and storage room. I will bring you a small assortment. Do you have anything in mind you want to eat?"

"You're very prepared when it comes to food, I'll give you that," Eddy kissed Brett's scent gland then gave it a little lick because he could, "Hmm maybe some rice and curry. I'd also appreciate juice."

He smiled against his alpha's scent gland. This made him happy for the most part.

"Which kind of juice? Orange, pineapple, grape, peach, apple? I have a whole lot. And yes, eating is one of my hobbies, so don't you dare say a word against it. I will throw some fish into the pool and let you fish those."

He pressed another kiss on Eddy's head and wrapped both of his arms around the omega.

"How are you feeling, by the way? Are you hurt, nervous or something else?"

"Peach sounds delicious," Eddy closed his eyes again, not planning to sleep again, but to rest while he could with his alpha near, "I feel uncertain I guess and still a bit haunted by that mission, but I'm doing better."

He stroked his alpha's side then his stomach, if eating really was Brett's hobby, it didn't feel like it anymore.

"As long as you feel not like yesterday, then it's an improvement. A huge one. Do you want to molest me a bit more or do you want food? You can only have one, dear." As revenge his own hands wandered lower, stroking over the back and right above his butt. He didn't want to frighten the dragon so he stayed away from Eddy's sides. The omega could squeal really loudly when teased enough. The dragon was shuffling a bit, watching his humans interact with each other. Soft voices, a lot of touches, but no screaming for help, no blood, nothing of the sort. Mozart was not used to it, but it was worlds better from what he knew as 'normal'.

"I'mma molest you a bit more," Eddy wasn't the one that was hungry so it did him no harm to touch his alpha more. He ran his hand up from Brett's belly to his chest. He groped the pecs the first time they slept together and nothing changed. The omega still really liked groping them, "I bet your bubble butt is really firm now too just like your pecs. They were all so soft when we first met then you started doing more fitness. I bet your ass won't even jiggle if I smack it again."

Eddy sighed as if that were a loss.

"Well, probably not. But your butt will wiggle in no time and I get to grope and knead it then. And not to mention your breasts. It's one positive outcome of this pregnancy: I get to fulfill my dirty needs and fantasies. What a time to be alive."

One hand wandered even lower and he caressed the still firm butt, but a tiny bit more flesh was now on them, much to Brett's delight.

"I think I need to feed you more. A bit of squish will look so good on you." Brett licked his lips and kissed Eddy's forehead, "And speaking of food, lemme go, molesting omega. I need to feed you and my primal instinct of providing for you."

"Hmmph I don't wanna be squishy, I wanna look manly. Dragon riders aren't soft and cute. Do you think squats are on the list of things I can't do? But I'll keep some softness for you, only reserved for you, other people can screw off," Eddy pressed a quick kiss to the man's lips, "Can I at least grope your butt before you leave and mourn their softness loss."

Oh how the tables were turning, it was probably karma getting back at him flirting like an alpha and saying Brett was pretty like an omega in the beginning.

"You look manly enough with the dick, dear. And no, you heard my mom. You are under doctors order not to do anything except leave the bed for natural needs and a shower. At least in the next two weeks. And squats press your stomach together, so probably not advisable. But we can ask mama after the two weeks. And yes, you will do this, because she will never hit an pregnant omega. Hopefully."

Instead of letting Eddy grab his butt, Brett kneaded and squeezed Eddy's butt

"My dick is wimpy, not manly," Eddy pouted, curse his omegan genes being so cruel to his dick during puberty.

"Later you can touch. Now food. You can admire it though," With that Brett carefully rolled over Eddy, not really touching him, and then slipped off the bed. Eddy had only one thought as he watched his alpha get up, and it was that he would get to touch the man's ass one way or another.

Not bothering with clothes, Brett went to the kitchen to reheat the curry with rice Eddy wanted and looked for peach-juice. He put everything on a tablet, together with more bottles of dragon soup and went after roughly fifteen minutes back, grinning at Eddy.

"I am a mighty hunter. I brought my mate food he desired. And dragon soup, but ignore that please, that's for Mozart."

"Good job mighty hunter, you've done well," Eddy sat up slowly, nothing hurt but he wanted to be cautious. He glanced towards Mozart, they still needed to make a list of names to see if he responded to one better than the other, "Did you say that a vet would come check him today?"

"Oh yes, I moved the appointment because I wasn't sure when she could come and when we could get home from the hospital. Also, he doesn't seem to be in pain, his eyes are clear, he has no fever, the blood is washed off and the scratches he had are thankfully not infected. But I can call her so she can stop by to check on him. You need to stay here though and I don't know if you want to be present or not."

Brett placed the tablet in front of Eddy, with the legs on the bed. He brought a triple portion of what Eddy wanted, because he would eat too while he was feeding Mozart.

"Okay that makes sense, I guess I just didn't notice that you did that when we were there. I must have been a bit out of it still," Eddy crossed his legs as he sniffed the air, the food smelled wonderful. It would be really enjoyable, hopefully, "Did you get yourself food or are we sharing?"

"I sent her a message so as to not disturb your sleep. And yes, we share. I think it's stupid to dirty all the things when I have big Pizza-plates which can host triple amount of food on one plate. So yeah. Also we have done a lot dirtier things than sharing food."

Brett grinned and reached for the chopstick after he sat on Eddy's side and threw the blanket over his lap. Mozart came slowly closer, still giving Eddy a semi-wide berth and sat right in front of Brett, more precise: On his thighs, softly scratching it to beg for food.

Brett shoved the first bite into his mouth before grabbing the bottle and letting Mozart drink.

"I guess we do share spit on a daily basis and haven't died yet," Eddy said a bit jokingly as he smiled at his alpha, it was cute to watch him and the dragon, "So precious," he thought out loud as he grabbed his own chopsticks. Honestly, the omega could get used to this lifestyle. It was nice to actually be taken care of for once and to actually have someone he relied on. He really was growing to trust Brett above all else. Ray used to be the one he most trusted but it shifted. Thinking of Ray he had to tell him the big news! He could have someone to be excited about it with him.

Brett shot him a grin and leaned forward after swallowing to kiss Eddy close mouthed. "I wasn't talking about spit exchange, dear."

It was a bit tricky to eat for Brett in the beginning because he was right handed and the food was on the left side, but his left hand held Mozart's food. So he waited for the few seconds the dragon took and then ate himself. Mozart burped and laid down after his feeding. Brett looked at him when the dragon started to get a bit unruly, his tail was swishing left and right and he whined softly every once in a while.

"Sorry, have to get him to the toilet."

These were clear signs and Brett wasted no more time. He scooped the small boy up and went to Puddings old toilet, filled with litter. He squatted down and helped Mozart pee. Then he wiped the dragon down and washed his hands thoroughly before returning with the dragon in his arms to Eddy.

He set the dragon on one side of the bed down, forcing him to wobble in his direction to be near to him. Brett looked at his walk with concern.

"My guess is, he was never out of the cage. His walk is very uncoordinated. Either he has ataxia or his muscles are not used to work in that way. Both would not surprise me. The cages were small where he was kept, right? And with the torture that bitch put them under it could be very well possible he has neurological damages. But for that we need to see the doc. Pudding was waddling almost in the same way, and look at him now!" Brett furrowed his brows and scratched the small baby under his chin.

"Yes they were very small, and multiple animals were stuffed into the same one, making it really cramped. As for psychological damage, I got two words for you: Dragon Therapy. It's a real thing and he may need it. Yeah, Pudding became a big strong boyo. I miss seeing him. We used to see him so much more than we do now," Eddy sighed, he always missed when dragons weren't small pups anymore. They were so cute and cuddly, but now he could accidentally die from cuddles with either dragons and the one who was small enough to cuddle properly didn't like him yet.

Eddy still munched on his food being a slow thoughtful eater. He hadn't even started the juice!

"Yeah, that's sad. But I am happy for him; he got a cute wife, a happy life, he doesn't need to wish for anything. He has the best life and I want that for him. I want that for small Mozart here too. Pudding didn't need therapy but he was not living under such conditions. They were bad too, but not like this. But I am worried that the bitch injected him with maybe nerve poison or something like that and that's the cause for his unsteady walk and wobbling." He stroked over the head of the small baby and smiled softly. "I just wish I had known it before. Then a lot of suffering could have ended before it even began. Also if you feel good enough, we can maybe start on the next round of food building trust to you. I know you want to hold and squish and cuddle him. You have a very weak spot for cute, small dragons. You loved Pudding more than me."

Brett grinned at Eddy and took another bite of the food and drowned the glass of juice. Dutifully he refilled it for his mate.

"Makes sense why I like you so much then, you're cute and small too. Although I really did love Pudding. Being a dragon was a plus. As for Mozart maybe the vet can check for anything that has been affecting his muscles, because he could do physical therapy too. Also you're right, it's very true that I want to snuggle him so yes we can try that here soon," Eddy nodded, he would love dragon cuddles right about now. They filled a place in his heart that nothing else could, except maybe Brett. But Brett didn't purr so he was already at a disadvantage. Could alpha's even purr? He knew beta's couldn't but he didn't know much about alpha's except that they had fancy dicks. Alphas could actually purr, but Brett never did that much. Only on special occasions he would purr, and that would not even sound like a purr, but a friendly, low growl.

"Ouch. 'Cute and small' - not exactly something an alpha likes to hear, my dear. And yes, if Mozart trusts us we can do water therapy in the pool. Pudding loved it and it strengthens the bond between human and dragon as well. At least in my and Pudding's case." Brett finished eating way before Eddy again, but he didn't mind waiting for the omega. He ate very fast and he knew it so it came to no surprise to him after half a year of living together.

He got his phone and sent the vet a message. It didn't even take 5 minutes, then she was writing back that she would come in roughly an hour and they shouldn't feed him too close before because while she examined him, he could be fed and was much calmer then. Also she could see what he was getting and how he took it.

Brett turned to the still eating Eddy, "No feeding before she comes and she comes in roughly an hour. Thankfully we are mostly clean. I will be in the living room with him or should we do the first examination here in the bedroom so you can see it too?"

"I can waddle to the living room. It won't kill me. Hmmm would you prefer if I called you handsome and strong? Because you are that too. You're many lovely things," Eddy reached for the peach juice to take sips of. It tasted really good, he made a pleased sound in reaction.

"Careful with these moans. We only have one hour." An impish grin was on Brett's face and he laid his warm hand on Eddy's thigh, starting to caress it, "How about you call me alpha, like you do when you are so wonderfully underneath and begging me?" His tone made it very clear this was just a joke. His hand wandered sometimes higher and sometimes lower, but letting Eddy eat in peace - for now.

"Fucking is going to be troublesome now, so no ideas. In the pool or in non stressful positions. You heard your mama, alpha."

Eddy smiled smugly at Brett then giggled sipping more juice. He'd have to finish his food eventually too.

"Flipping you over, bundling up pillows underneath your belly and then fucking into you from behind is a very non stressful position. Also I can carry you into the pool. Where there is a will there's a way - you know the old saying. And you don't need to do any work; I can do it."

He softly patted the thigh before removing it entirely. Brett was only half-joking anyway. At least they would not do it today or right before a friend of Brett would visit. That was just plain rude.

"Well sweetie, with the bleeding I think it would be a good idea to hold off on sex for a bit. It probably would be traumatic to stick it in then start bleeding again, you know?" Eddy smiled at Brett, he was a bit worried about that. Sure the doctors told him everything was alright and stress caused that but it was still scary.

"Eddy, I would not do that to you right now. That was a huge scare for you and for me, believe me."

He leant forward and put his head on Eddy's shoulders, pressing a kiss on his naked shoulder.

"It was quite scary," Eddy nodded in agreement. It wasn't just scary it hurt so bad! Falling on the stairs didn't help, at least he had the sense to cover his head so he wouldn't bash it.

"For you even more than for me because at that point you had to think about the small one inside too."

He kissed his cheek and leant lightly against Eddy.

Thankfully everything was fine, but what would have happened when the baby would be gone? Eddy would have been destroyed for sure. The worst part would be that if he did lose the kid then, he wouldn't have told Brett. It's really hard to help someone without knowing what happened.

"Yeah, the thoughts going through my head at that point weren't good ones. If you guessed by the crying," Eddy wrapped an arm around his alpha to invite him closer.

"We really need to take the time to communicate better with each other. It's easier said than done, but I don't want you to shoulder everything alone. In the two weeks you will be here, would you be okay if I will invite my therapist over? For you to get to know them and maybe have a little talking? I think that would help a lot. And now you have time for it. Even better, after the talk, if you brush upon a sensitive topic, I will be there for you."

Brett turned his head to Eddy. He had a very strong opinion on having a therapist, as he already told the omega so. He didn't want to push it, but now was the perfect time for him to try it.

Eddy was silent for a bit, mauling it over. It was a pretty opportune time to get some help. Talking to a professional was different than just talking with his mate or someone, they'd actually be able to handle him, probably.

"I'm fine with that, it may be nice."

The omega finally answered, he wanted to fix himself for the unborn child and his mate. That was mostly why he agreed to it, because he knew he couldn't be carrying so much baggage.

"I will make an appointment as soon as the vet is here. Then we can talk about it calmly and without stress, ok?" Brett leant forward to kiss Eddy. He was proud of his mate for finally taking the step. He knew it could be frightening to do it, especially to confide in a stranger, but it would help Eddy immensely - at least Brett thought so.

"I am very proud of you."

He should probably let that his mate know, too. And maybe he could have a private session as well, sorting things out and generally just speak to his psychiatrist.

Eddy smiled a bit shyly at that. He didn't see much to be proud of yet, but Brett's support made him feel good about agreeing to it. All he really wanted to be was better for his mate and this appeared a good way to do so.

"Thank you," he reached up to cup Brett's face, gently stroking his cheeks, "I love you so much."

Words he could say without faltering.

Brett wordlessly kissed him again and smiled into the kiss. He still felt a bit uneasy to hear it, but every time Eddy said it, it was not as pressing as the first time.

They kissed languidly for a few minutes until the dragon whined to get attention. The alpha laughed and scratched his nose softly so as to not hurt him.

"I better get into clothes or I will flash the vet. Her name is Claire by the way. She is a wonderful omega vet. She loves dragons probably more than you do."

He placed the small baby to the side so he could get off the bed and threw on some clothes. He brought Eddy a pair of very loose sweatpants and a big sized hoodie as well.

"Come on, loverboy, get dressed then I will carry you to the couch. No walking unless absolutely necessary."

"My legs are going to be useless by the end of these two weeks," Eddy mumbled, not walking was boggus. Then again, taking a walk without Brett was what got him into this mess. He slipped on the hoodie and the sweatpants. This reminded him that he would need to buy maternity clothes here soon. He sniffed the fabric of the hoodie as he rubbed his cheek against it. The omega decided that he did indeed like it. They were of course super soft and fluffy as well as exceptionally comfy. Brett minded such things very much with his mate.

"Well, at least in the first week. Then small trips are allowed. But you heard my mama. She will rip your head off if you disobey her."

Brett set the dragon on Eddy's lap and then carried both of them to the couch. He set them down and the dragon looked up at Eddy with big round eyes, purring in hope that the big man wouldn't hurt him.

Eddy would never do that of course, not even thinking such a thing, but still, the dragon was much happier when his dad lifted him from the tall man into his arms. Covering the omega first with a blanket, then Brett sat down right next to him, kissing Eddy's cheek.

"Yeah, after the visit we will definitely get you on feeding duty."

"Hmmm yeah," Eddy nodded as he snuggled into the blanket. He enjoyed soft things; it was just his nature too. Thus his focus was on that rather than on Mozart and Brett. Maybe he would use some of these things to make a nest. He did it once when loopy so he could definitely do it again when in his right mind. Right? Truthfully he still didn't know how to build one, but it couldn't be too hard. Anyways he had time to learn while being under bed rest, he had a whole playlist on YouTube that needed to be watched.

Brett kissed him again, sucking on his cheek a bit.

"Distracted? Do you like cashmere clothes that much?"

He laughed softly and kiss-sucked on Eddy's cheek again. It didn't leave any marks, but the skin was a tiny bit red under his ministrations. A short glance to the clock told him that the vet was coming over in the next ten to fifteen minutes if she was punctual.

"Yeah, very nice," Eddy giggled slightly to Brett's actions, he really had no idea what the fuck the alpha was trying to do, "I was just thinking it would be good nesting material and that maybe I should be a useful omega and actually learn how to build one."

He smiled shyly, it was probably sad that he was in his thirties and still didn't know how. Sure he had heats in his teenage years but that was always in shitty places or with someone else who knew how to build a nest that impressed him. It helped dating other omega's and that one alpha, but he never spent a heat with her.

"You are not worthless if you don't know how to and you are not useless, Eddy, for not knowing it. You just led a different life than others. Also I can get you a couple of blankets if you want." He would not tell Eddy what this would cost him. Cashmere was not really cheap, but for his omega he would do that. "Also you don't have to ponder over heat now. Not for the next six months at least."

Brett set the dragon on Eddy's lap and stroked him. It was time for the small bean to get used to Eddy at least a tiny bit.

"I know, just wanna impress you... You've probably seen a lot of nice ones, mine aren't up to par," Eddy grew a bit red in the face to admitting that. It really was the truth though. He simply wanted to impress his mate and be better than all the other omega's. It felt difficult sometimes to be in a relationship, where one was extremely sexually active or one already had some really good relationships, because they wouldn't share 'firsts' together. Eddy's been in love before, so Brett would never be his first. Brett had been with so many other omegas, Eddy didn't know how he could compare. Yet they were with each other and somehow avoided that conversation. Maybe because it was more troubling to the omega than the alpha. Brett pretty much beat all of Eddy's sexual experiences with betas, other omega's and definitely the alpha who almost bit a chunk out of him. There wasn't much to compare to, except maybe the really nice relationships and emotional connections.

"Eddy, I don't really care about the nest. Yeah, it's nice and all, but what's more important is the person inside it. The nest is destroyed by the end of it anyway. But you will be there. Before and after that. I like nice nests because it shows how much the omega you are with is comfortable with you, not because they look nice. Just because I can be together with the person inside. And that is you for the rest of my life. You can of course learn it, maybe I can even help you? I know my dad helps my mom every time, but no pressure."

He kissed Eddy gently on the cheek and petted absentmindedly the dragon on Eddy's lap.

The omega huffed slightly, at least Brett was being nice about it but still. The alpha even could build a better nest than him, probably!

"I wouldn't mind your help, you're probably good at it."

Eddy was still determined to learn. He would become the best and impress his mate, one way or another. It probably was quite childish for him to think that way but he couldn't help it. It was a lot of omega's pride to woo their mate with their omegan charm or something. Eddy either had it or didn't have it depending on the time or his mood. Being a bit more fluffy probably helped.

The alpha chuckled and nodded. "I can help you. I'm not that good at it, but I can share my mediocre knowledge of it. Maybe we can check those videos together? Movie night, but educational? I wouldn't mind."

He took Eddy's hand and laid it on Mozart's head as the dragon settled down and laid his head on Eddy's lap - finally. Together they traced silly patterns on the dragon's scaly but super soft nose and body.

"He is like a baby, but easier, don't you think?"

"I have a whole playlist we can watch! Some seem to have a braiding technique." Eddy grinned almost excitedly as he glanced down to the dragon. Yeah, just like a baby but way easier in some aspects. Like a dragon they could actually leave, a baby on the other hand, that was a big no no. He gently stroked the dragon, "Of course I think."

Brett snorted at that. "Well, nice to know that."

He turned Eddy's head to kiss him. Sadly they were interrupted by the soft chiming of the doorbell. The vet was here. Sighing, Brett pressed a last kiss on Eddy's soft lips before getting up from the couch to go open the door.

~

The visit was short and practical.

Claire was very thorough with her examination and prescribed Mozart pain killers if he was having pain and some nutrients to help him grow big and strong. After she checked the whole dragon and declared him as healthy as one could get under these circumstances, she turned to Eddy.

"You both have a huge truckload of luck. He might be damaged but he is young enough to get over the trauma with enough love, time and care. I will give you the strong advice to let him heal physically and then begin mental training with other dragons, we call that Dragon Therapy. Very good for a small and young dragon like him."

Brett interjected, "Yes, Eddy told as much."

"Good, good. Other than that he is healthy. His muscles are cramping from walking and standing too much so I would say, do the same with him like you did with Pudding: water therapy for a while, feed him, give him lots and lots of love and time. Otherwise I can't help. He has thankfully no broken bones and the scratches are shallow. He will maybe have a bit of discoloration around the nose from the scars that will form, but other than that he will be fine. If something happens, come and get me immediately."

Eddy nodded to what the woman was saying, he was mostly paying attention but wasn't very involved in the conversation.

"We'll take good care of him, thanks for coming out to look at him."

He smiled at her then glanced down at Mozart, the little guy was a bit more weary of the third person, now that he was done with his feeding bottle.

"Of course. I will come at any day- or nighttime. I just love my job and my heart swells for sweethearts like him. Ok, I will go now. Good night."

She smiled at Eddy and hugged Brett with one arm. Brett accompanied her to the door and she whispered a "Congratulations. You have a wonderful wife!" to him. Brett shook his head, "I'm the wife, Claire."

The omega snorted and gave him another short hug, then she was off.

Brett strolled back to the boys and smiled.

"So, what do you think of her? Competent enough for you?" He sat right next to Eddy and snuggled into his side while petting the dragon.

"She's a licensed vet, and wasn't the one who told you Pudding was fixed, so I would say she's competent. She seems nice too," Eddy shrugged, he couldn't tell much about a person through a medical appointment. So it seemed like a safe answer.

"I meant, with her hugging me and her being an omega. But I can assure you she is a very competent vet. Next time we will bring fully healed Mozart to her clinic and then she can do an ultrasound if he is castrated or not."

Brett hugged Eddy and let one hand glide over his side to rest it on his waist.

"At this point I have no reason not to trust you, and her intent was a friendly one. If I felt her intent was a different one I would have growled." Eddy leaned into Brett with a purr, he would definitely throw down if there was any funny business but there wasn't.

"If he isn't fixed, he will be soon."

"Yes, I will make sure you have nothing to worry about. Whether it be Claire or Mozart. Also she says congratulations. You are a fine wife. I sadly had to correct her."

He chuckled and looked down to see Mozart lying exhausted on Eddy and closing his eyes, almost asleep.

"Good, because you're my wife," Eddy kissed Brett's cheek then moved a few kisses down to the alpha's neck as he purred, "Mine, my lovely wife."

He smiled against Brett's jugular, soon he would put a ring on the alpha's finger to prove it.

"You are awful sometimes, you know."

Brett kissed the top of Eddy's head and smiled into the soft locks. He didn't mean it of course. But he had his own ideas on wanting to propose to Eddy soon. After he was sure of his feelings. Then he would make the big step. He had absolutely no idea what Eddy already set in motion.

"On that note. Lemme make an appointment for you, okay?"

"It's not my fault that you so naturally fit into the roll," Eddy said jokingly, he let his hands roam down the alpha's sides then slid one to the man's ass. He finally grabbed that booty like he wanted. The omega giggled quite evilly as he did, "Okay."

He grinned widely as he squished, while Brett bit into the clothed shoulder.

"Bad boy. One could assume you want to top me with that alpha attitude. If Mozart wasn't on your lap and you weren't in the hospital I would fuck you until you are unable to move. Been there, done that, do you remember?"

Brett snickered and let his hands wander under the cashmere hoodie to feel Eddy's warm skin before releasing him and taking his phone to shoot his therapist a message.

"I like receiving dick more than topping so your perky ass is safe," Eddy wasn't as quick to remove his hands from the alpha. He enjoyed touching Brett, so gorgeous under his hands.

"I know, but one can never be too cautious with someone like you. My ass will be a dick-virgin all my life. The doc's fingers are an exception and only because I don't want to risk my health. And no objects, mister."

The alpha laid the phone face down and took the dragon to cuddle with him. "At least Mozart will never try to top me, right? Yes, boy, never."

"What about humping? That's technically nothing going into you," Eddy teased, he probably wouldn't risk rubbing up against Brett's backside. A leg would be safe though, most likely. He rubbed the palm of his hand across both cheeks then slowly ran it up Brett's spine.

"I swear, if you try to hump me, I will break your ass. I'm not a big fan of anything in the area of my entrance, dear. I might sound like a pussy, but damn, no thank you. Giving dick is much more natural for me. Probably because my alpha will fight for dominance the whole time and it's very uncomfortable."

Brett kissed Eddy and set the dragon next to them.

"Bed?"

"Sure, bed is really comfy. Also you don't sound like a pussy. It's okay not to like such things, I respect that darling." Eddy pressed his lips against Brett's with a soft, long purr, "Your dominance is safe."

He opened his mouth and let his tongue slid between Eddy's lips, sucking his tongue into the mouth. One hand cradled the head and the other wandered into Eddy's neck, pulling the omega closer. When Eddy leant on him, his hand grabbed Eddy's butt and kneaded it softly, before releasing the kiss.

"Yeah, good. Sounds perfect then." He kissed him one more time. And again. And again.

Eddy didn't mind all the kisses, he was just staying weary of the baby dragon. He didn't want Mozart to get crushed by them, because they got too into making out.

The omega nipped at Brett's bottom lip then gently sucked on it before releasing it with a wet sound, "Let's get to bed."

"To only sleep, sadly. But yes. You need rest."

One more kiss was stolen but then Brett laid the dragon back in Eddy's lap and lifted them both and carried them back to the bed. He put the blanket over them - careful of Mozart of course - and kissed Eddy one more time.

"I will get the food for Mozart."

"Okay after you feed him do you wanna watch anything while we lay in bed?" Eddy asked, not being exactly tired. They had slept for quite a bit already and he kinda wanted to do something. The only plus side was how cozy and soft everything was.

"Yeah, sure." He threw a glance over his shoulder before he went to the kitchen and got few bottles. He cleaned the other ones and refilled them and chilled them in the fridge for a later date. Tomorrow they needed to make more, so he grabbed his phone from the couch and texted Margaretha so she could prepare them accordingly.

Then he was back in the bedroom, he put all the bottles on his nightstand and slid back under the cover, but got rid of his clothes along the way.

"Margaretha will come tomorrow to clean everything and pre-cook. So you want anything special? Then I can text her so she knows what to get."

Mozart came to him but Brett was putting him back on Eddy's lap, so that the dragon would get used to Eddy faster. The baby still got his scritches and scratches for him though.

"I have Pay-TV and anything you can imagine. Wanna see something specific? We can also watch nest-building videos if you want."

Eddy watched Mozart, he really hoped that he would start liking him more soon. He purred to the dragon before turning his attention back to Brett, "I have nothing in mind to watch, as for food I think some spicy Indian food would be good but still not much specifically that I can think of."

"Hm, if you don't mind, we have three great Indian restaurants which will deliver. It's good and one is 100% authentic. I like the other ones better, but if you want we can order there next week. That is easier than having Margaretha cook that for us. It's quite complicated to make - at least for me."

Brett turned on the TV and went instantly to youtube. "If you have nothing in mind, how about some cute baby dragon-clips or nest building videos?"

"Let's order take out then for next week and cute dragon videos sound nice. Maybe Mozart will react to them too." Eddy smiled slightly, it would be interesting to see a reaction from the little dragon.

"Yeah, maybe. Pudding never reacted to them though. But I know of a very cute one." Brett remoted the TV with his phone so typing was easy for him. The video was short and it showed a small pink dragon chasing a big inflatable ball on a soccer-field.

Brett had seen the video so many times, he laid his arm around Eddy and pressed him closer. They laid down and could still comfortably watch the TV.

"Don't you want to get rid of the sweatpants? I don't want you to overheat." And feel and touch his skin. He would let Eddy keep the hoodie on though, because he knew how much the omega liked it.

"Yoake always reacted to certain videos. Especially birds, she'd try to chirp at them or even try to put her paw on the screen. Of course that was when she was small," Eddy spoke fondly, he missed when she was just a pup too. Dragon children grew up so fast, "It's getting a bit hot so I should definitely take them off."

As he said that he shimmied out of his pants.

Brett took the pants when Eddy slipped out of them and threw them on the floor. He would tidy up the room tomorrow - maybe. When Eddy nagged probably. They laid back and watched the video. Then Brett played the next one.

"I hope he will not be reminded of his confinement when we play bird chirping. I don't want him to relieve his trauma. You said there were birds, right? Maybe that will trigger him and I really don't want that."

Mozart crawled to Brett's side to snuggle in the crook of his arm and this time Brett allowed it. There would be enough situations where Eddy could build a bond, he didn't want to force the dragon now, when he made it very clear he wasn't happy with it.

"Feeding time is in one and a half hours. You should feed him when you are still awake until then. I will take a nap because I feel like I haven't slept at all."

Which was kinda true. He woke up every two hours to feed the dragon while Eddy could sleep in one go, so it was not surprising that Brett was beat. But now he could rest a bit, knowing that Mozart would allow Eddy to feed him. He pushed his phone towards Eddy.

"I don't have a remote anymore. Lost it somewhere. You can change to whatever you want, I will take a short nap. Wake me up when you are about to feed him, yeah?"

Brett snuggled his head into Eddy's neck, breathing in the smell his scent gland produced before he closed his eyes.

"Go to sleep then, you need it. I can take care of everything," Eddy wrapped an arm around Brett to hold him close, so the alpha could cuddle, "Love you baby."

He kissed both of his cheeks. He'd definitely wake him up when Mozart needed food.

"Hmm, thank you," Brett mumbled more than he was actually saying things, but at least Eddy got the gist of it and the words were not that hard to understand either.

Brett fell into a relatively light sleep, so he stirred every time the dragon moved a little bit under his armpits. It still helped him a lot.

**A/N:**

Ah yes a calm chapter and more talking. Seems to go surprisingly easy, right? *evil grin*

Lets wait for the next update together :D


	46. Chapter 46

A/N:

Only 4 more Chapters after this one. Are you ready?

I'm not tbh. But oh well. Everything needs to end. 

Chapter 46

He was out of it when Mozart started whining very softly; he almost made no noise when he was whining, just nudging Brett's arm. Then he lifted his head to look at the alpha and he let out a needy yip. He wiggled a little bit with his butt; he wasn't hungry, he needed to pee. When Brett still didn't react he looked at Eddy, maybe this person could help him. He gave him water and food and he smelled a lot like the alpha. Mozart looked not directly into Eddy's eyes, whining still so softly.

Eddy unwrapped his arm from Brett to look at Mozart, it wasn't food time.

"What is it boy?"

He carefully reached out to the dragon, stroking his head since Eddy was generally allowed to do that, "It's not food time, do you need to go to the bathroom?"

He slowly sat up to gather the dragon. Mozart wiggled more with his butt but growled, when Eddy let his hands wander to his belly. The dragon was not happy with that. Instantly after the growling he pressed his tiny body in the blanket, whining pathetically. While he wasn't bodily in the cage anymore, his mind still was and growling was bad. Growling meant pain. 

From that Brett woke up and looked around, confused .

"Wha...? What's happening?"

"Sorry, I was going to take him to pee but I don't think he likes his belly touched..." Eddy ran a hand over his face feeling bad for waking Brett up, when the alpha needed it so much.

"He is a bit sensible there." Brett groaned and stretched a bit, some of his bones were cracking, "Come with me then I will show you how I do it and when you are with me, he will get used to you." The alpha yawned again and petted the dragon on the head before scooping him up and sliding off the bed. He was only clad in nothing but his Adam's suit when he walked into the bathroom with Eddy.

Eddy nodded slightly as he slipped from the bed to follow Brett quietly.

He sat Mozart down on the litter box and softly rubbed over the back, then a bit lower to the tail and then softly massaged the belly. Mozart curred and half closed his eyes when he finally let the water flow.

"Can you wet the small black towel over there with warm water? I will wipe him down; he is still a bit messy when he pees." Then a foul stink came up and one could hear a fart. A long, wheezing fart which sounded disgustingly wet. 

"And poops", Brett added. Well, they needed to open the window as well. "Damn, super soup is good for him, but dang, that stinks."

"Definitely," Eddy grabbed the cloth that Brett was talking about. He wanted to be helpful but it was hard when he didn't know what to do with the dragon. At least he had an idea now. 

He wet the cloth then handed it to Brett, "Here."

"Thank you, but if you want, you can do it. He is relaxed and he would probably allow it. But I can wipe him too, no worries."

Brett looked at Eddy and was not really happy that the omega was up and running without help, but he also was not a baby anymore. He cursed his tired brain for suggesting for the omega to come with him in the first place now.

"Yeah I can do that," Eddy sighed as he looked at the dragon, he hoped Mozart would accept this. He squatted down to start wiping the pup down, very gently.

Mozart squeaked a bit when he was touched there and looked at Brett. The alpha gently stroked from his nose to his head and slowly Mozart began to relax, even wagging his tail a bit. When Eddy was finished he turned his head and sniffed at the hand. He softly bumped into it, signalling he was okay with the touch before turning his head to the alpha again, waiting to be picked up.

"Very good! Eddy you did wonderful, and Mozart, you too."

Brett lifted the dragon and kissed his mate after Eddy wiped down his hands and threw the small towel in the hamper. "Very good indeed. Such a good mama, right? And you will be the mother, not me, I tell you." He grinned before kissing him again.

"I won't take the title daddy away from you," Eddy returned the kiss, playfully licking over the alpha's lips. He was pleased with himself to earn some acceptance from the dragon, while cleaning him. 

Brett almost choked on his spit. "Really Eddy? Really? Daddy? God, no. This sounds so wrong on so many levels. Here, take the purring pooper and I will carry both of you back into the bed."

The dragon was gently transferred, even when he was not all too happy about it, but seeing the alpha very close by and sniffing at the omega, he settled down. Brett took that as a good sign and lifted Eddy up, bridal style of course. Eddy just laughed evilly like the little shit he was, calling the alpha daddy was totally worth it to get that reaction.

After a few moments, they were squished together on the bed and under the covers, Brett hugging Eddy and Eddy hugging Brett. The dragon was lying curled up on Brett's pillow and Brett stole half of Eddy's so he had enough pillow for himself. When they were pressed together, Brett had his nose at Eddy's neck again, one hand wandered over the omega's side and then laid on the belly, softly stroking it.

"You smell so good," Brett was again mumbling - no wonder, his mouth was practically glued to Eddy's skin, "If I could, I would eat you up right away."

"Not as good as you, very calming. But I would definitely not eat grass. At least I smell edible but please don't try to eat me unless you're talking about sucking," Eddy shook his head with a snicker. Sucking wasn't a half bad idea actually but Brett was supposed to be napping.

"Grass is good. There was a time where I drank a whole shake full of some grass which boosts your immune system, makes you fitter and more awake than caffeine and one glass of it would cover your whole vitamin supply for the day. But it was disgusting. I drank it for one year in the last year of my studying year. Mom said I got too caffeine addicted, so she forced me to drink this. I will ask her to make it for you. It tastes like grass, real grass. So you can eat me too. But I have another idea how you can eat me, which would make me happy as well." One last kiss was placed, then Brett lifted his head, looking at Eddy with a feisty grin.

"I'm all ears, sounds better than a grass shake," Eddy purred his reply then glanced at the dragon. Was it really okay for them to do something in front of the dragon? Well Pudding came out alright so it shouldn't hurt anything.

He pressed his lower regions against Eddy's thigh. His dick was already half hard again.

"I think you know what I mean mama." Brett licked over his lips and slid his hand under the hoodie, "But the plush must go. I will not ruin the cashmere hoodie."

That shit was expensive after all and while Brett didn't care about a much more expensive suit, Eddy loved soft things, so he kept an eye out for that. He had seen a giant knitted tube. Maybe that was something for Eddy?

"Okay okay, I'll take the hoodie off so you can give me your dick. How do you want me to suck? Like you could always sit on my chest and fuck my mouth," Eddy started taking the hoodie off, he wanted to do this a lot apparently since he was going quickly, "Didn't you want to sleep though?"

He asked since he didn't want the man to be sleep deprived.

"I can sleep when I am dead. And I will not choke you by getting overly excited and fucking your tiny mouth, oh no. I thought - so you will have fun too - we do it like we did on the couch. In the sixty nine position. Then I can tongue fuck your delicious hole and you can control how fast and deep you want to take me."

Yes Brett was tired, but he was always up for that. His dick was more than proof enough.

Eddy gave Brett a bit of a weary look, "I didn't exactly get much time to clean that area, what if I taste like blood or whatever medical stuff they could have put up there to stop the bleeding?"

He was pretty okay with just pleasuring Brett if it came down to it. The omega was sure tongue fucking wouldn't hurt him but still it might not be nice for the alpha.

"How about I will test it and if you are not clean enough we will either shower and I will very, very gently clean you or we will find another way for you to get pleasure too. I don't want to use something like a dildo or vibrator, I'm afraid I will hurt you."

Brett took one of Eddy's hands and kissed the back of it, looking in his eyes.

Eddy smiled slightly at Brett, he was really being sweet. He just hoped it wouldn't be gross, "We can try it that way. Just don't want you to feel disgusted by it. Like I'm fine with just sucking you, you know?"

"I know, but I want to do something good for you too, dear. We are a pair, not a whore and a customer." He pressed a quick kiss on Eddy's lips before hiding under the blanket, kissing from Eddy's chest slowly down. His hands followed the sides downwards in the same slow descend like Brett's kisses. He gave extra attention to the belly, peppering it with soft kisses before going further down. His hands were already at his thighs, helping Eddy in bending them so he could reach Eddy's behind for a test lick. But first he kissed Eddy's dick and agonizingly slow the whole length down, before he licked over the balls and was finally at his destination. Sadly it already smelled medically. They had probably put some medicine inside as well. A short sniff and an even shorter lick was proof enough. Brett shook his head and came up again.

"They put something in your hole. I don't know exactly what it is, but I've smelled it before. One of my partners had it after we went too rough. No chance in hell to wash that off. I would need to scrub your insides to get it off and that is not gonna happen."

Brett laid on his side and faced Eddy. "Sorry dear. I would've loved to lick you until you cum - again."

"No need to apologise, it's not your fault like it was with the other partner. Just bad luck with me." Eddy licked his lips awkwardly, so what would they do now? Brett already said they weren't a whore and customer and they weren't going to clean the medicine so did that mean no fun times?

"So will you let me just suck or nap time?"

"I don't know. What about you? I can just wait for it to go away or go into the bathroom - which would be unfair for you. What would you want to do?"

Brett kissed his shoulder and caressed Eddy's body as far as he could reach and his hand could touch.

"Give me dick then, I like doing it. I can rub against your leg or something. It'll be just as nice," Eddy liked dick so he could find pleasure in doing such things. It didn't bother him. Although sleeping was appealing too if this went wrong.

"When you rub or hump on me I am afraid that this will be too rough and too strenuous for you. I would rather forego this before driving you back to the hospital and explain to my mother why you are back. She will lynch me. Then revive me and skin me alive before gutting me."

His hand was now on Eddy's belly, tracing gentle circles around the softer flesh.

Eddy pouted at Brett. Completely unfair. How could he hurt himself by rubbing against something, "What if I used a pillow? There is no way I can hurt myself on that. Unless it's something like rug burn."

"I didn't mean your skin, Eddy. I meant the motion of rubbing could be too much for your body and then you start bleeding again. A pillow will not help with your motion. I would use a wand vibrator on you, but that may be too much as well."

Brett leant forward and kissed Eddy softly on the cheek.

"I will live if I don't get to relieve myself now. Don't worry about me, okay?"

Yes, of course Brett would have liked it, but not at the risk of hurting his mate or letting him hurt himself.

"I offered because I enjoy it too," Eddy bumped their heads together so he could observe Brett better, the alpha really was being sweet. Even if he was being told no, he could respect how thoughtful Brett was being for his sake.

"Thank you, dear. But I don't want you to do all the work and no benefits. Sex is a thing that is usually between two people and two people should get something out of it, not just one. I don't even have a new fleshlight for omegas in my playbox. I will get a new one, I promise."

Brett would just have to accept that no sexy time was today that way he could at least nap or more like he really needed to anyway. 

Eddy huffed then sighed, as he watched Brett. Ridiculous. Of course he got something out of it, a nice thick and warm dick down his throat. Sounded like a good prize to him. 

"You're looking too much into it, and worry too much."

He leaned in to kiss Brett. He honestly should just feel thankful that the alpha viewed him more than a personal fuck toy. It was endearing that Brett cared that much about his pleasure too but equally as frustrating.

Brett responded eagerly to the kiss, cradling Eddy's face and leaning over him. His half hard dick was pressed into Eddy's thigh. All this talk about what they wanted to do but now couldn't was a bit frustrating to him as well, but he didn't want to give Eddy the feeling he wanted him only for his body. Still, he felt the frustration from the bond. 

"Well, yes. Because when I don't do it, and something bad will happen, then I will never forgive myself. But if you are really fine with just sucking me, then okay. I will not hold you back, if it's really what you want." 

"Like I said, I wouldn't have offered if I didn't enjoy it or want to. I'm glad you're thinking about me. I'm thankful for you wanting to take care of me, but it'll be okay," Eddy rubbed their noses together with a small smile then nuzzled into one of the small hands holding his face. He may have been doing sweet gestures but he could feel the half mass pressing to him, so he lifted his leg slightly to give the alpha more friction on his dick. 

Brett breathed in deeply, not wanting to pin the omega beneath him and ravage him.

"Well... If you are that eager, who am I to say no to my mate?" He leant forward to softly kiss Eddy. Yeah, he wanted to do something good for Eddy too, maybe after he cared for the alpha? He would think about it. If he even could.

Eddy returned the kiss, making no attempt to deepen it, all he did was move against his alpha in tandem. He slowly released the kiss with a grin, "Yes, who are you to deny me, Alpha?" 

He said mostly as a joke before kissing the man again as he thought of their options if they wanted to do something more. Eddy broke the kiss again to speak his thoughts.

"So after I suck you, you'd probably be wet enough to thrust between my thighs, and that would technically make your monster rub against my dick too."

The omega couldn't believe they were dumb enough not to think of that first!

Brett halted. "Shit, you are right. I can use lube to help with that too. Gosh, we are dumb. But at least we figured it out." He laughed and kissed him again, "It's been a long time since I've resorted to thigh-fucking, you know."

The alpha rolled over Eddy, carefully balancing his weight on his arms so as to not squish Eddy.

"Thankfully my mate is a bit smarter than me."

"I guess there's a reason that I am a strategist, I can find solutions," Eddy snickered looking up at his mate. God he loved him, that dorky smile, gorgeous laugh, eyes that twinkled... damn he could get lost in everything that made Brett himself and Eddy wouldn't even mind, "It's not as fun as normal sexy times but it still feels pretty nice."

"Yeah, true enough. Let's do that. Roll on your stomach and lift your hips. Don't forget a pillow; I will get the lube."

Brett placed a quick kiss on Eddy before he rolled off the bed and went to the wardrobe. He rummaged a bit - he knew he had a new bottle somewhere even if they didn't need it at all - before he finally found it. He looked at the label: Mango-flavoured lube. Oh well, that will have to work.

"Dear, you will smell like the best fruit-smoothie afterwards there is. I only have mango flavour."

He held up the bottle and grinned. Well, better than nothing.

Eddy rolled to his back, tucking his pillow on his stomach, this shouldn't be all too bad, "Flavored lube, so yummy."

He chuckled softly. He always thought most flavored lubes tasted nasty, but there were a good few that really helped the experience of giving oral. Betas and alphas never had the rep of tasting great like omega's did, which he could confirm. 

"Yeah, only the best for you. I think this is the one that smelled good, but I'm not sure. Well, you don't have to drink it anyway. Or... eat it." Brett crawled on the bed again, scratching Mozart's nose on the way to Eddy before placing the bottle on the bed to caress the milky white skin of his mate. Eddy wore way too much and way too long clothing.

"You need to walk around more naked. Your skin is so white. But dang, can't say I don't love it."

Wanting to feel Eddy up a bit Brett started on the omega's neck, kissing, licking and biting and working his way down. He was careful not to put too much pressure on his mate's body - he didn't want a repeat of what happened yesterday thank you very much - while his hands kneaded the omega's butt. He went up and down a few times, wanting to prolong it and show his appreciation for what Eddy was going through for him before plopping open the cap. 

A strong mango scent flooded the room.

Eddy purred to Brett, to tell him that he liked all the soft touches. It made him feel loved even though neither of them were sure about Brett's feelings on it.

"I'm not going to walk around naked just to get an even tan."

He answered through his little purrs. The omega sniffed the air, Brett was right. It did smell quite nice.

"Well, you can do it here. Not on work though. That would make me very jealous. But I like your skin like that too. So white and so pure." 

One of his hands slipped between Eddy's thighs to rub over his balls to get Eddy going as well. Brett was now fully hard while tasting Eddy. He poured a generous amount on his dick and spread it semi-evenly. It was more important on the front anyway because then the rest would slick up as well.

With a hand on his base he slipped between the thigh right under the butt, pressing softly against the balls of Eddy and glided without any problems forward over Eddy's length. It was nothing compared to being buried in the omega, but it was the best for the both of them now. Brett braced his arms on the mattress and leant down to kiss Eddy's neck while he slowly started to move.

"I'm happy to be with you," Eddy buried his face into the mattress. It was just enjoyable to be with Brett in these situations. He closed his thighs a bit to give some more tightness to his alpha, thus trying to milk his dick. 

Eddy glanced at the baby dragon slightly, he already decided it was okay but still it was kinda weird and they hadn't fed him yet.

"Don't look at Mozart while I desperately try not to fuck you for real. Just try to enjoy it."

Brett braced the under arm on the mattress right next to Eddy's head so he could kiss him all the time while his thrusts began to pick up speed. It was still not enough friction for him; he was used to Eddy's very tight hole by now. 

"Can you switch to the doggy-position, only with your legs closed?"

"I can't help it, I'm just thinking that we haven't fed him yet and he may beg for food while we're doing this," Eddy looked at Brett with a small nod to say that they could do it in doggy. It would probably be easier for them and they'd probably feel better too.

Brett dipped out from between and sat back, helping Eddy to reposition him.

"He will be fine. Dragon baby's don't annoy their parents when they couple - you should know that from the hatchery." Brett had his hands now on Eddy's thighs, pressing them together and pressed the head of his dick between them. Yes, way better, much more pressure and contact.

He moaned and kissed Eddy's neck, nibbling at the skin because he knew Eddy loved it and more importantly, reacted to it.

One hand wandered to Eddy's dick as well, pressing it against his own to increase the friction even more.

Eddy moaned not being able to reply to what Brett said. He was more interested in the friction than the conversation. He tucked more pillows under him to moan and wither.

Brett stimulated Eddy's dick thumbing the slit, pressing his thumb on it before lightly scraping over it while he moved his hips, fucking between his thighs. He now sucked on the mating mark, only interrupting it to moan. The slick Eddy produced slowly trickled down, mixing with the mango-smell and Brett's precum. He would definitely buy more scentless lube, because while he loved mango in general, orange or just plain Eddy was way better. His thrusts sped up and at the same time he gripped Eddy's dick and rubbed it, helping him to go over the edge.

Eddy whimpered to that, "I won't last."

He exhaled out with a gasp. His poor dick wasn't made to last, only for pleasure and quick relief. In times like these it sucked because he wanted to hold out for Brett.

"It's okay, then come. I'm close too."

It wasn't even far from the truth. His hips sped up even more, rubbing furiously. He would not knot, not when he wasn't inside. The alpha groaned and rested his head on Eddy's shoulder before he bit into it. His dick sputtered and he came on Eddy's stomach, the pillows and on the sheet. 

Eddy's own orgasm was soon to follow, pitifully spurting into the mess below them. His form shook but he was determined not to fall into their cum, "Satisfied?"

Eddy asked softly.

Brett slid his hand to Eddy's chest and stomach and sat back - taking the omega with him on his lap. He kissed the sweaty neck and licked over the bitemark he made.

"Sounds like you didn't enjoy it. But I know for a fact you did. Let me help you clean and shower. I will clean you, okay?"

"Of course I liked it, my tone is just naturally sarcastic," Eddy chuckled slightly as he snuggled to Brett, "We gotta clean the pillows now too."

He looked at the puddle they had left.

The alpha grabbed one of the soft breasts, rubbing and teasing it. "Yeah. Doesn't matter. We have enough pillows on the bed." 

His other hand wrapped around Eddy's dick, slowly stroking him. Brett knew exactly what he was doing right now.

"We will just throw them on the floor, rip the sullied sheet off and then we can sleep. Or we dirty it even more and sleep in the guest room."

Eddy gave out a high pitched whine, his dick was over sensitive now, "Brett!"

He squeaked out instead of saying anything to the suggestions.

"Yes, dear?" For all the teasing Eddy did and most of all for his sarcastic remarks, Brett continued and he would do so until Eddy said no - or their safeword. His thumb circled the small slit, pressing into it while his other hand rubbed and pinched the nipples, alternating between them. Brett felt the slick dripping from Eddy's opening, coating his dick and thighs.

"Too much," Eddy whined even as he puffed his chest out a bit because of the stimulation, "Brett." 

He couldn't get much out besides that being thoroughly distracted.

"Hm, doesn't seem like it's too much for you when you push into my hands that much, dear." He licked again at the mating mark, knowing it will further stimulate Eddy. The small omega dick was growing again and Brett took full advantage of it. He let go for a second to get some cum on his hand as lubrication and rubbed Eddy with it. His thumb caressed the slit merciless; the same with the breasts and his neck.

Eddy shook slightly as he slumped back into Brett's chest, he squirmed a bit with more whines.

He couldn't make a proper retort, only accept his fate. 

"If you really want to stop, say your safeword, dear." Brett bit harshly into the mark, rolled the nipples simultaneously and tightened his hand around Eddy's dick which he ruthlessly rubbed. From Eddy's increasingly intensifying smell to judge, he wouldn't need any longer.

Eddy wasn't sure what his safe word was. He didn't forget anything, except important things it seemed. Was it eggplant or mushrooms? Probably mushrooms, they were disgusting. Question was, was this mushroom level bad? Nah, it wasn't all too bad he'd just sulk about it.

The omega almost screamed as he came for a second time with the alpha's rough treatment.

Brett kissed and sucked Eddy throughout his second orgasm. Seeing that his balls were practically empty, only a few drops came out, which were caught by Brett's hand he held over the head. His other hand turned Eddy's head to kiss his mate on the lips oh so gently. 

"Yes, now I am satisfied."

One could hear the smile on his lips. He held Eddy until his breathing was kind of normal. Meanwhile he was peppering his shoulder, neck and cheeks with kisses. Right after Eddy came he had an overly sweet smell clung to him and the alpha loved it. 

After Eddy opened his eyes, at least partly back on earth with Brett, Brett kissed him again.

"So, shower...?"

Eddy hiccuped as his breathing slowly evened out. He nodded slightly to the question. Now he was tired, two orgasms in a row took a lot out of a man. 

Brett turned the omega so they were face to face now and kissed his temple. He would not apologize for it: he gave Eddy plenty of warning and time to quit that. But he also guessed that the omega would be dead tired. So he snickered as he got up and wandered with Eddy into the bathroom - again.

This time he filled the bathtub, not the shower. The alpha needed time to change the sheets - he took 'lessons' from Margaretha to do so in a pinch for Eddy - and when the tub was halfway full, he cautiously laid Eddy inside. It was deep enough so Eddy's body was covered, but not so deep he could drown. To take further precaution of that to happen, Brett rolled a towel and laid it around Eddy's neck. With a kiss and a mumbled, "I will change the bed, it will only take a second or two." Then he left Eddy to his devices. The omega made a few displeased sounds but didn't say anything.

Back in the bedroom he took the poor baby dragon, who was definitely frightened by Eddy's screams, and kissed his soft head and petted him before settling Mozart on the ground. It took him only three minutes and then everything was changed. The first time he did that was in Eddy's apartment and it took him over half an hour and he was not even finished by then. Now it was much quicker. 

Brett threw on a few new blankets and got Mozart from the ground - of course with his pillow. He set him down again and gathered all the sheets and pillowcases and blankets they sullied and rolled them messily together. 

Then he went back to Eddy, throwing the dirty clothes in the hamper on his way. 

Brett jumped quickly under the shower to get rid of all the yucky stuff and was out two minutes later, smelling fresh and clean.

A towel tied around his waist and his hair barely rubbed dry, he stood at his bathtub, looking down to Eddy.

"Can I clean you, dear?"

"Yeah," Eddy's hiccups had stopped by now, instead he was half dead in the bathtub. He didn't like feeling tired and weak but it was probably good in this sense. He needed rest thus said the doctor. So this was more motivation to actually do it.

The alpha grabbed the sponge and did what he asked Eddy.

After that he rubbed him dry, dressed him in the pink fuzzy cashmere hoodie and carried him back on the bed where he got two blankets on top of him and a kiss on his forehead. 

For Brett it wasn't over; he fed the now hungry but still scared dragon. But this was nothing but a good meal and lots and lots of pets couldn't fix. He even helped Mozart get under the blankets so the dragon could sniff at Eddy's whole body to make sure the omega was not hurt. After that he laid down besides Brett and laid his head on the alphas chest.

Brett smiled at that. Pudding did that too. He loved it. Pulling Eddy to him, Brett finally settled down as well. 

He kissed first his mate then petted the dragon before his eyes fell close. 

Eddy snuggled into Brett's side, he buried his nose into the alpha's scent gland. Subconsciously licking and sucking on it because the omega could and it relaxed him further. 

Brett's hand was threaded in Eddy's hair and the other on Mozart's head. He felt truly at peace for the first time in forever. His breath evened out shortly after Eddy's.

A/N:

*inserting a tiny bit of smut*

I hope you enjoyed :D

Last 4 chapters! WUHU!


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N:**

Can it get any more cute? Yes, yes it can. 

Watch it in this Chapter. (or not, you will see lmao)

Also, now we are on the last 3 after this one!

**Also here a trigger warning:**

**Blood**

**Chapter 47**

The night was short for Brett - again. He planned on changing the night-feeding shift to Eddy, but he forced the omega to do too much strenuous activity and Eddy slept like a corpse through the soft alarms he set. Mozart was calm by the time the sun peeked out and he got his bottles full of food. Brett let him sleep between them to further strengthen the bond with the both of them. He took Mozart to the litter box two more times - it seems that the dragon liked to pee in the night.

It was 9 am when his alarm rang again and Brett blinked awake. Only two hours of sleep between feeding was hard. But Eddy would be awake soon and he could push feeding the baby to him then. If Eddy wanted that is.

He shut down the alarm and took the last bottle. Mozart was standing on his chest, tongue rolled out, his tail softly wagging. He knew the sound of the alarm by now and every time this music came, he got food - he learned very quickly.

After stretching and yawning he held the bottle for Mozart to feed on, which the dragon did. He drank now not as fast anymore, having always a full belly. It still took him only a minute to finish the bottle.

Brett set the empty bottle on his nightstand to the others and laid back. He wanted a little bit more sleep.

Eddy finally stirred a bit by Brett but wasn't very awake, only half awake. He blinked his groggy eyes open. The omega smiled stupidly to the image of his definitely sleep deprived alpha, bathing in the golden rays of the sun. It accentuated the man's bare chest and facial features perfectly in Eddy's opinion. He leaned in to kiss Brett's cheek, "Good morning gorgeous," he whispered softly.

Brett grunted inaudibly, but Mozart stood from his sleeping place to yip a good morning to Eddy. The baby took the shortest path - right over Brett's chest - and wagged his tail slightly when he nudged his nose softly against Eddy's hand. He had done so a lot of times when the omega was asleep and saw no difference when he was awake.

Blindly Brett let his hand wander and lifted the cover Eddy was under for Mozart to slide under.

The dragon sniffed intently at Eddy's belly and down to his hips until he wandered higher to lay right beside Eddy with a sigh. Meanwhile Brett was gone to the land of light sleep again.

"Good morning to you too Mozart," Eddy gently petted the dragon's head, just happy that the creature seemed to like him more. Or at least see he meant no harm. Mozart was so soft to touch. He loved the little guy already. Eddy petted him a few more times as he watched Brett sleep. The alpha was so beautiful, Eddy was almost jealous of it.

Mozart started purring under the ministrations and wobbled higher up to Eddy. A paw found its way on the upper arm and Mozart's eyes were almost closed. He never had a human pet him like this. His little body began vibrating with the rumble of his purring and he was almost in heaven.

Brett turned his head in his sleep towards the noise and exhaled loudly - or it could have been a snore. At least he was still deeply sleeping.

"Think daddy would be mad if we left him," Eddy whispered to Mozart as he continued to gently pet and scratch the dragon's scalp. It would be really nice to introduce the little guy to the other dragon's but that would have to wait for the most part, "And what do you think of other names? Brett thinks Bean is better than Mozart - doubt that. One was a prodigy."

He talked quietly, healthy babies – human or animal – thrived with verbal interaction and affirming touches. It helped them grow and not feel neglected.

Mozart yipped - not caring much about his volume, but he was very quiet anyway - at that. He liked the soft voice. It was so different from the other human he had known who smelled as sweetly as Eddy but was so cruel to him. The second paw came on Eddy's upper arm and Mozart pushed his nose harder against the hand, really liking the touches. He liked them from the alpha as well, but the fingers of the omega were softer and bigger. They could touch more.

"Glad we agree, Mozart is better but we may find you a better name yet," Eddy obliged with more pets, wanting to freely give what the baby wanted: Love and affection. He figured they should stay in bed because he was supposed to be on bed rest, but he also didn't want to wake Brett. The couch wasn't all too far, it should be fine. Then again the alpha wouldn't be pleased, and didn't like waking up alone most of the time.

Mozart was now so close his nose almost touched Eddy. He opened his mouth, let his tongue hang on one side of his jaw and purred with an open mouth.

Brett turned on his side, towards the omega and dragon in his sleep. The dragon's head snapped around at the motion and his eyes were wide awake and alert. After nothing more happened he laid his head on the arm of the omega and sighed.

The trauma would be with him a long, long time.

Eddy scratched behind his ears slightly, "Don't worry baby, I won't let the big teddy bear accidentally crush you."

Eddy would definitely make sure of that, it would be very, very bad. Firstly it would hurt the dragon, secondly if Mozart was still frail it could break bones and in turn break trust between the alpha and dragon. Dragons weren't always the most forgiving creatures.

It was not the fear of being crushed what made Mozart turn around, but just the movement. Moving meant possible pain. Even if he didn't experience it here with the good smelling and nice humans, it happened before. Mozart began to stand up and traipsed from foot to foot, whining and looking up at Eddy. He wiggled his butt and whined again. He needed to pee.

Eddy took a deep breath, this was round two on trying to help Mozart pee. This time he wouldn't accidentally touch the babe's stomach where he didn't like it.

"Okay, I got you," Eddy slowly picked the dragon up like how he saw Brett do it then slipped out of bed. He wasn't going to ask for help walking because that was stupid and he didn't want to wake Brett up. So he walked to the litter box and set Mozart down in it. He remembered how Brett aided the creature. It started with pets that went down to the butt and tail to relax Mozart and then went to the underside slightly with feather-like touches.

Mozart didn't stir up a problem or was throwing a tantrum when Eddy carried him to the litter box. He was rather grateful for it and neither whined nor growled at Eddy. The dragon peed and pooped in the box and in addition made a mess on his belly. He whined and looked up at Eddy. Brett cleaned him every time after he made a mess and the dragon felt uncomfortable now with the wet and sticky belly. He wobbled a few tiny steps, but he got more litter balls sticking to him so he whined heartbreakingly.

"Aw baby, it's okay. I didn't forget," Eddy quickly wet the cloth, he didn't like seeing dragons cry, it was so sad. Once the cloth was wet he came back to Mozart, squatting down to clean him all up so the little guy wouldn't be uncomfortable. He was thinking that maybe they should actually give him a real bath. He could always fill the tub a tiny bit and see if Mozart actually liked water. It may not be his element, thus he could hate it, "Want a bath or back to bed?"

Eddy cradled the dragon in his arms after tossing the dirty rag in the hamper. He also thought maybe they could get him some dragon toys too.

Mozart snuggled his head into Eddy's chest and the whining stopped as soon as he was clean. Although he looked to the door, then to Eddy and then to the door again. He clearly wanted to go to the bed.

Eddy giggled slightly, it was nice to see that he could understand some things, "Bed it is then."

He kissed the top of Mozart's head as he walked out to get them both snuggled with Brett again.

The dragon was very happy to finally see the alpha on the bed and wiggled like crazy to get to him faster. Eddy set him down on the bed and Mozart instantly wobble-ran to him, sniffing and making sure everything was fine. Then he turned around and did the same with Eddy, wiggling his whole body and yipped loudly. Of course that was what Brett woke up. He blinked sluggishly and yawned.

Mozart whipped around, seeing the eyes open and wobbled back to Brett.

The alpha groaned, but petted the small thing gently. Then he blinked to Eddy, who was standing before the bed.

"Why you up?"

Eddy tried not to groan when Brett woke up, he tried so hard to keep him asleep, "I just took him to go pee. I know you need sleep so I took care of it."

He sighed, sitting himself down on the edge of the bed. The omega couldn't blame the little dragon for being excited to see Brett, it was pretty nice being with the alpha.

"Ah okay. Thank you for taking care of him." The alpha laid back and yawned big time. He definitely got way too little sleep. Mozart was on his chest after a few tries and a little bit of help and snuggled to him. Brett turned his head to look at Eddy.

"Come back to the bed. I want to snuggle. And sleep for a few more hours. If that is possible."

Not that Brett believed in it, but he could hope, right?

"Okay, lovely. I'll try to take care of him more so you can sleep more," Eddy laid down, scooting over to his alpha then cuddling to his side with a small grin.

Brett was more sleepy than awake, not unlike Eddy before they went to sleep.

"I didn't mean that. Wake me when it's time for the next feeding. Bottles are empty."

The alpha pulled Eddy close and laid a hand on his stomach before closing his eyes. He was out in a second. Mozart looked at Brett then at Eddy before crawling off of Brett's chest to lay down on the pillow he slept the night before.

In his sleep Brett noticed the weight was lifted off and he turned to Eddy fully, snuggling into the crook of his neck.

~

Eddy stayed awake until the next feeding because he had a sinking feeling that Brett wouldn't have woken up for the alarm. He was pretty sure it was turned off anyways. He nudged his alpha gently, "Sorry but it's time to wake up darling."

Eddy pressed a kiss to him trying to get him to stir awake.

Seeing that it was the second day in a row where Brett hadn't had enough sleep, he slept right through such soft notions. Brett groaned softly and pressed closer to Eddy instead of waking up. Mozart was laying on his side on the pillow and slept as well.

The omega nipped Brett's earlobe, pulling it slightly then releasing, "You gotta wake up beautiful."

He tried again, his next course of action would be shaking or something more questionable to get his alpha wake up.

Brett was having none of it. He just turned on his side and wrapped his arms around the omega, pulling him flush against his own body and pressing his nose on the scent gland. Softly biting and sucking on it, just because the alpha wanted it. His leg slipped in between Eddy's to further immobilize and trapping him. One hand stroked over the naked butt, the other over Eddy's back.

The alpha let out a sigh but slept on.

Eddy mewled slightly, but tried to keep his voice down because he was well aware that Brett was capable of sleep fucking. The omega didn't want to give the sleeping alpha the wrong idea. So he huffed and pinched one of Brett's nipples to try to wake him up. He twisted it in his fingers then let go to roll under his palm, "Wake up."

This probably could send a sleeping alpha a wrong idea too, but with being held so close it would be hard to wake the man by shaking him.

Brett jolted from the pain and groaned - but not because he liked it. That was not a good way to wake up!

He grumbled and opened his eyes, blinking disgruntled at Eddy.

"You brutish omega, what do you want?" His voice was dark and raw from sleep and he needed liquid. A lot of it, it seemed.

He licked his dry lips and huffed.

Eddy smiled victoriously to himself, he leaned in giving Brett an apology kiss.

"You asked me to wake you for Mozart's next feeding, so now you're awake."

Instead of answering he bit into Eddy's lips and not too gently. He rolled on top of the omega, still careful not to press too much on Eddy's belly, and bit his lips a second time for good measure.

"You could have done that nicer, you ogre."

He opened his eyes fully and looked down on his omega. "If you were not hurt I would turn you around and spank you for your poor manners. And then I would let you beg for my cock until I deem it time to fuck you. But as it is, I cannot do it. So stay in bed and wake Mozart. But not like me."

Eddy rolled his eyes, alpha's were such animals, fucking to discipline, "I tried to do it the nicer ways but you weren't having any of it."

The alpha leaned down and kissed Eddy before slipping off the bed, shaking his head and going to the kitchen to grab more food for the dragon. That was why he wanted to be awake, not because he didn't trust Eddy but he needed to get more food for the baby.

Loaded with five more bottles he went back to the bedroom, handing Eddy one.

"How about you feed him now and I will clean the bottles?"

"Yeah I can feed him, I need practice anyways," Eddy licked his slightly puffy lips – from being bitten – as he looked to the now awake but still groggy dragon pup. Mozart yipped when seeing Brett, but tilted his head confused when seeing the alpha wasn't going to be the one that fed him.

He slowly stood up and whined, he was hungry now.

Brett took the baby and set him on Eddy's lap. The dragon was more confused but sat down, slightly pawing at the blanket. The alpha went to his nightstand and took the empty bottles before looking at Eddy and the pup.

"If you say his name and maybe put one or two drops of food on your hand, he will know the food is with you and not me this time."

Brett did the same when the pup arrived at their house.

"Okay, sounds simple enough," Eddy looked to poor confused Mozart. He dripped some of the content of the bottle on his fingertip so Mozart could sniff, and get the gist that Eddy was feeding him today, "Mozart."

He cooed the dragon's name.

At the mention of the familiar word the dragon turned his head around and smelled food. Eagerly he started sniffing where it came from.

It took maybe half a second, then Brett realized the error. The bottles fell to the floor and the alpha ran around the bed just as Mozart opened his mouth and bit on Eddy's finger.

Instantly Brett's hands were around the jaw of the dragon and forced it open, pulling the bloody finger from the mouth and gathering the pup in his arms. He held the jaw closed and looked at Eddy.

Eddy examined his hand, he didn't seem to have many complaints about it and had a pretty high pain tolerance, "Well, I feel stupid now. Really should have seen that one coming considering the dragon's I've worked with."

He just chuckled and shook his head to his own blunder. Eddy wouldn't complain about his own mistakes or whine about how the dragon bit him. It wasn't like it was Mozart's fault that his brain said _"see you later"_ , packed it's bags and waved its little hand goodbye, "I feel like I'm forgetting small yet important details here lately."

He smiled at Brett, it was probably just his stress levels frying everything. On the bright side he still had two weeks to detox all stress.

The finger looked so bloody that Brett decided to quickly run with the dragon on his arms in the bathroom, grabbing a black towel and back to Eddy, handing him the towel. He set Mozart on the blanket, who was now super confused and didn't know what he did wrong. It was food, right?

Where was it now? He whined softly but the alpha cleaned the hand and wrapped the towel around it.

"Lisa and Anthony were the same. They called it pregnancy stupid. It will end when the baby is born. Lisa stood in the kitchen for at least ten minutes and didn't know anymore what she wanted there until she realized she wanted to pee. Anyway, I will get you to the bathroom and clean up. Baby has to wait a minute until you are fixed."

Brett pressed a kiss on Eddy's forehead. Thankfully the omega didn't shout or cry. That would have made even more of a mess, with Mozart so sensible and Eddy in pain.

"Brett I can clean myself up, probably. Why don't you just feed him as I make sure I'm not diseased. Shouldn't let him have the taste of blood in his mouth too long anyways. He might start thinking people taste yummy," Eddy tilted his head to press kisses to Brett's jawline. He hoped his pregnancy stupid wouldn't leak into his job if it hadn't already.

"You are my mate and I can and will carry you to the bathroom to clean and wrap you up. Also I want to make sure you are okay. Your fingers are very important!"

It was probably due to Brett being a musician but he really cared for Eddy's long fingers. He liked them, and he liked them intact even more.

So he scooped the man in his arms and carried him where he said he would. He placed him on the toilet seat and went to a small cabinet to get a first aid set.

He held up the spray for disinfection and waited for Eddy to comply.

Eddy lifted his hand for Brett to clean, he didn't see what the big deal was. Unless he needed stitches, then he would see it as more concerning. However, he was pretty sure he didn't need stitches. It seemed shallow with just puncture wounds. The omega would certainly survive.

Brett got to work. He cleaned, disinfected and then wrapped the wound. There were only small holes and a few scratches from the teeth.

Only then he would kiss Eddy again and carry him back to the bed.

"So, now we try again. But this time on the back of your hand okay?"

The alpha picked up the bottle and the dragon and placed Mozart on Eddy's lap. Now he would surely not look away. The baby was now loudly whining and didn't understand a thing. First no alpha to feed him, then food, then no food, then the humans were gone and now they were here again. Everything was so confusing for the small dragon. He cried at that point, not able to understand or even begin to make sense of it. He wanted food, he was hungry. With big, black eyes he looked up at the pair.

Eddy pet Mozart's head gently, "Shhhhh baby it's okay, you'll get food now."

He looked to Brett who still held the bottle, he waited for the alpha to either give him the bottle or drip some of the liquid on the back of his hand.

Meanwhile Brett was fighting with his own instincts. Logically he knew Eddy could handle it, but the smell of blood was still present. He didn't want to hog the dragon baby as well, he knew Eddy loved him as well. It would be better for all participants if Brett would just give up the bottle. But he couldn't do it.

He breathed in deeply and exhaled slowly. Then he gave Eddy the bottle and watched the two interact with hawk eyes.

Eddy dropped some of it on the back of his hand then held it close to Mozart's nose, "See, food."

He talked to the creature since he liked doing so and it was good for Mozart to be talked to. Eddy glanced at his alpha since he was staring so intensely.

Mozart smelled his soup and sniffed intently. Now he couldn't bite it so he liked it clean. It didn't take him long to figure it out - after all, Brett did the same. The baby threw Brett a couple of looks, as if he asked him why he didn't feed him, but he was content to get food either way.

They repeated that a few times and then Eddy fed him like Brett normally did and Mozart went with it. As always the bottle was empty in under a minute and the baby burped while wagging his tail. Brett always petted him afterwards and he wondered if he would get the same treatment from the other human. He nudged the hand gently as if he was asking for pets.

Eddy complied with ease, giving Mozart all the head scratches and pets he wanted, "He's so sweet. I'm glad I found him. Imagine if no one found the lab or found it a few days later. The little guy would probably starve to death. But look at him now, he's already happier."

Mozart was still pretty skinny because it was only three days now. He did seem to be gaining some weight though which was relieving.

Brett nodded and sat down next to the both of them. Now, that nothing bad happened, he was much more relaxed and gave Mozart pets as well.

"Yeah. That would have been horrible. I'm glad you brought him here. And I thought about it, let's keep the name Mozart. In the end, it doesn't matter which name he has and he already recognizes it partly. I will just call him Momo or Moo."

The tail wagged harder when Mozart got pets on his head and back, he really liked that. He gradually learned that hands doesn't mean bad stuff always happens. Maybe with a female, but not these two. He was young and trusted easily; he had no other choice. Food was good in his books so he would trust the people who fed him.

Brett smiled at the small guy, happily purring away. He was thankful for it. Of course, the trauma was not erased by a few days of happiness and positive reassurance but it was good that he was so young. He would never forget, but he adapted very fast.

"Aw Momo is so cute, that's a good nickname," Eddy nuzzled to his alpha then kissed the side of his neck, "Also sorry about pinching your poor nipple this morning. I will make it up to you later."

He snickered slightly as he glanced at the man's still exposed chest, then he looked back to Mozart. He just pet his head.

"It's fine. Just don't do it again, it was really not great waking up to pain after finally being able to sleep. Food is on the nightstand. Can I trust you not to get bitten again? I would love to sleep for 4 hours non stop. Then I'm probably not so grunty and prissy about everything."

Brett turned his head to the gentle kisses. He liked that as well but now he liked sleep even more.

"You didn't wake up to the 'nice way' so I had to be more brutish." Eddy kissed Brett's cheek with a loud purr, "Yeah you can sleep for a bit longer. Maybe I should take Mozart to the living room so we don't wake you."

"No, stay here. I like to listen to your heartbeat and feel your warmth when I am asleep. Also I know then you truly rest and don't wander around doing stuff or so."

He fell back on the pillows and made grabby motions with his hands. His intent was clear: He wanted Eddy in his arms.

Eddy looked at Mozart to see if he would move from his lap so he could lay on his alpha. He carefully picked the dragon up like Brett had and put him on the pillow to lay. Now he was free, he flopped down on his alpha.

Instantly Brett slung his arms around Eddy, pulling him closer.

"I like that. You and me, all the time in bed. Cuddling, snuggling, hugging and all that cute shit."

With his fingertips he brushed some loose strands from Eddy's forehead. A soft smile was on the alpha's lips.

"I really, really like you, you know."

"I really like you too Brett," Eddy felt a bit shy under the innocent touch but also happy since he didn't always get to hear the alpha say things like this, "Who knew that someone would ever catch you saying you like the cute stuff."

"Well, now the cuddling and all that stuff has a meaning it didn't have before. Before it was just... empty. It didn't feel important. Kissing was the only thing tolerable, hugging was only to rub against each other and I disliked cuddling. But with you it has a meaning. I know you are not doing it because you want something from me, but because you like doing it. Simple as that."

He stroked the soft cheeks and looked at the omega. The sun was shining into the bedroom, catching some of the brown strands, letting Eddy glow in it.

"I feel comfortable and warm when I lay beside you. I feel content."

Eddy smiled at Brett, that was so nice to hear. It was always worrisome when unsure about these things. Now he knew Brett was enjoying them a lot too.

"That makes me happy to hear."

Anyways there wasn't much from Brett he'd actually want that he couldn't do himself, so it really was just because he wanted to.

"I just wanted you to know. And I like seeing you in fuzzy, comfortable clothes, not just the sexy stuff. I mean, that is nice as well, but I like seeing you being comfortable more. At ease, content happy. That is what I wish for for you."

He traced the mark he put on the omega so long ago with his fingertips .

"It's crazy to think that this happens just because of an accident."

"An embarrassing one at that: I forgot to wear my fucking collar; like seriously, what omega does that with a horny alpha around? Especially on a one night stand," Eddy laughed, it did all sound rather ridiculous when looking back at it. He was the omega who needed no alpha and Brett was a playboy who couldn't settle for the same dish everyday, yet here they were. Eddy purring stereotypically and Brett warming up to romance that didn't demand anything.

"Well, a happy accident now, right? I love the Bob Ross tutorials. He called it 'happy little accidents'. I mean, this is nothing little, but I like to think it's a happy one at least. And I don't think you were stupid, not even once. I made it clear I don't want anything beside your body and you made it clear you wanted no relationship. If your omega hadn't begged me in the night, it probably would never have happened."

It was weird how life works sometimes. A year ago, Brett would have laughed in anyone's face when they told him where he would be in that moment and called them a liar.

But now he didn't think it was so bad anymore. Yes, he missed travelling, he missed meeting all the new faces, the fans and he missed small Pudding. But at the same time he got so much more back. More personal, on a deeper level. Eddy loved him - how crazy was that even? - and now they would have a baby - that was even crazier.   
Brett chuckled at that thought. Nothing apparently would work out in his life unless it was an accident.

"I want it to be a girl. I want to have a princess."

There was no mistake what he meant.

Eddy paused when he heard Brett's finishing sentence. The last time he asked the man about that, he had no opinion. Did this mean the alpha now wanted to keep the kid? He was pretty sure that's what the alpha was saying. How else could he interpret, _I want to have a princess_?

"Yeah it's many happy accidents." He licked his lips slightly trying to process everything the alpha was saying. It was a pretty sweet moment honestly, Eddy wasn't quite used to hearing Brett say much, "What would you name a baby girl?"

"Is it too clichè to call her Mei? Like she is a red gem? I like Lan as well. A delicate flower. And if it's a boy, Lan is fine in the western sense as well."

Brett was a bit nervous. He never thought he would have to name a child in his entire life. But he liked the names. He wanted something modern but traditional as well as something to represent their heritage. Or was that too ambitious? Brett didn't think so.

"No, I don't think it's too cliché at all. They're both pretty names," Eddy kissed Brett's collar bones then moved to the man's jugular. He was trying not to be too shocked that they were actually having this conversation. Brett was also not really digesting what he said that out loud, but it seemed right for him - in the moment and because he actually was kind of excited to have another small being in his home - their home. And he wouldn't break Eddy's heart by forcing him to give the child into other hands. That seemed so _wrong_.

"What would you name her? Or him?"

"I would name her Akemi perhaps and if a boy maybe something more western like Gabriel. Akemi means beautiful as the dawn and Gabriel means warrior of God, I believe. Or maybe Guang for a boy, I don't know the meaning for that one," Eddy smiled to his alpha, he really couldn't believe they were having this conversation but he was happy that they were.

"How about that: If it's a girl, I can decide on the name and if it's a boy, you will have the honor?"

Brett kissed Eddy's forehead. A warm feeling spread through his entire body. He felt happier than ever in his life and still couldn't believe it. He hoped for a girl but more he wished for a healthy kid and omega by the end of the pregnancy.

"Fine deal, but I still have to like the name. I can't have our kid bullied because of an outlandish name." Eddy said jokingly because he did like what Brett thought so far. He'd probably pick a good name. The omega kinda wanted to touch his belly now but it was a bit hard when laying on someone.

"Then I will call her Honeypoppingpugslife. How about that? I like it." The alpha had a big smile on his face before he broke into laughter.

With eyes full of warmth in them he still chuckled when he kissed Eddy softly on the lips.

"And now sleep. I need it and it can't ruin you to have a little bit more."

"Yeah go to sleep before you come up with anymore sinful, god awful names," Eddy shook his head with a wide smile before he laid his cheek on Brett, "Is there anytime you want me to wake you up?"

"My name giving skills are superb. And no, no specific time. Maybe feed him once and before the next feeding wake me up again, so, like in four hours. But I think I will wake up before that. But for now, sleep."

Brett kissed him once again before settling his head on the pillow and closed his eyes. It took all of five seconds for him to be out of it, not even registering if Eddy answered.

Eddy glanced to Mozart seeing that he was napping too, it wouldn't hurt for him to sleep a bit too. He snuggled close to his naked alpha in preparation. The omega had to be comfy first before closing his eyes was even an option. Finally, he got cozy and drifted off.

~

His phone went off two hours later and Brett groaned. Shit, he wanted to sleep through.

The omega was also asleep on his chest - they really used the time to be super productive. Small Mozart snuggled up on his right side where Eddy laid on his left. The dragon was purring and was dozing from the looks of it.

Brett turned off the alarm - the next one would ring in two hours - and he softly shook Eddy.

"Eddy? Dear? Dragon. Food. Hungry."

Yes, he still needed sleep. Hopefully Eddy woke up or he had _to sadly_ _force_ him to wake up, like Eddy forced him thanks to a nipple twister.

Eddy blinked his eyes open with a drowsy look on his face. He couldn't ignore the shaking even if he wanted too.

"Hmmm," Was his only response because he didn't want to get up now.

Brett groaned which made the dragon lift his head and look at him in concern. The alpha petted him on the head and pressed a kiss to Eddy's forehead. "Either you are feeding the baby or I will get another omega to join me in the bed while I will chain you up." That was a low blow, but Brett really didn't want to be awake right now.

Eddy huffed at him, and they were having such a sweet conversation before, now he had Mr. Grumpy again, "Fine."

He grunted out, he stopped himself from making a list of threats such as chopping the alpha's dick off, because then it wouldn't matter if he had another omega. He shuffled away from Brett to get one of the feeding bottles.

When presented with the naked butt of the omega, Brett couldn't help himself and stroked it. "Good butt. Nice butt. Fine butt." His mind was rather straightforward right now. But before anything more could happen, Brett's hand slumped down and he was out of it again.

Eddy shook his head to the alpha, he was totally going to pinch his nipples again when Brett wasn't expecting it, "You're lucky I don't castrate you for such backhanded comments."

He whispered to the sleeping man as he lovingly pressed a kiss to Brett's cheek. Eddy pet his head a few times then shuffled over to Mozart, "Food time."

The dragon heard 'food' and was all game. His body wiggled like a worm - an over excited worm - and he shuffled closer by going over Brett to be there faster.

The alpha coughed and turned his head, not waking up. Mozart sat down on Eddy's lap and wiggled happily, only sparing the coughing alpha a side glance. Food was more important and this person had the food! Well, he had it last time, so Mozart just assumed he had it now too.

Eddy wasn't sure if he had to pour some of it out on his hand again but Mozart seemed to know the drill, so he held the bottle out for him, "Do you want to play after this?"

He talked in a quiet soothing tone, playing would do Mozart some good. Maybe they could get him a stuffed animal to cuddle with. It proved to be a good investment for baby animals so they had something to snuggle with and to feel less lonely.

Mozart didn't even listen, just focused on the food. He suckled and greedily swallowed the soup until it was empty. It took him now about a whole minute. The whole body wiggled and he burped. Then he immediately started whining, wanting to pee. His butt wiggled and he did the little tippy-tappy dance with his front legs. That seemed to catch the humans attention swiftly.

Eddy thought Mozart's tappy dance was adorable even though he understood it meant the pup needed to pee. He put the empty bottle on the nightstand before pulling Mozart carefully into his arms, "Let's go baby."

He hopped out of bed, going to the litter box and followed the typical procedure. Pets until the dragon did his business, cleaned up with a wet rag then washed his own hands, afterwards taking Mozart back to bed.

As for Eddy, he was awake now and felt like he was wasting his life in bed. He just had to do something before going crazy!

Mozart wobbled back to Brett on the bed - he still had a lot of trouble walking even a straight line. He laid down and rested his head on Brett's arm but looked up when the other human didn't follow him. He was used to having them together, why was the sweet smelling one not coming? It made no sense to him, but a lot of this new environment made no sense to him anyway.

Eddy paced quietly, there wasn't really much he could do. The house was clean, food was cooked for them, if he left the room Brett would probably break his knees or something because he's supposed to be on bed rest and getting help with moving. It was dumb and frustrating, it's not like he could argue against Mama Yang's orders either because she was a doctor!

Maybe he'd just take a bath, water was supposed to be good for him after all. Yes he'd do that!

Mozart watched intently as the man wandered back where he just came from: his poop and pee place. What did the man want there? He was curious. The dragon was very nervous to wander to the edge of the bed and looked down. It was very high for him.

But he wanted to see where the human went! He started whining softly.

Eddy of course heard Mozart whine because he didn't want anything to wake Brett up, which meant sound needed to be contained. He came back out of the bathroom to pick Mozart back up, "What is it baby?"

He guessed he wanted to be on the floor and that's why he was just staring over the edge.

When he was on the arms Mozart was very still and rubbed his head against the naked chest of the omega. He was still confused as to why they left the other one. He curred questiongly.

Eddy walked back to the bathroom, "I wanna take a bath."

He answered although he knew the baby probably didn't understand it. Eddy shifted Mozart to one arm so he could plug the tub and start filling it up, "See?"

That was the first time Mozart ever saw water in that sense. The sound was loud and intimidating so he squeaked. He was not comfortable with it at all. He started wiggling and curling and moving rapidly as to be set free. What he would do then he had no plan but first things first: away from the loud sound.

Eddy turned the water off then set Mozart on the tile floor, "It's okay baby, it won't hurt you." He pet the wiggling creatures head, it would be nice to show the dragon that it wouldn't hurt him but the omega would have to wait until Mozart calmed down.

The baby dragon calmed down immediately when he was put down and the water stopped running. He nudged Eddy's foot and looked up at him. The tiles were cold under his paws, but he was used to it. He preferred the bed though.

Eddy sat down on the tile floor as he looked over the tub. He put one hand on Mozart's head then dipped the other in the water to show the baby it was harmless, "Just water."

The baby smelled the room and could not smell anything that could cause harm but that didn't mean there was no such thing in the future. Mozart crawled on the warm lap and pressed his body against the warm skin.

Eddy pet him gently, he wanted his bath! Well he wouldn't whine about an adorable dragon in his lap. Bringing Mozart in the tub with him didn't seem like much of an option. Maybe if he held him high up on his chest it would work.

Mozart purred when he was petted. His nose got a whiff of something new and he perked up. Intently he sniffed on Edy's chest until his nose nudged the nipples. He flicked his tongue over it; it even tasted different from the rest.

Eddy squealed to that, his chest was more sensitive than usual and he wasn't expecting to get molested by a dragon. By Brett, yes, but by Mozart, no!

He still held up the dragon though as he debated on putting him back to bed or bathe with him. If he got more nipple licks, he'd probably take him back to bed.

The dragon was again very confused. He just wanted to smell and taste the different thing? Was that not allowed? His tail curled up and onto his belly. His eyes got rounder and he whined in a submissive tone. His whole body started trembling. Loud noises paired with being picked up was never good for him in the past. It meant pain. A lot of pain. Would that happen here too? But maybe the other one could save him? He opened his jaw and let out a bloodcurdling scream.

Brett immediately woke up and almost jumped out of the bed. What happened?

In his sleep befuddled mind he didn't realise it was not Eddy who screamed, but the dragon.

He rushed to the bathroom and ran inside.

"What happened?!"

Eddy sighed to himself, every time! He stroked Mozart's head to comfort then put him on the tile to show he wasn't going to do anything to him, "Nothing of importance. He licked my nipple, I squealed and he got scared then screamed. It was a quite impressive scream to wake you up."

He leaned against the tub waiting for a grumpy response from the alpha like he got while being woken up.

Brett yawned and cracked his neck.

"Wait, he screamed? Shit, I thought someone got murdered and screamed for their life, I swear."

Th alpha went to the dragon who was now whining and picked him up. He leant down to kiss Eddy's head and silently shook his head. Those were some real troublemakers!

"Anyway. You wanted to take a bath I guess? I will take the small one here back with me. Get your relaxing bath."

"The dragon screamed and yeah, I don't want my chest getting molested by a dragon or him afraid of me because my nipples are sensitive and I tend to make sounds," Eddy sighed as he pouted, he felt bad for always waking Brett up because of the dragon.

"Well, that is unfortunate. But I wonder why he did it. He doesn't seem interested in mine. Are you already lactating? Or smell like you do? That would explain it." Brett looked down at Eddy, an idea forming in his half-dead brain.

"How about we will soak both with the small one here? Like, all three in the tub? I mean, it's big enough anyway."

"Maybe I am, but lactation usually happens at the halfway mark of pregnancy so I don't know," Eddy touched his own chest, being quite puzzled himself on the matter, "That sounds good, snuggling in the tub is good."

"Yeah. Just what I thought. _Snuggling_." Brett snorted andhelped Eddy up, "Fill the bath and I will look for soft towels for the small one here. I bet he didn't like the sound."

He kissed the temple and smiled at Eddy. Yes, he would rather lay down and sleep, but that was very much not possible with these two around.

"Um Mozart doesn't like the sound of running water. You may want to take him out for a second," Eddy leaned in and bit Brett's shoulder, because he could.

Brett slapped Eddy's naked butt for that. "I will go, but stop abusing me. I will call my mom for domestic abuse if you keep that up."

"You deserved it this time," Eddy licked over the mark then took a step back as he turned to the tub. He waited for both of them to scurry off so he could start the water.

Before Brett left the omega, he pulled him closer and kissed him.

"I will be back when I don't hear the water anymore."

With that he went on his way - still naked - and with the dragon on his arm. He would refill the empty bottles and maybe show Mozart the kitchen, if the dragon would like that.

After the alpha finished up it was time for them to go bathing; Eddy was probably already in the water anyway.

"So, buddy, don't lick where it's not appropriate. Eddy is a screamer, he will scare you otherwise. Don't lick any dicks, breasts or butts. Only I can do that." Brett whispered to the dragon.

Mozart didn't understand a thing, but curred at the attention.

They went back inside and as expected, Eddy was in the water already.

"So, babyboo, into the water."

Brett stepped into the tub and slowly lowered himself with the dragon on his arms. Now that the water was not running anymore, it was okay for Mozart. The alpha lowered him into the water, having his hands underneath the baby, but that was not needed. The moment Mozart was in, he sighed and began baby paddling, keeping himself afloat.

He looked at Eddy and raised an eyebrow.

"Water-element?"

"I would have to study him more, like he's definitely not fire we can tell and slim chances of it being earth is slim but air is also still a possibility. " Eddy watched the dragon, it was nice to see that he liked water. It meant they could have more bath times together.

Seeing that Brett had absolutely no idea about that, he just assumed it by the fact that Mozart was thriving in the water.

"Well, he will be loved anyway, right?"

The alpha closed in on Eddy and slid behind him. He slung his arms around the waist and laid one hand on the belly. His lips traced the mark and he pressed soft kisses on the omega.

Eddy purred to that, he liked all the touches and feelings, "Love should be unconditional so no matter what way he turns out, he shall be loved."

He pressed his back more into Brett's chest to get himself all snug.

"True."

Brett was beginning to realise that he might as well liked Eddy a tad bit more than just 'liking' him. But he would ask his therapist later...

**A/N:**

Isn't that the cutest? Momo is being a wonderful destroyer of Brett's sleep and Eddy tries to be good. 

ALSO ACCEPTANCE OF DA BABEEEEE!!!!

yay :D

So, after this, only a few more to go :D


	48. Chapter 48

**A/N:**

TWO MORE TWO MORE!!!!!!!!

(also beware: smut :D)

**Chapter 48**

They had hit the four month mark quicker than both thought it would. Time was moving pretty quickly for the pair, apparently. So there they stood, in a hospital room once more. Eddy was making a quick change into the hospital gown so the doctors would have an easier time with the ultrasound. It was good to do check-ups on the baby, but today was no ordinary checkup. It was the day that they'd learn their babies sex.

Brett was kind of excited as well. After admitting more or less to Eddy he wanted them to keep the baby, he was looking forward to getting to know him or her. The belly was now significantly rounder and much more prominent.

Very unexpectedly for Brett, he loved seeing this. It was his and Eddy's baby. He stood right next to the omega who was laid as a sacrifice on the stretcher and held his hand.

The doctor prepared something on the ultrasound, giving the soon-to-be parents a moment of privacy.

"Are you excited?"

"Immensely." Eddy looked to Brett with a soft smile, he was excited to tell his mom, Belle, Ray then his squad. They were all pretty nosy with the news and equally as excited or surprised. He got texts from most of those people daily now, just to check up. His child was going to grow up with a lot of aunts and uncles apparently.

Even Lisa and Anthony were all game about the baby. Brett knew they already packed everything they owned in at least six big boxes. The alpha didn't mind because most of the stuff was only worn scarcely. Especially the really small things. Also everything was more or less gender neutral.

Bending down, he kissed Eddy softly. "I hope for a princess. HappyGoMuffinAllTheYearAroundSmiles needs her name." Yes, the names got even sillier from day to day. Just because Eddy was saying outrageous things like _George_ or _Alex_. Such trivial names! No, his child would have the perfect name! And the more insane, the better, right? Brett grinned. Of course he wouldn't call his daughter such a name, but he loved to annoy Eddy with it.

The omega rolled his eyes so cutely when he came up with it. That and he sighed. A lot. But that didn't deter Brett from trying again and again.

He sobered up when he thought about the talk he had with his therapist. Eddy did as he promised Brett and talked with her, now he had appointments twice a week with her. After the initial encounter where they were just talking about nothing and everything, Brett talked to her a bit. And what she said opened his eyes. Now, he was just waiting for the perfect moment.

"You better think of some better names before I actually castrate you," Eddy shook his head as he waited for the doctor to come back in. He pet his belly, soon their baby dragon would have a little friend too. Hopefully Mozart wouldn't get too jealous of the new baby. All their dragons were paying special attention to his rounded belly now. Yoake and Pudding because they knew the indications and well Mozart because he would slide off of its rounded edges when trying to lay down.

"Anyways, I was thinking that maybe we could go on a date. Since we probably won't be able to in a long while, with parenting in the near future and our jobs."

"Date? We never go on dates. Why now?" Something smelled suspicious - very much so. What was Eddy cooking up? Was he trying to break up between them? No, that couldn't be. Eddy was as sweet as ever - well, as sweet as he could be with his biting and pinching - and they hadn't had a fight since the last time. So, unless his therapist told him so, Eddy shouldn't have a reason to, right?

Brett looked at Eddy and lifted an eyebrow.

"Exactly, we never go on dates. I just think it would be nice to treat you to something nice, you know?" The omega shrugged, it didn't seem like a bad thing to start doing. They would need some 'they' time as well, especially with three dragons, a baby and their jobs. It would definitely be a good tradition to start now. Although he definitely had other motives.

"Hm, okay, if you want to do it, let's do it. Where does the pregnant lady want to go?"

He still had a bad feeling, but Eddy seemed so nonchalant about it, maybe it wasn't something big. But it was kind of hard to tell with him anyway.

"It's a surprise, tsk tsk," Eddy tutted at Brett with a shit eating grin on his face. Oh, the omega had planned something but he wasn't going to let anything slip.

"But it depends if you're okay with flying there. So are you?"

At the word flying, Brett perked up. Well, he had a surprise for Eddy in that regard too!   
"Sure. No problem with that. But it depends on the location as well. Where did you say we were going?" One hand found it's way on Eddy's bump to caress it. Brett leant down again to kiss Eddy. They were awfully sweet these times.

"You're not going to get anything out of me, alpha! But it's up north. Only a thirty minute fly," Eddy stuck his tongue out childishly right as the doctor walked back in.

"North huh?"

What did Eddy want up north? Brett had no clue. His mind came up blank. The doctor took a seat and smiled at them.

"Ready to see what you baby is gonna be?"

Brett slid off his hand from Eddy's belly and took his hand instead. He nodded, not sure if he could get a cool, calm voice out of him - probably not. He would probably sound like a squeaking toy.

"Yeah, we're very ready," Eddy nodded to the doctor, now he couldn't keep himself from smiling like an idiot. They were keeping the baby, Brett was actually calling it theirs and showing some excitement as well. This felt amazing to him, he was so happy. He had nothing to be upset about at the moment.

Brett squeezed Eddy's hand and waited with bated breath when the doc rolled the shirt up and started to rub the ultrasound gel over the omega's belly.

"Okay hun, I'll need you to spread your legs so I can insert the probe. As you know, today we're doing a 4D scan to check the health of your baby." It wasn't standard procedure to use those kinds of ultrasounds unless the medical personnel thought there could be a pregnancy complication. With the prior bleeding, she wanted to be sure the baby was forming properly.

Eddy slowly spread his legs open trying not to feel too awkward about being told to do it by someone that wasn't Brett.

Brett growled lowkey, not really loud, but his chest vibrated and the hand grip tightened.

"That could be said in other words, doctor." His voice plummeted deep down and he was glaring daggers at the doctor. "How about more professional." His thumb stroked the back of Eddy's hand and he stepped even closer. He knew the doctor needed to insert something in Eddy, but that didn't mean she could use such an unprofessional language. Only he could say something so vulgar to his omega; not some random bimbo with a fancy 'Dr.' before her name.

Eddy shot Brett a look to tell him to stand down. He wanted to get through this visit peacefully, "Calm down, she's just asking me to do what I'm supposed to do so she can do her job."

He reprimanded the alpha with a scowl. Sure the omega was happy Brett wanted to protect him but the doctor was doing her job. Eddy gave her a nod to say she could insert the probe, which she did. He didn't like the feeling of it but it was okay. Next she pressed the transducer to his belly so the sound waves would travel through his body quicker.

"This will only take a few minutes," She stayed out of their spat.

Brett almost bit on his tongue to say anything further. This was the last time Eddy would go to this doctor. He didn't care that he went to this so many years; that was the same doc who prescribed Eddy dose after dose after dose without checking up on him. He would have her license by the end of the month. A quick look at his phone told him, yes, only ten more days. She will be on the streets this month. Ten days was more than enough time.

But now he had to endure her a little while longer. Rather than barking at her some more, like he really wanted to, he turned instead his head to the monitor to see the image.

Then he turned to Eddy.

Eddy looked a bit uncomfortable but then again it wasn't everyday he had a medical instrument shoved up him to see what was going on in his uterus. The image of their child started to form. With the 4D ultrasound, they could see the baby – alien – moving; such as opening and closing it's little fist or curling the little itty bitty toes that had formed.

Brett took Eddy's hand between his and looked at the screen again. He was so not ready for it.

The moment he saw that baby, he felt like his heart skipped a beat.

He could not believe his eyes. What was that? His baby? Obviously, if Eddy never cheated on him.

He gulped and turned to Eddy to gauge his reaction.

Eddy was just staring slightly wide eyed before his face softened into something that seemed like emotional happiness.

"We can finally see it properly now."

He whispered to Brett with a slight shake to his voice. The best part was that everything seemed to be alright.

The doctor examined the sonogram and the position of the child, "Congratulations, it appears to be a baby girl."

Brett grinned at that. That meant he got his wish and they would get a princess. He pressed a kiss to Eddy's hand.

"A baby girl," he whispered. He was still quite shell shocked. A real human being inside Eddy. Yes, he saw the belly grow - as well as his sister-in-law's pregnancy - but he never thought it would break a dam of emotion free. He fought hard against the tears.

"Just what we wanted," Eddy whispered back to Brett, he wasn't shy about showing his emotions. The omega was basically beaming, his eyes slightly glazed over happy tears. Their baby was okay! That was the part he was most happy about, "Our little princess."

"Yeah." He swallowed around a big lump in his throat, eyes burning. This was probably one of the most intense moments he had in life. He looked down at Eddy's belly, then back to the video before going back and forth. 'The miracle of life' - yes, that much was true.

Eddy squeezed Brett's hand tightly. Pregnancy was very uncomfortable but he had a feeling it would all be worth it when he could hold their princess up against his chest. Even if she looked a bit like an alien now, nonetheless she was perfect.

The pair were luckily given privacy.

Brett touched Eddy's forehead with his and kissed the omega.

"A small princess. You will give me a baby girl." Apparently the alpha was emotionally too overwhelmed. Which was no surprise.

Eddy smiled at Brett warmly after the kiss and rubbed their noses together, "Yes I am, better start picking good names now."

He teased with a small laugh. Right now he was thinking how cute of babies they'd make and he hoped that would prove to be true.

Brett laughed but almost choked on that. This was too much for him. Thankfully the hospital seemed to know that because there was a chair on the side, which Brett grabbed and immediately sat down on. He pressed kisses over kisses on Eddy's and his intertwined hands, not able to speak more.

With glazed, wet eyes he stared at the monitor.

"I love you," Eddy whispered quietly. He would move to hug the alpha but seeing as a probe was still in him, he didn't dare move too much, "I love her already, too."

Brett nodded to that. He had to clear his throat several times and looked at the doctor. "C-can we get a picture or the video please?"

He would rewatch that probably a hundred times. Or more.

The doc smiled and nodded. She finished up and pulled the probe carefully from the omega.

"I will get that on a hard drive for you in a minute. But first: The results. Everything looks normal and the baby is well developed for her age. The bleeding was probably just a small complication and has no further impact on her. We will make sure she will be a healthy baby girl and my nurse will schedule the next visit. I will leave you now."

She gently wiped down the entrance and pulled the condom from the probe before slipping off the gloves and taking her leave.

Brett looked at Eddy with unshed tears in his eyes and laid a shaking hand on his belly. "Everything is fine, you hear? She will be fine. You will be fine." He bowed down and closed his eyes as the forehead touched the warm bump on the belly.

Eddy pet Brett's head with a shaky but relieved sigh, "Everything is fine, the only thing I hoped for."

He relaxed a bit to that. Eddy would protect his unborn child with his life. The omega had a lot of enemies or people who flatly didn't like him, so he'd have to guard his belly well.

After pressing a kiss on the belly Brett got up from the chair and helped Eddy change into comfortable clothes, waiting for the doctor to make a reappearance.

After a lengthy talk about nutritions, safety measures and everything else Brett didn't understand or could even remember they were on their way home.

Mozart was overly happy and did his little tappy dance when he saw his favourite people coming home. Brett carried Eddy inside, ignoring the omega's protests that he was a big boy and could walk just fine. He sat his precious cargo on the couch while Mozart was running right next to him. The pup was growing splendidly. He gained a lot of weight, did the water therapy wonderfully and was not shy or scared anymore. Even when someone cried, screamed or in Eddy's case squeaked and moaned loudly, he was fine with it. He left the bedroom whenever the couple wanted to have some private time but other than that he was fully incorporated in their lives.

He was castrated shortly after - this time for real so no mishap like with Pudding could recur - and was even more clingy afterwards. He now loved the running of the water for a bath - whether it be in the tub or outside in the pool - so the assumption of him being a water-element based dragon grew.

Yoake and Pudding still doted on each other and now the pup as well. The beginning was a bit bumpy, but everything smoothed out. Yoake growled once or twice at him but after sniffing the baby and deeming him innocent and way too cute to be neglected, they got along well.

The only dampener was that he didn't grow much. Only a few centimetres in length and height and of course his belly got rounder, but other than that nothing. He was at most 3/4 of the size Pudding was. Claire, the vet, was not sure if he would grow even more.

He was now on a regular feeding cycle of two times a day. Like planned, Brett took him to his rehearsals and orchestra meetings and like Pudding, all loved him.

And Mozart loved classical music.

He mostly slept but when he was awake he would parrot what Brett was playing sometimes. Mozart was also very curious about the growing belly and the change happening in front of his eyes.

Like right now, as soon as Eddy was placed on the couch, Mozart jumped on it - yes he could do that now too - and almost flew to Eddy to press his nose on the belly, sniffing intently.

Brett smiled at the small dragon and petted his head. Yes, for now everything was fine.

The alpha sat behind Eddy and snuggled into the back presented to him, touching the belly.

Eddy told him he now noticed the baby kicking but so far Brett had no such luck. Either the kicks were not strong enough or he had bad timing.

Eddy stroked Mozart's head, lifting his shirt slightly so the dragon could better examine. It amused him how all the dragons basically did this now. Of course Yoake and Pudding were gentler about it since they were bigger but Mozart couldn't do much harm.

"Yeah we're going to have another little one here soon. How exciting."

Eddy paused while thinking of that, "We'll need a nursery. We don't have a room for the baby. But we could transform that guest kids room into a place for our princess. "

He didn't mind if they had a crib in their bedroom to start but it would probably be good to start preparing for an actual space.

"Yeah I thought so as well. But also maybe moving to a bigger house after she is born. I looked up a few places. They have much more land, which is perfect for the dragons, and more rooms, which is good for us. The commute to work is roughly the same. We don't need to do a thing, the movers could help us with everything. Then we have enough space for everything. A work out basement for us, maybe with a sauna and pool, on the first floor guest rooms and living room and kitchen and stuff like that, and then the second floor the bedrooms and offices. How does that sound? I think we are getting cramped here a little bit."

Brett had thoughts about that for a while, but he wasn't sure how to break it to Eddy that he essentially had looked and actually found another location. If he would sell the house, he just had to add a little bit more and then the other house would be paid for too.

"Oh, that's not a half bad idea. We could do that. Our little family isn't very little any more and the dragon's are probably feeling a bit cramped." Eddy concluded that moving was in fact a good idea, "You'll have to show me the place you found."

He smiled slightly.

"It may be a bit bigger than you think, but it's perfect. We can go there after we have our date, how about that?" Then Brett would probably look up some rings to put on Eddy's finger finally. The man would bare him a baby, so it was the right thing to do anyway. Maybe after the date he could get Eddy's ring size and go to the jeweller to pick something simple. He would make it romantic, going on one knee, surrounded by flowers and all that nature stuff; Eddy would like it. He let his hands wander over the belly but he still felt no movement. But he had Eddy in his arms and so he kissed his mark.

"That's good timing actually, I think that would work really well. Speaking of our date, when should we go? I was thinking Thursday," Eddy licked his lips slightly, hoping that would work considering his super secret reservations. He wanted the night to be perfect for what he was planning.

"Thursday? Don't you have to work on Friday? I mean, sure, we can go out on Thursday, but not that long then, because I have rehearsal in the morning on Friday. You know, the concert on Saturday and Sunday? That's the last rehearsal before that. And I really need to work with my section. So it could be late for me. We have afternoon rehearsals scheduled."

Brett kissed him again on the mark and sucked on it. Now that they have the green light that everything was fine with their daughter, the alpha was much more calm and excited all the same.

"I took that all into account so we won't be home late. I plan for us to leave at five, so we get there at 5:30 with Yoake and we can be home before ten. So you'll have plenty of time to rest," Eddy sighed contently as he relaxed into Brett. This was the best. He really did try to set it up perfectly and put a lot of thought into it.

"Five, you say? Well, I'm off at maybe 4 to 4:30, so I should arrive here on time. And you still won't tell me?"

He let his lips wander and slipped his hand under the shirt. Mozart laid curled up on their side, lightly dozing, so Brett didn't have to worry about the small baby. One hand wandered lower, teasing at the waistband.

"No it's a surprise," Eddy watched Brett's hand intensely to see his next move. He liked observing his alpha when trying to be more sensual, "Hmm are you trying to get the info out of me?"

"Me? Never. Of course not. What gives you the idea?"

Brett's hand slipped under the sweatpants and softly stroke the small but still clothed omega dick. His own not so small one grew as he licked over Eddy's neck and smelled the arousal.

"Because you're fucking cunning... I love that about you," Eddy moaned softly to Brett as he grinded back.

Mozart lifted his head, sniffed and jumped off the couch to the nest in the guest room. The pair would probably be loud in a few minutes. They always were when _this_ smell was in the air.

"I'm not cunning. I'm resourceful." Brett's hand slipped underneath the underpants gripping Eddy's dick. His other hand wandered from the belly up to the breasts which were now much more prominent and fuller. The omega had to wear a binder in the next few weeks. But not now. He let his hardened fingertips grazing over the overly sensitive nub. They had no sex the last month, both being nervous about the bleeding and the pain Eddy had. But now they knew everything was fine. But just because they hadn't sex didn't mean they were not sexually active. Eddy's dick and breasts were getting more than enough attention in the last month. So much that the nipples were now very sensible and Eddy's dick was well trained to respond by the smallest of touches now.

"Should we try to go the full way? I want to feel something other than your hands and mouth around my dick now."

"Yes, I think that's a very good idea." Eddy grunted out with a happy sigh. He missed getting some good dick. Specifically Brett's. He really missed Brett's dick.

After hearing the yes, Brett immediately slid Eddy's pants down before grabbing his dick again. His other hand started kneading the breast and he was gently repositioning Eddy so that the omega was on his knees. He would take him from behind because the bump was slowly getting in the way and he was a bit afraid of folding Eddy in half; not that he could squish the baby, but he feared he would. Also he could not go as deep as he used to. It would be a bit of a struggle now, but he wouldn't miss it for anything. It was not only for him but for Eddy as well. He knew the omega loved the stretch.

When Eddy was complying and on his hands and knees, Brett let go of him to slip two fingers inside. Yes, Eddy was very well lubricated and soft around him so he added a third finger. He would not take him right away; not after a whole month of no sex. His finger massaged and scissored the inner walls, preparing the omega for what to come. And hell would break loose if someone dared to interrupt them.

"You okay?"

"Better than okay," The omega was just happy to have something in him again. Brett's fingers may have been small and slim but to Eddy three of them was just perfect. He couldn't wait to place a ring on the alpha. Or maybe rings... Eddy let his head bow, bangs falling over his face as he moaned, "Fuck I can't wait to have you again."

He whispered quietly in consideration that the dragon was still sleeping by them.

"You have no idea how much I want you right now." Well, Eddy probably felt the same, but Brett was almost at his limit. He added the fourth finger and stretched him. "Tell me you can take me now, god Eddy, tell me." The slick dripped down, drenching the whole living room in the scent. Brett licked his lips eagerly. Finally he slid his fingers from Eddy and opened his pants, pushed them down to finally nudge with his meaty head against Eddy's opening.

"Tell me how much you want this."

Eddy lifted his head to try to look at Brett. He lowered his chest to stick his ass up a bit more for Brett as an invitation. He even swayed his hips slightly to show that he wanted it.

"I can take you, please fuck me until I can't walk or think. I want to feel you in everything. Please, I want you so badly, alpha."

"Fuck, yes." Brett moaned as he pushed into Eddy, agonizingly slow just to torture both of them. But finally, finally he was inside and bottomed out. He leant on Eddy's back, trying to catch his breath and not to explode instantly.

"God, shit, yes. You feel so damn good. So good. So good." That was his mantra as he pulled almost out and pushed back in. Eddy felt super tight and so very perfect right now. His left hand was on the omega's hips and the other was on Eddy's breast again, continuing to pinch, roll and tease it. He simply could not wait for the lactation to begin for real; he would suck him dry.

Eddy whimpered, wanting to melt into the couch. It was kinda funny to think about how the couch was the first place they ever had sex together and after a month of being sexless they were once again screwing on the couch. It was a big enough couch and a comfy couch so it wasn't a bad location.

"Love you," Eddy moaned out, "Bretty."

That was what he was able to think right now, well that and about how Brett's big dick felt so nice in him.

"Fuck!" Brett sank into his mate again, but in the back of his mind he knew he had to be careful. He couldn't fuck all of his length into the omega nor could he fuck him hard and fast. Eddy was still pregnant, even if he couldn't see it from this position. Brett rested his head between Eddy's shoulders, slowly moving his hips. He shut his eyes, just wanted to feel everything, not see. The smell of arousal and the sweetness he now associated with Eddy being pregnant, the slick, his precum, the sweat, simply everything. His speed picked up, deeming it enough time for Eddy to get adjusted to him and now both hands gripped the omega's hips.

He plunged in deep, ramming the prostate, feeling the walls contract around him, edging him on even more. Yes, he missed that too damn much.

Eddy shrieked in pleasure, it was a surprise to him that he hadn't cum right then and there. His dick dripped a generous amount of precome in response, it was weeping with its own pleasure; Much like the omega himself.

He couldn't form words, only moans with some broken sounds as if he were trying to say something to the alpha. The omega whined in desperation, he kinda wished he could look at Brett to kiss him or something.

The alpha placed small kisses in between the shoulderblades, moving faster now. Skin slapped on skin, filling the silence between the broken moans and groans from the both of them. His kisses wandered higher the faster he went until he turned Eddy's head to kiss him, swallowing all the sweet little noises he made.

The omega now felt satisfied with his alpha's lips on his. He responded eagerly, licking and nipping at the man's lips. If it were Eddy's way, he wouldn't be just biting Brett's lips. He would have sunk his teeth into the mating mark while making one of his many declarations of Brett being his. Well, that was if he could get any words out. The omega was already too deep into his fit of pleasure.

Brett had no such problems; he just turned his head, cutting the kiss off by doing it, and biting into the mating mark, growling at the same time: "You are _mine_."

He pushed deep into the omega, forcing again too much pressure on the prostate - because he couldn't force the uterus open now because, well, there was something in it already.

It wouldn't take long for him to cum, and he wanted Eddy to be the first. His hand gripped around the dick and pressed the thumb into the slit.

Eddy whimpered to the bite as it stimulated him more and Brett totally stole his idea! He opened his mouth trying to get a simple word out.

"Y y y y-yours." He was able to stammer out his agreement even as the pressure in him grew. Eddy looked at Brett with wide eyes as he gave a high pitch whine to ask for permission to finally cum.

Brett pressed his mouth over the mark again and sucked. Eddy's neck would be purple tomorrow. He lifted his head and growled "Mine. Only mine. Now cum." in his dark voice. His alpha was clearly showing through. His instinct screamed at him to mark the omega, pregnant with his child, again so after the command he bit into Eddy's soft skin, breaking it this time.

The omega shook as his back arched from his prostate being constantly pounded. His dick dripped generous amounts of cum that rolled down his small length in pearls.

Some tears started to form and glisten in the lighting from how much he screamed and moaned.

"Brett!" He cried out on climax. It was no longer just screaming alpha or for an alpha, it was for Brett only. He wanted Brett and no other alpha so knowing that's who he had, he'd cry for him every time.

Feeling the omega around him convulsing and coming, Brett came also. The intensity of his orgasm was like never before. He was pretty sure he blacked out when he came with Eddy's name on his lips, growled out.

They fell to the side as his knot swelled, locking them together. Brett shook his head, panting and coming slowly down. He let go of the small dick and stroked gently over the bulge and chest without teasing Eddy too much.

"Well, that was something. I'm pretty sure I never had a more intense orgasm."

He kissed the bloody mark, licking away the blood.

Eddy smiled softly, it appeared that they had a first together. Maybe there were still some things they had to explore sexually. Sex wasn't all that mattered though, it was the person he chose to be with. In this case, the person he chose to stay with, "I missed doing this with you. I love you."

He sighed contentedly with the licks. He'd have to check if he could hide the new bloody mark with ease.

"God I can't even describe how much I missed it. But not only the sex but being with you like this. Holding you, being connected with you."

Brett turned Eddy's head and kissed him softly.

"I'm turning into a too big softy, huh? Your will leave me for a better, stronger not as mushy alpha probably."

The alpha chuckled, knowing fully well that this was not an option for Eddy. And Brett himself would be crushed if Eddy would cheat - not that he thought the omega would do that.

"Big strong alpha's don't have any intellect. At least not like you. I like people who challenge me, not put me in my hypothetical place. You're the only alpha I like romantically," Eddy shuffled more into Brett with a tiny huff. He was pretty stubborn so his general opinion of: _Alphas don't like me, and I don't like alpha's_ stayed relatively the same. He liked the ones in his pack at work, family and Brett but his list ended there. He had seen too much and been mistreated so much he didn't really give a damn about the idiot ones, "You're the only alpha for me. I trust you a lot."

"Good to hear that I won't lose you to a wild dick anytime soon." He snuggled his arms around Eddy and sighed in his neck, waiting for the knot to deflate. He sniffed at Eddy's neck and licked over the sweaty neck.

"We use the couch far too often for inappropriate stuff. Margaretha will scream at me again. She screamed at me the last time when we dirtied it too. Maybe we should just throw the couch away and place a bed in the next living room. And every other room, so we can christen the house properly, I mean, if you like it.

What are you gonna do with the apartment in the city? Keep? For the future?"

Brett didn't mind that Eddy paid for his own apartment instead of the house. It didn't matter anyway.

"We don't really go there anymore nor is Belle and Lian there so it's a waste of money to keep. If we move I'll just pack everything up from there, once and for all and close the lease deal or whatever. My contract needs renewed for it anyways," Eddy shrugged, it had lots of good memories but also whenever he went in the memories of the burn overpowered the good ones. That was probably a reason neither of them went over except for Belle and Lian.

"As for the couch situation, it amuses me that we fucked on the couch first then again after waiting for a sexless eternity."

"That is true. Well, we didn't even get to the bed on the first night until later. You were adamant and rude. Well, you still are but I think I like you a lot more." He kissed Eddy's neck again, softly sucking without leaving a mark. He did that enough the first time around.

"To be honest, I wasn't sure of you then, but you smelled good and were very easy on the eyes. We have to thank Ray for this. Even if I still could strangle the bastard."

Brett didn't like the apartment very much. He hated the thought of Eddy just vanishing into thin air without giving a notice. Not that he would but on some days, when they were arguing, he felt insecure about the whole thing. As if Eddy could and would just pack his things and go away. Sure, the omega was pregnant, but he was stubborn enough to not let that bother him. Eddy would raise the little one without Brett at all, if he desired so. Brett sighed. It would really crush him if Eddy decided to do that.

"If you can tell I don't like many people, and I'm bad at showing any kind of affection with people I do not know well. I thought you were pretty and you intrigued me." Eddy thought about the fact that Brett was the prettiest alpha he had ever seen. It had caught his eyes immediately, considering his relationships with other omegas. Eddy knew Brett was an alpha but he wanted to see it for himself basically. He liked soft and pretty appearing things, something he could either break or make. Eddy prefered the latter, so it was also nice to see how Brett had enough backbone not to be bullied.

"I like pushing the limits to test people. As the saying goes, every moment is an interview. I guess you passed."

The omega said the last part jokingly and hoped Brett wouldn't hurt Ray otherwise the omega would have to step in.

"I'm fine with passing then. You pass my test to - not that I had any and now I don't need one too. So win-win."

The knot deflated at last and Brett slipped out of the omega. Now that the uterus was full and not able to keep all the semen in, it dripped on the couch.  
"Yes, throwing away the couch will do wonders to Margaretha's shrill voice calling me a sex-addict for fucking you again and again. Maybe we should change not only the house but the house keeper too."

Brett rolled over so he was now in front of Eddy and kissed him softly, so that Eddy didn't have to move at all. His hands were on the belly but sadly he didn't feel a kick.

"I'm starting to think she doesn't like me."

"We're mated, she can deal with it. We're allowed to fuck wherever we want in your house!" Eddy proclaimed first, it was hard to reply when being kissed. Not like he was complaining, kisses made him happy. He reached up stroking Brett's face, "Don't worry, she's going to love you. You just don't feel her kick because she's at peace when you're around. As she should."

He kissed the tip of Brett's nose.

"I still want to feel her. You do all the time. I want to feel her tiny legs kicking at me when she can't hurt me yet." He looked up at Eddy and grinned.

"I mean, I have a video and photos of her but this would make it even more real, you know?"

The alpha sighed and his hands wandered to Eddy's back, caressing him. He really wanted to feel it.

"I don't really know because like you said I feel her all the time and I'm fat but I can understand. I think you'll feel her soon enough," Eddy moved his hands from Brett's face to run through the alpha's hair, lightly massaging his scalp.

"You are not fat. You are very pregnant and desirable. Very, very much so. I like you like this - but you already know that I probably have a pregnancy kink."

To stay true to his words Brett gently pushed Eddy on his back to halfway lean over him and start kissing his chest. "I can't wait for them to produce milk or the sweet lactation fluid I smell. You will be very well used to the feeling of being sucked on."

He pecked the hardened nub and sucked it in his mouth while his hand played with the other one.

"And we will make sure Mozart will not molest you too much. He probably is just curious as to why you are changing rapidly. Remember, he _is_ a baby."

That much was true. Eddy was awoken a couple of times now because the baby dragon latched on his nipple or flicked with his tongue over it, smelling it constantly. Brett took it upon himself to "guard" the breasts with his hand - which was not really better because now he was the molester.

"If it's not Mozart attacking my chest it's you," Eddy groaned with fake annoyance. When he started actually lactating he probably wouldn't be able to get either fiends off him. The dragon because he was a baby and drawn to milk then Brett, who was a pervert. He'd have to start wearing a protective sleep bra so neither would get funny ideas in his sleep. Needless to say, Eddy would be immensely happy when his chest flattened out again. He would also be happy to do the exercises he wasn't allowed to do while pregnant. The omega found other workouts to do in the meantime.

"Yes, because we both like the milk you will produce. But I promise you, not to steal from the baby. She will always be put first and fed first. The rest is mine. All mine."

He covered the nipple and sucked hard on it. The omega hissed to the contact before softly mewling in some sort of pleased fashion. Sadly Eddy still didn't produce milk or anything, but it could only be a matter of weeks, if not days. The smell thickened with every time Brett fondled his mate. "I will be so sad if they disappear. As well as your extra flesh you have now."

Eddy filled out a bit in the weeks. He gained a couple of pounds and Brett loved it. He was no longer the lean, muscular omega, but resembled much more the soft, squishy type. Of course he understood why Eddy liked his other frame as well and he would never pressure him to gain more weight then Eddy was comfortable with, but it was nice to see him like that. Maybe he should stuff him up a few times more....

Brett grinned at that thought. No way he would do that, but to think about it was nice.

"I got you a new babydoll outfit. It's very comfortable - or so I read - in white, no lace, but very soft cashmere. You love cashmere. And your belly will look so nice in it."

Oh yes, Brett now had a lot of material from Eddy in those outfits. Pictures no one else would ever see. He would snarl at everyone who tried to get their hands on Brett's phone. Thankfully it was locked with his fingerprint, but still.

"A new night gown huh? Sounds really nice. Maybe I should try it on for a well deserved nap." When Brett said cashmere it caught Eddy's attention almost immediately since it was his favorite fabric. It almost distracted him from everything else Brett said. Eddy was easy to appease in this sort of environment.

"I'm not keeping the manboobs, sorry. You're going to have to survive with a flat chested omega. I might keep a layer of fluff though."

Fluff was Eddy's way of referring to the weight he had gained, it was more positive.

"Hmm, with fluff I get your boobs. At least a bit of it. And I will compromise on that. I will also defend your wonderful boobs from the savage baby dragon which we only have, let me remind you of that dear, because _you_ brought him home. With my full acceptance and encouragement of course. But I think he is even more naughty than Pudding. But so far Mozart didn't lick your ... private parts, right?"

Brett snickered at that, lifted his head and massaged both boobs with his hands.

"No they'll be pecs again, not just blobs of flesh," Eddy saw this as divine punishment for groping Brett's chest too much, now he was paying for his sins. He didn't mind a squishy chest and he even liked breasts himself in some cases but on him he did not. He had a certain image of his body and stupid hormones wouldn't ruin that for him, "Mozart hasn't licked my privates although I would consider my growing chest a private area."

"True. But also he probably sees me doing it a lot, and you know as well he copies me. Not that is a bad thing, right? As long as he doesn't try to mount you and do unspeakable things to you, you are safe. On that note, should I carry you to the shower? You are losing me, dear."

And with that he meant the cum still leaking out of Eddy.

"Also I want to fuck you again. And in the shower it's so much fun."

"I don't think Mozart is big enough to mount me. Probably could only hump my leg. And yes, be a dear and carry me to the shower. If you're good you can fuck me again," Eddy kissed both of Brett's cheeks as he grinned smugly. His alpha was already so good to him. Eddy surely would let him have another round.

Brett chuckled and got on his feet, eagerly lifting Eddy up bridal style.

"On to the showers then!"

Needlessly to say, neither Eddy nor Brett was much cleaner afterwards. At least Mozart slept undisturbed in the living room.

**A/N:**

Ahh yes the last rays of smut sprinkled in at the almost end of the story. Guys, we are approaching the ending fast. 

So stay strong and healthy!


	49. Chapter 49

**A/N:**

THE SECOND TO LAST CHAPTER!!!!!!

YESSSSS!!!!!!

FINALLY!!!!!!!

**Chapter 49**

The day of the date was finally here. Brett hurried home, eager to get home on time. Of course he didn't make it, but he was only five minutes late.

He took off his shoes and placed the violin case in a safe place in the living room - a highboard so Mozart didn't get to it.

"Sorry dear, I was held up by the conductor. We wanted to go through some minor issues."

He went to Eddy who was waiting in the living room on the couch and kissed his cheek.

"Should I get changed? I can be ready in five."

"Yeah get ready, it's a nice place," Eddy smiled up at Brett, taking the kiss as an opportunity to rub their faces together. The omega was dressed up elegantly in what had fit over his rounded belly, "You have no reason to apologise, we still have plenty of time."

Eddy was excited but scared for their date, it was hard to know how Brett would react to it.

"Okay, but I will still hurry." Brett's eyes fell on the very prominent belly and he smiled. One last kiss was placed upon the omega and off Brett was. He showered and dressed in record time - thankfully he had enough nice things to wear from his soloist career time.

The button down shirt was a bit tighter than usual around the pecs and shoulders, but it still fit him nicely. He decided to style his hair to one side, casually unruly, a splash of cologne and he was ready. It didn't take him even a full ten minutes.

He went back to the living room where he kissed Mozart on the soft nose - the dragon was much cleaner now, he even went swimming whenever he wanted and that was always - before kissing Eddy on the forehead. It looked like Eddy dressed up and took care of his hair as well.

"Ready to go, dear?"

"I've been ready, since I was waiting for you," Eddy carefully got up, his center of balance had changed. Maybe riding dragons wasn't exactly his greatest plan while being pregnant, but he was fairly used to the balance change now. Even if it fluctuated.

"I hope you like the place I picked."

He reached out to grab Brett's hand.

"I hope you like the surprise. I have one for you too."

Brett helped Eddy on his feet and kissed him. Eddy looked to Brett curiously, huh? He wasn't expecting Brett to have one too. Hopefully they weren't thinking of the same thing, that would be troublesome. Together they went to the stable, because Brett knew Eddy wanted to fly somewhere.

"Oh, you planned one too?"

The omega tilted his head to the side.

"Oh yes, but you will see that in a minute. So, where are we gonna fly?" Brett kissed Eddy's cheek. Pudding and Yoake approached the pair carefully. They were much more gentle around Eddy now, knowing and smelling the pregnancy.

"I'm still not telling, it's a secret," Eddy stuck his tongue out at Brett. He wouldn't let his secrets slip.

"Well okay." Brett smiled at that. Eddy would be so stunned when he saw his surprise!

Together they got the dragons out and Brett looked at him, waiting.

Eddy glanced at Brett with a raised eyebrow. He let go of the alpha's hand so he could go grab the saddle to put on Yoake. She was such a good girl, laying down for him to have easier access.

Brett helped Eddy to strap the saddle on Yoake - he did that quite often now on Pudding when Eddy was away - and then grabbed his own hidden saddle to put it expertly on Pudding. Then he grinned at Eddy as he raised his eyebrow.

"Can you get on Yoake yourself or can I help you?"

"I can get on myself," Eddy stared at the saddle Brett had pulled out, that was new, "I've never seen that one before."

Not to mention Brett's form and grace of putting it on was impeccable.

"Well, you were not supposed to see it until now. Like I said, I have a surprise as well."

Pudding, now laying on the ground for Brett to have easy access, was even slightly rolling on one side so Brett could get on without problems. The alpha chirped softly and Pudding was lifting slowly off the ground, waiting for further instructions from his rider. Brett beamed at Eddy.

Eddy's eyes widened slightly in general surprise as he looked up at Brett! He learned how to fly, what!?

The omega quickly mounted his own dragon, gently rubbing up her neck to signal her to take flight, "When did you learn how to fly? And chirp for that matter?"

"I trained of course. Whenever I had a minute to spare and you were not home. It helped me with Pudding and our broken bond and look! He can fly, not just float. So, please show me the way where we are going, I will follow."

Brett put on a warm coat he had stored in the saddle roll and some protective goggles. Pudding was fast, if he wanted to, and it was a bit chilly in the air, so Brett had taken on to store a warm coat in the saddle for usage. It was handy and practical - at least in his opinion.

Eddy smiled at Brett, well he was indeed surprised. It was a lovely one too, "You look good riding a dragon. It fits you."

He mumbled his compliment before he started to fly Yoake where he wanted to take Brett.

Brett couldn't hear clearly what Eddy was mumbling but he guessed it was a compliment. Then the omega took off and Brett followed.

~

Eddy landed Yoake in a clearing of a forested area, near to a mountain side. It was very naturistic so far, just like Eddy liked it.

The omega waited for his alpha to land.

Brett was never before in this part but he liked it as well. He got Pudding to land safely - like they trained to do it - unclasped the life lines but stayed on the back. He petted Pudding's neck and curred at him, which Pudding responded to happily. Only then he slowly guided Pudding to Eddy.

"It's nice out here."

"It gets better I promise," Eddy chirped twice to Yoake to bring her to a walk. He was guiding them somewhere on foot now. He beckoned for Brett to follow him. Now his excitement was outweighing his nervousness. He had a feeling Brett would love it all.

Brett got rid of the coat and stored it in the saddle before taking Eddy's hand to squeeze it.

"Aren't we a little bit too dressed up for the wilderness?" Not that he minded much, but it was puzzling for the alpha.

"You'll see babe," Eddy chuckled knowingly to himself as they mosied around the mountain. He stopped guiding Yoake when they came to a stable that was carved into the mountain side, "This is for our dragons, I made sure it was big enough and cozy enough for them so they could have a little date too. The enclosure of this stable is actually really nice inside too. They'll have fun without us."

Eddy beamed, oh he had saved so much of his money to do this. It was the price to pay for a perfect location and date.

"Oh wow." It looked amazing. Brett stepped forward to touch it. Like he thought, it was from real stone.

"That is amazing Eddy. God, it looks good. We have to take off their saddles though if you want them to have _'fun'_."

Brett grinned. His dragon and the alpha had a very similar thought process of the word _fun_.

"Yeah, I know, babe. Let's walk them inside," Eddy let go of Brett's hand to dismount and then open the gate into the stables, "The place for us is even nicer."

"Oh? Nicer than stone? I am very, very curious. But so far it looks amazing. I'm really intrigued and curious."

Together they stripped the saddles off the dragons and after giving them hugs, pets and a bit of affection, they left the stable to give them some much needed privacy. The last look Brett gave the dragons was more than enough to know what would happen. Pudding was already wrapping his long body around Yoake. The screaming, purring and yowling would probably start up soon.

Brett wasn't any better, he hoped for a very _fun_ ending of this 'date' too, if he was honest. He slung one arm around Eddy's hip and let it rest there.

Eddy quickly kissed Brett's cheek, "Yeah a lot nicer."

He swayed with every step as he led Brett to some stairs that had also been carved into the mountain side, "Now we walk up then catch a lift. I can't wait for you to see everything."

Brett nodded to that.

"I still can't believe you went to this length just for a date. Your partner must be amazing and you must love him very much." The alpha turned his head to look up to Eddy. "He better be worth it."

He squeezed the hip softly as they walked to the lift.

"You're worth it Brett, every bit of the way. Worth it. I love you," Eddy looked down at Brett so the alpha would know that every word he said he meant, "I wanted to treat you for once. You take care of me a lot and I thought I'd love to do the same."

He took care of Brett a lot too but this was an even more special occasion.

"You already take care of me, but okay. Let's see what you have prepared for me. Because giving the dragons a nice love nest was probably not the only thing you thought about."

Brett understood where the urge to care for the other person came from; he felt the same with Eddy. That was why he gave him so many presents. Cloths, lingerie, flowers, taking him out to eat; all this came from the wish to care for his mate. It was not surprising that Eddy felt the same call.

So, he followed the omega willingly, a little bit excited as to what Eddy had cooked up.

Eddy got them to the lift safely and clicked the button, it was all clear and scaled up the side of the mountain instead of being built into it. He was glad that they didn't have to climb all the way up. If he weren't pregnant he'd enjoy the hike but an elevator was great at the moment, "I thought about us a whole lot more."

Brett tore his eyes from the scenery and focused on Eddy.

"Yeah?"

Well, it didn't sound like a bad thing, at least with Eddy's soft voice so Brett was not all too concerned. He took the omega's hand.

"Yeah," Eddy confined but didn't tell what he had been thinking about. The elevator doors opened for them quickly, because it wasn't crowded.

"Come on lovely, let's get to the main place."

He took a step into the glass death trap. Luckily neither of them were scared of heights considering they could see how far the elevator scaled up.

"Oh okay." Brett expected a bit more elaboration so when it didn't come, he was a bit confused. He still went with Eddy.

"I am curious."

He looked around, that was something else entirely. He had never seen something like this.

It was a large forested area that seemed huge with the more height they gained. The leaves were of different hues, reds, golds, oranges and rich greens created a sea of tree tops. The wind rustled everything as a gentle wave, caressing what it touched. There were even some more peaks of mountains in the distance. They really would be in the middle of nature if not for the man made stuff in the mountain.

"I just think a lot. You make me happy and I love you lots, you know? So I think about that," Eddy kept his eyes on Brett to watch his reactions rather than what he had seen before.

The whole glass lift was really something. They had a view for miles. It was like flying, but significantly safer and not as windy. Brett felt like he was walking on air, only to feel hard ground under his feet. It was amazing.

He turned to Eddy with a smile and squeezed the hand.

"I know you love me, you tell me that very often. It's beautiful here."

Brett looked around once more. Yes, it truly was a phenomenal view. And he was happy he could experience it with Eddy. Maybe it was the right time now? Maybe not. Brett was unsure. Oh so unsure about the whole emotional thing. Eddy planned something for today, so he would step back and let him have the spotlight. It was probably something grander than Brett's admission.

"Thank you for taking me here."

"I like telling you that I do, how else would you know if I didn't bluntly tell you," Eddy kissed Brett's cheek as he laughed slightly to his own teasing. Given his statement was referring to how dense the alpha could be...Sadly, Eddy was just as dense, "You're welcome babe. I wanted to treat you to something nice."

They finally scaled to the top, the elevator doors, dinging open on the other side, facing the mountain.

Brett squeezed their hands. "I like hearing it, that is all. It keeps bad thoughts of you running away in the middle of the night at bay."

He looked forward as the door opened.

They were now on a little deck atop the mountain that led to a little cottage that took some inspiration from modern architecture if the big glass windows said anything. There were also little dirt paths – laced with roses on its sides – that went into more wooded areas scattered across the mountain. Some of the trees were strung up with lanterns that already glowed faintly.

"This is still not the main attraction," Eddy giggled excitedly, he'd let Brett explore later.

"It's very romantic indeed. And you still have more?" Brett didn't think Eddy was this romantic. At least it looked super romantic. Roses, lanterns, a cottage. He smiled at his mate and nodded to him, so Eddy could take the path he wanted, Brett would tag along. That didn't stop him from looking around though.

Eddy walked towards the cottage, they had to go through there to get to where he wanted to go. He planned to go on the paths for a leisurely night walk.

"Of course I have more, we haven't even had dinner yet."

"Oh, I even get food? How luxurious we are. I almost can't wait for it. Do I get dessert as well?"

Brett knew things like this cost a pretty penny so he was quite surprised. Eddy apparently had something big to tell him. Or just celebrate. Did he forget their 9 month anniversary? Probably not. Hopefully. Because he sure as heck didn't get Eddy anything for that.

"Yes you get dessert as well. I would have gotten us wine but you know, no alcohol for me because baby," Eddy stroked his baby bump before opening the door for Brett so they could walk in. Maybe on the walk he'd be able to pop the pretty little question.

"We can have fun and a nice evening without alcohol, you know that from experience. Also I'm not really comfortable with the idea of flying drunk. No thank you." His gaze fell on the bump. Yes, Eddy was so cute with it. He didn't think it was even possible for him to think that way, but it was.

"But just to be sure...I didn't miss any anniversary right?"

"If one glass of wine gets you drunk, that's just sad. And no you didn't miss an anniversary, celebrating the ones that aren't even a year is just stupid in my opinion," Eddy shuffled into the cozy little cottage.

"And that is good to hear. At least I didn't miss that. But which date will we go by? The bite or the fuck-date? Or the knocking-you-up or date-date? I'm confused." He chuckled and lifted their hand to kiss Eddy's knuckles.

"Or maybe all four?"

"Anniversaries are typically saved for dating, marriage or mutual mating marks. So when we made it a two way bond, it would probably be when our anniversary is." When that happened was a bit fuzzy for Eddy because he was in his heat when they sealed the deal.

"We never agreed to dating, because, well. We jumped straight to mating. A lot of that." Brett laughed. It was really crazy if one thought about that. "So we will decide together on one date? That would be funny. Because we sure as hell won't get married that easily or fast, don't you think?"

Not if Brett had a word in it. He wanted to be the one putting the ring on his omega's finger!

Eddy tried not to let his countenance change to that comment. He slipped his hand into his pocket awkwardly as he gave a small laugh, "Yeah that would be silly."

It would be a lie if he said he didn't feel dejected. They had been together now for almost a year, nine months and two weeks to be exact, he was knocked up with Brett's baby and they were both bonded. What else would it take to be able to pop the question?

"If you excuse me, I really gotta pee, you know, the baby is pressing right against my bladder. Head out back, there's another deck but it's one that hangs off the cliff side. That's where dinner is."

He gave Brett a quick kiss before slipping away.

Brett looked after him in wonder. What was with Eddy? He was excited just a minute ago and now this? Well, Brett wasn't the pregnant one, so he didn't know for sure, but something felt off. He shrugged, maybe just his brain again, and went to where Eddy was pointing him.

The alpha went through the door and looked around. It was really nice. Really romantic and cozy. Just the two of them. Far away from human contact. On a cliff.

Did he anger Eddy in the last few days? He got to the railing, carefully looking behind him, and leant on it to look down. Yes, very deep. He would not survive that fall if Eddy was inclined to throw him over. Even when pregnant the omega was a force to be reckoned with.

Brett snickered at that. No, he didn't anger or tease him enough to warrant that. Hopefully.

Eddy waddled into the bathroom to just sulk, he didn't really have to pee. He locked the door behind him with a sigh. The omega felt strangely more emotional now because his hormones were so thrown off and it hurt to plan this all for nothing. He pulled his hand out of his pocket, looking at the two rings he now cradled. Yes he got two, and both were for Brett. One was more elegant, a rose gold band engraved with a petal like design that led to a brilliant diamond with a little sapphire underneath. He thought it would match Brett's slim fingers and manicured nails. Then the second one was a gun steel ring with the addition of rose gold. It was simple and manilier so he thought the alpha would probably wear it more in public and the other one would be just for his eyes to see.

"Well this sucks." He mumbled to himself as he fondled them in his hand. Eddy was quite bummed, how long would he have to wait? After the baby was born, years, never?

The omega calmed himself with deep breaths, "It's fine, I'll figure it out. But right now I need to get out there and have a good night with him. Let's do this."

He gave himself a little pep talk as he shoved the rings back into his pocket. It was time to woo his man. Determined to have a good time he stalked out of the bathroom so he could be with Brett.

~

Brett had his arms on the railing, and looked in the distance. The wind placed with his hair and he had a soft smile on his lips. He had to remember the spot when he wanted to propose for Eddy. Or maybe when he showed him the house he had in his mind. It had a pretty massive backyard. Ideal for a wedding under the heavens.

He saw a movement from the corner of his eyes and turned around to smile at Eddy.

"It's really nice here. Such a beautiful spot."

"Not as gorgeous as you," Eddy walked behind Brett to hug him, which he did. His pregnant belly pressed against the alpha as he nuzzled to him. The omega gave a quick kiss to the mating mark before he rubbed his cheek to the man's scent gland. Eddy was a possessive thing, checking their bonding bites then scent marking Brett for good measure, "Ready to eat?"

"I would rather say you are the pretty one between the both of us. But I know you will fight me for it and I am quite close to a very deadly cliff, so yes. Please. Food sounds amazing."

Brett turned in Eddy's arms to kiss the omega. He subtly checked the scent mark he left on and in Eddy and yes, he was as possessive as Eddy in that regard.

When they met up with Ray he took him to the side one time and promised to pee on the beta if he dared to lay a wrongly placed finger on his omega. Ah, yes, good old times.

They went to the table and Brett, always the gentlemen, held the seat out for his partner before sitting down himself.

Eddy took his seat. The food was already there with a silver platter and lid over it to keep it warm. Then there were wine glasses set out with a fancy bottle of juice, since Eddy couldn't have caffeine or alcohol. He liked juice though so it was fine.

Brett lifted the lids for them both and took it upon himself - as the only not pregnant person around - to fill their glasses.

"Looks delicious, smells delicious and I bet it will taste at least as delicious."

Brett smiled at him and they started to eat.

"Love you," Eddy whispered quietly as he watched Brett, he wanted to soak in all of the man's reactions.

Brett didn't hear Eddy's whisper, that was too low for him to pick up. What he definitely picked up was his fork and knife for the food. He wanted to take his time and eat slowly so as to not hasten it down like always.

He gingerly took a bite and tasted it.

"Yes, it tastes perfect." The alpha grinned devilishly at Eddy, "I know something that tastes almost as perfect."

He wiggled with his eyebrows.

"There is no almost about it, I am," Eddy smirked at Brett as he shook his head at the alpha. He was totally better than the food. Probably... The omega hoped. He took a quick sip of his juice as he thought of ways to keep up the friendly banter.

"Ah, yes, yes. That is true. You taste very, very good," His gaze wandered over the omega, stopped at the sight of his breasts and then looked into Eddy's eyes with an even bigger smile, "Can't argue with that. The only thing topping this is my mama's dumplings. You remember how she brought with a huge serving of them when she came to check on you? We still have some of them frozen, but not that much anymore. Either I beg her to make some or we need to throw a party. Maybe when you like the new house and we buy it. A big garden party. If you are up to it of course."

He would understand if it was too much trouble for the pregnant omega. It was not easy for Eddy, but he seemed to handle it well. No extreme mood swings as of yet, only a few strange cravings - having a big pantry helped a lot with it - and in general Eddy seemed to be content.

He took another bite of his food and sipped his juice.

"I'm starting to think you're addicted to dumplings. Do you need help? I can get you some if you need," Eddy teased his mate. Mama's dumplings weren't bad so he could understand some of the obsession with them. Not completely, however, food never was of too much interest to the omega. Food was food and he'd eat it to stay alive. Except mushrooms and/or eggplant, that wasn't real food anyways.

"If I like the house and we get it, we can have a party. But I wouldn't want it to last forever and if anyone got to rowdy, I'mma kick their ass out."

"I'm addicted to mama's dumplings. And I don't need help with that, just more of them. That will help me. Or I need to marry you so you can finally get the recipe, I know mama has been not budging with that. And yes, a party sounds good. Not too long, because I will have you on the floor of the house after dessert. As extra dessert so to speak. And in my opinion you should be awake for that too, so yeah."

Brett grinned and yes, he would ask this unusual omega to be his _wife_ when he said yes to the new house. Hopefully Eddy liked it as well.

"Have me on the floor? Are you trying to give me back pain? I'm not as young as I used to be and our princess doesn't tend to help with that," Eddy laughed softly at that, he wasn't exactly exaggerating either. Pregnancy surprisingly put a lot of pressure on the lower back, as for the age thing he was still in the prime age of thirty and pretty fit, so he should be fine.

"Okay, old man, then I will allow you to have a blanket underneath. Better? Good."

The alpha laughed and took his last bite and sip. He shook his head at Eddy's antics. Oh damn, he really liked that man. And his therapists told him he liked him apparently a bit more than that. Brett grinned into his glass. Yes, Eddy would faint if he heard him say that.

"You'll understand when you're my age. Thirty one and pregnant," The omega clicked his tongue, tutting at the alpha. Too bad Brett was older than him and was incapable of becoming pregnant. Along with Eddy being incapable of impregnating anyone, unless he took something to help with such things.

"Yes, I will probably understand you then, dear. But maybe after the 6th child you will stop complaining and just let me do whatever I want? There's hope in everything."

At that Brett laughed out loud. Six children were five too much. Brett got up and he circled the table, kissing Eddy on his head.

"This is a very nice evening, dear. Thank you for it."

"Six children, six children!? What happened to three being the limit and getting you snipped!" That was more of Eddy's concern rather than being thanked. Six would be the literal death of him. He was no breeding machine and his hips weren't wide enough to handle that much of a load. Yes, he would definitely die. The omega registered that Brett was only joking but still it sounded like a literal nightmare. Eddy finished up his food so he could get up too and not think of that many kids, "The evening isn't over yet. Let's walk on some of the pathways."

The sky was already growing dark above them, the stars would be out soon.

"Oh, you know..." Brett helped Eddy up and used that to his advantage to pet the ever growing belly, "I really like seeing you like this. Also we will spoil that one way too much if we only have one. And I think now six is the best number. Sounds like sex, and that would fit us perfectly. Because we will still have a lot even when they are born, don't you think? Also six is a nice, even number as well. Three boys, three girls. Preferably one baby every two years. That sounds like a great plan. Then I will get snipped. Promise."

Brett pressed a soft kiss on Eddy. "You will give me that many, right, dear? Because you will be my perfect husband and do that for me, right?"

He held back his laughter to look at Eddy.

"Nope, nopity nope. I am not having six, I'll literally die. Like dead dead, not even a joke." Eddy shook his head adamantly. Thank the lord the alpha was just joking, unless it became not a joke later on. Raising a baby was hard, so he doubted Brett would want anymore than two.

"Oh, come on. You wanted kids, right? And now I am giving you what you want and ask you for something in return and you say no. How unfair. Then I will bargain, instead of six kids, how about just this one but you will be a good husband and fulfill my every wish? Does that sound better to you?" Brett had to bite on his lower lip so as to not burst into laughing. This was hilarious. Of course he was just joking, but dammit, Eddy looked pretty spooked. His arms were around the omega, softly stroking the belly. He wanted to bend Eddy over and have him, but Eddy already planned the night so he probably shouldn't ruin the careful preparation the omega obviously had done.

But he couldn't help himself in teasing him a little bit more.

"I see my only option is to then accept death," Eddy leaned down to nudge their faces together, he rubbed his nose against Brett's. The omega nipped at his alpha as a little demand for Brett to start walking.

"Come on, night walk."

He nudged the alpha again, it was done in similar fashion to a cat or dog when they wanted something.

"If you are dead, then that would mean I have to raise the baby alone. Oh dear, you can not do that to me. The baby will have a new mom every night without you stopping it. So either half a dozen of kids or be my willing sex slave for all eternity. Your choice, dear."

Brett stood firmly as he pressed a kiss on Eddy's mating mark which was half hidden behind the high collared neck. "So maybe you should choose wisely."

"You wouldn't have time to get a new mommy every night. You would be an exhausted, lonely, single dad. Also I never said whose death I'd be accepting. Maybe I'd kill you and raise the baby on my own. Freak climbing or flying accident, it won't be my fault that you fall," Eddy grinned smugly as he thought on how to get Brett to move, he contemplated just throwing him over his shoulder and start walking.

"I just hope your love is strong enough not to kill me then. But apparently it's also not strong enough to either be a willing mate or give me my six children. I am so sad."

After he pressed another kiss on Eddy's cheek, Brett rounded Eddy and took his hand.

"So, after we discussed that, where do you want to go now?"

"Love can change, someone can love you one day than despise you the next. Be aware of that, because love isn't an obligation, it's a gift. So you should fall in love with your partner daily for otherwise your love will grow distant and cold. There is such a thing as falling out of love," Eddy intertwined their fingers, giving the alpha's hand a little squeeze. He didn't want to scare Brett, but he thought it would be a good thing for the alpha to be aware of in all seriousness. That's why Eddy thought it was good to not speak badly of a partner, since nitpicking bad qualities could make it a stronger focus than anything else. It was okay to ask for help and let out frustrations but gossiping about a spouse should be limited. Anything he'd say to someone else, he'd say to Brett's face. Most likely.

"I want to walk on the paths and stargaze a bit, so come on."

He started trotting back to the cabin so they could walk through.

"Oh dear, I was just joking around. You seemed stressed and I wanted to have for you something to laugh about, you know? You know I was against even one, no way I could handle more than two. Or even one." He lifted their intertwined hands and kissed it, while looking at Eddy, "And believe me, I have nothing to complain about you in the bedroom. You are perfect the way you are. Let's go stargazing, okay?"

Brett was sure Eddy knew he was not serious but apparently he hit a nerve with that. He kept that in mind for future references and occasions. The alpha was trying to be more sensitive about things, but he didn't get it always right. But he wanted to. So he was eagerly learning what Eddy told him through gestures and of course, when the omega was speaking to him.

"Bretty, I know you're just teasing. It's okay," Eddy rolled his eyes, he didn't always like the jokes.

Given some omega's weren't as lucky to have things like that simply being a joke, especially in an accidental bond. Even he wasn't lucky enough to avoid some shit when growing up into his second gender. So of course a naturally born alpha wouldn't understand that as Eddy wouldn't understand certain aspects of an alpha. He may have acted like one and looked like one at some point but he wasn't one and would never be one. When he was younger he had thought of transitioning but in the end wanted to prove the world wrong about him. In conclusion of his messy train of thought: It just felt wrong to laugh on such things.

Eddy opened the cabin door for Brett so they could go through.

Brett grumbled something under his breath and stepped outside. No, it was clear to him that nothing was okay. But he just deeply breathed in, took Eddy's hand again and stepped out.

He hoped he didn't ruin the night with that. Eddy could be pretty vindictive and held a grudge _long_.

Brett was sure he only wasn't killed off in his sleep because Eddy liked him in the first place. If he turned out to be a douche, he would be six feet under a long, long time ago. But thankfully everything seemed to work out as they worked on themselves and their relationship.

The alpha picked up his therapy sessions and Eddy started his; it seemed promising so far. And they needed to be at their best when their little princess would come.

"What are your thoughts on an underground pool?"

That was probably a safe topic here.

"Pools are nice, I like underground pools," Eddy quirked an eyebrow at Brett slightly since that topic seemed random. Was the alpha that butthurt that he didn't like the jokes that much? He guided Brett to the lantern lit pathway. The omega just wanted to enjoy this for a bit, talking about everything and anything, and if pools were the way then he'd talk about it too. He thought of things to say, or things he would willingly disclose. Openness always helped with more mutual understanding.

"Good then. The new house - or potential new house - has one. It's super big and separated into two areas. A kids-area and an adult-area with deeper water. And saunas. And something I find really cool but you probably think that's too extra: A waterfall. I love it."

Brett shot him a grin and they wandered alongside the path.

"The only downside: It doesn't have a stable for the dragon's but I figured we can employ a company to build it. I did the same with Pudding's. It took a trusted company round a week from start to finish and if you like the house, I can start on working with the company immediately, so it will be ready by the time we want to move in. If you like, we can even have some alpacas. They are super cute - or kangaroo's."

No, he wasn't butthurt, he just wanted to spare Eddy and himself an unnecessary argument, so he rather switched topics. Everything was said on this matter, so why stretch it out? No need for that. He looked around and smiled.

It was very pretty here. The lanterns looked like floating lights in the darkness. It was all very romantic. If he didn't know any better, he would have thought Eddy would propose to him here, but that would not happen. Also the omega was much calmer now. Brett himself would be a nervous bundle until he would ask the question.

"What would we do with Kangaroos or alpacas? I mean we can eat kangaroo but alpaca meat is a bit chewy and they spit. Also neither are good options with a baby, maybe when she is older we can invest in it." Eddy looked for a good place where they could lay in the grass to star gaze, "The pool sounds pretty cool, is it a natural one too or chlorine?"

"Sadly up until now it's chlorine. But I spoke about that with the architect who designed my pool. We can invest a little bit of money and either have natural light or UV-light installed so we can have a natural pool there. But it's a basement, so real natural light is kinda tricky to get. Also Alpacas don't spit, dear, that was the Llama. Alpaca are cute little fluff balls from heaven, Llamas are from hell and bite. And I like kangaroo-steak. It had a very dominant taste and flavour. I like it in stew a lot - but you already know that. My mother fills her dumplings with one part beef, one part pork and one part kangaroo. That's why they are so delicious, even if it's not traditional at all."

They rounded a corner and Brett saw a patch of undisturbed grass with the next light quite a few meters away. "How about there?" He pointed his finger at the site he found.

"I will take your word on the llama-alpaca thing. As it shows I don't really take much note of other animal knowledge. Although I do know some weird random facts like pigeons produce milk and a hippo's milk is pink," Eddy nodded to himself, why he learned that he didn't know but he somehow did, "If natural light is too tricky we can use UV light."

He got himself back on track with what they were actually talking about instead of weird knowledge. They had things to plan and talk about, "Here looks perfect."

"Did you know that flamingos can drown when it rains? Because they look up in awe, have their beaks open and because they forgot to swallow, they drown. What a fun fact."

They settled down and Brett laid on the ground to gaze up. "Also elephants can't jump and baby elephants suck on their trunk for comfort. Kangaroos can't fart. Unlike our dear dragons, who will stink up the entire house."

He pressed a kiss on Eddy's cheek as he finally laid down as well.

"I know a lot of useless animal knowledge."

"It seems that you do. It's all very interesting though. Speaking of dragons, do you think our little Moo is okay all alone?" Eddy put a hand behind his hand then the other resting on his chest. He wondered what it was like to be a star, completely ignoring the fact that most stars were dead when they saw them, apparently.

"It must be freeing to be that high up in the sky. Everything would just look like a speck of dust and no one would be able to touch you."

"Freeing and lonely, dear." the alpha took Eddy's unoccupied hand and intertwined their hands again, "And Moo will be just fine. He probably either naps in the living room or destroys a remote - again I might add. It's the third one in the few weeks since we had him. If he is bored, he will go out through the cat door and swim a round in the pool or two. Maybe sniff at the stable since Yoake and Pudding are not there. He likes to do that. Speaking of Moo and sniffing; we got a new cello principal and Moo adores him. It's a male omega called Hyung Suk Bae. They both love each other so much. Moo always sits right next to him and adores his music. Do you know the little cute stuff he does when he begs and lifts himself to only stand on his hind legs? He sits like this with Hyung too. Super cute I have to say."

He stroked the back of the hand with his thumb.

"I'd probably do that too for a cute omega cellist. Cello has a gorgeous depth yet a warmth to its sound" Eddy said jokingly, he wasn't into omegas as much as he used to be anymore. Now that he had a good alpha, his eyes were on Brett. Brett was all he wanted and all he needed, "I'm glad Mozart is making friends though, especially out of omega's since an omega was what abused him. Which we did confirm it was her because they found the video recording of the experiments." He closed his eyes a bit as he continued to think of the stars, "Nothing bad happens in a star's solitude though. I've been lonely most of my life, much wouldn't change for me I think."

"He still avoids all female omegas though. He only likes him because of you. Because you are the perfect mother-figure to him. Very nurturing and sweet. And you still feed him your stuff when you think I can't see it. Well, I might not see it, but I hear him munching. I just hope he will not turn out to be a spoiled dragon, which he probably already is." He sighed and turned his head to Eddy, "How is therapy coming along? Did you talk about that?"

They both had depressing and dark thoughts on some days. Some were better and some not. And Eddy spiralled down very fast.

"You know I am here, at your side, right? If you go and be a star I can't follow you there, dear."

"I know you are Brett, I just don't want to shroud you with my darkness too. That's why I don't say too much about what happened with that case or things that have happened in my life before this. You know. I talked to the therapist about it and a lot of other things, it feels like having a venom cleaned from my body," Eddy murmured, he carried a lot of baggage but he wanted to be better for their baby, for Brett, his family and for himself. He wanted to be free... The omega stroked his own belly gently, "She's never going to grow up without a father and not knowing who her daddy is, nor a mama that works too much. She won't have to work young to help provide for the family, we'll let her be a kid. I won't be afraid to be vulnerable because it isn't a weakness. She won't know what loneliness is like I do nor will she know the pain I went through. Those are my goals and hope at least, I think therapy will help me accomplish it. Sorry for the little random rant but it's something I also talked with the therapist a lot about because of parenting fear."

He was aware it probably came out of the blue, but his brain automatically made the jump because of Brett bringing up their therapist.

"It's okay, Eddy. We will be there for her. I will be there for you. Always. Like I told you I would. No exceptions." He kissed their hands. "Do you see this? This is a promise. I promise to never leave you. Only death will us part, Eddy. You will be my only omega for the future. And I will help you with everything I can."

Brett could understand Eddy very well. He had a perfect family right in front of him and he still turned out like this. His parents were amazing and he still was not like he should be. He just hoped their child would turn out okay.

"How can I ease your fears?"

"I don't think you can, it's something I'll have to confront when she's in our world. Just be the best dad you can be and love her like she deserves. A kid that knows they're loved has less issues, mostly, " Eddy looked at Brett opening his eyes, as a soft smile spread across his face, "Til' death do us part, I love you."

Brett smiled and was very, very tempted so say something as well. But he wasn't sure yet, not completely. And he wanted it to be special for Eddy. He deserved it. He deserved it even more and Brett wanted to be at his best when saying the three words, sure of himself and his feelings. Eddy deserved honesty as well.

"I will try to be the best version of myself. And I will love her to death, I promise."

The alpha leaned in and kissed Eddy as to seal the promise.

**A/N:**

Well, that was not how Eddy imagined it would go. But at least they are happy. 

NEXT CHAPTER IS THE END!!!!! Can you believe that?! I seriously can't. Even when Geert-chan and me were writing it, I couldn't believe it. But oh well. See you next - and last - Update!!!!


	50. Chapter 50 (The End)

**A/N:**

LAST CHAPTER MY DEAR READERS!!!!

please make sure to check out the A/N at the end for A BIG FAT SUPRISEEEE!!!!

**Chapter 50 (The End)  
**

Their date had ended well, at least Eddy thought so. Except for one thing. The most important thing. _He hadn't proposed to Brett!_ The comment of them not going to rush marriage threw him off so much that he was afraid to get rejected but that was a ridiculous notion he realized belatedly. They basically shared wedding vows that night; _til death do them part._

What was he so afraid of? Eddy groaned in frustration. If he had been a man and done it, he wouldn't be laying in bed on a friday morning beating himself up over it while Brett got ready for rehearsal.

Brett kissed Eddy quickly goodbye - it was rare for Brett to be the first one to go - and smiled at him.

"Until later, my most precious omegas and my most precious little girl. I hope you will have a fantastic day, dear."

Then he kissed Eddy's belly. After that he whistled for Mozart, who came running from the bathroom to take his morning dump, and off they were.

Eddy watched their disappearing forms forlornly, someday the man would be his. He didn't know when but someday. Maybe when Brett loved him. The omega closed his eyes sulkily, he'd just see what happened.

Brett was hastening to the orchestra and arrived punctual, like always, 30 minutes before everyone else. Well, except Hyung maybe. Mozart waddled happily to the omega - he still didn't figure out how to walk properly but he was getting better and better with all the therapy and swimming they did with him - to get his pets and scratches.

The alpha and the omega made a bit of small talk when they were warming up and doing scales and in no time everyone was assembled and Brett's day began. The last rehearsal before the concert. After that he would play it a bit lower every week until the baby arrived, he already talked about that with his employer. He would take six months off at that point, just to help Eddy around and to have time to bond with the little princess.

As they were playing through the symphony he let his mind wander. What did Eddy do right now?

~

Eddy was burying his face into a pillow with a little frustrated scream. Not like anyone would hear him anyways since he was home alone. After having his pity party, he willed himself out of bed to face the day. At least they had fun on their date, that was one plus to it. He liked seeing Brett happy and laughing. He just loved Brett, in general, as of now and forever. Even if his mate could be dumb, he still loved him. Eddy was sure Brett felt the same about him, that he could be dumb but was still likable. Not lovable mind you, likable. Probably the reason Brett didn't want to get married anytime soon. Not for the first time in his life he cursed his second gender for always making him so attached. A blessing and a curse. The omega found where he placed the rings, taking them into his hand to trace with his finger, "Someday."

He murmured to himself hopefully. He'd catch his man but for now he would hide the rings away to get ready for a day of boring paperwork.

~

When Brett came home in the evening - later than usual for him, he was all smiles. He again had a bouquet of flowers in his hand and stepped into the kitchen to get a vase and water for them. He placed them on the dining table and went to see where his omega was.

Probably taking a nap in the bedroom. Eddy took these more often in these days; being pregnant exhausted him. He saw his omega on the bed, softly sleeping and his grin widened.

That was probably the best sight he had seen for years in his bed: His marked and pregnant omega almost buried under the soft blankets. He tiptoed into the bathroom to wash away all the smells and to be fresh after a long day of work. He had an appointment with his therapist afterwards and they talked at length about the situation and Brett saw a lot of things clearer now.

When he came back to the bedroom, only clad in his loose sweatpants, he was still smiling.

Mozart was out, probably in the pool or bothering the big dragons or maybe in the kitchen to eat his food, so the small disturbance was out of the way. Brett still loved the small baby to pieces even if he picked up a disturbing habit: watching them fuck. Pudding did that of course too, but Pudding was at that point a mature dragon - not that they knew about that - but having the baby watching them made Brett feel a bit uneasy the first few times. Now he was more or less used to it. Eddy... not so much.

Brett crawled into the bed and pushed away the loose hanging shirt to place a kiss on the belly. He did that every time he got back now. First Eddy then the baby. It was important for him to meet his whole family when he came back. And Eddy seemed to thrive and loved it when Brett engaged the baby bump in small things. He even talked to it, mostly for Eddy's sake because he mentioned that she was calm when he was near, stroking the belly and saying things to her. So Brett did that again. He placed a few kisses on the ever growing stomach and caressed it with both of his hands. Eddy felt the kicks and punches all the time now, but so far Brett had not been a witness to it on his own. The doctor said it shouldn't take long for Brett to feel it. He just had a bad timing.

So before he grabbed the massage oil to rub it all over the belly to help prevent any ripping in Eddy's skin and forming stretch marks by keeping the skin flexible and well hydrated during these growing times - which almost every time turned to foreplay anyway - he kissed and stroked the belly, hoping to catch something. And this time he felt a tiny bumping under the skin beneath his lips. Could that be?

Hastily he placed a hand over the place his lips had been, waiting with bated breath.

But sadly, no; the baby didn't repeat that motion. He sighed and laid his head on the bump.

"I really love you, little baby, you know that? You will be the perfect little addition to this family," he whispered. Then he pressed a kiss on the bump again and grabbed the oil to gently massage the belly.

He looked at Eddy and saw his eyes were open a slit.

"Hello dear. I hope I didn't disturb you too much?"

"You didn't," Eddy said through a yawn. He was enjoying his shorter shifts quite a lot but the problem was he never knew how long he slept. His 'cat naps' could be thirty minutes to 5 hours, "When did you get home?"

He asked softly to see if he had missed welcoming his alpha back from a long day of work, which he figured he did since Brett was rubbing his belly.

"Couple of minutes ago. Everything is fine Eddy. You need to sleep. You are pregnant after all. It takes a lot out of you." Gently, he started massaging and rubbing the oil first on his hands to warm it up and then on Eddy's belly, taking more time on the sides where the skin could break easily. He got the oil from Anthony, his brother's omega, who said it helped him through the pregnancies as well. And the result was astounding. Only a little bit of ripping was to be seen and he wanted the same for Eddy. Not because he thought it was ugly, but for Eddy himself.

The man was randomly insecure and if he could prevent that, he would do so gladly. Also it gave him an opportunity to strengthen the bond between them with non-sexual touches and give the omega the feeling of still being appreciated even though 'he was fat'. Eddy liked to complain about that a lot, but Brett didn't mind correcting him every time. Eddy was not fat, he was healthy and carried a baby. That was in itself special enough given Eddy's medical abuse in the past.

He came back to the sides to massage it with double care and kissed the belly button softly. It began to bulge out because the baby needed more and more room.

"Hm, I love taking care of you like that," he whispered as he looked into Eddy's eyes.

"I just love you and when you're close to me," Eddy reached down to pet and massage Brett's scalp. His alpha had been so very gentle and tender with him. Brett had always been a softer alpha in general but this was different. It wasn't out of the sense of honor or manners, like it originally was, it was actually genuine.

"And I love being close to you. Especially when you are like this. I know you can still throw me down but you look so preciously delicate right now. So vulnerable. I know you don't like it, but I think you are so dang pretty. I like you being strong and independent and all that too, don't get me wrong on that, but I just love seeing you like this. Cute and pregnant. I could kiss you and touch you all the time."

To further solidify it, he pressed another kiss on the belly and smiled. His fingers continued to massage their way to the underside of the belly to spread the oil and help the skin.

"You and your thing for pregnancy," Eddy shook his head slightly, hopefully Brett wouldn't be too depressed when he was back on his typical exercise and not pregnant. And if sad by the loss hopefully not enough to knock Eddy up again. Two was the limit and he didn't want them close together. Although, apparently he got pregnant really, really easy so they'd have to be careful.

"Well, can't help it. But you don't need to worry. My implant is working just fine now. My hormone levels are good and my sperm is dead for the time being. I checked with the doc and got back the results. No more accidently knocking you up, I promise."

Brett massaged the belly and finished up when all the oil was mostly soaked into the skin. He leant over Eddy's belly to kiss him on the lips.

"I will wash my hands then I will get you your food, because I think someone wasn't eating today for dinner. What do you want? I have rice with vegetables or curry."

"Curry, it's really good," Eddy smiled softly, he couldn't get enough of it. Brett had his dumpling obsession and Eddy had his curry one. He also felt better, knowing that the implant was working, very comforting indeed.

"Then curry it is. You will wake up properly now and I will get it." He kissed him again and then rolled off the bed to wash his hands and prepare the dinner. Thanks to Eddy's intervention he could at least reheat the stuff properly now. It took not even 5 minutes, then everything was plated and Brett got the tablet and went back to Eddy. He liked pampering the omega and feeding him in the bed. It made everything more intimate and he thought it helped them as a couple as well.

Eddy had propped himself up against a few pillows when Brett came back and placed the tablet in front of him. As always he made one big portion instead of two so they could share. He also got Eddy his favourite juice to go with and he plucked one single pink carnation flower and put it in a small vase for Eddy to enjoy while he was eating his meal.

Brett sat down opposite him and handed him his chopsticks.

Eddy examined the flower with a small smile, it was very aesthetically pleasing and it was very nice to see how much thought Brett was really putting into it.

"Thank you, dear."

"No problem and now eat."

Brett dug in and as always he was way faster than Eddy.

Eddy gave a small eye roll in reply but picked up his chopsticks and obeyed.

After they finished up, Brett took the tablet away, but left the flower on the nightstand. He washed his hands again and slipped underneath the blanket to Eddy. The oil was now fully soaked into the skin and so he pressed another kiss on the belly.

"You know... There is something I want to tell you, Eddy. Something very important."

"Like promotion important or something more so?" Eddy quirked an eyebrow, what was so important? Why didn't Brett tell him already? It must be important if the alpha made sure he was fed first.

Brett cleared his throat and pressed kisses to the belly before he took Eddy's face in his hands to place a kiss on his lush lips. He sat back at his side, hands to his side.

It was like a whole army of butterflies were released in his belly. Brett knew that Eddy loved him, so he had no reason so be this nervous. How could the omega say it so easily all the time?

He wetted his lips, attempted to say a word, but his voice just wouldn't come out. His chest felt like a tight ball of pure nerves right now and he had trouble breathing properly. His eyes fell down and he shook his head. This was nerve wracking and he already knew that Eddy liked him. Brett never confessed but was confessed to. How did people manage this?!

"I... Uhm, you know. I..."

He was much more eloquent in his head, that was for sure. But Eddy deserved to hear it properly. And Brett really wanted to say it, he really did! So why was he such a dumb chicken and didn't get it out?!

His hands began to shake from the nerves and he placed them on Eddy's belly. It calmed him down but still not enough. His fingertips seemed to burn at the contact.

He still wouldn't meet Eddy's eyes. But he grabbed all his courage - he certainly needed that - took another deep breath, looked up and opened his mouth but he was interrupted by a kick. This time not from Eddy but his daughter! His eyes zoomed in on the belly again and yes, she kicked again his hand one more time. He cooed. Even his small unborn was supporting him! This was so emotional for him, he didn't know what to do. Tears gathered in his eyes and he knew immediately that they would fall. He rubbed over his eyes with a shaking hand and croaked out:

"I love you."

Not wanting to meet Eddy's eyes right now - even though he had nothing to fear.

"I love you. You and the small one," he repeated it, just to make sure Eddy heard it and for him to say it once more.

The alpha didn't know what to do now. He didn't feel better now that it was finally out. The butterflies were still crazy, he was literally sweating and breathing was still hard. Slowly he raised his still wet eyes to look at Eddy.

If it weren't for Brett being so emotional about, Eddy would have thought the alpha was just messing around with him. It was a bit hard to swallow when knowing it was true, especially when he had kept telling himself that Brett didn't.

The omega cleared his throat trying not to get emotional too, "You, you love me?"

He looked up at Brett as he reached out to run his hands through the alpha's hair, "She and I both love you too."

Brett surged forward, gripped Eddy's face and kissed him. He had no words at the moment, and he was pretty sure nothing but a highly embarrassed squeak would come out, so he spoke in the only way he knew best: Kisses. Oh and touches. He caressed Eddy's cheeks while kissing him over and over and over again.

He took his time with it, using the time to calm down until he let his forehead rest against Eddy's only to look him deep in the eyes.

"I love you, Eddy. I wanted to tell you earlier, but I couldn't. When I came home tonight and saw you laying there I knew it was true. Then our daughter kicked me. I couldn't hold it in. I love you. I really, really love you. Don't you dare try to ever leave me now. I will tear apart the world for you."

Eddy giggled joyfully, tears brimming to his eyes. He was lovable! His mate loved him, all he ever wanted or what his inner omega always wanted but he was happy now.

"Silly why would I ever leave this, leave you behind?" It seemed like a ridiculous notion when he was going to propose to the man just the night before, "I am prepared to spend the rest of my life with you, 'til death do us part."

He whispered softly, now with this information he definitely should have gone through with his original plan.

"Actually last night I was ready to seal the deal of marriage with us but chickened out. So when I say I am prepared to be with you for the rest of my life I mean it."

The omega said ever so quietly.

Brett was stumped, but saw his chance. But damn, he had no ring! Maybe he still got husband points for trying? Oh, who was he kidding? He didn't even care about that anymore. Brett just wanted to live together with Eddy. He took Eddy's hand and traced the place where a ring would sit.

"I have no ring, but I am pretty sure you prepared everything for yesterday. I thought that was pretty much obviously romantic, but couldn't connect the dots. So, now I am asking you: Will you marry me? Spend your life with me, even though I can be quite dense?"

"If you're going to propose, you gotta do it right," Eddy giggled playfully as he tilted his head up to plant a warm kiss to his wonderful alpha, "It's a yes but let me show you how it's done."

He said cheekily, with a huge grin.

"No. I object. I asked you to marry me, you said yes." Brett grinned like a dork - well he was one of course. "So I get to be called husband. Only you and your work can call me wife then. And that only because they already do. Also Eddy Yang sounds much better than Brett Chen."

He kissed him quickly before Eddy could say anything.

"Eddy Yang it is!"

"Chen is way better than Yang," Eddy rolled on top of Brett, kissing him then nipping at his chin with a playful grin, "You can't stop me from proposing to my favorite alpha!!"

He proclaimed before hopping out of bed to quickly waddle over to his work bag and find the rings.

"No! Yang is better! I don't want to be called Brett Chen! People will think I'm Ray's brother or cousin or some shit. Come back!" Brett tried only half heartedly to grab for his favourite omega and stop him. He had a big smile on his face all the time.

"I will not say yes if you want to make a Chen out of me, Edward Chen! I dare you! Once a Yang, forever a Yang. Also my mama will not give you the recipe for the dumplings!"

If begging didn't help, maybe threatening? Knowing Eddy, probably not.

Eddy giggled somewhat evilly to himself at Brett's "attempts" to stop him. Nothing would stop him. He would do it and do it better. Not like it was a competition or anything. He pulled the two rings, his someday became today. Eddy was very thankful for that, so he waddled back to Brett, "Oh hush and let me woo you."

"Only when you say yes to Edward Yang and no to Brett Chen. Then I'm willing. Otherwise we will be married on paper and no one needs to change their last name, babyboo." Brett grinned like an idiot - no surprise here - and watched Eddy come back to him on the bed.

"I love you, Eddy Yang, just so you know it."

A bit love stricken he looked at Eddy, never once his smile wavered. What a man he got himself. He let his eyes wander over the body, hidden behind the wide shirt.

"I loved you first Brett Chen," Eddy smirked as he slunk back to the bed, "Now sit up so I can do it properly and teach you a lesson.".

The omega stuck his tongue out childishly with more giggles.

"That is true. But you can't fault me on that." Brett sat up obediently and waited for Eddy to get on the bed. "Also, don't you dare to fall on your knees. You are pregnant, you can't even do yoga properly."

"I can kneel, you fucker," Eddy laughed, he was stubborn enough to do it just to prove to Brett he could. He simply would need help up later, "And if you think I can't fault you, you apparently don't know me that well."

Eddy said teasingly, putting a hand on Brett's knee as he leaned in to kiss him.

"True enough. And while you are on your knees and be cute and all that shit, you can help me out as well. I will help you up afterwards. Now, onto the mushy shit."

Brett kissed him back, but didn't deepen it. He let his hands caress Eddy's soft cheeks and smiled gently. Yeah, having told Eddy he loved him was a good decision. The omega practically radiated happiness, as he should the whole time. He moved to the edge of the bed and let his legs fall over the edge.

Eddy nudged their noses together before kneeling down in front of Brett's legs and took his smaller hand into his own. The omega purred while stroking over the boy's knuckles. He tried to find the words he had prepared for the night before.

"We've been together for almost a year now, it was partially the worst year of my life but more so the best that I ever had. Even in the bad times I could find comfort because I knew I had someone to rely on and that I could learn to trust. We shared our anger, our sorrows and our joys. I want to continue learning every aspect of you and share the new array of emotions. Thank you for letting me be a part of your life up to this point, you've truly been a light in my darkness. For once in my life I'm not lonely even when I am alone because for the first time I know there's someone waiting for me. Brett Yang I love you, with everything I have. So would you make me the happiest omega around and be my husband?"

He opened his other palm to show Brett both rings he had gotten, the omega was very excited to slip them on the alpha.

Brett bit on his lip. "That was beautiful Eddy. And yes, I would love to be your husband. Let me make Eddy Yang out of you." He held his hand out to accept the rings.

Eddy slipped the elegant one on first so he could admire it on Brett. As he thought, it fit perfectly. It matched the man's dainty fingers quite well and the low light made it glint in all the right ways. Then he slipped the band onto Brett.

"I thought you would wear the more simplistic one in public since it's manlier. I couldn't help but get the elegant one though because I thought it would fit your fingers well. They're beautiful after all," Eddy kissed the top of Brett's hand.

Brett took his other hand and let it run through Eddy's hair.

"Yes, I like the simpler one more, but I think your fascination with my hands is the same as when I want to see pretty things on your body. I will wear it, but not outside. At home with only you I'm fine with it."

Brett leant down and kissed Eddy's forehead as the omega looked up at him. Eddy nodded to confirm that he also liked seeing pretty things on Brett.

"Thank you. You put in a lot of effort - like last night. Why didn't you say something there anyway? I don't want to ruin the mood, but I still don't get it. You are a brave man, Edward Yang," he grinned at that, "and not easily deterred. So what made you change your plans?"

"I wasn't sure if it was what you wanted and I didn't want to rush anything if it wasn't what you wanted," Eddy rested his cheek on Brett's thigh as he looked up at the alpha. He licked his lips slightly.

"I wanted to propose. And I wanted us to get married. So this is fine. It would have been fine yesterday as well. You looked so good all dressed up. I love you in formal clothes as well Eddy."

He traced the soft cheek with his fingertips and looked down at the omega. God, he was so perfectly beautiful on the floor, in front of him. Brett needed to swallow at that. His mouth was suddenly very dry. Didn't he mention he would need Eddy to do something before he would help him up? Yes, he recalled something like this. Also god, Eddy was so close to him right now, how could he not?

The dark smell of his arousal flooded the room and Brett's eyes darkened within seconds.

"All I want now and forever is you." Even his voice dropped quite a bit. Not the darkest it ever was, but close.

Eddy rubbed his face against Brett's leg when he sniffed the arousal. It didn't take much for his alpha to get riled up. He liked that.

"Only me?"

Eddy put his hands on either side of the inside of Brett's thighs as he pressed his face to the alpha's crotch, deeply inhaling. Blow jobs probably weren't proper proposal ettiquette but then again they were in their bedroom and he gave Brett a fantastic date.

"Yes. Only you, babyboo. Until we are old and grey and wrinkled. Or until you are so pregnant you can't move anymore. Well, then not. But until then, how about you put your mouth to good use, hm? You can't believe how much I like you on your knees in front of me, Eddy. It's a good place for you to be. Between my legs, sucking my cock. On that note, tell me if your knee's hurt, babe, then I will get you up here on the soft mattress to fuck you into it."

Brett licked his lips and his eyes were only slits. The tent grew when Eddy pressed his face into his groin and he had to bite into his lower lip so as to not moan loudly. That fucker!

Eddy rubbed the tip of his nose against the growing length then mouthed at it slightly, "I love the weight of your cock moving in and out of my mouth."

He purred loudly to show his appreciation. The omega used his teeth to pull Brett's sweatpants down. The alpha was always so helpful and lifted his hip a bit so the sweatpants were only a second later on the ground and Brett spread his legs a bit more, so Eddy had enough room in between to do what he could second best: sucking him. The best he could do was obviously take Brett differently, but Brett would lie if his mate and now fiance was one of the best who ever sucked him. Probably now with all the mushy feelings and connection _the_ best.

His hand scraped softly over the scalp, not urging Eddy to be quicker, but just giving his mate something back. Eddy loved it when Brett played with him - either his dick or hair didn't matter much. The omega was happy with every touch.

"I love fucking your mouth, so our preferences align once more, babyboo. Now show me how good you are once again, please."

"You're the only one who gets away with calling me babyboo," Eddy tilted his head to feel more head pets. He really did like them. It was a bit distracting to his goal but he eventually got back on track. The omega's eyes fixate on the monster dick in front of him. He licked his lips almost in a hungry manner. Slowly Eddy leaned in to lavish the tip with broad strokes of his tongue, kisses and suckling.

"Yeah I know. And I will be the only one calling you that." His voice was getting tighter at the end, Eddy started sucking him. And oh yes, the omega was still so good at it.

"I hope you like being called babyboo a lot in the future." His hand tightened before Brett reminded himself not to be so rough with his _pregnant_ omega and loosened it. Also he tried not to force Eddy's wonderful warm and wet mouth on his dick to choke him. That would be considered quite rude.

"I love you Eddy."

Was that fair tactics? No. Absolutely not. But Brett grinned as he saw the reaction of it on Eddy. Yes, thankfully it was also the truth and not something he slapped on just to appease Eddy. How badly he wanted his omega right now, but the little shit was teasing him endlessly.

Eddy beamed at being told he was loved. He liked the feeling of it a lot, it made him feel so happy. Happy enough to take the tip completely into his mouth and give a hard suck. His tongue swirled around the head, toying with the slit for a few seconds before pushing himself down a bit to take more in.

"So good to me, my lovely mate. So good even when pregnant." It was kind of funny. Brett very much had a pregnancy kink and Eddy was on his knees, taking him into his mouth. It seemed unfair. He wanted to see the omega, feel him. Feeling the breast under his hand and the ever growing baby under his fingers.

"Can you take me like this, Eddy? Can you ride me?" He loved his mate around his dick, yes, but right now Eddy was still lithe enough to get fucked. How much longer that would be possible, neither of them knew. So Brett was greedy and wanted him - all of him.

Eddy pulled off Brett's dick to look up at his alpha, "I'm not sure but I can try."

He was hoping he wouldn't accidentally crush Brett's dick if he tried to ride him, now. The extra weight was still weird to get used too while in the bedroom. Who knew having a baby changed so much?

"I'm here too, you now. We can do this together." As it should be. So he helped Eddy up and carried the omega to the head of the bed. Brett threw some of the pillows off, only leaving one for his back and leant against the headboard. So, if Eddy thought it was too tiring he didn't have enough strength, he could secure himself on the headboard while Brett could do the work from underneath him. And thankfully the belly was not too big. It was too big for Brett to grab Eddy's dick, yes, but the omega was able to cum just from the simulations from inside, so it shouldn't be a big problem for them. Also, when everything didn't help, Brett could turn the omega on his hands and knees and take him from behind like they did a lot of times now. So, they had enough options.

Brett kissed Eddy as his hand lifted the oversized shirt up to slip his other hand in between Eddy's cheeks, wanting to prepare the omega.

Eddy snuggled close to his alpha's chest, as close as he could with his baby bump, "I love you."

He purred as he arched slightly to encourage Brett to start fingering him. It never took too long, but he would like it to be started.

"I love you too." Just as he was saying it, two of his fingers slipped inside. Brett knew Eddy and his body so well by now it didn't take long for him to prepare the omega, softly kissing him at every chance.

He pushed the fourth finger inside in no time and rubbed over the prostate while his lips were on Eddy's neck, licking and biting softly the mating mark.

Eddy mostly just purred or hissed depending on how he felt the stretch. The slight pain and pleasure always combined so nicely together in his opinion. He glanced at Brett's ring finger to admire it. Such a sight would make him equally as excited as it would make him happy for days. This was the best day of his life honestly, even if hopping straight into sex.

Sex was the one thing that brought them together in the first place, why they were mates, why they even had a baby along their way so it was not too surprising.

Brett kissed Eddy as he removed the fingers and lined up his cock with some difficulty.

"Come one, babyboo, show me your skill." He grinned and let his hands rest on Eddy's hips.

"Yeah, whatever you say hot buns," If Brett was giving him a weird nickname, he'd give one right back. Eddy lifted his hips slightly, letting himself rub against Brett's length before slowly sinking down.

"Hm, I like hot buns. They remind me of dumplings." The alpha groaned as Eddy slowly sank down on him. Yes, having his mouth around him was good, but this was much better. He could make sure that way, Eddy got something out of it as well.

"Go on, babyboo." How was the omega still so damn tight? It was amazing and concerning at the same time. How would that be after the omega would give birth? Oh, he didn't want to think about it, not when Eddy moaned so beautifully as he sank down the last inch.

Bretts grip was as bruising as ever on Eddy's hips. The sensation from his partner around him was always too good. He leant his head on the shoulders of the taller man and groaned.

Eddy's body quivered ever so slightly as soon as he bottomed out. He had to calm his breathing to actually focus on riding the cock in him. He rolled his hips forward with a whimper. Grinding to get used to it was always a safe bet when taking on such a monster. Luckily the omega had a size kink so it worked itself out.

"So good. So good for me, my mate. My omega. My love. Taking me so well." Brett kissed Eddy's neck and moved his hands in the rhythm Eddy set. Of course his mate loved his dick, but it was also not an easy feat and he knew that all too well. Eddy needed some time before he could go all out and Brett would always give him that.

"I will let you spear yourself on me. And then I will paint you white from the inside. And then you will have no other choice but to be my lovely, cute cockwarmer for the whole night. We will be bound in body, heart and soul."

Eddy moaned to that suggestion, it sounded so good to him. Then again Brett's dick was so pleasing to him, he'd probably go along with most things.

"Like being connected," he murmured in a broken sentence, it made enough sense for Brett to understand though. The omega enjoyed feeling so close to the alpha. At first, he thought this was as close as they could get. Now he could touch the moon, no longer being the water reaching so high for nothing but actually being as if a whole. He loved this, he loved Brett.

"Me too, love, me too."

Brett took one hand off the omega's hips and intertwined it with Eddy's, their fingers mingled together. He pulled the omega gently towards him and kissed him. The slow grinding and rocking was more than enough. He moaned into Eddy's mouth, closing his eyes. A wave of warm fluttering feelings washed over him as he gently rocked in tandem with Eddy. He never felt this close to another human in his whole life. This was not sex, they were making love. No haste in their movements, only the wish of being closer than ever before.

This was all new to Brett and on the other hand, not. His lips ate Eddy's moans and small, cute noises and he watched Eddy through half closed eyes. He loved that man so much. His chest constricted and another wave of feelings crashed onto him.

"Love you."

Eddy squeezed Brett's hand with a mewl as part of his reply, "Love you, _more."_

There was a playful twinkle in his eyes, he was gradually getting more used to the movements and having Brett inside of him.

He bowed his head to kiss the alpha's jugular, trailing them lower to suck a bright red hickey.

Brett smiled as they moved and couldn't hold back the moan spilling over his lips as Eddy attacked him.

He would seek revenge on his neck later, if Eddy could mark him, then he would too. And Eddy would wish he was more careful when Brett was finished with his neck. Maybe he should start wearing a scarf all the time. Brett grinned at that. He didn't care much for the markings instead he showed them proudly.

Their movements began to quicken and Eddy finally let go of his jugular only for the alpha to turn the tables on him and merciless ravish the skin, alternating between sucking and biting.

Eddy released a high pitch whine from the back of his throat, but didn't complain. At this point he didn't care if his subordinates would see that he had a good time with his mate. It was a normal occurrence in life. In his opinion it would be more unnatural if he didn't enjoy having this with his lover and soon to be husband. Yes, instead of complaining he tilted his head to the side so Brett had more room to mark him.

The alpha knew what Eddy was doing to him with baring his neck and of course it worked fabulously.

Every time their hips met he bit into Eddy's neck, sucking on the indents he made before moving his mouth slightly until the whole neck was red and slightly swollen and Brett turned his head to do the same on the other side. There was no way Eddy could hide that, even if he changed his mind. He would be thoroughly marked by the end of the night.

Sadly he had to let go of the hand to grip his hips again. The tempo was even faster and Brett knew he would not take long before he came.

"Eddy, love, I'm close."

"Close, already?" Eddy chuckled breathlessly, he felt mildly like a teenager again with how much he was already dripping too. He definitely had no room to giggle at Brett getting close just from grinding and shallow thrusts, when he was in the same boat. It felt more fulfilling.

"Fuck you, I know you are close too. I can feel you around me." Brett grinned and pulled the head of the taller omega down to kiss him. "Now _cum_ babyboo."

With that he bit into Eddy's lower lip, knowing fully well how much Eddy liked the pain. The omega hissed with a strangled moan, totally unfair that the alpha knew what strings to pull. His dick sputtered as he came on command and untouched for that matter. It wilted as Eddy panted breathlessly and slumped forward.

Brett grinned but that happiness wasn't for long because when Eddy came, the omega clamped down on him as well, forcing the orgasm from Brett.

He moaned loudly and leant back against the headboard. His forehead was dripping with sweat even if he hadn't moved that much.

The blinding light receded and he finally caught his breath. As expected he knotted Eddy.

He opened his eyes a slit and grinned at his mate.

"Never came just from grinding, love."

"Makes me feel like a horny teenager again." Eddy shifted slightly –not enough to tear himself on the knot– to get himself more comfy on Brett, "I liked doing it with you. Love you."

He yawned sleepily despite having a long nap beforehand.

"Hm I like you as a horny teenager. Just imagine we would have met earlier and be together longer. That would be nice. And definitely more chaotic. But just imagine we would know each other for 15 years. Would we still be together or would we hate each other by now? Because frankly speaking I can't imagine a life without you in it anymore.

Damn, I'm getting all mushy and soft."

Brett pulled the omega softly on his chest and kissed his sweaty temple.

"Hmmm you probably would probably hate me if we met then, I would've totally tried to fight you. I was an angry teenager. If you thought I was rude when we first met, you should have seen me then. You could've said hi and I would tell you fuck off," Eddy chuckled, his aggressions had died down in most situations unless it was something that strongly irked him or he saw something that shouldn't be happening. Then the aggression came back all too quickly, "It isn't bad being with you at this age though. We're more mature and can kinda manage a relationship now. I can't imagine life without you too. "

He lifted his head to kiss both Brett's cheeks.

"I always liked a challenge. And getting into feisty omegas pants. Well, that didn't die down one bit. But now I prefer you without pants." Brett snickered and turned his head so they could share a soft, gentle kiss.

"I would have loved to be your first, but I would probably never treasure it like I do now. God, I love you. I really, really love you. I will never wake up without you by my side again, Eddy."

"I would have loved if you were my first too, probably would have been better than what happened when my hymen actually broke," Eddy sighed, rough times when presenting. He honestly envied the omega's who had great first times or managed to stay a virgin, "But we're here now and I may envy who got your first but also I'm the first to win your heart so in the long run I am the luckiest."

"Hm, true enough, babyboo. And really, don't envy the first omega I've ever had. For her it was not a great time. She underestimated my dick by a landslide. Sadly, I was big even then. But now, and that's much more important, I know how to use it to pleasure you, instead of just bringing you pain. And that took one or two tries." Brett had a few horror stories of his own in that regard. And he was glad Eddy was not his first. If they both were each other's firsts... that would have probably ended in a bloodbath and disaster. No, scratch that "probably". It ended for Brett in a bloodbath because he wanted to leave the woman but he was locked in, so both of them forced it. He would never do that again. Even if his partner begged him, he would not do that. Instead he asked them to stay calm and try to relax and give him a few minutes. This was a much better outcome.

He kissed Eddy to bury those thoughts. It was a long time ago and would never repeat itself. Not with Eddy, who liked his big dick. Eddy gently kissed Brett back before pulling back to reply, "Guess both of our first times were really sucky, but you're my best, Bretty. I love you."

He pressed into another kiss with a purr, nipping at the alpha's bottom lip. Brett's hands wrapped around Eddy's waist and caressed the omega's back.

"I love you too, babyboo. Will you punch me when I say you were one of the best?" He grinned.

"No, but I will severely doubt it," Eddy raised an eyebrow, as always he was a skeptic at heart. Right now Brett loving him was the real win, not if he was the best. That was just the cherry on top.

"True. You are the best of the best, babyboo. At least so far." His smile grew and he kissed him again, "And seeing that I don't look elsewhere over nine months is saying a lot. So you can feel very, very special, babyboo. Now, what do you think about Lan as a name? I like it."

"And a lot of it was without sex, must be keeping me for another reason huh? Maybe my cooking," Eddy said jokingly, since he was pretty confident in Brett's feelings for him. Having the closure that Brett loved him too comforted him, "The name makes me think that I'm competing with Belle for which daughter has the better L name."

Eddy chuckled softly.

"True enough. Your cooking is great. And you like to clean, which is also a big plus point. Hm, lemme see, the twins are called Lianna and Leona, then your niece Lian, and Lisa. Yeah, I think we have enough "L"'s in our family. Then Mei. She will be a Mei. Its short, I can shout it easily and people can't make stupid short names for it."

And it was asian enough for his mom, but he wouldn't tell Eddy that.

"I like Mei, it's cute and I bet our baby will be cute," Eddy was certain they'd have the gift of making cute babies. Like, Brett was pretty cute and apparently he was, so great genes. He rocked a bit to feel the intensity of Brett's knot since they were talking about kids.

The alpha groaned when he felt Eddy moving. Without much thought behind his action, he slapped Eddy's butt. Not that hard, but also not very soft. It was more sound than pain, but still pain nonetheless.

"Bad babyboo. Stop rocking on my dick. I can't get any harder than that. And yes, with your pretty face and my soft features and your killer body, she will be a heart stealer in no time. And I will have to come back to you in five years to ask how we can get rid of a body. Damn."

Eddy whined at Brett hard and long with a huff, "Don't wanna, I like it." The omega was a stubborn one, "In five years she'll be just five, I don't think you'll have to worry about anybody hiding yet, especially with her under our watch."

"She will be gorgeous by then. If she will be an omega, I will need to invest in special collars. Like yours. And if she is an alpha, I need to invest in the same. Any omega will want to bite her. She will be a snack."

Brett slapped him once again when Eddy rocked once more, "And we will send her to martial arts training as soon as possible. I want her to be able to protect herself from people. Also stop moving, babyboo. If you don't stop I will throw you very gently on your stomach and fuck you with my knot, I swear."

"You speak a mighty big game alpha but you wouldn't throw me on my stomach, we have precious little Mei," Eddy stuck his tongue out quite childishly at Brett in his reply, "I hold out hope for her being a beta."

"I can throw you so gently on your stomach you might think I would roll you over; it's a special talent. And then I would spank and fuck you while you hold on your dear life. And with our genes it's possible but not very realistically for her to be a beta, dear. You know that a union of an alpha and omega results in an alpha or omega kid almost 90% of the time. So you have a one in ten chance. But what I care about is her and you being safe and sound. Gender, second gender I don't care about that. And if you want a female beta we can try and try and try again for her, how about that?" Brett grinned and let his hand slap Eddy's butt again.

"Not that we could produce children right now, but we can count the possibility of it being a girl and a beta. We can roll dice if you want."

"You make that sound like a punishment, I would quite enjoy you fucking and spanking me," Eddy smirked, he was a masochist so of course that sounded like a great idea to him, "Dice rolling is pointless, I'll stick with my hopes. Maybe if she's an alpha since beta is unlikely her life may go a bit smoother."

"I know you would like that. It's shocking for me that we didn't try that out before."

He kissed his mate once again when he got the chance, "I wouldn't mind either. But yes, as a female alpha she would have it much easier instead of an omega girl. I would probably kill everyone who even thinks about her as a "whore" or "slut" just because she has that gender."

Brett remembered what Eddy had said about his treatment. He would never let that happen to his princess. Never. And he knew Eddy was the same.

"Maybe we should actually invest time in trying it out. I have a sense that you can be quite sadistic. Which would fit perfectly with my masochism and such," Eddy clicked his tongue as he spoke. If she was an alpha, she'd probably challenge his authority at one point or Brett's and not just because of teenage hormones. It was just in a young alpha's nature if not put in their place, unless they were an alpha with a more soothing nature then it wouldn't be too much of a problem. She'd have to get her soft nature from Brett though most likely, "I am not above pressing charges against anyone who would dare try to harass her."

"Pressing charges? I will deck anyone who dares to insult my baby. And then let my dad and brother hound and sue them until they have nothing left." He snarled at the mere thought of it. "She will be protected but we will leave her room to grow into a strong, independent woman who knows her mama and papa are loving her and she can talk with us about everything. Right? A good relationship? Sounds good to me. But now to you, babyboo. You need a good spanking, right?" To emphasize the point he smacked him once again. "We need a playroom in the new house then. For all your and mine perverse needs. Because I will not let my girl see her mama getting whipped and hear him moan like the cute, needy slut he is."

"Hmmm I'm only a slut for you. Can't let her think that her daddy is abusing me, her poor mama," Eddy kissed Brett, doing his typical ritual of biting Brett's bottom lip, "I need punishment, for continuing to disobey you, give me a good spanking, alpha."

He whispered against Brett's lips, it almost sounded like a hiss.

"And you are a good slut to me. So good. And only to me. You are _mine_." Brett hips snapped up while he was still holding on Eddy's hip. He knew he had to be very careful now because he nudged his head against Eddy's cervix. He didn't want to breach it, just nudge it. The position helped a lot, also Eddy's baby bump, because he couldn't push as deep as before - which was truly a blessing right now.

Eddy squeaked out a moan, oh he loved this. What he loved more was that he could feel both rings digging into his hip, "Yours, love you."

He pressed his hands to Brett's chest, gently kneading his fingers to the soft skin. This man was going to be his. His husband slash wife. Mostly his wife.

"Good. Very good, love."

Brett felt his knot lessened and groaned. There went his plan to punish-reward Eddy. Instead his dick went soft and he slipped out. Brett cursed.

"Shit."

Laughter bubbled in his throat and it spilled over his lips. He laid Eddy gently down and grinned wide at him. "Bad timing, right? What a joke."

"Literal worst timing in the history of fucking. Then again we've never been lucky when it comes to sex. We get walked in on, interrupted and now this. I still love you though," Eddy smiled up at Brett as he had a giggling fit. There was no way he was about to complain when he had the most amazing mate. They could have fun in different ways, such as cuddling and talking.

"Well thank you. I wondered about that."

He shook his head and pulled a blanket over them before settling down right next to Eddy, pressing a kiss on his cheek.

"I love you too."

"Wondering about the terrible timing curse or if I still loved you despite that," Eddy rolled to his side with a smirk toying on his face. He scooted close to Brett, snuggling into him with a little happy sigh. He reached out to hold Brett's left hand, to squeeze and once again take pride in the rings.

"Both. This curse will probably never leave us, not with a baby around." While Eddy took his left hand hostage he put the right one on the belly caressing the baby, trying to try to feel something once again.

"But we will just take it as it is, right? We will find a way."

"Yes we will, and we can always have a family member babysit if work is killing us and we want to have kinky sexy times. Like just for one day or something, wouldn't want to leave our kiddo with someone else for too long. You know? It's not like distrust since they're used to kids but like a weird parent protectiveness," Eddy kissed Brett's cheek, he was excited yet nervous for their future, "Since I don't see us getting married before she's born and not for awhile after because of planning and not wanting her to get sick around people. But that's besides the point, I was going to say if we have a more traditional wedding, Mei can be our flower girl."

"Or we take advantage of the fact that I am filthy rich and an asshole. We can just invite people to a house party and boom wedding. It will not be advertised as such and people will come, bring even food to the new house we still need to get - and you to see - and the only thing we need is someone to legally marry us. That could be fun. I mean, I don't want a big wedding anyway? Just my family and maybe a couple of friends. If at all. I know I want Ray there because he is our mutual friend and it started with him. But other than that? Flowers we can get easily, cakes can be bought easily and renting a few chairs for a garden wedding is no big deal. Money opens the door, Eddy. If we are crazy enough we can have the wedding next week at the new house if we visit it tomorrow and you will let me make some calls."

Brett wasn't a fan of big, lush, extravagant weddings with hundreds of people anyway. He wanted their wedding small, so to speak tiny.

"But what do you want?"

"Sounds just like you to trick people to your own wedding. I mean as long as your mom doesn't bring another omega thinking it's something that requires it," Eddy said jokingly since that's what happened when Brett brought him to meet the family, "I think I want a small wedding. I would like my dragon riding pack to be there and my family. Besides that I don't have any friends so it wouldn't be a big one anyways."

"Well, yes. Because I know my mom and all the noisy omegas in my family will swoon and try to take over the wedding plans, making it a big - too big - spectacle with probably hundreds of people. I have seen that happen Eddy. It started with a tiny, small, cozy wedding and ended with five hundred people and a carriage with ten white horses. And Lisa is allergic to horses. You can not even fathom how much I do not want that to happen. Small, tiny, only close friends and of course family.

How about tomorrow we look at the house and if you say yes to it, we will host a garden wedding the following week? Sounds like a good plan. Also you will look perfect in a white dress."

Not that Brett had much hope that Eddy would wear a dress, but that would be nice. He turned around to grab his phone.

"Lemme show you Anthony and Lisa on their wedding days."

He scrolled through the phone and pulled up the pics. Anthony and Lisa had white dresses on and the males were in a dark elegant suit. Brett laid the phone down so Eddy could easily see what he meant.

Eddy definitely thought wearing a dress was lame, if he really wanted to get a rise out of Brett, he'd wrestle the alpha into one to show him how lame it was. And white seemed a bit too innocent to him especially when he was already pregnant and marked. Very frowned upon in some social circles if that was all done before marriage. Luckily for him, if it stayed small all of his friends and family already knew and were supportive, even excited about it.

"If we were going to tell people for a best man or Maid of honor who would you choose? And if I made Ray a maid of honor, could I put him in a dress too."

He chuckled, nah he wouldn't actually do that to Ray, his lovely beta.

"The pictures of their weddings are very nice."

"It's kind of a tradition for the omega to wear a white dress, but I think if you are very against the idea, you can wear a white suit as well. Or the one I got you, the grey one with the sparkles. That would be a perfect opportunity to wear it. And you can have Ray as maid of honor, I will take one of my brothers as best man. I was the best man at their wedding as well - because they knew they needed a strong shoulder to silently weep on - so it will be fine. And I kinda like the idea of surprising them. I surprised them with you - even if you had to endure _her_ for that - so I will surprise them with a wedding. And no, mama will never bring an omega into the family again. At least until the small ones aren't still small. When they are as incompetent as me in finding a mate, then she will probably roll around in 15 years, presenting the children of her colleagues again. But that is far, far in the future. Don't worry about that."

Brett leaned forward and kissed the tip Eddy's nose. They still hadn't had the opportunity to mess with the suit, so it was perfect timing, if Brett would say so himself.

"I would like to wear the suit but my pregnant belly is bulging out a bit more so I don't know how well it would still fit. I'm not against a dress because I do like some typically seen as feminine things, but I generally don't like wearing dresses in front of people or in public. Makes me feel exposed and vulnerable, especially now with little Mei. I would like to be somewhat ready to kick ass," Eddy explained to Brett as to why he didn't particularly like dresses. It wasn't even because of fashion or some reason like it being sexist to always assume the omega had to wear a dress. It was simply because he didn't like to feel vulnerable around people. He only trusted a few people with his vulnerability and Brett was one of those people.

"You can leave the suit open in the front. And don't worry, nobody in the family will try to rip your head off just because you didn't wear a white dress. I would like to see it and probably my mama too, but I don't mind if you only want to show it to _me_. And mama loves you anyway so it's fine, really."

He turned the screen black and put the phone on the nightstand again before taking Eddy's hand and kissed the ring finger.

"Have you thought about your ring? I would go for a simple design, like the one you got me. It's easy to wear for work and not a hazard with a stone or something. Also you know me by now, I like simple designs."

"Yep only for you, darling. Your eyes are the only ones I trust," Eddy watched Brett place the kiss in mild interest. He liked these small intimacies, they were something to live for really, "No I haven't thought of one, but just surprise me."

The alpha grinned at that and kissed the finger again.

"Will do. You will see it at the wedding. You will be surprised."

Maybe he should get two as well. One for the public and one for the closed doors, like Eddy got. Brett would contemplate it a bit more. He had time and money to make things possible and he would not be a cheapskate on that for sure. His love would only get the best.

He intertwined their hands and placed another soft kiss on the knuckles, while looking at Eddy. This was the best happy accident he ever had most likely.

Eddy tried to think of something to say but most words escaped him. He only had one sense and feeling in that moment: Acceptance. Being accepted was a part of love, because love still saw all the flaws and chose to stay. Brett saw all the dumb shit the omega tried to pull but loved him anyways. Really that's all he could have ever asked for. Who knew a blessing came in the form of one Brett Yang. Even if he couldn't understand an alpha's ways most of the time, he wanted to learn more about the man in front of him.

"I love you. You know, I felt like I've been waiting for something my whole life, yet didn't know what it was – thus the high climb in my career and so on – but now I feel like I have found it. Who knew that miracles come in the form of dopey alpha's."

Eddy shook his head with a small laugh that was probably too sappy to end their conversation on. Who knew, he'd change so much from loving and being loved? It was almost kind of scary, but as everything else, he'd accept this change gladly.

"Thanks, love. Who knew happiness came in the shape of an unusual omega? Not me for sure. I always thought I would be either alone or have at least three omega's because I couldn't imagine being "forced" to stay monogamous. Now I am quite happy with it."

He laid his head right next to Eddy's and smiled softly at the omega, burning this image into his brain.

"I love you", he whispered.

"Love you too, gorgeous," Eddy whispered back, leaning in to press his slightly chapped lips against Brett's warm soft ones. And they kissed.

**The End**

**A/N:**

THAT WAS IT!!! The whole story. 

But ToD is far from being Finished! We will upload once a week some One-Shot for you to enjoy (length varies) so please stay tuned and keep reading it :D

I hope you had a blast reading it as we had a blast writing it.

Check out our other stories and keep your eyes peeled because new stuff will come out as well!!!!

**Just think about CARNAL DESIRE:REBIRTH which will start on MONDAY!!!!!  
WUHUUUU!!!!!**

So subcribe and follow us so you are up to date :D

But as of now:  
  
Byebyeee~~~


	51. One Shot 1 - Crown of Bones 1

This one is a very long one so buckle up folks. 

Also upload once a week, so be prepared!!!!

(and another one will immediately upload as well right now since we wrote it and then REWROTE it. You can decide what u like more :D)

**Crown of Bones**

10 days.

10 _fucking_ days.

10 _fucking_ days without his omega

His very pregnant omega.

His very pregnant and bitching omega.

Brett came home from torture a.k.a. a small get together from all musicians around the globe.

Brett practiced the hell out of it for that event. He went together with his chamber music friends - Amalia, Hyung and the viola-guy called Alex. They were good, like really, _really_ good.

But he missed his cute, bitchy omega. The belly was growing basically every day and he was in the seventh month now. His wedding ring was always on Brett's hand, his more sparkly one was with Eddy at home. He didn't want to risk losing it. Eddy would decapitate him, and only that if he was feeling generous and kind that day.

Brett was at the airport, waiting for the taxi to arrive. Eddy was forbidden to go out, because well, Brett wasn't there to protect him and he didn't even trust his own brothers to do the job, so no one else was permitted to get the omega out of their house. He heard a lot of bitching about that. And he meant _a huge fucking shit load_ of bitching about that. His house was a smart house and recorded every conversation - or Eddy's rants for that matter - but Brett tried not to get affected by it. Most of the time the omega ranted to their cute little puppy dragon Momo. Still, it was not nice to hear that day in and out. So he did the only sane thing: he muted the house on his phone. He still could see what Eddy was doing but couldn't hear him anymore. It was a curse and a blessing at the same time.

But now. NOW. Now he was home again! Well, almost. He still had the 45 min drive to the house, but he was almost home.

The alpha waved at the taxi when it finally arrived and put his small suitcase in the trunk. His famous Stradivarius loan was securely in his hands. He sat on the backseat and fished his phone out.

He loaded the security app and looked around. Everything was quiet. As expected. Eddy didn't know he would come home today. His flight was booked for tomorrow morning, but Brett got off a bit earlier and he wanted to see his cute, bitching omega as fast as he could, so he rebooked the flight. It was 11pm now, so Eddy was probably asleep. He better be!

Brett swiped to the rooms but saw nothing. Everything was calm and quiet like it should be. That was destroyed when he swiped to the bedroom. Clothes were strewn all around, and he could see more than one vague figure in the camera. He swiped back to the living room. Yes, Momo was there. He never slept there unless Brett and Eddy had more...sexy time. His alpha broke through everything and he snarled.

Eddy was **pregnant**. With **_his child_**.

One of the figures stepped out of the bed, seemingly having nothing on. Brett knew that man pretty well. His vision was tainted red and he growled. _How dare he?_

The taxi driver was a beta but he was very uncomfortable right now. The alpha was _seething_ with anger.

The rest of the ride was in silence. Brooding, uncomfortable silence. Brett paid the man a large sum of money before going to his house.

He was furious, no, he was _beyond furious._ He was livid.

Brett was not usually the one who got jealous easily, that was Eddy's part. On top of that Brett was _so sure_ that Eddy would _never_ cheat on him, just simply because he knew how horrible that felt. And also because they loved each other. That was also why Brett was even able to fly to the get together in the first place. He was _sure_ nothing would happen. But here he was, sneaking into his own house, ready to catch his 'husband' cheating with his best friend. Who once was also his husband's fucktoy. If he were less in control, he would scream. Loudly. If anybody would have guessed, they would all point at Brett, saying he would never be faithful. But here he was, being nice and loyal to his pregnant husband and that tall shit had the audacity to fuck around with their best friend. One he knew from _school_. And fuck Ray for going along with it.

At the door he opened it with his finger. He took off his shoes and silently made his way into the living room. He had almost no qualms about kicking the omega and his beta play toy out. In the middle of the night. Pregnant. But now he would take a small revenge first.

His bond was eerie silent - as it should be. It would not stay that way. Brett sneaked into the living room to pet Momo and to say hello to him. After the small baby had calmed down Brett advanced to the bedroom. He had something special for them. First Ray, then Eddy.

The door swished open and he looked around. Yes, like in the video, the clothes were scattered around as if the two couldn't wait to be naked. It was almost like Brett and Eddy when they were needy and horny. Pants, shirts, jackets, everything was a mess on the floor.

He had a devious plan in mind as he closed in on the sleeping couple. He was torn about throwing Eddy out or throwing him on the bed for a punishment. But first things first. Ray.

That shitty beta.

That shitty, traitorous beta. Ray's head was to his side and he snorted with an open mouth. Perfect.

Very carefully as to not wake the couple he stood beside the bed and opened his zipper. Ray would regret touching what was _Brett's_.

He took his dick into his hand and let go.

The warm golden shower first hit the sheet, but as the stream got stronger, Brett hit what he wanted.

Of course it didn't take long for Ray to wake up. Warm, smelly water was not nice to get hit in the face with. And after he opened his eyes and looked at the murderous looking alpha with his dick out and **_peeing_** on him, he screamed. Like a girl.

Very, very loud.

The last few spurts were hitting the sheets again and Brett tucked himself away, when Ray was still screaming.

Eddy jumped into awareness when he heard the scream and of course smelled piss. He wasn't feeling well enough for this shit. In fact he was tempted to just try to go back to sleep and tell

Ray to stop his aggravating screaming. That thought was turned away when he smelled something more than just piss...He smelled angry alpha, seething alpha in fact. Oh boy, not a good sign. Not like smelling pee was a good sign either but one he could deal with a bit more. One could just wash the sheets or even take a shower, that was easy. He could not wash out an angry alpha. Well, he could try, but that probably wouldn't work out for him very well. With a deep breath he opened his groggy eyes knowing he couldn't ignore it. There stood before them one Brett Yang, a seething look on his face.

He was safely packed away, his deathly stare on the beta. The omega was not as important right now, he could discipline him later if he wanted to, but the beta was not _his_. And he was the enemy right now.

"Care to explain, _beta_?" His voice was pure venom. He had asked Eddy months ago to not be so carefree with bodily intimacy with the beta. He endured the hugs and _platonic_ kisses on the forehead and cheeks, but this... _this_ was too much. Only an emergency, a life threatening emergency could save the friendship and probably life of the beta now. Because not only was he laying with his omega scarcely clothed in a bed, but **_their_** bed. Where they had sex, formed their bond, where Brett broke down and confessed his _love_. This was not any bed, but their bed. In Brett's eyes Ray could have peed and shit in his morning coffee and it would not be the same. It was _sacrilegious_.

His hands were balled to fists and they shook.

Ray spat out the pee and looked up at Brett, terrified. The scent was so thick, he couldn't even breathe.

His eyes widened even more when the thick smell of alpha crashed into him and Eddy, wanting them to **submit**. Brett snarled as nobody moved.

His growl was vibrating his chest and his eyes bore into Ray, wordlessly forcing his will on him.

Ray had no other choice. He bared his neck and turned his eyes to the ground. He even whined.

As soon as the beta submitted, Brett's hand shot forward, grabbing him at the hair and dragging him off the bed and throwing him on the floor.

" **Get lost.** "

Ray shot a quick look at Eddy before he whispered "I'm sorry."

Eddy returned an apologetic look but also gave him one of reassurance that he'd be fine.

Ray knew he could not be there for Eddy, as Brett would definitely kill him then. Instead he scurried out of the bedroom, but stayed close. _Just in case_. Ray doubted his friend would abuse or hit his pregnant friend, but he had also never seen Brett so angry.

The door closed behind Ray.

Brett grabbed the soiled sheets and ripped them off the bed. He would _burn_ the thing anyway.

His alpha was angry but also hurt. And Brett as well. He _trusted_ Eddy and now he was betrayed. It hurt. It hurt so dang much.

Angrily he bundled the dirty sheets in a ball and stalked to the bathroom to dump them in the hamper. He came back and finally looked at Eddy.

Brett cleared his throat.

"I wanted to surprise you by coming home earlier. I guess this was nothing you planned me to see."

His voice was calm, too calm. It was the fucking calm before the storm broke through. And this tornado would be more like a war than a soft breeze.

Eddy resisted the urge to call Brett an idiot and the urge to vomit simultaneously, instead he sat up and met Brett's gaze. He would not submit nor bare his throat for something unwarranted. He was pregnant, unwell and not in the best of moods from being the other two things. The combined smells didn't help either, just made his stomach churn and churn, "Brett, if I didn't want you to see anything I wouldn't be in _our_ house. Our house with the camera's and the audio recordings."

Logic right, he wasn't that stupid. If he were to do something incriminating he wouldn't be doing it where he'd be recorded. He'd either stop the security feed or leave if he were to.

"I would also like to point out, I am clothed." It was true, he was wearing an oversized t-shirt and underwear.

He ran a hand over his face, oh he could point out a lot more stuff that the dummy had overlooked, if the alpha was accusing them for what the omega thought he was being accused for. He would wait for Brett to actually specify that matter first though before pointing out all the other things that made his alpha an idiot. And probably admit to things he probably wouldn't want to admit to.

At the not so surprising sight that Eddy simply _refused_ to submit, his alpha went bonkers. Of course, logically he knew that Eddy didn't sleep with Ray, but he wasn't even thinking clearly.

"You know as well as me that you don't need to be naked to fuck with him. Your mouth was probably more than enough for his tiny dick," he spat out. His blood was boiling and his vision was too red. Never in his whole life, he was _so angry_. "On top of that, why is he in _my_ bed? On _my_ side? With _my fucking omega in his arms_? Oh, should I mention this? _My fucking pregnant omega_."

His whole body started shaking from the anger. Logic would not help at all now, his alpha was too much in control. Brett had never lost himself that much to his instincts. Well, that had an upside too, he would not hurt Eddy for he was his omega. But only because he would refuse to touch him.

"Your pregnant sick and alone omega," Eddy sighed to himself, keeping his tone even. Maybe it would be better if he appeared to look weaker, honestly he had too much pride to allow himself look so frail as he felt. In this case it would probably be good to throw his pride away to get his point across. Sadly, he was a stubborn fucker that wouldn't bow for an alpha spouting nonsense, "You see the clothes on the floor yeah? Did you look closely? Because they're yours. Ray's are folded over there," he gestured vaguely to the overlooked neat pile, "Ray came over because I also gave him access to the security feed for the time being, he saw me lying in your pile of clothes crying for two hours, before apparently slipping out of consciousness as he described it. All he saw was your omega not moving and apparently not breathing properly after two hours of _crying._ He let himself in and did what he thought would help. You can go back to the security feed and watch it yourself. It's all recorded. _"_

Two hours was probably how long Brett's flight was, thus why the alpha hadn't seen that. Eddy just wanted to curl up and sleep again, maybe it would stop his stomach from churning. It probably wouldn't stop his omega from whining though. He could feel it breaking again just from the level of the alpha's anger. It was clawing to cry out, to crawl somewhere and die. Eddy himself thought that was a tad over dramatic, sure it missed Brett just like him and being faced with this once his mate finally got home was shitty but wasn't a reason to throw his life away. His omega thought it was a very good reason to throw in the towel and just quit, so as usual Eddy suppressed it.

Brett snarled at him.

"Why didn't you say so when we talked yesterday? Why did you insist on being fine when you are obviously not? Why _is your fucking pride more important than how you feel?_ And why fucking Ray? Have you forgotten how much I asked you to not engage him, especially _him_? I don't care if you call for literally _anyone_ but him!" Brett growled and stepped back. Otherwise he would probably do something he would regret.

"You could have said something. Before you are reduced to this. But you chose not to. Because you are too fucking prideful. You know, I would have come back earlier. Everybody knows omegas come before work when they are pregnant. I would have come. But I _trusted_ you to tell me the truth. I _trusted_ your words that you were fine. While you obviously were not."

The alpha took another step back, shaking his head. "I saw two people in the bed, where there only should be one. I smelled your old fucktoy while seeing all those clothes strewn around. And then I saw him with you. You have no idea what this feels like to me. Oh, you probably do," he added because he knew Eddy was cheated on before, "Because my alpha and me thought you _betrayed_ us. And you did. Maybe not physically but mentally. A quick text would have been enough. A short call would have been enough. But instead you tried to do it all by yourself again. Be honest with me and just say that you don't trust me. Or that I am not worth it. Because it fucking feels like it."

Brett pressed his lips together and the anger receded until it was gone. He was just exhausted now. He wanted it to be over with. His sadness and the feeling of being useless was drowning him now. Not even his omega relied on him, so what worth did he have? His alpha whined, but Brett smashed it down. He pinched his nose and shook his head one more time.

"You know, don't say anything."

And with that he turned on his heels and rushed out of the bedroom. He couldn't stand the sight of Eddy in the big bed anymore. Or even generally the sight. While he asked the omega those questions, he didn't really want an answer. Only a small 'yes' would crush him and he knew it.

So instead, he fled. Right when the door closed behind him, he staggered. This was not supposed to happen. Not at all. He closed his eyes and pinched his nose again. He would not cry.

In his mind this was not how the evening between them should ever go. He came home earlier to spend more time with his omega, not fighting with him! He leant against the wall and hit the back of his head against the wall. He was so stupid. He and his annoying jealousy.

Eddy stared at the door blankly for a few moments, it felt harder to breath now than it did with Brett's stuffy pheromones. He was alone, alone for good this time and he didn't even get to say anything. He felt his heart rate pick up, the organ felt like it was throbbing in his throat. It was suffocating, choking even. He had fucked up. He tried, to be honest. He had tried to tell the why's but was never given a chance. He did something wrong, he was wrong... The pregnant omega tried to get up so he could go after his alpha, or maybe he was too late.

The weight of his illness and panic caught up to him, knees shaking with every step until he fell. On hands and knees he cried, slowly laying on the floor to curl up near the clothes thrown around the room. They smelled like Brett. Another cry ripped through his throat, he even punched the floor in a burst of frustration towards his useless legs. Then he gave up, he would curl up and maybe heed his omega about ceasing to exist. He just laid there sobbing as he grasped his throat in a white knuckled grip, "I fucked up."

He just whispered to himself repeatedly.

Brett heard the cry, he heard the thump of a body falling on the floor and he heard the weak sobs. How could he not? He was right outside after all. When he saw Ray coming closer from the corner of his eye, he growled and the beta halted in his tracks.

The alpha would not allow anybody else to go to Eddy right now. He was _his_ mate. Not Ray's. No one else's.

But going to him? Brett didn't know if he could do it. What if Eddy confirmed his fears? What if...what if he would ask for the pill his mother invented? Brett would break down. He would probably tear everything down. Because he knew, he _knew_ his mother would only care for Eddy. Because it was the omega who was in pain, in real pain.

Another sob, another broken whisper.

Finally he couldn't stand it anymore. He was disgusted with himself. His mate should be his priority, his _pregnant_ mate. The man he _loved._ So why was it so hard?

Brett gulped. Rubbed over his face. Squared up and went back inside.

The door whooshed open and there his mate, his beautiful broken mate laid. On top of his clothes. Clutching some of them. It was pitiful and embarrassing. Not for Eddy but for Brett. He was the asshole who reduced Eddy to this. Maybe he should really let go.

Brett stepped closer and laid down on the floor as well. He wasn't sure if he was allowed to touch Eddy.

He just laid there and let his scent wash over the omega.

"Please don't leave me... please don't leave, " Eddy pleaded, no begged, when his alpha was near enough to him. His voice otherwise was too weak to be heard. He always fucked things up; his mate was going to leave him from such a strong sense of betrayal! How was that not the omega's fault? He had done wrong so now he'd grovel.

"I'm sorry... please."

Brett laid closer, his hand hovered over Eddy's but in the end he placed it on the floor. Tears were running down Eddy's face and his throat was tight. It was like there was a lump in his throat.

"Eddy", he whispered. He had no clue what to do! Did Eddy want a hug? Space? Physical contact? Hit him? He was so bad at this, it wasn't even funny. Brett never felt more helpless in his entire life like he felt now.

"Eddy, Eddy I'm sorry. I don't... I don't want to... make you cry," But he did. He already fucked up. They both fucked up. They were the worst couple. Brett closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he opened them again to look at his beautiful but so _destroyed_ mate.

And he was at fault for it. It was solely his own fault that Eddy was crying now, begging even. He should not beg. But Brett also couldn't help to feel anger. Anger at the betrayal, anger at the lies he was fed, anger at the sheer stubbornness his mate displayed every. Single. Time. It was frustrating for Brett. But regardless of that, his sorrow was stronger. He wanted to help Eddy, but he still had no clue.

Eddy just shook his head because the alpha didn't say he'd stay. It didn't make him any less disgusting for crying when it was Brett who was hurt and the omega making it about himself. No, it didn't make it better at all, "Please..."

He sobbed a lot quieter now, the damage was done and his system wasn't handling it well. His scent turned as vile as he had felt.

"I will not leave you if you don't want me to leave", Brett whispered as soft as Eddy, maybe even softer. He was unsure if Eddy really wanted him close or if that was the omega who pushed for its agenda.

"I am sorry, Eddy." Maybe that would help? He had seen his brother apologizing for something they were not at fault, but it seemed to work with them. Maybe It would help him with Eddy as well.

"I am sorry." He would repeat it until Eddy would stop crying.

His hand twitched, he wanted to take Eddy in his arms, but he was fairly sure he was not welcomed to do so. Why were relationships so _complicated_?

Eddy shook with every apology Brett threw at him. Why was the alpha even doing that?

He curled in on himself, the man obviously thought he was disgusting too. Evidence in concluding this, was how the alpha couldn't bring himself to even touch the omega. As if the chew out wasn't evidence enough. Yet that was just making it about himself again.

To Brett it was obvious the same tactic didn't work as they worked for his brothers and their spouses. He had no backup plan. No Plan B, nothing.

"Eddy, please... " Brett had no idea what he was now pleading for. Why was he pleading in the first place? But staying angry was impossible after one glance at Eddy. He balled his hands to fists and relaxed them again.

"Eddy, please."

Eddy screwed his eyes shut trying to get himself together so Brett wouldn't have a reason to hate him more. His breathing stuttered so he grabbed at his throat again, in hopes it would help him catch a breath and bit vomit. It didn't really help either feelings, maybe it was time to accept his fate?

He opened his tear filled eyes to look at Brett slightly, it just made his stomach churn with more guilt to see the alpha.

Seeing his mate trying to choke himself, he gently took the hand and steered it away. Finally Eddy looked at him!

But it was a very short glimpse of triumph. The red eyes, the broken expression was nothing he liked to see.

"Oh love, I ... I am so sorry. I ... " He had no idea what he should say to make things alright, "I'm sorry." Other than that. He was sorry for making him cry, he was sorry for being such a stupid alpha, he was sorry for lashing out at Eddy, he was sorry to reduce Eddy to _this_. He was sorry for a lot of things.

Eddy whimpered to that, his eyes immediately fleeting away as another pang of his stomach reminded him of how awful he was. He threw up in his mouth a little, also reminding him that he was still in fact sick. He swallowed the bile, only choking slightly on it as he did. Maybe he'd get his voice working again now, since Brett shouldn't be the one apologising. Right?

Brett watched Eddy like a hawk so he saw what happened. He rang with himself a bit, but it didn't look like Eddy would - or could - stand up. So he came closer, grabbing both of Eddy's hands.

"You might hate me for this...," he mumbled, but got up and lifted Eddy bridal style. Then he went with him to the bathroom, directly in front of the toilet. That way Eddy could at least throw up without swallowing down. That was disgusting anyway.

In front of the toilet was a thick soft carpet. Brett had got it when Eddy was still plagued with throwing up at random times. He wanted Eddy to be at least comfortable when puking his guts out thanks to their daughter.

After he sat down right next to Eddy, Brett fell silent again. He didn't know what to say. They fought - every couple did - but never to that extent.

Eddy rested his forehead against the rim, maybe he could give himself a death of drowning... his omega may be desperate but Eddy prefered his death to be more dignified than drowning in toilet water. He hugged himself before lifting his head to puke properly.

Brett carded through Eddy's hair as he did since he knew he was pregnant and Eddy would throw up. Unless Brett was at work, he was always by Eddy's side when the little parasite made his life even harder. It was the least he could do after all. And now he was the cause, not their baby, for Eddy to feel so miserable he had to throw up. Brett sighed and took one of the soft small face cloths to wipe the sweat from Eddy's forehead. Then he filled a cup they had to put their toothbrushes into, with lukewarm water and sat on the floor again.

Maybe a shower would help, but Brett would not risk it. Eddy didn't shower alone since his baby bump became bigger. They only showered together and now he was not sure if he was allowed to help him. He felt helpless.

Eddy finished puking the contents of everything really, which was mostly stomach acid. He would cry more if he had anything left to cry, instead of that everything just hurt. Physically and mentally it hurt. Not a little, a whole lot. His omega was spiraling, making it feel like his skull was splitting open. Which in turn created the sensation of shortness of breath and nausea. It was getting worse, he duly noted. He had just wanted to be better for Brett, which he would have been tomorrow probably but that didn't happen. Now he was a disgusting backstabber apparently. With that pained thought he vomited again.

It seemed that it was not over yet. Brett sighed under his breath and dabbed some more sweat off of Eddy's forehead.

"Should I call for the doc?"

Brett _loathed_ to force Eddy into a conversation but he wanted to know. Because that was clearly not normal. His alpha calmed down the longer he was in Eddy's presence but he was still not over that. Why the bed? Why the motherfucking bed? Yes, it was comfy, it was grande and it was the second best the house had to offer, but couldn't they do it on the couch? It would have been less intimate. Even if Eddy and Brett fucked there a lot. Like, really, a _lot_.

But in Brett's eyes the bed was kind of holy between them. It was where Eddy had built his nest, where their daughter most likely was conceived, where Brett spilled his feelings and where they would just cuddle and be content. Now he would get rid of it completely. He had no need for a bed with _those_ types of memories. After Eddy finished vomiting round two, he held up the cup of water to rinse.

Eddy shook his head no about the doctor as he stopped hugging himself to take the cup. He knew that he probably needed a doctor but he also didn't want Brett to be even more upset with him then leave. He wouldn't be able to handle that and now he knew it was an option. This left so many more possibilities and fears. He could be left because of one argument despite everything they had gone through. If that wasn't a scary thought then what was? What would happen if something like this reoccurred after their baby girl? Would he end up like his own mother, raising children alone? If he could cry, he would right now, instead it was just dry heaving and a bit more choking.

When Eddy still didn't talk, Brett rubbed over his face. Should he call a doctor or no? Because Eddy sure as heck would say no even if he was literally dying! And if not the doc, maybe their therapist? Because that was not normal, not at all. And Brett had no idea how to fix it. And why fix something he wasn't at fault for in the first place? The alpha pushed down that thought as soon as it appeared. He knew he was at fault for this here too. And not just a tiny bit, but a huge bit.

"Talk to me." Brett didn't know what to say anymore. The silence between them was weird. Eddy _always_ had something to say. He would take almost anything by this point. Even if Eddy told him to get lost. Then he would have at least the definite answer to his questions earlier.

Eddy would hug his knees to his chest and try to hide his face in them but the very round baby bump made it impossible. He tried to get his breathing in order before opening his mouth to say something, "I don't understand... you told me not to say anything earlier..."

His voice was raw and very quiet, he wasn't trying to pick another fight just wasn't sure what to obey. He didn't want to be left.

The alpha's head pounded at that. Was it too late to smash his head against the wall a second time to knock himself out? Brett eyed the tiled wall behind the toilet. Yeah, probably too late.

He felt a headache coming right up.

"I didn't mean it like that and you know it."

Brett didn't want to be the asshole and reminded Eddy that he was talking the whole time while he was on the floor crying, and that he didn't mind being talkative there. That was not the course he wanted this ... _thing_ between them to go. He should be an adult but man, he didn't want that. It was Eddy's place to be mature and thoughtful. The alpha laid one arm on the clean toilet seat and rested his head on top of it, looking at Eddy.

"Say what you want to say." Then he could leave; heart broken and his life destroyed. But at least he would know then.

Eddy gave the alpha a sad look before glancing down to his toes because they suddenly became the most interesting thing in the bathroom, "...Oh... okay..."

On the floor that was a panicky reaction but now he had actual time to think about it.

"I'm sorry."

Was all the omega said, not wanting to be chewed out again, more specifically nor wanting what happened after the chew out to happen. Sure, he could answer all the other questions but he had a feeling Brett wouldn't like them which then would leave him alone to curl up and die like his omega saw fit. Although, he would probably hospitalize himself before that happened so their little one would live.

"I am fairly sure you're just apologizing so that I won't leave you." So he wouldn't take it seriously. Apparently Eddy was not _that_ sorry anyway. Even if he cried the whole time. Could be the hormones. And the fear. Fear Brett could understand completely.

"Why don't you start from the beginning. Without lying to me this time, hm?" Brett threw him a glance. He knew Eddy lied to him, even a blind person could see it. So why was Ray here, why was he not notified, why didn't Eddy say _anything_ at all. He should know by now that Brett would always prioritize their small family. Why didn't he _say something_?!

Eddy's bottom lip quivered, it seemed he was going to get chewed out again. The man visibly flinched as he started to fidget with his hands. Why did Brett hate him so much was the only question on his mind, "I didn't lie to you...." He bit down into his lip, no he would not show any more weakness, he couldn't. If this would become another session he would crawl away from the alpha if he had to since his freaking legs weren't working.

"I said, I'm sorry because I hurt you and yes I am scared..."

It took everything for Brett not to explode at the omega. It would not help. That would be his mantra probably. It would not help in this situation.

"And now the beginning, please. Why was he here to comfort you? I know he saw you on the tape, but I want to know _why_ you were on the floor crying. You told me yesterday you were fine. Was that a lie or not? Because this kind of thing, _whatever it is_ , doesn't come in mere hours."

That Eddy was scared was clear. When they talked about that, they would tackle that. _If_ they got that far that is.

"It wasn't a lie because I was feeling fine when you talked to me," Eddy kept thinking of that question, yes Brett must really hate him. He wasn't just an awful lying backstabber now, but he was also hated. What else was going to be put on this growing list of why he was an awful person?

"I have been having small symptoms over the week. I didn't want to tell you because I knew you'd come home and I didn't want to ruin your trip over nothing like I'm supposedly ruining your life now," He hugged himself again trying not to look weak but it was hard to fight when feeling so faint, "I was going to tell you tomorrow morning because after fainting once today I just decided to go to sleep. I obviously didn't get to do that."

He kept his gaze on his feet, hopefully they'd work for a getaway. He was mentally preparing himself for the worst because it could always get worse. This would be the end.

That was - not very surprising - the first Brett heard of _symptoms_. Symptoms of what?

"What kind of symptoms and for what? Elaborate."

Eddy was not ruining his life, he made it harder - yes - but so much more joyful. When they didn't have a spat at least. The omega made him actually excited about a _baby_. So no, Brett did not think about Eddy as a ruiner or destroyer of his life. Well, he kinda did, but Brett was not against it in any way.

And as always, Eddy didn't say one thing before it came to the worst. Brett almost sighed. That was so typical for the omega.

"Headaches, fatigue, sluggishness, no appetite, sneezing....things like that," Eddy still refused to look at the man, his voice still raw and his mind still racing. He didn't expect to get anything out of this except more condemnation.

"And for what?" He could probably google the symptoms or ask his mother, but they sounded familiar. But only vaguely. They still rang a bell in Brett's head though.

The alpha tried to keep his voice calm or at least low and neutral. For now it was working.

"It's called omega drop...," Eddy mumbled, quietly but then again everything he said was quiet because his throat hurt just like his head. This was stressing him out more than it probably should, all he hoped was that he wouldn't faint again because then the alpha would probably really beat him.

"Omega drop." Well, that came to a surprise for Brett. Wait... what?

"Omega drop", he repeated. "How can you get an omega drop? We were together up until the few days, we texted every day and talked every second night? Eddy, we even had sex the day before I left. Why are you that badly affected?"

Was it the pregnancy? Brett had no clue. An omega drop was nothing to take lightly. The omega could kill himself in that. It was dangerous. But it shouldn't start like this. And not advance that fast. On that note, he should really call his mother. Eddy needed to be in medical care right away!

Eddy was at least glad that Brett wasn't calling him a liar this time around, not that it made it much better but still, "I don't know... maybe because I've never had an alpha this long in my life romantically, or because your whole quartet is comprised of omegas or that my part of the family is away on vacation and I had no one else nearby that I trusted, except the one person you always get on my case about and I already felt bad!"

He started hyperventilating as he realized he was talking himself into a hole, he was making it about himself again and Brett was going to be mad.

Instead of saying anything to that, he fished his phone out and speed dialed his mother.

"Eddy is near omega drop. Send help asap."

With that the call ended. His mother would raise hell now.

"And why didn't you tell me? I would have come home immediately. I could have helped you, Eddy. You are not alone in this and when you fall into omega drop, you will most likely kill the baby too. Do you _want_ that?"

Brett shook his head. Eddy was so hyper about the kid, it made absolutely no sense for the alpha.

"Why do you insist on making it hard for me, Eddy? Why do you try to work it out alone, when you should let _me_ help you? I only went there because you told me you would be fine and that I shouldn't worry. I didn't need to go, technically. Yes, it was nice and all, but I would have been fine with you here too. More than fine actually."

The alpha rubbed over his face and reached for the omega. Now that he got confirmed what Eddy had, it was best to stay in physical contact. He pressed a kiss on Eddy's forehead.

Eddy wanted to wrench away from the alpha and escape, but he was too weak so he slumped against him. He was right, the condemnation came in forms of negative assurance and harmful questions. As if he wanted their baby to die because of him, then confirmation that he only made the alpha's life harder and the building guilt of not saying anything.

"You should let me die then after I have the baby, I'm no good to you..."

He concluded because that was all he was hearing, he knew it was his fault and now he would suffer the constant reminders of why it was his fault. He was bad for Brett and bad for their little one; what was he supposed to do with this information, "I told you why I didn't tell you, didn't want to ruin it but it seems I already am. I just wanted to be okay for you. Why do you hate me so much now Brett? Would you have accepted my apology if I didn't make you hate me?"

That's how he read the situation so he finally asked the question ripping his mind in two.

"I don't hate you, you silly, silly man. I love you. And I will never let you die. And yes, I would prefer if you ruined the trip for me by saying you didn't feel good so I could come home to you. You are more important than this. I worry too much about you and the small one. I fear something will happen to you when I am away." He pressed a kiss on the sweaty forehead, "And I don't want you 'to be okay for me'. I want you healthy and fine and feeling great. Not just 'okay'. Okay is one step apart from shit. And you should not lay on the floor, near omega drop just because you don't want to ruin my trip. You should be enjoying life and your pregnancy, not enduring."

Brett could understand why Eddy wanted him to go, but at the same time a bad feeling spread in his own stomach. Didn't Eddy want to rely on him? Would he rather be free instead of with him? Maybe his constant worrying and checking in with Eddy since the pregnancy was annoying the omega and he wanted away from it?

Eddy was skeptical at this point of what the alpha was saying because of the mixed vibes. He was pretty sure Brett had called him a liar and a betrayer so why would the man love that?

He didn't know, he only knew what had been said.

"I call bullshit... It contradicts everything else said and what had happened. You're holding me now but that's only because you feel bad."

He murmured, if the man could ask him if this was what he wanted for their kid, the why questions, along with trying to leave him and create this picture of how awful the omega was, Eddy was allowed to call this absolute bullshit.

"Sometimes you are awful, you know? But that doesn't make me hate you. Why do you put everything I say on a golden scale? I was angry. I say something I don't mean. I was hurt. I am still hurt. If I had known about your constitution, I would never have said or done anything. Well, almost nothing. I still would have kicked out Ray, but I wouldn't say something so horrible to you. I thought you wanted me gone to have fun with Ray like in your old times."

Brett pressed another kiss on Eddy's forehead.

"I love you, Eddy. And I am deathly afraid of being pushed away from you. I would rather cut ties with you before you cut the ties for me. That way I have at least a tiny bit of control."

He couldn't help himself, he tightened his arms around Eddy, almost crushing the man.

"I asked you to keep a reasonable distance between you and Ray because I am insecure. What if you decide, you like him better than me? What if you decide to pack your things and leave me for good? What if you decide not to care about me anymore and walk away? It simply doesn't help that you were fuckbuddies. Everytime I see him hugging you, I hate it. Every time he kisses you, I hate it. I know you love him as a friend, but the 'what if' is driving me crazy. And when I came home, I only saw you with him on the bed. I was so fucking angry. I wasn't thinking rational, my alpha was more present than me. But it's not an excuse, it's just me being a shitty human. A shitty human with too many fears."

Nothing Brett would and could say would take his words away and he knew it. He had fucked up big time. And now he would reap what he sowed. Eddy would probably pack his things and vanish as soon as he could walk again. He would never see or know his daughter. Brett wouldn't even know if she was born or not because he doubted Eddy would tell him _anything_.

"Did you know that the prefrontal cortex is the part of the brain stimulated when angry and when you're telling the truth. That's why I take those words to heart and you were going to leave me without even letting me answer. Now I know if I screw up again you're going to leave and I won't be able to fix it, on top of that you still think I'm a liar, willingly bringing harm to our kid and purposefully hurting you..." Eddy's voice cracked at that as he tried to keep his omega from spiraling again, "I didn't mean to betray you."

He whispered.

Brett was not amused. He felt the anger rise up again. Why was Eddy like this? He already admitted, he said those stupid things in anger and without thought, why was that still not enough? Why did it turn around to fault him? He knew he was in the wrong, that he maybe should have kept his cool, but he didn't. And now because of that he was crucified? That wouldn't have spiraled down if Eddy would actually trust him and not decide to do what _he_ thought was the best for him or them.

"So every time I say something you will hold it against me then? Do you want to play that game? Yes, I wanted to go, because it hurt. I wanted to go away and cool off. Am I not allowed to do so? Should I just accept what you give me, even if it hurts me? I am not like you. I do not keep my cool all the time. I will never be like that. I make mistakes, and I will do so in the future. Not because I want to hurt you, but because nothing will go as planned. I will not take the whole blame on me this time Eddy. I know I am at fault, I _know_ that, but I am not the only one."

His hands fell from Eddy's arms, hanging limpy on his side. If Eddy wanted someone perfect, then he should go and search for them. Because Brett was not like that. He would make mistakes, he would hurt Eddy in the process and he knew it. They were different. Maybe too different. And there he was, hoping for an end where they would stay together, even with all their differences. But apparently that was impossible.

"I decided to stay with you that day in my parents house because I wanted to. If you don't want that anymore, if you really don't want 'us' anymore, talk to my mom."

Brett's heart as well as his voice broke as he said those words. It was not easy for him. But if Eddy wanted someone perfect; Brett was the wrong man for that.

Eddy gently took Brett's face in-between his shaking hands to make the alpha look up at him, "Brett I didn't say that, I'm not going to hold it against you every time nor do I expect you to give into me everytime and not to be that person....but we both know you don't come back after an argument...like...like the burn. Not until shit happens. I just want you to own up to it if we do argue. Also, I wouldn't beg you to stay if I wanted to be rid of you," Eddy sighed, "I'm just trying to express how I felt, I guess."

He mumbled, he could just go nevermind to all that if Brett wanted to express himself more despite a lot of it being loud and clear. Not just once but several times.

Again the burn. Brett closed his eyes so he wouldn't see Eddy anymore and took a deep breath. Oh yes, the burn. Another thing that was held against him. The first time he spoke his mind about the fucked up situation they were in and let Eddy decide. Or supposedly letting Eddy decide. Because that was Brett's fault as well.

Bitterness crawled through him. When he reopened his eyes, his face was a deadpan. No emotions were seen, not in his face nor in his eyes. He took Eddy's hands and removed them from his cheeks gently.

Eddy could just take a stake and ram it in his heart. Apparently an old mistake was the bar he was measured against, again and again. And nothing he would do would convince Eddy of it being different.

A mirthless smile was on his lips as he looked down on their hands. With the matching rings they almost looked like a real couple.

"We are not the same as that time. I am not the same. The stakes are not the same. The situation is not the same. I would have come back after cooling down. I just don't think it's wise to stay with you when I am enraged. Not when you are pregnant and not when you are not pregnant. I wanted to give us both time to cool down. Because I didn't know you were close to an _omega drop_." Because he didn't tell him anything, it was left unsaid. Instead Brett pressed his lips together to not let out the hurtful words his mind was flowing with.

He checked the clock.

"My mom will be here shortly. They will admit you into their hospital and care for you. They will give you anything you need."

What else could he do to make it right? He couldn't even think clearly anymore. Everything jumbled together and made a disgusting mess. Like their arguments.

Eddy let his eyes fall away from Brett, he made it worse again, "I'm sorry...I shouldn't have said anything. I made an assumption and I made this worse and hurt you more." Eddy tried his best to shuffle out of the alpha's lap, he had no doubt that he'd be left now. It seemed that was what this was leading too. Anything he said was wrong, he couldn't even express anything. The tears seemed to work but he had nothing left to cry, "You don't have to forgive me for all the pain I've caused and I completely understand."

He murmured, he screwed up again.

"Yes, you hurt me. More than once today. I think our emotions are too high for a calm discussion about this. Mine at least are and you are not stable anyway. I will go and pack some of your things. You will need them in the hospital. We will talk about this when we are both clear in mind and as calm as we can get. And most importantly: when you are out of the danger of the omega drop."

Brett took the cup of water and stood from the ground. He placed it gingerly on its place and looked down at the omega. It was for the better. For them and for Eddy. He should be cared for medically and then they could talk again - if Eddy wanted that is. There was too much left unsaid between them. Love did _not_ conquer all. Or their feelings were not strong enough; Brett had no idea.

Eddy just nodded, he wouldn't say more because whatever he said or did just made Brett more upset. He would hold out on his own for now until the hospital visit he supposed. Until then he would will himself not to die while just sitting in the bathroom. He was obviously no good.

Brett left him as soon as Eddy nodded and packed a few things. His mother should be here any second now and she could help Eddy. After he packed the bare necessities he went back to Eddy. Placing the small suitcase right next to the omega, he sat down and took Eddy's hand in his. Minimal comfort or touch would not really help, but the company, even in silence, should be enough for now. Eddy seemed to be unwilling to talk more and Brett for once agreed with that.

In silence they waited for mama Yang.

Eddy was at least glad Brett was willing to touch him but he didn't feel like he deserved it, because he didn't. He didn't take his hand away though because that would be another thing to hurt Brett, so he left it in his misery. He closed his eyes, letting his chest rise and fall with every laboured breath. His guilt just made everything spread through his body faster, and he knew that was what he deserved but not their little princess that's why he still tried to fill his lungs with air.

Only a couple of minutes later mama Yang burst through the door. Her eyes landed on the couple and immediately she knew something was off. Her son's eyes... But Eddy was worse off.

She would care for the omega and his precious cargo and then she would talk to her son.

Of course, she didn't come alone. There were a couple of bulky beta and some other omegas were at her side but stayed in respectful distance away.

Mama Yang knelt beside the omega and took his head in her hand.

"Oh my, dear, can you stand? We will bring you immediately to the hospital." Eddy simply shook his head no. The suitcase was right next to Eddy so she assumed it would go with them.

"Come, my dear, let's get you to safety, yes?"

And with that Eddy was whisked away while Brett stayed back. Wordlessly he gave one of the omegas accompanying his mother the suitcase and then went to the living room. He took Momo from his nest and sat with the dragon on the couch. It took no longer than five minutes, then he was alone with the dragons. Eddy was gone.

The night was gruesome. The morning was not much better.

After throwing Ray out of the house he took some of the spare blankets and slept fruitless on the couch. The sky began to lighten when he finally fell asleep.

The alpha slept through the fifteen calls from his mother, through the worried texts from his family and anything else they shot at him.

When Brett finally opened his eyes it was 1pm already. His back hurt from the uncomfortable posture and the tossing and turning didn't help with it.

The alpha rose and fed the small dragon. Then he stepped under the shower. He did not feel mentally ready to have another wrecking conversation like yesterday, but he said he would be back and would do it. After shaving and dressing he at least smelled fresh.

Then he went to the underground garage and chose a car. He knew the way to his mothers' hospital almost blind, so it was no surprise when he arrived twenty minutes later. A friendly beta nurse told him where his husband laid and informed his mother of his arrival.

Of course they did.

As Brett stood in front of the room he dreaded the conversation. To put it simple, everything was already said. They would just regurgitate what they had said yesterday. But he said he would be back and they would talk, so he pushed on. As silent as he could he opened the door to Eddy's room and stepped closer

The omega laid on white blankets and had an IV in his left arm. Brett looked around and saw the chair. He pulled it closer before flopping down on it.

"Hello Eddy."

His face was turned to the omega and his eyes were fixated on him. Let the games begin.

"Hello," Eddy glanced over at Brett nervously, he foresaw this was all bad. Probably. At least Brett actually came back, that was one small victory but not much of one.

"You came back..."

He murmured. His night had been pretty uneventful, he talked to mama Yang when he was conscious, she had refused to help kill him obviously then he slipped back into a troubled unconsciousness.

"Did you doubt that? I said I would come and here I am. How did you sleep? I hope good."

A tiny bit of smalltalk to get this rolling was not too bad. That way he could gauge Eddy's emotional and physical condition. So far it didn't seem good.

"If you are wondering: I had a very fruitless night. I slept when the sun came to say hello. Yoake and Pudding are well cared for, of course Momo too, and they are fine."

"I didn't sleep well either but I was also drugged up so I slept," Eddy decided not to answer the first question because he did not think Brett would come back. He was for sure the alpha would run off because Eddy was a terrible omega as shown.

Brett nodded. He assumed as much. His glance fell to his own hand, the ring on his hand shone brightly. Depending on the outcome he would have it after the day ended or not.

"So, are you ready for the conversation or do you need another day?" It was best to grip on tight and pull the weed with the roots out. In this case Brett wanted to address the problem and then be over with. There were only two outcomes he expected, one was more wishful thinking and the other one probably the reality. He steeled himself and looked up again.

"I guess we can talk today..." Eddy was going to just take it, he could do that if it fixed everything and he could just pretend. Perfect plan. Well not really, but Eddy had done that for years with other people so maybe it would work.

"You can start."

He said softly, hoping for the best while preparing himself for the worst.

Brett raised an eyebrow. Why should he start? Was it wise? Probably not. But what could he make worse anyway at this point? It was fairly clear that both of them had given up on the argument. The bond was silent and blanketed, so Brett knew that Eddy had gotten medication for it. They would not be able to sneak peek at it. That also meant they would not feel the other's emotion. Whether it be anger or happiness. It was just neutral, calm.

"I can start. Hm, the question is where do I start. Where do you want me to begin?"

"Anywhere you like," Eddy mumbled, so this meant there was a lot. He would be in for it but he wouldn't let himself cry this time or be selfishly making this about him. He could do that.

"Well, how about from the beginning then? I would like you to ask: what do you think about us? Do you think _this_ can be salvaged? Do you even want it to be salvaged? So, I would like an answer to that. An _honest_ answer. So please, if you would do me a favor?"

Brett motioned to Eddy so he knew he could speak if he wanted to.

Eddy stared sadly at the ceiling, so Brett still thought he was a liar since he had to add that he wanted an honest answer like Eddy would give him any other. Well, that was depressing but he wouldn't comment on that. He would take it, every bit of it, "I think it would be sad if all it took was one day to wreck our relationship: especially everything else we went through together as if one or many things cancelled all the good things...I think it's salvageable and I would like to say that I love you if you maybe believe me or not or if I believed you yesterday..."

He mumbled as he closed his eyes.

Well that was at least a huge relief for Brett. So Eddy wanted that between them. Well, not the bad thing obviously but the good things.

"Thank you for that answer. Why didn't you tell me immediately you were going into omega drop the second you knew it would happen? Why rely on Ray? He was a meager replacement at best?"

While Eddy already answered most of those questions, Brett wanted to hear it again, because he could not see reason in them, maybe he did now. His head was not as clear as he would have wanted, but Brett would make do.

"I didn't want to bother you when you were having fun out, I thought I could handle it. My family is on vacation so Ray was the only one in the immediate vicinity to me; that's why it's him. It subdued it for a bit and I was going to tell you the next morning because I was too tired the other day but then you came back," Eddy just stated the facts, trying to distance himself from it. He couldn't get hurt if he was distant nor could he hurt anyone if he was like that. He would accept the responsibility that he was supposed to. The omega realized that when they argued something bad typically happened, not to just them but to him specifically. There was the burn, there was the hemorrhage and now there was this. It was instant karma coming to bite him in the ass.

"Eddy, you will not bother me when you are not feeling well. You will not bother me when you need my help. You will not bother me for anything. All I am asking for is that you inform me. I want to know when you are sick. I would never say no to Ray coming to our home when I know you need it. Please try to think about me as well. I came home and saw you in our bed with him, having no idea what had transpired." And that Ray was not really clothed didn't help at all, but he didn't say anything about that. He didn't want to make it harder on them, but he felt hurt and betrayed. He still was. And that was nagging at him. Not because he didn't trust Eddy or Ray, but because of their relationship before Eddy and Brett were a thing. Eddy never gave him any reason to doubt him. Well, other than not talking about stuff.

"I believe you when you say nothing happened between you and him, but I would be much calmer if I had known it."

He would have been. He was sure of it. Brett would never say no to anything his omega asked him, _if_ he asked him. But the failed communication was once again a thing that blew up in their faces. And he wanted it to stop. He knew Eddy was a strong headed person, but a little bit of dependency on Brett wouldn't hurt. They were mates, they should be able to do so, right?

With a calm expression he looked at Eddy. The swollen belly was calming him even more. Eddy carried his child. Why couldn't Eddy just _talk_ to him?

Eddy's gaze softened when he heard Brett talking smoothly and not jumping to accuse him again. Slowly he offered the alpha his hand if Brett would take it. Of course Brett took it. He interlaced their hands and scooted closer.

Eddy's hand shook ever so slightly but probably because he was kinda sick, "I'm sorry Brett. I wish I could have hugged you yesterday since I can imagine how you would've felt and it was made pretty clear too... but still, I'm sorry."

He said sincerely as he quivered.

Brett shook his head and pressed a kiss on their hands.

"Please just try to inform me in the future. I want to know such things. You are my mate, the mother of the child and the love of my life. If you don't feel good, I need to know. Especially when I can make it better. If you promise me that, then you don't need to apologize. I am sorry as well. I shouldn't have exploded like that."

Brett didn't feel better, even with this pretty calm conversation. He still felt like shit. And Eddy looked like it. The alpha's hand trembled as he laid it on the belly.

"We have to try harder to understand each other better. For our sake. For her sake."

Eddy licked his lips a bit anxiously as he listened, he wanted to try to find the right words to say. Not a lot seemed right, but Brett seemed calmer so maybe it was actually okay if he said anything. It might be so he dared to open his mouth again, "I was going too, probably too late but I was going to and I wanted to but I got scared."

He murmured, hoping he didn't sound like he was making excuses, "I want to be better for you and her..."

He fidgeted with his free hand nervously.

Brett raised an eyebrow. What?

"Why were you scared? Were you scared of me or my reaction? What were you scared of, Eddy?"

The alpha couldn't fathom why Eddy should or could be scared. As far as he knew, he never had hit him or said no to him. Maybe in small insignificant things, like not flying when he was pregnant, but that was because he was looking out for Eddys and their girl's health.

Eddy was scared of lots of things, some rational, some irrational. Such as the alpha getting sick of him and ripping everything away, things similar happened before such as when he had displayed zero care for the omega's life the first time the rubber hit the road. It could happen again. What if the alpha got mad from giving up so much already, and Eddy ruining another opportunity? If either were the cases he had to hold his own, in case his world would fall apart because he kept fucking up.

"I'm scared of fucking up...like I always do, scared that you'll be pissed at me, scared of lots of things really." Eddy closed his eyes as he thought even on yesterday, the man seemed pretty sick of him already and even asked if they still wanted this, which also meant Brett was thinking of separating just because of Eddy. It was now an option again. The running out of the room told him that though, everything was just being confirmed again. On top of that there was now a long list of everything that made him awful, he believed he really was, and of what he had done wrong, "I have to be strong if you decide one day that I'm not worth it anymore because sometimes I don't even know I'm worth it."

He murmured that bit quieter than the rest, this wasn't being very strong but he was tired so there was no point in trying to be that right now. This was a legitimate concern. No wonder he chose to stay quiet a lot of times because what he said just made it worse, or didn't say in this case. So what was the right thing?! He didn't know anymore and it stressed him immensely.

Brett didn't know what to say. Why did Eddy think he would leave him?! Apparently he was even more of a shit mate than he thought. Carefully he let go of the hand of his omega and stood, only to relocate himself by sitting on the bed and taking his hands.

"I will not leave you. I might go for a short while to calm down after a fight, but I will not leave you. I don't want to leave you, so why should I? My alpha is very strong sometimes and I am not the best in controlling it, that is true. It feels sometimes like you don't need me at all. That you could and would do everything alone. And my alpha wants you to depend on it to a degree. Which you choose not to. I can understand it better now. I can understand you and the _why_ better."

Brett bent down to kiss their hands and he looked in Eddy's eyes.

"You are worth it. This, between us, everything. You are _worth_ it. More than other people ever will be. I am sorry when I ever gave you the feeling of not being worth it."

Because for Brett it was not an 'if' question, it was a 'when' one. Because he was brash and sometimes forgot himself, but that shouldn't be an excuse. His own failings should not destroy Eddy's self worth.

"I'm sorry I'm like this," Eddy mumbled, still rather nervous about this, he cleared his throat awkwardly. He wasn't sure if he had said something wrong again, the alpha didn't seem mad at him though or unbelievably hurt? Or was he just being selfish making Brett hide what he was actually feeling. He started to worry his bottom lip between his teeth as he thought on it further.

"An apology will not make it go away, Eddy. I would rather have you speak your mind than bottling it up. Because I know you will resent me for it at some point. And on top of that, it's not living, it's enduring."

At least in Brett's eyes. He stroked the back of the hands with his thumbs and sighed.

He just wanted them to be happy and in love, was that so wrong? He had a suspicion about what this was, but he didn't want to erupt like a volcano again.

"Just promise me to be more open about your needs, Eddy. Please."

"What if I accidentally break that promise...? Will you still love me?" Eddy asked softly, not sure if he would have to feel guilty if he accidentally broke that promise. Feeling bad was one thing but becoming guilty and shameful about it was a whole other thing. It was a lot worse and a lot more unnatural to immediately jump into those kinds of feelings. He wished apologising made them go away, it would make his life easier.

"My love is not tied with you being obedient. Accidents can and will happen. I am not perfect either, so I will make mistakes as you will do them. Let me rephrase it, so you will maybe understand what I want. I wish you would be more open with me. With your needs, fears, wants and everything else. I want to understand you better, I want to be with you better. But I can't do it alone. Please try to speak up when something is coming our way. If we fight together, we can win. If we fight separately, we might lose. I want us to be strong together."

Brett's eyes fell on the belly.

"Not just for the child, but for _us_. Yes, she is a pretty good motivator, but I want us to be closer emotionally. So I will not repeat the same mistake, so that you are comfortable with me - in every sense."

Eddy listened closely as he gave a slight nod to what the man was saying, it made sense to him. Of course it did because he was a captain, the team members couldn't make a move unless they had all the information, so in simpler terms he couldn't expect Brett to act accordingly unless he had all the information either. Relationships weren't like work but his workplace did give an easy to see model and practical application, "I want that too...Bretty it's not your mistake, you can only react to what you know. It's my fault, right?"

"No, it's not solely your fault. We are together in this, so we are both at fault. And let's not try to push the blame to the other or on ourselves. Just see this as an opportunity to learn from it - I sure as heck am. Because we will never know what is wrong, when we don't confront it. All I am asking is for us to be happy together. And with a little bit of work from you and me we can be like that. I am sure of it. So we should start playing as a team, not opposite forces, ok?"

Brett hoped that Eddy would understand, but he was not sure if he found the right words. He had a problem with that as well and he didn't want to pressure Eddy. The omega was not in good health and additional stress would do him no good. And he was not talking about the pregnancy.

"Okay," Eddy nodded slightly as he watched Brett, trying to read and gauge him. He was good at profiling when it came to criminals but Brett always seemed like a mystery to him. That was for the better or for the worse. He would figure that out later. For now he would go by the alpha's words.

"Together." Brett leant over the belly and kissed Eddy's forehead. Then he sat back and gave Eddy a once over. "What do you need now? I mean, you are pumped full of medicine - or so I assume - but is there anything I can help you with?"

"I don't think there is anything you can do but I don't mind if you hold my hand and just tell me how your trip was," Eddy spoke softly as he watched the alpha, talking was exhausting but probably worth it. He hoped it would actually pay off.

"You don't need more? Just holding hands and listening to my boring trip? Well, prepare to be bored out of your mind then."

Brett grinned at Eddy and talked a bit. How his flight was, how the performance was, how he met other people. He carefully left out genders or second genders. He had not missed the accusation of making it hard for Eddy because his fellow chamber musicians were all omegas. Not that he saw them as such; he saw them as musicians and co-worker first.

He was in the middle of retelling the tale of him trying to find bubble tea - with absolutely no chance - when the door opened. Brett stopped and looked around. His grip tightened before he forcefully relaxed it.

It was Ray at the door. He shot Eddy a look.

"Should I leave you two alone? To talk I mean?"

Eddy glanced at Brett, considering the other day and the incident it probably wasn't the wisest to have them in the same room. Also it was just the respectful thing to do, respect for his mate's insecurities. Eddy wasn't going to betray him again, "Thanks for coming, Ray, but I think it would be best to give us a bit more alone time."

He spoke smoothly, as he gave a little assuring smile to say that it was okay, well going okay because he wasn't that okay.

Brett searched Eddy's face before he leant forward: "It's fine by me if you want to talk to him a bit. I will just go and grab myself a coffee from a vending machine or something. I understand that you probably would want to talk."

And he had to train his jealousy anyway. It would do him no good if Eddy had to tiptoe around him every time Ray was there. They should be happy and carefree. Well, not too carefree, but an acceptable amount of carefree. And he couldn't train when he was never confronted with the situation.

Eddy looked at Brett, "Are you sure?" he asked, unsure if that was the right move or not. Wasn't it a bit too soon considering the argument was over the whole assumption of cheating and miscommunication? He tilted his head then glanced back at Ray who was still at the door.

"Yes, I am sure, love. He is both mine and your friend. I just need to be more open about that too I think." Brett sent him a reassuring smile and kissed Eddy's hands one more time. He was sure. And not only because there were cameras in the room as well - no voice recording though - and he was fairly sure neither of them would do something funny anyway. Not in a hospital. Not in _his mother's_ hospital.

He slowly slid off the bed and leant over Eddy to kiss his forehead.

"If you want that is."

"I'll just let him know that I am okay. It won't take long," Eddy looked up at Brett hoping the man wasn't just pushing himself. He didn't want to make the alpha do anything the man wasn't sure about.

Brett nodded and gave Eddy a soft kiss on the lips.

"Do you want anything from the vending machines? I can get you some tasteless chocolate bars or an old bag of chips? Or the taste- and soulless coffee my mother is so fond of."

The alpha grinned.

"An old bag of chips would be fine, I like the crinkling noise the bag makes," Eddy giggled softly with all the soft kisses and the alpha's shit eating grin. He liked seeing the man smile. It was a good look for his husband.

"As you wish. A very crinkling-worthy bag of old chips coming up."

He gave Eddy one last kiss and straightened himself up. The alpha and the beta exchanged a glance and a nod when they were passing each other.

The door fell close and Ray was at Eddy's side.

"Hey, buddy. I hope you are better than yesterday?"

"A bit better, " Eddy gave a tired little nod, he was feeling better emotionally not as much physically however.

______

They kept it short but long enough to actually see each other. It was about fifteen minutes before Ray got up from the chair he was sitting in, heading to the door, "See you soon Eddy, please take care of yourself."

With that he slipped out of the hospital room.

The beta was already gone when Brett came back - well more like Brett waited for Ray to leave the room so he would not disturb them. He gathered his many crinkling bags and pushed open the door. He had about fifteen tiny bags of a lot of air and not that many chips.

"I have returned, my princess. I brought you what you lusted after: Crinkling bags with a nice, but old tasting content of crispness!"

Of course the bags were not old, but Brett liked to call it that. Even though he knew the hospital needed to refill the things every day.

"Oh my goodness why so many bags? Did you get bored at the vending machine?" Eddy teased with a soft snicker. He propped on his elbows as best as he could, his frame shook slightly as he did this though. He decided that he was officially an idiot that should have gone to the doctors sooner, more likely should have stayed at the doctors.

"Thank you, my prince in shining armor."

Brett let all the bags fall into Eddy's lap and helped him with sitting up better.

"You should not strain yourself. It's not healthy."

The alpha fluffed up one pillow and placed it in Eddy's back, so he would sit comfortably.

"So, we have .. No, _you_ have a lot to choose from. I got all flavours. Well, except hot peppers. I already ate them. But you don't like spicy food anyway, so, what do you want to start with, love?"

Expectantly he looked at Eddy as he sat down on the bed.

Eddy leaned back into the pillows, well damn there was sure a lot of variety when it came to chips and the vending machine, "Hmm, I think I will start with the salt and vinegar. Some of my favorites."

He looked at Brett, wanting to ask if he was feeling a bit better too. He wasn't completely sure if this was good timing though, when they were both seeming happy.

"Urgh, yeah, start with those, they are really, really bad. I will gladly give them all to you." He looked through the bags and picked the green one out.

The alpha opened them and held the package for Eddy to take. "Scam. Each and every one cost me three bucks and they are at most a third filled. I hate chip companies. Full of lies and deceit."

"You know you could have bought one half filled bag of chips for three dollars. Not all of them. And salt and vinegar aren't bad, they're delicious. I relate to them, salty and sour," Eddy teased with a small smile as he was given the now opened bag, "Are you feeling better Brett?"

He decided to ask, since he wanted Brett to be better too.

"They are not sweet and sour, they are just bad and worse. Nothing for me. But alas, then there are more for you. So be happy."

He shot Eddy a glance at the question. He was not sure, but he felt a bit better at the very least.

"I ... I don't know. I want to say yes, but I am not sure. I think I need more time to process everything. It was a lot in two mere days. I feel like I was run over by a bus, then got smashed into the wall and then run over with a truck. So, well. I suppose I feel as well as one could expect."

He took the barbeque flavor and played with the packaging.

"At least it feels like a heavy, ugly weight has been taken off. So I guess that's good news?"

"I would suppose yes that is good news. It is quite a lot, " Eddy nodded slightly, he would give Brett as much time as the man needed or as many apologies and promises the alpha needed if that would help. For now though he would just give time, figuring that groveling would get annoying after a bit. Probably.

"If anything comes to mind that you still want to get off your chest, I'll listen. Not sure if that helps though."

"Thank you. The same goes for you, Eddy. If there is anything you want to talk about, I will be here, listening." Brett opened the bag and fished out a chip or two.

"Wow, bad artificial barbeque flavor. It's as bad as my cooking - and that is saying something."

The alpha shot the omega a smile. It was clear for him that the thing needed time between them. Not to marinate and turn sour, but to fall on fertile ground to plant the seed and grow. They had at least time between them. Not so much for the little one, but enough time for them.

"How is the baby? Did the almost-omega drop affect her?"

"Well, the salt and vinegar is pretty good but you wouldn't be able to appreciate it," Eddy stuck his tongue out playfully, might as well try to have fun. It was better than being solemn over an argument.

"As far as I know, it has not. She's doing fine," Eddy stroked his belly gently as he thought about it, "She's our little warrior and doesn't give a shit about what her idiot mommy goes through. She's healthy and strong."

He murmured as he continued to stroke lightly. Brett "hmm"ed and laid one hand on the belly.

"She is strong like her mother and probably also as cute as him." Brett leant down to place a kiss on the clothed belly. "I can't wait to finally see her. To hold her. And to call her Jigglypuff. How does that name sound?"

Yes, they were still 'debating' on the name. So far Eddy had rejected each and every one of them, even though Brett had the right to decide on the name. It wouldn't hurt to have a bit more fun between them.

"Jigglypuff sounds perfect," Eddy snickered as he shook his head, they'd be horrible parents if that was what they actually decided to call their kid, "Also you mean cute like her daddy, you're the cuter one."

He smiled softly at the alpha, yeah Brett had the good genes.

"And I think you are the cuter one. So before we bury ourselves in compliments, I will tell you I win. You are more cute. Hopefully she gets your eyes."

Brett threw some of the chips on the chair he and Ray had been occupying to scoot closer. He pushed away the blanket and the shirt. Then he bent down to kiss the skin.

"I couldn't massage you yesterday. Did any of the skin break? Also, when can you go? Was my mother here before I came?"

"None of the skin broke, don't worry. They'll let me out tomorrow and yes your mom was in here earlier to check up on me and the little one," Eddy pet Brett's hair with the hand that didn't have chip crumbs on it, because it would be rude to run that through his husband's hair.

None of that would matter to Brett right now, but if he had known, he would have appreciated the thought. Instead he wiped his hand on the shirt and while kissing the belly, he let his hands run over it.

"She is already so big. I wonder how big she will get."

"I kinda hope she's one of those cute chubby babies, although it would probably be a more painful birth. But who cares I'm going to get a c-section anyways," Eddy continued to lightly pet Brett's head, massaging his scalp with little scratches every so often.

"C-section? You don't try to have her naturally?" Brett pressed another kiss on the belly and looked up. "Not the way out she was brought in?" A shit eating grin was on his face and he playfully licked over the belly.

"I rather be cut open up here, than be cut down there like a hole you push a straw through," Eddy quirked an eyebrow being somewhat unimpressed with the lick. It probably tasted like whatever gel that mama Yang put over it to check their little one of course.

"Hm, true enough. Even though you take me so good, you still won't give birth to the little princess naturally. I wonder..." Brett's grin faded and he looked at Eddy while he rested his head on the belly. "Are you scared? I mean, because of the birth."

"I'm a little scared, yeah. Maybe a bit more than a little. Not just with the birth but parenting too. I'm really scared with that, like when she grows up," Eddy said wearily, the omega really was scared of a lot but it could just be his hormones making his mind spiral with everything that could possibly go wrong.

"Same here. I think we will do a good job though. You will train her to kick the guy's asses and I will ruin her by feeding her too much and coddle her with the dragons. Hm, not a bad arrangement. You will make her strong and independent and I will make her addicted to classical music and mama's dumplings. Sounds fair. Don't you think?"

Brett kissed the belly once more, even if the aftertaste was not that nice. But the belly made it worth it. Eddy was so damn hot all the time, but he had to be careful. After the last shock he was way too careful with Eddy. They didn't have sex a lot of times, mostly because Brett was scared he could injure Eddy or go down too deep and smash his daughter in the head - even if that was not anatomical possible.

"But what about everything else?" Eddy took a few deep breaths to keep his brain from jumping off the deep end. His mind was immediately going to all the worse case scenarios. Brett didn't seem too concerned on the outside though so maybe it really was going to be fine.

"What do you mean? We have at least three years ahead of us to get a knack for parenting. By then we will have read so many books and heard so many tales from your side of the family as well as mine. She will turn out great. All I want is for her to be happy. As I want it for you. And it will not matter to me how we achieve that. By spoiling her? Fine by me. By teaching her self control? Fine by me. By drowning her in love and affection? Fine by me. You are a great man, Eddy. You will teach her the right things. You are a wonderful role model. And I will teach her all the other stuff. Endurance and focus from violin playing for instance. I have absolutely nothing to worry about when you stay by my side. The most important thing is, that she knows she is loved. Even if she was an accident and we didn't want her that early, we will still love her. Every time I see you whispering to her I know you will do great. You are already great with her. I really have nothing to worry about. Well, except me that is. But I will go into parenting classes and all that if I need to."

Brett kissed the belly once more after his monologue. Of course he was scared that she wouldn't love him or scream at him or hate him. But that was far in the future. By the time she was three or four, they would have learned everything they needed to know, not only because he knew that Eddy was very adaptable and quick to think and react, but also Brett would try and iron out his mistakes. He was not lying when he said he would go to classes and courses if he - or they - thought it would help.

"I mean like everything that could go wrong. Such as we work too much, we spoil her but she doesn't feel loved, gets in an abusive relationship, someone tries to sexually assault her, what if we're out to the store when she's a teenager then bam we come home and she overdosed. What if we do everything right as a parent and bad things still happen to her? Those are the kinds of things I mean," Eddy licked his lips thinking he may seem overdramatic but in their kind of society these were all factors that could happen. Things they may not be able to prevent, because everyone had free will. Whether for the good or for the bad.

"We will never work too much. Look at you right now. You are at home, only working through calls and writing reports and sending out the team - as you should be. I know you will do that when she is born as well. And if you want to pick up a little bit more work, then I can and will step in. She will know she is loved. Look at Yoake; you have raised her as well. She is fantastic. She is in a happy, fulfilling relationship with a super nice guy, well dragon, but yeah, you get the point." The alpha thought about the same things, but he pushed it down. He had to. Otherwise he would go crazy.

"And on the other things you have mentioned... That is why I am very happy to have you as the mother. You will show and train her how she can defend herself. And if anybody tries to touch my princess, I will kill them. We will do good, Eddy. Great even. I am positive on that. If she wanders on the wrong path, we will be there for her. Always. And we will make sure she knows it. And if anybody even thinks about hurting her, well... They would be crazy. I know you see a lot of bad in the world, way more than me so I guess your fears don't come from nothing. But give her a chance. Please."

"I'll always give her a chance, Bretty. She's our princess after all," Eddy murmured as he glanced to his belly, well what he could see of it with Brett's noggin in the way of his view, "I hope you're right with everything and that we'll be good."

Eddy had his doubts but he wouldn't let that get in their way, there was no point in being a self fulfilling prophecy when they wanted the best for her. So they would conquer it together. He leaned more heavily in the pillows, tilting his head to expose his neck a bit more. His brain hurt again.

Brett's eyes zoomed in on the neck instantly, but he ripped his eyes away. His omega was way too seductive. Seeing the pain flashing over his face was not that much appealing.

"Eddy? Should I call for a nurse?"

Because he was not fine, that much could even Brett tell. And it was not good.

"Is it the omega drop? But I am here, I don't understand. Eddy? Talk to me please."

"No I don't need a nurse nor is it omega drop. I just thought too much and now my head hurts," Eddy flashed Brett a wary smile, it wasn't that bad. So he thought. It was just a little headache from his overthinking.

Brett shook his head and smiled.

"Maybe that will teach you a lesson not to overthink everything. A bit is fine, but not like that. The past couple of days were not easy on you," he stroked Eddy's belly to calm the baby down as she kicked him a couple of times, "but now that we have talked, it will be better, okay? No need to overthink or stress yourself about it. Well, you will still do this to a certain extent, of that I am sure. You were always the one with the big brain energy. But are you sure you don't want something for the pain? They will have pregnant safe ones. You don't need to be in pain, Eddy."

"I don't know if it would be wise to take anything else when I'm already on a lot of other medicines right now," Eddy kept his head tilted to the side as he pouted at the older male playfully for making his suffering a lesson. Brett was the sadistic one and would do such things, luckily Eddy was a masochist so he kinda liked it.

Brett licked over his lips when Eddy was tilting his head, baring more of that neck.

"Well, we can ring for a nurse and ask. They will probably know what to do. Unless you like the pain. I always thought you liked them in _other_ places, but hey, I could be wrong."

His hands steadily caressed the belly. Why was Eddy so alluring when looking like shit and they had a big fight behind them? Damn, angry after sex or reconciliation sex was the best. He could do without the drama beforehand, for sure, but that was the best. But he couldn't. Eddy was not emotionally stable enough for it and Brett should really not push his mate and spouse to such acts. But man, Eddy did not make it easy.

"Maybe I'm a masochist in all arenas Bretty boy?" Eddy pursed his lips slightly as he watched the man. He was not a masochist in all areas, he hated when his head hurt. It was so agonizing and jumbled up his thoughts, making it hard to focus, "But I like the idea of asking the nurse."

"I am very fond of that idea as well." The nickname Eddy gave him was just silly, but he liked it. Seeing that he was the one who was more mobile between the two of them, he reached for the button to call the nurse. They should arrive quickly - it was Eddy's room after all. They were on the high priority list.

As expected a nurse came in not even a minute later. Brett approved of this.

"Yes, Mr. Yang, Mr. Yang?" Well, this got confusing. She cleared her throat and looked at Eddy. "Mr. Edward Yang, how may I help you?"

"I just have a headache, do you think it would be possible to take anything for it?" Eddy asked softly and as politely as he could since the nurse was taking her time to actually check on him. He could respect that.

"Of course, Mr. Edward Yang. I will consult with the doctor and will be back shortly."

She nodded to them and only eyed the way too many chip packages once before heading off to see and ask a doctor.

Brett turned to Eddy and smiled. At least he was not against treatment.

Eddy looked back at Brett once the nurse had left, he wanted to try to make everything up with Brett. Honestly they'd probably forget about all that had happened within a few months since bigger things would come then. Like their daughters due date, which was in two months. Until then he just wanted to remind Brett that he loved him and was with him for a reason even if he was bad at expressing it sometimes. Maybe he didn't tell Brett enough.

"I love you." He murmured guessing it was definitely out of place but they were married so he was allowed to say that, "I love you so much. Thank you for loving me too."

He could blame his random jumps in conversation from being loopy on meds but he generally felt like he needed to say those things.

Brett smiled at the 'confession'. It was so sweet.

"I love you too. You are the sun in my life."

Being careful with the belly, he leant over Eddy once more to place a kiss on those pink lips. "I want you to be forever with me. I want to wake up beside you, watching you sleep. I want to spend my life with you Eddy. Because you made it worth so much more."

He kissed him one last time before he sat back and continued to stroke the belly. Maybe he didn't say it enough. Maybe he should try to be more romantic. But it was a little tricky with Eddy. His last attempts failed and he could not present a dragon every week. Maybe a plush dragon? Were they too old for plush? Brett licked over his lips and thought about it. Maybe, but if that was making Eddy happy and safe, then he would do that. There was nothing much he wouldn't do for the man anyway. He hoped that his past mistakes wouldn't come up every time. He tried to change, but it was hard if he was constantly reminded how awful he was. Even after everything changed. It was not fair.

"Then you are my moon, illuminating dark nights when no other stars are to be seen, " Eddy watched Brett, too bad he couldn't read minds. Wouldn't that make life easier? Or much much worse. It probably wasn't a good thing to hear someone's every waking thought. Yeah definitely wouldn't make life easier, he'd probably end up mad at someone for thinking something, which was within their own right.

"I love you," He instead said again as to not speculate any longer.

"We are being sappy. And I can't say I don't like it."

The alpha caressed the belly the whole time and laid his head on it.

"Can't wait to see you, princess. But please stay in mommy a bit more, he looks so good with you. Even if he feels like a whale."

Brett grinned at Eddy. He was really happy that they talked this through and hopefully they would be more open from now on. Especially Eddy.

"I don't look good Brett, my stomach literally looks like a watermelon. I miss my six pack," Eddy pouted down at the alpha, the fucker and his weird pregnancy kink. With his luck he'd end up with the alpha knocking him up again because the man thought he looked good like this. Hah, laughable.

If Brett liked kids that would be a legit concern, but Brett would be happy as a clam if there would be only one child.

"You bet, I do not miss it. I like you like this a lot more. Well, not that you are uncomfortable, but it is the sad truth that I like seeing you pregnant. I am now very sure I have a pregnancy kink, but we already assumed it. So no surprises here. But I can't get over how _good_ you look, " the man giggled, "and you are a very cute watermelon then. Very deliciously looking."

Eddy lifted his leg slightly to nudge Brett with his foot, he was too weak to actually kick Brett so he just nudged his thigh, "My abs will put your abs to shame when I get them back, you better be ready for me not being the cute one any more."

He huffed playfully at Brett, before flashing a small smile as he tilted his head back because he wanted more of that pillow comfort.

"You will be cute with all the muscles as well, but you are looking so soft right now. It appeals to me and my alpha. And fertile. That is probably what my alpha is more attracted to."

Eddy was such a tease and Brett would bet everything the omega had no idea what he was doing. What a seductive, cute watermelon he had!

But he would not go for it, because well, Eddy was in pain and they were in the hospital. That was not ideal.

Finally the nurse came back and had something for Eddy. She gave him that directly in the vein and pulled out the needle from his hand.

She said her goodbyes and left the room, closing the door on her way out.

Now they were alone again. Well almost. Baby was still there.

Eddy rubbed his arm where the shot had been given, well that kinda stung. Needles sucked! He hated them but didn't have much to complain about since the nurse sneak attacked him with it then ran away!

"Alpha's are weird creatures," Eddy nudged Brett with his foot again, he couldn't understand such attractions to that extent. But he wasn't an alpha so of course he wouldn't understand what was in their instinct that made them tic.

"And omegas are weird too. I mean, you are a man. And still you are pregnant. That is hella weird. I could never even begin to comprehend being pregnant with a baby. So yeah. But you are cute, so that is a very big plus point."

His hands wandered to Eddy's side, careful not to tickle the omega. Sadly he had no oil with him, otherwise he would massage it into the skin like he did every evening before they went to sleep.

"Don't remind me how weird it is. I have a dick and a womb, weird mix," Eddy shook his head with a sigh, "And now even my pecs aren't pecs any more."

He put his hands over what he perceived as his now flabby chest. They were more squishy than flabby but still not too great for his self esteem, "Even my nipples are bigger than they used to be and even are wet sometimes from drippage. It gets annoying to have wet spots on clothing. Not like it matters because no one sees it."

He kept his hands over his tits as he sulked, only removing them when his arms got sore from staying in that bent position. Dumb body achiness.

"Hm, I can help you with that. With the drippage I mean. Gladly even. You know that."

Brett grinned and kissed from the belly upwards to the boobies. They were still small, but damn, even _seeing_ them on Eddy was more than enough. The plush fat pockets made his mouth water. While he kissed upwards, he pushed the shirt up as well until he reached his goal: the glistening nipples.

He grinned at Eddy as he started to suck on them, gathering the liquid, the pre-milk. Of course he was not only sucking on them, but also nibbling and teasing the other one with his hand. He switched the nub to give each the same attention.

Brett's eyes slowly darkened the longer he was at it.

"See? All clean now." As clean as it got of course. His voice was definitely a few octaves lower than before. His pants were uncomfortably tight, but he would endure.

Eddy had a hand over his mouth that kept him silent as Brett's sinful mouth did what it did best, slowly he removed it when seeing it had ended and feeling it of course. The omega's face was all red, definitely having the same problem as Brett now. That fucker, "I think they're still pretty wet, among other things that are now also very wet."

He cleared his throat, as he glanced at his now slobbered on chest.

"Then maybe I haven't done it correctly. I will try again." Brett bit gently in the already too sensitive nipples and sucked on them again. His eyes were on Eddy's face. He knew, he absolutely knew, it affected Eddy as well. The red face and the faster coming breaths were a telltale sign. Either Eddy was aroused or he would kick him off the bed, but Brett would bet his strad loan that it was the former.

With a pop he released the tiny, hard nub and grinned. "What else is wet, darling? Maybe I can help you with that as well."

Eddy watched Brett through his eyelashes, oh this was a bad idea. They were in Mama Yang's hospital and anyone could come in to see this...Was it even appropriate? Probably not.

He panted slightly, against his better judgement he would give the alpha an answer, "My pussy is dripping too, I don't think you can fix that with your mouth though."

He murmured as he turned his head into the pillows, bad idea for sure.

Indeed it was a bad idea. Brett thought it was a perfect idea.

"Hm, I wonder why. Also I can try to help you with my mouth on your pussy. I will try my best. But for this you need to turn around and I can't see your face anymore. Decisions, decisions... maybe you can help me. What should I do, my lovely pregnant, cute and very, very sexy husband?"

For good measure and bit into the nub right in front of him.

Eddy couldn't keep his voice in this time, he moaned softly even if Brett bit him and his poor sensitive nipple. He liked it.

Naughtily he pressed his foot against Brett's groin in retaliation, "Maybe you should inject it then with your cream, might make it stop dripping."

He had to keep himself from laughing at his own reply, but it was an answer.

"Sounds very tempting. Maybe I should try it. Do you want me to try it? Because I think I will be able to."

Brett grinned as he pushed into the foot to get some friction. He didn't even care he was in his mother's hospital. The door was closed, Eddy's arm was free and he was only here because his mother wanted to make sure everything was fine. So, they could have some fun right?

"I think you should try it, it may cure my problem," Eddy looked up at his alpha, he really did love the man. Even if they didn't always remember that all too well, what mattered was that they did now, "I think it's only fair."

"As your mate it's my duty to try and help you. Also it's my biggest pleasure. Then you should roll over so I can 'help' you. Or at least try to. Maybe we need more than one try."

The alpha kissed the abused nubs one more time before he lifted himself up so that Eddy could do what he asked. Because in no way the omega would be agile enough to be folded in half. But it was nothing Brett minded. Quite the contrary. That way he could abuse... He meant care for the breasts as well as the dick of the omega. It was quite impossible to do it when they were face to face.

Eddy looked at his belly, laying on his stomach would be hard just like being propped up would be, "Can I suggest spooning instead? Because all of this?"

He gestured vaguely to himself.

"We can, but I will hold you up, no problem." Thankfully Eddy had to dress in that nifty hospital gown, which left the buttocks open and no underwear on, so it would be way too easy. Brett didn't think they would have sex right after a fight, but he would not complain about it. In fact, he wanted it even. Not only would it help Eddy with his omega drop - probably - but also it showed that Eddy wanted to be close to him. Which was a relief for the alpha.

"It is a bit hard for me to lay on my belly," Eddy licked his lips slightly, he could try but it wasn't the most comfortable at the moment. He offered the alpha a little lopsided grin.

"I didn't mean you should lay on the princess. More like, your chest on the bed, your ass in the air. You know I like it that way." They had done it uncountable times like this, so it was probably nothing surprising about it. Brett would like it more, not only was it one of his favorite poses, but also he could shield - and grope - everything from Eddy. If he were to lay sideways, Brett would have trouble stimulating Eddy's dick or play with the cute fleshy breasts. Not that Eddy needed much stimulation these days; he came rather quickly. Probably because of the hormones and being constantly sensitive or something. Brett didn't mind. He relished in hearing Eddy moan and feeling the omega tighten around him so there was no downside for him in that.

Eddy nodded to that as he watched Brett, yeah that made more sense, "Yeah I can do that I guess."

He just needed his legs to hold him up a bit, the front half didn't matter, he'd just smash it into the pillows. Yeah didn't matter much, his face would be fine.

"But we can do it like you want as well. Maybe both if you are up to."

Of course Brett's thoughts would smash through everything and be down in the gutter in 0,1 second flat. He was a very easy to please alpha.

Of course, he would have liked Eddy to ride him, but that was simply not possible. The poor man needed help with sitting up, having him doing the work would be just cruel.

Brett sat up completely, so Eddy could choose.

Eddy slowly tried to roll onto his chest, of course having a bit of trouble actually doing it because the extra weight known as their little princess then his weak muscles from omega drop. It was pathetic really, "Can you help me because I'm an idiot?"

"I will help you, not because you are an idiot, but because I love you."

Brett helped the omega turn around and even got the pillow under the belly. Thankfully Eddy had two, so he could hold on the other one and smush his face into it. Brett released the knot and the paperthin thing fell open.

Yes, that was what he was talking about. Eddy's wide expanse of skin, his dripping and wet hole and from behind, no one would think he was pregnant. It was perfect.

Like he promised, Brett had his hands on the hip, helping Eddy stay up. Now the tricky question: Licking or fucking?

"Yes I am, I waited to be like this because I'm an idiot," Eddy hugged the pillow as he rested his cheek on the pillow to get comfy. He decided that he probably shouldn't continue that conversation as not to ruin the mood. That would be bad since they were so close to fucking anyways.

Brett halted at that and took his eyes off the behind to furrow the brows.

"You had good intentions." The insistence brought something else with it. A tiny thought popped out and Brett hummed. "Do you want to talk about it more? Do you want to share more of it?" The alpha wasn't sure if he cut Eddy off at some point without noticing it. Maybe Eddy wasn't finished and wanted to talk more about it? If so, then he would listen of course.

"Not right now, I rather just be with you right now," Eddy said honestly, it was obvious that they both still felt bad about certain aspects of what had happened, but he rather just be with Brett. To feel him, to love him, to hear him, Eddy just wanted Brett, "I love you."

"If you want to re-address it, we will, okay?" He pressed a kiss on the lush behind - which had filled out a bit in the pregnancy - and kissed his way to his prize. Was it bad that he moved from one sensitive topic to another sensitive thing? Maybe, but Brett would trust Eddy in this. He wanted the alpha? He would get him.

First on his list was wiping Eddy's brain with pleasure. No more thoughts allowed, only feelings. With that he plunged in deep. Eddy tasted even sweeter in the pregnancy.

Eddy didn't reply, how could he? Brett's warm tongue was already in him, lapping at his sensitive walls. No words came out of his mouth, only mewls. He liked feeling the warmth of Brett's breath against him, the closeness was what was really desirable in this situation.

Seeing - or more like hearing - Eddy being so willing, Brett held him up with one hand, while his other kneaded the omega's balls. As Brett would suck on his mates behind, the hand moved to the erect dick. Yes, Eddy would cum first, and then Brett would mount him. It would be easier that way. No need to put Eddy through a lot of pain - even if he liked it - so shortly after the almost-drop. That could wait until Eddy was fully healed from everything. Maybe after giving birth to their princess.

He pushed his thumb into the slit and rubbed over it. He knew from experience that Eddy loved being tortured like this. The hardened fingertips made it even better. The alpha removed his tongue to turn his head slightly to bite into the lush globe. God yes, he really loved that stupid man.

Eddy whimpered against the pillows, Brett knew him so well. He loved the feeling so much, it was the literal best, "Brett."

He whined out the name breathily, he wished he could look at Brett but it would be too straining to lift his head and look over his shoulder to see the man. So, he would show his affections verbally instead of soft looks or touches.

The alpha knew how badly Eddy wanted to touch him; the neediness of his voice gave him away. Like he said, sexually they were very compatible. Now they had to work for the rest.

His tongue probed at the entrance, sucking, licking and biting as well as nibbling at it. His hand started to pump the small dick and his kisses wandered down. He rarely gave a blowjob, but for his mate he made all the exceptions.

So he licked over his tiny balls and sucked on his, while his hand gripped tight.

Eddy made a little squealing sound in reaction to such an action. He closed his eyes, burying his face into the pillows with a little cry. He wanted to tell Brett how much he loved him, he wanted to say many other things but these noises would just have to do.

Brett knew what Eddy meant anyway. The simple fact that he was still allowed to do that, was proof enough in Brett's eyes.

Unlike Eddy, he had no problems with speaking so he smirked and lifted his head.

"I love you, Edward Yang."

And with that he licked a wide stripe from the balls to the entrance, where he buried his head into once more.

Eddy whimpered even more to that, he would return the sentiment when this was all over. When he could, he would embrace Brett like he should have. He would leave nothing unsaid, until then he would just enjoy this. Eddy was going to come soon anyways.

The dick in his hand twitched and big globs of precum came from the mushroom head. Brett grinned as he spread it and rubbed all over the dick. Eddy was so nice to him. His moans were getting louder but the alpha knew, Eddy could be even louder. Most of the time when he was buried inside, but that would come later. Now he wanted to make his mate come.

He pushed back the foreskin and rubbed his hardened fingers over the delicate organ. Because he knew Eddy needed either stimulus from inside him or a tight feeling around his dick to come, he wrapped his fingers around it and pumped.

Eddy hugged the pillow a bit tighter as he moaned out again, wanting to get some words or warning out but as the other times showed it was impossible for him in the moment. Without warning he cummed into Brett's hand with a higher pitched breathy moan.

When Brett felt the warm liquid in his hand he was pleased - with himself and his husband. Now was time for act two.

He wiped the dirty hand on the blanket and opened his button and pulled down the zipper. His clothes were only pushed down as far as needed as his dick sprung out of it's confinement. Eddy was lax and loose right now and they had tried it before - he could now enter his mate without too much prep. Their doctors said it was because Eddy's body was adapting to Brett's size. Which was making having sex even easier.

He lined up and slowly and still carefully pushed inside. If Eddy even whimpered from pain, he would pull out and prep the man thoroughly.

Eddy now threw a glance over his shoulder, wanting to see Brett pushing in. He always thought that his husband looked most beautiful in those moments. Brows furrowed in focus, biting the corner of his pink bottom lip, eyes blown out in lust and even hair a bit messy. This really was what made sex worth it for Eddy, besides the pleasure, he got to see Brett like this. Sure many people have probably seen Brett with similar expressions because the man was far from a virgin but Eddy was the only one lucky enough to catch his heart. The omega's breath hitched in his throat slightly as he hoped that he would never lose it.

Brett threw his head back as he bottomed out. Not one whisper of pain from Eddy; he must be really loose and lax right now. He grinded his dick carefully into the cervix - not trying to open it of course - but Eddy was always so _cute_ when he did that. The omega was the same when Brett abused his prostate. But now he needed a couple of moments to get used to the tight, warm feeling around him. He opened his eyes and looked at Eddy. Their eyes met. Brett's was ablaze with want and lust. The alpha grinned slightly and mouthed "I love you."

Eddy panted as he watched Brett. The omega mouthed "I love you too," back because his voice may have been only good for moaning at the moment but his lips were still fully functional. Damn, he should have thought of that earlier. His brain was just mostly mush with the feelings of everything. It was always overwhelming but welcomed.

Brett's hand began to wander. Over the huge belly and up to the chest. He knew he should be careful with Eddy now, not only because he was pregnant, but also because of the overstimulation. He liked Eddy's screams, but it was probably not that welcomed in a hospital.

Well, at least he remembered where they were. For now.

He started out with soft grinding. It wouldn't be the first time they would not go past this. This soft grinding, full of feelings was his second favourite way to have sex with Eddy, since they did it the first time. It felt more fulfilling, more of _more._ It was not possible to put it in words; he just liked it way too much. And Eddy didn't have the problem with being overly sore thanks to a lot of friction as well. And they could pause and restart in a span of _hours_. Yes, they did that as well.

But now Brett didn't want to fuck for hours, he just wanted to feel Eddy. It would be horrifying for the alpha if his mother caught him in her hospital. Even if they were mates, this was not considered good manners after all.

So he grinded against the prostate and the cervix, nice and slowly.

Eddy mewled, letting himself slump more into the pillows. Even though a lot of pleasure just soft grinding allowed him to relax and have time if he wanted to find his voice. Soon he could express himself better. _Soon_. Eddy let another moan free, wanting to show he liked this too. Actions spoke louder than words and sometimes sex was the perfect way to express everything unsaid or forgotten after a particularly ugly argument. It reminded them of their love, the things they had gone through to get there, overcoming even if painful but in the end figuring it out for the better to actually understand one another. At least that's how he saw it.

Every argument would bring them closer together in the end. They went through some really hard trouble, something other couples didn't even touch upon, so in the end, they understood each other better. And with the promise of being more open to each other they would come to a deeper understanding.

And as long as they worked on themselves, the relationship and everything in between, everything would be alright.

At least Brett was optimistic about that.

He didn't need to be told how good the sex was, how good he cared for the omega or how good life was, he wanted to _see_ it. The moaning mess underneath him, the ring on Eddy's finger and the willingness to choose to stay by his side spoke louder than words ever could. Of course words were important but that Eddy chose to do such things spoke volumes. And Brett would have to remind himself every day that it was freely given, and something that could disappear. So he had to work for it.

And he would. Because he loved Eddy.

He grinded a bit more before sliding almost completely out to only enter Eddy as slow as he could. Yes. This was not about the hectic run to the release but a slow journey.

Eddy moaned with every movement; this is what he'd call 'making love'. Slow, enjoying each other's company and a soft undertone that beat all others. He was a lucky omega. A lucky person in general. He closed his eyes as he focused on every centimeter of Brett pushing into him.

Brett groaned as Eddy tightened around him and in retaliation pushed the head of the dick into his prostate. Well, that was not really a punishment, but Brett would see it like that. Or action-reaction. Whatever. He flung the thought out of his head as he moved agonizingly slow. Eddy sang in the most beautiful voice, whimpering, sometimes sobbing or moaning, all just for him. The hand wandered from his breast over to the belly and he stroked it.

Was it strange that he wanted to caress the baby bump while they fucked? Oh well, Eddy knew he had a fetish for that, so it probably wouldn't be that bad. When their daughter kicked where his hand was, he grinned. Apparently someone liked what he was doing. Or she urged him on to go faster. He grinded his dick against the cervix. If Eddy wouldn't be pregnant, it would open up and let him in, but seeing as it wasn't possible, the stimulus only grew from the sensitive area.

Luckily their daughter wouldn't be remembering this. It would probably be a traumatizing memory.

Eddy wheezed a bit to this, his alpha could be so filthy sometimes even with this slow pace. It would be a lie if he said he hated it, "I love you Brett."

He whined out the full sentence.

The alpha bent over so that his chest touched Eddy's back and he placed a gentle kiss on his mark on Eddy's neck.

"I love you too, Edward." The pace was still slow and would only pick up if Eddy asked, demanded or whined for it. The alpha was surprised how much he liked this every single time they did it. He was used to a hard and fast pounding, not to this. But he would be the last to complain about it. It felt good. His hand wandered from the belly back up to Eddy's breast.

"I can't wait for you to finally begin to really lactate. I want to suck you dry, like you do so good to me, Edward. You beautiful, beautiful man."

He pressed his dick in the prostate. Sadly, he couldn't stimulate Eddy more, like grabbing his dick, but that way they had more of it. He rolled his hips, pressing harder inside.

"I love you so much."

Eddy gasped to all of it, maybe he'd lose his voice in the pleasure again. He'd try not to honestly because he wanted to tell Brett more of his 'I love yous.' He glanced over his shoulder to look at _his_ man.

" _Mmmmmm,_ I'm so lucky to have you."

His voice quivered slightly as he tried to meet Brett's eyes.

"Yes you are. And I am lucky to have _you_." He pulled out completely before agonizing slowly pushing back in. He nibbled at the sweaty skin of the neck, knowing fully well how sensitive Eddy was. He was easy to tease and please. His hips slowly and shallowly rocked into the omega, rolling his hips into him.

Yes, he loved that. Brett also felt his dick swelling up; he would knot Eddy even though he was pregnant. Which was quite unusual, but he expected it by now. It was all the time like that.

Eddy closed his eyes with a groan, oh yeah this was the good stuff. He could die happy like this, well after he had their princess of course. He loved his baby girl and Brett, so life was worth living. This was all worth it.

The bond was clearer now and Brett could feel a spec of happiness from Eddy. Well, that was what he wanted to feel all the time from Eddy. Happiness.

He kissed from the neck higher and sucked the earlobe into his mouth. Then he whispered, knowing fully well how Eddy would react to it: "How about you will cum for me, love? _Cum for me_."

Eddy shivered, a tremor rushing through his body. Brett's words affected him so damn much, whether in bed, in a fight or sweet nothings. They just affected him, "Brett!"

He moaned out as he finally spilled, so unfair. If it weren't for the alpha holding him up he would have collapsed onto the bed by now.

And that was why Brett immediately steadied the waning omega. Eddy tightened and contracted around him, making it almost impossible to move. Brett only got two more hip rolls out of it, before he succumbed to the stimulation and moaned loudly, spilling in Eddy as well.

His arms shook with the effort to keep his omega up and to not crush him. The knot swelled, locking in the useless semen. Well, that would take a while to recede, so when he slowly came down from his high, he laid with Eddy on the side. Now they were spooning like Eddy wanted to in the first place. The irony was too great for Brett not to smile about it.

His hands - no longer needed to hold the omega up, wandered to the belly and stroked it.

"You okay, love?", he whispered.

"Yeah, more than okay," Eddy tried to pull the thin sheet over them to cover his body mostly in case someone came in. Then he started laughing, "Oh my gosh I can't believe we just did this in your mama's hospital and they're going to have it on tape."

He wasn't even embarrassed, well not yet.

"Well, let's hope that no one checks it. I would need to kill them for gazing upon your wonderful body. Your very, very seductive and sexy body."

Brett repositioned the pillows a bit better before snuggling even closer, leeching off the warmth of Eddy and a bit of blanket.

By mistake he rolled his hip into the omega - fully bloomed knot and still hard dick pressing against the prostate. Brett immediately stilled and kissed Eddy's neck. "Sorry, I can't get enough of you."

Eddy closed his eyes, it still felt so good even if he just came, "It's perfectly okay. I love you so much Brett,"

He relaxed more against Brett and into the mattress, this was the life. Not the sex but the closeness and acceptance that they still had with each other, it was a good motivator to do even better. Slowly he put his hand over one of Brett's, "'Til death do us part."

The omega murmured affectionately,

"Yes, 'til death do us part." Brett kissed the scarred mating mark and interlaced their hands. They would face more challenges and trials - as everybody did in a relationship - but when they would stick to their plan of better communication, it would have a happy ending. Brett believed in this.

He would try to the best of his abilities.

Eddy smiled at that sleepily, he was tired now but at least his omega was feeling better. Of course it did, it had its alpha on the inside and they weren't arguing. It was sated.

"I'll tell you next time." Eddy murmured, squeezing Brett's hand gently, "I'll come to you first, I'm sorry I didn't."

He mumbled with a small yawn, slipping more into slumber than awareness.

"It's okay, Eddy. We are still learning how to be good to each other. We will just do better next time."

Brett was not sleepy, but he hadn't a terrible time behind him. He kissed Eddy on the neck and stroked his omega. Yes, they would do better. But this time, together.

**Fin**


	52. One Shot 1 - Crown of Bones 2

**Here is the rewrite!!!!**

**The beginning it similiar but then it will take a 180 turn :D**

**Crown of Bones**

10 days.

10 fucking days.

10 fucking days without his omega

His very pregnant omega.

His very pregnant and cutely bitching omega.

Brett came home from torture a.k.a. a small get together from all musicians around the globe.

Brett practiced the hell out of it for that event. He went together with his chamber music friends - Amalia, Hyung and the viola-guy called Alex. They were good, like really, really good.

But he missed his cute, bitchy omega. The belly was growing basically every day and he was in the seventh month now. His betrothal ring was always on Brett's hand, his more sparkly one was with Eddy at home. He didn't want to risk losing it. Eddy would decapitate him, and only that if he was feeling generous and kind that day.

Brett was at the airport, waiting for the taxi to arrive. Eddy was forbidden to go out, because well, Brett wasn't there to protect him and he didn't even trust his own brothers to do the job, so no one else was permitted to get the omega out of their house. He heard a lot of bitching about that. And he meant a huge fucking shit load of bitching about that. His house was a smart house and recorded every conversation - or Eddy's rants for that matter - but Brett tried not to get affected by it. Most of the time the omega ranted to their cute little puppy dragon Momo. Still, it was not nice to hear that day in and out. So he did the only sane thing: he muted the house on his phone. He still could see what Eddy was doing but couldn't hear him anymore. It was a curse and a blessing at the same time.

But now; now he was at home again! Well, almost. He still had the 45 min drive to the house, but he was almost home.

The alpha waved at the taxi when it finally arrived and put his small suitcase in the trunk. His famous Stradivarius loan was securely in his hands. He sat on the backseat and fished his phone out.

He loaded the security app and looked around. Everything was quiet. As expected. Eddy didn't know he would come home today. His flight was booked for tomorrow morning, but Brett got off a bit earlier and he wanted to see his cute, bitching omega as fast as he could, so he rebooked the flight. It was 10pm now, so Eddy was probably asleep. He better be!

Brett swiped to the rooms but saw nothing. Everything was calm and quiet like it should be. That was destroyed when he swiped to the bedroom. Clothes were strewn all around, and he could see more than one vague figure in the camera. He swiped back to the living room. Yes, Momo was there. He never slept there unless Brett and Eddy had more advanced sexy time.

One of the figures stepped out of the bed, seemingly having nothing on. Brett knew that man pretty well. His vision was tainted red and he growled. How dare he?

The taxi driver was a beta so he was understandably very uncomfortable right now. The alpha was seething with anger. How could Eddy do that to him?!

The rest of the ride was in silence. Brooding, uncomfortable silence. Brett gave the man a large sum of money as a tip before going to his house.

He was furious, no, he was beyond furious. He was livid.

Brett was not usually the one who got jealous easily, that was Eddy's part. On top of that Brett was so sure that Eddy would never cheat on him, just simply because he knew how horrible that felt. And also because they loved each other. That was also why Brett was even able to fly to the get together in the first place. He was sure nothing would happen. But here he was, sneaking into his own house, ready to catch his fiancé cheating with his best friend. Who once was also his fiancé's fucktoy. If he were less in control, he would scream. Loudly. If anybody would have guessed, they would all point at Brett, saying he would never be faithful. But here he was, being nice and loyal to his pregnant betrothed and that tall shit had the audacity to fuck around with their best friend. One he knew from school. And fuck Ray for going along with it.

At the door he opened it with his finger. He took off his shoes and silently made his way into the living room. He would love to have no qualms about kicking the omega and his beta play toy out, but the truth was he couldn't. It would be cruel and not fair. He wanted to at least hear the reason why. Was Eddy unhappy with him? Did he fuck up again? He was not aware that he actually could fuck things up while he was away, but Eddy proved to be a very vicious creature with the ability to hold a grudge for a long time. But now he would take a small revenge first.

His bond was eerie silent - as it should be. It would not stay that way. Brett sneaked into the living room to pet Momo and to say hello to him. After the small baby had calmed down Brett to a moderate degree he advanced to the bedroom. He had something special for them. First Ray, then Eddy.

The door swished open and he looked around. Yes, like in the video, the clothes were scattered around as if the two couldn't wait to be naked. It was almost like Brett and Eddy when they were needy and horny. Pants, shirts, jackets, everything was a mess on the floor.

He had a devious plan in mind as he closed in on the sleeping couple. He was torn about throwing Eddy out - even though he knew he couldn't bring himself to actually do it - or throwing him on the bed for a punishment. But first things first. Ray.

That shitty beta.

That shitty, traitorous beta. Ray's head was to his side and he snorted with an open mouth. Perfect. With disdain he noticed that his omega - was Eddy even 'his' anymore after that? He had no clue - and the beta were in a tight embrace.

Very carefully as to not wake the couple he stood beside the bed and opened his zipper. Ray would regret touching what was Brett's.

He took his dick into his hand and let go.

The warm golden shower first hit the sheet, but as the stream got stronger, Brett hit what he wanted.

Of course it didn't take long for Ray to wake up. Warm, smelly water was not nice to get hit in the face with. And after he opened his eyes and looked at the angry looking alpha with his dick out and peeing on him, he screamed. Like a girl and ear shattering.

The last few spurts were hitting the sheets again and Brett tucked himself away, when Ray was still screaming. The beta got his shit together and spat out the pee, looking at Brett with wide eyes. At least they were not hugging anymore, Brett noticed to his immense satisfaction.

The alpha snorted and looked down at the beta.

"Get out."

He wanted to talk to his omega in silence and just the two of them. Brett had no intention of giving Ray a say in that conversation as well.

Brett turned his attention to the omega in their bed, waiting for Eddy to speak up. His heart ached and hurt and he could only look at the man he loved so much. It was as if his heart was ripped out of his chest and one could clearly see the hurt in his eyes, even with the dim lighting.

Brett crossed the arms in front of his chest, trying to hold it together. Eddy better had a fucking good reason for doing this or he didn't know what to do with him.

Eddy was all wide eyes and maybe had slight hearing damage from the loud shrieking that transpired right next to his ears. His eyes landed on Brett then glanced at the little piss stain on the sheets. His nose scrunched up a bit in disgust because that was pretty gross.

"Did you just pee on him?" Eddy asked confused, his voice was groggy and his mind took a bit to actually catch up on Brett being home. Did Brett come home early just to pee on Ray? Why was Brett home early? He would have shown his happiness for Brett being home if it wasn't for that gross pee smell so close to him – he could get sick – and if Brett didn't look so unhappy like he did now. It would probably be bad timing to be like 'Aw welcome home, my darling wife' and to try to press a kiss or some shit. Yeah, that would be quite awful timing. He pulled the blankets off of him since he would have to change the sheets now, he was so tired. Maybe he could just sleep in the grossness... probably not. However, taking the sheets off himself revealed that he was dressed, in sweatpants and a big fuzzy jumper. He was cold so he dressed up all warm.

Brett lifted an eyebrow to the state the omega was in. He looked around once more, smelling the air. Nothing strange could be smelled but the smell of pee was still very strong so he couldn't be sure of it.

"Care to explain why your old fuckboy was in the bed - our bed - with you? Have I made you angry while I was away?"

The beta in question had gone to the bathroom to wash away all the grossness and to give the mates a bit of privacy.

But Brett was still very unhappy. This was not the sight he expected to see when he got home. Not at all. He wanted answers but he feared them. For him, it didn't prove anything just because Eddy was clothed. The omega had bouts of being too hot or too cold throughout the pregnancy and it wasn't uncommon he dressed up like this while the next hour he was naked, pressed against Brett, moaning about the heat. The alpha didn't want to think that Eddy cheated on him, but damn, even if he didn't it still hurt to see him in _their_ bed with another man. Especially since he was not informed of it. He wouldn't have this much of a problem if Eddy had told him that Ray would come and keep him company throughout the night. Then he could be prepared for the sight but this was crushing for him. Yes, he was angry, but he was even more hurt.

They spoke a few hours earlier today and Eddy hadn't said a thing about Ray being here or planning to invite him. So this came as a huge and nasty surprise. Expectantly he looked at the omega, waiting for his answer while his chest still hurt like hell.

Eddy turned slightly to turn on a lamp, he was too tired to even be annoyed by this. If he weren't so tired, he'd be very annoyed. Then again Brett did probably have a valid reason to be concerned, considering Eddy wouldn't be too happy if he caught Brett laying with a mostly naked omega. His tired mind weighed his options, trying to figure out what tone he should use while talking or gestures to use since body language was very important. So he couldn't be too nonchalant about it either nor annoyed. Those two things would probably make one very angry alpha. Or maybe sad, Brett looked kinda sad.

Eddy turned back to Brett once he turned the lamp on, eyeing the man over. He got himself into a sitting position, "Sorry about that, I was gonna tell you but I left my phone somewhere. Maybe in that clothes pile of yours." Eddy gestured with his head, he just wanted to go back to sleep. He had been in and out of it all day, "I believe I passed out there, Ray saw since we gave him access to the live feed. Thus he came over to see if I finally kicked the bucket. Which I didn't. I woke up in bed complaining about being freezing so that was when he joined me so I leeched off his body heat and he called a doctor to be in, in the morning because this is apparently not normal but I'm pretty sure it is."

His eyes had a hard time focusing on Brett as he gave Brett the reader's digest version of what happened. He was able to keep his tone calm and soft though.

Brett rounded the bed and sat right beside Eddy. He caressed the cheeks before bending down and kissing the stubborn thing.

"I see. Ray deserved it still though. He could have informed me. I will kick him."

He pulled out his phone and dialed his mom, "I don't think it's normal and you are pregnant, dear. I will call my mom so she can look into it right now."

Well, that explained a lot. Brett still wished he would have been informed, if not from the omega than at least his friend. Why was he left in the dark when his _pregnant_ omega wasn't feeling well?

Brett bent down again and saw that Eddy's face was ashen, his eyes sunken in and he seemed so tired. Well, it was in the middle of the night, but he rarely saw Eddy _that_ tired.

After a few rings, his mom took the call, sounding like Eddy looked like.

"Hi mom, something is wrong with Eddy. He is super tired and not feeling well. Can we come?"

The alpha nodded to what his mom said while he took Eddy's hand and gently squeezed it. After two minutes he hung up.

"She said we should get to the hospital immediately. She will check."

Eddy groaned slightly, why couldn't he just stay in bed? One was already coming in the morning, he'd be fine. On the bright side, his alpha was now close enough for Eddy to leech off of. So that was what he did, leeched off Brett's warmth, "I'm fine. "

He protested as he curled up against the man, he still seemed sad and now worried.

"No Eddy, you are not. You don't look good. I mean, yes you look amazing, but right now you look sick. And I hate to see you not well, you know that."

The alpha cradled his pale omega and gently manhandled him on his lap so he could carry the pregnant man around. For now he was just getting him on the chair right beside Eddy's wardrobe to get some socks on the cute watermelon.

Dutifully he sat Eddy down and grabbed thick wool socks which he slid over Eddy's blank feet. They were ice cold. He shot another worried glance at the omega.

"I swear I'm fine," Eddy rubbed his eyes, trying to get them to do their job and focus on something. It was kind of blurry though, everything was blurry. He was adamant about being fine though, because he was. No need to freak Brett out more than he already had.

Finally Brett fought and won with the sock and Eddy's foot. He got up after his duty was finished and looked at his mate's face. Yes, he looked so pale, it was not normal. And now his cheek was also cold. Even with the thick jumper on.

Ray came from the bathroom and watched the couple. Eddy looked indeed worse than a few hours before. He grabbed the fuzzy pastel pink fuzzy blanket and gave it to Brett, who wrapped it around Eddy.

"We will talk later," the alpha growled. He was still not amused to see the scandaly scarcely clad man. Ray could only nod. He forgot to inform Brett! No wonder the alpha was pissed at him. At least only at him and not Eddy as well.

Brett tightened the blanket around Eddy and scooped him up bridal style.

"I will get you to the car and then the hospital, okay? I will take the big Jeep, the butt heating will help you to get comfy."

If that was even possible. Brett pressed a careful kiss on Eddy's cheek and almost shuddered. The omega was so cold!

Eddy pouted slightly as he looked at the blurry face of his alpha, this was normal and would be perfectly fine. It was nothing out of the ordinary, pregnancy just did weird things to the body. Nothing to be concerned about. He was just tired and his eyes didn't want to focus, and maybe he passed out in a pile of Brett's clothes. What was wrong with that?

Brett's worry skyrocketed when Eddy didn't even give a heated - albeit half hearted - retort. This was not good. He hastened to the garage and got Eddy as quickly as possible secure in the seat. The alpha even went as far as securing the belt for Eddy.

Then he cranked up the heat and the butt warmer for Eddy - Brett sure as hell didn't need it - and off they were to the hospital.

Every so often Brett looked at Eddy, biting on his lower lip in worry.

Eddy let his head fall against the window, he was distant. He wanted to sleep. He was so tired and didn't want to leave his bed. This sucked! As any tired omega would do, he closed his eyes. It was too exhausting to do anything else.

Brett was worried sick. He switched from manual driving on automatic and nudged Eddy's thigh.

"Eddy?," he whispered. Was the omega just sleeping or did something worse occur?

Eddy didn't reply, only made a little sound in reaction to being nudged. He was not waking up, he was forced awake once already and he would not be again.

While the car was thankfully driving alone, Brett could turn to Eddy to care for him. He was getting desperate. Was Eddy asleep or unconscious?!

"Eddy! Please wake up!" Brett had thought he couldn't get any more worried but he was proven wrong. He shook Eddy at his shoulder gently, he just wanted an answer! He threw a quick glance at the navigation, ten more minutes then they would arrive at the hospital.

"Eddy?"

Eddy's eyes fluttered open, slower than they usually would but they were open, "Hmmm?"

He wasn't completely out of it yet but he was still sleepy.

Thank the gods and everyone else, Eddy was at least not knocked out. Brett quickly raised his hands and took one of Eddy's and the other he rubbed over the cold cheek.

"Man, Eddy you are freezing cold! We will be at the hospital in a few. Can you be a doll and stay awake for me?" The alpha was immensely grateful for self-driving cars and navigation which were on point. And for the heaters in the seats. Otherwise he didn' know how he could manage all this.

Eddy looked at Brett through half lidded eyes, he didn't want to stay awake but Brett seemed so desperate, "Okay, I will try."

He slurred the sentence. Brett instantly felt bad for pushing Eddy for it, but he couldn't help himself. The omega was not normal tired, but the stubborn ass wouldn't admit it!

"Eddy, I love you, you know. Please, I beg you, tell me what's wrong with you."

Maybe pleading would help? Because he sure as heck couldn't force it out of the omega. He wouldn't even try it at that point. But maybe begging would help?

"Since when did you feel so cold and tired?"

Eddy blinked a bit, trying to get himself more awake. He needed to be for this, "Love you too. It started a few days ago. It's nothing though."

He had kinda gotten used to it.

"Eddy, this is not 'normal'. You shouldn't feel cold for _days_. Especially when you are pregnant!" Brett tried really hard not to scream at Eddy. He was wired and scared shitless. The alpha didn't understand why this was happening and why Eddy could be that calm about it. He had never heard that an omega felt cold while being pregnant. It was not good, not at all and he would only be calm again when Eddy was in the hands of his mother and her professional team of doctors.

Because Brett could not do anything, he squeezed Eddy's hand, his worry leaving the stratosphere.

Eddy intertwined their fingers, and squeezed back, "It could just be a cold or hormones."

He muttered as he looked towards Brett. The man worried too much.

"Yeah or it can be something entirely different. Maybe you have been poisoned? Maybe you have a new super contagious virus? Maybe something or someone is trying to kill you and the baby? Yes, it can be 'just a cold' but even then, you should feel better now."

Worry was all too present on Brett's face. He bit now so harshly on his lip, that he ripped too much of the skin off and now was bleeding. He sucked it into his mouth, but even that didn't help him calm down.

"I will only sleep when I know what you are suffering from, Eddy, I promise."

Eddy lifted his free hand to pet Brett's cheek, "It's gonna be okay."

He tried to sooth him in the ways he knew. Which was by stroking Brett's cheek with his thumb, even if his hand was trembling slightly, "You'll see when your mom checks me."

The alpha grabbed the shaking hand and nodded. Even the hand was super cold. Finally they arrived and the car came to a stop.

Brett jumped out of the car to rush around it and opened the door for Eddy, pulling him out and carrying the few meters to the entrance. A nurse rushed to their side and Brett placed Eddy into the wheelchair. Before they could make it to the information, his mom caught them and she practically ran to Eddy's side.

"Oh my, dear you don't look good," she whispered. She began to touch his hands, nose, cheeks, everywhere, and lowered herself to look him in the eyes. Thankfully no other patient was there. His mother checked the pupils and turned around, telling a nurse to call the Ob/Gyn on call immediately. She turned to Eddy, ignoring her son, and said, "You are close to an omega drop. We need to get you to an intensive care unit this moment. Don't worry, love, we will take good care of you."

Eddy didn't even know what that was, but fuck that! His omega was always doing something to make his life more difficult than it already was. It was like his omega was getting revenge on him for suppressing it more than a decade. And okay, maybe he should have called a doctor sooner but how was he supposed to know that it was on rampage again? He put his shaky hand on his belly as he closed his eyes again. Well wasn't this just great?

"What is this, mum? What is this omega drop'? Will it affect the baby? Or harm Eddy?"

Mama Yang whirled to her son and gave him a cold glare, "You idiot! I would love to slap the idiocy out of you! Get your ass on the waiting chairs, we will take care of your mate. And google it, you stupid child!"

With that she grabbed the wheelchair and hastened behind the big double doors, an army of nurses and docs around her, at whom she barked orders.

Brett felt like he was hit with a truck. His mother never talked like that to him! He must have fucked up big time. So he sat down as he was ordered and pulled out the phone. Time for some research then.

In the meantime, Mama Yang was running with Eddy to the designated room and with the help of two omega nurses they put him on the bed.

"Don't worry sweety, we will take care of you and the baby." She stroked over the cold cheek while the nurse laid an IV in his arm. The Ob/Gyn busted through the door and replaced Mama Yang, "Hello, my name is Dr. Mouse, I will have the honor of treating you."

The docs spoke in hushed tones and Dr. Mouse looked alarmed. This was not good news.

Eddy let his eyes open to glance around, he heard someone addressing him. He didn't really care if it wasn't his mate. The doctors would take care of it, so it was probably fine. His breathing slowed down a bit.

Mama Yang was very worried. Omega drop could lead to miscarriage and death if not taken care of properly. As an omega herself, she knew about the myth of an omega drop, but medically she never saw one. And she was not keen on seeing it in her own son-in-law. But Dr. Mouse was a specialist in that field because it was not uncommon for a pregnant omega to fall into it when their alpha was gone for long times.

She administered the drugs and gently told Eddy all she was doing to him. Of course she knew Eddy would probably not even listen to her, for she was no pack, but she at least told him and Dr. Yang could interfere if she didn't want anything to happen.

More electrical devices were brought in. The baby was monitored closely. The little thing was obviously in distress, like her mama. Eddy was wired up as well. Everything was checked, his heartbeat, even his brainwaves. They didn't want to miss even the smallest thing happening.

Another Ob/Gyn conducted an ultrasound of the exposed belly, looking for anything abnormal. Thankfully they found nothing so far.

Mama Yang took one of Eddy's cold hands and squeezed it. The boy was as white as a sheet, the pupils smaller than a pin and he was shaking. A heat blanket was brought and as good as they could, the nurses wrapped the omega in it. He got extra thick and fuzzy socks and gloves to protect the lower extremities.

Eddy was in the intensive care unit for a reason, that was not overreacting on Mama Yang's part. Dr. Mouse told her briefly that around 20% to 25% of the omegas with an omega-drop ended up dead or if they were pregnant, around 40% lost the baby. That was not reassuring.

Mama Yang fought down her tears and stroked Eddy's cheeks and hand.

"Oh god, Eddy, please be strong. For you and the baby. Please."

Eddy couldn't hear her, not even really see when his eyes were open. Reality was slipping from him like dust in the wind. There was nothing to hold onto. All he could do was let his conscience fade. Nothing was left but to sleep.

A few monitors began to beep and Mama Yang whipped her head to Dr. Mouse, "What is happening?"

The omega was checking Eddy's pupils and her mouth was a thin line, "He is unconscious. We need to act fast!"

Everyone was in a coordinated rush then.

~

Meanwhile Brett was still sitting in the waiting area, scrolling through the horrors of the internet and reading up on the 'omega drop'. It was horrifying for the alpha. Only when his nails were chewed off, his lip bloody and his mind full of all the horror things he read, he put down the phone. He could lose his mate, his baby. Everything. Just because he _had_ to go on this fucking trip.

Brett didn't want to be there in the first place! Only when Eddy assured him he was fine and yes, he definitely should go and yes they would call every night and practically kicked him out, he went. He couldn't believe it. He sobbed and buried his head into his hands. They both had no idea that this could happen. Eddy would never endanger their baby girl like this, himself? Well, that was more than possible; the omega was a magnet for trouble and danger so Brett wouldn't put it past him. But never would Eddy endanger their child. Never ever in his life. And now he could lose both of them. Just because of his decision to go to that fucking trip!

The lady at the check in looked at the Dr. Yang's youngest son and sent her a message on the beeper. Just as information and check up, because she doubted Dr. Yang would come out of the omega's room anytime soon.

After maybe half an hour, Brett pulled himself together. Barely, but he did. He went to the toilets and washed his face. Mei was only seven months along. If Eddy died, she could maybe be saved. But what was his life without his mate?

He dragged himself back to the chair and pulled out his phone. He shot a quick message to Ray, knowing the beta would worry and asked him to keep quiet about it. He would inform him when there were updates.

Of course Ray was not happy and bombarded Brett with messages and calls until Brett's battery died. His eyes were trained on the big double door, waiting for literally anything. An update, the tragic news, anything.

And so he sat on the uncomfortable chairs and waited. And waited and waited.

~

Hours went by until a nurse came out and called Brett to him.

He explained that Eddy was now able to be visited. Brett asked about his daughter and more infos, but The nurse explained professionally and calmly that he could give no info about it. Dr. Yang would explain everything.

So Brett was led to the door Eddy was behind. His mother conveniently waited for him outside of the room.

The nurse excused himself after a nod from Mama Yang.

"How is he? How is she?," he whispered.

This time Mama Yang couldn't help herself. She rarely raised her voice and even more rarely she raised her hands against her sons. She was a firm believer that no one needed to be hit for discipline. But this time it was different. She smacked Brett's cheek hard.

"You absolute buffoon. You idiot. You could have lost everything," she hissed. At the tears in Brett's eyes she raised her hands one more time, but this time to gently caress the cheeks.

"I know you didn't know. I know you would never have left Eddy alone if you knew about it being a possibility. But please, Brett, _please_ , I beg you, don't leave his side anymore. Not for anything longer than a day, okay? Not when he is pregnant."

Brett could only nod, forming words was hard for him. His mother wiped away his tears and pressed a kiss on the nose, "He is stable now. Sleeping, but stable. Your little princess is fine as well. It was quite a hectic night, but with enough care and bedrest, it will be fixed."

The alpha nodded again. He furrowed his brow and croaked, "How?"

Mam Yang sighed, understanding what he was asking.

"He dosed himself years upon years upon years with suppressants and inhibitors. His omega is quite strong now, especially with him being pregnant and being behind the bars for more than a decade. It was a simple overreaction, we surmise, from the omega. It probably feared that you would never come back and pushed Eddy into this state without Eddy even knowing what happened. We got it with drugs and meds under control, but for the next two weeks you will only leave his side for bringing him food and a quick stroll to the bathroom. Never leave him for more than ten minutes. His omega needs to be calmed down, okay?"

Again, what else could Brett do than nodding? Nothing much it seemed. His cheek didn't even hurt anymore even though his mom had a mean right hook. Eddy was more important and in front of his mind.

"Good, now go to him. Stay close. _Talk to each other_."

And with that she was gone. The alpha slowly opened the door and entered the room. Seeing Eddy in the hospital bed was no fun. At least he only had a few machines hooked up on him. Way more were standing around for an emergency.

Brett pulled the more comfy chair close to the bed and sat down. This one was at least cushioned. He took Eddy's hand and kissed it. They removed the gloves beforehand, but left the omega with the heating blanket and the fuzzy socks.

Without much thought putting into it, Brett laid his head right next to Eddy's arm, squeezing his hand and just watched the omega. At least he was still breathing and the baby bump was also still there. Horror washed over him at the reminder of what he could have lost today. The next time someone asked him to leave Eddy's side even for just one day, he would rip them apart.

Eddy stirred away, feeling Brett's presence near him. He could recognize when his alpha was in a room, "Brett...?"

He questioned just to make sure, it would be embarrassing to try to cuddle up to an alpha that wasn't his own. Not only embarrassing, but also really awkward if Brett would see this. But thankfully it was the alpha Eddy was mated to.

Brett shot up when he heard the soft voice of his mate and scooted closer.

"Yes Eddy, it's me." He brought one hand up to the cheeks of the omega, gently caressing him. His other hand was still around Eddy's bigger one.

Eddy nuzzled into Brett's hand, Brett looked worse than him, "Are you okay?"

He cleared his throat, it was a bit raw for some reason that Eddy couldn't explain.

"Yeah I am. And you? Do you want anything? Are you cold or too warm?" Brett looked worried again. Should he call for a nurse? Was Eddy in pain? His mom was very short with her explanation. Other than 'Talk to him' she didn't give much information.

"Wanna try to crawl in bed with me?" Eddy offered softly, he took a few deep breaths, trying to make sure he didn't forget to do that. Or in this case to make sure his omega didn't forget to breath.

"Do you want that?" Brett read that physical closeness was important and his mom advised him to not leave Eddy's side, so it was probably fine. He still wanted to know though.

"Did mom tell you what happened?"

"Yeah, I want that and she said something about an omega drop," Eddy sighed softly, "Sometimes I really hate my omega."

He commented, it was more than sometimes though. He often hated his omegan qualities.

"I like your omega though. It is way more straightforward than you."

He got up and snuggled close to his cute watermelon. He pressed a gentle kiss on the still cold-ish lips and draped one arm around Eddy.

"Mom told me we should communicate better. And I read up on that omega drop. Did you know you could have lost Mei or your life or both?" Brett muzzled into the crook of Eddy's neck, kissing the bite mark. "I could have lost you or Mei or the both of you today."

Eddy fell quiet when he heard they could have lost Mei. He didn't want that, no parent wanted that! He bit his bottom lip, gnawing at it. He hated to know that, why was his omega so stupid?

"Oh," Eddy said on an exhale, that was not very good news to hear.

"Yeah. I was shocked to read that. It happens to omegas who were left alone too much or separated from their alphas. It seems to start with being uneasy, then not being able to rest properly and then with either a cold or hot feeling which will spread to the whole body. Eddy, why didn't you tell me anything about that? I would have come home in an instant if you told me you are feeling unwell. You know that. I love you and I want you to be happy. And this is not happy for me."

Brett didn't want to pressure Eddy right now so he sighed and muzzled closer. It was not fair of him to push Eddy after the omega woke up like right now.

"Forget it. We will talk about that when you feel better, okay? I'm sorry, I shouldn't overwhelm you."

Eddy's brows furrowed slightly as he listened to Brett, maybe they shouldn't wait though. Eddy tried to pull Brett a bit closer to him, the alpha seriously looked like shit and probably felt like it too. First he found him and Ray, then the whole omega drop thing because his omega was stupid and they could have lost everything, "I knew you'd come back, I didn't want to ruin your trip. You shouldn't feel like you have to be cooped up at home."

They all needed time to themselves after all.

Brett could understand what Eddy was telling and offering him, but it seemed Eddy forgot one tiny thing.

"Eddy I love being with you. Especially now. I was miserable the whole trip. Yes, it was kinda fun to see old and new faces, but I missed you the whole time. You are now pregnant, and that for not much longer. I want to see you and spend time with you now." Even if they didn't talk about it, Brett was content with having just one accident child. He was against one in the first place so he wanted to cherish the sight and feel now. Because he never knew if he wanted to have that a second time.

"If I want to be alone I can hide with the dragons or at my moms house or so. Like I said, I want to spend all the time with you. I was concerned that I was annoying you because you were so persistent to get me to join them. I thought you wanted some time alone, just for yourself."

Eddy listened carefully or at least tried to, he wasn't the best at listening to Brett or other people for that matter. Probably because he typically didn't care or wanted to avoid conflict but this seemed like an important thing to pay attention to and try to explain. He had a reason for insisting Brett went, and maybe it was a stupid little insecure thought that pushed it, "Brett, you gave up your soloist career for me, I thought the least I could do was let you go to that thing. I wanted to give you that freedom again if you wanted it and to maybe boost you towards it."

That was a common thought he had, he had given up nothing for Brett except for Ray in the fucking sense, but Brett had given up so much more for him even though this wasn't a mateship he wanted. Eddy didn't want to hold his alpha back anymore or crush his dreams. When he heard about it, he couldn't just make Brett stay home. It would be unfair.

Brett furrowed his eyebrows.

"But Eddy, I gave that up willingly. You didn't force or expect me to do it. If I didn't want to give that up, I could have forced you to quit your job and travel at my side but that wouldn't be fair either. Or just do nothing and leave you with a marked neck behind, not even thinking about you. But I wanted to change something and you gave me the opportunity for me to do it. Traveling exhausted me and with a mate I had a good reason to stop doing it. Yes, I will leave you here and there for a couple of days to play elsewhere but I will never travel that much again. I don't even want to. I never gave up anything I couldn't live without."

Alai Brett didn't see it in a negative light at all. It was a compromise either career or mate and he chose the mate. And he always would do so again and again.

"I see it as a trade, you know. I exchanged my lone soloist being for a happily mated, and deeply in love self. It was a trade I would do again in a heartbeat. Well, maybe I would not let Pudding get too close to Yoake, but otherwise I wouldn't change anything."

He caressed the burned mark. That was of course a big mistake. One he would never repeat if he could help it.

Eddy watched Brett sadly, he still felt bad about it and now that he was trying to make it right he just fucked up more. Well his omega did but it was the same difference. He cost Brett his soloist career and now he almost cost Brett to lose everything he loved once again. Not to mention he looked so hurt, "I'm sorry Brett."

He didn't know what else to say. He was so sorry about this.

"No Eddy, I am sorry. I don't blame you at all, you meant good. Thank you for that." It was now crystal clear to him what his mother meant with them needing to communicate better.

"I really appreciate your thought. Next time we will talk about it instead of assuming things okay? And I highly doubt you went into omega drop willingly. It was a mistake and we will learn from it okay?"

He laid his hand on the big stomach and rubbed lovingly over it. Eddy knew how much Brett loved him and by proxy the child to a degree. He still needed to get to know her though.

Brett rubbed their noses together in a silent and chaste Eskimo kiss.

"But it could have cost us her," Eddy murmured as he looked at his belly, he didn't care much about himself but he really cared for his baby girl and Brett, "It doesn't matter if it was an accident or not, I pushed you away because of my own issues and you both suffered because of it."

Brett stroked the cheek and shook his head slowly, "No Eddy, it's not your fault. You didn't know. We both didn't. If I had known something like this was possible I would never have left. You wouldn't have pushed me towards it. I am at fault for leaving as well. And I could have lost something even more important today than just the baby. It could have been _you_."

If Eddy died, Brett wouldn't know what to do. He would be heartbroken. Nothing would make that okay. Not in a million years.

The alpha shuddered just at the mere thought, so no. Nothing could be worse than losing his mate. Yes, losing the baby would be horrible, but having the baby and no Eddy? Or having both gone? Brett wouldn't survive it. He had no doubt. Eddy was his first love, the one who made him realize he was even capable of loving.

He had to close his eyes at that. He didn't want to imagine it. His heart was too fragile for that.

"And let's just be thankful for the good medical help we got. But please Eddy, next time you feel off, please tell me. We should better check it instead of doing nothing and hope for the better okay? You are my mate, my love and my life. And I will do anything to help you and keep you happy you know?"

The alpha would rather not think about the 'what ifs' if he wouldn't have gotten Eddy to the hospital in the first place. If they just laid in bed, sleeping, while Eddy would have the omega drop. He doubted this would have gone well. So it was for the better he pushed for it. He didn't blame Eddy, because the omega didn't know anything about the omega drop, he just thought it was a minor inconvenience, so how on earth could he blame Eddy for it? The omega would blame himself enough for the 'what if'. Brett closed the distance and pressed a light kiss on the coldish lips.

Eddy carefully wrapped his arms around Brett as he kissed him back. They both needed a hug in his opinion, because he felt guilty and Brett's just gone through a lot today, mentally. Being mentally beaten could be worse than getting physically beaten. The body could heal but the emotional trauma would linger. Things like that simply didn't go away or always get better.

Even without the reminder of his mother, Brett would probably not leave Eddy's side until the omega was really annoyed. Fear nestled into his heart and was there to stay.

Brett willingly snuggled closer, wanting to feel more of Eddy. The shock was still in his bones.

His eyes raked over Eddy's face, willing the omega to answer his question. When nothing came he prodded gently,

"Promise me? Pretty please?"

"I promise, I'm sorry for not telling you anything to begin with," Eddy lifted one of his hands to gently stroke the cheek that Mrs. Yang slapped, not that Eddy knew that, "I love you."

Brett turned his head to nuzzle into the hand and kissed it, just like Eddy did.

"I love you too. And please, try to depend on me a tiny bit more. I am capable of helping you, you know." But sadly Eddy always tried to do things on his own.

Eddy's relationship with his omega was a tad bit estranged, or more so than a tad bit. There was a reason he said he hated it more often than not. Disdain for such things carried through his life and could influence his choices. Like the thought of relying on another person besides himself was pathetic. Which reliance was key in a relationship like that. And in a relationship in general. Not showing reliance, showed no trust and for an alpha that could be potentially heart breaking. It was in their nature to be wanted and trusted. Just like anyone else, they wanted to be loved. Trust was one of the ways to show that. Eddy just had trouble actually relying on Brett with all things considered. In his mind he saw himself as the provider, protector and everything traditionally masculine or alpha. Brett had even been the one to leave his job instead of him! And now that he thought about that, it could be rather demeaning to Brett's alpha and probably to Brett too, who just wanted to be needed by Eddy.

"I know you can, Brett. I'll try to be better at letting you help me." Eddy murmured as he cleared his throat.

The alpha nodded. Yes, he was hurt. Eddy did everything all by himself, Brett felt useless next to him. And it was only growing with each day. Was he even needed at Eddy's side? From the looks and feel of it no. And that was a stab he didn't need. But he would smile and wait for what the future held. He couldn't just assume things would be the same afterwards. Well, he desperately hoped it would not be the case.

So he kissed Eddy again.

"I will wait for you to be ready for it."

That was all he could.

Eddy continued to gently stroke Brett's cheek, watching him with a soft gaze but also trying to observe him. His alpha really had gone through a lot, first the burn, quitting his job, losing tiny pudding, that bitchy omega, car getting bombed, shooting scare, the bleeding scare and now a cheating plus omega drop scare. Yeah, Brett had gone through a lot and it was probably more so than what Eddy had gone through. His world hadn't been shaken up as much as the alpha's. He kissed his forehead, "Thank you Brett, I love you."

Brett closed his eyes and deeply inhaled. Eddy smelled as sweet as ever and he hoped, he simply _hoped_ , that the words were not empty promises. His alpha was not happy at all, not only with what had transpired but a lot more and he wanted to find peace. But he also knew Eddy couldn't and shouldn't be forced. Only time would tell.

"Love you too," he whispered.

Eddy squeezed Brett with the arm placed around the alpha. He wanted to try to comfort Brett. Eddy didn't know how to though. This was a hard thing to deal with and decide.

The sky began to light up slowly as the couple laid in the bed. Brett was utterly exhausted. He was awake for more than 36 hours at this point and all the worrying didn't help. Eddy slept the majority of the time so he was probably not so tired.

"Do you mind if I sleep real quick?", he asked low.

"I don't mind, get some rest," Eddy wouldn't stop Brett from sleeping. He knew the man needed his sleep, "Sleep well."

"Thanks." Brett was really tired and so it didn't take long and he was out of it.

The sun was high in the sky when Brett awoke the next time. In the meantime nurses and docs were getting in and out, checking in on Eddy and the baby and doing more tests and blood work and so on and so forth. It was a miracle that Brett could even sleep through all of this. Or he was beat like that.

Mama Yang sat on the chair Brett occupied the day before and gently petted Eddy's hand when Brett stirred awake. The Omegas had a lull in the conversation where Mama Yang informed Eddy of how lucky he actually was and all the medical things. Boring stuff like that.

Mama Yang turned her head to her son and she smiled.

"I will leave you two to it. But remember, please talk to him more. Trust him. He is worth it. You two are worth it, okay?"

"Okay, " Eddy spoke softly then glanced back at Brett. The poor man, he would do better for him. At least he would try. Mama Yang nodded, kissed Eddy on the forehead and slipped out of the room.

Brett groaned softly and blinked his eyes open. The first thing he noticed was Eddy right beside him. He sighed. Finally he was with his omega again! He really missed the warmth seeking leech.

"'Morning."

"Good morning, love," Eddy pet Brett's hair as he smiled at him. Maybe things would be better today. He could hope.

Brett nuzzled into the neck and kissed the mating mark. It was not morning anymore, but probably something around midday but he wouldn't correct Eddy. That would not be very nice of him.

"How are you feeling?"

One hand came up and stroked over the bloated belly. Mei was quite active and kicked the hand when Brett laid it on top. The alpha snickered. Oh yes, Mei was very active today.

"Tired but sustained." Eddy put a hand over Brett's hand, he squeezed it gently then lightly stroked it with his thumb, "Did you sleep well??"

"Hm, yeah, kinda. I was worried the whole time. What did my mom say? Was she here? I didn't see her. When can you leave?"

Brett snuggled closer, pressing his whole body against Eddy's side. He read that physical closeness would help the omega to recover faster. The first thing he would do when they were home, stripping Eddy naked and taking a hot bath with him. Then - still naked - was a lot of cuddling on the activities they would do. And maybe a bit more. Of course, only to 'help' Eddy. The alpha grinned and lifted his head so they could actually see each other.

"She was in to tell me how lucky I was to be here right now," Eddy sighed slightly, "If everything stays at a normal level then I might be discharged in the late afternoon today."

He informed, they could only hope that everything would stay at normal levels.

"Sounds good. I miss Momo and our other horny dragons. I would like to take you home with me when I meet them again." After all, he didn't see the big dragons for almost two weeks. Yes, he saw Momo yesterday but the baby was always whining when they were separated. The only thing stopping Brett from taking Momo with him on the trip was actually Eddy. Eddy loved the small thing so dearly, he couldn't rip that away from his pregnant omega. So, Momo had to stay back.

"I hope everything is fine. That means you are fine, you know."

He sighed, Yes, that too. He wanted Eddy to be fine and not on the brink of death or miscarriage any longer.

"Yeah, I hope everything is okay too. I'm not too worried though. I'm more worried about you," Eddy admitted, he could be hospitalized and nursed back to health but what transpired would always be remembered. Those memories or intrusions could not be nursed back to health like he was.

"Don't be concerned for me, Eddy. You are the one who almost died, so I think you are the person from the three of us we should be concerned about. I will fare somehow, but you, you are way more important." To Brett at least. Yes, losing a child would be horror, but to lose Eddy would crash and burn him. He would never recover, he knew that now. It would be a miracle if he even survived the loss. Not even little Mei would help him through that.

So he nuzzled closer again and pecked the cheeks. They were much warmer now and the hand was not as cold as before, so these were good signs.

"I just love you Brett, and want you to be okay like you desire me to be okay," Eddy wanted to pull Brett close to him. He wanted to go home too and maybe get those gross sheets taken care of.

"Hm, yeah." That made sense. But still, Brett stood firm on his thoughts that Eddy was the one they should worry about.

"How is Mei doing? Is she okay inside you? Or is she a bit too rambunctious?"

"She's doing okay, even if her mommy is stupid sometimes she keeps holding on strong," Eddy looked at the bump. Their kid was going to be born a fighter, she was fighting for survival ever since she was conceived.

"Good, good. Man, what a preborn life she already has, huh? Always on the brink, always on the edge." Brett chuckled and rubbed their noses together. Even that was way warmer than yesterday to his utter relief.

"That means she will have an easy-peasy life. Because no way this is something I will allow to continue. She will get a dragon, a horse, a unicorn, I don't mind. She will get everything and anything. I will spoil her rotten."

"As long as she doesn't become a brat, you can spoil her as much as you want," Eddy smiled up at him with a small chuckle. Mei's life was going to get way easier for her once she was out of the womb. At least he hoped so.

"You will be responsible for her not turning into one. And sometimes I will throw her in the pool as punishment. So you don't need to be the bad mommy all the time."

Before they went on about this, the door reopened and Mama Yang stuck her head into the room, "Hello Boys. Good morning son. Does your cheek still hurt?" Brett looked up and shook his head. Well, he didn't want Eddy to hear that, but what was done, was done now.

"No, mom. Everything is fine. How is Eddy?"

The female omega stepped in and smiled brightly at them both.

"Almost as good as new. Eddy, dear, I will prescribe you medicine you need to take twice a day with your meals for two weeks and then you will be fine. The little one can pack a punch indeed. She has no signs of stress right now and we will monitor her closely up until the birth, but it seems she will have no deformation or anything like that. Which is a huge relief."

Mama Yang was now right beside the bed and stroked over Eddy's cheek, "You feel warmer, dear. That is a good sign."

Eddy nodded to her slightly, trying to figure out what she meant by asking if Brett's cheek was okay. What had happened? He was a bit protective of his alpha so it was probably good that he was hooked up on everything so he couldn't throw down. Not that he would without knowing what she meant by that.

Mama Yang saw the worried glance, even if Brett was oblivious to it, and chuckled. "I slapped my son for leaving you alone for ten friggin' days. Don't worry, he is fine. But he better learned his lesson!" An angry look was thrown at the alpha in question. Brett meekly nodded. He didn't say anything about Eddy almost kicking him out of the house, he wouldn't throw his mate under the bus like that. He was loyal and he would protect Eddy. Even though he certainly didn't need to and Eddy was more than capable of doing it himself. But still! He wanted to feel a bit useful at the very least.

"Good, good," the woman turned to Eddy and checked the reaction of his pupils and took his vitals, "Well, only one set of bloodwork we want to run and then you are good to go. Give us an hour or two, then we will have the results."

The blood was taken this morning, so they didn't need to redraw it. Mama Yng smiled at the omega and ruffled his hair.

"Stuff that angry look where it belongs, not at me. My son was an idiot for leaving you and he is not too old to cash in a slap for his stupidity."

Eddy did not like that information one bit but the woman was his mother-in-law and she was taking care of him. It didn't mean he liked the fact that Brett got slapped because of him. He'd have to baby his alpha and treat him nicely for taking the brunt of this. He also didn't like being told what to do especially when it wasn't Brett's fault. He was pissed, and there was no changing that.

Brett kissed Eddy's cheeks and murmured a soft, "Just let it go. She doesn't know all the details." into his omega's ear. Of course, with absolutely no information other than Brett leaving the country to go to a get together, he was at fault and it was fine with him. There was no need for him to spread word his omega kicked him basically out of the house. Eddy was loved by his family and in a few weeks - if not days - everything was fine again. No need to kick up a fuss, even if Eddy was silently seething.

Mama Yang alternated her looks between the mates and raised one eyebrow. Eddy could speak up to her, she was no stranger to that. Anthony and Lisa were outspoken in some points as well so she didn't mind that. But she would not sit idly by and let Brett ruin Eddy's life because he was missing the excitement of the soloist-work.

Eddy sighed to what Brett said, if that was what Brett wanted him to do then he would. He was still going to dote on Brett though and make sure he was okay. The omega couldn't believe how much that his alpha had gone through, and at his low moment he got condemned for it! That was just bullshit!

The tension rose as the omegas were staring at each other until Brett sighed, "Can we not do this now, mom? Eddy is sick and I am tired. Leave it be, please."

Mama Yang 'tsk'ed, but nodded. "Well, I will come back when the bloodwork is back. And Eddy, one more thing, you can be open with me. I _want_ you to be open with me. But alas, I will bow to my son's wishes. See you later."

She still stroked over Eddy's cheeks and smiled at the pair before she was gone.

Brett sighed overly dramatically and fell back on the bed. He was still tired and having two omegas who were used to being in control around him to make him miserable with their staring was not a nice and good way to start the day.

Eddy hugged Brett protectively and threw a leg over him. He was still not happy about Brett getting slapped. A growling like sound was rumbling through his chest. He looked over Brett's cheek, trying to see if everything was all okay.

Brett looked at Eddy and raised his eyebrow but let the omega do what he wanted. He could think about what was happening in the omega's mind and sighed.

"She didn't know what transpired exactly Eddy. She thinks I left you to pursue career goals. She simply doesn't want you to be hurt further, you know. She simply wants the best for you. And almost killing you is not the best. Mama is protective of the omega's in the family. I will talk to her when the emotions are not that high running okay?"

His hand was on Eddy's leg, stroking it. They were as close as they could be with Eddy being pregnant and the belly between them.

"I didn't want for you to be blamed. Lemme take responsibility for what happens, please. Because in the end it was my decision to go. If I had been stronger in willpower I would not have left you and this whole thing would never happen."

The alpha rubbed their noses together. In the end he was more at fault for that than Eddy, simple as that. At least he saw it that way.

But for Eddy, it was not that simple, he thought it simply wasn't fair that the blame was being pressed on the man who had done nothing wrong in this situation. Except maybe piss on Ray which was weird. Poor Ray didn't deserve that, and it was so unhygienic.

"But you shouldn't be blamed for something that you felt like you had to do." Eddy huffed, he didn't like other people touching his alpha or smacking him, "You didn't deserve it."

Brett smiled, it was cute how Eddy tried to protect him.

"But I do deserve that. And worse. Because while you pushed me to it, in the end I, and only I, made the decision to go. If I really didn't want that, I could have stayed home but I didn't. So, I am actually to blame. And a small slap from my mother is really nothing. It's like when you slap my butt in fun and even that is harder. Don't be angry at her, be instead angry at me for even leaving you. Because I deserve that."

Brett kissed Eddy gently after that. While Eddy enabled him to go, it _was still him who went._ It was cute to see Eddy being agitated about it, but it would do them no good in the long run.

"I'm not going to be angry at you nor am I upset with the fact she slapped you. I don't like that when you were already in a vulnerable place that you were put on all the pressure as if it's only your fault," Eddy growled, he didn't like the slap either but he hated the timing more.

"Eddy, let's not argue about it, okay? I deserved it. I took it. I could easily intervene and stop my mother. I didn't." Brett stroked the cheek of his mate again. Yes, he could understand why Eddy was upset about it, but the fact still stood that Brett made another huge mistake. He glanced for a second to the scar on the mating mark before smiling at Eddy, "I'm fine. She didn't hurt me too much. So don't worry."

Eddy huffed at him, he would drop it. Maybe. Just to make Brett happy. Although there wasn't too much to be happy about besides being alive and Mei being well. He squeezed Brett slightly, just wanting to show his affection and that he would kinda end the subject.

"Thank you." Bret understood what Eddy was trying to convey and chose another topic quickly. The omega was known to hold grudges for a long, long time, so he would not be surprised if Eddy came up with something at a later date.

"Anyway, how are you? And I mean for real. I am still worried about you."  
Eddy fought back his typical response of being fine. He had a feeling that may make Brett cry, and he hated seeing alpha's cry, the poor things.

"I feel kinda nauseous but that's probably because I haven't eaten anything and tired although I've slept a lot. I think I am doing pretty good though," Eddy spoke softly.

Brett was not close to tears but he wouldn't have believed Eddy if he said 'fine' anyway. He blinked at the answer though.

"Should I get a nurse and something easy to digest for you? Like a vegetable soup or so? Or do you think the nausea is that bad that you can't keep anything and we should get my mom to give you something for it?"

The alpha would sure as hell even go out to a restaurant and buy soup if Eddy desired so. Because he would _not_ burn the house down with the attempt to cook for his mate.

"I think I could maybe stomach something, I think they're putting me on a liquid based diet for a few days anyways, so soup broth would be good." Eddy concluded with a small smile, he tried not to giggle at the shocked face Brett made at first.

"Good, good." Brett turned around and pushed the 'nurse' button. The smile on Eddy's face was good to see and he felt relieved at that. "I like your smiling face a lot better than the other ones," he whispered before kissing Eddy. Since the shock last night, he didn't seem to be willing to stop kissing or touching or being close to Eddy. When the blood work was done, he would properly take care of his pregnant mate, that was for sure.

Eddy did what anyone else would do and kissed Brett back. He wanted the closeness just as much as Brett wanted it. It was like assurance to one another even though they could both be idiots. One more often than the other but who that was, was debatable.

So they kissed and waited until the nurse came and Brett asked for something easy to eat. The nurse smiled and left after checking on Eddy. Then she was off and they were alone again.

Brett massaged Eddy's head gently and more often than not, kissed the man.

Eddy liked all the pets and little kisses. Unlike his earlier growling, he started to purr softly. He was in bliss.

The alpha grinned and snuggled closer. Not even a thin piece of paper could fit between them and Brett was alright with that.

"When we are home, I will pamper you even more. We will bathe together, cuddle on the bed and just be happy together, okay?"

He didn't want anything more. It seemed boring for some people but after all the trouble they had, he wanted nothing more than plain and boring. It was enough excitement for this year and his life.

"I like being pampered, and being close to you," Eddy wanted to try to pamper Brett too, just to make him feel better. The omega would heal up fine, he was sure of it so he really wanted to make sure Brett was okay. For now though, Eddy would let Brett take care of him like he knew the alpha wanted.

"Then it's perfect that I want to do that, right?"

Brett grinned and they shared another sickly sweet kiss. Their time was cut short because the nurse came back with a steaming hot bowl of soup, even though it was not lunch or dinner time anymore. It was way past it. So it was probably extra made for Eddy. That was the kind of service, Brett was behind. Yeah, that was good.

He sat up and helped Eddy to get up as well. He took the tray from the nice beta nurse and thanked her. He took care now of his mate so he would spoon feed him every single drop of soup until it was gone or Eddy was full.

Eddy didn't care much for being spoon fed, but it seemed to make Brett happy. So he would go along with it. It wasn't all too bad. Food was food no matter what way it was given to him. He could also be thankful for a mate who wanted to take so much care for him.

Spoon by spoon the soup was lovingly shoved into Eddy's mouth until he couldn't anymore and Brett took it upon himself to finish the rest. He was very hungry since he didn't eat for a long time and soup helped him to stay hydrated.

After that was cleared away, Brett pulled Eddy on his lap, mindful of the IV Eddy still had and pressed the omega to his chest. He almost felt like the day Eddy came home and was almost shot. He was calmer now, true, but if he pondered too long on the fact that he could have lost him, his stomach revolted. Eddy was his first love; he didn't want to be the cause of his demise in any shape or way. The thought would stay with him a very, very long time.

And thinking about Eddy getting killed prematurely Brett thought about the omega's work. It was brutal sometimes and Eddy was still working even though he was pregnant!

"Eddy, one thought, when do you plan to stop working? I mean, not entirely but to get some rest before the due date I mean?"

"Maybe during the ninth month, I'm just doing a lot of paperwork and file work from home though, maybe an occasional office trip. So it's nothing too strenuous anyways. But ninth month I want to do it all from home," Eddy hadn't really thought about it.

"That late?" Why was Brett not surprised? He knew Eddy would stretch that as far as he could, "I would feel better if you really tone it down as of now. I know you love your job and you need it to be happy, but can't you just work one or two days in the office per week from now on? I fear for you and the small bean. I mean, that shouldn't hold you back, but I will worry all the time you are not right beside me." Not after yesterday/today. Brett leaned his forehead against Eddy's and sighed.

"I don't want to smother you or forbid you to go. Just think about it okay? Mei has been put through a lot as well as you and I don't want to risk you or the baby."

"Try not to worry Brett," At this point it was going to be something really stupid that killed Eddy, probably. Like taking a nap in a full bathtub or falling down stairs. He had survived everything else that gave them scares so now he would be on a look out for all the simple things that could take him out.

"What day would be best for you, for me to go into work?" Eddy might as well ask.

Brett worried his lower lip. Eddy was very calm about this and didn't argue. This was not something he suspected would happen. Maybe a conversation, maybe a discussion, not that. Well, he wouldn't complain though.

"I have Monday and Tuesday off, so maybe Wednesday and Thursday? Or Friday? I have concerts on the night of Friday, Saturday and most Sundays, so yeah." And if Eddy was home on the concert nights, he could probably focus on the music instead of Eddy. Or maybe he should just quit? No, that was stupid. Brett didn't need to quit just so he could play helicopter around Eddy. The alpha sighed and pressed a kiss on Eddy's nose.

"Just... Think about it before you commit to it. It's probably just my worrisome self who is way too concerned about everything right now."

"I'll have to talk to my superiors anyways so there will be time to think about it and decide the best days," Eddy's nose scrunched up slightly when it got kissed. He would indulge in Brett's ideas for now. It wouldn't do him any good at the moment to argue with his alpha, seeing as he was confined to a hospital bed and his omega was in dire need of his alpha.

"Okay. But if you don't want to do it, just talk to me okay? I want this to be a mutual agreement. I know I can be a bit too much sometimes." For Brett it was clear that he would not go to work for the next two weeks where Eddy was off work on Doctors notice anyway. Thankfully there were no concerts in the room he needed to prepare for anyway. Only the chamber quartett, but he could always schedule it in his house so he was close to Eddy if needed.

His hands were on Eddy's bigger bump and he stroked the stretched skin.

"Do you feel any pain there? Or the skin stretching? We didn't oil it yesterday."

They still had the ritual of oiling and moisturizing the skin every night before they went to sleep, just so Eddy's skin wouldn't rip. So far, everything held it together.

Eddy nodded his confirmation to Brett for the first question of please talk to him before making decisions as for the one about his tummy, he'd have to actually answer that, "It's a bit uncomfortable and tight I guess but not terrible all in all."

"Yeah okay, we will oil that as soon as possible when we are home."

After the bath of course.

"Anything else I need to know?"

Eddy shook his head, "No I don't think so."

There was nothing that Eddy found pressing or worth while.

"Good, good." At least that was balm for his soul. But they still needed to talk more about these things. It was not good if Eddy was hiding something - and he meant no harm by it, Brett knew that. But still, he wanted to avoid a repeat of the whole affair if possible.

So instead of saying or asking more, he cradled Eddy's head in his hands and pulled the omega close to kiss him. Against the soft lips he whispered, "And when we are home, we will have lotsa fun in the bed, right? So you don't have alpha-deficiency any longer, eh?"

"Of course, not just for my alpha deficiency though but also as a little belated welcome home thing. What made you come home early, by the way?"

Eddy nipped at Brett's cheek.

"You. I wanted to be with you. Cuddling you, surprising you, just holding you. I missed you and the dragons lots while I was away. I wanted to be home as soon as possible. I planned to sneak into our bed and maybe molest you a bit in your sleep."

The alpha grinned and leaned back so his back hit the wall. It was more comfortable that way. His hands slid down and settled on the waist and stroked the soft skin. Honestly, he couldn't wait to finally get his omega home and fuck him senseless, ahem, he meant _care_ for him.

"Guess that didn't go as planned but I am happy you came back when you did," Eddy sighed softly, they may have not had a good welcome home moment but Brett choosing to go home that day probably saved his life.

"Yes, I am glad as well. And I'm even more happy about the fact that I forced you to get checked at the hospital." And not to mention the thought he nursed about the 'what if'. But it was unproductive so he forced himself to stop.

"And you will just make it up to me on a later date. Maybe with a cute dress up as a kitten, hm?" It was time to get distracted from his dark thoughts. Otherwise he would just spiral down again.

"I feel like a watermelon and look like one too, me dressing up as a kitten would not be pleasant," Eddy chuckled as he shook his head. That would be the furthest thing from sexy.

"You may look like you swallowed a watermelon, but you look very cute and very desirable. Very, very desirable." He threw his omega a heated look and the smell of the pheromones were rising up, but before anything could go further, Mama Yang stuck her head into the room again.

"Hello my darlings." She stepped in and Brett tried not to groan, instead he looked at her, raising an eyebrow.

"Well Eddy, we ran your blood and it came up as fine as it could get regarding the situation. Nothing damaging, don't worry, but you should eat a lot of quinoa, maybe liver if you can stomach that and some other stuff which will help you to produce more iron. I will send Brett a list on the phone so maybe either you or Margaretha can cook something appropriate for you."

When she was close to Eddy, she gently took out the needle from the IV and put a plaster over it. And with that, he was free of all the things.

"You can get dressed and then you are free to go. Brett surely wants to see you home, nicely tucked away in the bed." She smiled and caressed the cheek of the omega. She had a nose, she smelled what was happening - or was about to happen - but she was no monster. She would not mention it.

"Alas, you are on a strict bedrest and forbidden to work. Any type of stress should and has to be avoided. If you can't balance work and rest, I am afraid I will force you on bedrest for the remainder of the pregnancy. No more overtime, no more 'just a few more minutes'. You will work strictly and you will eat thrice a day a good meal and some snacks in between. I know you are an adult, and I can only tell you this, but for you, Mei and the rest of the pregnancy you need to take extra double care of your body. If anything hurts, stings or if you feel different, please come as soon as possible to me or the hospital. And I mean that. No matter the time or whatever."

Brett listened to his mom, swearing to himself that Eddy would get even more care and he would put everything food-related on Margaretha. She would prepare Eddy's breakfast, dinner and lunch. And snacks if Eddy wasn't cooperating. He would even take a leave from work to check and eat everything with Eddy.

"Do you have any question, my dear?", Mama Yang turned to Eddy, softly smiling at the man.

"No questions, thank you," Eddy was still going to work, maybe not as much since Brett also asked him but he wouldn't leave everyone to their own demise. Sure, there were capable people in his team but he was captain or whatnot for a reason. He had to make decisions if it was liked or not. On the bright side, at least he was avoiding all of the brunt work.

"Good. Strict bedrest, if I hear you were up and running around on your own, I will call you mom and we will give you a good spanking. Also, if you keep your energy levels calm and constant, you can work from home a tiny bit. And I mean it. But as soon as you start to worry excessively or do that and nothing else, it's off the table. I will put Brett in charge of that. He will assess and observe you. Brett," and with that she turned to her son who looked at her anyway, "You will always be near Eddy. If he slips and falls or is hurt in any kind of way, I will spank you too. So, with that discussed, any other questions?"

"No, ma'am," Eddy wasn't sure what this would look like for both of their jobs. If Brett couldn't leave his side, how were they going to do their work? He supposed he could worry about it later.

"Shush dear, I told you to call me 'Mama' didn't I?"

The elder omega smiled and ruffled Eddy's hair. Brett just nodded and kissed the cheek of his mate.

"If you have questions later on, don't hesitate to call me or tell Brett that he needs to call me. Or the house. I will be there for you. Also, have you informed your mother as of yet? I think she wants to be informed but that's just my thought. I won't tell her anything."

And with that she was on her way out but halted before she turned to Brett again, "And my son, I love you dearly but if something happens to Eddy one more time, I swear you will not like it."

Brett snickered and threw back, "Wooden spoon?"

"Yes. A lot of it."

Now he laughed and nodded. The door fell closed behind Mama Yang.

Brett turned his head to Eddy to watch his mate, "Are you ready for home?"

Eddy nodded he was ready for home, he may call his mom later but right now he just wanted to focus on Brett, "Let's go home. I wanna be with you, privately."

He flashed a small smile.

"I really like the sound of it."

Together they got up and Brett helped Eddy in his clothes. After that they checked more or less out, Brett carrying his cute watermelon to the nearby wheelchair and putting him in. Bedrest his mom had said. No walking and running around. And Brett would adhere to that. They got the slip from the hospital at the front and Brett went to his car to load Eddy in. A friendly nurse came and took his hands off the wheelchair.

An hour or so later they were in the bathtub, relaxing. Brett scrubbed Eddy clean off the hospital smell and then they laid in the warm tub. Momo was floating beside them, purring like crazy with his head on Eddy's shoulders. Finally his parents were back together.

Eddy pet Momo's head gently as he relaxed. This was nice, he liked being in his own house with his dragons and mate. This was how it was supposed to be and Eddy loved it.

Smelling and seeing Eddy calm was like a drug for Brett. He loved seeing the soft smile and the relaxed face and smelling the absolute bliss and calm from Eddy. Momo helped a lot by just being there to cuddle and cheer Eddy up. Brett sat with his back against the rim of the tub and Eddy was between his legs, leaning on the alpha's chest. Momo just had his head on Eddy's shoulder, the rest floated around him.

He pressed a kiss on the head and looked to the many, many lavender plants he got. Well, they looked nice at least.

His hands rubbed over the belly, feeling the soft kicks and punches from his daughter as well as eased the stretch from the skin. He liked it here, right now.

"Are you warm, love?"

Still, the great fear was lingering that Eddy was still not completely healed up. Of course his mom made sure Eddy was fine, otherwise she wouldn't let him go home, but it didn't hurt to ask, right?

"I feel warm, the water and your body heat help a lot," Eddy scooted as close as possible to Brett. He really wanted to just have this happy moment.

"Perfect." Brett let the rest go. The one line Eddy had when he was beginning to get stressed or annoyed popped up so it was in Brett's best interest to shut up and let Eddy enjoy the bath. Which he did. Because otherwise it wouldn't be nice

Instead of blabbing away, he focused on Eddy and giving him the pets he so adored and loved. He threw in a few kisses as well.

"I love you," Eddy murmured as he nuzzled his face against Brett's neck, trying to cover himself in the alpha's scent.

"I love you too," Brett whispered back. Momo yipped softly, being mindful of the omega's hearing but thought he could chime in. Brett leaned his head back on a rolled towel so he could relax a bit as well. He had Eddy in his arms and held onto him so that the omega wouldn't drown. That would be mildly horrifying to be honest.

Eddy reached out to scratch behind Momo's ears as he continued to rub his face against Brett, maybe he was trying to scent him while he was at it. At least he would smell like Brett too.

They would smell like each other and there was no way Brett was against that. The scent of oranges around him comforted him to a level he never would have thought. Well, he didn't expect a lot of things so this was just one more to add to the long, long list.

He lifted his head to sniff at Eddy's hair and pressed a kiss on top of it before leaning back a bit more. Brett wouldn't have any problems with staying for hours like this.

"I'm glad you're home with me, I missed this," Eddy had apparently missed a lot of things if that wasn't obvious by his omega just giving up on life. So yeah he obviously missed everything about Brett.

"Yes, I missed this as well. If I ever have such a gathering again, I will take you with me. If you want that is."

It was really strange for Brett. Why was Eddy near omega drop anyway? The man had lived decades without a mate or an alpha partner. Why was he so affected by only 9 days?

He blinked his eyes open and looked down at the brown mop of hair.

"Eddy, one more question though, you lived so long without an alpha and never suffered from anything like this, why does it affect you so much? Has my mom explained that?"

If not, he would talk to her or Eddy should talk to her again. He needed answers on that. And also how many days were acceptable to leave him or not. He had a few overnight stays planned for next year - when Eddy was not pregnant anymore - and maybe he should cancel them? Because he knew he wouldn't get even a wink of sleep if he worried about Eddy the whole time. That was not good for his career.

"A bit but she had never seen a real case before so info is limited, or I just wasn't paying attention to the reasons. One would assume the differences though, are from suppressed unmated omega vs a needy omega who is mated," Eddy hummed, to him it didn't take a genius to figure out why it had happened. His omega wasn't suppressed and now that it found a mate, it perceived said mate abandoning them, "It's not a craving for any alpha, but my alpha; so when you left the omega portion of my brain perceived it as you leaving and probably never coming back even though logically I knew you were. So that's when it started, at the perception but the why it happened is probably not pleasing. When an animal decides it's not safe to bare kids they won't, and since my omega is pure instinct it was sending signals to my body to terminate the pregnancy, thus it threw my body into high stress and well, near an omega drop that could have killed Mei and me. So it basically decided that since you left, it was unsafe to bear a child. Being mated and pregnant is a vulnerable place to be I suppose."

Eddy pet his belly gently.

That pretty much summed up everything Brett thought. And it confirmed his fears.

"Then I will not leave you until Mei is born." Not that he would leave him after that, oh no, he would be like a leech; sticking onto Eddy until he was dead.

He rubbed their cheeks together and one hand found Eddy's belly as well.

"Maybe we need to do more instinct training then as well. To train your omega that I will return. But only after Mei is born."

Otherwise something really awful could happen and he wouldn't risk it. Eddy was danger prone and no one could convince him otherwise. In the meantime he would cuddle and cater to Eddy as much as he was allowed to.

"We probably should do some instinct training, just so it stops doing shit to me," And his omega wondered why he kept it suppressed for so long!? Eddy sighed as he leaned back against Brett, he just wanted to be comfy now, "So, how would we do that even?"

"I have no idea, but our therapist will help us by getting the numbers of the right people."

Brett surmised that it was only such a handful because Eddy was the bastard who kept it behind the bars for too long. Now that it was free, it would do everything it wanted, just in fear of getting locked up ever again. Brett never suppressed his alpha and it was very calm right now. And in general. It didn't panic like Eddy's omega when Brett left. It was clear that Eddy just needed a bit of a push in the right direction. And now, with being mated, he actually could help him. No suppressants for a very, very, very long time in Brett's eyes. Also the heats were fun to spend together.

He pressed a gentle kiss on the cheek and grinned.

"After you have Mei and stop breastfeeding her, you will go into a post-partum heat. I can't wait for that to actually happen."

"We'll have to get her a good babysitter then," Eddy hummed softly. If he were to go into heat, they'd need someone to take care of their daughter. They surely wouldn't be able to do it properly.

"Yes, yes, we will dump her on Belle or Anthony. Or Lisa. We have a big family who will help us, so everything will be fine."

Brett wasn't worried. Frank told him, after Anthony had given birth to the twins, that the heat was very soft and more or less only there for the partners to catch up and for the cycle to start over for the omega. It wasn't like a real intense heat but it was still a heat where the omega could get pregnant again. So they would check a week or two or so before Eddy would stop breastfeeding if his implant was alright and working properly. No need to rush into another child heads on.

"Well, we have time for that. Until then you will not get a heat, so be thankful."

"That is pretty lucky," Eddy murmured softly. He was content right now, with his alpha and his dragon. He lived for these moments.

Brett chuckled and turned Eddy's head so he could kiss him.

They spent more than an hour in the tub, refilling it with hot, steamy water when it got too cold, but now they were laying in bed, still cuddling with each other. Momo tried to lay on the belly, but the poor thing slid off for the fifth time until he huffed and waddled to Brett. He tried to, he really, really tried to but he couldn't stop himself from chuckling and then laughing. Eddy, who was very upset that he couldn't snuggle with the dragon anymore, and Momo, who was upset he couldn't snuggle with Eddy anymore. And all because of the rounded belly.

"At least I can still snuggle with my mate but dang Momo is hellbent that we can only cuddle if he is on my belly," Eddy pouted, life wasn't fair. All he wanted was dragon cuddles but he couldn't even have that!

"He will learn. He is still a baby. He is a simple dragon, he wants to lay on you with his whole body so your stomach and chest was the best place for it."

The alpha snickered and pressed a kiss on Eddy's temple. It was too cute. Both pouted and cuddled with him now, he was in heaven! Too bad that they both loved him and Momo wasn't that smart to figure out he could snuggle with Eddy like in the bathtub. But Brett was also thankful that Momo was very tender and gentle with the belly. It would be horror if he would scratch Eddy there.

"Someday he'll learn, I sure hope so because I want dragon cuddles!" Eddy huffed, he would have to settle for his alpha who was no longer that squishy. He missed Brett's squishy and softness, but now he worked out and lost all of the fluff.

"Well, you are on bedrest and paternity leave. Teach him. Simple as that. Show him how you two can still cuddle. He might need to take a few tries but he is not that stupid. And it gives you something to do. Working , working with dragons and cuddles, all things you like."

Brett grinned, thinking it was a perfect idea. Which it was. Eddy loved all those things, so Brett saw no problem. Momo was very gentle and sweet to the omega since the belly puffed out and the alpha knew Momo was just as sad to not be able to cuddle with Eddy 'properly'. Otherwise the dragon-baby wouldn't try it again and again, only to be frustrated with not getting what he wanted.

And Eddy was given a task so he would be occupied.

"I could perhaps teach him, it would make us both happy I'm sure," Eddy hummed, it wasn't a half bad suggestion. Brett generally had some good ideas if Eddy took the time to listen to his alpha. He was getting better at it but it was still a fifty-fifty shot.

"I think it would suit you. You loved training with Yoake, so why not with Momo as well? We didn't teach him tricks or so as of yet. I think it's time. And why not start with cuddling? We can then move on to sit, roll, play dead, hover and all those things later. Maybe we can even train him to put the blanket on Mei, I saw a video on Youtube. It was super cute."

Brett took Eddy's hand and kissed the inside of the wrist, right where the pulse was.

"Maybe we could, if it's supervised at least," Eddy wouldn't leave Momo and Mei alone, even if Momo was so well behaved. There were too many stories of kids getting mauled by family pets. If possible he would like to avoid that until he knew that none of the dragons would do something like that. Generally it wasn't in s lung dragon's nature to munch on people but seeing as Yoake was a European breed – a dragonette – he would really have to make sure that she didn't see Mei as food.

"Eddy, Momo is still a dragon, I would never leave them alone. Mei, for she is a baby, and Momo, for he is a beast and also a baby. I would not risk our daughter like that. Even his claws could hurt her. I will give them time to bond properly, but that will be supervised to 100%."

Did Eddy really think he was that stupid? Oh man, he needed to prove Eddy he was not that stupid. Because he wasn't. As punishment he bit very gently into the skin, leaving indents. "For that comment, your punishment will be sucking my dick."

"It's not punishment if I like it," Eddy shivered when he was bitten. He naturally worried, it was a mother's job after all. So he would continue to make such comments without thinking that Brett already knew that.

"I know, that's why I chose this 'punishment'." Brett grinned and bit again. He loved having this effect on Eddy. The air around them was already thick with the smell of arousal and want. "I can't hit you with the paddle because you decided to get pregnant on the first try, so yeah. Can't slap my bitch, so you have to suck it up - literally."

Eddy couldn't help but laugh, maybe Brett was trying to dirty talk but it was pretty amusing so yeah, he was giggling. He loved his goofy and sexy alpha, who wouldn't?

"I would love to be punished by you then, let me suck you." He purred softly.

Brett could dirty talk, Eddy knew that, but right now he just wanted to spend some quality time with his cute omega, not do any big roleplay. Unless Eddy wanted that of course.

"I'm not the one holding you back. We are wonderfully - and conveniently - naked; so just go a bit lower with your cute mouth and you will find what you can lick and suck, dear. I will just wait until you find it."

Brett ruffled through Eddy's hair and tilted his head to the side.

"I can't wait to fuck you for realsies. We still need to get the alpha-deficiency out of your system. And I read that getting cum in the omega is a very good way of doing that."

"Did an alpha write that suggestion? Sounds pretty pervy to me," Eddy chuckled. He scooted down a bit to place kisses on Brett's chest, playfully licking over one of the alpha's nipples just to beb mean, "I can lick and suck on this, is that what you want?"

"Hm, a bit lower would be nice. And no, not an alpha, but an omega doc. I read a few published articles about that."

Brett rolled on his back when Eddy scooted down, just to make things easier for his mate. He stroked over the naked shoulders while he spread his legs a bit so the baby bump had its space.

"You look so good when your mouth is stuffed with my cock, love. You need to do that more often I think."

"I would agree, except I can't see myself," Eddy got down to his goal. He eyed the cock over that was nested in thick black curls. He rested his cheek on Brett's thigh as he simply soaked in the view.

"Hm, just think of your omega-lovers who sucked you. They looked pretty, right? And you are very pretty."

Brett chuckled, why were they discussing Eddy's ex-lover right now? Hm, it didn't matter. The omega carried his mark, child and heart, and that was proof enough for the alpha. Brett pushed the blanket out of the way so he could see Eddy clearly. The sensation was always good, but the sight was something he enjoyed thoroughly.

He licked over his lips and helped Momo off the bed by pushing the baby a few times gently. Momo got the hint and waddled to his bed at the bottom of the bed, he watched Eddy though. As always.

"Yeah they were pretty but you're prettier," Eddy smiled, he thought Brett was prettier and more handsome than any omega he had been with. He rubbed his cheek against Brett's thigh before lifting his head so he could actually suck Brett off.

"Hmm, thank you. But I think you are double pretty. The most pretty in our mating. Not me, but you." He rubbed one last time over Eddy's cheek and let the omega do his thing. A thing he really waited for. His dick was full of blood and standing up straight. It hit his stomach and a small drop of precum was already on top. He didn't lie when he said he wanted that.

Eddy watched the way Brett's cock strained and bobbed slightly under its own weight, he could just sit there and watch it for a good time. Brett on the other hand would probably not like that so he wrapped his fingers around the base, giving it a light squeeze.

The alpha softly growled at the omega. Not to hurry it up, but simply because he liked that Eddy finally decided to help him out here.

"Wanna stare at it so much? I can shoot a short video for you to watch it all the time," he teased Eddy. He would do it. Without his face of course. Then Eddy could watch it whenever he wanted. He needed to get Eddy a second, private phone for that, but oh well, he would do that. A new phone only cost about 1k anyway.

Eddy tilted his head thoughtfully, "I would love that."

He admitted since it was quite obvious that he would enjoy such things. He lightly pumped the dick, letting his hand run over it.

"Well, it's decided. I will get you a sex phone. Only for you and only for our convos. Maybe you can send me sexy pics all the time. That would be nice."

Brett chuckled until Eddy pumped his dick. Yes, he loved that.

"Will you lick it anytime soon or do I need to look elsewhere for some dick action?"

Eddy snorted, a sex phone oh dear. Eh, they were mates, their convos were allowed to be as filthy as they wanted, "I'll lick it but as of now I am appreciating it."

"Fine, fine. Appreciate it as long as you want. I will wait."

He had time on hand and if he wilted, Eddy would help him. So he would just watch Eddy watching him.

Eddy continued his gentle striking and the light tracing of his fingers. He was mapping out every inch of the fine specimen in his hand. When he was daring enough he pressed his lips to the tip to softly kiss before licking with a broad stroke of his tongue.

If Brett could, he would push Eddy onto his cock, because teasing like that was cruel. But he could totally understand why Eddy did it. And it was so erotic to watch him while he ogled the dick. How could anyone say it was beautiful he would never understand, but as long as it made Eddy happy, it was good. His dick was the one thing Eddy had the hots for since he saw it, so yeah. It was probably the only thing that really drew Eddy in, in the beginning. Not the alpha himself, but his gigantic, fleshy prodigy-maker. Which he still thought was too big on him, but that thought was better to be left alone. It would only make him unhappy and he wanted to be happy right now. He had his gorgeous mate in front of him, licking over his shaft while looking into his eyes. Man, Eddy was good at that as well.

"Good bitch," he huffed.

Eddy didn't actually mind that Brett called him a bitch, even though he would tear anyone else to shreds because of the whole prejudice against omegas. He knew Brett wasn't using it as a way to tear him down but it was more or less a way to show affection. Affection in the filthiest sense.

With a hum he took the tip into his mouth, letting it be wrapped in warmth.

The alpha knew what he did to Eddy when he called him a bitch. Not that he wasn't one - oh yes, Eddy was indeed a bitch - but also because it was his term of endearment in the bedroom. Being a bitch wasn't anything negative per se, only the connotation was a bad one. And Brett only meant it in the most positive way. Of course they talked about it beforehand, so Brett knew it was safe to use it.

"You like licking my dick, right? My needy, lovely whore."

Even the insult was spoken with a soft voice and full of love. He would never demean his mate with calling him degrading terms and then _actually mean_ them. Not even in a fight. That would be a simple asshole move and destroy the affection for the word in one go. So he would only call Eddy that in the bedroom and only when it was fun for the both of them.

Now his fingers threaded into The mop of brown hair and he scraped over the scalp gently. Not to urge Eddy on, oh no, but to give something back to the omega.

Eddy wasn't willing to release Brett's dick to reply, so he purred at Brett to tell him how much he liked it. He also liked Brett's hand in his hair so the purr confirmed his love for both.

To show more of his love he slowly sunk down.

They were finally getting to the point where Eddy couldn't take it anymore and had to pull off - it was just about the half. Brett wouldn't force him to take him deeper, because that made absolutely no sense to him. That Eddy even did this to him was unbelievably cute and thoughtful. So he scratched Eddy a bit more while looking down on him - just in the literal sense.

"Hmm, I have a nice little idea that would make this more of a couple experience than a blowjob. How about you get your ass to me, so I can eat you out as well?"

Brett grinned, Eddy always came so fricking fast when he ate them out. That was probably also due to the fact that Brett rubbed and molested the dick of the man. And Eddy loved it when they played with his dick.

Eddy blushed at that idea, he really liked it. Position 69 was a friend of theirs, a very good friend. Carefully he pulled off of the man's dick, "I think I would like that a lot."

He said as he brushed hair out of his face

Brett nodded and got up as well. He pressed a kiss onto Eddy's lips before making himself comfortable. It probably wouldn't take long but he didn't want a sprained neck. Then he looked at Eddy again.

"Next time we do it, I will have a fleshlight on you, I promise." And what a promise it was. But for now he sadly didn't have one, but they would make do.

He waited until Eddy was crawling backwards on all fours over him before he gently took the hips and pushed the bubble butt down, so he had it easier to lick and tongue-fuck the omega. A brutal wave of pure orange hit his sensitive nose and yes, oh yes, Eddy was so ready to be fucked. His hole puckered, wetly glistening in all the slick covering it and even dripped over his thighs. Time to clean his messy thing, right?

He licked a broad swipe from the thigh to the butt up, cleaning his messy omega thoroughly. Only when he deemed him clean, he licked over the clean hole.

Eddy squeaked quietly, it always caught him off guard to feel Brett's own wet mouth on such sensitive areas, even if he knew it was coming. It wasn't everyday that someone stuck their tongue in him!

Well, Brett had to do it more often then. He liked having this effect on Eddy, but he also wanted the omega to feel like this was normal, because it was. His hand found the erect small dick and he circled it before he engulfed it in his hand, slowly rubbing it. His tongue lapped at the gushing hole before sliding inside. Yes, the taste was wonderful. It always was. It was _so pure Eddy_ ; Brett couldn't get enough of it. That was probably why he was doing this in the first place.

While his tongue mapped out everything before pushing deeper, his other hand went up to massage the balls. It was always a very good thing to stimulate Eddy well and thoroughly, because that was the way he would see the stars.

The omega shivered, a moan ripping through him. Damnit, he couldn't let the alpha outdo him!

So his hands mirrored Brett's, gently fondling the balls as his mouth set to work on the alpha's dick.

Both knew that Eddy would cum first, not only because he was stimulated more thoroughly now but also because Brett worked hard for it. He wanted to make the sex or the foreplay as Eddy intensive as possible because he got his prize afterwards. Sure, Eddy cam when they fucked as well, but he wanted to give the omega something back. It was only natural for him. Also it stroked his ego that Eddy came minimum twice while they fucked, so yeah. That was probably a factor as well.

So Brett set to work, circling, pinching and teasing the mushroom head of Eddy's dick, while simultaneously licking his butt and hole and kneading the balls.

Eddy whimpered, he felt tremors running through his body. It was something he couldn't control. His body simply reacted to everything Brett did.

He sadly couldn't just enjoy it though, he had to pleasure Brett too. His free hand wrapped around the base of Brett's dick because he couldn't reach it with his mouth but he could jack it in time with his bobbing.

Brett had to take a tiny break to moan. Eddy was still so good at this, it was almost unfair. He wouldn't mind if Eddy was a puddle of want and need and would neglect his cock for a bit. He would get enough action later on, but Eddy was a very stubborn creature and if he wanted to suck him, he would suck him.

That thought brought a smile on his face. With renewed vigour he pressed his face between the round mounds of Eddy's perfect butt and sucked on the hole. He gripped tighter around the dick of his mate, forcing him to even greater friction and sensation. Brett wanted his mate to be thoroughly sated before he plunged into the soft hole.

Eddy almost choked around Brett's dick, the sensations were almost too much. He pulled off Brett's dick quickly to gasp for air and moan like his life depended on it.

The alpha knew what was happening. Yes, Eddy was close. When the omega needed to get off the dick, he was almost at his limit. And Brett would crash through them easily and without hesitating.

His own dick quivered a bit, being exposed to the cold air, but he didn't mind it much. It was all for Eddy and his alpha-deficiency. No way Eddy would leave the bed not utterly destroyed and fucked. He alternated between flicking the tongue and sucking the opening, making it nice and pliable for what was to come.

Eddy bit his lip trying to keep himself quiet, but there was no doing that. He was all too vocal. It didn't make much difference if he was shouting orders or moaning like he was in heat, either way he was vocal and nothing would change it.

Just like Eddy liked Brett being vocal in bed, Brett liked Eddy being vocal as well. It meant he was enjoying it and appreciated Brett's hard work. And nothing could ever top his bitchy omega, moaning like a common slut while getting eaten out. Or fucked. Both options were incredible alluring to Brett so he worked for it.

His hands massaged and teased the balls and the dick, feeling the tremors all over them. Eddy was very close so he lifted his head to the side and bit into Eddy's fleshy butt. Hard enough to leave pretty deep indents but not that hard that he broke skin. Eddy liked pain mixed with pleasure and Brett knew he would love it.

That was Eddy's breaking point, he could no longer hold on. All he could do was let the bliss wash over him. Or drown him. It was about the same feeling.

The moaning came to a hold and his hand was getting warm and wet; at that point Brett knew Eddy came. It was no rocket science. The loud moan of his name was a clue as well.

Brett helped Eddy to lay down on his side so he wouldn't lay uncomfortably on their daughter and wiped the dirtied hand on the sheet he pushed away then. Time for the main course.

Grinning, he bent over Eddy and kissed him gently. First romance, then fucking after all.

His lips were trailing over the scarred mating mark, sucking on it gently while his erect dick slid between the wet cheeks, nudging at the entrance. Brett turned the omega's head to kiss him on the lush, puffed lips while he sank into his mate. When Eddy was like this, his brain not really turned on, it was hard for Brett fuck him in any other position than sideways. Doggy-position was too risky for the baby and in a missionary position Brett was too far away for Eddy's liking for hugs and kisses. So he chose this position this time, knowing Eddy would like it as well. They enjoyed it after all.

He heard a soft purr and looked up. Momo was standing in his bed and waddled to the blanket to sniff at it. Brett left the dragon to his own devices; he knew they would not be disturbed by the baby. Instead he concentrated on his still blissed out mate. He was fully seated only a few moments later; now was time to wait until Eddy's brain rebooted and he was coherent enough to consent to fucking. Using him as a cockwarmer was one thing, to fuck him without consent was a different one. And after the overstimulation-fail Brett sure as heck asked for that every single time.

Eddy was slipping into his subspace, it would be a bit for him to slip out of it but not too long. Maybe just like fifteen to thirty minutes. There wasn't much a blissed out omega could do but lay there and breath, since he needed air and rest.

Since it wasn't the first time this happened, Brett just laid behind Eddy and rubbed over the belly and fondled the growing breasts. He simply couldn't get enough of this. He would be sad and delighted to see his daughter, oh yes. Because while he loved Eddy being pregnant, he wanted to meet her soon, but when he was meeting her, she was not in Eddy anymore - obviously - and Eddy therefore was no longer pregnant.

It was a hard time to choose between what he liked more, but for now they had a little bit of time.

In the meantime, Momo was purring and roughing up the blanket. He snuggled deep into them and Brett heard a content rumble. Oh yes, Momo loved to sleep in their bed, surrounded by their scents. It always calmed the dragon.

And thankfully Eddy didn't mind the baby on the bed because Brett sure as heck didn't

While Eddy was out of it, Brett peppered kisses on the neck and cheeks, everywhere he could reach without jostling Eddy too much. Did he need the sex right now? No, probably not. And if Eddy said he didn't want it, he wouldn't pressure him into it. He would just be connected with his mate and be happy as well. Eddy was more important than his ego or physical lust. He _loved_ him; not treating him as a personal fleshlight and cumdump.

Momo wasn't the only one who had started contently purring. Eddy also had. He was a happy omega, his alpha was with him and showering him with affection. Everything was as it should be. They were home together and in one another's embrace. There was nothing that Eddy could want more.

When he stirred back to reality there was still nothing more he wanted than this. He was content, "Can we stay like this?"

He whispered between purrs.

This came to a surprise for Brett. Didn't they want to fuck? But he just pressed another kiss on Eddy's cheek instead of starting to argue. Like he would always ask beforehand, he would also respect his omega's wishes.

"Sure. Do you mind if we stay connected like this though?"

While he didn't get some dick action, he was more content like this. It never happened before, so it was really baffling for Brett. Eddy never refused sex, most of the time he initiated it even. But if his omega was happy like this, he would follow suit. And if Eddy wanted to be close, but not connected, he would abide to his wishes as well.

His hand still stroked the rounded belly slowly. If they wanted to stay like this he should get the clean blanket from behind them as well, otherwise Eddy would cool down too much.

"We can be connected, I want to be close to you," Eddy pressed back against Brett, his purring never stopped.

"Good, good." Brett smiled and kissed Eddy one more time before he looked around for the clean blanket. The dragon was in the other one anyway.

After a short moment, he located it and threw it on them, being mindful not to bury Eddy. He also got a pillow and fluffed it up before Eddy settled down on it. Yes, that was better.

The other blanket was lifted in a very suspicious dragon-shaped form and huffing and puffing followed. Brett chuckled and chirped at the small baby.

A soft purr and chirp came back and finally the baby found its way out. Happily waddling to its parents he made his way over the bed. First he booped Eddys cheek gently then Bretts. After that he wiggled his way under the clean blanket, trying to soak up the body heat from the two - or so Brett thought.

What he didn't know was, that Momo was a dragon from hell, only coming on earth to torture Eddy with non-cuddles and questionable stuff, like watching them fuck and licking at the cum covered belly with his forked tongue. Like he did now. It smelled like his mama, so of course he tried it!

Eddy's purring abruptly stopped and broke off into a squeal. He didn't like that at all, dragons should not be devouring his bodily fluids!

Brett was startled when Eddy shrieked and wiggled in his arms. Was he hurt?

Then the naughty dragon came up as well, licking over his jaw, wagging with his tail. The alpha blinked in confusion, what?

"Eddy? What happened?"

The blanket obstructed his view so he had no clue.

"He was licking the cum off my belly!" Eddy groaned, why did the dragon look so happy about it?

That answered the question and why Eddy was so wiggly. And Brett couldn't help but laugh, which in turn made Momo even more happy. His daddy laughed, so he was a good boy, right?!

His whole wiener body wiggled now as well and he did the cute tip-tap-dance with his legs, excited to make his daddy happy. Even if his mom was kinda grumpy, this was a success in the tiny dragons books. He yipped and Brett whipped his head towards the small thing. He petted the head and shook his head, still chuckling.

"Bad Momo. No more licking Eddy! Pudding wasn't allowed to doso, so you are not either."

The word 'no' was in the dragons vocabulary. But why did his daddy say no? He was confused. The pets he was getting distracted him quickly though.

"No Momo, no more licking Eddy. That's my part."

The apha stroked over the super soft snout one last time and pressed a kiss on Eddy's cheek.

"Should we shower to get the licky-prints off of you?"

Well, the day didn't end like he thought it would, but it was still hilarious.

"I don't wanna move, it's fine," Eddy would be fine even though that was icky, "You always teach our dragons evil. They want to be like their daddy too much. "

That was accompanied by a gracious and supple squeeze to the breast and a kiss on the mating mark with a little bit too much teeth.

"I don't teach them this stuff, they want to make you feel good and they see how happy you are when I do the naughty stuff to you. So, can you blame them? Or me? We all just want to make the mama of the pack happy."

Momo decided to chime in with a soft yip as he crawled closer. His soft snout nudged Eddy's cheek very gently and the dragon looked at Eddy with his big, round eyes. The tail was gently wiggling.

"See?", Brett couldn't help but chuckle anew, "He even mimicked my kisses to make you happy. How can you say ever no to the baby?"

Eddy sighed, they were both too cute to get mad at so he gently pet Momo's head and scratched behind his ears, "I can't." He leaned back against Brett.

"I'm happiest when I'm with you. This is my family," he murmured.

"Good to hear, because we are your family as well. And now sleep a bit, you look like you need it."

Momo came closer and wiggled his body underneath the blanket to cuddle with Eddy - this time his head was right underneath Eddy's chin. The baby purred like crazy.

Brett settled down as well, a nap wouldn't hurt anyone.

And so, within a few minutes, all three were asleep.

**The End**

**ALSO IMPORTANT NOTE**

**This is the first One Shot which is why its here. The rest will be posted seperately! So keep your eyes peeled. Every saturday a new One Shot :3**

**Author's Note:**

> That was the end of the chapter.  
> Please do not forget to Comment and Kudo if you liked it - it would really help us out.  
> We appreciate each and every one of the comments, so please give us more energy to publish more; and comments are a safe way to do that :D  
> So please feed us :D


End file.
